


The Pirates of Whatever

by Keolah



Category: Cantr II
Genre: A Bit of Polish, Cannibalism, F/F, F/M, Gen, Mentions of Rape, Multi, Murder, Music, Piracy, Potatoes, Roleplay Logs, Sailing, Trowels, a bit of Russian
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-05-15
Updated: 2016-06-05
Packaged: 2019-11-16 10:03:01
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 85
Words: 550,910
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18092267
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Keolah/pseuds/Keolah
Summary: Bridget always wanted to be a pirate. She could have never anticipated the level of nonsense that the world of Cantr would throw at her, though. "Whatever" soon becomes the motto of the most notorious band of pirates ever to steal potatoes and leave behind souvenir mugs.





	1. Mountain Roads

**Author's Note:**

> This is a series of lightly-edited and formatted roleplay logs from the browser-based MMORPG Cantr II.

**Day 4678**

Bridget exists suddenly. One minute there was nothing, then the next, there she stands in the midst of a forest, surrounded by buildings, vehicles, people, objects, and animals.

She says: "Oh, hi! I'm Bridget."

Bridget looks around at the notes, trying to get her bearings and figure out where she was. She takes a copy of a note labeled _Treefeather Companion - Resource Guide_.

A woman says: "Welcome, Bridget. This is Zhift Forest. I'm Roxy Rose."

Roxy gives Bridget a simple hide dress and moccasins.

"Thanks!" Bridget puts them on, and giggles. "Not like anyone would want to see me naked anyway." She has a boyish figure, with a flat chest and a pug nose.

Roxy goes into a vehicle labeled _RR's Desert Traveler_ , then hands Bridget a bone knife and a feathered cloak.

"Feathers? Ooh, fancy." Bridget puts it on, and sweeps the feathered cloak about dramatically.

"At least you will be warm… why not look cute too?" Roxy smiles, then hands her a wooden shield as well. "Here is a shield."

Bridget says: "Thanks! Wouldn't want to get hurt or anything."

Bridget decides that she needs a weapon as well, so she starts making a bone spear.

 

* * *

**Day 4679**

A very old man says: "Hi Bridget, I'm Gran Gray."

"Hi! Wow, you're old," Bridget says. "Hey. Granpa! Tell me a story about the old days!" She grins.

"Don't push it." Gran grins.

 

* * *

**Day 4680**

"So, hey, what's around here?" Bridget asks. "I tried looking at this map here…" She holds up a note labeled _Good Copy of New Map_. "… but it just says something about an 'ImageShack', wherever that is. I think the map needs to be taken back to the shack and fixed."

Roxy picks up the note and puts down another one. "A better map."

This one is just labeled _New Map_. Bridget makes a copy of it for her own reference. The island she's on is apparently named Treefeather.

 

* * *

**Day 4681**

A cape buffalo attacks her. She manages to block it with her shield and glares at it.

Roxy rose injures the cape buffalo with a claymore, driving it off.

Bridget starts to work on carving a wooden shaft for her spear, muttering, "I'll show em…"

"Here, I can find you some better for hunting." Roxy goes into the vehicle again and hands her a composite recurve bow. "Here, give this a try." She smiles.

"Hmm…" Bridget looks at the bow thoughtfully, then takes a shot at the cape buffalo, dealing it a serious injury. She grins. "Nice…"

Roxy says: "Good job. Practice. It will improve your aim."

Bridget takes shots at the other animals in the area, expertly managing to kill a squirrel, a silver pheasant, and a speckled tortoise.

"Whooaaaa Bridget, nice job." Roxy claps.

 

* * *

**Day 4682**

Bridget collects wood and continues to practice with the bow.

 

* * *

**Day 4683**

One of the vehicles in Zhift Forest is a bike labeled, _Heaven's Bike 007 - Free use for all - NO LOCK ALLOWED_. There is no nourishing food that grows in Zhift Forest, and she's not sure how long the town's supply of rack of lamb might last. And she's bored. She's got to be destined for more than this.

Bridget says: "Hey, guys. It's been fun and all… well, not really, but hey." She waves. "I'm off to find some excitement, adventure, potatoes, I dunno. Seeya!"

She climbs onto the bike and rides it off down the paved road toward the location the map called Zhift Hills West.

Bridget decides to start a journal chronicling her adventures, and writes down the first entry.

_Just left Zhift Forest on a free bike. Glad to be out of there! That place was dullsville! Anywhere's got to be better than that._

 

* * *

**Day 4685**

****

Bridget arrives at another town. She climbs off her bike and takes a look around. There are apples growing here, but like most other fruits, they will only heal wounds, and not actually nourish a person. She practices hunting on the animals nearby, then looks into every room of every building in town. Two dozen mud huts, and they are all empty. Disappointed, she pens the next entry in her journal, climbs back on her bike and moves on.

 

* * *

**Day 4686**

Bridget arrives at another town, one the map calls Mulof North.

Bridget waves. "Heya folks, the name's Bridget. How's it going here, huh? What's shaking?"

A man says: "Hi Bridget." He smiled. "I'm Pilid. It's going good for me. Cookin' by fires, just got some trading done, waiting for spring to come.. How about you?"

Bridget says: "Pretty good, thanks! I spawned out in Zhift Forest, but got a bit bored and hungry there so I took a spin on this free bike to see what was out in the world. And find something to eat."

Pilid says: "You're hungry? I have enough to share…"

Bridget says: "That, and find someplace I wasn't likely to fall asleep." She grins.

Pilid gives her 500 grams of tamales.

Bridget says: "Thanks! So, what's there to do around here?"

Pilid says: "Do you know what a place likely to keep you from falling asleep would be like?"

Bridget laughs. "I dunno, I was thinking I might try to get to the coast and sign on with a ship or something."

Pilid smiles. "You're welcome. Uh, well, myself, I like to farm and cook and be with the animals. Someone could probably think of other things to do around here, though."

Bridget says: "Be with animals, huh? Well, whatever floats your boat. I won't judge."

A woman covers a light yawn. "Ship and that? Oh how fantastic, getting trapped in a small deck. I'm Thana by the way."

Bridget says: "Being freeeee on the open seeeeea, go anywhere and do anything!" She spins around.

Pilid chuckles. "I feel plenty free right here myself."

Bridget says: "I could be a wealthy merchant." She puts on a fake-posh voice and a serious expression. "Rare gemstones, yes, sparkly gemstones from a distant land. No, no, I won't reveal my sources." She grins and switches back to normal. "Or I could be a dastardly pirate!" She poses as though with an imaginary rapier. "Arrr, ye scurvy dog, ye'll walk the plank for that!" Normal voice again. "Or, a bold explorer!" She poses again. "Hmm, let's head down into this valley to see what's there. Mount the horses, men, we're off!"

Pilid laughs. "You could probably be an entertainer too, that's neat!"

Another man says: "Hello there. I'm Samuel and," he turns and gestures towards his companions, "Sage and you've met Thana. Just done some trading with Pilid; we'll be heading home in a short while."

 

* * *

**Day 4687**

Bridget waves. "I'm off!" She checks her belongings before getting on the bike. "I wonder what's… this way!"

She rides off down a paved road to a place labeled Baaak Hills West, and arrives there a few hours later.

One person is farming potatoes, and Bridget is momentarily confused over whether it's a man or a woman. A woman, she determines.

"Hi!" Bridget waves cheerfully. "I'm Bridget… wow, busy place, huh."

She notices one of those _Good Copy of New Map_ notes laying on the ground and picks it up. "Let me get you a good map that didn't get screwed up by the Image Shack." She makes a copy of the actually good map, which she labels _Treefeather Map_ instead, to be clearer about what place it's a map of.

Bridget points to the squirrels running around. "Why are there dire wolves, but no dire squirrels?" She takes a moment to shoot at the various animals.

There's a building labeled Public Storage, so she goes inside and drops all the raw meat and bones from the animals she'd hunted.

The woman continues to farm potatoes silently.

Bridget says: "You must really like potatoes."

She looks around town and explored every building. Mostly they are empty boring mud huts. One of them, a rather grand manor, is locked.

Bridget says: "Oh, come on, the only interesting building here is locked? Tsk, what a pity. Anyway, there isn't even anything worth taking here, so I left some stuff I don't want in the storage room. Tata!"

She climbs back onto her bike and takes the highway toward Baaak.

 

* * *

**Day 4688**

****

Bridget rides for an hour or so before she notices the woman who had been farming potatoes come up behind her, keeping pace with her.

The potato lady shoots at Bridget with a longbow, but the shield takes most of the blow. "Turn around, thief. I'll follow you to the next town and report you. You're in for a world of pain."

Bridget laughs. "What? I left you a bunch of meat. Never stolen a thing in my life. I looked around that little shithole you were squatting in and had to feel sorry at how damned poor you were. But hey, if that's the way you're going to play…"

She shrugs and aims her composite recurve bow at the crazy potato lady, but misses her shot.

Bridget says: "You really think I stole something? You're crazy! I got given a bow in the boring town I spawned in, Zhift Forest. Went off on a free bike looking for something to do, and food. Got given food in the next town. Dug up some limestone. I never stole a damned thing! What's your deal?"

 

* * *

**Day 4689**

****

Several hours later, the crazy potato lady is still chasing Bridget silently on a shitty bike.

Bridget says: "So now you decide to not say anything? I really don't know what your problem is. I bet you're the bandit here. I must have interrupted you trying to break into that town building."

Very close to Baaak now, Bridget suddenly turns her bike around and goes the other direction.

Bridget says: "Hey, you wanted me to turn around… I'll meet you back at Baaak Hills West!" She waves. "Taaa…"

Once she reaches Baaak Hills West again, she immediately takes the road to Mulof South, making sure that nobody can see which way she went.

 

* * *

**Day 4690**

****

Bridget arrives at Mulof South. There's nobody around this time, so after doing some hunting, she feels free to take a close look around town.

Notably, a drying rack in the middle of town has a massive project for potato chips on it. Canceling it results in ten kilos of potato chips, way more than she can hold, so she loads up with as much as she can carry. No need to worry about food for quite a while.

There's a few maps in town of interest that she makes quick copies of. One is labeled _Haven + Sanctum, Token 3705_ , and depicts a chain of small islands somewhere. More importantly is one titled _Mapa Swiata , Iszkur 3750_. She has no idea what that means, but since it depicts a world map, she assumes that it must be 'world map' in whatever language that is. Treefeather is an awfully small part of a huge world. There's more ocean out there than she can imagine.

After exploring all the buildings and finding nothing of interest, she takes off on her bike again.

 

* * *

**Day 4691**

Bridget arrives at Baaak Hills South and climbs off her bike.

She looks around, and waves a bit nervously. "Hello. I'm Bridget." She forces a smile. "I don't suppose you've seen a crazy young lady on a tandem come through here? She wasn't much older than me. She stole from me and tried to kill me and I barely managed to get away on this free bike…"

A man says: "Hello Bridget. I'm Skarp. I couldn't count how many crazy young ladies on tandems have passed by this way, but none recently that I know of. Where were you coming from, and can you give us any more information to identify her, such as the name of this bike?"

She stares off thoughtfully for a moment and shakes her head. "No, I don't remember the name of the bike, sorry. She attacked me with a bow and she had a crowbar, and I last saw her heading toward Baaak. When I called her out, she told me that she was going to ride ahead to the next town and tell them all that I was a thief. I do remember when I looked at her, I was confused for a moment to whether I was looking at a man or a woman."

Skarp says: "She may have sped by quickly. If you wait, others may wake."

Bridget says: "With any luck, she went the other way. I circled around through some abandoned towns to try to evade her and turned around at the last minute. At least I still have the limestone that I was digging up at the time, and someone had left a bunch of potato chips in an abandoned town, so I took a few of them to keep me fed. Well, at least when she attacked me, she barely knicked me. I don't think she was very good with that bow. Would it be safe to stay here for a while? I don't know if she's still chasing me or what she might have told people." She grunts. "Maybe she went back to my spawn town, Zhift Forest, and told them lies about me."

Thana climbs out of the vehicle labeled _BHS Fuel Transport_. Bridget recognizes the people in that vehicle from the other day.

Sage glances to Sam before speaking up to Bridget. "I think It'd be fine for you to stay here, that woman sounds like a nasty piece of work. I fear for Baaak though." A smirk crosses her face. "She could probably stand there breaking the locks in plain sight and no one would be awake to stop her."

Bridget giggles and nods. "So long as I'm here, could I use the coal drill, please? I can give you some of my limestone, too."

Skarp says: "Oh sure, Bridget. We could use some limestone."

Bridget looks at what she has on hand, scratches her head thoughtfully, tilts her head, then finally shrugs and gives some limestone to Skarp. "Oh, I've also got a little wood I don't need." She handed some sticks of it to him as well.

Skarp says: "Oh great, thanks. We can always use wood. Have you any more?"

Bridget shakes her head. "That's all I had leftover after I made other stuff and was still carrying around." She glances at the map. "It _is_ a fair ways from the forest here, isn't it."

Skarp he nods. "It is."

Bridget went to work on the coal drill. The sign mentioned a tax on it, which she found very confusing, but she didn't argue.

 

* * *

**Day 4692**

Samuel climbed out of the BHS Fuel Transport with a touch of moisture in his eye. "I'm thinking we need to entomb Emmy in the Charnel with her mother or bury them all. It'll need a sarcophagus in there. Better make one while thinking on what should be done. Could someone please help me move Emmy to the Charnel."

Samuel goes to drag the dead body of a middle-aged woman into a building labeled Lane's Charnel. Sage helps silently.

Samuel says: "Thanks Sage. Just one more pull and she'll be there."

They get the body into the building.

Samuel says: "Thanks," accompanied by another sigh.

He hands Bridget some fuel as he passes.

Samuel says: "There you go, Bridget. For the coal drill."

Bridget says: "Oh, thank you." She gives Samuel a nod, and puts the propane into the drill. "I'm sorry for your loss."

Samuel says: "Thank you, Bridget."

He pushed a pile of stone into the Charnel building.

Samuel says: "I've a couple of chisels if anyone wants to lend a hand. I'll set them down inside"

Sage she tries the door. "I'll help, Sam, if you unlock"

"Oh!" Samuel hurries to the door and unlatches it. "I didn't think we locked this door. Open now"

Sage goes inside. "What was Emmy like?"

Samuel says: "She was the daughter of Lane and Waromoith was her step dad." He turns and points at the other stone tombs. "What was she like. Hmmm A child with a sense of fun and zest for life. Always eager to learn and try new things. Skarp and Stanford knew her longer that I because they met her first in the mountains I believe." He sighs. "She's been asleep an awful long time. the aftermath of Waromoith's sudden demise ripped through their family with a tsunami of emotion. Threw Emmy into her long sleep and set off a turmoil of grief in Lane which drove her to her end. She was always a child in many ways."

Bridget is very confused by his description. Daughters? Children? People spawn fully formed out of the ether. This doesn't make sense.

 

* * *

**Day 4693**

Bridget finishes up drilling four kilos of coal. She hands some of it to Samuel, since he'd given her the propane for the drill, after all, 'tax' notwithstanding.

Bridget says: "Phoo. Okay, thanks for letting me stay and use the coal drill. I'd best be moving on now. At least the crazy bow lady doesn't seem to have kept following me." She waves as she heads back to the bike. "Laters!"

She gets back on her bike and rides off down the expressway to Dorian Mountains East.

 

* * *

**Day 4694**

Bridget arrives at Dorian Mountains East and stops briefly to glance around.

Bridget waves. "Hello. I'm Bridget. Just passing through."

She doesn't stop to chat, and just continues on the road toward Dorian. According to her map, Dorian was a seaport, and she was eager to see the ocean.

 

* * *

**Day 4696**

Bridget arrives at Dorian. A young man, a wounded old woman, and a lady in a pickup are in town.

She waves. "Hello. I'm Bridget, just passing through."

Bridget wanders around to take a close look through any unlocked buildings, and finds a pile of limestone. She takes some of it. That will be useful in making steel, and she'd given away what she had for some reason. In the harbor sits a raker, a fine ship, a fast ship, with the name _Pride of Dorian_ painted on the side. As she's leaving the building and going into another, a voice speaks up.

The young man says: "You're not going to find anything…"

Bridget giggles. "Can you blame me for being curious?"

The young man says: "Heh. Guess not. I did the same thing. This is a dead town."

Bridget asks: "Do you need any food or anything?"

The young man shakes his head. "You are the traveler. Do you need food for the road?"

Bridget gives her bone spear to Jenkins. "Got an extra spear here." She grins.

The young man tests it out on the local wildlife. "Thanks. Much better than the club I found. Do you have a name, traveler?"

"Bridget. I thought I introduced myself already, maybe not."

He says: "You did. I forgot. "

Bridget says: "They don't even have any clothes for you? Tsk, what a place."

She climbs back onto her bike.

He says: "Leaving already?"

Bridget says: "Yeah, I'm heading for Pok Southern Mountains South to see if I can get some hematite."

The man says: "Good luck, traveler."

She went over and lowered her voice: "There's a raker in the harbor. Maybe I come back with a crowbar. Pretty clear nobody's even using it, anyway. Wanna take off with me if I do?" She grins.

He whispers back: "Ah. Your thoughts are much like mine. The woman in town is old and dying. When she does, I will grab her things. She has a crowbar. Plenty of keys too, I hope. I will not leave until you come back."

She whispers: "Good luck. I'll be back soon, hopefully. I've got enough coal and limestone on hand, provided they don't have any weird laws up there. Oh… did you give a name? If you did I already forgot too."

He nods. "Thank you for telling me of the ship. And no… My name is Jenkins. I hesitated in giving it to you, but I had a good feeling about you from the start. I trust you."

She whispers to him: "At least that crazy potato lady who was chasing me with a bow and calling me a thief seems to have given up. I didn't even steal anything… there was nothing in her shitty town worth taking." She smirks.

Jenkins chuckles as well. "Crazy potato lady? Sounds like you have had quite an adventure so far. I am glad you made it to this town."

Bridget waves. "I'd best be off. Laters!"

She rides off down the paved road toward a spot that's probably Pok Southern Mountains Southeast.

 

* * *

**Day 4698**

Bridget arrives at Pok Southern Mountains Southeast. No one here, so she takes a look around through empty buildings before continuing on.

 

* * *

**Day 4699**

Bridget arrives at Pok Southern Mountains South. No one here, so she looks around and finds that someone had been trying to disassemble the machines in one of the buildings. She sits down a bit of limestone to make room in her arms for hematite, and sets about to digging, but it's slow going without any tools or a drill.

 

* * *

**Day 4701**

After digging up and refining some ore, Bridget goes to try to smelt steel, only to realize that it requires a bellows, which she doesn't have. Frustrated, she goes to acquire a bit more iron, figuring she might have to just go back to Dorian to get some salt to make leather to make a bellows with. She's not paying much attention to notice someone else has arrived in town and started digging.

A voice says: "Hello?"

"Hello." She waves. "I'm Bridget."

"Bridget. Hello, I am Tertullian."

Bridget grins. "I'm guessing you're here for the same reason I am."

Tertullian says: "I'd be surprised. Why are you here?"

"For the iron." Bridget giggles. "I'm from the forest to the north."

Tertullian says: "Ah. Well then, no, we are not here for the same reasons. I am from Olipifirovash."

Bridget says: "Yeah, but I mean, you're digging up iron."

"I am." Tertullian smiles. "But it's not the reason I'm here. There is no reason, really. I'm traveling a bit, with no destination in particular."

"Well… that was kind of what I was doing too." Bridget chuckles. "I kind of got bored of the forest and wandered off and looked around some abandoned towns then got chased by a crazy lady who had been picking potatoes who tried shooting at me with a bow and called me a thief even though I hadn't stolen anything, since the town she was in didn't have anything worthwhile in it anyway. Though I suspect she was a thief or a scavenger herself. She was maybe even younger than me, and had a crowbar."

Tertullian raises his eyebrows. "Doesn't sound very friendly. So now you are here, digging for iron. What do you plan to do with it?"

Bridget says: "Oh, maybe I'll make a crowbar and go scavenging, maybe break into an abandoned raker." She laughs aloud.

"Sounds fun." Tertullian smiles faintly.

Bridget says: "Saw one on the way here that it was really obvious nobody was using anymore. Bah, I don't even have a bellows to make steel with yet, either. Maybe there's one I might be able to use in another town." She throws up her hands in frustration.

Tertullian says: "It can be hard finding what you need."

Bridget says: "Yeah, for all this trouble, I could just go home, chop down a bunch of trees, and build one!"

She finishes up with her refinement project and decides it was good enough and about time to be done with this place. After hunting a bit, she gets back on her bike.

Bridget waves. "Good luck, farewell!"

She takes the road back the way she came.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapters have been backdated to when they took place, from May 2015 to August 2016. Story is being posted in 2019.
> 
> The game logs only recorded dialogue and actions, not descriptions or the contents of notes. If I'd known I would be posting this at the time, I might have copied them down. Oh well.
> 
> I can't really recommend the game, due to various complex issues primarily revolving around staff abuse, but we had some good times while we could.


	2. The Wind Waker

**Day 4705**

After an uneventful ride through the mountains, Bridget arrives back at Dorian and gets off her bike.

Bridget says: "Hi, what's new around here? So, um, it turns out that smelting steel needs a bellows, and the town with iron in it was abandoned and looted. Not like there's going to be one just laying around somewhere. I wish I'd brought more wood when I left the forest."

Jenkins says: "Well, I don't think that's going to be much of issue… It's good to see you, Bridget. That strange woman lasted even less time than I had thought. The wolves got her."

Bridget laughs. "Chalk it up to poor planning. Well, I didn't really think ahead much when I left the forest in the first place."

She hadn't even noticed that the old woman was missing. She took a shot with her bow and killed one of the dire wolves.

Bridget says: "Sorry I took so long. The roads were longer than I thought they might be. I got some iron at least, for what it's worth." She shrugs helplessly.

Jenkins nods. "Good shot. I've been trying to do that since I got here and haven't had any luck. Maybe if you had done that earlier, she'd still be alive…" He shrugs. "So, want to see it?"

Bridget grins. "Oh, definitely."

Bridget follows him into the harbor, where the raker sits with a fresh coat of paint proclaiming its name to be _Wind Waker_ , and climbs aboard.

Jenkins says: "Even changed the name, so as no one gets confused, you know. Let's see here…"

Bridget says: "Nice. Good thinking."

Jenkins says: "Not much iron, unfortunately. I haven't checked in town, though. Could be a whole treasure trove in there."

She dumps most of what she's carrying in the cargo hold, then starts moving the numerous tools scattered on the deck into the hold as well.

Jenkins says: "Want to move it all in here? I waited for you, but I'd like to head out if possible."

Bridget says: "Yeah, who knows what there might be in town. There were some locked doors in there. Who was the lady in the truck, do you know?"

Jenkins says: "No idea. She was starving to death. Hasn't spoken a word since I spawned. A traveler gave her a lot of food."

Bridget says: "And thanks for waiting. Hopefully my next adventure will be a little more successful." She giggles.

Jenkins says: "Yes, I wanted to wait. I did not want to be lonely." He smiles. "You seem to have an idea of what you want better than I do."

Bridget says: "I hadn't really thought ahead much further than finding a way off of Treefeather. And apparently I didn't even think ahead that far, considering the lack of realizing I needed a bellows." She giggles. "Piracy! Trading! Exploring! Maybe a bit of all of the above."

Jenkins says: "Piracy, eh?" He folds his arms. "Can't say I haven't hoped you would be down with that. I think a good balance is the way to go. It would be less suspicious if we had a legitimate trading business going here. This town has plenty to get started with. Ready to move everything in here from town?"

Bridget grins broadly. "Sounds good to me."

They leave the ship and head back into town, and into a storage room.

Bridget looks around the room thoughtfully and nods. "Well, not a bad start." She grins.

Jenkins says: "And this is just one of the buildings."

Bridget says: "Don't know what we might do with some of this stuff, but getting some upgrades for the ship would be a good thing to consider too."

Jenkins nods. "Good plan. It seems pretty bare bones."

The two of them set to work dragging large quantities of various resources out of the town storerooms and into the ship's hold.

Jenkins hands her some iron. "There's some iron. Seems like a good start, at least."

Bridget says: "Heh, well, the cargo hold won't hold anymore. Guess the rest will just have to sit on the deck."

They continue dragging resources and scattered tools across the deck.

Jenkins says: "Guess we're just about done here?"

Bridget nods. "Looks like."

A dinghy named _Argo_ sits on the beach in town.

Bridget says: "Are we going to take the dinghy too? Might help if there isn't a place with a place to dock."

Jenkins says: "Probably a good idea. There's one in town that I unlocked."

Bridget nods. "Yeah, I saw."

Bridget goes out and gets into the dinghy, and takes it out from the shore.

Bridget says: "Gah, how do I work this thing? Oh, yeah, this is a great start to a sailing career."

Jenkins must have undocked the raker, so she points the dinghy at it and away from the harbor and manages to dock it.

Bridget climbs out of the dinghy and onto the deck. "There we go." She grins.

Jenkins says: "Perfect. I wasn't sure we were going to manage that."

Bridget gives a thumbs up and grins.

Jenkins gives her a key. "Here's a copy for you, shipmate." He gives her a cheesy smile.

Bridget says: "The cargo hold got … kind of full."

Jenkins says: "Oh… I guess we need to build a second one?"

Bridget says: "I don't think there's be room for one. Maybe some cabins?"

Jenkins says: "That would be nice. If you wanted a private place just for you…"

Bridget looks around the deck. "A salting barrel and a couple of grills. Yeah, plenty of room for improvement, but it's a start. It's a ship!" She grins broadly. "And what's the rigging like on this thing… hmm. Could certainly stand to trade some of this stuff we don't really have any immediate use for." She shuffles through some maps and grumbles. "I wish I had better maps of some of these places. Well. Anyway, getting some rigging going might be a good place to start, if we don't want to take forever to sail anywhere."

Jenkins says: "Do we have any steel?"

Bridget nods. "There's some, yeah. But unless we want to be making sailcloth out of cotton, we might want to go to Cantr Island. Hmm." She shrugs helplessly. "I don't know."

Bridget takes the wheel and sets a course due south.

Jenkins says: "Cantr Island? What's there?"

Bridget says: "Hemp, apparently. I've got some maps and notes here that talk about it."

She grabs some wood and starts setting up some things to be built.

"Hmm, let's see, what else…" Bridget mused. "Unless, of course, you'd rather shove machines in the cargo hold instead." She grins.

Jenkins says: "So, that's where we want to go? And I think it'd be better to keep the machines out here."

Bridget says: "Yeah, but a lot of them need to built inside."

Jenkins says: "Oops. I already had it. Oh? Maybe we can build them in one of the cabins. I'd rather have the storage be just for storage."

Bridget nods. "Yeah, I agree."

She points to a project to build a medium ship cabin named Workshop.

Bridget says: "It won't be as big as the cargo hold, but it seems more organized that way. It'll help to get some containers to hold some of these loose tools, too, so they aren't all rolling around the deck."

Jenkins says: "A few of them are in rough shape. We should probably work on repairing them out here. And I like your ideas. Definitely need to be working on some proper sails too."

Bridget says: "So… How good are you at building and repairing stuff?" She grins.

Jenkins tries to repair a carving knife. "Not too good, to be honest." He chuckles.

Bridget says: "How about building stuff like the cabins?"

Jenkins says: "Much better. My hands feel like they were build for this sort of work."

Bridget says: "Actually no, I don't think we have any steel. Right, I checked the hold to see if there was a bit to make the solar still with. Well, at least it doesn't look like any of the tools are about to fall apart just yet."

Jenkins says: "But I do wonder if the radio room should be separate from the workshop…" He looks around the ship thoughtfully. "You think we could find more young people like us out there to join us? Maybe even have a proper crew?"

Jenkins holds up a bronze carving knife that's almost falling apart. "This one's in pretty bad shape."

Bridget says: "Okay, that one is." She chuckles. "And hey, you never know. There's probably plenty of young folks out there who are bored. Spawn someplace where nothing ever happens, with older people who don't really want to see them go anywhere, but are asleep most of the time themselves…"

Jenkins says: "I bet. Surely we're not the only ones out there. I made sure to open up all the vehicles in the town. Hopefully they'll be found. "

Bridget says: "We might run down the coast and check the port towns, try to do some trading as we go, see if there's anyone there that might be interested."

Jenkins says: "Sounds like a good idea to me. And rescue any others who might be there looking for an escape. Oh, and I almost forgot… Pick one."

He holds up a steel rapier and a bronze battle axe.

Bridget says: "Ooh… the axe." She grins.

Jenkins gives her the battle axe. "I was hoping you'd say that. I've grown quite fond of the rapier myself."

Jenkins goes into the cargo hold. "There. Had to empty my pockets a bit. We should think about getting a list of all we have…"

Bridget nods. "Yeah. Hmm, the next town down the coast is Puk, according to this map. Wonder if they have rigging or stuff worth trading for? Or anyone there at all. The last two towns I biked through were empty."

Jenkins says: "Well, we can try. And if they aren't worth our time, we can pick up and leave quickly."

Bridget hefts the axe with a grin. "You'd think a 'little girl' wouldn't be strong enough to wield a big axe, but I guess I'm built more like a boy." She shrugs.

Jenkins nods in approval as he looks Bridget over. "It does suit you rather well. I'm weak enough that I have to rely on my skills in a fight."

Bridget says: "Should try and see if we can get you a good bow, then. Hmm." She gives a her composite recurve bow to Jenkins. "Would that be any better than the rapier for you? A crossbow would be nice, though, if we can get our hands on one for you." She grins.

Jenkins says: "I'll have to wait until I can properly test it out. I've got a lot of work to do to get better at it, anyway. Oh and clothes…" He dropped a large pile of clothing. "Take your pick. We have plenty of cloth to make other things you might want too."

Bridget says: "Oh, nice." She grins broadly. She puts on a silk shirt, large gold hoop earrings, a leather mini skirt, and a tricorne hat. She laughs lightly and adjusts the hat on her head. "Arr! Shiver me timbers! I want all your timber!"

Jenkins says: "The hat definitely completes the look." He laughs. "I still have a pretty primitive look going on, but I kinda like it."

Bridget set up an earthenware window box. "Alright, a box to magically turn herbs into more herbs, just add water." She grins. "I could use some better shoes, though."

She goes over to the ship's wheel and adjusts their heading.

Bridget says: "Hopefully that's the right direction for the next town. This 'steering a ship' thing is wild."

Jenkins says: "You seem to be much better at it than I could be." He pointed at some silk slippers. "What about those?"

Bridget looks down at the slippers and scoffs. "Pretty, flimsy little things. Good for ladies prancing about their nice stone halls eating exotic foods." She giggles, then wipes the rain off her face and peers off the deck. "I've never done this before, so if we run into the beach, that's… well, probably totally my fault, but I'll make no apologies for it, so let's just call it practice, shall we?"

Jenkins chuckles and nods. "Seems fair to me. And you're not interested in prancing? I guess you need tough boots for stomping your enemies, then."

Bridget says: "I'll pass on an eyepatch, though. I'd rather have depth perception." She blinks at the rain and rubs her eyes again. "Also something to see further. Right, going to have to write up lists of what we've got and what we want. I'm not going to get caught up in another bout of poor planning and realize I don't have the tool I need to do what I intended to."

 

* * *

**Day 4706**

Bridget goes into the cargo hold, pulls out some paper and starts taking notes, carefully writing up an entire ship's manifest. After a while, she makes a copy of it and hands it to Jenkins.

Bridget says: "I spent way too much time writing this up. You'd think I was responsible or something, and not just an impulsive newspawn. Hmm…" She goes over to the deckrail and peers over the side. "I wonder what it would be like to go swimming. How cold is that water?"

After almost falling overboard entirely by accident, she pulls herself back onto the deck, grumbles a bit, picks up her hammer again and gets back to work.

Bridget says: "Okay, maybe just an impulsive newspawn that's good at counting."

Jenkins chortles as he watches her, then leans over to look at the list. "Hm, seems good to me. You did put forth a lot of effort into it. I'm impressed. I was saving it for today to get around to that, but looks like you beat me to it. I am concerned with our lack of steel. We certainly have enough limestone for it. Maybe we should smelt some in the next town we visit. How are you on food? Our top priority should be to make sure we never run out of that."

Bridget says: "I have 324 grams of rack of lamb, and 346 grams of tamales on me at the moment. Though we could certainly always use some more. I begged off food in one town I passed even though I already had plenty, and then found a bunch of potato chips in another and took all I could carry. Can't believe I already ate through all those potato chips just biking around."

Jenkins says: "What happened to you not enjoying exotic foods? Sounds like you're accumulating quite the collection. All I've got is some meat jerky and these… Potatoes?" He starts looking around in a panic. "Ah, shit. I think I left the ones I was working on in town."

Bridget giggles. "Didn't say anything wrong with the exotic foods. Just the sitting around in silk slippers in a marble hall eating them. Probably with fancy curtains, too. Well, that's a bother. Won't starve immediately, though, we've got enough food on board for the time being. That should get us a fair ways… unless this thing goes slower than that shitty bike, at least."

Jenkins looks out at the water and shrugs. "I've never traveled before, so I don't have anything to compare it to, but it does seem slower than some of the ships its same size were when they visited. Maybe all the stuff is weighing it down a bit. Surely it's faster than a bike, though."

Bridget says: "Yeah, and I'm sure it'll help once we get some sails up. It took forever to get anywhere on that bike, but better than walking at least!"

Jenkins says: "We just let the ship do the work for us!" He grins and leans out towards the breeze. "Ah, I could get used to a life like this. I thought my life was over when I realized I came from a dead town. I couldn't have been more wrong."

Bridget giggles. "Yeah. I spawned out in Zhift Forest. The only things of note there were, you know, wood. And copper, I guess. No food, and there were like, two people there, who slept most of the time. One of them gave me that bow, at least. You know, before going to sleep for several days. Got bored and saw there was a free use bike, waved and said see-ya. And then proceeded to ride through several towns that were even more dead."

Jenkins says: "That's hardly a life either. I wonder what those sleepy people would think if they saw where we were now…" He trails off and looks thoughtful for a moment before shrugging. "Or if they're just going to die like the ones that were around me."

Bridget says: "Who knows. After a couple abandoned towns, I came to one with a couple people, and one of them gave me the tamales. I made it sound like I'd left the forest because everyone was sleeping and I was starving." She giggles. "Then I ran into a town where there was just a young woman harvesting potatoes. She had a crowbar and a bow and a tandem, and chased after me and called me a thief. I still have no idea why." She shrugs helplessly. "But I lost her on the road to Baaak by turning around and confusing her. And then I came to the town with the coal, and they were actually nice and gave me fuel to use the drill with. You know, after it took a day and a half for them to wake up and notice I was even there."

Jenkins says: "Huh. I wonder what where everyone went to. The town I'm from seemed like such a nice place once upon a time, I'm sure. It had a library, a bank.. I mean… Look there's all these coins. Someone put a lot of effort into it, but by the time I got there there was just the one girl. All she did was make hay for animals that weren't even still around. She never spoke a word just… Died." He looks down at his hands.

Bridget nods. "One of the towns I passed through had at least two dozen mud huts. Who does that, really? Who needs that many mud huts? Did at least thirty people live there at some point, and died or left? Did some sort of disease sweep across the area and kill most of the people, or something?"

Bridget adjusts the heading. She thinks she's getting the hang of this.

Jenkins says: "You think so? I kinda had that feeling too. It gave me the creeps." He shivers. "You think that girl in town had it? Maybe that's why she never talked. It made her go catatonic. All she could do was work? I hope I didn't catch it."

Bridget says: "Hope not. Seems really weird. Like they just keep slowing down and get more and more quiet. Certainly hope it wasn't contagious, or something in the food or water!"

Jenkins wrinkles his nose as he looks over his jerky, waving it like a fan. "Maybe I shouldn't eat this… I'm up for finding our food from thriving, healthy looking towns."

Bridget giggles and offers him some of her tamales. "I'm sure it's probably fine, but maybe."

Jenkins takes a bite of the tamales and his eyes light up. "Oh, wow… This is actually really good. Much better than what I had been eating. I could get used to this."

Bridget grins. "I'm sure if we're sailing around we can find lots of nice things. I'm not even entirely sure what these were made from." She peers off toward the land. "I'm trying to keep us in sight of land cuz I'm not quite sure exactly where we're going and I don't want to get lost or anything. It's hard to see very far, especially since it keeps raining."

Jenkins says: "At least it's only a light rain. Nothing too annoying. But I can see what you mean about the visibility. I feel much better being able to see the shore."

Bridget says: "Yeah. Would be nice if we could get something to help with that. And maybe even to help figure out where we're going. Going out of sight of land seems an almost suicidal prospect without either."

 

* * *

**Day 4707**

Bridget peers off in the distance. "I think I can see a lighthouse from here!"

They finish building the workshop cabin.

Bridget says: "Alright! We have a cabin!" She fist pumps.

She went into the cabin and started setting up a bunch of projects for machines to be built.

Bridget says: "I, ah, doubt we'll need all that stuff, I just wanted to see what might be built in there." She giggles. "Definitely gonna need to see if we can get some more wood, though. But we might need to go to the south side of the island for much of it. Don't have anything to make windows with, so that'll have to wait. Oh wait, you have the craving knives. Okay, better get this one fixed up before it falls apart. Well, at least we're not going to get bored."

A harbor comes into view, with the name Puk written on a sign.

Jenkins says: "We definitely won't be bored… Oh! Is that our first destination? And I did forget to ask your input on the name. I went with the first thing I could think of. I didn't want it to seem too suspicious with us sailing off on a boat with a town's name on it… We probably should have a good story on how we got this boat. Not sure if people will like the truth."

Bridget says: "Yeah, changing the name was a good idea, and it's fine. We might wind up having to change it regularly as it is if anyone gets mad at us for anything." She grins. "And you think it's not likely anyone would believe the truth? 'Everyone in town slept themselves to death.' It's not like we murdered them or anything, right? I mean, well, you might have murdered them while I was gone, for all I know, but it didn't really seem too necessary." She giggles.

Jenkins says: "No, of course not. I told you the wolves got her, right?" He laughs nervously, but goes silent. "I mean, that wouldn't have been a good thing to do, even if she was obviously in a lot of pain… They got really vicious after you left."

Bridget says: "Good thing to do? Yeah, I suppose somebody might notice the body didn't die of natural causes if they wandered by before could bury it." She grunts. "I barely nicked that crazy potato lady when I shot at her. I think I might need some practice with that."

She steered the ship toward the harbor.

Jenkins says: "Hm? So you did have to fight the potato woman? Would you have had to kill her if you hadn't out run her?"

Bridget says: "Oh, yeah, we had a bit of a vicious shitty slow-mo bike chase with shitty bows." She snickers. "She was going faster than me. I just turned around at the last minute and lost her down another road. And she threatened to go and tell everyone in the next town that I was a thief. If she'd kept at it, I damned well would have kept shooting at her and kill her if I could."

Jenkins says: "You would have? You would have taken her life?"

Bridget says: "Damn right I would. She attacked me and threatened to try to turn people against me. And if I see her again, she's _dead_." She fingers her battle axe with a grin.

Jenkins says: "Oh! Alright! Alright… She's not here. Hopefully we'll never have to see her again." He takes a deep breath. "And I do have a bit of a confession… It's true the wolves did attack the mysterious woman, but I landed the final blow. She was almost dead anyway, and she looked like she was in a lot of pain… I mean, I wanted her dead, but I couldn't stand to see her suffer."

Bridget says: "Well, I was kind of hoping I _would_ see her again now that I've got a weapon I'm better suited for." She grins. "And is 'the wolves got them' now our euphemism for murder?" She smirks.

Jenkins says: "Heh, I guess that could work. I don't really plan on making it a habit, though. So you don't think bad of me? You're not afraid of me or anything?"

Bridget waves it off. "Nah, nah. I was kind of worried that of you whenever you might have figured out that I'm a reckless, impulsive bitch who is also the least subtle thief in history."

Jenkins says: "Well, the first thing you did when you came into town was go through all of the unlocked buildings to see if anything wasn't bolted down. I had a pretty good guess from my first impression of you." He chuckles. "I suppose we both have our vices. What a great team we make."

Bridget says: "Oh, right, I did do that, didn't I." She giggles. "And also made off with all the limestone I could carry, because poor planning had left me with not enough to smelt with. What a stunning heist. Which still beat the land of two dozen empty mud huts. Hey, I'm not one to judge. Although, speaking of poor planning, um… If you or me or one of our potential future crewmates ever gets the urge to, you know, kidnap someone for whatever reason, not to say they would or anything, but it could happen, we might want to consider putting a lock on that third cabin, maybe." She grins crookedly.

Jenkins rolls his eyes and shrugs. "I knew what you were up to the moment you started. I had tried for the same thing as well. I'd like to think this is all a learning experience anyway. No one's perfect the first go around." He lifts an eyebrow and turns to look at the cabin, his expression thoughtful for a moment before the shadow of a grin forms. "I suppose we should think about putting a lock on it."

Bridget says: "You know, once we actually… build it at least. Because stealing a fully rigged raker with all the amenities would have been too convenient." She grins. "Well, I'm hardly going to complain. I'm on a good ship with a good mate, so I'd say things worked out better than expected. And by 'good' I mean 'bad'. I mean… oh, you know what I mean." She laughs.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Game note: One in-game day equates to one real-life day.


	3. Puk: Arrival

**Day 4708**

The ship docks at Puk.

Bridget says: "Looks like we've docked. I'll pop out and take a look around."

Bridget headed out of the ship and down into town, where she saw two woman, the elder of which bore prominent tattoos.

Bridget waves. "Hello. The name's Bridget. Looking to do some trading, if anyone's interested. Also, is there a smelter we could use? Need to make a bit of steel."

A note lists town rules, declaring it illegal to hunt wolves or harvest grapes, among other things.

Bridget returned to the harbor to report on her scouting to Jenkins.

Bridget says: "Yeah, just two people there, and they both looked a tad sleepy. Also they had a really weird rule about no hunting wolves. Town mascot or something." She scratches her head and shrugs.

She pokes her head back out into town.

Bridget says: "Anyway, if anyone's interested in trading anything or wants to let us use some machines, come to the harbor, okay? We've got a lot of work to do on the ship." She waves and heads back to her ship.

Jenkins says: "So, is the town worth our time or no? Did anyone even say anything?"

Bridget shakes her head. "Nobody said anything. I told them to come to the harbor if they wanted to trade." She lowers her voice. "Worth the time? Well, that depends on whether they're sleepy enough to notice if we swiped everything worth taking from under their noses." She grins. "We could probably at least use the smelter. Maybe. Get a bit of steel." She shrugs.

Jenkins whispers: "Heh. We should at least give them a chance to wake up. Don't want to have them get pissy and ruin our operation before it really begins. And I would like to use that smelter…"

Bridget whispers to Jenkins: "Yeah, figure it best to case the place and see how attentive they are. There doesn't seem to even be enough people around to enforce their silly laws. 'All buildings are the property of blah blah blah' whatever."

Jenkins snickers. "Sounds pretty much like the other towns around here. And what was that about not killing the wolves? Do they just let them tear up their townsfolk? 'Sorry, too bad you have a gaping wound now, but gotta protect the poor wolves?'"

Bridget says to him: "Apparently! One of them was wounded, too. Maybe their neighbors should be blaming them for their wolf infestations."

Jenkins whispers: "Huh, hadn't thought about that. It'd be better for them if these silly wolf lovers weren't there to keep them alive and thriving." He snorts. "Using themselves as food for them. That's just messed up."

Bridget whispers: "So, once we finish with this knife, one or both of us could go onto land and do something while seeing if they wake up? We could do repairs or make a window frame just as easily over there as here."

Jenkins whispers: "Yes, that's a good point. And what if no one moves in that time? How should we proceed? How many people are in town? Could we drag all of them in one go?"

Bridget whispers: "Two, one of which wasn't doing anything, the other was inside doing alchemy and was a bit wounded. I don't know if the building she was in was locked. Didn't check."

Jenkins whispers: "Well, of course not. That would have seemed suspicious… But if it's anything like my old town, the buildings with windows tend to be open to the public. Hm, we could always rough them up a bit before taking them anywhere. Worst case scenario, one of them wakes up just in time and gets away to tell others."

Bridget says to him: "We could try getting some smelting work done in the meantime and if they wake up to question us, well, say we thought the laws were outdated and the town was asleep. Or something. Hell, for all I know, the two left there don't even have the key to the noticeboard anyway. It seems a little silly for two people to go 'Oh noes! All of these buildings are ours, and you can't have them!'"

Jenkins whispers: "Right. Entering a building hardly seems like a crime, more like a misunderstanding. Hopefully they'd see it that way too. If they are awake, it'd be good to keep up appearances." He chuckles at Bridget's imitation. "Then again… These are the people who protect the wolves. They could be a bit bonkers. We don't want a repeat of the potato woman." His eyes flash to Bridget's axe. "Or do we?"

Bridget whispers: "How about, we wait outside for a day or so and see if anyone wakes up, and then go try to do smelting. That seems a reasonable amount of time to wait to see if anyone's paying attention, no? It would be doubly silly for people to expect others to follow laws nobody is around to enforce, right?" She chuckles. "And, well, if nobody wakes up before we're done with the machines we want to use…" She grins wickedly.

Jenkins whispers: "We have our plan, then!" He claps his hands together. "Right, one of us should collect resources from the town, if there's anything worth going after. Gives us a good reason for choosing this town to visit other than the fact they're an easy target."

Bridget whispers: "Well, they have grapes, but they emphatically don't let outsiders touch them. More laws I doubt they can enforce. They want people to trade for their stupid grapes. Well, if they think we're here looking to trade for grapes, fine."

Jenkins says: "Ah, damn. Grapes are definitely worth going after. How insane is it to keep people from gathering a certain item? Is there some sort of limit? Is nature going to refuse them from taking any more once they've reached a certain point?" He rolls his eyes. "Yeah, the more I hear about this place, the more I want to do bad things to them."

Bridget whispers: "Well, we can at least repair some tools while waiting, get that window frame made, or have one of us stay on the ship to work on the cabins and… whatever machines we're actually going to probably need." She snickers. "I may have gotten a little carried away in there."

Bridget grabs some worn tools. "Alright, I'm going out to repair some stuff and wait to see if anyone wants to trade."

She heads out into town.

 

* * *

**Day 4709**

The old woman says: "I think we have the smelter, but I'm not so sure. "

The middle-aged woman says: "She's in the harbour…"

The old woman points at Bridget. "Nope."

The middle-aged woman says says: "Oh… She said she would." She chuckles.

Bridget laughs and waves. "Hello. Yeah, figured one of us might wait out here since we were just repairing stuff and one of you was inside."

Jenkins comes out of the harbor. "I got bored on the ship, so I decided to come into town. Greetings, people of Puk! My name is Jenkins."

Bridget chuckles. "Yeah, I was about to come get you and let you know they woke up."

Jenkins says: "Oh, excellent! Were you able to ask about grapes?"

Bridget nods. "Yeah, though I think I forgot the ship's manifest on deck. Did you bring it? Oh, and they said we could use a smelter if they have one somewhere."

Jenkins says: "Ah, I'll run back and get it, real quick."

He goes back to the ship and returns with a note titled _Wind Waker Goods_ , and hands her a copy.

Bridget says: "Great, thanks." She grins.

Jenkins says: "There. One for each of us, and one to keep on the ship. We just have to remember to keep updating it. It wouldn't be good to have outdated lists." He chuckles. "Oh, and guess what?"

Bridget nods. "Yeah, I probably should have dated it, too."

Jenkins gives her a mock frown and a quick nudge. "You didn't guess…"

Bridget says: "Guess… guess… Hmm. Nope, not a clue. What?" She grins.

Jenkins says: "I'm one year older today!" He grins.

Bridget giggles. "Happy spawnday?"

Jenkins says: "Is that what it's called?" He laughs. "Well, I think it's a cause for celebration, anyway. Same for yours, whenever it is."

Bridget giggles. "That'll be in nine days."

Jenkins says: "Ah? Good. Hopefully we'll have our grapes by then. And perhaps a spot of wine? "

Bridget says: "So, let's see." She looks over the ship's manifest. "Was there anything we needed besides the grapes? Metals or anything? Besides the steel."

Jenkins says: "We could probably use more gold. We have such a small amount that we can hardly use it…"

Bridget says: "Oh yeah, did you get that window frame made?"

Jenkins says: "Window frame? Um…" He blanches. "Oops. I can't remember. So, probably not."

Bridget giggles. "Alright, I'll bring it out so we can work on it, then."

She goes back to the ship and grabbed some wood, and sets it up to carve a window frame.

Bridget says: "There we go. Can you hand me one of the carving knives?"

Jenkins gives her a bronze carving knife. "I didn't mean to end up with both of them." He chuckles. "I only picked them up for repair work."

Bridget giggles. "Yeah, they were practically falling apart. Say, do you want to see if we can make you a crossbow?" She grins.

Jenkins says: "Now, that is a good idea. It might be a bit tough with so many fiddly parts, but it's definitely something I'd like to work on. And you're going to need better shoes, yes?"

Bridget says: "If they've got the equipment for it, at least. Well, we have the tools, most likely, or most of them probably. Hey, guys?" She turns to the locals. "I've got a suggestion. You should probably make a mention somewhere of which buildings are considered public? It's kind of hard to guess."

The middle-aged woman says: "None are, in general." She shrugs. "Let me see if I can find a smelter." She goes out and looks around, then points at a smelting furnace. "There."

Bridget says: "Are there more people who are usually here that are out at the moment, or has the sleeping plague claimed everyone else that might have lived here too?"

The middle aged woman shrugs. "Just the two of us. Can you help me drag?"

The woman tries to move the body of a young man out of the building in question.

Bridget goes over to help. "Oh, this is a heavy one. What happened? Did he sleep himself to death too?" She frowns.

The middle-aged woman nods. "Yep."

Bridget says: "I'm sorry, I don't think I caught your names."

The middle-aged woman says: "I'm Miren."

Bridget grunts. "I don't think we're going to be moving this poor fellow ourselves." She looks around at the other two.

Miren nods. "Wait…." She disappears inside for a moment. "Hmm, too bad…"

Jenkins moves to the door. "Still need that help?" He grunts as he moves to help. "Still not enough…"

Bridget says: "Umph. Okay, this is just silly. I swear people must get heavier when they die."

Jenkins says: "They do? I wonder why that is." He frowns as he looks in at the body. "And I did tell you I'm pretty weak. Any chance of this other woman waking up to help?"

Miren nods. "She will. Her name is Alex."

Jenkins says: "We're so close… You don't happen to have anything that could help us move him, do you?"

Miren shakes her head. "Already checked…"

Alex says: "I think the place it's just cursed. Everyone died. Or turned crazy. Or both."

Alex lends a hand, and they're able to haul the corpse outside.

Jenkins says: "Then, suddenly it works!" He jumps back in surprise. "Unless he's come alive again?"

Miren shrugs. "Maybe…. Alex helped."

Jenkins says: "Or maybe that…" He gives a short nervous laugh. "So, you said everyone died? Any idea what caused it?" He keeps a good distance from the body.

Bridget nods to Alex. "Yeah. When I first left my spawn town, I rode through a lot of abandoned towns. It was really creepy since it was obvious a lot of people used to live there. And… they turned crazy? What do you mean?" She frowns.

Jenkins says: "Same where I came from…" He shivers. "Even a couple bodies just lying around…"

Jenkins whispers to Bridget: "Maybe we shouldn't have touched that body… What if it is a disease that are taking out there people?"

Bridget nods to Jenkins, making a face and wiping her hands. "So… um…" She shifts uneasily, looking at the body and edging away another couple steps. "Where's the smelter? We were going to make a solar still and stuff and realized we didn't have any steel on hand."

Miren says: "It's in there…" Miren points to a building labeled Puk Distillery and Workshop.

Bridget says: "Thanks. Much appreciated." She goes inside and sets up a project to smelt steel.

Jenkins says: "So, should we work on a trade in the meantime? I would like some of those grapes…"

Miren shrugs a bit. "You should ask Alex…"

Bridget whispers to Jenkins: "I've kind of got a bad feeling about this place. Gives me the creeps."

Jenkins says: "I'm asking whoever will listen. I'm afraid she might have fallen asleep again… Is she the only one who could work out a deal?" He looks over at Bridget and nods in agreement.

Miren yawns, nods a bit. "Probably… I could try, but I never did it."

Jenkins says: "Well, do you know what your town is in need of? Well, other than the obvious, I mean."

Miren yawns again, curling up on the ground after mumbling. "Not now…"

Bridget whispers to Jenkins: "Do you think these two might be sick, too?"

Jenkins grimaces as he watches Miren. "I'm starting to think so… How important is this steel and grapes? Maybe we should head out earlier than planned."

Bridget sighs. "Well, if it's airborne, we've already been exposed. And if it's in the food or water, ditto."

Jenkins whispers: "Maybe not? I mean, both of us seem fine now… Maybe you have to be around it for a certain amount of time?"

Bridget whispers: "Or maybe it affects older people more. They don't even have an anvil in here. Maybe there's one in another building. But it looks like they've been disassembling machines in here. Huh."

Jenkins whispers: "They have? That's pretty strange. Were they that desperate for the resources? And what did we need the anvil for?"

Bridget whispers to Jenkins: "For some of the parts for a crossbow, if we were going to make one."

Jenkins whispers: "I don't know… You still want to stick around long enough to build one?"

Bridget whispers: "Maybe they'll even wake up and want to trade, too." She shrugs. "If we don't want to touch the grapes ourselves, we can always trade them somewhere else."

Jenkins whispers: "Right… The more I think about it, the more unappealing those grapes sound." He grimaces. "What if they're infected? I do like your trading idea. I think they're rare enough to be a valuable asset."

Bridget whispers: "And if someone else gets infected… well, that's not really our problem anymore then." She smirks. "We'd just have to haul them far enough for them to be not easily available, right? Maybe over to the next island. I don't know."

Jenkins whispers: "Nope! We'll be long gone. I bet the farther away we go, the more we could get for it, too. I wonder how much this dried up old town has."

 

* * *

**Day 4710**

Alex says: "Yeah, they turned crazy. What do you have to offer?"

Bridget says: "Well… that's weird, then. Well, anyway, we have…" She glances over ship's manifest. "Stuff, stuff, other stuff… um… a bunch of random stuff. Why do we even _have_ seven sledgehammers?" She scratches her head.

Bridget whispers to Jenkins: "These people are… weird. Is it just me, or does their behavior seem a little strange to you?"

Jenkins says: "I have no idea…" He chuckles. "Need some help in here? Do we have a second pair of bellows?" He lowers his voice. "You certainly aren't wrong… And what was that about being crazy? Do you think they might be as well?"

Bridget whispers: "Yeah, we have two sets of bellows. Could bring in some more limestone, iron, and coal if you want some more steel. This batch is almost done."

Jenkins whispers: "How much more are we smelting?"

Bridget whispers: "And I have no idea what we could trade for grapes. I've never done trading before…" She coughs. "Dunno, I just figured it was better to have extra than not enough."

Jenkins whispers: "I've never traded before either. And I'm not sure how much of a help those two will be. Sleeping constantly and giving vague answers when they do finally speak. I don't think they really want or need anything…"

Bridget whispers: "I get that impression, too. At this rate, the wolves will get them." She smirks. "You could go work on a cabin while I'm working on this… or putting a lock on one?"

Jenkins whispers: "Alright, I can do that. Might come in handy in the near future?" He gives her a questioning look with a hint of a smirk. "Oh well, I'll see you again soon."

Jenkins leaves the workshop.

Alex says: "I don't know, but we have several too."

Bridget says: "It seems like extra tools just accumulate when you're not looking. I swear they must be breeding in the cargo hold. Say, I don't suppose there's an anvil around here that I might be able to use, either?"

Bridget finishes up her steel project and returns to the ship.

Bridget says: "I don't know if they even have an anvil anywhere to make a crossbow with. Seems kind of strange that they were disassembling the machines in that one building I was in. Maybe they were moving them?"

She went into the cabin and grabbed a hammer, then went out to the harbor.

Bridget says to Jenkins: "Guess I'll just work on this in the harbor so I can still talk to everyone if need be. Please tell me you're good enough at fighting to even use a crossbow properly." She chuckles.

Bridget lays out wood to start carving a crossbow stock and limbs, and tries her hand at it.

Bridget says to Jenkins: "Also, argh. I'm an expert at making weapons, but crossbow pieces aren't a weapon I guess?" She grumbles. "Do you wanna trade off on this?"

Jenkins says: "Well I never said I was that good…" He huffs. "It's going to take a lot of practice before I get better."

Bridget giggles. "Well, that's okay. We can worry about the crossbow later, then."

Bridget picks up the wood and climbs back onto the ship.

Bridget says: "We can probably use an anvil in a… less creepy town that actually wants to trade." She lowers her voice. "I swear, my first impulse isn't just to kill everyone and take their stuff, despite appearances. Really! Trading is hard! Um. Especially when they're really disinterested in it and sleepy."

Jenkins whispers: "You know, that's not half bad for an idea. Might even do some good for everyone in the long run. "

Bridget giggles and nods. "Wonder how much stuff they have holed away not being used, anyway? I kind of wish there were someplace we could just unload crap and get, I don't know…" She glances down and notices a note about trade rates in someplace called Klojt. "… coins. Yeah. Why don't they use coins here?"

Jenkins whispers: "So, you want to visit this Klojt place? Maybe collect extra stuff to dump there? How many places would accept their money, anyway?"

 

* * *

**Day 4711**

Jenkins grumbles as he looks into the town. "How easy do you think it would be to sack the place?"

Bridget licks her lips and peers out across the harbor. "I don't know, but I don't get the feeling that they're great, highly attentive fighters. As for Klojt, well, I don't know, once we're done here one way or another, let's keep down along this coast for now and see what happens. Either way, there's probably better places to take grapes. Just kind of complaining about how annoying it is to trade." She chuckles.

Jenkins whispers: "So, do we want to just move away from.here and call it a day, then? Or would you rather we try our luck? It seems like it would be a pretty easy target. I doubt there would be too many people nearby to help."

Bridget whispers: "Oh, definitely. I think we can take them." She grins broadly and rubs her hands together. "Let's just make sure everything is prepared and do this right."

Jenkins whispers: "Oh, that's what I'm talking about! I'm getting excited… Alright. So how do we do this? Is this going to be our holding cell of sorts?"

Bridget grins broadly, and nods looking to the half-finished cabin. "I think it should do the job, yeah. Just need to finish it up and put a lock on it…"

Jenkins whispers: "And we work together to drag them in here? Huh… Probably should move the younger one in first. They're the one more likely to wake up. I doubt Alex would even realize what's going on."

Bridget nods. "Good idea. The other one at least said a few things sleepily. Alex barely stirred. And then when that's done… I'd like to check their private harbor and see what's in there. There's a sloop in the public harbor. We could grab that too."

Jenkins whispers: "Good plan." He nods. "We could always use more boats. Just to sell off if anything. I wouldn't want to have us split apart, though. Maneuvering two ships might be a bit of a pain."

Bridget whispers: "Yeah, especially with no radio on this boat. Well, we can see what's there, grab any light valuables that might be on, and come back for it later if we want."

Jenkins whispers: "Sounds like a good plan to me. I think it might be good to one day have a home base operations for dumping off extra stuff, but I don't think this location is too good for it."

Bridget whispers: "Yeah, true. This place is a bit, I don't know, out of the way? And people might get suspicious. What sort of place would you look for?"

Jenkins whispers: "A great location. Somewhere we could have an easy time escaping if things got out of hand. That probably means open ocean…"

Bridget whispers: "Well, wouldn't want to be too far from our targets or anything. Hmm."

She unrolls a map and pores over it, frowning thoughtfully. She notices that the version of the _Mapa Swiata_ laid out on the deck is dated Day 2536. She picks it up and replaces it with a copy of the Day 3750 version.

Bridget says: "There's a more up-to-date map than the one that was there."

Jenkins says: "That is a good map… Man, this world is big. Our island looks so small in comparison."

Bridget whispers: "Yeah. I don't know that I'd want to sail years and years between targets. We'll want something closer. Preferably someplace that won't ask too many questions. But from the looks of things there's a lot of abandoned or nearly-abandoned towns."

Jenkins whispers: "Yeah, there certainly are. We could just conquer whichever one we wanted, just about." He chuckles. "Could you imagine controlling the whole thing?"

Bridget giggles. "Somehow I think we'd be better at running things than these sleepy old fools."

Jenkins whispers: "I've had that same thought. So, what do you say? Fancy being a queen over the whole island?" He smirks and shrugs casually. "Ah, it's just a silly thought. "

Bridget whispers: "Sounds like an awful lot of work to me! Can we just make them give us all their stuff instead?"

Jenkins whispers: "Now that sounds like a much better idea." He snickers. "I'll certainly help you with that."

Bridget whispers: "Of course, we still need some sort of safe port, whether we're controlling it or not. We can't really carry the loot from an entire coastline in the hold."

Jenkins whispers: "Even if we could, it probably would slow us down quite a bit… At some point, I expect we'll come across some sort of trouble along the way." He grimaces.

Bridget looked out into town. "M—what was her name again? Myra? Miren! That was it. Miren is still making apothecary mixtures inside. Alex is… still sleeping."

Jenkins whispers: "I wonder what she's doing that for. Or why either of them even bother anymore. It's obvious they have no real drive or purpose anymore. Their town has died…"

Bridget whispers: "I have no idea. They didn't even seem to care about those who had died here."

Jenkins whispers: "Right. They seemed so casual about it. Even the people who allegedly went crazy. They didn't even go into detail about that one…" He shivers. "Yeah, I'm still going with that infected theory."

Bridget whispers: "Come to think, I didn't even think to take a close look at that body to see how he died. Did you?"

Jenkins whispers: "Nope, I stayed as far away from it as I could." He wrinkles his nose. "You think he died of the illness?"

Bridget whispers: "I don't know. I'm hardly a… health expert or anything, but this can't be normal. Maybe that's why Miren was working at the apothecary table? Trying to find a cure?" She frowns. "Trying to save herself before it's too late?"

Jenkins whispers: "She is? You think she could really come up with some sort of cure? Maybe we… Should leave her alone, then. If she discovers it, it might be one of our hides that one day need the saving."

Bridget whispers: "I don't know." She sits down thoughtfully, putting her hand over her chin. "I wish I knew what happened in all the places I've seen. But I'd think if it were contagious, shouldn't we be showing some sort of signs already?"

She steps out into the harbor.

Bridget says: "Hey, Miren. Do you think you're going to find a cure for the plague?"

Miren raises her brow. "Plague?"

Bridget waves a hand. "Whatever has been killing everyone in all the abandoned towns. Whatever got whoever else used to live here. Do you know what caused it? Are you looking for a way to stop it?"

Miren shrugs. "Nah… That's impossible."

Bridget says: "What do you mean? You can't stop it? But what causes it? Is it contagious? Are we in any danger? How can we avoid it?"

Miren shrugs. "People just give up. No medicine can help that."

Bridget says: "Oh… is that all?" She frowns a little, but relaxes in something of relief.

Miren nods.

Bridget says: "Okay, thanks. It's good to know we're not going to wind up getting sick or anything." She smiles, waves, and climbs back onto her ship.

Bridget whispers: "Well. That settles it, I guess. Miren says they don't get sick, they just kind of give up, and there's no way to cure it.." She snorts softly. "Let's kill them and take their stuff."

Jenkins whispers: "You think she really knows? Or maybe she's just confused. Could the disease cause something like that? Agh, I don't know, Bridget… But that solution does seem to solve everything. I think the world would be better off without this town."

Bridget whispers: "Maybe they just get old and tired and slow down." She shrugs. "I don't know if I even care, so long as it doesn't happen to me. And you know, if I ever get all slow and sleepy like that, please kill me and take my stuff."

Jenkins whispers: "Noted." He tries to play it off a joke but huffs in annoyance. "You had better not. Life would be hella boring without you around."

Bridget snickers. "Not planning on it! There's way too much to live for, I can hardly manage to sleep at all."

Jenkins says: "Good." He gives her a quick nudge and looks at her with an almost fond expression. "I'm not sure I would have survived that sleepy town if you hadn't shown up."

Bridget giggles. "Well, you're welcome? I was fully prepared to ride that shitty bike around, or walk if I had to, until I found something interesting to do. Or managed to make a crowbar and break into a ship and steal everything in sight, whichever came first. But it's much more fun when you don't have to do everything alone. Plus it's certainly nice to know you've got someone at your back." She grins.

Jenkins whispers: "I wonder how far you would have gotten with that, being a bike bandit." He chuckles and leans back. "I have to say, I bet you'll be a lot more successful with me around too. You're right. Having someone you're not afraid of stabbing you in the back is a good feeling."

Bridget whispers: "Yeah… already had that one person shooting at me, after all. I don't doubt I probably would have wound up with an axe in the face sooner or later."

 

* * *

**Day 4712**

Jenkins looks her over thoughtfully then shakes her head. "No, no matter how I look at it, you wouldn't be attractive at all with an axe in your face."

Bridget laughs aloud. "Oh, come now. An axe could only possibly help this nose."

Jenkins rolls his eyes and shakes his head. "Not if it chops it off. I think any nose is better than no nose."

Bridget giggles. "I suppose that's true." She shrugs. "I just wouldn't call myself attractive, either way."

Jenkins lifts an eyebrow and looks her over again. "Um, I'd say you're a bit too harsh on yourself. I would call you such."

Bridget blushes. "Oh, come on. I've got a pig nose, a flat chest, and just look at these freckles! Who would think I'm pretty?"

Jenkins whispers: "Well, me for one." He folds his arms and chuckles. "Come on, where's all this coming from? You're not afraid to chop someone up with an axe, but you're afraid to call yourself pretty?"

Bridget whispers: "Well, it's not like I spend a lot of time looking in a mirror and dolling myself up with jewelry and making sure my hair is perfect or anything…"

Jenkins whispers: "Did you want to?" He shrugs. "I don't think stuff like that is what makes someone attractive. At least not to me. I'm much more interested in a personality." He snorts. "I've seen too many 'pretty' people be cold and lifeless."

They finished building the private quarters cabin.

Bridget whispers: "I guess there's a point to that, but I'm a bloodthirsty, greedy bitch. Is that pretty?. She giggles, and looks over the new cabin appraisingly.

Bridget goes into the new cabin and sets up a project to build a lock.

Jenkins follows her inside. "Ah, not bad at all…" He nods in approval. "It fits two people comfortably enough, at least. Probably not much extra room for anyone else." He chuckles. "Now for the lock?"

Bridget says: "Working on it. Yeah, it's a little cramped in here. Um… you know, if we put two people in here, we wouldn't be able to fit ourselves."

Jenkins says: "Hm, that is a bit of an issue… Ideally, we'd want them separated, but that's not very efficient…" He looks around thoughtfully.

Bridget says: "I guess we could put a lock on the other cabin, too? We don't really have anything in there yet, as I was just using it to store some tools. Geez, it _is_ awfully cramped in here, I'd complain about you poking my boobs with your elbow trying to work on this lock, except I don't have any." She smirks.

Jenkins laughs. "I suppose that is one benefit. We can definitely use the other room too… We'll make this work somehow. Hopefully I'm not invading your personal space too much?"

Bridget says: "Nah, it's fine. Don't have a lot of wide, open spaces on board a ship, after all. Though if you're going to keep calling me cute, I'm going to have to wonder what else you had in mind." She smirks.

Jenkins says: "What's that supposed to mean? I'm just saying how it is." He shrugs. "I mean, I've never really seen myself, so I have no idea If I'm attractive either." He chuckles.

Bridget says: "Huh?" She looks at him and shrugs "'Course you are." She giggles.

Jenkins says: "You say it like it's so obvious. Hm, good to know." He runs a finger along his cheek. "At least you have something nice to look at on our travels."

Bridget says: "I never really thought about it much. I mean, people are just people." She shrugs.

Jenkins says: "Fair enough answer. I suppose I am a bit more observant than you are, then." He gives her a wink.

Bridget says: "I'm more likely to notice their shiny things, think about how I can get my hands on them, and then get turned on by that instead." She grins less-than-innocently.

Jenkins laughs loudly and shakes his head. "That's really how you think? I'm attracted to personalities, and you're attracted to how much you can get out of them."

Bridget says: "Well, not _everyone_." She continues to grin. "But just the thought of cutting someone to pieces and watching their blood run out… mmm…" She she licks her lips.

Jenkins says: "Oh, well, um, that's nice…" He clears his throat and looks a bit concerned. "You don't think that about me, do you?"

Bridget says: "What? No, of course not." She laughs lightly and flicks his ear. "Gotta have somebody to help hide the bodies. 'Sides, I like you." She grins.

Jenkins says: "Ah, hey!" He tries to duck out of her way. "What was that for? You could have really hurt me with those crazy strong fingers of yours… And you do like me?" He snickers. "Aww, that's so sweet."

Bridget giggles. "Would I hang around you if I didn't? I'm glad you waited for me." She smiles.

Jenkins says: "Ah, you're difficult to tease. I figured 'sweet' would have been some sort of insult to you. And I'm glad I waited for you too. This would take twice the time without you here."

Bridget says: "Well, yeah, but I knew you were trying to tease me, so I wasn't insulted." She grins broadly.

Jenkins huffs and folds his arms. "Well, damn. Can't say I didn't try to keep things interesting."

Bridget says: "Well, I could always pretend to be offended if you prefer." She folds her arms across her chest and takes a step away, difficult to do in the confined space, and scowls at him. "How dare you say such a thing to me!" She shakes her finger at him. "I am not sweet! I am a tough, badass bitch, and you better not forget it! I'll as soon rip out your intestines and use them as a bracelet as look at you!"

Jenkins chuckles uncomfortably and shakes his head. "Remind me never to piss you off, if that's you just pretending. That last bit was pretty out there."

Bridget drops the act and laughs aloud "Hey, don't worry. I've never even killed anyone before." She licks her lips. "This will be a first. Popping a cherry, so to speak. I mean, killing the people in the town, not you."

Jenkins looks at her in confusion and shakes his head. "I forget… I'm the one who's actually taken a life. I hope you enjoy it as much as you think it will. It left a bitter taste in my mouth. I certainly don't enjoy the actual act."

Bridget says: "I have no idea." She frowns and makes a helpless gesture. "The idea certainly excites me, but who knows if that will change when it gets right down to it?"

Jenkins says: "Only one way to find out." His eyes light up in excitement. "Let's hurry up and finish this so we can get things going."

Bridget says: "Should we put locks on both the cabins so we can put them in different rooms and get in and out more easily?"

Jenkins says: "Oh, definitely. That way, we can check on them. It works out, anyway. That leaves an opportunity for one on one time, so to speak…"

Bridget nods. "Might take a bit longer, but yeah… let's do this right." She grins.

Jenkins says: "We don't want to fail miserably our first try. Can you imagine it ending already? Worst crime streak ever." He chuckles.

Bridget says: "No kidding! What are you going to do, make off with an unlocked vehicle immediately after spawning and then get killed for it? I'm reckless and not very subtle sometimes, but even I'm not silly enough to try something like that."

 

* * *

**Day 4713**

Jenkins says: "Well, there's plenty of other ways to muck this up, so maybe we shouldn't get overly confident… So, what exactly is the plan? Rough them up a bit then drag them in here?"

Bridget nods. "I'm… not really overly confident, no." She smirks. "This would be awfully embarrassing if we missed. If we screw this up, we'll probably just have to make a break for it… good thing we have a fair amount of food."

Jenkins says: "Ah, food." He grins sheepishly. "I'll definitely have to grab a bit when we get back outside. I accidentally ran out. And I understand what you mean by that. We basically have one chance at this."

Bridget says: "Well. Looks like neither of them are doing anything at the moment. Whatever Miren was doing, she finished with, but hasn't started anything else. So sleepy…"

Jenkins says: "That should make things easier, right? I wish we had come better prepared. This would be the perfect time to strike. Hopefully they'll stay like that for just a bit longer… Only one more lock to go."

Bridget says: "I really doubt they're going to get _less_ sleepy. I wish we had a radio on board to know if they woke up and called for help, though, if they were so sleepy as to not notice for long enough to try again."

Jenkins says: "Well, what would it take to build one? Do we have all the resources we need? I would think they'd get suspicious of us standing in the harbor so long, but they're probably too sleepy to notice."

Bridget says: "Hmm, I don't know if we have what we'd need…" She frowns thoughtfully and looks over the ship's manifest, then nods. "Yeah, don't think we can make one with what we have on hand. I think we'd need precious metals for the wires, and we don't have much of those, and we don't have anything to put them together either."

Jenkins says: "What sort of metals are we missing?"

Bridget says: "Like… copper, silver, gold." She shrugs. "I guess any of them would do, but we hardly have any. Not enough to make the wires."

Jenkins says: "Um, how much do we need?" He clears his throat and looks a bit guilty. "We might have a bit more than in the manifest…"

Bridget giggles and nudges him. "Doesn't matter. We don't have a soldering iron. You can keep your shinies." She grins broadly.

Jenkins says: "I don't know what you're talking about…" He smiles innocently then huffs. "Alright, alright. I kept a few baubles. I don't even know what to do with them, anyway. It's not like I'm going to make myself some pretty jewelry."

Bridget says: "Is that a crowbar in your pocket or are you happy to see me?"

Jenkins says: "There's only one way to find out. I thought you were some sort of master thief?"

Bridget says: "Really terrible thief. All I've managed to steal so far was a bit of limestone and some potato chips. You got a raker and a hold full of stuff. That makes _you_ the master thief here." She grins.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Game note: One in-game year equates to twenty days.


	4. Puk: Lyra Halifax

**Day 4714**

Bridget runs for the door, winking. "Better go get that other lock started, hmm?"

She grabbed some iron and set up a project for another lock, but took a moment to poke her head out of the harbor into town. A naked young woman she didn't recognize stood out in town now, gathering grapes and looking much more alert than the town's older residents.

Bridget says: "Oh hey, new girl." She waves and grins. "Hello! I'm Bridget. Did you just spawn here?"

The young woman replies: "Oi, nice to meet ya, Bridget. I'm Lyra Halifax. And no, I walked in from the mountains west of here. I was lookin' for somewhere to smelt some steel, but this fine lady over here saw fit to bite my head off instead of answering my question about whether I can use a smelter. Nice to see someone here has some manners. What's-her-face didn't even bother to introduce herself. Are the folks here always so damn rude? What a great place. Real peachy. Nice and welcoming to newcomers."

Miren rolls her eyes. "You're not really helping, yourself. If you don't like it you can always leave…"

Bridget laughs. "Good morning, Miren. How's things going out here? Anything happening except a feisty visitor showing up?"

Miren says: "Not really." She shrugs.

Lyra Halifax raises her eyebrows in disbelief. "Tell me, what exactly did I do to earn your ire, Miss Queen Bitch Lady? Walk into town and ask politely which buildings were public and if I could use one of yer machines? What the hell is your damn problem? I ain't ever met someone so ill-mannered in my life."

Bridget says: "Hey, Lyra. We were going to head out soon ourselves, since it seems they aren't interested in trading. Want a lift on our ship? No need to walk."

Lyra says: "That sounds just great, Bridget. I certainly feel no need to stay in such an awful town as this one."

Miren chuckles lightly. "Good."

Bridget waves over the other young woman. "Here, come into the harbor and let me show you to her. She's called the Wind Waker, and she's a lovely raker. Well, still need to get some rigging, but we're working on it. Just got a couple cabins built."

Lyra says to Miren: "Ya know, Bitch Lady, you might want to pull that stick out of yer ass. You might get some hemorrhoids or something."

Bridget lowers her voice and says to Miren: "Yeah, I'll uh, take the rude newspawn off your hands here."

Lyra says: "I reckon I'll come take a gander at your ship, Bridget. You seem like a fine young woman."

Miren nods. "Thanks…" She turns to Lyra. "Also, stop breaking our laws." She rolls her eyes.

Lyra says: "Really. And what law am I breaking?"

Bridget whispers to Miren: "She can go bother whatever the next town is on the coast. Good thing we got those locks finished…"

Miren says: "The one that says you can't gather grapes?" She rolls her eyes again. "So hard to read, is it?"

Lyra says: "You have a law…against gatherin' grapes. My most sincere apologies, Bitch Lady. 'Fraid I neglected to read the fine print about asinine resource restrictions. I'd sure hate to deprive you of your infinite availability of grapes. Take this with my most humble apologies." She tosses a bunch of grapes at Miren and strides up to the docks.

Bridget tries hard to stifle laughter.

Lyra Halifax says to her: "Holy god! Can you believe her? I was perfectly civil when I walked in."

The two of them climbed up onto the Wind Waker.

Bridget says: "Yeah, I know, right? I tried to ask if I could use the smelter, too, and which buildings were public, and they uh… well, they eventually let me use the smelter. No buildings are public, really? No wonder they don't get many visitors."

Lyra says: "I asked her which buildings were public since none of 'em were marked as such, and she sarcastically says—" she makes a high-pitched, mocking tone, "'If they're not marked, do you think they're public?' I have half a mind to knock some civility into her. The gall!"

Bridget says: "Anyway, try not to steal any of our completely legitimately acquired goods. I'm going to go let my crewmate know you're on board, back in just a moment."

Lyra says: "Completely…legitimately acquired." She grins toothily. "Got it."

Bridget pokes her head into the private quarters. "Hey, Jenkins." She clears her throat. "Hate to interrupt the funny stuff and all, but a young woman just walked into town and immediately started up an argument with the locals. I brought her on board. She seems like our kind of people." She grins and returns to the deck. "Anyway, his name's Jenkins, and we just got finished with the lock in there. If you wanna grab a screwdriver and help with the other lock, we can chat in the workshop?"

Lyra says: "Sounds good to me."

They stepped into the workshop, and Lyra picked up a screwdriver and got to work.

Bridget says: "We've been here for days trying to trade for their stupid fucking grapes, and only gotten a 'meh' out of them. It's ridiculous. It's like they don't care about anything anymore, except stopping other people from doing anything."

Lyra says: "What? She wouldn't let me farm the goddamn grapes, and they won't even trade them? What in the bleeding hell is wrong with this place? They got some kind of religion vilifying grape-eaters?"

Bridget says: "I have no idea. They said there used to be more people living here, but they gave up and died. They had us help drag a body out of one of the buildings to bury it, and hardly seemed to care about that either."

Lyra says: "To be fair, if I lived in the same town as Bitch Lady, one of us would be dead in no time flat. Maybe they decided they're rather kick the bucket than deal with her smarmy passive-aggressiveness."

Bridget says: "And what the fuck is up with their laws? I told them they should mark which ones are public, and got told that none of them are public. I'm surprised they even let me use a smelter, but it was in a little building with hardly anything in it and some half-disassembled machines, and there wasn't even an anvil there, so I just managed to get some steel and couldn't do much with it. I'd planned to make Jenkins a crossbow." She grins.

Lyra says: "Yeah, I ask why the damn rules said something about public buildings if none of 'em were public, and she just blows off the question."

Bridget says: "What happened to hurt you? Did you get attacked by someone or something?"

Lyra says: "Got bitten by a dire wolf out in the mountains. Damn beasts. Ain't even got a weapon to defend myself, which is why I wanted to smelt some of this iron and make a battleaxe. Or a crossbow, I s'pose. Either way, really. I'm pretty handy with all kinds of weapons." She grins widely.

Bridget says: "Oh, man, did you notice these fucking idiots have a law against hurting wolves, too? It's probably their fault their population has kept up around this area."

Lyra says: "Yeah, I saw that! What the bleedin' hell? Are their laws designed to be as asinine and pointless as possible?"

Bridget says: "Here, let me grab you some healing food, be right back." She goes back out on deck and picks up a bunch of honey, comes back in and hands it to Lyra. "That should help."

Lyra says: "Thanks, Bridget. You're a real nice sort."

Bridget says: "Eh-heh-heh." She looks around shiftily and lets out an awkward chuckle. "If you say so."

Lyra says: "Well, you're nice to me, and that's what matters, eh?" She grins, perhaps too widely. "No one said you had to be nice to everyone, right? Bitch Lady sure doesn't have any favors comin' her way, eh?"

Bridget mutters barely audibly, "Yeah, what do you think these locks are for?" She grins broadly.

Lyra says: "Oh ho ho ho! I see, I see! I think we'll get along just wonderfully, Bridget."

Bridget says: "There's only two of them… With three of _us_ , we'd have them outnumbered." She licks her lips and grins.

Lyra says: "So we would. Ya know, I think I have a sudden hankerin' for grapes." She grins broadly.

Bridget picks up a crowbar. "Arrr, matey. Care to join our crew of dastardly pirates? Swashbuckling across the seas?" She grins.

Lyra says: "Heheheheheh, sounds good to me! I always fancied an eyepatch and a tricorne hat."

Bridget says: "Excellent! Let's get you properly equipped, then. I'm afraid we don't have a third key made up just yet, but we can worry about that later. Let's see what we've got for you in the way of shields and weapons in our hold of totally legitimately acquired goods."

Bridget went out on deck and picked up an iron shield, then tried to get down into the hold, only to find it crammed tight with junk. She started pulling items out of it and throwing them on the deck. Lyra followed her out and looked at her quizzically.

Bridget laughs. "I shoved so much stuff in there I couldn't get in." She handed Lyra a shield and crowbar.

Lyra grins. "Off to a fine start, then, eh?" She admired the crowbar. "Ooh, my favorite! I admit I was lookin' to make one of these with my leftover steel."

Bridget says: "I'm afraid we don't have any spare weapons at the moment. We'll have to trade off my battle axe."

Lyra nods. "That's fine. Sharing is caring, after all."

Bridget says: "Get some containers on the deck at some point to put food and shit in… this ship is already loaded down with too much stuff from the last town. We were kind of hoping to offload some of it for grapes, but nooooo. Bitches."

The two of them went back into the workshop and got back to work on the lock.

Lyra says: "Seriously. What dumb bitches. Well, they'll get what's coming to them, I reckon."

A note slips under the door from outside. _Alex wants to talk to the woman. She said it will take time to trade, if we still are interested. I would be interested in meeting the woman, but there is not enough room for me in there. -Jenkins._

Lyra reads the note. "Oi, Bridget, Jenks says he wants to come in. Can we kick some of this crap out to make room for him?"

Bridget says: "Oh, right."

She shoves a pile of stone, iron, and wood out onto the deck and pokes her head out, followed by Lyra.

Bridget says: "Didn't realize it was so tight in there."

Jenkins says: "There you two are. You missed Alex." He snorts. "She's probably back asleep by now."

Bridget says: "I was moving some stuff out, do we all fit yet?"

Lyra waves. "You'd be Jenkins, then? Nice ta meet ya. I'm Lyra Halifax."

Bridget says: "Lyra and me were having a lovely chat earlier about what raging bitches live in this town and what should be done with them." She grins.

Jenkins says: "Nice to meet you, Lyra." He gives her a friendly grin. "You two ladies seem to be getting along just fine."

Bridget moves a large number of tools from the workshop and out onto the deck. Hammers, chisels, files, cleavers, shears, pliers, and trowels went all over the place.

Jenkins says: "And I thought the other building was cramped…"

Bridget continues throwing tools out of the cabin. "Geez, maybe we should rethink using that as a workshop…"

Jenkins says: "Hm, wonder if she's going to be able to fit…"

Bridget shoves herself inside, kicking one last screwdriver out of the room. "Finally."

Lyra says: "Great, great."

Bridget says: "Yeah, I hauled out all the tools I had stashed in here."

Lyra says: "Man, Jenks, you wouldn't BELIEVE how rude that bitch lady was to me!"

Bridget says: "If this room is gonna be so cramped, maybe we should use the hold as a workshop instead."

Lyra says: "I walked into town and asked to use the smelter all nice and polite, asked which buildings were public, and she just says—" in a mocking voice, "'If they were public, they'd be marked, wouldn't they'? Didn't even introduce herself. These people! I ain't ever seen such RUDENESS in my life!"

Bridget cancels the plans she had laid out for machines to be built in the cabin and dumps the wood and iron she'd laid aside for them outside.

Jenkins says: "Hah, we had to ask the same thing. It's not exactly common knowledge. Don't worry, they're just pissed off because all their friends died of boredom and they're slowly dying themselves…"

Lyra says: "Well, maybe someone should help 'em along, then…" She mutters something unflattering under her breath.

Bridget says: "I saw part of it, they were even bitchier to her than they were to us. At least they let me use their smelter, eventually." She also put on a mocking tone. "Stop breaking our laws! You're not allowed to gather grapes! Didn't you read the sign? Blah blah blah!"

Lyra says: "Oh, but ya can't _trade_ for 'em either! No grapes for you, young men and ladies! It's against our religion, ya see, eatin' grapes, for they represent the round and fruity perfection of the Great Grape in the Sky. Can't kill wolves either. Never mind that the stupid beasts ain't done anyone a bit of good at any point in time."

Bridget giggles. "Well, there's always one way to solve that. Kill them, take their grapes, then kill their wolves for good measure."

Lyra says: "Heh heh heh, yeah, kill the damned beasts and dump their corpses right in front of Bitch Lady."

Bridget says: "Oh, um, do you prefer going… skyclad? Or did whatever shithole you spawned in not even feel like giving you clothes? We've got a few laying around if you wanna poke through them."

Lyra says: "That'd be great. Thanks, Bridget. I'll take a gander in a bit. But yeah, the place I spawned didn't even give me clothes. Terrible place. I wouldn't go back for the world. But I did…ahem, avail myself of some interesting items before I left… Stuff to make steel.""

Bridget says: "I'm afraid I'm wearing the only tricorne hat we have at the moment." She grins. "We'll have to find you another one if you want one. This one's all mine."

Lyra says: "Aye aye, Cap'n. I'll fix myself one eventually."

Bridget hands Lyra a knit wool cloak, a fringed leather pullover, a wool scarf, and wedge sandals.

Lyra puts them on. "This'll serve well enough for now, Bridge. Thanks."

Bridget says: "Heh, poor Jenkins is probably getting overwhelmed by being surrounded by two slightly crazy girls now." She grins and starts setting up a cabin window.

Jenkins says: "Oh no, it's quite entertaining to watch the two of you." He chuckles. "I can handle a good bit of craziness, thank you."

Bridget giggles. "We can always 'acquire' some fancier clothes at some point, too. Can you imagine? A couple of crazy women with battle axes raiding a tailor shop?"

Lyra says: "Heh heh heh, well, Jenks, that's good to hear… And yeah, Bridge, let's do it! The fanciest clothes in all the land, just for you an' me!"

Bridget poses threateningly. "This is a robbery! Your clothes or your life! No, no, not the ones you're wearing! On second thought, we'll take the ones you're wearing too!"

Jenkins says: "Hopefully this place will have a good selection. The place I spawned had little clothing… Of course, there's a good amount of cloth to make your own, if you'd like."

Bridget nods. "I didn't even bother to look at what the two bitches were wearing." She glances over to Lyra's work on the lock. "Damn, girl, you're putting us both to shame there."

Lyra says: "Heh heh, so it seems! You know what else I'm good at? Hitting people." She cracks her knuckles and looks excited.

Jenkins says: "You are?" He looks her over and sizes her up. "Are you more skillful or more of a swing and see what hits sort of fighter?"

Lyra says: "Both, dear Jenks. You could say I'm an expert at fighting, and I'm strong, too, though I've met stronger."

Bridget grins broadly. "Well, with our shortage of weapons at the moment, it would be best to pass off my axe when we strike the town, so we can both swing it. Hopefully they have some decent weapons holed up in their storerooms not being used."

Lyra says: "One can hope. I do hope we get lucky! Heh heh, I'd love to give Bitch Lady a real reason to bitch at me, eh? Think I'd prefer a crossbow, but an axe is just fine with me too. So when do ya figure we oughta strike? When this here lock is done? And do ya know when those ladies are sleepin'?"

Bridget snickers. "Besides pretty much all the time? The younger bitch is more wakey than the older bitch. She usually responds relatively shortly. The older one sometimes takes days to perk up."

Lyra says: "Eh, well, even if she wakes up when we hit her in the face with a battleaxe, what the hell's she gonna do about it? Hit back? I reckon we oughta drag her in here first so she can't run if she wakes up."

Bridget nods. "Yeah, definitely target her first. The other is likely to sleep through the initial attack. Maybe install the window in here first if we're not all awake when the lock is ready?"

Lyra says: "Agreed. We only need two of us awake to grab and drag. We could prolly go back into the town, ask to trade, wait till they take a while to respond…"

Bridget says: "I'd kind of rather have all three of us hit at once, just to be on the safe side. Far be it from me to advise caution, but I'd rather not fuck this up." She giggles.

Lyra nods. "Yeah, I agree. Heh heh, I'm excited to see what they have in that private harbor… Wouldn't have the big KEEP OUT sign on it if it didn't have somethin' worth taking, eh? Oi, Jenks, do I remember you sayin' Bitch Senior wanted to talk to me?"

Jenkins says: "Yeah, she seemed rather upset about you insulting her people or something." He snickers. "As if there's anyone to really insult… "

Lyra says: "She was upset that _I_ insulted someone? Excuuuse me, lady, but I was insulted first!"

Jenkins says: "Hey, I'm just repeating what she said." He shrugs and chuckles. "I'm pretty sure you'll be able to voice your complaints to her yourself if we're able to drag her on board. We definitely need to plan this well. We need all three of us in sync for maximum chance of success."

Lyra says: "Heh heh, yeah, I'd like to have a word with her all right…"

Bridget nods. "Yeah, we might have been able to pull it off with two of us, but with three? I'm feeling a lot better about our chances here."

Lyra says: "Right you are. When this here lock is done, maybe we oughta go back into town and act like we wanna trade. If they're sleepin', we shove 'em in here. Curious about what the geezer said about me, though… Jenks, what do you reckon the odds are they'll try to jail me or somethin' if I go back out there?"

Jenkins says: "Pretty damn high." He folds his arms. "Enough so that when you go have your talk, you have the two of us with you."

Lyra chuckles. "Really now. I made them that mad, eh? Do you remember what exactly she said?"

Jenkins says: "Eh, I don't remember exactly what it was, but she called you stupid, said something about being lax about the other laws, but she couldn't deal with you calling her people stupid."

Bridget says: "You know, I didn't expect to meet someone even less subtle than me. You go, girl!" She holds up a hand for a high-five.

Lyra high-fives her. "Hey, it ain't that I can't be subtle, it's that I ain't got the time of day for fools." She grins at Jenks. "Well, if Bitch Senior doesn't want me callin' her people stupid, she oughta tell 'em not to be stupid in the first place. Thanks for the warnin', though. I'll steer clear of the town till we've dealt with our little problem."

Bridget says: "Yeah, it might be harder to swing a battle axe if they cut your arm half off."

Lyra looks a bit bashful. "Yeah, I know it. Prolly a good thing you came along when you did, Bridge. Clearly we can't count on those fools ta be reasonable. And after I was respectful of their dumb laws, too. I even gave the damn grapes back! I shoulda eaten 'em right in front of her face."

Bridget says: "We've been here since…" She glances at a bit of paper. "4708, and we said when we arrived that we were here to trade for their grapes. And it took them this long to express any interest in it? Do they really expect people to sit around for a year to trade for their fucking grapes? We could have gathered a bushel by now if they weren't so uptight about it. And it's not like either of them were gathering grapes, themselves. Nor doing much of anything, for that matter."

Lyra says: "Shameful. We're doing 'em a favor, really. Such incompetent and rude people deserve whatever's coming to 'em."

Bridget says: "When we take over the town, we should change their laws post to encourage killing wolves, and to say that all buildings are free for public use, and everyone is welcome to gather grapes. It'll be a public service." She smirks.

Lyra laughs. "I like how you think!"

Jenkins says: "I like the sound of that." He snickers. "We should also promote all sorts of mischief."

 

* * *

**Day 4715**

The lock is finished.

Lyra says: "Okay! Looks like we're all done here, ladies and gents. So, is it game time?" She grins, then looks at the wall beside the door. "Oh right, the window." She hammers away at the window, humming a merry little tune.

Bridget says: "Good morning." She grins and picks up a hammer herself.

Lyra says: "Wonder if we got any pants around here…" Lyra goes out and takes a look around, and returns still pantsless but wearing a hat. "Nope, but I did find this oh-so-fancy hat." She adjusts it at a rakish angle.

Bridget giggles. "Yeah, not too much clothes selection at the moment."

Lyra says: "Heh heh, that's fine. Plenty more where this came from, innit?" She grins broadly. "Oi, Bridge, you wanna do me a favor? I wanna see if two people can start draggin' a third without trippin' over their own feet or if you gotta work together. Can you start tryin' ta drag Jenks to the deck?" Lyra drags Jenkins out onto the deck.

Bridget peers about. "I ah, didn't do anything."

Lyra drags Jenkins back into the workshop. "Hahahaha! Jenks, you're gonna hafta start workin' out. Shit, I didn't even know that was possible!"

Bridget says: "Sheesh, you're even stronger than me. I can only get him most of the way there by myself!"

Lyra grins. "See, told ya I'm good at this. Okay, Bridge, start tryin' ta drag me instead, then."

Bridget grabs onto her and tugs. "Mmph. Yeah, only about a third for you. It looks like you and me are going to be doing the heavy lifting around here." She grins.

Lyra says: "Guess so! Jenks can stand around and look pretty. We can give 'im a pretty flower for his hair or summat."

Bridget says: "Maybe some pom-poms to shake."

Lyra says: "Oh yes, pom-poms. And a cute little outfit!"

Jenkins huffs as he looks Lyra over. "I guess we aren't doing this anytime soon, then. You've gone and tired yourself out dragging me about!"

Bridget laughs. "We need to finish this window first. We have to see what Bitch Lady has to say once we shove her in the slammer!"

Jenkins says: "Alright, but no more dragging!" He waggles his finger at Lyra, trying not to laugh. "No matter how much fun it is."

Bridget giggles. "She can pick you up and haul you about by herself. It's so funny!"

Lyra grins and picks up Jenkins, tosses him over her shoulder, and makes as if to run off with him, then stops and puts him down again. "You're right, though. I did tucker myself out a bit. Let's see if there's anywhere on this fine boat I can take a little nap…" She went out and looked around, then came back in. "Aw, guess not. But I'm fine, honest! We'll just drag 'em before we do any whacking."

Bridget shrugs helplessly. "The place was pretty bare-bones when we legitimately acquired it. Whacking them will make them easier to drag, though."

Lyra says: "This is true… I'm not real sure what way's gonna make us less tired. I'm not too worried about it, though." She shrugs. "We got three people. Won't be a problem. I'm feelin' better already, anyway."

Bridget says: "Yeah, let's just be sure to get the younger bitch first and lock her safely away. The older one might not notice anything for a day or three."

Lyra nods. "Ya wanna go smack 'em around after we're done with this window?"

Bridget says: "Yeah, if Jenkins doesn't fall asleep. Can't hurt to have him smacking them too. Well, it will hurt, just hurt _them_ and not us."

Lyra nods. "I'll be awake. Jenks?"

The window is finished, allowing them to see out onto the deck.

Lyra says: "Oi, window's done, innit?" She grin. "Who wants ta go smack some fussy ladies around?" She raises her hand, then heads out on deck. "Right then, so how do we wanna do this? Jenks and Bridge mosey on out and pretend to trade to test for sleepiness, an' I skulk in the harbor? Then if they're sleepin', we attack?"

Bridget pokes Jenkins. "Wake up! Right, in the meantime, I will just sit here polishing my axe. That's not creepy or anything."

Jenkins stirs. "Right, right, I'm awake…" He grumbles. "You rested up enough, Lyra?"

Bridget says: "Good morning, sleepyhead." She grins. "Have a nice nap?" She giggles.

Lyra says: "You know it, Jenks." She cracks her knuckles and looks excited. "You ready for this, you two?"

Jenkins says: "Yeah, I had a good sleep."

Bridget says: "I'm ready. Lemme take a peek and see what they're up to."

Bridget goes out onto the dock and looks around, taking note of what the two women were doing, then returns to the ship. Jenkins chuckles and watches her.

Bridget says: "They're both doing stuff. Just… let's hope Miren isn't in a locked building. She's inside repairing a thing."

Jenkins says: "Lyra, you said you preferred the axe, right? You girls will have to share…"

Bridget says: "Yeah, planned on it."

Jenkins says: "Who has the keys for the rooms?"

Bridget says: "I do." She holds up the two cabin keys.

Lyra says: "Right then. So leave the ship unlocked and drag 'em into the workshop as fast as we can?"

Jenkins says: "We make sure it's unlocked before we attack. We can pass that off as a mistake if she's behind a locked door. We don't proceed if we can't get them both."

Lyra says: "Agreed, Jenks."

Bridget says: "If Miren is inside a locked building, we'll have to lure her out. Ugh."

Lyra says: "You figure we oughta test 'em for wakefulness first?"

Bridget says: "Yeah, she gave me permission to use the smelter before. I'll go and try it. It's the same building where I smelted steel before."

Lyra nods. "I reckon I'll sit in the harbor and watch. Should we have some kinda signal?"

Jenkins says: "So do we keep the ship locked or unlocked for this?" He looks at Bridget.

Bridget says: "Okay. You two wait in the harbor. I'll go check the door. If it's unlocked, I'll say something about wanting to trade, then you two come and strike. Otherwise I'll head back into the ship. Sound good?"

Lyra says: "Got it." She grins and salutes. "Aye aye, Cap'n. Ooh, my heart's all a-poundin'!"

Bridget takes a deep breath and heads off the ship and into town, and tries the door to the Puk workshop building. It's unlocked, and she goes inside. She speaks up loudly enough to be heard in the harbor. "Hello. You said you guys were interested in trading? What are the rates on your grapes?"

Lyra charges into the room. "Someone say summat about grapes? I LOVE grapes!"

Bridget swings her bronze battle axe at Miren, causing her a serious injury. She hands off the axe to Lyra. Lyra drags Miren out of the building, into the harbor, up onto the ship, and into the workshop. Bridget slips in and locks the cabin door.

Bridget says: "Locked in!"

Lyra says: "Hahahahahaha! Take that, you stupid bitch lady!"

Bridget says: "Now for the old one."

They go back into town, where Jenkins is already tangling with the old woman.

Jenkins says: "I told you Alex would be the harder… Hit her before trying to drag."

Bridget says: "You too, Jenkins. Lyra has my axe."

Jenkins says: "I already did."

Lyra says: "Sorry, Cap'n, missed it in all the excitement!"

Lyra makes an expert blow at Alex with the axe. She hands it back to Bridget, who takes a swing herself. The attack glances off of Alex's shield and barely causes any damage.

They drag Alex away from what she was working on.

Lyra says: "Hot damn, this lady is bleedin' strong! Gonna need a hand, mates!"

Bridget says: "I did give you a hand, but you just dragged her off the project, heh."

Lyra says: "Blame Jenks for that, Bridge."

Even with Alex's injuries, it takes all three of them dragging in concert to get Alex onto the ship.

Lyra says: "And again! Heave ho!"

The three of them shove Alex into the workshop.

Bridget says: "No, we were gonna put them in different rooms… oh well."

Lyra says: "Oh, you wanna move 'er?"

Bridget shrugs. "Guess it doesn't matter too much. This one has the window."

Lyra says: "My bad, Cap'n."

Jenkins says: "Yeah, I couldn't get past her shield." He shrugs. "Too late now. We should wait to move until we're not tired anymore. I don't think I have another two drags in me."

Lyra says: "Can I have the axe back? I wanna give Bitch Lady over here a what for."

Bridget says: "It's all good. They're both locked up now." She hands the axe to Lyra.

Lyra says: "Heh heh, speak for yourself, Jenks! I got plenty of life left in me! How about the key?"

Bridget says: "Hello, Miren, Alex. Welcome to our brand new brig. By the way, guess what? WE'RE PIRATES! ARRRR!" She passes the key to Lyra.

Jenkins groans and rubs his forehead. "How long have you been waiting to say that, Bridget?"

Bridget says: "Um… Since the day I spawned!" She grins broadly.

Lyra sings horrifically off-key: "Yo ho, yo ho, a pirate's life for meeeeee~~~~~" She goes into the cabin and takes a swing at Miren. "Damn, missed!" She comes back on deck.

Jenkins he nods in approval. "I'm sure glad we found you, Lyra. You're strong and an amazing fighter. We're lucky that was the only miss."

Lyra hands the axe and key back to Bridget.

Bridget holds up both hands for high-fives.

Lyra high-fives. "Heh heh heh, I'll say! We sure as shit couldn'ta pulled that off without all three of us. Teamwork, mates."

Jenkins grins and high fives. "Actually I didn't get a hit on Miren…"

Lyra says: "Hmmm, both of 'em have got crowbars… We may need to move 'em tomorrow."

Bridget says: "Yeah, one reason I wanted them in different cabins."

Lyra says: "Sorry, mate. You want me to grab one and shove 'er in the other cabin?"

Jenkins says: "Just drag them from the projects if they start to make any real process. They can't do a thing unless their timing is better than ours."

Lyra says: "Right, right. Weeeeeell now, now that these two ain't in a position to whine about it, I'm goin' EXPLORIN'!" She cackles and runs for the gangplank back into town, stops as she runs face-first into the lock. She rubs her nose. "Oi, Cap'n, you mind lettin' me off?"

Bridget set up a project to manufacture a fur rug. "We'll put that together once we kill their wolves." She grins.

Jenkins laughs in amusement. "Here I'll take care of that." He unlocks the ship door.

Lyra says: "Hahahaha! Yes, I reckon a nice wolf-fur rug would look just swell on our deck!"

Bridget says: "Miren! Alex! We're going to eat your grapes and drink your wine, then skin your wolves and make rugs out of them!"

Lyra says: "Bitch Lady, bet you wish you'd been a little less bitchy to me now, eh? Really, though, it wouldn't have made a lick of difference… It's just sweet delicious icing on the cake, innit? Oh, the dramatic irony!"

Bridget says: "Oh, and also take all your shiny things. Hope you've got some decent clothes laying around. I could use a new pair of boots, and Lyra's getup really needs work."

Lyra says: "I didn't even come here with no plans of causin' trouble, but boy am I glad I found my two best mates here, eh?" She clears her throat "Ahem! I am going EXPLORIN'! For real this time!" Lyra heads down the gangplank.

Bridget says: "That's a lovely steel battle axe you've got there, too, Alex. I'll be delighted to take it off your hands and put it to good use." She licks her lips and grins wickedly.

Bridget set up a project to copy the ship key.

Bridget says: "Wanna grab a file and me a hand with this key, Jenkins? Gonna need a copy for our new crewmate." She grins.

Lyra returns to the ship. "Feh! All the good loot's locked up, o' course."

Bridget steps off the ship momentarily to hit a dire wolf with her axe.

Bridget says: "Yeah, no great surprise. We'll need their keys. And then crowbar down anything that's left."

Lyra says: "Ain't nothin' worth takin' in any of the open buildings. Why the bleedin' hell were you so anal-retentive about public buildings? I couldn'ta robbed ya if I'd tried!"

Bridget says: "I whacked one of their wolves with my axe. Wanna give it a shot? *grins*"

Lyra says: "Oh yes! Gimme gimme!" She takes the axe from Bridget. "Bloody wolves should be exterminated! One bit me in the mountains, ya know!" She shoots the two captives an evil look and runs back into town for a moment. "Eh, I'll get 'em next time." She hands the axe back to Bridget. "Right shame this sloop's locked. I want a look in that private harbor…"

Bridget says: "That's on the agenda too, yeah." She grins.

Lyra hops onto the Argo. "I could take the dinghy…"

Bridget says: "For the moment, let's worry about copying this key and keeping an eye on the prisoners. Don't want to keep unlocking the ship for you."

Lyra says: "Right, right. Aye aye, Cap'n, I'll curb me enthusiasm."

Bridget says: "I doubt anyone's going to notice them missing anytime soon."

Lyra says: "Speakin' of bein' locked out of the boat… " She looks a bit bashful.

Bridget points to a file. Lyra points to the dinghy, on which she is standing.

Bridget snickers and unlocks the ship again. "Stay put!"

Lyra says: "Thanks. Okay, I'll stay put now."

Bridget giggles. "Right. Key!"

Lyra says: "I s'pose robbing 'em can wait…" She sighs heavily.

Bridget says: "Well, yeah. We need to loot their pockets to get their keys. But the sooner we get this key made, the sooner you don't have to worry about getting locked out of the ship."

Lyra says: "Yeah, yeah. Bet they've got some right nice stuff in the harbor, though! Maybe a raker or galleon that's rigged!" She picks up a file and helps with the copying.

Jenkins says: "Still not a good idea to have two ships…" He chuckles in amusement. "Though that would be good for intimidation."

Lyra says: "Well, if we find a better one, it's a right smart move to trade up, innit? We don't need two, but we can do better, ya think? Not ta say Wind Waker ain't a right fine vessel, but ya know, not havin' no sails or nothin'…"

Bridget says: "Yeah, I suppose if there's a rigged raker or galleon or something in there, we could take that instead." She shrugs. "Though I'm kind of fond of this one. Anyway, we could always trade the extra, too. And once we get the keys to the sloop or a chance to break in if they don't have it, we can dock that to the bigger ship."

Jenkins snorts. "She's been good to us so far. I couldn't imagine leaving her behind. We wouldn't be here if this ship hadn't found itself in my possession."

Bridget says: "You mean murdered its previous owner." She grins broadly.

Jenkins says: "Hey, she was going to die anyway. I just helped her along… I know I'm excited to see how many grapes we can get our hands on."

Lyra says: "Well, Jenks, we can always wait an' see what the winds o' fortune bring us, eh? We'll take a look-see once we've got the keys to that harbor."

Bridget says: "It probably has a skimmer full of grapes they wouldn't trade." She smirks.

Lyra also smirks. "We should have a proper feast, eh? Grapes for all! Grape wine, grape pie, grape salad, chocolate-covered grapes…"

Bridget grins at Jenkins. "And you plan to live forever, huh? Well IIIIIII plan to live forever. I'll be all gray and wrinkled and whack people with a cane and take their stuff."

Lyra says: "Livin' forever sounds like a good idea ta me! Dunno about you, but I've never died." She grins. "So I ain't got any reason to think it'll change, eh?"

Bridget says: "'Course if you look at these two, old age hasn't touched them at all, physically at least. You wouldn't know they're old if they hadn't slowed down so much."

Lyra says: "Is that right?" She peers closely at the two old women. "Oi, Cap'n, look at this! She's in her fifties, but she looks like a girl! What in the bleedin' 'ell? She some kinda VAMPIRE?" She looks at the other's all-black outfit and smirks a little. "Guess we got a real badass over here…"

Bridget says: "I know, right!? But despite the looks, there's something… unnatural about them, you know?"

Lyra says: "Yeah, you're right… Ya figure it's the grapes? Maybe eatin' 'em is the secret to eternal youth!"

Bridget says: "The healing properties of alcohol, maybe?"

Lyra says: "Maybe so, maybe so. We could brew up some wine with all the grapes they're hoardin' and sell 'em for a killin'! Bottled Youth! The sales pitch writes itself."

Bridget says: "And look at those tattoos. Were they former loves, you think? Shouldn't get the names of your lovers tattooed on. What happens if you find out they're a cheating asshole?"

Lyra says: "Yeah, tch, I've always thought that was so tacky. It's like brandin' yerself some bloke's PROPERTY, innit?"

Bridget says: "They've probably got some wine on them they can use to heal themselves up, but there's only so much they could be carrying, and we can wrestle them down to keep them from getting out. There's no escape for them now." She smiles maliciously.

Lyra says: "We got 'em outnumbered. Ain't no escape now, is there?" She grins toothily.

Bridget says: "And look at those bite marks on the Bitch Lady. Been playing with her precious wolves a bit much, huh? There's a reason why most sane places want to exterminate them!"

Lyra says: "Heh heh, you're right, what the bleedin' 'ell's that about? Maybe she is a vampire after all! I figured them's the ones that do the bitin', though…" She scratches her head.

Bridget says: "Well, what if that's why they want to keep the wolves around? They're werewolves who turn them into vampires… or wolves the vampires control… or… something like that."

Lyra says: "Maybe they're werevampires? Werewolves that suck your blooooood?" She makes spooky sounds.

Bridget says: "You turn into a vampire if a werewolf jumps over your grave, and you turn into a werewolf if you eat garlic on the full moon, and you turn into a mermaid if you eat sushi in a raker on your spawnday, and… hmm… nah."

Lyra says: "Then how do ya turn into a werevampire? Hmmmm… Do ya figure werevampires bite other wolves? Maybe _that's_ why they don't want us killin' the wolves, Cap'n! Gotta preserve their food stock, yanno! Oh! Oh! And it explains why they were such huge bitches! It's cuz they _are_ bitches, innit? Damn, Bitch Lady, I'm sorry fer gettin' all uppity with ya. Ya can't help yer nature, can ya? It ain't yer fault ya were born this way!"

Jenkins says: "What the hell are you two even going on about?" He shakes his hear and chuckles in amusement. "You two really are birds of a feather."

Bridget says: "I don't know, I lost the train of conversation a while ago."

Jenkins says: "Don't tell me Lyra is even crazier than you are!"

Lyra says: "Werevampires, Jenks! Bloodsuckin' fiends that turn into wolves when the moon is full! Frightful thing, innit?! Good thing we're here ta EXTERMINATE 'em afore they let loose their PLAGUE upon the whole bleedin' island!"

Bridget says: "Lyra is even crazier than I am." She smiles.

Lyra says: "Hey now, I ain't crazy. Look, the evidence is right there!" She points to Bitch Lady's youthful countenance and suspicious bruises and bite marks.

Bridget says: "But anyway, Jenkins, don't you think it's a little … spoooky… that they still look so well-preserved at their age?" She looks in the cabin window shiftily.

Lyra says: "It is spooky, Cap'n! It ain't right!"

Jenkins says: "You do have a point there, Bridget… Were people like that in the towns you've visited?"

Bridget says: "I didn't really pay too close of attention." She shrugs sheepishly. "I could swear the old lady in my spawn town who gave me that bow actually _looked_ old, though. Maybe I'm misremembering."

Lyra says: "I ain't seen a whole lotta people since I walked outta, what did they call it, FREEDOMLAND." She sneers a little at the name. "So I couldn't say, but… Ya figure this is some kinda…epidemic? I can't look anymore. It's..creepy…" She shudders and looks away.

Bridget says: "Freedomland? Seriously?" She snickers. "Damn, they deserve an axe to the face for the name alone."

Lyra says: "Weren't all too free neither, if ya ask me! List of rules this long!" She holds her arms apart in exaggeration.

Bridget rolls her eyes. "Oh for fuck's sake, What is with people and long lists of stupid rules, anyway?"

Lyra says: "At least they ain't got no rule against killin' dangerous beasts and eatin' grapes…"

Bridget laughs. "No shit." She puts her hand to the window and gives the two women inside the middle finger. "There's what I think of your stupid laws, bitches."

Jenkins folds his arms. "Well, I think we can all see what that sort of law bullshit gets you. A whole lot of nothing. A dead town where the laws don't matter because there's no one to follow them."

Bridget says: "And no hope of getting more people, because anyone that comes by looking for help gets told there's no public buildings, you can't gather grapes, you can't even trade for grapes because you're always asleep. So you might as well just move on, nothing to see here, dullsville!"

Lyra says: "Yeah, and if for some dumb reason ya wanna stay in such a shit town anyway, the sheer rudeness of the inhabitants will surely run ya off! God forbid you wanna go onto one of their empty buildings with nothin' ta steal! For a perfectly legitimate reason, no less!"

Miren groans. "Fuckers." She starts trying to break the lock.

Bridget steps into the workshop. Miren takes a swing at her with a steel sabre, but it glances off of Bridget's shield to no effect. Miren groans.

Bridget says: "Yeah, good luck with that." She stepped back out of the workshop. "You know what the really funny thing is? We really did come here to trade…" She snickers.

Miren rolls her eyes. "Fuck off."

Alex says: "Shit! What the hell are you doing?" She bumps the door, angrily. After a while she sits in a corner. Her hands shiver and she seems to have some trouble to breathe. "You are not even the right people to die from… You want the stuff. What if I give you all our stuff? The grapes, the wine, the mead, everything? Only thing I want is to live in my town. Calm and quietly. Seems like a good deal to me. I can even give you my word that I won't call for help. And I always keep my word."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Game note: A character can only attack each other character once per day.


	5. Puk: Captives

**Day 4716**

Bridget says: "So… out of curiosity, who are the right people to die from?" She nudges Jenkins and Lyra and murmurs, "Wake up, guys. Come on."

Bridget turns back to the captives. Alex was certainly not sleepy _now_.

Bridget says: "Alright, let me tell you, this isn't just about the stuff. We came here to trade. We've got a hold full of goods we were wanting to exchange for lighter, more valuable things. We sat here for days waiting for a response from you, and kept getting blown off. Then, a young woman stumbles into your town, naked and looking for help, and Little Miss Fuckity Fuck here treats her like she's some kind of freak just for asking if she can use a smelter. You know, after I showed up asking to use the smelter, I would have hoped you'd realize this is why towns have public buildings. You have laws against gathering grapes, but aren't gathering grapes yourselves, nor alert enough to let anyone trade for them. You have laws against hunting dire wolves. You know what? The people in Jenkins' town were eaten by dire wolves! There's a reason why people hunt them!"

Alex says: "As I said, those laws are old. And the woman came insulting, she would have had clothes if she were nicer. About the using, sorry for being sleepy. I however remember asking you what you had for trading and having a quite vague answer, though."

Bridget says: "She wasn't being insulting at first. She didn't exactly start off calling everyone names. She just asked which buildings were public and got a rude answer in reply."

Bridget hands the cabin key to Lyra.

Alex says: "Well, we aren't the nicest people on the world, that I won't deny. But she wasn't polite at all, neither. Come on, let us go."

Bridget says: "Yeah, well, she responded to rudeness with rudeness. I can't say that I really blame her for that. But seriously, she came into town naked and asking for help! On foot! What did you think she was supposed to do? _Walk_ to the next town and ask to use their smelter?"

Alex says: "Wait for the leader to answer. We let you work with our machines, didn't we? She was the first being rude, by the way. Miren was just ironical."

Bridget says: "Yeah, what do you think it sounds like for someone who is desperate to get a sarcastic response like that?" She says in a mocking tone, "Sorry, town's all locked up, no help for you here! And don't touch our grapes, you can't have any!"

Alex says: "That was after her being insulting."

Bridget says: "Maybe if you guys had been a little more welcoming, she might have stayed to brighten up your dead little town. And maybe if you'd been a little more alert, I would have been able to get rid of some of this … random crap.""

Alex says: "Any way, I'm offering you a good deal. And she wouldn't stay. No one stays and brightens anything."

Bridget says: "That's an awfully defeatist attitude, isn't it? Anyway, I can't do anything. I don't have the key. Either way, you're going to have to wait for the others to wake up. Also, yeah, you let me use the smelter. There was hardly anything in that building anyway, not even an anvil, so I couldn't even do anything with the steel." Bridget rubs her head and sits down against the wall.

Alex says: "Well, it's realistic. We had robbers, killers, rapists, kidnappers… And quite a bunch of sadistic morons." She shrugs. "We don't have smelters on the working building. That was my distillery. Come on, you know is a good deal. Let us go, get the stuff. You'll even know where to get a safe harbor when they'll follow you."

Jenkins says: "Ah, you're awake. If you have any last requests, I'd suggest you state them now. You might not get the same sympathy from these two."

Alex says: "Let us go. I offered you a deal. All our stuff and a safe dock, in exchange of our lives."

Bridget says: "Sheesh, if I were you, I would have left that town ages ago. And, what? You're _talking_ to robbers, killers, and kidnappers. Well, okay, I haven't ever killed anyone yet, actually. And if anyone on my crew would rape anyone, I'd give them a battle axe in the face and shove them off the plank."

Alex says: "I wasn't talking bout you… It's my town. It belongs to me and I belong to it." She puffs. "The town and that I hate ships are the only reasons we were not pirates ourselves."

They finish copying the ship key, and Bridget hands it to Lyra.

Bridget says: "Yeah, I know. You said the people there went crazy, but wouldn't elaborate."

Alex says: "Let us go."

Bridget says: "Sorry, begging isn't going to magically make a key appear in my hands."

Alex says: "But you can intercede for us. You don't need a key for that. Or don't you have anything to say in this group?"

Bridget says: "And I don't just want your stuff. I want you to change your laws."

Alex says: "How? They are to be changed, anyway."

Jenkins says: "You really think we're going to let you go so you can talk about us on your radio and have half the island chasing after us?"

Bridget says: "Yeah, that's a fine thing to say _now_ , after pushing away everyone for them."

Bridget shoves all their healing food — brandy, mead, tomatoes, and onions — into the cargo hold. If the captives manage to get out on deck, they won't have anything on hand to heal their wounds with.

Alex says: "We pushed one person because she was insulting. And yes, I gave you my word."

Bridget says: "Do you seriously think she walked into town being insulting at first? You were there. Think back on it yourself."

Alex says: "She started insulting after an ironical answer. We answered you the same, that there are no public buildings, and we let you work anyway, didn't we? Anyway, I wasn't involved and I'm now. I gave you my word, I'm offering you a safe dock, you can whack our radios first if that's what you want."

Bridget says: "She started insulting after she got blown off with a sarcastic, insulting answer. And no, what you said to me was 'normally there aren't any public buildings', _after_ pointing me to the smelter. And you know, I might trust you to keep your word on that, but I'm not so sure about Miren."

Alex says: "Well, you can keep her here while you empty the town and then let her go. In any case… If you don't get my offer, the Silver Knights will get the town, they want it, and they won't help you. Having us here is having a house and a healing stuff supplier. Oh, come on." She grumbles. "You can't kill me yet, I haven't build that damn landmark!"

Bridget says: "Who are the Silver Knights?"

Alex says: "They rule several towns near here. They are sort of an army. They pass by from time to time to check if we are still behaving and using the town. They should be coming soon to check, I imagine." Alex thinks for a while. "I can give you the two keys of my house. And the ones of the storage. You can lock us there, get the stuff and leave. At the time we'll whack the door, if we don't keep our word of not using the radio, you'll be far away."

Bridget whispers to Jenkins: "So, what do you think?" She speaks up and asks Alex: "West along the coast, or in the interior? I've been east along the coast and there's nothing there."

Alex says: "At the coast. Moku and Moku something."

Bridget says: "Or was it north…" She peers at her map. "Northeast. Thataway." She points vaguely. "So, you think they'd try to whack us if we showed up trying to hawk our totally legitimately acquired goods?" She smirks.

Alex says: "They tried with us and we were leading here."

Bridget raises an eyebrow. "Why are you even still here again?"

Alex says: "I told you. This is my town. I cannot go away. And I don't want those fucking knights to have it."

Bridget nods and cracks her knuckles. "Well then. That I can understand."

Alex says: "Hey… Can you go out? Or are you locked in too?"

Bridget says: "Yeah, I've got the ship keys. We just hadn't gotten around to copying the cabin keys yet. Mostly because, well, we just got the locks in yesterday, heh."

Alex says: "Can you do something for me?"

Bridget says: "What is it?"

Alex holds up a key. "There is a healing liquid, liquid g. It's not really healing, but it helps me breathing… Can you bring me some? "

Bridget raises an eyebrow. "I see. Sure, okay. But I swear, if you turn into a werevampire in front of me, I have garlic!"

Alex hands her a key labeled _1004 Holm St._ "A what?"

Bridget snickers. "Just a crazy theory Lyra came up with to try to explain why you like wolves and why you still look young. Be right back."

Bridget heads off the ship and into town, and locates the building in question. She picks up a couple of bottles, but neither is labeled what Alex was looking for. The building does contain some clothes, a towel, and a steel scutum, which she also takes. She returns to the ship and dropped the items on the deck.

Bridget shakes her head. "Sorry, there wasn't any in there."

Alex puffs. "Shit."

Bridget says: "Was there anywhere else it might be?"

Alex says: "I think I look old enough. If not, you wouldn't know I was old, uh?" She grumbles. "Dunno, I thought I had home."

Bridget says: "I think Miren was making some when I looked out a couple times?"

Alex says: "No idea. As i said, I've been quite sleepy lately."

Bridget smirks. "Yeah, I've noticed." She sifts around in a grass basket containing all their herbs. "What does it take?" She whispers to Jenkins: "I'm considering… their hate of these Silver Knights seemed genuine. Hmm."

Alex says: "What? The liquid?" She gestures to Miren. "Ask the expert. I think eucalyptus."

Bridget says: "Well, she seems to be asleep at the moment. When she wakes up, she'll probably have some or know where she put it. Anyway, if you expect us to trust you, maybe you could show some good faith and quit trying to break our lock."

Alex says: "If you give me some hope, I'll gladly will. If not, this is my only chance to survive. Hope you'll. understand"

Miren rubs her eyes, groans as she tries to close her wound. "Dammit…"

Bridget picks up a rose and hands it to Alex. "Sorry, don't seem to have any hope in the ship's manifest. How about a rose? Good morning, Miren. Are you going to be a little more eloquent than just swearing at me today?"

Lyra stretches and yawns, rubbing her eyes. "Ahhhh, our fine guests are awake! GOOOOOD MORNIN' TO YA!" She smiles happily and waves through the window.

Miren groans loudly, wincing at the loudness. "Easy… "

Bridget says: "Ah, there she is." She giggle. "And good morning to you too, Lyra. Anyway, I _am_ considering, though I'll of course want to talk to my crewmates and think things over first."

Lyra says: "And fer the record…what was yer name? Alex? Fer the record, Bitch Lady was ABSOLUTELY rude ta me first! She was sarcastic when I asked ta use the smelter, and when I politely inquired about 'er name, she didn't even bother ta introduce 'erself! I know she weren't sleepin', neither, cuz she responded right away later! I was INTENTIONALLY IGNORED. Ain't it against the rules of most places not ta introduce yerself?!"

Lyra says: "Not knowin' about the smelter I can understand, but it takes a special kinda moron not to know 'er own name…"

Alex says: "You call my town a damn town first, but anyway… I was sleeping. And I didn't answer right away. And yes, name's Alex. Or Storm."

Lyra says: "Well, I didn't mean nothin' by that, Alex. Everythin's a damn somethin', innit? This damn boat, for example! But anyway, it is a pleasure to prop'ly make yer acquaintance. I'm Lyra Halifax." She nods very politely.

Alex says: "Lyra Halifax, what you think about our deal?"

Bridget laughs softly. "You know, _I_ thought I was less than subtle sometimes. I mean, I got chased by a crazy lady on a bike once shooting me with a shitty bow just because she thought I'd stolen something from here when I hadn't — she didn't even have anything worth stealing. And then Lyra here showed up, and man does she have a mouth on her." She grins broadly.

Lyra looks thoughtful, tossing the key to the workshop up into the air and catching it again.

Bridget says: "From her, that is."

Lyra says: "Awww, Cap'n, it ain't my fault! I was PROVOKED, I was! I ain't got the time of day fer RUDE individuals is all! So, let 'em out and they give us all the stuff, eh… Well, I reckon they'll need to be givin' us the stuff first, but… Awright, Alex, here's the thing. If we let ya go, how are we ta know ya won't call for 'elp? What's in it fer you? I ain't inclined to depend on yer goodwill after this little stunt we pulled, ya see."

Bridget snickers. "We could surely use a fence, too, if these Silver Knights control the rest of the coast. But yeah. There's the rub."

Alex says: "And I told you, I can give you the other key of my house and you can lock us there. We'll be alive, when if we break our deal, that I won't, you'd have time to run away while we break the lock."

Bridget says: "Either we trust you or we don't. Locking you in another building doesn't help."

Lyra says: "Aye, aye, but that just gives us a headstart, don't it?" She drums her fingers thoughtfully on the windowsill. "Tell me, Alex, what is it ya want? What's yer chief desire in life?"

Bridget says: "Miren, do you have any of Alex's potion on hand?"

Miren groans lightly. "Don't have any with me, no… Might be in the room with all the other healing stuff?"

Bridget says: "Which room is that, Miren?"

Miren says: "Room 2 in the equipped building."

Bridget says: "Is it locked? "Silly question, I know."

Miren says: "The main building not, I think." She handed Bridget two keys. "But that should do it. You dragged me from the building."

Bridget nods. "Alright then. I should be right back."

Bridget goes back into town and explores the room in question, picking up several bottles of various healing liquids and poisons.

Bridget climbs back on the ship muttering. She points at two bottles of healing liquid labeled _L_ and _H_. "That was all I found. Also some tea."

Miren shakes her head. "That's not the right ones… "

Bridget says: "There wasn't any labeled 'g'."

Miren says: "I doubt it'll help, but how about room 1?" She hands Bridget another key.

Bridget says: "I'll check."

Bridget checks out the building in question. It contains some various tools including several crowbars and the soldering iron they'd been looking for, copper wires, some shields, as well as a pile of gemstones and precious metals. Oh, and a mug containing the healing liquid Alex was looking for. She snatches up everything she can carry and returns to the ship.

Alex says: "You'd even have time to change the name of the ship…" She puffs. "I want to live. I already died and I know the nightmares that are waiting for me there. I don't want to go there again."

Bridget says: "Hey, guess what I found!" She gives carved wood mug to Alex.

Lyra says: "Alex, did ya hear my question before? What is it ya want out of life, Alex?"

Bridget drops the valuables and tools into the cargo hold.

Lyra says: "Did ya? 'Fraid I didn't 'ear it, sorry. Could ya repeat yerself?"

Bridget says: "If you really wanted to be a land pirate, I'm sure that could be arranged." She smirks.

Alex says: "If you want something more material, I still have to build the twins landmark." She looks at Bridget and smirks. "What makes you believe we weren't?"

Miren smiles lightly, watching Alex breathe better again.

Lyra says: "Basically, my position is this. If we're gonna let ya go, I wanna come to some kind of a mutually beneficial arrangement. Else ya ain't got no reason not to raise a howling mob and come after us, ya see?"

Bridget says: "Cuz you see, we've got a raker here. Nice, fast ship, right? Only if it's not loaded down with a bunch of stuff. I don't want to just take all your stuff and go. When we docked here, we were looking to fence this booty and get some things we needed more. And no, its previous owners aren't going to be looking for us. They're dead. I wasn't joking when I said they were eaten by dire wolves."

Lyra says: "Right. I ain't got a lick of trust in yer goodwill after this stunt we pulled, to be frank. I've got a little more trust in yer self-interest. To be fair, not a lot… I mean, we sure did hit ya with axes and say all kinds of mean and insultin' things… But I'd be more willin' ta take a chance if ya had a reason not to backstab us."

Alex says: "What you want then? I offered a safe harbor. "

Bridget says: "Well, for starters, would you step away from that lock?"

Lyra says: "I want ta know what YOU want, Alex. What's summat we can 'elp ya with, aside from sharin' in our ill-gotten plunder? Give me a reason for YOU ta have a reason not ta stab us in the back."

Bridget says: "I think we've made it clear that we're not just going to kill you out of hand without considering what you have to say."

Lyra says: "See, if I were in yer shoes, I'd be sayin' whatever pretty thing came inta my 'ead. Promise the moon, like. Even if I ain't got no intention of makin' good on it. Only reason I'd keep my word not to see revenge after a gang of crass brigands messed up my pretty face, shoved me on their boat, an' said all manner of mean an' insultin' things, is if there was summat in it for me, ya see?"

Bridget says: "Like, for instance, making sure those knights down your coast never bother you again."

Lyra says: "Heh heh, ya read my mind, Cap'n…"

Bridget says: "I mean, that'd take some doing and some more numbers, I'm not _that_ reckless, but…"

Alex says: "I want to live. I told you. I want to keep the nightmares away." She lowers her crowbar. "Here, off the lock."

Lyra says: "Ain't there anythin' else ya want?"

Bridget says: "Existing isn't really living, you know."

Lyra says: "Yeah, ain't ya got any kinda dreams or aspirations?"

Bridget says: "Just sitting in your town doing… what? Surely you haven't given up on doing anything with your life."

Lyra says: "What about those knight blokes? You ain't too fond of 'em, eh? Want us to whack 'em for ya? Or are there any particular goods ya want? Gold, silk, diamonds…" She shrugs. "Anything needin' doin' around these parts?"

Bridget folds her arms across her chest. "Guess they fell asleep again."

Jenkins says: "Hm, well we do find ourselves in an interesting situation…" He lowered his voice. "I do admit it would be nice to have a proper safe harbor. And I don't like the sound of these knights. A group of organized bullies sounds worse than a sleepy town with shit rules to me."

Bridget nods thoughtfully toward Jenkins.

Lyra says: "Maybe the three of us oughta have a little conference in the other room?" She points at the private quarters.

Bridget chuckles. "In the hold. We won't all fit in the other cabin."

Lyra says: "Right, right."

Bridget goes into the cargo hold and shoves a pile of limestone, clay, potatoes, and other junk out onto the deck.

Bridget says: "That should be enough room in there, heh. I did shove it a little full before."

Lyra looks at the floor and grins. "Whoa! I don't remember some of THIS shit bein' 'ere before!"

Bridget whistles innocently. "Well, they _did_ give me the keys to their storerooms. I helped myself while I was in there. Pants?"

Lyra says: "I see you been 'elpin' yerself to some plunder while ya were out lookin' fer that medicine…"

Bridget giggles. "Not that I took everything, mind you. Just what was interesting." She goes up on deck and pokes Jenkins before returning to the hold.

Lyra puts on a pair of snakeskin boots and a leather longcoat, and tosses aside the scarf, cloak, and sandals she'd been wearing before.

Lyra says: "Heh heh, check out me new digs, Cap'n!" She poses beautifully. "Jenks sure is takin' 'is sweet time gettin' in 'ere. Ya want me to pick 'im up and bring 'im in?"

Bridget grins. "Nice. Yeah, he's been a little sleepy the past couple days it seems." She giggles. "That'd show him."

They step up on deck.

Lyra says: "Jeeeeenks! Stop bein' so damn sleepy!" She barrels out of the cargo hold, seizes Jenkins around the waist, tosses him over her shoulder, and goes back inside with him.

Bridget gives Jenkins another little push by the butt. "There we go."

Lyra says: "Must be gettin' a bit too tired to do that by meself…"

Bridget giggles.

Lyra chuckles. "Awright, so, meetin' time!"

Bridget nods. "We were kind of fighting and dragging a bit yesterday."

Lyra says: "I ain't opposed to lettin' 'em go if we have any reason ta think they won't turn right around and stab us in the pack. I figure either we kill 'em and take all their stuff, or we treat 'em properly and hope they don't betray us."

Bridget says: "I kind of like the idea of using them as a harbor and fence, if they'll actually go along with it."

Lyra says: "Yeah, I don't mind it, but I'm kinda worried about it…"

Bridget nods in agreement. "Yeah. But then, I suppose, who are they going to call about us, if they really hate these Silver Knights?"

Lyra says: "I weren't kiddin' about what I said afore, were I? If some bloke did this ta ME, whoo-eeee, there'd be hell ta pay!"

Bridget snickers. "Yeah, but we're a bit more energetic. I imagine some people would just be happy to live, even as slaves."

Lyra says: "Guess so…" She rolls her eyes.

Jenkins whispers: "Yeah, they night be the only other ones living in this area. Sorry I've been so sleepy, ladies."

Bridget chuckles at Jenkins. "We may have slightly hauled you into the hold."

Jenkins whispers: "I see that." He chuckles. "We should think about getting some furniture to rest on and relax to regain our strength. "

Bridget says: "There might be more inhabited towns inland who wouldn't be able to give us chase at sea anytime soon, so not really worth worrying about too much. Also you're still whispering." She giggles.

Lyra says: "Right. If they ain't gonna be a threat, ain't no reason ta kill 'em."

Bridget says: "Let's not let them know we don't have a radio yet." She looks around shiftily.

Lyra says: "But we'll hafta make nice with 'em and not take EVERYTHIN' of value…"

Jenkins says: "Oops. I didn't mean to do that. I'm all sorts of sleepy today. Good plan Bridget. Maybe we could take theirs apart and make our own?"

Lyra says: "Aye, aye. I reckon we can take theirs apart and use the bits to build a shipboard radio, eh?"

Bridget says: "I found a few things in their storeroom…"

Lyra grins and looks at the floor. "So I see… We can just dump all this shit we don't want in the 'arbor."

Bridget takes the copper wires and sets them aside for a radio receiver project.

Bridget says: "Hey, I didn't haul in everything. Sides. Fencing! And I meant, useful things! So, got a soldering iron, still need a case and another wire…"

Lyra says: "I ain't convinced we're not gonna wanna trade up boats, by the way. If we can't find the stuff to prop'ly rig 'er."

Bridget says: "Eh, I'm sure we can find it."

Lyra says: "She's been good to us so far, at least…"

Bridget says: "Lemme see."

Bridget locates the iron needed to build a radio case and sets up a project for it.

Lyra says: "We may also be able ta take apart any sails we find on ships in the private 'arbor."

Bridget says: "I'm going to check their storerooms again. Be right back."

Bridget returns to the storerooms in Puk and looks around. She grabs a steel battle axe and some aluminium and heads back.

Bridget says: "Nope, didn't see any sailcloth or rope or timber or anything, but there was a bunch of cotton. Meh."

Lyra says: "Eh, it's…somethin'…"

Bridget says: "But I diiiid fine this." She and gives the axe to Lyra.

Lyra says: "Heh heh heheheheheheh!" She smirks broadly and swings it a few times to get a feel for it. "Aye aye, Cap'n! May I hit many blokes in yer name with it!"

Bridget says: "We could probably sail to the south end of Treefeather or to Cantr for ship rigging. Hopefully that's past the areas where these knights control. Cantr would probably be the better bet. We'd just have to unload some crap and make sure we weren't going at a crawl just because we've got a fuckton of limestone on board."

Bridget grabs some copper and rubber and sets up a project to build another copper wire, and picks up the soldiering iron and a pair of pliers.

Bridget mutters a little, then sits down to work on the wire.

Lyra says: "Aye. So are we gonna let 'em go, then? If we take their radio, mebbe they'll be too damn lazy for revenge, anyway… But I ain't comfortable comin' back 'ere if they won't enter a proper business arrangement with us."

Bridget says: "Hmm… Eh. Yeah, I'd like to make some arrangements with them. Really, it's not like I'd have been hard to trade with. I just wanted to take what I wanted and shove them all the crap I didn't want. Who the fuck can be bothered with figuring out what stuff is _worth_?"

Lyra says: "Heheh, maybe we oughta let Jenks do the tradin', then…"

Bridget snickers. "Fuck trading. Take what you want and stash what you can't be bothered hauling around."

Lyra says: "Aye aye, Cap'n!" She grins.

Bridget says: "Let's go chat with the … fine, polite, upstanding ladies, shall we?" She snickers and pokes Jenkins on the way up the deck.

Bridget and Lyra go up on deck.

Bridget says: "How you doing, ladies?" She grins. "Probably still asleep, but anyway."

Lyra whispers to Bridget: "Oi, Cap'n, just to get this clear. We're gonna let 'em go, but we're gonna try ta strike up a business arrangement with 'em too? And if that don't pan out, we just never come back 'ere?"

Miren rubs her eyes. "Just a bit… Be better if you had something for this wound…"

Bridget nods to Lyra, then picks up a cotton rag and tosses it in at Miren.

Lyra says: "It's your lucky day, ladies! We've decided ta be generous and let ya live if ya behave."

Bridget says: "More specifically, we'd like to make a business arrangement with you."

Miren nods, tears the cloth in two, and first, proficiently bandages her own wound, then starts bandaging Alex, she looks up. "Less unlucky day, at least…"

Lyra says: "But we have a few…conditions. One, ya give us all yer keys. Two, ya give us yer weapons, shields, and crowbars. We'll give one back when we leave so ya can get out of yer house eventually. And three, we want ta work out some kinda business arrangement here, as my fine cap'n has said."

Bridget smirks. "I dunno that that's really necessary."

Lyra says: "Eh? Ya don't think so, Cap'n? Well, the crowbars and the keys, at least. We can give 'em back when we go."

Bridget says: "Locking them in I mean." She giggles.

Lyra says: "Oh, well, we want a headstart, right? Well whatever, we'll figure it out later, eh?"

Bridget says: "Anyway, here's the deal. We want some stuff, and we've got lots of stuff we don't really want all that badly. Trading is hard! I don't care what stuff is actually worth, just what it's worth to _me_."

Lyra says: "Aye aye. Ya can have all this shit we don't want."

Bridget says: "People can go on and on about trading rates and 'days' and whatever other shit. Whatever. Boring!"

Lyra says: "Yeah! Boring! What kinda borin' bloke's got time for that nonsense?"

Bridget says: "Anyway, they either turn on us or they don't. If they do, we'll hear about it over the radio. If they don't, we'll know it's safe to come back and offload some more legitimately acquired booty. Either way, we'll be nowhere nearby for a while."

Lyra says: "Aye, Cap'n."

Bridget whispers to Lyra: "You know, that radio we _totally_ have in the cargo hold. In pieces." She cough.

Lyra says: "Right then, ladies. We ain't gonna kill ya, so ya ain't got no need ta lie ta us. But if we're ta have a continuin' relationship, we want it ta be mutual, ya see? Fear's a bad motivator, innit? So if the two of ya are gonna offer us safe harbor and such rot, we wanna know what ya want in exchange fer it."

Bridget says: "Yeah. I'll trust your greed or your hate, though." She grins.

Lyra says: "Else we can just, ya know, steer clear of 'ere from now on. We ain't got a whole lotta faith in your altruism towards us at this point, ya see. But we can make nice and get along if we can come to some kind of arrangement, eh?" She she clears her throat. "Miren, I am most sorry for callin' ya a bitch lady, even if ya kinda deserved it at the time. I am furthermore sorry for hittin' ya with an axe, stuffin' ya in a locked room, and stealin' all your stuff…um. Mebbe I ain't so great at this after all…"

Bridget giggles. "Well, seriously, we've never actually killed anyone before, you know?"

Lyra says: "Aye, aye. We may be shameless thieves, but we ain't murderers yet. I ain't feel no need to start if it ain't necessary."

Bridget says: "Did… did they fall unconscious again?"

Miren nods. "My take on trade is the same as yours, I don't get it, so you'll have to wait till Alex wakes up again… "

Lyra says: "Maybe their wounds are bleedin' a little…"

Bridget says: "Oh, there, she's awake. Well, I wasn't suggesting trading with you. Just looking for some stuff we want and shoving all the crap we don't want at you."

Lyra says: "Yeah, to be frank, ya can just have all of this crap. I'm sick o' shuttlin' it all over the boat whenever we wanna go somewhere anyway."

Bridget says: "I had to toss a ton of junk out on the deck just to fit us all in the cargo hold… And really, what are we ever going to do with seven sledgehammers?"

Lyra says: "Hell, let's just shove it in the harbor, Cap'n. I keep trippin' over these giant piles of sand!"

Bridget says: "If Alex has more patience for trading and wants to get something more useful out of it, so much the better."

Miren nods. "I just wanna get back to making my medicines…"

Bridget says: "Anyway, what we _do_ want is, let's see. A telescope, a sextant, good shields and weapons — I'd still like to get a crossbow for Jenkins — maybe a sloop for landing, that dinghy isn't going to fit us all. And a pair of leather boots."

Lyra says: "Also, stuff fer riggin'. Miren, what's inside the private 'arbor?"

Miren says: "Nothing, it's where Alex swims."

Lyra says: "It's where she…swims…?"

Miren nods.

Lyra scratches her head. "So…ya ain't got any boats or nothin'?"

Bridget says: "Well, okay then. If she wants a private place to go skinny dipping, sure. There's a sloop parked next to us in the public harbor. Do you have the keys to that one?"

Miren tosses her a key. "Does this help?"

Lyra says: "Miren, ya mind handin' me yer crowbar? I'll pass it back when we let ya out."

Bridget raises an eyebrow at Miren. "What is this to?"

Miren says: "A longboat? I don't know, might be back in Baaak maybe… Or docked to the beach possibly?"

Bridget says: "Yeah, I didn't see a longboat on the beach. Well, okay then."

Miren hands her crowbar to Lyra.

Lyra says: "Thanks, mate." She tucks it away carefully."Oops, think yer bandage was tied to it, mate. Here ya go."

Miren says: "Thanks…"

Lyra says: "This might 'elp the bleedin' a bit, too…" She hands Miren some honey.

Miren nods. "Bridget still has a lot of healing stuff I think."

Lyra says: "Aye, we'll fix ya up right and proper when we let ya out."

Bridget says: "It's on the deck behind me. And there's booze and fruits and stuff somewhere around here too."

Lyra whispers to Bridget: "Eh, well, if they give us their crowbars, I s'pose there ain't no harm in healin' em up… Might as well, eh? Might earn some goodwill."

Bridget nods to Lyra.

Lyra whispers: "Maybe wait till we get Alex's too, just ta be safe."

Bridget whispers back: "At least she stopped trying to break the lock."

Lyra says: "Right then. Just ta be safe, we'd like ta have Alex's crowbar too. Not that we don't trust ya or appreciate that ya stopped tryin' ta break the lock as we asked, but ya never know. We'll give ya healin' food and whatever ya need at that point."

Miren nods. "She's kinda asleep right now, obviously."

Bridget says: "And I'd like some sort of less hazy arrangement. Pinky swear. Whether it's 'don't worry you'll never see us again' or 'arrr sharin' the booty'."

Lyra whispers: "Do we have the keys ta everythin' interestin' in town yet? I still wanna look inside that private 'arbor… Little weird ta have a big KEEP OUT sign on it if it's empty…"

Bridget whispers: "Skinny dipping is totally understandable, I'm sure… You can take the dinghy over to double check if you like. And yeah, I checked through their storerooms. They might have more stuff stashed away somewhere else, but those looked like the main rooms."

Lyra whispers: "Aye. I'm worried 'bout a radio. Did ya find one?"

Bridget whispers: "No. Probably in another building."

Lyra whispers: "Aye, then we should get the rest o' their keys and make sure we dismantle any radios they might have."

Bridget whispers: "At least it would be a few days before they could put one back together again, by which time we would have ours up and running."

Lyra nods to Bridget.

Bridget whispers: "I'll go double check."

Bridget goes back to town to look and returns.

Bridget whispers: "Yeah, I'm just blind. It was in the very building I was smelting in."

Miren gives Bridget keyring. "Here, have mine to start with…"

Bridget runs in and out of the ship trying to find stuff. "Hello! I am Bridget, Reigning Queen of Poor Planning! Ahem. What was that?"

Lyra says: "I asked 'em for Alex's keys, Cap'n."

Bridget hands Lyra the keyring and whispers: "It'd take two days to take apart the radio transmitter, but that'd go a bit faster with more than one of us working at it."

Lyra says: "Aye, this looks useful. Are these Miren's or Alex's, Cap'n?"

Miren says: "I'd appreciate it if you can put the keys for the equiped building back on there, too."

Lyra whispers: "We oughta get Jenks on it."

Bridget says: "Miren tossed them at me while I was running in and out."

Lyra says: "Ahhh, right. Aye, we'll put 'em back on, Miren."

Bridget says: "You know, maybe after we've grabbed what we want and chucked in what we don't. Which would probably amount to a net gain in your favor, all things considered, but I don't care to do the math." She snickers softly.

Lyra says: "What's the point of havin' stuff ya can't take around with ya?"

Bridget says: "There were tools sitting in there crumbling apart." She frowns.

Lyra says: "Cap'n, I'm gonna kick some of this USELESS SHIT off the boat. I'm sick of lookin' at it!"

Lyra shoves a pile of limestone, clay, feathers, stone, dung, and shitty shields into the harbor.

Bridget giggles. "Yeah, if we really need it for something, we'll grab some more."

Lyra says: "Maybe we oughta keep some of that 'ematite an' limestone…"

Bridget says: "Eh, we've got iron and steel."

Lyra says: "Aye, so we do."

Bridget pokes her head into the cargo hold and says to Jenkins: "Hey, when you wake up, can you grab a screwdriver and help disassemble the radio transmitter in their first building?"

Lyra says: "Damn, Cap'n, we sure are payin' these fine ladies well for the pleasure of bein' robbed."

Bridget giggles.

Alex frowns slightly. "So… _Which_ keys do you want? I'm not so tidy as Miren, it could take ages to give you one by one and half of them is rubbish. And I would like my crowbar back. If you want me to _want_ something… Bring me fucking Jordan to play with."

Bridget says: "Who?"

Lyra says: "Aye, we'll return the crowbars to ya when we leave."

Alex says: "Captain Jordan. "

Bridget says: "Never heard of him."

Alex gives her rapier to Bridget. "Her. And you are lucky then. She lived in Paradise Harbour or some shit like that. "

Bridget hands several keys to Lyra. "There's the other keys, Lyra. Never heard of that place, either."

Lyra nods and loops them back onto the keyring. "Where's this Paradise Harbour located, then?"

Bridget says: "Okay, now you got me curious. Why am I lucky?" She smirks.

Lyra says: "Sounds like a story all right." She grins and leans forward in anticipation.

Miren yawns, curls up under the window.

Alex says: "Because she is a bitch. And a pirate, but that's not the important part. She's friking stupid. "

Lyra says: "Did this Jordan do anythin' in particular to ya?"

Alex says: "Threatening and insulted me. And kicking me out of a friend's town."

Bridget says: "So, when you say 'play with' you mean locking her in a room and taunting her, and not … you know… And hey, we're bitches and pirates too, but totally not stupid." She grins.

Lyra says: "Sounds like a lovely lass, Alex. We'll keep an eye out and bring 'er by if we find 'er. Do ya know whereabouts this Paradise Harbour is?"

Lyra shoved a pile of grass, hay, and potatoes out into the harbor.

Alex says: "West, I think."

Lyra says: "Hmmm… Is it on Treefeather or another island?"

Alex says: "This one."

Bridget says: "Do you know what it might be called on the map?" She holds up her map of the island.

Lyra nods. "Aye, then if we find your Captain Jordan, we'll grab 'er for ya and bring 'er by for a friendly visit. As a personal favor to our dear friends in Puk." She grins.

Alex says: "I don't remember, but I think she left the place, so I don't know where she is now."

Bridget says: "Well, we'll keep an eye out then. I'm sure some rumors will turn up."

Lyra says: "So, eh, is there any plausible reason we'd be lookin' fer 'er aside from wishin' 'er ill?"

Alex says: "No idea."

Lyra says: "Aye, we'll figure somethin' out, then. I'll be back…"

Lyra heads out into town for a minute and returns.

Lyra whispers to Bridget: "I found a windowframe in the storeroom, so I set up a project in the hold fer it." She says aloud: "As fer keys, Alex, the only ones I really wanted were ta the armory and that Whatever sloop out there."

Lyra pokes her head into the workshop cabin.

Lyra whispers to Bridget: "They look just over half done on pryin' off the lock in there. I'll keep an eye on it and make sure they don't sneak any more progress."

Lyra sets up a project for a large barrel.

Alex says: "There is no key of the sloop."

Lyra says: "Thank ya kindly, Alex. Any chance ya got a key ta the container in there?"

Bridget says: "Isn't it so much easier when people can just take what they need? It's like… communism, or something!"

Alex says: "Not labeled. What's its number? You could let us go out of the room…"

Lyra says: "The number is 12341809."

Bridget and Lyra head into town again.

Lyra says: "Oi, Cap'n, I got some right fine loot outta the armory!"

Bridget says: "Oh, nice. What did you score?"

Lyra hands Bridget a claymore and a steel scutum. "Got a sabre and a crossbow, too." She grins. "Crossbow'll need fixin' up, though…"

Bridget says: "Sweet. Did Jenkins ever say exactly how good he was at fighting?" She snickers.

Lyra says: "No 'e didn't. I'll ask 'im when I get back on the boat. Right, I'm gonna 'ead on back an' keep an eye on our guests." She waves.

Lyra returns to the ship, and Jenkins comes out and joins Bridget in disassembling the town radio.

Jenkins says: "I left Lyra alone to watch the prisoners… I hope she stays true and doesn't betray us. "

Bridget laughs. "Well, she did hit them in the face with an axe with us."

Jenkins says: "Yes, but a big ship full of stuff is pretty big temptation for anyone. I see this as her first real test, if she can be trusted. She's a very good asset to our team. I doubt we could have pulled that off without her."

Bridget says: "Agreed. She's stronger than me, and way stronger than you. If it had been just us, we never would have been able to move Alex."

Jenkins says: "Right… I just hope she doesn't use that against us one day." He smiles nervously.

Bridget says: "I grabbed some wasters from the storage. Once we're done here, you're going to need to buff up a bit, most likely. And I'm going to need to work on my aim…"

Jenkins says: "Oh definitely. Even Lyra could use the work, despite her being our strong arm. I know I was rather useless in the fight. I couldn't damage Alex even when I didn't miss."

Bridget says: "Don't feel bad about that. I barely nicked her myself. I did get in a vicious slash on Miren, though." She grins.

Voices come out of the radio, babbling about trades and transportation.

Jenkins says: "Woah! This thing still works?"

Bridget says: "I'm taking apart the transmitter, not the receiver, anyway. I don't care if they can still listen to messages, just don't want them sending any."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Game note: Healing food includes beverages (such as alcohol), most fruits and desserts, popcorn, mushrooms, onions -- let's face it, it was kind of arbitrary. Healing food won't keep a character from starving, just heal injuries.


	6. Puk: Departure

**Day 4717**

Bridget takes a break from dissassembling the radio and checks in on the ship. "All good here?"

Lyra says: "Aye, Cap'n. All's quiet in here." She lowers her voice. "Ain't seen 'em try ta pick the lock, neither. Seem ta be behavin' fer now."

Bridget nods, and glances over to the partially-finished barrel. "I figured we could keep food and stuff in containers so we could keep track of what we wanted to keep… and organize it better." She chuckles. "I don't like seeing all this stuff just strewn about the deck willy-nilly if we can help it." She giggles.

Lyra says: "I agree, Cap'n. Awfully unsightly, innit?"

Miren rubs her eyes. "What kind of stuff _do_ you want anyway? "

Lyra says: "Eh, I dunno, Miren? Metals and jewels and stuff? Weapons an' shields? Fancy clothes? The way I figure, once ya got yer basic needs taken care of, piratin's more about the thrill than the loot, innit, Cap'n?"

Bridget nods to Lyra in agreement. "Besides the basic stuff to get what we need for the ship built… get some nice clothes and fill up a chest with shiny booty. Gems and jewelry and gold and silver…"

Lyra says: "Aye aye, let's fill 'er up with some nice booty, Cap'n!" She lowers her voice. "How's the radio comin' along?"

Bridget whispers: "Almost done. Going a lot quicker with the two of us. Should be done in a few hours. Jenkins said he might be sleepy, though, so I might just leave him to it?"

Lyra whispers: "Aye, sounds about right, Cap'n."

Bridget says aloud: "Maybe get our hands on some of those shiny coins, too, just because."

Lyra says: "Ooh, a chest full o' coins! I like the way ya think, Cap'n! We can open it up and, errrr, look at it… But how shiny it'll be!"

Bridget says: "Well, yeah, that's the point." She giggles and points at a note labeled _Klojt Trading Rates_. "And none of these iron or nickel coins! Only silver and gold will do!"

Lyra says: "Aye, Cap'n! Only the best fer the likes o' us! So, ya ladies 'ave lived long an' prosperous lives, ain't ya? Ya got any excitin' stories from yer youth ta share? We got a fair bit o' time left together ta bond, eh?"

Miren grimaces. "You mean, the time I got raped, or the time my best friend got kidnapped and almost killed? Not so prosperous for me…"

Bridget scowls. "Tell me that person got murdered horribly."

Miren nods slowly. "Yes. Both did."

Bridget nods tersely.

Lyra says: "Aye, good fer ya, Miren! Ain't no one can treat a lady like that an' get away with it! What happened exactly?"

Bridget rolls her eyes at Lyra. "Do you really think she cares to go into detail?"

Miren grimaces. "Not really…" She groans softly as she moves, applying a bit of pressure to her wound. "I can tell about the kidnapping…"

Lyra says: "I weren't askin' about that bit, Cap'n! Aye, the kidnappin'."

Miren says: "It's a long time ago, so I don't remember everything exactly, but.. Here we go…" She grimaces. "This was back when I couldn't really talk yet… My best friend Talia went out to gather something, while me and another girl from our town were out to gather gold, I think… She went to one of the desert towns on this island, only one woman lived there. She got battle-axed and dragged inside, she was a sort of slave until she'd be killed."

Bridget raises an eyebrow, and rubs her face. "I don't get why someone would do that, but I guess I don't have much room to talk."

Lyra says: "Aye, sounds rough. How'd she get out, Miren?"

Bridget says: "I'd better go check in on Jenkins and give him a status report. I'll be back in a few."

Bridget goes into town and looks around quickly.

Bridget says to Jenkins: "The prisoners are still safely locked away, and Lyra's still on deck keeping an eye on them. Not much left on this to go? I'll go get started on the sloop and let you finish up here." She grins and returns to the harbor.

Lyra says: "Sounds like a right adventure. So this one lady by 'erself had a whole load o' slaves locked up? What did she even 'ave 'em doin'?"

Bridget says: "I overheard part of the conversation from the dock, but I think I must've missed a bit. I guess there must be some temptation to having a bunch of people doing whatever tedious work you want them to do, but geez, I could come up with better ways to do it." She shrugs.

Bridget goes out and tests out her new claymore on a dire wolf, and returns to the harbor.

Lyra says: "Six bodies! What a fright! Well, Miren, good on ya for savin' yer friend! She musta had quite a time."

Bridget says: "What did I miss?"

Miren says: "I don't think she ever really got over it."

Lyra says: "Miren was tellin' me 'bout 'er friend who got kidnapped by some crazy lady in the desert. They went lookin' fer 'er when she was gone too long, then when they got attacked by the lady, they got a right big group together and went ta kill 'er."

Miren nods. "Was quite a mess, too, but I wasn't in it… She fleed with a boat with some guy, not sure how he got tricked into that… In the end they did catch them."

Lyra says: "What did they have ta say fer themselves after alla that?"

Miren says: "I wasn't there, I don't know." She shrugs. "I think it was something in the line of 'fuck you'."

Lyra nods. "Aye, I can't imagine what else ya can really say at that point…"

Bridget says: "Can't really claim it was all just a misunderstanding."

Miren shrugs. "So yeah, not such prosperous life…"

Lyra says: "How'd ya come ta Puk, then?"

Miren says: "Looking for a new place to live, Alex had put out a radio message they were looking for new people."

Lyra says: "I see. How's yer time here been, then?"

Miren says: "Quiet, mostly. I like it, no troubles, just working on my medicines."

Bridget says: "I'd guess a lot of places would want more people. I spawned in Zhift Forest. They slept all the time and there wasn't any food to collect there, so I took a bike marked free-for-use and left." She shrugs. "I wanted to see the sea, though."

Lyra says: "Sounds a bit dull ta me, but I s'pose I can't blame ya fer wantin' some quiet after all that rot."

Miren nods. "Well, the rape wasn't before that…" She grimaces. "Was one of our own… They all died now, anyway."

Lyra says: "Ach! I hope ya made 'im suffer afore ya killed 'im." She scowls. "Cut 'is balls off, like." She makes a violent chopping motion with her axe.

Miren grimaces. "I almost bit his dick off when he tried…."

Bridget says: "Good on you for that." She nods.

Lyra says: "Good! I 'ope it 'urt!"

Miren winces lightly. "Can we talk about something else?"

Lyra says: "Ah, sorry, sorry."

Bridget says: "Yeah. I can tell you the thrilling tale of my life! It's only fair, right?"

Lyra says: "I ain't got much to tell meself, I'm afraid. I spawned in Freedomland and didn't care too much fer it, so I spent a year or so wandrin' 'round the mountains. Met some sleepy folks and got bit by a dire wolf. Not too intrestin'."

Bridget says: "I biked through a town that had two dozen mud huts and no people. Then I passed through a town that had a couple of friendly people who gave me tamales. Then after another empty town or two, I got shot at by a crazy lady on a bike who thought I was a thief, but she hadn't even had anything worth taking anyway so I dunno what her problem was. I lost her on the road to Baaak."

Lyra says: "Wot's with this island and crazy ladies?" She looks at Bridget, then at herself, and grins a little.

Bridget says: "Then I came to Dorian and there was nobody there but a starving old woman who was almost dead from being mauled by dire wolves, and I told him I'd come back with a crowbar so we could get into some of the abandoned buildings and the ship, since it was pretty obvious nobody was using them anymore. So I biked up to the town with the hematite in it, just north of here, nobody there either, dug up some, smelted it, then realized I didn't have a bellows for the steel. Felt silly and biked back to Dorian only to find out Jenkins had already taken care of things while I was gone. Right, Jenkins spawned in Dorian, dead, dead place. I guess if he hadn't already gotten the keys and broken the locks that the old woman didn't have keys to, I'd have had to dig up some salt and make my own bellows. Except due to poor planning I hadn't brought much wood from the forest. So I call myself the reigning queen of poor planning."

Lyra says: "Aye, Cap'n, sounds 'bout right. Well, ya got me and Jenks here to help ya with the plannin' now, eh? So then ya sailed ta Puk?"

Bridget nods. "Yeah. I knew the towns between Dorian and here were all empty and I don't think they had sea access anyway. So we came to Puk hoping to offload some of the shit we'd scavenged from Dorian and trade it in for some grapes and wine or something, then we planned to go south and trade that for wood and ship rigging at the south end of the island, or on Cantr."

Lyra says: "Aye, and when did ya decide ta become pirates? Arrrr!"

Bridget says: "Eh, we figured we might do a bit of this and that, trading, exploring, piracy, scavenging, as the opportunity arose. At around the point when Puk wound up seeming like they were too sleepy to trade with, we kind of tipped over into the idea of 'fuck it, let's just kill them and take their stuff', even though we already had the hold stuffed fuller than I'd liked. But I've never killed anyone before, and Jenkins was a little leery on the idea too, so just robbing them — well, you — seemed like a perfectly acceptable plan too."

Lyra says: "Aye, I feel a little weird 'bout murderin' people wot ain't done nothin' wrong. Taking their stuff, though… Eh, people these days got too much stuff anyway, don't they? So what's the plan now, Cap'n? Are we gonna be full-fledged brigands or just do a bit o' piracy on the side, like?"

Bridget shrugs and grins. "I say, whatever we damned well feel like, whether that's collecting shiny things, robbing from the rich and giving to the poor, getting drunk for no good reason, exploring, annoying people, ousting some bullies from their town, kidnapping bastards who deserve some private time, or saying fuck it and taking a trip to Fu, whatever."

Lyra says: "Aye, I s'pose plans are always subject ta change, ain't they?"

Bridget sets up a project to build a chest.

 

* * *

**Day 4718**

Lyra Halifax waves. "Oi, Miren, how ya feelin' today?" A pause, and she grins. "Aye, 'sides that." Another pause. "Again, I'm happy ta give ya some 'ealin' liquid fer Alex's crowbar, but I ain't wanna risk needin' ta drag one of ya off a lock project if ya decide ta get cute an' try ta break out. Or ya can wait till we go. Won't be long now, I reckon. That bandage Cap'n gave ya oughta staunch the bleedin' till then."

Bridget says: "We could probably let them go soon and get out of here." She shrugs. "Jenkins should be done or almost done with the radio by now, and I don't know that I would want to stay here for half a dozen attempts at the lock on this sloop if this doesn't work."

Jenkins says: "Radio's done. Got all of the wires and case. Are we doing anything with the receiver?"

Jenkins shoots his recurve bow at a dire wolf, killing it.

Jenkins says: "Ha, and that's one more dead wolf."

Bridget says: "I failed to pick this lock. Nah, leave the receiver. They can't do anything with it." She kicks the sloop. "Do we really want to keep trying this sloop, or call it a day and get out of here?"

Jenkins comes into the harbor. "Alright… Let's give it one more try, how about it? It'll go quicker with two of us. Has Miren said anything?" He takes his crowbar and starts trying to break the lock.

says: "Guess so. I kind of wanted to boot them and get out of here, though. Oh, did you want to keep any of this stuff in the harbor? Lyra got a little… enthusiastic in lightening the load of crap."

Jenkins says: "Eh, it looks like more of the same stuff we already had. I'm not worried about it. And what did Miren have to say?"

Bridget says: "No, no, I mean that was stuff that was on the ship. Miren said a lot about her horrible life and all the terrible things that have happened to her."

Jenkins nods. "Guess we're a part of that? So did she agree to the same terms as Alex?"

Bridget says: "She didn't say anything otherwise. And considering we haven't raped or enslaved anyone, I imagine being hit with a battle axe and robbed probably isn't too terrible comparatively?" She makes a face, and calls up at the ship. "Lyra, did Miren say anything about agreeing to our deal?"

Lyra says: "Sure we 'ave, Alex. We ain't hit ya or mistreated ya or nothin' since we locked ya up. If we wanted ta kill ya, it woulda been right simple." She calls down: "Cap'n, which deal was this, again? Also, Cap'n, ya want me ta give ya a 'and with the lock or keep an eye on things 'ere?"

Bridget says: "Uhh, that we'd let them go and they said they'd offer us safe harbor and something."

Lyra says: "Ain't that wot they said afore?"

Bridget says: "That's what we were talking about, yes. He asked if Miren agreed to it, too."

Lyra says: "Aye. Miren, is wot Alex said afore fine with ya? The bit about offerin' us safe 'arbor and fencin' our goods and wot 'ave ye?"

The lock on the sloop breaks under their crowbars.

Bridget says: "Hey, would you look at that! We broke the sloop's lock on the second try! Lemme just go take a peek inside…" She steps on deck and looks around. "Eh, just some notes and a deck grill. Nothing too interesting, but hey! We now have a sloop!" She returns to the raker and stretches. "Out of curiosity, who did that sloop belong to, anyway?"

Lyra says: "Aye, Cap'n, and a right fine sloop she is!"

Bridget whispers to Lyra: "I think we're done here. Do you still have the keys? Wanna go take a peek in their storerooms again and double check that there isn't anything we'd want to take?"

Lyra says: "Let me just take one last look around town…"

Lyra heads into town again, and returns with brandy, sake, mead, and wine, as well as a pile of grapes.

Lyra says: "Ladies an' gentlemen, I have located the most important o' the booty, the BOOZE!" She holds aloft some wine. "Oi, Cap'n, we about done 'ere? Might wanna take a look-see at this all this junk in the 'arbor afore we go."

Bridget giggles and nods, then glances over to the prisoners. "Guess they're asleep at the moment. Just as well, I guess."

Lyra says: "Aye. Well then, Jenks! Time ta get back onta the boat!" She drags Jenkins back on board. "Right then, ladies…"

With Bridget's help, Lyra drags Miren and Alex out of the workshop.

Lyra says: "And again, Cap'n."

They drag the captives off the ship onto the dock.

Bridget grins. "Excellent."

Lyra says: "Let's see 'ere… I did promise 'em a few things afore we go…"

Bridget says: "Right."

Lyra picks up some healing liquid and returns Alex's rapier.

Lyra says: "'Ere's yer crowbar, Miren… And 'ere's summat fer yer wounds."

Bridget says: "Once we're done with giving them back whatever we're actually giving back, you wanna take the sloop? You'll have to undock it, then dock it to the raker when I undock."

Lyra says: "Annnd here are yer keys. Almost forgot 'em, heh! Aye aye, Cap'n. Anything else we need ta do afore we go?"

Bridget says: "I can't think of anything, but somehow I get this feeling that there's something really important that we've forgotten about. Oh well!"

Lyra says: "Hmmm… Well… Our guests are back in their town, the shit we don't want is on the deck, an' the booty's aboard… We got the radio?"

Bridget says: "Yeah, Jenkins and I took apart their transmitter and Jenkins has the parts."

Lyra nods thoughtfully. "Well… I can't think o' wot else we might be missin'…."

Bridget says: "I keep double checking to make sure Jenkins is on the deck. Nope, didn't forget him! Well, alright! Let's hit the road! I mean, anchors aweigh!"

Lyra says: "Well, Cap'n, I think we're good ta go unless you wanna take a look at the crap in the 'arbor first. Aye aye, Cap'n! I'll follow ya when ya undock."

The raker and the sloop both undock from the main harbor and dock to Alex's private harbor.

Bridget laughs. "Oops, I guess we both had the same idea. I thought you were going to dock to the raker. Oh well, let's take a look."

She gets out and looks around.

Bridget says: "And… there is actually nothing here. I guess she really does use it for skinny dipping after all. Okay, shall we try this again?" She giggles.

Lyra says: "Oh. There really ain't nothin' here! Damn, and I was really 'opin' they was 'oldin' out on us… Aye, I'll dock ta the raker this time, Cap'n."

They undock again. Bridget waits but doesn't see Lyra immediately docking to the raker.

Bridget says: "Well, I'm guessing she can't dock immediately, because stealing an empty sloop seems a little pointless after not making off with our raker. I'm going to get to work on the radio. Head on down when you wake up and we can figure out what our next plans are."

 

* * *

**Day 4719**

Bridget peers off at the water toward the sloop. "Okay, looks like she stopped. I'll wait here for her to wake up and dock. This should be far enough that they're not going to be catching us in a kayak." She giggles. "But I'm concerned that they might go to another town in a motor vehicle and use their radio or send them after us. I'm going to keep working on the radio."

The sloop docks to the raker and Lyra hops off.

Lyra says: "Oi, Cap'n. Sorry fer gettin' a tad excited an' checkin' out the private 'arbor instead of dockin' ta the ship!"

Bridget waves and smiles. "Ah, good, you're here." She giggles. "Well, no worries. I'm just a little paranoid about getting this radio done. We've only got one soldering iron, but could you get that last copper wire made, maybe?"

Lyra says: "Sure. I reckon this window can wait…"

Bridget says: "Though before we get to work much more… I'd kind of like to avoid the Moku area due to these Silver Knights they mentioned, for the moment. Especially until we get the ship name changed, just in case they rat us out. Unfortunately, the only place we know we can safely dock and change the name in is Dorian. We don't really have a lot of intel to go on." She frowns.

Lyra says: "Aye, sounds fine ta me. Though I didn't like the sound 'o those Silver Knights and wouldn't mind payin' 'em a visit at some point."

Bridget says: "Yeah, I agree. We just need to be a little better prepared, maybe recruit a few more blades to help." She grins.

Lyra says: "Aye, or a load o' tea."

Bridget says: "Or both!" She giggles.

Bridget steers the ship onto a heading to return to Dorian.

Lyra nods. "I'm gonna go take a crack at that wire."

Bridget says: "Speaking of which. Jenkins, if you've got any fur on hand from killing those dire wolves, having a lovely rug to rest on would be nice." She grins broadly.

Bridget says: "I'll get back to the radio case. That'll take a while, and we only have one soldering iron. Good thing it's something I'm good at."

Lyra and Bridget head into the cargo hold.

Bridget says: "You could always get that window installed and then do the wire, and it'll still be done by the time I have this case ready." She points at the window she'd started setting up.

Lyra says: "Aye, Cap'n."

Bridget says: "Hmm, and then we'll need to finish the third cabin, get a lock installed… at some point rename them maybe since they're not gonna wind up being used for what I meant them to do in the first place… eh, whatever. We'll figure it out. And there's whatever machines we plan to build, too. I'm just not quite sure what all we'd need or want. Oh hey, the solar still, for starters. We did get the steel for it. And we could put another still on the sloop, right?"

Lyra says: "Aye, we could, Cap'n. Shame ya can't build a lotta nice machines on ships, like an anvil. But we could get machines set up fer, ehhhh, food production? What else do we want, ya figure?"

Bridget says: "While I'd like to … upgrade my wardrobe a bit, I don't know that I'm so invested in the idea of pretty clothes that I'd want an entire tailoring facility on board." She chuckles and brushes her moccasins against the deck. "Some proper boots, for instance. Likewise, while we need rigging, that's a limited requirement. We don't really need permanent rope production facilities either."

Lyra says: "Aye, though it'd give us something ta do on long voyages, and we could rig the sloop as well."

Bridget giggles. "True, and hey, we could always do some _legitimate_ work and trading if we feel like, too, especially if there's something we enjoy doing."

Lyra pokes her head out of the newly completed window and waves at Jenkins. She wanders up to the deck and leans over the railing, studying the coast. "Where did ya say we're 'eadin' again?"

Bridget says: "Ah, excellent, you got the window in. That should make things easier! We're heading for Dorian. It should be safe, at least safer than sailing into who-knows-what in potentially hostile towns controlled by people who make us seem like the good guys. Last we were there, it was empty aside from one lady sleeping away behind the wheel forever. We can dock there and change the name, and the name of the sloop, just to make sure nobody can pin anything on us easily."

Lyra says: "Aye, sounds smart, Cap'n."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Game note: Windows on rooms and buildings allow a character to see and hear what is going on in the area immediately outside and any area connected to that area with a window. Speaking in a room on a ship with windows on the hold and all the cabins would allow one to hear anywhere on the ship but not on the docks.


	7. Serendipity

**Day 4720**

Jenkins he yawns and looks out at the water. "Sorry I've been so sleepy lately, you two. I should be back to normal now."

Bridget grins. "It happens. Just don't pass out on us forever, or we might have to whack you and take your stuff."

Bridget finishes up with the copper wire and sets it into the radio receiver.

Jenkins says: "Good." He laughs. "I expect it. And if I ever turn into an old boring sleepy man, just take me out of my misery. I might not be as lucky as you and end up living forever."

Bridget says: "Not that we wound up actually killing the ladies in Puk, either, but they did wake up and start being interesting again. Maybe being abducted and robbed will shake them up and encourage them to quit sleeping all the time."

Jenkins says: "I'd like to think we did those two a huge favor. " He smiles in amusement. "They did seem a lot more lively after the incident. Maybe they can use that to make their town better. Take down the old laws and welcome some good changes. Now, about those Knights… What did she call them? They're definitely worth investigating. Maybe we can shake things up even more for them."

Bridget says: "The Something Knights. She said they ran Moku, Moku Something, a bunch of towns on the coast. That's why I set course for Dorian. I don't know that they'd call the Shitty Knights for help, doubt it given their feelings toward them, but I don't want to be caught at a harbor when they get their radio back together if they decide to call us out."

Jenkins waters the planter of tea leaves.

Bridget says: "The radio receiver case is half done. I'll breathe a bit easier once we get that together. I hate to think someone might be talking about us without us knowing about it."

Jenkins says: "Good plan. I propose we have a bit of a change in identity before setting down in potentially hostile territory. We should come up with a list of aliases we'd like to use and rotate through them. Each of us keeping a copy so we don't get confused."

Bridget says: "Yeah, good idea." She giggles. "Once we get more of a wardrobe going, we might even change clothes, too. Get into costume. Put on silly accents. That town that gave me the tamales said I should go into entertainment, I'm good at acting!"

Jenkins says: "Excellent. And Lyra already had a bit of one. She could drop it and become boring again for the sake of safety. Maybe even consider getting a haircut." He frowns as he inspects the length of his hair. "Even if I've grown fond of my long hair."

Bridget snickers. "Well, I bet they'd look more suspiciously at a bunch of young people in shitty hides sailing a raker. With some slightly better clothes, we can pass ourselves off as being a bit older, late twenties maybe, successful merchants or something."

Jenkins chuckles. "Maybe it is about time to retire the old furs. And yes, trading. Maybe I should handle that from now on. You tend to prefer the axe to the face method of trading, and that might not always go over so well." He chuckles in amusement.

Bridget says: "Trading is hard! I can count up all those numbers — uh, should probably update the manifest sometime — but figuring out what people want when they don't want anything and we just want to get rid of some of the shit that's weighing us down… and they're being really sleepy… okay, the being indecisive and sleepy thing was probably the biggest problem there. Although I suppose it might have helped to show them a list of stuff we wanted to offload, too." She giggles, then peers about. "Lyra, did you chuck our wood out on the dock?"

Lyra says: "Eh… Don't believe so…"

Bridget says: "Or did we just use it all already? Yeah, I guess leaving 9 grams would be kind of silly." She giggles.

Lyra Halifax says: "Aye, Cap'n, seems we used it all."

Bridget goes in and unlocks the cabin. "Forgot to unlock that. Heh. Oh yeah, Jenkins! You better pick up one of these wasters and start training! Actually I could stand to do a bit of that myself."

Jenkins says: "Wasters? Where might they be? I was thinking about starting training, but… You've really used up all of our wood already, Bridget?" He chuckles in amusement. "Well, we know what we need to trade for next. Or just find a nice wood."

Bridget says: "They're down here. They had three, but one of them is in pretty bad shape."

Jenkins says: "Or we could always disassemble one of the boats. Do we really need two?"

Bridget says: "Never know when they could come in handy. Also, we can build solar stills on both of them, I think. Well, unless the dinghy would be too small for both that and to carry anyone…" She giggles.

Jenkins says: "I guess we won't know until we try? And that is a good idea. I'd like to keep a steady supply of water for our plants. Never know when they could come in handy."

Bridget adjusts their heading.

Bridget says: "See about getting a little closer to that coastline. Can't see for shit in this rain. And I'm paranoid about working down in the hold where I can't easily see the land and water around us. I'll keep popping up to make sure we don't miss Dorian or anything." She chuckles.

Jenkins says: "You're being unusually quiet, Lyra. Don't you go falling asleep on us." He nudges her.

Bridget says: "Eh, if she falls asleep, we'll just… attempt to kill her, scratch her pathetically, then have her murder us both with her bare hands when she wakes up."

Lyra says: "I ain't sleepin', Jenks. I'm just…watchin'. Silently. Always watchin'. " She stares at Jenkins, then grins.

 

* * *

**Day 4721**

Bridget finishes making the radio receiver case.

Bridget says: "Getting close. I think I can almost make out Dorian." She picks up a screwdriver. "And the case is done. I'm putting together the radio receiver now."

Jenkins says: "There it is. Docking her to the harbor now." He gives Lyra a mock scared look. "I certainly hope you're joking. It's hard to tell with you sometimes."

Bridget says: "Also, I will pre-emptively say that if you ever plan to kill us and dump our bodies into the sea, I will cheerfully do whatever you want to not die." She grins.

Jenkins says: "Really? You wouldn't even put up a fight?" He chuckles nervously. "Come on, Bridget. I bet the two of us could take her on."

Bridget says: "I mean if it looked like she was going to win." She grins.

Jenkins says: "Well, we can't just give her the victory that easy!" He looks at Lyra and his confidence quickly fades. "On second thought.. I am the weakest one by far out of the three of us."

Bridget giggles. "Yeah, she could pretty much pick you up, stick you in a locked room, and not let you out until you put on a cute pleated skirt."

Jenkins flinches and turns around to look at Lyra. "Hey now, don't be giving her any ideas… I don't mind being dragged around or locked up, but I'm not wearing a damn skirt."

Bridget says: "Aw, but it would be absolutely adorable!" She smirks.

Jenkins makes a face and adjusts his hat. "Of course you'd say that…"

Bridget says: "So, let's see. Going to need to rename both the raker and the sloop, in case we need to use it. I'm sure we've got carving knives and chisels around somewhere. Probably a dozen of them. I don't know about aliases. I'll have to think of something, provided you don't come up with something ridiculous first." She grins. "Then we can pose as merchants, trading… nothing specific. Yeah, this is going to go well."

Jenkins says: "Of course. We have our list of things we need, right? As long as we look legitimate, I doubt we'll have any problems." He stretches out. "Maybe keep the same letter of our names the same to avoid confusion? Or will that seem suspicious?"

Bridget shrugs. "I don't see why it would matter. Hmm, let's see, what _do_ we need, anyway? A bit more wood couldn't hurt. Going to need some more stuff if we want a radio transmitter in here as well as a receiver. Not to mention some stuff to help navigate more easily. Anything I've forgotten?"

Lyra leans towards the two of them across the top of her half-finished barrel and grins broadly, patting her axe fondly. "Don't worry, ya ain't got nothin' ta be afraid of. If I get a hankerin' ta murder ya and drop yer bodies in the sea, I'll be sure ta present ya with a list of demands first."

Lyra's grin widens. "Heh heh, don't worry! I'm just kiddin'. I wouldn't ever wanna murder my best mates!"

Bridget grins at Lyra. "In this world full of opposition and sleepy fools, it's nice to have like-minded individuals at your back who are more likely to hit you in the face with a battle axe than stab you in the back." She pauses, looking thoughtful for a moment. "Oh yeah, I also want leather boots."

Jenkins laughs. "Good to hear, Lyra. That goes the same for me, as if it needs to be said. I wouldn't last five seconds against you ladies and your axes. Him, clothes. We really all could use an upgrade. Do we have enough leather for boots?"

Bridget says: "I haven't actually looked. Nor been bored enough to figure out what we even have on board at the moment. Been busy working on this radio."

Jenkins points at a stack of leather. "We've got over 7kg of leather. I think we could spare some for a pair of boots." He chuckles.

Lyra says: "Aye, I wouldn't mind a few new rags meself. I want a right fine piratical hat like Cap'n has."

Bridget says: "Yeah. We could probably do it. We just have had other priorities at the moment than looking stylish." She giggles.

Jenkins says: "And there's still a lot of work to be done, but I think we can afford to waste a little bit of time on trivial things like that. You can go ahead and start, if you'd like. Make some clothes that look just as you'd like."

Bridget says: "Nope! Radio receiver first." She smiles. "Then we can take a break, if we will know ahead of time if we've got a price on our heads. Let's see. I think I will be Isabella. Do I look like an Isabella to you?" She poses in a ridiculous position. "… hmm, maybe I should get a veil or something, to look fancy and to hide the nose."

Lyra says: "Aye, Isabella's a right fine name. I can be Sera fer now. Been callin' myself that in a few other places."

Jenkins says: "You already have an alias, Lyra? Just what sort of trouble have you gotten yourself into before you met up with us?"

Lyra says: "I mighta availed meself of some stuff ta make steel afore I walked outta Freedomland…" She grins.

The ship docks at the Dorian harbor. Bridget glances out to take a look around.

Bridget says: "Looks like the lady asleep in the car is still asleep there. I wonder how much food she must have on hand to have not starved by now. … Can we kill her?" She looks around and grins innocently.

Lyra says: "Well, hey, if she ain't usin' it… I mean, it'd be a right shame to waste whatever nice loot she's got sittin' in there, eh?"

Bridget says: "She never woke up while we were robbing the place. I think Jenkins said she'd just been kind of sleeping there forever. But, she's still inside her vehicle, so I think we'd have to break in afterward. Of course, having access to a decent land vehicle might come in handy."

Lyra says: "Hmmmm… That silver-plated kite shield she's got is mighty fetching… I suspect we can't do 'er in in one go, but with all three o' us on it, we can get two or three tries on the lock in the time it'd take us to 'it 'er twice. And tryin' ta break in is a lot less suspicious than whackin' 'er if she wakes up. What do you think, Cap'n? Break in or kill?"

Bridget says: "Well, both, of course! Either one is likely to get her attention if she's going to wake up at all, so we might as well kill her first and then break in. I doubt she'll even move though."

Lyra says: "Eh… Well, if she wakes up an' takes off, well, we're leavin' anyway… Maybe Jenks and I oughta get started on renamin' the ship. What are we gonna call 'er?"

Bridget shrugs. "I imagine we're going to go through a long list of ship names…"

Lyra says: "Eh, well, if we're gonna whack 'er, might as well start now, eh?"

Bridget says: "Sounds good."

Bridget heads out into town.

Bridget says: "Hi, lady! I don't know your name, but you're boring as hell! When was the last time you woke up and did something? And I want your telescope and stuff."

She hits the old woman with her claymore, barely nicking her.

Bridget says: "This is going to take a while, I think. Oh well."

She returns to the ship.

Lyra says: "Jenks, here's yer crossbow. Damn, that lady is strong! I reckon it'd take five 'its from me ta kill 'er at that rate!"

Bridget says: "Yeah, get started on changing the name. If she manages to wake up, well, we'll fuck off."

Lyra says: "Eh… I wonder if maybe we shoulda started the lock first… I think hittin' 'er's more likely ta wake 'er up than breakin' the lock…"

Bridget says: "Let's rename the ship to 'Poor Planning' then."

Lyra says: "Ahahaha, sounds good ta me, Cap'n. Won't take long ta change the name if all of us work on it at once. I'm gonna go take a crack at the lock. Jenks, if ya wanna help me while Cap'n's finishin' the radio, that'd be swell."

Bridget makes a note for changing the sign on the workshop. "That one just so I don't forget myself."

Jenkins groans. "You attacked the sleeping lady in the vehicle? It probably would have been better to just break into it… Oh well. She's been here for longer than I can remember, and would have died by now if a passing stranger hadn't fed her. I'll see what I can do."

 

* * *

**Day 4722**

Bridget says: "Aw yeah, that was a good hit!"

Lyra shoots at the woman with a crossbow.

Lyra says: "Ah, bloody 'ell, I missed 'er!" She hands the crossbow to Jenkins.

Bridget says: "Radio is _almost_ done." She returns to the hold to get to work on it again.

Jenkins comes up to her after a few hours. "Hey, are you awake? I could use some help moving old woman. We broke into her vehicle. She was loaded!"

Lyra says: "Cap'n! We got a guest! I stashed 'er in the workshop!"

Jenkins says: "Lyra, did you just drag her in here all by yourself?" He shakes his head and chuckles.

Lyra says: "An' 'ere's the loot! A right fat pile of it!" She shoves everything onto the ship in a very unceremonious and messy way.

Jenkins says: "You just have to show me up, don't you?" He snickers.

Lyra says: "Heh heh, you know it, Jenks! Look at all this STUFF! We got wool, silk, gold an' silver, you name it! I'm gonna make meself a right nice pirate hat when I get a chance!"

Jenkins says: "Yeah, she gave us what the last town didn't, variety. Some hidden gems in all.of this lot. I'm sure it'll fetch us a good price. What are we going to do with her now? Just put her out of her misery? She's not going to wake up."

Bridget grins. "Niiiice. I figured she must have been loaded when I saw the telescope and all the jewelry on her."

 

* * *

**Day 4723**

Bridget finishes manufacturing the radio receiver and promptly starts hearing people talking about trading over it.

Bridget says: "And we now have a radio receiver!"

She emerges from the hold and looks over at the still-comatose prisoner.

Bridget says: "Well, we do still need to whack her to get her telescope and stuff off of her…"

Jenkins yawns. "I'm guessing it's a sleep day today? Oh, and… I call dibs on her pants." He grins.

Bridget says: "I'm totally not asleep." She smirks. "Hey, ah, I started making an oven down here, but I'm terrible at this. Either of you better at this stuff want to trade off?"

Jenkins says: "Uh, I've never tried that sort of thing before, but I could give it a shot. I bet I'll be better than you." He snickers as he watches her struggle, and comes down to try his hand at it.

Bridget glances over to him. "Oh yeah, you're way better at this. I'll go do something I won't make a terrible mess of and have us wind up with a misshapen stone lump that's supposed to be an oven." She drops the trowel. "Oh yeah, Jenkins, did you get anymore fur from those dire wolves?"

Jenkins says: "No, Lyra's the one who killed the last one. She's sure to have some more. And yes, I think I'll handle the oven. It might not look very pretty, but I'll make sure it's functional."

Bridget heads into town and injuries a dire wolf with her claymore, then drags a bunch of junk into the harbor from town.

Bridget says: "I went out to whack one of the dire wolves outside with my claymore, and, oh! Some of the stuff you left lying on the ground might be useful. I'll grab some of it."

She hauls more junk onto the ship, mostly food, coal, and wool.

Bridget says: "Yes! Load up our ship with shit again!"

She sets up projects to build a kitchen table and a press in the hold.

Bridget says: "Hmm. Guess that'll keep us from getting bored and starving anytime soon!"

She sets up a project to construct materials for a still.

Bridget says: "Hmm, looks like we'd need to work at a work bench to make the circuit board for the transmitter. Well, not really a priority, anyway, that can go on the back burner. I'll go get to work on changing the ship name."

First, she goes to the pickup and removes the propane from the tank, and puts it on the ship.

Lyra Halifax says: "Ah, barrel's done! Time ta get some of this crap offa the deck!" She overflows the barrel with stuff. "Uh… On second thought, we're gonna need a bigger barrel…"

Bridget smirks. "We're going to need more than one container just to halfway organize shit, that's for sure."

Lyra Halifax says: "I'm gonna start on a chest in the 'old…"

Bridget says: "Hey, there's a project for a chest on the deck. The hold and cabins are… kind of small to be storing much in."

Bridget smiles. "Heyyyy, Lyra. Can you let me into the, ahem, 'guest suite'?"

Jenkins says: "Oh, goodie! She should only have one more good hit left. Oh, and you missed it earlier. There's another wolf fan girl out there. She was complaining about some of her pets I guess running off."

Bridget says: "Oh geez, what is it with these crazy people wanting to hug vicious wild animals?"

Jenkins says: "No clue. I didn't catch where this one was, though, or else I'd propose an visit." He chuckles.

Bridget nudges Lyra a few more times, and tries to pickpocket the key from her.

Jenkins snickers as he watches Bridget. "Oh dear, do I need to leave you two ladies alone for a while?"

Bridget snickers and bounces around. "I want to get my murder on!" She giggles. "For the high crime of being boring, the punishment is DEATH!"

Lyra Halifax says: "Oh, aye, Cap'n! Right you are!"

Lyra and Bridget go into the cabin.

Bridget grins wickedly, and gives the old woman a fatal wound with her claymore. The woman's belongings scatter all over the floor. Bridget takes the telescope.

Bridget says: "It's like hitting a bloody pinata full of booty…"

Jenkins says: "And that should just about do it."

Bridget drags the old woman to the deck and finishes her off.

Bridget says: "Okay. Important note." She grunts, tugging at the corpse. "Dead bodies weigh more than live ones. Lyra, can you give me a hand here? Jenkins, her stuff is in the guest suite if you wanna poke through it." She grins. "Also, we now have another crossbow. And a telescope!" She puts the telescope to her eye and peers through it. "Ooooohh, this is nice."

Lyra Halifax says: "Oho, another crossbow!"

Bridget says: "Argh. Jenkins! We need your super strength! Or rather, just a little nudge more." She laughs softly to herself. "Poor planning strikes again! Well, hey, this is a wonderful opportunity to get up close and personal with a bloody corpse. Fuck, I'm going to need to wash after this."

The three of them manage to haul the woman off the deck and onto the docks.

Jenkins says: "Are we just going to dump her body there and head out?"

Bridget says: "Well, we still need to finish changing the ship name. I was thinking we could just bury it and hide the evidence."

Jenkins says: "Or we could have given her a burial at sea? Well too late for that now." He chuckles.

Bridget says: "But then, I doubt anyone's going to be coming through, but I still don't just want to leave a body laying on the dock." She frowns. "I tried burying her on the deck and couldn't figure out how to manage that. Would we need to be further out at sea for that? Well, could always drag her back on board if so?" She paces about on the deck, frowning. "Argh. I should just chop her to pieces with my claymore and… meh, whatever. Oh, right, mustn't forget this part. "

Bridget strips the body naked and plucks off every shiny bit. A long-sleeved cotton shirt, leather pants and a belt, fur-lined boots, rings, earrings, a turquoise pendant, and a silk brassiere. She puts on the boots herself, hands the pants and belt to Jenkins and the bra, shirt, and jewelry to Lyra.

Bridget says: "Don't suppose you guys could help me move this ooooonne more room?"

Jenkins says: "Well, it's a burial at sea, not a burial on the dock." He chuckles. "Ah, thanks for the pants." He scrambles into them. "They do fit quite nicely."

Bridget grins at Jenkins, giving him a look over. "Much better."

Jenkins says: "Hey, I thought you liked looking at my bare legs." He smirks. "Never heard you complain before."

Bridget giggles. "Now you're just sporting the half-naked pirate look, and not the nearly-naked pirate look?" She waves up at the deck. "Lyyyyra! We can't do this without you!" She stares upward. "So there we were, standing on a dock, trying to dispose of a body, each holding one arm like an idiot and being unable to budge it. And being rather paranoid about someone showing up down that road at any minute." She rubs her head and mutters. "Fuck sake."

She pulls out her carving knife again and goes to get back to work on the ship name.

Jenkins says: "Yeah, I think she might be out for the night. At least this doesn't look suspicious or anything…"

Bridget says: "We're like, the worst pirates ever or something." She snickers. "Either that, or we just need a lot more practice." She giggles.

Lyra wakes up and comes down to the dock. "Uh… Sorry, Cap'n! I was sleepin'! Where ya want me ta put this? I got ta go back ta sleep again, so I'll start draggin' 'er back on the boat fer now ta get 'er outta the way. Sorry! We'll get it sorted out later!"

 

* * *

**Day 4724**

The three of them drag the body back onto the ship.

Bridget says: "Okay, good enough I suppose. Man, what a clusterfuck." She snickers, and sifts through old notes. "Nobody cares about the economy of Dorian any longer."

Bridget drags the old woman's belongings out of the guest suite. More clothes, coal, propane, iron, turquoise, salt, and dung for some reason. She picks up a pile of keys.

Bridget says: "And she shat a bunch of keys, half of which were unlabeled. Lovely."

She heads into town and starts trying the keys on all the vehicles and buildings, and every back room of the various buildings.

Bridget says: "She had the key to the Dorian Jail, which was empty and I unlocked. The rest, I'm not sure. There's a few labeled for Zhift Forest, of all places."

Jenkins says: "Zhift Forest? Where's that? Do you think it's worth raiding?"

Bridget snickers. "That was the town I spawned in. Pretty sleepy, unremarkable place. Inland, too, unfortunately, though I suppose we could get there quick enough if we took the pickup the dead lady so kindly left us." She points off in a vaguely northwesterly direction. "Stupid place didn't even have anything that could keep you from starving."

Jenkins folds his arms and give her a smirk. "So you don't have any personal vendettas against the town? How many people live there? We can probably only fit two in the pickup. Would that be enough?"

Lyra Halifax says: "Aye, we can raid 'er if ya want. I'm gonna make a copy of this workshop key in the meantime."

Bridget chuckles. "Hmm, we could probably squeeze us all in the pickup if we get real cozy. I don't know about leaving the ship unattended, but if nobody has broken into that pickup or these houses in this long, well… And no, vendettas? Not really. They were boring and sleepy, but they gave me a bow and some food, at least." She shrugs. "But if the keys are still valid, we might just be able to waltz in and loot the dead lady's house and claim we found the keys on a body. Which we did." She smirks.

She finishes changing the ship name.

Bridget says: "Congratulations on our brand new ship, Serendipity, in which totally nobody has ever been abducted or killed!" She almost trips over the corpse.

Jenkins says: "Ah, it's going to take some getting used to with the new name, but she's still the same old ship, after all. Thanks for that, Bridget. And uh, might want to watch your step, there." He chuckles.

Bridget says: "I imagine that we'll be painting over that name many times in the years to come." She grins. Provided we live that long."

Jenkins says: "Hey, I don't want to hear that kind of negativity!" He snickers. "But you are right about it constantly needing to change names. I think it'll be Lyra's turn next to pick a name."

Bridget says: "So, did you want to try piling in the pickup and checking out Zhift Forest, or just undock and continue down the coast? These Silver Knights sound like trouble, but maybe they've been trouble for anyone that's spawned there too."

Jenkins says: "Good question. Both ideas seem good. I'd really like to check out these Silver Knights and see if there's anything we can do to bring them down a peg."

Bridget says: "I took the fuel out of the pickup. Do you suppose anyone would try to make off with it if we just left it there unlocked?" She hrugs. "Not that I'd care all that much, anyway. There's still a lot of locked buildings in town, but I'll bet at least half of them are probably empty, and we might want a few more pairs of hands on board if we wanted to scour the place to the bone."

Jenkins says: "In town? You don't mean here, do you? We've already cleaned this place dry." He twirls around a few keys. "I've still got these from the other woman who died here."

Bridget says: "Ah, you took out the stuff from the empty buildings and left them locked? Okay."

Jenkins says: "Yeah, figured I'd play a trick on anyone trying to sack this town in the future." He snickers. "Leave them all locked so someone spends a few days trying to break in, only to have nothing for the reward. I figure it makes up for me leaving all the other behickee unlocked with the keys inside."

Bridget giggles. "Well, if we're heading out and not going to Zhift Forest, now that the name is changed, we might as well quit hanging around here and get a move on." She scratches her chin and shrugs. "Also, it's that kind of clever sweet talk that's going to keep making me swoon." She grins at him Eh. Even if there's good stuff in the forest locked up behind the keys the dead lady had, we wouldn't be able to cram it into the pickup along with us anyway."

Bridget undocks the ship and steers it into open water.

Bridget says: "Fuck it. Let's gooooo!"

Jenkins says: "I feel you exactly, Bridget." He smirks and nudges her. "Am I going to make you swoon? Maybe I should be more careful, then. Can't have a blushing little girl in our pirate crew. That's more like it!"

Bridget says: "Bah, I'll cuss and get drunk and sing bawdy sailing tunes… if I knew any bawdy sailing tunes, at any rate."

Jenkins says: "Maybe we should learn some. Or make up our own? Either way… We should think about breaking out our booze to celebrate our second great victory!"

Bridget says: "Yeah… great victory. I killed somebody." She looks down at the bloody corpse she's now trying to heave overboard. "And I feel like she was already long dead anyway. So, what've we got to drink around here? Ooh, we have a barrel now, apparently."

Jenkins grimaces. "You do have a point there. Not sure what killed her in the first place, but you just put her out of her misery." He watches Bridget and shrugs. "Alright, a drink should chase away all this negative thinking. Doesn't matter what it is, just drag it out!"

Bridget picks up some alcohol, only to realize that it's fuel and not for drinking.

Bridget says: "Hey, hey, this is… totally undrinkable! Wooo!"

Jenkins wrinkles his nose. "Don't think you'd want to drink that anyway, not from how it smells. I have a bit of beer, but it's not enough for two people, let alone three."

Bridget says: "Let's see, we have apple brandy, brandy, mead, poison, petrol, grape juice, milk…"

Jenkins says: "I think I'll start on my beer and see how I'm feeling after that." He grins and takes a sip, watching Bridget. "I hope you ladies will join me?"

Bridget holds up some apple brandy. "This will do nicely enough, I think." She grins.

Jenkins says: "Oh, excellent." He chuckles as he continues to sip on his beer. "Well, it's not too strong, but it has a good taste. Actually, now that I think about it, this is the first time I've ever drank." He tilts his head to the side in thought. "I wonder what it's going to be like."

Bridget says: "It'll probably end with you tied to the bowsprit with women's underwear on your head."

Jenkins says: "Huh." He tries to look up at his forehead and chuckles at his attempt. "Nah, I doubt anything like that would happen."

Bridget snickers. "Who knows? The world works in mysterious ways, right?"

Jenkins takes a good step back from her and watches her suspiciously. "You mean you do, right? I'm keeping an eye on you…"

Bridget grins. "What, afraid I'm going to try to pickpocket you again?"

Jenkins stares at her for several moments, his expression torn. "Well, if you mean it the way I think you do, I wouldn't mind that. But you make it sound like it's something bad, so now I'm just confused." He takes a long swig from his beer.

Bridget laughs. "Nah, I'm just joking with you. After all, it's not like we have a booty chest under lock and key to look at the shinies yet."

Jenkins snorts and gives Bridget a confused look. "Wait, what are you talking about? Are you talking about the gems I have stashed away that Lyra doesn't know about m

Bridget clears her throat and grins. "Nahhhh. Obviously I was talking about my booty."

Jenkins says: "Your booty?" He glanced briefly at her rear before clearing his throat awkwardly. "Uh, what booty is that? What we got from pick up lady?"

Bridget holds up her telescope and shows it to Jenkins. "Take a look! You can see foreeeevver through that!"

Jenkins says: "Woah!" He looks around in a full circle with the telescope. "This thing is amazing! How does it even work?"

Bridget says: "I don't know. I think these little bits of glass or whatever at the ends make stuff look bigger so you can see further."

Jenkins says: "Huh, sounds like magic to me." He grins as he hands back the telescope. "Here you go. Thanks for letting me look at it."

Bridget says: "Mm. That apple brandy _is_ pretty tasty."

She finishes hauling the corpse overboard.

 

* * *

**Day 4725**

Lyra Halifax she yawns and stretches. "Oho, I see a bottle of wine 'ere! Now we're talkin'! TO US, THE BEST PIRATES!! ARRRR!!!" She clinks the bottle against imaginary glasses held by Jenkins and Bridget, then takes a big swig. "Damn, I ain't ever had booze afore neither… Has quite a bite, don't it? But it's nice an' fruity…"

Bridget peers off at the coastline through the telescope. "Well, if this map is accurate, if we keep going in this direction for a short while, we should hit more coastline past Puk."

Bridget waters the tea plants, adjusts the ship's heading, and finishes changing the name on the cabin from _workshop_ to _guest suite_.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Game note: Characters spawn with different base skills, from awkward to expert, which aren't visible on their character screen until such an activity has been attempted. They take a very long time to raise.


	8. The Whatever

**Day 4726**

Lyra hands Bridget a new key. "Here's a key ta the workshop fer ya, Cap'n. Damn, this radio is bleedin' noisy! I'm gonna head out to the deck when I'm done with the key."

After a few minutes, Lyra looks at the radio in alarm.

Lyra says: "Whoa! WHOA! Hang on just one damn minute! Good thing I was listenin' ta this noisebox after all! Those damn bitches ratted us out! We shoulda killed 'em! Bleedin' 'ell! Ya let someone live outta the kindness of yer 'eart and look what 'appens! Lemme try ta remember, what did 'e say…" She clears her throat.

Lyra repeats the radio message: "'This is Silver Knight Swiler Bee passing on a report I've just had from the town of Puk. There are pirates in the area on a ship named 'Whatever' The crew of the 'Whatever', ship type currently unknown, consists of one man, Jenkins and two women, Bridget and Lyra. They dragged the key-holders of Puk onto their ship until they were given access to what wealth the town had … They did free our friends in Puk but not until forcing a promise that they wouldn't put out a warning on the radio. Since I made no such promise, I'm putting out the warning. … To the crew of the 'Whatever' … I suggest if you have a story different from the one I just relayed that you bring yourselves to San D'Oria right away and we'll discuss it in person. To all coastal towns on Treefeather, be on the lookout for this ship and crew. I'm not sure if Alex or Miren are by the radio, but they may be able to help with more details if they are.'"

Lyra says: "Well, I fer one suggest we sail right back there and kill 'em like we shoulda done in the first place. That's our thanks fer mercy, is it? Fuck that. No more mercy."

Bridget says: "Yeeeeah, there's a reason why I wanted that radio up and someone to stay next to it." She oes over to the sloop and starts changing the sign on it to read _Avenger._ "From the sounds of that message, I doubt they're even still in Puk. I'm guessing they got in a vehicle and went to San D'Oria wherever that is, and reported it. Didn't hear any messages on the radio from them, so they must've said it in person."

Lyra says: "Aye. Well then. I wanna find 'em and kill 'em."

Bridget says: "But then, if he's not sure they're by the radio, they must have left already… hmm."

Lyra says: "Let's go back ta Puk. If they're smart, they'll stay in a locked buildin', though."

Jenkins folds his arms. "Fucking… At least they only reported the name of the smaller ship. Did rat out our real names, though. I wonder if these Silver Knights forced it out of them, if they're really as bad as they say. You really think it's a good idea to head to Puk so soon? What if it's some sort of trap? Maybe we should lay low for a while."

Bridget says: "They didn't even say what sort of ship we were sailing on or our descriptions, on the radio at least, but the bitch ladies might have told them that in person."

Lyra says: "Clearly they weren't payin' much attention if they can't even remember the name of our actual boat. Dumb bitches, bet they don't even remember what we look like."

Jenkins says: "That's why I'm thinking they didn't want to rat us out. It still seemed like they hated the Silver Knights worse than us. At least the bitch on the radio told us where the Silver Knights are. We can stay far away from this San D'oria place… Where is it, anyway?"

Bridget says: "Well, I'm changing the name of the sloop, was planning to do that anyway, but it's kind of funny that they reported _that_. And really now, I'm pretty sure we said right out that we were changing the name of the ship right in front of them."

Lyra says: "Nah, this is a right proper backstabbin', innit? Who wouldn't lie through their teeth ta get out of bein' 'eld 'ostage by a buncha pirates? 'Sides, ain't no one forced 'em ta talk if they didn't wanna. We were betrayed. It's time fer revenge."

Bridget giggles. "Also, really now? Fear the pirates of the evil ship Whatever?"

Lyra says: "'Ow the 'ell ain't they even know that the Whatever was their OWN ship that we STOLE from 'em? I mean clearly the two of ya sailed inta town!"

Bridget says: "Yeah, really. Wouldn't it have been more useful to report an unrigged raker with a man and two women aboard, and some sort of description of us? As if we're going to give out the same names we did in the last town anyway…"

Jenkins says: "This still seems like a bad idea to me… Something's off. I don't know why they would tell their enemies about us unless they got something out of it. Maybe they were just trying to warn other? Guess that makes sense. "

Bridget says: "Not, mind you, that I'm going to give the 'good guys' advice. Well, it's probably just as well. I don't even remember the name of the person they wanted us to kidnap, anyway."

Lyra says: "Who says they told the truth about those knights ta us? It was Cap'n Jordan, it was. If we find 'er, let's shake 'er 'and and buy 'er a drink."

Bridget says: "Yeah, I'm guessing they lied through their teeth anything that might get us to let them go. Welp! No more mercy for anyone else. Killing them and taking their stuff is much safer."

Lyra says: "Man, those bitches are dumb. They musta known we 'ad a radio! All that half-arsed report did was make it more likely we'll come fer revenge or kill our future victims."

Bridget says: "Congratulations, Alex and Miren! You've encouraged thieves to be murderous thieves!"

Lyra says: "Let's go back. I wanna kill 'em. Ain't like we can't just immediately duck out again if it's a trap."

Jenkins says: "Who's this about a Captain Jordan? Who's she?"

Bridget says: "Oh, some pirate who tried to kill them once that they wanted revenge on."

Jenkins says: "Oh, I must have missed that part of their story. Hmph." He shrugs. "I still think it's not worth our time, but it's two against one."

Lyra stares off into space, a murderous expression on her face.

Bridget says: "Yeah, they didn't even know where she was, and we sure weren't going to go out of our way to look for her anyway."

Lyra says: "Well. Maybe they ain't even in Puk right now. If we wait a bit afore we go back, we might catch 'em off guard." She frowns in thought. "Cap'n, where are we 'eadin' now?"

Bridget says: "Dunno. How much food do we have on hand, anyway? Right now I've got the ship pointed in the general direction of… Moku North, I think?"

Lyra says: "Don't we 'ave quite a bit? I thought we dragged some in from Dorian."

Jenkins says: "Maybe we should head there first, then? Establish ourselves as peaceful… Probably best if one of us stays out of sight, though. I wouldn't want to match the description on the radio perfectly…"

Lyra says: "Yeah, I was thinkin' the same thing, Jenks."

Bridget nods. "If they're in whatever town we wind up in, they could finger us easy, but I imagine from the sounds of things they must have gone to San D'Oria and reported us then went back to Puk? I don't know."

Jenkins says: "Though it does worry me. That lighthouse for Moku has Silver in the name. That can't be a coincidence. I hope Moku North isn't the same… Maybe we should avoid this area for a while until people forget about us?"

Bridget says: "Yeah, that's why I'm asking how much food we have. If we've got enough we could always just sail to another island, maybe trade for or make ship rigging or something." She holds up the note labeled _Mapa Swiata, Iszkur 3750_. "We can probably get to Cantr?"

Jenkins says: "If not, we could always stop somewhere and trade for food. That's not suspicious at all. "

Lyra says: "I dunno, I got 'alf a mind ta rip these knights a new one. If we show up in a ship that ain't called the Whatever, and one of us stays in the boat, it's fine, innit?"

Jenkins holds up some roasted potatoes. "Maybe, but it would be very risky. Especially right now when everyone's on alert. We don't even known how many there are. "

Lyra says: "Hmmm… Do we got any 'ide bags or anythin'?"

Bridget says: "And maybe we could pick up someone somewhere that they don't know about, too. A few more hands wielding crossbows or battle axes at our backs that we can trust would make me feel a lot better around people like these Silver Knights."

Lyra says: "Aye, it would."

Bridget points to a grass basket. "Grass baskets? *shrug*"

Lyra says: "Ah, good call, Cap'n. Can ya 'ide a crowbar in onna them?"

Bridget says: "They're not huge, but we could probably fit our crowbars and weapons in them, and there's three of them."

Jenkins says: "Huh, hiding weapons among the flowers. That's brilliant! And we could use them as a means of trade, so they're not suspicious."

Jenkins indicates his kite shield. "These do look a bit suspicious, though." He chuckles. "Who ended up picking up the really nice one Pickup girl had?"

Lyra says: "Well, I reckon we can leave the nicer gear in the boat… Maybe change our clothes too…"

Bridget says: "I think it's in the hold. Well, we could always grab some of the iron shields." She picks up a grass basket and puts her claymore in it. "Hmm, can you see my claymore?"

Jenkins frowns and looks her over. "Well, at a first glance, it's not visible, but if you look closer… Yup."

Bridget drops the basket. "Fuck, scratch that plan, then. Well, I suppose we could always make something a little more… concealing."

Jenkins says: "What do you have in mind?"

Lyra says: "Aye, we could, Cap'n. This key I'm copying ain't urgent… We got any hide an' sinew on board?"

Jenkins points at some sinew. "Not sure about the hide, though. What were you looking to make?"

Lyra says: "Hide bags, I reckon. Good fer hidin' crowbars an' weapons."

Bridget says: "Right, so we wouldn't have to leave them on board."

Jenkins says: "That could be very dangerous, especially if they suspect who we are." He leans back and rubs his forehead. "Being a pirate is stressful."

Bridget grins broadly. "Would you prefer a quiet life of farming potatoes instead?"

Jenkins says: "Ah, hell no." He smirks. "I guess this is just the part I didn't think too much about. The running and not getting your ass killed part."

Bridget says: "Yeah, I could've told you about that part. Well, pretty sure I did. That crazy lady chasing me with her shitty bow on her shitty bike."

Jenkins says: "Right." He chuckles. "That was a long time ago. We have come a long way since then. Now we can fight back. It's just not always the safest option. So, we're getting a bit close to these Moku towns. Should we continue that direction or go around?"

Lyra says: "Let's keep goin'. One of us can stay on board, though… Maybe we oughta change clothes? Cap'n, yer awfully fetchin' in yer pirate getup, but it's a bit suspicious, innit?"

Bridget says: "I'm awfully conspicuous too. If they mentioned my nose or my flat chest… you two are a little less obvious. I could stay down in the hold and monitor the radio and do some work down there."

Lyra says: "Aye, we could do that. I can even talk like the two of ya if I gotta. We can pretend ta be traders… If one of us girls stays on the ship, maybe the other can pretend ta be married ta Jenks. A couple travelin' and doin' a spot of tradin' is a right bit less suspicious than a trio of pirates, innit? Let's see 'ere…" She rummages around in the clothes strewn around the hold for a suitable disguise.

Jenkins says: "Married? You really think I could pull off being a married bloke?" He snorts. "Well, I do admit it would be the best alibi… I just think we're too close to these knight folks for comfort."

Bridget nods. "Yeah, though you might want to tuck your hair up into a hat or something."

Lyra says: "Aye, Cap'n, or let it down. Maybe I could curl it… If I get it wet and braid it, it'd be nice an' wavy…"

Jenkins flinches. "I don't want to cut my hair. And honestly, I think the biggest danger is running into Alex. We don't know where she is."

Lyra says: "Just tuck yer hair under yer hat, Jenks." She scrubs her filth off with some rainwater trapped in the barrel on deck, then carefully winds her damp hair around some sticks of wood she found in the hold as impromptu rollers, swearing under her breath the whole time.

Bridget adjusts the ship's heading. "I can see the Moku North Lighthouse from here. And it's just called Moku North Lighthouse. Well, that's awfully straightforward."

Lyra hands Jenkins a ring. "Oi, pumpkin, put this on. It's yer weddin' ring."

Jenkins makes a face. "Alright, honey. I guess we can say we're on our honeymoon? Looking for some good food… We'll need a proper back story if we're going to pull this off. What town are we from? Dorian? That's true for me at least."

Lyra says: "Dorian? Did we say anythin' about Dorian when the bitches were on board?"

Bridget says: "We might've… could claim to be from Rus, or even further!" She giggles. "Good luck getting confirmation from there."

Lyra says: "How's me disguise, sweet cookie pie?" She shakes out her new curls and poses in her new clothes.

Bridget gives a thumbs up. "Nobody would ever recognize you! Probably."

Jenkins says: "Don't think so. And I doubt anyone knows that town was sacked. It's been dead for ages. No one to tell stories." He shrugs. "I think we're too young to pretend to be from another island."

Bridget says: "Especially one we know nothing about, heh."

Lyra says: "Dorian it is, then. So how did we come by this right fine boat of ours, then?"

Jenkins blinks in surprise as he looks Lyra over. "You… Actually do look very nice. You clean up well. Well, it could either be a loan or a wedding gift. I think the latter sounds more plausible." He tucks his hair up into his hat.

Bridget says: "Yeah, no hide on hand. I guess Lyra must have dumped it all out on the dock. Oh well."

Lyra says: "Ach, sorry 'bout that, Cap'n. Who woulda thought we'd want it again?"

Jenkins says: "I left most of the animal products behind as well, thinking it was junk. Maybe we could trade for some? We probably need to make a more modest list of trade goods."

Lyra says: "And a weddin' gift it is, then, sugar plum. So we're on our honeymoon with a weddin' gift from the town of Dorian… Who in Dorian woulda given us a weddin' gift?"

Bridget says: "We do have leather, though."

Lyra grins. "Aye, we don't want Cap'n here doin' the tradin' again. Didn't seem to go well last time, did it?"

Bridget snickers. "Hey, it would have been fine if we'd just murdered the bitches like we'd originally planned."

Lyra says: "Tch. Live an' learn. We ain't gonna make that mistake again. Hmmmm… Cap'n, how far out from Dorian are we? Also, do you figure we oughta wait a bit afore landin'? Give 'em time ta ferget about the pirates on the radio? Maybe we can 'ead back an' make some bags first…"

Bridget says: "Hmm, what could we make with the materials we have on hand?"

Jenkins says: "That's what I'm thinking. If we try to land the day after there's a warning out for pirates, it might look very suspicious…"

Bridget nods. "Yeah. But they might come to Dorian if they know about it."

Bridget looks around the deck. "Well, we've got some leather, and some buckles…"

Jenkins says: "I think Dorian is a bit out of the way… It's a much shorter trip by boat."

Lyra says: "How far from Moku North are we right now, Cap'n? We could just park 'ere fer a few days, or go back ta Dorian fer hide…"

Bridget says: "We could probably make more if we went to Dorian and used the machines there. We're probably just as far from Moku North as we are from Dorian. We're just barely within telescope distance of the land on either side."

Bridget stops the ship.

Bridget says: "Actually, did Dorian even have a lighthouse? Yeah, I think we're closer to Moku North. I can see their lighthouse pretty clearly."

Lyra says: "Aye, lets 'ead back fer a few days, then. Ta be safe, we can make sure we stay inside locked buildings or on the ship."

Bridget says: "I'd feel better if I knew what to expect along that coastline. Maaaaybe it would have been better to scout around first before piratifying someplace. Score another one for poor planning! At this rate we should keep a tally." She giggles.

Bridget lets out a deep breath as she adjusts the ship's course.

Bridget says: "Sorry, I'm not going to let our poorly thought out schemes get us killed. I've set a course to sail around the island just out of sight of land. We can get away from this area and land somewhere they aren't suspecting us when they've forgotten about us." She gives a grin smile. "And then, when they're least expecting it, we will return to Puk and skin them alive."

Lyra says: "Aye, fair 'nuff, Cap'n. Guess I can wash these stupid curls outta my hair, then." With a sigh of relief, she wets her hair again and ties it back.

Bridget says: "After a message like that, we might want to put out word the next time we get to a port we can get away with it from claiming we've been caught."

Lyra says: "Aye, that's a right smart idea, Cap'n. Stupid pirates gettin' themselves killed." She grins broadly.

Bridget says: "New plan. We're setting course for Cantr Island looking for ship rigging."

Lyra says: "We whacked 'em good and tried ta reason with 'em, told 'em they couldn't'a been beyond redemption if they didn't murder their victims, but they said they'd rather die than be jailed… Tragic, innit?"

Bridget says: "We've got plenty to do on board in the meantime, just hope we have enough food on board that we're not going to starve."

Lyra says: "Aye. We're comin' back here, though, all right? We got a score ta settle."

Bridget says: "I think we'll be okay on the food front though." She grins maliciously. "Oh yes. Absolutely. When they least suspect it, when they think they're in no danger and the nasty pirates are clearly dead… we will appear in the night, and this time there will be no mercy. No false words from them will get them out of their fake."

Lyra says: "Aye, right you are!" Her eyes gleam murderously. "That's what we get fer lettin' 'em go, really. Amateur mistake. Won't 'appen again."

Bridget says: "They can live a few more sleepy years in their boring town making stupid potions and not farming grapes." She rolls her eyes.

Jenkins says: "Hey, that is a good plan. Now we just need to make ourselves a radio transmitter. I'm all up for getting our revenge at a better time."

Lyra says: "Sorry, snookums, guess our 'oneymoon'll have ta wait." She grins.

Bridget says: "At least we pilfered some transmitter wires. I don't know if we have everything else we'd need, though. I don't think so."

Lyra says: "Looks like we got everything but nickel. Only need a bit of it, too."

Bridget says: "Did you get a circuit board from the radio, Jenkins? Yeah, but we need a work bench to make a circuit board."

Lyra says: "Aye, we'd hafta land somewhere."

Jenkins says: "Uh, everything's right there where I left it. Maybe we'll find a nice place to land and get a few things done. Then we can have our proper honeymoon." He blows Lyra a kiss, then grimaces.

A small ship cabin named _Radio Room_ has been finished.

Jenkins says: "Ah look, there's the radio room finished!"

Bridget giggles. "Except we may not wind up using it for a radio after all. Well, whatever."

Jenkins says: "We can always change it. I imagine it'll probably end up being another holding cell?"

Bridget says: "Yeah, I changed the name of our former workshop, since it's much too small to actually use as a workshop." She points at the cabin now named _Guest Suite_.

Jenkins says: "That's quite a good name." He chuckles in amusement. "Guests? That's a fun name for it."

Bridget says: "Plus, it's slightly more innocuous if anyone winds up on or ship for whatever reason or we have to trade it or something." She shrugs. "I'm rather fond of the ship, but who knows what'll happen?" She peers off at the coastline through her telescope. "We've fallen out of sight of the Moku North lighthouse. Keeping a close eye on the Moku Silver Queendom one a we pass by. Let me know if anything else comes up on the radio."

Lyra says: "I'll let ya know, Cap'n."

Bridget steers the ship wildly.

Bridget says: "One of these days, I'll get these directions straight."

 

* * *

**Day 4727**

The sign to the sloop has been changed to _Avenger._

Jenkins peers out at the water. "At least we haven't seen any other ships. I'm honestly surprised at how little activity is on the waterways."

Lyra says: "Aye, maybe the report o' fearsome pirates in these parts scared 'em right off. It'll be nice ta hit land an' report ourselves dead so we can breathe a bit easier."

Jenkins says: "Well, even before that. Have we even seen another ship?"

Lyra says: "Dunno, I was sleepin'. Guess there ain't much travel around these parts… Good fer us, though."

Jenkins says: "Yes and no." He chuckles. "It means we're more likely to be spotted as the pirates on the radio, but also we run into fewer people who could accuse us of this."

Lyra says: "Aye, but once we're clear o' the area, ain't no one around ta say where we came from. Heh heh, sounds like some bloke sent out a false SOS on the radio. Yanno, it's got me thinkin'. What's stoppin' us from sendin' out a fake message askin' fer help, then abducting the rescuers?"

Bridget peers through the telescope. "Well, I can see the San D'Oria lighthouse from here. I'm guessing that it's another name for Moku South maybe? And no, I haven't spotted any other ships with the telescope, either. We've stayed far enough away from land that nobody should be spotting us moving out here either."

Lyra starts sewing a tricorne hat.

Bridget swings her waster at the others, and tosses each of them a waster with a grin. "Come on, Jenkins. We could use the practice."

Jenkins says: "San D'Oria? Hah, those cowards don't even put their own name on a map? Makes me want to take them down even more now… And alright alright, I'll spar with ya!" He takes a swing.

Bridget shrugs casually while ducking with a grin. "Maybe it's just an old map."

Jenkins says: "Hey! You're supposed to stay still and let me hit you!" He huffs.

Bridget giggles. "Hey, if you want to hit on me, you've got to earn it."

Lyra says: "You kids 'ave fun now. I'm gonna sit in 'ere and sew myself a right fine pirate 'at."

Bridget says: "I'll just work on making a poorly built chest. I'll change the name of the radio room once we can think of something better to call it."

Jenkins chuckles. "Guess that makes me the odd one out. Maybe I should think about trading in my hat… And you want some help there, Bridget?"

Bridget adjusts the ship's heading.

Bridget says: "Well, we only have one planer, and I'm absolutely terrible at building anything. Maybe I should just repair some stuff and leave you to it, though I suppose the practice couldn't hurt…"

She tries her hand at helping with Lyra's hat.

Bridget says: "Well, I'm not so terrible at tailoring."

Jenkins says: "We can switch out, Bridget. I'm not sure how important this table is, but I've been working away at it just the same."

Bridget says: "I'm useless when it comes to furniture and machines. I'll go sew though. Lyra, you any better at this stuff?"

Jenkins says: "Or maybe this case is more important… Um, are we all going to be in here? Shouldn't we have someone on the main deck?"

Bridget says: "The case can wait till we get the other stuff needed for the transmitter. Not really a priority." She shrugs. "I was hoping Lyra could work on the stuff on deck instead of making misshapen hats. I mostly left the radio projects there for my own reference. I'm really good at _that_ at least."

Lyra says: "Oh, I'm great at buildin' stuff, Cap'n. Ain't too swell at this sewin' business, though. Hmph!" She tosses the mangled and misshapen attempt at a hat and goes out onto the deck. Lyra says: "Cap'n, ya got a planer fer me?"

Bridget says: "I put it on the deck, didn't I?"

Lyra says: "Nope."

Bridget says: "Okay, Jenkins must've picked it up then." She pokes Jenkins. "Jennnnkins, leave that case alone and let Lyra have the planer." She smirks. "I'll get to work on the hat and stuff, just want to make sure some of these tools are in better shape first. Some of them are so old and beaten up that it's bugging me."

Jenkins hands Lyra the planer.

Bridget lets out a sigh and flops down in the hold again, grabbing the bits of cloth she was working on. "So much water out there… well, I guess if I didn't like water, I should have thought about that before I became a pirate." She rubs her face. "I'll feel better about being in sight of land once we're out of sight of San D'Oria. Or at least be a little less paranoid about it."

Lyra says: "Oi, thanks, Jenks." She starts working on the chest.

 

* * *

**Day 4728**

Jenkins says: "Well now! That's enough sleep for now! What is it I'm supposed to be working on? Not the radio case?"

Bridget giggles. "At this point I don't even care… I'm going upstairs to make sure we're not lost at sea." She climbs out of the hold. "Oh, good, I can still see the edge of the coastline." She adjusts the ship's heading again. "But yeah, I'm an expert with radios and stuff, but we don't have all the materials to make it, so I just left it there for my own reference to make later."

Jenkins says: "Oh, right. I remember this oven was at some point something important to do… Maybe I'll just continue where we left off. I'll leave the fancy electronics to you."

Bridget says: "Yeah, maybe we'd want at some point to do something crazy like cook food or something. Actually…" She points at the manufacturing solar still project. "I forgot that we have the materials for that now."

The ship stops and is floating.

Bridget says: "Oh, right, I forgot a minor detail when checking our course." She smirks and sets a course. "I'm not sure whether being on the run is exciting or nerve-wracking. Or maybe a little of both."

Lyra Halifax yawns. "A bit borin' ta me, Cap'n. I reckon this chest is gonna take approximately ferever ta build…"

Bridget says: "Hey, not forever! Just half a year! Besides, do you prefer stuff laying all over the deck?"

Lyra Halifax stares out at the endless blue around them and sighs. "Let's find summat nice ta nick soon, eh? And do in the dim blokes wot own it prop'ly this time."

Bridget says: "Let's get past this stretch of coastline. And get the ship rigged up so we can actually make a quicker getaway and quit crawling across the sea."

Lyra says: "That'd be right nice, Cap'n… I reckon I could swim faster 'n this…"

Bridget says: "I think we might need to sail to the next island over for that, though. At least it would make them lose our trail and forget about us, but that's a bit of a sail ahead of us either way." She looks out at the water. "We're almost part the San D'Oria lighthouse. It's almost west of us now. So, how do you guys feel about a trip to Cantr, huh?" She grins.

Bridget adjusts the ship's heading.

Bridget says: "See what we can see along the coast there. We still have plenty of stuff to trade if trading seems like it would work best — no way can we take on a large town at this point, to be sure. But we could surely salvage or steal if the opportunity arises. Or, failing all else, we could… _work_ for it and make our own sails." She smirks. "Crazy thought as that might be."

Lyra says: "Who the bleedin' 'ell wants ta work, Cap'n? What if I break one o' my pretty nails?" She holds up a filthy hand with its rough, stubby nails and looks indignant. "But a trip ta Cantr seems, eh, reasonable, I s'pose. I'd like ta get back ta piratin' soon, but aye, it may be wise ta lie low fer a bit…"

Bridget grins broadly. "It's all a matter of seeing what's out there and taking what opportunities are available. I mean, Puk was an excellent opportunity, and killing them and taking their stuff was a perfectly sensible move."

Lyra says: "Well, I 'ope we find more 'opportunities' on Cantr…"

Bridget says: "We went there to trade, after all, and if it had proved to be a large, populated, active town, we might have actually traded there and moved on and not tried to push our luck." She yawns broadly. "Jenkins, you don't really want me to sew you some sort of fancy hat with a feather in it, do you?"

Jenkins says: "A feather, eh? Not so sure about all that. I think my first order of business would be in getting myself a shirt."

Bridget points at a silk brassiere and giggles. "Well, aside from that, there's a least a couple of them laying around here."

Jenkins says: "Not quite what I had in mind." He clears his throat. "But certainly something piratey would be ideal. As long as that doesn't mean too many frills."

Bridget shows Jenkins a fringed leather pullover and a leather longcoat. "Maybe not ideal, but you know." She shrugs.

Jenkins says: "Hey, that longcoat might work out. Where did you find it? Could I try it on?"

Bridget says: "Go for it! And uh, I don't really remember. It was either stolen from Puk or off the lady in the pickup we killed."

Jenkins says: "It's so hard to keep up with where we got our loot, isn't it?" He snickers. "Not that it really matters. It's all ours now."

Bridget says: "Yeah, and I ought to update that ship's manifest at some point before we make port." She giggles.

Jenkins says: "Oh what a problem to have, having so much stuff it's hard to keep up with it all! Whatever will we do?"

Bridget says: "Try not to trip over it when we walk around?" She grins, and hauls a bunch of stuff out onto the deck. "It'll be easier to sort through if it's all in one place, though, until we can get the containers up to sort it." She frowns and drags around more piles of junk. "Okay, that'll do I suppose."

Jenkins says: "At least for now. You seem to be our official stuff sorter."

Bridget says: "Well, I guess I get a little bit obsessive about stuff being in the right places." She grins, and finishes up sewing the tricorne hat. She picks it up and tosses it to Lyra. "Hey, Lyra! Your fancy hat is done!"

 

* * *

**Day 4729**

Lyra says: "Aha! Thank ya kindly, Cap'n!" She sets it on her head at a rakish angle and smiles villainously. "'Ow's it look?"

Bridget grins. "Looking good, Lyra."

Lyra grins. "Why, thank ya, Cap'n. So, who ain't got a copy o' the guest suite key? I got a spare 'ere…"

Bridget says: "Probably Jenkins. I seem to have one. If it's the one that was marked 'Our Ship - Workshop'. I think I might need a keyring at this rate. I have too many keys I don't know what they're for, and if we keep pirating we're gonna wind up with even more."

Lyra passes the key to Jenkins, then.

Jenkins says: "Yeah, that was me… I hope that was labeled." He chuckles. "I have a whole town's worth already. I have a feeling we need a key drop box or something for the spares. They're hard to keep up with."

Lyra says: "Aye, I labeled it fer ya, Jenks! Maybe we oughta make a keyring fer all the junk keys."

Jenkins says: "Yeah, I see it now. Thanks, Lyra. And that is a good idea. I have a good number that aren't even labeled. "

Bridget says: "Well, even that won't help because it's not like we aren't going to get more!" She giggles. "So might as well have the ones we want to keep on a keyring and let the assorted or junk ones stay loose."

Bridget shoves all the tools into the cargo hold.

Bridget says: "Okay! As our official sorter of stuff, I have put tools and stuff in the hold, and resources and stuff on the deck. That'll have to do until we get something better set up."

She goes and picks up the telescope she'd accidentally dropped in there along with everything else, and looks out at the water.

Bridget says: "Huh, can't see any lighthouses from here, and I _think_ I can barely make out the land to the southwest. I've angled us to come a little closer to land, heh. We might even be too far out to catch the radio, too. It's been a little quiet the past day or so."

Jenkins says: "Yeah, it has. I barely even noticed. It's nice to keep in touch with things, but it can also get rather annoying after a time."

Bridget says: "Well, I doubt we've missed anything more important than people wanting to kill us. Still, I haven't seen any other ships, and now that we're out of sight of San D'Oria it should be okay to at least get within sight of land again."

Bridget points at the plans to manufacture a fur rug.

Bridget says: "We might have to wait until we return to Puk to murder the bitches to finish this, but it will be so worth the trophy."

Jenkins says: "So, next we'll be heading towards the Olipifuck…" The map reads _Olipifirovash_. "What sort of name is that, anyway? Or are we heading towards the other island?"

Bridget says: "No kidding. Longinazy and Shortinazy, for that matter? Anyway, I don't know about stopping in at Olipifuck. Do you suppose the Silver Knights' reach is that far? They did say several towns on the coast." She shrugs. "Do you suppose we might be able to get ship rigging there? This map doesn't show any sort of cloth or wood available there. Sailing over to the next island might be our best bet, and also good for covering our trail."

Jenkins says: "Probably for the best. They didn't say anything about people on Cantr island looking out. And hey! The radio's already back to life. Sounds like it's coming from Cantr too."

Bridget says: "They might be looking for us on the eastern Treefeather coast, but they won't expect to see us in Cantr, and may have forgotten about the alert by the time we make land. Now I just need to find something worthwhile to do in the meantime that I'm not horrible at, or just suck it up." She snickers.

Jenkins says: "Oh man, Bridget." He snickers as he watches her. "I guess everyone has their weaknesses along with their strengths. Are you any better at repair work?"

Bridget says: "Yeah, I'm good with weapons and not so bad with tools, so I might just do that instead." She snickers. "Getting this steel scutum in shape might not be a terrible idea, I suppose." She giggles. "I'm good at plenty of things… it just so happens that building stuff isn't one of them."

A voice on the radio speaks: "Hello, is anyone listening in Puk? This is Jane from Moku North."

Bridget raises an eyebrow at the radio. "There's someone named Jane in Moku North calling for Puk. Maybe it's a good thing we didn't land there after all."

Miren's voice replies on the radio: "Yes, this is Miren in Puk, why?"

Bridget says: "And Miren responded."

Jane's voice continues: "We are following a young man who instantly left on a bike upon spawning. I thought it would be best to give you some warning as he might attempt to grab something at your town upon arrival. We also hope to try and pull him off the bike, but may need a little assistance in doing so if anyone might be available. I think we'll be another 2 or 3 hours."

Bridget rolls her eyes. "And it's not even about us. It's them freaking out about a newspawn who rode off in a bike. Well maybe they should have locked it if it was so important, then!"

Miren replies over the radio: "I'm not sure but I predict we'll both be asleep by then, so I can't promise anything. I'll make sure everything's locked away though. Thanks for the warning."

Jane speaks over the radio: "Well, I have someone with me so we might be alright. And you're welcome."

Bridget makes an obscene gesture in a general westerly direction.

An unfamiliar voice speaks over the radio: "Better put locks on your vehicles, stash away your valuables, make copies of your notes, keep watch over your sheep, and be sure to put on your pants! You never know when a young thief will suddenly appear in your midst!"

Another voice, possibly Jane again, speaks on the radio: "I'm most upset that leaving town was the first thing on his mind. A longing to explore is one thing, but just grabbing the first thing to leave on without even saying 'hello'? I find that very rude and really quite insulting."

Lyra says: "Hah! Well, we'll get 'em, Cap'n. I ain't worried about that. Give 'em a put ta put their guard down…"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Game note: For some reason, south is displayed on the left of the map. I have no idea what this was supposed to accomplish, but it caused no end of confusion.


	9. Hawk's Port: Approach

**Day 4730**

Jenkins says: "Maybe the young guy will take out the people in Puk and do us the favor."

Bridget snickers. "Doubtful, unless he magically pulls a battle axe out of his ass. We're passing by the lighthouse for Olipifuck North. We've rounded the bend in the Treefeather coastline and are heading straight south now."

Jenkins says: "Hey, weirder things have happened, I'm sure." He chuckles and shrugs. "If Dorian weren't already one of our alibies, I'd suggest telling people over the radio to go there for free bikes and other vehicles. I think there was even a motorcycle with some fuel I left unlocked."

Bridget snickers and glances over the map. "So… where the fuck exactly are we going? You got any suggestions, Jenkins? Just point for the closest port on Cantr, or aim for a place that has cloth or timber or something?"

Jenkins says: "Exactly. I thought that was the plan already. Though it would be nice to stop to stretch our legs for a bit. Just how much of this cloth are we needing?"

Bridget says: "You know how I am with planning…" She snickers. "Though it's entirely likely that they might have ship rigging in any coastal town, not just the ones with native resources, I guess." She shrugs. "And uh, I hadn't actually calculated it yet. Maybe that would be a good thing to figure out before we make land… You know, that and update the ship's manifest. I'll uh, do that later."

Jenkins says: "Good plan. We already have a bit of it, don't we? And do we have anything that's not available on this island we could trade with?"

Bridget says: "We do have the grapes and stuff. Probably get a better price for it the further we go, though." She shrugs. "Hmm. And the cotton."

Jenkins says: "Cotton! Trading cloth for cloth seems to make sense, yes?" He grins.

Bridget giggles. "Naturally! But also for timber, which is _totally_ different from wood."

Jenkins whacks his waster against Bridget's scutum. "Ha! Gotcha when you weren't expecting it." He grins.

Bridget giggles. "This is an awfully big shield, though."

Jenkins says: "It really is. There's no way I could hope to get past that thing!"

Lyra says: "Oi, so ya wanna spar, do ya?" She grins, hefts her waster, and stalks into the hold after the other two. She gives them both a good wallop and nods in satisfaction. "Aye, that's how it's done, mates!"

Bridget says: "Sheesh, Lyra, you could poke somebody's eye out with that!"

Lyra climbs back on deck. "Heh heh, if I were gonna put yer eye out, ya'd know, Cap'n!"

Jenkins says: "Hey come back here! I didn't have my chance yet!" He laughs as he runs after her, and swings his waster at her.

Bridget says: "Oh yeah, we're also not looking _just_ for ship rigging. We also want to see if we can get a radio transmitter up in here too. *grins*"

Jenkins says: "Right! What are we going to need for that?"

Bridget says: "Hmm. We have the tools, we can make the case, what we're missing is the circuit board, and we need to use a work bench on land to make one. Too delicate to make while rocking around on the water. We do have the materials for it, though."

Jenkins says: "Gotcha, Bridget. So someone can work on that while the other works on the trading arrangements? Who's best with that kind of work?" Jenkins points at the project to pick the lock inside the cabin. "Hm, just noticed this. Someone was busy…"

Bridget says: "Yeah, that would be our guests. Well. I'm good with making radio bits and terrible at trading, so…"

Jenkins says: "That could prove problematic if we eventually aquire new guests. Maybe we should finish the project and hope it ends in failure."

Bridget says: "No, just cancel it when we can. And we do have other cabins we can lock them in in the meantime. Hmm. Need to get a lock installed on the third one, and windows?"

Bridget starts manufacturing a keyring.

Jenkins says: "Right. Should I ditch the oven efforts and move on to there, then? I might get a bit lonely in there without a window." He gives Bridget a subtle wink.

Bridget says: "Putting in a lock? Oh, I would so hate to leave the radio unattended." She grins, and points to the lock on the cargo hold."Do you have the lock to the cargo hold, by the way?"

Jenkins says: "Why yes I do. It was unlabeled, though. Only took a quick fix. "

Bridget says: "Ah, good. Yeah. These keys are going to be hard to keep straight after a while without keyrings, especially when you get into the unlabeled ones…"

Lyra says: "Aye, we should get some keyrings."

Bridget says: "Yeah, I've started work on one." She smirks over at Jenkins. "But if you need a hand with that lock, I can do this later."

Lyra yawns. "I'll just be 'ere choppin' away at this chest if ya need me…"

Jenkins says: "Well, I suppose I could use a hand… It'll definitely get done faster that way."

Bridget takes some iron and goes into the radio room, and sets up a project to build a lock.

Jenkins comes inside. "Bridget.. I had already grabbed the iron." He chuckles.

Bridget shrugs. "Whatever." She chuckles. "You just wanted to get me alone, didn't you." She smirks.

 

* * *

**Day 4731**

Jenkins says: "Hm? I fell asleep, didn't I?"

Bridget giggles. "I kind of did too, but then I woke up a bit later and remembered I was supposed to steer the ship."

Jenkins says: "Was Lyra out there still?"

Bridget giggles. "Yeah, I think she was still working on the chest." She leans close. "I could keep you locked in a box like the rest of the treasures. But that would be silly, wouldn't it? We don't even have any treasures locked in a box… we're wearing them and using them." She grins.

Jenkins says: "Um… If that means you're going to skin me and wear me around, the answer's no." He playfully flicks her nose. "And no locking me up either, I'm too helpful to keep away."

Bridget giggles. "Definitely! But I hope you won't mind if I still think you're the greatest treasure. They could take away the ship, the jewelry, the weapons and tools, everything, and we could get it all again so long as we lived. But I could never replace you." She grins broadly.

Jenkins says: "Wait, you like me better than your stuff? I'm your favorite possession? Ah, that's so sweet, Bridget. I didn't know you liked having me around so much. You like me even though I'm terrible in a fight?"

Bridget says: "Hey, not everyone can be good at everything. You can always learn new skills, but you can't fix a broken personality."

Jenkins says: "That is correct. And once you get past your bloodthirsty exterior, you're such a sweetheart." He snickers. "In other words, you're pretty great yourself. And I have to admit… I find the thought of waking up to a knife pointed at me a bit exhilarating."

Bridget giggles. "Ah, don't worry, I wouldn't actually hurt somebody I liked. Well, maybe a waster smack to the butt when you least expert it." She grins.

Jenkins says: "Even if the person is wanting… Oh never mind. It was a silly thought." He shrugs. "And if you do smack me, I reserve the right to smack you right back, alright?" He winks at her.

Bridget says: "I would be quite disappointed were you to turn into a weeping dishrag. Maybe you're not the best fighter around, but you're a clever little bastard."

Jenkins says: "Of course I'm not going to turn into a dishrag." He snorts. "Could you even imagine me crying? I know I couldn't."

Bridget chuckles. "I'd better check on our course, too. She could steer but she doesn't have the telescope. Damned handy thing, that. Good thing we didn't get blood on the lenses when we murdered its previous owner. That would have been annoying to clean off." She grins. "Be right back."

Bridget steps out onto deck and into the rain.

Bridget says: "All good out here?" She peers through the telescope off at the water. "Ugh, it's raining again. Well, I've pointed us toward a lighthouse, but it's too far away to make out what it is. Hopefully not anyone that wants us dead. I'm getting back inside and out of this rain. Knock if you need anything or anything weird happens, 'kay?"

She grins and ducks back into the cabin. She wanders back in, completely soaked and dripping a small puddle on the floor. Grumbling a bit, she tries to shake some water out of her hat.

Jenkins says: "Huh?" He folds his arms and looks at her in amusement. "Guess I should be glad it was you not me. Rain or a malicious wave?"

Bridget says: "It's pouring out there." She tries to shake out some more of the water. "I was only out there for a minute and got completely soaked. Well, she's still working on the chest, and I don't envy her a bit. Anyway, I could just make out a lighthouse through the storm, but can't tell what it is, and we're pretty far away still. It's in the direction we're heading. South."

Jenkins says: "Poor thing… She really is a trooper, isn't she? Here, let's get you out of those wet clothes…" He moves over to her and takes off her hat. "You can borrow some of mine in the meantime."

Bridget says: "That's alright." She pulls off her cloak and sets it aside. "It was mostly the hat and cloak that got soaked."

Jenkins chuckles in amusement and puts the clothes back on. "Well, I was trying to be thoughtful. I guess the first time can't be too perfect, or else there'd be nothing to improve on."

Bridget says: "Right! Just like we need to improve on our piracy technique! Well, we did pretty good for a first effort. Well, unless you count Dorian as the first effort. And that was kind of … like… 'Jenkins and the Dire Wolves vs. Boring Sleepers'."

Jenkins laughs heartily. "No, no I wouldn't. They did most of the work. Huh, makes a guy wish he could keep one of them around to attack unsuspecting sleepers. Oh well. I think we didn't do too bad of a job. We were just too soft on them the first time. No mercy next time."

Bridget says: "Yeah, not like we could tame one and keep it in a cabin. I don't think that would work very well, as amusing as it might be." She nods. "Yeah, they tried to convince us how they hated the Silver Knights and wished they were pirates." She snorts softly. "What lies. I'm not really surprised that they'd say anything they had to in order to get out of their situation, but I'm sure they will be happy to know how many people are going to die because of their actions." She smiles maliciously.

Jenkins says: "Yeah, that's one thing I don't think we considered. They'd already had experience dealing with people like us. They outwitted us completely." He folds his arms. "Or like I thought originally, the Silver Knights turned out to be the bigger bullies. Either way. We're the ones who messed up. I look forward to our next attempt. Maybe we could have a bit more fun with them."

Bridget says: "They went straight to the Silver Knights to warn them about us. Maybe the Silver Knights are bullies, but the Puk bitches are definitely in league with them either way. Maybe we should have taken their fuel, kept their keys, locked them in a building, but that all would have just delayed the inevitable betrayal. Only murder would have prevented it. Still, they underestimated how fast a raker is, even unrigged, and think we must still be in the area when we're actually long gone by now."

Jenkins says: "Well, we still don't know for absolute certainty what happened, and I doubt we ever will. Mistakes were made, lessons were learned. Now we just have to be prepared for the next conquer. I can't wait to stretch my legs again… It's nice in here, but it still feels a bit too cramped."

Bridget says: "That warning from San D'Oria seemed to expect we were on our way there." She snickers. "But yeah. I'd say it doesn't matter at this point, but I _want_ to know, I really do. Knowledge is power, power corrupts, corruption leads to greed, greed leads to killing people and taking their stuff…"

Jenkins chortles and shakes his head, pulling her in close. "You know, most consider that to be a bad thing. I suppose for pirates, our morals a a bit flipped."

Bridget grins. "Well, hey, if I had properly functioning morals, I wouldn't have started off as a thief and a scavenger with hopes of stealing a ship and becoming a pirate. I might, you know, still be sitting around in my shitty spawntown chopping wood or something. Or have went off to find food because the place was shitty."

Jenkins says: "See, I'd like to think of it more as we did the best we could with what we were given. And that was a shit situation to start out with. Maybe we would have ended up as good, lawful, productive citizens of some good natured town if we had the chance to." He snickers. "Or maybe we would have just had a bigger place to target. Who knows."

Bridget says: "Yeah, maybe I would have wound up in a bigger town and just swiped their stuff when they weren't looking." She snickers. "One of the towns I passed through suggested that I might make a good actor. Well, I'd think that's a good skill to have for less legitimate purposes than putting on stage players or something, too! Oh, yeah, speaking of which. Did you ever decide on an alias to go by when we make port? I can be Isabella, called Izzy, the tomboy engineer. You could be the swaggering captain! How's your swagger?"

Jenkins says: "Swag?" He laughs heartily. "I suppose I could pull that off instead of my usual scheming self. As for a name, well… How about Ken? That's kind of part of my name, enough to throw someone off our trail."

Bridget says: "Captain Ken? Hmm, I don't know, seems like it needs a little something to spice it up."

Jenkins says: "How about a last name? Captain Ken Jackson, of the Serendipity?"

Bridget says: "Hmm." She nods and smiles. "I like it. That's got the right ring to it, I think. Well, what sort of ring I'm not really sure, but anyway."

Jenkins says: "This kind?" He chuckles as he points to the ring on his finger. "I wonder if we're still doing the marriage alibi. You aren't going to get too jealous of it, are you?"

Bridget giggles. "Hey, it's all an act. And I don't know. Maybe if I'm doing the circuit board, it should be Lyra who stays behind and watches the boat instead."

Jenkins says: "Hm, do you really want to leave her out? Or do we say fuck it and have us all go out? What's the chances they're looking for us along this coastline?"

Bridget says: "Or how alert, active, or populated the port we're heading toward might be? I mean, it wouldn't be terrible if it were abandoned if it had a work bench in it at least. But it could be … problematic if they're looking for us. *she frowns, then shrugs* I'm probably needlessly worried. I mean, not only did they not get the name of our ship right, but didn't even seem to consider that we'd change the name of the ship."

Jenkins says: "I know. But it's still very unnerving to hear your name over the radio like that. I can see how it spooked you. I felt my heart drop a bit when I heard is second-hand." He gives her a comforting pat.

Bridget grins wickedly. "In the future, let's just kill everyone and say whatever we like over the radio." She giggles. "I can introduce myself over the radio as 'Bridget the Bitch, captain of the Whatever', and yet the ship is never named that and we don't introduce ourselves as such to anyone we're not about to murder. And we can put out threatening messages and they'll never know what to do about us or where we really are or _who_ we really are."

Jenkins says: "Oh. Now that is a good idea! Bridget the Bitch, Jenkins the Jerk, and Lyra the… Liar? Somehow that last one just doesn't seem as fun. "

Bridget giggles. "Maybe she can think of something better. But hey, maybe things worked out for the best after all. I mean, on the one hand, we could be quite successful thieves without anyone ever noticing anything, but what fun would that be? I mean, sure, we'd have stuff and nobody would ever realize anything was happening except for the fact that suddenly some towns wound up empty that were dead, sleepy towns anyway, so for all they know the inhabitants just slept themselves to death. But this way? People know about us. We're infamous! Notorious! We can set off a wave of terror across the land, and maybe even get away with it!"

Jenkins says: "Huh, I guess that's an angle I hadn't quite considered. That does make it seem better. We're actually infamous. We have a name and a reputation. Now we just have to make it a bigger one, I guess. Though I admit I don't mind staying under the radar…"

Bridget says: "No reason we can't have both." She grins. "They never need to know exactly who we are. We can use different names, disguises, shuffle around which of us they see, get some more accomplices if we can, dock with the sloop and keep the raker out of sight if we think they're looking for a raker…"

Bridget goes out on deck to adjust the ship's heading.

Bridget says to Lyra: "Can't wait to see this baby all rigged up. It'll be beautiful." She smiles. "Looks like we're passing the Olipifuck lighthouse now."

She goes back inside.

Bridget says: "Looks like we're almost done with this lock. I took a peek up top, and we're passing the Olipifuck lighthouse, I think. At least the rain let up."

Jenkins says: "Ah, you're just full of brilliant ideas, Bridget. I love it." He stretches out. "It is exciting going to a whole new island. It feels like the possibilities are endless."

The lock is finished.

Bridget says: "There we go." She stretches and goes to head out of the cabin, and Jenkins follows.

Jenkins says: "Finally. Now what about the window for the room?"

Bridget says: "I still haven't figured out what to call it yet." She snickers. "But yeah. The name, windows… hmm."

Jenkins says: "The room? Why not stick with the radio room? It seems innocent enough, but we'll all know what the room is really there for."

Bridget giggles. "That's true. And might doubly confuse them when they realize we weren't actually stupid enough to lock them in a room with a radio transmitter."

Jenkins says: "Oh oh, that could be fun! They could have a glimmer of hope that they'll have access to the outside world, but then, nope! Stuck in a cell on a pirate ship. No escape possible. "

Bridget says: "Oh, oh, oh. We could even build another radio receiver in there to complete the picture… and annoy the shit out of them while we're holding them there."

She picks up some tools.

Bridget says: "For the moment, though, I'll get this case done so that it's ready when we get a circuit board made up. Which will hopefully be whenever we land at a town that lets us use a work bench instead of tries to kill us."

Jenkins says: "I do suggest we lay it low for the first town… Unless of course it's way too good of an opportunity to pass up. Then we can use the work bench as much as we'd like without fear of being interrupted." He chuckles.

Bridget nods. "We'll have to scout it out and test the waters. Pose as merchants like we did last time, with different names, and uh… somebody other than me trying to do the trading." She snickers. "Oh yeah, right, I'll update the ship's manifest in the morning."

 

* * *

**Day 4732**

A voice on the radio speaks: "This is Swiler in San D'Oria looking for an update on the ship named 'Whatever'. I earlier put out a report that's come to me about how the crew of this ship engaged in pirate activities. Has anyone seen this ship or had dealings with the people sailing it?"

Bridget looks up toward the deck. "Another message from San D'Oria about us on the radio. Here, I'll repeat what I heard." She repeats it for the others.

Another voice on the radio says: "A ship called Whatever was spotted heading west. This is Cathy."

Swiler replies on the radio: "Thanks Cathy. Will you tell me west of where, please? "

Bridget peers quizzically at the radio. "Someone thinks they saw a ship named Whatever going west. Is there another stupidly named ship out there?"

Jenkins laughs. "You've got to be kidding. Well that person or group is in for a big surprise the next time they make landfall."

Lyra grins. "Maybe we oughta start payin' people ta name their ships the Wotever. Wot a stupid name fer a boat. 'Onestly…"

Jenkins says: "Or just go around random harbors when no one's looking and name random boats that name." He snickers.

Lyra says: "'Ow incompetent do ya 'afta be ta not even know the name o' the pirate vessel ya were on?"

Bridget giggles. "Yeah, seriously. I mean, if they were intentionally trying to mislead people, they wouldn't have alerted the Silver Knights at all."

Jenkins says: "The whole situation seems off somehow. Maybe the Silver Knights were stupid enough to get the names mixed up? Maybe they told them about their ship being stolen and they thought that was the name of our ship."

Bridget says: "Maybe so. Somebody was obviously confused somewhere. Well, even if they'd put out the name of our actual ship, we changed it anyway. And they still haven't mentioned what sort of ship it is or what rigging it has, so the warning is doubly useless."

Jenkins says: "I think that's why this Swiler guy is so persistent in finding new information about us. Alex must not have been as helpful as he'd like. He seems more concerned than they do in getting us caught. Maybe some sort of hero complex?"

Bridget says: "Well, they _do_ call themselves 'knights'." Bridget climbs up on deck and peers off in the distance through her telescope. "Still can't make out what lighthouse we're heading for, but at least we've got something to navigate by. I think we're between the two islands now, and I can't see any land in sight."

Jenkins says: "Yeah, I can barely see the flicker of light in the distance with my bare eyes." He squints as he peers out. "Huh, I bet they won't be expecting us to go so far away. I'm very thankful to whoever put out that false lead on us." He snorts. "Almost makes things too easy."

Bridget snickers. "To be honest, once I've got access to a radio, I'd do the same thing if I heard a warning out about a pirate ship. Causing chaos is fun." She grins broadly.

Jenkins says: "Hey, that is an idea. To help out our fellow pirate brethren." He chuckles. "We definitely need to get that radio transmitter up and running as soon as possible."

Bridget says: "I should have this case done by the time we make land, and then I can make the circuit board hopefully."

Lyra says: "Aye, we can 'elp ourselves too. Put out all manner o' false reports. Nice thing about a radio is there ain't no way ta tell who sent a message… " She grins.

Bridget says: "And we can claim some of them to have been made from towns we know are abandoned or sleepy with no one manning the radio. Or a friendly port, if we can establish one somewhere that will actually support our activities." She giggles.

Jenkins says: "I have a feeling we'd have better luck simply establishing our own safe space, either through finding an abandoned town or making the people there scarce. It'd be nice to have one on each of the main islands."

Bridget says: "Well, we've already got Dorian, but it would be nice to have _someone_ on land backing us who we can trust, to fence goods and make sure any of our stolen goods that we might want to store don't get ironically stolen."

Jenkins says: "So, maybe make friends with someone?" He shrugs. "Using an alias or our real names? I'd hate to get stolen from under the pretense of 'they're just evil pirates anyway.'"

Bridget snickers. "Depending on whether we think they'd actually support our activities. When they _aren't_ being locked up in a cabin aboard a pirate ship. If we make arrangements under false pretenses and they later find out, we lose whatever we've got there, while if we see if they're trustworthy before leaving anything we care about there, we can make sure no radio messages get sent out. Again. Some towns might shoot at us on the mere suspicion of us being pirates, maybe, others I wouldn't be surprised if they were willing to turn a blind eye as to where the goods came from. Maybe that's just wishful thinking and my imagination running wild again with images of pirates carousing at taverns in a secret port." She giggles.

Bridget steps out on deck and looks off through the telescope.

Bridget says: "Still can't make it out very well, but we're definitely getting closer. Oh, right, I was going to update the ship's manifest. Right, I'll get on that now."

She sorts out the alcohol into the large barrel on deck.

Bridget says: "Okay, this is now our official booze barrel."

She heads into the hold and starts scribbling and adding up quantities.

Bridget looks up from where she's scribbling on a piece of paper. "Oh yeah, we were talking yesterday about introducing ourselves on the radio with some lovely titles, like Bridget the Bitch and Jenkins the Jerk. I don't know about 'Lyra the Liar' but I'm sure you could think of something better if you wanted." She giggles.

Lyra says: "Dread Pirate Halifax, o' course! But if we're bein' all alliterative, well, I'll give it some thought…"

Bridget giggles. "We can collect all the pretentious titles we like. We can be the scourge of the seas! The terror of the too-many-islands! The 'we sailed for weeks to get here and we're bored and going to take it out on you' oh-shit brigade!"

Lyra says: "Aye, Cap'n! We can be…the Bitch Brigade! The Pirate Platoon! The League o' Larceny! The Association o' Arseholes! The Killing Club! An' so on an' so forth… Argh, ain't no good L-words come ta mind… I admit I'm lookin' forward ta gettin' a transmitter on board, though. What better way ta pass the time on long voyages than talkin' shit on the radio? Ta be quite 'onest, I reckon I'd rather do a pirate radio show than fake our deaths… We can be the terror o' the high seas, strike terror inter all the pathetic landlubbers… Plague 'em with tales o' our exploits and off-key bawdy sea shanties… That radio sure could use some livenin' up if ya ask me!"

Bridget grins broadly. "Yeah, while faking our deaths might make them stop looking for us, I suspect they're too damned inept to actually hunt us down anyway. And if somebody more competent puts out better descriptions to look for us by, we can work out some sort of disguises, lay low for a while, or sail to another island."

 

* * *

**Day 4733**

Jenkins says: "It's a big ocean. I really doubt they could find us unless we were cornered off somehow. There's so many ways to escape. Radio shenanigans couldn't alert anyone to our actual location."

Bridget says: "Yeah, not unless we were docked somewhere. That's the time when we really need to be careful."

Jenkins says: "I agree. That's when we're most vulnerable. Especially me. Lyra could probably fight off a good dozen or so before getting hurt." He chuckles.

Bridget says: "At this rate it'll still take us a few days to get to the new island over." She chuckles. "Well, that's alright by me." She whacks him with a waster. "Better keep up practicing, then!" She grins.

Jenkins dodges Bridget's blow and chuckles. "You have to do better than that!" He grins mischievously and gives her a tap on her rear with his waster, immediately feigning embarrassment. "Oh gosh! I'm so sorry."

Bridget giggles. "Well, just so long as you don't mess up the radio!"

Jenkins says: "I'm pretty sure it's fine… Right?" He looks it over, a hint of concern on his face.

Bridget says: "It's fine! I'm not exactly working on anything too delicate at the moment, anyway. Just the casing."

Jenkins says: "Ah, good. I imagine you should make it able to withstand a beating or two. Never know what sorts of trouble it might get into." He chuckles.

Bridget giggles. "I think I can do that. Make sure this casing is extra sturdy. That would be something, huh? A hundred years from now, somebody finds a shipwreck, and the radio is still intact, echoing ghostly whispers from the dead."

Jenkins says: "Woah, now that's a spooky thought! We probably should leave notes and stuff about our pirating for whoever comes across it. Give little hints about the place being haunted by us… Heh. Wouldn't that be fun? Actually I'm tempted to leave things like that in the towns we visit."

Bridget glances at the notes in her inventory. "Oh, right… I meant to finish the manifest last night. And hey, I've been keeping a journal! It's totally incriminating, but if anyone whacks me enough to see it, I'm sure they've already figured out that I'm a criminal." She grins.

Jenkins snickers. "Unless you die of old age or something. I can imagine you bring a peaceful old woman who drops dead one day, and everyone's all sad…. And then they find your journal."

Bridget giggles. "That would be something, huh? Settling down to quietly run some port town somewhere, nobody suspecting a thing while I continue to fence stolen goods behind everyone's back…"

Jenkins says: "Now, that would be interesting…" He eyes her before bursting out in laughter. "Somehow I don't see you having that amount of patience."

Bridget says: "Hey, who knows, maybe I'll mellow out in my old age or something." She giggles. "More likely, I like being on the water too much and I'll sail off to some remote island, explore the world, and take all their shiny things." She points at some emeralds. "Like, more of those. And to see what other colors they might come in, too." She grins.

Jenkins says: "I really do like the shiny gems as well." He chuckles in amusement. "I wonder where they all come from. They certainly seem rare… Do we even have anymore turquoise?"

Bridget says: "220 grams of it, aside from what's in jewelry." She grins mischievously. "Turquoise can be found at Dorian Mountains East. It's not mentioned on the map. Maybe they left it off of it intentionally to keep their grubby hands on it."

Jenkins says: "I wouldn't be surprised." He laughs. "That's not going to stop us from getting it, though! Let's see… We have emerald, diamond, turquoise… What else is there?"

Bridget puts a copy of the ship's manifest on deck. "Got the shit we have on board sorted out. Have I mentioned we have too much shit? And I don't just mean the dung." She grins. "I don't know what else might be out there, but I aim to find out. And collect some of it."

Jenkins says: "Well good. I wouldn't want to have too much of that on board." He chuckles. "And what? You're tired of acquiring goods? Do you just want to call it a day and quit our life of piracy for an early retirement?"

Bridget giggles. "No, just get rid of some of the shit and get more stuff that isn't shit. I don't even know what some of this is _for_! Oh, right, I forgot to make note of the stuff in the booze barrel."

Jenkins says: "Well, we're not trading anything out of the booze barrel, but it would be helpful to know what we need. "

Bridget says: "Yeah, I just listed everything we've got on board there, whether we'd want to trade it or not. I'll leave figuring out what we'd want to trade and rates for it to someone whose reaction to trading isn't 'Fuck it, let's kill them and take their stuff.'" She smirks at him.

Bridget finishes building the radio transmitter case.

Bridget says: "Alright! The transmitter case is finished." She looks off at the water. "Hey, I can make out the lighthouse now, too! Hawk's Port, where dreams take flight! That's not pretentious at all!"

 

* * *

**Day 4734**

Bridget says: "Ah, I can see land with the telescope now! We're getting close."

Jenkins says: "Hawk's Point? I wonder what sort of place that is. Do you see it on the map?"

Bridget hands him a note titled _The Black Atlas -first edition- 1750_ and points at it."It's on that one. At the far northern tip of Cantr Island. And… I imagine any other information on that note is amazingly out of date. Seeing as it was written for-fucking-ever ago."

Lyra says: "Ahh, time fer some shore leave! I 'ope this place is better than the last one…"

Bridget says: "Yeah, no kidding. Maybe we should write our own uh, private atlas from our travels." She giggles, and turns the telescope toward the southeast. "Oh, hey, I can see another raker heading for the port, too. They're coming in from the east, so probably sailing around Cantr Island rather than anyone that might care about us."

Jenkins says: "So, are we sticking to our story that we're from Treefeather, or do we want to change it up a bit?"

Bridget says: "Well, anyone glancing out at the water is going to see us sailing from Treefeather, so unless we want to sail way around to make it look like we're coming up the coast…"

Jenkins shrugs. "I suppose the honeymoon story would still work. I doubt they know Treefeather enough to realize that we're coming from the same direction as the pirates…"

Bridget says: "I'm sure they probably get plenty of people sailing in from Treefeather who aren't pirates. And at this rate, we could just be simple traders. I mean, the honeymoon plan was when I would be staying on the ship so that they'd only see you and Lyra, but I need to go into town to make the circuit board." She looks at the water. "Damn, that raker is moving faster than us, too." She giggles. "They don't have sails, either, so I guess they must be less loaded down with shit."

Jenkins chuckles. "It would be a good idea to trade off some of our heavier stuff for something lighter… So what all do we need or want? Obviously we need the Hemp for making sails, but what else? Are we wanting food? Drink?"

Bridget says: "Some food wouldn't go amiss. We've got enough to last us a while, but who knows when we might have to strike out across open water to avoid people wanting to kill us. Hemp and timber if they have it. Going to need the logs for masts, I think."

Jenkins says: "Timber. Right. I almost forgot about that part. You said we're good on the components for the radio, right? Is there anything else we'd want? "

Bridget says: "I have not a fucking clue, but we're sitting on a lot of shit that weighs too much. We could always see what sort of shiny things they have. Diamonds, precious metals."

Jenkins says: "As long as they'd part with it. I imagine the really good stuff we'll have to rely on pilfering for."

Bridget says: "According to the atlas, they have diamonds and gold up in the mountains near them. If we can get our hands on some, it would be nice, even if just to trade with if we had to rather than stuff it in a chest to look at because it's shiny." She grins.

Jenkins says: "Exactly. I'm all up for having more shiny pretty things than big mounds of junk useless to us. "

Lyra says: "Aye, sails are our greatest need right now. Aside from that, food, aye."

Jenkins says: "Land ho! Harbour in view! Darlina, by the looks of it. Should I set her to go ahead and dock?"

Bridget says: "The lighthouse says Hawk's Port and the harbor says Darlina? I guess they must have changed the name at some point and didn't update the names of all the buildings?"

Jenkins says: "Well that's confusing. Maybe the place is having some sort of identity crisis?" He chuckles in amusement. "Or maybe they're just really really lazy. Here's to hoping they're easy targets. Looks like the other raker is going to dock at just about the same time as us." He chuckles in amusement. "What would happen if they were also a pirate ship? "

Lyra grins. "Then we'd need ta put together a pirate fleet, wot?"

Jenkins says: "Could you imagine that? Now that would be quite the arrangement. I have a feeling that we'd end up bickering too much over who gets what and whatnot."

Bridget says: "Make that two rakers coming in to the port… Holy, the second one is rigged that just pulled into view, and it's FAST! I WANT SAILS!"

Jenkins says: "There's another?" He squints into the distance. "Must be too far away for those of us with normal eyes. Can you make out the name?"

Bridget says: "Looks like Dedrick's Rhapsody, except spelled wrong. *snickers*"

Jenkins says: "Spelled wrong? What? Just how is it spelled?"

Bridget says: "R-A-P-P-S-O-D-Y."

Lyra says: "I can handle a bit o' bickerin'. Think o' the opportunities! Can ya imagine the bleedin' TERROR on the faces o' all them worthless landlubbin' farmers when they 'ear about a dreaded pirate fleet comin' fer their money and their lives? Aye, we should have all the pirates we can find! Who cares about the loot? Piratin's not really about the loot, is it? It's about ADVENTURE! It's about CHAOS! It's about DESTRUCTION! *her eyes shine*"

Bridget grins mischievously at Lyra. "Oh yeah. 'Sides, I imagine that we'll wind up with more stuff than we know what to do with. I mean, we already do…"

Lyra says: "Who bleedin' cares about STUFF, I say! Give me VIOLENCE AND TRICKERY any day! Villainy's its own reward!"

Bridget says: "Well… _I_ kind of care about stuff. A little." She grins. "I don't suppose either of you have sorted out what we want to try trading?" She looks between them hopefully.

Lyra says: "Tradin'….ehhh…" She peers at the manifest.

Bridget says: "Yeah, figured as much. Jenkins?"

Lyra says: "Well, I mean, I'll do it… I reckon I'd rather hit people in the face with an axe, but ya gotta do wot ya gotta do. Well, first off, we got way too much food 'ere. An't no bleedin' way we're gonna eat a fraction of this. I say dump it fer metal or gems or summat, even if we take a bad deal on it. Same fer the fuel… We can keep the oil fer now ta make sails, but wot the 'ell are we gonna do with petrol?" She shakes her head. "An' animal shit, an' wood, an' salt… Who cares? Let's ditch it all."

Bridget says: "We don't actually have as much edible food as it looks like. A lot of that can't be eaten raw."

Lyra says: "Then why do we even 'ave it? I say we trade it at any rate."

Bridget says: "Because we stole it, of course." She smirks. "That mutton needs to be cooked to be eaten, likewise for the barley. The carrots aren't so great uncooked, either. The popcorn, tomatoes, and grapes are healing food and won't keep us from starving on a long sea journey."

Lyra says: "Aye, then either we cook it or we trade it."

Bridget says: "Maybe they'll take some of our extra tools, too." She smirks.

The keyring is finished. Bridget slips some keys onto it.

Jenkins says: "But the healing food is helpful to keep around, in a worst case scenario. Might have to fill our bellies of them one day. As unpleasant as that prospect is, it'd be better to be prepared than caught off guard. Everyone should probably carry around a good amount of it just in case."

Bridget docks the ship at the Darlina Harbour. She comes up on deck and waves down at the dock. "Hey! Call me Izzy." She looks around at the other ships. "Wow, busy place!" She climbs down the gangplank and addresses the town. "Hello! My name's Isabella, but you can call me Izzy."

Bridget makes copies of a couple notes in town, including something that looks like a multilingual dictionary.

A woman in town says yes to a young man and nods to a young woman. says: "I will now. Fiona, I am truly impressed! Also, if there are traders who wants diamonds, I personally have a lot of them as I lived a couple of years in the mountains. And I'm willing to part from them for the town, if needed. Also, I started a list with what we need, Napoleon and I was talking about making telescopes, that could be a good thing to trade for a coast town."

A young man says: "And I am Napoleon. While that's Fard, that's Fiona, that's Brey, and that's certainly a cot. The Cot." He points to each person and piece of furniture in turn.

Bridget says: "That… is certainly a cot, yes." She giggles. "Hey, so is there a work bench I can use for just a little bit? I'm needing to make up a circuit board, and fancy that, it's a wee bit complicated to make while on a boat that's all rocking about on the water. We'll probably be looking to trade, too, but I'll leave that to my captain when he wakes up. I'm no good at that sort of thing." She grins.

Napoleon says: "Where are you come from, Izzy?"

Bridget says: "We're from Treefeather. Spawned out in some quiet towns on the far side of the island. This is the furthest from home I've been! It's real exciting."

Napoleon says: "Treefeather? The other island? Where else have you been?"

Bridget says: "Yeah. And I hate to admit it, but we got a _little_ lost on the way over." She giggles. "Good thing we picked up your lighthouse or we might have just kept sailing in the wrong direction and missed the land entirely."

Brey points at a work bench. "There is a work bench in here you may use, Izzy."

Bridget says: "Ah, thank you! I'll get this board put together right quick-like."

Bridget enters a building named _Taller Workshop_ and sets up the circuit board project.

Brey says: "It almost looks like you have done that before." She smiles.

Napoleon says: "There are two other men in a raker docking outside, the Triple T. Do they come with you? What, Brey? Get lost on the ocean?"

Bridget says: "Saw two other ships on the water as we were docking. They were sailing in from the east, not from Treefeather. I haven't seen 'em before. Not that that's saying much." She giggles.

Napoleon gives Bridget some spinach soup with garlic and some saag aloo. "Traditional food of Darlina that traditionally made by a giant and traditionally given to guests."

Bridget grins. "Spinach, huh? Well, I ain't gonna complain." She giggles.

Napoleon says: "The captain that you mean is Dedrick?"

Bridget says: "Huh? Oh, no, no, that's a different ship. That's one of the others I seen docking. I'm with the Serendipity. Anyway, love to chat a bit and all, but I better concentrate on this work here. It's awful delicate stuff and don't want to connect bits to the wrong bits. Might wind up accidentally getting radio messages from the afterlife or something."

Napoleon says: "Yeah. Radio. Nice little magik box."

Brey says: "The light in the lighthouse is still lit, good thing you saw it. *she smiles*"

Bridget says: "Oh, before I get too distracted with this, better go tell my crewmates they can come in and people here are actually awake." She giggles.

Bridget trots back onto her ship.

Bridget whispers to Jenkins and Lyra: "Looks safe. No crazy laws or anything. The place is awake and well populated. They don't seem to suspect anything. Told them we got lost and followed their lighthouse, as an excuse for not docking at the major ports in Treefeather. Said we were from some sleepy towns on the far side of Treefeather."

She returns to town.

Napoleon says: "We are awake. Always. At any given time. If seems like not. We are just being shy."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Game note: I'm cutting out the majority of what is said on the radio. It's quite a lot of nonsense, people looking for other people, people discussing trades, people selling things, "Can you hear me now?" checks, etc. I'm only including what is actually relevant to the story at hand.


	10. Hawk's Port: Accusations

**Day 4735**

An unfamiliar man says: "Hello Brey - and thank you for the warm welcome, Isabella. Would I be able to get a bit of help moving Pat to the harbor? I'm afraid she and Clyde are quite sleepy, and Pat is a rather strong one."

A pause. Bridget can't see what's happening very well from inside the workshop.

The man says: "Thank you kindly for the help, sir." He bows politely, then tips his hat. "For those of you whom I've not yet met, I am Captain Dedrick Rapp of the Rappsody Trading Company. At your service. My apologies, Brey, for not returning for so long, but I had been spending quite a bit of time on that dreadful rock called Omeo Island, watching the woman I love and her home town both waste away into death. It does, however, seem as though you've been blessed with many newspawns in the time I've gone. And many of the lovely people who were here when we departed are still here, which is wonderful." He offers a happy smile.

Over the radio, a voice speaks: "This is Shaudawn of Olipifirovash. The raker, Legacy, has just been stolen, heading on a straight southeast heading for Cantr Island from Olipifirovash. It belongs to Jasper White. I am in pursuit, but could use any help. Leaving radio."

Dedrick says: "And it is also good to see that Liz has been keeping the jeep in working order." He smiles and nods approvingly. "I'm quite happy to see all this. Not that I have any petrol to drive it with at the moment." He chuckles softly. "I really need to head back over to Klojt to resupply at some point soon."

Another man says: "You're welcome. Would talk to you more but I'm about to doze off for just a bit. I'm Jarrett."

Dedrick says: "It is nice to meet you, Jarrett." He tips his hat.

Napoleon says: "And I am Napoleon. We are in our way to produce our own fuel. Not as good as petrol, I believe, but this one comes from pootatoos. This certainly will make your car an alcoholic." He points at a project to make potato mash.

Dedrick posts a list of resources out in the square. "I've posted a list of my trade inventory out here, for anyone interested. I'm afraid I don't have too much variety of goods to offer, as my last trade in Xendra… well, the leader there decided to buy 365 days of goods… with diamonds. So the majority of my stock is diamonds now. Well, my jeep will only take petrol… it's quite picky, I'm afraid. But they seem to have quite a lot of it in Klojt, so I'll be able to obtain it quite easily. However, I do have quite the stash of cotton yarn. Cotton is quite a popular trade commodity on Cantr Island. And thank you for the fresh saag aloo. I must admit it is my favorite food. I actually sold quite a lot of it in Xendra as well… couldn't believe someone wanted to buy out all 60 kilos that I had."

Napoleon says: "How long would it take to go to Klojt? There's petrol too in this island, I believe. If you want, you can buy from Darlina, plus delivery fee, while you enjoy your time in this sunny peninsula. Xendra? I went there once. Seems like everybody asleep, I pass on to Zuzi."

Dedrick says: "Oh - I'm afraid, Napoleon, that I don't need to go inland at the moment. So I'm not in need of petrol. If I needed to go inland, though, I'd be right stuffed as I sold my petrol to Xendra. As far as their sleepiness.. tis true, they were quite sleepy, but I am also quite patient when needed. It took me 12 days to get the trade done, but I just gathered pineapples while I waited for the leader there to wake up every few days."

Napoleon says: "Twelve days! I left after twelve minutes. No wonder. Well enjoy your time, Sir!"

Dedrick says: "You learn over time, dear boy, that patience will often pay off. Sometimes it's good to stop, gather, and wait. The sleepy folks tend to actually need trade more than the wakeful - as they miss many opportunities. And so those traders who wait for them to wake can often score very large sales. Especially if you want their local goods. I do wonder what Liz's name is today, though. That is often an amusing thing to learn. So… anything interesting happen lately? *He asks in a curious tone.* Has the radio been working out well?"

Lyra says: "Oh. I should wait until I'm not in the boat to introduce myself." She waves. "Hello, I'm Sera. Anyway, we have some goods for sale that we'd like to trade." She digs in her pockets, then looks slightly annoyed. "It might help if I were carrying the list of what we have on board…" She starts scribbling down a list of things to trade, checking another note she's holding. "There. This should do it."

Lyra holds up a note labeled _Serendipity - Trade Inventory._

Lyra says: "We have no use for a lot of this, and it's weighing down our ship, so we'll give you a good rate if you buy a lot. We're interested in materials for rigging and light, valuable items like gems, gold and silver, et cetera. Also light cooked food."

Brey says: "Hmm…" She smiles and taps her chin while writing something. "I'm thinking mutton, copper, cotton, sugar and soda. Maybe carrots and a little nickel. But I want Fiona to have her say and if someone else in town are thinking about something they want. We don't have any ready sailcloth but we do have a a lot of yarn and a loom. So either if you want to wait while we make it or if you want to make it yourself. "

Jarrett says: "Hello Sera."

Dedrick says: "Feel free to review my list as well, Sera. I'm also happy to trade with other traders. Brey has first rights, of course, but as long as she doesn't want anything you want from the Rappsody, I'm glad to trade as well."

Brey whispers loudly to Dedrick. "She has got petrol! If that was what you needed. You can store it in you car, it's safe here."

Jenkins says: "Hello there, I am Ken Jackson. It seems Sera and Izzy are already in town." He chuckles. "Hello people of Darlina."

Dedrick says: "Hello Ken." He tips his hat. "I'm Dedrick Rapp, of the Rappsody Trading Company, at your service."

Jenkins says: "Ah, pleasure to meet you." He gives a slight bow in response. "We saw your ship and its unique spelling."

Dedrick points at the vessel named _Freedom's Wake_. "Brey… that boat has had a sign change. The last time I saw it, it was named Legacy and belonged to a man named Jasper. I saw him in Omeo at the Omeo Festival.""

A young woman says: "Are you in charge here sir? Or who is it that is in charge?"

Dedrick says: "So… that was not too long ago. We need to call out on the radio to see if there's an issue. Brey is in charge, miss.

The young woman says: "Brey, can I have just one moment?" She whispers something to Dedrick.

Jenkins says: "And whose ship is it now?"

The young woman says: "I'm sorry but please." She stomps her foot. "I need to talk to someone who can at least lock the harbour. I have important information"

Jenkins says: "Hm? Is there a problem with that ship? Do you suspect it stolen?"

The young woman whispers something to Jenkins.

Dedrick says: "I can't tell. I just know it by a different name, and I know the old owner was a man named Jasper. So someone should call about it. That's all I'm saying."

Jenkins says: "Now, where did that woman go to?"

Fiona says: "What is Dedrick even talking about? There was a message on the radio about a raker named the Legacy 'just' being stolen. That ship is clearly a skimmer and has been here for several days!"

The young woman says: "No.. that is my boat."

Another woman says: "How could you even tell that it was a boat you knew from somewhere else?" Her eyes are wide in astonishment.

The young woman whispers something to Fiona, then says aloud: "You can remember boats. They don't all look the same. There are names sure, but other stuff too.""

Jenkins says: "The name change is definitely suspicious. Maybe the smaller boat was once attached to the stolen boat? Whose boat is it?"

Dedrick says: "Indeed. If you make a mental note of the name or owner, you can recognize a boat when you see it again. Which I try to do every time I know the owner of a boat."

The young woman says: "What about the fact that she whispered that she would be safe here. That no one would suspect them? What about the fact she confessed to something? What is that worth?"

Dedrick points to a vessel in the harbor named _The Storm Caller_. "For example - I recognize that one as Storm Caller, and belonging to Brey and the city of Darlina. So even if someone changes it's sign - I still remember it with the old name… and I can see if the current sign matches."

Jenkins says: "I definitely see the merit in that. Your observation skills are most impressive, Derrick."

The other woman says: "Hm yeah, probably right. We should just call out to Omeo to ask if someone wants to stop by and look if it's theirs. If you're not guilty then you won't have to run away." She smiles politely.

Jenkins whispers something to Dedrick.

The young woman says: "Really? So I guess I'm invisible!"

Jenkins says: "So, can you account for where you acquired this ship?"

A young man waves to the people of Hawk's Port. "Hello again."

Jenkins says: "Honestly, there's so many accusations being thrown around, it's hard to keep up. I thought you were speaking of the crew of the ship you're on right now. To me, having a ship with a changed name seems the most suspicious thing I've heard so far. Legacy could just be a coincidence…"

The young man chuckles and nods.

The other woman enters the workshop and says into the radio transmitter: "This is Lilly from Hawk's Port, also known as Darlina. I'm calling out to Omeo, as Dedrick Rapp claims a skimmer which is currently docked here and called "Freedom's Wake" was formerly known as the "Legacy" by Jasper? Could this be the ship you're looking for?"

Jenkins says: "And you've avoided my question on how you acquired this ship. Seems very suspicious. Can you say how you acquired it or not? Do you know the man called Jasper?" He points at the young woman. "You. I haven't even caught your name."

Lilly says: "What is her name, anyways, I must have missed it." She looks confused. "You don't have to worry about anything, if this is really your ship, miss." She addresses the woman with a friendly smile. "We just want to make sure that everything is right and no one harmed anyone."

Jenkins whispers something to Lilly.

Dedrick says: "And I assume Klojt would vouch that you bought it there as well?"

Jenkins says: "Well, you were quick to run and hide in your ship the moment someone got suspicious of you… Afraid of being locked up? No, and you know there are several rakers here and you wouldn't get far.. *he chuckles* No one said anything about it being a raker. You're the only one saying that. The raker accusations were for the Legacy."

Jenkins whispers something to Dedrick.

Another young man comes into town and says: "Ah, Mr. Sexton, you've return! Is everything alright back here? Mr. Truelove too, welcome back."

Jenkins says: "Who is this Captain White?"

A voice over the radio speaks: "Confirming that."

Lyra says: "Oh my. There's so much going on here. I didn't catch most of your names."

The radio speaks: "Omeo? The Legacy was from Olipifirovash."

Brey rubs her ears. "So much talking! Did someone need me?"

The previous voice in the radio replies: "Confirming that as well."

Lyra says: "Anyway, Brey, I'd be happy to trade all of those things. Again, I'll take anything light. If you don't have sailcloth, hemp cloth or something would be fine if you have any on hand. Also, timber and iron or steel is always desirable. Besides that, we're interested in gold, silver, gems, and cooked food. Dedrick, I'd like to trade for as many diamonds as you'll give me. Is there anything on our manifest you were interested in?"

Brey says: "Sera, as Fiona will sleep I'll do the trade. Can you please write what your prices are for the items I'm interested in and give to me?" She smiles.

Lyra says: "Will do, Brey. Let me see…" She furrows her brow and starts scratching down numbers on a piece of paper.

Jenkins says: "You picked a poor time to fall asleep. Here, this should sum things up for you. Derrick has left to go see Jasper for himself, and to get to the bottom of all of this. He should return in a few days."

Brey nods. "There is always a poor time to sleep. And thank you for the information."

The radio says: "It's raining. Can you confirm that, too?"

Jenkins nods. "My pleasure. I thought it should come to your attention what is going on in your own harbor. Charly was the one originally asking for you, but she's a bit… Preoccupied at the moment, as you can see."

Lyra says: "Hmmm? Ken, is something happening in the harbor?"

Brey says: "I'll go to the harbour."

Lyra says: "Here you are, Brey." She looks around the harbor and raises her eyebrows slightly. "Hello there. What's your name? I'm Sera."

Jenkins says: "What's this about? Who was injured?"

Lyra says: "Would someone mind filling me in?"

Jenkins says: "So, now Derrick is suspect? Is there anyone in this harbor who hasn't been suspected of something?"

Brey says: "I haven't been accused yet." She nods.

Jenkins says: "Well, I'd hope not." He chuckles at Brey. "And sorry, Fox, you're going to have to be more specific. There's too many people here and a lot going on right now."

Bridget can only hear part of the conversation from where she is.

Lyra says: "Oh, yes, I said my name when I got off of our ship, the Serendipity."

Jenkins says: "Probably. She's been here for a while. And this is by far the most busy port I've ever been to." He chuckles.

Brey nods to Charly.

Lyra says: "So, was it…Charly? This young man here said you had something to say about my friend and me. Maybe we should get this cleared up."

Jenkins says: "Nice to meet you, Fox. I am Ken Jackson."

Brey says: "Sera, are you awake?"

Lyra says: "I'm awake, Brey."

Bridget rubs her head. "Ugh, so much talking is distracting. I'm trying to work here."

Brey says: "Can you explain where you came from now and why you docked here?"

Bridget says: "Are you referring to us?"

Brey nods. "There is something fishy about you two."

Bridget rubs a hand across her face. "Did we break some law that wasn't posted already? Damnit, Sera, I spent most of yesterday sorting out the ship's manifest so it would be ready for trading by the time we docked. Didn't you get it? Where did I put it?"

Another unfamiliar person looks around for a moment. "Uh, may I ask you you're referring to?"

Bridget goes onto her ship shuffles around rifling through things trying to find the note.

Brey says: "Sera and Izzy on the Serendipity seems to have something to hide."

Lyra says: "I got it, Izzy. You gave me a copy, and I'd filed it away and forgot about it."

The young man on the ship named _Triple T_ sighs. "More accusations?! Fox, where have you brought us…?"

Bridget holds up a hand to Sera.

Brey says: "Yes, seems so."

Bridget looks over to Brey. "Look, we're still a little shaken about what happened in the last town we're in." She returns to town.

Lyra says: "Yes, we're from a town called Dorian. But they had some crazy laws about what animals you could hunt and what resources you could harvest. We broke the laws accidentally, and they attacked us, so we got scared and left."

Bridget is visibly shaken and rubbing her neck, looking around uneasily. "Please tell us you're not going to attack us out of hand. We'll leave if you want. We just wanted to trade and get a part needed for our radio up."

Brey says: "We will have to find some logic here. "

Lyra says: "Yes, we didn't come here to cause problems. We just wanted to trade our goods and make a radio part."

Brey says: "Did everything start with Dedrick accusing Charly for having a ship with a changed name?"

Bridget says: "If it would make you feel any better, we could leave our weapons on the ship."

Lyra says: "We could just stay in the harbor if you prefer that."

Bridget says: "I don't know what was going on. I was just trying to work."

Brey says: "I'm not afraid, Izzy, I just want to find out what is what in this mess."

The _Triple T_ man says: "Yes, that man accused Charly of stealing the ship called Legacy. Then Charly accused those people over there, and then Fox and I."

Jenkins nods to Brey. "These two weren't even here when that started. She went around whispering it to everyone, trying to distract from Derrick talking about the ship change."

Brey says: "Ok. thanks, And after that?"

Charly says: "Wheelock I don't suspect anyone of anything. Not you and Fox"

Bridget wrings her hands together. "I was so scared coming out of that last town. I don't want to get chased out of another town bleeding all over the deck again." She clutches her wrist and looks at the ground.

The _Triple T_ man says: "Then that man - Derrick? - said he was sailing to get Captain White. There was an injured man on his boat."

Charly says: "The only suspicions I have were told to Brey and I'm staying out of it because I have nothing else."

Brey says: "Izzy, we can talk about that later, be calm."

Charly says: "I didn't accuse him. Someone said he stole an injured man. I said he was on the boat when he got here."

Brey says: "I saw him too."

Jarrett says: "Ugh. So much confusion. I don't know who's accused of what, but I don't really care either." He looks over at Izzy with a frown. "Why were you bleeding from the last town. Look, this guy Jasper will be able to sort this mess out so we probably should all calm down and just wait. "

Brey says: "But Dedrick has been here before and I have never noticed anything suspicious with him."

Jarrett says to you: "Are you ok Izzy? *he frowns*"

Lyra says: "Well, Brey, like I said, we're from Dorian. They have a right fearsome pack of direwolves there, and I got tired of them biting people, so I smacked one. Turns out this was against their religion or something. They went nuts. They were already mad at us because we were digging salt without asking, so it didn't go well. Guess we didn't read the laws carefully enough. It was a mistake, but don't worry, we learned our lesson from it."

Jenkins says: "Who said that, Charly? I thought you're the one who brought it up about the injured man?"

Charly says: "I didn't, no. Someone else said did he just steal that injured man. And I said, no he was on the boat when he got here."

Bridget she gives a small smile at Jarrett. "I'm okay now. I ate up a bunch of healing food after we undocked, but I was right shaken up, you know? I could have _died_. I didn't think we did anything that bad!"

Charly says: "Like I said the only concern I personally have was already given to Brey. The rest of you I have no problem with, no concerns with, I looked forward to getting to know you all."

Jarrett smiles. "I'm glad you're ok. Where was this place you were attacked at and why'd they attack you?"

The _Triple T_ man stares at Charly. "It sounded like you did have a concern, actually."

Brey says: "Izzy, what did you expect us to suspect when you came to town?"

Charly says: "Well I don't now."

Lyra says: "Like I said, we're from Dorian on Treefeather, and they attacked us because I killed one of their direwolves."

Charly says: "I did, but like I said been addressed. Thank you though Wheelock."

Bridget says: "We were afraid they might have told people bad things about us. We were so scared about it we stayed at sea for a long time."

Lyra says: "It was really weird. I mean, I get that they were mad because of what I did, but they didn't have to go ballistic and try to kill us. They said a lot of really mean things, too. Whole lot of them are crazy if you ask me."

Bridget says: "We didn't even come in sight of land for what seemed like forever."

The _Triple T_ man says: "Sounds like Charly is ready to point the finger at anyone. I don't know what's going on, kidnapping, boat theft, but everyone in this town seems too eager to throw accusations."

Bridget goes over to Ken and puts an arm around his waist and says quietly. "Please don't let anyone hurt me."

Lyra says: "Right. We haven't caused any problems or anything, and we're going to go on our way again after we're done. We just want to trade and make our radio part."

Charly says: "Okay so I'm sorry if anyone else felt accused. But seriously? Brey I'm sorry I won't be staying once I know my name is clear here."

Brey says: "I can tell you that before all these ships arrived we were silent and harvesting potatoes!" She chuckles.

Charly says: "Oh I'm sure. I looked forward to visiting and seeing the clothes. "

Lyra says: "Even if we were troublemakers, we'd have to be right stupid to start anything in a town as big and active as this, you see? You have nothing to fear from us. I admit we were in the wrong for harvesting their salt and attacking their wolves, but we haven't done anything wrong here, so please let it go and let us continue with our trade."

Charly says: "But Wheelock seems to have forgotten the part where I was asked how a stolen raker magically transformed to my skimmer."

Jarrett says: "Not too sure I'm anxious to stick around at this point either." He frowns looking down at his feet. "Guess me and my feet will be heading out"

Brey says: "Or you wait until things have been cleared out. "

The _Triple T_ man says: "I don't know anything about a skimmer or a raker being stolen, only that Derrick seemed to think that skimmer there is the Legacy."

Bridget says: "I think this has all just been a big misunderstanding! It's alright. Can we all be friends, please?"

Charly says: "He actually never said that. He said he recognized the Legacy though never said what boat he thought it was"

Jenkins says: "We'll have to save that for when Derrick gets back and clears Charly here. "

Charly says: "And someone my skimmer was it."

The _Triple T_ man says: "He was pointing at it."

Charly says: "I don't recall that. But as I've said that is easy to clear up. Ask Shortinazy or Olip. Louisa or Elizabeth can account for me having this boat."

Brey says: "I heard the radio message. It was a raker and it was on the other island."

Charly says: "Okay, thank you Brey. I've been here a couple days at this point."

Lyra says: "So, Brey, are you satisfied now?"

Brey says: "This ship can't be it, but I understand Dedrick if he recognize the ship as being named Legacy before, that he wonders."

The _Triple T_ man says: "Well, that raises the question then of why Derrick made that accusation and then sailed off so quickly with an injured man."

Brey says: "Did he give a reason for sailing away?"

Jarrett says: "He went to go get the guy who's boat was stolen."

Charly says: "You'll have to ask him when he comes back. If he's going to Olip it's only a couple days sail. He said he went to get Jasper."

Brey says: "Aha."

Jarrett says: "Suddenly Napoleon seems more and more sane."

Lyra says: "Who's Napoleon?"

Brey laughs.

Jenkins nods. "I'll second what Charly said. He went to fetch Jasper and figure out exactly what's going on. There was nothing suspicious about his actions. At this point, all of these accusations being thrown around are getting ridiculous."

Lyra says: "Yes, I agree. I think everyone got awfully worked up about nothing."

Charly says: "Well then." She rubs the back of her neck letting out a laugh.

Brey says: "Napoleon lives here and likes to kiss others and the water pump and the ship wreck." She grins.

Lyra says: "Uh… Why would someone kiss a water pump and a shipwreck?"

The _Triple T_ man sighs. "Probably… but I think I'll sleep on the ship anyway."

Brey says: "A person who is not like everyone else? But he is a nice guy."

Bridget lets out a ragged breath and holds her hands up toward the other ships. "Can… can we start over? I'm s—sorry if we seemed suspicious. I've been so scared, I thought we'd finally gotten away from… from…" She puts her face in her hands.

Lyra says: "I agree, Wheelock. I admit this sudden interrogation has made me a mite uncomfortable. And look, you're alarming my friend." She pats Izzy comfortingly on the shoulder and frowns.

Brey says: "Sera and Izzy, I hope I do the right thing to think you are okay too. The words overheard can be interpreted in a good way and in a bad way and I chose the good way."

Bridget says: "I was so excited to get to some new place where I thought I'd be safe." She looks at the ground.

Lyra says: "Don't worry, we'll be on our way in a few days, Brey. We appreciate the vote of confidence."

Brey says: "It's not the matter of you being here, it's a matter if you are good or bad." She smiles.

Bridget says: "I'll be good, I promise! I was real careful to read all the rules first this time. And it wasn't such a long message to try to sift through this time, either."

Lyra says: "Yeah, I mean, I glanced at the rules in Dorian, but it was just so LONG. Who's got time to read all of that rot? But I guess you gotta do it. I'll be more careful in the future."

Brey says: "It's not that, it's that you said we didn't suspect anything and that it sounded like a lie when you said where you were from and why you docked here. But as I said, I chose to think good."

Bridget gives Brey a small smile and looks up a bit. "Thank you, Brey. I know we haven't always been perfect, we're young and made mistakes, but we'll do better, I promise. Just… please don't hurt us? If we do something wrong, we can try to make up for it without having to get almost cut in half…"

Lyra says: "Well, Brey, we were worried they might have said something on the radio about us being crazy wolfkilling lawbreakers or something. Maybe we overreacted and got too paranoid about it. I mean, really, it can't be that big a deal, right? Even if they did try to kill us." She shrugs.

Brey says: "Let's go back to work now."

Lyra says: "Let's. I passed you a note with my trade rates on it."

Jarrett says: "Now we can all be friends! Napoleon, you got lots of people to kiss now!"

Another man says: "No. Napoleon DOESN'T have lots of people to kiss now."

Lyra says: "Uh. If anyone kisses me, they're gonna regret it. Just saying."

Bridget says: "I…" She laughs nervously. "Sorry, I— I'd prefer if only Ken would kiss me, thanks. I'm going to get back to work on that circuit board, if that's alright."

Jarrett chuckles lightly. "Sorry Napoleon, they don't want your kisses either. Now that things are calm, are any of you from different towns and going back to them after? Or are you all just traveling traders?"

Lyra says: "We're just traveling traders right now. I, uh, don't think we're going back to the crazy wolf people any time soon."

Bridget says: "I'm not used to being around so many people. I— I think I just want to get that done and get back to work belowdecks where it's quiet for a while…" She returns to the workshop.

Jarrett says: "I'm still trying to figure out what I want to do. I'm fairly new around here."

Brey says: "There is a lot of project set up to lay your hands on Jarrett. I was thinking, didn't the wolves eat the mouflons in Dorian?"

Lilly says: "Oh so many talk, I can't even concentrate properly. Brey? I asked via radio if the skimmer docked here would be the ship they are looking for and some person answered, that this would be it. Strangely this person didn't say her name or anything else, so it might as well be a prank. We'll just have to wait, until Dedrick reappears. And I don't think he's to be suspected of anything, as he has been here before and never done anything wrong."

Lyra says: "The mouflons? I think there was a big herd of them there. We've been at sea a while, though, and I don't really remember."

Lilly says into the radio transmitter: "Seems like Dedrick is coming to get Jasper, so everything can be clarified. Of course I meant Olip, don't know why I said Omeo *she chuckles slightly*"

Brey says: "I was thinking as you had so much mutton to trade."

Lyra says: "Well, with such a lot of them, you'd think they'd breed pretty fast."

Brey says: "Lilly, the stolen ship was a raker and theirs is a skimmer. So it can't be it."

Lyra says: "Anyway, I need to sleep." She yawns. "Brey, please pass me a note or something if you want to trade or negotiate rates."

Bridget says: "Don't be silly. Animals don't attack each other. Just people. There was like, almost a hundred mouflon there! It was crazy. At least they didn't mind us hunting those."

Jenkins says: "Dedrick? Well, I just realized I've been saying his name incorrectly this entire time." He laughs. "Must be a really good guy to not correct me."

Bridget says: "I guess you wouldn't notice. You don't seem to have many animals here." She seems to be more relaxed and cheerful now that she's at work again.

Jenkins says: "Sera, I think you have the wrong person. You just handed the ship manifest to me, not Brey. *he chuckles in amusement*"

Bridget says: "Anyway, we didn't actually hunt most of the mutton, anyway." She giggles. "Most of that stuff we got or traded for off of scavenging abandoned towns. That area has so many places people used to live but don't anymore, and some of them left a lot of good stuff behind. Well, never mind the times we spent days trying to bust open a lock only to find the room was full of dung and bones. Started off with just a tandem and a crowbar, worked up to a raker over the years." She smiles. "So, you said this town is usually quieter? You were just farming potatoes?" She giggles.

Brey says: "It used to be, before Napoleon spawned. Since then nothing is as before…" She chuckles.

Jenkins says: "Well, there are a lot of visitors. That could account for the noisiness as well."

Bridget smiles and waves at Ken. "Hey, honey. I was just telling Brey about all the time we spent scavenging those empty towns up in the mountains."

Brey shakes her head. "I think I'm a little confused." She walks back inside.

Bridget says: "It was kind of nice that it was quiet, but it got lonely too. What's wrong?"

Brey says: "Did you want hemp yarn? It's 400 a day."

Bridget says: "Oh… I think we did want to get sails up, but I'm no good at trading. Ken, honey?"

Brey says: "Ken? Can't see him?"

Bridget says: "He's over in the harbor." She waves out the window.

Brey says: "Aha."

Jenkins says: "Right, um, hold on. Maybe it's better if you took care of it. I'm feeling rather sleepy."

Bridget sighs and rubs her face. "No, no, don't leave it to me, honey. I'll wind up giving everything away for a pair of boots. Ask Sera? I always thought everything would be so much simpler if you could just let people have whatever they need, and let the town store away what nobody immediately needs if somebody needs it later. But things don't really work that way." She frowns a bit.

Lyra says: "Oh, Brey, I didn't realize you were in the workshop. Sorry about that. If you want to trade, please let me know."

Fox he enters town but stops short, then turns back towards the harbor before saying anything.

Napoleon says: "What information?!"

Fox points at a project to brew tea. "I see that someone is a fan of tea here. I have been slowly building up a stock of tea with our window box. I'm glad to know that it is appreciated by some. I was afraid that it would be a fringe venture with no real potential beyond the hobby aspect of it."

Lyra says: "I'm quite fond of tea myself. Nothing like a steaming hot cup to wake you up in the morning."

Napoleon says: "Now I am in REAL confusion! Sera, Isabella, and Ken is from Serendipity ship, which accused - not proven - to be Legacy ship before? And who are you and from what ship and from where?"

Napoleon points at Fox.

Napoleon says: "And who is that lady with green hair like grass?" He points to a woman Bridget doesn't recognize. "And from what ship?"

Napoleon points at Fard.

Napoleon says: "And who is that gorgeous thing? — oh, that's Fard. If ships will keep on docking here like this, we'll need to make a legal form for ships and its crew to be filled, so who is in which ship with what matters and where from will be clear. And if above questions, of who in what ship, then the question follows would be; who from which ship is accusing who from which ship of what? Anyone awake in the harbor or in the ships?"

Bridget says: "Nope, I'm not in the harbor or the ships."

Napoleon says: "That - I can see clearly, Miss Isabella. Charly, you come here only two of you? May I know who is your companion's name?" He points at another man.

Bridget says: "How you doing, Napoleon?"

Bridget can only hear part of the conversation.

Napoleon says: "Nice name, Torres." He scribbles something on a piece of paper and says to himself. "I might change my name to that."

He looks up to Charly, with a serious face, with professional policeman look.

Napoleon says: "I don't do random kissing, Ma'am, no way." Then he lurks at Jarrett. "I am good, Isabella, like never before. And there was a thunderstorm of accusation, would you kindly inform this confused guy regarding the matters, Ma'am, not to intervene, just to know the standing position of something something, since you all are docking in this holy harbor of Darlina. So; who is accusing who of what? How come?"

Bridget says: "I'm not entirely sure myself… I think that one fellow, Dedrick, accused the lady on the skimmer of having stolen a raker then magically teleporting across the straight. The lady on the skimmer accused me and my crewmates of being suspicious. And then several people accused tea of being delicious. I might have missed a few accusations in there. I was a little stressed at the time. But I'm calmer now." She smiles a little.

Napoleon's eyes half opened listening to her, but opened wide upon hearing the last thing about tea and says in negative manner. "Filthy tea, such delicious thing! Wait!" He shakes his head. "I don't talk about tea! What lady in what skimmer? Which one? What is her name and what is her ship?"

Bridget says: "She didn't introduce herself. I think the ship was named Freedom's Wake?"

Fox says: "Hello, Napoleon. I'm Fox and my ship is Triple T. "

Napoleon says: "Oh now I understand. ONE; Dedrick accused - not proven - Freedom's Wake for stealing a ship. TWO; Freedom's Wake accused - not proven - Serendipity for being suspicious. THREE; Serendipity accused - not proven - tea for being delicious. Is that the matters? Hello Fox!"

Bridget says: "Fox. Hello. I can put a name to a face and stop calling you 'Tea Lover' in my head."

Fox says: "The introductions came amidst the accusations, so I will understandably forgive you for missing it earlier. "

Bridget giggles. "Yeah, things were a little confused there for a while."

Lyra says: "Oh, I think tea's deliciousness has been proven right thoroughly, Mr. Lips. Or…are you contesting this?" Her eyes narrow a little. "I won't take any lip about the most superior of beverages, I won't."

Napoleon says: "Leave the tea on its own for awhile. Is that true what I said before?"

Bridget says: "We've got a fine crop of tea growing on our ship, too."

Lyra says: "Leave the tea alone, is it? Oi, are you trying to change the subject, Mr. Lips?"

Napoleon says: "Holy mother of all the buckets! Anyway, I will assume that it is true what I said before. Then, who is your companion's name, Fox? And so the Triple T ship with its crew is nothing involved in this accusations parade thing?"

Lyra says: "Well, if you insist, yes, there was a spot of confusion regarding our ship. We had a real tragic incident back where we came from and have been a little paranoid about people with crazy laws and whatnot since then. But as far as I know, it's been cleared up to everyone's satisfaction." She mutters something about tea under her breath and goes back to polishing her crossbow.

Bridget nods. "Yeah, aside from the skimmer the other fellow insisted was a stolen raker." She giggles. "But yeah. We're all friends now, right?"

Fox says: "His name is Wheelock. And I do believe we escaped accusations relatively unscathed."

Bridget says: "I could accuse you of something baseless if you like. Wouldn't want you to feel left out." She grins.

Lyra says: "Right. No one's causing trouble, and we're all friends here. I'm trading with Brey." She holds up the _Serendipity - Trade Inventory_ note.

Bridget says: "Sera, what about the manifest I made up? I thought you said you found it!" She giggles.

Lyra says: "I did! I took off all the things I thought we wouldn't want to trade."

Bridget says: "Oh, okay!" She smiles.

Lyra says: "I mean, we don't exactly wanna trade our light valuable stuff for heavy crap we don't need anyway, so I just chopped it all off the list."

Napoleon says: "I don't really care about the fact. Let it be the Cot that work on the fact things. I want to know the standing position of you all. And I can't leave it for if there will be any argumentation or blood bath war sick demonstration killing - " He takes a breath." - it all will probably happen here. So I need to know the standing position. Now that I understand it well, I will not ask about it again."

Bridget says: "Fox! I accuse you of being clever as a fox! Sera, I accuse you of being… capable of trading! Napoleon, I accuse you of being hilarious!"

Lyra says: "Capable of trading, is it… Well, Izzy, I can't say you set a high bar…"

Napoleon says: "It is useless to insist that everything is fine. I take it there were argumentation earlier. I don't care whether everything is fine or not. That something earlier is what I wanted to know. Now I know, so let us stop, as you yourself insisted. Now. The tea. Has the tea accused of something to someone? It would make a perfect circle if the tea accuse Dedrick of something."

Bridget smiles. "I don't know. Has the tea said anything at all lately?"

Lyra says: "Does tea, eh…normally say much?"

Napoleon says: "Charly, it would be nice if you come out to the town, let's talk, make Brey crazy. And anyone, please tell, who is that lady with hair of green green grass of home in the harbor and from what ship? Harbor's unlocked now, I'll be inside the town." He whispers something to Jarrett. "I didn't know that people outside Darlina is as silly as Brey. Tea is not talking, of course." He shakes his head with accusing look.

Charly says: "Napoleon I appreciate the invite, perhaps when Torres is awake though I'm still not certain if I'll be taking you up on that offer. "

Fox says: "The tea is too dignified to make such low brow commentary."

Lyra says: "Eh, maybe it just never said anything to you… Napoleon, was it? Speaking of names, who are all of these people?" She points to several people.

Napoleon says: "In order you pointed; Silver - I haven't talked yet with myself, Richard Tempest - The Engineer of Darlina, Dream - our priest, Lilly - cute isn't she, Fiona Tiernan - even cutier, Elizabeth - the grandmother of all things in Darlina. Now where is that mortar pestle thingy.."

Lyra says: "Grandmother? She doesn't look that old to me…"

Dream says: "Hey! I'm Dream, it's a pleasure to meet you, ma'am."

Lyra says: "Hello there, Dream." She nods in greeting. "I'm Sera."

Bridget waves. "Hi! Call me Izzy. Don't mind me, I'm just using your work bench to make a circuit board for my ship." She smiles.

Dream says: "Pleasure to meet you both! I hope you enjoy your stay here."

Napoleon says: "Pleasure to meet you too, Dream!"

Jarrett whispers something to Napoleon.

Bridget overhears Napoleon whispering to Jarrett: "Jarrek. May I kindly advise you to keep both of your eyes? Keeping just one eye over things when you can keep both is just … non-functional."

Dream says: "Napoleon, you already…. ugh…"

Napoleon says: "Don't worry, Dream, I already had some grips earlier. Right over there. Good tight grips." He smiles optimistically and shows his thumb, and points at the water pump.

Dream says: "… You are an idiot." She says with a sigh, rubbing her eyes.

Napoleon says: "He is?!" He stares at the pump.

Jarrett whispers something to Napoleon.

Dream says: "I was talking to you, Napol- " She looks at the radio, spouting nonsense, then bursts out laughing.

Fard says: "PEOPLE! PEOPLE, PEOPLE, PEE-POLE!!!" He gets so excited, flails around, hits Napoleon. "Aaah! Oh. Sorry Fard get big super cited."

Jarrett chuckles.

Napoleon is shocked by Fard's hit and got panicked by Fard's loud voice. "WHAT FARD WHAT? WHAT THE? WHERE?!" He hits Fard with a shovel. "Uhm. Pardon. Don't be silly, Fard. There are peeples here!" he says to Fard from the side of his mouth.

Fard says: "Tee-hee. Silly Water Pompey Man tickles!" He turns serious. "But if Thief come here, Fard SMASH. Fard need smash?"

Napoleon says: "Fard need smash! This pootatoos theft something and it wouldn't admit that. Fard need smash this pootatoos!" He points at the potato mash he is making.

Fard says: "Silly Water Pompey Man silly. Fard all ready say, Water Pompey Man bucket too small Fard meaty hand. Silly Water Pompey Man need go it alone."

Napoleon says: "Fard no hit hit pootatoos with Fard arm. Fard no want pootatoos all da-da." He gestures dead with his face. "Fard hit hit pootatoos with finger. Pootatoos goes chomp chomp with Fard finger. Pootatoos goes wet and Fard keep chomp chomp with finger. Pootatoos will admit." He closes his eyes and nods like a wise man, and holds up the potato mash.

Fard says: "Silly Water Pompey no under stand. Water Pompey Man tiny finger in tiny bucket. Fard every thing huge. Fard finger no fit Water Pompey Man tiny bucket. One man job only. Fard no think good, but Fard know tiny bucket when Fard see it." He smears honey on Napoleon's bruise.

Napoleon giggles childishly when Fard smears honey. "Uh yes. Go on. Yes. Keep on doing that, Fard." Then he looks that Fard has a bucket himsel. "Fard can use Fard buckitt! If there will be many ships coming, for our position in the peninsula is quite sensual, we need to make this kind of form to prevent confusion, Brey."

Brey shakes her head. "I don't agree." She reads the note all over again. "But let's talk about it later."

Napoleon says: "Why not now?"

Jenkins says: "Did you just say your peninsula is sensual?" He raises an eyebrow.

Napoleon says: "Do you think it is not? Look!" He gives the man a map.

Jenkins says: "I was more making sure I heard you correctly." He snickers as he looks the map over. "I might see your point here. Though I'm not sure what that has to do with keeping up with the ships."

Napoleon says: "The shape. The curve. The northernmost tip of the island. The sway. The suave tingling hanging position. The pee-wee-woo-wee smooth ocean caressing the land. Hrrrr." His body is shaking. "Well. This is the closest something something of this island to the other island. This place is basically located in between the island. And this lovely town is alive, unlike all the barren mountains down there. Our girls are pretty. Our food are healthy. Our sands are of beauty. Our Fard is meaty. Look at that light tower, it certainly is sweaty, sending signals to the wide open ocean with lost sailors. Before anyone can reach the soil of any of the other town in this place, this very land," he points to the soil, "is the first that can be reached. And if people back there, from Zuzi, from Xendra, from the mountains, from all else places jumbling together inland like a pack of wolves; if they want to send things to the other island, basically Darlina is a place to go. But that is not important. The most important thing is; don't you agree that this place is sexy?" He is smiling, and raises his brows several times.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Game note: Characters only appear as "a man/woman in their twenties/thirties/etc" until the character seeing them has set a name for them. That doesn't need to be the name they introduce themselves as. If they didn't introduce themselves, I tended to label them with something regarding their appearance or activities just to try to cut down on confusion. Confusion still results, as can be seen in this chapter. This does make it easy to simply lie about your name, however.


	11. Hawk's Port: Departure

**Day 4736**

Fox nods, comprehending most of what Napoleon said. "When I was last in Darlina, Fiona had mentioned setting up trade routes from here to Treefeather. Indeed, that's why I have returned. To see if I can get involved."

Napoleon says: "Where are you come from actually, Fox? Or you don't have any home base? And are you a trader yourself? First of all; we will need the trade rate list of the inland towns in this island and trade rate list of the towns in the other island. Then, is there anything that they don't have or located too far away in their land? Same question for the town in this island. Do you have a good map of the other island?"

Fox says: "Yes, I'm a trader. A hopeful trader may be a better term. I am just getting my start. Originally the Olipifirovash area but my ship is my home now. I have a few maps and one or two trade lists from Treefeather."

Napoleon says: "We can also provide non-raw products such as telescopes, fireworks, expensive clothing, radio parts, engine, machine parts, or even horses - living horses - that is very feasible. Horses from Darlina are relatively smarter and more creative than horses from other place, I believe you know that already. As you can see, we have the most important resources to grow: manpower. We also have the best Engineer, the best tough guy, best cot, and best water pump. Olip, I've seen the name several times now and always wondering, is it a big town? A busy one? Actively trading? Do they have their own coins? I see the trading sheet of a town named Klojt use such system."

Fox points to a note labeled _City of Klojt - Trade Rates (Updated 4269)._ "Yes, that seems to be the standard for a lot of trade on Treefeather. "

Napoleon says: "They all use coins?"

Fox says: "I never saw coins during my time there, but the notes I have regarding Klojt mention them."

Napoleon says: "In Olip they don't use it? Is it a busty town?"

Fox chuckles a bit. "They have some busty women there, yes."

Napoleon says: "I see. But is the busty town also a busy town?"

Fox says: "Olip proper is. The surrounding towns aren't. "

Napoleon says: "What does Olip need mainly? What do you want to buy to be sold to Olip?"

Fox says: "I'm not positioned terribly well to buy much at this point in time. I'm spending time collecting and making trade connections. There are things on Cantr, such as pineapples, coconuts, papaya, which I think will trade well in Olip. Also Hemp and possibly metals from the nearby mountains. Fiona mentioned that wood is hard to come by here but we can bring it back to trade here. I just first need materials to trade for wood across the sea."

Jenkins flips a nickel coin in the air. "I have a small collection of coins as well. I have started just to pick up the odd one here and there. The Dorian system failed before I even spawned, so that was the start of it. I have a few Cantrian nickles I found abandoned. Don't suppose anyone knows where those are from?" He points to a handful of nickel coins.

Bridget finishes the circuit board. She holds up the finished circuit board and blows it off. "There we go, all done! Now to go install this thing!"

She hurries onto the ship to start setting up the radio transmitter.

The radio speaks: "Is there any information about a man and two women on a skimmer called Freedom's Wake? They are about 20-30 years old and say they come from Dorian on Treefeather. They have done nothing wrong here, but an overheard whisper makes me wonder what their history is."

Bridget scribbles that down and hops back into the harbor.

Lyra says: "I heard Napoleon mention telescopes. I fancy one if you have one available for trade."

Bridget passes a note titled _Overheard on the radio_ to Lyra and returns to the hold. Lyra comes in after her.

Lyra says: "Oi, bleedin' 'ell, Cap'n! I sure 'ope Alex and Miren ain't listening ta the radio, or we're busted. They couldn't even figure out what kinda ship we 'ad 'em on afore, so they may well identify us despite the misinfermation. Still though, it sure is funny 'ow no one on these bleedin' islands can keep their boats straight, innit?" She grins."Anyway, I'm tradin' with Brey. She's takin' most of our carrots, thank god. And we're gettin' some yarn and diamonds. Sounds good ta me."

Bridget says: "Yeah, did you get any trading done? Drag Jenkins on the ship and let's be gone when you're done."

Lyra says: "Aye, I agree. Let me just get 'er the stuff."

Bridget says: "Nice. Getting a lighter load will help, and we can weave the yarn ourselves if we have to."

Lyra heads out for a few minutes and comes back.

Lyra says: "All aboard, Cap'n! Let's get the bleedin' 'ell outta here!"

Bridget says: "I second that. Let's get out of here before anyone answers that radio and clears up their confusion. Anchors aweigh!"

Lyra undocks steers the ship away from the harbor.

Lyra asks her: "You got a copy of the Cantr map?"

Bridget passes a note titled _New Map_ to Lyra. "I grabbed copies of their maps while in town."

Lyra says: "Aye, Cap'n. Settin' a course fer Xendra!"

Bridget says: "I'll give a shout if anything comes up on the radio."

Lyra says: "Cap'n, when yer done with the radio, we oughta respond ta their message an' say we're Dorian and confirm our story."

Bridget says: "It'll take me about two days to get the transmitter up and running. Phew, for a while there I was worried I wouldn't be able to finish the circuit board and would just have to run and write off the resources. Good idea. There's nobody there who could contradict us." She giggles. "Except people keep getting the name of our ship wrong."

Lyra says: "Ain't that funny? Wot's with these people? Good ol' Wo'ever, servin' us well without doin' a thing." She pats the deck fondly.

Bridget says: "Maybe we should get a lock built on the sloop."

Lyra says: "Aye, not a bad plan. Maybe once Jenks wakes up."

Bridget nods. "I finished my keyring, too." She holds up a keyring labeled _Ship keys_.

The radio speaks: "Any further description of that crew on the 'Freedom's Wake'? We put out a warning to the Puk area of Treefeather regarding a pirate crew of one man, two women … ship was called the 'Whatever'. "

Lyra says: "Great, then you can 'old onta all the junk keys we find! I 'ope we get a chance ta rob some more people soon. You're right about tradin', Cap'n. It's awful dull! What a chore! I guess we can build a loom an' weave some of this yarn fer some sailcloth if we can't steal some somewhere."

Bridget says: "Another message went out over the radio." She repeats it. "I think they're onto us. Damned good thing we left when we did. Did you notice any ships in their harbor that could dock to us? And damn, we already seem to be going way faster without all that shit dragging us down."

Lyra says: "Uhhhh, I'm gonna steer this boat outta sight of land afore we head east. Ack, but we've already started movin'. Well… We've got a bit of a lead, anyway. I DARE 'em ta try boardin' us! I'll whack 'em right proper, I will!"

Bridget says: "If we have to get out of sight and then change course to hit somewhere else, so be it. We won't starve that fast."

Lyra says: "We oughta keep someone in the 'old when we dock from now on if we're not gonna rob the town."

Bridget says: "Yeah, I would have stayed on board if I didn't have to make the circuit board. And Jenkins came out since I thought he was going to trade, but then he had to sleep."

Lyra says: "At least they can't keep the bleedin' name of the boat straight. I 'ope they don't wise up and put out a notice about the Serendipity…"

Bridget says: "I'll keep listening. Definitely need someone always next to the radio. Heh, and we're probably going to have to change our names again, too." She grins.

The radio speaks: "The name of the ship should be Serendipity and a raker, I mixed things up there. One of the women was rather tall and had blond hair and lots of teeth, the man was dark and also tall. They have left Darlina now."

Bridget helpfully repeats the message for the others.

Jenkins says: "The Freedom's Wake was the ship owned by that Charly girl." He takes a deep breath and looks at the two women, adopting a pseudo scolding tone. "And you two need to be more careful. That was way too close for my liking. It was a mad scramble to try to discredit the suspicious girl, and while it was a bit fun, we might not get that lucky again."

Bridget says: "Yeah, no kidding. We keep learning these things the hard way. I'd like to get together a system of code phrases so we can pass important information to one another in front of people without looking suspicious with whispering or passing notes. Like, for instance, saying, 'Ah, whatever.' as a cue for 'Get on the ship, we're getting out of here right now.' or something."

Lyra says: "Aye. Also, Jenks, ya can pass notes ta others without anyone seein' as long as they're in a different place than you."

Jenkins says: "Yeah." He laughs. "And it was a bit hairy for a bit. That Charly bitch didn't realize I was with you two, so she told me the whole story. I was planning on trying to make friends with her, but instead, she had some shit of her own to cover up. If you hear anything about that situation over the radio, please let me know."

Lyra says: "Allow me ta pass Cap'n here a note." She tosses Bridget a note titled _Serendipity trade notes for Brey_. "See, ya didn't see me do that, did ya?"

Jenkins says: "I saw that…" He frowns.

Lyra says: "You did, really. I coulda sworn… Oops."

Bridget says: "Yeah, but he was in the harbor at the time. Right next to me. You were in town."

Lyra says: "Hmmm, let's test this… Cap'n, let me go in the 'old, and you pass that ta Jenks. Er, rather, you just pass it back now."

Jenkins says: "There were still people who could have seen. I'm pretty sure the people in the harbor were there for that reason."

Bridget passes the note back to Lyra.

Lyra says: "Jenks, did ya see that?"

Jenkins says: "Hm? See what?"

Bridget says: "I passed the note back to her."

Lyra says: "Aha! So ya see someone pass a note, but not if they RECEIVE a note."

Bridget says: "I guess you'll only notice it if you happen to be next to the person tossing the note."

Lyra says: "Glad we cleared that up."

Bridget says: "So yeah, the only ones that might have seen me pass her that note were the ones in the harbor, and they might have been asleep. Still, we need a better way to communicate." She giggle. "We could always learn another language!" She holds up the dictionary she'd found. "That wouldn't look suspicious at all! Sail up in broken English and pretend to be Polish or something."

Jenkins says: "Well not in this case, but that is a helpful lesson to learn… Oh Bridget." He laughs. "I'm not so sure about that.. But that would be a good idea. I'm just not sure I'm that good with languages."

Bridget says: "Anyway, I think code phrases might be a good way to work."

Lyra says: "Aye, sounds good ta me."

Bridget says: "Can't really get any detail that way, of course, but saying otherwise innocuous things to get across important messages, well…"

Lyra says: "I don't reckon I can learn another language so easily. Let's do code phrases."

Jenkins says: "I agree. Code phrases are a good way to go about it, as long as no one says one by accident." He chuckles.

Lyra says: "At least I can grab Jenks and drag 'im around in an emergency…" She grins.

Bridget says: "Yeah, while it would be hilarious to accidentally let slip the phrase for 'kill everyone and take their stuff'…"

Jenkins says: "That's definitely helpful." He nods in agreement. "Oh, and one other thing I learned from this trip. We have to be on the look out for people memorizing our vessels and noticing us changing our names… That could be disastrous. "

Lyra says: "Aye, good call. We oughta make sure we name everyone we meet. Probably with where we saw 'em, too. Anyway, I reckon maybe Jenks and I oughta stay in the 'old in the next town. At least one of us."

Bridget says: "Yeeeah. That might make it a good idea to switch ships now and then."

Lyra says: "I guess I could, eh, dye my hair and try not ta smile…" She scratches her head.

Bridget says: "As nice as this ship is, I don't doubt someone there will remember it if we get outed." She snickers. "Yeah, and I could… pad my shirt and put on platform shoes?"

Lyra says: "Aye, I agree. I wouldn't mind grabbin' a galleon if we find one fully rigged. More room fer the loot!"

Bridget grins. "Or a skimmer. Haul a lot of stuff, and nobody expects pirates to be using a skimmer, I'm sure! You know, unless they get confused and think it was a raker stolen minutes before."

Lyra grins. "The Wo'ever's served us well, she has, but this radio description of the three o' is in a raker's not so great… Galleon's got more room fer crew if we find any more like-minded souls, too."

Bridget says: "We'll see, I suppose, if an opportunity comes up. At this rate, I don't even know where we're going next. And that destination might change depending on what comes out over the radio."

Lyra says: "I'm right glad we've got that radio, I am. We've got quite a lot of coal 'ere… Ya figure it'd darken my hair fer a bit if I rubbed some in?"

Bridget says: "Probably. And a right mess, too." She giggles. "At least the hat would keep your roots from showing."

Lyra smashes some coal into pieces, then mixes it with some water and works it into her hair, making a tremendous mess and turning her hair a very grubby nondescript color.

Bridget climbs up on deck and squints out through the telescope, trying to get a good look through the fog, then returns to the hold.

Bridget says: "Hey, I've got an idea for code speak. The weather." She grins. "Something we probably wouldn't be talking about all the time, but would sound innocent to bystanders."

Lyra says: "Aye, sounds good ta me, Cap'n. Come up with wo'ever ya like and write it down fer us."

Bridget spends some time and thought scribbling down a list of code words, and passes copies to each of them.

Bridget says: "Okay, there's what i came up with. What do you think?"

Lyra says: "Looks good ta me."

Bridget says: "Might still want to make some adjustments, still thinking of stuff, but you get the general idea I'm sure." She smiles. "I'd considered for a while something involving animals, you know, wolves for killing, hawks that might see us." She smirks in the general direction of Hawk's Port.

Lyra says: "Oi, I wanna run a radio show once we've got that radio up and runnin'. Pirate Radio, we'll call it. We can sing sea shanties and give pirate survival tips and tell the landlubbers wot a load of dumb sheep they are." She looks excited and starts scribbling ideas down.

Bridget giggles. "Protips for people trying to get away with theft! Criticism toward stupid laws and attitudes!"

Lyra says: "Aye, Cap'n! Pirate tips! Both fer the pirates 'emselves and fer those captured by 'em!"

Jenkins comes into the hold and picks up a trowel. "I suppose I should come in here and start being a bit more productive?"

Bridget giggles. "I'm sure at the moment doing _anything_ would be productive."


	12. Wishing for Sails

**Day 4737**

Lyra says: "Oi, Cap'n! Speakin' o' skimmers, there's a right nice one sailin' right past us… You wanna try boardin' 'er?"

She points off at the water.

Lyra says: "I reckon we'll need lots of 'ealin' food in case they axe us, but with two of us workin' on the lock, we might be able ta bust it soon enough. I reckon we oughta leave Jenks ta watch the Wo'ever while Cap'n 'n I are piratin'. Good plan, innit? Who wants ta steal us a skimmer?"

She raises her hand.

Lyra says: "Argh, but we ain't got a lock on the sloop… They could drag us inta a cabin or summat… Bloody 'ell… I did so want a skimmer, too… Maybe we could, eh, undock and redock long enough ta hit the lock? If we did that, then Jenks could 'elp us too if he's gonna be awake at the right time… It might be we need more crew afore we can board ships, though. It's a right hard thing ta do, especially if they're faster 'n us."

Lyra sighs and kicks at an imaginary rock on the ship's deck. "Wot a shame. I'm gonna build a lock on the sloop."

Jenkins goes up to take a look. "Wow, that is going fast… I'm just worried they'd have a radio and would be able to radio for help before we could do anything."

Lyra says: "Aye, it's a right shame 'ow 'ard it is ta board a ship. The odds are already against ya since ya have ta stay on yer sloop or wo'ever and be attacked while they can 'ide in a cabin, but then they might 'ave a radio on toppa that… Too bad we didn't build a lock on the sloop sooner… We can't risk it without a lock, or they can drag us. Also, we oughta dock the dinghy ta the sloop afore we try ta board any ships in case the inhabitants try ta make off on a smaller boat."

Bridget says: "Didn't I say we should put a lock on the sloop? Heh."

Lyra says: "Aye. Well, there'll be more opportunities ta steal ships, I reckon."

Bridget says: "Yeah, geez, we need to get a rigged ship. And probably a rigged landing ship, too."

Jenkins says: "I think it'd be a lot safer to limit ourselves to only go after stationary ships. Mostly ones already in a harbor, but if we see any just sitting out here on the water, it's free game."

Bridget says: "Yeah, I'd feel better hitting a mobile ship if we had a lock on the landing vessel and a couple more people."

Lyra says: "Aye. Especially if we can get riggin' fer the sloop."

Bridget says: "A radio message just came out from Xendra, so apparently they're not totally asleep there. Nothing else about us, though. Hmm. The message from Xendra was about a doctor. Someone was asking if they had a doctor there, and they said they did."

Jenkins says: "A doctor? Huh. Why would they need something like that? I guess we have our own version of one." He grins. "Doc Bridget will make all your pains go away with her legendary axe of healing."

Bridget snickers. "I was thinking maybe one of us could fake an illness or injury to get sympathy." She giggles.

Jenkins says: "Oh, now that is a good idea." He looks thoughtful. "It'd have to be some sort of bullshit impossible to cure sort of thing. Like something you can't see on the outside. Something so obviously made up they won't be able to see through it." He chuckles in amusement.

Bridget says: "And uh, something that wasn't apparent in the last port, or that we might have shown while there. Just to cover our bases. I know! I could be suffering from terrible mood swings and anxiety in social situations!"

Jenkins says: "Speaking of which, maybe it would be best to keep our new identities for a time? I don't think it's smart to switch around too often. The chances of finding someone who might recognize us is way too high."

Bridget says: "Maybe, yeah. They were asking about us on the radio, but they didn't seem to connect Serendipity with Whatever. Oh, hey. I could also be suffering from manic episodes where I have delusions and do reckless, silly things!"

Jenkins says: "Of course not. No one can seem to get the name of our ship right…" He rolls his eyes. "They're almost making things too easy. And as far as your fake illnesses go, wouldn't it make sense for it to not be something of the mind? You reaaally want to be forced into some sort of hokey counselling session?" He snickers. "What if they manage to cure you of your blood lust?"

Bridget giggles. "Hey, maybe I have delusions where I think I'm a pirate and am afraid people are chasing me and I'm paranoid, and there's nothing they can do about it so you guys just have to promise to keep me under control. Hmm. Come to think, that would have been a better excuse in the last port than what we actually did. Oh well. But, but, this time I could act _openly_ crazy! … or we could just be suffering from indigestion from the spinach."

Jenkins says: "Now… I know I said it needed to be unreasonable, but that's pushing it." He folds his arms. "In all honesty, I'd much prefer us calling as little attention to ourselves as possible. Get in. Get out. Slowly get a good reputation that way."

Bridget giggles. "Maybe I _do_ have trouble with not causing trouble wherever I go."

Jenkins says: "Well, I don't think there could be much of a 'cure' for that one." He smirks at her. "Unless that means leaving you behind on the ship."

Bridget says: "So, what do we need in Xendra? And should we just build our own loom for this stuff?" She points at some hemp yarn. "I'd feel better about that than having to stay in a town long enough to use theirs."

Jenkins takes out his waster and goes to swing at Bridget before looking disappointed as she's already out of reach. "Ah…. Well ideally, we'll stumble upon an abandoned town soon. I'm beginning to worry they're not as common here as they were back on Treefeather."

Bridget runs out, hits both of them with her waster, smiles innocently and runs back into the hold.

Jenkins says: "Woah! That was a fast one." He grins in amusement. "Always one step ahead, aren't you, Bridget?"

Jenkins comes down and whacks her with his waster. "At least I got you back." He gives her a quick wink.

Lyra says: "Aye, let's 'ave a loom on the ship, although I'm still fer stealin' a rigged galleon or summat if we find one. I agree about the identities, also. We should stick with 'em fer a bit in case we run inta anyone who recognizes us. Maybe I oughta wash this junk out of my 'air, then…" She touches her gross charcoal-smeared hair and grimaces a little.

Bridget giggles. "It's kind of a mess, yes. Maybe we should ask if they have any proper dyes in the next town. Say we're aspiring tailors or something. Is _one_ of us good at tailoring, at least?"

Jenkins says: "It was a good experiment, at least. That kind of thing will be very helpful in the figure. I'm glad my features aren't too memorable." He looks down at his arm with an amused chuckle. "Well, for the most part, but I doubt there's much I can do for my skin color. Don't know. I've never actually tried it before."

Lyra scoops some water out of the sea and rinses out her hair. Now it's covered in salt and will probably still be gross, but it's an improvement, right? "I reckon yer better at sewin' than I am, Cap'n."

Bridget says: "I'm really not that great at it. You guys ever tried it? Well, it's not like they'd be making us have tailoring contests, anyway."

Lyra says: "I did try it, Cap'n. I was makin' me hat, remember? Right misshapen lump of wool, it was. Coulda been worse, I s'pose, but it weren't great neither."

Jenkins says: "If I turn out to be the best at it… Here, let me throw something together real quick."

Bridget says: "Ah, right, now I remember. I think I was trying to forget." She giggles.

Jenkins picks up a pair of bone knitting needles and tries his hand at it. "Well, I guess I'm not all that bad at it."

Bridget says: "About as good as me, I guess. Well, we won't be winning any contests, but I'm sure we can get by. Besides, that might explain our clothes, too."

Jenkins says: "Yes, we are all a bit overly well dressed for a bunch of young, law abiding people." He chuckles.

Bridget says: "We may want to put away the jewelry at the next port." She giggles.

Jenkins says: "Really? I think things are a bit downplayed a bit… And Bridget, what was up with that honey bit at the last town? I thought Lyra and I were supposed to be the newlyweds. You seemed to have been filling that role better than she." He winks. "And did you really want that kiss?"

Bridget says: "We scratched that idea when it wasn't just you two appearing on the ship." She giggles. "I was kind of hoping you'd play along with my sob story, but you seemed to act just confused. And I was just kind of playing it by ear. Oh, protect me, big handsome man! I am so scared! These people are mean! Boohoo!"

Jenkins says: "Actually, I was trying to distance myself from you two on purpose." He laughs nervously. "I was doing my best to make you two look better, and I probably wouldn't have been seen as a neutral well meaning guy if everyone knew from the beginning I was in the same crew as being accused. It's the only way Charly voiced her concerns to me. I think I was the second or third person she told."

Bridget says: "Of course, on the other hand, judging by the notification on the radio, it was me that they thought wasn't on the crew. Things got really confused back there! And I didn't even hear half of what was going on since I was in the workshop. Anyway. In the future, we can just… talk about the weather right in front of them. Did you look at that note? What did you think? Do you have any suggestions or better ideas?"

Jenkins says: "It really was. Then people were throwing around accusations for the sake of trying to be relevant." He grins. "I know I said I was tired of them, but that was the best thing that could have happened. It got so confusing bitch face's original accusation was downplayed real quick. And I really liked your list, Bridget. Still working on memorizing it so I'm not having to read it while I'm speaking."

Bridget smiles. "It might still need some work here and there, but it should certainly help. Nobody will suspect they're about to be robbed if we're discussing how it might rain."

Jenkins says: "They'd have to be real nutters to think that." He chuckles. "Even if someone did, they wouldn't be taken seriously."

Bridget says: "So, there might be some fog settling in under the clouds. Gusts of wind under the blue sky might not be good for rain." She taps her chin. "Hmm. How would you hide a gust of wind in fog? I didn't really think that through very well." She giggles.

Jenkins chuckles in amusement. "Well maybe not. But that's kinda fun too, isn't it? Trying to make the codes sound natural."

Bridget says: "Yeah. At least this particular one would be a good fallback in any situation and not likely to be confused with actually trying to trade or something."

Lyra says: "Aye. I'd really like ta get some more crew at some point, too, but it's hard ta know who ya can trust. Maybe we oughta keep an ear ta the radio fer any more thief-sightin's. I feel like four is the magic number fer breakin' locks, though. Then ya get one try every two hours. Quick enough ta smash a sleepy town."

Bridget says: "And keep an eye out for any well-dressed young people?" She chuckles. "Hey, we could always interview people for crew positions!" She giggles. "And do background checks!" She laughs aloud.

Lyra says: "I wanna see how quick I can maneuver this sloop around the ship, too. Try some boarding drills, as it were. Har har, background checks it is! A criminal record qualifies ya fer the job! Anyone know how close ya gotta be ta a ship ta dock?"

Lyra she watches the skimmer's wake recede in the distance and sighs.

Lyra says: "A right shame, it is… But we oughta get more crew an' a rigged sloop with a lock afore we try boardin' any ships at sea. If we can get four o' us, we get four tries on the lock ta one attack of theirs, which oughta be plenty. 'Course, we gotta carry plenty o' healin' food, since we'll certainly get attacked."

Bridget says: "*nods* Yeah… Interviews! What's your favorite color? What's your favorite animal? What would you do if someone left a huge pile of steel unattended in an unlocked building?"

Lyra says: "Har har, that's the spirit, Cap'n! Please relate a story of a time ya overcame personal adversity. Murder and thievery get bonus points. How's yer business acumen? How do ya feel about unconventional entrepreneurship?"

Bridget says: "What's your morality like? Is it wrong to lie? Is it wrong to hurt people? How about greed?"

Lyra says: "'Ow da ya feel about givin' stuff ta newspawns? If a newspawn wants a vehicle, and the town's got plenty of 'em they ain't usin', should the newspawn have ta work fer one? Wot if the town's got three people and thirty bleedin' motorcycles? Is it wrong ta feel like yer entitled ta one? Ow da ya figure ya'd look with an eyepatch and a parrot on yer shoulder?"

Bridget says: "And how do you feel about people who keep feeding people who haven't woken up in years? Should they just be allowed to die instead? Maybe sped along their eternal journey a bit?"

Lyra says: "Aye, ain't it right ta take their goods and redistribute 'em ta people who'll appreciate 'em? In all seriousness, I think interviews is a fine idea, Cap'n. We can start out innocuous and ask increasingly damning questions if the responses are promisin'."

Bridget says: "And what about public buildings? Is it right to keep the whole town locked up and keep anyone from using any machines? Or expecting you to not walk into unlocked buildings?"

Lyra says: "Aye, and wot about daft laws like no gatherin' resources or no hurtin' bleedin' man-eatin' wolves?"

Bridget nods. "Yeah. And it would probably make us seem more legitimate, too."

Lyra says: "Aye. We can just abort the process if they're too goody fer us. Bill ourselves as entrepreneurs with an eye on becomin' filthy rich. Which is true, really… But puttin' it like that is likely ta attract like-minded souls, I reckon."

Bridget says: "Yeah, then we can start asking how wakeful they are, what their skills and goals are, boring shit like that, and if they don't fit the profile of being sketchy, tell them they aren't what we're looking for at this time."

Lyra says: "Aye, sounds good ta me. Gotta be careful about this. Not that yer recruitment pitch ta me weren't a fine one, Cap'n, but we oughta be a bit more careful in the future, don't ya think?" She grins.

Bridget giggles. "What was it I said? Come on aboard and try not to steal all of our totally legitimately acquired goods?"

Lyra says: "Summat like that. If I weren't already a proper villain, I gotta confess it woulda raised a red flag or two…"

Bridget says: "Well…" She coughs. "Might I point out that when I said that, you were on board a ship that I already had locked?" She grins. "Also you seemed pretty sketchy to me from how you acted in town and the way you walked in naked with metal to smelt…"

Lyra says: "This is true… I guess me temper's a bit of a tell, too, but ta be fair, Miren was a total bitch ta me."

Jenkins chuckles in amusement. "As much as I like our system here, I think one more person could be beneficial. Now, it would be best if it were someone attractive… Should we try to find another guy? I rather like being the only one… Hm?"

Bridget says: "She totally was! Once we get the radio up, we really ought to call them out on how bitchy they were. Tell people the true story of what happened in Puk!"

Jenkins says: "Yes she was. I almost liked that Brey woman. A bit naive, but she seemed to actually know how to run a town."

Lyra says: "Hahahaha, so ya like hangin' out with loads o' good-lookin' dangerous women, is it, Jenks?"

Bridget giggles at Jenkins* Hey, I'd go either way. If they were the right sorts."

Lyra says: "Aye, I think she gave us a pretty shit rate on the diamonds, but 'ey, it's not like I care… Yes, I'll take any like-minded sorts. I'd prefer someone young, though. An older bloke might make us look less suspicious, but I think young people are more trustworthy fer this sorta work."

Bridget says: "Yeah, I'd think carrots for carets to be a fair trade at any rate, especially since we're moving faster now. Yeah, also an older person is more likely to want to take charge of our little operation here."

Lyra says: "Aye. I ain't takin' no orders from no new recruit."

Jenkins says: "Right. No one over forty I think should be the cut off. Ideally, I'd line someone younger than us. Easier to whip into line!" He laughs.

Lyra says: "'Ow old are ya two, anyway? I'm 22."

Jenkins says: "Same here, but just a bit older than you, I believe. Bridget is the oldest. She's practically ancient."

Bridget snickers. "I'm 22 as well. Spawned on day 4678."

Jenkins says: "Wow, I didn't realize before how close we all were. I spawned on 4689."

Lyra says: "Oi, we're all awful close in age, ain't we? I spawned on 4693."

Bridget says: "I kind of like to imply that I'm something like 28 so I seem less suspicious."

Jenkins says: "All within 12 days of each other, unless my math is wrong." He smiles. "Huh. It's a bit eerie, isn't it? Almost as if we were fated to meet."

Bridget says: "Nah, I don't believe in fate. Let's make our own destiny, and to hell with what anyone else thinks we should do."

Lyra says: "Aye, Jenks. Could also be that it's true wot they say, that a bad newspawn is just born bad." She grins. "So it ain't too surprisin' that we'd get up ta mischief so soon, is it? I'd been wanderin' in the mountains lookin' fer somewhere ta smelt some steel so I could make a crowbar and see what I could get me grubby 'ands on, but all the towns were dead, so I figured the coast would be a better bet. Piratin's a right bit better than anythin' I 'ad in mind, though!"

Jenkins says: "That is a good way to see things. Maybe I'll just chalk it up to good luck and go with that. You were a great addition to the team, Lyra. *he grins* I'm glad you decided to raise hell in that silly town."

Lyra says: "Aye, so'm I. I'm lucky the two of ya were around, too, or I mighta gotten meself into some real trouble with Miren." She grins.

Bridget says: "Yeah, I got bored fast in that sleepy town I spawned in, made off with an unlocked bike that was totally marked free use, and then, um, failed to loot a bunch of empty towns and made for the coast. But I kind of, well, never exactly had any compunction against swiping things or offing anyone that got in my way if I could get away with it."

She goes up on deck and looks out at the water.

Bridget says: "Geez, that skimmer is faster than it has any right to be with those sails. Looks like we're out of sight of Hawk's Port and almost around the bend of the island."

Jenkins says: "I suppose that's the power of sails? So, how close are we to having some of our own?"

Bridget says: "We're going to need some masts, rope, and sailcloth, I think. And for that we're going to need logs, a loom, a twiner, a rope machine? And something to treat the cloth with? Hmm. Maybe we can just trade for or loot some sailcloth, rope, and logs directly."

Jenkins says: "That sounds easier to me! I mean, we're pirates, dammit. It's not supposed to be so much hard work."

Bridget giggles. "I dunno, I'd probably get bored if I didn't have something to do with my hands. Not that this was intended to be innuendo…" She clears her throat. "So, whatcha gonna do with the socks?"

Jenkins gives her a suspicious look before shaking his head. "Hell if I know. I just thought I'd give sewing a try, and before I knew it, I was making some socks. I guess wear them?"

Bridget says: "Alright, I won't make any comments about you knitting then." She grins and leans over to give him a peck on the cheek.

Jenkins rolls his eyes. "Yeah, I probably look like a big idiot right now, don't I?" He chuckles at the kiss. "Oh I get it. You want them?"

Bridget says: "Can we tie them to the bow to make the ship go faster?" She giggles.

Jenkins laughs and shakes his head. "Sure. We can do that. I really doubt it'll make much of a difference."

Bridget's eyes light up. "Oh! I just had an idea! Not tailors, we can say we're a traveling entertainment troupe! That we put on plays and performances!" She stops and thinks for a moment. "Wait, then they'd actually expect us to put on a play."

Jenkins says: "Oh?" He looks up from his knitting. "Now that's an idea! What's stopping us from actually putting on a play, then? Surely between the three of us, we could come up with something. And we've all proven we can act."

Bridget says: "Hmm, yeah. And it would give us an excuse to have along all sorts of weird costumes and props."

Jenkins says: "And have multiple identities to keep up with! What do you think about all this, Lyra?"

Bridget says: "And then… AND THEN… in the middle of a stunning performance… we kill everyone and take their stuff."

Jenkins says: "Right! We can say it's a part of the act, and they're being bad sports by not going along with it." He chuckles.

Lyra says: "A play? Aye, why not? It can be about, errr, pirates."

Jenkins says: "No no no! No talking of pirates! No mentioning pirates!" He laughs and shakes his head.

Lyra says: "Ah, fine, fine… I'm gonna try some boardin' maneuvers on the sloop 'ere. I'll be back in a moment."

She hops onto the _Avenger_ and undocks.

Jenkins says: "Lyra? What the? What is that girl doing?"

The _Avenger_ redocks to the _Serendipity_.

Lyra says: "Hmmmm, seems like it takes a bit longer 'n I thought ta move the sloop around… We'll need ta be careful if we're gonna try boardin' ships."

Jenkins says: "So, you were able to maneuver it?"

Lyra says: "Aye. I wanted ta know 'ow quick I could come back after castin' off, but it seems like it takes a bit o' time."

Jenkins says: "How much time, exactly?"

Lyra says: "'Bout an 'our."

Jenkins says: "That felt like a short hour…"

Lyra says: "I left right afore the hour changed."

Jenkins says: "Time certainly moves strangely sometimes." He glances out at the water.

Lyra says: "Aye, so it does."

Bridget says: "So, hey. Should we really put on a play or something? Oh, we could do something with a dramatic love triangle! Hey, I can make out the Xendra lighthouse from here. We're getting close." She smiles and adjusts the ship heading.

Lyra says: "Eh, I'm not too keen on romance, ta be 'onest… I fancy murder and intrigue meself…"

Bridget says: "Exactly! That's why they'd never suspect it!" She giggles. "'Sides, we could shake things up, do different genres! Hmm. We could also hide from them just how much shit we have on hand, only mention some bare things that we might want to trade, put away some really expensive stuff, try to trade for things like cooked food, and see if we can get paid for performances." She grins. "That'd make us look less suspicious, too, if we were literally trying to sing for our supper."

Bridget peers off through the telescope.

Bridget says: "There's a rigged raker coming into view, moving this way up the coastline."

 

* * *

**Day 4738**

Bridget finishes manufacturing the radio transmitter.

Jenkins says: "Do you see the name of it? Is it heading for the same place we are? I wonder if things are going to get as crazy as the last port."

Bridget says: "The radio transmitter is done! No, I meant the ship was heading the opposite direction as us. As in it was heading toward where we were… it's called a Big Boat. Very creative name. Hmm, looks like it's not moving at all now."

Jenkins says: "It's not moving, you say? Do you think it would be an easy target?"

Bridget says: "I don't know. It was moving last night, so they're not _that_ sleepy."

Jenkins says: "Probably best to not risk it, then." He huffs. "I guess I'm getting a bit restless for some action too."

Bridget giggles. "What, almost being outed in the last port wasn't excitement enough? At least we traded in some shit for shinies."

Jenkins says: "Ah, that was a different kind of confrontation. One of wits and deception. Much more my style." He chuckles. "I suppose Lyra's enthusiasm is starting to wear off on me."

Lyra says: "Confrontation o' all sorts is good fer ya! Keeps yer wits sharp! I wouldn't mind tryin' ta board that raker, but this lock ain't done… I guess stealin' a boat is better if ya 'ave safe port nearby ta change the name. Although the danger o' stealin' boats is if someone recognizes it by a different name."

Bridget says: "Yeah, but I'm guessing most people don't do that."

Lyra says: "Aye. I certainly ain't plannin' on lettin' it stop me."

Bridget says: "What we could really use is some ports we know are safe no matter what, like Dorian. That's awfully far to run to, though, and now people know we're from there. When we change cover stories next, we should probably claim we're from somewhere else." She giggles.

Bridget sets up a project to build a loom.

Bridget looks off the side of the ship, jaw dropping. "Look at that ship go! It's so FAST! I WANT SAILS!"

Lyra says: "Damn, would ya lookit that! Sloop's got a lock now."

Bridget says: "Great." She smiles, and looks out at the water at the other ship racing past. "Want… saaaaaails…"

She settles back into the hold.

Bridget says: "There hasn't been anything further on the radio about us. And the only message that's come out from Hawk's Port, or Darlina, or whatever, is looking for a missing friend, apparently. Well. _We_ totally didn't kidnap him, at any rate."

A little while later, Bridget looks off at the water again.

Bridget says: "Whoosh! And that other raker is already about as far away as I can see with the telescope!"

Bridget starts to dock the Whatever to Port Xendra.


	13. Xendra: Trading

**Day 4739**

****

The Whatever docks at Port Xendra.

Jenkins says: "Well, the socks are done. Pretty sure they look like socks." He waves them in front of him before looking out at the harbor. "Oh! And we're here "

Bridget says: "Yeah, so we are. Who wants to go ashore? Think it's probably best if someone stays by the radio." She looks at the misshapen attempt at a loom. "I, er, promise that I'll, uh, try to keep a low profile this time, and get to do something other than fail at building?" She grins.

Bridget heads out into town.

Bridget says: "Hello! I'm Izzy, with the Serendipity. We're looking to do some trading." She shuffles with some papers. "Gah, I forgot to update the ship's manifest, didn't I. I'm bad at this trading thing. If anyone's interested in trading, you can talk to one of my crewmates when they wake up." She giggles and climbs back onto her ship.

Jenkins says: "Uh huh… I heard that. 'Talk to one my crewmates'. Always making us do the dirty work for you." He chuckles in amusement. "What exactly are we looking for anyway? Didn't we get most of what we wanted in the last town? Are we going to process the Hemp here?"

Bridget says: "We're still going to need logs for the masts, or the hemp won't do any good. And it still couldn't hurt to swap some of our shit for stuff that isn't shit. I took a look around for any interesting young people, too, but all I saw were a couple starving to death inside."

Bridget looks around the harbor and discovers a sloop named _Rexplorer_ was unlocked with the keys and several Klojt coins on deck. She pockets them and slips back into the Whatever's hold.

Bridget says: "Psst. Come down into the hold for a moment. There's a guy on another ship here."

She jingles the key.

Bridget winks. "One of the sloops is unlocked. And the key was inside." She points at the coins. "And some coins, too."

Jenkins comes down into the hold. "Oh come on, what's he going to say? I was just going to keep the conversation to a minimum… Oh? You aren't really planning on stealing it out from underneath their noses, are you?"

Bridget says: "I have the key, that makes me the rightful owner now, right?" She grins.

Jenkins says: "You got the key?" He shakes his head and smiles. "I'm pretty sure they're going to notice a ship leaving the port. "

Bridget says: "They might." She giggles. "We'll see how sleepy they are. I mean, we still want to offload some of our junk, but if nobody shows up to trade or even says anything in a couple days… 'Sides, we could always leave at different times and meet up on the water so it looks like whoever owned the ship before is just leaving and not that we're together. They did have someone talking over the radio about a doctor, but that doesn't give much indication of how much attention they're actually paying. The harbor is locked but at least it has a window. We're going to need logs and thick rope, and we can't make those on the ship. The machines needed for them are too big. And we could always trade in some heavier shit for diamonds or gold, too."

Jenkins says: "So, we're probably not going to get much done here, then? That is a shame. I wonder if it's usual for their harbor to be locked. I hope it's not out of concern for what was heard over the radio… Logs and rope. I think I can remember that. Have you updated the manifest?"

Bridget says: "Not yet." She snickers. "And I don't know, nothing has gone out about us beyond asking about us, and nobody seems to have made the connection between 'Serendipity' and 'Whatever'." She giggles. "Also, we've got the radio transmitter up now. We can always put up a bit of misdirection if need be, or just distract them with nonsense. There's enough nonsense going up over the radio already that that wouldn't seem that unusual."

Bridget sets up projects for a twiner and a rope machine.

Jenkins says: "I'd definitely suggest saying the Whatever was spotted somewhere over on the other island. Throw off the trail really far, but be very vague about it."

Bridget says: "Hmm…" She scratches her chin thoughtfully, grinning, and looks over some maps.

Bridget says into the radio: "Was it the 'Whatever' that was mentioned as being pirates before? We've spotted a ship by that name moving in the water off the southwest coast of Treefeather. I think they're headed toward Shai."

Bridget innocently. "That'll throw some confusion in the waters, hopefully."

Jenkins says: "Perfect! And it'd probably be best not to give a name or location if it's asked for."

Bridget says: "Hmm. Maybe wait at least a few hours, maybe a day after we got here, and we could have someone take off in the sloop, and then have our own ship leave a bit after that to make it not look like we're together, maybe? Should have someone wait in the harbor to see if anyone wakes up and actually wants to give us some logs, thick rope, or shiny things. Can pass them a note with anything interesting that comes up over the radio."

Jenkins says: "You're assuming no one is going to see us in that long of a time? I think we should give them a few days… And we have no way of knowing if someone in town owns that ship. Well, used to, at least."

Bridget says: "Hey, the key was inside and it was unlocked." She giggles. "… I'll update the ship's manifest." She looks at the machines. "You're better at this, aren't you? I can go sit in the harbor and repair things if you want to work on this. If anyone in that town owns the ship, it's their own fault for leaving it unlocked with the key inside. That seems a blatant hint toward it being available for anyone that wants it!" She grins. "We actually do have a few logs, just not all the ones we'll need."

The radio speaks: "Yes, they were reported as having kidnapped and ransomed someone. The ship "Whatever" are known as pirates"

Jenkins says: "Or we can work on it together." He snorts as he looks at the radio. "Sure they are…"

Bridget says: "Well, someone should stay in the harbor in case they wake up. Hmm… all we'd need that we can't put together on the ship are four medium logs and 350 grams of thick rope. The rest we can handle on the water if need be. Stealing or trading for it would be quicker but not necessary." She looks around the deck and scribbles notes. "Okay, let's see, what have we got…"

Bridget hands copies of a note titled _Ship's Manifest - Serendipity 4739_ to the two of them.

Bridget says: "I think I may need to add ship theft and kidnapping to the list of code words." She giggles. "Got the manifest updated. Let's see, I suppose we'll need to figure out what we're wanting to get rid of now, too."

Jenkins says: "Ah, you missed the Silver Knight bitch over the radio. She wants to know what kind of ship it is…"

Bridget says: "Hmm." She nods. "I wonder if they thought it was the sloop or the raker?" She giggles. "Well, logically it would have to be the raker. Sloops are too small to have cabins to kidnap someone in."

Bridget speaks into the radio transmitter: "The ship we spotted is a raker."

Bridget says: "You know what we need? A skimmer. To be a floating treasureboat." She giggles.

Jenkins says: "I certainly hope they like that answer… I thought I remember them saying it's a sloop."

Bridget shakes her head. "No, they didn't mention what type of ship it was. That was one of the things I was complaining about them. Their warning didn't include the ship type or whether it was rigged or not, nor any description of us. If the bitches thought they were held ransom in a cabin on a sloop, then they're bigger idiots than we took them for in the first place."

A voice speaks over the radio: "Swiler Bee again. Thank-you. Can I ask who's broadcasting, please?"

Bridget flips through her maps again and says into the radio: "This is Therese, captain of the Destiny, out from Port Gallagher."

Bridget whistles innocently. "Well, if anyone realizes I'm lying through my teeth, we might wind up having to _go_ to Port Gallagher." She giggles. "Of course, you know what this means, if anyone actually buys this shit. If we get a galleon or skimmer, we're going to name it the Destiny and claim to be from Port Gallagher. And give very vague answers if anyone asks what it's like there…" She snickers.

Swiler Bee replies on the radio: "Okay, Therese thanks for letting us know. I hope people on Shai are listening and alert … While they aren't killers, it sounds like this is a pretty callous and dangerous crew all the same. I'd appreciate any updates from future sightings." A short pause. "Once again that's the crew of the ship, 'Whatever' last reported approaching Shai off the coast of Treefeather … wanted on the charge of piracy for actions taken in the town of Puk almost a year ago."

Bridget giggles uncontrollably, rocking on her heels and grinning like a fool. "I'll go sit in the harbor. Pass me a note if anything else comes up over the radio. I made up a trade list and will attempt to do this trading thing." She grins. First time for everything, right?"

Bridget heads into town and finds the harbor unlocked. She drops the ship's trade inventory note. There's a man with an eyepatch sitting inside a building labeled Silverblood Castle, and a few others in town.

Bridget says: "Hey, thanks for opening the harbor. Here, I've made up a list of what we've got to trade."

A man with an eyepatch says: "Go ahead and hand it to me please?"

She hands him the note.

The trader adjusts his eyepatch and looks over the note. "Hmm. And what are you looking for specifically? Also, if a ship named Whatever, starts to dock or comes anywhere near here, let me know. Apparently they are pirates."

Bridget says: "Medium logs and thick rope if you have any on hand. Oh, and a bit of hide. Diamonds, gold, iron, steel. Or some of your local fruits. Sorry, I haven't really done this trading thing before, but the captain thinks I should get some experience with it. Whatever?" She nods. "Alright, I'll keep an eye out on the water." She taps the telescope she's carrying.

The eyepatch man says: "Let me double check what I have. One moment please."

Another man says: "Could I see? "

Bridget says: "Ah? Oops, sorry, that was the only copy I had of the note. There was… like… nickel, propane, petrol, mutton, and stuff? Um…" She glances over a different note. "Copper? Tomatoes? Wool?"

The other man says: "I don't really know anything I want so lists help. I don't really want resources, but made things."

The trader says: "Alright…" He looks over the note once more, shifting his eyepatch. "We have Iron, steel, diamonds, and pineapples on hand. The logs I can make those to order, as well as the rope."

Bridget says: "Ah! We've got a bunch of spare tools, too." She nods. "We'll need, what was it, four medium logs and 350 grams of thick rope?" She looks to the other man. "There's some clothes and some other stuff, too. I can make you up a list of those."

The other man says: "If it is not too much trouble. "

She scribbles up another list and hands it to him.

Bridget says: "I've taken off some of the tools we only had one of, but some of those we don't really have any real use for."

The eyepatch man says: "hmm… seems like I need to make the drawknife and peavey as well…"

Bridget says: "Ah, well, if it's too much of a hassle we could always try further down the coast and see what they have on hand, I guess?"

The eyepatch man says: "Its alright, I needed to make them anyways. But if you want to, we can conduct trade in raw resources, and rope? I know they have medium logs in Zuzi I believe. One of the other major coastal towns."

Bridget says: "I don't know, I guess we could do that? Oh, I'm bad at this, aren't I. Captain says I need to be more decisive and not to just give away all our stuff."

The eyepatch man chuckles. "Luckily, I do all the raw resources by tool rate. So how much of the fruits, diamonds, steel and iron do you need?"

Bridget says: "What are you interested in from our ship? Oh, there might have been a few things we're willing to trade that I forgot to list. Copper?"

The eyepatch man says: "Copper is good too."

Bridget says: "Whatever you're willing to trade for what you'd like, I guess. We've got over five kilos of copper."

The eyepatch man says: "Well I'll set the iron and steel at 80 a day. Now for steel if you are looking for a lot of it, there is a limited amount. Diamonds are 30 a day, pineapples are 100 a day."

Bridget says: "The diamonds and pineapples would be good, then. We're not really that desperate for iron and steel. I'll go check with Captain if he wants to stay for the logs and rope or check the next port, okay?"

The eyepatch man says: "Alright. However I am making the thick rope right now."

Bridget says: "Okay, thank you." She smiles and runs back to her ship.

Jenkins says: "Sorry, Bridget. Haven't heard anything else. Is everything okay out there?"

Bridget says: "Hey, I talked with their trader man. Well, whatever his name was, none of these dickholes introduced themselves. They'll trade us diamonds and pineapples, I passed on the iron and steel because the rates they offered weren't great. They don't have any logs or thick rope on hand but are willing to make them. Do we want to stay long enough for those?" She giggles. "And he asked me to keep an eye on the water to see if a ship named Whatever showed up. Also! I implied that the captain was an older man aboard the ship and that he wanted me to get experience trading."

Jenkins says: "Sure, we can wait around a bit. I'd rather get the rigging done as soon as possible. Maybe we can see about working on some of the cloth?"

Bridget says: "Yeah, just need to get the machines up for the cloth first. Will need to twine some of the yarn into string for rope, and weave some of it into cloth for the sails, I think. Oh, there was another guy there who might just take some of our excess tools off of our hands! Hopefully." She giggles. "Alright, I'll head back out. At least they unlocked the harbor nicely." She chuckles.

Bridget returns to town.

Bridget says: "Captain says we're good to wait on the logs. He wants to get the masts up as soon as feasible."

The eyepatch man says: "Alright, so for the other items, I have about 41 kilos of pineapples, 28 kilos of diamonds, 5.6 kilos of steel, and about 20 kilos of iron. How much did you want? Excuse me, 2.8 kilos of diamonds. Forgot about the previous trade."

Bridget says: "Oh, that's a lot of shinies… okay that's still a lot of shinies. What, how many diamonds did you have before?"

The eyepatch man says: "36 kilos. Bought someone's entire stock with most of it. Dedrick if I remember correctly."

Bridget says: "Oh yeah, I think I saw him at the last port. Weird guy. Well, I'd hate to take your entire stock or anything, but some of each would be nice? How much of our stuff do you want? We can surely take whatever you'll trade for what we've got."

The eyepatch man says: "The mutton, nickel, gas, propane, oil, and petrol please."

The other man says: "Nothing I'm super interested in, Oynx. "

Bridget says: "All of each?"

The eyepatch man says: "Well I know My rates adjust to match the rates your captain wants them at, but yes, if its doable."

Bridget says: "Sure thing, no problem. I'll bring them right out."

She goes back to her ship and drags the requested resources out.

Bridget says: "Okay, stuff's out here. You can put it where you want it." She smiles.

The eyepatch man says: "What rate are you selling the mutton for? And the oil as well as the petrol?"

Bridget says: "Sorry, I don't really know what they're worth. Whatever rate you've got to offer?" She frowns. "I'm really bad at this, sorry. Am I fudging this up?"

The eyepatch man chuckles. "You are still learning aren't you…." He scans over the note. "Hmm I don't know what mutton would go for… let's see here…"

Bridget says: "I'm sure the only reason they sent me out to do the trading is because I'm _really_ bad at building machines and containers."

The eyepatch man says: "Let me do the math on some of these."

Bridget says: "So what are the other towns along the coast like? You said Zuzi was a major port? Are there people living in the other towns? Are they friendly… or not so friendly?"

The eyepatch man says: "Kiii is friendly, and to be honest, I've never dealt with Zuzi before, but Silice has, and he is no longer here. He would do trades with them for food for the town."

Bridget says: "Um… Not to rush or anything, but won't this stuff start rotting if it's left out here too long?" She points at the mutton.

The eyepatch man says: "Alright by my calculations, you have 14 days of nickel, 88 days of propane, 15 days of oil, and 28 days of petrol." He comes out of the Silverblood Castle. "Now what do you think would be fair for mutton?"

Bridget sifts through some notes. "Oh… I found some trade rates lists… none of them mention mutton." She giggles. "Well, geez, that's useless…"

The eyepatch man scratches his head, then turns to Onyx. "What price would you set mutton at?"

Bridget says: "I never butchered any of the mouflon myself… I don't know what they get from it."

The eyepatch man says: "Maybe you could ask your captain."

Bridget nods. "I'll see if anyone on board has any idea, or if there's any notes tucked away somewhere that mention it."

She goes back to the ship.

Bridget says: "Hey, does anyone have any idea what mutton is worth?"

She sifts through some more notes and returns to town.

Bridget says: "Well, I found another trade rates note."

She holds up a note labeled _Klojt Trading Rates_.

Bridget says: "… it still doesn't mention mutton." She giggles. "Anyway, well, it can be used to make some pretty good foods, right?"

The eyepatch man says: "Yep. Now think of a number that you, yourself would sell it at."

Bridget says: "Hmm…" She rubs her chin thoughtfully, or tries to at least, failing to realize she's still holding the flatter she's repairing." Ow! Oops. Um… 150, maybe?"

The eyepatch man says: "Alright, so you have a total of 237 days worth of stuff. Technically I could pay you all in pineapples if you want." He shifts his eyepatch.

Bridget says: "How about 40 days worth of diamonds, and the rest in pineapples?"

The eyepatch man says: "Alright."

He drags in the resources she's trading and drags out the diamonds and pineapples.

The eyepatch man says: "There you go."

She drags the diamonds and pineapples onto the Whatever.

Bridget smiles. "Thanks! Great. Oh, wait. How long would it be to get the thick rope and medium logs? And how much for those? Did you already take those into account?"

The eyepatch man says: "I didn't take those into account, and should be about a day for the rope, not to mention I need to make a tool for the logs, then I can get them done. Please, feel free to enjoy our beach while you wait."

Bridget says: "Alright, thank you." She smiles.

Bridget goes back to the ship.

Bridget says: "Okay, I traded the mutton, petrol, and stuff for diamonds and pineapple." She grins. "I'll be in town if you need me for anything."

She returns to town.

Bridget says: "Do you know anything of the towns past Zuzi, or have you not been that far?"

The eyepatch man says: "I haven't been far at all. The mountains supplies me with a steady stream of diamonds, so I just usually trade those off. it wasn't until recently that people started wanting fruits. once I was almost all out, I started putting a tax on them."

Bridget says: "Well, I'll bet the folks back on Treefeather will like the pineapples, though." She smiles.

The eyepatch man smiles slightly. "I would assume so, although they bought more coconuts, clearing me out. I have so much work to do however, that I can't gather them myself."

Bridget nods. "We'll see what the have stockpiled further down the coast. And those papayas and bananas, too."

The other man whispered something to a woman.

The woman says: "I came up that way" She smiles at Izzy. "Hello I am Onyx.. the raker called _Precious Stone_ is mine. Look Zuzi was nice… big and busy… next two towns are abandoned or locked harbors… on down was the Blackrocks… not to friendly and strict laws no weapons or crowbars in town.." She gives a little chuckle.

The other man says: "Good nap?"

Bridget scowls, glances at her own equipment. "I would guess that could make someone uneasy, yeah. Someone's not a thief just because they have a crowbar, or a murderer just because they've got a weapon." She frowns. "I've mainly used my claymore in trying to keep down Treefeather's dire wolf population. Which town in particular was that? Siom? Jakara?"

Onyx says: "Yes, the Blackrock clan is in Siom… Jakara's harbor was locked."

She hands Bridget a note titled _BLACKROCK LAW 4650 - Failure to read will not excuse law breaking_.

Onyx says: "Reniov Forest East I meant, sorry… Siom had a few guys… it was ok."

Bridget's eyes scan over the note, her eyes practically popping. "Huh. Well. I hope Captain doesn't try to make me trade with them. I'm sure he'd consider it a—" She clears her throat. "An exercise in diplomacy."

Onyx says: "Fair warning, Izzy." She smiles.

Bridget chuckles and nods. "Thanks. If we wind up going there I'll be sure to be extra careful."

Bridget goes back to the Whatever's hold.

Bridget says: "Well, _that_ proved a productive bit of intel."

She scribbles up notes on what Onyx had told her and hands copies to Jenkins and Lyra as well as copies of the Blackrock laws.

Bridget says: "Think I might have handed out too many notes there." She giggles. "You get the idea."

Jenkins says: "Well, we get the point. That works just as well. Thanks for this. Good Intel here."

Bridget says: "It was from a woman the the name of Onyx who said she'd traveled up the coast. If there's really nice, quiet abandoned or might-as-well-be abandoned towns along this coast, that can only be a benefit to us."

The radio says: "This is Darlina calling Olip. Have you seen Dedrick Rapp?"

 

* * *

**Day 4740**

Bridget yawns, waves. "Good morning." She peers off at the water with the telescope. "There's a raker out there named Relentless. Do you know them?"

Onyx glances up at the ship. "I don't know it." She shakes her head.

The other man says: "Good day"

Bridget waves. "Hello, sir."

The other man says: "I didn't actually catch your name."

Bridget says: "Nor I yours!" She giggles. "I'm Isabella, but people call me Izzy."

The other man says: "I'm Eanne."

Bridget points at the eyepatch man.

Bridget says: "I didn't actually catch his name, either, for that matter."

Onyx dusts her hands off and begins drilling again.

Eanne says: "He's Uldic."

Bridget says: "Hmm, that raker's still out there floating in the water. I guess they must've fallen asleep."

Eanne says: "They should dock if they're going to sleep."

Bridget goes back to the Whatever.

Bridget yawns. "Town is boring as shit and I miss you guys." She grins.

Bridget puts some hemp yarn on the twiner to be processed into string.

Bridget says: "Well. We _are_ going to need more hemp, too, or the processed versions thereof, but we can get some more in Zuzi, I think. So, did I miss anything interesting today?"

 

* * *

**Day 4741**

Lyra says: "Well, I been sleepin', so I couldn't really tell ya…. I see we got ourselves a fine radio, though! Nice job, Cap'n! Once we sail from 'ere, I wanna start usin' it."

Jenkins says: "Haven't missed much, Bridget. Though our old friend Dedrick Misspelled Rappsody is missing. I'm starting to think he might not have been as upstanding of a guy as he let on." He snickers. "There were potentially three pirating vessels in that harbor at the same time."

Jenkins says into the radio transmitter: "Well, Jasper, if you're listening, since Dedrick isn't able to be accounted for, I have a message for you. He recognized a boat that once belonged to you, not the raker you're missing but a sloop I believe with a changed name and currently owned by a woman named Charly. She claims she purchased it from you, so if that's not the case, she should still be docked to Darlina."

Bridget giggles. "I knew something seemed weird about that whole situation."

Lyra says: "Hahahaha! That's bloomin' funny if ya ask me. I 'ave 'alf a mind ta radio an' call 'im a pirate now."

Bridget says: "What would be extra funny is if all of the ships docked there were secretly pirates." She giggles.

Lyra says: "Aye. I'd consider tryin' ta recruit 'im, but 'e's too old. Let's throw 'im under the bridge instead, aye?" She checks her map, looking a little gleeful. "Ehhh… Do we 'ave a map o' the whole world? Better ta radio summat that can't be contradicted on the Cantr-Pok radio network, I reckon."

Bridget hands her a copy of the _Mapa Swiata_. The island of Treefeather is labeled as Pok on some maps.

Lyra says: Aye, thanks, Cap'n."

Bridget grins. "I kind of picked the name Port Gallagher off the map, yeah, figuring they'd have to spend ages sailing there to ask if anyone knew a Therese. But if we claimed he'd done something too far away… he would have had to spend a long time not around Cantr and Pok to sail there. Which, well, I have no idea if he had."

Lyra says: "Aye, but it coulda been a long time ago. It ain't like everyone in the whole bleedin' world keeps track of wot everyone else is doin'. How about, hmmm… This Rus place looks promisin'… Ain't too far from 'ere… Wot do ya figure are the major towns? There's these four along the top are marked." She points to Cape Kerena, Omeo, Zirinovwhatever Forest, Omeo Northpoint. "Cape Kerena and Omeo 'ave unique names, so maybe those are major cities?"

Jenkins says: "Hey, this guy seriously helped us out, if you don't remember. If it weren't for him calling Charly out, you two loudmouths might have been labeled as pirates from the get go. He discredited her, and I might not have been able to do so well without him. "

Lyra says: "Oh, did he? Awww, okay… Fine, then. Honor among thieves it is. I can radio some misinfermation some other time…"

Jenkins says: "Yeah, he's the one who said she was captaining a potentially stolen vessel. She's the one who tried to give you two a bad name. She's the one want to take down in this situation."

Lyra says: "I love that there's no way ta tell who sent a message." She grins broadly. "Ahhh, right then. We'll leave 'im alone, then."

Bridget giggles. "Yeah, I've also been rethinking that code thing and realizing that it's missing some important messages that we would want to get across." She nods. "Yeah, I wonder how long it will take them to realize that Therese, captain of the Destiny from Port Gallagher, doesn't exist. If you missed it, I pretended to be someone by that name and said we were heading to Shai."

Lyra says: "Probably never, I reckon. Ahhh, right. Haha! Good job, Cap'n."

Jenkins says: "Yeah, it's nearly impossible to prove a negative. That's why it works so well." He chuckles.

Bridget says: "Everyone can just assumed she docked at some other port or was going in another direction. It's not like every single town is going to radio out that they haven't seen her."

Lyra says: "I wanna brazenly talk about piratin' on the radio, but I find it so bloody funny that it never even occurred ta 'em that we could 'ave a radio. Blowin' our cover's a bit unfortunate, but wot's the point of doin' this if we ain't causin' chaos and confusion and makin' lots of people mad, eh?"

Bridget says: "But, I was thinking if we got our hands on a galleon or skimmer, we've got our next cover identities ready already."

Lyra says: "Har, yer right, Cap'n Therese!"

Bridget says: "I've grown rather fond of this ship, but realistically we may have to switch ships at some point if someone might recognize it, and a bigger ship wouldn't go amiss either if we're loaded down with booty." She shrugs.

Jenkins says: "That is a good idea. If they're looking for a raker, they'd never suspect a completely different kind of ship. Damn, we seriously need a safe port. Let's try this abandoned town you mentioned earlier."

Bridget says: "Yeah, we'll have to check out the coastal towns to see which of these ones Onyx mentioned were abandoned. And maybe do some scavenging if there's any locks to break." She grins.

Jenkins says: "Scavenging, maybe even set up our own little safe harbor? Even if there's only a few people there, we can probably scare them off."

Bridget says: "And this coastline is a lot closer to some more interesting things than Dorian, too." She chuckles. "Though at some point if we were to ever decide to strike at the Silver Knights, after they've forgotten any connection, Dorian might be useful."

Lyra says: "Aye. We oughta establish a network of safe ports. And find somewhere ta bury our booty. I reckon we're gonna 'ave way too much of it ta cart around eventually."

Bridget giggles. "Converting it all to jewels would be nice, but impractical most likely."

Jenkins says: "Even then, it might end up too heavy for a proper get away." He grins. "I think having two safe ports is enough for now, but ideally I'd like one on another island, something really far out there."

Lyra says: "This Shai place doesn't seem like a bad spot, actually."

Jenkins says: "I was thinking more of Omeo. I swear I've heard Shai more than once on the radio. Surely it's pretty well inhabitated. Or was it just us mentioning it?" He chuckles. "At least, the Silver Knights seemed to think someone lived there, in order to warn them."

Bridget says: "Shai might be an interesting place to check out, but at the moment we'd better avoid them. I was thinking of Rus, yes."

The island to the east is labeled as Rus and Omeo on different maps.

Lyra says: "Aye, Omeo could work. We'll want a rigged ship afore we sail that far, though. I'm gonna pop out on the deck and try ta finish up this chest…"

Jenkins says: "Oh, definitely. I was thinking long term, though we definitely should establish it before going for any really dangerous heists. Yeah, I think we learned from Puk that we should scout out an area before going looting. Be patient and case the towns, see where our safe ports might be, get a reputation as being peaceful traders."

Bridget says: "I'll go check on our rigging."

Bridget heads out into town.

Eanne says: "How are you Izzy?"

Bridget waves. "Just checking on things here. I'll be getting back to work in a minute. We got the twiner up and I'm actually not horrible at working with cloth." She giggles, then peers off at the water with the telescope. "Geez, the Relentless is moving fast. If that's what we can expect when we get this rigging up… mmm, that'll be sweet."

Eanne says: "At least they aren't dead."

Bridget says: "I'd better go get back to work." She smiles and waves.

She returns to her ship.

Bridget says: "It's a pretty sleepy town, all in all, but the guy there is working on getting our logs ready."

She goes into the guest suite and cancels the lockpicking project finally.

Bridget says: "And I just canceled the lockpicking project in the guest suite. Feel better about the possibility of having to lock people in there now."

Lyra says: "Finally done with this rotten chest!"

Bridget says: "Oh, that's great! … what were we going to use it for again, anyway?"

Lyra says: "Damned if I know. Food?"

Bridget says: "Well, if we've got a booze barrel, a food chest makes sense? We certainly don't have enough shiny things to fill up a chest yet."

Bridget shoves some salted meat, rack of lamb, potato chips, spinach, and salted carrots into the chest, and returns to the hold.

Jenkins says: "No, not yet. And that would be handy, so we can better keep up with the food we have on hand. We should probably stock up on lighter, easier to carry food. Just in case things get hairy at some point."

Bridget says: "I filled up the chest with things that are nourishing and can be eaten straight without having to be cooked. We… have less than we might have thought, and that's counting the spinach."

Jenkins says: "Huh, our situation is already that bad, Bridget? Shit. I guess one of us is going to have to do some cooking." He goes up on deck and points to some cornbread. "Is that not food?"

Bridget says: "I might have missed a couple." She chuckles. "It's not really bad yet, but a lot of what we have is healing food."

Jenkins says: "So, in other words, getting that oven up and running should be our first priority? How much fuel do we have for it?"

Lyra says: "Why not just trade fer some food in town? We got plenty o' junk here we can get rid of."

Bridget says: "Well, I think we have more coal than wood, but I doubt it's really that high a priority just yet. I mean, we're not Cantr's most wanted pirates at the moment, so we could probably just dock somewhere and spend a couple days picking potatoes if we really had to. But we're surely going to want a good supply of food before we _do_ windup being Cantr's most wanted."

Jenkins says: "It'd still be nice to have a way to make our own food, without having to rely on a town. I agree completely there…"

Bridget says: "We've got a dinghy we can set up a fishing net on at some point, too."

Jenkins comes in off the deck.

Jenkins says: "Oops, almost forgot where I was for a second. *he chuckles in embarrassment* I doubt Mr Sleepy face cares, but I don't feel like making anymore avoidable mistakes."

Bridget says: "Well, you didn't say anything incriminating. Just talked about food."

Lyra says: "Aye. We oughta build a net on the dinghy at some point. I think gettin' sails fer the ship is most important right now, though."

Bridget says: "Yeah. Once we get the ovens up and running, we'll have something to _do_ with the raw food we wind up with, at least."

Jenkins says: "Yes, but I was about to call you Bridget." He chuckles and pokes her nose. "And that would have been very incriminating."

Lyra says: "Food is nice, but we can trade fer a big pile of it fer now and get a way ta get some more on our own later."

Bridget says: "Didn't we just trade away a fuckton of carrots in the last town?"

Lyra says: "Aye, but they was 'eavy. We can get summat a right bit better."

Jenkins says: "Yeah, I agree. We can get better food than carrots easy. They were inconvenient."

Bridget says: "Well, yes, but stuff like raw vegetables, we could always cook if we wanted to. Though we've got a salting barrel, and over ten kilos of salt, so we could probably just live off of salted meat and fish for years."

Jenkins says: "Right, that is a good idea too. We could be completely self-sustaining like that, as long as we keep up our salt supply."

Lyra says: "Aye, if we get a net on the dinghy, we can eat ferever. We oughta build solar stills on all the boats, too. Then we ain't ever gonna run outta salt, and we can take 'em with us if we hop boats."

Jenkins says: "Can you collect salt with a solar still?"

Lyra says: "Aye. About 15 grams a day per still, I reckon. It ain't much, but ya don't need much ta salt fish."

Jenkins says: "Probably not. A little seems to go a long way in this case."

Bridget says: "And we've got three boats we can install solar stills on, soon to be a fourth." She grins crookedly. "This town is so sleepy I doubt anyone will even notice the sloop go missing… most of them are inside, too. They actually asked _me_ to keep watch out if a ship named the Whatever started docking."

Lyra says: "Hahahahaha! That's a riot!"

Bridget says: "I saw a rigged raker sail past. It made me jealous." She grins. "And eager to get our sails up."

Lyra says: "I admit I'm gettin' a kick outta our reputation. We ain't even done much yet, neither. Well, I reckon we got enough rubber and steel fer some stills, but we'll need the glass. Cap'n, ya should check in town if they got some window glass and food."

Bridget says: "Hmm." She nods. "Alright, I'll check if they have any window glass on hand."

She goes out into town.

Bridget says: "Do you guys happen to have any window glass on hand?"

Uldic says: "Window glass? I'll check." A pause. "We don't have much. How much did you need?"

Bridget says: "Ah, 400 grams at most. We're making solar stills."

Uldic sucks in air through his teeth in disappointment. "We only have 229 grams, I could set up more, but with the lack of help, it would result in me taking my mind off the current project."

Bridget says: "Ah, it's not really a priority. They just wanted me to check." She smiles.

Uldic says: "No problem. Once these jobs are done, I can set some up if you want."

Bridget says: "Getting solar stills set up on the ship and the dinghy would be a good start… seems like there's always something else to be done."

She goes back to the ship.

Bridget says: "Uldic said he's got 229 grams of window glass on hand. That would at least be enough for a couple of stills."

Lyra says: "Aye. We oughta build a desiccator sometime too fer the tea. Maybe wait till we change boats, though. Let's buy it. Eh, I s'pose the food situation ain't dire… We can always steal some more."

Bridget says: "Yeah, we're okay on it for the moment, we just don't want to be sailing off across the open ocean on our current stocks." She giggles.

Lyra says: "I wrote a sea shanty fer the radio show! What do ya think?" She points to a note titled _Sea Shanties_. "Do the two of ya wanna say anythin' on Pirate Radio?"

Jenkins says: "No, I'm fine. I'm waiting to hear back about the ship incident personally."

Bridget says: "I'm just making string and waiting on our logs."

Lyra says: "Oh… I see…" She looks slightly deflated.

Jenkins says: "You can go for it, though, Lyra. I'm interested in hearing it."

Lyra says: "Aye, I'll put on a good show, I will!"

Bridget says: "Trouble is, he needs to make the tools to make our logs first." She grunts. "And he's offered to make the window glass, too. This town is so fucking sleepy though that only he and Onyx do anything, and Onyx isn't even a resident. She's with that raker in the harbor, _Precious Stone_. There's a bunch of people who never do anything, so far as I can tell."

Jenkins says: "Sounds like a pretty boring town. If there were only one active resident, I would say we could take them. Drag them on board, force the keys out of them, and keep anyone else from calling for help."

Bridget says: "Yeah. Unfortunately, there's one other who at least talked a bit, even if he hasn't done anything, and Onyx is in town as well, plus a bunch of sleepers who might wake up at any moment."


	14. Xendra: Pirate Radio

**Day 4742**

Bridget finishes twining string, then looks aside to see what Jenkins is doing. 

Bridget nudges Jenkins. "If you want the rigging done sooner, the loom or rope machine would be more helpful." She winks.

Bridget grabs some more yarn to twine into string.

Jenkins yawns. "Alright, alright, I'm on it. I'm honestly feeling a bit restless. I'm considering going out into town for a bit."

Lyra says: "Aye, I'm bored. I was goin' ta wait till we were away from land ta do the broadcast, but I dunno…"

Bridget goes up and glances out into town briefly.

Bridget says: "He's still working on the tools for the logs." She rolls her eyes. "We're probably going to be here a little while. Well, whatever. At this point it's pretty clear Xendra doesn't think we're suspicious. Just keep implying that the captain is on board working in the hold. I'm sure it'd probably look weirder if I was the only one they saw."

Lyra says: "Aye. Well, I'm gonna stay put."

Jenkins says: "So, I'm the captain now?" He chuckles. "I can see your point. Lyra and I have both been keeping low this time. Maybe I'll join you the next time you head out."

Bridget says: "No, an unspecified old man hiding on the ship is the captain now. I didn't even give them a name." She giggles. "Just implied that they sent me ashore to trade because they were good at building stuff and I'm shit at it. And to 'get experience with trading'. So I acted like an idiot with trading. Well. At least _part_ of that was intentional?"

Jenkins says: "Hey, it's a story half true. That's the best kind. If people are able to prove parts of a story, they're more likely to believe the rest."

Bridget says: "I didn't actually mention how old the captain was or anything. Just made some implications and let them fill in the blanks without outright lying." She grins.

Lyra says: "Atta girl, Cap'n." She grins. "Well, I'm bored and lookin' fer some entertainment, so I'm gonna do my broadcast unless ya got any objections."

Bridget says: "Well, we're just sitting in the harbor minding our own business, so there's no reason for anyone to think it's us." She grins.

Lyra says: "Aye aye, Cap'n! Time fer some entertainment!"

Lyra says into the radio transmitter: "Is this thing workin'?" She taps loudly on the radio, followed by an ear-bleeding feedback screech. "Ah, sod it." She clears her throat loudly.

Lyra continues: "Arrrr, listen up, ye landlubbin' wankers! It's time fer today's episode o' Pirate Radio! This 'ere's yer friendly 'ost, the Dread Pirate Halifax o' the Wo'ever, sometimes known as Lyra the Liar! I'm broadcastin' from the lovely seaside town of…well, never ya mind that. But the weather 'ere's just smashin', nary a cloud in the sky and a good strong sea wind. Who knows where it'll take us next?"

Lyra continues: "Anyway, today's episode is about…sea shanties! Sea shanties are an important part o' sailor culture, ya know, and that goes fer pirates too. They 'elp ta keep the rhythm when doin' 'ard labor aboard a ship, like haulin' sail or weighin' anchor. Sea shanties are often adapted from popular shorebound songs an' adjusted ta keep pace with the labor. 'Ere's one I wrote meself! I call it 'Girls from Puk'."

Lyra plays a cheerful song badly on a creaky old fiddle, then some truly abominable singing.

"Girls from Puk ain't got no style

Their clothes are black an' they don't smile

['Eave 'ard, me lads, 'eave 'ard!]

Girls from Puk ain't got no manners

They drive newspawns ta pirate banners

['Eave 'ard, me lads, all together!]

Girls from Puk ain't got no grapes

Ya try ta buy 'em an' just get japes

[Loose sail, me lads, loose sail!]

Girls from Puk ain't got no jewels

They got robbed fer their stupid rules

[Loose sail, me lads, all together!]

So 'eave away, me bully, bully boys

'Eave 'er up and don't ya eat no grapes

And we're bound away fer Treefeather!"

Lyra twangs artlessly on the fiddle some more.

Lyra says into the radio: "Well, I hope ya landlubbers enjoyed this special broadcast. This 'as been the Dread Pirate Halifax with Pirate Radio. See ya next time, mateys!"

A voice speaks on the radio: "Having been a visitor of Puk in the past, I have to say that song has a lot of truth and I found it rather amusing. Well done."

Bridget applauds.

Lyra takes a bow, grinning broadly.

Lyra says: "Ya 'ere that! My people love me! I should make an album!"

Another voice speaks on the radio: "This particular pirate listening in is very very amused." A chuckle.

Lyra says into the radio: "I'm glad ya blokes enjoyed me little song! I'll be signin' autographs at the next port." She blows a kiss loudly.

Bridget goes up on deck, looks around the deck and sighs. "Seems like there's always more to do. Right, Captain, I'll get back to work."

Bridget returns to the hold.

Bridget says: "Hey, can you make sure you put out another line or response or something while I'm in town so it looks like _I'm_ not the one broadcasting? Juuuust in case? Give it a few minutes, I'm going out to say hi."

She climbs up on deck.

Bridget says: "Okay, I'll go ask and then get back to work." She grins. "Can't just lounge around enjoying the beach." She giggles.

She goes into town.

Bridget stretches and waves. "Good morning. It's not much of a tropical vacation if I'm stuck in the hold working the entire time." She scans the horizon with her telescope. "The seas are calm… The wind is quiet… It's a lovely sunny day." She smiles softly.

Uldic smiles slightly. "That's good. Got a nice breeze going?"

Uldic goes outside and hits everyone and every animal with a waster, then kills a snake with a crossbow.

Uldic picks up the dead snake. "You.. Will be good in a potion…" He turns to head back inside.

Onyx says: "Snake… potion, ewwww." She wrinkles up her nose. "Boots maybe." She chuckles.

Eanne says: "Agreed."

Onyx smiles at Eanne.

Uldic says: "I used the poison of a snake to mix it into a poison. Taken in small quantities along with alcohol, is sufficient enough to anesthetize someone for surgery, and not bleed out. Mix it with a poison rather."

Onyx says: "Ohhh." She seems impressed. "Never thought about using the venom that way"

Uldic nods. "It thickens the blood, so you have to take alcohol with it to balance it out. Puts someone to sleep and they don't feel anything during the surgery. Before I had a chance to actually do a surgery with the methods described, I used the venom on myself. Needless to say it knocked me out for a while. Took a while to recover too. So I experimented. Then Blake came in. Had problems with both legs. Sufficient to say, he's fixed. And Olivia in Olip is calling again. Can't use the radio."

Eanne says: "I don't have a key."

Uldic says: "There you go. Go ahead and let her know to go ahead and bring them to Xendra. For future purposes as well, there's a radio in the estate workroom as well."

Eanne goes into the Silverblood Castle.

Bridget goes back to the Whatever's cargo hold.

Bridget stretches. "Nope, Xendra doesn't suspect us at all." She giggles.

Lyra says: "Aye, they radioed summat 'bout a doctor a few minutes ago. Did they even comment on the broadcast?"

Bridget says: "Nope! They just talked about the beach and the lovely breeze to me."

She returns to town.

Bridget says: "So, all this talk about… medicine? How does that even work? I'm guessing you work on healing wounds and conditions that won't heal on their own?"

Uldic nods and shifts his eyepatch. "Yep, or at least starting to anyway. Last one was a success."

Bridget says: "So, what's with the eyepatch, anyway? Were you a pirate once or something?"

Uldic looks at her for a moment, before he speaks. "I have no eye, and thought to be nice enough to avoid showing the hole to people."

Bridget says: "Oh. Well. Okay. Sorry." She gives a meek smile and goes back to her ship.

She returns to the hold.

Bridget says: "I'd better get in here and get back to work where there's actually people who are a bit lively, before the boringness out there makes me want to knock them over the head and just take their stuff. Hmm. We're going to need to acquire more hemp. We don't have nearly enough for the rope and sails yet. All things considered, I'd rather call it good here once we've got our logs, and make for the next town."

Lyra says: "Aye, it's too damn slow 'ere. I'm itchin' fer some action."

Bridget scratches her chin. "Hmm."

She checks the harbor.

Bridget says: "That sloop out there isn't rigged either. Well, I can afford to be patient a little while longer. Just think how fast we'll be once these sails are ready." She grins.

Lyra says: "We're plannin' ta 'op ships anyway, ain't we?"

Bridget says: "If we have to, at some point!" She giggles. "Not necessarily just yet. So far, we've gotten away scot free, even when we were suspected of being sketchy. We'll probably want a safe harbor and a backup ship available, but we should be fine for the time being."

Lyra says: "Aye, we can always park a backup ship in an abandoned town…"

Bridget giggles. "What would be extra funny is pawning off a stolen ship on some unsuspecting buyer and having _them_ get accused of thievery later."

Lyra says: "Hahahaha, right you are, Cap'n! That'd be awful funny. We could even radio afterwards and say we spotted 'er."

 

* * *

**Day 4743**

Jenkins says: "Yes, the new food chest is very helpful indeed. Thanks for that." He winks at Lyra. "Now, getting back to this rope machine… Are we going to keep these large machines after we're finished with the rigging?"

Lyra says: "Well, Jenks, I'm glad someone appreciates me 'ard work…" She sighs in annoyance and glares at the chest on the deck. "As fer the machine, I ain't see a reason we gotta take it apart unless we need the space. We can use it ta rig some o' the other boats."

The radio is talking about doctors again.

Lyra says into the radio transmitter: "'Allo, this 'ere's the Dread Pirate Halifax fer the quacks in Xendra and San D'Oria. Do ya need some more clients? I reckon we can make 'em fer ya. We'll need a small commission, o' course."

Jenkins says: "I'm more thinking of the weight. Ideally, I'd like to make this beauty as quick as possible… Oh!" He bursts out laughing. "Nice one, Lyra."

Lyra grins and takes a bow. "How much do ya reckon they weigh? Would it make a big difference?"

Jenkins says: "I guess about the same as the materials to make it? I'm not entirely sure. Or we could plan for a different ship to be our fast one and make this the work ship."

Lyra says: "Hmmm… Well, if it's about as 'eavy as the stuff ta make it, it's only about two kilos, right? Drop in the bucket next ta crew, innit?"

Jenkins says: "Yes, but if you look around, there's a ton more of those 'drops' and every one of them could be holding us back." He shrugs. "Just wondering, really. "

Lyra says: "Aye. We could get some more sloops, rig 'em up, and use 'em fer landin'. Keep 'em empty and they'll be proper quick. Gettin' rid o' cargo seems like the best way ta speed up the ship if ya ask me. We oughta make a pirate cache somewhere."

Jenkins nods. "Exactly what I was thinking. We'd have to hide it exceptionally well, though. Probably double locked with some very innocent sounding name."

Lyra says: "Aye. Call it the Animal Junk building."

Jenkins says: "Or study hall. Something that doesn't scream 'pirate treasure here!'"

Lyra nods. "We'll need a good spot fer it, though… Dorian's a mite far at the moment."

Jenkins says: "Right. I'd like to check out this coastline. See if there's any good spots here."

Lyra says: "Aye, good idea. We can sail along 'ere and figure out the lay o' the land."

Bridget says: "Yeah, I'd love to check out these abandoned and sleepy towns Onyx mentioned."

She takes a peek into town.

Bridget says: "Uldic is still working on the tools for our logs." She smirks. "You'd think that's the sort of thing someone might have on hand already, in case someone, you know, has a weird request like wanting ship rigging in a coastal city?"

Jenkins says: "I guess they've never had a ship themselves they needed to rig? Or maybe the only person who has access to the tools is fast asleep? I would be be surprised if something stupid like that would happen."

Bridget says into the radio transmitter at freq. 100: "This here's Bridget the Bitch, captain of the cruise ship Whatever. What dear Lyra means is that we invite people to a lovely three-night stay in our luxurious guest suite, where you will experience nightly entertainment, fine dining, and a welcome break from the toils of daily life. For your own safety, we require that all weapons and crowbars be handed over, as well as keys to your storerooms so that we may collect payment for your stay. We might even feed you some of our totally legitimately acquired grapes. I assure you, our service is impeccable. Our crossbow bolts are delivered rapidly and with a smile. Please enjoy your stay with Whatever Pirate Cruise Line!"

Lyra says: "Hahahahahaha! Nice one, Cap'n!" She cackles maliciously.

The radio says: "Marie, Baelor, I didn't get a chance to say as much in person, but thank you for the hospitality, and I hope you are both well the next time we meet or hear from one another."

Lyra grins at the radio. "Oh no ya don't! Yer not changin' the subject that easily, yer not!"

Lyra cackles evilly into the radio transmitter. "Aye, Cap'n! We serve only the finest o' grapes on the Wo'ever Pirate Cruise Line! Come an' enjoy our authentic and 'istorically accurate pirate decor, complete with booty! We'll be sellin' tickets in the next port, so make sure ya take advantage o' this fine offer while it lasts!"

Lyra hits the others with a waster.

Lyra says: "Look sharp, mates!"

Bridget says: "Ow!" She rubs her head.

Lyra wags her arms enticingly. "Come an' get me, then!"

Bridget hits each of them with her own waster, then heads into town.

Bridget yawns, waves. "Good morning. How are things going here today?"

Eanne says: "A bit quiet other than radio ramblings."

Bridget says: "Anything interesting? Or just the usual nonsense, weather reports, and warnings about newspawn pants-thieves?" She grumbles a little, polishing up her waster. "One of my crewmates decided to wake me up with a bump on the head, and it smarts."

Eanne says: "A piraty kind of guy offering to hurt people for a commission so that our doctor has something to do and someone named Bridget the Bitch offering a three day luxury cruise. I dare say more interesting than normal."

Bridget says: "Oh my goodness. That doesn't sound pleasant at all."

Uldic shifts his eyepatch. "Thing I can't tell is, is if they are joking, or just plain stupid."

Bridget looks off at the water with her telescope. "No sign of any ships on the water, at least. Have they hurt anyone? Killed anyone?" She frowns deeply.

Uldic says: "Not ss far as I can tell."

She returns to the ship.

Bridget says: "Kind of forgot I was still in town. Good thing I didn't say anything incriminating." She giggles. "Anyway, if we got a skimmer or galleon, we could always use it as a mobile workshop, and use lightly-laden rigged rakers for striking quickly."

Lyra says: "Aye, I like that plan, Cap'n."

Bridget says: "Or sloops, if they don't have a harbor or the harbor is locked."

Lyra says: "Also means we can ditch the raker if need be. Aye, the advantage o' sloops is ya can carry 'em around with yer main ship."

Bridget says: "Although, if we're going to start talking about a fleet, we better get some more recruits." She grins.

Lyra says: "I fancy the notion o' parkin' the main ship a bit out from the 'arbor, then comin' in with sloops. Then they can't get a read on the main type o' ship we're sailin'. And we can change the name o' sloops right 'ere."

Bridget says: "Coming in with a skimmer if we know the port is heavily populated and we're going to need to be doing a lot of trading…" She starts in on twining another batch of yarn. "We're going to need a lot of rope… how are you guys coming on the loom and rope machine?"

Lyra says: "I reckon this loom'll be done in a day or so."

A voice from the radio speaks: "Lyra and Bridget." A chuckles. "This fellow pirate would be interested in running into you two at some point along the sea. Perhaps our paths will cross."

Bridget grins at the radio. "Pity there isn't a secret pirate handshake. You could run into them and never know."

Lyra says: "Aye, wot a shame."

Lyra says into radio transmitter: "Arrr, top o' the mornin' ta ya, me fine matey! Aye, we always enjoy the fine company o' free-minded folk like yerself. But if our paths at sea do cross and we try ta rob ya by mistake, our 'umble apologies in advance, gahahahahaha!"

Bridget belches. "I hope nobody minds that I ate the last of the carrots." She glances between the other two. "I'm sure you're very broken up about it."

Lyra says: "Aye, Cap'n. I'm sobbin' me eyes out over 'ere! Yer robbin' me o' the chance ta remember me days as a wee lass when me mam forced me ta eat me vegables."

 

* * *

**Day 4744**

Jenkins says: "One rope machine completed! Now how much more machinery do we need? And should we go check in in town to see how his progress is coming along?"

Bridget says: "Twiner, loom, rope machine… we might need a spindle if we have to spin any raw cloth, but that should be fine I think!"

Jenkins says: "Good thing you know what you're doing with all this cloth and stuff. I don't have a clue how any of it works."

Bridget heads into town.

Bridget waves. "Onyx left?" She peers at the water through her telescope. "Ah, I see her sailing away. Geez, every time I see a rigged raker sail, I find myself itching to get these sails done. Oh, I see a skimmer named _Freedom's Wake_ in the water, too. Anyone you know?"

Eanne says: "Yeah… she's gone…" He sighs to himself.

Uldic says: "Freedom's Wake…. Sounds familiar, but I don't think its anyone I know. I will be locking up the castle soon, so anyone want to help me move the newcomer, last I heard they were wanting to leave."

Bridget says: "So how's it coming on the logs? I've gotten a good bit of string twined up, but I've still got a lot of work ahead of me myself. Oh, I could give you a hand? I'm pretty strong."

Uldic says: "Have to repair a hammer, then make the peavey, then I can do the logs. *he nods* Sure."

Bridget helps him drag a girl out of the castle.

Uldic says: "Thank you. Now I can work." He smiles and shifts his eyepatch.

Bridget smiles and waves. "I'm going to get back to making rope."

She returns to the ship.

Bridget says: "Sounds like we'll be here a few more days. He said he had to repair a hammer, then make a peavey, then he could make the logs. I suppose it's not so bad. At least it gives people a chance to have no bleeding idea where we might actually be. Certainly not here, or us. Still, I'm kind of itching to be on the water again and put an end to this tropical vacation. So if either of you want to go sun yourselves on the beach or something, better take that chance, 'cuz who knows when we're gonna wind up having to make a break for it and lay low again."

Lyra says: "Aye, I'm itchin' ta get back on the water an' get some action, Cap'n. I ain't inclined ta show my face abovedecks till we're outta 'ere, though. Ain't no sense in matchin' the crew description o' the Wo'ever, 'specially after that show on the radio."

Bridget says: "Well, at least we're making good progress on the machines and rigging. Once I get this batch of string done, I'll start in on some rope, now that the rope machine is ready."

She puts the string onto the rope machine and starts making thin rope.

 

* * *

**Day 4745**

The loom is finished.

Lyra says: "Finally! Bleedin 'ell, that took way longer than it oughta 'ave!"

More talk about doctors on the radio.

Jenkins says: "My turn…"

Jenkins says into the radio transmitter at freq. 100: "Doctor Jenkins here. My suggestion is to place a knife or other sharp object against your throat and apply pressure. Should cure your cough and whatever else is ailing ya. If that doesn't work, my crew and I can use our special surgical battle axe. Our fees are modest, only everything you have!"

Lyra she guffaws. "Nice one, Jenks!"

Jenkins says: "Maybe not as good as you ladies, but I wanted to join in on the fun."

Lyra says: "Aye, ya should, Jenks! Ain't no one can match me cuttin' wit, but that's okay, talkin' bollocks on the radio is good fun fer the whole bloomin' family!"

The radio speaks: "'Doctor' Jenkins…would you kindly _feck off_! To the other, more genuine sounding healer…whereabouts are you, Theodor? If your message was in response about someone's coughing, then they're already on their way to see someone, but there's a radio receiver in the vehicle, so they should be able to hear."

Jenkins says: "The whole family?" He laughs. "We're a family now?" He rolls his eyes at the radio. "Can't even say the bloody word…"

A man's voice on the radio says: "I am based in Zuzi, though I can gladly offer advice over the radio if required. My expertise lies in the use of herbal medicine." The tone of his voice drops slightly. "And to the other gentleman, I pray the Mother has mercy on your Chaos touched soul."

Jenkins says into the radio transmitter: "A soul? Sorry, friend. I've traded that off long ago for a bit of gold. I couldn't be bothered with the thing." He chuckles richly.

Jenkins says: "Superstitious nutcases."

Bridget giggles. "There is so much nonsense on the radio already that contributing to it can only be doing them a favor."

Jenkins says: "Exactly. That little girl's voice is enough to get on anyone's nerves. I thought I'd do the world a service and keep her shut up for a bit."

Lyra grins. "Arrr, Jenks, glad ta see yer warmin' up ta this! And aye, we be a proper family now, bonded together with blood an' enterprise!"

Jenkins says: "I thought of it more like business partners… But that's another way of seeing it. Should one of us go check on the progress in town maybe?"

Bridget says: "I'll go look in a bit." She stretches. "I'm not fully awake yet, and I want to get a little more of this rope done first."

Lyra says: "Well, it was a figure o' speech, really, but we can look at it 'owever ya want. I figure we're in this together fer the long 'aul either way."

Bridget heads into town.

Bridget waves. "Good morning. How are you two today?"

Eanne says: "Fine. I guess."

Bridget returns to the ship.

Bridget says: "I went to check on things. They said they're fine. I got bored after a bit and came." She snickers. "But they've still got a leg up on the girls from Puk." She grins. "by the fact that they're awake enough to trade and answer, and aren't rude as shit."

 

* * *

**Day 4746**

Jenkins says: "Hey, just a heads up, you two. If I'm more sleepy than usual for a bit, don't worry about me. I'm feeling pretty tired, but I promise that's not going to be a typical thing. Just don't attack any towns with me feeling out of it, okay?"

Bridget giggles and gives a thumbs up. "I'm going to go check on whether they've even started on our logs yet."

She heads out to town.

Bridget waves. "Morning. How's it going?"

She returns to the ship.

Bridget grumbles. "They're so sleepy that I fell asleep waiting for them to say hi, but at least Uldic is working on making the peavey for the logs."

A faintly annoyed female voice speaks on the radio: "All towns near the Trover region are advised to please keep a wary eye on stubby-limbed charlatans with no respect for the law."

Bridget glances over to the radio and smirks. "Right, I'll make a note to be on the look out for stubby-limbed charlatans with no respect for the law. And pat their back."

A halting baritone voice speaks on the radio: "This is Shaudawn of Olipifirovash. I have just come out of several days of hibernation and meditation, but I need to speak about the events of the last several days. Many days ago, the raker, Legacy, was stolen from our harbor by a man named Lion. This has been confirmed. The raker originally belonged to Jasper White. We gave chase, but unfortunately we were not fast enough. The raker was spotted in Olipifirovash North by a reliable source. The name of the raker was being changed to 'The Apple of my Eye' by the same Lion. In the process, one of our citizens, Libby, boarded the ship, which then fled. We believe the ship is headed further north, though we cannot confirm this…only that we have not seen the ship pass by Olipifirovash again. However, we believe Lion to be skilled enough to know how to stay out of sight range. If anyone sees Lion, a woman in her thirties or forties named Libby, who was on her way to San d'Oria for medical treatment, or the raker named either Legacy or The Apple of my Eye, please contact me immediately. If anyone also has contact with an Avren Banner, who was an associate of Lion but is not believed to be in league with him at this time, I want to question her personally. In addition, the local pirate activity in the area of eastern Treefeather is on the rise, and I believe one transmission by Lion to the pirates of the Whatever was meant to begin a permanent presence in the vicinity. Please be advised. I will personally monitor this station for another day or two. Shaudawn out."

Bridget looks at the radio and scratches her head. "What transmission? Did they send us a transmission? Or is this guy just confused as hell?" She giggles. "Either way, good excuse to not go anywhere near Treefeather for a while. They don't seem to be looking for us around Cantr."

Jenkins says: "Maybe that's the guy who said he approved of our activity?" He scratches his head. "Don't think there would be any way to know of it either way. Maybe we could push this belief further? Really hammer it in that we're working together."

The radio says: "This is Elyos Vycarius broadcasting. Is it suspected that Libby had a part in this theft? Her exact role was unclear. My guess is they've made Second Blojt their hiding place. I'd suggest a visit by land, perhaps aided by the nearby Stone Knights."

Shaudawn speaks over the radio: "Thank you, Elyos, my friend. I am unclear as to Libby's part as well. Libby was being taken by a townsmember to San d'Oria for medical attention when they spotted the stolen raker in Olipifirovash North. According to the radio transcript, there was an attempted negotiation to return the ship as Lion did not wish to be known as a thief. This was a ruse. Libby boarded the ship. Then, the ship left the harbor. It could be an abduction, but…" There is a long pause "…there may be reason to believe that Libby's spirit was troubled and may have convinced Lion to flee. At this time, we do no wish to treat her as an accomplice. But we _do_ want Lion apprehended and brought to Olipifirovash to face charges of piracy, theft, and possible kidnapping."

The radio says: "Shaudawn, this is Silver Knight Seth, in Moku. Lion and Avren were from here, can you remember if they had any other people with them when they arrived where you are?"

The radio says: "Silver Knight Seth. I do remember three companions who came later to the wedding of Jasper White and Louisa nearly one year ago, but I do not remember their names off hand. They did mention their… difficulties with the Silver Knights, so they are most likely the ones you are thinking of. However, I am not convinced that Avren or her companions are involved. It seems that Lion is acting alone. Two of those went their separate way, and Avren stopped by briefly while I was asleep and her words did not hint at malice. Does this answer your question?"

Seth replies on the radio: "This is Seth. They kind of do, yes. Do you remember if one of their companions was a girl named Helena, by any chance? Besides that, I'll keep as much of a lookout as possible but I doubt they'd be coming this way, really."

The radio says: "Seth. Shaudawn. I am on a medium range transmitter, so hopefully you can hear me. Helena is here. She seems to think she has been left by the others. She has been cooperative, but may not have much more information."

The radio says: "She's not someone who'd cooperate with pirates, I can tell you that. Thank you for the information, Shaudawn, let me know if we can help somehow, even if we don't really have a lot of manpower right now. Also, can you tell Helena if she needs a lift back home I will try to arrange that?"

Shaudawn says on the radio: "Your help is most welcome, Silver Knight Seth. Your People have made good allies today. I will tell her. Shaudawn out."

A startled voice speaks on the radio: "Holy fu…uhh..freaking hell, what is all this shit? You people are all crazy." In a rush, "Lion is not a thief, he is not a pirate, you are all retarded if you think so if not just plain _malicious liars_ and hey here's a fair warning if anyone's ever dumb enough to say something like that to my face I'm gonna stick my foot _so far up your ass_ you'll be sucking on my toes."

The radio says: "No, of course he's not a thief. He just took off in a raker that wasn't his, and is being hunted down so that the owner can give him a big ol' hug. Any information on his whereabout's appreciated, though."

The radio says: "Excuse me, but I keep hearing about all these stolen ships on the radio and I was curious…I admit I don't know much about sailing or life on the coast, but is it not the custom to lock a ship in the same way we do our cars? It just seems to me like that would prevent a good deal of the problems right there. "

Bridget finishes up the rope she was working on. "All that work for a coil of medium rope… and that was just enough for the main mast alone."


	15. Xendra: Heart Pirates

**Day 4747**

Bridget returns to town to find several people there she doesn't recognize.

Bridget blinks. "Oh, there are more people here. Where did you all come from?" She waves. "Hello, I'm Izzy, engineer of the Serendipity."

A girl giggles. "Hiiiii Izzy! I'm Safiya! What's an engineer? And what's seperenity?"

Bridget points at the harbor. "Serendipity is my ship." She smiles.

A woman says: "We're Omeotians, from the Omeo island. *she removes her veil and offers her a kind smile*"

Eanne says: "Welcome back Luna or maybe just hello again."

Bridget says: "I make rope and tools and stuff."

Luna says: "Thank you Eanne, how are you?" She smiles.

Eanne says: "I'm alright, I suppose."

Bridget says: "Omeo Island?" She unrolls her map and takes a look. "Ah, the one to the east of here? What's it like there? My shipmates had talked about visiting there at some point."

Eanne says: "Have your shipmates even stepped out here? I can't recall anyone but you speaking out here."

Luna says: "I came here with Laila Moreno long ago, I bought coconuts." She smiles. "Maybe you remember my son Thorolf too, unfortunately we lost him." She looks at the sky sadly. "But he'll come back one day."

Bridget says: "Ugh, no. I tried to tell them to come out and at least take a look at the beach and pineapples and stuff, but Captain said he'd be sleepy for a bit and Sera… well, I'm not even sure with her. I'd try dragging her out, but she's so burly she can drag Captain around by herself." She giggles. "I'll tell them there's visitors here, though! They might be interested in meeting you at least." She smiles. "Be right back."

Bridget goes back into the Whatever's hold.

Bridget says: "Hey, there's a ship in here from Omeo. Also, you know, the guys in Xendra are starting to get suspicious that I'm the only one who has said anything. Lyra, you wanna come out and say hi or something?" She smirks. "It might be suspicious to match the radio warnings, but it's also suspicious that they've never seen anyone else."

She returns to town.

Luna raises a brow questioningly.

Bridget says: "Okay, I let them know there's more people here and suggested they come outside already." She giggles. "So caught up in working they forget to have fun sometimes!"

Luna says: "Who are they exactly? I tend to travel a lot, so maybe we've met already."

Bridget says: "Probably not. It's a new ship, and we're just getting it rigged up at the moment. Me and Sera are pretty young."

Luna she smiles. "I understand."

Bridget says: "And Captain Ken…" She clears her throat and giggles. "Captain Jackson, that is, he hates when I call him that. He's mostly traveled on Treefeather doing land-based work. But, the towns in the part of Treefeather we're from were pretty… quiet. A lot of people slept themselves to death." She frowns. "You know there's a town on Treefeather that has two dozen mud huts? Who _does_ that, really?!"

Luna says: "I've never been to Treefeather so much, I spawned in Cantr and slept in few coastal towns after being lost in the sea fairly long time." She giggles a bit. "May her soul be blessed, but my commander knew little of the ships. The weight she loaded made us so slow."

Bridget giggles. "Tell you a secret?" She lowers her voice dramatically to a stage whisper. "Captain is rubbish at sailing. It's a good thing he's got me and Sera around, or we might have had to figure out the hard way how much food we had on hand. Or wound up making an unexpected trip to Omeo."

Luna says: "What's his name?" She smiles. "Ending in Omeo would be good, we have some mad people there." She grins. "I already miss few."

Bridget says: "Ken Jackson."

A woman yawns.

Eanne says: "Hey Shadow!"

Luna says: "It seems like girls finding me everywhere while I'm looking for young men to duel for my sweet Hillie." She grins. "I want to accept a son to our very girly family. But they need to show their pirate ways." She smirks. "Hello, Shadow."

Safiya giggles.

Luna tugs Safiya's hair gently. "Not funny!"

Safiya giggles. "It is!"

Luna says: "You're just jealous because you're a monster more than being a pirate."

Safiya grins. "Ohhh! That's not true!"

Eanne says: "Duel for her?" He cocks a brow.

Luna says: "Of course, not easy to marry a dear and wealthy Pirate Princess. We're rightful and smart pirates, I guess it must require some skills to join us." She holds a small giggle.

Eanne laughs. "That is not something I'd win."

Luna laughs. "Well, you don't have to be a great fighter…Just brave and smart." She hands a spoon to someone. "Would you try this? Then return me because I need that to keep these young girls in shape."

Bridget says: "Pirate Princess?"

Luna says: "I'm Pirate Queen of the Omeo and she's my daughter." She nods. "Our motto is getting stronger and richer by making allies and friends." She smiles. "Better than killing and robbing people, faster too. Lets say we steal hearts only, or we try to." She winks.

Eanne says: "Well, I don't think a duel is the best test. If you're not a good fighter, then it's neither brave nor smart to enter a duel."

Bridget says: "Maybe a nice board game, instead?" She giggles.

Eanne says: "I am somewhat intrigued. Though, the majority of the time I've spent working was used to purchase a boat and rigging. It makes many years seem for naught."

Lyra comes out off the Whatever.

Lyra says: "Hello, everyone. I'm Sera from the Serendipity." She smiles and waves. "I finished the chest I was building, so I figured I'd stretch my legs a little."

Luna says: "Art of spooning is not about being a good fighter, it's about how you jump and swing." She smiles. "Our General is an expert, but he misses his hits on me often. Though I miss him at times too because he jumps like a rabbit."

Eanne says: "Hey Sera! Nice to see you awake."

Bridget waves. "Hey, Sera."

Luna says: "Hello." She gives a kind nod.

Lyra says: "Hello! Can I get your names, please?"

Bridget looks over to the visitors from Omeo. "I still don't get how you can be pirates by stealing people's hearts. I mean, isn't there another word for that?"

Lyra says: "How's it going with the rigging, Izzy? Wait… You guys are pirates? You steal people's…hearts?"

Eanne says: "I was under the assumption you had an all female crew, but I guess very girly doesn't mean completely."

Shadow says: "How do you steal hearts?" She pokes her head out the window.

Bridget looks over to the castle. "Well, it looks like Uldic finished that peavey, so he should be getting the medium logs started soon."

Uldic says: "Already started on it."

Bridget says: "Oh? I didn't see you working on anything when I looked. Thought you just hadn't woken up yet after finishing the peavey."

Lyra says: "Wait a minute. What's this business about pirates? Izzy, what's going on here?" She looks from Izzy to the women and back again, her eyebrows climbing.

Luna says: "I had male crew before becoming a Pirate Queen, one fell asleep other didn't want to settle with me in a certain place. I don't have a crew now, Hillie has her own ship in Omeo and Safiya is my….errr…I don't know." She giggles.

Uldic says: "I try to always be awake. Unfortunately I can't be awake all the time."

Another girl says: "Nice to meet you all. I'm Hillie the pirate princess."

Bridget shrugs helplessly at Lyra. "I'm really not sure. These folks are from Omeo, and said something about looking for a heart-pirate to steal their princess' heart?"

Luna says: "Eska is my daughter in law. Even though my son Thorolf passed away she's still same for me. She wanted to return her spawning place and we respect that."

Shadow looks confused.

Hillie says: "She is your monster "

Luna exhales. "True…"

Bridget grins toward Uldic. "Well, it's still more awake than a lot of people I've seen!"

Lyra says: "W… But you…what… Heart pirate…" She splutters.

Bridget says: "Anyway, Sera…" She points at Uldic. "That's Uldic. I think. He's making our logs." She points at others in turn. "That's Eanne. Safiya. And, apparently, Luna the Pirate Queen of Omeo? Who steals hearts?" She grins.

Shadow chuckles quietly. "Uldric, can you unlock the door please?"

Bridget says: "Please correct me if I got anyone's names wrong. It was a bit confusing."

Lyra says: "Uh… Stealing hearts doesn't…make you a pirate…"

Luna says: "I try…I can't say everyone has the ability of understanding my ways. I also torture and scare our general Ben Grape, but he likes it. He says I keep him alert."

Bridget says: "Yeah, um…" She rubs the back of her neck uneasily. "There's been a lot of talk of pirates around here lately. Stealing and robbing people. It's not good at all. At least they haven't bothered anyone here yet. When we arrived here, they said they'd heard warnings over the radio and I kept a lookout on the water with my telescope to see who was coming and going."

Lyra shakes her head. "All this talk of pirates makes me mighty uncomfortable. I really wish we had a radio on the ship to hear the warnings. So just to be absolutely clear about this, you, er…heart pirates…don't actually steal things or hurt people?"

Hillie says: "Only with the spoon." She smiles.

Lyra says: "You hurt people with…a spoon…"

Hillie whaps Safiya with a wooden spoon.

Luna says: "It might happen, spoon is lethal at times." She shows the bruise on her arm.

Lyra says: "Oh… I, I see. Well then. Why call yourselves pirates? You might, er, give people the wrong idea."

Bridget pulls her cloak closer to her and looks at the sky. "There's quite a storm going on today. Do you think there might be lightning?"

Luna says: "That's their problem." She smiles.

Bridget says: "Yeah, but, don't people tend to try to kill or lock up pirates? That would quickly become your problem…"

Hillie says: "It's a title that we should be using only in Omeo perhaps, among our unique people it makes sense."

Lyra says: "Yeah, I mean, there's been a lot of pirate scares recently, right? People might get the wrong idea if you walk around introducing yourselves as pirates. So, erm, are there more of you…heart pirates in Omeo?"

Hillie says: "A evil pirate would not let you know about it until it's to late I'd guess"

Lyra says: "Well sure, but that won't stop anxious people from getting too excited, would it?"

Bridget says: "Yeah, and somebody might get the wrong idea and put out a scare on the radio and the next port would be watching for you to lock you up."

Hillie says: "Not now, we have a general taking care of the Apple and Grape war; A Mr Apple; a Dancing Bear still in town."

Bridget says: "Wait a minute. You're heart pirates, with fighting fruit and dancing bears?"

Luna shrugs. "I can't lie to make people happier and I'm a bit known by the many town leaders at least." She points at Uldric. "I guess he wouldn't let me in if he thought so."

Lyra says: "I…uh…what…" She looks at Izzy, then at the pirates, then just shakes her head in total bafflement. "Well um…anyway, Izzy, I noticed today that Matilda is looking a little skinny. Do you think we should feed her? I mean, I know how Captain likes to take care of his wife, but he hasn't woken up for a few days…"

Luna says: "I can say…Ummm…Omeotians are little unusual." She smiles. "Long story to tell in short time."

Lyra shakes her head again. "Is he always this sleepy? I don't think Matilda has woken up a single time since I signed on, either."

Bridget groans. "No, if he doesn't notice and she can't be bothered to wake herself up to eat, there's no sense in wasting food on her."

Lyra says: "Hmmm. He'd be upset if she died, though, right?"

Bridget says: "He'll get over it. And maybe then he'll notice me." She scowls.

Lyra groans and covers her face with her hand. "Not this again. Well, whatever… I don't get why he's still so fixated on her, though. Have you ever seen her wake up? How long have you been with them again?"

Bridget says: "He totally ignored me at the last port!" She turns to the people from Omeo. "Hey, do you happen to have any advice on how to win a captain's heart?" She grins innocently. "Three years now, I think."

Lyra says: "Okay…" She shrugs. "Whatever. But I wish he'd wake up more. He didn't wake up when I asked him what I should do after the chest, either, and that was three days ago. I'm starting to think he sent you out here to trade because he can't be bothered to do it himself, not because he wants you to get more experience. What do you think I should work on now? More rope, you think? I'm terrible at sewing, but it's better than staring at my toes."

Bridget says: "Oh, right, I was going to calculate just how much rope we were going to need. Well, at least with the thick rope and logs being covered here, we should be able to make everything else aboard ship."

Lyra says: "Okay. Well, let me know and I can get started on it."

Bridget says: "We're still going to need more hemp, though. I was hoping we could get a big load of it in Zuzi."

Eska rubs her eyes and looks around in faint confusion.

Lyra says: "Hi, what's your name? I'm Sera."

Bridget says: "At least the ten kilos of hemp yarn we got from the last town will get us a fair ways."

Eska says: "I'm Eska." A sleepy half-smile. "Nice to meet you."

Bridget waves. "Hello. I'm Izzy."

Hillie says: "For rigging it's 2.4 kg of medium rope. I'm glad I have done that one."

Eska gives a wooden spoon to Luna. "Luna, why do I have your spoon?" She returns it.

Bridget says: "Yeah, we just got done with the 500 needed for the mainmast."

Eska then waves to Izzy. "Hello."

Bridget says: "But we'll need the medium logs and thick rope from Uldic before we can put it up. So, after that, I think the next order of business is…" She does some quick calculations. "3000 grams of sailcloth, and another 300 grams of medium rope, for the mainsail."

Lyra says: "I'm so bad at tailoring. I'm not going to be able to help with this at all, and there's so much to do." She sighs heavily.

Bridget says: "Yeah, I can get it done. I'm so bad at building machines and carpentry." She giggles.

Lyra says: "Well, leave that to me, then. So are the logs being made with a shaving horse or a lathe?"

Bridget says: "It's a good thing Captain sat on the oven building before dozing off."

Lyra says: "Yeah, tell me about it. Ugh, I thought sailing was going to be more exciting than this."

Bridget says: "Ah, it'll be fine. Once we buy the logs and rope we can head down the coast, see what there is to see." She smiles, then giggles. "Although it would be funny to see Captain wake up and go 'Wait, how did we get to Omeo'?"

Luna says: "Maybe even Fu, if he sleeps that long."

Bridget says: "Hopefully not. He assured us he'd be more awake again in a few days and that this wasn't normal." She snickers. "But you know, I could swear he's been getting quieter and quieter as time goes by." She looks over a note. "Well, we've only got one paintbrush on the ship anyway, so I guess I'm on sailcloth duty. So, um, would you… heart-pirates be interested in doing any trading with us? Have any cool things from your island?"

Luna says: "I would love to, but our main goal wasn't trading. I still have few things though." She smiles. "I have a little oil for example, if you need for the sailcloth. I'm sure Xendra has various trade items. Eska, thanks dear. I should give it to Eanne."

Bridget says: "*smiles* That's okay. We already traded them for a bunch of diamonds and pineapples, and will be getting the logs and thick rope shortly. We've got a lot of resin, more than enough for all the sailcloth we'll need. I was just hoping you might have brought some interesting things that aren't found on this island. Like we're planning to trade this cotton on the far side of Cantr, since cotton doesn't grow on this island." She chuckles. "And part of the reason why we came to Cantr for rigging. Making sails out of cotton would be a pain!"

Luna says: "I'll have a look in my ship." Luna goes onto her ship and returns with a note that she hands to Bridget.

Eanne stretches and yawns. "Good nap."

Uldric says: "There you go, Shadow."

Bridget looks over the note she was given. "Well, nothing that really leaps out at me, but if there's anything we've got that you're interested in, I'm sure we could work something out."

Luna says: "We left in a hurry." She sighs. "But your list has lots of stuff perks my interests."

Safiya smiles brightly. "Sooo Luuuna? Which are the cocoonuts and which are the pineapples?"

Lyra says: "Well, Izzy, I'm going back onto the boat to find something to do. I'll let you know if anything exciting happens. Not that it will." She rolls her eyes and returns to the harbor.

Bridget says: "Oh, wait, I traded some stuff here and don't think I updated it after that." She scratches off some items and hands Luna a modified list. "I'll update it with how many diamonds and pineapples we've got later, but I'll not be trading those here anyway. *giggles*"

Luna says: "I can give you a bouncy and troublesome monster, do you want?"

Safiya says: "Nooooo!" She giggles, clinging to Luna. Safiya whaps Luna with a wooden spoon.

Luna hugs her and giggles. "Ok ok…I won't…" She whaps Safiya back with her own spoon. "But stop acting like a little girl, you're a big monster now." She grins.

Bridget says: "That depends. Is she good at tailoring? Cooking?" She grins. "Anyway, your medium rope and string would save me some time at least."

Luna says: "She's a good tailor and a fighter, though she tends to yell out a bit too loud. "

Bridget says: "Ah, I can work with that. What would you like for her?" She giggles. "I'll be back in a moment."

Bridget goes back to the Whatever hold.

Bridget says: "Ugh. Uldric finally got started on our logs, and he's really, really terrible at it. This is going to take days." She dumps a pile of yarn in front of the loom.

Lyra says: "Ugh! I'll bloomin' do it meself, then!" Sshe mutters darkly under her breath. "Cap'n, can ya BELIEVE those 'EART PIRATES?! I'm bloody outraged, I am!"

Bridget says: "Yeah, seriously. When they started talking about how they were pirates, I was wondering why they were so open about it at first…"

Lyra says: "Filthy! Disgustin'! I'm heavin' me lunch 'ere! Let's teach 'em a lesson, wot?"

Bridget says: "It's just… what the fuck? Stealing people's _hearts_? Every time they mentioned it, it made me want to rip out _their_ hearts."

Lyra says: "Aye, we can't let that go, Cap'n! It's offensive, it is! Which o' these boats is theirs?"

Bridget says: "I'm not sure. _Precious Stone_ was Onyx's ship and that's left. I just can't remember which of them were here already." She snickers. "You'd think I'd remember, seeing as I kept walking past them repeatedly."

She heads back into town.

Bridget stretches. "So, which ship was yours, anyway?"

Luna says: "Mine is _Sea Eagle_ , why?" She eyes her, and yarns. "Sorry, I'm getting sleepy." She smiles.

Bridget says: "Just curious. I've been trying to make note of the ships I see and who they belong to. A fellow in the last port claimed that one of the ships was stolen because he thought he recognized it from somewhere else."

Uldric says: "The _Loneliness_ is mine." He takes a look in the port. "The _Addy_ is Eanne's ship"

Bridget looks them over and gives a nod. "What about the sloop?"

Uldric says: "No clue."

Bridget says: "Someone just abandon it here, or go to sleep and starve to death on it at some point?"

Uldric says: "Not sure. If it's no one's here should put out a radio message asking whos it is, and if no one claims it, I will break into it, and replace the lock."

Bridget whispers to Uldric: "That's not really necessary. Whoever it was left it unlocked with key inside. Yeah, maybe checking was a bad habit after having been in so many abandoned towns…"

Uldric says: "Hmm. Thank you for telling me." He tilts his head.

Bridget hands him a key.

Bridget whispers to him: "And no, there wasn't anything on board except for a couple copper Klojt coins."

Uldric whispers: "No problem. You can keep those."

Bridget whispers: "Seems a little strange to have abandoned the ship like that but left those there."

Uldric whispers: "Maybe someone was going on a 'Deathwalk'."

Bridget goes back to the Whatever hold.

Bridget yawns, rubs her head. "Three days and we'll be setting sail again. I can't wait."

Shaudawn's voice on the radio says: "If the person upset about the accusations about Lion has any information, I would encourage that person to contact Olipifirovash. If Lion is turned in, he will get a fair trial, and some leniency if he turns himself in."

A voice on the radio speaks with a mouthful of soft crunching sounds. "So, one pirate congratulating another, a tiff, much discussion of," crunch, "'scuse me, some broken repeaters, and calls to see where we can all hear. Going to be sad to be outside, miss the next chapters in these."

Jenkins finishes building the oven.

Bridget puts into the radio a burst of static followed by extremely annoying, high-pitched feedback. "HELLO? IS THIS THING ON? CAN YOU HEAR ME NOW?"

Jenkins says: "Now… What was this about heart pirates? What's a heart pirate?" He rings his finger in his ear. "And what was that for, Bridget?"

Bridget says: "To annoy people on the radio." She grins innocently. "And… yeah, there was this ship from Omeo, called the _Sea Eagle_ , with a woman by the name of Luna on board, and … Hillie, Safiya, and Eska. Anyway, they started talking about pirates, how they were looking for a suitable pirate to be a husband for her daughter, Pirate Princess Hillie. Because Luna is like, the Pirate Queen of Omeo…"

Jenkins says: "Riiiight, so you decided to make their ears bleed?" He gives her a wry smileWhat the hell? Is being a pirate some sort of joke for them?"

Bridget says: "So, I was wondering and confused, about why they were being so open about being pirates and all… and then they started going on about how they gain wealth and stuff by making friends and alliances. They said that they steal people's hearts, and not awful things like stealing and hurting people."

The radio says: "Longinazy can hear you."

Jenkins nods as he listens to her before bursting out laughing. "He actually responded to that? And how is stealing someone's heart any better or worse than stealing stuff? Doesn't make a lick of sense to me. I think these girls might be off their rocker."

Bridget says: "Very important to let the unspecified annoying person know you can hear them. I have nooooo idea. I'd dearly love to ambush them out at sea, where nobody can hear them…"

Jenkins says: "Unless that have a radio." He folds his arms.

Bridget says: "And give them pointers in what pirating is actually about." She shakes her head and points at the radio. "Have you ever heard any messages from Omeo from here?"

Jenkins says: "But they're not in Omeo… Are they? I thought they were here."

Bridget says: "Yeah, that's what I mean. Ambush them out at sea, far enough away that their radio isn't going to reach anywhere. Not that it would be easy to pull off or anything, not the least of which because we don't have sails up yet. Anyway, something to consider if we ever get the opportunity. Not really feasible at the moment." She giggles. "Come on, two days till we get out of here! I'll be glad to be out on the water again. Shit, how long have we even been here?"

Lyra says: "Too bloody long, I reckon. I got a real hankerin' ta teach these 'heart pirates' a lesson, I do… Ugh, but it ain't practical right now…" She grumbles under her breath.

Bridget says: "I just looked in my journal. We arrived here on day 4739. So we'll wind up having been here for half a year. Fuck my ass."

Lyra says: "Sorry, Cap'n, ya ain't my type."

Jenkins snorts and laughs. "Ah, Lyra. Never a dull moment with you around. But I think she was talking to me." He gives Bridget an exagerated wink.

Bridget grins. "It's been a nice vacation, or something, but I'll feel better when we're out on the water again. At least we can be pretty sure the heat's died down and they have no idea where we really are. Well, unless someone pokes holes in our story. Oh, by the way, Captain Ken, you've been carting around your dear wife Matilda, who hasn't said anything for several years, and we keep stuffed in the hold. Or at least that's what we told them." She giggles. "Oh man, coming up with all those stories was amusing at least."


	16. Xendra: Boredom

**Day 4748**

A woman on the radio says: "Okay! I've calmed down a little now. So first off. Lion, I don't know how much I'll be able to be around the radio, but try to let me know you're okay if you can." Her tone is wistful. "I mean, if you're even hearing this. I wish I knew… But if you are, I know you didn't kidnap anyone, so…Libby, he's a fun guy, ain't he? Just beware of potato-based puns." She chuckles. "Otherwise, have a good time, but keep in mind he's my very best friend, so I'll want him back eventually. Anyhow, Lion, last I heard people were asking about my 'whereabouts', which I guess means no one's sussed out my _top secret location_ yet. I mean, I assume they will, eventually." She says wryly, "Being so clever and all. And then ask me a bunch of stupid questions I don't have the answers to. But don't worry about me in any case…I'm fine, and you know I enjoy the landscape around here." A pause and a slight sigh. "I miss you a whole lot…" A quiet laugh. "…miss our letters. but don't go taking any risks on my account. We'll find a way to go horizoring again eventually. Till then, have fun…stay safe. Don't do anything _too_ crazy. Love ya. Bye."

An older male voice on the radio says: "Avren, is that you? This is Swiler in San D. I'm not part of any previous radio drama and I don't know anything about what Lion did or didn't so I'm hoping you'll answer these questions even if it's to tell me you don't know." A deep breath and tense question follows. "Do you know where Suzie is and is she safe?"

Avren replies on the radio: "Suzie was just fine, last I saw her. I gave her my motorcycle, I imagine she'll head on back home whenever she feels like it."

Swiler's voice comes on the radio with a relieved sigh. "I hope she does soon then. Thank-you. If there's some kind of misunderstanding going on and you need a safe place to come work things out then you know you can come to me and get a fair hearing and be safe while you do so. I'm by the radio if you need me. "

Shaudawn says on the radio: "Avren. Lion. We are upset, but not irrational. I just want to get to the bottom of this. I just want Lion to return the boat he took. And if Libby is happier with you, Lion, then that is good. If you really needed a boat that badly, all you had to do was ask and maybe wait a little. We just need to set things right."

Avren says on the radio: "Not up to me, Shaudawn. But I'm not really seeing an upside of Lion going back and getting thrown in prison and the raker, what…going back to collect dust in the harbor?" An annoyed tone creeps into her voice. "Why the hell wasn't that thing locked, anyway? I saw Jasper go in there all of one time in the, like, entire year we were visiting. Was it open that whole time? What did he expect to happen? And now we're in this mess…thanks a lot, man. And Swiler, thanks, but…you know, I didn't do anything wrong. I'm just sitting here, trying to get some work done, minding my own business. Not really too thrilled about Olip, which you know, I _thought_ was a cool town, asking people to report on me or harass me or whatever for something I didn't do and wasn't even around for."

A shocked voice recognizable as Swiler's comes over the static. "Seriously, Avren? That 'blame-the-victim-because-they-made-it-so-easy' argument is no kind of defense. Theft is wrong and Lion is smart enough to know that. The upside of him returning to a port and taking responsibility for his actions … serving a prison sentence if he can't explain his actions … The upside is that he won't be hunted and killed as a pirate. The upside is that after he's served his time, he can go back to living his life as a normal person and not spend it on the run hoping he's not recognized and killed." 

The radio says: "It does not matter if the raker was locked any more than if a person drops their gathering on the ground while asleep. And… the reason why you did not see Jasper use it was because he was getting married. There are those who would become upset if someone entered their home without invitation. He was going to use it, and has often. But it is still his ship. Lion taking it because it was unlocked does not make it right. He did not ask. He just took it. We just want it back. If he does, there need not be jail time as far as I am concerned. In fact, I could offer him something better if he really wants a ship."

The radio says: "And I apologize if you felt harassed, Avren. I just thought you would give insight and help be an advocate. You are not in trouble. I just want to talk and work this out. "

The radio says: "Eh, okay, if it doesn't matter, you guys go unlock all the ships in your harbor then and just sort of forget about them awhile. I promise not to say a single word of criticism when they all disappear." After a pause, "And another thing. I really wish people would stop with this 'pirate' crap. Stealing a ship does not make a person a pirate. Need a bit of sword swinging and general mayhem in your wake to even remotely apply for that label, I'd think…" She sighs. "But whatever. I don't want to argue about this. Hope the whole things works out okay for everybody in the end…" Muttering with her voice fading as if moving away from the transmitter, "…wish we'd never even stopped there…"

The radio says: "One view is that an unlocked ship is open for all takers. Also I wish town leaders would stop hogging all the resources for themselves instead of helping newspawns and distributing ships for cheap. Many towns are ridiculously rich anyway."

The radio says: "A thief is a thief, locked or unlocked, you don't take what isn't yours or earned.. it is called STEALING."

A rapid paced female voice clicks on the radio: "At least the repeaters are getting a good workout, in between clips. We burn thieves here, 3 to my count. The second was the third too. No wait, we ask them why, and use their talents. Best thiefcatchers and guards, know how to best get away with it."

The radio says with an annoyed tone: "Another view is that populated towns with posted laws have the right to have those laws obeyed. And it's no shock that they're forced to deal with people who don't behave in a civil manner. We gather in towns for many reasons one of which is mutual protection and safety."

The rapid voice lady says on the radio: "How many leaders earned their positions? How many earned everything they have? How many deny, what could be given cheaply, so their third stock room stays full?"

The radio says: "Code red, code red, calling all settlements within range, this is an emergency, we had a clueless newspawn appear in town and accidentally pick up two grams of OUR fresh dung, before putting it back down, apologising, and wandering off. Suspect has no clothes, no shield and no weapons, so is to be considered armed and highly dangerous. We're offering a reward of two grams of fresh dung to anyone who can bring us their head on a silver platter. Then again, we might just get a posse together, jump in the van, and luxuriate over spending a week slowly hacking them to pieces with battle axes on the road."

Bridget giggles at the radio. "Well, at least someone out there has a sense of humor."

Jenkins he chuckles and nods in agreement. "It's a good day for anarchy."

Bridget heads into town.

Bridget waves. "Good day. How are things out here?"

Uldric says: "Good, logs are a quarter of the way done."

Bridget says: "I've been busy with getting the sailcloth ready, myself."

A girl spawns suddenly.

Eanne says: "This is like spawncity all of a sudden."

Bridget waves. "Hello there. I'm Izzy. And… I should probably get back to work and stop lounging around on the beach." She giggles. "A break now and then is nice, though!"

She returns to the ship.

Bridget says: "Uldric says the logs are a quarter of the way done." She drops the copper and iron Klojt coins. "I must say, iron coins aren't very satisfying."

Lyra says: "Aye, let's get some proper gold coins, Cap'n! Polish 'em till they shine!"

Jenkins whistles as he absently flips a gold coin over. "Where do you suppose we could find some of those?"

Bridget's eyes follow the coin's every moment, and she chuckles and grins. She holds up the _Klojt Trading Rates_ note. "Klojt, I guess. I wonder how many other places make coins?"

Jenkins says: "Dorian had a system once. That's where most of mine came from. There's also a few others here…." He points to coins labeled _Cantrian Gold_ , _Augustus Ago In Forensis_ , and _Dowk_. "What the fuck is a Dowk?"

Bridget giggles. "It's a mystery. Hell, if anyone collects antiques, they might pay more for one of those than they were originally worth to begin with. But the gold ones are definitely shiny."

Jenkins says: "Yes they are. It's a shame I have so few… The most I have is these old things." He indicates the Cantrian nickels.

 

* * *

**Day 4749**

Bridget glances over to the loom. "Ah, good, looks like that batch is almost finished. That'll make for the mainsail."

She finishes weaving the hemp cloth, picks up a paintbrush, anlooks around, trying to figure out how to do this*"

Bridget says: "Oh. Right. Curing tub."

She sets up a project to manufacture a curing tub.

Bridget says: "I'll go see how it's going outside."

She goes into town.

Bridget waves, stretches. "Had to come out and stretch my legs a bit. I'll bet I'll be spending way too much time in the hold as it is once we get to see again." She giggles. "I just finished weaving enough hemp cloth for the mainsail only to realize we needed a curing tub. So those of us who aren't terrible at that can get that ready while I work on the next bit of cloth, I think."

She goes back into the hold.

Bridget says: "Ugh. The people out there are so boring they'd make me fall asleep. Made me forget what I was doing while just waiting for them to respond."

A calm female voice says on the radio: "Avren? Lion? This is Helena…are you still planning on picking me up? I've talked to Shaudawn and he offered a galleon in exchange for the raker Lion momentarily travels with, which I believe would be a great enhancement for your trading business. He even said he'd give you another raker if you'd prefer the faster boat, but the galleon really has much more room for trading goods. Just stop by and we'll figure this whole mess out, there won't be any charges or anything like that." She sighs. "I'd really like to continue travelling with you guys and see the university some day."

 

* * *

**Day 4750**

Avren says on the radio: "Oh hey Helena. I thought somebody said you were getting a ride back to Moku or whatever. And as nice and well, almost a liiiittle too good to be true as these offers are sounding, my assumption's that Lion not anywhere near a radio right now and y'all are wasting your breath." A pause. "But…once I get my business done here I'll probably head on over that way. I don't know if I'm in the mood to go sailing with anybody else right now, but I'll figure out some way to get you to Klojt if you really want to go."

Lyra says into the radio transmitter: "Oi, this 'ere's the law offices o' Pirate & Pirate, Esq., specialists in estate management, fer the bloke wot needed counselin' on wot ta do wif 'is stuff. If ya just sign 'ere, 'ere, and 'ere, we'll take right nice care o' yer stuff fer ya. If ya need 'elp passin' on, I reckon we can 'elp ya wif that too. Mention this ad and get a special discount! Call the law offices o' Pirate & Pirate, Esq. today fer all yer estate management needs!"

The radio says: "Uh, not that super piratey pirates aren't cool and all, but for a more serious response, maybe give the resources to the Klojt University and any tools and vehicles and such to promising young people?"

Lyra says: "Oi, I reckon we need ta get more water soon. "I started growin' some more tea, but we need a way ta dry it so we can brew some up. Nothin' like a fine cup o' tea in the mornin', though. Let's get some afore we attack the next place."

The radio says: "My own death is a subject I've given a lot of thought too, if I wind up having the luxury of planning it. I'd like to go out in the ruins of an ancient city, six rooms deep. My resting place overflowing with silks and jewels, golden statues and barrels of fine wine. I'll spread around cryptic notes and clues on the radio beforehand hinting at my location. My only regret is that I haven't figured out a way to place myself in a sarcophagus yet…locked, obviously, and inscribed with an ominous curse to any who would dare disturb my rest. "

Helena says on the radio: "Thank you, Avren. Good to hear you're well, hopefully Lion is well, too. I can ask if another person takes me to the university if it will cause you too much trouble getting here again."

The radio says: "Have you considered a more traditional death? Sleeping for four years while holding all your town's keys, then one day just abruptly dropping face first in a pile of dung? "

Over the radio, there's a jangling of metallic objects. "Dealt with one ruffian, living in Dorian. Had keys to the town, makes sense. And keys to the next town over, some on Treefeather, all compass points of Cantr, and many, many vessels. Not many labelled neither, the wanker." He chuckles. "Unlabeled keys are the worst, can't help but wonder what they unlock, huh? Seeing as one is called Slave Dungeon 1, Olip, I can make an educated guess to some of the others."

Bridget gives the radio an odd look. "Sounds like someone was squatting in Dorian?" She glances to Jenkins. "You didn't leave any of the keys there laying around somewhere, did you? Wonder what the guy did. I mean, just living in a town and having keys is hardly a crime, is it?"

She heads into town.

Bridget waves. "Good day. How's it going?"

Eanne says: "I'm doing pretty darn well. Yourself?"

Bridget says: "Kind of bored. Captain's still feeling sleepy. But hey, I've been making good progress on the rope, and will be able to get started on the sailcloth soon." She smiles.

Eanne says: "That's good. Rather quiet day out here."

Bridget says: "Yeah, I wandered out yesterday and fell asleep it was so quiet." She giggles. "Guess I'd better get back to work." She chuckles and kicks a bit of sand on the way back to the harbor.

She returns to the hold.

Bridget says: "Well. Today, they said 'How are you?' and 'Quiet here today'." She rolls her eyes.

 

* * *

**Day 4751**

Jenkins says: "Sounds riveting. Are we free to go yet?" He yawns.

Lyra says: "This place is bleedin' dull…" She sighs wearily.

Jenkins says: "We need a good vacation after this Preferably one of the pirating kind."

Lyra says: "Aye, 'at's me favorite kind o' vacation! I really wanna teach those bleedin' 'eart pirates a lesson…"

Jenkins says: "So, to Omeo, then?"

Lyra says: "Eh, sounded like Omeo might be a mite big… I wonder where these 'pirates' are 'eaded. Maybe we can snatch 'em. Cap'n, did they say?"

Bridget says: "Yeah, honestly, we really need to scout out this coast a bit so we know where we can land… and get more hemp. We don't have enough to make all the sails yet. We'll really want the sails up before trying to go on a longer sea trip. Or catch someone at sea, for that matter…" She frowns and sighs. "Well, we could put them on THE LIST after revenge on Puk." She smirks.

Jenkins says: "Yeah, and figure out a spot to set up our base of operations in Omeo. That sounds like the perfect island to retreat back to if things get really bad."

Bridget nods. "I don't know how densely populated their coastline might be, but we should definitely take a moment to scout out a place before doing any pirating." She giggles. "Which was kind of what we failed to do at Puk. But then, those bitches were sooooo asking for it."

Lyra says: "Ergh, I'm itchin' ta start piratin' again… How soon can we leave this dump?"

Bridget says: "I'll go check on the logs again in a bit. At this point I'll just chuck him however much copper he wants for it. I really don't care anymore. We've been here too long."

Lyra says: "Aye, I agree. Oh, oh, I got an idea fer the Puk girls! Instead o' killin' 'em, why don't we just abduct 'em and dump 'em in the middle o' nowhere? Find some other island an' leave 'em there with no maps or supplies or nothin'." She grins broadly. "Aye, they complained about not havin' no wants or goals or nothin', didn't they? I reckon we can 'elp! Good chance ta scout out that Omeo place too. They can be Pirate Cruise Lines's first clients! An all-expenses paid one-way ticket ta a charmin' rustic locale! Proper sweepstakes winners, wot?"

Bridget giggles. "I'll bet once we left, they just went back to their stupid, quiet life of not doing anything again, too."

Lyra says: "Aye, I reckon dumpin' 'em somewhere is doin' 'em a right favor!"

Bridget stretches. "I'll grab the copper and go check on the logs."

She heads into town.

Bridget waves, yawns. "Good morning. How are the logs coming along? And you wanted copper for the logs and the thick rope, didn't you?"

Luna says: "Are you awake girls? Lets pick Eska."

Hillie says: "Sure, lets see what awaits next."

Eanne says: "Pick?"

Hillie says: "Pick her up, or drag her along." She smiles.

Eanne says: "Is she out here or on the boat?"

Luna points at Eska.

Hillie says: "She was going to be my brother's wife, but he got a heart attack."

Luna and Hillie drag Eska into the harbor.

Luna pokes Safiya. "Safi?"

Safiya says: "Hmmmmm? Where are we going? *she rubs her eyes*"

Luna says: "We'll keep on travelling towards Longinazy. We can visit Zuzi in return."

Hillie says: "I like this place, take care all of you and we might meet in future."

The two of them board their ship.

Bridget waves. "See you later."

Luna says: "Again please." She waves at the others. "See you later hopefully. We'll be in a ship for a while."

Safiya smiles brightly. "Byyyyeee!"

Bridget says: "Well, I should get back to work on that rope. I'll check back later." She waves.

Bridget returns to the hold.

Bridget yawns. "And once again, Uldric doesn't say a word, just the heart pirates. They're back on their ship and getting ready to head out."

Lyra says: "Did they say where they're 'eadin'? Ack, a shame we can't follow 'em…"

Bridget says: "They're headed toward Longinazy, and plan to come back this way and visit Zuzi before returning to Omeo."

Lyra says: "Aye, then we got a fine chance ta catch 'em and teach 'em wot piratin's all about."

Bridget says: "They don't seem the sort to hurry along, so they'll probably stay in each town along the way for several days. That should give us plenty of time to get the sails up, scout out some towns, and maybe even find another crewmate or two." She grins.

Jenkins says: "Were there any in town who could be potential crewmates in this town? Or was everyone too damn sleepy?"

Bridget says: "Too damn sleepy. No lively youngsters or anything. Just two old guys who only occasionally roused themselves to say anything. The only ones who really spoke much were visitors. There were several others in town. Most of the young people were starving. A couple of the older ones may have said something… once or twice."

Jenkins says: "And visitors probably aren't the best people to recruit from, are they?"

Bridget says: "I'd guess it would depend. Those heart pirates? Fuck no."

 

* * *

**Day 4752**

Bridget says: "Uldric is still working on the goddamned logs. He's terrible at this. But it shouldn't be much longer."

Jenkins says: "Is he the only one working?" He groans and stretches out. "From now on, we only trade with towns that are actually prepared…"

Bridget says: "Yes, he's the only one working, and he's awkward at it." She rolls her eyes. "When he said 'here I'll get you some rope and logs real quick', I didn't expect it would take this long and that he'd be repairing stone hammers before he got around to it."

Lyra says: "Aye, this is bleedin' 'orrible. We ain't doin' this again!"

Jenkins says: "This town really sounds like they need to get their shit together. I'm getting seriously restless… I need to do something." He huffs in frustration.

Bridget says: "We should be leaving today, at least. I hope. He _should_ be done with those logs today?"

Jenkins says: "I certainly hope so. I feel like heading into town and shoving them up this guy's ass…"

Bridget giggles. "At least, unlike Puk, he's actually trying to help us?"

Jenkins says: "Yeah, yeah… I'm at the end of my patience. I'm bored of all of that work. I just need…" His eyes light up as he spots the barrel. "That'll do."

Lyra says: "Aye, Jenks, I'm right restless too! Whaddaya say we rob someone soon? Better yet, those 'eart pirates! I wonder how we can get 'em… How many are there again, Cap'n?"

Bridget says: "Um… Luna, Hillie, Safiya, and Eska. But Eska slept the whole time."

Lyra says: "Hmmm… I wonder if we could convince 'em we wanted ta go along with 'em and then nab 'em or summat…"

Jenkins says: "Three on three? I don't much like those odds…" He sips on some mead. "Ah, much better…"

Lyra says: "Depends on if we catch 'em sleepin', don't it?" She rubs her chin thoughtfully. "They know Cap'n an' me. We was whingin' about how sleepy this cap'n an' his lady are… What if we docked our sloop ta their boat and said OI TAKE US TOO…and then we drag 'em away and make off with 'em? I mean, we could only get two, but still… Are they still in the 'arbor, I wonder…"

She takes a look out.

Lyra says: "Feh, don't look like it. Wot's their ship called again?"

Bridget says: "It was the _Sea Eagle_." She looks. "And yes, they're gone."

Lyra says: "Too bad. Likely best ta wait till we've got more crew anyway… Wot was this about the sloop, then? It's locked, innit? I just tried it."

Bridget says: "It's locked, because I locked it."

Lyra says: "Ahh, I fergot ya 'ad the key! Right then."

Bridget says: "I'm keeping checking to see if he's still working on the logs. I'll just get back to terribly assisting in finishing this curing tub so that we might have sailcloth ready anytime soon." She grunts. "I wouldn't mind this much work so much if we were doing something and going places too and not just sitting around. How do people stand staying in the same town all the time?"

She takes a look out in town.

Bridget says: "Hey, it looks like the logs are done! I'm going to go ask him about them and see if I can shove some copper at him and get the fuck out of here already."

She heads into town.

Bridget waves. "Good day! How's it going? Uldric, those logs are done?" She grins. "I do hope you got them, er, straight." She giggles.

Uldric says: "They are done. A day a piece."

Bridget nods. "You wanted copper for them and the rope, yes? I have it on hand, how much did you want for it all?"

Uldric grunts as he stretches. "Seeing as how you have been hospitable, and this is your first time trading, which you are doing a good job by the way, 4 days of copper for the logs and rope." He smiles and shifts his eyepatch.

Bridget says: "Would that be at… Klojt rates?" She pulls out a piece of paper and scans down the list, looking thoughtful. "1200 grams of copper?"

Uldric says: "True rate. Tool rates. 1400 grams of copper by pickaxe rate."

Bridget says: "Okay."

She hands him the copper, and he passes her the logs and thick rope.

Uldric says: "There you go." He smiles and shifts his eye patch.

Bridget smiles and waves. "Thanks! We'll be heading off now. I think Sera's getting angsty to get back on the water again."

Uldric chuckles. "Alright, and remember, every raw resource is tool rate."

Bridget hefts the rope over a shoulder and tries to juggle the logs as she heads back to the harbor. Once board the ship, she tosses them where the mainmast is going to be.

Bridget says: "Rope! Logs! FREEEE!" She doesn't hesitate a moment before undocking the ship and sailing away from port. "I'm pretty sure he ripped me off on the logs and rope while claiming he was giving me a discount and I DON'T CARE! I really didn't care to hang around and argue about it." She giggles. She mimes a man's voice disdainfully. "Remember, every raw resource is tooled rate." Normal voice again. "Pfah! Like there's fucking copper anywhere even close to here?"

Lyra says: "Finally! Mother o' god, we was there fer too bleedin' long!" She sighs happily as she feels the ship finally start to move, and goes up on deck. "Ahhhh, the wind in me 'air again! I missed this, I did! I reckon I oughter finish this curin' tub, though… " She sighs and heads belowdecks again. "Oi, don't ferget yer trainin', you two."

Bridget says: "Damn, it feels so much better just to be moving. That, and raising a mast! Yeah, gonna need to paint that sailcloth." She grins. "We'll be faster than hawks in no time. Well, a bit of time. But not that much longer! We should be able to get more hemp at Zuzi, even if we have to farm it ourselves. Which would still beat waiting on old fools awkwardly shaving logs."

Lyra says: "Ugh, please let's not do more tradin'! I ain't got the patience fer this! I say we rob 'em if they got wot we want and they ain't too big. We coulda robbed Xendra, ta be quite honest."

Bridget says: "Not really. That fellow, Uldric? He spent the whole time sitting in a locked building, I think. With a radio, too. I'm sure we might have managed through brute force, if we got lucky with the lock, but who knows which of the quiet ones might wake up to help."

Lyra says: "Ugh. Wot a pain. Next time we move on, then."

Bridget says: "The initial trading wasn't bad. That could've been done in a day. It was the waiting on him to make the logs that was obnoxious. Aside from the fact that I was feigning more stupidity and less greed about it than I was actually feeling. How much more to go on the curing tub? And we should still probably keep an ear on the radio, just in case… We've gotten away pretty cleanly so far, but I'm still feeling a tad paranoid."

Bridget steers the ship toward the next town on the map.

Bridget says: "Huh. The sign over one of Kiii's harbors seems to say 'Too Bad'? *smirks*"

Lyra says: "Eh… 'Bout half a day on the tub, I reckon."


	17. A Stop at Kiii

**Day 4753**

Jenkins adjusts the ship's heading. "Got a bit too close to the shore that time. I guess that's the danger of hugging the coast. Are we not stopping in Xendra?"

Bridget says: "Xendra is the spot we just left."

Jenkins says: "Right… Fucking…" He rubs the side of his head. "Got myself confused there for a minute."

Lyra says: "Oi, curin' tub's done!" She starts in on the sailcloth. "I'm a bit shite at this, but I reckon I'm pretty good at raisin' that mast, so lemme know if ya wanna trade off, Cap'n."

Bridget says: "Heh, sounds good to me." She adjusts the ship's heading. "Hopefully we won't run into the coast while I'm asleep again."

Bridget heads into the hold. Lyra gives her a paintbrush and goes up on deck.

Bridget grunts. "Too bad we don't have more than one paintbrush."

Lyra says: "Phew! Fresh air at last!"

Bridget says: "We're not going to be able to put up the mainsail until the sailcloth is done. But oh well."

Lyra says: "Cap'n, lemme know if anyone yammers about anything 'specially daft on the radio."

Bridget giggles. "Will do."

Jenkins says: "They can't be too hard to make, can they?"

Lyra says: "I…oh. Weren't we gonna nick that sloop?"

Bridget says: "Whatever."

Lyra sighs. "Some pirates we are, fergettin' the booty… Ah well."

Jenkins says: "Really? You were excited about it earlier. I guess it's really not much worth our time. I think we were all glad to be rid of that place."

Lyra says: "Aye. We'll want another sloop sooner or later, but it ain't a matter o' great urgency neither."

Bridget says: "I guess I wound up being more excited about getting away from dullsville."

Bridget starts docking the ship to the Kiii Guest Harbour.

Bridget says: "There, let's bring us in there without messing with the coastline anymore."

The ship docks.

Bridget takes a peek out at town.

Bridget says: "Well. A glance out shows there's a lot of fairly active people out there, and a rather amusing note pinned up on the harbor door. Which is locked by the way. You really need to see it for yourself." She giggles.

Lyra says: "Aye, so it does. Did ya ask ta be let in? Also, this mast is done. Wot's next, foremast or sail? I admit I'm a mite curious about this other raker 'ere… I ain't see nobody on the deck, neither. I reckon we could bust the lock if we 'ad 'alf a mind to."

Bridget says: "Can't start on the sail till this sailcloth is done, so the foremost. And sure, we might be able to break it… but there's a lot of people in town I can see doing things who would probably notice."

Lyra says: "Oi, ya got the other logs?"

Bridget drags the logs onto the deck.

Lyra says: "Ah, thanks. Uh… We got another large log around 'ere?"

Bridget grunts. "Apparently not."

Lyra says: "Well, uh, I 'ate ta break it ta ya, but that bloke didn't give us enough logs, then."

Bridget says: "He didn't give us the large logs at all. He gave us four medium logs. The large and small logs were already on the ship. I think we looted them from Dorian. And you know, let's be honest here, I don't think we could have stood staying there another two days while he awkwardly made another shitty log. It's like he's the most constipated guy in history, hoping to shove pineapples down his gullet thinking that'll make him shit out logs faster."

Lyra says: "Aye, I ain't got time fer that. Maybe they'll be less incompetent 'ere, eh? Hahaha! Right ya are, Cap'n."

Bridget says: "We do still need more hemp, anyway. Let's try to get some coconuts and papayas, too."

Lyra says: "Blimey, all that and we still ain't got the logs we need…" She growls in irritation. "So did ya ask ta be let in? I ain't real comfortable goin' in there if they're gonna lock the door behind us, mind. I got 'alf a mind ta dock the sloop ta the shore, but I reckon they wouldn't take too kindly ta that."

Bridget says: "Well, the guy in Xendra said they were friendly, and Xendra's port was locked too but opened it up pretty quick when I said hi. I guess they're just afraid of pirates." She grins broadly. "And no, I didn't say anything. Well, the Xendra dude never locked the harbor door. Anyway, unless someone wants to take over with this and stay by the radio, I'm sitting right here." She grins. "Don't want to miss out on… discussions of juggling clowns, or whatever the fuck that was. I'm not sure if there's strangely-dressed entertainers around, or if that's just the worst code talk ever. Funniest thing I heard on there today was—" She does her best impression of a voice, "Fewer calls for the heads of all who dare pick up a rusted spoon. Spoons for everyone, I say."

Lyra says: "Spoons is it, now? Blimey." She just shakes her head in dismay. "Well, I ain't much good at that sailcloth, so I reckon I can do the tradin' this time." She grumbles and starts putting her disguise back on. "Wot is it we need again? A large log an' how much sailcloth now? About seven kilos, innit?"

Bridget says: "Getting raw hemp might be cheaper, sure it's more work, but at least it's work that can be done while on the move. Coconuts and papayas."

Lyra says: "I'd rather 'ave the sailcloth meself… Well, I'll see wot they got. You got an updated manifest somewhere?"

Bridget says: "And we're probably still short on rope, too, so the hemp is better in that case anyway. Or even just hemp yarn. I haven't actually calculated how much sailcloth and rope we'll need… and no, I haven't updated the manifest."

Lyra says: "I wanna get this bleedin' boat movin' already…" She grumbles some more and starts scratching down a list of stuff.

Bridget giggles. "Hey, we were just moving." She grins. "And part of the point of this excursion is scouting, to know what places are active, populated, what others might be good targets or safe harbors. So don't think of it as a trading run. Think of it as casing the joint." She grins broadly. "For instance, now we know perfectly well that Xendra is a ripe target provided it has no visitors and we're prepared to potentially need to break a lock."

Lyra says: "Aye, aye." She sighs. "Cap'n, we got all the medium logs we're gonna need? Oh, wait, ya traded fer four of 'em, right? We need two more fer the gaff. Eh…" She squints at her list. "Good enough, I figure. I'll stash Jenks belowdecks so no one sees 'im."

Lyra drags Jenkins into the hold.

Lyra says: "Aye, now you two stay there an' 'ide. I'll be back."

Lyra disappears for a bit and returns.

Lyra says: "Oi, they've only got raw 'emp an' timber." She groans. "But she, uh, offered ta make the logs fer us… Won't take 'er long, she said…" She rubs her forehead in exasperation. "Ya wanna wait or get outta 'ere? Come out on the deck so I can 'ear ya when yer awake. I wanna talk ta 'er while she's listenin'."

Bridget comes up on deck.

Bridget says: "Yeah, uhh, we can probably get ready-made logs somewhere further down the coast. It took us less time to get here than it did to wait for Uldric to make even one log. We can deal with the hemp, just can't make the logs on the ship. Anyway, they'd probably have hemp in Zuzi. Ask about the coconuts and papayas."

Lyra says: "Hmm, it seems like the captain wants to try his luck at the next town. What about the raw hemp, then? Also, if you have coconuts or papayas, we'll take those too. Also, hmmm, maybe an extra paintbrush if you have it? We only have one."

Presumably the people in town are talking where Bridget can't hear.

Lyra she scratches her head. "Well… What's your rate on it?" She sighs. "Yeah, that's a good way to put it. Captain says he wants the younger crew members to get experience with trading, but I think he just can't be bothered to do it himself."

A pause.

Lyra says: "Okay, that sounds fair to me. I guess we'll take some, then. Ummm, maybe we'd like six days of it, then? Oh. No, that was the other young member of the crew. Her name is Izzy. She can be a little, um, terse. So I'm doing the trading instead!" She grins. "What's your name, by the way?"

Bridget says: "Fucking hell, I thought Uldric gave us enough thick rope." She frowns. "Fucking Uldric! He gave me 228 grams of thick rope! I asked for 350!" She punches the mast.

Lyra says: "Looks good! One thing, though. Shouldn't six days at 850 be 5100? As for Izzy, I'll go let her know she has a fan. Be careful what you wish for, though." She smirks. "Be right back."

Lyra climbs up the gangplank.

Lyra says: "Bleedin' 'ell, so 'e ripped us off, did 'e?" She stares darkly across the water. "Well, ain't that special."

Bridget says: "He already ripped us off with his shitty rates. I just didn't feel like arguing."

Lyra says: "I reckon 'e's due a return visit, then, ain't 'e?"

Bridget says: "I suggested Klojt rates, which would have been 1200 grams of copper. He said 'remember, always go by tooled rates for raw resources', and insisted on 1400 grams. There's no copper anywhere on this bleeding island! Even I know that's a bad deal!"

Lyra says: "Bloody 'ell. Well, calm down. We'll fix 'im right up sooner or later, eh? Some young bloke out there said ya sounded interestin' an' told me ta tell ya ta come out, anyway."

Bridget rubs her head. "Yeah. I wonder how many hurricanes come down this coast." She cocks her head. "Really? Well…"

Lyra says: "Aye. I'm goin' back, then."

They head into town.

A woman says: "Yeah, my brain just isn't clear so I messed up. It's no big deal" She lays her head against a man's shoulder.

Lyra says: "Back! Message delivered."

The woman says: "Sorry Sera, you're right my math was off. It is 5100."

Lyra says: "No problem, Tamsin. Happens to the best of us."

Bridget steps off the ship, peering about. "Hi. I'm Izzy."

Lyra says: "Here she is, in all of her, um, grunting glory." She gives Bridget a playful pat on the back and grins.

Tamsin says: "Let me know when you've got the stuff and I'll move it out "

Bridget smirks at her. "I don't grunt!" She giggles.

Lyra says: "Well, Chip here said you grunted at Tamsin earlier, so apparently you do! Is this a new development? Oh my, so unladylike! I'm telling all the boys."

Bridget grunts.

Lyra says: "Tamsin, let me go get the stuff for you."

Lyra goes into the harbor and pulls tomatoes and snakeskin from the Whatever.

Lyra says: "Okay, Tamsin, I have the goods here for you." She laughs at Bridget's grunting. "That is such a singular habit. Do we need to send you to finishing school? Actually, I'm glad you're awake, Izzy, because I'm just about falling asleep here! I'm getting back on the boat. Can you handle the rest of this? Thanks, Tamsin! The goods are on the floor here."

Lyra drags some papayas, coconuts, and hemp onto the Whatever.

Bridget grunts and rubs her head. "I don't even know what you agreed on."

Tamsin says: "Thanks Sera"

Lyra says: "Oh! I guess we're done here after all. Okay, bye, everyone!" She hops onto the ship.

Bridget says: "Oh… well." She blinks and grunts. "Okay. Thanks for being quick and easy!" She giggles.

Tamsin says: "Bye Izzy, thank you guys also."

Bridget waves and steps back onto the ship.

Bridget says: "That was surprisingly painless for everyone involved."

Bridget undocks the Whatever.


	18. Recruitment: Zuzi

**Day 4754**

Lyra says: "Oi, I'll 'elp ya with this cloth. Jenks can steer the boat fer now."

Lyra tosses him out the door and gives him a friendly little pat on the head.

Jenkins says: "Hey there." He grumbles and smooths out his hair. "What the hell's going on here? Why am I getting shoved around?"

Lyra says: "Sorry 'bout that, Jenks. We docked ta trade, an' I didn't want 'em seein' ya on the deck. Eh… Where'd the 'emp go? It were lyin' around here, weren't it?"

Bridget says: "I put it in the hold. With the machines to do stuff with it."

Lyra says: "Oh. I can't keep any of our bloody junk straight."

Bridget says: "And hey, I can steer perfectly fine from town there!" She grins. "Bet I can steer better popping onto the deck occasionally than Jenkins could if he held the wheel all the time?" She winks.

Lyra says: "That parked skimmer out there is lookin' mighty fine… Wonder how long they've been sleepin' for…"

Bridget looks out. " _Freedom's Wake_? Not too long. I saw them up by Xendra before." She gives a faint grin. "They were the ones who tried to finger us in Hawk's Port."

Lyra says: "Ohhh right, I thought the name was familiar!"

Bridget sets up a project to build a spindle.

Bridget says: "Something else to be done before we can work with raw hemp. Hmm, as tempting as the skimmer is, if we hit them, we don't have a known safe harbor to sail back to. We'd either have to kill them, or change course."

Jenkins says: " _Freedom's Wake_ …" He looks at the ship closely. "It's just sitting there." He folds his arms. "I want to get back at this bitch. Let's see. Do we attack her or claim on the radio she tried to do that to us and turn everyone against her?"

Bridget says: "It hasn't really been sitting there that long. A few days at most. They seem to be moving down the coast… very slowly. I mean, they were sitting off of Xendra… when we first arrived. That skimmer is way faster than a skimmer has any right to be, when it's moving. I've seen the wake it puts off. They just… I guess they can't be bothered to move it much?"

Lyra says: "Aye. Maybe we oughta, yanno, dock ta 'em and find out if they're sleepin'…fer their own wellbein', o' course…" She grins maliciously, and pitches her voice higher. "Oh no! We noticed you were stopped! Is your ship fine? Are you starving? We better break the lock in case you need help!"

Jenkins says: "Yeah, and that woman was very active when we saw her last. I don't think she had a radio on the ship, though. So that's a huge advantage for us."

Bridget says: "Hmm, a thought. I doubt they're going to take off and change direction anytime soon. We could head to Zuzi for the materials we still need, scout out the coast a bit, and if they've moved at all, they'll probably be sitting somewhere a little further down the coast. They might dock at Zuzi and leave after a few days."

Lyra says: "Aye. Boardin' is a risky prospect, though… I reckon we may want some more crew first…" She frowns.

Bridget says: "We could change the name of the ship before hitting them, but they'd know what names we were introducing ourselves as in the last few towns." She nods. "Yes, that's another consideration."

Lyra says: "Aye, we need ta be prepared ta cut an' run if we out ourselves."

Jenkins says: "And it doesn't help that this other ship is breathing down our neck. If you two are boarding this one and the other turns hostile, we're fucked."

Bridget says: "Do you suppose they're going to Zuzi too, or just sailing past? They went past Kiii without stopping."

Lyra says: "Aye." She taps her chin thoughtfully. "I dunno… I wanna grab 'er, but it's safer if we can get 'er in port…"

Bridget says: "One of you want to get started on this spindle? At least it's a pretty quick and simple machine."

Lyra says: "Eh, let's finish this cloth first. We may be able to dump the 'emp fer proper cloth in Zuzi."

Jenkins says: "Can we at least put her on our List? For me, she's my top priority. Vulnerable too."

Bridget says: "Oh, yes, definitely." She pauses thoughtfully. "For starters, maybe we should write up a list." She giggles.

Jenkins says: "Wait, we don't actually have a list made?" He laughs.

Lyra says: "So, Charly. Was she alone on 'er ship, do ya recall?"

Jenkins says: "Yeah. She was enough of a bitch, I doubt she'd find anyone to go with her. She seemed to have a network of connections, though, if she wasn't lying."

Bridget says: "She was with a fellow named Torres, who was really sleepy. I don't think I saw him say one word."

Lyra says: "I reckon we can take 'em, then. The real danger is if they sail ta port afore we bust the lock."

Bridget says: "Of course we can take them. The real question is them putting out a radio message about us if we don't kill them, like always. Even if we changed the name of the ship, they'd still be able to put out our assumed names. Ugh. Which means the people in Kiii, Xendra, and Hawk's Port would recognize us."

Lyra says: "Well, we ain't gotta kill 'em ta get rid o' 'em, right? Wot if we just dump 'em somewhere far away?"

Bridget says: "That would require us to sail far away. Without sails."

Lyra says: "Aye. Too far." She chews her lip.

Bridget says: "And we didn't even stay long enough in Kiii to see if there might be any promising youngsters there." She chuckles. "Though after Xendra… yeah. But we should be sure to keep an eye out."

Lyra says: "Aye, there was that Chip bloke, but we wasn't there long enough ta see if 'e 'ad 'is 'ead on straight."

Bridget says: "I think we all kind of forgot that point in our eagerness to be moving." She smirks. "Of course, they never even unlocked the harbor for us anyway, so…"

Bridget peers out with her telescope.

Bridget says: "Skimmer's moving again. Everyone's going to Zuzi today, it seems. This is going to be fun."

Lyra says: "Aye. Just as well, really. Much better ta grab 'er in port if we can. Oi, we oughta use new names in each port, really. Unless we run inta people we know."

Bridget says: "*nods* I highly doubt Uldric would have called Hawk's Port to confirm our identities or anything. I mean, if he had, he'd have known Jenkins was no older than us, and that we perfectly well have a radio."

Lyra says: "Aye. Wot I was more concerned about was if we blow our cover by attackin' someone, and they rat us out, then everyone who knows us by wotever name we gave 'em is a no go ferever. Better ta only burn one identity at a time. Or one town's worth o' people. Yanno wot I mean. Reckon I oughta start rememberin' wot name I called meself to the people I meet, too…"

Bridget nods. "Yeah. I'm not too worried about the useless bastard in Xendra thinking we're pirates, but Kiii might be a problem if we ever wanted to dock there again." She snorts. "Not that they'd open their harbor for us. Yeeeah, we may want to keep a list of those, too." She giggles.

Jenkins says: "Wait, who are you talking about in Xendra? I didn't know you had problems there."

Bridget says: "Uldric dragged his feet forever on making our logs, made a tool and repaired a hammer first, then gave us shitty rates on our goods and stiffed us on the rope. I ordered 350 grams of thick rope, the amount we'd need for the rigging. He said he'd made it, and I didn't weigh it out when I returned to the ship. I just wanted to be gone already. Turns out he only gave us a little over half of it."

Jenkins says: "No no. I remember all that, but what you just said about someone thinking we're pirates?"

Bridget says: "And he insisted on us giving tooled rates on copper and things that are not even found on this island or anywhere nearby. I mean if we attacked someone who we'd introduced ourselves with the same names as we did in the last three towns, they might put out those names over the radio and the last three towns would all know we were pirates. And since _Freedom's Wake_ is going to Zuzi, we'll need to stick to those names for the moment, too."

Jenkins says: "So that was more hypothetical? Okay, I understand now. Sheesh, and we're supposed to be the crooks here. Maybe we should put out a warning to others just how much we were ripped off."

Bridget says: "Yeah, I didn't realize it until we were trying to get the rigging up, and didn't care to argue on the rates because I was trying to look like a new, incompetent trader. I would have even been happy with Klojt rates on the copper, and it's a lot closer to the nearest source of it! We didn't care to stay long enough in Kiii to really chat about it, I guess. Lyra and I were both going to sleep and I wanted to be on the water and moving and not waste anymore time at a locked harbor." She shrugs. "But Zuzi… could be interesting."

Jenkins nods. "Where's this Klojt place? Maybe we need to try trading with them. And oh look at that. Once again, we're docking in a super busy port."

Bridget says: "I didn't actually calculate or pay attention to the rates on the other items, but I have no doubt he screwed us on those too. Over on Treefeather, at the end of this bay, about straight west from Puk." She points vaguely at a map.

Jenkins says: "So, we should probably go there BEFORE sacking Puk again, just in case something goes wrong?"

Bridget chuckles. "Might not be a terrible idea, yeah. At least from the looks of things, they pay somewhat more fair rates on goods." She snorts. "Look at me, talking about fair rates and economics. This is the reason why I want to whack people with a claymore. If people are just going to try to rip us off, might as well rob them given the opportunity."

Jenkins laughs. "But you're learning, and that's a good thing. We can't always rely on the whack and take method all the time. In fact, with all of this trading and good behavior, I'm beginning to think our pirate status is in jeopardy!"

Bridget says: "We just need a safe harbor." She grins. "At the very least, someplace we can dock long enough to change the name of the ship."

Jenkins says: "Good plan. That should be one of our first priorities. "

Bridget says: "After we hopefully get the ship rigging situation secured at Zuzi, we can check out the towns down the coast Onyx said were abandoned."

Lyra says: "I reckon Xendra is a fine easy target after we get a safe 'arbor… How many people were there, again? And 'ow many wasn't sleepin'?"

Bridget says: "Hmm, like half a dozen or so. Mostly Uldric and Eanne said anything, and they weren't too chatty as it was. There was a woman named Shadow I think who stirred like, once."

The radio says: "Looking for information on two rakers sighted off Zuzi, the _Red Phoenix_ and the _Serendipity_ , would appreciate any information. thanks Zuzi."

Bridget hits herself in the face with her own waster.

Bridget smirks. "I must be careful not to hit myself with a claymore." She tilts her head toward the radio. "Looks like Zuzi's asking about us. On the upside, if Kiii or Xendra reply, it shouldn't be with anything bad?"

Lyra growls under her breath. "Wonder if we should reply with some manner o' bollocks…"

Bridget says: "Let's see what they say. We told them we didn't have a radio, after all. I would suggest pretending to be Dorian, except according to the radio some other stuff has been happening there since we left."

Lyra says: "No, I ain't mean as ourselves, but as some chap who knows us. Aye, that's the thing, innit. Could pretend ta be Cap'n Such-an'-such of some boat who met us somewhere."

Bridget rubs her chin, thinking back. "What was it they said about Dorian? They'd dealt with some scoundrel who'd been squatting there and had a bunch of keys? Sounded kind of strange to me, given that Jenkins had all the keys! So either he had another set, or he spent the entire time since we were left there replacing the locks."

Lyra says: "Aye, or there were…copies somewhere?" She shrugs.

Bridget says: "Yeah, but to everything? And apparently quite the assortment of keys for other places?" She shrugs. "Whatever."

Lyra says: "Cap'n, ya figure we oughta dock?"

Bridget starts to dock to the Empire of Zuzi Visitor's Harbour.

Bridget says: "Yeah. Let's show them we mean no threat. Or something."

Lyra grumbles and gets ready to change into her disguise again.

Bridget says: "I'm sure this could not possibly go badly. After all, nobody knows the Serendipity has been involved in anything sketchy yet."

Lyra says: "Aye, there was that mess with the Charly bitch, but we ain't do nothin' bad."

Bridget chuckles. "And Charly will be there too. Sooo… best play innocent. And, wouldn't she recognize you anyway?"

Lyra says: "Aye. Hmmm, did I leave my hair blond when we was there? Do you remember? I reckon I mighta… Some radio message about it, wasn't there? Oi, we oughta get bags fer the crowbars an' weapons, too."

Jenkins says: "What was that about Dorian? I do have almost all the keys, but I left a few in unlocked vehicles to help out anyone who needed it."

Bridget says: "Yes, you did. It was Hawk's Port who called out asking about a woman with blonde hair, not San D'Oria. Jenkins, they said the ruffian they'd found squatting there had all the keys to the place, as well as several other places and a bunch of ships. And a lot of unlabeled ones. I couldn't figure out what part of living in an abandoned town and having keys was a crime…"

Jenkins says: "What the hell? Who is that guy and where did he come from? Maybe there was someone else from Dorian who died and dumped keys somewhere? Fucking San D'Oria is interfering again, aren't they?"

Bridget says: "I have nooooo idea. It didn't really make any sense."

Jenkins says: "Should we pretend to be from Dorian and concerned with whats going on?"

Lyra says: "If someone's been there recently ta confirm it's abandoned, I reckon we better not chance it."

Jenkins says: "Well, I did say I was from Dorian at the last town… But you're right. That does sound iffy if our stories don't match completely."

Bridget says: "Yeah, but we've also claimed not to have a radio. And that message came out a while ago." She rubs her head. "Ugh, they don't teach this stuff in pirate school."

Lyra says: "Eh, I'm sure it's fine. Again, we ain't done nothin' suspicious aside from that whisper o' yers since we changed names."

Bridget says: "Yeah. When we get to Zuzi, we can totally be like 'Hi, Charly! Fancy seeing you again! Nice ship you have there! We totally weren't planning to rob you!'"

Avren's voice comes over the radio: "Okay, okay…this is Avren. Please, _please_ don't anybody overreact or do anything unnecessary. You guys all heard Shaudawn on the radio, right? There was no piracy or kidnapping or anything else. He just would like the ship back, which, you know, I could make happen pretty easily if I just had a chance to talk to Lion without people attacking him or chasing him away. Hell, he might even be returning it on his own. I can't think of any other reason he'd be going back that way."

The Whatever docks at the Zuzi harbour.

Avren continues on the radio: "Are..are you guys hearing me? Is anyone in San d'Oria even still by the radio? H-hello? Anybody?"

Another voice replies on the radio: "People hear you hun, is anything the matter?"

Avren says in a frustrated tone on the radio: "I swear if you guys are just ignoring me and you let something happen to Lion, I'm going to make it my personal mission in life to make sure _nobody_ on this entire freaking planet ever wants to sit in front of a radio again. I'm just trying to reach San d'Oria."

A jovial man's voice says on the radio: "Uncle Bag-Em Up here, what's this about a Legacy? Sounds like someone's playing a joke on you!"

The radio says: "Hmm. Maybe so, Uncle, maybe so…maybe I fell right for it. Let's hope so."

The radio says: "I hope so too, Avren. I hope these Legacy hunters have a smidge of patience, and can tell a man from another, and most importantly, a certain man from a woman."

The radio says: "Haha. Man, that would be pretty messed up if they couldn't. "

The radio says: "But, anyhow, I just hope that if anybody else wants to chime in here they hurry up and do it, I'm fixing to be rearranging some stuff and then away from the radio a few days." An exasperated sigh. "Sort of wish I could just rip it straight off the…whatever the hell it's even attached to and keep it with me, because I'm stressing the heck out whenever I think I'm missing anything important….but I guess while I go I just gotta hang on, hang on…something. Try to make it quicker, anyway."

The radio says: "May your dream of ripping off and wearing a radio come true. There's probably another joke about that, but it deserves the face to face touch. Over the radio, you lose the nuances of gently poking in the ribs and bizarre facial expressions."

The radio says: "But back to unimportant matters, and other stories concerning the very fabric of the world, what is this about a Legacy? Some of us don't stay glued to the radio, donchaknow."

The radio says: "Huh? This is Jasper, the Legacy is my ship- What's going on? "

The radio says: "Well uh. You see Mr. Clown, I had a friend sort of borrow a ship, and there was kind of a kerfuffle about that on the radio, with people getting a little overexcited and going on about things like…piracy, kidnapping, things like that. Things that hadn't actually happened. I got sort of pissed about that and told them so, and then Shaudawn, the leader of the town where this happened, who is apparently a pretty chill guy, admitted he was wrong about all those things and it was just a matter of wanting the ship back because it had sentimental value for the owner or whatever. Even said nobody would have to go to jail or anything over it, and even offered to maybe _replace_ it with one just as good one of these days, if you can believe that."

The radio says: "Nothing's going on, Jasper, I'm just telling this weird clown guy who caught part of a conversation earlier what's been going on."

The radio says: "Ummm and when I say 'weird' I mean that in a good way, no offense meant okay."

The radio says: "Wierd clown guy?" There's a honking of a inflated sheeps bladder. "Bags does so hate those. This island is big enough for one, count em one, clown."

There's a pause, then a sigh, and when the radio speaks again, the voice sounds quite dispirited: "Yeah… OK. Sorry. "

The radio says: "Cheer up Jasper. Sounds like your wayward wanderer has returned. Might want to ask them to be gentle on it."

The radio says: "Eh. Kind of wasn't wanting to draw attention to that just yet, but…yeah. Sounds like maybe you're gonna be getting your ship back after all. Good news for everyone….so long as none of these silent, refusing to use the radio people in San d'Oria gets itchy crossbow fingers."

The radio says: "Anyhow! I've been sitting inside way too long, and this last screw just doesn't seem to want to unscrew for me. So screw it. I need some fresh air. So long, Mr. Clown. Though I very much look forward to talking to you again soon. "

The voice on the radio still sounds somewhat glum. "Yeah, don't worry- We'll do everything in our power to keep folks from having at him. Shaudawn made a promise, I fully intend for it to be kept."A short pause "I just need my ship back… We have another one here- Fully rigged, too. I just need _my_ ship. "

Bright heads out of the hold.

Bridget waves. "Hello. I'm Izzy. We're here looking to trade for ship rigging."

She heads into the harbor. Around two dozen people can be seen in town.

Bridget goes up to the window and waves. "Hello? I'm Izzy, with Serendipity. We're looking to trade for ship rigging. Need some rope, logs, some more hemp."

Bridget looks over to the others in the harbor and waves sheepishly. "Hi, fancy seeing you guys again."

Napoleon says: "Hello Izzy! I am Napoleon from Darlina!"

Bridget chuckles softly. "Yes. I know. We've met, remember?"

Napoleon says: "Everybody is asleep in there at the moment apparently."

Napoleon points at Charly.

A man lifts his head. "I'm awake."

Napoleon says: "And that is Charly. Charly, Izzy. Izzy, Charly. Do I have to introduce you all one by one? We've met already in Darlina, remember?"

Bridget says: "Yes. I remember. *chuckles*"

Napoleon says: "Ah hello Sir! I am Napoleon from Darlina!"

The man looks at him for a moment. "Strirdgar Maverick. Captain of the Mavericks."

Bridget points to a note labeled _Welcome to Zuzi_. "It's funny, all these notes in harbors that must've been written before somebody put a window in."

Napoleon says: "Oh a sailor! Come to Darlina one day, Sir! Here, have some little sip of our traditional drunkster!" He gives Strirgar some potato spirit.

Bridget cocks her head at Napoleon. "You know you're supposed to drink the drinks, not drink the drunks, don't you?"

Strirdgar looks at the drink, and without taking a sip, hands it off to someone else. "Thank you, but alcohol isn't what sates me."

Napoleon says: "That is the brand of ours, Drunksters." He nods.

Bridget says: "Is that so? Do you have glass bottles with fancy labels, too?"

Napoleon says: "Nope. We drink it right from the bucket."

Bridget says: "And by 'we' you mean 'you', I'm assuming." She grins.

Napoleon says: "Everybody has his or her own way to sip the drunksters. One man even put his mouth open under the pot still. That would be Fard."

Bridget looks out the window into town. "So I guess nobody's awake who can trade? Or even unlock the harbor? Nobody's here to cause trouble, I don't think."

Strirdgar says: "I don't have a key…"

Napoleon says: "Yeah. At least I am sure I don't cause trouble." He nods very assuredly.

Bridget smiles. "Well, no worries, I'm sure they'll wake up at some point. We'd kind of rather not sail off again without that thick rope we needed for the rigging." She scowls. "I ordered 350 grams of thick rope from Xendra, and Uldric said he'd make some for us, and when he handed me the rope I didn't weigh out how much it was and didn't realize till we went to raise the foremast that we didn't have enough."

A man suddenly spawns in town.

Napoleon says: "You are not focused and careless. You need to drink The Drunksters more, I see."

Napoleon points at the newspawn.

Bridget says: "Hi, new guy. I'm Izzy."

Napoleon says: "Oi! Hello! Welcome abroad to Zuzi! I am Napoleon, I am not even live here."

Bridget says: "Yeah, me either." She giggles. "I think most of the people who actually live here are asleep."

Napoleon says: "Just not the time yet. Last time there were lots of people awake. The Empress. Sylph the silly. Crystalia Ma'am. Theodor Sire. And - of course - Rivers Sire."

The newspawn says: "Hello, my name is Ludo Harf." He smiles "Nice to meet all of you. I'm tired for some reason, so I'm going to sleep for now."

Bridget says: "Well, that was quick." She glances aside. "Think he'll wake up again?" She smirks.

Napoleon says: "Depends on how much Drunksters he drink. The more the better. Here, have some sip, my friend!" He gives Ludo some potato spirit.


	19. Recruitment: Lenny

**Day 4755**

Napoleon says: "Empress Kitty Hawk!" He calls her name through the window upon seeing her in the town. "I bring spinach! Fresh delicacy from the good soil of Darlina. Our spinach are different. Take a look. They are greener with less odor. What would your rate for our spinach, Empress?"

Kitty Hawk says: "Welcome, everyone." She wakes with a start and goes into the harbor. "Napoleon, Izzy, sorry our harbors stay locked when a unknown ship is in the area. Safety reasons, hope you understand."

Kitty Hawk points to Jenkins.

Kitty Hawk says: "Welcome…" She nods. "Napoleon the _Red Phoenix_.. yours?" she wonders.

Another man suddenly spawns.

Kitty Hawk says: "Welcome Ludo Harf, I'm Empress Kitty Hawk." She smiles, and is surprised by the other newspawn. "Welcome to Zuzi, sir. I'm Kitty Hawk Empress of Zuzi." She smiles, and offers them clothing. "Something to wear…" She gives them a nod and points to a note titled _Newspawn Guidelines and FAQs_.

The second newspawn says: "Hello, and thank you! My name is Leonard."

Kitty Hawk says: "This might help you both. Nice to meet you Leonard." She smiles.

A man says: "Wow! So many new people today!" He jumps up from in front of the fireplace and skips to the kitchen window, waving. "Hi! I'm Misha!"

Bridget smiles and waves. "Thanks, Empress Kitty. Of course. You can never be sure around here, with all the talk of pirates lately." She turns to Leonard. "Hello! I'm Izzy."

Another man glances out the window briefly hearing all the new voices* Miirkaelisaar, of Brunoi…" He nods and looks back to a woman, holding her hand in both of his own.

Yet another man says: "Hi, I'm Alex Myers." He smiles. "It's nice to meet you all."

Kitty Hawk says: "Izzy, what brings you to Zuzi…?" she asks curiously.

Bridget says: "Looking to do some trading, mainly for ship rigging." She looks through her pockets. "Oh, right, I never did update the trade inventory. Be right back."

She goes back to the ship.

Bridget waves and looks around the deck, making a note of everything. "Okay guys, I'm going to try to trade for ship rigging."

She steps into the hold.

Bridget says: "There's quite a bunch of young people in town, in fact two just spawned while we were here. What do you think we… conduct some interviews?"

Trade inventory in hand, she returns to town.

Bridget says: "There's what we have to trade. Oh! Also, we have giveaways for newspawns. We've got a bunch of iron shields, and some spare tools."

Leonard says: "Hi Izzy! I'll admit that I'm a bit of a newspawn."

Bridget says: "Yes, I saw you spawn." She grins. "Here, let me get the list of those." She smiles.

Bright returns to the ship and picks up some iron shields, returns to town and hands one to Leonard.

Bridget says: "Here you go." She smiles. "Let me sort out the list of other things."

Leonard says: "Great! Where did you come from, anyway?"

Kitty Hawk says: "Izzy, let me check our supplies of…cloth… excuse me.."

Kitty heads into a building named Imperial Palace.

Bridget says: "Serendipity's crew are all from Treefeather, but we're hoping to find another active crew member or two at some point. We planned to do interviews to see if people would be a good match for the crew. Don't want to be stuck on board a ship for long periods of time with someone we can't stand after all. *grins*"

Leonard says: "Really now! That sounds interesting."

Kitty Hawk says: "Izzy, I am interested in the silk, cotton cloth, and the denim, leather… what you looking for in trade," she wonders.

Bridget says: "Hemp cloth, thick rope, and uh… need to double check which size of logs we're going to need. Sailcloth would be good, too, but we can process that ourselves if need be."

Kitty Hawk says: "I have logs and timber, and some rope made up… I need amounts please I'll see what I have…"

Bridget says: "Let me check on the logs, I'm not sure."

Bridget goes and checks on the ship, writes up a trade request note, returns, and hands it to Kitty.

Bridget says: "Uldric up in Xendra was supposed to give us 350 grams of thick rope, but… he only gave part of that." She shrugs helplessly.

Kitty Hawk whispers to Bridget: "Izzy, I had hemp cloth and sail cloth which do you prefer?"

Bridget whispers: "Either would be good! The sailcloth would certainly save us some time." She giggles. "None of us are that good at tailoring."

Kitty Hawk whispers: "Smart girl.. sailcloth it is then.. so even trade your silk cloth, cotton cloth and denim and leather for the sailcloth, logs, and rope?"

Bridget whispers: "Sounds good to me. How much of them do you want?"

Kitty Hawk whispers: "All of it if that possible…"

Bridget says to Kitty Hawk: "Sure. Sorry, I haven't really done this trading thing much. I'll go grab them, then."

Bridget drags silk, cotton, denim, and leather from the ship.

Leonard says: "These interviews, when will you be having them? I'd like to find out more about a life at sea."

Bridget says: "Whenever we're both awake." She smiles. "We'll stay in port a while longer, give the other youngsters a chance to wake up and see if they want any of our freebies, or if anyone else is interested in joining the crew."

Bridget says to Kitty Hawk: "There you go, got the goods you wanted out here." She smiles.

Kitty Hawk brings out some thick rope, large logs, and medium logs.

A man says: "Hello travelers and newspawn alike. I am Forest Evergreen." He gives a graceful bow.

Kitty Hawk says: "There we go, Izzy. Thanks." She pulls everything inside and drags out the sailcloth.

Bridget smiles. "No no, thank _you_."

Bridget takes the materials back to the Whatever and sets up projects for the mainsail and foremast.

Bridget says: "Hey guys! Look what I've got! Logs! Sailcloth! Rope!"

She pokes her head back into town.

Bridget says: "Okay, I've got a lot of work to be doing. If anyone needs me, I'll be on deck." She smiles and waves.

She steps into the hold to set up projects for twining more string and making more rope.

Bridget says: "One of the newspawns there expressed interest in joining the crew. Can you give me a yell if they show up in the harbor looking for an interview?"

She goes out and whispers to Leonard: "The Serendipity is unlocked. Whenever you've got some time, come aboard and we can talk further. I've got ship rigging to put together." She grins.

She gets back in the hold.

Bridget says: "I left the ship unlocked so he can come aboard and we can speak with him in private."

Jenkins says: "I like this town already! They know how to get shit done." He chuckles. "So, should I wait out here for our visitor or could I head into town and stretch my legs?"

Bridget says: "Go for it. Hell, I didn't even bother giving them a spin about captain's asleep whatever bullshit this time. It would look odd if anyone came aboard and noticed there was no old guy asleep in the hold. Yeah, Empress Kitty wasn't awake when we docked, but she was quick to get the trading taken care of. The place is heavily populated, so be sure not to say anything incriminating while you're standing on deck. You're standing on deck." She grins. "Hell, I didn't even offer any excuses or explanations, and nobody thought we were suspicious."

Jenkins steps into the hold.

Bridget says: "Maybe that's the way to go. Just act like we have every right to be here with our ship and stuff."

Jenkins says: "Right! I'm curious to see what the drink that one guy was talking about… Might have to do some trading myself." He winks at her. "I promise I won't get myself into too much trouble."

Bridget giggles. "He was handing out potato spirits."

Jenkins says: "And I agree. Only need to have a story when people ask for it. Otherwise, I think the fewer details the better."

Bridget says: "Oh, another thing."

Jenkins's eyes light up. "Well that sounds dangerous… Hopefully you won't have to drag me back on board."

Bridget says: "I offered giveaways to newspawns. Some of our copious iron shields and extra tools. If we're doing charity, we're certainly not pirates, right?" She grins.

Jenkins nods. "I'm sure the town would appreciate it, too. Plus we get to lure in the young ones and see what they're made of! Everyone wins!"

Bridget giggles. "Robbing from the rich and giving to the poor?"

Jenkins rolls his eyes. "Alright, but if you start giving away our booze or gems, I'm not going to be happy."

Bridget says: "Nah, just the stuff we don't want anyway. Nobody even wants to trade for this shit. I gave the guy who was interested a used iron shield. Name was Leonard."

Jenkins says: "Alright, well a bit of wealth distribution should be good for the world." He nods sagely. "I'm going to go see what this town is up to. Oh? Another guy? Well, maybe another man's company won't be so bad…"

Bridget says: "What, were you hopeful about being surrounded by a crew of badass babes?" She grins.

Leonard comes onto the ship and into the hold.

Leonard says: "Hello there.Wow, you sure have a lot of junk in here"

Bridget says: "Ah, hello there! Excuse the mess, we need to get more containers or something sorted out still." She nods to her crewmates. "This here's Leonard, the guy I told you about. So, what makes you want to go seafaring?"

Leonard says: "Well, I've heard it's a life of danger, boredom and low wages, and I've never experienced a real storm aboard a boat. So all in all it seems like a good opportunity for me to get ahead in life!"

Bridget giggles. "Yeah, things can be rough when you're young. You might have already noticed how everything in town is locked up."

Leonard says: "Also I'm an excellent swearer, which is often looked down upon at shore."

Bridget laughs aloud. "Damned right."

Leonard says: "So what can I expect from life at sea? Danger? Money? Women?"

Bridget says: "I keep hearing things on the radio. Some newspawn stole some abandoned bike nobody had likely used in decades. Some newspawn stole pants… A long series of boredom and hard work punctuated by moments of blood-pumping action. Also shiny things."

Leonard says: "If that's newsworthy I can't imagine that being a very interesting place. Well then, that sounds like something I might like. Unless the shine is just sunlight reflecting in my eyes from the waves."

Bridget holds up an iron Klojt coin: "That sort of shine. But preferably in silver or gold. Also gemstones and jewelry are good too. What do you think about salvaging? Going to abandoned towns and breaking the locks to see what's inside?"

Leonard says: "Sounds like free money to me, and if there's nobody in town it's even risk free."

Bridget chuckles and gestures vaguely around at the ship. "You might have been wondering how three young people got their hands on so much stuff. It certainly wasn't through the generosity of our elders."

Leonard says: "Little of that go go around these days. Although I DID get these lovely clothes from the people in town." He shows off his hide clothing.

Bridget looks him over and chuckles. "Yeah, not sure if you're aware, but those are the sorts of castoff shit they give every newspawn. They don't want to waste good clothes on youngsters like us. At least they gave you _something_." She jerks her head over toward the other woman. " _Her_ spawntown didn't even give her clothes at all."

Leonard says: "They didn't, huh? So, you're salvagers and businessmen. Sounds like a decent alternative."

Bridget says: "We got a bunch of stuff we didn't want, so we offloaded it for stuff we did want. Figure that's a win-win situation there. What do you think about sleepers? I've seen some people who hadn't done anything, much less feed themselves in years, but some people keep giving them food anyway."

Leonard says: "That's the miracle of capitalism at work. Ah, sleepers. Completely useless and a waste of resources. They need to make an effort if they want to stay alive."

Bridget says: "What would you do if a sleeper had very useful tools on hand, or likely had keys, in an otherwise abandoned town, but people kept driving by and giving them food?"

Leonard says: "If it's something I really needed I might be tempted to take it from them and get the hell out of there."

Bridget says: "And what if the last other person in an abandoned town was bitten to near death by a pack of dire wolves? Who also had not said or done anything in years. Or on another subject, would you feel safe and comfortable living in a town with many restrictive laws? Such as not picking up things people left on the ground, entering unlocked buildings, not gathering resources, and not attacking the vicious dire wolves who keep killing people?"

Leonard says: "If I were rich, sure. Laws like that are great for people who are already ahead in life. Right now, hell no."

Bridget chuckles. "Yes, if you were the one in control of the town, you would not be concerned about the laws of the town, because you'd have been the one to set them yourself, no?"

Leonard says: "Of course. If the system wants to work for me, why not let it?"

Bridget says: "How would you feel if you had walked out of your spawn town, naked and with what little resources you could obtain, arrived in another town and politely asked which buildings were public and if there were a workshop you could use, and were told that there were no public buildings?"

Leonard says: "What, are there really places like that?"

Bridget grimaces and nods. "Yeah. Seriously."

Jenkins snorts. "You bet."

Leonard says: "I'd get pretty pissed off. Sure you gotta look after yourself first, but Jesus fucking Christ you can't treat people that way."

Jenkins folds his arms and glances at the women. "You spawned in a pretty nice town here, but the rest of the world isn't so glamorous."

Bridget nods. "We've run across sleepy towns that wouldn't trade their oh-so-valuable resources, but wouldn't allow people to gather them either, ones who dragged their feet for ages on getting around to trading with us, people who wouldn't introduce themselves even when asked, people who ripped us off on trade rates assuming we didn't know any better, or wouldn't hand over all of the goods they promised to…"

Leonard says: "So what did you do to them? I'm assuming you just won't let people rip you off with impunity."

Bridget grunts. "Unfortunately we didn't notice Uldric in Xendra had ripped us off until we went to put up the foremast and noticed he hadn't given us enough rope, which was why I had to get more from Empress Kitty. We asked for four medium logs from him as well, and you know what he did? He had to make a peavey head, assemble the peavey, _repair a hammer_ , then awkwardly make the logs, while refusing help from us with it to speed it up. We arrived in Xendra on day 4739. We left on day 4752. It literally would have been faster just to sail down the coast than wait on his ass. He'd offered to make us some window glass as well, but like hell were we going to hang around there any longer for that. Oh, hey, I should ask Empress Kitty if she's got any window glass on hand."

She sets up a project to make a wood display case, then pops out into town.

Bridget waves. "Hey, one more thing I forgot to ask about. Do you have any window glass on hand made up? We need 500 grams."

Kitty Hawk says: "Let me look, Izzy"

Kitty goes into the Empire of Zuzi Factory and hands the requested window glass to Bridget.

Kitty Hawk says: "Here you go, Izzy"

Bridget smiles. "Ah, thank you. What do you want for this?"

Kitty Hawk says: "Not a thing, Izzy … you saved me a lot work with the clothes ready made… my gift"

An old man looks slightly concerned. "Can I help with something while Keri is asleep? I need to keep my mind and hands busy."

Bridget smiles. "Thanks a lot!"

She returns to the ship and puts the glass into the wood display case project.

Bridget says: "Empress Kitty gave me the window glass and didn't even ask anything more for it. I've got enough to put solar stills on the other two boats, too."

She goes out into the harbor.

A woman says: "Haii mister Newspawn what's your name?" She asks in a sing song voice as she beams to Alex.

Ludo Harf says: "Forgot to tell you, Nog," he chuckles, "but my name is Ludo Harf."

Alex Myers plays some music on a guitar.

Bridget says: "Hey, Ludo, good to see you're up."

Misha says: "Nice to meet you, Nog!"

A man farming hemp nods a bit, pausing in his work for only a moment before delving back into it.

Nog? giggles. "Nice to meet you! Will you play a duet in a little while then Mister Alex?" She grins. "Miss Izzy, Forest wanted to buy stuff from you!"

Alex says: "I could do, Miss Azurine." He smiles.

Nog, or is it Azurine? says: "Thanks! I'll be out in a bit then!"

Bridget grins. "Sorry, been trying to get things built aboardship, and we were chatting with Leonard. "

A resting woman says: "I thought I heard Theodore say something about broth or something?" She frowns. "I can't remember because I was not fully awake."

Miirkaelisaar says: "I thought I heard that too… whoever he asked must be a sleeper." He sighs. "We should have made some when you were first having trouble, I didn't think of it.."

The resting woman says: "Its okay Miirk." She smiles weakly. "But maybe if he doesn't wake tomorrow there could be something else?"

Kitty Hawk says: "Hi Nog, I'm Empress of Zuzi Kitty Hawk. Three newspawns.. a new record." She grins.

Ludo Harf says: "I'm happy that I helped set a record." He chuckles.

An old man he stretches with a yawn.

Kitty Hawk points to a large barrel: "This is our newspawn barrel, you're all welcome to anything in it.. we understand it is hard starting out.."

Bridget says: "Empress Kitty, I hope you don't mind that we steal one." She giggles. "I think Leonard wants to go sailing."

Kitty Hawk says with a wide grin on her face: "Landis, how are you???"

Forest hands Bridget a note titled _May I have?_

Charly whispers something to Torres.

The hemp farmer's hands pause in his work and he straightens with a polite stare at the older woman, before bowing with the clothes draped over his arm. "Good evening, Empress. I was watching and observing to try and discover if your cause is one I can commit myself to."

Bridget looks over the note and nods to Forest. "Sure thing, be right back."

She goes back to her ship and grabs the requested shields, tools, and clothing, and hands them to Forest.

Bridget says: "There you go!" She smiles.

Forest smiles at the woman as she passes the items. "You carrots gracious. Ahem…you are most gracious." He says the words clearly.

Miirkaelisaar says: "Yeah.. I hope so…" He nods, looking a bit worried.

The old man says: "A little dazed and tired, but good Kitty. Yourself?"

Bridget says: "Alright, I'd better get back to work. These masts won't put up themselves." She grins.

She goes back to the hold.

Bridget says: "Oh, hey, Leonard, you wanna try your hand at spinning this rope and stuff? Could really use a hand with it."

Leonard says: "Oh, I'll spin your rope all right. I'll show you I'm the marlinspikest sailor there ever was."

Bridget glances up at the deck. Oh, nice, you're good at that." She grins.

Leonard says: "Thank you! Appears I've found something I have a knack for."

Lyra says: "Ah, I see we got ourselves a new candidate." She grins and leers a bit at the new meat. "Interviews are such fun, don't you think? Let's see here… Tell me, Leonard, when is it acceptable to use violence against others? Also, maybe we ought to conduct interviews in the hold, hmmmm?"

Lyra says: "Please come in here before continuing our conversation, Leonard."

Bridget says: "We were indeed conducting the interview in the hold. I think he just went up top to test out his skills."

Lyra says: "Good, good."

Bridget sets up projects for solar stills.

Bridget says: "I set up projects for solar stills on the dinghy and sloop."

Leonard comes down into the hold.

Leonard says: "All right then, another round of interviewing? When is it acceptable to use violence against others, you say? Well, first of all when it's necessary to fulfill your needs, or when they've got it coming."

Bridget giggles. "And she wakes up and goes straight to asking about violence."

Leonard says: "She sure does. Who is she, anyway?"

Bridget says: "You can call her Sera." She grins.

Lyra shoots a grin at the other woman. "Aye, it's an important question, innit?"

Lyra says: "Good answer, Leonard. So, tell me, what is it you want most out of life? I know you just spawned, but do you know yet what makes you excited? What gets your blood pumping? What you enjoy the most?"

Bridget goes out into town.

Kitty Hawk says: "I'll get you some more silk.. thanks Napoleon I will wear it proudly."

Napoleon says: "Oh thank you, Empress. You'll saved me from her wrath."

Kitty Hawk whispers to Bridget: "Izzy, I want talk to you about theses radio parts on the giveaway list.. I would to trade for them.. we trade for radios parts a lot.. good to have extras."

Bridget whispers back: "They're kind of useless to us."

Kitty gives Napoleon some silk.

Kitty Hawk whispers: " All the radio parts and case… and buckles… I can trade them. What could I trade you for them?"

Bridget whispers: "The ones that could be used in ship radios might be useful if at some point we got another ship, but I think some of them were only useful for land-based ones?"

Kitty Hawk whispers: "Yeah, the long range one are for land and gold long range wires… I can still trade them here"

Napoleon says: "Oh. Oh! Thank you Empress. Here's a little antics for the companion for the kimono. We found it right at the side of the silk cloth." He gives Kitty an ivory comb.

Kitty Hawk says: "Thanks… Ivory… very nice."

Bridget grabs the radio parts from the ship.

Napoleon says: "Now the two last thing, Empress. When we opened our warehouse, with what left in there, we have The Empire of Zuzi in mind, a great and old Empire. We thought, one day the people of Zuzi might want to make a celebration, a party. And with that in mind, we thought, we should produce things that can be sold to Zuzi for the celebration. And thus… Be careful, don't touch…" He puts down a small green firework.

Bridget hands Kitty Hawk the vacuum tubs and land radio case.

Napoleon says: "A firework, a small green one, made of fine salt of the ocean and highly flammable explosive powder." He puts down a small orange firework.

Bridget whispers: "I checked, the wires are used in ship radio transmitters too. Rather hold onto those, I think I put some things on that list by mistake in a rush. But these we have no use for. No need for trade, just take them. Probably found them in some abandoned town somewhere anyway." A smile toward Kitty becomes distracted by a glance aside at Napoleon's fireworks. "Um…" She backs away nervously.

Napoleon glances back at Izzy. "Yhess… they are danjeroos. Beautifully danjeroos…"

Bridget says: "Could you at least be a _little_ more careful handling those?" She forces a grin. "I feel like I'm just sitting here watching someone do something that could get their arm blown off at any minute…"

Misha says: "Oooh fire works! We made some of those!"

Kitty Hawk says: "I thought we could use some more for when Landis and Taylor get married…" She nods at Misha.

Napoleon says: "Empress, do you have aluminum?"

Kitty Hawk says: "How much you need?"

Napoleon hands her a note. "That's the full proposal, Empress, hope it's also acceptable."

Kitty goes into Imperial Edible Delights, and chuckles, "Wrong door."

Kitty Hawk hands Napoleon aluminium. "here you go…"

Napoleon says: "Thank you, Empress. I'll take them to the boat."

Napoleon says: "Now I have to get going immediately, they are waiting for me, Empress. And we would love to embrace the people of Zuzi to take some vacation there too. Before I leave, I think I must greet some people."

Kitty Hawk says: "Today's been a good day.. thanks Napoleon and Izzy."

Napoleon says: "Sir Theodore…" He takes a glance from the window. "I think he's busy. Tell him, Napoleon says hi. Where is Sylph?"

Kitty Hawk says: "Sadly we lost Sylph recently." She sighs. "His heart.."

Napoleon says: "Oh…" He stares at the cot. "That is sad. What a man." He nods to the cot. After several moment, he looks around and start to grins wider and wider. "And of course! Don't you hide… " He stomps his right foot to the ground, standing straight and tall, his chin slightly raised, contracting his jaws, then he makes a quick and determined military salute and yells, "…SIRE RIVERS SIRE!!"

Kitty Hawk chuckles recalling the talking cot story. "Yes, Sylph will be missed.. River is sleepy too theses days, sadly."

Napoleon says: "Here's some more healthy spinach of our town and some little amount of home made drunksters for enlightment. Now, Empress, and all kind people of Zuzi, I must leave. Thank you very much for your kindness, I will certainly be back here again someday soon! Goodbye!" He nods to Izzy on his way to the harbor. "You come again to Darlina, will you!"

Napoleon enters the harbor.

Napoleon says: "Charly! Ken! Good bye!"

Bridget returns to the hold.

Bridget says: "That Napoleon fellow seems to have traded Empress Kitty some clothes and fireworks for silk cloth. I think he's leaving now."

She looks up.

Bridget says: "Yeah, he's undocked. He told me on the way out that I should come back to Darlina sometime." She rolls her eyes. "Not exactly planning on that being anytime soon on the itinerary."

Lyra says: "Hey, Iz, this might be interesting to you. On the radio. 'This Swiler to Avren, Jasper and Shaudawn … The Legacy has started moving away from San D'Oria … in a generally SE direction.'"

Leonard says: "Well, I haven't experienced much so far, but I haven't grown bored of women, money and hemp yet."

 

* * *

**Day 4756**

Bridget sets up a jib to be rigged.

Bridget grins. "You know, if you're looking for your women just to stand around and be pretty, you're going to be disappointed." She winks.

Leonard says: "We don't have any string, thin rope or medium rope laying around already, do we? We need 100 grams of medium rope to rig the mainsail." He looks around. "Nevermind, I found it!"

Bridget says: "That's why I've been trying to get the rope made. We're gonna need more."

She goes into town.

Bridget waves. "We're getting ready to head out now. It was nice to visit and meet you all. Maybe we'll be back sometime." She smiles. "Bye!"

Kitty Hawk says: "Nice to meet you too, Izzy." She waves. "Safe travels."

Bridget says: "Farewell, Empress Kitty."

She grins and heads back to her ship.

Bridget says: "We ready to head out now? Anything else anyone wants to do in town?"

Charly whispers something to Torres.

Bridget waves. "Hi, Charly! How've you guys been doing?"

Leonard says: "Does that mean I can come with you?"

Bridget nods down toward the hold, giggling. "Sure, why not." She waves to Charly. "Sorry, want to catch the winds. At this rate, we'll probably run into you guys again." She giggles.

Bridget undocks from the Zuzi harbour and sets a course out to sea.

Bridget says: "Alright, now that we're safely away from port and can speak freely…" She looks around. "Congratulations, Leonard. We're pirates." She smirks.

Leonard says: "You're shitting me. Pirates?"

Bridget says: "Also, those weren't our real names, either." She giggles. "We kind of had a warning put out over the radio about us a while back, so we changed the name of the ship and introduced ourselves by different names."

Leonard says: "I thought you were just a ragtag band of cunning businesswomen who happen to have a ship? Right. So what are the real names of you and the ship?"

Bridget says: "I am Bridget the Bitch, captain of the pirate ship Whatever. Which was never the name of our ship, but those idiots got it wrong and it amused us too much." She gestures toward 'Sera'. "And that's the Dread Pirate Halifax, Lyra the Liar. Lyra Halifax." She gestures toward the man. "And that's Jenkins." She giggles.

Leonard says: "Right then! I'm still plain old Leonard."

Bridget says: "The Whatever was actually the sloop we stole from Puk, which is the one currently docked here that I renamed to the Avenger. Oh, and those questions we were asking you weren't hypothetical. We met up with Lyra here in Puk, after she walked in naked and was treated like shit and told she couldn't gather resources or go into any buildings. We couldn't even trade with them, because they were too sleepy and didn't seem to want anything. So we robbed them."

Leonard says: "Serves them fucking right."

Bridget says: "We haven't actually killed anyone yet, besides a couple sleepers." She pats her telescope. "There was a sleeper in a pickup who people traveling through kept feeding, who hadn't done anything in years. So we put her out of her misery and took her stuff. She had tons of nice stuff."

Leonard says: "You killed her with the telescope? Seriously?"

Bridget says: "No, killed her _for_ the telescope."

Leonard says: "Right. Yeah, makes more sense that way. Lots of fine tuned optics in one of those, don't want to bash someone over the head with it."

Bridget says: "Also jewelry, and a bunch of resources." She chuckles. "When we left Puk, they offered us safe harbor and to fence our goods, and promised that they wouldn't put out a warning on the radio about us. I figure they were just saying anything to get out of a locked cabin on a pirate ship. Because once we left, they drove down to San D'Oria and warned them about us, and they put out a message about us over the radio. To look out for Bridget, Lyra, and Jenkins on a ship called the Whatever." She rolls her eyes. "Wonder how stupid they really take us for."

Leonard says: "So who were these people?"

Bridget says: "Would've been a good deal for them if they'd kept their word. Now? Oh, we'll get revenge someday. Maybe not kill them, that'd be too quick and easy. Maybe drop them somewhere shitty. Names were Miren and Alex. Two grouchy old bitches who had laws against gathering, entering buildings, or attacking dire wolves, and didn't seem to like anyone's company. I figure, if they didn't like people, they should have been living in one of the abandoned mountain towns, and not a seaport with rare resources."

Leonard says: "Well, how about marooning them somewhere they're not allowed to gather food?"

Bridget laughs. "Ah, but if there's other people there, and they'd warn them and the people would get all white-knightish against the evil pirates. I was thinking more in the ass-end of nowhere in some remote, shitty place with no way out but to walk."

Lyra says: "Oi! I wanted ta nab Charly, I did!" She glares back towards the town. "Welcome aboard, Leonard. I 'ope ya like pirates, cuz yer on a pirate ship now." She grins broadly and perhaps slightly sinisterly. "I got a bit o' an accent naturally, but I 'ide in in town so as ta not identify meself. 'Specially not after those radio broadcasts." She snickers. "That Charly bitch 'as a thing or two comin', and by 'a thing or two' I mean a crossbow bolt ta the face. Was she on 'er ship the whole time we was in town?"

Bridget says: "Yeah, but kidnapping her in a well-populated town is a tad risky. It would be much better to get the drop on their skimmer at sea." She grins.

Lyra says: "Aye. We got four o' us now…" She looks at Leonard and thoughtfully strokes her chin. "It's enough ta get a crack on a lock every two hours, it is."

Bridget nods. "We might not all be the best fighters, but enough of us can certainly put a dent into something, and would be more difficult to deal with if anyone came after us. Speaking of which."

Bridget whacks Leonard with a waster, and hands him one.

Bridget says: "Better get practicing." She grins. "Just don't tire yourself out too much. You too, Jenkins." She chuckles.

Lyra says: "Aye. I reckon coordination an' smart is worth more than yer ability ta put an axe through someone. 'Sides, I got that bit covered, eh?"

Bridget says: "Well, it does help to be able to drag people." She grins.

Lyra says: "Aye, so it does. If I get enough o' you weaklin's ta 'elp me, though, we got it covered." She grins. "Just make sure yer awake."

Bridget looks around at the machines being built in the hold, and frowns. "Oh, I forgot to ask for the window glass for the dessicator. Oh, well. Whatever."

Lyra says: "So, where's Charly? Wot's the sayin' again? Revenge is a dish best served nice an' pipin' hot, innit?"

Bridget says: "Charly's docked in Zuzi. Next order of business is… checking out these supposedly abandoned towns along the coast."

Lyra says: "An' when are we plannin' ta teach 'er a lesson? Any clue when she's leavin'? Eh. Guess so."

Bridget says: "No idea. We'll keep an eye out for her skimmer, and hopefully will have the sails up by that point. That skimmer is faster than our raker, with its own sails, but with ours?" She grins wickedly. "Oh, and we should also probably think about changing our names and the name of the ship again."

Lyra says: "Aye, I s'pose… 'Ave we got all the stuff we need fer the sails now? Aye, we should."

Bridget says: "Should be, yeah. I got several kilos of sailcloth from Empress Kitty, and the logs and thick rope we were missing. Just need to finish making the rope, and actually put the sails up."

Bridget goes up top and scowls at the water.

Bridget says: "Am I just failing at sailing today?"

She adjusts the ship's heading.

Bridget says: "This coastline is not where it looks like it is. Running into some shoals here. I'll try and pull us out further from the shore."

Leonard runs around hitting everyone with a waster. "Well, that was fun! I'll have to do this more often!"

Bridget giggles. "Yeah. We should get some furniture we can rest on up once we've got the sails taken care of. We had a fur rug up top that we were planning to make from dire wolf fur to piss off the Puk bitches and their unhealthy affection toward vicious, bloodthirsty animals. Though, maybe we should make the rug in the hold instead… Smelling wet dog every time it rains might not be that wonderful." She grins. "We could make some hammocks, too. We'll have to see how much rope we have leftover once the rigging is done, and maybe acquire some more hemp."

Jenkins he yawns loudly and stretches. "So we got ourselves a new crewmate? Welcome aboard officially, Leonard. I'll try not to be this sleepy in the future… Damn. I missed out on the booze didn't I?" He hits everyone with a waster. "And I'm still the weakest at that. Damn."

Bridget giggles. "You just need more practice, Jenkins. Lots more practice." She grins broadly.

Jenkins says: "Yeah yeah. I think we all do until we're as good as Lyra. She can still wipe the floor with us."

Lyra says: "Oi, I'll show ya 'ow it's done, then! Ya just kinda…" She does an elaborate feinting dance around Bridget and then very cleverly and intentionally doesn't hit her.

Jenkins chuckles. "Yeah, that's sure to intimidate anyone…"

Lyra says: "Jenks, ya want some too, eh?"

Bridget giggles. "Look at that. Duck! Move to the side! Make ridiculous jumps!"

Lyra expertly hits Jenkins with her waster. "See…uh…like that! Yeah! I'm REAL good at this! Yeah it was on PURPOSE!"

Bridget taps Lyra with her waster. "Tagged ya." She grins.

Jenkins he laughs. "I'm not convinced, and neither is Leonard. Try harder next time, Lyra."

Bridget says: "So, Leonard. Do we get to call you Lenny the Loony now?" She grins.

Bridget adjusts the ship's heading.

Bridget says: "Hopefully we're out of the shoals now."

Leonard says: "Well, I suppose you'll have to call me something. Lenny the Loony doesn't sound very vicious though."

Bridget says: "They won't point that out when you're coming at them with a battle axe."

The radio says: "Attention, the galleon Mighty Tiger Explorer has been stolen from Tircqi. We're going to give chase but in case we lose sight of it, it was last seen headed east. The thief is a crew member called Marble Forsythe and he has a telescope so he can see us coming from far away."

Bridget glances at the radio. "Another ship theft?" She grins.

Bridget says into the radio transmitter: "The sea is full of lions and tigers and bitches. Better just stay home."

A man on the radio says: "Oh my!" He chortles. "Undocking now, coming at him from the west. Heard a riddle once. How do you stop stuff being stolen? Lock it. Not a good riddle, I do apologise."

The radio says: "You sure it wasn't just an accident? Marble's a nice guy who was handing out free stuff to newspawns. Would he really steal a ship?"

The radio says: "Oh so many decades ago in my youth, I did much the same. Stole from the silly, gave to the clueless. Sounds like the silly have forgotten the lessons learnt."

The radio says: "Sounds like there's a couple of assholes out there, who ought to develop some sort of moral conscience? Common decency doesn't seem to be all that common…"

The radio says: "Neither is common sense, apparently."


	20. Recruitment: Jakara Hills

**Day 4757**

A man on the radio says: "Olip, this is Lion." He sighs, and there's a long pause. "I'm on Cantr Island. Libby is safe, and aboard the Legacy, she has the key. I hope you're looking after her, and Jasper accepts the return of his ship, peacefully. Ask Libby, she can fill you in on the details much better then I wish to, at this time."

Jenkins says: "Another? Who is it this time?"

Lion continues on the radio: "Last I saw, she was heading towards town, but the people here say there was some words about her going the wrong way. She is not a confident navigator, and might be lost. Anyway, my sincere regards, and hopes that this is ended the way I planned it to be. Again, Olip, Shaudawn, Louisa," a slight pause, "Jasper, be safe, and enjoy the day. Lion, stepping off and out."

Bridget says: "Okay, got more rope and string projects set up… gonna need more of the shit."

Leonard says: "Hmm, let's see. We need 310 grams of medium rope for the jib, and I have 200 grams of thin rope here. So we need a total of 420 grams of thin rope to make medium, and there's some string needed on top of that. Do we have enough yet?"

Bridget points at the projects she just set up, for medium rope and twining string. "If you hand me that thin rope I'll add it to the medium rope I'm spinning and it'll be enough. And you can get to work on the string."

Leonard hands her the thin rope and she puts it onto the rope machine.

Bridget says: "Great. 300 grams of medium rope coming right up." She snickers.

Leonard says: "Right. Almost enough for the jib, but we also need some more string."

Bridget says: "Well, we still have almost three kilos of yarn, and another five kilos of raw hemp. I imagine that'll be enough, it'll just be a bit of work making it into rope."

Leonard says: "We only need 19 grams of string for the jib, so all we really need is 39 and I can get back to fixing the rigging."

Bridget says: "Argh, sorry, I'll just shove all the rope on the twiner again and we can cancel it if we need to process it sooner."

Lyra says: "A ship theft, ya say! Ship thieves are my favorite kinda blokes. Where at?"

Bridget says: "Tircqi, it sounds like. Far south side of the island, long way from here."

Bridget adjusts the ship heading.

Bridget says: "Hmm, it doesn't look like Zuzi Hills even has a harbor. I suppose we could take the sloop and check it out by land, but it won't make for a very good safe harbor if there's no harbor. Still, there might be salvageable material there."

Bridget sets up projects to rig two staysails and a topsail.

Bridget says: "You still have the bodkin, right? Too bad we only have one of them, but at least you're an expert with it, and we can hopefully work together on getting the rope made for it."

Lyra says: "Aye, I got the bodkin. I reckon Lenny's a bit better than me at it, actually… Let me drop what I'm 'oldin' 'ere." She shakes some loose tools out of her pockets.

Bridget says: "Oh, I meant Lenny. I didn't realize you had a bodkin too. He got the mainsail up."

Lyra says: "Oh! Right then. Oi, we oughta make some 'ide bags as soon as we got the sails up. We oughta get some 'ide shit and sinew and wo'ever in the next town."

Bridget says: "Afraid right now I had to put most of our hide into the sails. We can pick up more, though. I'm sure many towns have plenty to spare."

Leonard says: "Yeah, I've got my tools still on me."

A voice assembled of secrecy & feathers speaks on the radio: "Elyos Vycarius broadcasting for Serana Sterling. Ms. Sterling, you've expressed an interest in the university. You're high on a list of potential candidates for an expedition to the Seven Isles organised by Shannon. Please, visit us at your earliest leisure if you're interested in hearing us out."

Lyra says: "Oi, wot. I called meself Sera Sterlin' in one o' those towns. Wot a coincidence." She raises an eyebrow at the radio and shrugs.

The radio says: "So the ship is being returned? Drama over?"

Jenkins says: "What's going on on the airwaves?"

Bridget says: "Not really sure. More about the Legacy near San D'Oria, another ship near Tircqi got stolen… Tsk, it's not safe out on the water these days." She grins.

Jenkins says: "Yeah, I wonder why." He chortles. "We need to do more to make it even less safe, what do you say?"

Bridget says: "Zuzi Hills doesn't have a harbor. Wanna hop in the sloop and take a look?"

She climbs onto the _Avenger_.

Bridget says: "Or I can just take a peek over myself and see if there's anything worthwhile here. Can come back if there's anything to break into or whatever."

Bridget undocks the _Avenger_ and tries steering it toward the coast. It bumps into a sandbar. She spots a ship named _Raker of Steel_ in the distance. After some confused maneuvering she manages to land on the beach.

There are several notes, which she picks up. She kills a deer with a claymore. After exploring what little of a town there is, she returns to the _Avenger_ and docks back to the Whatever.

Bridget says: "Yeah, the place is abandoned. And has like, four mud huts and a cottage." She smirks. "Somebody put a rigging workshop in a shitty mud hut, for some reason. Got us some more hide, at least, though. We could always use the place as a safe harbor… if we built the damned harbor ourselves." She laughs aloud. "Wouldn't that be something? Running our own stupid, shitty town full of mud huts? I'll pass!"

She sets a course and heads down to the hold.

Bridget grins mischievously. "I've got a funny thought. When we get around to returning to Puk… we can send out our new crew members — yeah, still hoping for another one or two, maybe — and they can tell the bitches, 'I have some suspected criminals in my hold. Can you come down and see if you recognize them?' And sure enough, we're there and they recognize us… but too late to realize that we're armed and not the ones being locked up here."

Leonard says: "HA! That sounds like a great prank! I'm all for it."

 

* * *

**Day 4758**

Bridget says: "I don't see a public harbor for Jakara Hills. Just a private harbor with a huge sign that says 'DO NOT DOCK OR FACE PROSECUTION'" She rolls her eyes. "Bet the place is abandoned anyway. But, I've an idea. Let's go dock at the next town down and innocently ask what the nearby towns are like. If it really is abandoned, that might be the perfect spot. We wouldn't even need to change the huge warning."

Avren says over the radio: "Olip, hello? Avren here. Just curious about the status of the Legacy. Someone told me Libby was on her way to return it? And is Helena still there?"

Leonard says: "These bitches from Puk, what were you gonna do with them? Demand a ransom?"

Bridget peers off with her telescope. "Wait, is that Jakara over there? Looks like it's further inland."

Leonard says: "How's the ropemaking doing? I'm starting to build up a few bobbins of string here."

Bridget says: "I finished with the 300 grams of medium rope and put it by the jib. I'm actually helping with the string at the moment, but I can cancel this and start making thin rope now."

She puts the string into the sail projects.

Bridget says: "Okay, I put the string needed up top, too, now I'll make some thin rope, then medium rope, with the remainder…"

Leonard says: "Right, I'll just keep making rope then. Still need a bit of that, plus some string before I can start on the jib."

Bridget says: "No, the jib doesn't need anymore string. I put up string for all the sails. We should have the medium rope for that done in a couple hours." She grins. "Yes, I mean I just took the string you'd just made and laid it out for all the sails, so we don't need to worry about string anymore."

Leonard says: "Good, good. Just a bit longer then and we'll have this thing up and running. Not much use in a foremast without a jib."

Bridget says: "I'm still curious about that harbor in Jakara Hills, but I'd rather get more intel about the place before heading there. But Onyx said everyplace was abandoned or had locked harbors, she didn't say if she'd stopped there though."

Jenkins says: "You think it would be worth it to call out on the radio? See if anyone's home?"

Leonard says: "Doesn't really cost us anything. We might as well give them a shout."

Bridget says: "I was thinking of just asking for information about nearby towns in the next port on the coast."

She looks off from the deck.

Bridget says: "Hmm, think I can see… Siom and Siom Forest North?"

On the radio, someone thumps their transmitter a few times, and Avren's voice comes on. "Is this thing even working? Olip, hellllooooo? Anybody there? You all have heart attacks or what?"

Bridget says: "Lenny, I'm making the medium rope now. There'll be enough in an hour by myself, so you might as well work on something else in the meantime."

Leonard says: "I was about to suggest the same. I'll just keep twining, then."

Bridget says into the radio transmitter: "Hi! This is totally not Olip, but uh, your radio is working, at least? Maybe they're all too busy to call you back. Or maybe they all got taken out by pirates. I hear those have been a real problem around there lately."

Avren says over the radio: "Eh. Well, thanks for letting me know. But there haven't been any pirates, just so you know. Though right now I'm just trying to get a simple answer about a borrowed ship that was on its way to be returned." A frustrated sigh. "Guess they're all sleeping, though…"

Shaudawn says over the radio: "Avren… if you are listening… the last I knew, Lion had gone to Cantr Island and gave Libby the Legacy to return. However, he also mentioned something about her going the wrong way…and not being confident in navigation. We have not seen her yet. I can… I can call you when I see her. If you contact Lion, tell him my offer still stands if he wishes." He clears throat again. "Shaudawn, out."

Avren says on the radio: "Oh, there you are, good!" She pauses and clears her throat awkwardly. "Uh, Avren here, and I'm sorry to hear about your town's loss. But, you…um, so you're saying no one's seen any sign of Libby? She was right outside Sand d'Oria! All she had to do was follow the coast. Has anyone been out looking for her?"

The radio says: "I have been watching every day for as long as I have been awake. I have seen a few ships go by, but not the Legacy. The last I heard from Lion, she was going the wrong way… north instead of south, most likely… I will use the radio if I see her to tell you. But she has not returned. There is a chance she may not."

The radio says: "…and before you ask… Yes, I did check the harbor in case she slipped in during the night. She is not here."

The radio says: "She was right. Outside. San d'Oria. Then heading southeast from there, from what Nikki or whoever said." What might be the sound of someone banging their head against a table. "Ffffuuuuuuuu—" The transmission abruptly cuts off.

The radio says: "Oh, and you asked about Helena. Yes, she is still here and doing quite fine. I can get her if you wish to speak with her."

The radio transmitter clicks back on and Avren continues. "Just tell her I'll be there in a few days. But…just…augh, I can't believe this." A frustrated expulsion of breath. "Libby better just be napping at sea somewhere halfway to your town. "

Shaudawn says over the radio: "I am trying to get Jasper to go look for her. With everything here, I cannot leave Olipifirovash. I hope she is well, too. I am sorry this is frustrating. I know it is." Yes. Jasper White went to San d'Oria to look for her. He has not returned either. I will update you when I can. Stepping out, now. Shaudawn, out."

Avren says over the radio: "Yeah, I understand. But please just keep me updated. And if she's not there in a few days maybe w….maybe I'll go look for her myself."

Lyra says: "Lenny, ya asked about the Puk girls? I reckon we're gonna kidnap 'em and dump 'em in the middle o' nowhere. Somewhere faaar away. An' take all their stuff, o' course. Be proper funny, won't it? They whinged about not havin' nothin ta do wif 'emselves, so I reckon we 'elp 'em out, aye? As fer the 'arbor, I reckon we oughta dock an' see fer ourselves. Looks like the blokes in that boat out there are goin' in anyway. Or, eh, maybe that's another one? Wo'ever, I'll leave navigatin' ta someone else."

Leonard says: "Bridget, done with the rope?"

Bridget says: "Okay! Jib's ready to go up." She grins.

Leonard says: "Right then!"

Bridget says: "I'll get some more string twined up so we can get some more rope for the other sails. How you doing up there, Jenkins? I thought about it some more, and yeah, I think you're right, Lyra. They don't have a public harbor in Jakara Hills. That means there's not a lot of sea traffic in the town, or they'd want to accommodate traders. And very likely that nobody lives there at all. Or that if someone lives there, they like their privacy. Which means not many people would be there. Also, what kind of fucking pirates are we if we listen to every 'no trespassing' sign?"

Bridget starts to dock the Whatever to Jakara Hills, under the sign _DO NOT DOCK OR FACE PROSECUTION!_

Leonard says: "You sure about this? We'll face prosecution, after all." He grins.

Bridget giggles. "Oooh, trespassing. We need to see what other stupid crimes we can get up to. Arson. Jaywalking. Littering. Disrespect. Oh, man, check this one out, Lenny." She hands a note to him titled _BLACKROCK LAW 4650 - Failure to read will not excuse law breaking_.

Leonard looks over the note. "No fighting, no surprises there … no starting projects? No finishing projects? What the hell is this?"

The Whatever docks at Jakara Hills.

Bridget heads out and explores the town, ignoring more signs of _DO NOT TRESPASS!_ She returns to the ship.

Bridget says: "The town is, indeed, totally abandoned. Stripped of valuables. They even took the radio repeater. No locks on anything, not even the harbor. No notes, even. I guess people just haven't bothered to change the name of the harbor… or had the same idea we did."

She goes out and kills a wild horse with her claymore.

Bridget says: "Brought in some more hide." She grins. "Anyway, I believe we have found a good safe harbor in this part of the island."

 

* * *

**Day 4759**

Bridget undocks the ship and attempts to sail away, and hits a coast.

Lyra says: "Oi, we oughta change the name o' the boat. And the name o' ourselves. As fer the Dumbrocks, we oughta read their laws as a to-do list. Let's give 'em a piece o' our minds, wot? Maybe get a few more crew first, though…"

Bridget says: "Yeah, we can do that. Especially since I failed at steering again."

Bridget docks the ship to Jakara Hills again.

Bridget says: "Lyra, I believe it's your turn to name the ship." She grins. "Otherwise I will call it something pretentious or silly! And yeah, we need to think of new names. And uh, probably make a note of these." She grins. "You too, Lenny, most likely, since they'd still recognize you in Zuzi."

Not hearing any response from Lyra, she goes into the harbor and starts changing the ship name.

Bridget says: "Alright, I've started renaming the ship to _'Dragonfly'._ If you've got a problem with it or a better idea, speak up before we leave. *giggles*"

Lyra says: "I'll 'elp Lenny in the meantime."Oi, this looks like a proper pirate base, it does."

Bridget says: "I'll be Lydia Carver now."

She hands them a note with a list of aliases.

 

* * *

**Day 4760**

Jenkins says: "What do we think about putting a lock on the harbor, keep others from bothering our base of operations?"

Bridget says: "Hmm, I thought about it, but if we're not going to be around often someone might just break the thing while we're gone. I dunno. I mean, we could easily even lock up a building to store extra shit, but without anyone hanging around in town, it's likely not to stay there forever. Or maybe I'm overestimating the chances of people like us running around." She giggles.

Jenkins says: "I think it would chase off most people who come by, if they see a lock and think that this place is still inhabited. We could even put a note with a recent date saying to go away."

Bridget grins. "Hmm, yes… That we certainly could."

Jenkins says: "Have we explored the town? Is there anything worth salvaging?"

Bridget says: "Yeah, I looked around. It's shit, some mud huts mostly, maybe a cottage or two, a workshop inside a mud hut, nothing is locked."

Jenkins says: "Unfortunate… And no vehicles or ships to sack?"

Bridget says: "A dugout canoe." She smirks. "Yeah, pretty much jack shit here."

Jenkins says: "Seems perfect for a place of operations." He chuckles and moves over to help Bridget, giving her a quick bump with his hip. "Things are really coming together for us."

Bridget says: "Yeah." She smiles. "Now that we've got someplace to run, hide, lay low, change our names if we need to, I'm certainly feeling better about the prospect of getting our pirating on again." She grins mischievously.

Jenkins says: "It's rather exciting, isn't it?" He matches her grin. "I wonder who our first victims will be. Maybe there's a few towns along this coastline that could use a little cleaning up?"

Bridget snorts softly in amusement. "Yeah, Xendra." She giggles. "I'd kind of like to scout out a bit further before going back for them, maybe I'm paranoid to want another couple hands wielding weapons at our sides, but… mmm."

Jenkins says: "We have four now, though he's not much of a better fighter than I am. We need to find more like Lyra." He lightly taps her with his waster. "That's not going to intimidate anyone."

Bridget swings her waster through the air. "Yeah, and I didn't even connect with you." She giggles. "I was even rethinking the original thought I had to just skip that Blackrock place after Onyx showed me that note. There might be some youngsters stuck there under their draconian laws with no easy way out who might be willing to join up with us."

She climbs out into the harbor and sets up a project for a lock.

Jenkins says: "You have a point there. I know we'd all be jumping at the chance to escape a place like that… As long as those leaders allow us to." He makes a face. "And I don't like the idea of being there unprotected. It could get way too messy and dangerous."

Bridget says: "No kidding. We'd probably be okay if we walked on eggshells about it, though I'd still be uncomfortable about leaving the harbor or even getting off the ship." She shrugs helplessly. "But hell, I didn't decide to be a pirate to take the safe course and never take any risks."

Jenkins snorts. "But calculated risks are the way to go. I suggest scouting the place first. See just how potentially dangerous this group really is. For all we know, they could be all bark and no bite. Maybe this Onyx chick was just running away from her own shadow."

Bridget giggles. "Hell, maybe she just took one look at the laws, grabbed a copy, then immediately left without even talking to anyone. I mean, geez, not that I could blame her, on the one hand, but on the other hand that's a good way to act really suspicious. You see laws you don't like, you don't just say that right out. You pretend to be polite and go along with them until you get to the point where you can shank a bitch."

Jenkins says: "Or you make a hasty retreat…" He chuckles and shrugs. "It might be good to do a bit of trading there to solidify our good intentions. Do we need more timber for the rigging?"

Bridget shakes her head, looking up toward the deck. "Looks like Lenny's got the topsail started. Great. We'll be speeding along the water in no time. I'm betting we've got something they'd want, though, and that they have on hand something we wouldn't mind having to use or trade. They've only got wood, bananas, and timber in that spot, after all. Yeah, I bet they're pretty hurting for resources. How much wood do we have? Weren't we getting low?"

Bridget says: "I… am going to step back onto the ship and actually make note of what we have this time."

Jenkins looks around town. "You're right. Nothing worth anything here."

Bridget says: "Yeah. Just some machines in a mud hut. Who puts a workshop in a mud hut, anyway?" She snorts.

Jenkins says: "Someone very desperate for a workshop?" He shrugs. "So, how much of our stuff are we going to store here? How do we decide what's valuable or not?"

Bridget says: "I made a note of what we had on board and forgot to look at it…" She giggles, and points at the note. "We need to get rid of the healing liquids we stole from Puk, maybe. Useful as they might potentially be, they're the most incriminating thing since they seem to be pretty rare. Not many idiots sit around spending all their time doing alchemy. Maybe they Blackrocks would like them. Anyway, what we can try to trade for along this next stretch of coastline is silk. Even if we don't want to use it ourselves, it'll make for a good trade good elsewhere, or just plain valuable booty." She giggles. "Iron and steel is another good choice in general, I think. And wood, hmm, how much wood do we really need?"

Jenkins says: "Get rid of them? Why not just keep them hidden from our public list of goods? I think it would be good to cut out a lot of what we actually have. Such a long list does sound suspicious for us to have."

Bridget says: "We don't show anyone all of what we have anyway. I mean, they're rare, they're heavy, there's a lot of them, do we really seriously need them?" She shrugs. "I don't know."

Lyra says: "I'll be, eh… Maddi Mason."

Bridget grins. "How about you, Jenkins? Come up with a new alias yet?"

Jenkins says: "Huh, it was hard enough coming up with the last one…" He looks thoughtful. "How about Mitch? Is that a good one? I don't think I've met another Mitch before."

Bridget giggles. "Just so long as it's not Mitch the Bitch."

Jenkins says: "Why not? Afraid I might wear your nickname better than you?" He snickers and nudges her with his elbow.

Bridget reaches over to tweak his nose, grinning mischievously.

She writes up a note titled _Laws of Jakara Hills - 4760_ and drops a copy.

Bridget says: "Hmm… How's that look?"

She climbs onto the ship.

Bridget looks over the deck, scribbling down notes on a piece of paper.

Bridget says: "Raker sailing by. Name's _Crescent Moon_. Not Charly's skimmer."

Jenkins nods thoughtfully at the paper. "Good… But it needs a name to sound more authentic."

Bridget says: "Hmm, point."

She picks up the laws note and tweaks it.

Bridget looks at the note again. I'd… probably better write down what names I put there so I don't forget those too. It's a tricky thing, being dishonest and having to remember what your lies were." She grins.

Lyra says: "Aye. I reckon I'm gonna start rememberin' wot names I told ta people when they introduce 'emselves ta mr."

Bridget says: "I made a helpful note!" She grins. "But yeah, individuals are more important than places, but it's a start. People on ships, we might run into anywhere. For instance, if we met Charly again in port, we might have to have the ones who she's seen stay belowdecks."

They finish changing the ship name.

Bridget says: "Congratulations. We now have the _Dragonfly_."

Lyra says: "Aye. We got rope fer the sails 'ere?"

Bridget says: "No, we need to make the rope. The shit for it is in the hold. I can go make up some more and leave Jenks to this lock, I s'pose."

Bridget picks up some iron.

Bridget says: "I'm going to start on another lock. I'll be in the radio repeater building." She snorts. "The only building here that isn't shit. I refuse to lock a mud hut on principle."

Bridget changes the frequency of the extended range radio repeater from the normal 100 to 122. Anyone relying on this repeater will not get their messages through.

 

* * *

**Day 4761**

Bridget steps out of the building and finds Jenkins and Lyra outside.

Bridget peers about. " _What_ are you doing? You left the new guy alone on the ship?" She looks over at it. "Well, I guess he hasn't stolen it yet, but I guess you two can finish the lock in the repeater room, then." She smirks.

She goes to the ship.

Bridget says: "How's it going in here?"

Leonard says: "Oh, now all of a sudden you want to join me. I thought you were all too good for the likes of me. It's going pretty good. I've got all the string a man could ask for. Well, not really, we still need a ton of it."

Bridget snorts. "No, we're doing boring shit in this shitty town so we can leave faster. There's absolutely nothing here. Seriously. We're just tossing up some locks to fuck with anyone that comes by."

Leonard says: "Gonna plant some treasure maps too? Maybe hide some dung in one of the houses?"

Bridget snickers. "Can't wait to see how fast we are with full sails, though. I keep seeing rakers sail by and it makes me jealous. Hear anything interesting on the radio? Sorry, I've put up new string and rope projects."

Leonard says: "Oh yeah, I almost forgot. There's said to be a galleon filled to the brim with gold and sorghum coming past here in a short while."

Lyra says: "Oh. Haha, good point, Cap'n. Wot was I thinkin'."

Leonard shrugs. "Might as well focus on this for a while. We'll need about 500 more grams of string before we can make enough rope for the next topsail."

Lyra says: "Anyway, Cap'n, did ya see this list I wrote up? Am I missin' anyone?" She points to a note titled _The List_.

Bridget says: "Hmmm…" She looks over The List, grinning maliciously. "Maybe add Swiler in San D'Oria for ratting us out on the radio. And let's not forget that bitch Charly for trying to out us in Darlina. Oh, and maybe mention why we're pissed off at them." She giggles. "I don't know about you, but I'm the sort to remember I hate someone without remebering why."

Bridget says into the radio transmitter: "This is Therese of Port Gallagher, on board the galleon Destiny. I am concerned about these reports of pirates. I had believed these to be civilized islands. Have the villains been apprehended?"

Although she's still hearing messages on the radio, she's not sure whether this will go anywhere with the repeater sabotaged. No one responds, only continues spewing nonsense.

Leonard says: "Hey, wanna give me a hand with this string? We're gonna need more thin rope anyway."

Bridget says: "Hmm, only about a kilo of medium rope left that we need. Nice."

Avren's voice comes on the radio. "Hi, is Shaudawn around?" Clearing her throat, "Um, so this is Avren. Just wanted to let you guys know I'm in Olip West now, and I'll be heading your way tomorrow. And I…I heard Libby made it back with the Legacy?" There's relief in her voice. "So, um, I wanted to talk to you all about Lion when I got there."

Jenkins says: "Still no fur… It might be a good idea for everyone to have a quick hunting trip. Otherwise that fur rug will never get finished."

Bridget says: "I've made a note to ask for some in the next town. They probably have some lying around they'd just chuck at us for free. Aside from that and the window glass for the desicator, was there anything specifically we needed still?"

Leonard says: "Oh come on, there's got to be something furry to kill here? I'll go out and have a look. Or, I would if the gangway wasn't locked and bolted."


	21. Recruitment: Siom

**Day 4762**

Leonard says: "Hey Bridget, how about cutting this string off? I think we have enough for one topsail."

Lyra says: "Oi, lock's done! And there's some newspawn girl on a 'orse out in the town. Dunno if you lot wanna talk ta 'er… Can't imagine she's interested in our sorta life with an animal ta care fer an' all, though… Ah, sod it, let's get goin'."

Bridget smirks. "No, there wasn't anything furry in town, either."

Bridget undocks the Whatever and sets a course away from town.

Bridget says: "Sorry Leonard, we're a little paranoid. You might've heard about all the ship thefts on the radio. Not going to leave it unlocked. Once we have some spare time we can make you a key."

Leonard says: "Fair enough. Still, how about this string?"

Bridget says: "Ah, Lyra, we don't really need anymore yarn at the moment. I'll just put some string on the rope machine and we can get to work on that. There should be enough string on the rope project to make enough medium rope for one of the sails."

Bridget says: "Anyway, Lenny, I notice you didn't run off with the ship when you had a chance, but I'll just point out a few points. Just to say." She grins, and holds up one finger. "It's very hard to beat up and kidnap people by yourself, especially given that we're not amazing fighters." She holds up two fingers. "More hands at something means something gets done faster." She gestures to the machines where they're making rope, then holds up three fingers. "We'll still get you any damned thing you want, anyway. Which is more than can be said about most towns I've been to, which lock up all their shit and will hardly give a newspawn the time of day without them paying for it one way or another."

Bridget adjusts the ship's heading.

Bridget says: "Just wanted to make sure I didn't run into the shore again."

Bridget says: "Anyway, Jenkins, if you're not doing anything more pressing up there, could you get a key for Leonard made up?"

The radio says: "Hello world, guess what! I'M a pirate too! No really! Sailing the blue with my 'crew' in our stolen little boat, waving a weapon around, being ferocious. Dropping hints on the radio, threatening and vague. Prove me wrong? You really can't."

Jenkins says: "On it! Heh, I still have the original name for the ship on my copy. It's hard to keep up."

Bridget snickers. "Yeah, I wound up tagging them with just 'Raker' for the moment. And made a keyring with 'useful keys' on it, to separate them from the dozens I've picked up that I have no idea what they're even to. Might just tag them with 'Whatever'." She giggles.

She slips some keys onto her keyring, then sets up projects for a few hide bags.

Bridget says: "There we go. We don't have enough hide for a bag for Lenny yet, but we can get the rest of us ones at least."

The Whatever bumps to a stop.

Bridget says: "Ugh, fucking coasts." She screams off at the shore. "We are nowhere near the land!" She grumbles a bit. "Must've hit the shoals again. Had trouble with this the last time."

She sets a course away from land.

Lyra says: "Oi, Cap'n, ya wanna write down some intel on the towns we visit? I figure we cruise along till we get enough recruits an' intel, then sail back an' hit all the towns wot ain't defended too well."

Bridget says: "Right now, I think our most worthwhile target is Xendra. Uldric is a douchebag, and he's the only one really awake there." She grins maliciously. "Would murdering his sleepers in front of him be too much?"

Jenkins says: "Oh that would be good fun… How to pull that off, though? We'd need to secure him where he can't escape, but also doesn't have access to a radio…"

Bridget says: "We'd probably have to lock him up in the guest suite and drag the sleepers onto the main deck. Or put a window on the 'radio room'. There'd still be more than three sleepers, but we should lock up the ones most likely to actually do things. The rest probably aren't going to. Hmm. Between the cabins and the hold, we could keep" She counts on her fingers. "Eight prisoners and still have room for one of us to get into the room and whack them."

Jenkins says: "Hm. I was thinking, with the four of us, how long would it take to make a lock? It would be fun to lock him up in his own town."

Bridget says: "He'd still probably notice, but… hmm. Maybe we could convince him that we want a storeroom to hold things we can't carry while we're at sea. I dunno. Containing the sleepers _is_ a concern though. Some of them stirred a bit, and might cause trouble if they aren't locked up. If we got a nice, big stone building, we could haul the entire population of the town inside."

Jenkins says: "Right. I was just thinking of the most efficient way to drag everyone. The fewer attempts the less tired we get. That's what I was thinking. That way we can take our time and kill them as slowly as we need to. Drag them off any projects attempting to break the lock."

Bridget says: "Yeah. Just prioritize them by the ones who are most likely to notice and wake up. Uldric and Eanne first. If we can get a few more hands on board, it'd be a lot of a surer thing, of course. The real trouble with pulling them off projects is that unless they're already heavily wounded, most of us can't pull it off on our own unless they're really weak to begin with, so being able to stop them is limited by enough people being awake to help drag."

Jenkins says: "Right. I imagined roughing them up first was a high priority." He rubs his chin thoughtfully. "On the ship, there's multiple locks they would have to work through…"

Bridget says: "Separating them might not be a terrible idea, though. Make sure they can't really help one another. If we had Uldric and Eanne each in one of the smaller cabins, and the sleepers in the larger cabin and hold… they wouldn't be able to help one another escape."

Jenkins says: "Assuming they're going to be awake enough to help." He snorts. "Yeah, that might be the best way to go about it, as long as we don't get tuckered out in the process. Might be a smart idea to carry a little pick me up…" He glances at the tea plants.

Bridget says: "And yeah, that's where extra hands would be really useful, too." She nods. "We'll have to see what we can find. If we run across anyone else that's skilled and strong like Lyra, we'll certainly have a better shot at it."

Jenkins says: "Do you think we could pull this off, just the four of us?"

Bridget says: "That many sleepers? It'd be really risky. I doubt it. We had a lot of trouble just dragging Alex in Puk. If any of them are good fighters, we'd have a lot of trouble dragging them in, even if they're asleep. And we wouldn't be able to spare much energy to beat them up first. I'd feel a lot better if we could get some more crew first."

Jenkins grumbles to himself as he looks the tea over. "We should have set up some of these tea leaves to dry back in our base…"

Bridget points at the desiccator project. "We'll get this set up soon. It's got all the materials it needs, just needs to be built now."

Lyra says: "Ain't we got pincers?" She grumble.

Bridget says: "Jenkins might be holding onto them still. Think I saw him making the solar still."

Lyra says: "Aye. Well, I ain't much better at that than this, anyway."

Bridget snickers. "Yeah, don't think we're gonna get bored for a while, at any rate. When we get to the point where we've got spare time to polish our weapons and make fancy disguises, well, that'll be another matter. Speaking of which." She takes off her hat and brushes it off. "Lydia doesn't wear a hat."

She heads up top and looks at the water.

Bridget says: "Ah, good, we didn't get caught in the shoals again."

The ship stops with a bump.

Bridget says: "Fuck navigating these shoals."

The Whatever docks at Siom.

Bridget strides off the ship and looks around, nodding and giving a small smile. "Hello. I'm Lydia Carver."

A woman waves. "Hello Lydia! I'm Snow."

Bridget inclines her head toward Snow in greeting. "How are things here?"

Snow says: "They're ok! Been kind of busy today with lots of visitors coming and going." She smiles. "Did you come to trade?"

Bridget looks down at a list in her hands. "Would there happen to be any fur in stock or window glass made up? Seems there aren't a lot of fur-bearing animals along the coastline."

Snow ponders a moment.

Bridget says: "I'd guess there's probably some further on."

Snow says: "It's probably a no on the glass unless someone has some I don't know about. But we have ample sand and ovens. If your not in a hurry it might be possible to make what you need. I have some fur. How much did you need?"

Bridget says: "About a kilo, I think. We were making a fur rug. We started off with dire wolf fur, but we didn't kill enough of the tough beasties." She smirks. "And then one of my crewmates dumped all of our fur and hide behind as junk." She chuckles.

Bridget injures a deer with her claymore.

Snow gasps. "How terrible! A kilo is is sizable about amount, but I could be persuaded to part with it."

Bridget says: "It's not really a priority at this point. There's probably towns further on somewhere that it might as well be junk."

Snow says: "Sorry if that wasn't coherent….sometimes my mouth runs away from me." She smiles. "It's possble. Is there anything else you might need?"

Bridget says: "Aside from those specific things to finish building machines and furniture, silk would not go amiss either, as well as cod. Oh, and we're also looking to take on a couple more crew members, as well."

Snow sighs. "We're out of silk at the moment, but I fully intend to make it a long term trade good and should have some cloth in a month or so if you'll be by this way again. maybe sooner if fortune smiles on me. I'll need to check our stores for cod. There were some folks taking about leaving recently but I don't quite remember what the plan was…if you wanna hang around for a bit and talk to folks when the wake it's possible someone might sign up."

Bridget says: "Yeah, we'll probably stick around for a day or two. Give people a chance to wake up." She smiles. "Especially since we've been being a tad picky. Have to make sure they have compatible goals and that they're trustworthy, after all. We might be back this way in a while. Depends. What can you tell me about the nearby towns, and the ones along the coast?"

Snow says: "That makes sense. Ships are close quarters, I understand. The open water is a bad place for bad blood." She picks an atlas off the ground and hands Bridget a copy. "This is an excellent reference. I would tell you myself….but I've only been here 5 days so I'd just be reading out of that for the most part myself."

Bridget chuckles. "Thanks, but that's not what I mean. Any map can tell you the names of places and what's found there, but not whether there's people there, if they're friendly, or anything else." She nods. "It's not a worry. Hopefully someone else has traveled a bit."

Snow says: "Oh…well I know our folks have traded with Reniov Forest East and they're friendly."

Bridget holds up the note _BLACKROCK LAW 4650 - Failure to read will not excuse law breaking._

Bridget says: "These folks? We haven't been there, but someone handed us this post."

An old man says: "Wow, it's sure been busy while I slept."

Snow grins. "It sure has, Father!"

Bridget nods toward the old man. "Good day, sir. I am Lydia Carver, of the Dragonfly."

The old man says: "Suman Corliss of the _Red Pepper_." He returns the nod.

Bridget says: "I hate to duck back inside already, but I need to be getting to sleep, and back to work. Just need a bit more medium rope and we can get the staysails up, but it's not going to twine itself." She chuckles. Bridget says: "I'll be back out in a few hours." She waves.

Snow giggles. "I bet it won't. Good night then Lydia!"

Bridget goes back to the ship, but not before checking all the ships in the harbor while nobody is looking.

Bridget says: "Well. We've docked at Siom. The place is well-populated and alert, the laws are loose and unrestrictive, and there's a lot of young people around. The one who was awake said there were a few who had spoken of wanting to go sailing, so we might try to interview them. Oh, and there's two unlocked soarers in the harbor. I guess nobody really wanted a shitty soarer badly enough to bother stealing one. One of them has an unlocked sloop docked to it."

 

* * *

**Day 4763**

Bridget heads into town.

Bridget yawns and stretches, waves lazily. "Morning."

A man says: "Oh, you're that visitor again. Hello! My name's Guy. You have any interesting stories about your travels?"

Bridget chuckles. "I could be convinced to, maybe." She winks. "Ah, someone mentioned equipment available to make window glass? I might as well create some while I'm around. My name is Lydia, by the way, if you didn't hear when I was ashore earlier. I have many fascinating tales of adventure and excitement to tell, and some of them might even be true, too." She grins.

Guy says: "Uh…" He looks a bit confused and embarrassed at her winning. "I wasn't the one who said that, but I'll look around. Hold on a bit. And any stories of romance?" He goes into a building and points at a glass oven. "Is this what you're looking for?"

Bridget says: "I know. You were asleep at the time, but I forgot to ask. Some towns don't allow people into their buildings, after all." She nods. "I believe so. I will be right back. Need to grab the materials from my ship."

She goes back to the ship to check.

Bridget rolls her eyes. "I believe my helpful crewmate who was clearing out the ship must have dumped the sand for being useless. Guy, were you were of the people that was mentioned previously as having been interested in the prospect of traveling?"

Guy says: "That's unfortunate. At least it's easy enough to come by here? Once Kody wakes up, you two might be able to work out a trade or something. Traveling? Well, the thought has crossed my mind more and more, but what I'm actually looking for is someone special, not really the journey that attracts me."

Bridget grins. "Everyone does things for different reasons. People might travel for the prospect of being able to meet people, because they wish to acquire wealth, to explore and see the world, to help deliver needed resources, or simply because they feel more at home on the water."

Another man says: "Hey there, Lydia. I'm Lincoln, or you can just call me Link. We got some sand stocked up if you wanted to trade for it. Otherwise, there ain't nothing wrong with you gathering it." He scratches at his jaw while he looks around at the others.. "I think the only one serious 'bout traveling is Blight and he's already lined up a ride."

Suman Corliss says: "I've got almost 50 kilos of sand, too."

Bridget drops a note titled _Dragonfly Trade Inventory 4763_.

Bridget says: "Here's what we have on board that we're willing to trade."

Lincoln glances over the list.. "I was thinking some supplies for our chefs would be good. We ain't got much aside from taters to work with. How much sand you need?"

Bridget says: "I would rather be on the move again after trading for what I can. The window glass is not a high priority, merely a vanity item — a display case."

Lincoln says: "Oh, right. Uh.. There anything else you need besides sand? Aside from the local stuff I got some leather I could spare. Maybe a little iron."

Bridget says: "Cod, for one. I was told there wasn't any silk available?"

Lincoln checks a note from his pocket then nods. "I only got 2 days worth of cod but it's better than nothing, right. I could trade you that for any form of cotton. Unless Kody speaks up, I don't know of anybody here right now that's got silk yet. It's on the list of things to do."

Bridget says: "What about soda?"

Lincoln says: "I got none of that. Kody might but ain't sure if he'll wake before you leave. Or some of the other traders visiting might have some."

Bridget nods. Oh, and one more thing. I asked about the nearby towns, whether there's people there, whether they're friendly, but Snow couldn't tell me much. Also, have you a list of what you have available to trade and in what quantities?"

Lincoln says: "Oh, yeah…forgot you asked that. The only other town I been to so far is the forest where the Blackrocks live. Some don't like 'em but they been real nice both times I spent time 'round 'em." He pulls a note from his pocket again and hastily copies it. "Ain't much… I been busy building stuff instead of restocking. I know some others visiting here got a lot more than that."

Bridget nods. "I am interested in the cod in particular. If you have need of anything in particular from my own list, I would take the iron and leather."

Lincoln says: "I think just 2 days worth of cotton for the cod'll work for me. The sand belongs to the town so if you're still interested in that I'd try to figure out something from your list that the town could use."

Bridget nods. "Do you have a cotton gin available here?"

Lincoln chuckles a little. "Just a small one."

Bridget says: "Hmm, back in a minute."

She goes back to the ship.

Bridget says: "Their newspawns tell me their trader is a sleepy fuck. They'll trade me some fish." She smirks. "No silk, no window glass made up, and the only ones interested in traveling already have plans made. I'll get their fish and be out with the tides."

She goes into town again.

Bridget says: "Okay, I'm not sure what cotton might go for around here, but I have some for you. Is this acceptable?"

She gives some cotton fibers and yarn to Lincoln, who passes her some cod.

Lincoln looks over the cotton then nods. "Works for me. Thanks Lydia."

Bridget gives a small smile and nods to him in gratitude, then looks down to the fish in her arms. "I believe I shall need to wash my shirt later." She chuckles. "Farewell."

She goes back to the ship and drops the fish on deck.

Bridget says: "Anyone awake?"

Lyra says: "Oi. Let's take the sloop too, eh?"

Bridget says: "Ah, good." She grins. Can you undock the ship after I get off and I'll go grab the sloop?"

Lyra says: "Aye. We doin' this now?"

Bridget says: "Yeah, I'm going to need to rest for a few, so let's do it quick. Ready to go?"

Bridget goes out into the harbor and into the soarer _Door City Seeker_ , and from there into the sloop named _The Seeker_ docked to it. A locked dinghy is attached to the sloop named _Ichabod Storebox_. She starts trying to break the lock on the dinghy.

Bridget docks the _Seeker_ to the Whatever.

Bridget grins. "Sloop theft successful. And they won't even notice, I don't think, since it was docked to another ship in the harbor."

Jenkins says: "You finally got your sloop?" He chuckles in amusement. "Well, it doesn't look like anyone's in pursuit… Anything about us on the radio?"

Bridget says: "Don't think so, but I was away from the radio for a bit."

With the latest batch of medium rope finished, Bridget puts it into the staysail rigging project.

Bridget says: "Okay, Lenny, that's enough medium rope for the first staysail. I'll get started on the next batch."

Jenkins hands Lenny a key: "Congratulations! I think this makes you an official member of the crew. Take good care of it."

Leonard says: "Great! I was starting to think I had been made a galley slave."

Bridget giggles. "Nah, if we'd done that, we'd have locked you in the hold and not let you out where you can take shinies and steer the ship." She grins innocently.

Bridget starts to dock the Whatever to the Reniov Forest East harbor.

Jenkins says: "What Bridget said." He snickers. "While you have been a very good worker, we haven't made you do anything. "

Bridget says: "Pity we don't have any of the hide bags ready before docking here. Oh well. Hey, Jenkins, I don't suppose you're any good at cooking? *chuckles*"

The Whatever docks at Reniov Forest East.

Jenkins says: "Cooking?" He snorts. "Sorry, no chance. I'm pretty dreadful. Maybe Lenny there has some skill in it?"

Bridget giggles. "How about the hide bags, then, at least?"

Being in the hold, Bridget can't hear part of the conversation in the harbor.

Jenkins says: "Thank you for the copy, and it is a pleasure to meet you, Dempsey. We will follow every law specified in your note. My name is Mitch. It's a pleasure meeting you."

Lyra says: "Hmmm? I see we've docked. Where are we now?" She waves to the guy in the harbor. "Hi there. I'm Maddi." She squints at the sign on the harbor. "Oh. Reniov Forest East. Okay. So what's this about laws?"

Bridget says: "Is this my cue to pretend to be asleep?" She grins.

Lyra says: "Aye, I reckon so? Well, Lenny means we don't fit the profile. Everyone's fergot about that by now anyway, I imagine."

Leonard says: "Ha! Cooking, me? When I try to boil water, one of two things happen: Either it freezes or I burn it."

Bridget rolls her eyes. "I'll do the damned cooking around here, then." She chuckles.

 

* * *

**Day 4764**

Leonard says: "The first staysail is done, all we need now is 346 g of medium rope. If we quit this project now and make thin rope for just a little bit, we'll have enough."

Lyra says: "Okay! So, Rau, what are your rates on your things?"

Bridget says: "Did you guys manage to trade anything?"

Lyra comes down into the hold.

Lyra says: "Workin' on it, Cap'n. I'm gettin' us some fur, some glass, an' some weapons. Plus some jewels or wo'ever they got. Workin' out prices still."

Lyra returns to deck.

Bridget nods. "Good luck. Making good progress on this rope at least." She grins. "We'll have that last sail up in no time."

Lyra says: "A battle axe, Rau."

 

* * *

**Day 4765**

Bridget says: "Hey, when you guys get a chance, can we copy the hold and sloop keys, too? Er, and get a lock on that second sloop."

Jenkins says: "We're going to need more water soon."

Lyra undocks the Whatever and sets a course out to sea.

Lyra says: "Oi, good ta be back on the water again! Nads is bloomin' slow at tradin', she is, but we got a right fine deal on the weapons. So I ain't complainin' too much, really."

Bridget says: "Ooh? What did we get?"

Lyra says: "Got us a crossbow and a battle axe! New, too! And a big pile o' water fer the tea!"

Bridget says: "Oh, nice!" She looks out at the water and puts her hands on the railing. "Look at that speed, and the last sail's about to go up, too."

Lyra says: "Aye, now this is the life, innit? She moves at a proper clop with 'er sails up, don't she? Got us all the fur we need, too. Annnd some window glass. Really though, those weapons was a steal. She only charged us 23 days fer the both, an' Klojt charges forty fer each."

Bridget sets up a project to build a lock on the _Seeker_ sloop.

Lyra she sighs despondently. "Bleedin' 'ell, I'm startin' ta sound like a dumb money-grubbin' trader, I am… We gotta do some piratin' soon afore I lose me touch!"

Bridget giggles. "Hey, getting rid of stuff we don't want in exchange for stuff we do want is part of pirating, isn't it? Fencing stolen goods. Anyway, I'm going to see about getting a lock installed on this stolen sloop."

Lyra says: "Aye, good call. We oughta copy the other one, too…"

Bridget says: "Yeah. And the hold key. And keyrings." She rolls her eyes. "A pirate's work is never done. Securing stolen goods and ensuring prisoners can't escape is hard."


	22. Recruitment: Sabrina

**Day 4766**

Leonard says: "Well, that should finish the sails."

Lyra says: "Brilliant! Look at us go!"

Bridget sighs and practically swoons with delight. "Oh my, that wake is beautiful."

Leonard says: "Arr, the sea. The wind blowing in my face. The boom going whoosh just over my head."

Bridget tosses the code words note to Lenny. "Oh, came up with that a while back if we ever had to talk about murder and mayhem in public without it being immediately picked up upon. Haven't really used it much yet."

Bridget sets up projects.

Bridget says: "Okay, I put the glass with the projects for the display case and the solar stills on the dinghy and the first sloop. Oh, also, there's a locked dinghy on the Seeker if anyone wants to help break into it."

Lyra says: "Aye, good idea. We oughta dock the Argo to the Avenger, too."

Bridget says: "We ought to rig the sloops sometime, too. But we've got a lot of other things on our plate still. But we've got the rigging done, now it's, hmm, copying keys, finishing some of the machines in the hold… we're doing pretty damned good, I'd say."

Lyra says: "Aye."

Bridget docks the Whatever to Shambon North's harbor and takes a peek.

Bridget says: "Town's abandoned. Going to take a look around."

Bridget kills a lot of wildlife with her claymore and explores the various buildings.

Bridget grins. "You changed the repeater frequency, didn't you, Lyra."

Lyra says: "Aye, Cap'n!" She grins back.

Bridget says: "So, there isn't much to stay here for, but do we want to take a bit to put a lock on the repeater room?" She giggles. "Probably not worth the trouble, but whatever."

Lyra says: "Nah, let's get movin'! I want some action, I do!"

They return to the ship.

Bridget says: "Didn't we have over ten kilos of salt?"

Lyra says: "Aye, I swapped it fer water an' glass an' fur and all that rot. We got a bit left, don't we?"

Bridget says: "Ah, whatever, we can steal more food. Or fence some junk we don't want for food."

Bridget undocks the Whatever and sets a course out to sea.

Lyra says: "We'll have plenty o' salt once we get the stills up. Maybe we oughta start on 'em…"

Bridget says: "Doesn't matter, not yet, we got other stuff to do. Like these locks. We should keep the boats locked at all times just to make doubly sure prisoners aren't going anywhere." She looks to see what Lyra is donig. "Aw, come on, Lyra! I want to see what's in that dinghy! I don't care about the salt!"

Lyra says: "Oi, where'd the pincers go?"

Bridget says: "I don't know, I was looking for them myself for the desiccator. Jenkins probably has them."

Lyra says: "Eh, could make another pair…"

Bridget says: "We need, like, a toolbox or something so we're not constantly misplacing shit."

The ship stops moving.

Bridget says: "Hope we don't run into any fucking shoals."

 

* * *

**Day 4767**

Leonard says: "How's this for a toolbox?"

Bridget says: "This? What do you mean?"

Leonard holds up a hide bag: "Oh, this thing here."

Bridget chuckles. "Not really what I meant. Each of us will carry one of those, to 'hide' our crowbars and weapons when we're in town so people don't know how well-armed we are. Sides, we're gonna need something bigger to hold all the tools we've got scattered about."

Leonard says: "Oh, I see! I didn't realize that's why they're called hide bags."

Bridget giggles. "Well, aside from the fact that they're made of raw hide, that's what they're most useful for. There we go, finished putting a lock on this sloop. Now to fiddle with the lock on this dinghy some more…"

The Whatever docks at New Shambon. Bridget heads out into town.

Bridget waves. "Hello. I'm Lydia Carver." She stumbles a bit over her words.

A girl says: "Wow! We have a lot of people here today. Hi Lydia, I'm Una. Nice to meet you!" She waves.

Bridget looks around. "A lot of people?"

Una says: "Yeah, but they all left. Except for us, I mean." She smiles.

Bridget says: "Oh." She cocks her head curiously. "Did I just miss the party?"

Una says: "Well, there was a thief… and his chasers. There was an old lady too."

Bridget says: "A thief, huh? What did they steal?"

Una says: "I think a car? And a boat full of dung."

Bridget's eyes widen and she clearly has difficulty in holding a straight face.

Una says: "But the boat first and then the car and now he's being chased. He sure made a lot of people mad!"

Bridget says: "Did you see what he looked like or where he went? I can keep an eye out for him."

Una says: "He said his name was Joseph and was in a car. Um, I think… Casie said he went to Quillanoi East"

Bridget says: "Sounds like a right mess." She covers her mouth to hide a snicker.

Una says: "Yeah…it was very exciting…but also very confusing. Hope they can catch him soon."

Bridget says: "Well. I'm here to do some trading maybe, and also looking for potential crewmates. The, er, sort who can hopefully be trusted not to make off with a dung boat, at least."

Una points at a man.

Una says: "Valeros is good for trading." She smiles. "And I don't want to know what someone will do with a dung boat."

Bridget says: "Though, I'd better go write up an inventory list first. Hmm, we traded away all our coal in Reniov Forest East…" She taps her chin thoughtfully. "Anyway, if any youngsters aspire to a life of adventure on the high seas with the company of like-minded individuals, please come to the harbor if we're not in town." She shakes a finger. "Not going to take just anyone, though. We'll conduct a bit of an interview to see if you'll mesh with the crew and aren't likely to steal dung."

She grins and turns back toward the harbor.

Bridget stumbles onto the deck trying to stifle giggles. "Oh man, someone apparently stole a boat full of dung. Does the name of that galleon docked next to us sound familiar, or am I mistaken? Was it mentioned on the radio recently? Well. Apparently some guy stole a boat, guess they must've caught him? But then he stole a car, and some people had come through town chasing him."

She returns to town.

Bridget says: "Here we go… Also got some extra tools and such to give away to anyone who needs them."

Una says: "Who else is part of your crew, Lydia?"

Bridget gestures vaguely at the harbor. "Some other youngsters with an eye for the sea." She smiles, and glances down at a piece of paper. "Maddi, Mitch, and Haddock are their names. Maddi, well, she's the real muscle." She grins. "Mitch is an aspiring tailor, and Haddock is good with shipbuilding. Got us our sails up in no time! Well, once we could get the materials at least. Hmm, be right back."

Bridget holds up a finger and ducks back into the harbor, then returns.

Bridget says: "Okay." She brushes off her clothes self-consciously, shuffles through some papers, and takes off her hat.

Una says: "Do you have a big ship, Lydia?"

Bridget says: "It's a raker. Rather fond of her." She smiles. "I am so glad to finally get the sails up. It's like a dream come true."

Una says: "It sounds wonderful!"

Bridget snickers. "The hold is all full of tailoring equipment now, since we had to make a lot of the sailcloth and most of the rope ourselves."

Una says: "It still sounds great, sailing on the high seas, visiting different islands, fighting pirates…" She sighs.

Bridget chuckles. "Una, are you any good at fighting? And have you even met any actual pirates yet? You know, the sort whose greatest achievement was not making off in a boat of dung."

Una says: "Well, no… I ask everyone I see on a boat, but so far, no one has been a pirate." She looks disappointed. "But I bet if I saw one, I would know it!"

Bridget cocks her head. "So, what traits would you expect to see to spot a pirate?"

Una says: "Well, they would be on a boat and they would go 'argh'. Then they would swing a sword, probably at me, and then go 'argh'."

Bridget puts her tricorne hat back on. "And they'd wear hats like this one, too?"

Una nods. "Yup, they would wear hats like that one and then go 'argh'"

Bridget says: "Why would they go 'argh'?"

Una says: "I think cause so they can tell who else is a pirate… They all go 'argh' at each other."

Bridget says: "So, what would you even do if you saw a pirate? Hide behind your shield and run away? Beg for mercy and throw your valuables at them? Offer to join their crew? Assault them with harsh language?"

Una says: "I would say, Cool…a pirate! Then I would ask for an autograph. So people would believe me."

Bridget says: "You know, people are generally trying to kill or imprison pirates."

Una says: "Really? I didn't know cause I thought most people would run away. I never met a pirate chaser either."

Bridget says: "The one who are able and willing to fight, anyway. You _did_ mention fighting pirates."

Una says: "Yeah, but not by myself. I can't take them all by myself, but if there was a crew, that would be different. It would be like, 'Pow!'" Una expertly punches herself in the face.

Bridget says: "Hmm…" She taps her chin and looks around through her pockets, something jingling. "So, you sound like you're looking for a crew?"

Una says: "Yup, I can fight and sew and do other stuff… And I got my own boat… But I've never been anywhere."

Another woman hits herself with a bare fist. "Pow!"

Una says: "Pow!" She raises a small fist.

Bridget giggles. "Might be more useful to 'pow' with something pointier, though." She grins broadly.

Una says: "I got this here knife too." She nods.

The other woman holds up a wooden bucket. "Fear me."

Bridget says: "Anyway, if you like, you can come onto my ship and meet my crew, see if they like you too." She grins and winks.

Una says: "I don't got a bucket." She looks disappointed. "Okay, Lydia, that sounds good."

Bridget heads into the harbor and onto the ship.

Bridget waves. "Up here, it's unlocked."

Una points at the Whatever. "That's a big ship."

The two young women come on board.

Bridget says: "Nahhh." She gestures toward the galleon. " _That's_ a big ship."

Una says: "*she nods, looking at the galleon* Oh yeah, that's big."

The other woman says: "Very nice, I'm Sabrina."

Bridget steps inside the guest suite.

Bridget says: "Nice to meet you, Sabrina. If you would like to come in here, we can talk in private."

Una says: "Hi, I'm Una." She smiles.

Sabrina goes into the guest suite.

Una says: "Me too?"

Lyra perks up, grinning broadly. "Is that fresh meat I smell?"

Bridget snickers. "In here, Una. The guest suite."

Una says: "Fresh meat? No, I left all my fresh meat on my boat. Okay."

Una goes into the guest suite.

Bridget says: "Okay." She smiles. "How'd you get hurt, anyway, Una?"

Lyra says: "I'm also wondering that…"

Una says: "The animals when Valeros and Sam went away. They were attacking Sam, then Sam left, and they attacked me. Then Sabrina came to town and they stopped attacking all together."

Lyra says: "Animals, eh? Bloody beasts oughta be put down if you ask me. A direwolf gnawed on me a while back before I signed on."

Una nods. "They are very vicious. Valeros said to take their numbers down, but there were a lot."

Bridget nods in agreement. "Yeah, we're sewing a rug on the deck made of direwolf fur. It'll be quite cozy."

Una says: "Soft fur…" She smiles.

Bridget says: "Where'd you get the sloop, anyway?"

Una says: "I found it on the coast with no lock. Nobody around either. So i waited and nobody showed up, so I sailed it to town and started putting potatoes in it."

Lyra says: "So it's smart to help yourself to stuff that's not being used, right?"

Bridget absently sketches something on a piece of paper.

Una says: "Well, there were a lot of locked boats there too, but this one was empty, and I had been walking a long time. So it seemed like nobody was using it and it might be easier to travel with a vehicle."

Lyra says: "Aye, aye, it's sensible to help yourself, then, innit?"

Bridget says: "Yeah, I guess you couldn't have broken into the others without a crowbar. You got a lucky break there, sounds like."

Lyra whispers to Bridget: "So, eh, what made you reckon these two are likely candidates? Wot 'ave we got ta work wif 'ere?"

Bridget whispers: "Me and Una were talking about pirates. Sabrina hasn't said much. But they're both expert fighters. She, um, had some pretty hilarious ideas about pirates. And said if she met one she'd say 'Cool, a pirate!' and ask for an autograph."

Lyra whispers: "Aye, aye. Let's see 'ere… 'Ow ya wanna do this? Just wing it, ya reckon?"

Bridget shrugs in the general direction of the sloop and leans against the wall.

Lyra nods. "So, ladies, tell me. You're here to interview for a crew position, right?"

Bridget says: "Why'd you have to walk, anyway? You get bored in town? Nobody want to give you a lift anywhere?"

Una says: "I wanted to explore on my own. I wanted to see with my own eyes what was around. Not really any plans or directions. Yup." She nods.

Lyra says: "So there ain't much you know you want outta life yet? If you had to pick, what's most important to you?"

Bridget nods. "Yeah, that I can understand." She chuckles. "I spawned in like, the most boring forest ever, but I was lucky enough there was a free use bike I could use."

Lyra says: "Aye. I spawned in a shitty town with stupid rules, so I walked out."

Una says: "Well, I like to explore, so being able to explore is most important to me." She smiles. "But I don't really like to stay put."

Lyra says: "Well, a ship is good for that… What about wealth? You want wealth?"

Una says: "Don't really need it."

Bridget says: "Yeah, I know what you mean. I get antsy if I stay in a port for too long."

Una says: "I got my hands. I can make stuff."

Bridget grins. "How about having fun?"

Lyra says: "So then, eh…what's the meaning of life, like?"

Una says: "Having fun is good!" She grins. "Doing what you like with the people you like."

Bridget says: "So what sorts of things would you consider to be fun?"

Lyra says: "Aye, I can get behind that, Una. So yeah, what's fun?"

Una says: "Talking and making jokes and partying and dancing and having fun and talking with people. And meeting new people and talking and getting to know everybody."

Bridget says: "Drinking? Singing? Playing ridiculously elaborate pranks?"

Una says: "And seeing things like animals and meeting new things. Yes, yes, and yes." She nods to Bridget.

Lyra says: "Aye, I like all of those things too, Lydia. So, eh… You're pretty good at fighting, ain't you? How do you feel about that?"

Bridget says: "Would robbing a town just to replace all their valuables with dung be fun?" She giggles.

Una says: "I like it, I can hold my own in a fight, I think. but I gotta work my strength up. Guess I can drag stuff around back and forth."

Lyra facepalms.

Lyra whispers: "Real subtle there, mate!"

Bridget falls over, giggling uncontrollably.

Bridget whispers: "You should see the thing I drew!"

Una says: "Maybe, but collecting the dung would not be the fun part. I would fill one of their houses with dung tho, that would be a good prank."

Lyra whispers: "You drew a thing. Oi, let's see it, then."

Lyra sighs a sigh of long suffering.

Bridget gives a note titled _For Una, an autograph_ to Lyra.

Lyra says: "Ha ha, yes it would, Una!"

Lyra holds up the paper the other woman handed her as if it's a soiled rag. "W… This is… Oi, I'm embarrassed for you, honestly…"

Bridget rolls all over the deck laughing.

Una says: "They would be like why is my house full of dung, where did my bed go? It's covered in poo…"

Lyra crumples up the note and tosses it aside. "Anyway, Una. Yes, that would be a pretty fun joke, right? All their stuff gone and now they've got poo instead?"

Una says: "Well, you would probably hide all their stuff in a different house or a barrel or something and then say Surprise!"

Lyra shifts her weight. "How about, like…on your ship?"

Una says: "But now their house smells like poo."

Bridget gasps for breath, clears her throat.

Una says: "Why put poo on my ship?"

Lyra says: "No no, you take their stuff and, uh…hide it…on your ship…right?"

Una says: "No, why would I do that? They would miss it."

Bridget says: "Let me tell you something, Una."

Lyra says: "Oh… I see… Uh, Lydia, I don't think that's a good idea…"

Bridget says: "There's all these towns that are literally sitting on years and years and years worth of resources."

Lyra says: "Oh. Yeah yeah, that is true."

Bridget says: "So much they would never know what to do with them. They don't share them with newspawns. They don't do anything with them. Just sit on them and repair tools all the time. That's how we got the ship and the stuff we started with. Was an abandoned town. Just one town. And that was only part of it. We left behind a lot of the heavier stuff."

Lyra says: "Yeah, isn't that just awful? Why even have a bunch of stuff if you won't use it?"

Una nods. "And then?"

Lyra says: "So what do you think about that? Should these grumpy old farts keep all of this junk?"

Una says: "Are they still alive even?"

Lyra says: "No, I mean, in general, right?"

Bridget says: "The ones from that particular town? No."

Lyra says: "Should people keep huge piles of stuff they won't use?"

Una says: "Well, if they're all dead, then it doesn't belong to them or anyone anymore, right?"

Bridget says: "Did anyone in the town _you_ spawned in offer you anything? You say you can make things yourself, but would you feel silly busting your butt to make a hammer when they have twenty stored away they won't let anyone use?"

Una says: "Well, it would be nice if they offered, but they never even offered, so I went walking and seeing what was out there."

Bridget says: "Yeah, exactly. It's… why do they even have all this stuff if they're not going to do anything with it? I don't get it." She sighs.

Lyra whispers: "She don't seem too enthused… I'm thinkin' no…"

Bridget says: "And then I think a lot of them spend all their time and resources feeding sleepers. Even the ones who don't live in their towns. Someone's sitting somewhere, asleep for years and years, someone passes by on the road and stuffs them full of food on the way by. I don't get that either. Seems like a waste of food when there's newspawns going hungry."

Una says: "Well, if they're alive and it's still their stuff, then I guess they have their say about what happens to it, but if it's lying around and the owner's dead, then it can be useful for someone"

Bridget says: "Oh, that's another thing. Most of those sitting on those hoards of stuff didn't earn a bit of it themselves."

Lyra whispers: "Oi, I reckon she ain't wot we're lookin' for, Cap'n. Abort?"

Bridget says: "Somebody before them died, they took their keys, and inherited a pile of stuff themselves."

Bridget whispers: "She's… very naive."

Lyra whispers: "Aye, an' that's 'er problem, innit? We've been suspicious enough already. Maybe too much ta let 'er out… Hmm…"

Una says: "Does that happen a lot? I guess there's enough stuff for everyone around though."

Bridget whispers: "She's got a sloop in town."

Bridget says: "I'm guessing that's the norm, most likely. Then they just sit around repairing tools without actually doing anything."

Una says: "That's kinda boring."

Bridget says: "Yeah, no kidding." She pouts. "And then they hunt down the newspawn who stole their dung."

Una says: "Why would they miss their dung?"

Bridget says: "Now that is a question that I can't begin to answer." She giggles.

Una says: "Maybe he was going to fill a house full of dung."

Lyra says: "So Una, what's your, uh…favorite color?"

Una says: "Well, they said they would stop chasing him after one more road, so maybe he got away."

Bridget says: "It better be red."

Una says: "I dunno, I like blue like water, but I change sometimes. Red is good when I wake up in the morning like a sunrise."

Lyra whispers: "So the way I see it, the question is if we let 'er out, does she rat us out…"

Lyra casts a speculative eye over Una.

Bridget whispers: "Doubt it."

Bridget says: "You said you were a good fighter, yeah? What would be a good reason for ever hurting another person?"

Una says: "If they hit me first. Or if I'm practicing."

Bridget says: "You wouldn't kill someone just because they stole poo." She scowls. "Nobody should do that. That's stupid."

Una says: "No. It would have to be more than poo."

Lyra whispers: "Really. Cap'n. Let it go. She's a no."

Bridget says: "You know they'll kill him if they catch him."

Una says: "Like if they stole my husband, I would totally kill them."

Lyra says: "Anyway, I for one am satisfied with the results of this interview. What about, eh, what's her name? The other one?"

Una says: "Yeah, I think they will. The chaser was pretty serious."

Lyra says: "Sabrina? You awake, love?"

Bridget says: "It's not right to kill someone over shit like that. No pun intended. They leave things unlocked or laying around, then when some newspawn picks it up and makes off with it, they start calling for their heads. It's… I don't even get it."

Una says: "No. It was unlocked. And they weren't watching. He didn't even hurt anyone."

Bridget nods, rubbing her head.

Una says: "But I would understand if a dung boat was left unlocked. Wouldn't even complain if it went missing"

Bridget says: "I'd guess they probably cared more about the boat than the dung." She chuckles.

Una says: "Oh yeah, I guess that too"

Bridget says: "Okay, tell me… What color is your hair?"

Una says: "My hair? Dark brown."

Bridget squints at her and cocks her head. "So it is." She rubs her head and yawns. "Okay, we're thinking you're not really what we're looking for, sorry." She smiles. "Good luck finding a crew. You can go on and head out now."

Lyra frowns a bit, then sighs and shakes her head. "Aye. Fine."

Bridget glances over to the other woman and lowers her voice in what was clearly supposed to be a whisper. "Come on, I don't think she's really got what it takes to fight pirates, but I don't want to hurt her feelings over it or anything."

Lyra chuckles and shakes her head ruefully.

Lyra whispers: "So be it. We'll talk later."

Lyra says: "I need to sleep now. We'll let you out later, aye?"

Bridget says: "I'll let her out if she'll wake up before I fall asleep myself." She chuckles.

Una says: "Okay, well, it was nice to meet you all anyway."

Bridget says: "Okay, it's unlocked. Good luck."

Una says: "Thanks, Lydia! see you around!"

Una leaves the ship.

Bridget says: "Take a look at the giveaways list. Maybe we can get you some of our spare tools." She grins and offers Una a note.

Una says: "Ooh, thanks!"

Bridget says: "Anything strike your fancy just now, or you wanna go think about it?" She grins.

Una says: "Um, can I have a wooden trowel, iron bucket, and, uh, dung-fork, please? Why are we talking so much about poo today?"

Bridget laughs lightly. "I don't even know. I'll grab those for you."

Bridget grabs some tools from the ship and hands them to her.

Bridget says: "There you go. Fix those up and I hope you get good use out of them."

Una says: "Thanks, Lydia!" She smiles.

Bridget says: "I'd better get back to work before I fall asleep again. Good night!"

 

* * *

**Day 4768**

Bridget checks out in town.

Bridget waves, yawns. "Good morning. How are things going out here?"

No one responds.

Bridget says: "Sleepy, I guess." She giggles. "I'll be on my ship."

She returns to the ship.

Bridget says: "Town is awfully sleepy." She glances at the harbor. "And it looks like that galleon has left, too."

Sabrina mutters to herself.

Sabrina says: "Yeah, it's not the only one, hey."

Bridget waves. "Hey, Sabrina." She chuckles. "It happens. What did you think of that whole conversation with Una there?"

Lyra perks up. "Well, let's hope you're more promising than your friend there…"

Leonard says: "Well, I don't know. She seems like a nice gal and all, but maybe more suited for the village life. Or for exploring the world by tandem bike, I don't know."

Leonard mumbles to himself.

Bridget glances between the people talking to themselves, raising an eyebrow.

Leonard says: "So, Sabrina, tell us a bit about yourself. What is it you want from life and why do you think a ship like this is the place to find it?"

Lyra says: "Good question, Haddy." She nods approvingly.

Sabrina says: "Una is adorable, but she's a naive little girl. You know, the first time I rolled into that town on my tandem, the first thing she said to me was, 'Hi, are you a pirate?'. She's better off mixing with her own."

Leonard says: "Ha! That's pretty direct of her. So what did you tell her? Are you?"

Sabrina says: "I think I said, 'Not unless you want me to be.' Same still holds?"

Bridget laughs aloud. "Yar har fiddle dee dee?" She makes an obscene gesture to the dinghy she's trying to break into.

Sabrina says: "What about you?"

Bridget says: "I don't think I've ever seen an actual pirate say 'Argh!' to people."

Sabrina eyes her surroundings very slowly. "I've never seen a pirate." She mutters to herself. "That I know of. But I doubt they'd say argh unless they'd taken a fright or a bite. One second." She stares down at her lap, deep in thought.

Leonard says: "Or if they wanted to scare someone." He grins.

Sabrina twists her legs off the bench, and sits up straight. "Well, what do you want to know…? My name is Sabrina. I spawned in Reniov Swamp on day four-thousand ninety-five. In it, up to my neck. I have wandered, here and there, harassed locals into giving me free bikes and equipment. Flirted with the idea of taming a horse and living life riding free with a sword and steel scutum, but then I drifted to the coast. To boats. I caught sight of your boat immediately, and then when the lady came out and started talking to Una, I thought… Well, I didn't think, I went for it. Now, if you don't mind my saying so, there is a mammoth in the room."

Sabrina glares into the young man's eyes, then others, in turn.

Sabrina says: "What are you up to? A sea gang of cocksure youths scavenging land for crew… _Hello_ , are you a pirate?" She softens and starts emitting a theatrically mischievous smile. "Well, are you?"

Bridget says: "Who locked you in a cabin to make sure you didn't yell at the old lady in the galleon next to us. Who has since left, but never mind that." She winks at Sabrina.

Sabrina says: "Yes, I had just noticed the cabin was locked. "

Bridget giggles and unlocks the cabin. "Feel free to take a look at all of our totally legitimately acquired goods if you like, too."

Lyra says: "Ah, sod it. Aye, ya find yerself aboard a proper pirate vessel, Sabrina! Wot say you? Wanna join?"

Sabrina says: "Were you about to launch into song there?"

Lyra grins innocently. "Wot, I ain't ever been known ta sing pirate songs…"

Bridget adjusts her tricorne hat, grinning. "Well, she could if you want. She's been singing mocking songs over the radio at the people we've robbed."

Lyra says: "Ah, bloody 'ell, it's been too long! I got a taste fer blood, I do!"

Sabrina exhales through her lips. "Well… if I say yes, and in saying if I say yes, I've pretty much said yes, if I say yes, what is the plan?"

Bridget says: "And they totally deserved it, too. She walked into town naked and looking for help, and they just yelled at her about the rules, refused to introduce themselves, and told her all the buildings are locked and she can't used them."

Sabrina says: "If I'm going to be a pirate, I bloody well want to be a pirate in style."

Lyra says: "We're just sailin' around this bit o' coast, hopin' ta pick up more crew. Then we go back ta the places we've scouted in the meantime an' rob 'em blind. A pirate in style, eh? 'Ow so?"

Sabrina says: "Theatre! Costume! The purest drama, a life of action!"

Bridget giggles uncontrollably and glances aside. "Wasn't that one of the things we actually discussed?"

Sabrina says: "Else I'm walking off the boat - possibly…"

Lyra says: "Aye, a life o' action be the purest drama there is! Well, Sabrina, I reckon we can accommodate ya if ya tell us wot ya wanna do. As fer costume, eh, we got some bits o' clothes lyin' around. We hope ta get some more when we 'it some towns."

Bridget says: "Or make them if we have to. With stolen cloth. Or cloth bought with fenced goods."

Lyra says: "Also, I don't believe we've been acquainted prop'ly… I be the Dread Pirate Lyra Halifax, singer o' songs and stealer o' grapes, at yer service." She makes an elaborate and exaggerated bow.

Bridget says: "And I'm Bridget the Bitch, Captain of the pirate ship Whatever." She giggles and poses to show off her outfit. "It needs a bit of work still, but I rather like it."

Sabrina says: " _Thee_ Dread Pirate Lyra Halifax? Well, now I know I'm in distinguished company. And the inimitable Bridget the Bitch? Oh my."

Bridget giggles. "I'm afraid I had to look at the alias list we keep to remember who we were being in this town, though."

Sabrina says: "Ah! An alias list. Beautifully played. So the song, about girls in Puk, that was you?"

Bridget points at Lyra. "You heard it?" She grins broadly. "It was beautiful, wasn't it."

Sabrina says: "Well, obviously it was her. It had me in stitches! Do you have anything else to ask, or am I a pirate now? I'm not ready for parrots. Or eye-patches. Not yet."

Bridget snickers. "Eye-patches would be terrible for depth perception. Rather keep eye-patches and peg-legs for the event that we actually, you know, lose an eye or a foot or something."

Lyra grins broadly. "I'm right flattered ta me a fan, I am. It'll be a pleasure havin' ya aboard, Sabrina."

Sabrina says: "And the boy, what's his name?" She points at Leonard and Jenkins. "Him too."

Lyra says: "That be Leonard and Jenkins."

Sabrina says: "Sabrina Ward. Can I sleep anywhere I want?"

Bridget says: "Sure. We've got a bunch of stuff set up to be done if you feel like building something. The tools are in the hold. Got cloth-making machines set up, too. I was thinking we could make some more rope and string up hammocks. Oh, and help yourself to one of those things the old folks don't want you to have, a crowbar." She grins and eyes her spear. "And a better weapon. I'm gonna go hang out in town a bit and see if sleepy old whassisname wakes up to exchange some of our junk for junk we might want more."

Sabrina says: "Well?" She strides around, flaunting herself. "Do I look the part now?"

Bridget grins and gives a thumbs up. "Much better."

Bridget heads into town.

Bridget stretches. "So, trader guy woken up yet? Or anyone else interested in some of our spare tools?"

Una says: "Aww, Valeros woke up a little bit, but now he's asleep again. Thanks, Valeros. I will go see Jasper later, wonder if he caught that guy."

Bridget says: "Ah, well. We were having a nice chat with Sabrina on my ship since she woke up."

Una says: "Ooo, did she make it?"

Bridget grins and nods. "Maybe you'll find a group that fits you better and have fun with."

Una says: "Yeah, I probably will." She smiles.

Bridget says: "Alright, suppose I'll hang out here a little bit longer and see." She grins.

Una says: "You see? Sabrina left, and they went after Sam again. If Sam was not here, they would go after me."

Bridget says: "Who's Sam, and who's going after him?"

Una points at a man. "The boars. That's Sam."

Bridget says: "Boars aren't going to come after you, Una. They can't reach you on your boat."

Una nods. "Yeah, but when I was trying to dry potatoes, they did. So I went and hid on my boat."

Bridget waves. "Guess I better get back to work."

She returns to the ship and to trying to break the lock on the _Ichabod Storebox_ dinghy.

Bridget says: "What a fucking boring, useless town. What do you say we head on to Quillanoi Forest South shortly, see if we can trade anything there or pick up another crewmate, come back here and rob the place, give Una the autograph she so badly desires, then tuck in at Shambon North to change the ship name? I don't know if I care for the empty coast along the way to Basillica… and we've got a few places that need our special attention now that we've got the hands to pull it off." She grins broadly.

Lyra says: "Aye, sounds good ta me, Cap'n."

Bridget says: "Oh! I had another idea." She grins mischievously. "We're fast enough now that we could zip over to Shambon North _before_ hitting New Shambon. They only even saw me there, too. Change the ship name to Whatever, a bit of steering to confuse them, hit the town, lock em up in their own town, back to Shambon North to change the ship name to something else, and they're chasing ghosts again."

Lyra says: "Aye. We got a spot ta lock 'em in? I don't reckon changin' the name ta Wo'ever's a smart move, though. If they see us comin' in, they'll lock up tight."

Bridget says: "There's more of us than them, they're sleepy as fuck, and we can sneak up on the port and only dock at the last minute. Doubt they're watching the water too much… or pay too much attention to the radio. Nobody was inside any buildings, and the only guy doing any trading wasn't answering. I dunno. Anyway, we can lock them up in their own buildings if we shake the keys out of them."

Lyra says: "Aye, s'true. Wif so many o' us, it won't be a problem ta hit 'em till their keys pop out."


	23. Recruitment: Summer

**Day 4769**

Sabrina says: "I can grab whatever I want, right? It's all there to be used?"

Lyra says: "Aye, Sabrina. take wo'ever ya like."

Bridget says: "Yeah." She waves a hand absently. "We've got more tools and crap than we know what to do with. The fruit and shit is gonna be traded for better shit or used for healing. The gold and gems are gonna be shoved in the booty display case to look shiny, but if you want to make jewelry instead, feel free."

Lyra says: "Although that violin is mine. I dropped it ta not look like the violin-playin' pirate on the radio."

Bridget says: "Oh, and when those hide bags are done, can you guys hand out one to each of us? And make another for yourself, Sabrina, if you don't already have one."

Lyra says: "Thank ya kindly, Sabrina."

Sabrina says: "I finished off a hide bag, got it hidden on me right now."

Bridget pokes her head out into town.

Bridget waves. "Bye guys. We're heading out now."

Bridget undocks from the harbor and sets a course out to sea.

Bridget says: "Next stop, Quillanoi Forest South."

Lyra says: "Aye. An' after that, some action!" She rubs her hands together.

Jenkins says: "Hey! Don't throw me over board! I'm not become a sleeper yet…" He looks around in a daze. "Wow. Just how long was I out for? I see we have a new crewmate. Excellent."

Bridget says: "Hmm, you last said something four days ago, unless I missed something while I was ashore." She grins. "We were looking for the pincers." She giggles. "And yeah, we picked up a new crewmate in New Shambon. There was another there who seemed promising at first, but that didn't pan out. We're heading for Quillanoi Forest South now and should arrive in a few hours."

Lyra says: "Oi! This dinghy's a proper treasure boat, it is! Got tons o' rope an' sailcloth! Let's rig the sloops, wot?"

Bridget says: "Oh, nice!" She giggles. "And I bet the people in the town we stole it from didn't even realize this was here."

Lyra says: "Well, uh, I reckon we ain't got food problems…" She goggles at the massive pile of potatoes.

Bridget looks at the pile of potatoes. "…maybe we can convince the next town to take them in exchange for absolutely anything."

Lyra says: "Some talentless 'ack is singin' on the radio. I reckon we're due fer another episode o' Pirate Radio once we got some more exploits ta sing about, eh?"

Bridget says: "Oh yes, absolutely. Should I be glad that I missed it?" She snickers.

Lyra says: "Aye." She rolls her eyes.

Bridget says: "Anyway, quick check here, but I'm working on copying some keys. Can you guys let me know who has keys for what? Also, Jenkins, think you could copy the hold key for me sometime?"

Leonard says: "I have the key for this boat, but nothing else."

Bridget says: "Okay, I'll hand you this copy to the guest suite key when I get it done, then."

Lyra says: "I got keys ta the boat, the guest suite, an' the Avenger." She hands Bridget a key. "Also this radio repeater room key, which I don't even want."

Bridget slips it onto her keyring and snickers. "I'll just toss that on my keyring. It might be useful sometime?"

Lyra says: "I'll copy the sloop key fer ya…"

Bridget says: "Provided someone doesn't break in to fix it."

Bridget says: "Jenkins got the Jakara Hills harbor key I'm guessing?"

Lyra says: "We didn't even lock that one. Cap'n, got a couple sloop copy projects set up in 'ere now."

Bridget frowns. "We put a lock on it…"

Lyra says: "Oh? Didn't I just 'and ya the key fer it, then?"

Bridget says: "That was the radio repeater room, not the harbor."

Lyra says: "'S labeled, innit? Oh, the 'arbor." She shrugs. "Aye, must be Jenks, then."

Bridget says: "I did like half of the lock, but then I was working on the repeater room when it was finished."

Lyra says: "I dropped the alias list an' The List list in 'ere, by the way. So pick 'em up if we bring in anyone else fer interviewin'."

Bridget says: "Guest suite is probably just as well for that, anyway. When we've got time and materials, we could even put up some curtains or something." She smirks. "And then when we kidnap people and lock them in, we can say 'It's curtains for you!'"

Lyra says: "Har har, yer funny, mate."

Jenkins holds up a key labeled Jakara Hills Harbour. "Yeah, I got it. Even labeled it properly. I guess I forgot to make a copy for everyone. I'll start on that. And someone needed a copy to the hold door? Damn, all of these keys are getting confusing."

Bridget says: "Yeah, nobody but you had the hold key. I'm keeping all the useful ones on a keyring. Gonna smash the useless ones when we get a chance. I don't even know what half the keys I have are FOR. In fact, fuck it."

She puts a bunch of keys on the stone table for reclaiming iron.

Bridget says: "Goodbye, unlabeled keys so old they're growing hair!"

Jenkins says: "I still have the keys to the whole town of Dorian, so I'd rather keep those just in case. Unless of course they've been changed since then."

Bridget says: "You could make a keyring to keep them sorted out. We, uh, will probably wind up with more keys from people we beat up that we want to keep clear." She grins. "I made up a keyring for keys that I actually know what they're for, basically, heh."

The Whatever docks at the Hamlet of Seawood Public Harbor.

Bridget says: "Okay, guess it's time to make up a trade list and say hi!"

Bridget strolls out of the harbor looking around at everyone in town appraisingly.

Bridget says: "Hello. I'm Lydia Carver."

She drops a note titled _Dragonfly Trade Inventory 4769_.

Bridget says: "I have fine junk for trade at 'please get this crap off my deck already' rates. Well, hoping to get some rubber at least. It doesn't weigh as much."

A woman says: "Oh, Sabrina, hi again. Didn't you leave on a bike?" She smiles. "Hook up with a boat did you? And hi, Lydia Carver, welcome." She hurries back out of the harbor to nod. "Let me take a gander and I'll let you know. Ah- and I'm Elina, before I forget."

Bridget says: "And let me tell you, I'm leaving the bricks, feathers, and alcohol here whether you want them or not." She grins.

Elina looks it over and gets a big sort of smile. "Grapes! And snakeskin, and magnesium. Do we need magnesium… maybe. You can leave whatever you want, too, hm, just drag it into our junk storage. Give me a minute to go look at what we've got." Elina jerks a thumb toward a building named _Public Storage_. "Storage for stuff you don't want." She giggles.

Bridget drags the feathers, bricks, and alcohol into Public Storage.

Elina says: "Alrighty, so we've got about 2.5 kilos of rubber that we can trade. Do you mind waiting for Josh or Jasper to wake? I don't do the trading. I just collect it."

Bridget says: "There. Good riddance, big pile o' feathers!"

Elina says: "Feathers are good. Lots of mattresses and pulls to be made." She smiles with a nod.

Bridget says: "No problem. Not really in a rush to run off just yet." She grins.

Elina says: "Pulls… pillows I meant." She makes a face. "Tongue-tied I guess."

Bridget says: "And let me tell you, you go scavenging and you wind up with a lot of random crap that's really not any use on a ship, you know?"

Elina says: "Ok! And Josh and Jasper are the oldest guy and the handsome guy, respectively." She grins, and then sighs as she looks to see. "Lots of empty places I guess?"

Bridget says: "Yeah… seems like there's whole sections of coastline in some places that nobody lives in anymore." She giggles. "Of course, the silliest ones are the mountain towns, that have nothing but stone, that for some reason people lived in and built a bunch of buildings. Started off riding a bike through these old abandoned mountains, place was desolate let me tell you, and direwolves everywhere. Almost bit my face off a time or two. Having a ship is _so_ much better. Faster, too! We just finished getting the sails up, and look at her go! It's beautiful."

Elina says: "Oh well… we're still here and stubborn. Even if trouble pops up. The last sailors, you would've sailed right past them, they brought a thief with them." She huffs. "Guy stole their longboat while they were here, they brought him back and then he tried to steal our car! Can you believe it? Should feed them to the boars." She laughs then and rolls her eyes. "Maybe in mountains it's more peaceful. We help rig boats here, do you need any other sails?"

Bridget says: "That galleon? Was that the dung-boat theft we heard about in New Shambon? I think your guys drove through there chasing him. I dunno about peaceful… aside from direwolves eating everyone, some crazy lady once shot at me with a bow because she thought I was a thief. Because I went into her public storage building and dropped a bunch of meat I'd gotten from hunting in the wilderness."

Elina says: "Probably. Anyone who picks up a guy who turns out to be a thief of dung should reevaluate their hiring strategy." She shakes her head. "And huh… that doesn't sound too peaceful I guess."

Bridget says: "Hmm, be right back."

She pops over to the ship for a moment.

Bridget says: "Sorry, been working on copying keys. Anyway, yeah, my own ship has been rather more selective. Been interviewing potential crew members to make sure they at least don't sound stupid, you know? Hoping to pick up another, maybe, too, if anyone here might be interested."

Elina says: "Sabrina was here… hm, half a year ago I guess. Is she working out well?" She smiles. "And the other ship had our newest newspawn join up, so you're late for that, I'm afraid."

Bridget says: "Oh, yeah, Sabrina's been energetic and helpful and we took an immediate liking to her." She smiles.

Elina says: "We were super busy while she was here, I really only remember her face and her leaving for New Shambon or something, so I'm glad to hear that."

A young woman chuckles. "Oh, your heard about our daring dung caper? Joseph the Dung Pirate, I liked to call him."

Bridget giggles. "Hardly seems worthy of the term 'pirate', don't you think?"

The handsome guy says: "Hello, I'm Jasper "

Bridget smiles and waves. "Nice to meet you. Elina said I should talk to you about trading?"

Jasper says: "Yeah, we can talk. I'll have to see what rubber we have left, but grapes are good, and maybe enough magnesium for another engine or two."

Bridget says: "You want the potatoes. don't you. You really, really want the potatoes. … we just broke open an abandoned dinghy and it was full of potatoes. Why would someone load a bunch of potatoes onto a dinghy?"

Jasper says: "Well we don't really need potatoes "

Bridget says: "Maybe I'll have a potato eating contest with my crew." She giggles. "See who can devour the most raw potatoes in one sitting."

Jasper says: "What's your rate on grapes, magnesium, and snakeskin?"

The young woman chuckles and whispers to Bridget: "Dung Pirate is a bit of an inside joke. Dumbass Dung Burglar is probably more accurate."

Bridget snickers softly and whispers back: "Really now, if you're going to steal something, at least steal something better than dung."

Bridget sifts through some papers. "Hmm, only got Klojt rates. What do they generally go for in this part of the world?"

Jasper says: "Uhm everyone has rates they use. I'm not sure what Klojt rates are as I've not heard of those."

Bridget says: "Well, you name a price and the grapes are yours, 'cuz I want to offload them here anyway since I don't really want to take them _back_ to Treefeather."

Bridget hands Jasper a note titled _Klojt Trading Rates_.

Bridget says: "Big trade center over on the next island. Not very useful seeing as it's right near the towns with grapes in them. Never actually been there myself, but their trade rates are posted every-freaking-where, so I can guess people seem to think they're important."

Jasper says: "Ah interesting. I think I've heard the name but never seen this before. The rate on this is fair I think, I wouldn't frown upon a better one though. We have 30 days of rubber available, and we have a little wood. We might have other things too. Sounds like Elina might want some snakeskin though too depending on that. There's no posted rate."

Bridget says: "I'll pass on the wood. Got some on board if we want to make some more barrels or something. If you've got any gold or diamonds laying around, those would be fantastic. Or jewelry or clothing, for that matter. Or old coins from long-forgotten kingdoms. One of my crewmates collects those."

Jasper says: "If we do it's not much. Elina might have some rubber or hemp clothes about, she's the expert in that regard though we usually make that as we need it too. And coins only if Joshua is holding on them."

Bridget nods. "Didn't figure, but had to ask. Mostly just came here expecting rubber. I mean, just looking by the map, I'm going to assume the things you have the most of are going to be wood and rubber, am I right?" She grins.

The young woman says: "Guess you can have my old clothes if you want them." She indicates a hemp tunic, fur skirt, and fur hat.

Bridget snickers. "Mostly looking for things like, silk, leather, jewelry, you know?"

Bridget notices the woman working on crafting an ivory trinket and whispers: "Say, that's an awfully pretty bauble you're working on there. Could use a hand with that? I'm a fair hand with it."

She grabs some tools for it from her ship.

Jasper says: "Sorry not sure you heard But we have wood, rubber, and mushrooms mostly Though we do have little bits of some other things"

Bridget says: "Yeah. I just don't want to carry around too much heavy stuff if I can help it. If Klojt or wherever needs limestone… they can get it in a skimmer." She giggles.

Jasper says: "No, I understand. Mushrooms and rubber are fairly light. Let me double check for metals or stones though unless they are new I don't think we have spare."

The young woman whispers: "Thanks for the help. My name is Summer Storm. This ivory put some damage on my purse, but I think it was worth it."

Bridget whispers: "I quite agree! And it's a nice design, too."

Jasper says: "We have a little silver too. Though not a ton, especially since we had to go so far to get it."

Bridget says: "Yeah, I'd imagine. It's not a worry. We can go closer to the source." She grins. "As for the grapes… I think my crew would kick me if I traded them at the rates we could have gotten over on Treefeather. Especially as some of the towns they're in, uh… don't allow visitors to gather, and don't bother gathering them themselves, so I'm not sure why they even bother living there…"

Jasper says: "Okay well you told me to name a price, but I guess you name one if it's not Klojt rates. Omeo isn't far and I can just go get more if I need to, depending on the price."

Bridget says: "There's grapes in Omeo? Interesting. And heh, sorry, I don't think I'm very good at this trading thing." She giggles. "Anyway, it's fine, I'm tired of looking at the things."

Jasper says: "Yeah, so a few days away if I needed more grapes, apples, or cotton. But i'm willing to use the rates on that note for grapes, and so can do 30 days."

Bridget says: "Sure thing. And the rubber would be fine."

Jasper says: "Alright so that's 4050 grapes"

They exchange the grapes and rubber.

Jasper says: "There is the rubber."

 

* * *

**Day 4770**

An ivory pendant is finished.

Bridget goes onto the Whatever.

Bridget yawns. "Got some rubber, I guess, there's a young woman there who might be interested but I'm not sure. They didn't want our potatoes." She giggles.

She returns to town.

Summer says: "Jasper, I have finish my pendant. How are the crossbow parts coming along?"

Summer sets up crossbow limbs to be carved.

Bridget says: "You're making a crossbow? Nice." She grins.

Summer nods. "I just need a few more parts."

Bridget says: "Planning on doing some hunting?"

Summer shrugs. "Beefing up the home security. Can't be too careful with dung burglars about." She chuckles. "Well, never know when one might need to protect oneself. "

Jasper says: "One part is done, need to go get the tools for the other."

Bridget whispers to Summer: "Don't suppose you've ever thought about going sailing? *tries to hide a grin*"

Summer says: "Which tools do you need. I have all but the chisel."

Summer nods and whispers back: "You have no idea how much I've thought on it."

Bridget whispers: "They said the other young person who was here went off with the last ship? I'm guessing they didn't impress you. And, ah, we've got plenty of tools. Can give you a hand with that crossbow. Just don't have anvils and smelters on a ship. That'd be tough."

Bridget goes and grabs a chisel from the ship and hands it to her.

Bridget whispers to Summer: "And have nine damned chisels… where the hell did they even come from?"

Summer whispers: "The flower boat." She huffs. "It looked nice, but…I couldn't stand the smell. "

Leonard comes out and wanders around, then notices what Summer is working on.

Leonard says: "That's a ton of work, isn't it? Want a hand with that?"

Bridget says: "I noticed them sailing past on the way here. Their ship looked awfully… ostentatious." She giggles. "Maybe I should be glad we didn't get close enough to smell it. Mostly we just grow tea on my ship. Not that I have anything against … hmm, fashion I suppose, but there's stylish and then there's ridiculous." She giggles.

An aged man says: "I don't have any coins, unfortunately."

 

* * *

**Day 4771**

Bridget yawns, stretches, and whispers to Summer: "Not very good at this, and sorry, I'm not generally this sleepy. My ship is hoping for maybe one more crew member, at least. We're… a lot more careful about who we let on board than that last ship, though. If you're interested, we can have an interview in private."

Elina says: "Oh, I keep forgetting to grab food." She looks at her growling stomach sheepishly. "Does anyone else need food? We have plenty of meat pie."

Bridget says: "Meat pies, mm? That sounds… conspiracy more tasty than the potato eating contest I suggested." She giggles.

Summer whispers: "Oh, yes I would be interested. There's an interview? "

Bridget whispers: "Yeah. Gotta make sure anyone coming onto the ship will mesh with the crew, have similar goals in mind, and won't turn out to be a dung thief."

Summer chuckles and whispers: "Well, I'm no dung burglar, so you can check that item off your list."

Elina says: "Well we have got plenty if you want some." She smiles to Bridget.

Jasper says: "We can easily make more."

Bridget whispers: "When you've got a few, we can speak at length in private with the rest of the crew."

Jasper says: "Summer those two pieces are finished."

Summer says: "Ah, thank you Jasper. Did you bring them out, or should I go inside to get them?"

Jasper says: "I think they are just near the bench there"

Summer says: "I'm sorry, which bench?"

Jasper says: "In the inn. Where they were made"

Summer says: "Oh." She tries the handle. "You may have to bring them for me."

Jasper goes in and hands them to her. "Sorry about that. There you are."

Summer says: "Thank you, Jasper. I just need the prod now and I can assemble it."

Bridget says: "Well, we're almost done with these limbs, at least." She grins.

Summer says: "Thank you for your help with that, by the way. Who is the man helping us? I didn't catch his name."

Bridget says: "Huh? Oh." She pauses, trying to remember his alias again. "Haddock. His name is Haddock."

Summer whispers: "We can do that interview thing any time you want."

Bridget whispers: "Yeah, let's head over to my ship, then."

Bridget goes back to her ship, followed by Summer.

Bridget says: "It's interview time again, folks. Who's awake?"

Bridget goes into the guest suite.

Summer says: "Should I join you in there?"

Bridget says: "Yeah, come on in, and we can talk in private. They might hear from the harbor in the deck, or if another ship docks."

Summer enters the guest suite and looks nervously at the note on the floor*"

Bridget says: "Ah, Sabrina left that there I think." She laughs lightly.

Summer says: "Maybe we can start a collection of interviewee notes?" She drops a note.

Bridget says: "Okay, let's start off with, what interests you about sailing? Acquiring wealth, exploration, meeting people, whatnot?"

Summer says: "Hmm..I'd say exploration at the top of the list. Wealth is also nice. People…well some are ok, I guess."

Bridget takes a copy of the note, which appears to be a piece titled _The Tempest_.

Summer says: "I spawned in a forest, but always had aspirations to sail. I wrote that while still in the forest. "

Bridget says: "Nice." She rubs her shoulder. "After that last clueless, naive girl didn't really pan out, I'm not even sure what to ask people anymore. We really should have written out a list. Whatever."

Summer says: "Well, you already know I'm not a dung burglar, so that's at least a few things you know about me."

Bridget giggles. "So, can I take an inference from your name and the poem that you identify more with the storm than the merchants or pirates?"

Summer winks. "That is and astute observation."

Leonard says: "So, what is it that makes you want to join us?"

Summer says: "Sadly, the story was a bit rushed. I wanted to kill all of the characters, but I was on a deadline to submit the story into a cultural contest. The ending was less…ominous than I had wanted."

Bridget says: "So, chaos, destruction, violence, right, I see." She smirks. "So, are you more interested in causing chaos than merely acquiring wealth?" She grins broadly.

Summer says: "Quite simply, I think it was a mistake that I spawned inland. I was meant to sail. And, well you seem to be the type of crew I would want to sail with. I knew that since I met Lydia."

Bridget snorts. "Yeah, I know what you mean. I spawned in a boring, sleepy-ass inland forest myself."

Leonard says: "So you're not very satisfied with your career so far, is that correct?"

Summer says: "Well, yes I think you could say that. My career so far has consisted of winning a cultural contest to earn a meager amount of iron. With which I bought petrol to use on a coal drill. I hitched a ride to the nearest port town after that, and traded my coal for a few things. I've spent most of my time since then just doing things for myeslf and waiting for a good opportunity to join a ship's crew."

Bridget says: "Besides the smell, what about the previous ship made you believe that they weren't the right crew for you, and that ours would be?"

Summer says: "I have never worked for any person except myself. I am a self made woman. The way they pranced into town and started tossing flowers around as soon as they got there. I don't know, I guess some people might like that kind of thing. Not me. They were generous and gave me crossbow parts. Kind of silly, though. What if they had just given a deadly weapon to a murderer?"

Leonard says: "So you're self driven and streetwise, I like that. Being on a ship is quite different from working alone, though, what are your thoughts on that?"

Bridget says: "Maybe they didn't care?" She shrugs. "They let a dung thief on their crew, after all." She snorts.

Summer says: "Yeah, they seemed pretty careless. They'll probably get their pretty boat stolen one day."

Bridget says: "Around here, we believe in these amazing inventions, they're called 'locks'." She grins.

Summer says: "Ah, Mr. Haddock, I realize that working on a ship crew is different. I just didn't want to get stuck in the clap-trap of work for peanuts that I saw others doing. The way I see it, chipping in on crew work is in a way doing something for myself."

Bridget nods. "Around here, people often do their own thing, though we help one another and share our goods without much regard for what 'belongs' to each person. While I'm nominally the captain, it's mostly because I'm the most wakeful and organized, for the most part. If a crew member wants something, we'll try our damndest to get it for them, one way or another." She grins widely. "At least it tends to work better than the sort of shit you see in some towns, where everything is so locked up tight you can't even get the tools you need to do anything."

Leonard says: "Yeah, it's quite the opposite of what certain towns do. We're all equal here. I haven't lacked a thing since I set foot on this ship."

Bridget says: "We do, however, tend not to hand out ship keys until we're pretty sure someone won't just make off with the ship or something. Though with a decent-sized crew, that's a little less of an issue since someone is always going to be on board at all times. Still, trust doesn't come instantly or to everyone, especially in the sort of business we're in."

Sabrina plays three somewhat sinister-sounding notes on a lyre and lets them ring out.

Summer says: "I won't ask what kind of business is that, but I can make some guesses. I don't have any desire to steal one of your ships, but I understand your caution."

Bridget chuckles. "Isn't that precisely the sort of thing you should be asking?"

Summer shrugs. "Aren't most interviews a time when you answer questions rather than ask them?"

Bridget shrugs. "I never said I was good at this, but whatever. Call it more of a dialogue. After all, you need to get a feel of us as much as we of you. But, yeah, whatever. That's kind of our official motto around here." She snickers.

Summer says: "That's a similar philosophy to my own. Whatever your goals, I'm sure I will be fine with them. Unless you intend to enslave me" She glances to the locked door. "But I don't really think that's the case."

Bridget giggles. "Nah, I really couldn't be bothered with that. Just a precaution. We've had interviews where there were other ships docked in the harbor and we had to make sure that the interviewees wouldn't wind up yelling for help or something stupid like that. Wow, that really does make us sound sinister, doesn't it." She clears her throat. "Anyway. Yeah. We're pirates, not slavers. That's reassuring, right?"

Summer says: "Only slightly." She smirks, betraying her feigned concern.

Bridget says: "So far haven't killed anyone but sleepers, though. The wealth is nice, but it's far more entertaining to cause chaos than just to try to get the most junk we can."

Summer says: "So I would ask one question: what made you think I might be okay with sailing with pirates? Was it the crossbow?"

Bridget says: "Let's see. The crossbow was a start, but only narrows it down into not being a pacifist farmer or something. Then there was this very interesting poem and your admission that the thought of causing chaos appeals to you. You don't like to rely too much on others, and seem to have a touch of disregard for authority. You don't want to work for free with a group that has no idea what they're doing. And you said you'd be fine with anything that doesn't involve being enslaved." She giggles. "Correct me if I'm wrong. We can always murder you and dump your body over the side if we have to." She winks.

Summer says: "No, so far that seems pretty spot on. I was just curious if there was something obvious in my demeanor." She looks down at her crossbow parts. "I guess these will come in handy at some point. Those silly flower people may have indeed contributed to some future murder. I wonder how they would feel if they knew."

Bridget grins widely. "No, I don't imagine that it would be anymore obvious to a casual observer than my own garb screaming 'I'm a pirate!' that apparently nobody has noticed."

Summer says: "Haven't noticed or haven't vocalized? The two aren't always mutually inclusive. Some like to blurt out the first thing that comes to their mind. Others prefer a more calculated approach. I imagine blurting out 'There's a pirate' might put one near the top of a list of names on a pirate ledger."

Bridget says: "True. It's just that some towns have cheerfully traded us deadly weapons without even seeming to think twice about it. Anyway, you in for some murder and mayhem?" She grins.

Summer clears her throat. "I'm glad you asked. If you'll have me on your crew, then I am indeed. Or whatever."

Bridget says: "Alright then! Welcome to the Whatever. … yeah, we seriously call the ship that, it's a joke really. We change the name of the ship regularly, but after our first robbery of a port town, word got put out over the radio to look out for a ship named Whatever. Funny thing was… Whatever was never actually the name of the ship. It was the name of the sloop was stole from Puk." She giggles. "My real name is Bridget, sometimes known as Bridget the Bitch." She points at and introduces the rest of the crew.

Summer nods to each crew member, memorizing their names. "Ah, yes I know Sabrina. She lived here for some time I believe."

Bridget says: "Anyway, ship's unlocked. Shall we finish your crossbow?" She grins widely.

Summer says: "Yes, let's get that out of the way. At least Jasper finished the parts that needed forging."

They return to town, and settles back in to help with finishing up the crossbow parts as well as she can.

Bridget says: "There we go. Hope I didn't mess up the curves too badly. You got all the pieces together, then?"

Summer nods then turns. "Jasper, Joshua, Elina. I've decided to sail with the Dragonfly crew. I want you to know I appreciate your help with everything. Good luck with your ship building business. I hope no more dung burglars come and ruin your day again. Goodbye." She turns to Bridget. "I'm ready."

Bridget waves. "Farewell!"

They head for the harbor.

Bridget says: "Ship's open. Whenever you're ready."

Once they're on board, Summer sets up a project to for a crossbow prod, and Bridget undocks.

Bridget says: "Oh, there you are, Lyra. For a moment there I was worried we'd accidentally left you somewhere. We're sailing on. Carry on!"

Bridget sets a course.

Summer says: "I have a bunch of tools. Is there any place to store them?"

Bridget says: "In the hold."

Bridget shuffles through some notes.

Bridget says: "Okay, I've put our potentially incriminating notes into the private quarters."

Summer says: "So…where are we going next?"

Bridget stretches, and looks off at the water and grins at her. "So, how's it feel to be out on the water finally?" She chuckles and points off into the distance. "There's a little girl in New Shambon who dearly wants to meet pirates. I would so hate to disappoint her." She winks. "Going to have to figure out how to work it, though. Shambon North is abandoned and we can dock there to change the ship name, and I was thinking we could change it before hitting New Shambon, and then go back there and change it again afterward."

Summer says: "It's…well so far it's living up to my expectations. I feel this is the beginning of a beautiful friendship. Me and the sea."

Bridget peers off at the horizon through her telescope. "That stupid galleon is so slow-moving. How many people did they have aboard, do you know? I think we may need to hover off the coast for a bit so that they don't see us duck into Shambon North, make sure they've moved on out of the way before we hit New Shambon." She scowls. "Now, _Freedom's Wake_ , that's a ship I'd love to catch out on the open water. It's owned by a woman named Charly, who tried to out us in Darlina."

Summer says: "That flower boat had 9 people I think. Well 8 now the the dung thief…parted ways."

Bridget makes a face. "Yeah, definitely too much for us to deal with, if they're all wakeful. Is that counting or not counting Seawood's newspawn who Jasper said went off with them?"

Summer says: "Not counting. Forgot about her."

Bridget says: "New Shambon has three people in it." She holds up her fingers and pulls them down one by one. "One of them is a sleepy old guy who never woke up to trade with us. One of them is some guy who kept getting attacked by boars and never said anything." She's now flipping the bird to a random section of coastline. "And the third is a silly girl by the name of Una who has apparently been asking absolutely everyone who shows up if they're a pirate and wants to ask for an autograph." She grins maliciously.

Summer says: "Did you tell her you are one?"

Bridget shakes her head. "She sounded interested in joining the crew and we brought her aboard for an interview. She failed. Badly. She was all 'Oh, I wouldn't take anyone's stuff, they might miss it!' Even for a prank of replacing their stuff with dung."

Summer says: "Sounds like the kind of person who might go off blabbing their mouth given the chance."

 

* * *

**Day 4772**

Lyra points at Summer. "'Allo there, mate! What's yer name? I didn't catch it afore. I be the Dread Pirate Lyra Halifax, scourge o' the seas an' singer o' songs!"

Jenkins takes some salted meat out of the chest.

Bridget snickers to Jenkins. "Here I was going to suggest we have a potato eating contest. Nobody else wants the things."

Jenkins says: "Huh? Now why would we do something silly like that? And who's the new girl?" He smirks as he chews on the meat. "I'm sure someone already pointed me out, but I'm Jenkins. Nice to have you aboard. "

Bridget says: "Name's Summer Storm. Likes violence and chaos. Check out the poem she left in the guest suite."

Jenkins says: "Love the name. It sounds ominous. Have to check this poem out."

He goes inside to take a look.

Jenkins says: "Excellent work there, Summer. If our performance plan ever pans out, I'm sure you could be a great contribution to the writing."

Summer Storm nods to the other women. "Hello and thanks. That little poem earned 800 iron at the QFN cultural contest thing they had back in 4700. It's how I got my start. QFN rate on iron is 50. Pretty good if you're selling. Not so much if you're buying. I was considering going back for the 4800 fair with iron I could get at almost half that rate at QFS and cashing in while also trying to win the contest again. But this is better."

Jenkins he snorts. "Sounds like a lot of work to me. We have a much more generous rate on iron. It's 'take what you need.'"

Bridget shoves a ridiculous amount of potatoes into her mouth, then belches enormously.

Jenkins snickers and gives her a half-hearted clap. "I think we have our winner."

Lyra she grins. "Aye, the 'take wo'ever ya bloody like from wherever ya want' rate is the best deal if ya ask me. Nice ta meet ya, Summer. I'll be in the dinghy lockin' it if anyone needs me. Let me know if anyone says anythin' particularly asinine on the radio, aye?"

Bridget hands Leonard a newly-finished key. "Key to the guest suite for Leonard."

Bridget adjusts the ship's heading.

Bridget says: "There's one more tiny thing to consider. How much do you care if the people who once knew you find out you're a pirate? Also, we've been keeping lists of aliases and associated ship names and who we've introduced ourselves to as what. It's a bit complicated but, well, don't want to introduce ourselves as the wrong name to someone. If we hit New Shambon, they will know we were the crew of the Dragonfly even if we change the ship name. Una would be able to recognize most of us, and the old sleeper there would be able to recognize me and Sabrina. We only have gone by the Dragonfly in Quillanoi Forest South, Reniov Forest East, and Siom."

Summer she shrugs. "I don't really care. And if they were to find out, what would they do? Shake their heads at me from afar" She laughs. "I like my name. I'd rather keep it."

Bridget says: "Yeah, I'm still Bridget. I've just lied to people in various ports and introduced myself as Izzy, Lydia, or whatever other stupid names I come up with. There's the thing. If someone points to 'Lydia' as being a pirate… all the people who know Izzy are still oblivious about it."

Summer says: "Hmm…but again, even if 'Izzy' was incriminated, what could anyone do about it? I can see your point about not introducing yourself as a known murderer. Perhaps stick with one name until it is 'used up' so to speak."

Bridget says: "They'd refuse to trade with us at any port where they'd recognize us, and very likely put a call out over the radio if not try to arrest us themselves. That's one reason why we've tended to try to have only one person come out for trading stops to fence stolen goods, so if one person gets outed, they won't be able to finger the rest. Next time we go there, we'd have a different ship name and a different person can come out to deal with them. The bitches in Puk knew us as Bridget, Lyra, and Jenkins, and reported us to San D'Oria by those names, who put out the call for us over the radio. So we went, eh, fuck it, and when we put out pirate radio broadcasts, we use those names, because they're already known anyway. Be nice if we had a place to stash our booty, or be able to more reliably exchange it for lightweight valuables. I don't think the trade I made in Seawood was even useful." She snorts softly. "I was hoping to exchange some of our heavier crap for rubber."

Summer says: "Grabbed a screwdriver." Her eyes narrow and her smile grows as she gathers all of the crossbow parts. "Any reason why I should assemble this weapon here on the deck?" She coughs. "Any reason I should _not_ I mean."

Bridget says: "You've got the pieces all ready to put together?" She grins. "I don't see why not. I mean, if a giant fish were to spring out of the water and overturn the ship, we'd have more to worry about than all the crap on the deck either floating away or sinking to the bottom of the ocean."

Summer says: "I was more concerned about discretion. Well, more concerned you might be concerned about it."

Bridget says: "We're out on the open water. And not planning to go in for trading… we're planning to go in for pirating." She grins maliciously.

Summer sets up the project for assembling the crossbow.

Sabrina says: "Where are we heading next?"

Bridget says: "Right now, hovering off the coast waiting for that damned flower boat to move on out of sight. Very, very slowly." She snorts softly.

 

* * *

**Day 4773**

Sabrina says: "Right then, who wants a daily dose of my waster?"

Summer raises her shield and smiles. "Try me."

Sabrina takes a swing. "Ah!"

Summer Storm says: "Better luck next time." She smirks. "Any extra sparring weapons lying around?"

Bridget says: "If there are, they should be in the hold."

Summer Storm says: "I'll have to carve one up after I finish the crossbow."

Jenkins says: "Is the boat still there? Must be out of sight of normal eyes."

Bridget says: "Yeah, I've kept it just at the edge of telescope distance. It's still rounding the bend of the island. Looks like they're going to dock at Shambon North. Probably don't realize there's jack shit there. I imagine they'll land, pop out, and move on, after which we can zip in and change the ship name."

Jenkins says: "Huh, where has Lyra gone off to? What's the name of the ship were waiting on?"

Bridget says: "Unless you'd rather just say 'fuck it' and go hit New Shambon anyway, let everyone know the Dragonfly are pirates. and worry about changing it only after. She's putting a lock on the dinghy. The _Gilded Lily_. Heavily loaded galleon, crew of nine, a lot of them very alert from the sounds of things."

Jenkins says: "Right. I just thought we'd be able to see her. Odd…" He nods. "Definitely not a good target, then. We're a respectable number now, but I don't think we should be going against those kind of odds except in an emergency."

Bridget says: "The dinghy that's attached to the sloop, I mean. I guess the sloop's blocking the view. How many of you guys did the Blackrocks see and learn the aliases of? It's mainly them I'm concerned about finding out that we're pirates."

Jenkins says: "I know they saw me. I believe I was still using Ken at the time." He nods in agreement. "They don't seem the sort you'd want to piss off." He smirks. "As much as I'd love to take them down, I don't think we're ready just yet. Let's wait until we can handle the Silver Knights first."

Bridget says: "Yeah, and I don't think anyone in New Shambon would recognize anyone but me? I mean, Una saw us but we didn't introduce ourselves like assholes. And Sabrina, of course. Still, they'd be able to recognize us and pin me to the Dragonfly, so we'd have to stay out of sight so they don't connect us to the Whatever. Ugh, this is complicated. We should have changed the name at Shambon North when we had the chance."

Summer says: "Maybe send over a sloop or something?"

Jenkins says: "Now hey, that's an idea you have there. I'd hate leaving behind the raker, though. It's the best ship we have for a hasty escape."

Bridget says: "A sloop wouldn't be able to hold most of us, and wouldn't be able to hold prisoners. We don't have a building in town we can use to lock them up in."

Jenkins says: "I can see your point. At least they don't have any reason to suspect us. Just yet."

Bridget says: "So, let's see. We go to Shambon North and change the ship name. If we're only going one town away, 'Whatever' is fine, unless there's other ships around. We hit New Shambon and take anything worth taking. Go back to Shambon North, change the name again. Sail away. Una is the only one who _might_ have been being perceptive enough, and uh, she's not perceptive, she's a bloody idiot. Still, me and Sabrina could always hide in the hold, or we might just lock Una in the hold with us and close the window to separate her from the old man. And… I don't know. Take her ship and kidnap her?" She shrugs. "She knows too much to let her go, unless we think she's too dumb to point us out. The old man is harmless if he doesn't see me or Sabrina. Alternatively, we could just say 'To hell with it all! Yar har fiddle dee dee!' and damn the consequences." She smirks.

Summer says: "The people in New Shambon know me. They spent some time in Seawood Hamlet getting rigging for one of their ships. The old man is Valeros. I think Sabrina was with him then. And there's a guy named Sam there, too. I most recently saw them when I got dragged along on a chase after the dung burglar took one of Seawood's cars."

Bridget nods. "Think they've got anything worth stealing tucked away?"

Summer says: "Hmm, I'll try to remember what they traded for the rigging. It was a long time back, so I may not be able to remember it all."

Bridget says: "Did they leave a trade list or anything? Damn, maybe I should start grabbing trade records when I can."

Summer says: "Not that I can recall. I think Valeros and Jasper kind of worked it out between themselves. It may have even been one end of an old trade. Sabrina might recall more details. I know they stayed there for a long time collecting wood while Jasper and Elina made sailcloth."

Bridget says: "Hmm." She puts a hand on her chin thoughtfully. "We could always steal their ship, if we had something useful to do with it. We'd have to change the name and fence it somewhere, and it might be obnoxious to try to steer two ships or separate for several days."

Lyra emerges from the _Seeker_.

Lyra says: "Oi, dinghy lock's done."


	24. Mace, or Randy

**Day 4774**

Bridget docks the Whatever at Shambon North.

Bridget says: "Hmm, there's another ship docked here. That could be inconvenient… on the other hand, there's no one on board at the moment and its owner appears to be in town disassembling a radio transmitter."

Lyra says: "Eh, it ain't got nothin' on our ship. That bloke sure is all alone, ain't 'e?" She grins broadly. "Be a right shame if summat were ta 'appen ta 'im, wouldn't it?"

Bridget says: "Looks like it, yeah." She chuckles.

Lyra says: "Oi! Who wants a guest fer our guest suite?" She raises her hand.

Sabrina cackles and puts her hand straight up.

Bridget grins broadly. "Hopefully he doesn't have a crew of pirate clowns shoved into the hold." She giggles. "Let's do it."

Lyra says: "Aye, follow me, mates!"

Lyra and Bridget go into town and drag the man out into the guest suite.

Lyra says: "'Allo there, mate! Wot are ya doin' 'ere, then? Ain't destroyin' radios some awful crime or summat?" She smirks.

Bridget brushes her hands off and chuckles.

Lyra says: "Can't let that go, can we? *she strolls up to the window, hands folded behind her back, and peers in, clucking her tongue and shaking her head sadly*"

Bridget says: "Let's see what this sketchy fellow has to say for himself. Like starting with his name."

Sabrina shakes her head dismissively. "That hemp tunic is a crime all in itself."

Lyra says: "Aye, aye. I reckon 'e oughta get extra time fer that, eh? Bloomin' 'orrible crime, it is. Bein' unfashionable while destroyin' radios. Wot would yer mam think, mate?"

Bridget says: "By the time you're thirty, you should be able to afford some decent clothes, don't you think?"

Lyra says: "Aye, 's all terrible suspicious! How can ya be so old an' yet so bloomin' ugly?"

Summer says: "Look, he's carrying radio parts in his arms. Caught with his hand in the proverbial cookie jar, as it is. Likely not his first offense."

Lyra swaggers up to him and takes a close look. "Aye, aye, I reckon we got a repeat offender here!" She gets all up in his face, smiling unpleasantly. "Hmmmmm, now wot should we do with you, then?"

Summer says: "I think it depends on his willingness to cooperate. We could _make_ him drop his pilfered parts, though."

Bridget says: "And he might have more stolen goods locked up on his ship, hmm?"

Lyra says: "Oh, aye, 's very true. Dangerous criminal like that, ya never know wot 'e's got on 'is ship, do ya? 'Ow many villages ya figure our deranged radio-mangler 'as robbed, eh?" She leans through the window again and flashes the captive a friendly grin. "By the way, mate, I wouldn't try pickin' the lock if I was you. This is yer only warnin'."

Jenkins says: "Ah, nice work, you two." He chuckles and shakes his head. "He hasn't spoken yet, has he?"

Bridget shakes her head. "I guess he fell asleep on the radio and hasn't realized yet he's not still taking it apart."

Lyra says: "Aye. Wot a pity. Well, if he don't wake up soon, I reckon we can 'elp 'im…" She fingers her crossbow suggestively.

Bridget grins. "Yeah, that might get his attention."

Jenkins says: "I was rather surprised to see him unharmed. I applaud your restraint."

Bridget says: "Or our strength." She giggles.

Jenkins says: "Very good on that too." He smirks. "Either this man is very weak, or you two are getting stronger."

Summer nods. "He's been blissfully unaware. But once he wakes, it'll hit him like a bolt of lightning." She points to the crossbow project. "This is Bolt."

Bridget grins. "Niiiice."

Lyra sets up a project to sew leather boots.

Lyra says: "Aye, 'e's a puny little chap. I could almost drag 'im all on me lonesome."

The captive says: "Hey! Let me out! Who are you people?"

Bridget says: "That's what we asked you. Who are you, and what were you doing back there?"

The captive says: "I'm Mace and I was scavenging for things to take back home to help my people build it back up."

Summer's nose wrinkles. "Gross. A scavenger."

Mace says: "And who are you? This town was abandoned so you could not have jurisdiction here. Are you pirates?"

Bridget says: "So, how do you know the town was abandoned, and didn't belong to us?"

Mace says: "No signs of life and you arrived by boat. Who are you?"

Bridget says: "Perhaps we were all off on a trading trip and didn't want to leave anyone behind for fear of pirates?" She smiles sweetly. "There's been an awful lot of talk of pirates lately. It's not safe to go alone."

Mace says: "We both know that's not true."

Jenkins says: "You jump to conclusions rather quickly." He chuckles. "Being alone isn't safe"

Mace says: "So what happens now?"

Bridget sets up a project to carve a wood mug.

Bridget says: "Now, I'm going to make you a commemorative mug. And my friend here with the violin might just sing you a song. Where exactly are you from that is so desperate for resources and materials is considered a reasonable use of your time rather than simply gathering them?"

Mace says: "I've answered your questions yet you haven't even told me your names yet. In most places that is considered rude."

Bridget says: "Oh, pardon me, terribly rude of us. I do so hate when people do that, sorry. I am Bridget the Bitch." She tips her hat. "The title probably isn't really necessary, but whatever."

Mace says: "A pleasure to meet you."

Bridget says: "I apologize that we have not gotten the guest suite properly decorated yet. I had plans for curtains, you see, but I traded away all our cotton and silk before I thought of it, and hemp simply would not so. Now, you weren't buying our story, we're not buying your story either. Taking apart machines is a really terrible way to procure resources. So you're either lying, or you're really bad at this." She giggles. "So, where are you from that you claim to be helping?"

Mace says: "I could tell you but there's no guarantee that you'll believe me. And regardless, I don't see how it is relevant to our situation anyway. If you just wanted the things I was carrying, you wouldn't have bothered to talk to me. Which means you want something else. Perhaps we can come to an arrangement. "

Bridget says: "I'm curious. Indulge me." She smiles. "Leave it to me whether I believe you or not."

Mace says: "If I tell you my story, I want to hear yours in return."

Bridget nods. "Deal."

Mace says: "I'm an explorer originally from Klojt. I started off studying at the university but got bored eventually and struck out on my own to travel to all the islands and meet interesting locals."

Bridget says: "I'm from Treefeather myself. Zhift Forest. Really boring. Never go there, unless you're desperate for wood."

Lyra says: "Eh? Wot's this, then? Yer tryin' ta make a deal, are ya? Cute. An' wot's this talk o' pirates?" She shoots the other woman an exaggerated look of terror. "I ain't ever heard o' such a thing! My my, are there really such troubemakin' sorts about?"

Mace says: "Really? I some bards who said they were from there."

Bridget shrugs over to the other woman. "Yeah, the last one didn't work out very well, so we'll have to carefully consider any future arrangements." She looks to Mace. "I never heard of any bards. If someone was 'from' there, it's likely because they left it and never went back."

Lyra says: "I ain't one much fer deals, but I do like me a bit o' entertainment, so carry on. Anyway, yer right, mate, I neglected ta introduce myself." She draws herself up self-importantly and executes a needlessly flourishing bow. "Yer talkin' ta the Dread Pirate Lyra Halifax, singer o' songs an' scourge o' the seas."

Bridget looks over to Lyra. "I think I'll need a fair bit more practice if I want to make any sort of delicate wood carving." She giggles.

Lyra says: "Blimey, yer awful at that. Give that to me." She rolls her eyes and snatches the hunk of wood away.

Bridget says: "I'll just work on your boots instead." She snickers.

Summer says: "Summer Storm is my name." She gets close to the window. "So what's on the ship, Mace from Klojt."

Lyra says: "Aye, nice boat ya got there. Where'd ya get it, then?"

Bridget says: "Yeah, what comes after the part where you left Klojt because you were bored?" She grins.

Mace sighs. "Do you really want to know?"

Bridget says: "Absolutely. Wouldn't have asked if I didn't."

Mace says: "Mainly only hemp. Was planning on making sails." He shrugs. "As for where I got it from, well, you probably wouldn't believe it even if I told you."

Bridget says: "I mean, hell, my own story has some pretty silly moments, but I'll still tell you anyway, because why not? Ah, come on, quit teasing. Here I can tell you all about how I rode a shitty bike all over northeastern Treefeather trying to put together the materials for a crowbar, only to forget I needed a bellows and having to backtrack."

Lyra rolls her eyes. "Cap'n, I reckon this bloke ain't got a good notion o' his situation…"

Bridget says: "Made up your mind on the boots yet?" She grins.

Summer says: "Really. Unless you plan to tell us the ship sprang from the sea and the key materialized in your hand, I think most of us will keep an open mind about it."

Lyra sets up a project for reinforced boots with buckles.

Summer whispers: "So, it's ok to use the stuff on the deck, right?"

Bridget whispers: "Yeah, sure. It's all either to get used or traded. Fuck sitting around on a pile of stuff just to look at the stuff. Unless it's shiny stuff. But even the shiny stuff is still better used."

Summer whispers: "Alright, good to know."

Summer sets up a project to make a rubber umbrella.

It's raining.

Summer says: "Oh thank the gods, I thought it would never rain." Her expression lightens and she appears to be happy.

 

* * *

**Day 4775**

Mace says: "And in return you'll let me leave with all of my belongings?"

Bridget says: "That'll depend. But you talking and not teasing is far more likely to let you out of here unharmed and might even wind you up with more than what you came with." She shrugs. "Potatoes?" She hands him a kilo of potatoes. "Stuff is great, but there's more important things than stuff. And we've got plenty of stuff. Right now, I'm more interested in hearing what you have to say than taking your stuff."

Lyra says: "Wot? Let you leave wif all yer stuff? Ahahahaha! Yer funny, mate!" She strolls up to the window again. "Now, see, lissen 'ere an' I'll explain how it works. If it weren't clear, we're pirates. Proper dangerous sorts. Hurt people, rob people, take their stuff, all that rot. You…" She points dramatically. "…are our captive. We ain't attacked ya yet ta be polite. But yer life an' all yer belongings are in our 'ands, ya see? If yer not entertainin', why, we'll just whack ya till yer keys pop out, 'elp ourselves ta wo'ever we want from yer pretty boat, an' call it a day."

Bridget grins broadly. "Basically, your continued well-being quite literally lies in what you say."

Lyra says: "So if ya wanna get outta here unscathed, why, I suggest cooperatin'. Ya can start by 'andin' me yer boat key." She shakes her head in amazement and turns to Bridget. "Mate, can ya believe 'im? Escape wif all 'is belongings, really? That's some real cheek, it is!"

Bridget says: "If his boat is full of potatoes, he can keep them."

Lyra says: "Aye." She looks at Mace again and clucks her tongue admonishingly. "So just so this is real clear, yer in a real bad position now. If ya don't start makin' it worth my while ta leave ya unharmed, I'm gonna start shootin'."

Sabrina says: "I demand to be entertained!" She fiddles with her crossbow, her eyes narrowing and lips beginning to purse.

Leonard wakes up and looks at the prisoner. "Ha! Who is this then? He looks like a Randy. Yeah, that's got to be his name. How are you feeling, Randy? Enjoying the cruise?"

Lyra says: "Aye, aye, a circus fer the masses! Entertain us, Randy, if ya don't want a crossbow bolt in yer pretty face! Oi, mates, wot ya think o' havin' a target practice contest if 'e don't cooperate? Our new crew ain't seen no action yet, aye? A pretty diamond ta whoever can 'it 'im hardest! Five points fer an arm! Ten fer the spleen! Twenty fer the throat!" She mimes firing her crossbow.

Sabrina says: "Oh, absolutely, and I'm sure Randy here is _dying_ to see what we can do."

Leonard says: "Great! I've been itching to get my first taste of blood that isn't from our damn kitchen."

Summer says: "I say we make him strip naked with nothing but a commemorative mug to cover his man parts. Because honestly right now I'm feeling this man has no balls. Also, those clothes are atrocious."

Sabrina says: "And Leonard, darrrrling, would you please take off that dreadful hemp tunic?" She pouts. "I will make you whatever you so desire, name it."

Leonard says: "Anything?"

Bridget says: "Yup! And if we don't have the materials, we can always steal them, or buy them with stolen goods."

Sabrina says: "Anything."

Lyra says: "Aye, aye, Summer, I like 'ow ya think! Strip 'im naked an' we'll see if 'e's got any balls after all!"

Leonard says: "All right!" He gets off the rags. "How about a turban? It sounds appropriate for a seafaring merchant."

Sabrina says: "One turban for the gentleman, coming up." She looks around. "Alas, we don't have enough cotton cloth. But soon, my boy, soon!"

Leonard says: "We ought to get a bunch of feathers too, I want to make us all some boas. Huge feather boas all around."

Sabrina says: "Now you're talking my language!"

Mace says: "Fine, fine. A prostitute was kind enough to give it to me. There."

Lyra says: "Ahahaha! Wot's that, mate, a whore! Do go on. Do ya keep the company o' whores often, then?"

Leonard says: "Ha! For what? Was she so ugly she had to pay you?"

Lyra says: "Or wos she yer mam, mayhaps? Aye, sounds plausible ta me. Randy 'ere's mam is a whore, an' she pinched 'er pennies till she could give her darlin' bonnie boy a boat ta set 'im on 'is way in the world!" She sniffs dramatically and mimes wiping a tear away.

Summer says: "Open minds, mates. Open minds. I'd like to hear more about this."

Sabrina says: "Randy, dear, I'm amused, but I'm not entertained, and frankly, you need to start entertaining us. The stage is all yours, boy, let's see what you've got, else it's curtains."

Lyra plays a tragic little ditty on her fiddle.

Summer leans close to the window. "Maybe he _does_ have balls and that's why the whore gave him a ship." She gestures ludely at the man's groin. "How bout you give us a peek, Mace from Klojt."

Mace says: "Well, former prostitute is more accurate. Anyway, no it wasn't anything like that. When she showed up, she was alone, starving, and wounded. I saved her life and we decided to travel together. She was running from a slaver at the time."

Summer chuckles. "Guess he's shy." She turns from the window. "It's ok. Keep your pants. More interested in what's in your ship than what's in your trousers."

Sabrina says: "What a fascinating story." She looks bored and unimpressed.

Mace says: "Do you mind if I asked you a question?"

Leonard says: "I'm not entertained yet. You'll have to do better than that, Randy. Sure, go ahead, I'll give you a question."

Mace says: "Are you the ones that drove off the Blackrocks?"

Sabrina says: "Who?"

Leonard says: "Before your time, Sabrina. Yeah, that was us. What of it?"

Lyra says: "The…Blackrocks?" She looks terribly amused. "Aye, aye, wos us."

Mace says: "Ah. Found a couple people from that tribe at Reniov Forest East a couple days ago. Led by someone who called herself the queen. Looked like they got hit hard. Dead bodies everywhere."

Lyra says: "Did ya ask wot 'appened?"

Mace says: "She said pirates attacked just before I got there. Though they managed to save most of their goods. Only a very few of them remain now. I didn't get much info. The queen was a bit of a bitch."

Lyra snickers. "Aye, nice one, Randy, but we ain't stupid. Good effort, though. I'll give ya a B fer that one." She grins broadly. "Aye, why would we go back there now? We killed 'em all dead, we did, an' took everythin' we wanted. So ain't no reason to go back for seconds, ya see?"

Leonard says: "Yeah, that's a good one. I'll give him a B as well. I'll give him the old B right in the knee."

Lenny goes in and shoots at him with a composite recurve bow.

Mace shrugs. "Not trying to get you to go back. I respect anyone who took them on. From what I heard of them, they had it coming."

Sabrina tilts her head to the side and cups her chin, somewhat talking to herself. "Hmmmm, the crossbow or the whip?"

Sabrina says: "Tsk tsk, Leonard, I'll show you how it's done."

Lyra says: "Sabrina, I reckon ye'll need this." She grins. "An' why don't ya give yer pretty new bow a try?"

Sabrina goes in and shoots her crossbow at Mace.

Leonard says: "Wanna get out of here, Randy? Play that flute for us. We need some serious entertainment, and you're not providing yet."

Lyra holds up a note titled _Victim Report Card_. "Oi, wot do you lot think o' this? Feel free ta edit as ya please. Eh, I'm bored o' 'im."

Lyra goes in and shoots Mace with her crossbow.

Lyra says: "Heheheh! Right in the spleen! Ten points fer Lyra!"

Leonard says: "I agree. He's our most boring captive so far. Doesn't exactly give me a lot of sympathy for the fellow."

Lyra says: "Who's next? Summer, want ta christen yer pretty new bow wif the blood o' our victim 'ere?"

Bridget says: "Lenny, he's been our _only_ captive since you joined the crew." She smirks.

Summer says: "A bolt from Bolt. Coming right up."

Bridget says: "But you're right. He's been a lot more boring than the ones who came before."

They could hear someone start trying to break the lock.

Lyra says: "Lockbreakin', is it?" She clucks her tongue and writes it down.

Summer says: "Got too ahead of myself. Bolt ended up in the wall."

Lyra says: "Rats. Well, there's always next time."

Bridget says: "Tsk, tsk. Okay, that'll earn you a swift trip to near-death."

Leonard says: "How long do you figure that's gonna take? You'll be dead before you're halfway done. Not too clever, are ya?"

Lyra says: "Bridget, give 'em a whack, eh?"

With a ferocious snap of the wrist, Sabrina cracks her whip at the cabin window. "Stop that, dear. You're going nowhere."

Mace says: "I'm dead already. You all have made it perfectly clear"

Bridget goes into the guest suite. Before she can swing, Mace awkwardly nicks her with a pickaxe. She gives him a solid blow with her claymore.

Bridget says: "We haven't killed anyone but sleepers yet. Awfully quick to jump to conclusions, aren't you."

Lyra says: "Actually, we was plannin' on lettin' ya go, but if yer gonna sass us, maybe we oughta dump you overboard, eh?"

Leonard says: "No reason not to start, though."

Bridget munches on a bit of popcorn. "Yeah, we even made you a souvenir and everything." She points at a wooden mug carved with the image of a woman in a tricorne hat, posing with a telescope to her eye, the word 'Whatever' engraved in fancy letters beneath her feet. The other side of the mug is carved with a raker crashing through the waves. "Do you like it?"

Lyra says: "Tsk. Be a shame ta waste that souvenir, wouldn't it?"

Mace says: "You _just_ threatened to kill me. All I want to do is leave. If you wanted what was on my ship, you could have broken in and taken it long ago."

Leonard says: "Easier to break into you and take the key. And far more amusing."

Lyra says: "'Ere's how it works, me bonnie boy. 'Ow much we 'urt ya depends on 'ow much ya entertain us. Ya've been a right dull victim so far."

Bridget says: "Not really, takes a while to break a lock. We've have robbed it already if you'd handed over the key. You can still do that if you would like to avoid further injury." She smiles.

Lyra says: "Aye, if ya'd been real entertainin', maybe we woulda given ya summat instead o' takin' it! But nah, yer borin'."

Leonard says: "I still want his shield. It's a nice one."

Lyra says: "Aye, an' we oughta take them ugly clothes while we're at it."

Bridget says: "We've still got one of those shields in the hold, but it's a gaudy shiny one. I'd rather put those on display when we've got less obnoxious ones to use."

Mace says: "So i give you my key and then what? You leave me stranded here?"

Sabrina says: "You sit and think about what you've done, young man!"

Lyra says: "Aye, either that or we kill ya. Yer pick."

Summer says: "Still haven't got it yet, have you, Mace from Klojt." She puts her hands to her mouth to amplify her words. "STOP BEING BORING."

Lyra says: "Or at least take it from ya by force. But yer not makin' a great argument fer the effort needed ta patch ya back up afterwards, are ya?"

Bridget says: "Why would we even want your shitty ship? But if you'll kindly be more cooperative, we might not dump the thing out at sea."

Leonard says: "And who says we leave you here? Maybe we'll maroon you in Sverige if you don't start acting nice."

Bridget says: "So far you're not giving us any good reason to be nice. Hell, even the Puk bitches bothered to try lying to get out."

Sabrina says: "I must say, I simply don't believe he's got it in him to spin an exciting yarn about that time he got whisked away by stylish pirates for a pleasure cruise… especially considering how much of an abject failure his attempts to entertain us have been. And with his life at stake too!"

Lyra says: "Aye, wot a borin' fellow our Randy is!" She shakes her head in disappointment.

Sabrina says: "You've disappointed us, Randy. Look how disappointed my dear friend is. LOOK." She points at Lyra.

Lyra looks very disappointed.

Bridget says: "Killing people is so passe. Anyone can do it if they have the balls and maybe some friends."

Sabrina says: "And I had such high hopes when he started to mumble about generous prostitutes!" She sighs theatrically.

Mace says: "I am boring. I am not a good storyteller by any stretch of the imagination. If you are looking for entertainment, there is nothing I can do. If you want whats in the ship, it is yours. Just leave me it. We don't have to waste any more time."

Bridget says: "So," she puts out her hand. "The key, then, and we can take our pick and leave you to it."

Lyra says: "Also, cancel yer lockpickin' project."

Bridget says: "Don't expect you to be able to spin a wild yarn, but a little more detail would be nice."

Lyra says: "An' 'and over yer pretty shield."

Jenkins says: "Are you lot tired of him yet? Want me to finish him off? My crossbow is getting rusty. "

Mace says: "Which shield?"

Leonard says: "The kite shield, you nincompoop!"

Bridget giggles at Jenkins. "I'd so hate to deprive you of your fun, too."

Mace hands her a key and a kite shield.

Bridget says: "Ah, the shield and key, thanks!" She smiles at Mace. "See, that wasn't so hard, was it?"

Lyra says: "Oi, I got a notion. Why don't we undock 'is ship an' leave it floatin'?"

Bridget hands the mug to Mace.

Lyra says: "Be a funny prank, aye? Also, cancel yer damn project afore me mate 'ere sticks 'is bolt in ya."

Bridget says: "Can't cancel it, but he can stop working at it. Anyway, I'm gonna go take a peek at his ship. Don't kill him while I'm gone."

Lyra says: "Ach, yer right. Bloody annoyin'…." She grumbles. "We'll be takin' yer crowbar too, then."

Bridget goes to check out his ship. She picks up some mead, silver, cotton, and grain spirit, and passes them over to Lyra.

Lyra says: "Oi, not bad, Bridget."

Bridget says: "Daisies? This guy has daisies on his ship!"

Bridget also grabs some leather and steel, a waster and a feather pillow.

Bridget says: "Let's see, anything else worthwhile here…?"

She returns to the Whatever.

Bridget says: "Daisies." She giggle-snorts You can keep your stupid daisies."

Leonard says: "Anything else? Gold, feathers, sorghum?"

Bridget says: "The hell do you want feathers for?"

Bridget grabs a pile of feathers from the _Raker of Steel_ and tosses them at Leonard.

Leonard says: "I'm making us all feather boas!"

Bridget says: "I am not wearing a fucking feather boa."

Leonard says: "Yes you fucking are, we're all wearing them and we'll look lovely. That includes you."

Bridget hits him with a pillow.

Lyra says: "Bridget, gimme the key ta 'is boat 'ere."

Bridget passes her the key.

Lyra says: "Oi. 'As 'e 'anded over 'is crowbar yet?"

Bridget says: "Nope. So, think we should put a lock on the harbor before dumping him? Make him work for it while we sail off?" She smiles.

Lyra says: "No, we 'it 'im an' leave 'im fer dead unless 'e 'ands it over promptly."

Bridget says: "At least he quit trying to break out."

Lyra says: "Then my patience is a mite extended, but only a mite."

Bridget says: "And he never did tell us who 'his people' were that he was trying to scavenge radio parts to 'help' for some reason."

Mace hands Bridget a crowbar.

Bridget hefts the crowbar. "Pleased to do business with you."

Lyra says: "Aye. Well then, 'ere's wot we're doin'…." She smirks.

Bridget says: "Be right back, lemme check on something."

Bridget pops out to check the radio repeater.

Lyra whispers: "Oi, lissen up, I got a plan. We undock 'is boat an' ditch it in front o' the 'arbor. Ta taunt 'im, like."

Lyra snickers. "'Ow 'bout it?"

Bridget says: "We could always finish removing that radio transmitter for him that he was so eager to be rid of. And to think, if he hadn't been so keen on sabotaging his own future attempts to call for help, he would have never been captured by evil pirates."

Lyra whispers: "I'll get on 'is boat, then you get on a sloop and come over fer me. Wot ya say?"

Bridget looks into the guest suite. "Got a key for the dinghy?"

Lyra says: "Ahh, smart. That works better, it does."

Bridget whispers to Lyra: "Yeah, but we'd have to dock the dinghy to the sloop or it'd take forever to bring back. Mostly I'm wondering if anything is in it, like that stupid dinghy on the last sloop we stole."

Lyra whispers: "Aye, we might as well get 'is dinghy while we're at it."

Lyra says: "Oi, wo'ever, I ain't got time fer this. Who cares about the dinghy? Bridget, wot ya think o' me plan? Let's do it, aye?"

Bridget says: "Whatever."

Bridget hops into the _Seeker_.

Lyra says: "Aye aye, let me dump our guest first.."

Bridget says: "We can do it when we're done."

Lyra says: "Argh, ain't we done, then?"

Bridget says: "Ah, wait, need to…"

Lyra says: "Wot else we gotta do?"

Bridget says: "You undock the ship, I undock the sloop, someone else undocks our ship. Got it. Go for it."

Lyra says: "Aye."

Lyra hefts Mace onto the dock.

Lyra says: "Goodbye! I 'ope ya 'ave an awful life!" She waves cheerfully.

Bridget says: "So, any of you undock the ship after I go."

Bridget undocks the _Seeker_ from the Whatever and docks it to the _Raker of Steel_. Lyra climbs onto the _Seeker_. Bridget undocks the _Seeker_ and redocks to the Whatever.

Lyra says: "Oi, thanks, mate!"

Bridget says: "Smooth as silk."

Lyra snickers. "That wos mean. I like it!"

Bridget says: "Time to fuck off with his shit."

Lyra goes into the hold.

Lyra says: "Ach, I ought set me boots up in 'ere so's I can listen ta the radio."

Bridget says: "Yeah. Summer, you don't have a ship key yet, right? Can copy these keys in here, too."

Sabrina plays some music on a lyre.

Bridget says: "Who still needs a key to the guest suite?"

Mace speaks over the radio: "This is Mace from Shambon North at Cantr Island. Be on the lookout for a group of pirates on a raker called the Dragonfly. "

Bridget says: "What, already?" She giggles. "Yep, time to bugger off."

Lyra says: "Actually, Bridget, I reckon it's time ta go back an' abduct 'im again fer bein' cheeky."

Bridget docks the ship back to the harbor.

Bridget says: "Yep!"

Lyra heads out into town.

Sabrina says: "Need a hand?"

Lyra drags Mace back onto the ship.

Bridget says: "Mace, dear, word to the wise? Don't let out a radio warning about pirates when they're still in range to dock again immediately."

Lyra tosses Mace into the guest suite.

Leonard says: "Now what have you gotten yourself into, Randy?"

Lyra says: "Mate, yer not too bright, are ya? If ya were gonna send out a radio message immediately, ya shoulda walked outta town."

Sabrina says: "What a silly little man."

Bridget undocks the ship and sets a course into open water.

Lyra says: "Oi, we oughta change the name o' the boat first."

Bridget says: "Do we want to change it here?"

Lyra says: "Aye. Ain't nobody comin' that fast."

Mace says: "You violated our agreement. You didn't even return my key. I have nothing left now. So go ahead and do whatever it is you want to do with me."

Lyra says: "With so many o' us, it won't take but a minute."

Bridget says: "What agreement?"

Lyra says: "Wot agreement, lad? We said we wouldn't kill ya if ya cooperated. Ya didn't cooperate. Be glad yer not dead."

Mace says: "Leaving me with my ship."

Lyra says: "We didn't even steal your bleedin' boat. We just left it in the water as a prank."

Bridget says: "Can one of you please stay in the hold?"

Lyra says: "Aye, I'll be 'ere, Bridget."

Bridget says: "Mace, you had your stupid radio. You could have just called for help in retrieving it."

Lyra says: "'Is name is Randy, yanno."

Mace says: "Please. Who is going to help a stranger so far away from civilization. "

Bridget says: "So far away? Where the fuck do you think you are? This is Cantr!"

Lyra says: "I walked through the mountains fer a year afore I found anythin' worth writin' home about. Cry me a river, you silly man. It ain't so bad ta walk from place ta place." She rolls her eyes. "You big bleedin' baby. One minor setback and ya give up on life? Gimme a break! Yer pathetic!"

Bridget says into the radio transmitter: "This is the Dragonfly. Mace broke an agreement and has been trying to steal from us."

Sabrina says: "Sad violin, please!"

Lyra Halifax plays some music on a violin.

Mace says: "Minor? You abducted me yet again and this time I have nothing left to trade. "

Lyra says: "Aye, it was minor afore ya did this, weren't it? Yer problem is yer just not very smart, mate."

Sabrina says: "Pipe down, boy, there's only so much sad violin we're willing to provide."

Lyra says: "Now, we don't like killin' people as a rule, but we'll do it if ya give us a strong enough reason."

Bridget says: "Yeah, because you were daft enough to put out a radio warning while we were _right there_. How dense are you?"

Lyra says: "Now would be a good time ta reflect on that feedback I kindly gave ya afore we left and throw yerself on our mercy."

Bridget says: "Damnit, I called him daft. Lyra's rubbing off on me. Killing's too good for him. Let's leave him somewhere shitty. Then he could only wish that he were close enough to see his stupid ship."

Lyra says: "Aye, or smack 'im good an' dump 'im in the 'arbor. Send out another broadcast and see if anyone 'ears or cares afore 'e bleeds out."

Mace says: "I don't see why you care anyway. You could easily rename it long before someone arrives. If anything, this is a minor setback."

Bridget says: "I already sent out a message about him. Mace, do you have _any_ idea where we are, or are you just an idiot?"

Lyra says: "It ain't the practicality of it, lad, it's the intent!"

Bridget says: "Anyway, I still want to kidnap Una. Or at least drop in and leave her an autograph."

Lyra says: "Anyway, I reckon someone oughta go finish that job on the transmitter an' rename the ship. First ta the task gets ta pick the name."

Bridget says: "Fine, docking yet again!"

Bridget docks the ship to the harbor.

Lyra says: "Frankly I can't be bothered cartin' this bad victim around wif us."

Bridget says: "Pass out the carving knives!"

Lyra says: "I'll keep an eye on things 'ere, and the rest of ya can go name the boat."

Bridget tosses carving knives and paintbrushes to everyone.

Sabrina says: "I am an artiste!"

Bridget grins. "Let's do this."

Bridget says: "I was going to call her 'Poor Planning' once." She snickers. "But that didn't sound very eloquent. Whatever."

Bridget whispers to Lyra: "There's a radio receiver in the harbor. You can help too, unless you don't want to miss his eloquent bullshit."

Lyra whispers: "Eh, fine."

They start altering the signs on the Whatever.

The radio keeps talking about trade and testing the integrity of the network. Due to the sabotage of the repeater, it's likely that Mace's message didn't even go anywhere.

Jenkins says: "Maybe I should stay on board and keep a look out, in case anyone's coming this way?"

Bridget says: "Whatever. We're already a third of the way done with the name change."

Jenkins says: "Whatever?" He smirks. "What are we changing the name to, anyway? And where are we going to drop off Randy?"

Bridget says: "'The Souvenir'. And I have no idea. He couldn't just let us let him go, oh no." She rolls her eyes. "Idiot."

Jenkins says: "Now, I hate to be the one who says it, but I told you so." He snickers. "One day you'll learn hour lesson; the only good captive is a dead one."

Bridget licks her lips and looks up at him excitedly. "Aw, we could've had a bit of fun. We made him a mug and everything."

Jenkins raises an eyebrow and smriks in response. "You aren't wrong… But letting him near a radio wasn't the best idea. You think too highly of people. Most of them are complete morons. "

Bridget says: "Didn't think he'd be able to use the radio, after all the smashing he did to it. Also, when we get around to decorating the guest suite, can we add a bathtub? So we can tell them we're going to bathe in their blood?"

Lyra says: "Aye. I ain't opposed ta killin 'im an' dumpin' 'im overboard. We wos nice. 'E threw it back in our face. Now 'e can kiss my arse. We can't just take that, aye? An' I ain't likin' the idea of goin' far outta our way ta dump 'im. I say we slit 'is throat an' be done wif it. Clearly 'e don't value 'is own life, so why should we? Let's 'ave a vote. All in favor o' killin' 'im, say aye."

Bridget says: "That'd depend on whether we were going to bother going there in the first place."

Lyra says: "Which we weren't last I checked."

Bridget says: "Maybe the junk he shits out when we whack him will be more entertaining than he was."

Lyra says: "Plus, we got an image ta maintain. We can't just let 'im get away wif that broadcast. If we don't kill 'im now, we're suckers, an' I ain't no sucker. Aye. Let's do it. Jenks can finish 'im off."

Bridget says: "The real question is, who gets to do the honors? Ah, Jenkins already got the first kill of our voyage! What about you, Lyra?"

Lyra says: "I ain't killed no one yet. I'll do it. I need Jenks ta whack 'im first. Wot say you, Jenks? Time ta get our murder on?"

Bridget says: "So long as I get to watch." She grins maliciously. "And his story still sucks."

Lyra says: "Aye, it do. Shame, that bit about the whore was promisin'." She takes out a pen and with a big flourish, crosses out the D on his victim report card and replaces it with an F. "Mate, ya really shouldn't've tattled on us, yanno. Not while we wos still in eyesight. An' not wifout skippin' town afterwards. Ain't too bright, are ya?"

Bridget nods in agreement. "We were all ready to let you go, broke and up a creek, but alive."

Lyra says: "Aye. Real tragic, it wos." She wipes away an imaginary tear.

Bridget says: "In short, you fucked up."

Lyra says: "Aye. Ya made a real bad error, mate. Yanno wot they say. Snitches get stitches."

Leonard says: "Aye. We've got to kill him now. But we should leave him on shore, with the report card on him as a warning to the next person to find him."

Lyra says: "Hmm… Possibly…"

Bridget snickers softly. "Inside the stupid radio room."

Lyra says: "Aye, why not?"

Bridget says: "And leave the mug, too. Souvenir for someone else."

Lyra says: "Hahaha, yer funny."

Bridget whaps Jenkins with a feather pillow.

Jenkins says: "Ooph! Alright, alright. I'm awake. Everyone's waiting on me, huh? If I end up accidentally getting the kill, I don't know what you can do about it. *he chuckles*"

Jenkins goes into the guest suite and gives Mace a fatal wound with his crossbow.

Jenkins says: "All yours, Lyra."

Lyra says: "Tsk tsk. Better luck in the next life, mate."

Summer says: "Well that was a nice thing to wake up to."

Bridget grins maliciously. "Yes indeed."

Lyra shakes her head in disappointment, then leans down and slits his throat.

Jenkins says: "Anything good?"

Bridget says: "Well. We've inherited more tools. Yay for us."

Jenkins chuckles and shakes his head, and wipes off the crossbow bolt. "You could say that."

Bridget says: "Fuck, even his notes are boring." She holds up one titled _Our Bodies, Our Souls: The nature of being._

Lyra says: "Oi, I'll need 'elp wif the body."

Summer says: "So someone step me through what I missed. Think I got the gist of it, but some of it took place off the boat I think."

Lyra, Bridget, and Summer drag the body out of the guest suite. Bridget strips it.

Bridget says: "Let's take care of the body first. Anyway, he gave up his ship key and crowbar, we robbed him, then undocked his ship and left it floating in the water, and dumped him ashore. Rather than counting his blessings, he immediately radioed out about us… while we were still RIGHT THERE. We going to dump the garbage in town?"

Lyra says: "Aye, I reckon so."

Bridget tries to haul off the body.

Leonard shakes his head. "Rest in peace Randy, you were too fucking stupid to live."

Summer chuckles. "Should have put a lock on the harbor, gave him a dinghy and took his ship way out to sea. Far enough it would take a year to reach it"

Bridget drags a pile of potatoes out of the guest suite.

Lyra says: "More potatoes!" She groans.

Jenkins says: "So there's nothing worth salvaging? What a disappointment he turned out to be. Any chatter on the radio in response to his message?"

Lyra says: "I ain't heard no response. Wonder if it didn't go too far after all. We did scramble those repeaters."

Bridget says: "Oh, we did rob his ship and got some shiny things, at least. So this wasn't a total waste of effort."

Lyra grabs Randy's feet with Bridget and starts trying to shove him off the boat.

Bridget says: "Going to need another hand with this."

Jenkins huffs. "Not quite enough.. That's good luck. Way to go, Lyra. That was a great idea."

Lyra says: "Why thank ya kindly, Jenks. I been itchin' fer some action. This scratched the itch a bit, but he wos awful dull.."

Bridget snickers. "Well, we can always just bury him at sea."

Lyra says: "Maybe the next lot'll be better, eh? Are we leavin' 'im in town or tossin' 'im overboard?"

Bridget says: "We could just save ourselves the trouble and leave the report card in town. And his shitty hemp tunic."

Sabrina gives the last shove needed to get him off the deck.

Bridget says: "Or get another hand, yeah. Another push!"

Sabrina says: "Nearly there, one more."

Bridget says: "Or leave him here, that works too."

Lenny helps drag the body into town.

Bridget says: "There we go."

Lyra says: "'E 'it Bridget wif 'is pickaxe once."

Bridget drops the carved wood mug and victim report card next to the body.

Bridget brushes off her hands. "Okay, a body with a calling card will juuuust fine. I dropped his junk in the cargo hold."

Jenkins chuckles and shakes his head. "Very good report. Sums up everything quite well. We'll have to do that for all future victims."

Lyra says: "Aye, I reckon so, Jenks." She nods. "It's important ta give 'em feedback, aye? If we want more entertainin' victims, why, I reckon we oughta have a public education campaign! Yanno, I reckon this calls fer another episode o' Pirate Radio…" She wanders into the hull and starts scribbling furiously on a sheet of paper.

Jenkins says: "Just let me know when you're about to broadcast, and I'll go and set things right."

Lyra says: "Will do, Jenks. I gotta sleep fer a bit, but I'll be mullin' it over."

Jenkins says: "Alright, take your time. It has to be another masterpiece." He smirks.

Bridget says: "It's good to be in business again. *grins broadly* So are we going to hit New Shambon after all or not?"

Jenkins says: "I vote yes. I think we're ready to get some momentum going!"

Lyra says: "Aye, we sure is! We're carvin' a path o' destruction up along the coast, we are!"

Bridget says: "We need to get furniture up we can rest on. Good plan. I hadn't realized we had enough fur for our rug here. I'll get on it. We have enough rope to put some hammocks in the hold, too."

Bridget whispers to Jenkins: "Will you think I'm weird if I tell you that the violence turns me on? The killing…"

Jenkins whispers: "I'd be lying if I said I didn't feel the same thing." He chuckles softly. "I don't think it's weird at all. There's definitely something thrilling about the experience."

Bridget says: "I have a feeling this is going to become addictive…"

Jenkins says: "I agree, Bridget. I'm amped and ready for our next hit." He stretches out and gives her a grin.

Lyra looks up from her paper and grins. "Oi! I'm ready fer our broadcast!"

Jenkins whispers: "Or something equally exciting… oh."

Lyra says: "Let's do it! I'll be in the 'old, Jenks!"

Bridget grins at Jenkins.

Lyra says: "Let me know when yer ready!"

Bridget says: "Wouldn't miss it for the world." She gooses Jenkins in passing.

Jenkins says: "Guess I should go into town now and take of the broadcast? I'll give you a signal when it's ready to go. Eep!" He jumps in surprise and gives Bridget a smirk. "The airwaves are ready for you."

Bridget pops a bit of popcorn in her mouth.

Lyra says: "Aye aye! Let's do it!" She cracks her knuckles.

Lyra says into the radio: "‘Allo there, mateys! It’s time fer today’s episode o’ Pirate Radio!" She does a drumroll on the radio case. "This ‘ere’s yer ‘ost, the Dread Pirate Lyra Halifax o’ the Wo’ever! Today’s episode is dedicated to a fellow called Randy o’ Klojt, an’ we’re talkin' about…survival tips! Gettin’ abducted by pirates is a right delicate situation callin’ fer the most particular etiquette, an’ I’ve taken it upon meself ta clue in all ye gormless landlubbers so ya don’t cock it up."

Lyra continues: "Tip #1: Entertain ‘em! Ain’t nobody pirates fer the wealth, really, or nobody worth their salt. Bein’ a pirate is about conflict! It’s about drama! It’s about meetin’ new friends an’ carryin’ yerself with style! The more ya ‘umor yer captors and entertain ‘em, the more likely they are ta take mercy on yer sorry arse."

Lyra continues: "Tip #2: Cooperate! If they ask fer yer keys an’ wotnot, don’t faff about, ‘and ‘em over promptly! Otherwise ye’ll ‘ave ‘em beaten outta ya."

Lyra continues: "Tip #3: Don't give ‘em a reason ta kill ya. If a pirate lets ya go instead o’ slittin’ yer throat and tossin’ ya overboard, thank yer lucky stars and go about yer day. If yer gonna send out a radio broadcast cryin’ about how yer stuff was nicked, at least wait till yer beyond the reach o’ their retribution, or yer proper daft. "

Lyra continues: "Tip #4: Don’t be an entitled tit. Once yer captured by pirates, ya ain’t got no rights nor property nor nothin’. Consider yer life forfeit an’ act accordingly, as a proper attitude is essential fer securin’ yer release. My personal recommendation is beggin’ and grovelin’, maybe wif a side o’ blubberin’."

Lyra continues: "That’s it fer tips. An’ wif that outta the way, let’s get ta today’s sea shanty! I ‘ope ya bonnie lads an’ lassies enjoy it!"

Lyra plays an artlessly played song on a fiddle that has clearly not been tuned in far too long, then some equally tuneless singing, though perhaps bellowing is a more appropriate description.

"When Wo’ever’s keel was laid

They knew ‘er fate was pirate's raid

[Roll, Wo’ever, roll!]

She was built in Dorian

An’ ‘er cargo's vice an’ sin

[Oh roll, Wo’ever, roll!]

‘Er pirates sail the wide blue seas

Ta ravage towns like a disease

[Roll, Wo’ever, roll!]

Their crossbows fire quick and sure

‘Specially if yer a boor

[Oh roll, Wo’ever, roll!]

Pirates hurt an’ pirates steal

Piss ‘em off, they’ll make ya squeal

[Roll, Wo’ever, roll!]

If ya meet ‘em don’t ya sass

Or yer face will meet yer arse!

[Oh roll, Wo’ever, roll!]"

Lyra gives more strumming on the fiddle, perhaps even more talentlessly than before.

Lyra says into the radio: "Well then, that’s all fer today’s episode o’ Pirate Radio! This ‘as been yer friendly ‘ost, the Dread Pirate Halifax! Tune in next time fer the next thrillin’ installment, mateys!"

Lyra dusts her hands off and looks satisfied.

Jenkins says: "Bravo! Another grand performance!" He applauds.

Bridget claps, grinning and giggling. "Fuck yeah."

Jenkins says: "Better go cut her off!"

The radio says: "And Halifax, thank you for the song, and I hope Randy didn't need to die. I assure you, when caught you will be treated well. You have my word, Jessica West."

Bridget says: "I don't think he was even _from_ Klojt in the first place. I don't think he had ever even been there. When I went through his notes, he had a lot of stuff from Naron and Alexilad… and nary a trade rates post from Klojt."

The radio gives a soft clapping sound. "Encore, Halifax. Encore! Look forward to seeing you on the sea sometime."

The radio says: "So, uh, hope everyone's okay so I can continue thinking that was hilarious… fun stuff, great advice, good song… but murder does kind of put a damper on that kind of thing. Laughing just becomes sort of impolite, at that point."

Jenkins says: "Huh, the harbor has a good radio. I like it. More places should do that." He shrugs then laughs. "Someone's talking about being polite about pirating. Lovely."

Bridget says into the radio: "This is Bridget the Bitch, of the pirate ship Whatever. This fellow, I don't think his name was really Randy, or that he was really from Klojt. Anyway, we left him with a lovely limited edition mug, quite the collector's item. We'll be putting out a full line of them depicting each member of the crew. Maybe next up we'll do some T-shirts."

The radio says: "I do so hope his lying ways didn't hurt you, Bridget. That sounds like a very rude thing to do, when given a mug and the opportunity to explore a new land, far from anyone about."

Lyra says into the radio: "Aye, Randy's a right rude fellow, ain't 'e? It was a real darlin' mug, too. Crafted with love an' care. Wot manner o' crass cur throws it back in our face after bein' presented wif such a lovely token o' our affection? An' Jessica, that's real sweet o' ya, but…" A hearty guffaw. "…yer not catchin' us anytime soon. I mean, yer welcome ta try, o' course. Be a right bit o' entertainment, it would."

Lyra says: "'Allo, mates! Did ya like the show?"

Bridget nods to Lyra, still munching on popcorn. "I'm not just eating popcorn because he hit me with a pickaxe."

The radio says: "Any way to get one of those mugs without getting robbed in the process? 'Cause they sound awesome…but at the same time, I like all my stuff. I'm so conflicted!"

Lyra snickers at the radio.

Lyra says over the radio: "Aye, a special limited edition commemorative mug can be yers fer the low, low price o' all yer worldy belongings! I admit the price may seem a mite steep, but trust me, ya ain't ever seen such a work o' art afore! The tasteful design! The stunnin' craftsmanship! Aye, truly a drinkin' vessel wifout peer! All yer friends will be frightful jealous, an' all the members o' yer chosen sex will fancy ya, so get yers today while supplies last!"

Bridget adds over the radio: "Except your potatoes. You can keep your potatoes."

Bridget looks out at the water. "So, we won't need to leave the Raker of Steel out there like that now that Mace—er, Randy—is dead. Might as well just dock it here once we're done with this?"

Lyra says: "Who cares? Leave it out there. It can be a mystery fer wo'ever curious bloke 'appens upon it."

Bridget says: "I mean for our own use. The Whatever's been great, but never know when a backup raker could come in handy."

Lyra says: "Ah, right. Aye, why not? We got the key an' everythin'."

The radio says: "Sorry Bridget. I don't do entertaining…. well, actually I do. But mostly, I do results. Be seeing you, darling."

The radio says: "Serious question here; how practical is it for someone in a desert to try and catch a pirate?"

Lyra cackles over the radio. "Oooh, yer real scary, mate! Gonna back that up, precious? Come an' get us. An' I reckon those desert folk ain't gonna be doin' no pirate-huntin' anytime soon unless they figure out 'ow ta put wheels on a boat." A thoughtful pause. "Aye, not a bad idea. If ya figure it out, be a dear and let me know, would ya?"

The radio says: "Sssh. There's ways and means. But I'll be sure to bring some desert, just for you." A chuckle. "And I guess, being water based, you haven't seen the Galleon? Shaped like a van, is a galleon. Next time he's by, to buy, we'll see about a game of chasies."

Lyra snickers over the radio. "Aye, next time we're in the neighborhood, we'll be sure ta broadcast our name an' location fer yer convenience."

Bridget says: "They talk big when they think our crew is two or three. Maybe they'd think again if they realized we have six now."

Lyra says: "Aye, an' three o' us expert fighters." She nods approvingly at Summer and Sabrina. "An' yer not too shabby yerself, Bridget."

Bridget chuckles. "Maybe if I survive long enough, I'll wind up as good as you guys." She grins. "But then I'd sooner pack up a long ride to Fu than let them catch me."

Summer says: "You did a radio broadcast? What did you say? "

Lyra says: "Ach, wrong person. Well, uh, now Sabrina 'as a transcript too!"

Jenkins says: "You probably should have handed it to the both of them anyway." He chuckles. "I admit I'd like a copy for myself."

Summer says: "That was brilliant, Lyra. "

Jenkins says: "Thanks, Sabrina. Only a little more to do on the name change, so I'll be working in here instead."

Sabrina nods. "Nearly done, I'm going to quickly catch some beauty sleep onboard."

Lyra says: "Aye, all done! Let's get movin'! Someone gimme a 'and wif Lenny 'ere."

Lyra and Bridget drag Lenny back onto the Whatever.

Bridget says: "There we go. All aboard?"

Lyra says: "All aboard!"

Bridget says: "Wanna grab the shitty raker?"

Bridget undocks the Whatever.

Lyra says: "Oh, aye, I'll get it. I got the key still."

Lyra climbs into the _Avenger_ and undocks.


	25. Valorize: New Shambon

**Day 4776**

_Avenger_ docks at Whatever, and Lyra gets out.

Lyra says: "'Allo! Did ya miss me?"

Bridget lays in a course.

Bridget says: "Welcome back. Let's get moving already." She peers off through the telescope. "There's another raker moving along there. Hopefully they won't think anything weird of us. I was starting to get a little worried what happened to you, with us sitting out on the water for so long. Or at least worried that someone had heard Randy's radio broadcast and come to check on us. But that raker out there is just heading along the coast, not toward us."

Lyra says: "Aye. Sorry 'bout that. Took longer 'n I reckoned ta dock, an' then I had ta sleep."

Bridget nods. "It happens. We've got a rigged raker coming up along the coast. Judging by the wake, they aren't really heavily laden, maybe even less than us."

Sabrina drops a note with a drawing titled _Friendly Face_. It isn't.

Bridget snickers softly. "You've been busy. I'm trying to remember if I've seen that ship before. Maybe in Zuzi? Either way, I have to wonder if we're up to taking on ships yet. Especially since the crew might be alert."

Lenny hits people with a waster.

Bridget says: "Don't tire yourself too much."

Lenny hits everyone with a waster.

Bridget: "Well, I guess that's one person who is going to be useless in the next fight. We don't have furniture to rest on up yet. This rug is almost done, though."

Bridget whispers to Lenny: "Can you try to keep from tiring yourself out too much? You won't be able to hurt people nearly as well, or work as fast, and if you get too tired you won't be learning much from your practice anyway."

The fur rug is finished.

Bridget fumbles with the tin and frowns. "Could someone make these nails for the hammock? I think I'm liable to cut myself with them."

Leonard mumbles to himself.

Jenkins points at a large fur rug made from the skin of a dire wolf.

Lyra she tilts her head. "Hey, ummm, Leonard… Why do ya talk ta yerself?"

Jenkins says: "The wolf is done if someone needs to take a quick rest."

Lyra says: "Do ya, uh…answer, too? Oi, we got a pair o' pincers?"

Bridget says: "Yes, Jenkins had it last I knew."

Lyra says: "Aye, are we still lookin' fer that pair? Sod it, I'm makin' another one."

Bridget says: "Beats trying to find the damned things. Suddenly I can empathize with whoever wound up making so many tools. Someone probably had them in their pockets and they just couldn't find them."

Lyra says: "Aye. I will 'ave me bloody boots!"

Jenkins says: "Yeah, I still had them. My bad. Here you go, Lyra. Maybe we should organize our tools better."

Bridget says: "I've just been putting them all in the hold when I'm not using them." She looks at her armful of tools. "Mostly…" Bridget dumps a lot of tools into the hold. "Also we have another set of tools and a hide bag, thanks to Randy." She peers out with her telescope. "Geez, busy day on the water around here. Valorize? Hmm, was that the raker belonging to that sleepy guy in New Shambon? Interesting. Do you suppose he's going to investigate the call for help Randy put out? Anyway, I'm going to get started on this hammock."

Summer says: "It's possible that is Valeros in that approaching ship. He seems like the kind of person to name his ship after himself. I wish I knew for sure. Because if that's him, then his town is pretty much undefended right now."

Whatever docks at the New Shambon harbor.

 

* * *

**Day 4777**

Jenkins says: "No one in the harbor, and I couldn't see anyone in town from the harbor either. I suppose it's safe to venture into town?"

Sabrina says: "Leonard, dear, are you still interested in feathers for boas? Check the Public Warehouse in town, there are more than a hundred thousand grams inside."

Bridget says: "So, they just… left the town abandoned?"

Jenkins says: "We were just discussing that. Either they did, or this is some sort of trap."

Sabrina says: "I'm an expert with this." She points to her crossbow. "Neither strong nor weak, but perfectly formed." She sharply raises her jaw upwards, and giggles.

Jenkins says: "Excellent. And this seems very strange indeed. Bridget, were you here last time? Were there any notes then? Laws, maps, anything?"

Bridget shakes her head. "I don't think so."

Jenkins says: "Seems strange. That's the sort of thing you expect to have at every town. Did anyone actually live here or were they all visiting?"

Sabrina says: "I believe the trader guy lives here."

Bridget says: "Valeros was the name of the man with the raker?"

Sabrina says: "I cannot remember what ship he owns, but he seemed to be the town leader and resident when I was briefly here before."

Bridget says: "We saw a raker named Valorize coming out of here as we sailed in. Think that was the name."

Sabrina says: "I did not talk to him much, although he did offer his assistance. Well, he's picked a fine time to go out for a paddle!"

Bridget thinks back for a moment, then nods to herself. "Valorize."

Jenkins says: "So, the ship was headed in the opposite direction, then? "

Bridget says: "They were sailing north, yeah." She peers off with the telescope. "I can't see the ship itself, but I think that's the wake, moving out of sight along the coast to the north. So, they seem to have left the town abandoned. We're going to break open their locks."

Jenkins says: "Hopefully we can make short work of this and be gone again by the time they get back. I don't like the idea of them potentially ambushing us."

Bridget says: "Unless they got help from another town, they'd be ambushing us with two or three sleepy people."

Leonard hits the animals awkwardly with his bow, and checks the public warehouse.

Bridget looks over at Lenny. "I doubt you found anything worthwhile in there. All I saw last time we were here was a bunch of shitty animal bits."

Jenkins says: "I think he was after the feathers."

Bridget groans. "But I left like forty or fifty kilos of feathers in the last town we traded in! Why do we need more?"

Jenkins shrugs. "Some costuming project or something. You'd have to ask him."

Leonard says: "Oh, you'll see. You'll see and you'll damn well like it."

Bridget says: "This isn't about the feather boas again? This better not be about the feather boas. If you give me one of those, I will strangle you with it." She grins at Lenny.

Jenkins chuckles and shakes his head. "I wasn't too big of a fan either, but please don't kill one of our new crewmates, Bridget. You'll scare the other two away."

Bridget says: "Hey, I'll only bruise him a liiiittle." She whaps Lenny with a feather pillow.

Sabrina says: "Fight feathers with feathers?"

Leonard says: "I'll make yours with a weak link then. But you'll wear it, even if I have to put it on you while you sleep."

Bridget peers off at the water with her telescope. "Just the _Red Pepper_ sailing past. They're not dipping into the harbor for Seawood. Just heading around to the edge of the island. Nothing else in sight."

The lock to Valeros Trade Goods is successfully opened.

Jenkins whistles. "First try? Luck must be on our side."

He looks inside.

Jenkins says: "I take that back. Nothing good." He chuckles and shrugs.

Leonard says: "Ha, that was a waste. I don't think we're the first people to plunder this place."

Bridget snickers. "Or maybe he just took it all with him. Anything else locked?"

Jenkins starts trying to break the lock at the New Shambon warehouse.

Jenkins says: "This is the only other one, as far as I know, but we might get lucky with one of the vehicles." He points at _Sea Boat - 1_. "And what's that?"

Jenkins and Bridget check the boat.

Bridget says: "Empty. Well, let's break open the warehouse and see if there's anything inside."

Jenkins says: "I see that." He grins.

Bridget waves. "It's a lockbreaking party and everyone's invited! Except they probably forgot to stuff the pinata with candy."

Summer says: "Hello, mates. Thought I'd be locked away and miss all the fun. So they truly left the town unattended?"

Bridget says: "Apparently so! Probably took all their valuables with them when they left, though."

Summer says: "Never underestimate the shortsightedness of leaders. I hate to keep my hopes up, but I'd be pleasantly surprised to find a warehouse full of goodies when we crack it open. Keep an eye on the roads, though. Jasper may come back this way if he heard Randy's bleating over the radio."

Bridget says: "Is Lyra staying by the radio? I'm keeping an eye on the water with my telescope, at least."

Summer says: "Yes, Lyra let me out and then went back to the cargo hold. The ship us unlocked right now."

Sabrina says: "If we need to leave in a hurry, you might need to drag me back onboard, as I'm rather sleepy…"

The lock to the New Shambon warehouse is successfully opened. Bridget checks inside.

Bridget says: "Empty, with three locked rooms inside. Are they just trying to annoy pirates?"

Summer says: "It is entirely possible that they have nothing. I remember Jasper saying that Valeros recently took over this town."

Jenkins says: "Well that would be annoying." He frowns.

Bridget says: "How recently, though? This lock has been here longer than the one on the ship, judging by the wear on it."

Jenkins says: "Well the buildings could be left over from whoever lived here before?"

Bridget says: "And if he never bothered to break the locks, there might still be stuff in them? *shrugs* Wishful thinking?"

Jenkins says: "Maybe, but it's all we got right now. It'd be pretty embarrassing if we came out of this with nothing."

Bridget says: "The trade goods building had a shiny new lock on it, so it does seem like he didn't bother to break the old locks. Either way, this is technically scavenging and not piracy." She giggles.

Summer says: "Valeros at least had enough to trade for rigging on his ship. So I don't think he's without goods. I guess we shall see. I hope your instinct about this building pays dividends."

Bridget says: "I really wish it were easier to trade heavy junk for light junk."

 

* * *

**Day 4778**

The lockpicking attempt fails.

Sabrina says: "Damn it. We have enough people to crack the lock within a day, let's get back on it."

Jenkins says: "It's a shame we couldn't attack him in the water. That would probably be where all his valuables are."

Bridget says: "Yeah. He was come and gone too fast."

Jenkins says: "Maybe we could somehow lure him back here?"

Bridget says: "If he were planning to come back here at all, he should show back up eventually?"

Jenkins says: "Yeah, but how long are we willing to wait? It could be years before he wanders back. Like you said, he could have just abandoned the place."

Bridget taps the door with her crowbar. "Long enough to see if there's anything in here? Locked doors make me curious. Sure, they might have been left empty, but who knows? Still, there's certainly more exciting things to be doing, so if this building doesn't pan out, well, fuck this."

Jenkins says: "Well, I meant past that, obviously. It's a bit silly to not be waiting for him if we're already here anyway." He smirks.

Leonard says: "I'm starting to think someone with the keys emptied the place out and didn't have the courtesy to leave the doors unlocked."

Bridget says: "You mean like someone maaaay have done in Dorian? *grins*"

Another failed lockpicking attempt.

Lyra says: "Oi! Time ta bail. We've been threatened on the radio. Come back on the ship and I'll fill you lot in."

Bridget says: "Right, let's get out of this shithole. Boring job anyway. Lyra, we might need to drag some folks. Anyone doesn't come on board before the tide goes out, we'll have to drag on board."

Lyra says: "Fair enough, Bridget. I'm stayin' in 'ere ta keep an ear on the radio. I'll write it down fer ya in a sec. It's just some sorry blowhards tryin' ta scare us, but there ain't no point in takin' chances."

Sabrina comes back on board.

Bridget says: "Yeah, you don't get to be successful pirates by not being careful about it. Do you think they actually have any idea where we are? I don't know if Randy's message actually reached anywhere, but either way, best to get out of the area."

Sabrina says: "The only way I that I think someone could know where we are now is if there is an internal room in Morrisson Manor, and there's someone inside."

Lyra says: "Oi, I put it on a note."

Summer says: "Some help with our mates, perhaps? "

Lyra says: "Aye. 'E's just blowin' smoke outta 'is arse. Still, it's best not ta tarry."

Sabrina says: "They could leave the room for a split second, look through the open window, see us, and then go back in, and we'd be none the wiser. But I don't think that's the case. Probably hot air."

Lyra says: "Aye. We'll leave right afore the tide ta put some distance between ourselves an' the town just ta be safe."

Bridget says: "We were sick of this place anyway. Scavenging is boring. We can scavenge someplace that isn't likely to get us killed. They're probably just trying to scare us, though."

Summer comes back on board.

Lyra says: "Aye, I agree. An' I fer one ain't got patience fer scavengin'. We're predators, mate, not vultures."

Lyra says: "We got wot all we need already. Wo'ever else we want comes from towns we raid."

Bridget says: "Only reason we even bother trading is to try to fence stolen goods and offload heavy crap for light crap. Some towns are just too big to rob even with all of us. Speaking of which. You think Xendra's gotten anymore diamonds in since we last visited?" She grins.

Lyra says: "One way ta find out, aye?" She grins back*.

Bridget says: "Heh, if he weren't such a dick and giving shitty rates, Uldric could've made for a good fence, taking heavy crap in exchange for diamonds. Not like we can get to the source of diamonds ourselves. Or that we'd bother digging them up ourselves." She rolls her eyes. "That sounds even more dull than scavenging."

Sabrina says: "I am so done with getting myself dirty. Unless it's clay swamp… ooooooh!"

Bridget leans against the railing, looking out at the beach. "Sleepy folks. Think we should go and get them? Ah, good, you got that key copied." She goes over and locks the ship, and hands the key to Summer. "This one's for you." She grins.

Summer flicks the key into the air once, catching it then putting it in her breast pocket.

Lyra says into the radio transmitter: "This is Leslie of the Cat's Cradle calling for Siom. You mentioned the raker Valorize? One of my crew, Martha, was captured aboard that ship near Miron a couple of years ago and almost killed. They're dangerous. Don't let them get you alone."

Lyra sniggers. "Ahh, this radio box is so much fun, innit? Misinfermation fer everyone!"

Bridget giggles uncontrollably. "Let's hope sleepy Seawood isn't by a radio."

The radio says: "Leslie, it's Lincoln here again. Thanks for that. Uh, and glad to hear your crewmate wasn't killed. Any of our neighbors at RFE by the radio? They would've passed RFE already on their way here."

Lyra says: "I reckon we oughta have a policy o' broadcastin' useless nonsense an' lies whenever we got the opportunity. Let's ruin the usefulness o' this stupid noise-box. An' report random blokes fer pirates, aye?"

Sabrina says: "Oh, I love it!"

Bridget grins. "Absolutely. Especially if it's a ship that isn't very well-known and they might buy it. And even then, if we don't think they have a radio, report it stolen and in the hands of pirates. For the moment, though, can we go drag Lenny and Jenks on board? They still seem to be sleeping."

Lyra says: "Aye. Keep an ear on the radio fer me, would ya? I'll need an 'and wif Lenny, too."

Lyra goes out of the hold and drags them on board.

Summer says: "1, 2, 3, 4, 5, 6. All heads accounted for."

Jenkins says: "Leonard was the one who needed not me!" He rolls his eyes and folds his arms. "I can still walk, you know."

Bridget giggles. "Wake up, sleepyhead!" She gooses Jenkins playfully. "Some tryhards on the radio think they've rumbled us. We were sick of scavenging here anyway."

Jenkins says: "I'm awake. I have a feeling Lyra just wanted to show off how easy she can move me again. Now what's this about a threat?"

Lyra says: "I dropped a note on the deck there."

The Whatever undocks from New Shambon.

Jenkins says: "And I had some tea drying out there…"

Bridget says: "Feh, why didn't you bring it then?"

The Whatever redocks.

Bridget says: "Go on, grab the tea then." She giggles.

Jenkins says: "Because it was still drying! I only put it on for half a day."

Jenkins runs out and returns.

Jenkins says: "Well, at leat I got a little bit of it dried. We're good to go now."

Bridget says: "Yeah, not like you can't just grab what you've got and run." She smiles. "Alright! Anchors aweigh, again!" She giggles.

The Whatever undocks again.

Bridget points to the desiccator project. "Sides, if you ever got around to building this, we could have tea anytime we liked."

Jenkins says: "That's exactly what I did." He wrinkles his nose at Bridget.

Bridget says: "I would've built it by now, but we couldn't find the pincers."

Jenkins says: "And what exactly does that do?"

Bridget says: "Let's you dry stuff, like a drying rack, but better!"

Lyra says: "Oi, 'ave we got tea growin' on the deck now? If not, someone set some up, would ya?"

Bridget says: "Yeah, Jenkins planted some tea."

Jenkins says: "Oh well now I don't have the pincers anymore. And I just took care of that, Lyra." He chuckles and shakes his head. "I feel like you two are running circles around me."

Lyra says: "Aye, good, good."

Bridget says: "Well, I'm getting back to sewing this hammock, myself."

Lyra says: "Also, I wanna do some experiments wif recognizin' boats at some point. I'm wonderin' if ye've made a special effort ta memorize the way a boat looks if ya can still recognize it at a distance. If ya rename it."

Bridget says: "Ah, don't worry, Jenkins. Whatever." She giggles. "I'm sure we can figure it out. Lyra, I memorized what our own ship looks like, and I still recognize it no matter what we name it."

Lyra says: "Even if yer on another boat or on the shore?"

Bridget snickers. "We kept renaming it so much I just started thinking of it as 'Whatever'. Easier that way."

Lyra says: "Aye, me too."

Bridget says: "Yeah."

Lyra says: "I mean, if she's sailin'. Hmmm, shame."

Jenkins says: "Yeah, that one Derick guy or whatever his name was was talking about it. That's how he recognized Charly's ship."

Lyra says: "I was 'opin' it might not work if the ship is on the water, but no such luck, I s'pose…"

Bridget says: "Yeah, pretty sure you can still pin it from the water, too. Which means, we may have to trade in the ship at some point, or keep finding new places to pirate. Though I imagine many people won't think of it. I say, don't shit where you sleep."

Jenkins says: "Maybe. Now what's this threat all about? Do you really think they're onto us? It sounded more like a bluff to me. So we've got an official pirate hunting crew after us? I say we take them on."

Bridget says: "Doubt they have jack on us, but we were leaving anyway."

Lyra says: "Aye, I agree, Jenks. I ain't the least bit worried. They wos blowin' 'ot air outta their arses. Still, like I wos tellin' Bridget, we're predators, not scavengers. I wos sick o' waitin' around anyway. It's best fer us ta stay on the move, innit? An' if there's anythin' we want, we don't buy it, or scavenge it, or any o' that rot if we can possibly 'elp it. We take from other people, aye? 'Sides, I reckon they'd think twice if they knew we wos six people now…" She snickers.

Jenkins says: "Yeah, we don't need anyone to know just how many people we are." He smirks. "I'd rather them keep thinking there's only two or three of us."

Lyra says: "Aye. As far as the world's concerned, there ain't no more o' us."

Bridget nods. "Yeah. Let them only see one or two at each port when we go in to fence goods, like we've been doing. Our guests are another matter, though." She rubs her neck. "Anyone that we brought aboard would see us all and be able to point us out if we let them go, unless some of us hid in the hold with the window closed, which is kind of no fun."

Summer hits Jenkins and Lenny with a rubber umbrella. "En garde!"

Jenkins says: "Heh, good idea. We can't get out of practice now."

Summer she frowns looking at her umbrella. "Someone has a hard head. My brand new umbrella is dented." She holds it up. "I'll have to repair it."

Bridget says: "I've got two copies of the guest suite key down here being made if someone's needing something to do." She grins. "And, just to check, it's Summer and Sabrina who need that one?"

The radio says: "You know that guy threatening Halifax on the radio earlier sounded WORSE than a pirate, honestly. Don't expect anyone to be cheering on a crew of smug murdering assholes who like to threaten women and brag about ganging up to butcher some foreign guy."

The radio says: "Hmm. Yes, I was thinking that earlier. Unpleasant sorts. Once again I'm glad I'm not on the coast, they sound rather malicious."

The radio says: "Possibly insane. Is it the vastness of the sea that does that?"

Summer says: "I for one need that key, yes."

The radio says: "This is the guy who threatened Halifax. Halifax, the dread pirate, who glorifies killing. I sound worse than pirates? Well, in that case, let's see how well you lot fare when some waste of bones has a blade at your throat, cuts your people down, all just to get their filthy hands on your shiny goods. Hey, maybe you can nicely ask them to not kill you and just leave your stuff. See how that works. Pirates murder more than anyone else. Me and my boys, we stop pirates, litterally, dead in their tracks. That Polish pirate? Yeah, we ganged up on him, sure. After he and two more Polish ships tried to rob us at sea. They attacked first. We simply proved to be better at cutting them to bits than they were at cutting us to bits. But you know what? I'm insane. Insane people do insane things. Maybe I'll give up on pirate hunting and just go for those who fancy pirates instead, to take out their support. Because I'm insane so that would be a legit way of thinking for me, right?" A snicker is heard in the background. "To hell with this, I'll just sit by and let this dread pirate murder a few more of your people before I stop her dead in her tracks. Because I'm insane."

The radio says: "Think I missed something. Who's Halifax?"

Lyra says cheerfully over the radio: "Aye, mates, 'e's a dreadful sort, ain't 'e? Don't worry, yer friendly neighborhood pirates on the Wo'ever will protect yer sweet an' tender coastal towns from the 'arassment o' such low-brow villains. Not that anyone's got anythin' ta be worried about, mind. 'E's full o' 'ot air. Bet 'e's never fired a crossbow in 'is life." She chortles.

The radio says: "Except these dreadful pirates actually sound pretty reasonable and way, waaay more mentally stable and less murder-happy than you? I mean if I had to get docked to by somebody I definitely know which group if prefer."

Bridget says into the radio: "This is Bridget 'the Bitch', of the pirate ship Whatever. Anyone remember those girls from Puk? Who, I might add, we let go? If it weren't for that, you would have never even heard of us. You have more to fear from the pirates you never know exist, than the ones merrily singing and trying to hand out mugs to people. You don't even need to ask nicely to not be killed, but if you're going to equate 'pirate' with 'murderer' and assume that anyone that says 'arrrr' is just out to kill people, you're missing the point."

The radio says: "Oh, of course they do. That's how pirates work. They need to sound reasonable, or they die within a few days of starting their carreers. And maybe you've had dung in your ears whenever they glorified murder? Never mind, go back to bed. And yes, I do love killing pirates. If I didn't, this would be a shitty job. And dread pirate? Crossbows are not our style. We like to get up close, personal. Less chance of missing that way too. But hey, if you're really such a big bad dread pirate, you know that, right? Well, we'll see how big you are soon enough."

Lyra sneers into the radio: "Awww, poor widdle crazy-man! Did a pirate push ya in the mud an' steal yer lunch money when ye was a wee lad? Is that why ye bluster on so? I ain't impressed with yer _oh so scaaaaary_ words, mate. Gather up yer 'friends' an' come get us if ya can, though I reckon yer friends consist o' nothin' more fearsome than a stuffed kitten named Cuddles."

The radio says: "I mean it's not the _pirates_ over there on the radio getting creepily gleeful about the idea of murder and slavery and sounds like maybe some implied torture and rapey shit too? Just sayin'. I feel totally safe about the coasts being patrolled by pirate hunter guys who are so into all those things though. Yup."

The radio says: "And now the backpedalling begins. What a surprise. 'Oh arr arr we be big bad pirates who sing about murder, we kill, arr arr', but soon as it comes down to business, 'we are not pirates we are nice people'. You know, you should learn Polish. That Polish pirate also grovelled the same way. But hey, if you really aren't pirates, we can wait with any cutting up. We'll just drag you along to see if anyone recognizes you from any pirate attacks. If they do, then it sucks to be you. If they don't, then you can go on your merry way, and stop pretending to be big bad pirates who glorify murder."

Summer says: "Was this the same idiot from earlier that's on the radio now?"

Lyra says: "Aye, it is, Summer."

Bridget says: "I would assume so." She rolls her eyes. "If anyone docks to this ship, they're gonna find themselves full of holes, chucked into the guest suite, and subjected to Lyra's fiddle-playing. And then, if they keep talking like this, get their throats cut."

The radio says: "Seriously why do you guys hate women so much? That's fucked up."

Lyra says into the radio: "Awww, listen ta the big mean man go on. Wot's yer name, mate? Ya ain't given it. 'Ow bout Timmy, then? Ya sound like a Timmy ta me. Ooh, Timmy, tell me more about 'ow bleedin' cool an' badarse ya are an' all the mean nasty pirates ya honorably slaughtered! I'm quakin' in me boots 'ere! Ooh, I better repent o' me sinful ways afore some nasty pirate 'unter wot don't even know me location teaches me a lesson!"

The radio says: "This here's Lincoln from Siom. Just wanna get this straight… Uh, all the babbling 'bout pirates right now ain't regarding the Valorize raker, right? By the way, they ain't docked here yet but they're still in range to dock real quick."

Lyra gives Bridget a look of mock-anger. "Oi, mate, I'm an _artist_! Don't ya be insultin' me fiddle-playin' now, or ye'll 'ave 'ell ta pay! As fer these blokes, they got a death warrant as far as I'm concerned. No one wif so little style an' class deserves ta live."

Bridget snickers over the radio. "Bridget here. Fine, fine, we're not pirates. We're just surprise entertainers and aggressive salespeople. For the low, low cost of some jewels, you, too, can enjoy a three-night stay in our luxury guest suite, and take home a hand-crafted limited edition commemorative mug."

Jenkins says: "I don't know if it's worth it to actually hunt them down, but they don't even get a chance to fight back. Their deaths should be quick so we can forget them and move on."

Lyra says: "Aye. Lord, listen ta 'im 'arp on! This bloke really thinks 'e's cool, don't 'e?"

Bridget says: "Anyone bragging so much about killing pirates needs to be run through."

Lyra says: "I agree. I ain't 'untin' 'im down, but if by some chance 'e manages ta find us, 'e gets 'is throat slit unceremoniously."

Bridget says: "Not to mention what an ass he sounds like."

Jenkins says: "Did you even get a name or is be too much of a coward to reveal it?"

Lyra says: "Wo'ever 'is name was afore, it's Timmy now."

Lyra says into the radio: "Aye. It's the finest mug ye'll ever see, it is, an' a bargain at that price! Ahh, we oughta give up the piratin' life fer our true destiny in dinnerware design!"

Jenkins laughs. "That works. And that means he's too much a coward to reveal his true self. Somehow I don't feel too threatened. He'd still be fun to kill, though."

The radio says: "The Valorize is a pirate ship, someone mentioned that, yes. We're talking about the Whatever, crewed by a couple of pirate ladies who advertise their name and don't like to hurt people, unlike the creepy anonymous sadists sneering about his rape crew id going to hunt them down in the name of protecting us all."

A dry snicker can be heard over the radio. "Yeah, nice job you big bad dread pirate. You're in a bind now. Can't pretend to be all big and bad because that will get you a one-way ticket to choppy land, but can't stick with the other person on your ship apparently saying you're not real pirates either. Keep blabbermouthing, dread pirate. Either you are a big bad pirate and soon you won't be no more, or you're all talk and flee because someone might expose you as a fake. Take your pick. You're fake, or real. Either way, the game will be up soon. I do hope you're real, because otherwise this whole leg of the journey's been a waste. But if you're a fake I guess you'll live. The boys will be mightily pissed in that case, but we don't kill fakes. We kill pirates. And the person asking why we hate women? We don't. That's what you imagine it to be. We hate pirates. Regardless what gender they are, we hate pirates. We love killing them though."

Lyra says: "Aye, I'd enjoy runnin' 'im through. Too bad we won't ever see 'ide nor 'air o' 'im, innit?" She grins, then looks over at the radio and cackles. "Ahahaha, they bought me stupid story! Ye gads, people will believe anythin' they 'ear on the radio."

The radio says: "Rape crew? Alright buddy, can you quote where I said anything about rape? No, you can't. That's your own filthy little mind. I hear they have places for that where you can give some lady a few coins or resources and they'll play along with your sick little fantasies for a few minutes." Laughter can be heard.

Lyra says: "Gahahaha, poor Jenks, guess they fergot ya were in the original report. Well, this works for us, don't it? Poor little Wo'ever, a tiny little pirate outfit wif only two pirates…"

Jenkins smirks. "That's one reason I've never participated. Keep them thinking you two are alone and defenseless… After this disappointment, see if he'll reveal himself and designate a meet up location to play with us."

The radio says: "Thanks, helpful person. Sounds like that hunter guy oughta go after the Valorize if what Leslie said's true. And, to the Whatever ship: Siom's broke. Just thought I'd save you the hassle of kidnapping us."

The radio says: "I'm sorry to interject, but not really in this bullshit conversation.. but since when is Valerorize a pirate ship? I know the captain of that ship fairly well and never heard that story before. "

The radio says: "So what IS the name of the ship the crazy man is on? He seems proud of what he's doing so he shouldn't mind sharing. And at the same time I could understand why some towns might prefer to lock their harbours when they see it coming. He did mention something about attacking any towns he thought might be protecting pirates, if I heard that right."

The radio says: "The Valorize crew attacked a woman in Miron and nearly killed her, is what I heard someone say."

Lyra says into the radio: "Oh noo! Aye, ya sussed me out, I'm just a faker. Bridget an' I 'ave decided that we're so intimidated by yer blatherin'…wot was it again, three 'undred confirmed kills?…that we're gonna quit pillagin' an' plunderin' an' take up designin' mugs as our full-time occupation. Fer you, Timmy our muse an' inspiration, a discount! Wot do ya say? Would ya like a beautiful artisanal 'and-crafted mug?"

The radio says: "Oh, uh… Lincoln here again. 'bout the Valorize… We heard something 'bout 'em being shady and they're passing our coast now so I got on here to see if others knew 'em. A sailor replied that one of her crew was kidnapped and almost killed by Valorize. Any idea when this supposedly happened? He was in our town a couple years ago I'd guess, and I saw him in his just a year ago."

The radio says: "She said it happened a couple years ago. I'll try to remember exactly when I saw him last, but seems like I saw him around home at that time. Like I said he's never caused trouble here, but if he has since I'd like to know. "

Lyra cackles again. "Ahahaha, so much confusion caused by one little message! Aye, I gotta do this more often."

The radio says: "I got no idea where 'home' is or if it's near Miron. Maybe Leslie's memory of the timing is a little off or something. It was recent that somebody else saw that crew recruiting a gal that said she wanted to be a pirate. Something along those lines, anyway. It's a lot more than one guy sailing on the Valorize."

The radio says: "Keep blabbermouthing, Halifax. Within a few hours you'll have made my story even bigger than history itself. Works for me. But we'll see what you really are made of soon enough. Out."

Bridget snickers softly. "Within a few hours, huh?"

Lyra says: "Awful confident, ain't 'e? Well, when we don't see 'ide nor 'air o' 'im a few hours, I fully intend ta message out askin' where 'e is."

Bridget peers off with her telescope. "Nope, still nothing. Even a fully rigged, unladen raker would take more than few hours to get from the edge of telescope view to docking distance."

The radio says: "If Valorize is friendly then that's great news. I'm just trying to find out if we oughta be worried 'bout 'em docking here."

The radio says: "Home is in New Shambon. And yeah it's not just him. He's got a couple guys with him, though they're not strong the others. I'm not saying it's impossible that he could have done something, I'm just saying what I know eveytime I've seen him. He's been a good guy, not rich enough to be a pirate, and never caused an ounce of harm for our small town And yeah, I understand why you'e asking. I've been there and it's a little place like ours. Better safe than sorry."

Lyra snickers into the radio. "See ya soon, Timmy love. I'll make sure ta 'ave a fresh pair o' knickers on me in case I piss meself wif terror when ya sail up wif yer fearsome army."

The radio says: "Guess we'll just have to wait and see what happens if they dock here. Thanks for the reply, New Shambon."

Jenkins says: "Wait, what's being said? Not all of us are by the radio, you know."

Bridget says: "Oh, there's this guy on the radio who says he's going to rape and murder us within a few hours."

The radio says: "This is actually Jasper in Hamlet Seawood you've been talking to, just next to his home. If he gives you trouble give us a call, we can be there pretty quick if you ever need help. Not just with this."

Lyra says: "Most preposterous. I'll write it down fer ya in a bit, Jenks."

The radio says: "I find it telling he had to get off the radio to steer his ship. All by his lonesome? Not even a sleeper to prop against the rudder? Oh Bridgette, you're right to be scared."

The radio says: "That's good to know, Jasper. Maybe we'll make it out that way sometime."

Bridget rolls her eyes. "Idiots think we're the only ones on the ship and thought we went quiet because we were steering. And no, I still don't see anyone. But." She rubs her chin. "Think we should go the other way? Mess them up? We'll be sailing closer to Shambon North, and if that's where they think we are…" She shrugs.

Summer says: "Where are we headed otherwise?"

Bridget says: "We were thinking of hitting Xendra because Uldric pissed us off last time we were there."

Lyra says: "No, let's keep goin' along the way we wos. I ain't afraid o' no blowhards on the radio. Aye, we're goin' ta Xendra."

Bridget sets a course.

Jenkins says: "It's a plan, then. I think we all have a bit of energy to spend after the anticlimactic raid of that last town."

Lyra puts down a note titled _Daft blabbermouth on the radio, the sequel_. "Fer anyone wot ain't listenin' ta the radio."

Jenkins says: "Thanks for that, Lyra." He scans the note and snorts. "What a fucking idiot. He's too annoying to just blow off. I'd very much like to take this guy down."

Bridget says: "I'm betting we'll never even see him, though."

Lyra says: "Aye, there ain't no tellin' where 'e is now. Prolly safe inland wif no intention o' ever comin' out ta sea."

Bridget says: "Maybe in the middle of that desert chilling with the last folks clucking their tongues at pirates."

Someone sounding a bit like Avren says over the radio with a yawn: "By the moon you people talk a _lot_. Uhh…Halifax is hilarious, other guy sounds like he has some kind of completely sad and unfun existence, have no proof he wasn't a workshop goblin, and might also be one side if the bed away from an axe murder spree…so yeah, the crew of the Whatever gets my vote." A pause. "Are we taking a vote? Also I still want one of those mugs."

Bridget giggles at the radio. "We have fans. And we need to make more mugs." She grins widely.

Avren's voice comes over the radio: "Hey Seth, it's Avren. If you're not curled up in a whimpering ball under the kitchen table from all the radio noises give me a holler."

Bridget sets up projects for five more wood mugs.

Bridget whistles as she looks out at the water. "Nope, still nobody in sight!"

Lyra says: "'Ow disappointin'! I'll ask fer 'im!"

Lyra says into the radio: This be the Dread Pirate Lyra Halifax lookin' fer me number one fan, Timmy. Where are ya, me bonnie lover boy? Ya promised me a visit, an' I'll be crushed if ya don't show, I will! I got ya flowers an' everythin'!"

Bridget sifts through her keyring. "Jenkins, did you copy the cargo hold key?"

Jenkins says: "Yeah I did. Just forgot to label it. Here you go." He hands her a key.

Lyra says: "Oi, make me a copy too, would ya?"

Jenkins says: "Sure thing, Lyra. Who else is missing keys?"

Lyra says: "Also, I reckon we oughta put windows in the other cabins. Fer multiple guests!"

Bridget says: "And either change the name of the radio room or actually put a radio in there?" She tosses the key onto the keyring and grins at Jenkins. "Thanks. You're sometimes useful." She winks at him playfully. "We should probably move the tools to a container on the deck at some point, so we can use the hold to keep prisoners if we wind up with more than a couple at once." She scratches her neck. "Although then they'd be able to use the radio. Heh, maybe we should move it to the radio room after all."

She looks up top.

Bridget says: "Also, big surprise, still don't see anyone."

Sabrina says: "I have a key to the ship, but not to the hold. Nor the very important person guest suite."

Sabrina says into the radio transmitter: "So, I'm not the only one who thinks that supposed anti-pirate 'crew' sounds awfully misogynist? Some creepy no-name little man thinking he can intimidate women by threatening them with eternal enslavement at a stove in the galley? Delightful. 'The boys', he said, actually thinking the world would believe he had a crew of equally chauvinist intellectually challenged stylistically bereft knuckle-dragging ingrates? Ha!"

Sabrina continues: "Please, Halifax, please do keep us updated, as I am sure I am not the only one who would love to know if this incredibly valiant and charismatic pirate-slayer actually follows up on what sound like vacuous threats, or if he is, as I suspect, simply a cowardly twenty-something fantastist."

 

* * *

**Day 4779**

The radio says: "I think everyone's thinking that, but I hope there's not a huge argument between them again. Though of course I wouldn't mind if the pirates wanted to sing another song, we do enjoy those here."

Bridget looks out at the water with the telescope. "Guess what? Still nobody in sight!"

Jenkins looks out at the water and gives a mock gasp. "Egads! There's a whole fleet of pirate hunting ships just come into sight." He rolls his eyes and shakes his head. "Guess they didn't actually know where we were after all."

Sabrina says: "I'm heartbroken, Timmy, HEARTBROKEN."

Lyra says: "Gahaha, nice one, Sabrina! Aye, ain't no reason we can't all get in on the radio fun, aye? Timmy, where ya at, mate? Yer disappointin' me!"

Jenkins says: "Whatever happened to them underestimating our numbers?" He chuckles. "Well one of you can voice your heartbreak, surely."

Sabrina says: "I tried to sound as if I didn't know Halifax, best to keep them in the dark, eh? Regardless of whether I was a pirate on the Whatever, or whatever, that man sounds like a dunglord, and I would have called him out on it!"

Lyra says: "Aye, I thought she sounded like she wos just one o' 'em observers."

Lyra says into the radio in overblown anguish: "Timmy! Timmy! Where are ya, mate? Yer breakin' me fragile girlish 'eart, ya are!" Incredibly fake-sounding sobbing. "Ya promised me a visit, an' I ain't seen 'ide nor 'air o' ya! Wot manner o' pirate 'unter don't even 'unt pirates?"

The radio says: "Everyone, check your workshops. Timmy must have fallen asleep! Just gently shake the lil guy and then maybe lend him a pair of hide pants and a longboat or something to go hunt those dreadful pirates in. Pack a lunch for his imaginary 'boys' while you're at it. It'd be a nice gesture."

Bridget holds up a journal. "So, hey, remember how Randy said he was from Klojt?" She chuckles. "I figured something was fishy with that story when I saw his notes, and I just dug up his journal from this mess. He had a lot of notes from Naron and Alexilad, and not a single copy of the Klojt trade rates. I mean, those things are everywhere on Treefeather. Anyway, this journal here says he's from Naron."

Bridget sifts through the notes, stuffing a bunch of them in an envelope.

Jenkins says: "Why would he lie about something so ridiculous like that? What a dumbass." He shakes his head.

Bridget says: "Well, let's see. He was disassembling a radio claiming that he was bringing back the parts to 'his people'. He never would say who 'his people' were. Maybe he was afraid we'd retaliate against Naron… or maybe he was up to shady business himself."

Jenkins says: "I'm thinking the latter." He snorts. "Hell, I don't see why he didn't ask to join up with that if it were the case. Not that we would have trusted him. He seemed hell bent on getting himself killed. Maybe he wanted to die."

Bridget says: "He seemed thoroughly convinced that we meant to kill him, even after we let him go." She rolls her eyes. "No appreciation for a bit of showmanship."

Lyra says: "Aye. 'E wos a real dull sort, so ain't no chance o' us takin' 'im anyhow."

Jenkins says: "I don't know about that. He could have had his uses. He could have been a sparring dummy for us to use our real weapons on." He chuckles in amusement.

The radio says: "Halifax? So we were just having a discussion about ghosts here, which got me wondering… have you ever considered that 'Timmy' might simply be the spirit of that Randy fellow you were complaining about? Possessing another body, or some ghosty sounding thing like that? Because that's just how the universe works sometimes… you do bad things, and they can come back to haunt you. Sometimes even in cheaty bullshit ways the higher powers should not allow."

Lyra says over the radio: "Harharhar! Aye, mate, I'd been wonderin' if it weren't some bollocks like that! The supernatural is right spooky, innit? Ya kill one bloke wot wos practically beggin' ya to, an' then suddenly VENGEFUL SPIRITS FROM THE BEYOND!" She makes spooky ghost noises. "I ain't believe in ghosts afore, but this 'as got me questionin' me understandin' o' the world, it does!"

Lyra cackles at the radio and repeats that last message for the others.

Jenkins says: "Up to more mischief? Hah, well it's as good of a theory as any, I suppose. But Randy was far too boring to have made a very good Ghost."

Lyra says: "Aye, s'true. Well, who knows?"

Bridget says over the radio: "Bridget here. Let me tell you, this guy was dumb as shit. Also lying. Looked through his notes. Never been to Klojt. He was actually from Naron… and when we caught him, he was taking apart radios in abandoned towns."

Lyra says: "Bridget, don't ya think yer apologizin' fer wot we do on the radio is underminin' our position a bit? I ain't give 'alf a shite wot they think. They ain't gonna catch us."

Bridget says: "Who's apologizing? Also, should probably come as no shock that I still can't see anyone." She snickers.

Lyra says: "Ya keep gettin' on the radio an' defendin' our actions. We ain't need ta do that."

Bridget says: "I am totally not."

Lyra says: "There wos that bit yesterday when ya wos talkin' about 'ow we let them Puk girls go when Timmy was blabberin' on."

Bridget says: "I have a chronic habit of pointing out when someone is being a bloody idiot."

Lyra says: "Aye. Just be careful o' 'ow ya do it so it don't look like we're tryin' ta undermine ourselves."

Sabrina says: "No apologies! No surrender! Entertain us or die! And possibly die anyway!"

Leonard says: "Guys, I think we need a bigger hold. Or an emptier one."

Bridget smirks. "This is the biggest hold you can put on a raker!" She drags some feathers and rope from the hold to the deck. "No need for this shit to be down here, though."

Leonard says: "A bigger boat, then? I still can't fit my fat ass down there."

Bridget says: "What, you wanna steal or fence a galleon? Or skimmer?" She giggles. "Nobody would ever expect pirates in a skimmer."

Leonard says: "That's exactly what I want! A big fat galleon, filled to the brim with gold and sorghum!"

Lyra says: "Aye. A bigger ship wouldn't be 'alf bad now that we got more crew, but the nice thing about a raker is they're real common. A galleon's a bit rarer. An' a skimmer especially so. I reckon we oughta avoid a skimmer cos it's too recognizable."

Bridget says: "I'll move the tools out of here in a bit. But, if we had a skimmer, we could use it to store and trade, but never attack towns with it. Better would be getting a safe port, though. Sometimes we need to use machines that can't be built on ships."

Bridget moves a massive number of tools and shoves them into a chest.

Bridget says: "Phew. There we go. I present to you… Tool chest! With a side of 'why do we even have this shit?'"

She adjusts the ship's heading.

Summer says: "That's so much better. I just had an evil thought. Do you think it would be possible to bury someone alive? Drag them into a back room of some mud hut, fill it in with junk, then fill in the main room with junk too. So if they can't leave the back room ever."

Bridget snickers and shakes her head. "Not unless someone sat in the outer room."

Summer says: "You think someone would need to sit in there? What if you just filled it with junk from wall to wall, dragging from the outside in."

Leonard says: "Yeah, the moment you left the room it wouldn't be that full anymore."

Bridget says: "You could fill a room with enough junk that someone would have to be carrying nothing to enter it. But there'd still be a bit of a gap there."

Summer says: "Yes, but you could fill in the gaps as soon as you leave, right?"

Bridget says: "Nope, not really. There'll still be a spot by the door you can't quite stuff full."

Summer says: "Oh, I see. Well that's a shame" She pouts and mutters to herself.

Lyra says: "Oi, I reckon now that we got more people on board, we oughta think about draftin' some proper articles fer the runnin' o' the ship. Wot say you lot?"

Bridget says: "Whatever."

Lyra holds up a note titled _Articles of Agreement_. "Take a look at that, then."

Bridget hands Summer a key.

Summer says: "She flicks the new key in the air then stores it next to the other."

Bridget says: "Guest suite key for Sabrina."

Lyra says: "Oi, et really ought ta get that desiccator built… I reckon me boots can wait, but I want ta street by the radio. Who wants to do it?" She wiggles her pincers in the air.

Bridget says: "I will respectfully call 'NOT IT' on account of being utterly useless at machines."

Lyra says: "Also, 'ow bout me articles, then? Wot say you lot? Any objections or suggestions?"

Bridget says: "Looks fine to me."

Summer says: "I'm no good at machines either. Oh, and those articles look fine to me. I don't think you should bother putting me in the captain ballot, though. But I'll participate in elections if you set them up."

Lyra says: "Aye. Well, if there ain't no objections, I reckon we ought ta sign." She scrawls her name on the paper and then drives a nail through it to affix it to the wall of the hold by the door.

Bridget shoves some eggs into a grass basket. "I tried to put all our eggs in one basket, but they wouldn't all fit." She quits getting distracted by trying to stuff things into containers and scribbles a barely-legible name onto the paper.

Lyra says: "Harhar! Yer funny, mate."

Sabrina nods and pins it back up.


	26. Valorize: Organization

**Day 4780**

Leonard Face says: "Aye. These are rules I can agree with."

Summer signs her name, using lightning bolts for the S's, then places it back.

Jenkins shrugs as he looks over the note. "Don't see why we need a list at all, really. We've been making it fine on our own so far. "

Bridget nods toward Jenkins. "Pretty much what I thought. But whatever."

Summer says: "Hmm, let me take another look at these articles."

Lyra says: "Aye, it don't really matter too much. But a proper pirate 'as a code, eh?"

Jenkins says: "I don't know. I think the only code we should be held to is 'do what you want' and 'don't do anything that pisses off the rest of the crew'. If any skirmishes or disagreements start up, we can figure out how to deal with it as we go."

Lyra says: "'Sides, I reckon it may be 'elpful in the future. Say we get a likely recruit from a raid victim. We can't trust 'em as much as one o' wot joined willingly, aye? Signin' a piece o' paper's a bit flimsy, but it's 'elpful ta make sure they understand the consequences o' betrayal, innit?"

Sabrina says: "I don't think we should put ourselves in the position where we might be in danger, or trouble, and be disagreeing about what to do too. When it all kicks off, we've simply got to be on the same page, darling, and this seems a suitable way of ensuring that."

Lyra says: "Aye, that too. It ain't likely ta come up, but in a sensitive line o' work like ours, I reckon it's 'helpful ta 'ave a codified way ta behave if it's ever needed."

Jenkins says: "Fuck." He glances at Bridget and shrugs. "I'll sign the damn thing, but my code comes first. I do what I want. As long as it doesn't interfere with what anyone else is trying to do, I'll stand behind everyone else doing the same. And I don't know about elections for a captain. The captain is the one that people look to for guidance. I don't agree that they should hold any more power than anyone else. It's more for convenience, not actual hierarchy. We're not a town."

Sabrina says: "Who actually _is_ the captain?"

Jenkins says: "Bridget. I've been going along with it, because she fits the bill best. And I trust her the most, just because we've been together the longest."

Lyra says: "Well, wot do you suggest in the event o' a disagreement in a time-sensitive situation? It ain't likely ta come up, mind. Cap'n puttin' their foot down is fer emergencies only when there ain't no time ta resolve a disagreement through discussion."

Sabrina says: "From the way everyone has acted in the time I've known you all, I thought it was the Dread Pirate Lyra Halifax here."

Bridget rubs the back of her neck. "I, ah, don't even remember what it said. I just kind of skimmed it and went 'whatever'."

Jenkins says: "Yeah, I see it going the way that the captain pushes for, more for the need for a quick decision. I don't like the thought that somethings binding us to follow the leadership, like we're some sort of town that needs to be held down. I think we're all smart enough here to do what's best for all of us. And if not…" He shrugs. "Their loss. Either they get ignored, or well figure out what to do with them as it comes."

Bridget says: "If Lyra thinks it looks properly piratey or whatever, I don't really care all that much. I'm going to do whatever I want anyway. If I say 'help me drag this guy', well, I expect we're not whiny newspawns who got into this business because it sounded cool and nobody's going to be squeamish about it." She shrugs.

Lyra says: "Well, if ya don't like it, I'm not married ta it. Wot say the rest o' ya?"

Bridget says: "I mean, we've killed together. I expect that means we're already bound by blood as it is. Anyone that was going to object would have objected then. Or been scared to death, or just politely asked to be dropped off at the next port, or whatever. But no. Everyone was taking swings at him and helping drag."

Jenkins nods. "This is how we should figure shit out. Talking it over. No ones putting anyone down or acting unreasonable. If we eventually get someone who's not as cooperative, we figure it out as we go along. It doesn't have to be a rigid set of 'what if. Every situation is different. I don't like the idea of having a set punishment for everything that annoys whoever's 'leading.'"

Lyra says: "Right, I was thinkin' more fer future recruits. We got enough manpower now ta raid towns wifout so much dissemblin', which means new folks are like ta come from the pool o' people we nab."

Sabrina says: "I don't particularly like the restrictive nature of it. You're my ship mates, my partners in crime, my fellow crew, not my bleedin' husband…s… We're out for fun and mischief and mayhem, not politics. I joined to get away from all that! But I would have gone along with it if it meant a definitive voice when dung goes down, if you pardon my expression."

Lyra says: "We can remove that clause if ya like, then. In that case, do we even need a cap'n?"

Sabrina says: "I had no idea who was going to make said calls, so the idea of voting on what we do, and voting for a leader, appealed."

Bridget says: "People naturally fall into a role of whatever they're good at, or push on anyway if something urgently needs to be done. Lyra talks shit on the radio and is damned good at it." She snickers. "We talk out where we'll hit next. I generally do the steering since I'm awake a lot and good at it. Just never mind the uh, sudden course corrections sometimes. The way I see it though, we never really needed a captain and it just sounded good." She shrugs.

Sabrina laughs. "It's a good job I was born with sea legs, because you do certainly like to add some more motion to the ocean!"

Jenkins scratches the back of his neck. "I see where you're coming from, Lyra, I just don't like the idea of having anything that resembles structure or politics. I like what Sabrina says. Some of what you have on here just doesn't fit what I set out to do with this expedition. And no, I don't think we really do. If you want to call someone captain and follow their orders, go for it. I just don't want it to be all official. If someone wants to do their own thing and play with dung instead of helping the crew, I say they should go for it. They'll do the things that really matter for the crew because it will benefit them too."

Lyra says: "Aye. Then wot say we get rid o' it altogether? Ain't no one on any kind o' position over no one else. Better, Jenks? If we're gonna 'ave a code, then everyone ought to be on board wif it. I don't want no rules that breed discontent." She goes back to to the deck and tears the paper down.

Jenkins nods. "If you want to set out a code for yourself and set up some sort of structure, I don't see a problem with that. Maybe you could give some new recruits something to keep them in line and focused with. If that's what they want." He snorts. "I can see them going through some sort of trial period with you telling them what to do at every turn."

Sabrina says: "The best leader - the natural leader - is whoever earns and commands the respect of the crew. And there doesn't have to be just one, we could all end up in that position. At the moment, Lyra and Bridget are the two I look and listen to, Bridget for her indefatigable resourcefulness, Lyra for positively oozing mischief and malevolence."

Lyra says: "Aye. It's future recruits I'm concerned about, but there ain't no point in worryin' bout it now. I'll just keep an eye on 'em." She nods. "I reckon we can let things take their natural course."

Sabrina says: "So long as we're all striving for the same goals, and we're not going to flake out when the going gets tough, I'm perfectly content to let things carry on as they have been."

Lyra says: "Fine by me."

Jenkins says: "Good. You can be our recruiter, of sorts. Do what you want with them." He snorts. "That's what I like to hear. I know I have no desire to captain or lead or whatever, even if I am the one who stole this boat in the first place. Sabrina here is exactly what we should look for in a crewmate." He gives her a smirk. "It's good having you aboard."

Sabrina says: "This has been quite an education already! Eye-opening, to say the least. "

Bridget says: "And here we are forcefully trying to get people to buy our stupid souvenirs and murdering them if they refuse." She smiles widely.

Jenkins snickers. "And whatever became of the idea of being a theater troupe? I wouldn't mind putting on a few shows, getting some audience participation…."

Bridget says: "We might still wind up having to trade the old girl in for a galleon if the crew gets too large. I mean, we already can't all fit in the hold as it is." She shrugs.

Sabrina says: "'This absolutely fabulous hand-crafted expertly-designed commemorative wooden mug can be all yours for the simple knock-down price of START TALKING, BOYO, I WANT TO FIND MYSELF LAUGHING IN FIVE SECONDS TIME.'"

Bridget chuckles. "Oh yeah. Theater would be fun, if we could get an audience that wasn't an absolute bore."

Jenkins says: "Well, if we did, we might just have to knock a few heads in to make things more exciting for everyone!"

Sabrina says: "I was _born_ for the grandest stage, my very life is a spectacle!"

Bridget says: "Like, heading to Xendra at the moment, but if we see _Freedom's Wake_ or the _Sea Eagle_ along the way…" She shows some teeth in a malicious grin. "Hell yeah. First town I went to that was inhabited after I left my spawn town thought I should go into theater."

Sabrina says: "At least, that's how I'm hoping it will pan out… Aboard the Whatever, I feel anything is possible!" She plays some music on her lyre.

Bridget says: "Because I put on a good show for them about what I might do with a ship. Merchant, pirate, explorer…" She giggles.

Lyra says: "Aye, we oughta capture a right big audience an' give 'em first row seats ta a proper play!"

Sabrina plucks a few notes, full of evocation, of mystery and drama.

Lyra says: "Sabrina, wot manner o' play did ya 'ave in mind? Oh! We should put on a play wif audience participation, we should! Sabrina, if ya come up wif a play o' some sort, I 'umbly request ya consider roles we can give ta….volunteers…from the crowd!"

Sabrina thinks for a while, before storming the centre of the deck as if it was a stage, whirling around and looking into each person in turn, hands and arms and eyes alive, the deliberate physical movements visually emphasising the key points as she delivers…. "Life itself is the production, the lines and action improvised, characters coming and going, playing off one another, new threads of plot weaved intricately into the story through living, living a life of adventure, living aware of the possibilities! But, I could, you know, write something too."

Lyra speaks in a concerned voice into the radio. "'Allo! This 'ere's the Dread Pirate Lyra Halifax puttin' out a missin' persons report fer me mate Timmy. 'As anyone seen 'im? I'm gettin' worried. I don't know wot 'e looks like, but I reckon 'e's about twenty, sittin' in a workshop inland somewhere, an possessin' a mug so ugly even 'is mam couldn't love 'im. If ya see any buggers wot meet this description, please let me know, as I be most concerned for 'is well-bein'."

Lyra grins. "Aye, ya should! Ya got a real talent fer it, mate!"

Sabrina says: "Let's see what inspiration strikes over the coming days and years!"

Lyra says: "I look forward ta seein' wot ya come up wif!"

Bridget grins. "And let's not neglect costumes, too. Hmm, Sabrina, do you have a better idea for your mug? I'm afraid I had a hard time designing that one."

Lyra says: "Aye, I reckon Sabrina 'ere should be the star, but save me a big role too! I'd be a dashin' an' nefarious villain or a most lovable sidekick!"

Sabrina says: "No, it's perfect, especially the pose! And absolutely, Lyra!"

Bridget smiles. "Great!"

Summer says: "I'd be interested in knowing what role you might come up for me. Quiet moody girl that's good with a crossbow? Surely that should inspire something."

Lyra says: "Bridget, yer mugs 'ave inspired me! Wot do ya think o' me plate design?" She puffs up her chest proudly.

Bridget says: "That's… impressive."

Lyra says: "Ain't it?! I'm a bloody creative genius! I oughta make more!"

Bridget says: "So, we're heading to Xendra. When we stopped there last, we were being the Serendipity. Do we want to stop in at Jakara Hills to change the ship name? Uldric will recognize me and Lyra. Also, he's probably locked inside a building with a radio, so we may have to find a way to lure him out."

Lyra says: "Eh, we could send some o' the new folks out ta trade an' nab 'im when 'e comes out… "

Bridget says: "Hmm. Could also ask permission to use the workshop for something or other. Then he'd have to unlock it for us or tell us to piss off. He'd be more likely to let in a face he recognized for something like that."

Lyra says: "Aye, but we'd only 'ave a second ta grab 'im. Ya reckon any o' those sleepers in town got a key ta the workshop?"

Bridget says: "Yeah, but if we were using it, he might leave the workshop open? Maybe? And that's possible."

Lyra says: "Ahhh, true… Yer right, if we ask ta use it, that might work out. Let's change the name o' our boat an' go ask ta use the lathe or summat. Fer the sloop, like. 'E's in the main workshop, then?"

Bridget says: "Yeah. I don't know what machines are in there. If we pick a task that has machines in a different building, uh, we could … make bowls? We don't have any timber anyway. Not that we have to _do_ what we're claiming to do. But, if he sees us actually making a bowl, he might get complacent, and go to sleep." She pauses thoughtfully. "Okay, mugs. We don't have enough clay for a bowl."

The radio says: "Whoever sees Captain Dedrick Rapp next, please remind him he took off with all my stuff." He laughs a bit. "I don't mind much as long as he takes care of it. I also didn't get a change to say goodbye, so can someone relay this message for me?" He clears his throat and speaks with a deep voice. "Good Bye old friend, may we meet again some day!"

Bridget snickers softly at the radio. "So Dedrick is an accidental thief now, too? I'm not sure who that was, but they said Dedrick took all their stuff. Didn't seem too upset about it, though."

 

* * *

**Day 4781**

Jenkins says: "Dedrick? Yes you do. He was the guy who was at that one town with Charly." He snorts. "There were some suspicions about him when he didn't go where he said he was… That's one strange guy."

Bridget says: "Almost done with this hammock."

The hammock is finished.

Bridget says: "Hey guys, we now have a hammock!"

The Whatever docks at Jakara Hills. Bridget looks around.

Bridget says: "Who would up with the Jakara Hills harbor key? Jenkins? Everyone looks like how I left it. Repeater room is still locked and on frequency 122. I'm going to work on changing the ship name, if anyone wants to grab a carving knife, chisel, or paint brush and lend a hand."

Jenkins says: "Yes, I have it. And a single copy." He dangles it out in front of him. "First person to say they want it gets it."

Bridget waves a hand. "Yes! I've always wanted the keys to an abandoned town! I want to lock the harbor when we go as an extra fuck-off."

Jenkins hands her a key. "And we have a winner! I guess I forgot to lock it up before heading out last time, so it's a good thing there's someone to come in behind me."

Bridget tosses the key on the keyring, giggling. "If anyone's got a craving for coconuts or seaweed, have at it. If anyone wants pineapples, uh, we already have a few… Going to see if we can get a good price on those next time we're on Treefeather. If we don't just eat them first. Maybe get some shinies for them."

Jenkins says: "You really think that we'd get it for something like some fruit? Well, I guess people have strange tastes. "

Bridget says: "Yeah, we got a bunch of rubber for some of the grapes, at a better rate than you'd gather them for. You know, if we had gathered them." She giggles. "I'd guess some people like exotic foods. They were so excited to see our grapes."

Jenkins says: "Well grapes equal booze. Not so sure you can make anything alcoholic out of those fruits."

Bridget says: "You can make, uh… fruit salad, I guess?" She shrugs. "I'm sure someone could figure out a way to make booze out of it."

 

* * *

**Day 4782**

Leonard plays some music on a bone flute. "Excellent! I can't wait to hear how our next guests perform. Hey Sabrina, guess what we've got enough of to make a turban!"

Sabrina says: "Come up with a design, my dear boy, and we'll see just what these hands are capable of."

Leonard says: "How does this boa look to you? Anything you'd rather prefer design-wise?"

Bridget says: "Is everything ready? Um, if we're going to need to hold people in the cargo hold, we'll need to move the radio."

Sabrina says: "EW! What the hell, Leonard? No thank you!"

Summer says: "Ready."

Bridget sets up a project to make a window frame. "Can we get that put on the radio room?"

Summer says: "Where do we keep the food?"

Bridget glances around. "Scattered about the deck."

She starts disassembling the radio transmitter.

Bridget says: "Sorry, gotta be done." She pouts. "We just can't hold many guests if we don't use the cargo hold."

Lyra says: "Ahhh! Not me radio, mate! An' I wanted ta give those daft lovebird on the radio an earful fer yammerin' on about their inconsequential bollocks." She grumbles. "We need ta get another receiver, then."

Bridget says: "Hush, we will rebuild it. And you can sit in the radio room and make whatever ugly plates you want. And you can still use it until it's gone, remember? Randy used the half-destroyed radio in Shambon North."

Lyra says: "Ah! Yer right, I fergot about that."

Lyra says into the radio: "I'm responding to Brey of Darlina looking for information on Napoleon. Sorry, but I think he left you for a younger woman. I saw him making out with a sweet little thing in New Shambon. It sounded like they were getting married."

Lyra snickers at the radio. "I 'ope she buys it. That bitch robbed us on those diamonds, she did."

Bridget calls up, "Can _someone_ get that window done, please?"

The radio says: "This is Brey to the unknown person on the radio. First, you don't know my age, second, you don't know my relation to him so I think your intention is only to make harm. Sorry but that was not a success."

Leonard says: "Kinda busy here, sorry."

Bridget hits him with a waster. "Then we will stay in port until this is all done."

Leonard says: "Aye aye, captain."

Sabrina says: "Oh dear, I am abysmal at window-frame making, who here has a knack for it? I'll pass you my carving knife."

Bridget says: "That's okay, I'm sure there's someone here who isn't terrible at it. Hmm, we're being the Serendipity again, so I'm Izzy. Mustn't forget that and introduce myself by the wrong name."

Summer says: "Where are you making the window frames? I see."

Jenkins says: "Good. I didn't even have to answer." He chuckles. "So does this mean we're using the radio room for an actual radio room?"

Bridget says: "Yeah, if we wind up keeping anyone in the hold, don't want them having access to a transmitter. That'd just be dumb." She giggles. "I hadn't really thought about that when I built it there."

Jenkins says: "It seemed like a good idea at the time. Don't worry about it." He chuckles.

Bridget grins. "'Course, if we want to get on the water again, we could always head back to Puk and leave Xendra for later."

Jenkins says: "Yeah, I wouldn't mind that at all. Puk has had it coming for a long time now. Though Xendra is on the way…"

Bridget says: "Yeah, but Xendra had more people in it, even if a lot of them were sleepy, and will need a bit more preparation." She indicates the radio, and snickers. "'Course, if we went back to Puk, we'd probably want to use a ship name we haven't used anywhere else. And then there's the question of what to _do_ with the bitches… Murder? Marooning? Casually robbing again and making sure they'd have to walk to get word out?" She snickers. "Man, stranding them in their own town is almost marooning, the place sucks so much."

Summer says: "Marooning? How does that work?"

Bridget says: "Dump them somewhere with nobody else and no way out but to walk or build a kayak or something."

Jenkins says: "Why don't we lock them in a building in their own town? They did ask that we leave them there. This way we both get what we want." He smirks.

Summer says returns his smirk. "Oh how I wish we could bury someone alive under a pile of junk resources. Dung, bones, hides and furs just all crammed in there with no room to wiggle."

Bridget grins. "And take their keys and not give them back, so they'd have to replace all their own locks." She gestures to the radio. "Another thing. I heard someone on the radio saying they were going to be visiting Xendra in the near future. Not sure how many were coming, but having visitors show up in the middle of a crime might not be ideal."

Jenkins says: "Ah, good call, Bridget. Visitors are the last thing we want to deal with on a raid. They tend to be more active and can escape back to their ships…"

Bridget says: "In light of that, if we're going straight to Puk… Summer? Jenkins? Anyone want to pick the next ship name?" She giggles.

Jenkins says: "I think it's one of the new one's turns. I picked the first one." He chuckles. "The one that didn't last long at all…"

Summer says: "Hmmm, how about something related to Sabrina's plans for an entertainment troupe. 'Poetry in Motion' or 'The Playwright' or 'Act II'."

Bridget says: "Oh, I like Poetry in Motion."

Lyra says: "Aye, so do I! As fer the Puk bitches, I reckon it'd be right funny ta maroon 'em somewhere. We could even keep 'em locked up in the guest suite or the 'old fer a while an' make 'em work."

Bridget starts altering the signs on the Whatever.

 

* * *

**Day 4783**

Summer says: "Window frame finished."

Jenkins says: "Hm, we might be in a bit of an impasse as to what to do with the wonderful women from Puk. Might have to do a proper voting. This is the most important issue that's come up. I stand by my idea to lock them in their own town. Lyra wants to maroon, which would also be fun. Hm, now how best could we do that? Call them over the radio and set up an ambush? Give them some false information and leave them scrambling?"

Bridget chuckles. "At this point, I think they wouldn't think we're coming back. Could be a nice surprise for them."

Jenkins says: "Give out a fake distress signal for Swiner or whatever her name is, say they're locked in a certain building, then listen for them to announce they've arrived and drag them away from their projects into the building we already set up to house people. Of course… It might take a while to knock them all out. Hopefully they can't scramble together more than a few people. We can wait until some boat goes by and claim that they're the pirates of they have a boat. Yeah. The danger is if other hear the cry for help and rush over. I believe they're by far the closest… But obviously my plan has a lot of potential risks."

The sign change is complete.

Bridget says: "Okay. We are now Poetry in Motion! And once we're all aboard, we can get in motion again." She smiles widely. "And then figure out what we're doing." She giggles. "Whatever it is, is bound to be fun." She pauses. "Provided it doesn't get us all killed. That would be less fun. But I don't know about you, but I'll make a beeline for Fu before they can catch me."

Lyra says: "Aye. I reckon we don't even need ta flee, really. We got plenty o' bloodthirsty pirates on board. They'll need a bleedin' army ta take us."

Jenkins says: "I think we can round up.a food number of victims by having them.underestimate us. As long as at least most of us are wakeful for when it happens."

Lyra says: "Aye, they'll be proper shocked ta see 'ow many people we got, won't they? Ahhh, Jenks, I like yer plan o' settin' a trap! We could steal Alex's keys an' dock the ship ta the private 'arbor so they can't see us an' send out a broadcast sayin' 'elp, I'm Miren an' two pirates locked us up, please send 'elp." She cackles. "Then when the cavalry rolls in, we smash an' grab. The rescuers will need rescuin'! Harhar! Also, Sabrina, I been thinkin' bout yer play! Why don't ya write in unflatterin' roles fer the captives? An' smack 'em around as part o' the script? Say we go back ta grab those Blackrocks someday. Dempsey can be the pretty princess wot needs rescuin', and Nads can be the, ermmmm, loyal steed! Aye, put 'er in a horse costume!"

Jenkins says: "A horse costume? I love it." He laughs heartily. "I like how you think, Lyra. Got to come up with something special for their leader, though. I'm sure she'll insist on being the lead role."

Sabrina says: "Ooh, yes! Perhaps an extra special role as the back-end of a pantomime horse. But the poor horse is old, and so must be taken to the knackers yard, to be turned to glue."

Lyra says: "Gahahaha! A proper tragedy!"

Sabrina starts snapping her arm forward as if wielding a whip, making onomatopoeic whip-crack sounds. "'Whooo-tsch whooo-tsch! Trot on, Nads, nearly there! We'll get a solid twenty grams of glue out of you yet.'"

Bridget waves down to the harbor. "Heyyyy Lenny, climb on up so we don't leave you behind."

Lyra says: "Lenny, get yer arse back on the boat! Someone gimme a 'and wif 'im, will ya?"

Lyra and Brighet drag Lenny back on board.

Lyra says: "All aboard! Let's be off, then!"

Bridget says: "Yeah, pity we missed the tide. Whatever. Let's go! I'm going to go get this window frame in. Come get me if anyone says something daft on the radio."

Bridget goes out and bonks Lenny with a waster.

Bridget says: "Wake up, Lenny!" She grins and ducks back into the cabin.


	27. Valorize: Attack

**Day 4784**

Bridget looks through her telescope. "Valorize is sitting by Zuzi. I think that's Zuzi at least."

She adjusts the ship's heading.

Bridget says: "No, I think that's Zuzi Hills. The one without a harbor… Did he go ashore and leave his raker in the water? Yeah, that's Zuzi Hills alright…"

Bridget sets a course toward the _Valorize_.

Bridget says: "Who wants to try to steal a rigged raker?" She grins.

Lyra says: "Me! We can grab the wanker wot's on the shore, too! Or just make off wif 'is ship, wo'ever."

Bridget says: "We can always haul it to Jakara Hills and change the name and fence it somewhere."

Lyra says: "'Ave we got four o' us awake ta bust the lock? Aye, or leave it somewhere fer a backup."

Sabrina says: "I'm awake, just about."

Bridget says: "Yeah, just change the stupid laws in Jakara Hills that this is our raker, don't steal it." She giggles. "I imagine already most people aren't docking there to begin with. And if some opportunistic pirate shows up and steals it… well, more power to them."

Lyra says: "Aye, that's three… Well, we could 'op over an' start crackin' the lock, and whoever is about later can join us on the other sloop."

Summer says: "I'm awake too."

Bridget grins widely.

Lyra says: "Excellent! Let's 'op to it, then!"

Summer says: "Serves him right for leaving his town without anything to steal."

Bridget says: "Wait another hour. We'll be right on top of him then. It'd take more time for an unrigged sloop to get there."

Summer says: "I was just about to suggest that."

Bridget says: "But after an hour, we should be close enough to dock immediately."

Lyra says: "Gahaha, I didn't even check our location in me eagerness ta do some thievin'! Aye, let's wait, then."

Bridget says: "I'm going to go in and finish this window."

She steps inside for a moment.

Bridget says: "Bah. Almost have it done." She frowns.

Jenkins says: "How did you get all tired out? Dragging Leonard around? Also, do we have a mortar and pestle?"

Bridget says: "Practicing with wasters. And if we have one, it's in the chest up there or someone is holding it."

Jenkins says: "Ah, found it! There was just so much in here I had a hard time finding it."

Bridget says: "Alright. We're about to come up next to the raker. Are we ready?"

Jenkins says: "I'm ready. Who else is wakeful?"

Lyra says: "Aye!"

Sabrina says: "Ready as I'll ever be, darlings!"

Jenkins says: "Should I stay here and steer the ship once we close in?"

Bridget says: "Someone who can sail it to Jakara Hills if we pull this off should stay there, yeah."

Jenkins says: "And we're docking there with the raker, correct?"

Sabrina says: "Just so I'm sure, the boarding party, we're taking the sloop to the raker, docking, unlocking, and then sailing away with it, right?"

Bridget says: "Yeah. We can take both rakers there, and figure out what we're gonna do with them from there."

The Whatever pulls up next to the Valorize.

Bridget says: "Yeah. There we are, almost right on top of them. Guess Summer fell asleep. Well, if you come help with the lock, Summer can sail it back?"

Summer says: "I'm awake!"

Bridget says: "Well, either way, let's pile in and see what we got. We can always bring someone back to sail the other ship. Ah, good! Come on!"

Jenkins says: "So, am I on the small boat or this one?"

Bridget says: "Let's do this. Well, first things first, let's see what things look like over there."

Jenkins says: "So, I should go with you guys and Leonard can sail the raker?"

Bridget says: "Lenny hasn't done anything in a few days." She frowns.

Jenkins says: "Ah, so I'll dock the Whatever to the harbor and wait for you, then?"

Bridget says: "This sloop is full, though. You'd have to take the other sloop. No! There isn't a harbor in this town. That's why I think Valeros left the raker here. He might have gone ashore in a smaller boat."

Jenkins says: "Oh right. I don't like the idea of leaving this one unprotected…"

Summer nods. "That's what I'm thinking."

Bridget says: "Yeah. Keep an eye out. We want to see what things are like there. So… we'll probably be back shortly. If we're not, assume we're just breaking the lock."

Jenkins nods. "Alright. I'll stay here, then. I'll keep a look out for you or any ships coming from shore."

Bridget hands him her telescope. "Keep a look out at the water, too. I'll want that back, by the way." She winks. "Let's dooooo this!" She almost bounces off the sloop.

The Seeker undocks from the Whatever and docks to the Valorize. After taking a look, she undocks and redocks to the Whatever.

Bridget says: "Yup! Nobody on the deck. Let's hit the lock, ladies!"

Jenkins says: "Good luck, ladies… Huh? Back already?"

The Seeker undocks and redocks to the Valorize.

Bridget starts trying to break the locks on the Valorize.

Sabrina says: "On it."

Summer points to an old project to repair pincers. "We needed extra pincers, right?"

Bridget says: "Oh, right, good catch, we can reclaim those when we're done here."

Summer says: "An extra carving knife, too."

Lyra says: "Hahahaha! Boardin' s ship makes me feel like a proper pirate, it does!"

A ship named the _Valiance_ docks at the Valorize.

Valeros says: "Hey! Off of my ship! I have people from Zuzi on the way to assist me. I suggest you leave now."

Valeros steps onto the ship and sets a heading.

Valeros says: "Lydia, Sabrina, Storm? What are you doing?"

Valeros swings a steel battle axe at each of them.

Lyra says: "Ah, bollocks. An 'e's inside now. Shame, that. Are you ladies awake? We oughta tell Jenks ta follow 'is boat 'ere. Or go back. I reckon we ain't outta the runnin' yet, though."

Summer says: "I'm awake. The bastard hit me with his axe."

Lyra looks at the tide, then at the ships. "Balls. Time is of the essence. Get back on the project as soon as yer awake, then. Guess we're chasin' 'im. Good news is Zuzi's pretty far. We might be able ta pop the lock afore we get there. I reckon he woulda said summat on the radio afore when I called 'im a pirate if 'e 'ad a radio on board, so I reckon that line about 'elp is a bluff. I'm goin' back ta tell Jenks ta follow us."

Lyra gives some honey to Summer for her wounds.

The Seeker undocks from the Valorize and redocks to the Whatever.

Lyra says: "Jenks! 'E's awake! Whoops. I wanna try it anyhow. Can ya follow us?" She points to the ship's wake receding in the distance. "Also, blimey, who's got the key fer this hunk o' crap? Wos it Bridget? I'll grab some more 'ealin' food afore 'e wakes. Looks like 'e's goin' ta Zuzi. Said summat about 'elp from there on the way, but I reckon 'e's bluffin'. Ehhh… Maybe we oughta set course ta follow 'im…"

Jenkins says: "I've been listening on the radio, doesn't sound like he's called for help, unless he has a private station."

Lyra says: "Ahh, good! Yer right smart, ya are. I'll set us a course 'ere."

Jenkins says: "Especially when I saw him take off. Were you able to try to get in? Did he come back from the shore when I wasn't looking?"

Lyra sets a course.

Lyra says: "Guess so, or 'e wos in the cabin. An' no, ain't 'ad enough time ta pop the lock yet."

Jenkins says: "What exactly happened?"

Lyra says: "'E suddenly appeared on deck demandin' an explanation, then 'it us an' got in a cabin or summat. 'E's a shit fighter, though." She grins. "Me blood's pumpin'! Let's give this a shot! We're goin' back now. I reckon this course is steady. Keep an eye on it, would ya?"

Summer says: "He was on shore. He docked his ship and saw us breaking his lock. Then swung his axe at all of us. He is bound to be tired from the exertion."

Lyra re-enters the Seeker, undocks, and redocks to the Valorize.

Lyra says: "Ahhhh, it didn't knock us off the project! Good ta know! Anyone else 'urt? I'll drop some 'ealin' food on the ground 'ere."

Summer says: "He barely knicked me. Looks like he missed everyone else."

Lyra says: "Oi, I 'ope we get lucky wif this lock…"

Bridget says: "Is he hiding in a cabin?"

Valeros says: "We will be in Zuzi in a few hours. I have already forwarded your info to them as well."

Bridget says: "Yeah, good for you. Let's hope this lock breaks. If it doesn't, we're booking it out of here. Alright, ladies. He will have to come out to steer the ship when the tides come, so be ready to hit him then. If you can be paying attention, he probably won't give us much time."

Lyra says: "Aye, I wos gonna say the same thing. Jenks said 'e ain't used the radio, so I reckon 'e's bluffin' unless it's a private frequency…"

Bridget nods. "He probably just hopes we'll give up and go right away. He's afraid the lock might break." She snorts. "We should be so lucky."

Lyra says: "If 'e 'ad a radio, 'e woulda put out a public notice too. Can ya lock the sloop, Bridget? Ahh, ya got it."

Bridget says: "Yeah, just realized that myself. I didn't lock it before because I was afraid the ones without the key wouldn't be able to join on my lockpicking attempt. Still not even sure of that myself! We should put cots or beds or something on our strike sloops when we get a chance."

Lyra says: "Aye. We should be rested next time. Also, a thought. We could slip a note on deck sayin' it wos a mistake, then leave an' only come back ta crack the lock."

Bridget snorts. "Oh yeah, like he's gonna believe that at this point."

Lyra says: "Aye, but 'e might let 'is guard down an' stay on deck."

Bridget says: "Four heavily armed women with crowbars all trying to break into his ship at once."

Lyra says: "If 'e thinks we ran."

Sabrina says: "Hah! He missed!"

Bridget says: "He's a terrible fighter. Fleeing and calling for help is his only option." She snickers. "And he seems to be alone."

Valeros comes out to steer the ship. Bridget swings her claymore at him, but misses. Sabrina nails him with her crossbow.

Valeros says: "There goes your ship…"

Bridget snorts. "Like I'm concerned about that. Jenkins will steer it back here when he realizes Valeros fails at steering. Yep, there he comes."

Sabrina says: "The old dude just got a savage bolt to the face."

Bridget grins widely. "That'll teach him. And his ship's still not moving."

Lyra says: "Ack, I JUST barely missed 'im!" She grumbles.

Bridget says: "Damn. Well, on the bright side? Think how much he must be pissing himself right now."

Lyra says: "Aye. I'll get 'im next time, or 'e'll stay in place. Either way is fine with me. Summer, mate, are ya awake? Tide is comin' in. I reckon we keep an eye out fer our friend again an' see if 'e's gonna risk steerin' the ship. If 'e's 'ealed 'imself, though, I don't know if we can get 'im. We wanna knock 'im out, or there's no point. Can ya keep an eye out for 'im an' 'it 'im if 'e comes out wounded? 'E was proper banged up afore, so I reckon we might be able ta get 'im together if 'e ain't 'ealed."

Bridget says: "That all depends on whether this lock breaks anytime soon or not. If he's just going to sit here and let us hack at it, no amount of healing food will save him."

Lyra says: "Aye. But if we can knock 'im out, so much the better."

Bridget says: "Yeah. Maybe he's waiting for us all to fall asleep before daring to slip his head out and try to make a break for Zuzi."

Lyra says: "Could be. If 'e's 'ealed, I reckon we all try ta coordinate tomorrow an' 'it 'im again. Ain't no point if 'e's gonna fix the damage."

Bridget says: "Plenty of point, If he's hiding and we break the lock, we just drag him into our guest suite."

Lyra says: "I know, I'm sayin' ain't no point if 'e's gonna fix it immediately. After we get in, aye. No sign o' 'im. I reckon we can pop this lock."

Bridget peers off at the other raker. "Jenkins needs to steer that baby a little bit closer."

Lyra drops a note and slips it into the Valorize.

Bridget says: "It's not close enough to dock, I don't think, and we'd need to take one of us back to be able to drag Valeros onto this sloop. Well, if we break in, if he doesn't move it, we can move this ship ourselves, I guess. What's he going to do? Flail at the air again?"

Lyra says: "Aye. We can steer the boat once 'e's off it."

Bridget says: "I mean, we can't get him off of it un… wait, we could have one of us stay on his ship and take the other three and him in the sloop back to the Whatever."

Lyra says: "Aye, that's what I figured."

Bridget says: "Unless he's sitting in a _locked_ cabin, in which case, we'll steer his ship anywhere but toward civilization and break in."

Lyra says: "If 'e's got a sloop, it might be a good idea ta break that lock afore a locked cabin so 'e can't escape." She looks thoughtful. "An' then someone takes the sloop back."

Bridget looks out at the water. "Ah, Jenkins is moving the Whatever closer. Since even if he got on the sloop he's no threat, I've unlocked the sloop for now. He's not dragging us off."

The lockpicking attempt is successful.

Bridget says: "Holy fuck, the one time we really needed it open…"

Bridget comes onto the Valorize and looks around, and picks up some honey from the deck.

Summer says: "He's not on the ship"

Bridget says: "No, the cabins have no windows. One cabin is empty, the other cabin and the hold have no locks. And his sloop isn't here. So he took it and went to land."

Summer says: "He's floating on his longboat outside"

Bridget says: "Ah. So, who hasn't hit him today? We have a dinghy on the sloop. We're close enough to dock to the longboat."

Summer says: "I have not."

Bridget says: "Oh wait, that's the longboat's wake I saw, not the Whatever's. I'm blind." She snickers. "He's probably trying to dock to land." She picks up the note Lyra left and snickers.

Summer says: "Should we uh…give chase?"

Bridget says: "That's what I was saying. Not 'chase'. Get in the dinghy and whack him, dock it back to the Valorize, then let Lyra whack him. I don't think she was able to get a swing off. He hasn't moved anywhere yet, so you can dock to the longboat immediately. Hopefully between the two of you, he'll be knocked out. If not… he'll be landing on the beach. He might have taken all his valuables with him on the longboat, but we have his raker fair and square. Or unfair and triangular, whichever."

Summer says: "Ok. Is the dinghy locked?"

Bridget says: "I have no idea. Go look. If it is, Lyra has the key."

Summer enters the _Ichabod Storebox_.

Bridget grins. "Excellent. Storebox of DOOM!"

Summer says: "Ok. Let me give this a try."

Bridget says: "Good luck!"

Summer undocks the Ichabod Storebox, then redocks to Valorize after a minute.

Summer says: "Well, I hit him. But he blocked most of it I think"

Bridget says: "Lyra, the dinghy is back. Wanna take a swing at him?" She grins, and nods. "He's gotta be pissed by now. And pissing himself. Even if he gets away, we've still got his raker that he just spent so much on rigging."

Lyra gets into the dinghy and undocks.

Bridget says: "It looks like the longboat is docking to land. So, hmm, how shall we do this? You two wanna take the sloop and dock to land to ambush him, and I keep an eye on this raker? Kind of don't want to leave it unattended her, but…"

She starts trying to break the locks on the cabin and hold.

Bridget says: "Damnit, we forgot the mugs."

Bridget climbs onto the Seeker.

Bridget says: "Sabrina, come with me, if you want. I'm going to go get a mug, and then we're going to shore to mug him. Summer, can you watch the ship, please? Provided either of you are awake, if not, well, whatever."

Summer says: "Ok, I'll try to break some locks."

Sabrina enters the Seeker.

Sabrina says: "In!"

Bridget says: "Alright. Let's hope our luck holds."

The Seeker undocks, and docks to the Whatever.

Sabrina says: "I have little idea what we're doing, but I want more. MORE."

Bridget giggles. "Hey, Jenkins! We broke the lock on the first try! This guy's trying to escape in a longboat."

Bridget grabs the mugs from the deck.

Bridget says: "And he needs to be mugged. Lyra's attached to his longboat in a dinghy still, I think."

Jenkins says: "What?" He snorts. "So that's what's going on? You all are amazing." He smirks. "Sorry about that little mishap. He outmaneuvered me, but I came back here as soon as I could."

Bridget giggles. "No worries. What really happened was… he was hiding in a cabin when the tides came in and his ship stopped." She snickers. "And then he came out a minute too late and tried to taunt us like it was intentional. Oh, and took Sabrina's crossbow to the face while he was trying to taunt us."

Jenkins says: "And then you got on his boat and kicked his ass?" He laughs a d shakes his head. "And as far as I can tell, he didn't get out any messages on the radio."

Bridget says: "Nope! We got into his boat and found it empty. He'd already undocked the longboat! So we had the two of us who hadn't hit him yet take turns in the dinghy."

Jenkins points at the _Argo_. "We've got one more. Who's going to take that one out?"

Bridget grins. "If you want a turn, hop into it and I'll undock the sloop and you can dock to the sloop with the dinghy, and I'll take us ashore. He's alone and a terrible fighter, so he's no real threat." She nudges Lenny, then props him up against the rudder.

Jenkins says: "What's the name of his ship? And is Lenny going to take the sails?" He snickers as he watches Bridget.

Bridget says: "Valiance is the name of his longboat. It's too far for a dinghy to get to anytime soon, so piggyback on the sloop."

Jenkins says: "Okay, so we're taking the sloop? "

Bridget says: "No, I undock the sloop, you undock the dinghy, then dock the dinghy to the sloop. The sloop can get over there immediately, it's fast enough."

Jenkins says: "Okay, I'm ready when you are."

Bridget says: "Alright, undocking."

Bridget undocks the Seeker. Jenkins undocks the Argo and docks to the Seeker.

Bridget grins. "Now for the raker."

Bridget docks the Seeker to the Valorize.

Jenkins says: "That was smooth. Okay, and now what?"

Bridget says: "Alright. We are now next to the raker. So you can undock the dinghy and dock to the longboat immediately." She giggles. "The other raker, that is."

Jenkins says: "Bridget, I could kiss you." He winks. "See you in a bit!"

Bridget says: "The raker that we just totally stole because the lock popped like POP!"

Jenkins undocks the Argo.

Bridget says: "Damn, I should have given him a mug. Summer, I propped Lenny up against the wheel on the Whatever to point her closer, and Jenkins is going over in the other dinghy to whack the guy."

Bridget undocks the Seeker.

Bridget says: "I, uh, hope one of them comes back. Oh well. I'll… dock to land when I can."

The Seeker bumps against the shoals.

Argo starts trying to dock to the Seeker. Bridget stops the ship to let them dock.

Bridget says: "How'd things go over there? Better than they are here, I hope." She kicks the wheel. "I had to stop so you could dock. I was trying to point the stupid thing away from the coast. I had this problem last time. I undocked from the ship, and couldn't dock to land, or anywhere else for that matter, for several hours." She snickers. "Ironically, I wound up having to try docking to the Raker of Steel to get the wheel unstuck."

She hands mugs to Jenkins and Sabrina, and tries to steer the ship toward the beach.

 

* * *

**Day 4785**

Sabrina says: "You awake, Bridget? What's the plan?"

Bridget says: "Get to shore and get Lyra." She grumbles. "I don't know what's going on. She's still docked to the longboat so far as I know. But I can't tell where the ships all are. They must all be pretty much on top of one another. And Una is here? I guess she must've been ashore?"

Sabrina says: "Ah good, you are. Yes, I was having trouble precisely locating everything around us too. Una's sloop is here."

Bridget says: "And the longboat is still on the water. He's probably still trying to manage docking himself. They managed to get to land in the first place, and now he's panicking about it and failing at it?"

Sabrina says: "Our sloop, do you have the key? It's currently unlocked."

Bridget says: "Yeah."

The Seeker docks at Zuzi Hills.

Bridget says: "Hey. Sam. Docking is stupid!" She points at Sam.

Bridget climbs out onto the beach and drops a carved wood mug and a note for Valeros.

Bridget looks out at the water. "What the hell are they even doing?"

Bridget climbs into the Seeker again.

Bridget says: "This is getting ridiculous and I can't fucking talk to anyone. Jenkins, do you see anyone? Argh."

Bridget baps Jenkins in the head and whispers: "I can't even get in the dinghy and do anything with it because you locked it. I was going to get back to the longboat when you first docked."

Bridget says: "Sam, if you actually wake up and see Valeros, tell him he's a moron."

Sabrina says: "Tell him 'kiss kiss' from me, please, dear! Ten out of ten, would crossbow in the face again!"

Bridget whispers to Sabrina: "If you see the other dinghy undock, undock the sloop if I'm asleep."

Bridget whispers to Jenkins: "If you see the other dinghy undock, get in the sloop and undock it."

Bridget says: "Why is everyone here failing at docking to land so badly?"

Sabrina whispers: "Which other dinghy? Jenkin's dinghy?"

Bridget whispers: "No, the _other_ dinghy. The one Lyra docked to the longboat in. I don't know if she even went back. I'd go and check the two rakers, but landing this boat was a pain in the ass as it was. I really wish you could put radios on boats. I guess we didn't anticipate Valeros and I would have a hard time getting to land. I'm going to blame the fucking shoals."

Bridget whispers to Jenkins: "And damnit, I can't do anything with the dinghy locked."

Bridget says: "Fuck it all."

Bridget undocks the Seeker.

Bridget says: "Fuck the land."

Bridget docks the Seeker back at the Valorize.

Bridget says: "Lyra's not here? Kay. Summer! Tell her to fucking stay put if she gets here."

Bridget undocks the Seeker and redocks at the Whatever.

Bridget says: "No Lyra here either." She grumbles. "I don't know what that fucking longboat is doing. Okay, new plan. Wait for Lyra to wake up and get the fucking hint that this is getting stupid. And then leave. Get to Jakara Hills, get Summer to get the Valorize to Jakara Hills. Dock the rakers there."

Bridget says: "Everything was fine, up until Lyra decided to stay on the longboat. And Jenkins docked his longboat to my sloop and immediately fell asleep with it locked." She sighs. "Dinghy. Dinghies, not longboats. Damnit, I'm tired."

Leonard says: "Darn. So, we're stealing the longboat as well? Oh, and what's the status on the raker? Any loot? Any exciting locks we can have fun with?"

Bridget says: "No, Valeros fled in the longboat and was trying to dock to land, Lyra and Jenkins took the dinghies and docked to it to take a swing at him and then Jenkins docked to my sloop in a dinghy and then fell asleep without unlocking it, and Lyra seems to have decided to stay attached to the longboat, the longboat has still failed to land so far as I can tell, and now Una's sloop is out there. And yes, one cabin and the hold are locked. Summer was working on them."

The Seeker undocks and redocks to the Valorize.

Bridget says: "Summer, if Lyra shows up here, tell her to dock to the other raker! And then set a course out of here. Jakara Hills!"

The Seeker undocks and redocks to the Whatever.

Bridget says: "Ugh. Docking is so much easier with ships. I hate land."

Leonard says: "Any idea what Una is doing here? Just searching for people she can be nice to?"

Bridget says: "Fuck if I know. I'm going to throttle someone over this."

Bridget goes down into the hold in time to hear the radio.

A female voice says on the radio: "I can only send what they did transmitt before it was in two messages: First one, Emergency Request! This is Valeros Ironside, leader of New Shambon and owner of Valeros Trade Goods. I am currently in Zuzi Hills and I am under attack by pirates. They are currently trying to break the lock to my raker called the Valiance which is docked right off the coast. I tried to stop them and got attacked several times. They are in a fully rigged raker called Poetry In Motion. I know a few of their names: Lydia Carver, Sabrina, and Summer Storm. There a few more of them I do not know. "

The radio says: "Zuzi, you should monitor your radio better. I've been hearing people try to reach you about other things for a couple of days now, and you'd be completely clueless still if this Zhao hadn't just happened to just randomly wander in to the radio room to announce his location and say hello right after the reports started coming in."

The radio says: They have already broken the lock now. They are on my ship. I am trying to get back to shore to avoid death. I really need help. There are at least 6 of them so myself and my two townsfolk are not going to be able to take them all on. We are going to try to make it to Zuzi somehow with or smaller boats."

The radio says: "It would be easier if people didnt fill the radio with stupid babble, the Zuzi Guard is currently on route to Zuzi Hills, we will sort this, can you tell us the age of the other ships captain? So we can drag her and detain her?"

Bridget says: "Lenny, you still awake? Sabrina! They've put out a warning about us over the radio."

The radio says: "Are we too late to get to the hills? is their raker docked?"

Bridget says into the radio transmitter: "Um… Seriously? This is the best those pranksters can do? Zuzi Hills is uninhabited and doesn't even have a harbor. Nice try, Timmy."

Bridget says: "Sabrina, pass the word along to Jenkins. I don't want to leave the radio."

A female voice says on the radio: "Hmm. Think I agree with the other person. I sit here and listen to stupid babble all day, every day, just so that I know if there's an emergency or if anyone in the area needs help…and I'm not even a guard. Just my opinion, but if you're going to carry around a title like that you should do a little more to earn it. "

Bridget says: "How the hell did he even get to a radio to send out a warning if he couldn't get to land? Did he dock to one of the rakers or something? Hmm, maybe, I could've sworn the longboat was closer to shore."

Sabrina whispers something to Jenkins.

The radio says: "I've been a guard probably longer than you have been walking, I earned my title from hard work, and dealing with criminals. If it bothers you lot so much that i missed a radio call because I was not sat at a radio all day you should stop talking nonsense on the radio."

The radio says: "And speak more distinctly! Don't mumble when representing your town." An exasperated sigh. "Honestly, some people…"T: "It they dont have a harbour, that might explain why he said the raker was docked outside the shore."

Bridget says into the radio transmitter: "We've been hearing crap about pirates for days, and now they're apparently attacking an uninhabited town."

The radio says: "Strange that a guard of so many years never bothered to learn such important strategic information about a place right next door to the seat of his empire."

The radio says: "You seem to know an awful lot about somewhere where I assume you are not from? Last time I travelled through Zuzi hills there was a small group of people living there."

Jenkins says: "Okay! I'm awake. Sorry I had it unlocked when I was still docked to Valorize. What are we doing now? Uh, locked, I mean. And is anyone on the Valorize raker? I don't want to lose it."

Bridget says into the radio transmitter: "Because it's impossible to notice what you're driving through?"

Bridget says: "Summer is on it, but we can dock there instantly with the sloop."

Jenkins returns her telescope.

The radio says: "It not having a harbor is information that everyone who was paying attention has. And something you should have picked up on years ago, if you visited, like you claimed." After a moment, "You're right though, I've never visited the Zuzi area and I'm sure I'll never want to, now. I can't abide such incompetence in so-called authority figures."

The radio says: "Did anyone bother to stop and think? Maybe the town is uninhabited because it was recently attacked by pirates? I know I sure wouldn't stick around if I were being attacked."

Bridget says into the radio transmitter: "I've been by Zuzi Hills recently and there was nobody there. No sign of anyone even having been there lately."

Jenkins says: "Should I try to meet up with Lyra again? How soon can you two hit him again?"

Leonard says: "Aye, I'm here."

Bridget says: "If he docked to his raker to let out a radio call, which he would have had to, she should realize perfectly well that it's time to get out of here. I'd rather everyone stay here so we can get out of here."

The radio says: "Except for pirates. I heard it on the radio, therefore it must be true."

Bridget says: "I'm not risking the safety of my crew over a guy we were going to let go anyway. We've got his ship. That's everything he's put his life into."

Jenkins says: "Shit, she's probably still trying to hold on. We should tell Summer to make a break for it and go back to our safe harbor. One of us needs to find Lyra. What was the name of the ship she was on?"

Bridget says: "I already talked to Summer."

Bridget says into the radio transmitter: "Be on the lookout for a newspawn thief fleeing from Darlina. He stole five grams of fresh dung, and is armed with a bone knife, and should be considered very dangerous."

Bridget says: "I think Lyra must just be asleep." She grumbles. "Can someone get in here and watch the radio?"

The radio says: "That last message was NOT from Darlina. Shut up."

Bridget says into the radio: "No duh?"

Jenkins comes into the hold. "On it. Has there been any confirmed people on their way to help? What do you have in mind?"

Bridget says: "Can I get my telescope back? I'll take a look. I don't know. Zuzi sounds pretty incompetent, but…"

Leonard says: "I don't know about you guys, but I really feel like heading over there and stabbing him with an arrow."

Bridget knocks on the door to the radio room.

Bridget says: "I'm getting on the dinghy. Come with me then, Lenny. Radio isn't in here. Still in the hold."

Bridget and Leonard get into the Argo. Bridget undocks the Argo and docks to the Valiance.

Bridget says: "Geez, Valeros, having trouble with land? Can't blame you, so was I. Lyra, come on already. What are you still doing here?"

Leonard says: "Bloody hell, man, get over here so I can kill you! Don't be such a coward! I'll even give you a stab at me, you'll remember the day you were killed by Lenny the Loony for the rest of your life!"

Bridget rolls her eyes. "We're not going to kill him. We weren't going to kill him in the first place. Not unless he was being criminally stupid and forced us into it."

Lenny shoots him with his recurve bow.

Bridget says: "We were, however, trying to chase him down to give him a mug. And then when I went and got the mugs, I forgot to give them to Lyra and Jenkins before they went over in dinghies. Valeros, we left your mug on the shore. Limited edition commemorate mug, courtesy of the Whatever. Be sure to go get it before you leave. Anyway. Lyra! When you wake up, get your butt off this longboat and back to our ship."

The Argo undocks and redocks to the Whatever.

Bridget says: "Lyra needs to wake up already."

Jenkins says: "Back already? We're you able to speak with her, at least? The Zuzi Guard mentioned something about using an alternative radio line. I think that's fake. I'm changing it back now."

Bridget says: "Of course I was. Anything interesting on the radio?"

Sabrina says: "Some guy named Loki Stack broadcast that he was turning back, that he'd had enough of the radio chatter, and to call him on 101."

Bridget says: "Good, he bought my convincing him it was a false alarm."

Sabrina says: "Jenkins switched the channel and told them we were heading towards Reniov Forest East, which, considering we're planning on heading to Jakara Hills next, perhaps wasn't the smartest move, but it was on 101."

Bridget sighs. "… yeah, I had already convinced them it was a false alarm, and that's exactly the direction we were going to flee in."

Jenkins says: "I tried to call him on the alternative line. No response. I have him some obviously false information to see if he would he respond. He didn't. It is? Oh, I didn't realize that… Oops. Where's our safe harbor?"

Sabrina says: "You gave him accurate information, Reniov Forest East and Jakara Hills are really close."

Bridget says: "Jakara Hills. Just to the southeast."

Sabrina says: "You managed to tell him the direction we were planning on heading."

Leonard says: "We could send more false information. Make it obvious we're spamming so they won't believe any of it."

Jenkins says: "Ah, crap. I just hope that he didn't think it were accurate. Good idea Leonard. Maybe we can fake another attack on the other side of them?"

Bridget says: "I didn't want to sail two rakers very far. I figured we could just leave Valorize in Jakara Hills. You changed it back before anyone could respond, heh. Alright, it'll be fine if Lyra wakes up soon. We'll just get out of here, I doubt they can sail faster than us, ditch the other raker without being able to have time to break the locks, and then book it. If nobody has found it after a while, we can come back for it. We'll have to change the ship name, too."

Leonard says: "Wait for a tick or two and radio for help in a completely different place?"

Sabrina says: "Perhaps we should truly vacate this part of Cantr Island once we're all back together, for a short while, anyway. It's getting hotter to operate around here, and it's not the blowhards on the radio that concern me, it's the folks who keep quiet."

Bridget says: "Yeah, that's what I had in mind. Get out of here, do a good long sail over to Treefeather where they aren't expecting us to be. We were planning to hit up the Puk bitches anyway."

Leonard says: "I can't wait to meet those lasses! I've heard so much about them."

Bridget says: "I guess if anyone was paying attention, they already replied while it was set to 100. Whatever."

Jenkins says: "Back to Treefeather, where we were originally spotted. Should be long enough no one even remembers us. I waited quite a while for them before turning it. They probably weren't even using this line. Should we send out more false information?"

Bridget says: "Leave it for now, I think. I convinced them it was a hoax by another radio troll. Even called him Timmy."

The radio says: "How big of a town is New Shambon?"

Jenkins says: "Right. It would make sense for a trickster to try to fraud him again. Hopefully that's what he thinks. Damn, we need two receivers for times like this."

The radio says: "Is Zuzi's callous disregard of the life of New Shambon's leader some kind of ploy to bring New Shambon itself under the iron boot of their empire?"

Bridget says: "Yeah, we'll get a second one up in the radio room when we can. Seems a better idea than disassembling this one here. That way we can listen to the radio in here but anyone we keep in here can't transmit."

Jenkins says: "Good idea. And what's this? Did we wake up some sort of political issue here?"

Bridget giggles. "That'd be a riot."

Jenkins says: "If the guard isn't coming… I wonder if anyone else is. What about those Blackrocks? Aren't they close by?"

Bridget says: "Yeah, great plan sending them after us." She winks at Jenkins. "Well, I'm not leaving without Lyra."

The radio says: "I'm sure we'll be fine, Lonnie…sounds like these pirates already have a good enough ship, so they'd be wasting their time with us as we're travelling very light. But I'll be keeping an eye out anyway. Maybe see you at the next fair, if you're able to get there?"

Jenkins says: "Yeah, I messed up big time. I got my directions backwards."

Bridget says: "I doubt the Blackrocks were actually listening on 101 anyway."

The Ichabod Storebox docks at the Whatever.

Lyra says: "'Allow!"

Jenkins says: "Maybe we should head away from all of this…. We know New Shambon is empty. And hello there! It's so good to see you."

Bridget says: "Lyra! Thank fuck. Sorry for cutting your fun short, but we gotta book it."

Bridget climbs on deck and sets a course.

Lyra says: "We got wot we came fer. Aye, let's book it. Who's takin' 'is ship?"

Bridget says: "Summer's aboard."

Bridget hops in the Seeker and docks over to the Valorize.

Bridget says: "Time to go! Direction 90, so we don't hit the shoals."

Bridget steps onto the deck and sets a course, and adjusts the speed to keep pace with the Whatever.

Bridget says: "Jenkins brilliantly told them on their private channel that we were going toward RFE, exactly the direction we meant to go, but I don't know if anyone was listening."

Bridget jumps back in the Seeker and returns to the Whatever.

Bridget says: "Alright, got the other ship moving, and tried to make sure it'd get a bit closer to us. It's lighter and didn't want to overshoot."

Jenkins says: "So what direction are we headed?"

Bridget says: "Jakara Hills? Stash the raker there and skedaddle?"

Lyra says: "Sounds good ta me, mate. Ya wanna pop the locks on the other boat first?"

Bridget says: "Take too long. He probably took everything on the longboat anyway."

Lyra says: "Fine. Yanno, we could just steer out ta sea an' leave it so it's never found. We go faster in two boats anyhow."

Jenkins says: "I like that idea. Get out really far, break into the other boat, and then head back to the harbor."

Bridget says: "Nah. Just leave it at Jakara Hills. It's a rigged raker, we might want to use it sometime. I doubt anyone will find it there anyway. We could always jig over to Rus where they don't know about us, break it open, replace the locks, change the names of both ships. Have all the time to do whatever. It probably won't take too long to get there in rigged rakers."

Jenkins says: "I'm worried about Summer being alone. Should a strong fighter go join her, since her ship is unlocked? And build a new one to keep our anyone docking to it?"

Bridget says: "She's a strong fighter, and nobody's going to dock to it without me seeing. Valeros is a terrible fighter, and he's the only one close enough."

Jenkins says: "And Rus sounds like a great idea. She is building a new lock, right?"

Bridget says: "She was breaking the locks on the cargo hold, I think, but that's a good idea."

Jenkins says: "I still think someone should go over there, just in case. It's much safer with more than one person."

Bridget sets a course for the open sea.

Bridget says: "Alright! If we keep going due east, we should hit Rus in a few days."

She grabs some iron and gets in the Seeker.

Bridget says: "I'll try and keep it close enough to dock. You've got the other sloop here if something weird comes up."

Bridget undocks and docks over at the Valorize, and sets up a vehicle lock to be built on the Valorize.

Bridget says: "I set the Whatever on a course to Rus. We can take our time there and let the heat die down."

Summer says: "Haha! Oh man, Valeros and some young woman docked last night while I was sleeping. So do you need me steering this ship? I can just shadow your movements."

Bridget says: "Nah. I'll just point us due east after a tick, and keep you company here building this lock. Distribute the ships' weight better. What happened with Valeros? And that was probably Una. I saw her sloop heading away. We saw her in New Shambon, asking everyone if they were pirates and wanting autographs."

Summer says: "He just boarded the ship and dragged off a bunch of crappy tools and some potatoes. Didn't say a thing. And the young woman asked for my autograph. I'd have given it had I been more awake when it happened."

Bridget sets a course.

Bridget grouses a bit. "If Lyra hadn't gone to sleep and had come back, we would've gotten away with his potatoes, too. Such a pity." She giggles. "I did grab the honey he'd left behind in that cabin. When we first got in."

Bridget adjusts the speed and looks out at the water.

Bridget says: "Hmm, the sloop turned around."

Bridget uses the Seeker to hop back to the Whatever.

Bridget says: "Just a heads up, but I don't see the longboat anymore, and the sloop is heading back to Zuzi Hills."

Lyra says: "Aye, good ta know."

Bridget hops back to the Valorize using the Seeker again.

The Avenger docks at Valorize, bringing Lyra.

Lyra says: "'Allo! Our direction's been reported on the radio, so I'm steerin' us off-course. We'll still 'it Rus at this rate."

Lyra turns the ship on a heading northeast rather than due earth. Lyra gets back into the Avenger and undocks.

Summer she peers out. "How long of a sail do you think?"

Bridget says: "According to the world map, it looks like it would be shorte from here to Rus than it would be to go to Treefeather."

Bridget hops back to the Whatever in the Seeker.

Bridget says: "Hey, Lyra! When you go to write a song about this, be sure to mention the part about how his crew had stopped there to pick coconuts, and then he came back to his ship to take his potatoes." She giggles.

Bridget returns to the Valorize in the Seeker.

Summer says: "Damn, should have asked you to pick up some food. I'm low."

Bridget giggles. "Can always pop over. Not like it takes any time. Be right back!"

Bridget returns to the Whatever and grabs some salted carrots.

Bridget says: "Grabbing lunch for Summer." She waves.

Bridget returns to the Valorize and hands Summer the carrots.

Bridget says: "Hope you like carrots!"

Summer Storm says: "Mmm…carrots."


	28. Valorize: Escape

**Day 4786**

Bridget checks in at the Whatever.

Bridget waves. "How are things going over here? I'll be done with the lock on the other ship today. Summer's working on cracking the locks. If anyone else wants to come over to give a hand with that, hop in." She chuckles. "Are we out of radio range yet? I haven't seen a ripple on the water through my telescope. Seems we've gotten away clean."

Jenkins says: "Bridget! We've just been discussing the goings on on the radio. It's a shame you don't have one over there."

Bridget says: "Yeah, and I've been working on the deck anyway."

Jenkins says: "Zuzi came after us in a van. They couldn't get it to float so they turned back." He snickers.

Bridget coughs, giggles. "Seriously? That was the best they could do?"

Jenkins says: "Yeah. Apparently everyone's tearing them a new one on the radio… Lyra, you okay with me hoping ships to go give them a hand?"

Bridget says: "I was planning on putting us down on the southwest edge of Rus, but since we wound up changing course I'll aim for the bit jutting out toward Treefeather instead."

Lyra says: "Sure, Jenks. Bridget, I reckon we can 'ead straight east if ya want. Ain't no one coming after us."

Bridget says: "Yeah, but." She points at the map. "That wound head us straight to Omeo city. Which, sure, I guess we could go there, they sound like pussies. But I was kind of hoping to get an abandoned spot to change ship names and all that without attracting too much attention."

Lyra says: "Sure. Just lettin' ya know there ain't no pursuit. I leave the steerin' in yer capable 'ands, mate."

Jenkins says: "It's hard to tell where exactly we'd land… Aren't we already father North than that city by now?"

Bridget peers out at the water with her telescope and shrugs. "I, uh, have no fucking clue. How about we pencil in a sextant for the next item on our wishlist?" She snickers.

Lyra says: "Aye, good plan. We oughta talk about future plans once we're back together, too."

Bridget says: "Yeah. I'm guessing it'll be a couple days before we land, but hell, that was beautiful. Mostly. Props to everyone." She grins and winks at Jenkins.

Jenkins says: "Heh, other than my mistakes. I'll learn how to properly read a map before next time."

Bridget giggles. "And forgetting the dinghy locked?" She gooses him. "Ah, whatever, it all worked out. We've been doing a good job of highlighting the incompetence of these idiots. If they ever get their shit together we'll have to set up up our game, but as it is, it seems they can't find their own assholes."

Lyra says: "Aye, we need ta bring two people in each dinghy next time we try ta board a small boat, too."

Jenkins gets into the Seeker.

Jenkins says: "No, that mistake was made before we even started, in not making sure everyone had keys to all the boats."

Bridget says: "And next time we have to dock to land I'll be able to handle that better. I think I've figured out the trick to it. Nudge the boat directly away from land, and _then_ dock." She grumbles. "Stupid land. Boats and ships are so much better to work with."

Jenkins says: "Good, because your fancy maneuvers really kept us going out there. Far better than Lyra trying to warn me that the sloop was too far away, and I tried it anyway." He snickers.

Bridget says: "Yeah, I would have suggested having the dinghies dock back to the sloop or the raker, and docking the sloop to land. You wouldn't have been able to get to land from a dinghy docked to his longboat unless you got lucky with the lock, and would have just kinda been stuck there while he ran off to do whatever."

Jenkins says: "We were hoping to knock him out or get on board before then… Lyra, did you even get to finish your first attempt to break into his longboat?"

Lyra says: "Nope."

Bridget says: "So, he went back to his ship to use the radio… and taunted Summer something about it, while retrieving his potatoes and shitty tools." She giggles. "He'd left some honey and food in the unlocked cabin when he fled the first time, and I'd already taken that."

Lyra says: "Gahahahaha! Can't ferget yer potatoes!"

Bridget says: "I am still quite baffled as to why they were there collecting coconuts as it was. Couldn't they have done that in Zuzi, or Kiii, if they didn't want to pay Xendra's tax? Anyway, going to get over to the other ship. Gotta adjust the speed a bit before it falls behind too much. I had it set to 85% and it looks like it's very slowly falling behind."

The Seeker undocks and returns to the Valorize, where Bridget adjusts the ship speed.

Bridget looks out at the water. "Eh, close enough." She goes back to working on installing the lock.

Summer says: "Beautiful weather we're having."

Bridget chuckles. "Did you ever see that list of code words I had posted in the private quarters, that we've never actually wound up using?"

Jenkins comes out on deck and points at the lockpicking project on the cabin. "So this one hasn't been broken yet?"

Summer says: "Hey Jenks. Nope, that one hasn't been started yet. I'm on my second attempt on the cargo hold."

Bridget says: "They're probably empty, but might have some machines in them, and we'll want them open if we ever want to use the ship for anything anyway."

Jenkins says: "I hope this guy has some great stuff hidden in here. If he brought his whole town with him, maybe all their stuff is in here."

Bridget says: "For one thing, it's apparent that there's a radio on board. Summer said he came back and dragged out a bunch of stuff when he radioed for help. Mostly, er, potatoes. I'm guessing that he grabbed anything light and valuable before getting on the longboat, if he had any jewels or anything to begin with."

Summer says: "Yeah, I saw him dragging potatoes and bone tools. It looked like the dregs of whatever resources he might have kept on this box."

Jenkins says: "Yeah, that's what I was thinking. I was listening in when he was on his ship and you didn't hear anything until much later."

Bridget says: "I think he had as much trouble docking to land as I was having, either that or he sat out at sea for some reason because he figured he'd be safer there? Nah, that'd just be silly. So after he failed to dock to land, he radioed for help on his ship, took his taters, and then managed to land? And then undocked again? Fuck, I'm not even sure. *rubs her head* Following the actions of idiots is too much for my poor feeble brain."

Jenkins says: "Right… When things are that crazy and hectic, it's hard to keep up. Which isn't helpful for us trying to figure out how to do things better next time…."

Bridget says: "Yeah, it's not like we can install radios on small boats, too. So far as that goes, it would probably help to return to the ships after unless there's some necessity of staying in the boat." She grunts. "It's hard to even tell where exactly boats are sometimes, things get so confused."

Jenkins says: "You were able to keep up with it quite well, Bridget. I was impressed. Hm, how much further is it to Rus, do you think?"

Bridget says: "If we'd gone due east, it wouldn't have been that far at all, but this route is going to take us a bit longer, I think. Unless my calculations are totally off." She chuckles and runs her finger along her map. "I'm guessing that we'll land somewhere between Omeo and Z… whatever the fuck Forest West. It's hard to say. With the sails up, we've been breezing along the coastline, so it shouldn't take more than a couple days, few days, at most." She smirks. "Jasper didn't even want to give me a good rate grapes because he said they were right over on Omeo and if he wanted more he could get them in a few days."

Jenkins says: "Just how deserted are the towns over there, I wonder? What are the chances we find one with a harbor?"

Bridget says: "I haven't a clue, unfortunately." She shrugs. "But it should be well out of reach of the Zuzi Guard's fearsome vans." She giggles.

Jenkins says: "At least no one here has ever heard of us… It's nice having a fresh start. Maybe Rus should be off limits to our pirating?"

Bridget says: "Could be a good place to fence stolen goods for stuff we want that we haven't managed to steal. I don't know, though. That Omeo place has those heart pirates." She makes a face.

Bridget adjust's the ship's speed.

Bridget looks out at the ship sand makes a face. "I increased the speed before but didn't realize it would not be enough with the additional weight. Well, it should still be close enough, but let's see if we can catch up."

Jenkins says: "Yeah, it looks like we've fallen a bit behind. It'll be nice to be able to reach the other boat with the radio… Hopefully it's in this room."

Summer looks into the cargo hold. "Just a bunch of worthless shit in there. Emphasis on the word 'bunch'."

Bridget pokes her head inside. "Aw, he didn't take all his taters."

Jenkins says: "Maybe he didn't make off with all of it. And it'll be nice to have a place to dump all the junk off. Maybe we can pass some of it off if we act like friendly traders in this area?"

Bridget says: "Well, we can certainly use some of it. The rest, well, I say we find a building in an abandoned town to stash… the loot we don't want. And then someone at some point later breaks in, to find a bunch of stone and dung."

Jenkins says: "And limestone? And other things that accumulates ridiculously. When are you going to make an updated list of our inventory?" He snickers.

Bridget says: "When I can be bothered." She giggles.

Jenkins says: "Maybe it is one of our turns… I have a feeling Lyra would get bored too quickly with it. I probably would too. We should all get a bit better at remembering to spar regularly, if fights like this are going to be more common."

Bridget says: "I'll try putting something together after we dock and sort through everything and what we're keeping and not. You'd think actually fighting people in real combat would be better practice than hitting yourself in the face with a wooden sword. We just need to make sure not to be sparring right before a fight. And have hammocks and stuff available."

 

* * *

**Day 4787**

Bridget finishes building the vehicle lock.

Jenkins fails at breaking into the cabin, and starts another attempt.

Jenkins says: "No luck on that one. Uh, and the other ship stopped?"

Bridget says: "Ugh, when she set the speed, she must've set it with a duration."

Bridget steers the ship back toward the Whatever.

Jenkins says: "Is she going to fix it, or should we wait for her?" He chuckles and shakes his head. "She's probably still busying herself with the radio. It might be a while before she sees her mistake."

Bridget sticks the latest key into her keyring.

The Valorize stops never to the Whatever.

Bridget says: "I'll just push them along again."

Bridget hops over to the Whatever in the Seeker.

Bridget waves. "Hey, guys. You need to keep someone on the deck in order to keep moving."

Bridget climbs out on deck and sets a course. Lenny emerges from the hold.

Bridget smiles. "Great. Back to breaking locks. You guys can make tools and copy keys and stuff on deck, too." She chuckles. "Just this is gonna be a long trip if we keep stopping and going back."

Bridget returns to the Valorize.

Bridget chuckles. "They were all in the hold. Nobody was on deck steering. I got Lenny up top again and reminded them they can copy keys on deck." She smirks.

Jenkins says: "Maybe I shouldn't have left…" He rolls his eyes. "It doesn't sound like they have things under control over there. I left plenty of key copying projects."

Bridget says: "I think they just didn't realize they needed to keep someone on deck." She smirks wider. "You know, despite Valeros' ship stopping because he wasn't on deck being a major point of our strike a few days ago."

Jenkins chuckles and shakes his head. "I know I will never forget that lesson, since it was me being outsmarted."

Bridget says: "I'm pretty sure it wasn't intentional on his part." She giggles. "Since he popped out of his cabin minutes too late to catch the tide, and instead caught crossbow bolt to the face."

Jenkins says: "Oh? I hadn't caught that. So he wasn't expecting you all to be out there?"

Bridget says: "He was trying to gloat, but Sabrina's reflexes were too quick. He kept popping out for like a minute."

Jenkins says: "Wait, I'm just trying to get a timeline here… He knew you were there, he was just trying to get away at this point?"

Bridget says: "Okay. To recap… We docked to the raker in our sloop and started breaking the lock. An hour or two later, he came out to bitch at us, and swung at all four of us with a battle axe novicely and failed to do more than scratch one of us, the rest just missed or bounced off our shields. He told us that he'd warned Zuzi and help was on the way, set a course and went in to hide again. Then after that, he missed the tide, came out to gloat, got shot in the face, then hid again. Then the lock broke and we got in and saw that he'd tried to escape in the longboat, so we went after him in the dinghies."

Jenkins says: "Alright, thanks for that, Bridget. And then I docked to his boat and was there for the rest of it. It was fun mocking the guy the whole time. Weren't there other people somewhere during all of this? What was going on with them?"

Bridget says: "I found Sam, the sleepy, sitting on the shore collecting coconuts, completely oblivious. I told him if he sees Valeros, tell him he's a moron, and left the mug and a note there. Una, the pirate-lover, docked her sloop to this ship and asked Summer for an autograph, but was gone before she could reply, and they sailed off on the sloop I think."

Jenkins says: "Poor girl. We really have to make it up to her someday." He chuckles.

The Avenger docks to the Valorize.

Lyra says: "'Allo!" She waves cheerfully and bounds out of the sloop. "'Ow's it goin' over 'ere, then?"

Bridget says: "Pretty well. I got the lock on the ship up at least."

Lyra looks into the hold. "Blimey, wot a load o' junk. I like the look o' those logs, though! I reckon we oughta rig the sloops! Anyway! I wrote a nice sea shanty bout our mate Loki. Wot do ya think?" She shows them a note titled _The Saga of Loki Stack_.

  
In Zuzi town there lived a guard   
Whose name was Loki Stack   
He tried to save a desperate man   
Under pirate attack   
[Hey, ho, Loki Stack! When the cards are down, you can’t do jack!]

He growled across the airwaves   
He growled across the sea   
He growled himself into a van   
To set the victim free   
[Hey, ho, Zuzi town! When folks need help, you’re not around!]

But what he did not realize   
Was that a van can’t float   
And only later did he find   
That pirates use a boat   
[Hey, ho, Loki Stack! When the cards are down, you can’t do jack!]

He tried to fill it with balloons   
He tried to leash a whale   
But no matter what he did   
That van just wouldn’t sail   
[Hey, ho, Zuzi town! When folks need help, you’re not around!]

And so the pirates got away   
Laughing all the while   
Because resistance was so poor   
To their schemes most vile   
[Hey, ho, Loki Stack! Next time you’re robbed, pick up the slack!]

If there’s aught that can be learned   
From all this I’ve said   
It’s that when pirates come to call   
You better plan ahead!   
[Hey, ho, Zuzi town! Next time you’re robbed, don’t be such clowns!]

Bridget says: "Oh yes. We've got sailcloth and rope still, too." She giggles and claps. "You never disappoint with those."

Lyra bows, smirking broadly. "Also, wot keys do we need ta copy still? I been workin' on keys fer Ichabod, an' I 'anded copies o' the Avenger key ta Jenks and Lenny. Wot else?"

Bridget says: "Probably the Seeker, too. I've got all of them by this point, I think, but I don't know what everyone else has"

Lyra says: "I need one fer the 'old, too. I ain't got the cabins aside from the guest suite, but I reckon it don't matter too much. Wot about that Argo, though? Everyone oughta 'ave a copy of every boat."

Bridget says: "Yeah, probably not a terrible idea. Oh, and I'd like to get the radios set up how we want them before we get back into radio range."

Lyra says: "Aye. Let's build it on the way back in case we find a galleon while we're over 'ere."

Bridget says: "Might as well finish taking apart the one in the hold and make sure we'll still have everything we need. We've got plenty of materials, though."

Lyra says: "Aye. Mind copyin' me a key ta the cargo 'old an' the Argo when you're done wif this lock, then?"

Bridget says: "Jenkins has the only key to that dinghy so far as I know. So he'll have to get that one." She chuckles.

Lyra says: "Aye. Well, I reckon I'm 'eadin' back, then." She waves.

Lyra hops into the Seeker and undocks.

Jenkins fails to break the cabin lock again. "Shit, I had a good feeling about that one. Looks like our amazing luck finally ran out."

Bridget says: "Nah. Our luck was amazing when it needed to be. We've got plenty of time right now and can hack this lock as many times as we need to."

Bridget adjusts the ship's speed.

Jenkins says: "I don't know how many I've even made at this point…"

Jenkins hands her a key. She puts a couple keys in her keyring.

Bridget says: "One of these days, we need to figure out how to make more than one lock use the same key."

 

* * *

**Day 4788**

Jenkins successfully opens the cabin lock. "Bingo!" He looks inside. "Well, that was a bust…"

Bridget says: "Yeah, figured. But at least we've got everything open."

Summer says: "The only keys I have are the raker and the guest suite."

Bridget says: "I'll go grab some more iron, but I just set up copying projects for all the keys you lack except the second dinghy."

Bridget gets in the Avenger and hops over to the Whatever.

Bridget says: "All good here? We're busily copying keys."

She picks up some iron.

Bridget says: "And need some more iron for that." She mirks. "Are we actually running low on iron just for keys? We're going to have to steal some more!" She giggles.

Bridget hops in the Seeker and docks back to the Valorize.

Bridget says: "We don't really have huge piles of iron, but two kilos should be plenty for keys for the moment. Really ought to steal some more though. How much do you have?"

Summer Storm says: "I have about a day's worth. Enough for key copies for everything."

Bridget says: "Eh, I mean, we only have two kilos of iron in total. That's plenty for keys, but really not that much. If we need to build anything larger that requires iron, we may need to get more from somewhere."

Summer kicks a potato as she exits the hold. "Not even any machines we can tear down. Why did Valeros have to be such a fruitless victim?"

Bridget says: "Because he was prepared and took his valuables with him on the longboat. And there's no real need to tear down the machines." She looks in the hold. "Oh, not even any machines, not 'not many machines'. Well, that's okay. If we wind up using it, we can put a radio on it and just use it for a quick strike vessel."

Jenkins says: "I'm sure we can put out a message on the radio, 'wanting iron. What towns have the most for us to steal from you?'" He snicker."

Bridget snickers. "We could put out advertisements for a cruise and a stay in our guest suite if it weren't likely going to be a trap anyway."

Jenkins says: "Ah, but what if it worked? We could pretend to be good, kindhearted people just offering others rides. As long as Lyra doesn't do it. I'm pretty sure it's impossible not to recognize her voice."

Bridget snickers. "But they're very expensive cruises, catered with fine stolen food and terrible music."

Jenkins says: "We could have a lot of fun with it, at least. And theyd have the time of their life." He smirks. "No lack of excitement."

Bridget peers off at the horizon with her telescope. "I swear, if we wind up in Fu in two years, I am going to track down and murder whoever made this map."

 

* * *

**Day 4789**

Bridget finishes copying a key and hands it to Summer.

Bridget peers off at the water again. "Ugh. I keep expecting to see land anytime now. I hope I will see land anytime now."

Jenkins says: "I feel the same way, Bridget." He sighs as he looks off at the distance. "I don't think I'll feel at ease until I can see shore again."

Bridget says: "Well, I'd mind it less if we were all on the same ship at least, and not hauling around this… perfectly good ship that we would have really appreciated a few years ago." She giggles. "I keep checking every hour to see if land is in sight again. Ugh, I don't like sailing two ships. We're going to figure out what we want to do with the other one, stash it somewhere on Rus, take it back to Treefeather… Something."

Summer Storm says: "Still no land in sight? Maybe the northeasterly approach is adding more time to the trip than anticipated?"

Bridget says: "Well, yeah, it's a longer route and going to be landing us in a dip in the coastline rather than on a peninsula jutting out toward Cantr." She sighs. "It'll be a fair bit of a sail back to Treefeather, too, but, hell, at least we still have things to be doing. Still, I'd rather overestimate than underestimate our opponents. The latter leaves us bored making an unnecessary escape, the latter leaves us dead or in prison."

Jenkins says: "Yeah. Who knows. Zuzi might be getting their shit together in the meantime. There might be a whole fleet coming after us by now." He shrugs.

Bridget says: "If there is, they'll be heading off in the wrong direction, at least."

Jenkins says: "I doubt we're in any real danger anyway, not until we head back out there. Even then, I'm sure not too many people would be able to recognize us."

Bridget says: "Yeah, and either way, when we head back I'd like to point us at the north side of Treefeather and nowhere near where we were last sighted."

Jenkins says: "And the Pok girls will finally get their reprise." He chuckles. "I can't wait till we get to hear the rest of the song…"

Bridget looks off with the telescope and sighs. "Looks like they did it again."

Bridget brings the ship to a stop to let them catch up, and once they have, continues.

Toward the end of the day, land appears in the telescope.

Bridget says: "LAND HO!"

She brings the ship around to come in toward the nearest harbor.

Bridget gets in the Seeker and docks over to the Whatever.

Bridget says: "LAND HO!"

She adjusts the Whatever's course as well, and returns to the Valorize.


	29. Ice Sisters: Introduction

**Day 4790**

Jenkins sighs in relief. "Finally… And a lighthouse at that? That's a good sign."

Bridget says: "I don't know, I was kind of hoping for an abandoned town."

Jenkins says: "Well, what I mean is big enough to have a proper dock. Not every town with a lighthouse has people in it."

Bridget says: "There's a galleon moving south along the coast. WaveRider, it's called. Fully rigged, moving slow. I would really love to nab a galleon… Do you think we're up to it, though? If they're moving, they're probably not sleepy, and we don't know how many are on board. Lemme go tell the other ship."

Bridget hops over to the Whatever in the Seeker.

Bridget waves. "Hey, guys. How's it going over here? I just spotted a galleon move into telescope range. Moving slow south along the coast."

Lyra says: "'Allo! Ya wanna grab it? Lenny an' Sabrina are sleepin'fer about a week, though."

Bridget says: "Hmm, I wouldn't want to hit an unknown target without them. Maybe we can stop somewhere and change the ship's names, leave the stolen ship here, then give chase when they're more alert. It's not moving very fast. We're easily moving twice their speed." She chuckles* Besides. Sailing two ships is already a pain in the ass. Can you imagine trying to sail three?" She giggles.

She hops back into the Seeker, but before she can undock, she takes a look at the water.

Bridget says: "Wait, what's this? There's another galleon behind them that just came into view? With a weird name. ooOOooOOooOOooOOoo? They must've just undocked? Maybe we should skip that harbor. If all these ships are undocking from there, it must be pretty populated. The second one is moving even slower than the first."

Bridget hops over the Valorize.

Bridget says: "Another ship just appeared, must have just undocked from that port. A galleon, moving even slower, with a weird name, a bunch of O's. Anyway, Lyra says that Sabrina and Lenny are going to be asleep for several days, so we might want to just dock somewhere and work on changing the ship names, leave one of them here, and see if we can chase down one of these galleons when they wake up. I don't know if I want to dock here, though. Two ships just came out of here, so it's probably a pretty active port."

Jenkins says: "*he squints in the distance* Huh… What are the chances we'll hit another harbor? I don't like the idea of sailing ashore somewhere and making our own."

Bridget says: "I don't know. No idea how populated this part of the world is."

Bridget holds up a note titled _Paul Paulsens compiled Map: Vol 1 (Omeo Island, complete) - 2597_.

Bridget says: "At least I have a map, though. But no telling on those either. Guess we'll have to take a chance and look. There's some seaside towns ahead in the Mokafuckathing area, but no telling on those either."

The Avenger docks to the Valorize.

Lyra says: "I fancy the ghost ship meself! It's spooky! OooOOOoooOOOoooOOOooo!" She makes ghost noises. "I wanna go talk ta 'em even if we ain't takin' their boat. Wot do ya say?"

Bridget grins. "It's a very distinctive ship, certainly. But if we docked there they might think we were attacking them even if we weren't."

Lyra says: "I reckon we oughta be cautious on account o' Sabrina and Lenny sleepin' fer a bit, but we can see 'ow many there are an' get the drop on 'em. Wonder if they're together…" She peers over the rail.

Bridget says: "I'm thinking it might be better to just dock somewhere and change the ship names, come after them in one ship once Sabrina and Lenny wake up. They both came out of that harbor, though. I'm a little wary about it since it's probably well-populated, but there's no telling what's further down the coast, so we'd better check it out. They've no reason to think we're pirates or the ships were stolen, anyway. But if there's a lot of people around, it would look really weird to be changing the ship names."

Lyra says: "Aye, let's steer clear o' the 'arbor fer now."

Bridget says: "Can't do what we need to do at a populated town without raising suspicion. We've got things to do along the way, anyway. We'll just have to find an empty town. At least we can see the land again and know exactly where we are."

Lyra says: "Aye. Wot about that OooOooOoo, then? Do ya wanna try it even if we're down two? Jenks? Sabrina? Ya awake, mates? I s'pose me concern is if that other boat comes ta their rescue…" She frowns.

Bridget says: "I'd really like to dock one of the ships somewhere first. Otherwise it's just a mess. And yeah, the other ship might help. They might even have radios and be in communication with one another. I suppose we could dock one here, even if we're not gonna stay to change the ship names. Hmm. I don't like the idea of leaving Sabrina and Lenny vulnerable, though, and it would look kind of suspicious if the ships were to suddenly stop. Especially if they saw the sloop."

Lyra sighs. "Prudence is the opposite o' fun, mate. As ya like, then. I'm goin' back. Let me know if ya change yer mind."

The Avenger undocks.

Summer says: "Maybe they should have named that ship UuUuUuUuUunNnNgGg. Because it looks like it's struggling to even stay afloat. Probably ripe for plundering, though. Shame it seems to have an escort."

Bridget says: "Yeah. If we changed course to sail close enough to dock, it would be pretty obvious to both ships what we were trying to do."

Jenkins says: "Damn, I missed Lyra. I was wanting her to test out the radio system in this area. Maybe throw out a fake distress call to see if we can lure anyone away…"

Summer says: "Jenks, why not take the sloop over and ask her?"

Bridget snickers. "Just be sure to dock to the right ship."

Jenkins says: "Right right. It wouldn't be good for me to accidentally dock to one of the others, not that I could probably make it."

Jenkins gets into the Seeker, undocks, and redocks a few minutes later.

Jenkins says: "Alright! Well Lyra didn't get a response on the radio, so we figure the town must not be too attentive. We want to stop by and check it out. Find a place to change the ship names afterwards."

Bridget says: "Righto then."

Bridget adjusts the ship's heading toward the town.

Bridget glances out at the water. "Good, Lyra turned too. Hate having to pop over and adjust course." She chuckles. "I swear, stealing things for the hell of it is hilarious, but hauling it around afterward is a pain in the ass."

Jenkins says: "Yeah, especially since all we got Is this shitty… Hey, who's to say this place won't buy this raker from us? Maybe they have some rare or valuable things that are much easier to carry around?"

Bridget says: "Maybe." She shrugs. "Fencing stuff is kind of boring. I'd kind of rather save it for our own use or get it to someone who can put it to good use than rot in the harbor of some stupid rich city that doesn't need another raker."

Jenkins says: "Hm, I have to admit you're right on that one. It's a bit of a contradiction, though. In order to sell it, it should be in a place where they need it. If it's a place they need it, they're probably too poor to be able to pay in anything we'd find interesting." He folds his arms and pouts. "Or we can keep lugging around two rakers."

Bridget says: "Anyone rich enough to afford a raker doesn't need a raker." She snickers. "There's the thing, though. We'd probably just abandon it somewhere anyway otherwise. I'd rather steal from the rich old assholes and hand crowbars to newspawns and watch the hilarity ensue."

Jenkins says: "Yeah. Shame really, after all that effort to get it… Ah who am I kidding? The experience was exhilarating."

Bridget giggles. "If you were sitting around in Dorian getting bored watching old people starve, and someone sailed in with a stolen raker and said 'Hi, wanna be a pirate?" She falls over laughing. "I wasn't much more subtle than that, and I didn't even have a raker. … or, for that matter, a crowbar."

Jenkins laughs. "Yeah, things were really rough at first, but old people will be old people. They gotta die sometime." He smirks.

Bridget starts to dock to the Ziri Forest harbor.

Jenkins says: "This is close enough to dock? Good… Hopefully Lyra is just behind us."

Bridget says: "At our speed, we should be docked in an hour, maybe."

Jenkins says: "Not too long at all, then!"

Bridget says: "Summer, will you be awake when we land? I'll feel better with you and Lyra awake to back us up if things turn east. Hey, Jenkins, I'm going to be a little sleepy for a bit here. I'll give you the key if you wanna go ashore, but be alert for trouble, 'kay?"

She hands him a key.

Jenkins says: "Alright, thanks, but I might end up getting sleepy before we actually land…"

Bridget says: "Ah, lock the ship, too, it's unlocked. Jenkins? Oh, this brilliant." Bridget rubs her head. "That's the only key, Jenkins."

Jenkins says: "It is? Have we not made any copies?"

Bridget says: "Ah, thank fuck. No, we didn't make any copies to the ship we were planning on ditching. Spending too much time making copies to cabins, sloops, dinghies…"

The Valorize docks at Ziri Forest.

Jenkins says: "Ah, fair enough point, but this is going to get real messy…" He chuckles. "Hello there, we seem to have arrived."

Bridget says: "It'll be fine I'm sure. Probably."

Jenkins snorts. "Having one key isn't going to be easy… I elect you to have it instead of me."

Bridget says: "Yeah, okay. Then you can just hop on the other ship if you need to. Just don't fall asleep here, because I'm paranoid."

Jenkins climbs off the ship and passes the key back.

Jenkins says: "Exactly. Here you go! And… Huh?"

The two of them step into town.

A young man says: "You didn't bring any taters, did you?"

Jenkins says: "Yeah, we have some… Are you wanting to trade? I'm James. Nice to meet you."

The young man says: "NO! NOT THE TATERS! They're here, sneaking in, invading, they're EVERYWHERE! You can't get away from the taters!"

Jenkins says: "Oh, uh, what? I didn't mean it like that…" He looks perplexed. "I swear we're not invading or anything, and what? Sorry, there, buddy. I'm not sure what you're going on about."

The crazy man says: "The taters! I'm cursed by the taters! They made me weak! They have eyes everywhere!" He rants. "Taters, taters, taters, taters, taters…"

The crazy man hurts himself with an iron carving knife.

Jenkins says: "Woah woah! No need to attack yourself… Uh, can someone help this guy? He's seriously hurting himself." He turns back to the ships. "I'm not sure what we've gotten ourselves into here."

Jenkins says: "Maybe you should put the weapon down now… I didn't catch your name."

Bridget blinks. "Hi girls and crazy guy."

Bridget whispers to Jenkins: "Look at the projects they have set up."

Jenkins whispers: "*he nods* I noticed…"

Jenkins says: "Lock picking, destroying stuff, making bizarre landmarks… Just what sort of operation are you guys doing around here?"

Bridget snickers, giggles. "Whatever it is, it looks hilarious."

Jenkins smirks. "I was thinking the same thing." He glances at her with a wink. "Maybe we could help a bit?"

Alice looks up at Jenkins looking shocked. "Oh Hi Hi! Wow this deserted town just got some visitors! HAHA! Niceta meetcha! I'm Alice! This Callice and Clarice." She points to the other two young women. "And we—" she pauses dramatically and plays a beat on a jembe drum. "Are the Ice Sisters! We are a traveling band of troubadours seeking fame and fortune! Don't mind Slave Bear over there. He's gone a little bonkers lately. So we locked him up." She giggles.

The crazy man says: "MY FLESH IS TATERS AND THEY'RE GOING TO EAT ME!"

Jenkins says: "Well, nice to meet you, Alice. And Slave Bear? Ah, I see. Yes, he seems to not be all too kind to himself." He winces at the outburst. "He doesn't seem to be all there… So are you all visitors or do you live here?"

Alice says: "He's some weird guy that followed us from Omeo. Omeo sucks by the way it's full of stupid boring lame totally annoying people who are OBSESSED with stupid hippy crap."

Bridget says: "Oh fuck yeah. We met a few of them a while back. Pirates who'll steal your heart, and not in a cool literal way either. Plundering by friendship and love." She rolls her eyes.

Alice says: "Oh we _don't_ Live here. We just set up camp. "

Jenkins says: "Ah, noted. Thanks for the intel. So you've made a home for yourself here, then? I understand… Sorry for my slowness. Where are headed after this?"

Bridget says: "By the way, my name's Bridget. Because hell with it."

Alice hands Jenkins a note. "See that city called Omeo. Don't go there. "

Jenkins says: "Thanks for the advice." He chuckles. "For curiosity's sake, how many people live there?"

Alice says: "er um. There," she scratches her head and counts on her fingers. "Like upwards of 6 but not more than 30."

Bridget points at a project to build a raker that hasn't been started yet.

Bridget says: "You're here to build a ship?"

Alice grins. "Yeah We wanna get off this crumby island."

Jenkins says: "Somewhere between 6 and 30? That isn't vague at all… And you've got quite a while to go on there."

Alice says: "Well it's been about five years since we left. I'd say somewhere in the twenties of hippies."

The crazy man says: "THEY EAT PEOPLE! THEY MAKE SOAP FROM THEIR FLESH AND BONES!"

Alice twitches.

The crazy man says: "THE TATERS WON'T SAVE YOU!"

Lyra comes out of the harbor.

Jenkins says: "Is there anything you can do about him?"

Lyra says: "Ahhhh… Wot's goin' on 'ere, exactly?"

Bridget says: "Well, have fun, I need to sleep!"

Alice says: "Well we," she clears her throat, "going to put him out of his misery."

Bridget steps into the harbor.

Lyra says: "'Allo there, miss. Wot's yer name, then? I'm Sera."

Alice says: "Hallo," she giggles, "I'm Alice! "

Jenkins says: "Basically we have a group here of escapees from a shitty sounding town called Omeo. They're trying to build a ship to get off this island."

Bridget whispers to Jenkins: "I'll, uh, be awake in like an hour or so."

Jenkins says: "You sure that's the only solution to him? I suppose we could help…"

Lyra says: "An' wot's wif the hurt bloke locked in the workshop, then?"

Alice says: "He's a bad slave." She giggles.

Jenkins whispers to Bridget: "Alright, that's fine. I don't think we have anything to worry about here. I think we're in good company."

Bridget gets onto the Valorize and rests for an hour. She returns to the harbor.

Bridget whispers to Jenkins: "Okay, I guess I'm less tired and more drunk. Did I mention I found some booze on the ship?"

Alice nods. "We're all expert fighters! That, song and dance - makes us Sisters triple threats." She giggles.

Bridget says: "Did I miss anything fun?" She burps.

Jenkins says: "Wait, you're… What? Bridget…" He smiles in amusement. "Just discussing a few things. Like those galleons we saw pass by. One only has a single man in it, the other four…"

Alice picks up some dung and hands it to the crazy man.

Bridget says: "Can I have a galleon for my spawnday?" She hiccups, and stage-whispers. "It's not actually my spawnday."

Alice giggles. "Talkin' show business at ya, James."

Bridget takes a drink of mead.

Jenkins says: "Oh dear. Maybe you should take it easy on the mead, Bridget… And," he nods to Alice, "So you're all performers as well?"

Alice nods enthusiastically and plays a beat on her jembe drum.

Bridget says: "They sing? Cool, I love Lyra's songs. Can't wait to hear the latest one once we get back into radio range."

Alice points to Clarice. "She's our singer to be precise."

Jenkins whispers to Bridget: "Right… Lyra." He nudges her pointedly.

Alice says: "I'm the drummer and Callice plays almost anything."

Jenkins says: "Maybe you could perform something for us before we leave?"

Bridget peers off at the water with her telescope. "That first galleon, WaveRider, sailing off close to the coast. The other one, that oooOoooOoOoOOooo one," she waggles her fingers. "Angling off a little to the west. Going pretty damn slow. So who are they, anyway?"

Lyra says: "Aye, I be a most musical sort!"

Bridget gooses Jenkins.

Lyra says: "I mean, errr… Bridget, me name's Sera! R, right?!" She nudges the other girl in the ribs.

Alice says: "Sure thing, James. But the other ones gotta wake up. and," she yawns, "it's been a busy day."

Bridget says: "Oh, is that what we're calling ourselves today? I forgot. I couldn't remember what my own name was supposed to be this time, either."

Lyra whispers something to Jenkins.

Alice scratches her head and looks puzzled.

Bridget says: "It's hard to keep track."

Lyra says: "Ah, wo'ever, who bloody cares." She sweeps off her fancy tricorne hat and executes an equally fancy bow. "Alice, I be the Dread Pirate Lyra Halifax, an' it's a pleasure ta make the acquaintance o' ya an' yer friends!"

Jenkins says: "Bridget. Your name is Bridget." He groans.

Lyra says: "Bridget, did ya 'ear they got a slave?"

Jenkins says: "Guess the gig is up? My name's actually Jenkins, then. Not as famous as these too, but yes. We're pirates."

Lyra goes up to the window, snickering, and pokes the man through it with a stick.

Bridget says: "That guy in there who was ranting about taters?"

Alice giggles.

Lyra says: "Aye, 'e's tater-cursed, it seems!"

Alice says: "Pirates! haha! Awesome. Yeah you should go get that mean old lady and the waverider."

Lyra says: "Gahahahaha! Aye, it's proper awesome, it is! I even write sea shanties an' wot 'ave ya! Sing 'em on the radio, too!"

Bridget says: "Yeah." She jerks a thumb back toward the harbor. "We just stole that raker there, the Valorize." She giggles. "It was great. They came after us in a van. While we were getting away on the water."

Jenkins chuckles* That's not the sort of reaction you're supposed to have. More like 'Ah! Please don't hurt us.'"

Alice says: "I saw that they had battle axes and telescopes and kite shields."

Lyra says: "Gahahaha! The incompetence o' those fools doesn't fail ta astound me!"

Alice says: "Nah." She blushes. "I think you guys have a pretty cool profession. It's better than potato farmer"

Jenkins says: "Yeah, I don't know if we could pull that sort of job off with our current resources…" He looks around and smirks at the Sisters.

The crazy tater man says: "NOT THE TATERS!" He hides behind the half-broken string jig.

Lyra says: "Gahahahaha! Shut yer trap, ya bloody slave! Don't ya know yer place?!"

Bridget says: "Well, it sounds like he wants all of our potatoes."

Lyra says: "GAHAHAHAHA! Ahhhh, Bridget, yer bloody brilliant!" She runs back to the ship, roaring. "AYE! ALL THE POTATOES!"

Lyra runs back into the harbor and drags out a large pile of potatoes.

Lyra says: "Ahhh, blast it, door's locked!"

Jenkins says: "You really pulled out all of them…"

Lyra says: "OI! Slave! Look at all these bleedin' potatoes! All fer YOU, mate!" Lyra points at the pile of potatoes. "Eighteen kilos! An' that's not even wot wos on the Valorize!"

Bridget says: "Yeah, seriously. We kept stealing ships, and they kept being full of potatoes. What's up with that?"

Alice chuckles. "It's the tater curse!"

The crazy man says: "AHHHHHHHHHH!" He runs into the inner room.

Jenkins says: "It's almost like they're following us." He smirks at the crazy man.

Lyra hollers after him. "YA CAN'T RUN FOREEVEERRRR!" She bends over double, cackling. "Slaves! Imagine that! Blimey, this is much better than wo'ever I was expectin'!"

Bridget says: "Yeah, I was thinking this was another sleepy dictatorship with one sleepy old idiot with all the keys but never did anything with them, or a tight-ass dictatorship with one sleepy old idiot with all the keys and threatening to murder anyone that's rude."

Jenkins says: "I was just hoping for an abandoned town. I might have been the closest, but still worlds away from the truth."

Bridget says: "It's hard to predict… uh… whatever this is."

Lyra grins broadly. "A loon colony?"

Jenkins says: "Sounds about right. Or a group of young people trying to make it in the world. Sounds familiar…"

Bridget says: "So… one of those galleons had only one person on it, you say? Well, there might've been more belowdecks."

Lyra says: "Aye, but from wot they said, it sounds like they might be together. If we're gonna 'it it, we oughta wait till they're separated."

Bridget toward Jenkins. "Ugh, yes. Don't remind me of all the time I spent riding a shitty bike all over a bunch of abandoned towns trying to put together the materials for a crowbar." She shakes her head. "They're going different directions."

Lyra says: "Aye, it's 'ard ta make in this cruel world, ain't it?"

Bridget says: "The faster one is gaining distance on the other and is going straight south, and the slower one is angling west and falling behind."

Lyra says: "Aye, we could pursue if they part, but I ain't crazy bout takin' on a crew o' five. If that's wot it is."

Jenkins says: "You two can figure out the details, but I'm about to fall asleep. I'll Just keep helping with this lock… See if we get lucky."

Bridget says: "Yeah, go tuck in on the ship, Jenks." She gooses him again and winks.

Lyra says: "Jenks, afore ya sleep, let's start repaintin' the ships."

Bridget says: "And I'll see you later. Or that. Uh, where's the… the carving knives kept disappearing."

Lyra says: "Ah, or wo'ever, I'll do it."

Bridget says: "Ah! I have a carving knife."

Jenkins says: "Huh? Why's that, Bridget? It's not like we're worried about any issues here. I say these girls are mostly harmless."

Bridget says: "So what're we calling our ship this year?"

Jenkins says: "So much for the lock…"

Bridget says: "What lock?"

Lyra says: "Blimey, I dunno… I liked that ooOooOOooOOoo! Let's call 'er Ghost Ship!"

Bridget says: "So let's steal the ooOOoOoOoOoOoOOOOWWOOOO"

Jenkins says: "Some little cart thing someone was trying to break into. I helped a bit."

Bridget says: "Oh."

Jenkins points at a lockpicking project to the WaveRider. "Heh, nice try you guys…"

Bridget says: "Well, looks like someone was trying to break into that galleon, too." She grins.

Jenkins says: "Oh, and what's this sloop doing here?"

Alice says: "That's our sloopice! And yeah when we were trying to 'save' them we had to use force."

Jenkins snickers. "Alright. And I'll keep my fingers off your sloop, don't worry. So, Ghost Ship is the new name?"

Lyra says: "Aye, why not?"

Bridget says: "That's a silly name. Besides, if we're gonna try to steal the other ghost…"

Clarice says: "Wow lady EXCUSE ME!! Don't you insult our Sloopice! That was a lovingly chosen and appropriate name! We're the Ice Sisters, so Sloopice has to be an ice too! She is a valued member of our team!"

Bridget says: "No, no, Ghost Ship was a silly name. Sloopice is fine."

Clarice says: "Oh! Well in that case I forgive you." She beams broadly at Bridget.

Jenkins says: "I thought it was clever."

Clarice says: "Hehehehehe! Wasn't it so clever?!"

Lyra says: "Bridget, if ya don't want Ghost Ship, wot do ya wanna call it, then?"

Jenkins says: "Alright just figure out something to call the ship so I can get some damn sleep…"

Lyra says: "I don't care. We're changin' it anyway."

Bridget whispers to Jenkins: "I dunno about 'harmless', I mean, they've got a crazy slave and there was a corpse on the ground, wasn't there? But I doubt they'd mess with us, anyway."

Bridget says: "Um… um… I know!"

Jenkins whispers to Bridget: "A corpse that's older than we are, I wouldn't be surprised. We're much better armed than them, if it comes down to it. I'm not threatened. You shouldn't be either."

Bridget starts altering the signs on the Whatever to _Sleeping Fish_.

Lyra says: "Haha! Aye, it serves!"

Bridget says: "There. A totally harmless and unthreatening name."

Lyra says: "Wot's the next one, then, Sitting Duck?"

Bridget giggles.

Summer whispers to Bridget: "Do you need help out there?"

Bridget whispers back: "Yeah, go ahead, it, uh, the town seems to be abandoned and has some interesting squatters, so they probably won't care. We told them we're pirates and they think we're cool."

Bridget climbs onto the Valorize.

Bridget whispers to Summer: "I've unlocked the ship if you wanna get off."

Summer disembarks from the Valorize, and Bridget locks it again behind her.

 

* * *

**Day 4791**

The name of the Whatever has been changed.

Jenkins says: "Well, that's done."

Lyra says: "Aye. Next one, then!"

Jenkins says: "Yeah, you're making this one, right, Lyra?"

Lyra starts changing the sign on the Valorize.

Jenkins says: "So, what's the plan to take down the two galleons? I'm sure they haven't gotten that far."

Lyra says: "Sabrina an' Lenny are sleepin' fer now, so I reckon we steer clear o' that Wave Rider. We can go after that ooOOooOOooOOoo once it's far enough from the other one, though. Oi, that slave is back!" She waves, sniggering. "'Allo, slave! Did ya like me taters?"

The crazy man whimpers pathetically.

Bridget whispers to Lyra: "Really want to work on changing this one? I mean, if we can capture the oooOOOooOOoooo ship, we're going to either have to leave it here or try to sail three ships. Two was already bad enough. We're going to have to leave it here to go after it the galleon, anyway."

Bridget says: "I'm going to finish up these key projects to get them off the deck. If anyone wants to help, speak up and I'll unlock the ship for you. And let's be realistic here. There's no way in hell we're taking this ship with us. I'm not going to steer three ships between six people. I refuse." She snickers. "We've got an extra ship we don't want. We've got a cute group of aspiring young people who are looking for a ship. Hell, we'd have to leave it here when we go after that galleon anyway. They've got crowbars. What do you think's going to happen?" She chuckles. "So I'm more concerned with getting these key projects off the deck, 'cuz they don't need to get keys to _our_ boats too."

Jenkins says: "Right, because we need to move all of our ships onto the one. Sounds like a plan. Those keys are our first priority after changing the name."

Lyra says: "Let me up, then, an' I'll give ya a 'and."

Bridget says: "Okay, it's unlocked."

Bridget unlocks the ship for Lyra, Summer, and Jenkins to come on board.

Lyra says: "Yanno, we could take it back ta Dorian, too. Keep it fer strikes, like."

Bridget says: "Don't you want to go hit that galleon?"

Jenkins says: "I know I do. I think we can handle them… Maybe we could hire a bit of help? I wonder if they'd join us, even temporary, since two of our crewmates are sleeping."

Bridget says: "Maybe." She grins. "Wonder how good they are at fighting."

Jenkins says: "There's one way to find out…" He spins his waster around. "I'll be right back."

Jenkins goes back into the harbor.

Summer says: "What's this place called again?"

Bridget says: "Ziri Forest, I assume by the harbor name."

Bridget gives a newly finished key to Summer.

Jenkins returns to the Valorize.

Jenkins says: "Well they're all nuts. I'm not sure if we'd be able to organize them enough for a proper fight, but they're all excellent fighters."

Bridget snickers. "Well, they've got crowbars, at least, they can help bust open a lock, and if there's more people hiding belowdecks, it certainly couldn't hurt to have more hands at our backs. Provided they're not pointing knives at our backs."

Jenkins says: "I think one of them does. We might have to share with the others. Clarice seems to have volunteered to stay behind to watch Bear…" He snorts. "Honestly, I don't know how far they can be trusted, but it's worth a shot to try, as long as they're on our turf."

Bridget says: "Yeah, if they're separated and we outnumber them I doubt they'd risk it. Well, they haven't messed with us so far." She grins. "And I'm sure they could probably toss you in there with their slave one-handed, anyway, if they wanted." She winks.

Jenkins says: "Yeah…" He laughs. "I actually tested their abilities bh attacking them with my waster all by myself. They weren't hostile to me after that, so I think we're safe."

Lyra nods. "Aye, I reckon it's well enough if ya wanna try it. We can 'andle two o' 'em."

The crazy man runs into the harbor and onto the Sloopice. Clarice comes running in after him.

Clarice says: "SLAVE HOW DARE YOU!!" She shrieks in fury and starts beating the slave! "NO ESCAPE! NO ESCAPE! THERE'S NO ESCAPE FOR YOU!!"

The crazy man goes to tug loose the rope.

Lyra says: "Blimey! Wot's goin' on 'ere, then? Did yer slave make a break fer it, then?" She shakes her head in amazement and returns to the ship.

Bridget says: "… I have no idea what just happened."

Lyra Halifax shrugs expansively.

Alice says: "Hey Pirates or what ever!" She waves her arms frantically. "We have a loose slave! He made a break for it! Heeeaaalp! He's In our sloop. Thanks Callice. Clarice dragged him in the sloop I think they are fighting on the ship right now! The sloop is out at sea!" She looks panicked.

Lyra says: "Oi! We got a runaway! I…" She suddenly clutches her stomach, her face turning green. "Wot the…. Uurgh! I'm gonna 'url! Bridget, wot did ya put in that booze, mate?! Aghhhh! I'm dyin' 'ere! Blimey, I—" She bolts back onto the ship and sticks her face over the rail, is violently ill, then collapses in a pile on the deck.

A man drives into town in a pickup and says: "We have a visitors. Hi sailors."


	30. Ice Sisters: Larry

**Day 4792**

Bridget says: "Oh my, now there's some old dude in a pickup here."

She goes out into town.

Bridget says: "Hello. What brings you here?"

Jenkins says: "Hello there, sir. I take it you live here? Your town is a bit of a mess, isn't it?"

The Sloopice begins to dock to Ziri Forest.

Jenkins says: "Hm, looks like those two have settled their argument, one way or another."

Lyra says: "Hello there, old man." She waves. "I'm Sera. Do you live here?"

Alice says: "Hi Hi Hi hello old man! I'm Alice and no that dead guy was dead before we got here. Dunno who he is. But what I'm really wondering is who are you?"

Bridget glances toward the others with a faint smirk.

Bridget pokes her head into the harbor.

Bridget says: "Hey, we've got an old guy here! Let's all say hi to him!"

Bridget whispers to Alice: "Wanna beat him up and take his stuff? Say, isn't that your plate he's got?"

The Sloopice starts trying to dock to Ziri Forest again, several times, going around in circles outside the harbor.

Alice giggles. "Why yea that is my plate."

Bridget says: "He's a thief?"

Lyra says: "My my! Shame on him. We can't have thieves about, can we?"

Bridget hits the old man with her claymore.

Lyra shoots him with her crossbow.

Alice says: "Totally and I bet he killed that guy and like a dumb criminals hes returning to to the seen of the crime time to pay! You bad guy!"

Lyra says: "Alice! Ya can borrow this, but god ' elp ya if ya don't return it."

Bridget says: "Alice, maybe hit him with a crossbow." She grins. "Yeah, don't waste your shot with that little pea shooter."

Alice shoots Larry using a composite recurve bow.

Bridget rolls her eyes. "Or not. Jenkins!"

Lyra says: "Oh. Blimey, I wos gonna pass me bow." She facepalms.

Bridget says: "Summer! We need you out here now!"

Summer emerges from the harbor.

Bridget grins. "Great, there you are!"

Lyra starts trying to break the lock to the _Tzars_ pickup the man is in.

Bridget says: "We got an old thief here. He took the girls' plate!"

Summer walks out. "Hmm, what have we here?"

Bridget points to the old man.

Summer says: "Well that won't do. You know what we do with thieves."

Summer gives the old man a fatal wound with her crossbow.

Bridget grins. "Good job, everyone! Now to just break in."

Lyra says: "Gahahahaha! Aye, can't let a plate thief get away, now can we?! Shame on ya, old fart, fer stealin' from such a fetchin' bunch o' young ladies!"

Summer says: "A plate?!? I thought you said jewels? Did I just shoot a man over a plate?"

Lyra says: "Aye, but ya can't put a price on a think like that, wot! It's got sentimental value."

Summer says: "I'm confused. Were there jewels on the plate?"

Sabrina comes out of the harbor.

Sabrina says: "As you were."

Bridget waves hello with her crowbar. "Hey, Sabrina."

Summer whispers to Bridget: "You should probably lock the other ship now."

Bridget hops over and locks the Valorize.

Bridget says: "Just got crowbar work to be done now."

Lyra gives the old guy a cheerful wave. "Me name's not Sera, by the way. I be the Dread Pirate Lyra Halifax, an' we be the most notorious pirates on Cantr an' Treefeather. Bad luck visitin' now, mate."

Jenkins says: "Looks like you didn't even need my help…" He shakes his head and chuckles in amusement. "I guess we're taking this guy out, then?"

Bridget says: "Sure do, Jenkins. We need your help with a crowbar." She grins widely. "It's dangerous to travel alone."

Lyra says: "Seems like it, mate! Can't let 'im get away wif theft, yanno!" She gives the old guy a severe frown. "Stealin's wrong, it is!"

Alice says: "Yeah old man. People don't like it when you take things without permission." She sticks her tounge out.

Summer says: "Oh, hello. Didn't catch your name." She addresses her own group. "This one of the chicks you were telling me about?"

Bridget nods. "Yeah, that's Alice. The other one here is Callice."

Summer says: "Hello." She waves with tip of the crowbar. "I'm Summer Storm. And you already met Bolt." She points to her crossbow.

Jenkins says: "Good luck keeping their names apart… And beautiful shot with Bolt, Summer. I feel left out. I missed all the action."

Jenkins swings his waster at Summer. "Oops. Well I tried."

Summer dodges easily. "Haha Jenkins."

Jenkins says: "Maybe it's better that I didn't help." He laughs.

Summer bonks Jenkins with her umbrella.

Lyra grins. "Aye, we'll train ya up, Jenks, never fear. Send ya runnin' in laps around the deck."

Bridget says: "Just need more practice!" She grins. She flips through her journal. "Only took us four days to get here. Not that bad. I guess it seemed more annoying because we were hauling around two ships."

Lyra says: "Aye, not 'orrible. Still, I'm eager ta get back. We oughta 'ave a meetin' bout our plans at some point. I got an idea." She smirks.

Bridget says: "Yeah, once we get back together on the ship and the others wake up, definitely."

Lyra says: "This is gonna be good, mates. That shitshow wif Valeros an' Zuzi wos summat else. I reckon they ain't the only bunch o' useless blusterin' duffers about, neither. But we can talk bout it later."

Jenkins says: "Later? Ah good idea. Save the best conversations for the trip back. You say four days like it's not that long. It's almost a fourth of a year."

Bridget giggles. "But hey, it's been a good trip! I just hope we can get a galleon, too."

Lyra says: "Aye, wot about that ooOoooOoOOoo, then? Can ya still see it, Bridget?"

Bridget shakes her head. "It was pretty slow, though."

Lyra says: "It went off ta the soufwest, didn't it? Bit outta our way, really…" She frowns off in the distance. "I wonder if we should go after it now, but I don't wanna leave this bloke ta bleed out if we can 'elp it."

Bridget says: "We can catch up, I'm sure. It's worth the chance."

Jenkins says: "I'd like to see what's in this pickup. Then we can take off… Now how about the rest of the ones here? "

Jenkins whispers to Bridget: "Still thinking about inviting the kids to come play with us?"

Bridget whispers back: "Me? Hey, it was your idea. If the ship is too far, it probably wouldn't be feasable though."

Jenkins says to you: "Yes, I just wanted hour opinion… And you're probably right."

Lyra eyes their progress and scratches her head. "Jenks, next time we're pickin' a lock, do me a favor an' don't tire yerself out for a lark, would ya?"

Jenkins says: "For a lark? Hey, I was doing important sparring…"

Lyra says: "Aye, but we can do that later, can't we? On a bit o' a tight timetable 'ere, but wo'ever."

The Sloopice attempts to dock to Ziri Forest again.

Jenkins says: "Yeah, I wasn't think that through. My bad." He chuckles. "Though I doubt this guy is in any hurry."

Lyra says: "Aye, I was more worried bout that ooOoooOOo gettin' away, but, eh, I dunno that I wanna leave this bloke 'ere…" She eyes the two girls in the town dubiously. "Plus I want wo'ever 'e's got in 'is pickup!"

Jenkins says: "Exactly my line of thinking. Bridget is pretty doubtful we'll get there in time. "

Lyra says: "Aye, I'm a bit doubtful meself at this point." She scratches her head. "I want it, but we're short-'anded, an' it's goin' the wrong way. I reckon there'll be more galleons in our future. Stealin' ships is dodgy anyhow. Blimey, though, I wanted ta ask bout the name! I wonder if it's goin' so slow cos it's full o' corpses, wot wif the spooky ghost ship name an' all!" She makes spooky noises.

Alice cackles. "Oh boy oh boy we got him!" She does a happy jig then walks over to him and kicks him in the ribs - spraying blood all over herself. "Hahahahhaha that's what you get you filthy old man."

Lyra says: "Aye, ya tell 'im, Alice! Filthy old men wot steal pretty young girls' plates get shot wif crossbows, they do!"

Bridget says: "Eh, I'm sure we'll be able to catch the galleon. It was moving pretty slow. Like half the speed of the other one, and that one was already going like half our own speed!"

Lyra says: "Aye, then I 'ope this lock breaks quick."

Bridget says: "Yeah. I really, really want that galleon. I am quite curious what they have on board! And it better not be potatoes!" She giggles.

Jenkins says: "Yeah, but can we find it? If we don't see it too quickly, I imagine itll be better just to give up instead of wasting too much time on it."

Bridget says: "It was going along the coastline. If it was turning toward Cantr, it may have pointed toward Siom." She peers over her map. "It may have just been steering away from land so as not to get caught in the shoals, but if not, it was pointed to Siom."

The old man says: "Oh no."

Bridget says: "Ah, he woke up. Hello! What's your name, plate thief?"

Jenkins says: "Oh no is right…" He chuckles.

The old man says: "Why you act like that. I died or what?"

Lyra says: "Gahahahaha! 'E's awake! Mate, don't ya know better than ta travel by yerself? I 'ear there's pirates an' crazy girls wot keep slaves about! Nah nah, yer not gonna die, friend! We'll patch ya up. Right after we take all yer stuff, that is. Shouldn't have stolen that plate! Why'd ya do that, then? These nice girls need their plate, they do!"

Bridget says: "But hey, we can give him a mug! He can keep that one."

The old man says: "Am I a ghost now?"

Lyra says: "No, mate, yer bleedin' out. Ye'll die in about three days if ya don't get treatment, but I reckon we can bust this lock afore then."

Jenkins says: "I think this old coot has lost it… How could you be talking if you're a ghost?"

Bridget says: "I dunno, don't ghosts say things like 'ooOOooOOooOoo'?"

The old man says: "That must be it."

Lyra says: "Maybe that last shot scrambled 'is brains!"

Bridget says: "We did hit him pretty hard."

The old man says: "I better pray to Cantr gods now."

Bridget says: "Anyway, don't worry, we're not gonna kill you. Just maybe rob you a little." She grins mischievously. "Don't even want your pickup. Too much trouble."

Lyra says: "'S'true. No wonder 'e's confused. So wot's yer name, then?" She points at the old guy.

The old man says: "Can't move, can't heal,… a ghost for sure"

Bridget says: "Nah, we'll patch you up once we get in. Probably hallucinating from blood loss."

Lyra says: "Aye, yer a ghosty." She rolls her eyes. "Now just stay there an' try not ta die."

Bridget says: "It's been so hard to give out these commemorative pirate mugs."

Lyra says: "Wot are ya even doin' 'ere aside from stealin' plates?"

Bridget says: "We should start a line of commemorative plates next."

Lyra grins at Bridget. "Did ya see me plate design in the 'old? I'm a bleedin' artiste!"

The old man says: "Call to Cantr gods to pour in me fresh life out of that suckers here."

Lyra says: "Yer gods ain't 'elpin' ya, mate."

Bridget giggles. "Yes, that plate was certainly special. It's a pity we caught you here on land in a locked car. Normally we give people a lovely stay in our guest suite, perhaps a bit of a cruise."

Lyra says: "A rare collector's item, it is! Worf a decade o' work!"

Bridget says: "Hey, Lyra, you got your fiddle with you?"

The old man says: "I sure hope gods will catch your other souls into one small pit."

Lyra plays a catchy and cheerful little ditty on her woefully out of tune fiddle.

Jenkins says: "And he's praying to the gods of another island." He laughs. "Must be whacko! The question is was he like this before or did we make him that way?"

Bridget says: "Yeah, maybe." She giggles and shrugs. "But we'll have a hell of a ride before then. Maybe he's from Cantr? I dunno."

The old man says: "Yaba yabba yabbba. Gods will make it correct with yaa olll i am sure."

Jenkins says: "Well we don't believe in gods,funny man. Just our crossbows and crowbars."

Bridget says: "And maybe we'll live to be as old as you, and sit around on a pile of stolen goods muttering about newspawns."

Lyra starts to sing, for certain definitions of singing. "There once wos a bloke wot stole a plate / An' that bit o' stupid sealed 'is fate / Cos pirates wos visitin' in the town / An' they decided ta smack 'im around…"

Lyra says: "Gahaha, I need more time wif these! Gets the notion across, though, I reckon."

Bridget giggles. "Ah, you're something else, Lyra."

Jenkins says: "Beautiful. I wonder if anyone uses the radio in these parts to appreciate a special broadcast of the Pirate Radio. What's your name, old man, anyway?"

Lyra says: "Wot are these gods, anyhow? I ain't ever 'eard o' 'em."

The old man says: "Yada yadda yaddda. Nut cases."

Lyra says: "It wos perfectly rational, actually! Stealin' plates is against the law, yanno!" She pulls out a scrap of paper and starts scribbling on it."

Bridget says: "Eh, he looks like a Larry to me."

Lyra pins up a note that says _Laws of whatever forest: Don't steal plates_.

Jenkins snorts. "We never got a story on Mr Thief did we? Where are you from?"

'Larry' says: "Nut cases ya all."

Bridget says: "If you think we're nuts, you should see the girls who've been hanging around here."

Larry says: "Pirates yada yadda yaddda."

Lyra says: "See, Larry me mate? It says 'ere in the rightful an' long-standin' laws o' this town that stealin' plates is ta be punished by 'avin' all yer stuff stolen! Shoulda read the laws, ya barmy ol' fart!" She clucks her tongue disapprovingly and shakes her head.

Larry says: "you thief not me in town"

Lyra says: "'Ey now, Larry, yer the one wot stole these nice young ladies' plate! It wos on the groun' 'ere, but we saw ya carryin' it, ya did!"

Bridget says: "Silly Larry, we haven't actually stolen anything yet. From you, at least."

Lyra says: "Shame on ya! These girls clearly ain't got much at all, an' ya come in 'ere an' steal their plate! Right criminal, it is!"

Larry says: "As I said, nut cases you all."

Lyra says: "Then wot do ya 'ave ta say fer yerself fer takin' their plate?"

Bridget says: "Yeah, you know, most towns don't like it when you take stuff off the ground."

Larry says: "Nut cases for sure."

Jenkins says: "Maybe you should be saying that about yourself, old man…"

Lyra tsks. "'Ey now, Larry, it ain't our fault yer a dirty thief. Yer not even denyin' it, neither."

The Sloopice continues to try to dock to Ziri Forest.

Jenkins says: "Ah, maybe one of us should go give her a hand? She's really struggling with that slave."

Bridget giggles. "It's kind of funny, actually. I doubt they let him have a crowbar or keys, anyway."

Lyra looks out at the water and grins. "Nah, I reckon she better 'andle 'er own slave. Ya gotta establish yer dominance if yer gonna keep slaves, yanno. We'd just be underminin' er, wot? Up ta you if ya wanna go, but I'm stayin' 'ere."

Jenkins says: "Ah, no you talked me out of it. I figure you're right. She'll get him under control eventually, I'm sure. "

Lyra shrug. "I don't much care either way, so do as ya like."

Bridget says: "Not my problem."

Larry says: "Yada yadda yaddda. Nuts all over."

Bridget says: "Hey, Larry, maybe you should say something to the people who are planning to let you live that isn't just calling them nuts?"

Jenkins says: "Or you know, expand your vocabulary more than those four words…"

The Sloopice continues to sail around in circles outside the harbor.

Larry says: "Gods will make it right either way. Nut case."

Jenkins says: "Well there he goes repeating himself again.. Poor guy."

Bridget says: "He seems to think a lot of these gods. Larry, what do you think the gods are really going to do?"

Jenkins says: "They don't seem to have cared too much about you considering your current situation."

Jenkins start trying to break the lock again. "No luck that time."

Bridget says: "What mugs have we got left, anyway?"

Callice whispers something to Alice.

Callice says: "Hi Pirates, and old dude in truck, I'm Callice, Sorry I've been so sleepy lately!! But good to meet you all!! And nice to see some old fart meeting his end at the hands of such sharp-eyed shooters!! Hey old ass, how you like my landmarks, eh? Is this your town, eh??"

Callice points to a series of wooden landmarks that read _BEN GRAPE SO DUMB IF HE SPOKE HIS MIND HE'D BE SPEECHLESS, BEN GRAPE SO STUPID HE WIPED HIS ASS BEFORE HE TOOK A SHIT, BEN GRAPE'S BREATH SO BAD HE FARTS SO HE CAN SMELL BETTER, LAILA MORENO SO UGLY SHE WENT TO A DOG SHOW AND WON, and LAILA MORENO SO FAT WHEN SHE FARTS A TORNADO RIPS THRU OMEO._

Callice says: "I mean diaper-dumpster there is a friend of Omeo." She holds her nose. "I'm betting.."

Bridget says: "He might've been driving through here on the way from somewhere to somewhere else. Can't imagine anyone would be coming here, unless they thought there was something else here… How long you girls been here?"

Lyra says: "Gahahaha, the sleepin' beauty awakens! 'Allo there, Callice, I be the Dread Pirate Lyra Halifax, the most famous rapscallion o' Cantr and Treefeather Islands!" She bows with an elaborate flourish. "I like yer landmarks, by the way! This Omeo place sounds like a real load o' bollocks."

Bridget says: "Yeah, no kidding. Those girls we met from there that one time were disgusting. If they're all like that…"

Lyra says: "Gahhhh, don't remind me, mate! Blimey, it makes me ill ta think o' it. We really owe 'em a visit."

Callice says: "Hello Dread Pirate Lyra! And uh, Bridget, right??" She takes a bow. "Nice to meet you both!! Sorry I've missed a lot, but it looks like you done good work here!! Yeah Omeo is a pile of poop!! We are so glad we left!"

Bridget grins broadly and tips her cap. "That's me, Bridget the Bitch, Captain of the Whatever, Scourge of Wherever."

Callice says: "Nice to meet you Captain Bridget!!"

Bridget says: "We headed down this way to avoid pursuit after stealing a raker from a fellow named Valeros, who was quite egotistical apparently as his raker was named Valorize and his longboat was Valiance." She snickers. "I don't know that it was actually necessary or not, though. Zuzi seemed pretty incompetent."

Callice says: "Wow, sounds like a guy who needs to get his ass beat."

Bridget says: "He was such a little bitch. Couldn't sail for nothing, either. There I was, pulling off some crazy maneuvers with boats, and he couldn't even manage to get his longboat to land." She peers about. "Let's just not mention the part where Jenkins had the only key to one of the dinghies and promptly fell asleep at the wrong moment. Or how we had to rescue Lyra cuz she was still docked to his longboat and we certainly weren't going to leave without her. Or how I kept running to the coast… ahem. We were totally awesome! The lock broke on the first try." She giggles.

Callice says: "Well, he sounds like a tool!! Just like this guy!!" She points at Larry.

Bridget says: "And, uh, Sabrina made for a quick shot with her crossbow? Yeah, no kidding. This guy, I don't even know what he was going on about ghosts and gods there."

Callice shakes her head. "Better put him out of his misery…he's a wrinkled old dude wearing tight leather pants and a vest…" She shudders.

Bridget says: "Zuzi…" She snickers. "… came after us in a van."

Callice stage-whispers to Alice. "We can't eat someone like that…all old and stringy…" She shudders. "Say what?? Someone came after you in a van?? AHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!!"

Bridget says: "Yeah, seriously!"

Callice says: "Alice, we should go visit Zuzi and pretend to be musicians, they sound totally gullible!"

Bridget giggles. "It's really easy to go beneath notice. Lots of time we've docked at ports and they've been all 'Let us know if a ship named Whatever starts to dock'."

Lyra says: "Bridget, ain't we decide no one wos the captain? An' ya didn't need ta rescue me!" She looks indignant. "I 'ad it well in 'and, thank ya! But aye, that bit where ya got stuck on shore an' did a fancy little dance wos some barmy maneuvers all right." She grins.

Bridget says: "Did we? But it sounds cool! And you were on the slowest boat ride ever to Zuzi." She grins. "We weren't going to book out of there and leave you behind."

Lyra says: "Aye, we did, didn't we, Jenks? An' I wos about ta leave 'im anyhow. But I'm glad ya didn't leave wifout me, s'true."

Bridget says: "Well, you come up with a fancy title, then. 'Cuz 'of the Whatever' just doesn't sound any good without a noun in front of it."

Lyra gives Callice a slightly quizzical look. "Did I 'ear ya say…ehhh… Do I really wanna know? As fer you, Bridget, ehhh… Some manner o' pirate? I'm the Dread Pirate, so that's out, but…" She looks thoughtful.

Bridget says: "Although I must say, I kind of liked 'Scourge of Wherever'."

A domesticated ostrich looks around hungry.

Bridget pokes the ostrich. "What's this? No food for your birdie?"

The Sloopice, once again, attempts to dock.

Alice says: "Nah that filthy animal is that slave's. I'm waiting for it to go feral so we can make ostrich steaks." She giggles.

Jenkins says: "Can you not kill it now?"

Alice says: "I want to but….." She pouts. "I can't seem to sneak up on it right."

The lock on the pickup has been opened successfully.

Alice says: "Woo buddy! We did it! Hhahaha"

The pickup being packed too tightly to get in, Alice and Bridget start pulling piles of junk and assorted tools out onto the ground.

Jenkins says: "Junk junk junk… Oh iron!"

Bridget says: "Dude, why do you even have all this junk? Oh, crossbow! Alice? That's yours! For your contribution to this robbery." She grins widely.

Jenkins and Bridget continue to pull crap out of the pickup.

Alice says: "Woo hoo crossbow! Also there's a battle axe!" She squeals.

Bridget stares. "Why does every ship or vehicle we rob have potatoes in it?"

Alice says: "Ooh could we get the crowbar? Little sister Callice doesn't have her own."

Bridget says: "Certainly!"

Jenkins says: "I wonder where all these keys go to…."

Bridget says: "Unlabeled? I'm sure one was to the pickup lock we just broke, aside from that, hmm, lemme see these notes and see where this guy was even from."

Alice giggles. "well you get the pleasure of finding out"

Jenkins says: "Unfortunately all but the truck keys."

Alice says: "Anyone need shields?" She giggles.

Bridget takes copies of several interesting maps.

Jenkins says: "We should figure out how we're splitting up the resources… Don't get too grabby, Alice." He chuckles. "But of course I think you lot are entitled to basic shields and weapondry."

Alice says: "Fantastic. I'll hold on to these shields for my sisters." She bangs out a beat on her drum.

Jenkins says: "What do you think, Bridget? And any clues to where this guy was from? Since he refuses to tell us. He's very rude… Are you sure he's not already dead?"

Bridget says: "Yeah, there's a lot of maps here, a lot of them I've never seen before. Aki, Lietuva, Omeo, Cantr, I think this one is Raj…"

Jenkins says: "Those don't even sound like real names. Has he actually been there, you think? Or is he just a map thief?"

Bridget says: "Considering his English was terrible, I'm guess it's not his native language."

Jenkins says: "Ah, so I wasn't far off in thinking he had a limited vocabulary?"

Lyra says: "Blimey, wot a load o' junk!"

Bridget says: "If you wanna hop in and take a look at these, I think there's room in here now."

Lyra says: "Gahahahaha! Wot's this rantin'?" Lyra holds up a note titled _soap_.

_blood blood blood_

_bones bones bones_

_dripping in a bowl_

_melting in a fire_

_meat and fat and flesh and blood_

_burning bubbling burbling_

_such a mess to make you clean_

_pure and pure and pure and pure_

_cleansed in blood and bone and fire_

_fire fire fire_

_free yourself of curses_

_purify your soul_

_in blood and bone and fire_

_burn burn burn_

Lyra cackles and scribbles down a copy. She casually boots Larry out of the car and takes a look around.

Jenkins says: "Wasn't Bridget healing him or something in here?"

Bridget snickers. "I'll just do it out here." She starts patching him up. "Hadn't exactly gotten anywhere with it anyway."

Lyra says: "Oi, let's drag 'im onta the ship an' get movin'. I wanna go catch that ooOOoo."

Bridget says: "Why? I don't want to take him with us!" She smirks. "Don't need extras in the guest suite if we need to hold more than one person."

Lyra says: "We can come back ta dump 'im out afterwards. That ooOOoo is gonna escape!"

Bridget says: "And geez, RELAX DAMNIT! We haven't even sorted out the loot yet! What are you in such a hurry for?"

Lyra says: "Cos I gotta sleep now. I'll be on the ship, then." She waves.

Jenkins says: "And I thought you were the one eager to get a galleon, Bridget." He chuckles.

Lyra heads into the harbor.

Bridget boggles. "Of course I want to get a galleon. That doesn't mean I want to rush off without even looking at the stuff we just got!"

Alice says: "Night night Halifax." She waves.

Bridget says: "If you guys want to leave faster, then help me with this! Fuck, I can't even sit back and enjoy a haul for five minutes without her champing at the bit for more action."

Jenkins says: "Ah, do we have to heal him? He hardly seems worth it to me…"

Alice says: "I say we let him bleed out." She giggles.

Bridget says: "I told him we weren't going to kill him."

Alice grins, pointing at piles of iron and steel. "These are things we've been working on getting for our raker. "

Jenkins says: "Or let these nice ladies handle him? And… We're running a bit low on iron. Bridget, how much do you think we need?"

Alice says: "Miss Bridget, you wouldn't want to break a promise like that wouldja. We need 1000g of iron. but If we can get the sledge we can savage that bike and his truck for more" She grins.

Bridget says: "Dunno. I don't know what — Alice, you don't need to build a raker."

Alice says: "Oh Oh really?"

Bridget says: "We've been littering the coastlines with abandoned rakers." She jerks a thumb toward the harbor. "We just brought one in. Fully rigged. We can't even do anything with it. Not like we need to be carting around an extra one. We were just going to abandon it somewhere."

Jenkins says: "And this seems like a good enough place." He grins.

Bridget leans close to Jenkins and whispers to him: "Sorry, this was great and I was excited to look through all this stuff, and this kind of put a sour taste in my mouth."

Alice says: "Oh." She giggles. "In that case. You can have all the iron you want."

Bridget whispers to Jenkins: "Do you think Lyra's really upset that we weren't going to rush off before we even sorted out the loot?"

Jenkins whispers back: "Eh, I think you're getting worked up for nothing. Lyra just got a bit too enthusiastic because she was getting sleepy. Don't worry about it."

Alice says: "But." She stares. "Does that extra one have a lock - we can get in - but need some iron for locks."

Bridget holds up a key. "Yeah, just one lock on the ship itself. No extra keys, no locks on the cabins or hold. We broke into them. Found a lot of potatoes."

Alice says: "Eww… potatoes. How unfortunate."

Bridget says: "You're telling me. This one time, we stole a sloop with a dinghy attached with a name with 'storebox' in it. Broke into the dinghy, what did we find? Twenty-two kilos of potatoes."

Jenkins says: "Speaking of which, are we moving all the small boats onto ours first? Or are we leaving any for this group?"

Alice's eyes widen and she gags. "Well… we do have a sloopice." She giggles.

Bridget says: "Nah, they can build their own dinghy. They're in a forest." She grins. "Hell, I'd be tempted myself if we didn't have two."

Bridget whispers to Jenkins: "I guess I'm just a little exhausted after all this. The past couple days have been… one thing after another without much rest."

Jenkins whispers: "Yeah, it sounds like it. Give Lyra a bit of a break. I think all of us might be a bit stressed… Maybe we should take it easy for a bit after this."

Bridget whispers: "Yeah, whether we can catch that galleon or not, we'll be taking a nice break on the sea en route back to Treefeather. Much as we might complain about travel times, I think we probably need the downtime now and then."

Alice points at a steel battle axe, screwdriver, petrol, some salted meat, and a pickaxe.

Alice says: "Now what about this stuff? I'm PAR-ticualrly interesting in theeese."

Jenkins whispers: "Maybe some old fashioned drinking and celebrating is in order." He smirks.

Bridget says: "Tools? Yeah, we have more tools than we know what to do with already. Have em."

Alice points at a chisel. "This too, but I think we have two." She giggles. "Aweshum."

Alice says: "And what about the fine meats?"

Bridget takes some of the meat. "And we can split the food."

Alice says: "We don't eat veggies. Have as much of that nasty jazz as you want." She sticks her tongue out.

Alice points at the petrol: "Oooh and this sweeet puddle of gas."

Jenkins says: "Well, petrol is useful for trade purposes."

Alice nods. "Well If we can get the extra raker you can have it all and anything else for that matter."

Bridget says: "I don't think we even want the onions, either."

Alice says: "Eww.. gross."

Jenkins says: "Ah, why not? They smell so good. *he chuckles*"

Bridget says: "He can keep that junk."

Bridget whispers to Jenkins: "I hope Lenny doesn't use up all those feathers on boas. I'd like to sleep in an actual bed sometime. Ooh, but maybe we can get a nice big pile of cotton!"

Jenkins whispers: "Cotton does sound a bit more luxurious. I like the sound of that better."

Alice starts making a pair of scissors and giggles. "I hope you don't mind. I need some Scissors so I can make some fly-ass clothes for me and the girls."

Alice holds up a knitted cap of wool that fits snugly over the wearer's head. It bears a pixelated image of a skull across the front.

Alice fumbles and drops her knitting needles."Whoops." She giggles and blushes a tad bit.

Bridget whispers to Jenkins: "And we still need to make those curtains, too… but hey, maybe we can make them on a galleon! I mean, the raker is great, but we're already having trouble fitting everyone sometimes… what happens if we get more crew?"

Alice holds up a glass bottle. "I'll trade you this fine malted beverage I found for that sweet battle axe." She giggles.

Bridget says: "Deal." She grins.

Jenkins whispers: "Yeah, those are legitimate concerns… We'll have to see when we get ourselves one. I'm worried it might turn out to be too slow, if that one in the water was any indication. There's no point in having more crewmates fit if they're just going to get caught anyway."

Bridget whispers: "Did you see the wake on Charly's skimmer, though? I bet if it's rigged up and not too heavily weighed down with junk, it'd be fine. That thing went faster than any skimmer should have a right to." She grins. "It would be funny to amass a collection of ships, though. They get used to us sailing in a raker, then we show up in a galleon, then a skimmer, then a fucking soarer just to mess with them. Then a whole bunch of sloops show up and they're like 'What the shit?'"


	31. Ice Sisters: Farewell

**Day 4793**

Jenkins chuckles and shakes his head, and whispers to Bridget: "Could you imagine trying to coordinate that? Though I admit the idea does sound like fun. Where are we going to store all these ships anyway? Dorian?"

Summer says: "Well that was certainly a lot of things. "

Jenkins says: "A lot of junk, mostly. Oh well, the ice sisters got a good collection of tools they've been wanting, so it wasn't a loss."

Summer nods. "That will teach him to mess with people's plates, though."

Jenkins says: "Seriously, was the plate really worth all of this trouble? And healing this guy is taking forever…"

Summer says: "I thought there would be jewels. I'm a little upset there were none." She grabs Larry by the collar. "Hey old man, are you holding out on us? Where's the jewels?"

Jenkins says: "He dropped everything, and never told us where he's from. Maybe he can tell us so we can go raid it? It would be a nice gesture on his part for not killing him off. It's the least he can do to repay our kindness."

Summer says: "I don't even see a plate around here. You sure it was this guy? Did we shoot the wrong guy?"

Jenkins says: "Well, there's only two other guys here. Me and the slave guy… I might have sticky fingers, but I didn't pick it up. Maybe he made off with it."

Lyra emerges from the harbor.

Lyra says: "'Allow. I'll 'elp ya wif this, then."

Jenkins says: "It's about time you came back out. Going back to the ship to sleep wasn't the best idea. We're stuck here til old and crazy wakes up."

Bridget points to Alice. "Alice picked up the plate."

Summer says: "So Alice has the jewels then, hmm?" She gives Alice beady eyes through narrow lids.

Bridget grabs a mug and drops it into the pickup.

Bridget says: "There you go, one limited edition commemorative mug! This one depicts the fine woman who shot you in the face with a crossbow."

Lyra says: "Eh, wo'ever. I reckon it wouldn't've made a 'uge difference anyhow. We got plenty o' people workin' on this."

Bridget says: "Well, it was just me and Jenkins last night." She shrugs. "Well, we'll get it done, and the old fart can go his merry way with his life, his mug, his shitty truck, and his vegetables." She giggles.

Lyra says: "Aye." She looks at Larry, then at the girls, then pitches her voice lower and looks at Jenkins and Bridget. "Did I 'ear them say somethin' bout, uh…eatin' 'im?"

Bridget says quietly, "I'm sure they were… just joking…"

Lyra glances at the two girls again, then very quietly. "Uh…are ya sure, then…"

Larry has been successfully healed, but still too weak to move.

Bridget says: "There we go." She dumps Larry unceremoniously into the pickup, and looks around at the remaining junk scattered on the ground. "Alright, don't really care about any of this crap."

Lyra says: "Blimey, 'e's got quite a load o' petrol there, don't 'e?"

Bridget hands Jenkins a key. "You'll need that to bring the sloop back."

Bridget whispers to Jenkins: "Guess you could leave the ship unlocked with the key inside, so we can get that sloop back?"

Bridget says: "We ready to head out, then?"

Lyra says: "Aye." She casts one last glance at the girls and shakes her head. "Larry me mate, if our friends don't eat ya, I reckon ye'll be fine in a few days." She waves cheerily.

Summer says: "Are we dragging Jenks again? That boy loves his beauty rest."

Lyra says: "I reckon so. Bridget, wos that the only key ta that sloop?"

Bridget says: "I thought he was awake. He was just speaking a little bit ago. I figured he could get on the Valorize and get the sloop from it, and dock to the Whatever after we undock."

Lyra nods. "I'll be on the ship, then. G'bye, then, Alice and Callice!" She gives a cheery wave. "Next time I reckon we'll bring some barbecue sauce fer ya, gahahahaha!"

Lyra heads into the harbor.

Bridget snickers. "Well, far be it from me to question people's… hobbies. I mean, I rob people and give them mugs."

Summer hrmphs as she turns to the harbor. "No jewels." She nods to the women. "Carry on and keep up the good work." She gestures at the landmarks.

Summer returns to the harbor.

Jenkins says: "Hold up, hold up. What's going on now?"

Bridget says: "You awake, Sabrina?"

Bridget whispers to Jenkins: "About to leave. Dumped the old guy back in his pickup. Gave you the key to the Valorize. If you want to leave it to them, you can just leave it unlocked with the key inside. Either way, can you get the sloop and dock it to the Whatever when we undock? Or hand it to Alice here if she's going to be in the harbor, I guess? Whatever. I don't really care. I just don't want to steer the stupid thing."

Bridget says: "Hey, Summer, Lyra, can you help me with Sabrina?"

Alice waves goodbye frantically. "It's been lovely hanging out with you guys! I hope to see all you friends later!"

Jenkins says: "Alright, the important resources have been split." He goes to the harbor. "Now, who's helping me shift these ships around? I need someone to pilot the small ship away from the Valorize."

Bridget says: "You could just undock the sloop while the raker is still docked."

Lyra grins. "Alice, me mate!"

Bridget whispers to Jenkins: "You don't want to take the Valorize with us, do you?" She looks crestfallen.

Alice blinks. "I wouldn't call them people."

Jenkins says: "I can? Oh… Hold up let me take care of it then."

Jenkins undocks the Seeker from the Valorize and starts docking it to the harbor.

Bridget says: "Well, gotta wait for us to get Sabrina on board. Wait!"

Alice says: "We eat animals. Its important to eat them after you kill them - to gain their strength." She flexes and giggles.

Lyra nods seriously. "Aye, I see 'ow it is. I wos just wonderin'."

Bridget sighs. "Guess we're not leaving for several hours then."

Lyra eyes her friends, then Alice. "Ah. Aye, sensible enough."

Bridget says: "I said to wait for us to undock and dock directly to the Whatever." She rolls her eyes. "Now he's stuck docking and is going to have to undock again anyway."

Alice giggles at Bridget.

Bridget, Lyra, and Summer drag Sabrina into the harbor and onto the Whatever.

Bridget whispers to Alice: "Did he give you the ship key?"

Alice stares blankly. "Who me?"

Bridget rubs her face. "I am so going to hit him with a pillow."

Alice giggles to self. "Now you stay put old man. We're gonna have some fun with you. Hehehehehehehehehe"

Lyra says: "Oi, Alice, ya got any more o' these poems? Did the slave write this, then?" She holds up _soap_.

Alice says: "Yeah, ain't gonna lie. The slave wrote that. " She nods. "He had others but I think Clarice has the copies. They were all blood soaked prose. His name was Dancing Bear."

Alice holds up the wooden plate. The plate has been carved with the image of a bear on its hind legs poised as if doing a silly dance, a foolish grin on its face.

Alice says: "But slaves don't get names. Or that's what Clarice says. I liked to call him Slave Bear. Would you like to plate as a keep sake? We're probably going to end up smashing it anyhow."

The Sloopice, once again, starts attempting to dock to the harbor.

Lyra clears her throat. "Sorry, mate, I wos on the ship." She grins broadly. "Aye, Alice, I'd love yer plate! I'll treasure it forever! It can be a memento of our meetin'! Bridget, 'ave we got any mugs fer these girls?"

Bridget says: "I left Summer's mug with the old guy. I think Jenkins and Sabrina still have theirs, though."

The Seeker docks at the harbor.

Bridget smirks at Jenkins. "That wasn't what I meant, but okay. I meant to undock the sloop then dock it directly to the Whatever when we undocked. But oh well. Now… we're still going to have to do that, though." She snickers.

Bridget whispers to Jenkins: "Alice was in the harbor. I meant you could hand off the ship key to her before undocking the sloop."

Bridget says: "Well, whatever."

Jenkins says: "Oh, that's what you meant? Well, that was confusing." He hands her the key. "Here, why don't you take care of it, then? "

Bridget grins at Jenkins and whispers: "Yeah, I know my ship maneuvers can get complicated at times. Maybe I should start making written instructions." She winks.

Bridget hands the key to Alice.

Bridget says: "Alright, have fun, girls. With… whatever it is you're doing." She grins. "We're heading out now."

Lyra says: "Ah! But I wanted the plate!"

Bridget says: "Well, heading out in the next hour or so. Alice, you still awake?"

Jenkins says: "I think that's going to have to be the case when you get me involved." He chuckles. "And you and Alice need to figure out who's getting it. Maybe a duel is in order?"

Bridget says: "Alice said she'd just smash it otherwise. Seems a pity." She scribbles up a note titled _Sailing Instructions for Jenkins 4793_ and hands it to him.

Jenkins looks at the note and nods in understanding before his expression turns to confusion. "So, what's step 6?"

Bridget says: "Whatever."

Jenkins says: "No, that's the last two steps, docking and going into the Whatever."

Lyra says: "Aye. Alice, if ya wake up, I'll be on the ship. I'll gladly take that plate off yer 'ands, though." She waves and climbs up the gangplank.

Alice tosses up the plate. "Enjoy!" She giggles.

Bridget says: "Okay, great. Just what we always wanted. Anyway. Looks like everyone's on board. Jenkins, you ready?"

Alice says: "Oh and hey thanks for the ship." She squeals with joy.

Bridget whispers to Jenkins: "And there will be booze!"

Alice starts waving goodbye spastically. "Buh-Bye Buh-Bye Buh-Bye!"

Bridget waves with a forced smile. "Yeah, have fun with that! Jenkins, I'm undocking now, feel free to join us at your leisure."

Bridget whispers to Jenkins: "Don't get eaten."

The Whatever undocks from Ziri Forest.

Bridget starts altering the signs on the Avenger, Argo, and Ichabod Storebox.

Bridget twitches nervously, looking off toward the harbor and mutters. "He better not have fallen asleep." She clears her throat and gestures to the keys. "Like hell can I keep track of who has what key, so I've labeled them and you can grab them if you need them."

Summer says: "Thanks, Bridget. I have all of those. I think I just need one for the sloop." She grabs a key. "Actually, I didn't have one for the radio room after all."

Lyra says: "Oi, got a copy o' the Seeker fer me?"

The Seeker docks at the Whatever.

Jenkins says: "What was that? You don't think they would have actually eaten me, right?"

He steps off the Seeker.

Jenkins says: "Ah, and I wanted to name one of the little ships…"

Bridget practically pounces on Jenkins. "I was starting to get worried about you."

Summer says: "Welcome back, Jenkins." She laughs watching the two.

Bridget says: "If they'd laid a hand on you, I'd've skinned them alive and ripped their still-beating hearts from their chests."

Bridget sets a course.

Jenkins says: "Hey! It's fine, Bridget." He pats her back awkwardly. "No need to get violent. I just fell asleep at the wrong time."

Bridget giggles. "What ideas did you have for the boats?"

Jenkins says: "Something silly. I was hoping we were going for an aquatic theme here."

Bridget says: "Whenever, Wherever, Nothing, and Something isn't silly?" She giggles. "I figured we'd generally not be renaming the sloops and dinghies since if someone is seeing those, they're about to get fucked over anyway…"

Jenkins says: "Not a bad idea, actually. But there is an issue I'd like to bring up." He holds up the sailing instructions note. "I was promised booze. And I have no booze." He smirks.

Bridget hands him a small glass bottle.

Lyra glances back towards the shore, grinning. "So wot the bleedin' 'ell wos that, then? Do ya know they eat people? Alice told me so."

Bridget says: "You'll note I didn't try very hard to recruit them… Hmm. I… am going to lock everything. If you can't get in somewhere, yell and we'll make you a key. Figure out who needs what."

She snorts, and goes through and makes sure everything is locked, then points to the Ichabod Storebox.

Bridget says: "And I don't even have the key to that one."

Lyra says: "I made keys fer everyone, but I reckoned we'd 'old off till it wos renamed."

Bridget shrugs.

Summer says: "I just need one for Ichibod and both sloops. And what's this about booze? I pretended to be a jewel obsessed dipshit. I think that should count for something."

Bridget points to a large barrel. "Booze barrel! *beams* Wine, brandy, apple brandy, mead, sake, cider, beer."

Summer grabs the nearest mug and scoops it into the barrel, pulling out a mouthful of wine. "Cheers mates!" She downs the wine.

Lyra says: "Cheers!" She starts passing out keys to the Ichabod.

Summer says: "All the luck to Luny Larry!" She raises her mug. "I think he's gonna need it!" She laughs out raising her mug high. "And here's to Omeo's freakiest females! And to Jenkins not getting eaten by them!" She clearly had more than a mouthful of wine.

Bridget grins. "And… you know what, let's never come back to this part of Rus. Ever." She stretches and stands at the bow of the ship, looking off at the water. "Ah, it's good to be sailing, and together again."

Summer says: "Yeah!" She extends an outstretched middle finger towards the general direction of land, waving her finger about. "Fuck you Omeo. " She stumbles back to the barrel. "At least this particular part. Fuck you in particularlarlarly." She scoops out another cup of wine.

Bridget says: "Hmm, you know what…" Bridget fills up a mug and takes a sip of mead. "I love the sea! And I'm drinking out of Lenny."

Lyra takes a huge swig of brandy and hiccups loudly. "Ayyye! Ta piiiirates, wot!" She stumbles around the deck, grinning.

Summer says: "Wot wot!" She yells loudly, trying to mimic Lyra's accent.

Jenkins says: "Yes, that's more like it…" He sips at the drink as he looks through a few keys. "I would wonder where all these go to. Don't suppose it's wise to go to random towns to see if these keys go to anything?"

Summer says: "Pshhh." She spits a little as she makes the noise. "Whosh got time fer dat? We're piratesh, not bloody shcavengersh." She burps then puts a hand to her mouth securely. "'Shcuse me."

Jenkins says: "I dunno, just a thought. I'm really wondering what sorts of treasures are out here on this shitty island. There's gotta be something good We're missing out on."

Summer says: "Hrm, yeah I guess you got a point. Itsh not really scavahgun if you got keys right?"

Lyra stumbles up to Summer. "OI! Are ya maghin' funnn o' me aaakshhhennnt?!"

Jenkins snickers as he downs the beer. "Sounds like it. You should show her s thing or two…"

Summer says: "Oi! 'course not cap'n. I mean Lyra." She laughs.

Lyra laughs drunkenly. "GA HA HA HA! Oi, den itsh fiiiine, innnnnit!" She claps Summer on the shoulder too hard. "Cos weeee're frieennnnssss!"

Summer says: "Friiiensh." She looks cockeyed at Lyra's mug, takes aim with her own then bangs it into hers, sloshing some of the wine in the process.

Lyra says: "HA HA HA! TA FRIENNNSSSH!" She clacks back enthusiastically, spilling brandy everywhere, then drinks whatever remains.

Bridget murmurs incoherently and flops over in front of Jenkins.

Jenkins says: "You girls are so cute…" He grins as he finishes his glass. "Eh?" He stares at Bridget for a moment before shrugging and pats her head fondly.

Summer stumbles into the mast, holding onto it for support. She puts her back against it for support then slides down onto the deck falling asleep half sitting, half slumping.

Lyra says: "NAH MATE, ye can' SHLEEP YET!" She seems oblivious to the fact that she's talking too loudly. "We go'a maghe same maare MUGSH! MUGSH FER ALL, WOT!"

She sets up a project to carve a wood mug.

Lyra says: "MUGSH! MAAR MUGSH! Jeessss loikgh Brijih's!!"

Jenkins says: "Ah, hush up. I'll make more mugs after we finish these here signs. And I get some sleep." He yawns. "Busy day and all… Almost getting eaten by cannibal slave owners. That we gave a raker to." He snickers.

Lyra says: "GAHAHAHA! It wos a goooood avenshure!"

Summer starts, the sound of Lyra's voice waking her. She peers over, one eyelid drooping lazily. She giggles drunkenly at the mug and takes her knife out and begins carving at it. More like just poking it without much force.

Jenkins says: "It was certainly interesting… Where we headed now, anyway? Chasing down that galleon?"

Bridget curls up on the rug contentedly and snoozes lightly.

Jenkins says: "Now she has the right idea. 'Night, Bridge." He stretches out beside her and yawns before closing his own eyes.


	32. Ghost Ship: Sighted

**Day 4794**

Summer says: "uhhhhh…"

Bridget yawns, stretches, looks out at the water with her telescope. "No sign of any ships on the water. Hopefully we'll run into them before they hit port. Or after is good too."

Bridget adjusts the ship's course.

Jenkins says: "Yeah?" He pushes his hair out of his face. "I just hope they didn't change course."

A keyring is finished.

Jenkins says: "Thanks whoever finished that up for me."

Bridget raises a hand, grinning. "We're getting quite the collection of keys. Time to get rid of some of the ones I haven't the foggiest idea what they're to."

Jenkins drops some keys. "You have no idea how big my collection has become…" He chuckles and points to the ground. "Those are all the extras I have. I think we might have a few too many Argo keys."

Bridget says: "I don't think most people had one, though."

Jenkins says: "There's four on the ground. Grab them if you need them. The only key I need is for the Seeker."

Bridget points to a key copy project. "That one's the Seeker."

Jenkins says: "I'll start working on it, then. Everyone else should make a list of the keys they need before we go changing all the names."

Lyra wakes up and rubs her eyes blearily. "Blimey, wot's this, then?"

Lyra points to the mug she'd starved carving while drunk. She scratches her head, then shrugs after a moment and keeps carving.

Lyra says: "Only key I need is fer the Seeker, anyhow."

Bridget looks at it, coughs, snickers.

Lyra leans close to Bridget. "Are ya laughin' at me 'andiwork, mate? This is a proper bit o' art, it is. I reckon it's fit fer a museum."

Summer says: "Uuuuugh…."

Jenkins says: "I feel sorry for whoever ends up with that one." He snickers, then looks over at Summer. "You going to make it?"

Lyra says: "Summer, I reckon Bridget an' Jenks is makin' fun o' our mug 'ere." Her lips twitch suspiciously for a moment, but then she gives the two a very severe frown. "Are we just gonna take that, then?"

Summer puffs her cheeks out, looking ill. She raises a hand. "I'll be alright. I'll be fine." She looks at the mug and the knife in her hand and then just shakes her head. "I've said a few times which keys I need but I'll go ahead and write it down so nobody forgets." She scratches out a note holding her hand to her head. "I don't know if there's any more dinghy's or rafts attached to the sloops that I might need."

Bridget says: "Yeah, I had them all set up on the Valorize, but had to cancel most of those."

She sets up some more key copy projects.

Bridget says: "There's the three for Summer."

Summer says: "Lyra, you're on your own to finish that, alright. I won't have anything more to do with it."

Lyra clutches her heart as if wounded. "Even me ally 'as deserted me! Wot betrayal!"

Lyra holds aloft a roughly hewn hunk of wood that is approximately cup-shaped, complete with an indentation for liquid. The front is scratched with an illustration that might vaguely resemble a boat, with the letters WOTEVER under it. The craftsmanship is so poor you suspect it may have been constructed while drunk.

Lyra says: "Perfect, innit?"

Summer says: "It's….poetic."

Jenkins says: "It certainly says a statement." He snickers. "I just hope no one judges our craftsmamship on that mug alone."

Bridget makes a sound halfway between a choke and a snicker.

Lyra sets up another mug project and glares dangerously."'Ow bout this, then?"

Bridget looks over at the design sketch, and giggles. "It's … unique, that's for sure. A real collector's piece."

Lyra points at the project: "Eh? Eh? None o' ya appreciate me genius…" She mutters darkly and scoops up all of her mug designs, ferreting them away to a secretive corner of the deck.

Summer says: "I think they're awesome, Lyra. I've got a few design concepts too. I think it's good there will be variety in the souvenir designs."

Lyra says: "Gahahahaha! I'm glad us like 'em, mate, cos I'm makin' 'em no matter wot these folks say!"

Summer sets up a mug project. "What do you think, Lyra?"

Lyra says: "Gahahaha! Nice one, mate!"

Lyra drops a note titled _Lyra Outfit Plans_. "Wot do ya think? Piratical, innit?"

Bridget grins and gives a thumbs up, but looks around shiftily and adds. "Just don't do it while drunk."

Lyra says: "Oi, sometimes ya gotta get a bit drunk ta get the creative juices flowin'!"

Bridget peers off through her telescope. "No sign of any ships still and we're getting close to Omeo. And still can't be sure that they didn't just head for Siom. I'm going to point us in the general direction of Treefeather. I'm sure we can find another galleon."

Bridget adjusts the ship's heading and brings them about.

Bridget says: "I'd rather not attack them close to a city that might be alert and well-populated, anyway."

Lyra says: "Aye, I wos gonna say the same thing."

 

* * *

**Day 4795**

Jenkins says: "So back to Treefeather we go! Ah, it'll be a nice homecoming. I wonder if anyone misses us."

The name of one of the sloops is now Whenever.

Bridget says: "I pointed us toward Cantr though to get us in range of the radio as soon as possible." She winks. "We can stay out of sight of land, though. Did we, ah, ever get that transmitter moved, anyway?"

Lyra says: "We did not. Are ya sure it'll pop out all the right bits again if ya break it?"

Bridget says: "Probably. We do have plenty of materials, anyway. Jakara Hills has a work bench we can use if we really have to. Although I doubt any port that we go to and ask for stuff to make radio parts would suspect us of being the annoying radio pirates." She giggles.

Lyra says: "Aye. Can we wait till we get back ta smash it, then? I got a date wif the radio ad soon as we're in range." She holds up a note titled _The Saga of Loki Stack_.

Bridget says: "Given the travel time, we can easily tear it down and rebuild it before we're in range. It's only two days to build, easy even if I were doing it alone."

Lyra says: "I mean in case it don't give back the right bits."

Bridget says: "If it doesn't, I owe you a beer."

Lyra sighs. "Aye, then. I reckon I can do the broadcast from Jakara Hills in the worst case."

Summer says: "Gah! I already had one for the Ichabod."

Bridget says: "Ah, we can sort it out. If we wind up with extra keys, we can always set them aside for any future crew members."

Summer says: "Has anyone got plans for these emeralds?"

Bridget points for the wood display case project.

Bridget says: "Aside from that, not really. I wanted to stash all our shinies in there that we weren't using or wearing."

Lyra says: "Go ahead if ya want 'em, Summer. I reckon I wouldn't mind some rubies, but I ain't one much fer jewelry, really."

Summer says: "Don't you think they compliment my eyes?" She bats her eyelashes. "Jenkins, what do you think? Some earrings? Although I think I'd like some dangly ones and I don't know if we have enough."

Jenkins snorts. "Don't know why you're asking me. Sure that would be great. Am I really the jewelry expert around here?"

Bridget giggles. "My fashion sense tends to be 'grab whatever stolen clothes look halfway decent'."

Summer says: "Thanks, Jenks. You sure know how to make a girl feel special." She shoots dagger eyes.

Jenkins says: "Hey, what's with the animosity? Surely anyone else here could tell you just the same as me. I'm nothing special."

Bridget says: "Ah, come on, you're _totally_ special." She winks at him.

Jenkins rolls his eyes. "I'd be flattered if I didn't know you're lying between your teeth, Bridge."

Summer says: "Well beside sleepy Leonard, you're the only one here I can ask a guy's opinion. It's alright. I'll just fish for compliments from Lyra next time." She grins.

Lyra says: "I think they'd flatter yer eyes just fine, mate! Green gems will contrast yer red outfit, I reckon. Rubies might be better, but emeralds are right fine too."

Jenkins says: "Looking to attract a man's attention, then? I'm pretty sure the best way to do that is not to put more clothing on…" He clears his throat. "See, Lyra knows far better than I would."

Bridget says: "Pfft, jewelry doesn't count as clothing. I mean, you can wear all the jewels you like and nothing else and I'm sure _that_ would attract quite a bit of attention." She giggles.

Summer face turns red a shade lighter than her jacket and she frowns*.

Bridget says: "And hell, here I am wearing this ridiculous feathered cloak, a souvenir from my spawntown."

Summer mutters a bit and turns to Bridget. "Looks nice, Bridge." She turns back to Jenkins. "See, that's not so hard is it? But Lyra is right. Let's find some rubies to plunder. They'd look much nicer with my outfit."

Lyra says: "I was thinkin' maybe we oughta try ta coordinate a bit more if we're ta start doin' more difficult raids. Can ya fill this out, mates?" She points to a note titled _Most Wakeful Hours._ She sighs tragically. "I reckon me coat can wait till the radio is done…"

Summer says: "I'll help you with it after we're done with the radio. I'm sick of copying keys now."

Jenkins says: "Sorry, Summer. I only lie to people who deserve it. The fact that I won't bring myself to say a bunch of stuff I don't mean means I respect you more than that. That's honestly the highest compliment I can offer you."

Summer hrmphs. "Did he just imply what I think he implied? Yeah dig that hole a little deeper, Jenkies. "

Bridget giggles. "Ah, just whack him with an umbrella."

Jenkins shrugs. "You're plenty attractive, Summer. I don't think having some flashy jewlry will do anything but distract from that. "

Summer says: "It's ok, Jenks. I wouldn't want you to have to feel the need lie to say nice things about me." She walks over and stands in front of him with her hands on her hips. "You got a lot of nerve." She holds the pose for a moment before a wicked grin tugs on the corner of her mouth. "And you're pretty easy to mess with. You're alright, Jenks." She bops him with the umbrella then looks down at it. "Man, you guys have hard heads. Look at my poor umbrella!" She holds up the dented accessory. "I got to repair this thing now. Do we have any glue?"

Jenkins says: "Heh, well it was a nice try anyway." He chuckles.

Bridget sets up a project to make more copper wires.

Bridget says: "These will be for the second receiver, in the radio room. We've got the materials, no reason not to have receivers in there and in the hold both."

Lyra says: "Aye, that's wot I figured too. Ain't no reason not ta let our guests in the 'old 'ear us singin' bout 'em, eh?" Lyra holds up a note titled _Mug Designs_. "I'm a bloomin' creative genius, I am!"

Jenkins says: "Are any of those designed with my handsome figure?"

Lyra says: "Take a look! I reckon they oughta put me in a bleedin' museum!"

The radio transmitter has been disassembled. Bridget takes the pieces to the radio room.

Bridget says: "Alright! Circuit board and case have been put into the radio room and the new transmitter is ready to build. Except I never finished with the radio in there… it'd only take an hour to finish it though. Window. Didn't finish the window."

Lyra waves around the _Most Wakeful Hours_ note some more. "Can the lot o' ya fill this out while yer at it? Bridget, can ya unlock that radio room? I ain't got a key."

Bridget sets up a project to copy the key.

Bridget says: "Well, I'm pretty sure we only have the one soldering iron, anyway."

She picks a soldering iron up out of the tool chest.

Bridget says: "Huh, nope, three! Where did we even get those? Do you ever get the feeling that we have too many tools?" She snickers. "Good thing I let the crazy cannibal girls keep the ones that Larry had in his pickup." She grins. "I'll just finish up this window real quick and give you a hand with that. Radio Whatever will be back in business before you know it."

Lyra says: "Aye aye!" She grins back. "I bet our fans are weepin' inta their pillows at our absence!"

Bridget finishes the window.

Bridget waves. "Hey guys, look at this! We have a window!"

 

* * *

**Day 4796**

Jenkins says: "That's great, Bridge. How much longer are we going to be on this path? I'm getting tired of seeing nothing but water…"

Bridget says: "Well, it took us four days the first time, but we're taking a shorter route this time."

Jenkins says: "Good. I'm ready for some action! It's back to Puk, right?"

Bridget says: "We'll be coming into sight of land close to Zuzi, amusingly enough. But I think we might want to scout out for a safe landing spot before we hit Puk. They know we're from Dorian, and I don't fancy making another trip to Rus unless it's really necessary."

Lyra says: "Aye, I reckon we might wanna scout along the eastern coast afore we 'it Puk. Also, that reminds me, I 'ad an idea!" She gives a broad, sinister grin. "Ya remember that Swiler in San D'Oria wot got on the radio ta report us after we cleared out? Wot say ya we stop by San D'Oria after we 'it Puk, dump the girls out all wounded an' bleedin', nab wo'ever rich old folk we can, and book it? I got a notion ta bloody their noses fer their part in wot 'appened after Puk. I want their leaders specifically, but we'd need ta scout it out if we wanted ta make sure we got 'em. Might be a nice lark ta try ransom, or just dump 'em out somewhere, naked an' 'umiliated."

Bridget snickers. "Risky, but hilarious if we could pull it off. We'd want to scout out San D'Oria before trying it, though, and make sure we had places to duck into."

Lyra says: "Aye. I'll bet ya they're in the same category as Zuzi, useless washed-up duffers wot can't do nuffin. But no point in takin' chances, I agree. Dumpin' out them Puk girls afore nabbin' their leaders is a proper good diversionary tactic, I reckon. Wot to do, wot to do? 'Elp the victims or pursue the victimizers?" She gives a malicious cackle. "'Course, if they wos smart, they'd do both at the same time, but I bet they ain't smart."

Bridget comes out on deck.

Bridget says: "ooOOooOOoo sighted!"

She sets the ship's heading.

Bridget says: "Setting intercept course!" She puts down her telescope with a shit-eating grin. "Hell yes. We'll be catching up to them at least two days' travel for them from land."

Summer says: "Ghost ship…" She licks her lips. "Let's get 'em mates."

Bridget says: "We should be caught up to them and almost on top of them by tomorrow."

Lyra says: "GAHAHAHAHA! AYE, let's get 'er! An' 'ere I wos sure we'd missed 'er! Everyone make sure yer rested this time so we can get one crack at the lock per hour! Bridget, ya wanna 'old off on this transmitter till we know if we're takin' that ooOOoo?"

Summer says: "I am. No more sparring for me 'til after the ship's in our grasp."

Bridget grins. "Hey, we can always move it later if need be, or just build another for the galleon if it doesn't have one. You don't want to miss out on serenading Cantr and Treefeather when we're in range, do you?"

Lyra says: "Aye, I wos thinkin' if we're gonna move immediately. I reckon it can wait, though. Eh… Summer, ya wanna 'elp wif me coat? I s'pose I can do the radio till we 'ave a chance ta refit the galleon."

Bridget says: "We'd still need to get it somewhere, maybe Jakara Hills. The name… people would probably recognize it and realize we're not the people who were originally aboard."

Lyra says: "Aye, true."

Summer says: "I like your idea too, Lyra. Dumping off those Puk bitches in front of San D'Oria like that and making off with some old farts. Sounds fun."

Lyra gives an evil grin. "Glad we're agreed, mate! 'Ere's a question fer you lot. 'Ow many captives ya figure we should keep at once? I'm thinkin' not more than three ta start. We could do more, but it gets a bit dodgy. Opinions?"

Bridget says: "We can only keep two in the guest suite. We could potentially hold four in the hold, but they'd need to be pretty docile ones not trying to break out. Don't want to be giving them lots of crowbar opportunities."

Lyra says: "I wonder if Lenny's awake yet…" She scratches her head.

Bridget says: "Well, I saw he'd finished what he was doing before, and now he's started on something else, so he's sleep-working if nothing else…"

Lyra says: "Aye, I reckon we oughta put a window in the private quarters too. Then one captive in each room ta slow them breakin' out. 'E said 'e'd be sleepin', but I reckon that time is about up now."

Jenkins says: "Good. We all need to be awake for this. It might be a bit tricky… How many people did the crazy girls say were in here?"

Bridget says: "They said there was one on deck."

Jenkins says: "So it was the other boat that had more people, then?"

Lyra says: "Aye, they said that WaveRider 'ad four, but this one 'ad one."

Bridget says: "Yeah, that one had four I think they said?"

Lyra says: "I reckon we take the best fighters over an' 'it whoever's on deck till they drop, then pop the lock."

Bridget says: "There might be people belowdecks, but it seems likely that it might just be one person."

Jenkins says: "I'm pretty sure I'm the worst fighter, but I'm also wakeful… We'll have to see how many of us are ready to go when the time comes."

Lyra says: "Sabrina, mate, are ya wakeful again? I see ya workin' on me coat. Aye, I agree wif that, Jenks."

Bridget says: "Yeah, and using a crowbar doesn't matter how good someone can fight."

Lyra says: "Aye. If we need more 'elp wif whoever's on deck, we can come back ta rotate out or take the other sloop."

Jenkins says: "Yeah, but ideally we can get the person to drop in one go. If they're too good of a fighter, I won't be much help at all for that part."

Bridget says: "No reason we can't load us all up on the two sloops and everyone take a swing at him. Some of us can come back to watch the ship. And, you know, keep it moving next to the galleon. Or just ferry some back and forth with one sloop. Provided there's more than four of us awake at once. Which is a big if, but hey. Whoever wakes up later can take a swing, too, if he's not dropped by then. Or she. Yeah, the important thing is keeping the big ship close enough… We do need a strategy if they try to dock to the raker and break in. That's one thing that worries me."

Lyra says: "Updated this, by the way. Can ya put yer info on it?" She points to a note titled _Fighting Skill + Most Wakeful Hours_. "If they try ta break in, why, we just unlock it for 'em an' welcome 'em in! Then we drag 'em inta a cabin."

Jenkins says: "Well that makes me look pretty pathetic, but hopefully that's not too confusing."

Lyra grins and claps him on the shoulder. "No worries, mate. We all got room fer improvement, even me!"

Sabrina says: "I'm mostly in the land of the living again, if there's action, I should be ready."

Jenkins says: "Well don't get too excited just yet. We're still far enough away I can't even see them."

Lyra grins at Sabrina. "Good at 'ear it, mate!"

Bridget grins. "Yeah, I'm guessing we won't be in range till tomorrow. But it will still be well out of way of land. We're a day and a half's travel at our speed from Rus, and another two or so days' travel from Cantr, but they're pointed toward Treefeather, and going slower than us, so that's even more time."

Lyra stares out across the water, shading her eyes, and grumbles. "Bridget, can I borrow yer telescope a second?"

Bridget passes the telescope over to Lyra and points off in the general direction of the other ship. "Can't see shit without that. Should try to steal more sometime." She grins.

Lyra says: "Aye, I 'ope those old farts in San D'Oria got some telescopes we can steal. Gahahaha! This thing is great! Woo, I can see so far!" She carefully studies the other ship, then their own course. "I reckon we're gonna overshoot the intercept point at this rate… Hmmm…." She scratches down some calculations.

Bridget chuckles. "I usually just eyeball it. And make corrections when needed."

Lyra says: "We ain't gotta do that when we can use science, mate! I reckon we'll 'it the intercept point at the same time if we go down ta about 70-75% speed, but we can just stop and wait if ya prefer. I'll set it to stop when I reckon we need ta wait, and we check again then. 'Ow bout that?"

Lyra hands the telescope back. "'Ere's yer scope, then. Blimey, I gotta get me one o' them."

Bridget says: "I don't imagine they'll be checking the water every hour anyway, not on a long, boring trip like this."

Lyra says: "Aye. They'll reckon we fell asleep even if they notice. If I ain't messed up me calculations, I reckon it'll be six or seven hours from now, mayhaps closer ta seven. I can be awake. Wot about the rest o' ya, then?"

Jenkins says: "I'll be awake." He nods.

Bridget grins. "And we can hit them with our newly-dubbed Whenever. Right, if anyone has keys labeled 'The Seeker', be sure to retag them with 'Whenever'." She chuckles.

Jenkins says: "Nope, that's still the one key I'm.missing."

Bridget says: "Okay, well, the key ends in 100, I think I set up a bunch of those on the deck."

Jenkins says: "Ah, then I'll claim this one. Thanks, Bridge."

Summer says: "Lyra, I don't think you actually slowed us down any."

Lyra says: "Nah, Summer, I just set us ta stop when we 'it the intercept point."

Summer says: "Oh, gotcha. So probably in just under a day then?"

Lyra says: "Aye, but try ta wake up before then in case anythin' changes."

Summer says: "Ok. That shouldn't be a problem."

Jenkins says: "Oooh, I see them now! I hope they don't decide to change course…"

Bridget says: "Doubt it. If you were a merchant on a ten-day sail across open water, would you be peering out at the water every hour? Well, you might, because we're more paranoid than the typical merchant, I think." She grins.

Jenkins says: "It's hard for me to get into their mindset, really." He chuckles with a shrug. "What's it like to be so old you can't even tell how old you are and sitting on a treasure trove just so you can feel superior to others?" He smirks. "I guess we could ask these folks. Should we keep them prisoner for a bit? Maybe we could learn a thing or two from them."

Lyra says: "Aye, we'll be stuck wif 'em for a while unless we wanna slit their throats an' toss 'em overboard."

Bridget says: "Don't forget the part about only bothering to open your eyes for a few minutes every other day."

Lyra says: "Blimey, I ain't got a Seeker either."

Jenkins says: "Right! Well I've had days where that's not too hard to imagine…" He chuckles with a shrug.

Bridget says: "Yeah, it happens, just seems like the older they get, the sleepier they get."

Lyra says: "Can someone set me up a project fer it?"

Bridget says: "There's one in the key basket."

Lyra says: "Ah! Thanks, mate."

Bridget snickers. "I'll toss that basket into the private quarters before we hit. No sense taking chances."

The radio transmitter has been finished.

Bridget says: "Alright! We have a transmitter. Again."

Lyra says: "Aye aye! Our fans are dyin' ta 'ear from us, I'm sure."

Sabrina says: "The target is in view." She plays a few notes on her lyre.


	33. Ghost Ship: Attack

**Day 4797**

Jenkins says: "Is it just me, or have they slowed down?"

Jenkins adjusts the ship's speed.

Jenkins says: "You all can fix it if you think we need it, but it looked like we were going to overshoot it badly."

Summer says: "Nice catch, Jenkins. Hope enough of us are awake to board then at this hour."

Sabrina adjusts the heading.

Sabrina says: "There we go."

Summer says: "I think Jenkins had it right. If we keep on this course, we'll miss the rendezvous I think."

Jenkins says: "Actually, I think you messed up the angle, Summer. At this course, we'll go too far south of them."

Jenkins adjusts the heading.

Summer says: "That was Sabrina. I haven't touched the rudder."

Jenkins says: "Sorry. Sorry, still waking up."

Sabrina says: "I believe my bearing would have put us closer to being on top of the galleon, but whatever, right?"

Jenkins says: "Your angle was a bit off. But Bridget should be awake soon to confirm it one way or another."

Jenkins says: "If anything, we're still going too fast…"

Bridget yawns. "Whether I want to be or not. Looks like we're going to wind up needing to tail them anyway. Whatever."

Summer adjusts the speed and heading.

Bridget says: "We're going to have to turn in an hour to match their speed and heading, regardless."

Summer says: "Just playing with the angles. I think we'll still end up a little south of them using this course. But Whatever, right?"

Bridget says: "So long as we're close enough to dock a sloop, it doesn't matter. Sloops have a bit more wiggle room than a dinghy. You can actually dock them from a fair bit off."

Lyra says: "Gahahahaha! My my, look at that, then! I'll be awake fer boardin'!"

Bridget grins. "Aye, don't count on me for long afterward, but I'm awake for now. Anyone that's going, hop in the Whenever whenever now. I'll stay here to adjust course and we can hop over once we're in range."

Sabrina says: "It's locked to me."

Summer says: "I still don't have a key to that sloop. And I think someone took they key copy I had been working on."

Lyra says: "It's open, mate. We'll make ya a copy when we're back, then."

Lyra says: "How strong are ya, by the way?"

Bridget gives a key to Summer. "I did. I try to pick up the keys off the deck to make sure they're properly labeled. I've set up another copy to be made, too."

Jenkins says: "So should I join in as well? I'm awake off and on."

Lyra says: "Aye, why not? Ya can take the other sloop. Let me an' Sabrina attack 'im first, then the rest o' ya can follow."

Bridget says: "One of us is going to need to stay here to keep the ship on course. Since Lenny is asleep in the hold, that's not going to be helpful." She chuckles.

Lyra says: "Aye, but 'e can pop over wif us ta get a swing first."

Bridget says: "I'll take the other sloop over and take a swing, then come back and steer the ship."

Sabrina rubs her hands together, then hoists her crossbow up.

Whatever pulls to a stop near the vessel.

Bridget says: "That should be close enough for a sloop."

Bridget sets a speed and course to match that of the galleon.

The sloop undocks and docks at the galleon. One old man is on board.

Bridget says: "Why, hello there! Fancy meeting you out here!"

Bridget swings a claymore at him and nicks him.

The sloop undocks and redocks at the Whatever.

Bridget says: "One old guy on deck. Go on over! I gave him a cut."

Bridget climbs off onto the deck and the sloop undocks again. She adjusts the ship's speed and heading.

Leonard says: "HEY GUYS WHAT THE FUCK IS THIS LET ME THE FUCK OUT OF THE HOLD OR YOU WON'T GET YOUR BOAS!"

Bridget says: "Well. That makes me sorely tempted to leave you in there." She grins and hands him a key.

Leonard comes out of the hold and hands her a feather boa.

Leonard says: "Thank you, Bridget! You're the first owner of my new series of boas!"

Bridget looks at the boa in her hands, looks at Lenny, looks back at the boa, then with a sudden motion, whips it over and wraps it around his neck like a garrotte.

Leonard looks strangely aroused. "Oh yeah, harder! What are all these wires for?"

Bridget says: "Radio receiver in the radio room. Want to get one up in both there and the cargo hold. Only can transmit from the radio room, though, so if we have to lock anyone in the cargo hold, we can. Anyway, shall I catch you up to speed on recent events?" She giggles. "We've been having a grand old time."

Leonard says: "Let's hear it!"

Bridget says: "It's a daring tale of cannibals, slaves, an old guy with a pickup, a sea chase, and… lots of key copying and radio disassembly and assembly. We came into sight of Rus after four days and landed at Ziri Forest, where we met some crazy cannibal girls. We decided to give them the extra raker, since we were going to abandon it anyway and figured they could at least get up to some mischief with it. While we were there, some old guy in a pickup drove in. Unfortunate for him! We beat him within an inch of his life, broke into the pickup, and left him with nothing but potatoes and onions. He had a lot of tools, which we gave the cannibals since it's not like we needed more tools, and we split the food and stuff."

Leonard says: "So exciting!"

Bridget says: "Anyway, when we were approaching the harbor, we spotted two galleons leaving the area, the WaveRider and the ooOOooOooOoooOOoOo whatever it is. The latter of which was moving pretty slow, and the cannibals told us that there were four people on the first ship and one on the second. So we decided to chase down that galleon after we left. We couldn't find it along the coastline, so we decided to turn west back toward Cantr. By some fortune, after a day's travel from Rus, we spotted the ooOooOOoOoOOoooooothing moving at a diagonal course to us, and set an intercept course." She points out at the galleon just at the stern. "The others are currently over there breaking the lock."

Leonard says: "Lovely! Do we know anything about who's aboard?"

Bridget says: "We're still close enough to dock a sloop immediately. If you want to go take a swing at him, you can use the other sloop, just be sure to bring it back and not sit there docked to him like Lyra did that one time." She grins. "Gotta keep this ship moving, and we can't help with their lockpick attempt. No idea! Just some really old guy apparently traveling by himself."

She adjusts the ship's speed and heading.

The Whenever redocks.

Lyra says: "'Allo, Bridget! We got 'im subdued, but the lock ain't cracked yet. I reckon Sabrina's sleepin'. Wanna come wif us in the other sloop fer another shot? You lot wanna get in 'ere, then? If yer all awake, anyhow."

Bridget says: "Yeah, can do. Help me pull her onto the ship, then."

Lyra says: "We'll need Summer or someone ta 'elp."

Bridget, Lyra, and Jenkins drag Sabrina onto the Whatever.

Jenkins says: "Or mine. Forget about me so soon?"

Lyra says: "Hah! That works too. Weren't sure if she wos too 'eavy fer ya."

Jenkins says: "I'm not a complete weakling." He frowns.

Bridget reaches over and gooses Jenkins. "Nope! You just need practice. I bet you'll be a powerhouse by the time you're 60."

The Whenever undocks and redocks to the galleon.

Lyra says: "Good good! Jenks, ya need ta get back on this project."

Jenkins says: "60? I can't even imagine living that long." He snorts.

Bridget says: "That sounds like a challenge to me! We can be tottering, wrinkled balls of badass, notorious pirates that nobody was ever able to catch, slipping through people's fingers as we sailed off, singing all the while."

Summer says: "Did you just say we'll be wrinkled balls? Gross."

Jenkins snickers. "That's just gross, Bridge."

Bridget says: "Or we can be firmly toned, spry, youthful-looking individuals who nobody would be able to tell were old, yet everyone can tell were old anyway for some reason."

Jenkins says: "Hah, that's just crazy talk."

Summer says: "Ugh. I hate when you almost get it pried but there's that last little bit. By the way, if Hi I had rubies, I totally want some earrings."

Lyra says: "I wouldn't mind some fancy earrings meself! Gotta look rich when yer a pirate, aye?"

Bridget snickers, and looks off. "I think we may need to adjust the speed of the other ship. Bump it up to 50%, I'd dropped it to 45% to even us out. Though whatever, it should probably be fine for now. Hmm, maybe more like 48%"

Lyra says: "This galleon is bloody slow, it is! Also, ya remember that Una wot wanted our autographs? It gave me an idea! I reckon I might start 'andin' out me autograph in the mugs! Gahahahaha!"

Bridget says: "Yeah, what the hell is this old guy hauling?"

Lyra holds up a note titled _Autograph_. "Wot do ya think? I 'ope they make wanted posters!"

Bridget grins. "Fabulous."

Summer says: "Wow, Lyra. I might have to commission you to draw me some day."

Lyra says: "Gahahaha! Glad ya like it, Summer! I'm a bloomin' artiste, I am!"

Bridget looks out at the water again. "Wait. No. I think 45% was still too fast."

Lyra says: "I likely ain't gonna be awake fer the next attempt. Ya reckon Sabrina is awake yet? Any of ya gonna be alert?"

Bridget says: "Most likely. I do sleep sometimes. Honest."

Lyra says: "Gahahaha! Ya reckon we should go back and let me off in case Sabrina wakes up, then? "If yer gonna be awake, ya can just bring it back before it opens."

Bridget says: "True. And I think we need to adjust the speed anyway."

Lyra says: "Right then."

The Whenever undocks and redocks to the Whatever.

Lyra says: "Sabrina! Ya awake, mate? If yer gonna be alert fer the change o' the hour, I reckon ya oughta go wif Bridget and them fer the next try at the lock."

Bridget peers out at the water. "I'll leave it up to your mathematical expertise to figure out whether to slow us up or speed us down." She grins crookedly. "I can't even tell which ship is going faster, we're so close."

Lyra adjusts the ship's speed.

Lyra says: "Gahaha! As ya like, then, but remember ta slow down when you lot go back over, cos four o' us weigh quite a bit."

Bridget says: "Well, how about we drag Sabrina over, I dock to the other ship, and you can adjust the speed with us over there?"

Lyra says: "Smart idea, mate. Let's do it, then. We'll need a 'and from Jenks or someone… Summer, Jenks, ya awake?"

Bridget says: "We'll even settle for Lenny!" She flicks a feather boa in the general direction of Lenny. "Oh well. We'll get the silly thing. It'll be days before we see land."

The Whenever undocks and redocks to the galleon.

Bridget says: "Just think, old man. If we can't break into your ship in a few days' time, you're just going to die and there's not a damned thing we can do about it."

The Ichabod Storebox docks at the galleon.

Sabrina says: "Oooooooooooh! Ooooooooooooo-woooooooo! Ooooh, Hoo, I'm back, did you miss me?"

Bridget grins, and waves. "Want me to go back so you can hop on the sloop, or just start your own attempt from there?"

Sabrina says: "Pop over and I'll join you on that."

Bridget says: "Okay."

The two boats return to the Whatever and Sabrina comes into the Whenever. They return to the galleon.

Sabrina says: "Thank you, my dear, I couldn't quite access the lock from the dinghy."

Bridget says: "It was fortunate that the Valorize popped on the first try. This one, we've got plenty of time to crack it. If we're only lucky when we really need to be, I'll be happy enough. I mean, the only bad thing that happens if we're too slow is that the old man bleeds to death and the ship stops out at sea until we get in."

The old man says: "Looks like you are not satisfied with my offer to give you small sum of cargo. When I look your faces I see naiveness of young ones. But strange thing you have a knowledge and experience of an old ones. Wonder how you get that so quickly?"

 

* * *

**Day 4798**

Sabrina whispers: "I've got little time for the incontinent ramblings of a dying old man."

Sabrina says: "If you've got nothing entertaining to say, please do shuffle off into the void beyond quietly, good sir, you've been a dour host, and we're simply here to requisition and repurpose your beautiful galleon. Restore it! To fear!"

Jenkins says: "Actually, I've reconsidered. I do want that small sum of goods, if that's all your life is worth to you." He gives a disgruntled look to the old man and holds up his crossbow threateningly. "Or do you still not comprehend just how bad of a position you're in here."

The Avenger docks to the galleon.

Lyra says: "'Allo! 'Ow's it goin', then?"

Summer says: "Hi , Lyra. We had to start again on the lock. It's stubborn."

Jenkins says: "Super great. Except we still don't have the lock busted. Hoo here is still Just as terrible as he has been. I think he doesn't see us as a threat because of our age. I can't stand old fucks like this. I say we off Him once we get over there. "

Summer says: "Boo Hoo woke up for a minute, still hoping for bargaining. Stupid old man."

Jenkins says: "Apparently just part of his cargo is all his life's worth to him."

Bridget says: "Hoo? His name is Hoo? Seriously?" She snickers. "And to think it's strange to gain knowledge and experience in the span of several years. Funny coming from someone who seems to have learned nothing in a hundred years."

Summer says: "Yep. That's what he told us. And when I asked him if his ship was a ghost ship, he said 'no'. He named it this because, according to him, when you shout his name, it sounds like ooOOooOOooOOoo. "

Bridget says: "That is the lamest thing I have ever heard, and considering some of our victims, that's saying something."

Summer says: "I couldn't agree more. Anyway, I figure Boo Hoo is a nice nickname for him. I still think his ship might be haunted. And if it's not, well it might be soon if he doesn't start being a bit more entertaining."

Jenkins says: "Boo Hoo? Good one Summer." He laughs. "I think he's just bitter because he was too dumb to realize that a raker taking on an interception course for his precious ship here isn't cause for alarm. He must have had a pretty sweet life to not even try running away."

Lyra says: "Wot? 'E's tryin' ta bargain? Does 'e not understand the position 'e's in? Blimey, 'e better 'ope we break this lock, or 'e's dead! And Boo Hoo! I like it! Gahahahaha!"

Bridget says: "He was trying to give us a 'small sum of cargo'. Hell with that, dude, we don't want your cargo, we want your _ship_. And also entertainment. It's always good for entertainment."

Jenkins says: "I think that'd be a fitting end to him. Since he doesn't seem to realize his life is in our hands. If he dies before we can even help him, he deserves it."

Bridget says: "It was pure misfortune on your part, old man, that we spotted your wake on the way back to Treefeather. And fortune on our part. There's no one to come to your aid out here, and you're all by yourself. Although even if we were closer to land, don't count on help from Zuzi, anyway." She snickers.

Hoo says: "So what you saying is you will strip me completely? Come on. Take some dung or sand and move on and have fun on high water."

Summer says: "Hahaha that's rich. Dung he says."

Bridget says: "No, we take what we want to. It's only a pity that we can't throw whatever garbage is slowing you down so much overboard. The last guy we robbed, we left with a bunch of potatoes and onions, his pickup, and a commemorative mug."

Jenkins says: "Yeah, I guess he's just so full of shit he doesn't know what else to offer." He snickers.

Bridget holds up a wooden mug carved with the image of a man wearing a feather boa, the word 'Whatever' engraved in fancy letters beneath his feet. The other side of the mug is carved with a raker crashing through the waves.

Bridget says: "Here's one for you, if you survive! Limited edition, real collector's items!"

Jenkins says: "Ah, the one with Lenny on it? He didn't even help out this time. Your cruelty knows no bounds, Bridge."

Bridget grins. "Would you prefer to give him yours?"

Hoo says: "Very funny. Come on, will move all the dung and sand to your ships."

Jenkins says: "Now you're starting to worry me. Don't tell me that's all you've got on here, old man."

Bridget snickers. "He's probably just trying to taunt us. No way is he traveling between Rus and Treefeather with sand."

Hoo says: "Dung to improve your smell and sand to sink you down to bottom of ocean."

Jenkins says: "He thinks he's clever now. He's saying words, but all I hear is 'Please kill me. I'm too stupid to deserve to live.'"

Bridget says: "Yeah, you know, old man, here we are talking about robbing you and letting you go. We don't generally kill people unless they're criminally stupid."

Lyra says: "Gahahahaha! Mate, do ya really think it's wise ta provoke me bloodthirsty friend 'ere? Ya might wanna start grovelin' and beggin' fer yer life. We're the most notorious pirates o' Cantr and Treefeather, yanno."

Bridget says: "One fellow, we had to kill because ironically he was so convinced that we were going to kill him that he kept doing bloody stupid things. Yes, have we properly introduced ourselves? Maybe you've heard of us, if you have a radio on board. We are the crew of the infamous pirate ship Whatever. I am Bridget the Bitch." She grins widely. "And you know what? I'm 26. Today's my spawnday. Your galleon would make for a lovely spawnday present, you know that?"

Lyra says: "Now, ya seem none too bright, so lemme explain yer position ta ya." She speaks slowly and patiently, as if to a particularly dim-witted child. "Yer near death and bleedin' out. If we don't 'eal ya before three days is up, yer dead. And ya can't do nuffin in the meantime but talk. Yer completely at our mercy, and yer continued survival depends on our goodwill."

Jenkins says: "Oh really? Happy spawnday, my dear Bridge. Yes, it does sound like a very fitting present for you."

Lyra says: "I admit the bit about the dung improvin' our smell wos a laugh, though." She's looking mildly amused.

Bridget points off at the other ship. "Lyra, you forgot to change the other ship's speed when you undocked."

Jenkins says: "Is anyone on board the other ship? "

Lyra says: "Aye, Lenny is. I'll fix our 'eadin'."

Summer says: "Make sure he's propped against the rudder."

The Avenger undocks for a moment and returns.

Lyra says: "I set it a mite slower so we'll catch up wif it."

Jenkins says: "Good plan, Lyra. Everything seems to be situated now. As long as Lenny doesn't sleepwalk back inside."

Bridget says: "I'll garrotte him with one of these stupid feather boas again if he does." She holds up a feather boa. "Anyone want this thing?"

Lyra says: "Gahahaha! Keep it, mate! It'll make a fine disguise!"

Jenkins says: "I bet I know someone who'd love it." He snickers and gestures his head towards Hoo.

Lyra says: "Commemorative feather boas? I like it!"

Bridget says: "And Jenkins is still the only man on the crew." She smirks.

The first attempt at picking the lock fails.

Bridget says: "Alright, let's try this again then, shall we?"

Jenkins says: "Things aren't looking too good for you rift now, Boo Hoo."

Lyra says: "'Ow's the lock goin' over there, then?"

Jenkins says: "Haven't even made any progress on this attempt… So slow going."

Bridget says: "Still locked, that's how it looks." She grins.

Hoo says: "Better for all of us to make an agreement right now. Lock is still there and I can polish it later to shine back again. Can give you part of my cargo hasle free, like I suggested before."

Bridget says: "And you're still bleeding to death. You know what happens if we don't break this lock. You. Die. And like I said." She snickers. "We don't want your cargo. We want your _ship_."

Sabrina says: "Unlock your ship, Hoo. My bolt already pinned you to the floor. Make it easy for me. Unlock your ship."

Hoo holds the finger in the lock.

Sabrina says: "We're getting in either way, little man."

Bridget says: "He can't unlock his ship or do anything to stop us when he's laying there unable to move, anyway."

Lyra rolls her eyes. "Boo Hoo, ain't ya figured out yer gonna bleed ta deaf if we don't get in there? I said it afore, didn't I? Yer good as kilt, mate. Sabrina did ya a fatal blow, yanno."

Bridget chuckles. "Maybe he's never been so close to death before and doesn't realize it." She looks to the old man. "Your life is quite literally in our hands here. You can't escape. You can't recover on your own. Your future depends entirely on our goodwill."

Jenkins says: "I don't know. Maybe we should just stop and let him bleed out." He smirks. "That would show him just how dire this situation is. A but too late, but that's not our fault." He shrugs.

The second attempt at picking the lock fails.

Jenkins says: "Well, bad luck for you Boo Hoo. Your determination to die before we get over there might just come to pass. Ah shit. And Sabrina fell asleep. It's going to take even longer now."

Bridget says: "Ah, well. It's only a bad thing for this old man here. And as he's a moron, I will not be too broken up about it if he bleeds out before we get in."

Jenkins says: "Good. Neither will I. In fact, it sounded like that's what he wants to." He makes a face. "Crazy old coot."

Bridget says: "It seems like so few people appreciate being spared. Seems so weird. You'd think people would value their lives more than their junk."

Jenkins says: "Maybe he simply thinks he's invincible? That he's going to live forever?"

Bridget says: "How does someone live to be old by being a moron?"

Jenkins says: "Good question. He doesn't even seem to understand how life and death work. How did he manage to score such a nice ship if such a basic concept was beyond him?"

Bridget says: "And going on long trips across open water alone seems incredibly risky. Have whatever pirates came before us really been so lax in preying upon the weak and those separated from the herd?"

Lyra says: "We can pull out Sabrina again if ya want, but she listed 'er active hours as seven ta four, so I reckon she'll be awake soon. 'Ow's that lock comin' along, then? And aye, it seems there's a right dearf o' proper pirates in these parts. I wonder 'ow long it'll take afore people start gettin' scared."

Bridget says: "Another hour before we see if this one succeeds or fails."

Lyra says: "I'm goin' back over ta work on the wires, then. Lemme know if Boo Hoo does anythin' funny."

Bridget says: "Did your attempt finish? Oh, she's gone already."

The third attempt at picking the lock fails.

Bridget says: "Let's try this again. Old guy, your survival keeps looking less and less likely."

Hoo says: "Whose guilt is that? I had no problem survived before you showed up with weird actions."

 

* * *

**Day 4799**

Jenkins says: "Weird actions. So in all of your life out here, you've never heard of or seen a pirate? No wonder you're so confused."

Bridget says: "Yeah, so it goes. Hey, Lyra, did you bring any food? Getting a mite peckish over here."

Lyra says: "I'll go get some in a bit."

The fourth attempt at picking the lock fails.

Sabrina says: "I'm awfully tempted to put the senile old chap out of his misery, I don't like the way we're sailing closer to land without this lock popping."

Bridget says: "Don't worry about it, Sabrina. We're still very far out and going slow, not to mention pointed at Treefeather rather than Cantr. He'll keel over on his own before we even get near. We were only a day out of Rus. And this galleon moves at half our speed. At this rate, it will take several days before we land in the Olip area."

Lyra says: "Aye. I reckon 'e'll bleed out and 'is ship'll stop afore we 'it land at this rate."

Lyra hands Bridget some salted meat.

Lyra says: "'Ere's some food fer ya, Bridget."

Bridget says: "Great, thanks. Robbing people on the high seas is hungry work."

Jenkins says: "Yeah, I don't think we have much of a choice here. The poor chap is dying despite our best efforts." He sighs mockingly and shakes his head.

Hoo says: "Like I said, who's to blame for stupid moves."

Jenkins says: "You are." He chuckles.

Hoo says: "Wrong answer. I was doing just fine all my life until you showed up."

Sabrina says: "Then we showed up. Awwwwww!"

Jenkins says: "First sign of trouble, and you fold brilliantly. Bravo indeed. Such a great life, free of any hardship or struggle. Then poof. It's all over."

Hoo says: "Others have docked before, we talked, traded and than we sail each way. Yes, it's my first time experience like that. Maybe strange to you as young as you are."

Jenkins says: "Yeah. Omeo must be some sort of paradise, then. We've seen… Plenty of pirate attacks in our day." He smirks.

Hoo says: "Omeo was just a bypass."

Jenkins says: "Oh really? Could we get some history before you die? Where are you from, then?"

Lyra says: "Aye, tell us yer story, old man! I'll give ya a 'elpful tip. The more we like ya, the less we rob ya."

Jenkins says: "Lyra, that's sweet and all, but unless we are successful with this next attempt and get over there immediately, this guy doesn't have a chance."

Sabrina says: "I'm getting tired, should I trade places with someone?"

Jenkins says: "We still need for every one of us to be working on the lock."

Bridget says: "So, Hoo, you have never been attacked by pirates before, and you call _us_ stupid?"

Lyra says: "I'll trade wif ya, Sabrina. Back ta the ship, then?"

Bridget says: "Yeah, tell us all about your adventures. I'm sure you must have done _something_ in a hundred years. Sell us a story."

Sabrina says: "If the next attempt doesn't work out, I shall be asleep, and I don't want you to have to go to the trouble of dragging me. Again. No offence, but none of you are my cup of tea, I'm waiting to be manhandled by a real man."

The Whenever redocks to the Whatever.

Sabrina says: "Some assistance with the lock on the Whenever, please?"

Bridget says: "It's open."

Sabrina hops out of the sloop.

Sabrina says: "Thank you!"

Lyra climbs onto the sloop.

Lyra says: "Great! Mate, got a key ta the Avenger? There's another lock project in there wot I set up."

Sabrina says: "Hmph. It's locked."

Lyra hands a key to Sabrina.

Lyra says: "'Ere's me key, then."

Sabrina says: "Thank you! Okay, see you back over there?"

Bridget says: "Yeah, we do need to get more keys copied." She chuckles. "And just think. It'll be another round of key copying if we decide to keep the galleon."

Lyra says: "Aye."

The two sloops undock and redock to the galleon.

The fifth attempt at picking the lock fails.

Lyra says: "Blimey, this is some real rotten luck! 'Ow many tries does this make now?"

Bridget says: "Dunno! According to my journal though, we've already been at this for two days."

Lyra says: "Ah, yer right." She frowns. "Well, Boo Hoo, ya may just get yer wish."

Bridget says: "Yeah, better pray to Whatever that we get in soon."

Jenkins says: "Heh, at least this guy wasn't praying to made up gods like the last."

The sixth attempt at picking the lock fails.

Bridget hums to herself. "If there's any gods, though, they seem to want you to die."

Lyra grumbles. "Really gotta get that darter. Anyone awake, then? 'E's toast if we don't get it next try. Oi, or the one in the Avenger is likely farther along. Sabrina, mate, say summat when ya wake."

Bridget says: "Such a pity, that. He doesn't even feel like telling us stories."

Jenkins says: "I'm up. Shit. Maybe he's not feeling so good after all that blood loss."

Bridget says: "I'm finding it difficult to work up sympathy for him. It's hard to feel sorry for sleepy, boring old people."

Lyra says: "Well, them's the breaks. Sorry, mate, it must be fate."

Jenkins says: "Yeah. I fell like we were just about to make a breakthrough, though. Be almost thought about mentioning where he came from."

Bridget says: "Or lack of breaks. Or breaks in the wrong places. I'm sure his legs are broken more than this lock."

Lyra says: "Ah, good, Summer's 'elpin' us now. All right, gang, one more shot. If we get it, whoever wakes up first oughta start 'ealin' 'im, cos I reckon 'e's gonna croak around hour one tomorrow. If not, sorry, Boo Hoo. We ain't mean ta kill ya, but yer not doin' yerself no favors eivver wif yer behavior, so we ain't gonna shed no tears. Borin' old coot. I 'ope yer more interestin' in yer next life."


	34. Ghost Ship: Captured

**Day 4800**

The seventh attempt at picking the lock fails.

Summer squints. "What ship is that our on the water?" She sighs. "Lenny! Sabrina! Awake, dear? Can you check the other ship?"

Sabrina says: "Any luck on that side?"

Jenkins says: "How did the ships get off from one another?"

Summer says: "I think Lenny took a boat out. When I woke today, I saw a small boat out on the water. Then on next tide the Whatever stopped."

Lyra says: "Is 'e back now?"

Summer says: "Looks like it. I think Sabrina checked on it."

Sabrina says: "He was back on the Whatever when I checked."

Bridget says: "Be aware that if the old man croaks, someone will need to go stop the other ship or it'll zip ahead."

Jenkins says: "How much more time does he have?"

Bridget says: "At this point? Probably not long enough to save him even if we all pile on it as quickly as we can."

Jenkins says: "I figured we were just about past that point. Sorry, old man. Any last requests?"

Sabrina says: "This is your last chance to live, Hoo. Unlock the galleon. You're about to bleed out. Your only hope is that we get on deck and heal you. So it's up to you now - unlock the galleon, and live, or lie there, and die."

Hoo dies from his injuries.

Summer says: "Oh Boo Hoo."

Bridget says: "Boring, stupid old fuck anyway."

Sabrina says: "I've told Leonard that the galleon is going to stop, and that he should float the raker alongside until we finish with this damned lock!"

Jenkins says: "Sabrina, he couldn't have unlocked the galleon… We went over this already. Oh well. So log and good riddance."

Bridget says: "No, but he's dead, so nobody is going to be on deck any longer." She peers out at the water. "It's still moving? How is it still moving? This ship really is haunted! Oh, no, wait, that's the Whatever's wake I see."

Jenkins says: "Is it still moving? I thought someone set it to stop."

Bridget says: "Um, did nobody stop it? Sabrina, can you check it? I don't know if it's too far away, but at least if the four of us can break this lock, we'll be able to start it moving again. Pretty sure it's still close enough though."

Sabrina says: "There we go."

Bridget nods. "Great, thanks."

Lyra says: "I reckon we can bring Lenny over ta 'elp wif the other lock now that we ain't movin'."

Bridget says: "Eh, just watch, now that he's dead, it'll pop next try."

Summer says: "Let's hope so."

Jenkins says: "Probably. Fate or whatever there is wasn't too nice to this guy. "

Lyra says: "Just as well, really. 'E were gonna be a pain ta dispose of if 'e were livin'." She smirks at the boat. "I reckon it really is 'aunted now, wot? Perfect christenin' fer a pirate ship."

Bridget says: "So… Can we keep it?" She grins widely. "I bet it would be well fast enough without all the junk weighing it down, and it'd fit more people."

Jenkins says: "What are we going to do with the old boat? Can we keep it in our safe harbor just in case?"

Bridget says: "Yeah, probably a good idea. If someone shows up at some point to break the lock, hopefully they're an enterprising young person looking to cause mischief."

Lyra says: "Aye, we keep it in a locked 'arbor somewhere. I'm fond o' that old bucket."

Jenkins says: "She's been with us since the beginning. As I see it, she's as much a part of a crew as the rest of us. We wouldn't have gotten anywhere without this raker. "

Bridget laughs softly. "But what are we going to call this ship now, if that was the Whatever? Or can this be the Whatever too? I mean, it's not like it matters whatever the Whatever is. The Whatever is within us all… or something. Yeah, it's true." She looks thoughtful.

Lyra says: "Aye. We can keep 'er fer special occasions, like. An' use this ooOOoo fer everyday purposes."

Bridget says: "We could use the galleon for scouting, trading, large-scale attacks, and the raker for things that require a quick, precise strike. It'll be especially faster if we can stash the cargo, and we could probably disassemble some of the machines when we have time, too."

Lyra says: "Aye. Anuvver raker wouldn't be amiss, neither. That Raker o' Steel weren't fully rigged, were it?"

Bridget says: "Right. It had like, a mast and one sail?"

Lyra says: "Well, I reckon there's more where that came from…"

Bridget snickers and gestures to the galleon. "Maybe this one should be the Whoever."

Lyra says: "Although two rakers fer precision strikes might raise some alarms if people see 'em comin' in." She strokes her chin thoughtfully. "We oughta compare the wakes o' these two boats wifout nuffin on 'em but us. An' wif our cargo too. I ain't rightly sure 'ow the speed wif the boats works. Gahaha, the Hooever. I wos thinkin' we might wanna call the darter that if we get one, though. I wos thinkin' Whenever and Wherever fer the sloops, However an' Whyever fer the dinghies, maybe Whoever fer the darter?"

Bridget says: "I'd set up projects for the dinghies to be Something and Nothing." She giggles. "I figured different types of names for different types of ships would be easier to keep track of, and it's also funny. What do you think?"

Lyra says: "Aye, that works. Gives us more options if we get more later, too. Somefin', Nuffin', Anyfin', uh…wot else?"

Bridget says: "Everything."

Lyra says: "Four oughta be enough. Sounds good ta me, then."

Summer says: "The Hooptie?"

Bridget says: "Or, hey, the dinghies could be He, She, It, and such… and like, the sloops can be Something, Nothing, Anything, and the large ships can be Whatever, Whoever, well, not that we won't be changing those a lot but it would help _us_ keep them straight. We can be… the PRONOUN PIRATES!" She laughs. "Yeah, this is totally silly."

Lyra says: "The galleon could be the Wherever, mayhaps. I reckon it's sensible ta give the big ships the vague names cos they change so much. I ain't mind the namin' scheme we 'ad afore fer the sloops. Avenger, Seeker…could add 'Unter, wo'ever else…"

Jenkins says: "Well the good thing about aliases is you get to change your names all the time." He chuckles.

The eighth attempt at picking the lock fails.

Lyra says: "Blimey! This bleedin' lock!"

Bridget says: "Maybe it's jammed with blood. Welp. We've got all the time in the world to sit here till it opens."

The ninth attempt at picking the lock finally succeeds.

Bridget says: "WOW, would you look at that, it finally opened!"

Bridget climbs on board and takes a look around, scooping up coins and keys as she goes.

Bridget says: "Hey, Lyra! Look what I got!" She hands Lyra a telescope, and holds up a sextant. "A telescope, and a sextant!"

She takes a look into the boats, and gathers up a bunch of notes, many of which are not in English.

Bridget stuffs a bunch of maps into an envelope.

Bridget says: "Alright, we have, two longboats, a dinghy, a reed boat, and a rigged sloop. The galleon itself has no cabins nor hold. No more lockbreaking work for us, he had the keys to all of them and I've unlocked them and moved the junk in them onto the deck to take inventory."

Bridget hops back to the Whatever in the Avenger.

Bridget says: "Hey, Lenny! We finally broke the lock! Well, aside from being a rigged galleon, this ship is pretty shitty, but hey, it's a rigged galleon."

She returns to the galleon.

Summer and Lyra climb out on deck.

Bridget says: "Would you take a look at this load of junk. Two hundred kilos of poop! No wonder it was going so slow."

Summer says: "Pathetic."

Lyra she stares in amazement at the contents of the deck. "So….it's 'aunted all right…by the corpses o' untold animals an' all their poop, too… Thanks fer the telescope, mate! Blimey, this is much better, ain't it?!"

Summer says: "He has a lot of salt and wood though."

Bridget says: "The boats will be useful, and I have the keys to them. The galleon… well, it's a rigged galleon. Not much to the ship itself besides the sails. But we can make it our own. The raker was a lot worse when we got it, and now it's awesome." She snickers. "We're in no danger of starving, at any rate."

Lyra says: "I reckon the longboat'll do till we get us a proper darter, but we ain't need two. Do ya wanna cart it wif us or leave a boat full o' shit driftin' on the seas? A real pirate treasure, like."

Bridget says: "A real pirate treasure of poop?"

Bridget pulls a large pile of dung and meat onto one of the longboats, named the _Dropodrom_ , until she can't fit anymore.

Bridget says: "I have just filled that longboat up to the brim with poop and meat. And still didn't get it all."

Summer says: "There's enough wood here to build a mighty hold."

Bridget says: "Yeah, we could build a hold and cabins for it with this amount of wood, I think. And furniture, and …"

Bridget rubs her neck, stretching it to get a crick out. "Okay. So. We have ourselves a galleon. What are we going to do with it and where will we head to drop off whichever ship we aren't using at the moment?"

Lyra says: "Dependin' on where we come out, I reckon we 'ead first ta Jakara Hills or Dorian ta dump out the crap an' rename the boat. Ain't to tellin' who'll recognize us. After that, scout out San D'Oria, then 'it Puk an' come back wif the Puk girls, dump 'em out bleedin', then nab the leaders. Wot do ya think? We can 'old 'em fer ransom. It'd be right funny."

Bridget says: "Hmm." She scratches her chin. "People are likely to recognize this galleon by name, until we can change it, and it might look weird to see the two traveling toward. But I'm probably being paranoid toward the level of attention people pay. Anyway, I'd as soon point us toward southeastern Treefeather. I doubt the Zuzi fools have figured out how to use a boat yet, but no sense in us showing up where we've recently been. Get over to Dorian, rename the ship…"

Bridget sets up projects with the wood on deck to build a cargo hold and four cabins, named Workshop, Bridge, Private Quarters, Guest Suite, and Archives.

Bridget says: "We could have someone in the raker sail ahead to scout out Dorian and make sure it's safe to land if need be."

Bridget hops into the _Dropodrom_.

Bridget says: "Alright, who wants to do a quick dinghy maneuver?" She lifts the sextant in front of her and turns it this way and that trying to figure out how to use it. "Alright, I'm going to admit this right here that I have not the foggiest idea how to use this thing. Although it doesn't help that I don't know where the old guy had it set to."

Lyra says: "Bridget, are ya lookin' ta dump that poop boat? I'll give ya a 'and, then. Let me drop some o' wot I'm carryin'."

Lyra gets onto the reed boat.

Lyra says: "Got room fer two on this thing. Ya can undock the poop boat, then I'll dock ta ya an' retrieve ya. 'Ow bout that?"

Bridget says: "Alright, let's do this."

Bridget undocks the _Dropodrom_. The reed boat docks to the _Dropodrom._

Lyra says: "Fancy seein' ya 'ere, then!"

Bridget climbs onto a dinghy named _Triplets_.

Bridget says: "Oh wait, there was already a dinghy here, didn't even notice."

Lyra says: "Hah! Then I'l see ya back at the ship."

The reed boat and _Triplets_ dock to the galleon.

Bridget says: "Looks like that picked us up a bit of speed here." She grins.

She hops over to the Whatever and adjusts its speed and heading, and returns to the galleon.

Bridget says: "Okay, I bumped the raker up to 60% speed."

Lyra says: "'Ow bout that, then! Blimey, this 'old is gonna take bloody ages!"

Bridget grins. "Not so much with some extra hands on it. I'll help once I'm done shoving this old coot over the side."

Summer says: "We'll get it knocked out in no time."

Bridget says: "You might want to get over to the other ship though if you want to see when we get into radio range. I could hand you some keys to copy if you do." She grins. "I know how much you all love copying keys."

Summer says: "So…no rubies I take it?"

Bridget says: "Dung. Meat. Onions. Asparagus. More meat. Wood. We won't starve and can build some stuff, and that's all I can say about it." She grins. "But, it's a rigged galleon, and that counts for something."

Lyra says: "Aye, I do fancy sittin' by the radio… I reckon it's gonna be a bit afore this galleon is raid-ready, though." She grumbling.

Summer says: "That is quite a pile of salt too."

Lyra points to the sloop _Nadzeija Nazgrima_ and the longboat _Malovicius_.

Lyra says: "Gimme these, an' I'll copy 'em."

Bridget hands her two keys.

Bridget says: "The sloop and reed boat don't have keys. And I don't remember which of the other sloops and dinghies people still need keys to, but whatever."

Bridget sets up a project to build a lock on the galleon.

Bridget says: "And he had two keys to that longboat."

Bridget gets into the dinghy _Triplets_ , undocks, fails to dock to the Whatever, and gets stuck on the water. The Whatever stops to let her dock.

Bridget says: "Okay, let's just say it right now. I am an idiot who got on the wrong boat." She grins.

Bridget sets the ship's course and speed.

Bridget says: "Thanks for noticing my silliness and stopping for me though."

Bridget returns to the galleon in the _Nadzeija Nazgrima_ and adjusts its course and speed.

Bridget says: "Yeah, go ahead and say it, I am an idiot." She snickers.

 

* * *

**Day 4801**

Bridget says: "I'm going to go check on the other ship. With a sloop this time." She peers about with a smirk.

Bridget takes the _Nadzeija Nazgrima_ over to the Whatever.

Bridget waves. "How are things going over here?"

Lyra says: "'Allo! Good timin'. I wanted ta come over there wif ya an' get one o' the sloops back over 'ere."

Lyra climbs into the sloop.

Lyra says: "I gotta sleep in a minute, so mind if I just take us over?"

The sloop undocks and redocks to the galleon, and Lyra climbs out.

Lyra says: "'Allo an' goodbye, then!"

Jenkins says: "What sort of game are you two up to?" He snickers.

Bridget says: "Musical sloops, apparently." She peers at the sextant again and sets it aside. "This is useless without knowing what it's set to."

Jenkins says: "So here we are with two vehicles again and still no radio. Poor Boo Hoo. What was he even doing with all of that time? He was basically broke."

Bridget points to a massive project for cooking meat with dried dung on the deck.

Bridget says: "That, I suspect."

Jenkins says: "What the actual fuck?" He stares. "That's a lot of meat." He kicks out the fire and shakes his head. "And now it will never be finished."

The Whenever docks at the galleon.

Lyra says: "'Allo! I wos thinkin' we oughta put a bunch o' this junk in the small boats an' dock it ta the other ship so we can go faster."

Lyra drags a bunch of dried dung, salt, and meat into the sloop and undocks.

Bridget says: "At least he probably wasn't a cannibal…"

Jenkins says: "Hey, we have no idea where that meat came from." He chuckles bitterly.

The Whenever docks again and Lyra drags more meat into it.

Jenkins says: "You have a good idea. You can have all the dung." He smirks.

Bridget says: "Once we make port, we are so going to have to sort out all this junk. And leave most of the meat." She smirks.

Lyra says: "Aye, Jenks! I be the Dread Pirate, an' I'm 'ere ta steal yer poop!"

The Whenever undocks again.

Jenkins says: "I wish We could just dump it over the side…"

Bridget says: "Well, we dumped as much as would fit in that one longboat, but yeah."

Jenkins says: "Did it help any?"

Bridget says: "Yeah, it gave us another 10% boost or so."

Jenkins says: "Hip hip hooray." His voice is dead pan. "Are you sure you want to go pirating in this old bucket, Bridge?"

Summer says: "I like that we have a reed boat now. That means we can maroon people at sea." She grins wickedly.

Bridget says: "Dumping that on the longboat, that is. Whatever Lyra did with the moving shit around, no pun intended, seems to have given us a significant boost." She points out. "Take a look at that wake. An unladen raker is good for catching ships, certainly, but it'll need to be pretty empty to get the best speed."

Summer points at the body. "We have some dead weight too."

Jenkins says: "Yeah, someone should probably take care of that…"

Bridget goes over to haul the body over the side. "I wonder how many people have to die in front of me for me to get good at burying."

The Whenever docks again.

Lyra says: "'Allo! I reckon I ain't got any bloody idea where we is, an' it's possible we'll 'it the coast too far norf or miss it altogether. Also, I wanna get back in radio range. I reckoned it might be a good idea ta sail straight west fer now."

Lyra adjusts the ship's heading.

Lyra says: "Bridget, yer a fine navigator, an' if ya know wot yer doin', feel free ta put it back 'ow it wos. Also, I reckon there ain't no need ta copy keys fer the new dinghies an' reed boat an' wot 'ave ya. We can just leave 'em docked ta a sloop an' unlocked wif the key inside so anyone wot needs it can take it."

The Whenever undocks.

Bridget adjusts the ship's heading, goes over to the Whatever in the _Nadzeija Nazgrima_ , and adjusts its heading as well.

Bridget says: "Yeah, don't worry, I know where we are. I was going to angle us closer after a couple days." She holds up the sextant. "I'm going to pretend I know how to use this thing! And guess where it's set to!"

Bridget returns to the galleon.

Bridget finishes burying Hoo and brushes her hands off. "Boo Hoo, Hoo is no more."

 

* * *

**Day 4802**

Bridget finishes building the lock on the galleon.

Bridget goes over to the Whatever and adjusts the ship's speed and heading.

Bridget says: "Lenny, any chance you could copy that key instead of the campstove?"

Bridget returns to the galleon.

Bridget peers off with her telescope. "Still no sight of land. Well, it shouldn't be much further, I'd guess." She looks at the sextant, and points off toward the southwest. "So long as it's still pointing toward the west and not the east, we haven't overshot. Hmm. He was pointing straight toward Olipifirovash. Maybe it's set there."

The Whenever docks.

Lyra says: "'Allo! We're in range o' the radio again! GAHAHAHAHA! I reckon it's time fer some Pirate Radio! Come over if ya want me ta write it down fer ya, but I'm stayin' by the radio from now on."

The Whenever undocks.

Bridget says: "Just make a log of it for me to read later!"

Jenkins says: "Really? You're not going to the live performance? Your loss. Anyone else wake?"

Summer says: "Yeah, I could use a break from this."

Summer and Jenkins get in the Avenger.

Jenkins says: "Hop on, Summer! How about you, Sabrina? Sorry, with as eager as Lyra is, we'd best not wait any longer."

The Avenger undocks, and doesn't show back up again.

Sabrina says: "Slackers."

Bridget says: "The hell are they still over there doing?"

The Whenever docks.

Bridget says: "So, what did I miss? Got a log?"

Lyra says: "'Allo! Bridget, I got news."

Bridget says: "What's up?"

Lyra says: "Turns out we ain't in range o' the repeater network yet after all. We wos 'earin' some folk wot 'appened ta reach our receiver. 'Owever, one o' the only folks wot could 'ear us wos our number one fan. Ya remember that girl? Well, it turns out we're in range ta contact 'er wifout a repeater, which is why she could 'ear us. So we switched ta a private frequency fer a bit fer a little chat. 'Er name's Avren Banner, an' she's got a friend wot's called Lion. They're in the Olip area, which means we're near there too. I reckon yer original course wos right after all, then." She grins. "Remind me not ta second-guess our clever navigator!"

Bridget holds up her sextant.

Bridget says: "I've been figuring out how this thing works. Once I get it reset somewhere, there ain't nowhere in the world I can't take us, open water or no." She grins.

Lyra says: "Anyhow, I quite loik 'em, an' I reckon we oughta get 'em ta deliver the ransom when we abduct them leaders from San D'Oria. It'd be a laugh. Plus I wanna give 'em some mugs an' me autograph! I reckon I gotta do the broadcast over since it didn't go through, but that's fine. It wos a good exercise, an' we know the name o' a potential ally. Aye aye, matey! I leave the ship in yer capable 'ands, then!"

Bridget says: "So we better make a sharp-ish turn to the north, then, so we don't land in the wrong spot. Head that course for a few days and angle back toward land again. Hmm. *peers at the map. "I want to land on the Dorian peninsula. Can probably just make a small adjustment, but I don't want to bring us too close to San D'Oria until we're ready."

Lyra says: "I'll be monitorin' the radio. Once we get ta Dorian, we can finish fixin' up our ooOOoo an' decide our next move. I did quite loik the plan o' dumpin' them Puk girls in San D an' grabbin' those leaders fer ransom, though. I told me fan ta stay in the general area fer the time bein'."

Bridget nods. "Sounds good."

Lyra says: "I'm goin' back, then." She gives a jaunty wave.

The Whenever undocks. The Avenger docks a few minutes later.

Summer says: "False alarm. We weren't in full radio range yet. Someone heard us but not the entire network."

Bridget adjusts the ship's heading.

Bridget says: "Reminds me."

She hops over to the Whatever to adjust its heading as well.

Bridget says: "Really wish I knew where this sextant was set to."

She returns to the galleon.

Bridget says: "Lyra filled me in. And let me know that she pointed us the wrong way again." She grins. "Once I get comfortable with this sextant and get it set to a position that I know, we'll never be lost again. As it is, I'd rather overshoot a bit than land someplace potentially bad when we're spread out on two ships."

Summer she nods, covering a yawn. "Jenkins fell asleep on the other ship. I'm going to get some sleep myself."

 

* * *

**Day 4803**

The Whenever docks.

Lyra says: "'Allo! I'm bringing Jenks back!"

Lyra pushes Jenkins onto the deck and undocks again.

Jenkins says: "So what am I now, cargo?" He grumbles.

Bridget giggles. "Don't let that dreadful Lyra push you around!"

Jenkins says: "Hah, fat chance of that. I swear she's built entirely of muscle." He laughs shortly.

Bridget stretches and wipes her brow. "We've got a lot of work to do if we want this galleon to be usable. But then, the same was true of the raker. I'd really like to scout the coast before we hit anywhere to make sure we know what we're up against, give us time in the meantime to get things set up here too."

Jenkins says: "I like the sound of that. Where are we dropping the other ship off?"

Bridget says: "Dorian, I guess, would be the best option right now. You still have the keys there? Would be funny to shove dung into some locked buildings."

Jenkins says: "Of course I do. All 50 or so of them." He snort. I remmebe something on the radio about someone else having the keys to there too, so I don't know what's going on. That's our Treefeather safe harbor, though, so if we have to clear the place out, so be it."

Bridget says: "It's pretty doubtful that any squatters have moved in that we can't take care of."

Jenkins says: "Exactly. Unless it's the whole White Knight group."

Bridget chuckles. "And it's really unlikely they'd all be squatting in Dorian on the offchance we showed up there."

Jenkins says: "That would be kinda fun. Dragging them into whichever prisons we decide. *he smirks*"

Bridget says: "Pretty sure I reclaimed the couple keys I had from there. Boo Hoo apparently had a lot of keys from Klojt Mountains North for some reason."

Jenkins says: "Klojt Mountains North? That's strange. That isn't near the coast. And it's definitely not in Rus…"

Bridget holds up a key labeled _2 KMn Workshop and Radio (a brand new stone building) - Storage Closet in Klojt Mountains North)_ and another one labeled _3 The Trade Centre (a brand new stone building) - Town Resources/Valuables (to trade) (a brand new stone extension) in Klojt Mountains North)._

Jenkins says: "Huh weird. Maybe that's where he was from at some point? Old fuck never got around to telling us anything about his life."

Bridget says: "Look pretty old and rusty, too." She checks her telescope, checks her sextant, shrugs helplessly. "Well. When we dock, I think our first priority will need to be building the bridge and installing a radio receiver and transmitter in it, or we won't hear the end of it from Lyra."

Jenkins says: "I agree with that. Do we have the materials to build a new one, or do we need to salvage it from the other ship?"

Bridget says: "I don't think we do. Was there one in town?"

Jenkins says: "Don't remember. Probably." He shrugs.

Bridget says: "We'll see. Otherwise, we'll just take apart the other one and make a note to grab the materials for a new one at some point."

Bridget swings her waster at him, but misses.

Jenkins says: "Gotta try harder than that next time, Bridge." He snickers.

Summer says: "Anyone have any fur?"

Bridget says: "There might be some on the other ship? Not sure though."

Jenkins says: "I think we moved all the junk over there, so that's likely where it is. You can find it."

Bridget looks over the workshop. "This hold is shaping up nicely." She titters. "Just think how many guests we could entertain. Provided they didn't try to break out. Heh, we should make some egotistical old farts build our machines for us."

Summer says: "Alright, I'll be back."

Summer gets into the Avenger and undocks, and returns a few minutes later.

Jenkins says: "Huh, I thought you didn't like slaves? Or at least that's what you said to the Pok girls. I could understand you lying to them or changing your mind…honestly, I find the idea thrilling."

Bridget says: "Huh? No, I don't like rapists."

Jenkins says: "Ah, I thought you had put both of them in the same category. I stand corrected."

Bridget giggles. "Honestly, I don't even remember what I might've said. But it would certainly be a lot more fun and productive than killing people."

Jenkins says: "I think so as well. Plus we get some free labor, and ideally some entertainment in the process."

Bridget says: "It's been one thing after another, seems like. Things just keep getting dropped in our path that are too good to pass up. But well enough to take a breather. Can't be fighting and working all the time."

Jenkins says: "Heh, you have a point. Do we want to take it easy for a bit before heading to our next target? I think it might be beneficial to try to do some more recruiting… We have to be extra careful now that there's potentially a full account of our identities."

Bridget nods. "When we go scouting the coast, we should definitely keep an eye out for any promising recruits."

 

* * *

**Day 4804**

Jenkins says: "Excellent." He yawns. "How far out are we now? I'm ready to touch my feet to the ground again."

The galleon stops.

Jenkins says: "Did we mean to stop?"

Bridget sets a course, gets into the _Nadzeija Nazgrima_ to go over to the Whatever and set its course, and returns.

Bridget says: "I'll be honest here that I have no bloody idea where we are."

Jenkins says: "Uh, you don't? So, what are we going to do now?"

Sabrina says: "We seem to have spent an awfully long time heading north-west, I feel like heading south might bring us upon land again?"

Bridget holds up her sextant. "This isn't very useful without a frame of reference."

Jenkins says: "I don't know much about sailing, but I like Sabrina's idea. Just sailing until we hit something like a shoreline to get a point of reference."

Bridget says: "There's no telling if the coastline is south of us, though. Hmm, let's see… The sextant's reference point is…" She spins around and points almost directly south. "… yeah, that way."

She adjusts the ship's heading, goes over to the Whatever and adjusts its heading as well.

Bridget says: "The sextant is pointing south and I think we've overshot. It would help if I know how long Treefeather was…"

She returns to the galleon.

Bridget says: "Well, at least we have plenty to do in the meantime…" She giggles.

Jenkins grumbles. "I swear, sometimes I wish we could become land pirates."

Summer says: "I'd like to briefly demonstrate the importance of hygiene to you all."

Summer whaps them with a toothbrush.

Jenkins says: "Nope, that lesson was lost on me." He smirks. "What even was that? Some sort of stick?"

Bridget chuckles. "It'll be great once I get the sextant set up and figure out what is where. I'm sifting through my maps folder to see if there's anything useful in here."

Bridget pokes Summer with a screwdriver.

Bridget says: "Hmm, this one map says that it's like 82 whatevers from Darlina to Olipifirovash. Really helpful, that."

Summer says: "It is a toothbrush, Jenkins. I know it because I have a vast yet finite knowledge of a variety of items both mundane and industrial."

Bridget says: "I'm going to eyeball that and extrapolate that Treefeather is something like 600 whatevers long." She raises the sextant. "And according to this, we are currently 740 whatevers away from wherever the fuck the old man had it set to."

Jenkins says: "Sounds like great units of measure, Bridge." He snorts.

Bridget says: "Well, on the upside, you can look at it while it's on the ground. On the downside, it's buried under a pile of tools."

Jenkins says: "Yeah, since we don't have a tool barrel on here. I miss the old ship already."

Bridget chuckles. "It'll get there. I'm just looking forward to all the kidnapping space."

The Whenever docks.

Lyra Halifax says: "'Allo! Wot's goin' on over 'ere, then? Just so yanno, I could hear the radio fer a bit when we started back this way, but I ain't 'eard nuffin fer some time now. I reckon we're dippin' in an' outta range. We may wanna consider 'eadin' more soufwest, but it's up ta you, Bridget."

Bridget adjusts the heading, goes over to the Whatever to adjust its heading.

Bridget says: "If the sextant is set to Olipifuck like I think it is, chances are we're uh…" She peers at the sextant. "Somewhere north-ish of Baaak. But so long as we hit the damned land, whatever. Best not overshoot to the east this time."

On the next tide, Bridget looks out at the water and yells: "LAND HO!"

She yanks the wheel around to turn them sharply, and goes over to the Whatever to match it.

Bridget says: "How did we not notice we were almost on top of San D'Oria? Well, at least we know exactly where we are now."

She returns to the galleon.

Bridget snorts. "We are turning NORTH now." She points off at the water. "San D'Oria lighthouse, almost directly west. Well, at least we know exactly where we are now." She giggles. "It's a good thing no one else saw this … whatever it was."

She adjusts the heading again, and goes over the Whatever to do likewise.

Bridget giggles. "You know what the funny thing is? … my original direction was right again after all. It's a damn fine sight to see land again, though."

She returns to the galleon.


	35. Dorian: Return

**Day 4805**

Jenkins says: "Hey, I remember that lighthouse. Looks like we were just about on target… Are we staying just outside of view of land? I don't want them raising the alarm on us just yet until we're only in one ship."

Bridget says: "Yeah, we're out of sight, I steered us into open water across the bay in eastern Treefeather. We should be pointed at Dorian."

Jenkins says: "Excellent. That makes up for you almost getting lost at sea, Bridge." He gives her a playful smile. "We don't have to fire you as Captain."

Bridget giggles. "Hey, turns out, my course was perfect. It was other people trying to change course and make suggestions that messed us up!" She grins smugly.

Jenkins says: "Yeah, yeah. You turned out to be flawless as always." He rolls his eyes. "But you doubted yourself, so you were asking for it. Gave us a good scare, too."

Bridget giggles. "Well, part of that was that I had no idea where the sextant was set to or how far the whatever units it used really were. Once we get it set to Dorian and try it out a bit, that shouldn't be a problem. Make note of the coordinates of other towns."

Jenkins says: "Good thing you've been able to figure it out. I know I wouldn't have a clue. To me it just seems like a silly toy."

Bridget goes over to the Whatever.

Bridget says: "Shouldn't be too much worry now about getting separated. We're almost to Dorian. Should be there in another day or two."

She returns to the galleon.

Bridget says: "At this rate, it shouldn't be more than another day or two before we make land in Dorian."

Jenkins says: "That's exactly what I want to hear! Excellent, Bridget."

Bridget says: "Give us a chance to stretch our legs a bit after all this traveling, and get the crew together again." She grins.

Jenkins says: "And everyone wake up! Geez I could use a bit of a vacation after all this damn sailing."

Bridget giggles. "What's this, a pirate that doesn't like sailing?"

Jenkins says: "Yeah, I haven't exactly been quiet about it." He snickers. "Anyone else like my land pirate idea?"

Bridget giggles. "I've got a better idea. We take over some town somewhere and Lyra and the gang can bring back slaves." She grins widely, and snorts. "Honestly, the two of us almost feel like dead weight sometimes."

Jenkins says: "Right, and we try to run a town?" He rolls his eyes. "Yeah don't think that's going to go over so well… But if there's any vehicles left in Dorian, maybe we could grab a few people that way? Could be a fun change of pace."

Bridget says: "I don't see why not. I mean, a couple young people hanging around an otherwise abandoned town wouldn't attract too much attention, right? We can rightly say everyone else died."

Jenkins says: "No more than us sailing around with a fully rigged galleon." He grins. "And if things turn to shit, we could always just sail off from our problems."

Bridget giggles. "Well, yeah. But I thought you didn't like sailing." She winks. "Well, it's something to think about if we wind up with the terrible problem of having too many people aboard. Hell, we could always get more galleons or something and set up a crazy floating city in the middle of the ocean."

Jenkins says: "I like that idea. And we can just ship hop to each ship if we want to with the little ones. We can have one per person."

Bridget holds up the sextant. "And we can just use this little baby to keep track of where it's at. Have a light raker to make strikes on the nearby islands, easy to keep everything on a galleon, skimmer, or longboats or something attached to them."

Jenkins laughs. "So how many more ships do we need for this plan?"

Bridget shrugs. "As many as we can steal? Although the idea of taking over an abandoned port town and pretending to be legitimate does have its appeal, too. There's things you can do on land that you can't do on the water. And it would be easier to store and fence goods. But," she taps her chin. "We can try things with the galleon first, and worry about that later." She giggles. "We'd probably look more legitimate in that if we waited until we were at least thirty to look like we were running a town. We would, of course, want to have a fast raker to escape if things went horribly wrong."

Bridget laughs aloud. "Oh gads. I just had this horrible thought of taking over Puk. I'm sure it wouldn't work, because they know the Puk bitches, but it would be hilarious."

Jenkins says: "Hey, were going to kidnap them anyway. Might as well shake their keys out of them first. Though the Silver Knights might be a problem, if they do check up on them like they say. We'd just have to take them.out first!"

Bridget says: "If we locked people up in interior rooms that aren't visible from outside, nobody passing through would even realize they were there."

Jenkins says: "Ah, that could be fun… I still think Dorian would be the better place to settle, though. We could even bring the Puk girls with us!"

Bridget nods. "Very likely. There's nobody there to contradict us, after all. Anyone that's been through there recently knows it's abandoned. We could always say that we were rebuilding an abandoned town. And it's far enough out of the way to avoid a lot of scrutiny, while still being in a good position to strike from. Not going to be getting a lot of land travel through those abandoned mountains."

The cargo hold is finished.

Bridget grins. "Lovely. Now for the bridge. This room is going to be awesome! We can put all our radio shit in there and whatever else we only want the crew to be able to access that I can't really think of at the moment."

Summer says: "That's an impressive room. You could probably fit like ten slaves in there." She flicks her toothbrush at everyone.

Jenkins whacks everyone with his waster. "Well, that went over swimmingly."

Bridget grins. "We can always get you a whip."

Jenkins says: "A whip? Oh, now that would be a fun little toy…"

Bridget peers out at the water with her telescope. "Nope, nope, not going to doubt my course this time. This might not bring us in straight to Dorian, but we'll definitely hit the beach near there." She points off. "And I think that's… the lighthouse for Puk or one of the Mokus? Puk, I think."

Jenkins says: "Fuck if I know. They all look the same from this distance"

Bridget says: "Probably Puk. It's pretty far off and almost straight west I think? Which means we should be getting into sight of land soon."

The Whenever docks.

Lyra says: "'Allo! Can I get a key to this boat so I can copy it fer everyone?"

Bridget says: "Only got the one so far. Let me… see if I can find it. Anyway, we should be making landfall tomorrow, so don't get too cozy."

Lyra says: "Aye."

Bridget hands her a key.

Lyra says: "I'll be back wif copies, then." She waves and pushes off.

 

* * *

**Day 4806**

Jenkins says: "Are we there yet?" He grumbles.

Bridget chuckles. "Nope, still can't see land*"

Jenkins says: "There's that silly lighthouse still blinking, so I'll take it. At least we're not lost at sea anymore. "

Bridget says: "Soon. Then we can take a much-deserved vacation."

Jenkins says: "Yes! And kidnap some old fuck in San D'Oria next, right? I'm looking forward to that one."

Bridget says: "Mmm. I suppose some might say that waiting and effort makes you savor the victory more." She snickers. "And the people who would say that are probably all over 60."

Jenkins laughs and nods in agreement. "Exactly! Why wait when you can get the results you're wanting immediately? And I think what I'm wanting is more shiny stuff. Precious metals, rare gems, that sort. No more of these big dung pile grabs. We have to go where real wealth is!"

Bridget says: "Well." She points to the map. "There's a town with gold inland right next to Dorian we should visit sometime." She giggles. "Bet they wouldn't expect being hit by pirates in the mountains."

Jenkins says: "Hah, you're assuming there's anyone there. Well, we can check it out, at least. Land pirates might just end up being a thing after all?" He smirks.

Bridget says: "There were people there when I rode through on my shitty bike on the way along the coast. I didn't stay long, of course, because they were all 'No, you can't touch our gold!'"

Jenkins says: "Sound like perfect targets to me, then! I bet that would be a great way to spend our vacation."

Bridget says: "It's a pity that we can't just go up to them and go 'Mine gold for us and we won't hurt you'. Stupid radios. Hmm. We could switch the frequencies of all the repeaters in the area to our own channel. And make sure nobody else has any decent vehicles. Geez, that'd be an ambitious undertaking."

Bridget adjusts course and goes over to the Whatever to do likewise.

Bridget says: "Shouldn't be long now. The Puk lighthouse is steadily drifting south."

She returns to the galleon.

Jenkins says: "Heh, that is a shame. Having slaves out in the open just sounds too complicated to be worthwhile. Maybe there will be enough already gathered to satisfy us. I'm not going to get my hands dirty." He makes a face. "I'll get dirt under my nails."

Bridget giggles. "Yeah, wish we could just lock them in a gold mine or something. Still, a workshop would be great."

Jenkins says: "That would be nice. With something to bind them." He smirks. "Yesh, we'd probably end up having to make do with a workshop. So what's the strategy there? Knock em out and lock them up?"

Bridget says: "Maybe put them in a cell by themselves and tell them to hand over their weapons, shield, and crowbar, and if they don't comply we'll beat it out of them. Of course, that wouldn't stop them having one hidden somewhere, but hey."

Jenkins says: "What, something like a bone knife? Even if one of those ended up in our backs, I doubt it would hurt too much." He snorts. "Ah, that does remind me, though. We all should make sure we have plenty of healing food and such on us at all times. I know I'm not as prepared as I should be either."

Bridget says: "I mean like in a hide bag or something. I have to wonder where mine got off to. Oh well, can make another, not like they're expensive or anything. Right, I've been kind of forgetting the healing food thing myself. We've got all those pineapples after all."

Jenkins says: "Because carrying around 10kg worth of pineapples definitely seems worth our time." He snickers. "The booze would be good for such a thing, but that should be saved for celebration!"

Bridget says: "I'm thinking when we get prisoners, we stick them in there…"

She points at the project to build a cabin named Guest Suite.

Bridget says: "Maybe in here too if we need to separate them…"

She points at the projec tto build a cabin named Private Quarters.

Bridget says: "Give them a chance to submit, and if they won't, beat it out of them. Either way, shove them down there afterward."

She points at the hold.

Bridget says: "Don't want to fill up a room with people who might work together to try to escape."

Jenkins says: "Exactly. A poorly times break out attempt with enough people working at it might end up being a disaster for us."

Bridget says: "Make sure they're all neutralized before putting them together in one place." She nods. "Here I am, already thinking of a good layout for a slave workshop, too. Did I ever mention that I'm an expert in architecture?" She giggles.

Jenkins says: "No, bit nothing surprises me." He chuckles. "I'd like to see how it turns out."

Bridget says: "We can probably find a suitable building to convert, anyway. People do seem to like building and building and building. At least Dorian wasn't as chock full of mud huts as some of the towns I saw. Something with multiple extensions for slave workshops, detention cells, and storage would be ideal."

Jenkins says: "I'm sure of it. No matter where we go. Old buildings from a bunch of old fucks who probably barely even used it themselves." He snorts. "We have far better plans for it."

Bridget says: "I'm kind of excited to get back to land, and take a closer look around and see what we can do. It's been long enough that there's not really any worry about anyone connecting us to, uh, everyone there being murdered." She grins.

Jenkins says: "I'm sure of it. Even if they're still flustered over in Cantr, this is a completely different island. I'm sure they feel all safe and snug and happy." He snickers.

Bridget giggles. "They probably still think we're near Zuzi."

Jenkins says: "Wouldn't that be hilarious?" He laughs. "They're still probably trying to hunt us down."

Bridget says: "Probably have no idea we've already been to Rus and back. People seem to underestimate the speed of a fully rigged, lightly laden raker. Hell, we're carrying way too much junk still at the moment, and we're _still_ going pretty fast. At least that'll be one plus to taking over a town. Somewhere to keep our junk." She giggles.

Jenkins says: "Yes! So much junk. Seriously, do these old men get off on lugging around giant piles of completely worthless stuff?"

Bridget says: "Potatoes! So many potatoes! Why potatoes? It seems everything we steal is full of food. At least this time it was just a ridiculous amount of meat and not potatoes. But that dinghy full of potatoes? Just why?"

Jenkins says: "I don't know. I don't get it. They're too lazy to even cook them! Do they just eat them raw or something?"

Bridget says: "LAND HO! Okay, I just like saying that."

Jenkins says: "Wait do you actually see land?"

Bridget says: "Yes, yes I do."

Jenkins says: "Excellent." He grins. "Where is it?"

Bridget says: "Just off to port of where we're pointed. I think it's the curve of the beach near Dorian."

Bridget adjusts the course, and goes over to the Whatever to do likewise.

Bridget says: "Dorian is in sight, and I've pointed us straight to it." She grins.

She returns to the Whoever.

Bridget says: "Got us pointed straight in for Dorian now. I can see the town and the harbor, not close enough to dock yet."

Summer says: "Good job, Bridge. I had to think pretty hard to remember the last time out was on land. It was Omeo. But before that it was QFS."

Bridget says: "Well, we'll have a good opportunity to stretch our legs here. And enslave any squatters." She giggles.

Jenkins says: "I still can't see it, but I trust your eyes, Bridge."

Bridget giggles. "Don't trust my eyes, trust my telescope." She hands him the telescope.

Jenkins says: "Oh, hello! Well that's definitely land." He laughs as he looks through the telescope. "I forgot how amazing this thing is." He hands it back.

Bridget grins. "We need to steal more of these things."

Jenkins says: "Good plan. Let's just target the next person we see with one."

Bridget says: "Seems like a telescope and a rigged galleon were the only valuable things Hoo had."

Bridget starts docking both ships to the Dorian harbor.

Bridget says: "Alright! Here we go in!" She grins.

 

* * *

**Day 4807**

The two ships dock at the Dorian harbor.

Jenkins says: "Home sweet home." He snickers. "Well almost done with this…"

He goes out to check on the town.

Jenkins says: "Looks like the town is as empty as ever. Only sign of life is the pickup no longer having a lock. I'm going to go fix that in case we want to use it to move around."

The Bridge is finished.

Bridget says: "The pickup didn't have a lock in the first place. We broke into it, I think."

She steps out of the harbor and gets into a vehicle named _Land Fish_ , and points to a key copying project.

Bridget says: "Now, that is weird, though."

She heads onto the Whatever.

Bridget says: "Hey guys, we're here! Lyra, have you finished at least one copy of that key? Town is empty as shit, but I'd still like to get the galleon locked."

Jenkins says: "That must have been left from her, then."

Bridget says: "It's too recent. Jenkins, when you get a chance, can you go through the buildings and make note of which ones you have the keys to? And open them up so we can take a look around and stash some shit." She pauses. "Literal shit and stuff."

Jenkins hands her a keyring.

Jenkins says: "Here. Go crazy." He smiles sweetly at her.

Bridget giggles. "Or that works too."

Jenkins says: "I know how much you love this sort of thing."

Bridget says: "First though, I'm gonna go back to sleep for a few. I was just paranoid about being ambushed here or something stupid like that."

Jenkins says: "Right. Not a bad plan, but there's definitely nothing here. It's as abandoned as it's always been. Well since we got done with it." He smirks.

Bridget grins. "Which means nobody can argue about us claiming it, huh?" She waves and steps back on the ship.

She comes out again shortly and gets back to work.

Bridget says: "Ah, fuck it, can't sleep anyway. Hmm, gonna need to figure out what to call the galleon for the moment." She resets the reference point on the sextant, grinning widely.

Jenkins chuckles. "I'm not completely convinced you do sleep, Bridge."

Bridget says: "Well, hey, I woke up briefly last hour to see we hadn't docked yet." She sifts through the keys and makes a confused expression. "Why is there the key to the _window_ in here, but not the harbor itself? Do you have key #11166726 floating around loose somewhere, or will we have to replace the harbor lock?"

Jenkins hands her the key in question. "Because I'm hoarding copies, apparently. *he chukcles in amusement*"

Bridget giggles. "Yeah, the fewer locks we have to replace, the better."

Jenkins says: "We should probably make copies for everyone else too."

Bridget says: "Yeah, everyone loves copying keys."

She picks up a note titled _Welcome to Dorian - (Please take a moment to read and understand how we live)._

Bridget stares at the notes and the figurine. "Did the Klojt University just throw these things all over every dead town?"

She takes a note titled _Welcome to Dorian - (NEW LAWS!)._

Bridget flips through her journal. "No wonder that seemed like a long trip. We left the Cantr area over a year ago."

Jenkins says: "Seems that way. Damn litterers. Someone ought to tell them off."

She takes a note titled _Klojt University student applications._

Bridget says: "Well, this goes in the trash with the old laws." She giggles.

She points to a small wood carving, planted firmly in the ground, a wooden signpost. 'Attend the grand opening of Klojt University's library on the 5000th day of our human existence..

Bridget says: "This, however, we can repurpose!"

Lyra says: "'Allo! Aye, I finished a copy! I'll work on more fer everyone." She hands Bridget a key. "I see work on the galleon is comin' along nicely! Good work, you lot! I set up a receiver project on the Bridge. Blimey, but it's good ta be on solid land again! That wos quite the trip, it wos."

Jenkins says: "Heh, I bet we can, Bridge… And excellent, Lyra! It does feel good, doesn't it?"

Lyra says: "Aye! Well then, I got a date wif me public." She waves. "I'll be in the cargo 'old on the Wo'ever."

Bridget giggles. "Oh dear, what has she been saying over the radio I wonder?"

Bridget slips the new key onto a keyring, double-checks to make sure it's the right keyring.

Jenkins says: "No idea." He chuckles in amusement. "Hasn't she already done the broadcast?"

Jenkins says: "And hey… I never said I was giving those to you. But I guess you can keep up with them better than me. *he shrugs*"

Bridget says: "The ship key? I have a keyring for ship keys too. Didn't want to put the key to the galleon on the keyring with the keys to Dorian."

Jenkins says: "I meant the Dorian keys. The harbor one is yours."

Bridget says: "Yeah, she just gave me a key to the galleon. Which I'm not going to lock Sabrina in."

Jenkins says: "Ah, that's what you were doing. I'm not sure if I have a key yet."

Bridget says: "Yes, Lyra was making copies, but has only finished one so far. Sabrina is working on the guest suite at the moment, so well enough to leave her there."

Jenkins says: "Right, since it was just about finished. She can do that in her sleep."

Bridget starts looking around town.

Bridget says: "Why in the world did they put locks on all the windows?"

Bridget goes wandering through the rooms and buildings.

Bridget says: "I'm also going to make note of what sub-rooms the buildings have. That information will come in useful later, I'm sure." She grins maliciously.

Jenkins says: "Yeah, like I said, go crazy. We have a very good base of operations here. Well have to run some of our ideas by the rest of the crew once they all get out here."

Bridget says: "I'm pretty crazy already."

Jenkins snickers. "Well we all are, so you're in good company."

Bridget says: "Huh, no lock on this buildnig, instead the barrels are locked."

Jenkins says: "The barrels? Anything in them?"

Bridget says: "Hide and fur." She snickers.

Jenkins says: "Lovely. Thinking about making a new outfit?"

Bridget finds the appropriate key, puts a label on it and puts it back on the keyring.

Bridget says: "Did you thoroughly look through all the buildings before? Because there's quite a bit of good stuff in a back room in here."

Jenkins says: "Apparently not? What kind of stuff? I thought I got all the good finds."

Bridget says: "Gold, silver, turquoise, copper, iron, steel…" She giggles. "Like we weren't already rich enough. But running across shiny things you didn't know were there is a nice surprise!"

Jenkins says: "Shinies? Where? And shit, that's exactly the sorts of things I like to find the most… And I missed it?" He groans.

Bridget says: "In a back room in here. Inside a trap door in the sauna… that almost seems clever."

She gives him a note and hands him the keyring.

Bridget says: "See for yourself. Just hand me that note and the keys back when you're done taking a gander at the shinies." She winks. "There's still a lot of buildings to go through. Although it seems kind of redundent… never mind." She giggles. "Don't ask me why I just gave you a stock list and the keys to the room with it in it anyway."

Jenkins says: "You already got all the goodies? *he pouts playfully*"

Bridget says: "No, it's in a room past the trap door. The trap door is locked."

Jenkins passes her the keyring.

Bridget says: "Okay, unlocked it." She grins.

Jenkins says: "Wait, there's another door? I didn't even see it! That must be well hidden…"

Bridget says: "Look at this stuff." She grins. "Man, they were planning to build more rooms in here, too."

Jenkins says: "This is a nice treasure trove. You did amazing, Bridge. I missed it completely." His eyes light up in excitement as he looks around.

Bridget says: "I'm making a map of all the rooms and what keys to go what." She grins. "We are so going to need to organize this stuff a bit better, and lock away the heavier stuff from the ships."

Jenkins says: "Excellent. You've gone about this so much better than I have…"

Bridget says: "I'm nothing if not thorough. When I feel like it. When I can be bothered."

Jenkins says: "Yes, I've noticed that."

Bridget grins. "Well, unlike Lyra, I'm not quite strong enough to drag you around on my own." She giggles. "I don't think, anyway."

Jenkins says: "Well maybe she could help you too." He snickers. "Yeah, I don't think that would work. You just need to get stronger."

Bridget says: "We both do. The fine ladies on the ship have been showing us both up." She grins. "But that's nothing some practice won't fix." She pauses. "A lot of practice."

Jenkins says: "Yes, a lot of practice. Maybe we should have been the ones moving all that dung around."

Bridget says: "Not that fighting skill is all there is to it. I mean, I'm gonna smack Lyra next time she gets near the wheel." She grins.

Jenkins says: "Oh? What happened?"

Bridget says: "Well, let's see." She holds up a finger. "Lyra changed our course on the way to Rus to one that took longer and landed us in the laps of some cannibals. Completely by accident, but it was pretty hilarious." She holds up another finger. "She changed our course again on the way here, thinking we had gone too far east, in a way that would've landed us, hmm, probably near Zuzi if there's any indication, maybe Darlina."

Jenkins says: "Oh, right. Yeah she's fired from being captain." He chuckles. "You get the controls from now on as far as I'm concerned."

Bridget says: "I'm wondering if there's more treasure troves hidden in this old town."

Jenkins says: "Maybe we should move all of that out?"

Bridget says: "Yeah, we can sort it out once I've mapped out the city and seen what all is where. For the moment, I'm content with leaving all this behind a locked door." She chuckles. "With as many of us in town, we might get some newspawn showing up and stealing something. The only thing to do then, after all, would be to chase them down and recruit them."

Jenkins says: "A newspawn? Heh, I'd love that. If we ended up with a good natured one, I don't know what to do with it."

Bridget pats her sextant. "When we go out next, I'm going to mark down the coordinates of each town we go to. We're never getting lost again."

Jenkins says: "Ah, excellent. Maybe that will be a useful tool after all. Good find onntherr. I'm glad you know how to use it."

Bridget says: "Yeah, I've figured it out pretty well, the main problem before was that I had no idea where it was set to, so I didn't have much frame of reference to work from. I'm excited about the prospects of what we could do with this town." She pauses. "Less excited about leaving the steering to Lyra, but I'm sure she can manage should we get to the point where it's necessary."

Jenkins says: "I really think we could do a lot of fun things from here. It might be a fun change of pace from all the sea faring. I just hope everyone else is just as into it."

Bridget grins. "We can discuss it once everyone wakes up. For the moment, I want to finish scouting the buildings."

Jenkins says: "Alright, and I want to finish that pickup lock."

Bridget says: "Trap door is unlocked." She grins.

Jenkins says: "Thanks, Bridge." He chuckles. "I almost forgot."

Bridget says: "Funny setup they've got here. Even we missed it the first time. Alright! On to the next room." She smiles cheerfully.

She goes into the upstairs apartment in Ye Olde Leather Shoppe.

Bridget says: "Woo! I found more hide!"

Jenkins says: "More hide? Oh, that's awesome…"

She explores the Grand Duke's Hall.

Bridget scribbles down some lines on the map. "Nice hall there, four extensions, only a couple machines in them though."

She goes into the Dorian public workshop.

Bridget says: "I should probably make note of the machines, too, but eh."

Jenkins says: "That's waaay too much work. Don't worry about it "

Bridget says: "I'll do that later." She giggles.

She holds up a key labeled _Grand Duke's Hall_.

Bridget says: "Well, this key is useless. The lock on the grand duke's hall was already broken at some point."

She goes over to the _Land Fish_.

Bridget says: "Lemme give you a hand with that."

Jenkins says: "I wouldn't be surprised if half those keys were worthless." He chuckles with a shrug. "Thanks, Bridge. And I'm calling it right now. I get to name the truck."

Bridget grins. "Yeah, I'll sort out which ones can be pounded back into iron and which are actually useful. I'm keeping a list." She sifts through her jingling pockets. "I have so many weird keys I don't even know what they're to. Meh. I'm not even entirely sure where Klojt Mountains North is, never mind whether we might ever go there."

She explores the Dorian Seaview Luxury Apartments.

Bridget says: "Huh, I've never seen a hall _inside_ another building before. I think if we're going to set up a slave workshop, this building would be the place to do it in. The hall for the main workshop, the other extensions for storage, detention cells, private areas, what-have-you. This building is huge, and so much of it is completely empty."

She finishes up and drops a copy of a map of the town layout.

Bridget says: "Okay! Got all the buildings checked out. Take a look."

She checks out the bikes in town.

Bridget says: "I'm going to haul some of the crap off the ships into the apartment building."

She drags a bunch of stuff. 

Bridget says: "What a load of shit. I'm clearing off the raker of everything but some food for the moment."

Lyra says: "Aye aye, Bridget."

Bridget drags a massive pile of stuff around.

Bridget doubles over, panting. "Phew. That's a lot of shit. Well, I'd complain about having to move it all, but it beats hauling it all around on our ship all the time. Considering so many buildings have not been broken into, I imagine a lot of scavengers don't get out this way. Though it kind of makes me want to stay here for a bit and sort things around and let the others go scouting for a bit. Eh. Nah. Would hate to miss an opportunity, and we've got a bigger ship now, too."

She hauls the loot out of the hidden room behind the trap door.

Bridget stretches. "Okay, if you said anything in the last little while, I missed it in running in and out of buildings, but I'm done now for the moment. I moved all that shit, and I'm not moving it again. Man. We have so much crap. Let's get more crap. We can fill up this stupid building with tons of crap, lock old people in a workshop, and taunt them with the fact that we have a pile of crap."

She sorts through keys.

Bridget says: "Okay, Jenkins. All those keys are current and useful. I set up copy projects for the harbor and apartments on the galleon. Do you think any of these unlabeled keys were to something useful somewhere else?"

Jenkins says: "Eh, a lot of them were probably dropped by crazy truck man. They're probably to some sort of very important thing that we'll never come across. Don't worry about killing them. No one will miss them."

Bridget nods. "And some of the keys I took out were _definitely_ no longer useful. The buildings that match the keys' labels have had their locks destroyed at some point."

 

* * *

**Day 4808**

Jenkins says: "Yeah, some of them even said they were old or outdated. So why keep them at all? e rolls his eyes* "

Bridget says: "I don't know what people might have been so busy doing that they couldn't be bothered to reclaim keys. Farming potatoes?"

Jenkins says: "Or working on four year long meat cooking projects like the last dumbass?" He snickers.

The lock on the Land Fish has been finished.

Bridget says: "Alright, great, that's one thing taken care of." She grins. "Alright, got the pickup lock done. There isn't any aluminium in town to make a new transmitter out of, so we'll need to move this one, again. Sorry, Lyra. We can acquire some aluminium somewhere even if we have to fence something for it. Any chance you could get these window frames done? We're going to need to install them in the hold and the bridge."

Bridget starts altering the signs on the Whoever.

Bridget says: "If anyone shows up, my name is Therese. I'm renaming the ship to Destiny, from Port Gallagher."

Jenkins says: "Ah, that old identity? And that's a great idea… What's the story for the rest of us?"

Bridget whispers to Lenny: "Ah, any chance you could leave that bone knife alone and come help out here, please? We need some window frames done on the galleon. And as a note, don't repair bone tools. Ever. They take longer to repair than they do to make."

Bridget shrugs. "I would assume that Therese wasn't sailing from Port Gallagher alone. Best to keep you or Lenny on the deck though when we travel and leave some of us in cabins so we don't look like there's _too_ many of us. I imagine Lyra's gonna want to stay at the radio anyway."

Bridget whispers to Jenkins: "Let's see. Summer's working on the radio receiver, Sabrina's working on the guest suite, Lyra is copying keys, I'm changing the ship name, and Lenny is … repairing a bone knife. Well, whatever. You any good at making window frames? Once that receiver is done and the windows installed we really need to get together and talk about what we're doing in the future."

Jenkins whispers: "Sure. I can make a frame. I'd rather stay out here in town though, so I can keep an eye on things. I don't want anyone sneaking up on us. And yes I agree. I'd like to hear everyone's opinions on where we go from here."

Bridget whispers: "Hope Lenny wakes up and feels like leaving the bone knife alone then." She giggles. "I can see the town from here myself, but is there anything worth doing out there?"

Jenkins says: "Not really except for this gardening I started. But it seems to be working itself out on its own "

Bridget says: "Hmm, well, I suppose I can keep an eye on things from the harbor, unless you want to, like, crush hematite or change building names or something." She shrugs.

Jenkins says: "Ah! Names! The truck's name needs to be be changed. Thanks, Bridge, you're a genius." He leans over to kiss her cheek.

Bridget giggles, reaches over to goose him, then runs off.

Jenkins says: "Hey, you! Get back here! Damn… Still too soon."

 

* * *

**Day 4809**

The sign to the galleon has been changed.

Bridget says: "Good work, guys. We'll get this done in no time." She smiles.

Lyra walks out of the ship howling with laughter. "Ye'll never guess wot 'appened! Ya remember them cannibals?! Gahahahaha! They're by Darlina, apparently, an' got themselves some manner o' newspawn! There's concern bout a kidnappin', apparently!" She cackles. "Bloody 'ell! I'll write it down fer ya…" She points to a note, shakes her head and goes back to the ship.

Bridget laughs aloud. "Oh man."

Bridget says: "Hey, no fair, you didn't actually give me the transcript."

Lyra says: "I dropped it on the ground, didn't I?"

Bridget says: "Did you?"

Lyra says: "Out in the 'arbor, aye!"

Bridget says: "Had they said anything else about them?"

Lyra says: "Eh…not wot I can recall." She scratches her head.

Bridget says into the radio transmitter: "This is Therese, of the galleon Destiny, from Port Gallagher. We encountered the Ice Sisters on Omeo and gave them some supplies. They seemed alright then. Has there been trouble?"

Bridget says: "Alright, let me know if they say anything else silly. I'm getting back to helping Lenny with the window frames."

She goes back over to the Whoever.

Lyra says: "Oh, there ya are! I'm bored outta me bloody skull, so I wrote a li'l song ta make them duffers on the radio think we went back ta Cantr like a bunch o' pillocks. Stop by later if ya wanna see wot I write down." She waves.

Bridget giggles. "Well, we're all getting stuff done. How many galleon keys have you made so far?"

Lyra says: "Almost enuf fer everyone, I reckon. Got one an' a bit left."

Bridget says: "Great. And soon this window and radio receiver will be done."

Lyra says: "Aye, I'm lookin forward ta movin over wif the rest o' ya."

Bridget says: "And then… we can get together and talk about future plans."

Lyra says: "Aye aye. Well, ya know where ta find me in the meantime." She gives a wave.

 

* * *

**Day 4810**

A window has been installed.

Bridget waves out the window. "I can see you!"

She heads out of the Bridge and down to the workshop.

Bridget bops Jenkins with a waster and grins. "Got another window coming in here. Did Summer get done with the receiver?"

Jenkins says: "Hey! Woah!" He laughs. "What sort of a greeting is that?" He whacks her shield with a waster. "I was trying to ask if you had a bowl."

Bridget shakes her head. "Tools are still in the chest on the raker, most likely. Haven't gotten around to moving them anywhere."

Jenkins says: "Ah, well I've already been there and didn't have any luck. I was in town alone and was thinking about catching one of the birds around here…"

Bridget says: "Can make one I suppose." She chuckles. "I thought pirates were supposed to have brightly colored exotic birds, though."

Jenkins says: "Yeah, but it just seems so much easier to steal one." He chuckle. "You think we could find someone with a brightly colored bird to trade with?"

Bridget giggles. "I don't think I've seen anyone with one. Bird theft might be a tough one to pull off."

Jenkins says: "Hey, I meant a legitimate trade!" He laughs. "Unless of course we could pull off a theft. Wouldn't that be fun?"

Bridget says: "Well, if we ever get rumbled so badly that we have to sail to another island for a while, we could always see what sort of exotic animals there might be. Did you see anything interesting on Rus, or were you too busy being distracted by other things?"

The window in the workshop is finished.

Lyra says: "'Allo! Got keys fer everyone, I reckon."

Jenkins says: "Huh, I wasn't paying attention to the animals, that's for sure." He snorts. "And hello there, Lyra. Obviously the window is done."

Lyra says: "An' I fink that's everyone… Let's get the transmitter moved over, then. Someone oughta keep an ear on the radio, though."

Bridget waves. "Yeah, we can handle moving the thing. Again." She giggles. "Well, to be fair to past-us, we didn't expect this turn of events. Where's Summer?"

Jenkins says: "Hey, thanks, Lyra. I'll volunteer to stay near the radio, if no one else will."

Lyra says: "She's takin apart the transmitter. I reckon she could use a hand or two. Aye. I'll 'ead over, then. Jenks, lemme know if anyfin funny 'appens. Oh, them Ice Sisters caught a raker an' sang some kinda weird song. Gahahaha! If ya didn't 'ear. Er, a skimmer, it wos. Weird lot." She shakes her head and heads over to the other ship.

Bridget says: "Damn, here I was hoping with the windows and receiver in that we could have a bit of a meeting. Argh. She's gone again, isn't she."

Jenkins says: "Seems that way." He sighs. "It does feel like its been a long time since we've all been together. I don't like feeling so separated. It makes me feel like we're vulnerable."

Bridget says: "I don't like sitting around here all doing stuff in different places for so long without having had a chance to discuss what we're going to do."

Jenkins says: "Yeah, I wonder either. It feels like we're an unorganized mess. Go hunt down Lyra and let's get everyone together so we're all on the same page."

Bridget says: "It just seems like there's one thing after another that's important to get done. We could run ourselves ragged finding more and more things that absolutely have to be done."

Jenkins nods in agreement. "Wasn't this supposed to be a vacation? I'm not sure that Lyra knows how to take it easy."

Bridget says: "If the receiver in the bridge is finished, why can't she sit there? Oh well, whatever."

Jenkins says: "Isn't she helping Summer with the transmitter?"

Bridget says: "Guess so. Guess I can't really complain. I mean, we've only been here three days."

 

* * *

**Day 4811**

Lyra says: "'Allo! Time ta put up the transmitter again. Jenks, did I miss anyfin good? I reckon I wouldn't mind a 'and wif this if anyone ain't doin nuffin crucial."

Bridget yawns, stretches, chuckles. "I think that's the problem. We've all been working on things, and everything has been critical, seems like. So, now that we're together for the moment, shall we discuss what we're going to do next?"

Lyra says: "Aye."

Leonard says: "Let's do that."

Jenkins says: "All of us? Excellent. "

Bridget says: "We were talking a bit on the way over what we might be able to do with a galleon, and the possibility of making Dorian something of a base."

Jenkins nods in agreement. "There's a lot of benefits to having someplace to go back to, sure, but there's also a lot of unique opportunities to having a town settled. Especially if people think we're good honest citizens here."

Bridget says: "Like having access to machines that can only be built on land, and having a place to stash our goods so we don't have to carry everything around and slow us down."

Lyra says: "Summer told me ya were talkin about ownin slaves." She scratches her chin. "Can't say I'm real keen on the idea meself. Lotta trouble fer wot ain't much payoff. Somewhere ta stash our goods, aye, we need that. But I ain't too fussed bout leavin wot we ain't need locked up unattended. If we lose it, eh, we never really needed it in the first place, did we?"

Summer says: "A safe harbor would be nice. But how safe would we be? Wouldn't we be recognized?"

Jenkins says: "I think stashing it under enough locks could keep something safe for potentially as long as we need it to. Since we've been back here, Bridge found a very nice stash I missed when I cleared this place out the first time."

Bridget says: "Dorian's pretty remote. The mountains around here are deserted. How many people really come through here?"

Jenkins says: "Only by the Puk girls. And I think the first order of business should be to pick them up. And figure out what we're going to do with them."

Lyra says: "Aye, I ain't worried bout leavin our stuff 'ere. I fancy usin this place fer our buried treasure, as it were, but I dunno bout a permanent settlement."

Bridget says: "Yeah, that's the thing. If we're kidnapping people anyway, what do we do with them? Some of them can't reasonably be let go."

Lyra says: "Like wot?"

Jenkins says: "Have then working inside would be good, we could even move them further inside if we leave. Heh, wouldn't it be nice to have some custom made mugs made by the dozen?" He snickers.

Lyra says: "Well, 'ere's the thing bout slaves." She starts counting on her fingers. "One, most folk wot deserve it ain't gonna be good sports bout it. It takes a special kinda person ta put up wif bein enslaved. I think ya can expect a bunch o' dull tantrums an' sleepin ta deaf, which ain't all that fun. I fer one reckon 'earin 'em weep on the radio is a better source o' entertainment." She counts on another finger. "Two, keepin slaves is a load o' trouble. Like ya said, we'd need a land base fer any sizable volume of 'em, an' that makes us vulnerable. We'd 'afta split our forces, an' stayin in one place is askin fer trouble sooner or later. Now, that ain't ta say we can't 'andle the trouble, but it's still a concern."

Sabrina says: "While I will certainly agree that a secure place to stash valuables and the odd very important person would be a benefit, the boat raiding, life invading, tear generating ocean life is far too exciting for me to get excited about the idea of settling down on land and pretending to be one of… them. Even occasionally or temporarily." She contorts her mouth in exaggerated disgust as she makes the mere mention of adopting town life.

Bridget says: "I figured we could try it with the galleon first, lock them in the hold, and see how it works out."

Lyra counts on a third finger. "Three, if it gets out we're slavin, it's bad PR fer us, innit? Right now we got the adulation o' the masses. I fer one am enjoyin me fame an' glory, an' I reckon if we start doin shady shit like more murder an' slavery an' wot 'ave ya, we'll lose our popular support. Now, this ain't just a matter o' me personal enjoyment. I reckon we can leverage our popularity wif our fans fer our advantage if we can meet up wif 'em, which I got a plan ta do." She counts on a fourth finger. "Four, we ain't got no real need fer slave labor anyhow. We got everyfin we realistically need, an' wot we ain't got we can trade fer."

Sabrina says: "I agree with the Dread Pirate on the idea of slaves too. I don't see how the benefits out-weigh the negatives, and I can't even imagine how they'd be useful. If we want something, we take it."

Lyra says: "Now, wif all that said, the first point is the most convincin in me mind. Given that we ain't got no real need fer slaves, the only reason ta do it is fer our entertainment, but I ain't convinced it's gonna be entertainin. An' once we start takin slaves, even on a temporary basis, eivver we gotta kill 'em when we get bored or let 'em go ta tell tales bout slavin pirates."

Jenkins says: "Alright, so not everyone's down on the idea." He shrugs. "I thought it might be fun, but hey. That's enough opposed that I'm willing to drop anymore talk of it. We should probably move on. What are we going to do to the Puk girls, since slavery is out?"

Lyra nods. "I ain't opposed ta keepin people on a short-term basis in the 'old an' makin 'em work till we can find a good spot ta ditch 'em. I reckon that may be a fair compromise."

Bridget says: "Give them a nice tour and leave them somewhere silly?"

Lyra says: "I wos thinkin it might be funny ta dump 'em out bleedin ta deaf in San D'Oria, where they ran fer 'elp after our attack last time."

Bridget says: "Randy seemed ready to be suicidally stupid just at the idea that he might have to walk to the next town."

Lyra says: "Ya remember that bollocks they fed us bout 'atin them Silver Knights? An' while we're at we, we nab the leaders o' San D an' ransom 'em. Specially that Swiler bloke wot gave that report on the radio bout us."

Jenkins says: "Eh, I don't like the idea of that. Too easy for them. I actually had an idea that we strand them on a ship in the middle of nowhere. *he smirks* Name the ship Puk. Give them enough potatoes to last a lifetime."

Lyra says: "Gahahaha! Aye, that would be funny. Me thought was that it'd be a laugh ta make them duffers in San D'Oria pick between savin the victims or pursuin the victimizers, but I ain't too attached ta the plan if ya don't like it."

Summer says: "I'm not thrilled about the idea of slaving but I suppose everyone needs a hobby. Maybe a scaled down version of your original plans, on a temporary basis aboard a ship. Just not a permanent operation or one that will split us up."

Lyra nods in agreement with Summer.

Summer says: "And Dorian can be a spot to stash some loot or boats we don't want or need immediately."

Bridget says: "What happens if we get too many people to reasonably take on one ship? Collect a fleet and spook everyone?"

Summer says: "As well as a workshop for when we need it. And I like Jenkins idea of abandoning someone at sea. I have wanted to do that for a while."

Lyra says: "If we get too many, then we start lettin 'em go. Again, I ain't keen on the idea o' keepin people long-term. Maybe a year or two, but not more. I think ye'll find it ain't as much fun as yer thinkin anyhow."

Jenkins says: "Hah, a fleet would be nice. Should we try some recruiting while we have done time? Do a few trading trips in the area and attempt to get a few new people?"

Bridget says: "I meant crew members."

Lyra says: "Ahhhh, yer right. Aye, we got the galleon an' the raker. Honestly, though, I ain't opposed ta keepin everyone on one ship. It'll be slow, but attackin us would be suicidally stupid if we get a few more recruits."

Bridget makes a face. "I'd rather be able to do quick strikes and disappear before anyone knows what happens than to be a juggernaut of doom or whatever."

Lyra says: "We can use bof ships, then. Put a strike force on the raker fer raids an' use the galleon fer scoutin an' wot 'ave ya."

Jenkins says: "Yeah, Bridge does have a good point in that speed is important. Somehow we should figure out if the raker or the galleon is faster…"

Lyra says: "Aye. We can test it. Load up some o' the small ships wif ballast an' test their wakes. Dockin 'em ta one an' then the other, like."

Bridget says: "I'd imagine the raker is faster if it's lightly loaded, but the galleon would be able to handle weight better."

Lyra says: "Aye. We'll need ta test."

Jenkins says: "Should we move all of our cargo to the shore? Except for the stuff we might need."

Bridget says: "I already did, except for the stuff we were building with, just to sort out how much of what we actually had. I figured we could move the stuff we wanted to take with us back."

Jenkins says: "And drag out what we need to for trading."

Lyra says: "Aye, we'll go through it all afore we go. So do ya still wanna hit San D'Oria after Puk, then? If we're gonna maroon 'em at sea, I reckon we may as well dump them leaders wif 'em if the town don't pay the ransom. Stash them Puk girls, then go to San D afore anyone notices?"

Jenkins says: "Aye, that's a good idea. They might weigh us down a bit, but as long as we travel light, we should be quick."

Lyra nodding. "I reckon we could also station the galleon out ta sea wif the captives and people ta watch 'em. Whoever ain't participatin in the raid, like. An' take the raker fer speed. We'll need ta prioritize gettin anuvver radio transmitter an' mayhaps a couple more receivers fer a private frequency if we're gonna be usin bof boats, though. But if we park the galleon at sea, we can always come back ta it wif the sextant even if we 'ave ta change course ta shake pursuit."

Bridget says: "So, a floating city is preferable to a land-based one?"

Lyra says: "Aye. Easier ta 'ide an' move."

Jenkins says: "Huh, now that's an idea, but I don't like the idea of leaving it out there for too long if someone might happen by it. It'd be an easy target for scavengers or other pirates."

Lyra says: "Aye, we ain't gonna wanna leave it unattended fer long periods o' time, but it's an option if we need a mobile base or somewhere discreet ta stash prisoners."

A lock has been finished.

Bridget sets up projects for a number of machines.

Bridget says: "I expected more wood would be needed."

Jenkins says: "More wood?"

Bridget says: "Was setting up machine projects in the workshop."

Summer says: "This is going to be one he'll of a workshop if it is ever finished. What's the priority right now?"

Bridget shrugs. "Dunno."

Summer says: "I'd help Lyra with that radio but I don't think we'd all fit in that tiny cabin."

Lyra says: "Once we finish the cabins, I reckon we can start scoutin. Do a bit o' tradin while we're copyin keys an' wot 'ave ya."


	36. Dorian: Heimdall

**Day 4813**

Bridget says: "Where did our saw get off to, anyway? I was sure we had one somewhere."

She looks around various rooms.

Bridget says: "Found one. Once someone who is better at this wakes up and wants to do this, give me a yell and by all means I'll hand over the tools."

Jenkins says: "I'll give it a shot, but that means someone else has to take over radio duty. I swear that's harder work than anything out here."

Bridget says: "Well, Lyra's in there now. Or you mean making it? That I can do!" She trades off tools.

Bridget whispers to Jenkins: "Sorry, I've just been feeling a little, 'bleh' the past few days. Still feeling pretty 'bleh'. But whatever. I'll live."

Jenkins says: "Ah, I am much better at this. Excellent."

Bridget whispers: "And I don't mean sleepy. Just… disheartened I guess?"

Jenkins whispers: "Oh, that's what you meant? Did you want to go talk about it?"

Bridget whispers: "I want to get a bunch of cotton and go build a bed. Otherwise, eh, kind of disappointed, they've got some good points, but still…"

Jenkins whispers: "Hey, don't worry about it. We could also try a temporary measure and see if they warm up to the idea once they've got a taste for it. And hm. We should definitely trade for some cotton, then…"

Bridget whispers: "I just… I feel like I don't even know what we're doing anymore. And that everything is riding on other people."

Jenkins says: "Ah, well hello there, sir. What brings you to this town?"

Bridget can't hear the reply from where she is.

Jenkins says: "Depends. For now we are, but we are also travelers. Do you have any interest in naval travel?"

Another pause.

Jenkins snorts. "Then we have similar interests. Would you be interested in joining our crew? We are accepting prospectives. "

Lyra says: "Wot, did some bloke just wander in? Gahahahahaha!"

Jenkins says: "All of this and plenty more. That's easy enough. We just have a few questions to make sure your ambitions are compatible with ours. I see you left your original spawntown. Why is this?" He nods. "His name is Heimdall."

Lyra says: "Fascinatin'… An' wot brings 'I'm 'ere, then?"

Jenkins says: "He's a traveler, it seems. Hey, why don't you come in board and speak to all of us?"

A pause.

Jenkins says: "What sort of adventure do you seek? What are your personal goals?"

A pause.

Jenkins says: "You did what? Did you mean the raker? It's unlocked?"

Bridget says: "Don't know why the raker would be unlocked, we all have the keys."

Summer says: "No, he walked onto the galleon. I watched him. Probably just checking the town for unlocked goods. Maybe didn't realize there were people on our ship."

Jenkins says: "But if if had been truly abandoned, would you have? Do you have any issue with redistributing the wealth of the deceased?" He nods to her. "Yes, he admitted to doing just that. Hah, well here's some advice, always look for people first. You might someday come across some unsavory people. Perhaps even pirates?"

The radio transmitter is finished.

Bridget says: "Transmitter is done. Now who do we have here?"

Bridge comes out on deck.

Jenkins says: "Meet Heimdall. Young wandering soul. He seems interested in joining us. I'm running him through the usual questions."

Heimdall says: "Pirates are least of my worries, it is the shadows that bother me more than anything." He scratches his head.

Jenkins says: "Oh? What kind of shadows?"

Heimdall says: "The kind that chase you in sleep, that can never make you wake up for half of a year. They are the most dangerous but can be reasoned at times. "

Jenkins says: "Ah, yes. Sleeping. It seems to affect the older more powerful ones more, doesn't it?" He shrugs. "We do our best to keep it at bay here. So you do not fear pirates? Any interest in becoming one yourself?"

Bridget says: "Eh, some people just give up on living. Dunno why."

Heimdall says: "I don't mind becoming one as well not fearing them, my aim is for weapons trade. Give weapons or protection to whoever asks for them good or bad but only for more steel, iron and food in return so I can proceed with more weapons and shields, maybe a fancy clothing or two if given the material. "

Bridget looks him over appraisingly. "Yeah, you certainly look like you could use that. Where'd you come from?"

Jenkins says: "Well, we have plenty of weapons here, and plenty of material to make whatever you wish. Can I ask how strong of a fighter you are?"

Jenkins whispers: "I'm liking this guy. What do you think?"

Heimdall says: "I am from Sea Town, I was skillful but without the fight going I have lost the strength and became efficient. "

Bridget nods toward Jenkins.

Jenkins says: "That's… Strange. Well with us, you'd have plenty of chance to train yourself. Lyra? You've been awfully quiet. What are you thinking?"

Bridget says: "Can't say I've ever heard of anything like that happening, but we've got a spare waster here if you want to hone your skills."

Jenkins tosses him a waster. "Give me your best shot."

Heimdall says: "Understood. " Heimdall takes a swing.

Jenkins says: "Good reaction time, too." He nods in approval. "Why don't you hop on board and pick yourself out a weapon?" He grins.

Heimdall says: "There is your waster. "

Bridget laughs softly.

Heimdall says: "Okay stranger." He nods.

Jenkins says: "Jenkins, not stranger." He chuckles. "Welcome to the crew."

Bridget whispers to Jenkins: "I locked the door behind him either way."

Jenkins says: "Unless anyone has any issues, I'd say we have ourselves a new crewmate. "

Bridget says: "Well, if we don't like him, we can always throw him overboard." She smiles.

Heimdall says: "Thank you Jenkins. Is there any job I need to do? I understand. "

Bridget says: "You're middlingly skilled. How strong are you, though?"

Lyra yawns. "Can ya write it down fer me, mate? I only 'eard yer 'alf."

Heimdall passes her a note.

Lyra says: "Ah, I wos talkin ta Jenks, but thank ya kindly."

Heimdall nods. "You are welcome miss. I have to ask, what are your names or nicknames?"

Lyra sweeps off her tricorne hat and flashes him a wide, toothy grin. "I be the Dread Pirate Lyra Halifax, an' we be the most famous an' feared pirates on the seas. Gahahahaha! If ya were lookin fer fame an' fortune, ya couldn't 'ave done better, mate."

Jenkins passes Lyra a note. "Here's a transcript, as well as I can remember."

Summer stands haughtily, hand on hip and crossbow by the side. "And I'm Summer Storm." She flips her hair and gives him an appraising look.

Lyra cocks an eyebrow at the newcomer. "So 'ow bout it, mate? Wanna be a pirate? If our lifestyle ain't ta yer taste, we'll let ya go, no worries. As a rule, we try not ta kill people wot we ain't need ta, but ye'll be gettin yer 'ands dirty."

Sabrina casually dismisses the new arrival with the wave of a hand, and continues to work, turning for a second to eyeball his attire. "Sabrina Ward. You're frightfully dressed. We must remedy that as a priority."

Jenkins says: "You can continue your own goals of producing weapons, of course. Sell them when we're doing our trading, handing them out to every newspawn you see along with a free crowbar? Sounds fine. Just don't do anything to piss one of us off, and you're free to do whatever. Heh. Whatever."

Heimdall says: "It is nice to meet you all as for being a pirate. Sure." He nods. "If you are pirates I have a place in mind if you want to grab everything from there, Djorf. The place is plentiful, people not awake most of the time all except Xander McGregor he is awake for two hours moving back and forth around 0-2.45. "

Jenkins says: "Oh? I like this. Good intell. Can you tell us anything about San D'Oria?"

Lyra whispers something to Jenkins..

Heimdall says: "San D'Oria? I am afraid I don't know anything, I have only traveled from Sea Town to Djorf then here. "

Jenkins whispers something to Lyra..

Heimdall says: "Sea Town, 5-6 people when I left. One is a trader with plentiful material. Half are awake, which doesn't pose a problem. "

Lyra gives a thoughtful nod. "Aye, I reckon we ain't gonna 'ave problems wif a group our size. Mayhaps we'll wander over there once we're done wif our business in the area, then."

Heimdall nods. "Understood Halifax. "

Jenkins says: "It might be a good idea. They don't know of us over there, so we definitely would have surprise on our side."

Heimdall says: "Heed of warning though, Sea Town has a radio as for Djorf I don't know. "

Jenkins says: "It's pretty safe to assume any populated town does. Those things are far too common. "

Summer whaps Heimdall with a toothbrush.

You see Heimdall points at note titled inventory - _alphabetical and categorized TOTALED - 4754 Rybak's Item detail on his ship._

Summer says: "I need to start sparring again too. Spent too much time separated. Nice to all be back together again."

Heimdall says: "A person by the name of Lukan Rybak has that much material on his ship at Sea Town, he isn't going anywhere any time soon. "

Summer says: "He has an awful lot of honey, doesn't he?"

Jenkins says: "That's a lot of diamonds… A proper haul, from the looks of it. Better than the piles of dung and potatoes we've been getting lately."

Heimdall says: "Yes that is true. For Djorf there is nothing in The Last Abode but everywhere else is has too many things. "

Lyra says: "Aye, Summer, it's good ta be back together again, innit?" She gives a wolfish grin. "I dunno bout you lot, but I'm eager ta see some action. I reckon we oughta do some scoutin first, though. So are we bout done wif our business 'ere? I reckon we oughta load up wo'ever we wanna take wif us an' start scoutin soon."

Summer says: "Bridget moved a bunch of stuff onto the deck earlier. She'd probably know better what's left. Heimdall, how many people would you say know your name and face? Just those in Djorf? And Seatown."

Heimdall says: "Let me remember. Six people in Sea Town, Lukan, Kyle, Some depressed man then there was Sky and two others I forgot. Djorf has Xander and Raven McGregor, Cassandra and Max Hayden also two sleepers. There was a traveler, I forgot her name coming from the mountains. They would definitely remember me if they know me name but for others not really. But I want to make a simple request, kill Xander and leave Max also Raven alive if we go to Djorf. Everyone else I can care less about. They were kind enough to help me in my time of need and it is simple to repay them such kindness." He nods.

Jenkins says: "Woah, we never said anything about killing… Why do you want this man dead?"

Summer says: "Well as Lyra said, we don't kill people unless we have to."

Heimdall says: "Simple, a man was supposed to be committed to his wife but I saw and multiple times he has laid with Cassandra. It bothered me to see her trying to keep that smile."

Lyra says: "That ain't bad, Heimdall." She gives a thoughtful nod. "Say, I wos curious. Ya called me Halifax, not Lyra. 'Ave ya 'eard o' me on the radio, then? That's wot they tend ta call me on there, but me friends refer ta me as Lyra. Also, we ain't killin anyone wot ye've got a grudge against. Killin ain't our style in most cases."

Jenkins shrugs. "Violence is good fun and all, and killing a necessary part of this line of work, but I don't like the idea of targetting someone specifically to die. That's not what we do here."

Lyra whispers something to Jenkins.

Heimdall says: "Hmm? Not really you said your name is Lyra Halifax." He nods. "Alright. "

Lyra says: "Aye, it is, but most folk refer ta people by their first names, don't they?"

Heimdall says: "I normally vary on names sorry about that Lyra. "

Lyra says: "I ain't care wot ya call me. I wos just curious if ye'd 'eard o' me."

Jenkins whispers something to Lyra.

Heimdall says: "Mmm." He nods.

Lyra says: "Heimdall me mate, I reckon not everyone's given their feedback on yer application. I ain't wanna rush inta fings 'ere. Do ya mind givin' us a bit ta talk it over?"

Heimdall says: "I understand, do you want me to leave the ship for now? "

Lyra says: "Aye, I'd appreciate it."

Heimdall disembarks.

Lyra gives a cheeky grin. "We'll take yer application very seriously, mate. Give us a bit ta mull it over."

Heimdall nods. "I will be here. "

Lyra retreats back into the bridge where he can't hear her. "Now, loik I said ta Jenks, I ain't trust this bloke. Two fings. One, 'e called me Halifax, which ta me suggests 'e's 'eard o' me on the radio. Eivver that or 'e's been…dreamin, if ya will, an' can't separate 'is dreams from 'is life. But 'e's denyin 'earin o' me in eivver case, which I find mighty suspect. Two, 'e seems ta fink we're in the business o' dealin out personal revenge, which I ain't too keen on. I ain't like this talk o' murder."

Jenkins says: "If anything, he's polite and a good worker. I don't think we should completely disregard him. He seems to have a few flaws, but I still think we should let him on. Calling you Halifax night just have been out of politeness! Lyra "

Lyra nods. "I ain't sayin no, but 'e gives me a bit o' a bad feelin. But could be I'm paranoid. Wot wos 'e doin, checkin unlocked buildins? That's promisin behavior, at least."

Jenkins says: "Exactly. He definitely isn't phased by us being pirates, that's for sure. We'll watch him closely, give him a few chances to show us his true colors before handing over any keys or anything."

Lyra whispers something to Jenkins.

Sabrina says: "I have no interest in 'solving' love quarrels with unnecessary violence, and I'm insulted he even suggested that too us, or had the gall to tell us who we should and shouldn't kill."

Lyra says: "Ahem, I meant ta say that a bit louder." She's nodding. "I'm fine wif it if ya wanna take 'im, but I reckon it'll be a bit till I trust 'im. Now that we're more well-known, we run the risk o' people tryin ta get onta our crew ta spy."

Sabrina says: "It wasn't even his own issue!"

Lyra says: "Aye, but it's possible we can set 'im straight, I s'pose…" She scratches her nose. "At least 'e's clearly got a stomach fer villainy."

Bridget says: "Why the hell did you let him off the ship? If he were going to object, I'd rather have him locked in. And yeah, you introduced yourself with your full name."

Lyra says: "It's a test, Bridget. If 'e runs, we can chase 'im down."

Bridget says: "And he said he was making a polite request, not trying to order us to kill anyone."

Lyra says: "'Sides, if 'e's inclined ta betray us, I'd rather find out now than later."

Bridget says: "Anyway, you know, he reminds me of myself. Wandered into this very same town years ago, started looking into every building and the harbor to see if anyone had left things within reach."

Lyra says: "Ya called me Lyra afore that, but I ain't entirely sure in retrospect if it wos in 'earin o' 'im. We wosn't bein very subtle anyhow."

Bridget says: "I did not. I didn't say anyone's names."

Lyra gives a a shrug. "We'll watch it next time. Anyhow, if ya wanna take 'im, I don't mind. We'll just keep an eye on 'im. In particular, not put 'im on lone radio duty in case 'e's a rat."

Bridget says: "But yeah, I say we take him. Don't give him any keys until we figure we can trust him, of course."

Lyra is nodding.

Bridget says: "Keep the bridge locked with only people we can trust having keys."

Lyra says: "I'm abstainin me vote. Wot about the rest o' ya, then? Sounds sensible."

Sabrina says: "I didn't say he ordered us, I know quite well that it was a suggestion or a request, and yes, politely made. And I'm still insulted he made it. Who does he think we are? I concede he could be knocked into shape, but… I don't like him much, nor do I trust him. So far."

Lyra says: "I see where yer comin from, but 'e may just not know the score yet, an' that's fine too."

Bridget says: "Yeah, not like one can expect to know everything about a particular group or how they handle things right away. He just heard we were pirates and interested in fighting."

Lyra says: "Did 'e say 'ow strong 'e is?"

Bridget says: "I have no idea."

Lyra says: "Eh, it don't matter much anyhow. So, wot's everyone's vote, then? Bridget and Jenks, ya vote aye? Sabrina, are ya a no or a maybe?"

Bridget says: "Whoever wound up with the bridge key, can we get copy projects set up please?"

Lyra says: "Summer, are ya still awake?"

Sabrina says: "I'm a maybe, but if he turns out to be trouble, I won't hesitate to say, 'I told you so.' I don't think he's naturally pirate material."

Bridget says: "If he turns out to be trouble, we throw him over the side."

Lyra is nodding. "Aye, I agree wif bof o' ya. But it could be 'e's young an' don't know better. We might be able ta mold 'im inta shape. 'E's…enthusiastic, at least? That counts fer summat."

Bridget says: "Yup. And not clueless like Una."

Lyra says: "Aye. Blimey, but I liked 'er. Shame she didn't work out. If we ever run inta 'er again, I reckon we oughta take 'er fer a sail even if she don't wanna join up."

Bridget waves down at the harbor. "Still need a couple more people to weigh in."

Heimdall says: "Alright. "

Summer says: "Well, he knows our names and our location, so I don't see as we have any choice to trust him either way. Unless you want to imprison him. And I think him talking about killing is more likely just him trying to act tough in front of the big bad pirates. Probably thought that's what we wanted to hear."

Bridget says: "Maybe he didn't plan on being a pirate, doesn't seem like he'd be opposed to it. He was already a shady sort as it is, poking into people's ships. And if he's trying too hard to please, that's fine to start off with if it's genuine, though, that he'll grow out of. And I doubt he's a spy — nobody knew we were here and sending newspawns in hides on foot to spy on pirates seems a really silly idea."

Summer says: "You all gave me a chance and that's worked out for us I think. I understand the weariness though. I'd certainly hate to come this far to have it all come crashing down because of a bad choice in crew members. "

Lyra is nodding. "I fink we're agreed, then."

Bridget says: "Lenny, whenever you wake up, can you let us know what you think, please? So, should we let him onto the ship and let him do some work in the meantime? Seems a bit of a waste to leave him out there waiting on people to wake up when he could be working." She grins. "Can always close the window if we want to say anything without him hearing?" She shrugs.

Jenkins says: "I think your reasoning is sound, Bridge."

Bridget waves. "Hey, Heimdall. Hate to leave you hanging or anything, we were having a nice chat here, but one of our folks hasn't woken up yet. You wanna come up and help out with the stuff in the hold in the meantime?"

Heimdall nods. "Sure. I can help with that cabin you are building. And thank you miss. "

Bridget says: "I mean." She gestures toward the hold. "We've got a bunch of machines set up to be built."

Heimdall says: "Sorry if I may sound rude but what is your name by chance? "

Bridget says: "Oh, by the way, the name's Bridget. Bridget the Bitch." She giggles. "Yeah, kind of fell asleep right after you showed up and forgot about it, sorry."

Heimdall says: "It is alright Bridget, nice to meet you. "

Bridget says: "I think everyone's got that cabin well in hand, though. You any good at carpentry or machines?"

She goes down to the workshop.

Bridget waves up. "In here, come down here."

Heimdall says: "I am bad at carpentry as for machines I am not sure. *he laughs a little* Is it alright that I am here on the ship? Lyra said I needed to be on the docks for a bit while she and the crew are deciding. "

Bridget says: "Yes, we were talking, everyone but Lenny has woken up and spoke their piece. But we'd rather you be in the hold for the moment so we can close the window in case we want to go whispering behind your back again." She giggles.

Heimdall says: "Ah." He nods. "Okay then. " He goes down to the workshop. "This place right?" He scratches his head.

Bridget says: "Yeah. Lots of stuff to be built in there. You wouldn't believe, when we stole this shitty ship, there weren't even any cabins, and there was SO MUCH DUNG. Its previous owner apparently spent his entire life sailing back and forth while cooking meat with dried dung on the deck grill. I think we're doing the poor boat a favor!"

Jenkins says: "He had a four year long project set up. I think the guy was insane."

Heimdall says: "Understood, I will start working on them. I maybe a novice at this but eventually I will become better. Really? A shit boat, that is pretty unhealthy for the wood."

Bridget says: "Well, it'll get done sooner or later, at least." She grins.

Heimdall says: "That is nice of you people to fix this place up and make it nice. By the way do you have food I can have in four days?"

Bridget says: "I mentioned that part about cooking meat with dried dung, right? We inherited eighty kilos of cooked meat. You know, on top of the loads and loads of potatoes we kept finding everywhere. Not quite sure where I put it, but it's around somewhere."

Heimdall says: "80 Kilos…that is more than to last people lifetimes." He nods.

Bridget says: "Stole a dinghy once. Wanna know what was in it? Something like twenty-three kilos of potatoes. They had it named 'storebox' and had it locked up and everything. And we crack it open and… potatoes."

Heimdall begins to laugh a little. "Well potatoes are delicious."

Jenkins says: "Really? Raw potatoes?" He chuckles. "You can have all you want then."

Heimdall says: "Then one of my dreams shall come true. "

Bridget says: "You have some rather odd dreams, but okay. What else do you dream of?"

Heimdall says: "Hmm…owning gambling place." He nods. "But of course cheating the patrons of their material, as well there is the weapons trading and go to other islands. Also thank you Bridget. "

The private quarters cabin is finished.

Lyra says: "Ahhhh, Lenny's too damn sleepy. Wo'ever, 'e ain't got a vote if he don't wake up soon. So wot say you lot we ship out soon? I reckon most o' the crucial work's done at this point, innit? Yer real polite, ain't ya, mate?" She shoots Heimdall a slightly predatory grin, but it's friendly, you think. "Nice ta meet ya."

Bridget says: "Yeah, soon. Going to want to leave the harbor locked this time, and sort through what we want to leave here and what we want to bring with us. Ah, let me figure out which key is which here…"

She gives a couple keys to Lyra.

Bridget whispers to Lyra: "I have a copy of the harbor key, but that's the only copy I have to the building where I shoved the junk. Jenkins has keys to most of the town."

Bridget says: "Where are all the dire wolves? I went out to whack some critters and only saw mouflon and hawks. No dire wolves. The hell? Has someone been through here hunting a lot since we were here last?"

Bridget whispers to Jenkins: "Did you wind up with the bridge key?"

Lenny closes the workshop window and says: "I've got to say, I don't trust him. He seems almost too eager. I agree that we could take him aboard, but I don't think we should go for this city he 'tipped us off' about until he has proven himself."

 

* * *

**Day 4814**

Jenkins opens the window.

Jenkins says: "What was that about? "

Heimdall says: "I don't know, so I am guessing that is Lenny? "

Jenkins holds up a key. "Is this the one? Yes. Certainly talkative today, isn't he?" He gives an annoyed frown. "And why did you close us off like that?"

Heimdall says: "He wanted to show his love. *he nods*"

Jenkins says: "Or he forgot I was in here?" He shrugs. "Oh, and Heimdall, I notice you haven't picked out a better weapon or shield. "

Heimdall shakes his head. "I haven't. I will do it now though."

Heimdall comes up and deck and picks up a steel sabre, iron shield, and a crowbar, before returning to the workshop.

Heimdall says: "There we go." He nods. "The sabre should do nicely."

Jenkins nods in approval, giving the man a look over. "We've got to do something about those clothes as well."

Heimdall looks at his clothes. "Is it too plain? "

Jenkins snorts. "Take a look around and look at us and tell me what you think. "

Sabrina whispers something to Jenkins.

Heimdall says: "Ah…I see now." He nods.

Jenkins whispers something to Sabrina, who whispers back.

Jenkins nods to Sabrina. "Thank you. So, what clothes do we have aboard he could wear?"

Bridget whispers to Jenkins: "Sorry, no, the bridge key got dropped on the floor when the project finished, I guess. Found it now. I'll start up some copies."

Lyra says: "I'm startin the stuff fer another receiver fer the 'old."

Bridget says: "I'm dumping the keys that need to be reclaimed in one of the baskets."

She dumps a massive number of keys into the basket.

Jenkins says: "Alright, sounds good. "

Jenkins whispers to Bridget: "Sorry I've been so easily distracted. I didn't mean to ignore you. There's just a lot going on. Are you doing okay?"

Bridget whispers to Jenkins: "Yeah, more or less. Happy to see a new face. Well… let's be honest, I don't think I could stand staying land long-term anyway."

Jenkins whispers: "Oh? I thought I was the only one who liked the new guy. And yeah. I have a feeling we all would have been bored before too long sticking around here. I wonder when we're going to get going."

Summer says: "Someone PLEASE get that man some better clothing." She crinkles her nose.

Bridget whispers to Jenkins: "I gave Lyra the key to the storage and asked her to double check what we were leaving behind, and you might too. Just in case I've been silly about something. Don't want to be sailing off only to realize we've forgotten something we wanted to take with us. I put the stuff in the luxury apartments building. Nothing greatly important or valuable."

Bridget picks up some leather pants, a hemp longcoat, wool lined boots, and a leather vest, and tosses them to Heimdall.

Bridget says: "Don't have a huge selection laying around, but that'll at least make him look less like a scrub."

Summer says: "Well, we ought to knock over a tailor shop somewhere, then."

Bridget whispers to Jenkins: "Oh… I thought you were working on the shipping crate."

Bridget says: "So… Where's the nearest tailor shop?"

Jenkins says: "Could ask over the radio. I'd like to trade for some cotton too, while we're at it. I'm sure a tailor would have extra to trade."

Bridget says: "I suppose we could ask when we go scouting the coast."

Jenkins says: "Sorry I forgot about the crate. I worked on it for an hour before getting distracted."

Bridget giggles. "No worries. I just noticed everything strewn out over the deck and remembered it myself."

Jenkins says: "Yeah, I'll stick to it now, I promise, Bridge. Just kick me back in place if you see me stray again." He grins.

Summer says: "I have no idea. I'm not even from this island. Aren't those Puk bitches close to here, though?"

Jenkins says: "Yes, very close. "

Bridget says: "Next town to the south, yeah. We never actually landed at any of the other towns, because they'd put out a warning about us and we didn't want to take the chance. Went straight to Cantr after that. But, it's been long enough, we have a different ship, and crew members they wouldn't recognize."

Heimdall moves his hand to his beard and moves it side to side. "Hmm…I need a shave. "

Summer says: "Do they have any fashion sense? Maybe they'll have a tailor shop and we can kill two birds with one stone."

Bridget says: "No. No fashion sense at all."

Heimdall looks over to Summer. "The clothes I'm wearing?" A puzzled look is on his face.

Bridget says: "They wore all black, with terrible makeup and pretentious tattoos. We're talking about the Puk girls, Heimdall."

Summer says: "Hmm? Yeah Heimdall, Bridget gave you something more stylish to wear. Feel free to step off somewhere and try them on."

Bridget says: "Or just close the window for a moment." She shrugs.

Summer says: "All black? All the time? Seriously? Hmph! "

Bridget says: "Seriously. And they were totally boring and antisocial. They hardly uttered a peep until they were locked up in our guest suite."

Summer says: "I bet they like obsidian, then. I like obsidian, too." She grins mischievously. "I think we need to teach these Puk bitches some fashion sense. And take their obsidian."

Heimdall scratches his head. "This is really nice, thank you Bridget." He looks at the clothes he is wearing as he would move his arms around to check them.

Bridget says: "I don't recall if they had any obsidian. They had turquoise locked up in their storerooms that we liberated from them. Some emeralds, too. That's where we got those emeralds."

Jenkins says: "Well. It'll do for now, at least. Start thinking up what you'd like to wear on a more permanent basis."

Bridget says: "Yeah, some of us put a lot of work into making clothes, while others," she looks down at herself, "just put on whatever stuff we stole. Well, technically, the cloak was given to me by my spawn town, but seeing as I left on an unlocked bike a few days after I spawned, that might still count?"

Summer says: "Let me help you with that Lyra. Or I can make the case for it if you want."

Heimdall says: "I see. I appreciate the hard work you have put in the clothing." He nods with a smile.

Jenkins says: "Hard work he says." He laughs. "Think of it more like a hobby. We don't really do hard work here."

Bridget says: "Psst. Most of it was stolen. Summer put a lot of hard work into hers, though."

Heimdall says: "Ah right. The pendant is one of the most interesting aspects, I like the detail of it. "

Bridget says: "Stole that from the Puk girls. Oh wait, you mean Summer's pendant."

Bridget points at a turquoise pendant. "Didn't even notice she had one. Thought you meant that one. I'm not very attentive sometimes."

Jenkins says: "It's alright, Bridge. We forgive you." He grins at her.

Lyra says: "Wo'ever ya like, Summer. Also, I got some extra clothes 'ere!" She checks her bag and scratches her head. "Or…I did, but I reckon I put 'em down already. Ahhh, 'ere we are! Heimdall me mate, take a look at this, then. 'Elp yerself ta wo'ever ya like. I got some snakeskin boots, a long-sleeved cotton shirt, a silk sash, an' a silk kerchief 'ere if ya want 'em."

Bridget says: "Oh, by the way. Our current cover story is that I'm Therese and we're from Port Gallagher."

Jenkins says: "Yes, I like that one quite a bit. It wouldn't be good to match their description of us on the radio."

Heimdall says: "Thank you Lyra, I will check later." He nods with a smile once again.

Jenkins says: "Heh, maybe it is time for me to switch things up for a bit. I do have a bit too much leather going on."

Heimdall says: "Hmm silver frame spectculars." He nods slowly. "Lens are tinted to a red." He takes up a note and writes in it.

Jenkins holds up a feather boa. "Oh. And heh. Make sure you take the boa. It's a requirement for new recruits."

Heimdall says: "A feather boa? Well alright is it on the deck?"

Jenkins says: "Yeah, it's out here." He tries to hide a snicker.

Heimdall takes the feather boa. "I am going to fix it up." He nods, and looks at the meat. "Hmm…this should work."

Jenkins watches him in amusement. "Leonard would be proud to see someone appreciate his work."

Heimdall takes out a needle and begins to work. "I will work on the clothes for a little bit 3 to 4 days will be the max."


	37. Dorian: Rethinking

**Day 4815**

Bridget says: "Hmm. Once I finish with this key, I'll start in on the window frames for the Guest Suite and the Archives. How many of the boats should we take with us? Geez, dictionaries. Next cover we use should be some obscure language and we rename the ship with some weird letters and one of us spouts bad English at people."

Lyra says: "Eh, why not take 'em all? They don't weigh much. Blimey, this radio is summat else! Some bloke wot's named Scyllo stole a van from a drunken pornographer dwarf, an' the whole bloomin island is after 'im now. Gahahahaha! I got 'alf a mind ta offer 'im a spot on our boat. I'm goin inta town ta look at the loot wot ya left."

Jenkins says: "Really now? Huh, maybe we should attack a bit sooner than planned while everyone's distracted? And I'd love to meet this kid. He sounds like a fun guy." He chuckles.

Lyra says: "I brought a few things fer tradin. I reckon that's it, then. Ready ta go? Also, let's 'ave everyone but whoever's steerin belowdecks when we're sailin as a safety precaution."

Bridget says: "That depends on who is distracted and where he is."

Lyra says: "Eh?"

Bridget says: "The van theft you mentioned."

Lyra says: "Aye, they said summat bout Blojt Desert or Blojt Forest East. I reckon it ain't feasible ta get there afore 'e's apprehended. Shame."

Bridget says: "Alright, I've locked the bridge and I'll set up some more key projects. Just finished a workshop key. Who needs one? Geez, I'm bad at keeping track of who has what keys. There's a few more partially complete ones on deck and I don't remember what they're for."

Lyra is nodding. "Now, do we wanna take the raker wif us or come back fer it later? I reckon it'll still move faster than this old tub even wif all o' us on it, but there are other advantages ta 'avin a galleon, like there ain't no one lookin fer a pirate galleon."

Jenkins says: "Well, can I stay out here? Someone has to finish this shipping crate."

Lyra says: "We could sail 'em in parallel an' stash the raker closer ta the raid position, but we don't know wot towns around 'ere are abandoned, do we? Aye, Jenks."

Bridget says: "I'd really rather not be sailing two ships again like that unless we're taking back another that was stolen."

Lyra says: "Wouldn't be as bad wif radios on both ships, but we ain't there yet."

Bridget says: "I'm sure it'll be fine here for the moment. This is a perfectly fine jumping off point for raiding the southeast coast of Treefeather."

Lyra says: "I s'pose."

Bridget says: "Did you lock the harbor? Ah, there was a bit more stuff on the raker, but it was mostly food and extra tools. Emergency supplies, so to speak. Are we carrying enough food aboard the galleon? I know this is a silly question considering what we just captured, but it has to be asked as I didn't really check and stashed most of it." She giggles.

Bridget goes out into the harbor and locks the door.

Bridget says: "Okay, harbor is locked. An extra precaution against curiosity. Should we leave a recently-labeled note to imply people still live here, to discourage anyone trying to break into the raker, or just leave it empty? And how many of the boats should we take? I'd imagine leaving a dinghy and a sloop with the raker just in case something weird happens. I don't know what hypothetical might involve crawling back here by land, but if that happens somehow I imagine we'd be glad to be prepared for it?"

Bridget checks the other ship.

Bridget says: "Alright, there are three dinghies and a sloop attached. We should take the two dinghies that most of us have the keys to. Maybe even attach them to that rigged sloop. Who wants to play a game of musical boats? I will need three participants for today's entertaining game! Two to get the dinghies, one to undock the galleon. I will get the sloop myself. Here's how it will go. I will undock the sloop. The people in the dinghies will undock them and dock to the sloop. Someone undocks the galleon, and we dock the sloop to the galleon. *chuckles* That should also make it easier to move the dinghies around, too."

Lyra says: "I'll 'elp ya in a bit. Can ya wait fer an hour or so? Also, wot about the stuff on this boat? 'Ealin food an' such? Do we have enough on the other boat?"

Summer says: "I can help. Just let me know when you've got everyone together."

Bridget says: "Yeah, there's both healing food and nourishing food on the other boat. Probably plenty. I just wanted to make sure to bring some popcorn over here. Never know when popcorn will come in handy." She grins. "Anyway, yeah Lyra, undocking the galleon will have to be last anyway since the people on the dinghies will need to get off the galleon. Alright. Lyra can handle the galleon. Summer, can you go get the Ichabod or Nothing, and someone else can get the other? Give a yell if they're locked and you don't have the key."

Summer whispers to Bridget: "I'm locked inside the Bridge. Pass me a key, yeah?"

Bridget goes in and unlocks the door so she can get out.

Bridget whispers to Summer: "Only got two keys, and I didn't realize you were in here, I thought only Lyra was in here, sorry."

Summer says: "Ok, I'll head over and get on a dinghy."

Bridget says: "What're you doing, Lyra? I thought you were going to undock the galleon once the people taking the dinghies were off… Or are you getting a dinghy? I am so confused." She giggles. "Anyway, if you two are getting the dinghies, and I'm getting the sloop, will just then need someone to undock the galleon whenever. Jenkins or Sabrina can do it then, once I'm on the sloop."

Summer says: "Better make sure we're all awake first."

Bridget says: "Just want to make sure you can get into the dinghies. Don't need to all be awake at the same time. Just need to be sure to do it in order."

Summer says: "I can get into Ichibod"

Bridget says: "It won't kill us to wait a few minutes on the water. Actually… don't need someone to undock the galleon. I can do it myself, then get into the sloop and undock it, and you can dock to the sloop."

Summer says: "No, but if nobody's awake on the galleon, then we could be waiting on the water for longer than a few minutes. Ok. That works."

Lyra says: "Aye, let's dock the dinghies ta the sloop. ll get one."

Bridget says: "Alright, I'll undock the galleon now, then undock the sloop and wait for you."

Summer says: "Yeah, I'll undock too."

Bridget undocks the Whoever and enters the _Nadzieja Nazgrima_. The Nothing docks to it.

Lyra says: "'Allo! I wanna see if we can instantly dock ta the shore afore we go, too."

Bridget says: "Right now, can't dock to the shore at all."

They test some maneuvers.

Bridget says: "Well, scratch that idea. Can't see the land until you've moved away from the ship for a bit, and it'll still take another hour to land on the shore."

The _Ichabod Storebox_ docks.

Summer says: "Going my way?" She whaps them with a toothbrush.

The sloop docks on the beach.

Lyra says: "Oi, did we dock instantly?"

Bridget says: "No. No we did not. It took us an hour to dock. Plus an hour just to see the land before that."

The sloop undocks.

Bridget says: "Welcome aboard." She grins at them.

The sloop docks to the Whoever.

Bridget waves. "Okay, that could have gone a bit more smoothly, but we figured out a few things in the process." She giggles. "I'm going to start on a lock on that sloop."

Bridget sets a course, and starts in on a lock.

Lyra she peers over the side of the boat and frowns. "Blimey! This thing is bloody slow! I reckon this is a lot slower than the raker wos. Our wake is miniscule! We're barely movin at all, we are. Ehhhh… We put a load o' effort inta this tub, but I ain't sure it wos worf it…" She's grumbling. "Wot do ya say we go back ta the raker, then?"

Heimdall says: "It does sound like a good solution Lyra, of course there may be trouble. Thieves are on the island no doubt and wouldn't hesitate to break into everything that is abandoned. "

Lyra says: "Aye, but the only solution ta that is ta sail bof o' 'em at the same time, Which we may well do, mind, but I reckon it don't make sense ta use a slower boat. Blimey, I 'ate 'ow much time we wasted gettin this one ready, but that ain't an excuse ta use an inferior boat."

Bridget says: "Well, this is hardly a ship to use for quick strikes, anyway. It's a ship to use for carrying more people and goods."

Lyra says: "Aye, but it's worse even fer carryin more stuff."

Bridget says: "And you know? We can always trade it for a lot of stuff."

Heimdall says: "Who shall man the galleon? I have no experience sailing and if we are sailing now, I am still working on the many things in this workshop…well on the clothing before the actual workshop."

Lyra says: "Wot are we gonna do wif stuff, then? I mean, aye, we could sell it, but there ain't much we want. I reckon we save it fer some special purpose, but I figure we oughta keep the raker fer everyday use… Look at 'ow bloody slow we're goin! Even scoutin ain't feasible at this rate."

Heimdall says: "I say use it to recruit more pirates for the crew." He nods. "More the pirates the higher chance raiding a lively city will work out. "

Lyra says: "Aye, but even wif a load o' pirates, I reckon we'll go faster on the raker than on this bucket. Normally we recruit by lookin fer malcontents ravver than buyin 'em off wif stuff. It's more reliable ta find like-minded friends, innit? An' I reckon we already got all the folks wot we need ta raid a big town, although we're always lookin fer more." She gives wolfish grin. "Ye'll like wot we've got in store, Heimdall me mate. Can ya tell me wot yer most active hours are an' wot yer strength is? Ya said ya were an efficient fighter, didn't ya? I'll write it down ta keep track."

Lyra holds up a note titled _Crew Fighting Skill + Most Wakeful Hours_.

Bridget says: "I've a thought, though. We can take the galleon when trading as a front for scouting or to try to obtain goods that we haven't been able to steal, and then use the raker for actual strikes, unless we really need to kidnap a large number of people. If people are looking for a raker, they probably won't bat an eye at a galleon."

Heimdall says: "True, but the problem is on that Bridget is we are too young to even obtain such a galleon. There needs to be a really and I mean really good cover up. "

Bridget says: "A galleon is not so expensive that one person, never mind several people, could not legitimately afford one in under ten years."

Heimdall says: "You have a point." He scratches his chin.

Lyra says: "True, Bridget, but wif rakers as common as they are, I reckon most folk won't find it too suspicious. There ain't much 'eat on us in this region at the moment. If we are gonna use the galleon fer scoutin, I reckon we should take bof ships so we sail faster 'n I can swim." She gives a disgruntled grunt.

Bridget says: "I am not sailing two ships again unless I really have to." She scowls. "How about we just take this ship to San D'Oria or someplace, see how things are there, trade for the materials we need for aluminium and nickel for a radio for the other ship, then head back to Dorian to stash it? I can put on this huge spiel of economics bullshit about trade rates and supply and demand to make them think that's how we got so rich."

Lyra says: "Eh… I s'pose… It ain't too far. Problem wif yer story, though. Port Gallagher is bloody far. Wot are ya doin all the way out 'ere if yer so young? I reckon ya better claim yer boat wos abandoned an' ya fled fer civilization. Also, ye've been on the radio as Therese, but 'ere we are buyin new radio parts. Bit fishy, innit?"

Heimdall says: "We can make an excuse of a captain living on the ship, well depending on the people I guess a simple sob story should do the trick. Saying he lost his wife to a heart attack, losing his will he found couple people that are willing to help him as he would ferry them across the islands. He is currently sleeping in a cabin and does not want to be bothered. "

Lyra says: "Ah, sorry bout that, then. That's supposed ta be open now."Except I ain't got the key. Bridget, can ya let 'im out, then? Also, 'ave we got any extra battle axes lyin about? Heimdall 'ere's a rather strong fellow, so I reckon we'll give 'im an axe."

Heimdall says: "I will be in the workshop for a couple days maybe more for building the things after the clothes are done." He nods.

Lyra says: "Good man. I reckon the plan's changed a bit now that we've seen 'ow slow this thing is, though…" She makes an annoyed sigh* May be a better use o' yer time ta work on some, eh, souvenir mugs or some such. We give commemorative mugs ta folk wot we rob, ya see. Consolation prize, if ya will. There ain't never been such tasteful drinkware, let me tell ya." She gives an impish grin. "Instead o' the machines in there, I mean. Keep workin on yer clothes fer now. A pirate's gotta dress sharp, ain't 'e?" She proudly wipes off an imaginary dust mote on the collar of her amazingly stylish and flattering coat.

Heimdall smiles. "That is true, thank you Lyra. "

Bridget says: "Didn't I hand you a key to the bridge? And we could say the captain prefers to stay in her cabin and monitor the radio and that whoever comes out is a new crew member. Seeing as I've already said a woman named Therese is the captain. Who likes to talk on the radio. Oh wait, did you mean the workshop key? I'm being inattentive again."

Heimdall says: "It is alright Bridget, that is a good idea. But who will be on the ship with you?"

Bridget chuckles. "I'll probably have to do the trading myself, seeing as most of us have no tolerance for it."

Heimdall says: "I am not good at trade but I could help if I am taught about it."

Bridget waves a hand. "It's not a worry. I can do it. Although if people are too annoying about it I write down their names to shank later. This one guy, name of Uldric, over in Xendra? So bloody sleepy, boring ass town. We were trying to get ship rigging at the time, and instead of letting us help or do it ourselves, we were stuck there for days as he awkwardly made logs. I would've said 'screw this' and moved on if we hadn't already paid for them."

Heimdall says: "Hmm maybe he died by now if the place is sleepy."

Bridget says: "You would think, but some people just seem to keep going on no matter how boring and quiet they are."

Heimdall says: "So what if Xendra was wiped off the map?" He rubs his chin in thought. "Are there valuables over in that place."

Summer says: "What if we put the galleon far out at sea. Some place nobody would look. Follow it out there with the raker. Leave the galleon and Mark it's location with the sextant. "

Heimdall says: "Wouldn't it move from the tide even if it was still?" He scratches his head.

Bridget says: "We were planning on hitting the place, actually. But we heard over the radio that a group of people was going there for some reason, and then we spotted a very tempting target in the water… And yes, there's valuables. They get regular shipments of diamonds in from the mountains."

Heimdall says: "Ah I see it, with the time spent here the group is most likely gone. "

Bridget says: "We captured a raker from a guy who was, for some reason, ashore on a location with no harbor, collecting coconuts, instead of in the town right next to it where he would have been safer. And then they came after us in a van, like a bunch of bloody idiots, and we took the stolen ship to another island and gave it to a group of cannibals, then on the way back from there, we spotted a galleon in the water… and here we are." She chuckles. "Which is doubly funny because I think the guy who tried to catch our ship in a van was the same as the guy who was going to Xendra. But we never got to Xendra because a raker just sitting in the water was too tempting a target."

Heimdall begins to chuckle. "That is a interesting story Bridget, did the man think the van can fly over the water?" He's smiling.

Bridget grins. "Lyra wrote a song about him and sang it over the radio."

Heimdall says: "Now that would have been nice to hear. "

Lyra says: "Gahahaha! I got record o' all me broadcasts an' shanties!" She passes over a copy of the records.

Heimdall says: "Thank you Lyra, I shall look these over. "

Lyra nods at the designs, a small grin on her lips. "Aye, this is right fearsome, Heimdall me mate. They'll quake in their boots when they see ya comin wif yer bloody red feather boa. If ya want summat wot we ain't got, we can make it or ovverwise get it, too. Just say the word." She winks. "By the way, I unlocked the door if ya wanna get some fresh air. You too, Summer. Oi, an' ye'll want this too, Heimdall." She picks up an axe, spins it around dramatically and somewhat alarmingly, and then proffers it to him.

Bridget whacks Lyra with a waster.

Lyra says: Gahahahaha! Ya want some o' this, do ya?!"

Bridget grins. "Always."

Lyra lunges at Bridget and wallops her soundly on the head with her waster.

Bridget says: "Nothin' but shield!"

Lyra says: "Pshaw! I saw ya flinch, I did! Blimey, I oughta perform me songs fer you lot more often than I do! Ya want a sneak peek o' me next masterpiece? I'm savin it fer when we scare the bleedin shite outta all them duffers on the radio after our next operation! Gahahahaha! Ye gads, I'm lookin forward ta them blubberin all their salty tears." She rubs her hands together excitedly. "We'll put proper fear inta 'em, we will! Show 'em that their big cities an' 'arbors an' wot 'ave ya won't keep 'em safe!"

Bridget says: "Next time some idiots lock their harbors on us as if it will keep them safe, we should show them what-for." She looks over at Sabrina and chuckles. "That's the longboat that we dumped with the dung."

Lyra says: "I reckon yer right, mate! I wish the sloop weren't too bloody slow ta dock wif one tide, though."

Bridget says: "I, ah, I'm honestly now sure how you're managing to crowbar it from here. We didn't actually check it from undocking from the ship that's docked in the harbor. *shrugs* I imagine it'll still take a tide to bring it in to dock, but it might not need to get steered out to where it's in position to see the land."

Lyra says: "Anyhow, I'm takin yer lack o' complaints about me singin as a 'earty endorsement!" She strums her fiddle enthusiastically, and it groans in protest.

Lyra plays some music on her violin.

Lyra launches into a cheerful little melody with an ominous undertone, belting out lyrics with great enthusiasm but not much regard for melody. "Pirates are 'ere so ya be'er get readyyyyy! Pirates are 'ere and we're goin ta staaaaay! Until the seas dry and the winds stop their blowin ~ WE'RE PIRATES AND WE'RE GONNA MAKE YOU OUR PREY!"

Lyra continues: "The world's ripe fer pickin and we're keen fer 'arvest! The world's ripe fer pickin wif many a treaaaat! Until the gold rusts and the gems stop their shinin ~ THE WORLD IS OUR FEAST AND WE'RE GOIN' TA EAT!"

Lyra continues: "We'll rant and we'll rooooar loik bloodfirsty pirates! We'll rant and we'll rooooar across the salt seaaas! Until the sun dies and the world stops its turnin ~ WE'LL LIVE BY NO LAWS AND WE'LL DO AS WE PLEASE!"

Lyra gives final dramatic flourish on the fiddle, and then she puts it down and bows to an imaginary enthusiastically clapping audience. "'Ow bout it, then? I reckon I'd like more verses, but I ain't got no more ideas…"

Bridget says: "But, gold doesn't… oh, never mind. That was grand." She giggles.

Lyra says: "Aye, that's the point, innit! I'm sayin we ain't gonna stop, ya see?" She accepts her well-deserved accolades with a casual nod of acknowledgement.

Bridget says: "But, the world turning? That's just nonsense. We haven't spun off into the sky."

Lyra rolls her eyes. "Don't start wif me now, or I'll wallop ya again! It's…bloomin artistic license! Aye, that's it!"

Bridget says: "Whatever you say." She grins, and holds up her sextant. "Hmm. According to this, we are now 25 whatever units away from Dorian."

Lyra says: "Wonder 'ow far Moku Norf is. It'll be good ta 'ave a concrete measurement."

Bridget says: "I plan to make note of the coordinates of each town when we get there."

She holds up a note titled _Coordinates Relative to Dorian_ , and hands Lyra the sextant.

Bridget says: "Here, take a gander."

Heimdall claps his hands in applause. "Nice song Lyra. "

Lyra nods in agreement. "Ain't it, though? I'm a bloomin genius, I am! I got fans from all over the world linin up ta get me autograph!" She holds up a note titled _An Autographed Illustration._

Heimdall says: "This is pretty nice illustration, I can see the similarity." He examines the illustration. "Hmm…" He puts away the illustration neatly in a envelope before tugging at his unkempt beard. "Excuse me for a few minutes." He nods and closes the window to the workshop.

Lyra says: "Huh, I wonder wot 'e's doin, then. Gahahahaha! 'E's growin on me, though. Did ya see 'is clothing designs? They're all black an' red! He's tryin so hard. It's precious."

Heimdall opens the window, stretches his neck a little bit. "Is there a broom on board as well a bucket? I want to sweep up my hair that was cut." He nods, walks and squats around picking up the hair and trimmings off the floor as he has it in his hands.

Bridget says: "Who knows, might be something on the deck somewhere. Might trip over it."

Heimdall walks outside, goes near the edge of the ship and opens his hands then slapping it rhythmically getting rid of the hair and trimmings. "There we go. So Bridget what do you think?" He points at his new beard and hairstyle.

Bridget glances up from the lock and looks him over appraisingly, hmming and nodding. "Looks good on you."

Lyra says: "Gahahaha! Nice 'aircut, mate."

Jenkins says: "Not too shabby." He nods in approval with a yawn. "Sorry I've been a bit lazy lately, everyone. Hopefully I'll be more lively tomorrow."

Lyra says: "Ya be'er tell me 'ow great my singin is, then!"

Jenkins says: "It was great, Lyra. Entertaining as always." He chuckles.

Lyra says: "Aye, that's more like it!" She gives a firm nod.

Lyra adjusts the ship's heading.

Bridget says: "I was getting to that." She giggles.

Lyra she looks at their wake again with a really tragic expression on her face. "…Yer sure ya don't wanna go back an' get the ovver boat, then?"

Bridget says: "Just wanted to make sure we were past the shoals before turning it west a little. Do you want to move the radio again?"

Lyra says: "It might still be faster.."

Bridget looks out with a snicker. "You have a point."

Lyra says: "Anyone else awake? Wot say you lot? I ain't keen on movin shit again, but this is embarrassin, it is."

Bridget says: "Just shove it in the longboat. Well, if we're gonna go back and use the raker, we'll be there for several more days to move the radio back and finish the shipping crate. But, that's probably okay."

Bridget brings the ship about and shoves a huge pile of stuff into the _Malovicius_ longboat.

Lyra says: "Aye, I don't know 'ow much more o' this I can take."

Bridget says: "Okay. Loads of crap shoved onto the longboat. And course reversed. Because really, fuck this." She giggles. "I maintain that it will still be useful if we ever decide to kidnap an entire town for whatever reason, or if we figure out some way to make it a wee bit faster. I think the irony of it was that the galleon was only fast when it was carrying hardly anything, and the raker was still faster when hauling all the crap — uh, literal and otherwise — that was on the galleon. So… the galleon is usable if it isn't hauling any cargo, just people and machines."

Lyra says: "Aye, They're just too bloody slow. Shame we can't add no more sails."

Bridget says: "Well, you've been making those wires, so we can put another receiver in the radio room on the raker."

Lyra says: "Aye, that wos the plan. Wouldn't mind anuvver 'and wif it if anyone ain't got nuffin better ta do."


	38. Dorian: Manuel Ferro

**Day 4816**

The Whoever docks at the Dorian harbor.

Bridget says: "Phoo. Okay, back in Dorian. Nobody in town still."

Heimdall says: "Good news right?" He looks over to Bridget.

Bridget nods. "I always get a little paranoid about any old people showing up and wondering what we're doing. Not that we can't handle them, of course, but it's inconvenient."

Heimdall nods. "That is true. Almost done with one of the clothing…I didn't know it would take longer than I thought."

Bridget giggles. "Seems like everything takes longer than you think. Anyway, we'll stay in port until we've got the radio set up on the raker again, and everyone has finished up whatever they have going on board here."

Heimdall nods. "Alright. But sooner or later these clothes will be done."

Bridget says: "And the shipping crate, and the radios, and locks and keys…" She giggles. "I still want a damned bed. And curtains for the guest suite."

Heimdall says: "That does sound nice." He rubs his chin.

Bridget says: "It's still really weird that all the dire wolves are gone."

Heimdall says: "Maybe someone came by and killed them off or hiding in one of the buildings."

Bridget says: "They probably went hunting on the way through. I thoroughly checked all the buildings to make sure we weren't missing any resources and to see what machines were present, like radios. And just as well I did, because I found a lot of shiny things deep in a back room in one of the buildings."

Heimdall says: "Well that should deal with less threats over there correct? "

Bridget says: "Eh, the dire wolves aren't really a threat to anyone the least bit alert. They ate one of the old sleepy people." She giggles. "It's not like we spend a lot of time hanging around in the middle of town, either."

Heimdall nods. "Ah alright then. "

Lyra says: "Done wif these wires. Let's build a new transmitter in the ovver boat, then. Summer, do ya mind takin that receiver case ya wos makin over there an' startin on it? I'll start disassemblin this transmitter. Fer the third bloody time." She long-suffering sigh.

Bridget says: "Last bloody time. Next time we'll have the materials for more of them. I could have sworn that we _did_ have more nickel and aluminium at some point."

Lyra says: "Aye. Well, we'll sort it out. I reckon we oughta keep the next raker we steal an' start usin two boats fer raids, too. Sailin two is mighty irritatin, I agree, but ya can't beat the speed. It'll scramble pursuit nicely. Won't be too bad wif radios on bof boats, anyhow."

Bridget says: "Yeah, I suppose. Steering two ships is a little obnoxious, but it's fine." She gives a long-suffering sigh. "One will suffice for now, though. Two would only be much of a consideration if we get much more crew than we already have. If we wind up with so many people that we need a fleet, well, that's a problem that would be kind of fun to have."

Bridget looks out on deck and scans the sea with her telescope.

Bridget says: "Rigged raker coming in to dock. Storm in a Teacup."

Heimdall says: "…Bad news. "

Bridget shrugs. "Hard to say."

Heimdall whispers to Bridget: "I have a bad feeling about the raker." He looks over to Bridget.

Jenkins says: "What's this now? Do we know anything about this ship?"

Bridget says: "Nope, don't recognize it."

Heimdall says: "Just a bad feeling, that thing is a alert most likely. "

Jenkins says: "Well a bad feeling doesn't tell us anything." He shrugs. "I guess we should just sit tight and see what they want?"

Lyra says: "Storm in a Teacup, eh? Well, eh, we're just…innocent traders stoppin by, ain't we?"

Jenkins says: "Or we could say we're residents. We have the keys to prove that, if it came to it."

Heimdall says: "Yep. Just traders." He nods.

Lyra says: "Aye, true. Well, I ain't worried bout it. We done plenty o' tradin an' wot 'ave ya."

Jenkins says: "Whoops. Probably should hide that."

Lyra says: "Mmmm? 'Ide wot now?"

Jenkins holds up a wooden mug carved with the image of a man in a longcoat with a crowbar in his hands, the word 'Whatever' engraved in fancy letters beneath his feet. The other side of the mug is carved with a raker crashing through the waves.

Jenkins says: "My specially carved mug. *he smirks* I don't know how long I've been carrying that thing around. It might end up giving away who we are."

Lyra says: "Gahahaha! Blimey, I'd plain fergot meself. Well, that's wot we've got 'ide bags for, innit?"

Heimdall says: "You can put it in here." He nods. "Hi there Summer. What do you think of these clothes so far I am going to make shift around?" He points at the clothing.

Summer says: "Hello. How goes?" She rubs at her ear. "That radio…"

Bridget says: "What's the radio doing?"

Heimdall says: "I am doing well, I have been working steadily on the longcoat as for the boa is almost done but it felt stuck so I started on this one. "

Summer says: "Some shit about a van thief. All day long it seemed." She nods. "It's a bit eclectic Heimdall but it's better than hides. "

Heimdall nods. "Yeah I heard that the radio can be a handful at times. Thank you Storm is it alright if you can help out on the boa? It didn't seem to agree with me." He laughs lightly before it falters to a sigh.

Bridget pouts. "I don't have a last name."

Lyra says: "Ya can just pick one, yanno!"

Summer says: "I thought it was Bitch. Bridget D. Bitch."

Jenkins snickers. "It suits you, Bridge."

Heimdall says: "I have a last name but I don't want to say it to be honest." He nods.

Bridget snickers. "Can it possibly be worse than people thinking your last name is literally 'Bitch'?"

Summer says: "Oh really? Holding out on us, eh? "

Heimdall says: "I am not really sure. I guess so, I hope you don't mind it."

Bridget shrugs. "Whatever." He grins. "That's kind of our motto around here."

Heimdall says: "Sounds good to me." He begins to laugh a little again.

The Storm in a Teacup docks at the Dorian Public Harbor.

Lyra says: "Hello there!" She waves to the new arrivals. "What brings you to these parts, then?"

A man swaggers across the deck to the bow of the ship, rain-soaked dress clinging tight to his rear and legs like lovers in amorous embrace. His eyes survey harbor critical, and he leans upon the bowsprit like a leopard in a tree, looking upon it. "Hello! I am called Manuel Ferro, Captain of Teacup. I am looking to buy dinghy, and wondering after friend of our who is passing through these part. Perhaps you are seeing a galleon call Mighty Tiger Explorer? We are not hearing of it for some time, but have heard of pirate, and grow worried."

Lyra leans against the rail of the ship, chin in hand, and looks terribly amused. "It's a right pleasure to meet you, Manuel. I'm Cerise. Red's my favorite color, you see. As for your question, I'm afraid I haven't seen a Mighty Tiger Explorer, but I hope your friend is well." Her expression becomes concerned. "It is, after all, dangerous on the sea lately, what with pirates about."

Manuel Ferro says: "Is good to meet you Cerise." He frowns. "Hmph, she not come by here, or just not come by recent? Are you living here, or just visit? Also, we are already having sloop. But uh…" He coughs and leans over the rail toward her and whispers something.

Lyra gives a thoughtful pause. "So… Why is it that you want a dinghy specifically? A sloop would be a better landing vessel, wouldn't it?" She gives a sly smile.

Manuel shrugs and pulls himself back upright. "Is little bit awkward, but I like to have contingency. "

Lyra leans over to listen, then nods solemnly. "Very wise, Manuel. It's smart to be prepared for all manner of circumstances, ain't it?"

Manuel says: "Good to know, thank you for information." His brow creases, betraying slight worry.

Lyra says: "Of course, of course." She glances over the crew members standing on the deck of the other ship, then returns her gaze to Manuel with a chipper smile. "I understand your position. As for us, we've made a stop here on a longer trade journey. I reckon we've been here for at least half a year or so, although mayhaps Therese can tell you exactly when she wakes up. I've not seen any sight of the boat you mention in that time."

Lyra says: "As for the dinghy, I reckon we can maybe sell you one…" She gives a crafty look. "What'll you give me, then?"

Manuel shrugs. "How many day you want for it? We see what we have to match. Have prepared food, salt, steel, iron, this sort of thing."

Lyra counts on her fingers, then shrugs. "Eh… Fifteen days or so? Steel's fine."

Manuel says: "Fifteen?" He raises an eyebrow. "Expensive dinghy." He look back at crew with laughter on his lip. "I hope is self-rowing for this price."

Lyra grins and taps her head as if something has just occurred to her. "You're right! I remember now, it's self-rowing. So I think maybe twenty-five is a better price, don't you?"

Manuel smiles with laughter again, white and bright. "Maybe I take regular dinghy for 10 day."

Lyra says: "Sorry, we only have the self-rowing kind, my friend. How about 20?"

Manuel says: "Self-rowing is very fancy, too upper-crust for me."

Lyra says: "A shame. Well, we an always make use of our self-rowing dinghy…" She eyes it appreciatively. "Excellent craftsmanship, too. Never leaks or takes on water. I'd hate to part with it, to be honest with you. But for twenty days, maybe I could be persuaded."

Manuel says: "I would be aghast to separate you from wonderful self-rowing boat! Proud owner should never have to sell prize possession. Only take like seven day to make dinghy, maybe we just build ourself."

Lyra says: "True, but don't forget that you need to purchase the wood as well."

Manuel points at a pile of wood. "No no, thank you for reminder, but we already have."

Lyra nods in agreement. "True, it would be most convenient for you to simply build a dinghy yourself. However, if you want me to sell mine, I need to factor in the price of the wood, yes? I reckon it takes close to a full year to chop that much wood. You need a great big pile of it. So really, at twenty days it's a bargain."

Manuel says: "If, hypothetically, and I am shock to hear myself say this, someone were to remove self-rowing device from beautiful automated dinghy, I buy a dinghy at price of 11 day."

Lyra shakes her head sadly. "Sorry, but that's far below what it's worth. I'd be taking a huge loss on it. I might sell it for eighteen days, but no lower. Without the self-rowing device, maybe sixteen. I like your dress, by the way. Very tasteful."

Manuel says: "Wood cheap. Any forest has massive stockpile, sell far below gather rate. I can tell you town to get wood at 2 and half time the gather rate. Is where we get our pile." He smiles, and tries unsuccessfully to pry his dress from his leg, where it holds on like hippy to a tree. "You are fellow admirer of fashion? I buy this fashion boat for…12 day."

Lyra says: "Oh yes. I'm a proper fashion devotee." She smooths out an imaginary wrinkle on her coat. "Very well. In recognition of your persistence and good taste, I'll give you the dinghy for thirteen days. I'm cheating myself, but I like you, so I'll take a loss on it just this once."

Manuel purses his lips, then nods, and spits on his hand before holding it out to her. "Deal. "

Lyra without hesitating, she also spits on her hand, takes Manuel's, and shakes it firmly. "Deal. We can handle transferring the dinghy over when someone else on here is awake."

Manuel says: "No worry, we have time. "

Lyra's lips twitch with amusement. "May it serve you well for all of your sloop-capturing needs." She nods. "You talk in an interesting way, Manuel. Where are you from? I need to sleep for a while, and I've got something I'm working on in the cabin, so I'll be indoors for a bit. We'll talk tomorrow." She waves and ducks inside.

A girl on the other ship smiles and nods to the captain. "Maybe give them fashion advice. "

 

* * *

**Day 4817**

A person on the _Storm in a Teacup_ says: "Woah. Wooaaah…"

Lyra waves. "Hello again, Manuel and friends. Do you want to do that dinghy tradeoff?" She eyes her own boat. "Any of you lot awake, then? By the way, Manuel, can I make a suggestion? I reckon you oughta sail with your crew belowdecks. As you said, there are pirates around, and it's dangerous to have everyone standing around where an attacker can just sail up and…" She mimes firing her crossbow. "Pow. Plus, you'd seem less threatening to towns you visit. People tend to find large groups of well-armed folk in their twenties a bit alarming, especially when they're wearing hides."

The girl says: "Oh, I'm just the cook." She smiles. "I could not hurt you with this crossbow, even if I wanted too." She laughs.

Lyra gives a sad nod. "The lack of trust these days is saddening, truly, but what can you do. Do you have hide bags for all those crossbows you folk are carrying?" She's nodding in agreement. "I'm sure, miss. I reckon you wouldn't hurt a fly. What's your name, then?"

The girl says: "I said I could not hurt anyone… not that I wouldn't try."

Lyra says: "True, true. It's important to be willing to defend yourself from all the bad sorts about, isn't it?"

The girl nods. "And to eat."

The other person says: "I'm Wallow. Self proclaimed crew brute. "

Lyra hands Bridget the sextant.

Lyra says: "That too." She gives a guffaw. "Well, I'm always willing to eat!"

Manuel says: "Hide bag? What have we to hide in bag?" He looks shocked at the suggestion. "Of course, I am sure more bag would be useful to clear up cluttered deck." He kicks a hunk of wood thoughtfully. "As for hiding below deck, our best fighter right now down there. Any trouble, she pop up and ffffftwang, she shoot them between eye. Also, rest of crew very disobediant and never is going below deck or putting crossbow out sight like I tell them." He sighs. "I think I need whip."

Lyra eyes the woman who just came onto the deck and went back in. "Ah, good, you're awake, Therese. Do you want to help me give our new friends a dinghy when they're ready? They were in need of one, so I sold one for some iron and steel."

Bridget frowns. "Check the Triplets one on the raker. I don't know if we have a key to it."

Lyra says: "Nice to meet you, Wallow. I'm Cerise if you didn't catch my name."

Wallow says: "Cerise… nice name."

Lyra says: "Therese, I have the key. I was planning to give them that one."

Bridget says: "Ah, kay. I have one key to the Jordan as well." She snickers. "Can we do the Jordan? That'd be one less ship to have to transfer to the raker."

Lyra nods to Bridget, then gives a sympathetic nod to Manuel. "Must be difficult to keep your crew under control, Manuel. I don't think we have any extra bags, but we might have some animal garbage around here to make more if you want me to look."

Manuel says: "A few kilo of hide and some scrap of sinew is all is needed. Most town have them lying around since nobody want this."

Lyra says: "Right. Let me go check."

Manuel says: "Thank you! I have one of the deck-swabber make a bag, then, ha-HAH!"

Lyra says: "I'll be right back." She gives a jaunty wave and nods. "Good idea. I hope it helps with organizing your deck. Do you need any more, or is that enough? We have giant piles of animal garbage I'm more than happy to share."

Manuel says: "The world is always better place with less garbage, and more bag." He smiles with the wisdom of the ages. Very short ages, but ages.

Lyra says: "True. You're very wise, Manuel." She nods and steps off the ship again. "Well, Manuel, I hope you want a lot of bags, then." She passes over a large bundle of hides and sinew.

Manuel says: "Hey, is easier to organize with more container, thank you! Hope this is tidying up your town as well."

Lyra says: "Of course. It's always better for things to be used than to rot in a pile in a storeroom, isn't it? I don't much fancy waiting for that dinghy to sail back to shore if I undock it. Maybe one of you can come on here and undock it, then dock it to your raker."

Manuel says: "Or you could undock this dinghy, dock to us, then we dock to harbor and you step off."

Bridget gives Lyra a key.

Lyra says: "No offense, but I don't go onto other people's boats as a rule. Maybe we could, eh…I undock the dinghy, dock it to your raker, you get on, I dock to our ship and get off, and you undock and go on your merry way."

Manuel whispers something to Wallow.

Manuel scratches his lip. "I am having same rule, you see. Especially when there are ugly, smelly flute being held by crew of other ship." He smiles most beautiful white. "Perhaps you understand."

Bridget says: "There's the key to the Jordan."

Lyra says: "Or you could just send someone on here to get it. We won't do anything, pinky promise." She looks around at her crew, then facepalms. "Yeah, that looks a bit funny, doesn't it? We found it like that, honest. George here thought it was funny and decided to keep it, but he should probably stop carrying it around. Gives people the wrong idea."

Wallow whispers something to Manuel.

Manuel says: "Must say, I am liking his feather boa. Very styling."

Lyra says: "Well, look, let's assume that we were up to no good. We'd have nothing to gain by starting something with you, you see? There are at least six of you from what you've said, and you're armed with crossbows. You also clearly have no wealth to speak of."

Manuel give grudging smile. "And let us assume we are not up to good. I already pay you for dinghy, token of trust and also goodwill. You are also being armed with good weapon. And I not really in mood to stop making these most styling of armor boots to kidnap person who is giving me many hide bag."

Lyra says: "George my friend, are you awake? Can you do something about that flute, please?"

Leonard says: "Of course! I'll just put it away."

Lyra nods. "Good man. Do you wanna transfer a dinghy, then? Consider it a gesture of goodwill towards our new friends for scaring them with your flute."

Leonard says: "Suppose I could. Our new friends seem nice enough."

Lyra says: "And there he goes. Please return our crewmate, Manuel."

Leonard says: "Would you be so kind as to let me aboard? I've got a key for you if you do."

Lyra groans and covers her face with a hand. "Blimey, can we please always double-check wot we're carryin when we meet new people, then? That was a mite embarrassin. If ya didn't see, that flute reeked o' dead captive." She gives a heavy sigh. "Bit damnin, ain't it? Well, I reckon they wos dodgy too, so it ain't no real matter."

Bridget snickers. "Yeah, might be good to get in the habit of putting incriminating things like crowbars, heavy weaponry, and vanity items crafted from dead people away."

Bridget puts her crowbar, claymore, sextant, and telescope in her hide bag and tests its weight.

Lyra says: "Aye. I stowed a bunch o' mugs in me bag, by the way, so ya know where they is next time we need 'em."

Bridget says: "I've been lazy about it and my kite shield is already something most twenty-somethings wouldn't have, but at least it's a defensive item and not something really sketchy."

Lyra says: "Aye. I got a scutum meself, which is a fair bit rarer."

Bridget says: "And like hell am I stripping down to hides. That'd look even weirder with us having good ships and all."

Lyra nods. "We'll tell folk we're in our late twenties, which I reckon we are, an' 'ide all the real suspicious stuff like telescopes an' sextants."

Bridget says: "Yeah. Can keep the telescopes out when we're sailing, but no real need for them ashore anyway."

Lyra says: "Blimey, they're takin a while… Ah, Lenny ain't docked yet. Maybe 'e's gotta wait a tide."

Bridget says: "At least it's still quicker than trying to dock the dinghy to the harbor or land. By the way, I have a basket in the bridge with copies of useful keys, and a basket on the deck with keys to be reclaimed. Don't confuse the two." She snickers. "I'll just set up a project to reclaim all those useless keys once we get back on the raker. Actually, I could run over and do that right now. Then we don't have to look at them anymore."

Lyra nods.

Bridget says: "Some of them must be older than the sun."

Bridget sets up a large number of keys to be smashed.

Lenny undocks the dinghy and docks it to the _Storm in a Teacup_.

Leonard says: "All right guys, here she is!"

The _Storm in a Teacup_ docks back at the harbor.

Manuel drops the rope ladder down to the dinghy.

Leonard says: "Thanks, and here you go!"

Manuel says: "Thank you much!"

Bridget brushes her hands off. "Well, that was fun. Just set up a project to reclaim 58 keys."

Manuel says: "You are having 58 extra key lying around? That is lot of neglected door."

A young man says: "Ugh, I'm terrible at sewing. Why'd you put me on hide bag duty?"

Leonard says: "Thanks, and here you go!"

Manuel says: "Thank you much!"

Leonard says: "Hey, where's all our stuff? I went over to the raker for some string, and there wasn't anything there."

Bridget says: "Ah, sorry, I moved everything onto the longboat to get it out of the way, then locked it when Lyra suggested they send a crew member over to get the dinghy. Makes for good storage, that boat!"

Lyra says: "Ah! And you're back." She's nodding. "Well, that went fine."

Lyra says: "George gave you they key, I assume."

The young man says: "Do we have any more meat than this? I need to feed my crow."

Lyra says: "Oh, you want meat, do you? We have a giant pile of it if we didn't abandon it all already. Want me to go look? How much do you want, then?"

Marble Forsythe says: "Like half a giant pile would be good. "

Lyra says: "Okay, let me go look."

Manuel says: "You going make that bird more fat than it can be to fly. I can see now, it waddling across deck, half-hearted jumping with occasional flap when it feeling nostalgic for flying. Gorging on meat."

The young man pets the crow.

Lyra says: "Now, if you want more, we still have another 144 kilos in storage. And that's after we ditched a good 200 or 300 kilos. Where do you reckon all this bloody meat comes from?"

Manuel says: "Thirty kilo?! That going KILL the bird. No way you are taking thirty kilo of raw meat on ship."

The young man says: "Hmph. "

Lyra says: "Take as much as you like, then." She makes a shooing gesture at the big pile of meat.

The young man says: "Ok, go drag as much as you're willing to take on board I guess."

Lyra says: "Do you lot need anything else, then?"

Manuel looks around. "Probably what we are needing now is more thing to trade, ha-HAH!"

Lyra says: "Hmmmm… Salt's pretty good for trade."

Manuel says: "Not worry, we go find that ourselves. Where you are going next?"

Heimdall says: "All for much and get for none." He begins to stretch his arms, legs and his body.

Lyra says: "Also, I found some poison!" She gives a guffaw. "I'll keep it and give it to someone I don't like. Nah, we've got all we need. Consider it a gift of friendship."

Manuel says: "Thank you! You want anything? We have several kilo of limestone, stone, some extra tool lying around…" He curtsies slightly awkwardly in the wet dress. "Thank you very much then. Where are you going next in this long trade journey of your? We come recently from Zuzi, lot of people there to trade with."

Lyra says: "Eh, I figure we'll be heading south along the coast for a bit. If we find your friend, do you want us to relay a message?" She smiles sweetly.

Manuel says: "Can tell them that all the people in Blerk Hill send their best wish." He nods. "This is where we from."

Lyra is nodding. "Of course. I mean, you're going to all of this effort to find her, so it would be a shame to pass up the chance. Manuel Ferro and Crow Man and Cook Lady from Blerk Hills are looking for her and send their best wishes, then? Or if you prefer, we can just forget all about you." She gives a wink. "After all, sometimes things need to be said in person rather than through a messenger. I'd hate for us to get in the way of your personal business."

Manuel shrugs. "We just asking after her health. We going to other side of island, where there is silk, for dress."

Lyra nods. "Of course. That dress is so very flattering on you. Looking to build a wardrobe, then?"

Manuel says: "By the way, crew name are Chrissy, she is cook, Wallow is big guy, Strambo is crow man, Steve is sleepy guy, and below is Yumi. For if you are seeing Mighty Tiger. Yes! Diversity in wardrobe very important! I am wanting many outfit to wear. Not only dress, either. Maybe like suit or something as well, when I need bring out the feminine side. Oh! Are you having snakeskin? Ia m looking to make Yumi snakeskin boot."

Lyra says: "Ah! We do, in fact. How much do you need?"

Manuel says: "Only 150 gram. Is there curing tub in town maybe? Need to treat it."

Lyra says: "Anyway, I would hate to interfere with your personal business, so I'll let you catch up with your friend yourself. I would consider it a personal favor if you didn't mention George's silly flute to anyone, though. I mean, we don't have anything to hide, but people would get the wrong idea, and it's already so hard to earn people's trust when you're in your twenties. How about those, then? I found them on the deck."

Manuel look at the boot she give him. "Very nice! You want thing in exchange, or are you ship just overflowing with stuff?"

Lyra says: "Nah, we're always happy to help young people get on their feet. We're very generous, you see." She gives a friendly smile.

Manuel says: "Indeed! Have you been to island of Cantr much? We have been to many town there, can tell you good place to trade, lot of wealth and such there. You heading there, yes?"

Lyra is nodding. "We've been there before, but not for some time. We'd be happy to hear about places with many goods to trade, though. It's also good to know what towns are sleepy so we can avoid wasting a lot of time with them."

Manuel says: "Zuzi has lot of people, very wealthy, the lady in charge wear lot of rich thing, so I guessing she has big stockpile of stuff. She give me telescope for free. Reniov Forest East, also is woman in charge, ugly tattoo (not tell her I say this!), but also, they are having lot of weapon, apparently. Give us crossbow for free. Quillanoi Forest South, not so rich, I think, not get anything free, but they are rigging ship and selling ship, so is good place to go for people with extra ship, like raker in harbor here. Most of these place, they open harbor up when they see we are unarm, or when they think we not have any weapon on us. Easy to talk to people, they all sit outside mostly. Tirqui, lot of young people, lady in charge not really understand trade, but open to education. Sell us rigging and many thing. Blerk Hill! Home for most us. Harbor generally unlock, except if you call leader there a cheat. Thin skin. They pretty rich, but watch out for prices. Port Aragon, lady give me lot of healing food free. But not have much to trade, I think."

Lyra is nodding thoughtfully. "Thank you for the information, Manuel. Do these towns tend to leave the harbor open once they've determined you're not a threat? It makes me uncomfortable to be separated from my ship, you see."

Manuel says: "Yes. Was once lock into harbor, never out."

Lyra says: "Good to know." She gives a bright smile. "You've been lucky to receive so many things for free, haven't you? A bit of salt and meat is one thing, but crossbows and telescopes are quite pricey. Good to know that some leaders are generous to folk just starting out."

Manuel says: "Ah, see, there is secret to my success. Is a bit of hide clothing on a few crewmember. Is not much carried. But I think of all is this:" He points to a dead body. "On that sloop is ghost of dead sailor lady, who own ship long ago. She haunt the ship, give good luck!"

Lyra says: "Hmmm, ghosts are good luck, are they? Yes, I think so too."

Manuel says: "I probably be dead without guiding hand of ghost lady."

Lyra says: "Where'd you get that scar, anyway?"

Manuel traces the line of his large scar absently. "Pirate."

Lyra says: "Oh dear. You have good reason to fear pirates, then. What happened?"

Manuel says: "Battleaxe to the chest. I escape on sloop, get infected, sick, pass out…ship stay on course, I see woman at helm. Pass out, wake up, no woman on ship. Was open wound for two year."

Lyra says: "Sounds like your ghost is watching over you, indeed. Where did this attack take place?"

Manuel says: "Far away island call Sanctum. Where I am coming from."

Lyra looks surprised. "That's quite a ways away, isn't it? How did you manage the boredom of the voyage? We went to Rus recently, and that was plenty far enough for me."

Manuel says: "Hah! Manuel Ferro does not succumb to sleeping sickness. Beside, were storm and thing I had to deal with. Also, maybe I pass in and out of consciousness lot of time."

Wallow says: "What's a Rus?"

Lyra passes Wallow a map. "Rus is east of Cantr and Pok. Doesn't look too far here, but it's several days' voyage in a fast raker."

Manuel points southeast. "Island out there. Big as Cantr. Lot of forest. Why you crew go there?"

Lyra says: "It's fortunate you had your ghost, Manuel. Sounds like quite a trying voyage, managing a sloop across that much open water while dealing with an injury like that."

Manuel says: "Yes! Was pain in ass. Actually, mostly pain in chest. Some people maybe go mad from such constant pain, but not Manuel Ferro."

Lyra says: "Truly, you must be a man of great strength."

Wallow snorts. Manuel attempts to hit them with a waster, and they begin laughing softly.

Manuel says: "Wallow is getting nimble on the foot. Is Chrissy giving you lesson in dodging?"

Chrissy Belter grins. "Just as bad."

Wallow yawns. "We all do."

Manuel says: "Right, we off! Thank you for dinghy, other stuff, snake boot, and excellent conversation." He waves.

Summer whispers to Bridget: "Will we be in town for long? i need to use a kiln in town to make some bone ash."

Manuel says: "Wallow is getting nimble on the foot. Is Chrissy giving you lesson in dodging?"

Bridget whispers to Summer Storm: "We'll be here at least until Jenkins finishes that shipping crate. Let me see what we have."

Bridget looks around town.

Bridget whispers to Summer Storm: "There's a kiln in Pan's Home Sweet Home. I pulled the bones and coal into there for you."

Summer Storm whispers: "Ok thanks."

Bridget whispers to Jenkins: "Do you have a key to the workshop? I could have sworn that building didn't have a lock. Eh, whatever. There's machines scattered all over the place anyway."

Jenkins gives Bridget a keyring. 

Lyra says: "Ahhh, I oughta train more too, now that you mention it. Everyone's got room for improvement, then, don't they?"

Jenkins whispers: "You can look through them. Sorry I haven't been more wakeful."

Bridget looks around and gives him the keyring back.

Bridget whispers: "That's a nope. I could have sworn that building had its lock broken at some point. Whatever. I don't think I actually care anymore about this town. When it boils down to it, the Whatever's my home, anyway. Besides, this town seems to have felt the need to stick machines everywhere willy-nilly. And don't worry about it. It happens. *grins*"

Jenkins says: "And to the other crew, I suppose I should introduce myself. My name is Ken. It's a pleasure to meet all of you."

Jenkins whispers: "Really? We don't have a key to it? You didn't mix it up with the reclaiming keys, did you? Maybe it's one of the unlabeled ones."

Bridget whispers: "Yep, I totally did!" She giggles and swings her waster at him.

Summer Storm whispers: "Any more small bones? I need 500 grams more."

Jenkins says: "Hah. Knew it." He winks at her. "And you're going to have to try better than that, sweetie."

Bridget says: "All the bones you could possibly want."

Summer Storm whispers: "Thanks."

Jenkins says: "Well that was an interesting crew."

Bridget says: "So, on a scale of 'one' to 'totally pirates', how sketchy were they, exactly?"

Jenkins says: "Less so than us, at least." He chuckles with a shrug. "I liked the bit where they are impressed by our piles of crap. If they are pirates, they're not very successful ones, or else they would already have plenty of junk."

Lyra says: "Aspirin pirates, mayhaps. They wos definitely after that galleon fer some nefarious purpose. I wosn't too subtle, but I reckon they're kinded spirits, an' the game wos up once they noticed Lenny's flute anyhow."

Jenkins says: "Hah, well they never seemed hostile, so they're okay in my book. They seemed more tame to me. Maybe not pirates, but perhaps scavengers. "

Lyra shakes her head. "First thing they asked wos about that galleon, wosn't it? An' did ya see 'ow evasive they wos when I asked if they wanted a message passed along? Maybe not pirates, but up ta no good, mark me words. An' 'e clearly ain't fussed about wo'ever we do. 'E gave me solid intel on the Cantr coast, 'e did. Don't matter as long as 'e don't rat us out, though, do it?" She grins. "I liked them, I did."

Heimdall says: "Honor among thieves if not, no honor at all." He nods.

Lyra says: "Oi, Summer, did ya ever finish that case fer the recevier?"


	39. Dorian: Preparations

**Day 4818**

Lyra says: "Oi, radio is done, again. Let's go put it back together, then. Oi, Bridget, ya wanna 'elp me wif the radio? On the ovver boat. I reckon those keys can wait."

Bridget says: "Hmm, I could swear we had three soldering irons. Summer, could you pass me the one you've got, please?"

Lyra says: "Bridget, 'ere ya are, then." Lyra gives her a soldering iron.

Summer says: "There you go Bridget. I forgot I had it." Summer gives her a soldering iron.

Lyra says: "Summer, 'ave ya got that receiver case? We need it. Blimey, where'd she go?"

Bridget says: "She's in town using a kiln."

Sabrina says: "I don't have a key to the cargo hold."

Bridget says: "Doesn't look like there's a spare hold key in there."

She sets up another key copy project.

Lyra says: "Sorry, mate, it's unlocked now. One of the ones I put up is fer the 'old."

Bridget says: "I already just put up a copy project for it. We certainly need more keys, though."

Summer says: "Lyra, I don't have a radio case. I could never find the materials for it so I just helped with the wires instead."

Bridget says: "It's 500 grams of iron, put together with a soldering iron, isn't it?"

Lyra says: "Ahhh, my mistake then. Wot 'appened ta the third soldering iron again? I set up a project in 'ere fer the receiver, anyhow. The case, that is."

Bridget says: "I put it on the deck there."

Lyra says: "Lovely. Can someone work on it, then?"

Sabrina sighs theatrically. "Just the usual ingrate hillbillies on the radio. Nothing much to report."

 

* * *

**Day 4819**

The ship radio transmitter is finished.

Lyra says: "Thanks fer the report, mate."

Sabrina says: "Lots of chatter about 'Avren', 'Lion', 'Elyos', a University and cheesecake. I wish they'd shut up about cheese cake, I could murder a slice now - and murder for a slice."

Bridget says: "Okay, whoever has the cheesecake should be mugged."

Lyra says: "Wot's this about Avren and Lion and Elyos, then?"

Sabrina says: "I took a few notes, one minute." She passes a note to Lyra.

Lyra looks it over and nods. "Ahhhh, so they're in Olip then. And plannin ta stay fer a bit. Good, good. Thanks, mate."

 

* * *

**Day 4820**

Bridget says: "Just a reminder, we'll be moving back to the other ship once we finish all our projects here, so start any new projects on the raker once you're done with these. Lyra might wind up lynching you if we're here any longer for clothes." She giggles.

Bridget shoves a lot of stuff onto the _Malovicius_ longboat.

Bridget says: "Geez, all that shit and there's still room for more. That's some longboat."

Lyra says: "Bridget, can ya give me a 'and wif this again? Sabrina, mind keepin an ear on the radio fer me again? If it gets too noisy, ya can just pass me a note on all of it."

 

* * *

**Day 4821**

A radio receiver has been finished.

Lyra says: "Bloody finally!"

Heimdall says: "Hello Lyra." He smiles and waves to her. "Things have been well, Lenny has been quiet as always working on another boa as Jenkins is doing well on the crate. "

Lyra says: "If ya need sumfin ta do, come over ta the ovver boat an' we'll set summat up fer ya."

Bridget waves. "Hey, Heimdall. Wanna move over to the other ship?"

Heimdall says: "Hi Bridget." He waves over to her. "Ah yes I'm done, maybe later this jacket will need more work but it will do. *he nods* "

Bridget says: "Yeah. I've got them unlocked at the moment. I'll lock it up again once you're on board. Hey, Lenny, you done with the… lovely fashion statements? Don't have any spare keys at the moment. So much key making."

Lyra says: "I promise this piratin thing's gonna get more excitin soon. Almost done wif all this bloody logistical bollocks, ain't we?"

Bridget snickers. "Almost. Got everything stored on that longboat, so we'll just need to move the boats over when we're ready."

Lyra says: "Then it's time fer some well-seasoned revenge." She cracks her knuckles. "I reckon I oughta write more verses ta me song fer our reunion, don't ya think, Bridget? We got all the tools on the deck 'ere. Ya may wanna do summat wif 'em."

Bridget says: "I mean to put them in the shipping crate when it's done. Do you want to deal with the docking bit now and save us some time when we're ready to go?"

Lyra says: "Aye, why not? Ya want me ta undock the ovver boat, then?"

Bridget says: "Yeah, I'll bring in the longboat."

Bridget gets into the _Malovicius_ , undocks, and docks to the Whatever, which redocks to the harbor.

Bridget says: "One longboat docked to the raker." She grins. "I'll go get the rigged sloop next."

Bridget goes over and gets into the _Nadzeija Nazgrima_ and does likewise with it.

Bridget hands Lyra a key. "Got a copy of this key done. I don't think you had this one yet, Lyra?"

Lyra says: "Aye, thanks, mate."

Lyra says: "En garde, ya bloody rascal!" She hits Bridget with a waster.

Bridget hits her back. "Still got a long way to go, but I'll get there!"

Lyra says: "Aye, keep workin on it!" She lays out some plans for more mugs, then picks up a chunk of wood and starts to carve, whistling cheerfully to herself.

Bridget says: "I'll get the other sloop before I forget."

Bridget goes over and undocks the _Avenger_ and docks it to the Whatever also.

Bridget says: "So, soon we shall have a box big enough to put a body in?" She grins. "Or more practically, a bunch of tools, loose clothing, and miscellaneous bits of whatever that I'm not sure why we even have. Then we might finally get moving."

She goes into the workshop and cancels all of the projects to build machines that had not been started yet, and hauls the materials out and over onto the longboat.

Bridget says: "Ah, good, I'll be glad to see that display case finally done. We have shinies that need a place to live."

 

* * *

**Day 4822**

Leonard holds up a feather boa. It appears to be made from feathers originating in some prehistoric predator that could cut your belly right open with its toes.

Leonard says: "Yes! Finally! Who's next?"

Jenkins says: "Ah thank you two for sticking around while I finish this damnable crate. Is Heimdall behaving himself?"

Bridget says: "No trouble over here. We just finished the radio receiver in the cabin a little bit ago. Heimdall's working on building the display case."

Heimdall says: "Someone said your name on the radio, Lyra."

Leonard says: "Oh? What did they say about her?"

Jenkins says: "Who?"

Bridget says: "They're talking about Lyra on the radio, apparently."

Heimdall says: "The radio seems weird out of nowhere in my opinion. "

Lyra says: "Aye, I've been talkin on it, Bridget."

Jenkins says: "Finished the stupid crate."

Bridget raises a fist to the air. "That sounds like it's cause for a drink."

Bridget and Lyra dump a large number of tools into the create and haul it over to the Whatever with an improved wheelbarrow.. 

Bridget brushes off her hands. "There we go. All sorted. Thanks for the hand shoving stuff in, Lyra. And complements to Jenkins on this finely built declutterer."

Bridget shoves the improved wheelbarrow into the crate as well.

Lyra says: "The raker."

Summer says: "Do we have water on this ship?"

Lyra says: "Aye, eleven kilos."

Bridget says: "There's key copying set up for the storage longboat on Avenger."

Summer gives a thumbs up.

Lyra says: "Oh look, there goes Manuel's 'friend.'" She chortles. "Anyfin else we need afore we go?"

Bridget says: "I cleared all the projects on the galleon. Everything in town done? Harbor locked and all?"

Lyra says: "Aye. I locked the galleon too. *wink*"

Bridget says: "Do we want to retrieve the reed boat from the galleon?"

Lyra says: "*a shrug* Can't 'urt."

Bridget shoves more things onto the longboat.

Bridget says: "Welp, figured out how much the longboat will hold." She giggles.

Bridget pulls a few things out of the longboat.

Heimdall says: "Lyra, the display case is almost done."

Bridget says: "Alright, I'll go get the reed boat. Can you undock in a minute? Oh riiiight, display case!" She looks at all the stuff she keeps shuffling around and giggles. "Whatever, we'll figure it out. Right now, let's get this show on the water!"

Bridget goes over to the galleon and undocks the reed boat, and docks it to the Whatever.

Bridget says: "Huh, guess I was mistaken about the docking. Okay! Whatever."

Lyra sets a course. Bridget adjusts the course.

Lyra says: "Ah, blimey, this one is bloody slow too…" She gives a heavy sigh. "Not as bad as that other one, though, I reckon."

Bridget smirks. "Do you want to dock again and offload something?"

Lyra says: "Nah, wot's 'eavy is all these people. We'll just get anuvver boat at some point, i reckon."

Bridget says: "No, what's heavy is the fully laden longboat. But either way…"

Lyra says: "Eh, we could stand ta lose some o' this cooked meat. The rest ain't that bad compared ta all the people we got on 'ere, though."

Summer says: "So what did I miss while I was out there?"

Lyra says: "Nuffin much, really. Jenks made us a shippin crate."

Summer says: "Ok, let's go get us some Puk britches. What's the plan?"

Bridget says: "We could have a meat-eating contest. But seriously, if you want to stop and dump off some stuff, shove some more into the apartment building, by all means. I'm not really attached to it."

Lyra says: "I feel like it ain't gonna make a big difference." She sighs.

Summer says: "The three sloops are probably taking their toll."

Bridget says: "Sloops aren't that heavy. 15 kilos, tops, and that's counting the locks and stuff. All the cooked meat on the ship weighs more than the boats." She giggles. "Anyway, yeah, it's still faster than the galleon, but if you wanna stash some more stuff to make room for stuff, by all means. We can certainly use the town as a stash for stuff we don't wanna take with us."

Summer says: "That reed boat looks damn heavy"

Bridget says: "No heavier than the dinghies."

Lyra says: "Blimey, there's a load o' shit on this longboat. More than I saw at first. I reckon that's wot's slowin us down. But, eh, let's just get movin."

Bridget picks up an armload of cooked meat, and licking her lips with a big grin, devours it all and licks her fingers. "I'd imagine people will underestimate us when they see a raker that isn't just zipping along, too. Plus, I kind of don't want to still be there when that galleon arrives. We look dodgy enough as it is."

Jenkins says: "I could use some of that, actually. So where is our next destination, anyhow?"

Bridget grins maliciously. "A long overdue reunion with our old friends, the bitches from Puk."

Jenkins says: "Excellent. That's what I had hoped you would say. A good estimation on when we will be arriving there?"

Lyra cracks her knuckles and smirks broadly.

Bridget says: "I really have no idea, with our current load." She points at some cooked meat. "Eat up. Bet you can't eat all that in one bite!" She grins.

Jenkins says: "Watch me." He laughs. "I can't even pick it all up…" He starts to eat the meat slowly and steadily, giving Bridget a wide grin.

Bridget watches him, grinning back and licking her lips. "It tastes like murder."

Jenkins lifts a brow. "Murder? How so?" He continues to eat the meat, not slowing down.

Lyra says: "Aye, seasoned wif old bloke blood, innit?"

Bridget says: "That was the meat we took from that old guy on the galleon that bled out before we broke in."

Jenkins says: "Well as long as none of his blood got on the meat, I'm okay." He grins as he takes another large bite. "It's absolutely delicious. Maybe we should have let him finish his giant ass project."

Lyra says: "Blimey, wot does a man even need so much bloody meat fer anyhow? At least 'e could cook…"


	40. Revenge: Helgur

**Day 4823**

Summer says: "The display case is done." She hands Bridget a key. "Found that key to the Avenger on the floor in here."

Sabrina says: "Excellent, on the move again, at long last! Are we heading to Puk or Moku North?"

Summer says: "Puk, I think." She hits Heimdall with a waster.

Heimdall says: "Good morning to you Summer." He chuckles.

Summer says: "Hey there, Heimy. "

Heimdall says: "You think today is going to be a good day?"

Bridget says: "Jenkins, you might want to get out of sight, too." She bops Jenkins with a waster.

Heimdall says: "I can drag him in here." He nods. "One more person then he can be dragged in the cargo hold. Lyra, Bridget how about Lenny?"

Lyra says: "Aye, we'll need ta stuff bof of 'em in the 'old or a cabin once we're closer. I reckon we may wanna wait till they're awake ta do it themselves, though. It ain't urgent yet. Now, who wants ta go inta town? They'll recognize me, Jenks, and Bridget. I wos figurin we could 'ave Sabrina or Summer an' Lenny or Heimdall pretend ta be a new couple wot's startin a winery an' 'as come ta Puk ta get some grapes."

Heimdall says: "Understood. I will get back at the kettle. I'll go if you want. "

Lyra says: "Once they unlock the 'arbor an' at least one of 'em's sittin outside or in an unlocked buildin, we grab 'em. It wos just them when we wos there afore, but if anyone new is there, we grab 'em too so they don't rat. Once we've got keys, we can lock 'em up somewhere in town."

Sabrina says: "I'm currently very sleepy, I'll let you know when I'm more awake."

Bridget says: "Leave Lenny on the deck. Someone needs to steer the ship, and they won't recognize him. It's just me and Jenkins and Lyra that they'd reoognize. And what's with all the pretending to be couples, anyway? Why does everything have to be a couple?"

Lyra says: "It's less suspicious."

Bridget says: "I'd think it less suspicious to be a savvy trader. That'd more explain why we have so much stuff at this age."

Lyra shrugs. "We don't 'afta if ya don't want. A group o' friends is fine too, but me thought is the more elaborate the cover story, the less like it is ta be questioned."

Bridget says: "Babble on about trade rates and supply and demand or whatever other bullshit."

Lyra says: "Aye, that's fine too. Could also claim ta 'ave inherited it, which would present less of a need fer someone ta recognize 'em. Is there a reason we ain't takin a more direct route? I reckon we oughta head a bit more souf. Lookit me beautiful mug, you lot! I'm a bloody genius."

Lyra holds up a lovingly crafted wooden mug whose sides depict a panoramic relief carving of an elegant ship crashing through the sea, 'Whatever' written on its prow. The tops of the intricately carved waves protrude above the lip of the mug in a sawtooth pattern. …How are you supposed to drink out of this?

Bridget says: "We're pointed straight at their lighthouse. The map is wrong. Puk is actually exactly at the point where the shore turns to the south. And… yeah, that's a… that's something alright."

Lyra says: "Eh?" She squints out over the water. "So we are. Carry on, then. Ahhhh, right. I wos goin by the map. I'm glad ya can recognize me artistic vision, Bridget. I should start sellin 'em as collector's items!" She guffaws and starts working on another. "Look sharp, mates!" Lyra swings at Bridget with her waster and misses. "See? Good, yer followin instructions!"

Summer says: "I can pretend to be Sabrina's lover. Or Heimy. It doesn't matter, which. It'll be easier than trying to pretend to be a trader. But whatever, right?"

Leonard says: "Ha, this sounds fun! I can't wait to meet the girls."

Heimdall says: "Good morning Lenny. "

Bridget says: "Hey, Jenkins, whenever you wake up, can you get out of sight, please?"

Heimdall says: "Is it time now Bridget?" He looks over to her. "Hmm… Bridget, Lyra are we going straight to Puk?"

Bridget says: "No, we're still on our way, just want to make sure he's out of the way before we dock. It's not in sight yet. And yeah, Puk will be our next stop."

Leonard gives Bridget a feather boa. "For luck!"

 

* * *

**Day 4824**

Jenkins says: "Right, I'm on it. So what exactly is the plan?"

Heimdall says: "Hmm a kayak. "

Jenkins says: "What's that?"

Heimdall says: "YakYak a kayak not to far from us, probably from Moku. "

Summer says: "Puk is in docking distance. Do we have a plan yet?"

Heimdall says: "Not that I know of but Bridget needs to hide in a room too, I think the harbor can see if you are in a spare boat. I guess act savvy and somewhat posh." He rubs his chin. "The kayak is dead in the water, it could be a fisherman or someone to alert Puk. Anyway should we kill the speed in the ship and plan? "

Summer says: "That kayak probably isn't a threat. It's not like it can get to land in less than half a year. Probably more. And I don't think you can put a radio on a kayak. We can wait until another tide to start lock my. That should hopefully be enough time to plan. We could probably even wait two tides."

Heimdall nods. "Alright. "

Bridget says: "I'm in a room. They can't see people on docked ships from the harbor either."

Jenkins says: "Of course if the kayak has something interesting on it,it might be worth a look."

Bridget taps the edge of the reed boat. "That kayak was on the beach last time we were here. Someone might be fishing out there."

Lyra says: "Aye, I ain't concerned about it."

Bridget says: "I didn't say it was a concern. Just that it's potentially interesting. It's just a question of who is on the kayak and if they're of any interest to us." She shrugs. "We'll see if the bitches are in town."

Lyra nods. "We oughta get some kayaks or rafts fer dockin ta dinghies."

Bridget says: "Triplets dinghy has a kayak docked to it."

Lyra says: "Ahhh, I didn't know that. Good, good. All right, so 'ere's the plan. Summer an' Heimdall go inta town ta scout. The main objective is ta lure them Puk girls outta their buildins an' get them ta leave the 'arbor unlocked. Once their defenses are down, ya come back ta report, an' the rest o' us go 'ide in the 'arbor to 'elp drag. Ya can 'elp wif a drag from the destination, I think. So Summer or someone starts, then we 'elp 'er from where we can't be seen. Shove 'em on the boat, then beat the keys out an' go fer the ovver one if necessary. If there are any witnesses, we shove 'em inta a locked buildin in town. Ya can take me suggestion o' pretendin ta be a couple lookin ta start a tavern or vineyard or summat or Bridget's of bein traders. It don't matter, but get it straight afore we dock. Also, fake names. Summer, ye've been reported on the radio, remember. Sabrina too. I reckon we look less threatenin if we shove anyone wot ain't goin inta town inside. So let's bring Lenny in afore we land. Any questions or suggestions?"

Bridget says: "Yeah, definitely going to need to see if anyone else is there. I doubt anyone would want to hang around them, but who knows."

Lyra says: "Aye, witnesses complicate things."

Bridget says: "Even if there's some poor schmuck failing to trade with them, that could still blow the thing if they were to get off a radio message too soon."

Lyra says: "We oughta draw up a trade list fer 'em too. Bridget, ya wanna inventory wot's in the longboat?"

Bridget groans softly. "Fine, I'll make a list of what we might plausibly be trading with them." She scribbles down a note. "What's the current name of our ship again…?"

Summer says: "Ok, I'll call myself Autumn. And we can be traders from some place on Cantr. Sleeping Fish."

Bridget gives Summer a note titled _Sleeping Fish trade inventory 4824_.

Jenkins says: "Ah, poor Bridge. Always doing the dirty work." He snickers. "I would volunteer, but I'm rubbish at it."

Lyra says: "I'd volunteer, but I can't be arsed." She shoots a big grin at Bridget. "Looks like it's yer job, mate!"

Bridget says: "Volunteer for what? If you mean the stock list, I already finished it up and handed it to Summer."

Lyra says: "Aye, that."

Bridget says: "Why in the world was all that meat in there? Good fuck, no wonder we were so slow. Anything extra laying on the ground in the radio room?"

Bridget whispers to Lyra: "Gotten some keys finished up. Can you pick out whatever you're missing?"

Heimdall says: "As I will be Isaac Portau."

Jenkins says: "How much meat is there, Bridge?"

Bridget says: "Um… like a hundred kilos of raw meat and thirty kilos of cooked meat. I left the raw meat on the deck. We can dump it in Puk."

Heimdall says: "Sounds good." He nods.

Leonard says: "A 60-kg girl disappears suddenly. In her place is left 60 kg of raw meat and a commemorative mug. I like it."

Bridget says: "The cannibals were on the other raker." She looks around to make sure everything is in order.

Bridget starts to dock the Whatever to the Puk harbor.

Leonard says: "Well, all the meat would still be there. It's not cannibalism if you don't eat it, it's just butchering."

Jenkins says: "Well I ate the dead man's meat, but I'm not about to eat anything if it actually came from a person." He wrinkles his nose. "That just seems gross."

Bridget says: "Who knows where they've been or what they've been eating, anyway."

Bridget finishes with the lock on the reed boat.

The Whatever docks at the Puk harbor.

Jenkins says: "Guess we're here? Judging by us not moving anymore.. Ah, I hate not being out on deck."

Summer says: "There's another raker docked here called _Blissful Eternity_. An older man and woman. The man is starving and looks to be near death."

Bridget nods. "Yeah… I hate hiding." She looks over to her. "Well, that slightly complicates things. Rigged?"

Summer says: "The harbor is unlocked and I see 5 people in town."

Bridget says: "I'm guessing at least some of them might be from the raker."

Jenkins closes the window to the hold.

Heimdall says: "Honey what do you think of my poem. I believe I outdone myself this time I did." He's looking proud with a smile.

Bridget says: "What ages are they?"

She goes into the hold.

Bridget says: "What's up with the window?"

Summer comes into the hold and opens the windows.

Bridget goes onto the _Nadzieja Nazgrima_.

Summer says: "One man in his forties and two men in their twenties, one woman in her eighties and one woman in her sixties. The raker has a man in his forties and woman in twenties."

Bridget says: "Keep in mind, folks, they can only hear us or see us if we're on the deck, not in any cabins or docked boats. So if you want to say something without risk of being overheard, hop into a cabin or boat to say it. Whispering can be overheard." She nods. "The one in her eighties is Alex, and the one in her sixties would be Miren. Two men in their twenties… people unfortunate enough to spawn here, maybe?"

Summer says: "The old bitches are inside buildings. The other three are just sitting in town."

Jenkins says: "He told me to shut it." He shrugs. "And where did all these people come from?"

Summer says: "Do you think it's worth the risk with the other ship and people here?"

Heimdall passes Bridget a note titled _What is good song idea and rhythm Madaml?_

Bridget says: "No reason we have to push it right away. Make like traders and get a feel for the situation, find out who these people are who might be leaving soon. Try to recruit the newspawns. Okay, cargo hold is unlocked for the moment. Bear that in mind before trying to stuff anyone in there. And Heimdall, good call on the notes. For future reference, people can only see you passing notes if they're standing right next to you, and even then they can't see the title."

Heimdall says: "Thank you sister." He smiles cheerfully as he walks over to the wall and into a relaxed position. "The old man seems to be in charge and running the operation of the place. I wonder what trade he has. "

Bridget says: "Of the ship, or the town?"

Heimdall says: "The town dear sister. "

Bridget says: "I can't imagine those old bitches would let anyone run their town. They could hardly stand anyone else to even be there."

Heimdall says: "The lovely couple on the ship are caring…but we were coming in there was the 'Alex's Private Harbor'. The man is no doubt the co leader of the place. He seems a little dangerous but I say it will be days until our own brethren traders leave. The man in his forties seems to about to hit the bucket because of no activity in his movements."

Bridget says: "Alex is the name of the older woman, the one in her eighties. She apparently uses her private harbor for skinny dipping. When we checked it out before, it was empty."

Summer says: "Ok, I'll go in and spy. Grimy, I'm not sure if I can get into character as well as you have. Maybe the trader angle is better?"

Heimdall says: "Ah being as a new person now that is a interesting concept." He nods. "Mhm, we have a few hours before they are awake and talk to us. "

Summer says: "Ok, let's go into town and see what we can learn. I have that fake trade list I can use to hopefully lure someone out."

Bridget passes a note to Jenkins titled _Heimdall is weird_.

Jenkins snickers with a shrug. "Ah, come on, Bridge. I think it's kinda cute."

Bridget giggles. "I refuse to start looking at people as cute widdle newspawns until I'm at least thirty." She tries to peer out toward the town. "The worst part is sitting here waiting and wondering what's happening out there."

Lyra says: "Aye. Well, I reckon they've got it in 'and."

Bridget says: "Yeah, they haven't come running onto the deck screaming that they're being chased by forty naked guys painted blue wielding glowing battle axes and riding dire wolves."

 

* * *

**Day 4825**

Jenkins says: "What's that about?"

Lyra says: "Extra keys. Take wot ya need an' give it back ta Bridget."

Bridget gives a key to Jenkins. "Like that one. I don't know if you have that one yet, but if so, just stick it in the basket. I've been putting in the key copies I've been making in there."

Jenkins says: "Hm. I still have that keyring you game me, Bridge. It looks like they're all matching."

Bridget says: "I gave you back your own keyring."

Jenkins holds up a key. "Anyone know where this one goes to?"

Bridget says: "It doesn't match any of the ones I have. Lemme check the new boats."

Jenkins says: "And that keyring is for me to keep, right? So I should just pass the basket?"

Bridget says: "Right. Can pass the basket to Sabrina and she can see what she's missing. This would have been saner to list in a note or something…" She giggles.

Jenkins says: "This is an insane way of doing things. I approve." He chuckles.

Another key copy is finished.

Bridget holds up a key. "Okay, who needs the longboat key?"

A young man comes into view and says: "Helgur like boat."

Bridget says: "Ah, who's this?"

Summer says: "Hey everyone. Uh, I've invited someone. His name is Helgur." She says to the man, "Helgur, could you step in here please?"

Bridget says: "He's in the hold."

Bridget passes the basket to Summer and whispers: "Can you pick out whichever keys you're missing here? I've been using that basket for key copies."

Summer gives Bridget a key and whispers: "I found that one on the ground here."

Bridget whispers: "Did you lock him in there?"

Leonard says: "Uh, hello Helgur."

Summer says: "Yeah, it's locked."

Bridget says: "So, an aspiring newspawn? Is this to be an interview, then?"

Summer says: "He's been mistreated by the Puk bitches and has shown interest in sailing. So I figured he might be a good candidate for a crew member."

Bridget says: "I seeee. So, Helgur, what are you looking to get out of life?"

Helgur says: "Helgur not like Puk - dirty mean place, . Talky Trader man Issaac and Snow say Helgur if he wants to work come to boat. Like shiney things trader people have. Helgur want shiney things, not potato. All Puk has is potato and sad people."

Leonard says: "We do have some shiny things here, but there are also times when we find a lot of potatoes. Are you fine with that?"

Bridget says: "We're not actually looking to get potatoes, though. We're looking to get the shiny things." She giggles. "The potatoes just kind of happen."

Summer says: "Yeah, he pretty much always talks like that. I'm going to go keep an eye on Isaac. Good luck to you Helgur."

Helgur says: "At least boat can sail to find new things. No roads out of Puk but hunger and wolves. Helgur happy to work for shiny things."

Bridget says: "What did they do to you?"

Helgur says: "They ask me to help make bottles, they point to machines. I go to machine but they angry as I enter building to get tool. Find bodies in buildings, no one bury so Helgur bury. They get angry. The old ladies always angry, but when boats come they nice. When boat leave they angry again. They like wolves as pet, bad omen. Good omen to have wolveskin jacket and rug. So Helgur practice killing Hyena instead. People dead in buildings die hungry, Helgur not want to starve, but Helgur not beg mean puk ladies. Helgur want to fall in battle instead of alone and hungry."

Bridget says: "They don't let you kill wolves or collect resources?"

Helgur says: "No touch wolves. only take potato and sand. Not allow to take grapes though ladies let them rot on vine. Not allowed to enter buildings, only allowed to hunt and take meat and bone."

Bridget puts her hand to her forehead and mutters. "Little old bitches. So, bad enough that they betray us, but they never learn, either. They don't heed our words and go right back to carrying on the way they were before. Stupid, stupid, stupid."

Helgur says: "What helgur have _Mighty Tiger_ lady give when she land in boat."

Bridget says: "Helgur, would you use violence against those who have wronged you?"

Helgur says: "Puk just give pants."

Bridget says: "My name is Bridget, and let me tell you a story. A story of a newspawn who walked naked into a town, to be told she wasn't allowed to enter buildings, wasn't allowed to use machinery, wasn't allowed to harvest grapes, wasn't even given the courtesy of a name. By those who spurned her, rudely, crudely, and turned her away. You're not the first young person that they've mistreated, and unless something is done, you won't be the last."

Helgur says: "Helgur has long memory, holds grudges against mean people. Never forgets. Try to get into buildings to find weapon but all locked. Will walk to town if survive road, one day return to Puk and wipe evil omens away. But Helgur work for trader people first if they allow. Earn way, get shiney things and one day boat. Return to Puk one day."

Bridget grins maliciously. "No need for that. We're here now. We, who they wronged before, returned to exact vengeance upon them. They dismissed us, ignored us, abused us, lied to us, and in the end, betrayed us. And after all that, they would not even heed our warnings. We kidnapped them and imprisoned them. We told them to change their laws and change their ways. They promised safe harbor and asked us to bring them a woman named Jordan, with the supposed intent to cause harm to her. For all these promises, we let them go. As we sailed away, a warning went out over the radio about us. They'd driven down the coast to tell people about us, betraying us and breaking their promise, going back on their word. Did they think we had forgiven and forgotten their crimes?"

Helgur says: "Bridget from Puk? Why return to trade with mean people ?"

Bridget chuckles without humor. "Oh, we're not here to trade. That's just a pretense. We're here for revenge."

Lyra says: "Gahahahaha! Aye, yer story sounds most familiar, Bridget." She gives a wolfish grin. "Wot do ya say, Helgur me mate? Do ya want revenge on these Puk bitches fer 'ow they've treated ya? Blimey, that's rich, innit?! Ta fink they've driven yet more newspawns ta violence! I love it! Ahhhh, they're gonna get their just desserts all right!"

Helgur says: "Helgur will not cry if see the Puk ladies punished. The men and boat lady I do not know and have done me no wrong."

Lyra says: "Good man. Do ya wanna 'elp, then?"

Helgur says: "If I can but I am sleepy now"

Bridget says: "Yeah, it's the old bitches who are our target. Anyone else are just bystanders. Do you think the boat will leave soon?"

Lyra says: "I wanna get this show on the road." She cracks her knuckles. "Helgur, are them Puk ladies outta buildings?"

Helgur says: "Boat has been here for days but the girl only comes out now. Snarly Alex was in grapefield, Miren in store. They sleep at night locked up. Young Peter and Goldeye sleep outside I think."

Lyra says: "Good ta know. We'll need ta be quick about this, then. One person start draggin in town, then others 'elp from the 'arbor. Once we got 'er in the 'arbor, the 'arbor folk start draggin onta the boat, then inta the guest suite. Even if she's awake, we can grab 'er afore she can react if we're quick about it. Helgur, wot do ya wanna do wif yer life, then? *she sizes him up* Ya like fightin? Ya mentioned battle, didn't ya?" She consults a note she's holding. "I reckon hour one is a fine time fer most o' us. Can you lot be awake around 1:15 tomorrow?"

Bridget groans and rubs her forehead. "I suppoooose I can avoid sleeping for half the day."

Jenkins says: "Yeah, I can make that." He yawns. "Damn I picked a bad time for a nap. Hello there, Helgur. My name's Jenkins."

Jenkins holds up a cup of tea. "And looks like we have some tea. Not sure how helpful it'll be, but hey."

Lyra says: "Good, good."

Jenkins says: "You're the strongest of us, so I think it would be best if you had it. How much wood do we have?"

Lyra says: "Ahhh, my thanks, Jenks. Aye, we may need this dependin on 'ow 'ard it is ta get Alex's keys. I recall 'er bein 'eavier than Miren, though. A bloody lot. It's in the longboat."

Jenkins says: "I'm sure they've replaced the locks by now? And is it safe to go out on deck?"

Lyra says: "Anyhow, Helgur, it's like this…" She studies him closely, then leans in. "As Bridget said, we ain't traders. The truf is we're pirates. Ya wanna be a pirate, mate? If ya don't, we'll let ya go on yer merry way after our business 'ere is done. We won't 'arm a 'air on yer 'ead, ye've got me word. But if ya find ye've got a taste fer blood, riches, an' excitement, ye'd do far worse than ta join our merry crew. Ya see, we're the most infamous band o' ne'er-do-wells on these islands. I be the Dread Pirate Lyra Halifax, an' me name strikes terror inta the 'eart o' all folk from Treefeavver ta Shai ta Cantr. Wot do ya say? Jenks, there's a starvin bloke on anuvver boat in the 'arbor. I reckon 'e's likely sleepin, but ya can pass quickly over the deck."

Helgur says: "Helgur likes boat! Strike from the sea into the hearts of enemies. Help the new ones by taking from the nasty old ones."

Jenkins says: "Hah. I like it. No fancy talk, you're a straight to the point sort of guy."

Lyra says: "Lovely. Welcome ta the team, mate! Gahahahaha, ye'll like it 'ere! Now, 'ow strong are ya, an' 'ow good are ya at fightin, an' wot times can ya be awake?"

Helgur says: "Helgur very strong, Helgur perfect fighter. Helgur awake a lot on times when came on ship. Not awake now a lot."

Lyra says: "Gahahaha! Perfect! Yer a bloody natural, mate! Ahh, we could use more muscle around 'ere." She rubs her hands together excitedly.

Bridget says: "Damn, like me and Jenkins aren't already showed up enough." She grins.

Jenkins says: "Ah, excellent. That's alright, Bridge. They can have their brawn. Well be the brains of the operation." He chuckles.

Bleary-eyed, Sabrina rises up, straightening our her limbs and fixing her hair. "Did I hear something about some action whilst I was asleep? Good good, I wouldn't mind some blood. I shall be awake."


	41. Revenge: Attack

**Day 4827**

Summer says: "How's it going here? That Alex bitch is still sitting in town collecting grapes."

Jenkins says: "Helgur, what is it you're doing with that hide? I hope you don't plan on putting it on and wearing it."

Summer says: "Hey Jenks. How is the interview going?"

Jenkins says: "Lyra conducted it this time. I think she gave him a passing grade immediately when he said he was a strong fighter." He chuckles. "It sounded like he answered everything else perfectly as well."

Summer says: "I thought he might. I sussed him out a little before I invited him on board. If for no other reason than to save him from the Puk bitches. "

Jenkins says: "Yeah, another rescued from their fuckery." He smirks at Lyra. "I have a feeling they're kindred spirits now. I'm so pumped to give these ladies exactly what's coming to them."

Summer says: "Yeah, it should be great. It was pretty easy to get one of them outdoors. I just hope she stays there. We need to get Heimdall on the ship again, though. I guess I'll pass him a note and ask him to wait in the harbor."

Jenkins says: "Yeah, he needs to be here for the planning. I'd hate for him to miss out on his first adventure."

Summer says: "Ok, I passed him a note. I'll wait on the deck for him. Great! So we'll be striking in a few hours if we have enough people ready?"

Jenkins says: "Less than an hour, I believe. I'm going to take a quick nap so I'm at 100% for it."

Lyra says: "Ahh, me too, Jenks! I can smell the scent o' blood in the air!" She rubs her hands together and cackles. "It's a fine day fer some piracy, mates! Heimdall and Summer, yer back! Perfect timin. Also, Jenks, about Helgur, I figured there weren't no 'arm in bein direct when we got 'im locked up in the 'old. If 'e weren't interested, we could just dump 'im when we go. It ain't like we're keepin these identities anyhow. Right, now, the plan. If Alex is still sittin in town, then wot we do is 'ave Summer go inta town at the attack time and start draggin on 'er while the rest o' us sit in the 'arbor. I reckon we keep one person on board in case she wakes up at a bad time so she can't steal our boat. Anyway, Summer starts the drag, an' the rest o' us 'elp from the 'arbor. Then once we got 'er in the harbor, we all start draggin 'er again ta the boat. Ta be coordinated, let's say I start it. So as soon as ya see 'er in the 'arbor, ya go 'elp me wif me project as fast as ya can. Then we come back on the boat an' whoever gets back on first starts shovin 'er in the guest suite. Only time she'll have ta escape is when we got 'er in the 'arbor, so we'll need to be quick about it."

Heimdall whispers something to Lyra.

Lyra says: "Now, once we got 'er all nice an' safe in our guest suite, we hit 'er till 'er keys pop out, then go back fer Miren. Remember ya can 'elp wif a drag from the drag destination. Heimy, we'll make ya one later. Nah, yer decently strong, so I want ya in the 'arbor. Also, no offense, mate, but yer new. I want someone wot's been around longer ta make sure the boat ain't stolen. 'Ow bout Jenks? Anyhow, once bof Puk bitches are safely in the guest suite, we scout out the buildins in town an' pick one wot ain't got no people an' no radio an' drag all the visitors ta it. It'll take 'em time ta break out, by which point we'll be long gone."

Bridget yawns, stretches.

Lyra says: "Then take wo'ever we like from their stores an' book it ta Dorian ta change the name o' the boat. If all goes well, we'll be out afore the tides. Any questions?"

Summer says: "Sound like a plan. Are we about to do this now? And are we going to rob them again? Or are we just doing the kidnapping?"

Lyra says: "Might as well as long as we're 'ere, aye?"

Sabrina says: "I've not missed anything, have I?"

Lyra says: "Aye, we're gonna do it now, Summer. Now, Summer an' Heimdall, can ya go back inta town?"

Jenkins says: "Sure, I can do that. Just one thing that I think should be pointed out. Especially when dragging out in the town, make sure the person initiating the drag has a key to let the others in."

Lyra says: "Heimdall can say in the 'arbor if 'e likes. Aye, we'll need ta send the person wif the key in ta grab Miren."

Jenkins says: "Who all has a set of the Puk keys? I could loan mine out if need be. And make sure you check the locks first to make sure they match."

Lyra says: "Oh, ye've got 'em? Blimey, can ya pass 'em ta me, then? We might as well see if we can get ta where Miren is afore we tire ourselves out attackin Alex. Best ta leave that bit fer later if we can, cos we've got quite a bit o' draggin ta do. If they ain't daft, they'll 'ave replaced the locks, but I reckon they're likely daft."

Bridget says: "If they weren't daft, they'd've changed their laws and kept quiet about us, and not been such an arse to newspawns."

Leonard says: "I've been dozing, so I'm just letting you know I'm here."

Jenkins says: "I thought I did… Maybe Bridge has them."

Lyra says: "Ah, perfect, then she can check once we've got Alex safely stowed away. Lenny me mate! Good timin! If Alex tries ta steal our boat, dock it back, would ya?"

Bridget says: "I don't have them."

Leonard says: "Is anything in the town locked right now?"

Lyra says: "Well, I ain't got 'em…" She scratches her head.

Bridget hands Leonard a key.

Lyra says: "The buildin where Miren is most likely's locked."

Leonard says: "So I'm the one staying on the ship, then?"

Lyra says: "Guess we'll need ta get keys from Alex after all."

Jenkins says: "Shit. Didn't we get keys from Puk the first time we came through? What happened to them?"

Bridget says: "If she's inside, she won't notice us quietly dragging Alex away."

Lyra says: "Aye, though I wouldn't mind if Jenks wanted ta stay on 'ere as well. Once o' ya could start the drag inta the guest suite once they're aboard. Ah yes, that's another point. No talkin in the town or in the 'arbor. Remember, Summer starts the drag in town, an' I start the drag in the 'arbor."

Leonard says: "Sure, I'll start the guest suite drag."

Summer says: "There's some keys being reclaimed on the deck. Did we reclaim those keys for the iron?"

Sabrina says: "What if we need to ask something?"

Jenkins says: "I hope not, Summer."

Bridget says: "Pass notes."

Lyra says: "Then go onta the deck o' the ship, or pass a note. We can talk once we've got Miren."

Bridget says: "No, Summer. Those were the keys belonging to Randy and Larry, and some unlabeled ones from Dorian."

Lyra says: "Well, I ain't got 'em…" She gives a sigh. "Ah well. Anyhow, it's time." She makes a wide, evil grin that shows entirely too many teeth. "Everyone ready, then?"

Bridget says: "And some I'd checked in Dorian whose locks had been broken already."

Jenkins says: "Alright! I know I am."

Bridget says: "Aye, let's do this."

Lyra says: "Heimdall, we can let ya out. We'll need yer 'elp draggin in town, so just stay in town till this is done. Or in the 'arbor. I'll unlock it now fer ya."

Summer says: "Ok, here we go then. Heimy, I'll unlock the ship. You get into the harbor and get ready to help drag."

Heimdall nods. "Okay, dear sister."

Bridget says: "Just don't say anything."

Jenkins says: "The harbor would be best. As few people in town as possible in case we need a get away."

Sabrina says: "Ready!"

Heimdall closes the window in the harbor.

Lyra says: "Heimdall! No! Open it again! We need ta see Summer!"

Heimdall opens the window.

Bridget says: "Damnit, they'd see the window opening and closing."

Lyra, Summer, and Heimdall drag Alex from the harbor onto the Whatever.

Leonard says: "They'll see us soon enough anyway."

Lyra says: "On me, mates!"

Lyra, Leonard, and Jenkins drag Alex into the guest suite.

Lyra says: "Gahahaha! Excellent!"

Leonard says: "Lend me that crossbow, will you?"

Heimdall takes out his battle axe and puts it into a resting position behind his neck. "Now what would be a good poem?"

Jenkins says: "Ah, come on, I want a turn…" He chuckles. "Too many people inside."

Lyra says: "Heimdall, can ya come back, please? We need yer 'elp."

Leonard says: "Darn. I want to hurt people too."

Jenkins says: "Only one more hit and she should be good."

Leonard says: "Good is pushing it."

Lyra says: "Ship's open, an' there's me key ta the guest suite."

Bridget says: "She's a tough old bitch."

Lyra says: "Heimdall, mate, no nappin now! We're on a tight timetable 'ere."

Bridget says: "Hope you haven't fallen asleep already Heimdall… You can think of a poem later."

Jenkins says: "Just don't finish her off, alright? One good tap should knock her out."

Lyra says: "Eh… Helgur, mate, yer not awake, are ya? Blimey, 'ow did it take all o' us?"

Bridget says: "It took the three of us hitting her and trying to drag her before. We could hardly hurt her."

Summer says: "My shot missed. Sorry."

Bridget says: "It happens. We just need one more hit here, Heimdall! Helgur!"

Lyra says: "It 'appens, mate, don't worry. Mine barely scratched 'er."

Bridget says: "Damnit, Heimdall was awake a minute ago."

Bridget whispers to Heimdall: "Psst, come on!"

Jenkins says: "Yeah, same here, Lyra. I think she might have gotten even stronger while we were away. What a shame."

Lyra says: "We're gonna have some stern words about followin instructions when this is over." She gives a glare.

Jenkins says: "Ah, give them a chance. Some people just aren't as fast as you, Lyra. "

Lyra says: "Which interferes wif the plan an' alerts anyone wot might be watchin."

Bridget says: "Had to double check that it was locked. Yep, she's locked in."

Jenkins says: "Oh? Well, shit. I didn't know that. That's going to raise suspicions."

Lyra says: "Anyhow, don't worry, Heimdall, mate, it 'appens. If ya could wake up again, though, that'd be mighty fine."

Bridget says: "What's gonna raise suspicions?"

Jenkins says: "I'll listen in for a distress call, then. The window closing? Ah, I guess it would as much as a lady being dragged…" He shrugs.

Bridget says: "You can't see someone being dragged outside though."

Heimdall climbs onto the ship.

Lyra says: "Ahhh, good, yer awake!"

Bridget says: "Ah, there you are!" She grins.

Heimdall goes into the guest suite and gives Alex a fatal wound with a steel battle axe.

Jenkins says: "Well, then my first statement stands. Heh. Heimdall, I'm guessing? Good job, mate! Now do the honors of knocking her out."

Lyra says: "Gahahahaha! Brilliant, mate, thanks!"

Jenkins says: "Perfect!"

Bridget applauds. "Fuck yes."

Leonard says: "Yes!"

Heimdall says: "I don't know how. Someone do it."

Lyra says: "Summer, ya wanna pick up the keys while yer there? Don't finish 'er off!"

Jenkins says: "Are we rested enough to go drag more people?"

Lyra says: "Alex, don't go dyin on us now."

Bridget says: "Yeah, we need to gloat over the bitches first."

Lyra says: "Aye, let's do it! We got enough. Heimdall, can I have my key back?"

Bridget says: "Yeah, Miren was weaker than her. And we don't need to knock her out."

Heimdall whispers something to Lyra.

Lyra says: "An' can ya get back in the 'arbor ta 'elp us drag?" She nods to Heimdall.

Leonard says: "Vengeance isn't as sweet if the victim doesn't know she's being punished."

Summer says: "Damn, lady. That's a lot of keys." She picks up the pile of keys.

Jenkins says: "I'm game. I think we all have a few more drags in us."

Lyra says: "Okay, time ta get Miren!"

Summer and Lyra drag Miren out of the equipped building. Bridget and Lyra drag Miren into the harbor. By the time Bridget climbs back onto the ship, Miren is already locked away.

Bridget says: "Sweet." She grin maliciously.

Leonard says: "This is too good. I can't believe this worked."

Jenkins says: "Damn! You're all too fast for me. I didn't get to help with any of that." He laughs. "Now for the others in town?"

Bridget says: "Hey there, Bitches. We're baaaaack. How do you like a return to our guest suite?"

Heimdall whispers something to Lyra.

Lyra says: "Gahahahahaha! Bloody brilliant! Oh, the sweet delicious taste o' vengeance!" She cackles evilly.

Leonard says: "So, do we pillage the warehouse while we're at it?"

Jenkins says: "They're the most dangerous."

Lyra says: "Aye, we do, Lenny! Heimdall, 'ang on a minute, would ya? We've got more ta do in town. First we stash everyone wot's in town."

Leonard says: "Let's go! Someone unlock it when we get there."

Heimdall says: "Alright."

Summer says: "On me."

Summer and Lyra drag a young man into the town hall.

Bridget says: "There's no lock on this building, guys."

Summer says: "Wait."

Bridget says: "Guys, there's no lock on that building."

Summer says: "No lock, damn."

Lyra says: "Ehhh. Whoops! Gahahahaha!"

Bridget and Sabrina drag the young man out of the town hall.

Lyra says: "Summer's got 'em, Jenks."

Jenkins says: "Summer, where's a place that has a lock?"

Leonard says: "Prison? I mean, that's the whole point of the place."

Summer says: "Ok this one."

Lyra says: "True. Summer, the prison? Or that works. I'll 'elp ya, then"

Summer says: "On me."

Summer, Lyra, Leonard, and Bridget drag a young woman into 1003 Holm St.

Leonard says: "On me Or not, since it's locked."

Bridget says: "There's no radio in there, right?"

Jenkins says: "Last one?"

Bridget says: "Guess there shouldn't be."

Summer, Leonard, and Lyra drag a young man into 1003 Holm St.

Summer says: "No radio."

Bridget says: "The radio was in the workshop."

Leonard says: "Yo ho ho, let's pillage this motherfucker!"

Jenkins says: "And that's everyone!"

Lyra says: "GAHAHAHAHAHA! A bloomin flawless raid!"

Bridget wipes her hands. "The witnesses have been locked up for now. We can let them go once we're done here. Except that starving guy over there." She shrugs.

Miren closes the window in the guest suite.

Jenkins says: "Yeah, I was about to ask about him. Should we do something about that? And oh now. Look who woke up. We might need to knock her out too. Nah, she's just healing Alex. That'll keep her busy for a bit. "

Bridget snickers. "We can put a lock on the window later? Like we don't have enough fucking keys as it is."

Lyra says: "Heimdall, ya can get on now."

Jenkins says: "We could. Though staying in there long enough with that viper might be difficult. "

Bridget says: "I don't mean right now."

Jenkins says: "Oh, and Lyra, Miren woke up. She's currently healing Alex. Closed the window for some reason." He rolls his eyes.

Bridget says: "I mean once this particular raid is taken care of."

Lyra says: "Gahahahaha! Wo'ever, we'll teach 'er a lesson. Did she any anyfin?"

Bridget says: "Yeah, probably trying to talk to her in private." She rolls her eyes. "And not listen to our gloating? Not a word."

Lyra says: "We oughta lock that window."

Jenkins says: "Yeah, that was our conclusion as well." He shrugs. "Now, what about that bloke on the boat?"

Lyra says: "Eh, I reckon 'e's a sleeper. 'E's starvin, see?"

Bridget says: "I dumped the pile of raw meat, too."

Jenkins says: "Yeah, but that doesn't mean all of this commotion won't miraculously wake him up." He rolls his eyes. "I don't trust a sleeper for a minute."

Bridget says: "If he can't even wake up to feed himself…"

Lyra says: "Wot say you lot we leave the storeroom open fer any enterprisin newspawns wot come through?"

Bridget says: "We really don't want to take all their shit."

Lyra says: "Them Puk girls will provide fer all the young folk in absentia wot they didn't in person! Gahahahahaha!"

Jenkins says: "Good plan. I think we have a surplus of a lot of this junk. Maybe the witnesses would like some of it for their troubles? *he snickers*"

Lyra says: "Now, do ya wanna rename the ship 'ere or clear out an' do it? There's that bloke sleepin on the raker…"

Jenkins says: "I say we go to our safe harbor to do that."

Bridget says: "We could stash our shit when we get to port."

Lyra says: "True. We could also sleep on the ship an' come out ta pick away at it. It won't take long wif so many o' us."

Jenkins says: "Are we going to head out once we're finished looting? Did any of the guests have crowbars?"

Lyra says: "It's almost the tides, though. If we wanna leave, we oughta do it now. They did not, Jenks. I figured eivver we give 'em a crowbar when we leave or radio in fer 'elp when we get on ta gloat about our nefarious misdeeds."

Jenkins nods. "One crowbar should give us plenty of time to get away."

Lyra says: "That wos my thought. We ain't gonna sit on this fer long, anyway."

Bridget whispers to Summer: "Wanna toss them a crowbar and get going before the tide?"

Jenkins says: "Or we can rely on the kindness of the surrounding area?" He snorts. "I kinda like that idea."

Bridget whispers to Summer: "Or just notify on the radio that there's people to be rescued in here. Either works."

Lyra says: "True. We can give people the chance ta feel like 'eroes, wot! Rescuin pirate victims an' wot 'ave ya!"

Sabrina says: "They have some potatoes, I say we radio at a later date and see just how benevolent their neighbours are."

Lyra says: "Anyhow, I reckon we can get the ship renamed in an hour or two wif so many o' us active."

Bridget says: "Hope this is the last. Want to get out before the tide."

Jenkins says: "Yeah. They're not going to starve to death anytime soon, at least." He nods to Bridget. "Looks like Lenny is finishing up."

Lyra says: "But, eh, that guy on the boat could see us…" She scratches her head.

Leonard says: "Hell no, there's still tons. I can't do this on my own, we need everyone."

Lyra says: "I reckon we oughta murder some wolves while we're 'ere! Wot do ya say, mates?"

Summer says: "Tone of notes and keys in that room"

Bridget whispers to Leonard: "We really don't need all their shit. We're already loaded to the brim and need to dump some things."

Lyra says: "Gahahahahaha! Take that, ya bloody worfless beast!"

Bridget expertly hurts a dire wolf with her claymore.

Jenkins says: "Oh, nice one! Took out one of their pets. How much more stuff do we have to move? Time is very short."

Lyra says: "Wo'ever, let's just get movin. We'll radio 'elp in fer the bystanders. I'm puttin Heimy back on the boat. I'm bloody knackered. Can some o' you lot 'elp me wif 'im?"

Bridget says: "I'm helping, Could use another hand."

Lyra, Bridget, and Jenkins push Heimdall up onto the ship.

Jenkins says: "It's sad when you have to ask for my help." He chuckles.

Lyra says: "I gotta sleep fer a few, so I'll be stayin on 'ere. I reckon all me business is done in town."

Bridget says: "All aboard who's going aboard! Unless we want to stay another hour, and I'd really love to be out of here."

Jenkins says: "Lenny, come on! It's now or never, mate."

Bridget whispers to Leonard: "We have to go in like, one minute. We don't need all their stuff. We plundered them last time we were here."

Bridget says: "Everyone on board?"

Leonard says: "Well, I'm happy with this. Tons of iron, steel, fuels and healing foods."

Jenkins says: "Where's Summer?"

Leonard says: "In town"

Summer comes on board.

Leonard says: "Great"

Jenkins says: "Shit."

Bridget undocks the Whatever and quickly sets a course.

Leonard says: "What, Jenkins?"

Jenkins says: "Perfect timing." He laughs. "Never mind. I didn't see her."

Bridget says: "Hope that was everything."

Jenkins says: "They really were holding out on us last time, weren't they?"

Bridget says: "Not really. We picked and chose what to loot last time."

Heimdall says: "Thanks for dragging me."

Jenkins says: "Ah, it was so long ago. I can't remember. Looks like this is a good haul, though."

Heimdall says: "So when are we ditching them in the ocean?"

Leonard says: "But you know, guys, I think we're being a bit inhospitable"

Bridget shoves a bunch of stuff onto the _Malovicius_.

Heimdall takes off the longcoat. "Now this was worth while."

Jenkins says: "Oh, and I changed up their idiotic sign in the harbor. We should have locked it for fun."

Leonard says: "We do have a guest we haven't paid any attention to yet."

Leonard goes in and opens the window in the guest suite.

Bridget says: "Ah, I imagine they wanted a little privacy, for one last bit of girl on girl love."

Heimdall says: "Hello Miren." He nods.

Leonard says: "Are you a skilled musician by any chance? Because we're in need of a celebration, and you'd better keep us entertained."

Jenkins snickers at Bridget. "That's what I thought too. Though I wouldn't mind watching…"

Sabrina says: "Jenkins, you sleaze!"

Heimdall says: "Hey can on of you unlock the cargo hold for me I have work to do." He nods.

Jenkins says: "Hey, I'm not the one who opened the window on them. That was Lenny." He shrugs.

Bridget says: "It's open."

Leonard sneers and looks at the guests. "Now that you put it like that, that isn't the kind of entertainment I want. I mean, just look at them."

Heimdall points at a silver-plated kite shield. "That looks nice."

Jenkins says: "Yours if you want it, Heimdall."

Leonard says: "I dropped my weapon here though, did you guys find any good ones?"

Bridget says: "I put all the loose items in the shipping crate."

Lyra looks over the captives with an interested expression. "Miren's got a scutum now, apparently. I reckon that'll make a fine prize fer one o' ya. Wot was Alex carryin?"

Sabrina says: "Can I have a shot at the other one later? I got the first hag with a beautiful bolt, 'rite in th' chops' as Lyra might say."

Leonard says: "Battleaxe, I think?"

Lyra says: "Aye, Sabrina. I softened er up fer ya, though." She gives a grin. "But it's satisfyin when it works out like that, ain't it? Ladies, I'd like ya ta know we've got yer newspawn aboard. Yer kind treatment o' 'im 'as made 'im fancy a life o' piracy. Gahahahaha!"

Jenkins says: "We're all disappointed with you. We thought you'd learn your lesson from last time." He shakes his head.

Sabrina says: "No-one knock her out just yet!" She looks around the room with a grin. "I'm going to rest up first so I'm at my best!" She splays out on the wolf skin rug.

Lyra says: "Just so ya know, we came back fer ya cos ya broke our li'l deal an' ratted us out ta San D'Oria, who put out a notice on the radio." She tsks disapprovingly. "I 'ear pirates are a right vicious sort, an' ya oughta not piss 'em off, don't ya fink? Seems ya ain't changed yer ways at all since the last batch o' pirates ya created! Blimey, but we're doin a public service, ain't we?"

Bridget says: "You also apparently broke our deal about changing your laws and not being bitches to newspawns."

Jenkins says: "And that's fine, Sabrina. I think you deserve your turn, since you missed Alex. "

Sabrina says: "Ha! I did not! I did more than half the damage _on my own_!"

Bridget says: "And here we sailed around a fair bit, got into plenty of mischief, bet you thought we weren't coming back, didn't you."

Jenkins says: "No? Oops, that was Summer, then. My bad." He shrugs. "Well, you did a good job, then!"

Lyra says: "Aye, ya ain't even lockin yer 'arbor now! That's shameful, it is, wot wif this bein an era o' violence and terror on the 'igh seas." Sshe fakes a sniff and looks at Jenkins and Bridget. "I dunno about you two, but I'm feelin bloody nostalgic! Ahhhh, I'm gettin flashbacks ta the good ol' days when we wos just startin out!"

Bridget says: "Yeah, you old girls were our first victims. Might not have even gotten us started if it weren't for you encouraging us to be pirates with your bitchiness."

Lyra says: "Now look at us! Gahahahahaha! We're the most fearsome band o' brigands on the 'igh seas! The whole world quakes in terror, an' wif good reason! That raid was a thing o' beauty, mates. Such coordination! Ye've all done me proud!"

Jenkins says: "Same here." He laughs. "Back when you were just an angry newspawn, not a notorious pirate loved by all on the radio."

Summer says: "Yes, my bolt ended up in the cabin wall. I would like to try again with the other bitch."

Lyra says: "Ahhh, I remember them days, Jenks! Me endless wanderin through the mountains, then Puk me first sight o' civilization! An' wot a welcome it wos!"

Leonard says: "I wouldn't mind a second shot either. Here I was, all ready to hurt people I've never met before, and then my bolt goes straight over her head! I need to start aiming or something."

Jenkins says: "Well, not by them, at any rate. But we took you in with open arms."

Bridget says: "I was biking through the mountains on a shitty free bike, getting chased around by crazy potato ladies."

Jenkins says: "Hah, well both of you get first dibs on the second one, as far as I'm concerned."

Bridget sighs. "The longboat is overstuffed now. I need to do something about these silly…"

She shoves a bunch of things around.

Jenkins says: "Silly?"

Bridget says: "Sorting crap."

Miren groans. "Ugh, shut up already." She closes the window again.

Bridget looks over to the window and laughs uproarously. "Bitches can't stand people talking and being lively!"

Jenkins says: "Ah, poor thing. She's had a rough day. Maybe we should give them a bit more privacy? Maybe it's nap time." He snickers.

Bridget moves more things around.

Jenkins sets it down, then suddenly groans in annoyance. "We forgot to leave a mug!"

Bridget says: "Whatever."

Leonard says: "That's not very nice of her. You guys wanna hit her with weapons?"

Bridget flops down on the rug. "Goooood enough."

Jenkins says: "Ah, I'm not too concerned. She's doing us a favor by healing the other bitch. Don't want her dying on us."

Leonard says: "Not entertaining enough."

Bridget says: "Heimdall, the key copies I've got set up on the deck are for you."

Miren closes the guest suite window again.

Bridget says: "Once they get made."

Leonard says: "Are you gonna play that flute, or what? I painstakingly carved it myself - ah, shit."

Jenkins says: "Yeah. In hindsight, a lock would have been a good idea."

Bridget says: "We need to copy a lot of this shit. Who knew being a pirate was so much work? Anyway, I got a vague organization system going here! Shinies in the chest, food on the deck, crap in the longboat. Very systematic. Next up, to put a lock on the chest. And the display case. And copy all those keys. Because we don't have enough fucking keys yet."

Jenkins says: "Sounds good, Bridge. And didn't we just finish making a log of everything we had? Your work is never done…"

Bridget says: "No, I don't think we bothered actually writing it down."

Lyra says: "Yanno, I reckon they ain't actin like folk wot wanna get released. I wos all set ta maroon 'em, but if they really ain't learned nuffin from last time…"

Jenkins says: "So, what are you proposing, Lyra? Death would be far too easy for them. "

Lyra says: "I ain't mind makin an example. They've got it comin. I wos finkin we kill 'em on the radio as a warnin ta ovvers. We can draw it out, get the audience real stirred up."

Heimdall says: "That is interesting, they would have to take pirates seriously. If we just maroon they will go back and of course feel it was a prank, a cruel prank."

Lyra says: "Aye. We mean business, though, an' the world oughta know. It'll set the tone fer our next scheme nicely, I reckon."

Jenkins shrugs. "I don't care either way. I'd prefer to maroon them. Let them slowly die of starvation."

Bridget says: "Maroon them where, though? Do we really want to sail far enough away to dump them somewhere they couldn't walk out of?"

Lyra says: "Aye, there's that too. Are they worf our time?"

Jenkins says: "My idea was always on a boat somewhere in the ocean. It would take some fancy maneuvering, though."

Bridget says: "We could see if anyone on the radio is willing to pay rare jewels for their release."

Lyra says: "True, but it'll be a pain ta do. I did like makin an example. The salty tears on the radio will provide the entertainment these bitches won't."

Heimdall says: "Bridget, I know that there will be a trap for a exchange. "

Bridget says: "Well, personally I'd expect no one would be willing to pay the asking price. They haven't exactly made a lot of friends."

Lyra says: "Our next gig is ransom, as it 'appens, Heimdall. But we got it all figured out. The 'ostages provide us wif insurance, an' I'm gettin me fan ta deliver the ransom anyhow."

Jenkins says: "But we already have a plan for kidnapping and ransom! *he laughs* And Bridge is right. No one's going to pay shit for their release."

Lyra says: "Aye, that'd be funny, Bridget, but I dunno. I ain't got any real interest in lettin 'em go. It's possible some rich bloke might offer. Someone wot don't know 'em."

Bridget says: "It'd just be a nail in the coffin to see nobody caring what happens to them beyond wailing and weeping. That's true, yeah."

Lyra says: "Aye. Anuvver plus ta killin 'em on the radio is we can 'ead straight fer out next destination. It'd be funny ta do the killin while we're docked ta their 'arbor, wouldn't it?"

Bridget says: "What is the price of betrayal? Oh hell, we should tell the radio about what they said about Jordan and how they wanted to torture her."

Lyra says: "Blimey, but they'll never guess we'd have the nerve! Ahhh, yer right, Bridget."

Jenkins says: "Oh! Now you're on to something… Maybe we could even hand them over to her? You think she'd be interested?" He grins.

Lyra says: "Gahahahaha! That would be funny, wouldn't it?"

Heimdall says: "The idea is pretty good, as for Helgur here. He seems pretty good."

Lyra says: "So Jenks, are ya fine wif me plan? Honestly, I don't fink sailin out ta the middle o' nowhere ta maroon 'em is gonna be fun. They ain't worf it. I say we make an example an' call it good. Miren is clearly resigned ta 'er fate an' ain't gonna play ball."

Bridget says: "Well, it's like they say. Fool us once, shame on you, fool us twice, cut your throat." She scratches an ear. "Is that how it goes? Lie to us and betray us, stab you in the face?"

Heimdall says: "No honor among thieves." He nods.

Jenkins says: "Like I said, it's whatever you choose. As long as everyone's on board with it. Does anyone have a problem with killing them off?"

Bridget says: "I'm in favor of killing, for one."

Heimdall says: "I agree with Bridget, should we kill one of them? "

Bridget says: "Not yet. Ultimately. What we do with them when we're done gloating at them."

Jenkins says: "Only one? What would we do with the other?"

Heimdall says: "Let them suffer with loss."

Bridget looks over to Heimdall and gives a malicious laugh. "I like the way he thinks."

Jenkins says: "Then do what with them? We can't leave her anywhere where she can send out a warning on the radio."

Summer says: "I'm always game for marooning, but I agree these bitches probably are worth the effort. "

Heimdall says: "I will kill them personally if we come to it. "

Bridget says: "We'll be gloating on the radio anyway and have to send someone to rescue the bystanders we locked up in Puk."

Summer stands in front of Heimdall, hands on hips then reaches for her umbrella. She whacks him with it.

Bridget says: "I say we let Helgur do the honors."

Heimdall moves his head to his side avoiding the umbrella. "Okay okay, you can kill them, Summer."

Summer says: "No more calling me Your Love, got it?"

Heimdall begins to laugh. "I had to play the part, sure. "

Summer says: "Yeah *she narrows her eyes* played a little too well I think." She flips her hair and goes back to the deck.

Heimdall says: "Sorry about that." He puts his hand up.

Jenkins says: "Hah, aw, you two are so cute together." He snickers.

Sabrina says: "Who did they betray first - it was Bridget, Jenkins and Lyra, right? - I say they should get the honours. So long as I get my shot at Miren, or whatever the other old bat is called. I have no qualms about us killing them - marooning sounds like good fun for someone who doesn't quite deserve the full works."

Summer stares through the window at Jenkins, twisting the umbrella in her hands.

Bridget says: "The older one is Alex. And I suggested Helgur since they abused him too, and he didn't get to play a part in the attack… and to prove himself." She grins.

Jenkins smirks at Summer. "Do it…"

Summer says: "I'm saving my energy for more deserving bitches. But I won't forget that."

Jenkins says: "Fair enough. As long as that's not shoved in places it doesn't belong, you can do your worst." He laughs.

Bridget says: "Wish we could force that window open so we could torment them by being talkative and energetic. They can't handle people being lively and wakeful. Any wonder why they drive away newspawns?"

Summer says: "We could take turns going inside and being lively and wakeful."

Bridget laughs aloud. "We could give gloating villainous monologues and recite poetry at them. And Lyra could serenade them with violin music."

Sabrina says: "Ooh, I could play them a coda on… Coda…" She holds up her lyre.

Bridget looks around to see who has the key basket. "Ah, Summer, did you look through it? We have too many boats and shit. I can't keep track anymore. Maybe we should make up lists of who has which keys. That'd be the sane thing to do, right?"

Summer passes her the basket. "Sorry. I thought I gave it back. What to do with all these Puk keys?"

Heimdall says: "I hear a plentiful ship possibly leaving Kjolt. I call dibs on them." He raises his hand.

Jenkins says: "What are you talking about, Heimdall?"

Lyra says: "That radio room is awful small is the problem. I wos finkin that logistically it might work better fer me ta do the honors, but I can trade places wif Helgur if 'e wants their blood. I wouldn't blame 'im."

Heimdall says: "This Shannon from Kjolt, if she is able to leave with some of her aides. That ship has to be loaded with nice goods. Plus the place sounds like a trading market if there is a university there, the idea of grabbing the ship makes me want to yearn for more things to be taken."

Bridget says: "We've kind of got as much as we can chew at the moment, and it's on the other side of the island."

She moves some more junk around.

Heimdall smiles. "That is true, a shame. But it couldn't hurt to…say recruit more sooner or later? "

Bridget sets up projects to build a bed and another window frame.

Jenkins says: "That seems like a difficult one to pull off. Someone as high profile as the University has got to have plenty of protection. I'm guessing they're not idiots. "

Bridget says: "I really think we're going to need to stash a lot of shit. And very likely steal a second raker at some point, if we're gonna take on more crew."

Heimdall closes his eyes and puts his hand to his chin in thought. "That is true something like it could be possible. But maybe send a spy to see the place and infiltrate the ranks of the trip then steal the ship once the person has gain enough trust and the keys." He taps his chin. "That would be likely a five year mission if that route happens from my guess. "

Bridget says: "Where did they say they were going?"

Heimdall opens his eyes as he puts his hand by his side to grab a map and present before him. "If we get more people, there is the choke point in Treefeather for that ship to go through but the problem on that is Shortinazy and the other city across. They will likely to have people and will intercept if trouble is heard. They are going to travel the seas visiting all the islands. "

Bridget says: "If that's the case, they might be traveling light with just equipment and food, and come back with foreign goods."

Heimdall says: "True unless the foreigners kill them first." He takes out the note of the recorded message and begins to repeat it. "Our esteemed education and research establishment is currently searching for suitable crew for a forthcoming trade and diplomacy mission to explore and document the Seven Isles region of the world. Intelligent, inquisitive, resourceful, reliable, strong and skilful prospects are encouraged to register their interest in person, in Klojt. Transportation to the City can be arranged, please ask via the radio on this same frequency. Thank you!"

Bridget says: "Where's the Seven Isles, anyway? Anyway, getting another ship isn't really a problem. Spare rakers practically grow on harbors. We've abandoned more ships than we've killed people."

Heimdall says: "Well there was once a map I saw a few years back. There is more islands than the one of Treefeather and Cantr. "

Bridget points at the note titled _Mapa Swiata, Iszkur 3750._

Bridget says: "Well, yeah, I have a ton of maps. Some of them really weird."

Bridget holds up a note titled _Lietuva (Lithuania) map by Greyhound v. 0.9 (3928)._

Bridget says: "This, for instance, is the only map of Lietuva I've ever seen."

Heimdall says: "Bridget is it alright if you can hand me some of them? "

Bridget hands him an envelope labeled _Maps_.

Bridget says: "Here, copy what you like, just hand it back when you're done."

Heimdall says: "Thanks Bridget." He smiles, copies some maps, and hands it back. "Here you go. "

Lyra says: "Jenks, can ya trade off wif me in the radio room? I can't fit in there wif ya."

Bridget says: "I think he's carrying too much stuff. *grins* I couldn't even hand him two kilos of meat the other day."

Lyra says: "We got a receiver in the 'old now, so ye've only gotta go in the radio room if ya wanna use the transmitter."

Jenkins and Lyra swap places in the radio room.

Jenkins says: "Yeah, I guess I should empty out my pockets a bit." He chuckles.

Helgur wakes up. "Helgur practice making things that is all."

Lyra says: "Helgur! Ye've missed the excitement. We got them Puk girls onboard wif nary a 'itch. Ya wanna say summat ta 'em? Someone wanna go open the window again?"

Jenkins drops a pile of tea leaves. "That's the culprit right there. Much better."

Lyra says: "Helgur, Heimdall, ya got 'ide bags? Ya should make 'em if not."

Helgur says: "I not make one yet. Need some more sinew."

Bridget says: "We have an extra in the shipping crate, unless someone put theirs in there by mistake."

Jenkins hands Helgur some sinew. "There's a bit. Not sure how I've been collecting so much junk."

Bridget says: "Probably did some hunting at some point."

Helgur says: "Puk ladies tough to take but in room now." He grins. "Puk ladies seal own fate with own actions"

Bridget says: "Yeah, I can't believe it took seven of us to knock Alex out… and that we managed it anyway. That was awesome, guys. Really awesome." She grins broadly.

Helgur says: "Is boat at sea or still Puk?"

Bridget says: "We're on our way away from the scene of the crime."

Lyra says: "We've left now. We're 'eadin back ta safe 'arbor ta change the boat name."

Bridget says: "We locked up the witnesses. We'll radio someone later that they should go rescue them. Once we're safely away."

Lyra says: "Also, we got stuff ta make now bags on the longboat. I grabbed it afore we left last time." She coughs. "More bags."

Helgur says: "Helgur fast asleep during raid sorry - very tired."

Jenkins says: "Hey, it happens. Can't control it all the time. Better luck next time, buddy."

Helgur says: "Hello Puk ladies. You make friends well"

Lyra says: "Window's still shut. I reckon I'm carryin too much ta get it."

Helgur says: "Ha ha ha ha I talk to window"

Summer goes in and opens the window.

Summer says: "It's open. Go ahead."

Bridget grins. "Yep, you girls sure had this coming. Betrayed us, and didn't learn a thing after all that." She goes over to the window. "Did you really expect otherwise? Did you think they would catch us? Did you think we would forget and forgive and you wouldn't wind up here again?"

Alex coughs. "I didn't fucking betray you…" She tries to sit but she's not able. "I sent a letter to Swiler to ask for help to resupply the city, I literaly told him I made an agreement… with you guys, and he sent the fucking message by the radio. If I wouldn't want to do it myself I would do it at the minute, I had a second radio all the time…"

Bridget says: "We warned you. We told you to quit being such bitches and treating newspawns like shit."

Alex says: "The laws are unchanged because I was quite busy, but I didn't fucking anyone for a tax, you can ask the people in the town."

Bridget points at Helgur. "There's proof right there that you were still mistreating newspawns."

Alex says: "And we aren't treating newspawns like shit, ask Peter. I yelled at Helgur because he was entering buildings without permission and he buried a woman without asking first"

Helgur says: "He is barely awake."

Alex says: "And I didn't really yell. Come on, I was buying soda for your bottles!"

Bridget says: "You didn't send out a radio message yourself, but you still gave them our names and the name of the ship we stole from you… which, mind you, was never actually the name of our ship."

Alex says: "I didn't even left the town, I sent a letter… Why can't you just let me live? For the Twins's sake… I'm being nicer than ever, there is even people visiting the town and _staying_ for some time, I thik the only bitches are you, coming to screw our lives around…"

Bridget grins widely. "That's me. Bridget the Bitch." She tips her hat. "Gotta say, I have to hand it to you. You were the ones who kicked this all off. Look at us. Look around you. We're the fiercest pirates who ever sailed the seas, and it's all because of you."

Alex says: "And can you, Bridget the bitch, go bitching somewhere else and leave us alone? "

Bridget says: "Our names are on the lips of everyone who fears to sail because of us. People across the islands shake their fists at us from their safe desert workshops."

Alex says: "Go asalt someone else, then, and leave us."

Bridget says: "Better believe we've assaulted other people. Taken their goods, taken their ships, taken their lives."

Alex says: "I was so fucking _happy_ that guy just wanted to make bottles and stuff and Peter was staying… And I have already that song half made… Go for others, then. Just leave and let's us go."

Bridget says: "For what? So you can send people after us again? So you can keep yelling at newspawns over petty things?"

Lyra says: "Aye. We 'ad a deal, and ya broke it." She tsks and shakes her head. "Shame on ya. We've got an image ta maintain, yanno."

Bridget says: "Not every newspawn comes into life knowing everything about how the world works, you know."

Alex says: "It was not a _petty_ thing and I got angry because that's a big deal everywhere, entering buildings and burying people without ask. And _I_ didn't send the people, it was Swiler, go and ask him and kill him, not me."

Alex says: "Did I hit him? Did I kill him as you are trying with us? Banish him? No, I just told him off… Where is that a crime? I didn't fucking break that deal! Swiler did!"

Bridget says: "You telling Swiler was already breaking the deal."

Jenkins says: "So they found out on their own? You had nothing to do with it?"

Alex says: "No, I said I wasn't going to send the island after you, I didn't ever said anything about not asking for help to rebuild the city. And I literaly told him I had a deal with you, guys, and I didn't want a fucking word on the radio about it. You can ask Miren, she saw and delivered the letter. "

Bridget taps the window frame. "You could have asked for help without giving him our names."

Alex says: "If I wouldn't want to put the island behind you, guys, wouldn't it had been easier to lock us inside and send a radio message while you where still to be found?"

Sabrina says with a mocking tone: "Ooh, it was someone else, ooh, I've never mistreated the youth of today, ooh, I've never been an ignorant stuck-up snooty bitch hoarding wealth, I'm totally innocent, me, I'm the very definition of the model town leader."

Bridget says: "We locked the witnesses up. Didn't hurt them. No crowbars on them. We'll radio someone to come rescue them once we're well away. They didn't do anything to us."

Summer says: "And you told me you didn't have grapes." She makes a hrmph. "You HAD grapes. I saw them."

Alex says: "I'm not a model of town leader. I'm a petty town leader but our leader died. I'm not hoarding shit, I'm just trying to survive and put that tavern on run." She coughs. "And I never said I was never shit, an ignorant or a good girl. I just wanted to live." She coughs. "I told you I didn't have so much grapes. That I had wine. I had just picked some and I don't know what we have. "

Bridget says: "If people are going to keep flailing from inland workshops that someone should do something about us, and the people who do try to do something coming after us in vans, well…"

Alex says: "Just let me live. Please."

Heimdall stands up and walks over to the window to wave at Alex. "Hi Alex. "

Summer holds up a key. "You were holding that, weren't you?"

Alex says: "But I didn't enter there lately."

Summer says: "I took a little look inside. Not much grapes, huh?"

Alex says: "Not that I know. I had three casks of wine to be done and some juice, and the grappes on my hands, that I know"

Heimdall says: "I hope you don't mind me interrupting but if we ever find Swiler we nab that person too? "

Bridget says: "And yet, you could have checked if you had grapes." She grins at Heimdall. "Oh yes. That's definitely on the agenda."

Alex says: "I could, that's what I said I thought I didn't have so much and I offered the wine. Did I went anywhere? No, cause I was quite sleepy. Just let us go. Please."

Summer says: "Yeah it will be a real reunion. Alex, Miren, Swiler and the pirates."

Jenkins says: "And somehow we should get Jordan involved." He chuckles.

Heimdall says: "Hmm…Alex tell me something how far loyalty will go for the pirates since your betrayal upon Swiler's act? "

Alex says: "I never talked about letters. I never said a word on the radio. The only thing I did wrong by my oath was not to change the laws. But they fucking have Fad's name on them, it's fucking hard."

Heimdall says: "If I can insist a alternative rather than letting them get killed off. Alex you cut off both of your pinkies once your patched up. "

Sabrina says: "Politely grovelling for your life isn't going to win you any favors, but please, do continue, I'm sure I'm not the only one rather amused by it, considering your reputation for being an insolent bitch up to now."

Alex says: "My what?"

Heimdall holds up his hand and points at the last finger of his hand. "Pinkie."

Alex says: "And we are free?"

Heimdall says: "Not really. This will stave off the execution if everyone agrees to it of course. "

Jenkins says: "Heimdall… Don't be making decisions for us all. We have to discuss things first."

Heimdall says: "Correct, but a mere suggestion is on the floor. "

Sabrina says: "I agree with Jenkins. Please stop making outlandish suggestions, that's not how this crew operations."

Heimdall says: "Well alright."

Jenkins says: "Present it to us first, not them."

Helgur says: "Who is Jordan - why they want to torture?"

Bridget says: "Well, using words like 'insist' doesn't make things sound good." She chuckles.

Heimdall says: "I'm afraid I don't know either Helgur. "

Alex whispers aloud: "Damn, Fay… Not yet…"

Bridget says: "They said Jordan tried to kill one of them once, or something like that?"

Heimdall says: "So Jordan tried to kill Alex and Miren or the crew here? I am a little confused."

Alex says: "Jack… I think she killed Jack and tried to kill Fad."

Bridget says: "Jordan hasn't done anything to us. She tried to kill Alex or Miren or something."

Alex says: "And I didn't do anything to you neither. Are you jurt? Have you been injured? Anything? Nope. So? "

Bridget raises a finger. "Technically I have. One of you attacked me last time. Or was that another time we abducted people? Hmm… maybe it was Randy."

Jenkins says: "I don't think any of us have been injured by this lot."

Alex says: "I highly doubt it was me. You never gave me that chance."

Bridget says: "And you know what? We killed Randy. Idiot sent out a warning over the radio while we were right next to the port. We'd barely undocked when we heard his feeble distress call."

Jenkins says: "At least not physically. The fact is that our identities were put out on the radio by your actions. Blaming others doesn't excise your mistakes."

Bridget says: "And you know what? You couldn't even get the name of our ship right, after all that." She grins widely. "It's because of you that we call ourselves the Whatever."

Alex says: "Then? We never _hurt_ you, and I just _recall_ you thanking me for your fame so if we did anything wrong just gave you good. "

Miren groans. "It wasn't even Alex who did it…"

Jenkins says: "Hm, she does have a point in that Swiler is also on our shit list. Maybe she could help us nab him?"

Alex shakes her head.. "You didn't have all the keys, we could had just radioed the island when you left and you would had been mostly screwed, but we didn't. I have a second transmitter, I already told you, go check… but we didn't. We even waited some time before asking for help to recover…" She grumbles. "And we didn't get any fucking help, just them, not listening, screwing us and coming to pat our backs and threaten us as soon as we told them to fuck off for being suck a jerk…"

Bridget laughs bitterly. "Why did you even expect help from them, anyway? You told us you hated them."

Alex says: "Because you broke our main radio and you took a lot of our shit! I don't know, I thought I could get some people coming by, some help on the city. Stupid me… But now I had it. Now I had people coming, shit, why the hell can't you just let us be?"

Bridget says: "You know what would have happened had you kept our agreement? We'd have come by to dump shit at you. We don't want all this crap. You told us that you would give us safe harbor and fence goods for us. And here our new crew member couldn't even trade you for grapes. Again."

Alex says: "I don't want it either, I'm not Dag. I just want people to come and drink. I want my tavern to run. I want to keep living on my town. Get older…She couldn't because she didn't wait. I told her I didn't have so much, not that I didn't have any. I told you last time I was sleepy, I still am. I offered her wine, because I thought I had all made juice already, that's why I was picking more… I told them to keep the meat and the animal shit, and I offered as muck of the bones and hide as they would want, not even tried to sell it… You can't say I wasn't nice this time."

Bridget says: "To think, at one point, I almost felt bad for you. And we've got this newspawn here who says you yelled at him for entering buildings. You say it's like that everywhere. And yet, he hasn't been everywhere. He's only been to Puk. How do you expect him to know that? What's more, he says you said to make bottles and pointed at machines, and he'd gone to find them."

Alex says: "I yelled to him to bury a corpse just because. I got angry, yes. I showed you the machine and where it where and he still was wandering around, but yes, I got angry… But I didn't hit him or lock him or kill him as they would anywhere else because I knew he was a newspawn. And he said he wanted to make bottles, so I was buying him the soda, I was looking for the stuff… Come on, you cannot kill me for my mood. We've been waiting for Jackie for years, what if it was her and she came without a word? She could had been anyone. Of course I lost it… But I didn't freaking hurt him."

Bridget says: "You don't have to hit someone to hurt them."

Alex grumbles.. "I tried to be nice, you know… "

Miren groans at Bridget. "Not something to be said about _you_."

Alex says: "Just let us be. Please. I don't want to die."

Summer says: "As thrilling as this conversation is, I'm afraid I need to rest my eyes. Don't go bleeding out while I'm napping, ok Alex?"

Alex coughs.. "Damn it…" She closes her eyes too.

Helgur says: "I not know anything - do what I think is right. Dead Lady in toolshop naked - not right. Bury her in peace, return to mother earth is right so Helgur do. "

Lyra says: "Wo'ever ya say, Alex, it wos yer indiscretion wot caused Swiler ta make 'is broadcast. This situation is of yer makin, an' yer regrets about it after the fact don't change that. Ya didn't 'afta give our names an' our ship. That wosn't necessary ta ask fer 'elp, now wos it?"

Heimdall laughs. "Hey Lyra, there is news on Seatown."

Alex says: "I did them wrong, so what's the fuss? Just go to them and leave me go…" She tries to raise her head to look at Helgur. "I didn't know who was it and I got angry. I apologize. "

Lyra says: "Gahahahaha! Wot in the world, then?" She shakes her head on the radio. "Fake, or anuvver large group o' brigands? I can't imagine there's many."

Heimdall says: "A crew of eight to ten killing off Seatown itself, too bad the hull of Lukans stuff is possibly gone. There are foreigners." He nods.

Lyra says: "Anyhow, Alex, this ain't about them, it's about us. We made a deal an' ya broke it. We don't tolerate dealbreakers. Sorry, but them's the breaks."

Bridget says: "Killing people. And we like to think we're better than them because we don't kill people for no reason. Except Hoo, who bled out after like, what was it, twelve lockpick attempts failed? But that doesn't mean we're not willing to shed blood when we have cause to."

Alex says: "To be fair, I never said I wouldn't send any letter… I just promised I wouldn't send any radio message which I totally did."

Lyra shrugs. "Then yer breakin the spirit o' the deal if not the letter. The deal as we understood it wos ya don't rat on us."

Alex says: "You did too breaking our radio, that never was on the deal."

Bridget says: "We never said we wouldn't." She grins.

Alex says: "Then we are even."

Jenkins laughs and shakes his head. "Gotta hand it to you, you're brave. Terribly daft and terrible at pleading for your life, but definitely brave."

Alex says: "Well, it is true… If Fay were here, he would had find the way to kill you himself, too, but he didn't, and i just asked for help, not breaking my promise, and I was very specific in my letter that I didn't want a fuss on the radio, I even had an argument with him…"

Heimdall says: "Fay, so another person on the list right?"

Jenkins says: "Yeah.who is this person you keep talking about?"

Alex slowly moves her hand to hold her arm where the tattoo is. "A wolf. _The_ wolf. And the lighting in the storm. And he didn't came to pick me up yet so I cannot die, not yet, please…" She coughs and closes her eyes again.

Heimdall says: "The wolf….unfortunately he isn't here."

Leonard says: "Tell us about Fay! Is she a wolf?"

Bridget says: "We killed one of your wolves before we left."

Sabrina goes into the guest suite and expertly wounds Miren with her crossbow.

Miren swings her steel sabre at Sabrina. She groans. "Fuck you!" She sinks to her knees after her sword only hits metal, groans.

Jenkins says: "I wonder if it was the one she's talking about."

Sabrina says: "Nice try, old hag, it's a shame you're feeble, and _I'm_ an expert."

Jenkins says: "Nice shot, Sabrina. "

Bridget says: "Oh, and take a look at what we've added to our decor."

She points to a large fur rug made from the skin of a dire wolf.

Miren slams the window closed.

Summer tsks. "Attacking your captors? Not wise."

Bridget licks her lips.

Summer holds up her crossbow, looking down the sights, checking the action.

Sabrina says: "Now, if you'll all excuse me, I have some beauty sleep to attend to. Night night!"

Leonard says: "Goodnight!"

Heimdall taps at the window. "So we are killing them now?"

Summer says: "We may not have to. I'm going to make her an offer." She points to her crossbow. "Or." She points to a bottle of poison. She holds one in each hand, balanced like a scale.

Heimdall says: "Sounds like a interesting deal."

Summer fills her mug with Puk wine and silently slips into the cabin.

Lyra says: "Eh, I ain't wanna kill 'em yet. I wanna do it on the radio if we're gonna do it."

Bridget knocks on the door to the guest suite. Summer opens the window.

Summer says: "You knocked?"

Summer closes the window and comes back out on deck.

Summer says: "This bitch got tight lipped all of a sudden. Hope you don't mind, I'm savoring the moment." She takes another drink of wine. "Ok, well I guess it must not have been important."

She goes back inside and opens the window again.

Summer clears her throat, and runs fingers through her hair to straighten it. "As I was saying, this wine is quite good." She saviors the wine as she takes another taste. "You must be thirsty, Miren." She sets down a small glass. "I want to make you comfortable. Please, have a drink." She looks the woman up and down. "That is…an interesting outfit" Her lip curls at the corner, her eyelashes flutter and she rubs at the corner of her eye as if she has something in it. "I like the shoes." All friendliness leaves her face and she gets inches from her face. Her voice is barely above a whisper. "You attacked my friend. That was a mistake. A very stupid mistake. Have a drink."

Miren raises her brow. "Self defense. I didn't hurt anyone until she shot me." She looks at the bottle, smirks. "You're trying to poison me? I make this stuff for a living, I'm not that dumb, bitch." She empties the bottle onto the wooden floor.

Heimdall says: "Miren I would consider it." He shakes his head.

Jenkins says: "She couldn't even land a blow. Can't really call it a good attempt." He snickers.

Summer shrugs. "Consider it an option."

Miren suddenly swings her sword rather unaimed roughly towards her.

Summer effortlessly blocks the attack.

Heimdall shakes his head once again. "Miren, bad choice."

Miren grits her teeth. "Fuck you."

Summer says: "Should have taken Option A."

Summer shoots Miren with her crossbow.

Miren groans, but smirks lightly anyway. "All your fancy weapons, and that's all you can do?" She groans again.

Heimdall says: "You better keep attention and think of Alex rather than do a bravado."

Lyra says: "Helgur, mate, are ya up? Do ya want a swing?"

Jenkins says: "Keep talking like that and I'll join in. You sound like you want to be killed."

Miren shrugs. "Why not?"

Summer steps out, taking another drink. A crooked smile parting her lips.

Jenkins goes in and shoots Miren with his crossbow.

Jenkins says: "Hm? Still feeling so hot? You realize if you get knocked out, no one can heal Alex, right?"

Heimdall says: "Jenkins is right Miren. "

Miren weakly reaches up to close the window again.

Heimdall says: "She tried to be hot headed now look where that brought her. Tsk. tsk."

Jenkins says: "Guess she doesn't want to play anymore? Maybe she's not so happy I was too fast for her "

Heimdall says: "Bridget I hope you don't mind me helping."

Heimdall takes a golden pearl ring out of the shipping crate.

Heimdall says: "Hmm..this ring has really caught my eye." He holds it up close and examines it.

Bridget says: "I'm just putting in a bit so it doesn't crumble. It'll be fine now."

Helgur says: "Is anything Helgur need do to work while here."

Bridget says: "Lots of stuff to do. Pick something and have at it. Got tools in the shipping crate, stuff on the deck to be done. Stuff to be built in the hold. A pirate's work is never done." She giggles.

Heimdall chuckles. "So when pirates attack the only response is the simple flirtation of trying to find a false lovery of passion."

Lyra says: "Let's set up 'ide bags fer everyone."

Heimdall says: "Okay Lyra, I am starting on one right now."

Jenkins says: "What the hell are you squawking about, Parrot? Uh, what did I do with your meat?"

Bridget says: "I saw you pick up a plate. Did the little guy at it already?"

Jenkins says: "Apparently so. I guess he's hungrier than I expected."

Jenkins says: "But the bitches left me a bowl so I didn't have to make one after all!"

Lyra says: "We've still got that cannibal plate, yanno. It's in me bag."

Lyra holds up the wooden plate carved with the image of a bear on its hind legs poised as if doing a silly dance, a foolish grin on its face.

Heimdall says: "Now that is nice, I like the design." He smiles.

Lyra says: "Aye, it wos given ta us by a bunch o' nutty cannibals. Nice girls, really."

Heimdall says: "Now a hired cannibal pirate." He puts his hands in the air. "Imagine it."

Bridget says: "Wonder what those girls are getting themselves up to these days, with that spare stolen raker we gave them."

Heimdall scratches his head. "Probably they are sailing with a bunch of meat." He begins to laugh.

Lyra says: "Blimey, but this boat is slow now…" She gazes out at their wake and sighs.

Bridget says: "Yeah, we really need to stash some crap."

Lyra says: "Did we ever build a desiccator?"

Helgur says: "Helgur carry a lot of sand and stone and bones. And potato."

Bridget snickers. "Yeah, we can dump that crap off when we get to port, along with a bunch of other crap we're carrying for some reason."

Lyra says: "Ah. We did not, but 'ere's a project all set up. Can one o' ya work on it, then? I reckon I'd like ta get us brewin a bunch o' tea. Also, let's make it a policy not ta 'ave a load o' folk sleepin on deck, wot? Makes us vulnerable, it does. Not that it's any matter ta us, most like, but it's good practice."

Bridget says: "We can't all fit in the cargo hold anymore. I've been copying keys from aboard the sloops. But since we're actually moving again and it's easier for me to steer from here, I'd really rather stay on deck, myself."

Lyra says: "Aye, that's fair. Wot about the rest o' ya, then? If ya can't fit in the 'old, grab a sloop."

Lyra goes into the guest suite and opens up the window again.

Lyra says: "'Allo, Miren an' Alex! Say, I wos wonderin. When we left ya afore, I wrote ya quite a lovely li'l song wot I played over the radio. I wos wonderin if ye'd 'eard it!" She strums her fiddle enticingly. "I reckon I oughta add some more verses or summat ta commemorate our touchin reunion! Wot do ya fink?"


	42. Revenge: Death

**Day 4828**

Lyra reads over something and sighs.

Lyra and Heimdall whisper amongst one another.

Jenkins says: "What are you two going on about?"

Lyra whispers something to Jenkins. He replies and she nods.

Lyra nods to Jenkins.

Alex says: "What are you doing with us?"

Bridget shrugs. "Haven't decided yet. Oh hey, with the cotton we stole, we can finally put up curtains in the guest suite!"

Lyra says: "Gahahahaha! It'll be most welcomin! An' Alex, I wos finkin we might ask the radio fer votes. I run a radio show, ya see. Audience participation is good fer me ratins, innit?"

Bridget sets up a project to build a cotton gin in the hold.

Jenkins says: "Curtains? Is that what we're doing with the cotton?"

Bridget says: "Nah, there was a ton of cotton. I also set up a design for a lovely bed in the private quarters."

Helgur says: "What boat do next? Helgur never been anywhere but will make yarn now."

Bridget says: "We're heading to port to change the ship name so that they'll have a harder time tracing us."

Lyra says: "Helgur, can ya make a 'ide bag wif the stuff I gave ya? Ye'll want it fer yer equipment. If ye've got one already, disregard."

Helgur says: "I make on deck but leave to come in hold"

Lyra says: "Ahhhh, feel free ta finish that one, then. It ain't awful important ta stay below, just good practice."

Bridget says: "You guys really don't need to stuff up the hold. The hold is tiny, and we can't all fit in there. Unless we need the machines on them, we could as well use the sloops. There's… not _quite_ too many people on this boat."

Lyra says: "Aye, it's better ta stay in the sloops unless ya need the machines or wanna listen ta the radio. It don't matter too much as long as the 'old ain't full, though. If someone in there is lookin fer summat ta do, can ya grab some pincers or wo'ever it wos an' work on the desiccator?"

Helgur says: "Helgur like the sea, being free to move."

Bridget says: "Yeah. It's wonderful." She smiles and takes a deep breath of salty air.

Alex says: "If no one helps stopping the bleeding, I'll die. And I -don't- want to."

Sabrina says: "And?"

Bridget says: "I would've thought Miren had that covered, anyway."

Sabrina says: "Come on, Alex, I'm waiting for a punchline here, otherwise I assume I'm supposed to laugh _at_ you."

Bridget says: "Anyway, it's hardly been a day."

Alex says: "She won't, hurt as she is… And it's been more than one and a half. "

Bridget says: "Right, everyone kept hitting her." She smirks.

Alex winces and closes her eyes. Whispers, "Damn, Fay…"

Sabrina says to you: "Can I squeeze by you and enter the Guest Suite for a moment, please?"

Bridget switches places with her.

Sabrina hits Miren with a whip.

Sabrina says: "Now THAT is satisfying."

Heimdall says: "That leather jacket looks nice." He peers from the window.

Sabrina says: "I must remember to use the whip more, if only for effect."

Summer picks up the saw and looks to the window. Shaking her head, she puts it back.

Jenkins says: "Huh, guess I don't have a key for the longboat. Bridge, could I get some meat out of it for the bird?"

Bridget says: "I have longboat copy projects set up on the Avenger sloop. And… we might actually not have any raw meat on board. Oops." She checks. "Yeah, no raw meat, but we're almost there. In telescope distance at least."

Lyra says: "Girls, ya didn't tell me if ye'd 'eard me song! Well, I reckon I oughta put on a special performance fer ya ta refresh yer memory." She strums her fiddle enthusiastically, and a jaunty, catchy tune emerges. Sshe starts to sing in a boisterous voice with more enthusiasm than talent.

Lyra sings: "Girls from Puk ain’t got no style / [‘Eave awaaaay! ‘Eave awaaaay!] / Their clothes are back an’ they don’t smile / [‘An don’t eat no graaaapes!]"

Lyra sings: "[‘Eave awaaaaay, me bully bully boys / ‘Eave awaaaaay, ‘eave awaaaaay! / ‘Eave awaaaaay an’ don’t ya make a noise / Or them Puk girls will get ya!]"

Lyra sings: "Girls from Puk ain’t got no manners / [‘Eave awaaaay! ‘Eave awaaaay!] / They drive newspawns ta pirate banners / [‘An don’t ‘unt no wooooolves!]"

Lyra sings: "[‘Eave awaaaaay, me bully bully boys / ‘Eave awaaaaay, ‘eave awaaaaay! / ‘Eave awaaaaay an’ don’t ya make a noise / Or them Puk girls will get ya!]"

Lyra sings: "Girls from Puk ain’t got no grapes / [‘Eave awaaaay! ‘Eave awaaaay!] / Ya try ta buy ‘em an’ just get japes / [An’ don’t ‘ave no fuuuuun!]"

Lyra sings: "[‘Eave awaaaaay, me bully bully boys / ‘Eave awaaaaay, ‘eave awaaaaay! / ‘Eave awaaaaay an’ don’t ya make a noise / Or them Puk girls will get ya!]"

Lyra sings: "Girls from Puk ain’t got no jewels / [‘Eave awaaaay! ‘Eave awaaaay!] / They got robbed fer their stupid rules / [‘An don’t come ta Puuuuuk!]"

Lyra sings: "[‘Eave awaaaaay, me bully bully boys / ‘Eave awaaaaay, ‘eave awaaaaay! / ‘Eave awaaaaay an’ don’t ya make a noise / An' we're bound fer Treefeavver!]"

Lyra finishes with an elaborate flourish on the fiddle, then takes a bow.

Bridget applauds for a moment before going back to patching up Alex.

Heimdall applauds. "Good song, Lyra."

Lyra says: "Gahahahaha! Ain't it, though? I'm a bloody musical genius, I am!"

Heimdall whispers something to Lyra. She nods at him.

Summer raises her mug in toast, then takes a big drink. "Grapes! Grapes! Grapes! We got the bitches grapes!"

Lyra says: "Gahahahaha! I'll toast ta that, mate! We got any o' that wine about?"

Summer swaggers to the window and shoves a mug in her hand. "Here. A nice mug of Chateau de Puk."

Lyra takes a big swig, makes a satisfied sound, and hands it back. "Ahhhhh, tastes like sweet victory!"

Heimdall takes out the map and begins to focus. "…I wonder."

Summer looks at the mug, then the other in her other hand, shrugs and takes a drink from both. "Oi, sweet victory ivvint it. Wot!"

Heimdall begins to pat his beard a little. "….Time for another hairstyle." He snaps his fingers. "That is true Summer, it is a nice victory. I will have to close the window excuse me real quick. I don't want to bother you with my hair cut." He nods.

Heimdall closes the window to the cargo hold.

Lyra sighs a bit and covers her face with her hand.

Heimdall opens the window again.

Summer says: "Why's he needsh brandysh for a haircut?" She hiccups. "You dun want drink wif us Heimy?"

Heimdall pats his face and looks out the window as he glances over to her. "I thought of using milk but I had a bad experience with that so brandy seemed a better choice." He smiles.

Lyra says: "Summer, are ya doin that thing again where ya get drunk an' imitate me accent? Well, I can't blame ya, after all. Gahahahaha! Me charisma is unmatched, innit! I can't 'elp that everyone wants ta be like me!"

Heimdall says: "I wonder how much she drank." He chuckles as he holds up brandy. "To the further success of the crew, cheers." He moves it in the air and begins to drink.

Summer says: "I'm not drunk. Pfff." A wine droplet sails from her lip across the deck, coming close to hitting Jenkins in the face.

Lyra says: "Aye, mate, yer definitely not drunk. 'Ow many fingers am I 'oldin up, then?" She holds up three fingers.

Summer says: "Free of em. Ha!"

Lyra says: "Wrong! It's two! Yer drunk double vision is addin an extra!" She waggles her three fingers victoriously.

Bridget says: "Heimdall, you're supposed to drink that, not wash with it." She giggles. "And milk? That's just gross."

Heimdall says: "Well it is easier for me to shave rather dry cut it." He smiles. "It would be a pain and put cuts on the face and make it more memorable than forgotten. " He shakes his head. "I think the brandy is hitting me. "

Helgur says: "Helgur like song."

Bridget says: "Hey, I could give you a shave with a claymore. How does that sound?"

Lyra says: "Gahahahaha! Glad ya recognize me brilliance, Helgur me mate! Why, I'm good at all manner o' artwork. Check out me brilliant commemorative mugs!"

Lyra Halifax points at a lovingly crafted wooden mug whose sides depict a panoramic relief carving of an elegant ship crashing through the sea, 'Whatever' written on its prow. The tops of the intricately carved waves protrude above the lip of the mug in a sawtooth pattern. …How are you supposed to drink out of this?

Lyra Halifax points at an exquisitely carved but very tacky wooden mug. Crossbow bolts rain down from the top of the mug to pierce a pile of hapless figures collapsed at the bottom. In the background, a raker crashes through the waves, 'Whatever' carved on its prow. The handle is a dolphin for some reason.

Lyra Halifax points at a strange wooden drinking vessel shaped like a miniature amphora. An elegant ship is carved on one side, 'Whatever' on the other. Inscrutable but very fancy designs are etched all over its surface. The handles are too small to use, making you wonder what the point is.

Lyra Halifax points at a large wooden mug with a crossbow for a handle and an absurd screw-on lid that makes it look like it's wearing a feathered tricorne hat. The front sports a relief carving of an elegant raker crashing through the waves, and the back has 'Whatever' written in fancy letters.

Lyra Halifax point at a roughly hewn hunk of wood that is approximately cup-shaped, complete with an indentation for liquid. The front is scratched with an illustration that might vaguely resemble a boat, with the letters WOTEVER under it. The craftsmanship is so poor you suspect it may have been constructed while drunk.

Lyra shows them off proudly.

Heimdall says: "Well once the stubble begins to grow Bridget then you can. "

Bridget says: "We keep forgetting to hand them out, though."

Heimdall says: "I like the sawtooth one. It is something I wouldn't mind to drink out of."

Summer says: "Lyra, you gotshta drink, mate and we can make annuder mug t'gedder." She hiccups.

Lyra says: "Anuvver mug, ya say! Aye, the spirit o' wine is most inspirin! Gimme yer booze back, then!" She takes a big swig, hiccups, and swings the mug around. "Dish ish good shit, innit then!"

Summer passes it over with a slight slosh. She wobbles over to the longboat and clumsily rummages around for some wood.

Lyra says: "Ahhhh, wot kinda mug should we make, then!" She takes a nother big swig. "I love makin mugsh!"

Summer giggles goofily. "Hey, I gotsh n'idea. We got any beeshwax?"

Bridget glances out the window at them and mutters. "Oh, this is going to be classic."

Summer says: "I dun shee any beeshwax. Might jusht have t shtick to mugsh."

Lyra says: "Beeshwax! Bridgeeeet, we got any beeshwax?" She takes another swig, hiccuping.

Bridget doesn't even look. "Nope, no beeswax, sorry. And even if we had beeswax, I would tell you we had no beeswax, because I don't want to think about what sort of flaming monstrosities that you might make with it on this wooden ship."

Lyra says: "Wot did ya wanna make, Shummeerrrr? Shummmerrrr, I fink Bridget 'ates fun! Why does she 'ate fun, then? Maybe we sshhhould make Brijit a mug! Or a, a… Wot'sh fun?"

Summer says: "We gotshta get shome beeshwax next time we knock ovva shome town din. How bout a rubber ball?"

Lyra says: "A rubber ball! Gahahahaha! Wif 'er fashe on it!"

Summer says: "Hahaha yeah. Dun know if we gotsh th' toolsh dough."

Bridget says: "I might advise against explosive powder, too."

Lyra says: "'Ow bout a, a…uhhh…" She staggers away from the radio to go rummage around in the longboat.

Summer says: "Shit no! 'and me shome shteel, Lyra. 300 grams."

Bridget says: "The metals are in the chest on deck."

Lyra says: "Woooot, ain't we got any ivoryyyyyy? I gotsh an ideaaa!"

Summer holds up a tiny piece of ivory. "I gotsh one shtinkin gram left."

Lyra says: "OOH! Gimmeeee! I need two 'unnerrd gramsh!"

Summer says: "'Re ya go, mate s'all yours."

Helgur says: "Helgur go into hold soon. Can see harbour."

Bridget says: "You don't need to hide in the hold. It's an abandoned town. Or more accurately… it's our town. It's abandoned because we abandoned it, but we've got all the keys. Except the workshop that I accidentally reclaimed, but never mind that."

Helgur grunts a laugh. "Bridget organized! Helgur likes this."

Bridget says: "Whoever is on deck, go ahead and bring us in to dock." She pauses. "Whoever is on deck _and sober_ , bring us in to dock, please."

Jenkins says: "Looks like that's me, then."

Lyra flops on the deck in despair, clutching the one gram of ivory. "Waaiiit! I got it! Shummeerrrr!" She picks up some iron and runs back inside, cackling. "Noooo! I need a bloody anvil! It ain' mean' ta be…" She gives a sad hiccup.

Summer says: "Shorry mate. Dunno what you had planned. "

Lyra says: "Life shure is 'ard, innit!"

Jenkins says: "What are you ladies up to, even?"

Lyra says: "I wosh gonna make a pretty preshent fer Brijit!"

Bridget says: "We'll be in town shortly. You can use the one there. We can break back into our own workshop if we have to. But there were a bunch of machines in the other buildings anyway."

Summer says: "Bridge, lemme come in there. I gotsh shone unfinished bushinessh gotshta deal wif."

Bridget says: "As you do."

Bridget steps out of the guest suite.

Summer stands in the doorway, sudden sobriety taking over. She gives Miren a fatal wound with her steel sabre. She places the blade on her ribcage and leans in. Ignoring the notes on the ground, she retrieves the bloodsoaked glass bottle and a keyring.

Bridget leans on the windowsill.Well."

Bridget steps into the guest suite and starts patching Miren up.

Summer says: "She's all your cap'n."

Bridget picks up 153 notes titled _Why?_ one by one. 

Bridget says: "Alright, let's add 'littering' to your list of crimes."

The sudden violence seems to make Lyra sober up. "Reckon I wouldn't mind lookin at those notes. Also, ya might wanna 'eal Alex first."

Bridget says: "And you know, you may not seem to realize this… but you don't need to physically injure someone to harm them."

Bridget passes Lyra one of the notes.

Bridget says: "Nothing interesting. Just a hundred copies of that. And yeah, I am."

Lyra rolls her eyes.

Summer takes a seat on the wolf rug and starts flipping through keys. She stifles a yawn. Takes a look into her mug and then drains it before passing out.

Miren dies from her injuries.

Lyra frowns. "Well, that's too bad, innit? We wos gonna 'eal 'er."

Bridget says: "Not fast enough, apparently." She sighs and takes a hold of the body. "Can someone help me with this?"

Lyra grabs her feet and tugs.

Bridget and Lyra drag Miren's body out on deck.

Lyra says: "Eh, she didn't seem much like she wanted ta live anyhow."

Bridget says: "She'd kind of gone real quiet there." She turns back to Alex. "Come on, stay with us here… I guess she couldn't handle all the attacks and abuse…"

Lyra sighs. "She didn't even say if she liked me song… Ain't every day a pirate writes ya a song, yanno! Anyhow, Alex, I wos wonderin. Who's this Fay person, then?"

Lyra whispers to Bridget with a sigh: "Miren dyin 'as taken the wind outta me sails a bit, ta be honest…"

Bridget whispers back: "Well, we knew it was possible. But everyone was so eager to get their hits in. We still need to radio about the captives, though."

Lyra whispers: "Aye. Bad bloody sport, she wos." She's grumbling. "An' yes, we gotta do that. I reckon I'd prefer ta be safely in San D'Oria first, though. We left 'em plenty o' food."

Alex winces. Her voice sounds weak but angry. "Damn you… That flask is mine."

Bridget finishes healing Alex.

Bridget sits down on the floor. "There, you'll be okay. Don't think you're in any state to pick up anything right now, though." She puts the flask on the floor next to her.

Alex tries to reach it, in a somewhat desperate way.. "Damn…"

Bridget says: "You want something to drink?"

Alex says: "I want it…"

Bridget takes the flask and holds it to her lips. "Here. Swear it's not poison."

Alex tries to hold it.

Bridget says: "Think some of it spilled there."

Alex growls.

Bridget says: "Just a couple drops. Don't worry." She tries to tip some of the liquid into her mouth.

Alex says: "Just gimme the fucking flask…"

Bridget says: "Shh, relax. I can't. You're too weak to lift it still. You can't even lift a piece of paper like this."

Alex says: "Just give it…" Her breathing turns a bit faster.

Bridget says: "Here, shh, calm down. Just try and drink a bit and don't choke on it, okay?"

Alex growls again.

Bridget says: "Well, whatever. Can't say I didn't try. At least I didn't just pour it over your face or something."

Heimdall begins to yawn. "I stayed up too late once again. So does anyone have the key to the suite? I will finish up the healing. There it is."

 

* * *

**Day 4829**

The Whatever docks to the Dorian harbor.

Jenkins says: "Home sweet home. I'll make sure it's clear. Everything looks the way we left it."

Bridget says: "I already finished the healing. Time to change the ship name, though."

Bridget starts altering the signs on the Whatever.

Bridget hauls some stuff off the ship and into the apartment building.

Jenkins says: "Well now we have to heal the other one too."

Summer says: "Uggghhh…" She rubs her temples with her thumbs, looks at the sabre and the blood on her raincoat. She wipes the blood off her jacket and then the blade using a towel.

Bridget says: "I healed Alex. Miren died."

Jenkins says: "Right… What was the point of that again? Did we really need to kill her?"

Bridget says: "Nobody went up and cut her throat or anything. She just died of her wounds shortly after being knocked out by a drunkard."

Summer shrugs. "Blame the wine."

Jenkins says: "I'm not blaming you, Summer, but it still leaves a bad taste in my mouth. I think that's pretty harsh punishment to watch your friend die. But Alex now knows our safe harbor… And I'm not wanting to give up on this. So what do we do with her?"

Bridget taps the side of the ship. "The raker is too damned slow with all that shit loaded up on it. The galleon is slow in general, but it would still make the raker more mobile to load up most of the shit aboard it. We could lock her in the hold of the galleon, make her do some slave labor for us, sail a bit and trade for radio parts so we can keep in touch, then maybe maroon her in a dinghy. Off the coast of Zuzi, say." She grins. "She wants to live and has held through all this, and I can at least respect that. So far as our victims go, she's been the least bloody stupid."

Lyra says: "Now that we're 'ere, I reckon we oughta 'ave a chat bout wot we're doin wif our captive. I've closed the window so she can't 'ear."

Bridget says: "Yeah, I was just suggesting something to Jenkins, but you were inside."

Lyra says: "Well, I'm 'ere now. Wot were ya suggestin?"

Bridget says: "One moment."

Bridget passes Lyra a note titled _What we said in the harbor._

Bridget says: "If we're going to move her to the galleon or somewhere, we should do it before we finish changing the raker's name so she doesn't know its new name."

Lyra looks over the note and nods. "Aye, I wos finkin maroonin too. I know I said deaf afore, but I been finkin, an' I reckon 'er crimes ain't that bad. She did wait a bit afore rattin on us, an' she asked Swiler not ta send a broadcast. Still broke the deal, so we can't just let it slide, but I reckon it don't deserve deaf neivver."

Bridget says: "Personally I think leaving her near Zuzi would be hilarious. Zuzi hasn't been mocked enough yet. And a dinghy is slow enough that even a galleon would be able to make it to our harbor to change its name. Have you sent out a call to rescue the witnesses in Puk?"

Jenkins says: "Zuzi sounds like a good plan. I'd like to ridicule them a bit more. Maybe we could also plan for our San D'Oria kidnapping? If we're still going to do that?"

Bridget says: "Swiler still betrayed both us and the Puk girls."

Lyra says: "Aye, we are, Jenks. I reckon we go inta town an' ask ta trade fer ship radio bits. We need 'em fer the galleon."

Jenkins says: "I think he deserves to pay double, then. "

Lyra says: "Or gavver salt or wo'ever. So they actually gotta unlock the 'arbor. Aye, I did like the ransom plan, but we could ransom the ovver leaders an' do summat wif 'im. If we're goin there, why not get the whole set, then?"

Bridget says: "If we're gonna be using the galleon, we could go capture them in the raker and take them to the galleon to hold. And ransom or whatever them from there."

Jenkins says: "Sounds like a great plan, then." He nods. "Especially after how well that last one went." He snickers. "Of course we'll have to do the usual scouting. This could end up super dangerous if we don't get the right people."

Lyra says: "Aye, we could do that. Aye. Sorry, Heimdall, but I reckon yer on ship duty this time. This is gonna take a delicate touch. We show up in San D'Oria, be 'orrified at reports o' vicious pirates, ask ta get bits ta make a ship radio. They'll 'afta let us in ta use the workshop, an' everyone knows them pirates got a radio, so we'll be avertin suspicion. Now, if the town don't pay the ransom in a timely fashion, I reckon we'll wanna maroon 'em too. May as well do it all togevver. We can 'ang onta Alex till then if ya want. Make 'er do some work. I know ya wanted ta try slavin. 'Ow bout a temporary slave, then?"

Bridget chuckles. "Sounds good. Let her make up for all the trouble she put us through."

Lyra says: "Aye, an' give 'er a chance ta rip Swiler a new one." She gives a mean laugh. "I reckon she'll 'ave a few words fer 'im after this! I wouldn't mind seein that! 'Allo, mate. I'll write down wot ya missed fer ya."

Bridget says: "So shall we move her?"

Jenkins says: "Oops, is someone only getting half the conversation? And make sure to ask Alex if she'd like to get some revenge on Swiler as well."

Lyra says: "Aye, but I reckon I'd like ta wait till we've got 'em safely onboard. Ain't no reason ta tell 'er our plans. Ya wanna put 'er on the galleon, then, Bridget? Also, I'll radio out about the bystanders in Pok once we're done 'ere."

Bridget says: "Yeah, I wanted to move her before the raker's name is changed so she doesn't know its new name."

Lyra says: "Ahh, good call, mate." She looks around. "So are we all agreed, then? It's maroonin fer our Puk lady? Well, she's the victim o' the three o' us, I reckon, an' Helgur. Helgur me mate, let me know wot ya fink when ya wake up. Anyhow, feel free ta move 'er over if ya like."

Bridget tries to drag Alex onto the deck but there isn't room.

Bridget says: "Argh, this ship is too stuffed."

She shoves some crap around, and then drags Alex out of the guest suite and over to the hold of the galleon.

Bridget says: "Okay. Here you go. A bit larger accommodations."

Bridget moves a lot of stuff out of the town.

Bridget says: "I am not moving this shit again. Ugh, we need another longboat."

Heimdall says: "Bridget need help?"

Bridget says: "Heimdall, you wanna come over to the galleon with me?"

Heimdall says: "Sure. Is there anything that needs help with?"

Bridget says: "Just getting some stuff set up."

Heimdall says: "Hmm alright. Is there anything I need to do? "

Bridget says: "And kind of want a crew for this ship, too."

Heimdall smiles. "I see."

She sets up a key copy project.

Bridget says: "You'll need that one."

Heimdall says: "Right, I need a file be right back."

Bridget says: "I'll bring over the tool crate."

Heimdall says: "Ah okay. "

She hauls the shipping crate over.

Bridget says: "We'll sort out which tools to leave with the raker in a bit. Certainly don't need all of them."

She sets up projects to build machines in the hold again.

Bridget says: "Getting some crap out of the way for the moment. I realized the raker was too overloaded when I could not drag her onto the deck…"

Heimdall says: "Now that is troublesome." He points to the archives cabin. "Should we put the stuff in the archives?"

Bridget says: "Stuff? Oh, I meant to put a bookcase there with notes and such. I'll figure out where to put the resources when we get the longboat over."

She tosses a bunch of tools in the crate.

Bridget says: "I have no idea why we even have some of this, but we're not leaving anything behind this time. What in the hell did we do with the stone, anyway? Okay, guess we're gonna have to… acquire more stone. For some reason. Heimdall, let me know if Alex says anything."

Heimdall smiles. "Alright I will ask. Alex do you need anything? Food or something like that?"

Heimdall whispers to Bridget: "Bridget I think she still needs more medical attention."

Bridget whispers back: "No, I healed her. She won't be able to move for a couple more days, though."

Heimdall whispers: "Oh…okay I am new to this medical attention thing. Thanks for telling me. "

Bridget whispers: "Yeah, I've noticed you don't seem to know all the ways of the world. That's okay. We can teach you." She smiles.

Heimdall whispers: "Thank you again Bridget. "

Heimdall says: "Hey Bridget, Alex wants her flask and notes. As for you going home…" He shakes his head. "No can do. "

Summer says: "Don't give it to her, Bridge. Make her work for it if she wants her notes and flask back."

Heimdall says: "Alex, I am afraid not. " He walks over to the window and peers in. "Give me fifty reasons why. Hmm. This is me not giving a damn. Ooo…a Polish to English dictionary. Now now don't need to put up an act for the ages. "Just go on and work on something alright? Go and sleep Alex, do some work in the mean time. "

Bridget says: "She can't do anything until she recovers a bit more."

Heimdall chuckles. "I see."

Bridget whispers to Heimdall: "When they're near death like that, they can't do anything but talk. Not move on their own, not pick up items or even notes, can't work on projects, nothing."

Bridget says: "How you doing, Alex?" She chuckles softly.

Lyra emerges from the radio room wincing and rubbing her ears. "Blimey, but there's a load o' noise about some bandits in the mountains on the radio. Interrupted me broadcast, it did!" She scowls. "I reckon it's just as well if ain't no one payin attention ta us right now, though… I did put out the location o' them folk wot we locked up, so me 'ope is someone will be along ta let 'em out."

Bridget says: "That's inconvenient timing."

Heimdall says: "I don't believe they will, Lyra. Sometimes the people will talk and do no such thing. So it is a small chance but not likely, did you leave them a crowbar?"

Lyra says: "I'll give it a few days an' put out the word again after all this bandit uproar 'as died down. Anyhow, I better monitor it…" She gives a sigh. "I'll keep ya posted on updates if anyfin is interestin."

Heimdall whispers to Bridget: "Bridget, so what are we going to do with Alex? "

Bridget whispers: "Ah, you didn't overhear the conversation?"

Heimdall whispers: "Nope." He shakes his head. "I have been trying to focus on this key file and reading the Polish and English note. I hope you didn't mind me copying it."

Bridget gives him a note titled _Alex_.

Bridget whispers: "I didn't write it to begin with. I think it was there when we stole the ship."

Heimdall's expression looks excited. "Maybe there will be more of these languages later on."

Heimdall gives her a note titled _My Last Name is…._

Heimdall whispers: "Now you know why they call me that."

Bridget says: "The harbor's not locked. Somebody broke the lock. Guess I'll toss the harbor key into the 'to reclaim' pile. Oh! I found the stone."

Heimdall says: "Right. Right. I forgot I need to finish this. "

Bridget chuckles. "Yes, that's the key to the workshop on the galleon. Don't want to have to unlock it for you with her in there."

Heimdall grins. "Alright thanks Bridget, is it alright if I have the key to the galleon well the copy for it. "

Bridget says: "I'll set up a copy project once we're done with this crap. Still need to do some crap here. And I think Jenkins can finish this sign himself."

Heimdall says: "Nice to hear." He nods.

Bridget says: "I'd like to get us on the water again once we can. Don't want anyone pointing to Dorian. I found the stone. Hope that's enough food. What sorts of materials and tools should I leave here?"

Bridget selects some tools from the crate and puts them in the chest on the Whatever.

Bridget says: "Okay, that'll probably do it for tools. So, who wants to ride on the galleon?"

Lyra says: "I reckon I'll stay on 'ere."

Bridget says: "Got two people awake enough to help me move the longboat over? Jenkins, I'm calling dibs on you for the galleon crew." She grins widely. "If anyone has a copy of the Dorian harbor key, mark it for being reclaimed. Somebody broke the lock for some reason. But not the galleon. Seems pointless. Maybe they were trying to get into town, for some reason. No locks there were broken. Also seems pointless. Well, whatever. Not like we actually care about this place."

She sets up a key copy project and tells Heimdall: "That one is the bridge key."

Bridget says: "So, is the plan to head to San D'Oria next, scout it out, trade for radio parts, whatever? If we're all on the same page, I'd like to be moving soon. Might want to swing the raker around to the east a bit and approach San D'Oria at another angle so it doesn't look like it's coming from this direction. The galleon will be fine, though. They're not looking for a galleon. Once a couple of us are awake, I'd like to get the longboat moved over and get on the water. And Jenkins to get on the galleon and not get forgotten in the harbor." She winks at him. "Well, Lyra could always go give him a little push." She giggles.

Helgur says: "Sorry I sleep too much"

Bridget grins and waves a hand. "Don't worry about it. Lenny does that too. At least you're not making feather boas while doing it." She grins entirely too widely at Lenny.

Helgur says: "Guest room is empty?" He stretches and yawns.

Bridget nods. "We locked Alex in the workshop on the galleon."

Helgur smiles. "Good. Helgur go back to yarn."

Lyra says: "Aye, let's get movin soon. Bridget, yer takin the galleon? Ya wanna meet in San D'Oria, then?"

Bridget says: "Yeah, just gotta wait for enough people to wake up to move shit around, and get Jenkins aboard the galleon. Because I'm totally kidnapping him." She grins. "It'll be slow, though, so don't sit around bored waiting for us. Maybe scout around the coast a bit if we're taking too long and get a feel for what the neighboring towns are like. I'm sure you'd go nuts sitting around in a harbor waiting for us to show up." She giggles.

Lyra says: "Aye. Might 'ead around the coast fer a bit o' scoutin. We oughta approach from different directions, too."

Bridget says: "Yeah, the galleon can probably get away with going straight across. Nobody's going to think a slow galleon was a pirate ship."

Helgur says: "We move things on ship? I help"

Bridget says: "I've already moved everything. Aside from docking the longboat and a sloop to the galleon, and we need three people awake for that. Did Lyra fall asleep again? Any chance you could get the dessicator done? There's a pair of pincers in the chest here."

Helgur says: "Helgur do. Helgur like have tool for all jobs. Not so in Puk, Puk ladies no tool only potato."

Bridget says: "Yeah, it's gotta be frustrating to not be able to do anything. Just remember to put them back when you're done so someone else can use them."

Helgur says: "Helgur do when finished, put back"


	43. Revenge: Prison Ship

**Day 4830**

Leonard says: "About boas, I can't help but notice that you aren't wearing yours, Bridget! Did I forget to give it to you?"

Summer says: "I'm awake now, but just for a little while longer I think."

Bridget says: "You've given me two or three. I tried to strangle you with one and put them away somewhere."

Heimdall says: "She can move now, well at least this key is almost done."

Bridget says: "Heimdall, you don't need to worry about the key. You just need to undock the galleon when we're ready to move boats around."

Heimdall says: "Understood, how many hours until undocking?"

Bridget says: "Until there's someone else awake to help move the boats."

Leonard says: "I'm awake, what do you need?"

Bridget nods. "Alright. Heimdall will need to undock the galleon, and I'll get in the longboat and undock it and dock it to the galleon. Once I've undocked, you'll need to dock the raker back to the harbor. Then we do the same with the sloop."

Leonard says: "Roger that."

Bridget says: "Ready Heimdall?"

Heimdall says: "Sure, undocking."

The Whatever undocks. Bridget undocks the _Malovicius_ and docks it to the Whoever.

Bridget goes down and gives Alex the steel flask. "Alex, I see you're doing better."

She passes two envelopes named _Alex' notes_ and _Miren's notes_ to Alex.

Bridget whispers to Alex: "I didn't read them. And for what it's worth, I'm sorry about Miren."

Heimdall says: "There we go, so do we dock once again?"

Bridget says: "We're docking, yes. It will just take the next tide since the ship is so slow."

Heimdall says: "Alright. So Bridget did you sleep well?"

Bridget rubs her neck. "Not long enough, as usual." She chuckles.

Heimdall says: "Maybe you should wind down and have some Bridget time." He nods.

Bridget laughs softly. "I'll just be glad to be on the water again."

The Whoever docks at the Dorian harbor.

Bridget says: "Jenkins seems to have fallen asleep in the harbor. Can I get help moving him, please?"

Bridget and Leonard drag Jenkins onto the Whoever.

Leonard says: "Is Heimy still awake so you can take the sloop?"

Bridget says: "Great, thanks." She smiles. "I think so. Heimdall?"

Leonard smiles back softly.

Bridget says: "Might as well finish these window frames, though. And move the sloop once we're ready to get moving. Unless you're all ready to move out now."

Leonard says: "Well, I'm ready."

Bridget says: "This window frame. For the private quarters. Not these. I have a these window frames set up on the galleon, for the cabins there."

Leonard says: "Sure, could do that."

Bridget says: "The plan, I think, is for the galleon to head straight for San D'Oria, and the raker scout around the coast but head across open water first toward Cantr so it looks like it didn't come from the direction of Puk. Oh, I meant I'd be doing that there on the way. Or did you want to ride with the galleon? Because whoever wants to ride with the galleon should head over there now."

Heimdall says: "Time to undock?"

Bridget says: "In a minute. I want to finish up this window frame first. And some else else on the raker needs to wake up. To undock and set a course. We can head off for real this time."

Heimdall says: "Gotcha, tell me when I need to undock."

Bridget finishes the window frame and goes to set it up in the private quarters.

Heimdall says: "Hey there Lenny. "

Bridget says: "Okay. There's projects set up in the Private Quarters. Lyra, Summer, Sabrina, any of you awake?"

Lyra waves. "I'm awake."

Bridget says: "Ah, great. Ready to head out?"

Heimdall says: "Yep, I am up."

Bridget says: "Alright, we'll undock both ships, I'll take the Avenger over to the galleon, and we'll both set the courses we need to and meet up later in San D'Oria? Hopefully the raker will be much faster now."

Lyra says: "Aye, I am, Bridget. I'll steer us 'round the eastern coast ta do some scoutin an' 'ead back up."

Heimdall says: "Uh…wait what?" His face has terror.

Bridget says: "Make it look like you're coming from Cantr? What, Heimdall?"

Lyra says: "Aye, that wos the plan."

Bridget says: "I'll be steering the galleon, Lyra will be steering the raker."

Heimdall says: "I don't know how to steer the ship."

Bridget says: "I just need to bring a sloop over there."

Heimdall says: "O-oh…" He exhales in relief. "Okay. I will be undocking now Bridget. "

Bridget says: "Okay."

The Whatever undocks. Bridget waits, staring out at the water.

Bridget says: "Don't want to undock until I see them on the water…"

She redocks to the Harbor.

Bridget says: "You guys coming over there? Thought you said you were undocking."

Heimdall says: "Oh sorry about that. Undocking now."

The Whatever undocks. Bridget sets a course on the Whatever, gets into the Avenger, undocks, docks it to the Whoever, and sets a different course.

Bridget breaths in a heavy breath of salty air. "Good to be on the water again."

She gives a key to Heimdall.

Bridget says: "Found a ship key I didn't realize I'd copied. Alex, how're you doing down there?"

Heimdall says: "Thank you Bridget." He smiles. "So by the way, do I stay on the ship this time?"

Bridget says: "Stay where you like. Just don't go into town and say anything stupid." She giggles. "Got a key to the longboat almost done here that I will get you in a bit."

She bonks Jenkins with a waster.

Bridget says: "Wake up, Jenks." She grins.

Heimdall says: "Gotcha, I will…choose to be in the bridge."

Bridget nods. "Yeah, someone should monitor the radio. I'll get off this sloop once this key is done."

Heimdall says: "I will check it once the key is finished." He chuckles.

Bridget says: "I can finish that key. It's to the bridge anyway, which is currently unlocked. Would rather have someone at the radio at all times."

Jenkins says: "Shit, we left already? Did we pick up any meat? Sorry everyone. I've hit a bit of a sleepy patch."

Bridget says: "S'okay, you're light to move." She grins. "Should be some on the longboat. If you want to get the key on the Avenger done, I'll monitor the radio."

She checks the longboat.

Bridget says: "Okay, no raw meat. We haven't gone far. We can go grab some."

Jenkins says: "Thanks. I don't want the damn bird to die. Even if it's just because it's too picky to eat cooked mest."

Bridget says: "The raker is nice and zippy now without all this crap loading it down. The galleon can afford to be slow. Just as well, the crew was getting too large to feasably fit on one ship."

Jenkins says: "Speaking of the crew… Aren't we missing a few?"

Heimdall points to some cooked meat.

Heimdall says: "Yes the others are on the raker for the kidnapping to begin. "

Bridget nods. "They're taking the raker around to scout and make it look like they're coming from Cantr. We'll be heading straight across. Nobody's gonna be thinking a slow-moving galleon is a pirate ship."

Heimdall says: "How many days until San D'Oria, Bridget? By the way what is special about San D'Oria? Do they have fancy guards and such?" His eyes light up.

Bridget says: "Hell if I know how long. And they've got these knights there. That fellow, Swiler, was the one who sent out a warning on the radio with our names, after we visited Puk the first time."

Heimdall says: "Can we kill a few knights? I want to see what they hold."

The Whoever docks at the Dorian harbor again. Bridget grabs some meat.

Bridget says: "That enough meat? I can always grab more."

Bridget hauls a bunch of stuff around.

Bridget says: "Okay, that's all we're getting into that longboat." She snickers. "The 43 kilos of asparagus that we have for some reason can sit on the deck."

The Whoever undocks.

Bridget says: "Lenny, do you need a key to the workshop?"

Alex says: "Leave me go. "

Bridget says: "Don't worry, we're not going to kill you or anything. We'll drop you off when we get to a good spot. But, we're in a slow-moving galleon, so that might be a while. I'll get you some more healing food."

She grabs some pineapples, goes down to the workshop, and closes the window.

Bridget says: "Some of them were clamoring to kill you anyway, but I overruled them." She frowns. "I don't like… killing people. I don't want to see myself becoming a bloodthirsty monster. I killed someone, once. I enjoyed it too much, and it scared me in hindsight." She shakes her head and sighs. "I'm not going to let any further harm come to you. You've got food, and I gave you back your flask and your notes." She leans against a wall and puts her head in a hand. "This isn't really where I expected my life to go. I never wanted to be a murderer. You know, up until I came to Puk and met Lyra, I'd wanted to be a merchant, explorer, scavenger, at most get up to a little harmless mischief. I didn't want to hurt people. Didn't want to kill people." She shakes her head. "But if that's the way my life is going to go, then so be. If I have to ignore the little nagging voice in the back of my head that's terrified that I enjoy this, I'll do what I have to do. But it won't stop me from thinking about every life destroyed and wonder if there couldn't have been another way."

Bridget opens the window and climbs up to the bridge.

Heimdall says: "So that is a no on killing few of the knights for some gain on weapons and such?"

Bridget says: "We have weapons. Could use another crossbow or two, but we're not really hurting for it, so to speak. Our main target is Swiler, though."

Heimdall says: "Hmm so we capture him then what else do we do?"

Bridget says: "He's the one who ratted us out over the radio and broadcast our names. Even against Puk's request. I don't know. That depends on him. And maybe Alex has a few words for him, too."

Heimdall says: "I say let Swiler be executed. Overall…he would know of what he has done and won't be a easy target to grab. Who is going into San D'Oria?"

Bridget says: "Depends. This was years ago. And not everyone sleeps in locked buildings. We'll have to scout it out and see what the situation is on the ground. I'm going to try to trade for radio parts or aluminium."

Heimdall says: "Ah alright. Hmm, well, if he isn't there that would be a shame, good luck on that, Bridget."

Bridget says: "So hopefully I'll get some of that, as well as look innocent enough to scout. Well, that's why we scout things out and not just go in crossbows firing. If he's not there, they'll probably know where he went and when he'll get back."

Heimdall says: "Now that I cannot wait for." He smiles.

Bridget says: "Radio's going on about chasing bandits. They just went through Pok. Man, maybe it's just as well that we came and went out of Puk as fast as we did."

Heimdall says: "That I agree on, too bad they won't bother helping the ones that are trapped though."

Bridget says: "I don't know if they sent someone or not. Well, Lyra's got the transmitter. She can remind them herself."

A man's voice, low and gruff, comes over the radio: "In case folk hadn't heard, pirates attacked Puk three days ago. Same group as before, I understand. Alex and Miren got dragged off, don't know where. Everyone else in town got locked up. Took a while to break out, hence the delay."

Heimdall says: "That is true." He looks about the ocean. "Hey Bridget after I am done with the key I will walk to the bridge is that alright with you?"

Bridget says: "Hardly matters to me, so long as at least one person stays on deck to keep steering." She chuckles.

Lyra's unmistakeable voice comes over the radio: "'Allo, me unfortunate bystander! So ya got out? We wosn't sure if ya 'ad a crowbar on ya, so we called in fer 'elp once we wos clear o' the area. Did anyone show up, then? Sorry we fergot ta leave ya a mug, by the way… We wos in a bit o' a 'urry ta get out afore the tide. Blimey, wot a wasted opportunity!"

Alex says: "You could give me back my keys and leave me back home."

Bridget says: "Yeah, um, don't really think you want to go there right now."

Alex says: "Why not? I do. It's my place. I need to go back."

Bridget says: "I left you some pineapples there, by the way. Why don't you have a bite? Because there's a bunch of murder bandits running around that area now. I think they might've killed a few people."

Alex says: "I cannot eat anything. And I'd throw it up anyway, I'm getting seasick, I hate ships. I don't friking care about the bandits, I can lock myself inside, but I need to go back."

Bridget says: "What's left for you there anyway? And sorry, but I can't do that. I don't even have the keys."

Alex says: "My town. The twins. My grapes. The sea. All my live is there. Who has them? Ask for them."

Bridget says: "They're on the other ship, sailing away at a speed only a lightly-laden raker can go. And I don't have a transmitter on this ship. And how can you love the sea but hate being on it?"

Alex says: "But you are the same way, aren't you? All them then…"

Bridget says: "Same what?"

Alex says: "Because the sea is rage. But here I'm locked inside and the claustrophobia kicks in, and I get seasick. Bathing is different, seeing it is different. Drawing it…"

Bridget says: "And you've back on your feet again. You should be able to get something down now. Even the healing liquid in the flask I gave you back."

Alex says: "Going the same way."

Bridget says: "And no, we're not going the same way as the raker."

Alex grumbles.. "The flask used to have wine… But I already told you, I can't and in any case I'd throw it up."

Bridget says: "Yeah, well, they got drunk on your wine."

Alex says: "Fuck. Why not? And why do they have the keys. I could use a crowbar and remake the locks, the ones in hell I think are half made anyway, with a screwdriver I'd have safe place soon-ish."

Bridget says: "The ones we locked up just called to say they'd gotten out. They have the keys because they picked them up, not me."

Alex says: "At least they are safe… But I need to find that guy again, he needs to finish that song."

Bridget says: "Who?"

Alex says: "The guy you locked. Golden Eye or so." She starts checking something on the notes but she stops to caress Miren's one. "What did you do with Miren?"

Bridget says: "She… she died of her wounds. The one who got drunk on your wine hit her, and I tried to heal her, but it only took an hour before she was gone."

Alex says: "What did you do with her? " After a moment she whispers. "She was the only good person who ever accepted me… The only good one." She shakes her head and caresses the flask.

Heimdall says: "She is uh…well something I did not get myself. "

Bridget says: "Buried her when we were in Dorian. Didn't even strip her first or anything."

Heimdall whispers to Bridget: "Should we tell her she is being buried on the ship?"

Alex says: "You should had brought her to Puk. You should bring me to Puk."

Heimdall whispers to Bridget: "Like how is it possible. The ship itself like a beast."

Heimdall says: "You would have diseased and died along the way Alex."

Bridget says: "I'd think it should be obvious why we can't go back there just now."

Bridget whispers to Heimdall: "What are you talking about?"

Heimdall hands Bridget a note titled _My joke_ , and coughs.

Alex says: "I'm getting sick by the ship anyway, I've had another of those stupid attack-thingies yesterday again and I should assume another will follow seeing that I'm still locked in and without my medicine… Medicine that I wouldn't be able to swallow, anyway, and I'd probably vomit afterwards for the seasickness… I don't really see how a corpse would make it much worse."

Bridget hands Heimdall the note back.

Alex says: "But I need to go back. Leave me in San D'Oria, you are talking about going there… I'll walk home."

Bridget says: "And have you warn them about us, again, while we're in a ship we wouldn't be able to get away very fast in?"

Alex says: "Give me my stuff and I won't say a word. I've already learn that I cannot trust any fucking one. I even can give you an extra: for my keys and you leaving me alone, I can let you play the heroes. You can leave me home, say you heard the attack on the radio, found the Whatever while passing by and saved me. From Puk you'd probably would be able to _call for help_ to the Silver Knights and have Swiler walking freely into your ship to check on your prisoners."

Heimdall whispers to Bridget: "Play with theatrics."

Heimdall says: "Say it was possible you left, what then Alex? You know not even the words can hold true also think that you will yell bloody murder once you get out. Also one more thing, what if Swiler is not there at all?"

Bridget says: "Out of curiosity… what about you makes you hard to accept?"

Alex says: "Hard to accept what? I try to lie as little as possible and I never break a promise. If he's not there, you'll thank then for coming to help, if they come to help, or if you go there you can put me in their charge of so and leave being the heroes."

Bridget says: "You said something about people not accepting you."

Heimdall says: "Bridget is right, as for lying little as possible has me concerned."

Alex shrugs. "I'm not the sweetest person around. People doesn't like other people reminding them how stupid they are. I'm not hipocritical, if I don't like you, I won't be honey and flowers, I'll hit your face at the first occasion. My vocabulary sucks, my grams grammar sucks, my father was always telling me of because of that. I'm aggressive, I have a bad mood, and I swear a fucking lot. So people doesn't tent to like me."

Bridget shrugs. "You're a terrible town leader, sure, but those are hardly worse crimes than anyone else in this crew. But then, we're terrible people."

Alex says: "Others do… But none are as good as she was… I mean… The twins loved me but they were like wolfs. Fay was a predator waiting to slaughter his next prey… And he could slowly destroy you before you'd notice, not even needing to touch you. Fad was a puppy at his side, but he was the one with the idea of becoming pirates, he was the one forming that scavenging gang… I never wanted to be a town leader, Fay was the leader… Fad took the charge when my father died… I own the town, but I never tried to lead it. "

Bridget says: "Hell, when we first landed in Puk, I'd never traded before, and was like, 'what the fuck,' you guys didn't really want to trade and I didn't know what to offer. So when Lyra showed up, I went 'fuck it, let's kill them and take their stuff'."

Alex says: "When you first landed Puk, Fad had just died not so long ago. "

Bridget says: "You don't have to try to run a town, though. You're under no obligation to do so. And you know… I doubt they would have wanted you to do something you were miserable about."

Alex says: "And, to be honest, I fucking suck at trading, Fad and Kii were the ones in charge after Dag's dead."

Heimdall says: "Who's Dag?"

Alex says: "I had to, when my other option available was being locked in prison. And I had to when everyone else died."

Bridget says: "I'm only 27, but I seemed so young then. I'd never sailed, but I learned fast. I'd never traded, but I learned. I was impatient and violent."

Alex says: "Dag was my father."

Heimdall says: "Oh hey I realized it's my birthday." He grins.

Bridget says: "And, well, I'm still violent, but maybe not quite so impatient. Lyra was the one who couldn't stand not to be zipping around in the fastest ship she could use."

Alex says: "He was the one to tried to focus _my_ violence into something useful. But he wasn't an innocent guy neither. He stole some towns, he was the one filling the storages, and nothing was enough. He adopted Kii and me and hated the twins. He had an heart attack after kidnapping us and trying to kill Fad. He loved us, that I'm sure. Despite all he trouble I gave him he still loved us… But he just wasn't going to allow us to leave him."

Bridget says quietly: "I'd kind of wanted to stay and run Dorian. But everyone kind of shot down that idea. Jenkins was the last person to spawn there. They were already dying when he appeared. So, well, I guess I've got a galleon instead." She shrugs. "Why did you stay, after they died? You could have gone anywhere and done anything."

Alex says: "You always can bring me to Puk and rule it. If you let me live my life there and keep my keys. I already told you. They are there, how could I leave them? And I belong there, it's hard to explain… I cannot leave that city, it's… It's part of me, I need it. I love it, despite all. I don't freaking mind if you took the stuff if you let me enough to live and keep brewing… I own it and it owns me, but I'm not a leader. I don't know why is a concept so hard to understand…" She grumbles.

Bridget says: "We didn't even take much. We weren't there for the stuff. We were there for you. We've already got more stuff than we know what to do with. And that's all because we'd been hoping you'd be able to take it off our hands, when you promised us safe harbor. The others hate trading, and we didn't want to stash it away in Dorian with none of us staying there."

Alex says: "The harbor was open, wasn't it? It just was closed for a while after stupid Swiler's message because we were expecting you back, but people started arriving, nice people, or that I thought." She squints to Heimdall.

Bridget says: "Yeah, but… we couldn't go back, after Swiler sent out that message. We figured you'd betrayed us and if we went back we'd be met with a bunch of those knights trying to kill or imprison us. We're not completely stupid. We went to Cantr, stayed away long enough for everyone to let down their guard again, thoroughly mocked Zuzi for trying to come after us in a van…"

Alex says: "The only knight passing by was him, all proud of his message." She grumbles. "I hit his face and called him all I knew…"

Bridget says: "So, if it weren't for that, you probably would have wound up with piles of shit we didn't want and three spare ships."

Alex says: "No one passed by to check, and I'm sure that no one went to check on the other prisoners neither."

Bridget gestures vaguely to the radio. "Yeah, it sounds like one of them had a crowbar stashed and managed to break out themselves."

Alex says: "Not that I would have wanted more ships, though. Good for them. "

Bridget says: "Nothing else to do with them. One half-rigged raker got left at a dock. The rigged raker was given to some cannibals. And you're on the galleon. Lyra didn't want to use the galleon because it was too slow and she's impatient. It's not a good ship to make raids in."

Alex says: "Cannibals? What? I think we had at some point some shit to dressing a ship…"

Bridget says: "Yeah. Seriously. We ran into a group of slaver cannibals. They were crazy. We couldn't keep sailing two ships and were going to abandon the thing anyway, though. I just… made sure that we left there. Quickly."

Alex says: "And instead of it, you decided to kill Miren that she only was a bit rude. Nice."

Bridget says: "I didn't lay a hand on her. Except to try to save her."

Alex shakes her head. "But she's dead."

Bridget says: "Yeah. She's dead. Just, don't blame me for it. I tried to tell them… But I suppose it's as much my own fault as anything just for being involved in this all."

Alex says: "Don't take me wrong, for what I've seen you're one with most sense in your fucking crew… But you are as responsible for her death as I was for Swiler yelling at the radio."

Bridget nods. "I won't argue that."

Alex says: "And I'm the one kissing the death again, this time without anyone leading me, and I fucking can feel the nightmares coming back. And I'm locked in a ship, and far…" Her breathing has started to become faster again. She stops to gasp and crossed her arms.

Heimdall smiles. "Ah sorry for my antics Alex I at least let you deserve my real name instead of my fake one. My name is Helmsplitter, murderer of two men. Nice to meet your acquaintance."

Bridget says: "You're in a nice, big hold with people who aren't going to hurt you any further." She smirks at him. "What, with that bone club we saw you with?"

Heimdall says: "Correct." He nods. "Killed two men at separate weeks, hitting someone once oddly take a lot out of you. "

Alex says: "I heard them call you Heimdall, too…" She sneers. "Alex 'Storm' Vayle. Killer of two, cause of three more…" She turns to her. "I'm locked and I'm in a ship. Who said that, that you don't need to hit people to hurt it?"

Bridget says: "I killed one and was present when two others died, and it's not something I'd take lightly or want to introduce myself with." She nods to Alex. "I'll concede your point."

Heimdall says: "True but giving you my last name is a respect of a murderer myself can give to a prisoner. Call me by my first or last name or if you prefer 'Isaac'."

Bridget tilts her head toward him with a smirk. "He's, ah, the fucking new guy, so to speak." She giggles. "Picked him up just before we went to Puk."

Alex winces again, lightly, and holds her hand stronger against her chest.. "I never said anyone, but I think he deserves to know that that doesn't make him _so_ special."

Heimdall shakes his head and laughs. "I am not special at all, I just love people suffer and blood spill."

Alex seems to have stopped listening to them. She whispers to herself. "Breath, stupid…" She gasps.

Heimdall says: "I am a little disappointed that we don't kill a few knights. Now they sound like a prize to hold on their bodies. Next time." He holds up the key.

Bridget brings Alex some healing liquids.

Bridget squats down next to her and says quietly. "Hey. It's okay. Relax."

Alex says: "G… I think it was…" She holds then but she starts coughing as soon as she tries to drink them. The cough finishes in nausea. "Fuck…" Her breathing send faster now. "No, nothing is OK and…" She starts looking through her papers while panting and gasping. She coughs again.

Bridget says: "You were the one who wanted to live, weren't you. You didn't want to die, and I didn't want to kill you. I don't want your blood on my hands, too. Be calm. Life will go on… To think, in other circumstances, if things had gone just a little differently, we might have even been friends."

Alex says: "Cannot find that fucking…" She lies her head back and holds her breath, trying to control it.

Bridget says: "What are you looking for?"

Alex says: "The note, with the… Medicine I… I need. Cannot drink but there were other stuff to.. To help."

Bridget sifts through a variety of herbs.

Alex's eyes are closed and she breathes fast and shallow but she kinda smirks. "We still could if you take my offer of bringing me home and lead my town…"

Bridget says: "I took a bike out of my spawn town. I was one town away from Puk at one point. I was horribly lost in the empty mountains and didn't know which way to go. If I'd taken a different road, I would have wound up there instead of Dorian. Maybe one of those will help? I don't know. I didn't read the notes."

Alex says: "You cannot change the past. Believe me, I tried…" She shakes her head. "Cannot remember, it was a stinky oil."

Bridget pulls out some camphor oil, eucalyptus oil, patchouli oil, and bergamot oil

Bridget says: "Maybe one of these?"

Heimdall says: "Oil…oil. Eucalyptus?" He looks over to Alex.

Bridget says: "Camphor, patchouli?"

Heimdall says: "I only knew of Eucalyptus. Lukan showed me of it. "

Bridget says: "There's eucalyptus, bergamot, camphor, patchouli, that I know of. We've got a bunch of herbs. Not many of most of them though."

Heimdall says: "That is very interesting. "

Bridget says: "Got a lovely flower pot here, though."

Heimdall says: "Grow the herbs and such right? I wonder what the radio is saying now." He rubs his chin in thought.

Bridget rolls her eyes at him. "Monitor it if you really want to."

Heimdall chuckles. "Well after the key is finish I will keep my ear to it."

Bridget says: "I've got more important things to worry about right now than if someone is coming after us even though we're in a different ship. There's a key I'm working on in there too. Hmm." She looks over the herbs. "Maybe one of these might help with the seasickness, too."

Heimdall says: "I will work on it after this one. I guess I will take a nap unless you want me to change the course or something?"

Bridget waves a hand. "Don't worry, I can steer."

Heimdall says: "Nice to hear Bridget. I know if I am asking too many times of this again but if Swiler is there and the plans fails with knights being alert can we kill them?" He looks out to the sea.

Bridget says: "If we're in a position where we're able to kill them, plans have not failed."

Heimdall says: "That is good news overall, at least there may be some action in the future. "

Bridget says: "If you want action, you'd better train."

Heimdall says: "Damn your right." He looks over in his inventory.

Bridget says: "There's a spare waster or two in the crate."

Heimdall chuckles. "Now that is much better, I appreciate it that you told me Bridget. Now I can get back into shape."

Bridget sorts through baskets of herbs to the point of almost becoming buried in them.

Bridget says: "Maybe this will help with the seasickness and breathing a bit, I hope…"

Heimdall gives you a note titled _Another joke_.

Bridget throws it back at him.

The radio says: "Bandit radio bringing you the greatest hits. What will night bring for our avid listener's. Will nixelle stand and deliver …..will the pirates sing a shanty and get scurvy. "

The radio says: "Nixelle Pentacross here. Another small update. At least two of the bandits are awake now. And they are trying so hard to convince me that this is the fault of the entire world, which is conspiring against them. And they are trying real hard to threaten violence to make me turn around while trying real hard to not make it sound like threats either. I suppose I could turn around, but then I'd spend the rest of my life branding myself a spineless wimp and wondering if anyone else got killed because of me turning around. All this bandit and pirate stuff, people? It doesn't take courage. It takes acting and organizing."

Heimdall gives her the note back.

Heimdall whispers at Bridget: "I will get good at these jokes I know I will."

The radio says: "Have they said anything about the status or location of Jackie and Mordecai? "

Bridget throws it back to him.

The radio says: "Nixelle Pentacross again, nothing about Jackie or Mordecai. Only hollow rhetoric about how they are the civil ones and everyone over their thirties gets away with murder, and how it is all the fault of the rest of the world. Yadda yadda, someone left the assylum unlocked."

Bridget frowns thoughtfully at the radio. "Alex… You mentioned something about someone named Jackie earlier, didn't you? The murdering bandits they're chasing near Puk, I think that was who they killed. Jackie and Mordecai, they're saying."

The radio continues on enthusiastically between Nixelle Pentacross, Nathor, and others, regarding bandits. Mostly Nixelle.

Jenkins says: "Barely can keep my eyes open. Good thing we're taking things slowly for a few days. "

Bridget nods, and gestures to the radio. "Anything that might have been said about us has gotten drowned out in people chasing bandits. 'Thug #7' is offering a bounty of '20% less drama in the world' to anyone who kills Nathor."

Jenkins says: "Bandits, huh? Sounds riviting. I wonder if anyone has even bothered to release those people yet." He yawns.

Bridget says: "They broke out on their own, apparently. One of them must've had a crowbar stashed. Just as well. Fuck knows everyone else has been too busy to care."

Alex whispers. "Fuck…"

Bridget nods. "Radio's been so busy with bandits today they've hardly even mentioned us, and they can't even figure out what's actually going on. But Jackie and Mordecai are missing and presumed dead." She frowns. "Are you feeling any better?"

Alex rubs her face and messes her hair. "Think I'm going to throw up."


	44. Revenge: Radio

**Day 4831**

The radio says: "What is the latest news on Ms. Pentacross?"

The radio says: "Nixelle Pentacross here. Safely back in Pok. And thinking of hiring a publicist with enough imagination to turn all of this into a twelve-part book series in which a dashing heroine took just one hour to mop up an island full of baddies that escaped from an assylum. I'm not sure how copyright protection would be handled, so maybe I'll just not hire that publicist. Unfortunately, but as was probably expected, those brave legitimate security people chose to bravely press on their tactical retreat rather than cowardly stand against those accusations that the rest of the world fabricated to make them look evil, or however they explain them running for the consequences of their own crimes."

The radio says: "This is Raaj Kellan of San D'Oria- Avren has come through and has stolen everything in the front room off our kitchen. Healing food and things we've traded. I never thought we'd have a problem like this- but I'm going to ask for help now. She has stolen and I want her brought here and to get our shit back. Whoever does so I will pay them for it. "

The radio says: "Raaj, This is PDW did she leave in our direction?"

The radio says: "No. I'm taking care of a couple ill do I was inside- no one noticed what she took until she spoke of our outside container being locked. I have a feeling she is headed to Olipifrovash, as she previously came through her headed to Moku. I'm getting sick and tired of being harassed by her. "

The radio says: "Again I'm not sure which direction. But she's driving Aubergine's vehicle. So my apologies who all had helped to get it back- she's screwed with your kindness. "

The radio says: "Avren- I know you can hear me. And I'll say this clearly- you've fucked with the wrong people. We will find you. And there will be no place you can hide. "

The radio spouts laughter. "I love Treefeather island."

The radio says: "Nixelle Pentacross here. Raaj Kellan, or anyone with enough knowledge on the matter, Avren has been harassing San D'Oria before? And wanted to be brought back alive? I'm not looking for an exact history, just looking to confirm if I got that message correct. It sounded like it was considered more an act of harassment than actual crime, making a possible difference in the possible wanted-dead-or-alive type nature of the message."

The radio says: "She's come through before on numerous occasions. If you want the full story I can give it- but it really just ticks me off every time I Tell it and it's best to keep myself in line. But yes, alive. I won't kill her over this- but I'd like to lock her up to question why she has been targeting us. It started with notes and lies of my people, then accosting them…. One passed away, so I've seen the notes and things they gave her- to further harassing those who've done nothing to them- and now finally stealing from us. Again, want her alive for questioning. When it comes down to it were a coast of communities and Id ask their council on what to do with her later."

The radio says: "Maybe she was really hungry, man! Food, man!"

The radio says: "If she was, she could have asked. We feed all looking for something. But all that Fritz has worked on does not deserve to be stolen. "

The radio says: "Anything else going on? Has someone been found sucking a dick in public? Has anyone important died recently?"

The radio says: "I guess I can also announce this. Two of the Silver Knights have passed away. That would be Seth and Ivy, on the same day. Please keep them in your thoughts for those who were friends with them. Thank you. "

The radio says: "Is the Jackie you were talking about earlier riding a bike, and did she hang out with people from Puk?"

Bridget offers Alex some ginger.

Bridget says: "Maybe this will help… I was hoping the peppermint would be soothing, but I guess not enough. If not, well… here's a bucket, I guess." She frowns.

The radio says: "Is Seth or Ivy or anyone in Moku listening? This.. this is Skye."

The radio laughs. "Some guy just mentioned those people had recently died!"

An annoyed female voice says on the radio: Skye, this is Ivy. We're near the radio."

The radio says: "Whaaaat?! She's alive!"

The previous female voice says: "What? Of course I'm alive! *a sigh*"

The radio says: "Imma pack my things and leave! Damn, the dead are living and the living are all asleep, this is fucked up! Fucked up!"

Alex says: "Yeah, thanks…" She squints at her.

The radio says: "Skye, this is Raaj Kellan. We are right near Moku- in San D'Oria.. Please ignore the idiot on the radio. Is everything all right?"

An annoyed female voice says on the radio: I'm not dead. People need to stop believing everything they hear on the radio, it causes enough trouble."

The radio says: "The person who earlier asked if Jackie might be hanging out with people from Puk, to avoid a case of mistaken identity, how old was Jackie? And how many Puk people if you remember?"

The radio says: "Avren, suck eggs. Again- this is Raaj Kellan of San D'Oria. Successor to Nora King- it is true that Seth and Ivy are no longer with us. Please ignore further talk from the bitch called trouble."

Bridget looks back. "Copper for your thoughts?"

The radio says: "See, fuckers!? See!" There's clapping. "They're dead!"

The radio says: "Raaj?" Her voice more sullen and sad. "Is anyone there? In Moku?"

The radio says: "This guy is dead, that gal is dead, the tiger is dead! Dead, dead, EVERYONE'S DEAD!" Laughter and then static.

The radio says: "I believe a couple people stayed. But Moku got quiet so a lot was moved back. But we can be there Skye, just tell me when. We still help look after Moku. "

The radio gives an annoyed sigh. "Anyway, Seth and I just left Moku. If the real Raaj Kellan could get on the radio and confirm we're alive, please?"

Bridget says: "Just because you're locked in a hold doesn't mean I'm going to get my jollies off watching you suffer."

The radio says: "Raaj? I don't know when I will go. Maybe soon. I will come there first though.. so then if you want to go you can. Or anyone can. Thank you. I'm sorry about Ivy and Seth. "

An angry female voice says on the radio: For the last time, we're NOT DEAD! Someone is being an asshole here, but it's not us. See you soon, Skye."

Alex says: "Yeah, sure, that's why I'm still here instead going back home…"

Bridget says: "You really want to sit alone in a deserted town?"

Alex messes her hair and looks down.. "I don't want to leave it… It was once a full town. I still hope it'll ever be it again. "

Bridget says: "You… kind of drove away a lot of people, I think. Maybe those newspawns would have happily stayed and brought new life to the town had they been more welcomed…"

Alex says: "I drove away a lot of people, I know… Since my first day. But all the people who stayed probably worth much more than any stupid newspawn…" She messes her hair again. "I wasn't any rude with that Helgur, you know, I just was some angry when he buried that woman, but after that he would have whatever he would want. And I told him. "

Bridget says: "Yeah, one of those stupid newspawns has become the most loved and hated woman on Cantr and Treefeather."

Alex says: "Who?"

Bridget says: "Lyra Halifax."

Alex says: "I wouldn't even want her in my town, seeing how freaking annoying she is. And I highly doubt she's loved anywhere. People laughs of her and her stupidity, that's all."

Bridget says: "You'd be surprised. And I don't think you're one to accuse people of being annoying." She giggles.

Alex says: "I was once hated and loved all around my town. But in any case yes, I'd prefer to spend my life alone with my grapes that having to share it in a fucking boat with someone like her."

Jenkins snorts. "You're not wrong, Bridge. And I love how unconcerned you are about the people locked up in your town."

Bridget says: "Instead, you're in a fucking boat with people like me." She stretches. "I dunno, I kind of miss them, but it's kind of nice, too. That raker was getting way too cramped, though."

Alex says: "Unconcerned? I already asked about then once or twice. I've been said they are free, aren't they?"

Bridget chuckles. "Lyra's awesome, but she's one hell of a spotlight whore. Everyone forgets about Bridget and Jenkins. Probably just as well. I doubt anyone remembers anyone else's names but me and Lyra."

Jenkins says: "Probably not, but I don't mind. I'm not in this for fame like she is." He shrugs.

Bridget says: "Yeah, pretty much. If I'd have been at the radio more, I'd have been less ridiculous and more hammy."

Alex messes her hair again, distractedly. Holds the flask on her hands and stares at it for a while.

Bridget says: "I really wish I had a transmitter about this point, though. Everyone on the radio is being an idiot."

Alex says: "People on the radio usually are idiots." She grumbles. "See? That's another reason no one ever comes by. We were said that we kidnapped people and killed them." She puffs.

Bridget says: "Well… you don't have to be alone."

Alex says: "I do. You just said it. People cannot stand me. And the people who can, is dead. One of them, thanks to you, I should add."

Bridget says: "Yeah… I know… For what it's worth, I didn't mean it to come to that. And, well, I can stand you perfectly well."

Alex says: "Then come with me to Puk. I offered you to rule the city, and I stand on it."

Bridget taps her fingers on the windowsill. "I'd be half tempted, but I wouldn't be able to stand staying in one place for too long, and I love the sea too much."

Alex says: "You always can travel and come back. I can still rule while you aren't there, I've been doing it already for… too long. Not too well, sure, but I still. The pourpose of the bike gang was that, you know… They wanted to travel around, plundering cities, trouble, stuff, have a safe place to come back. It worked for a while. It would had worked better if the Bastard wouldn't had raped Miren and Fad wouldn't had died shortly after…"

Bridget says: "I think that ship has sailed, so to speak…" She sifts through some herbs. "Guess I'll sort out all this later."

Alex hisses. "But I need to go back! Where the hell are you bringing me?"

Bridget says: "On a slow boat to nowhere, apparently. Why do you want to go back so badly? It's empty. There's… there's nobody there anymore. I don't get it. Home is people, not places. Not places people once were."

Alex says: "They are there! Maybe you can't see them, but they are there. I couldn't leave when it was to have fun, I almost got killed for that town more than once, I belong to it, I cannot explain it… But I _must_ go back."

Bridget says: "Did these people care about you?"

Alex says: "Yeah… Think so. Enough to stay with me there when they would rather leave."

Bridget says quietly. "Would they have wanted you to be alone and miserable?"

Alex says: "They wouldn't want me to be miserable, and I'm outside there. And I'm in a fucking ship."

The radio says: "Is anyone in the Puk, Baaak, Dorian, Djorf or Seatown region listening to the radio? There is a group of bandits headed into the north-eastern mountains of the island. Without eyes nearby, they'll slip away into the abandoned mountain towns unseen."

The radio says: "This is Elyos Vycarius broadcasting from Klojt University for Christopher Luscent or other members of his company. Leaving politics aside, would you do me the favour of confirming or denying whether Jackie & Mordecai are still alive today?"

The radio says: "Mister Vycarius, I hope they will confirm or deny. But considering how they so far refused any requests to answer to anyone asking them for details or explanations, I doubt they will. And that refusal to confirm or deny in itself might sadly be very telling."

Bridget says: "Alright, I've locked the bridge. If anyone's still missing a key, let me know." She sighs down at the sheet of copper in her hands. "And I'm going to awkwardly make a pot still. Who knew being a pirate was so much work? I never even have time to do all the stuff that urgently needs doing, never mind all the stuff I'd like to do."

Heimdall says: "Let me help Bridget." He smiles.

The radio says: "Avren? Is it true what they're saying about you? Did you steal from that town? "

The radio says: "Trying once more to get this answered, the person who earlier asked if Jackie might be hanging out with people from Puk, to avoid a case of mistaken identity, how old was Jackie? And how many Puk people if you remember? If you can't answer, I'll be checking Jackie's place out in a few hours so it might not be needed by then, but before then at least that information might potentially save someone's life, or at least confirm whether it is the same Jackie that we are talking about or not."

The radio says: "Nixelle, are you currently in Pok?"

The radio says: "Nixelle here. I'm closing in on Pok mountains east, probably on the last stretch of this road right now. With no confirmation from the bandits I thought I would check up on where the attack took place to see for myself if maybe there was anyone left to rescue."

The radio says: "Any news on Puk?"

The radio says: "Well, rescue or more likely if some proper burials would be due. With how the bandits refuse to answer for details and their eloquently put threats when I encountered them on the road, I have very little optimism about their victims' fates."

The radio says: "Nixelle, would you switch your radio frequency to 300? The bandits are not near enough to intercept that frequency. Please confirm on frequency 100 before switching."

The radio says: "Nixelle here, confirmed."

The radio says: "*he sighs* I hope you've got the stomach for it, Nixelle. Last time we had bandits running about, the bodies were not in great condition. Blood and guts everywhere. Not the kind of sight everyone ought to see. Be prepared for something nasty."

The radio says: "Agreed. And, don't…don't take it upon yourself to bury them. Especially if the corpses are a mess. It's not an obligation, and there's no shame in asking others to come help you. Nobody should have to clean up…that sort of thing on their own."

The radio says: "I appreciate the concern for the victims of the bandits, but I believe the concern for the victims of the pirates has been drowned out. Did anyone get to Puk to check on them?"

The radio says: "Did Avren make it there? Avren, if you're near a radio, let me know you're okay."

The radio says: "Wait, pirates hit Puk?! Is everyone alright? I've been away from the radio for a while, can someone get me up to date?"

The radio says: "Nobody cares about two old assholes, that's why. It sounds like they deserved to get murdered by pirates."

The radio says: "How can you say that? That's an awful thing to say. I hope the pirates didn't mangle any corpses as well."

A serene voice says on the radio: "Please, refer to the remains of the respected deceased as 'bodies' or 'remains'. Animals and criminals have corpses. Good people should be referred to with more respect."

The radio says: "Criminals? Good people? Who are you to judge whether a person is good or not? Or whether breaking petty and misguided laws is a mark of a truly heinous individual?"

The radio says: "Uhhhhh how about piracy and banditry, you psycho? I didn't know that murder was a petty law being broken. Wow. You're a real piece of work."

The radio says: "Judging all 'criminals' with the same brush, even those who picked up dung or walked off with pants? Where do you draw the line? What if people had good reason to do what they did? Is anyone who attacks someone a murderer, even if they had reason to do so, such as the person they attacked having broken some imagined law or another? Is a guard a murderer because he killed someone who stole dung or pants?"

The radio says: "What if someone borrows tools and innocently forgets to give them back? Does that make them a thief? Should they be killed for it? Oh no, I did not return your bone needle! So terribly sorry, please don't hurt me!"

A serene voice says on the radio: "Those who commit crimes against their fellow men forfeit their right to respect, no matter how small the deed. Misguided laws are still laws, and to break them because it is convenient is still a sign of great disrespect. Those who cannot respect good people deserve no respect in return."

The radio says: "Personally I think these pirates and bandits are heroes. The world could use fewer old hoarders."

The radio says: "Listen you screwheaded ninny, nobody's talking about stealing bone needles. Murder is the subject, duh. Get with it or get off the radio."

The radio says: "Not so very long ago, a guard murdered a thief who had already been captured and was no longer a harm to anyone. Which was the greater crime?"

The radio says: "Hey, long-time-listener, first-time-caller: Can we stop talking exclusively about crime and murder and bandits and pirates? How about something nice, like music, or jokes, or stories. Can we have storytime? Just an hour where people tell stories. I feel lik that would be nice."

The radio says: "Don't be an idiot. This is bandit radio now, didn't you hear? Hide yo newspawns, hide yo wife, hide your husband, cuz they're killin everybody out here."

The radio says sarcastically: "Well, gosh, I dunno! Maybe, gee, if the person is a GUARD, it isn't MURDER if they kill a thief, is it? Did that ever even start to occur to you?"

The radio says: "Are no lives sacred? Is it truly necessary to destroy a life over a petty crime?"

The radio says: "Lives are only destroyed over petty ones. If you do something big, the old town leaders are too afraid to do anything about it. They only kill newspawn thieves because it's easy."

The radio says: "Uh, this is Avren. Little late responding to this, but got home quick as I could. And now here come a whole lotta words." A long, slow exhale. "Sooo, first of all…wow. Raaj, I'd call you an idiot, but I doubt I even have to at this point, because I'm assuming at least _one_ of the twenty-odd people who were standing outside will have woken up by now and pointed out the fact that I never set foot inside a building. So maybe next try waiting for some like, actual evidence before scampering off to a radio to demand a person be kidnapped? 'Specially when said person was with a party returning home from an attempt to rescue those Puk people nobody cares about or likes, unlike you knights who were two towns closer, but just standing around with your thumbs up your asses?"

The radio says: "I didn't steal shit from you guys. I saw cookies in what looked like a public bin, I wanted some, it was locked, oh well. I thought it would be nice to casually munch on some while I informed you all of the pirates and the bandits, and other things going on that I figured you'd all be blissfully oblivious of, on account of fearing the radio so. Willow accidentally hit the gas while I was working out my opening statement, and so I'd actually _turned around_ to waste an hour going back to leave the bandit descriptions behind out of some misplaced sense of obligation when all that bullshit started spewing from the receiver. "

The radio says: "So, uh, dunno if you're really that clueless to what goes on in your own town, or if you're just straight up fabricating shit about me out of spite…" A thoughtful tone creeps in momentarily. "I mean, seriously, had a few hours to meditate on it, and both seem equally likely, given previous experience." A pause and a little snort. "Though, unlike you Smoku folks I'm all about freedom of speech, so do keep calling me a bitch if you want, whatever, it's cool." The amusement fades from her voice. "…but, definitely _not_ cool you're over there offering to pay kidnappers, think that's _kinda_ crossing a line there, no matter how we feel about each other personally."

The radio says: "And though I did laugh. A lot. It wasn't me on the radio pretending to be Ivy earlier…Aubergine doesn't have a transmitter. Or obviously I would have used the fuckin thing when you started accusing me of dumb made up bullshit with the intentions of getting me branded a thief and assaulted. "

The radio says: "Anyway, I'm sitting here in Olip now, never set foot in the harbor, and Olivia juuust weight test me, so I hope that'll make you feel all better. They're welcome to check the van too for whatever I supposedly stole, Aubergine will probably be cool with that, or at least too drunk to notice." She sighs. "Now normally, I'd just roll my eyes at your antics and move on, but since you decided you needed to go dragging the whole island into this instead of you know, just like, stepping out on the road? And saying all that to my face? I guess it does kind of have to be a public thing. So Shaudawn will probably be on in awhile to publicly tell you you're full of shit." A pause. "Just, he'll probably phrase it nicer. "

The radio says after a moment, a little apologetically. "And meanwhile, just want to say sorry to the people out there dealing with this bandit situation who had to listen to all this instead of actual news. Nixelle, you especially, don't let yourself get distracted by Queen Raaj." Admiration in her tone. "You're a badass who stood up to four bandits alone, he's a dude who tells lies and flings shit on the radio while being too scared to step out on a road…you're much too cool for him. And you'd be welcome in Olip any time, by the way, though obviously those of us who have been bothering to follow the news get that you're a little busy right now."

The radio says: "Wow. Avren, that was a lot of words. Like, so many. Too many, actually. Please don't talk so much. Nobody wants to hear your voice THAT badly."

The radio says: "Sorry! You know what it's been like driving all damn day with no way to respond to anything going on? Had a looot of time to prepare that speech. But I'll shut up now. Kinda want to keep the radio clear for the bandit hunter peeps."

An anxious woman's voice says on the radio: "Excuse me, this is Eleanor Lane, presently in Moku North. I've recently come from San D'Oria. I witnessed a very troubling incident and feel the need to set the record straight on the matter."

The radio says: "This is Raaj, and I uh…uhm. Okay. I'm a bit speechless right now. "

The radio says: "A woman named Avren who recently passed through has been wrongly accused of thievery. I understand that some sort of threat of violence was put out against her, but I urge everyone to remain calm and listen to me. She has not committed the crime of which she's been accused."

The radio says: "Eleanor, if this is true, why didn't you speak up to us before you left… or were you even in town when it happened? I don't recall you being here. If there's been a wrong done, I'd like to know- because we don't issue out warrents without no reason. "

The radio says: "A detailed report of the incident follows." She clears her throat, and her voice takes on a rehearsed sound as if she's reading from a piece of paper.

The radio says: "A woman that I recognized as having six fingers, presumably Avren, passed briefly through San D'Oria and lamented that a 'cookie barrel' was locked. Afterwards, Nikki Bee said: 'Someone needs to be outside and warn if Avren comes back again. Who knows what she did now. She could have walked around and been taking things from the kitchen or who knows. Did you move the food from here, Fritz? Because it's very empty here now.'"

The radio says: "Fritz said that he had not moved anything from the kitchen. He began to cry and stated that Avren was terrorizing them and expressed a desire to have her arrested."

The radio says: "Later, Swiler Bee, who recently experienced a stroke… I offer my sincere condolences to him and his loved ones, by the way… managed to fight through his condition long enough to pen a note indicating that the food had been moved to the pantry. Some confusion ensued. Shortly thereafter, it seems that Raaj Kellan made a radio broadcast reporting the alleged theft and offering a reward to have Avren arrested. They conversed more, too long to report here, but the relevant portions follow."

The radio says: "Fritz said: 'Thank you for moving the kitchen sruff though.. I was worried.. Okay.. I'll move it to the pantry then, there's no point having a barrel just to lock things..'"

The radio says: "Raaj said: 'Wait- what…? Stop for a second. Are you telling me that she DIDNT steal from us?'"

The radio says: "Fritz said: 'No, Swiler said he moved everything into the pantry. But I had no idea before he said so.'"

The radio says: "Raaj said angrily: '…… Well fuck me sideways. Here I am being a damn idiot asking for help on the damn radio. In any case, what I said is done. She has a warrant out for her, for a reward and I've told people she's using Abergine's vehicle for her run. I'm tired if her issues and her crap. So I won't take back what I said. One way or another- if she comes back here she's dead. Does everyone understand this?'"

The radio says: "Aryn said: 'Sounds good to me.'"

The radio says: "Nikki Bee said: 'As she has behaved, we can be as evil back and say that she did steal.'"

The radio says: "Raaj said: 'Yep. Watch… One day someone will have her tied and gagged for us. That'd be great. I'm sorry I didn't come and see Swiler… I had thought they really did steal.'"

The radio says: "Nikki Bee said: 'I thought so too, the last time I looked it was a lot of things in there and I asked Fritz to move it. But in a way, I liked how it turned out now.'"

The radio says: "Raaj said: 'I do too Nikki. She keeps poking the bear coming through here,'"

The radio says: "Excuse me, ma'am. Pause a second please. How the heck were you there… you did not speak up to us, yet you're okay stating everything over the radio?"

The radio says: "Fritz said: 'She only comes through to make us upset, she has no reason to pass through here after what she did and after she claimed she was afraid to ever come back, acting like a little victim when she's a monster.. she needs to be stopped…'"

The radio says: "Nikki Bee said: 'Also, maybe we should put all sleepers in a separate room? Who knows who is listening with sleepy ears and find a way to communicate that information?'"

The woman on the radio clears her throat. "That's all I have to report. Please don't attack Avren for stealing from San D'Oria's kitchen. As you can see, she did no such thing, and whatever request for help they put out should be disregarded. Thank you very much. If anyone would like to see a full report of the incident, I'll remain in Moku North for now."

The radio says: "Nice of you to ignore my question. And thank you for stating things that makes me confused as to how you were able to hear it when you weren't here. You never said a single word. "

The radio says in a stunned tone. "What in the FUCK, San d'Oria?? I…don't even. WOW. I mean, not like we've ever been friends. But just…wow. I kind of…have to process this a minute, now."

The radio says: "Eleanor…thanks, whoever you are. Just made the situation…uh, not better, but definitely clearer. Damn."

The radio says: "Oye ve what a cluster fuck." There's a couple tapping noises. "Avren, we need to have a chat you and I. "

The radio in an excited voice: "Taking bets! Taking bets! Taking bets on how long it takes for the whistle-blower woman to be dragged out of whatever building she's in and jailed for that little display! Two days? One day? Half a day? Take a risk and bet on her being killed as a bonus! Bets start at half a day of gold and go right on up!"

The radio says: "To Raaj, I was in town when this happened. I was traveling through and fell asleep, and I saw this when I woke up. My bike is the Black Hawk 1600, which left your town earlier today. I'm very sorry if I've embarrassed you, but since there was a radio broadcast put out about it, and you didn't seem inclined to retract it after getting the facts of the matter, I didn't feel comfortable speaking up. I thought it was better to stop anyone from attacking Avren as soon as possible."

The radio says: "Considering the history folks have of hiding behind radios and talking shit, I doubt she'll ever be caught by anyone listening."

The radio in a stunned tone: "Those fuckers KNEW. They KNEW I didn't do anything, and still went ahead with it, just for shits and giggles?"

The radio says: "Indeed? Well, I'm honestly not embarrassed by any means. We've have had our problems with Avren. I didn't issue a hurt, nor kill order. Just a warrant. And then I also said, I'd seek the council of the other coastal towns. We've have had MANY issues regarding her. And Avren, I know you can hear me. And it keeps getting escalated. Yes, I will say we were wrong to not retract the order. Obviously more so now. "

The radio says: "And what the hell do sleepers have to do with anything? How does that make any sense? Arresting your sleepers because of what…fears of long range telepathic communication? Somebody explain that one to me, please."

The radio says: "As I said, I'm currently in Moku North. If anyone wants a full record of the incident, I'm happy to provide it. *anxious tapping on the radio case* I don't mean to cause trouble for San D'Oria… I don't know what's going on between you and Avren or if she deserved what you had done or anything like that… but I don't want her to be killed for something she didn't do."

The radio says: "Avren, for shits and giggles you filled one of my sleepers arms full of things. You smacked her, and made a fool of her. FOR no reason. You wonder why we hate you so much? Why I took an extreme like that? You just won't fucking leave us alone. "

The radio says: "I have notes, Avren. From you and Lion. Degrading my friend for no damn reason. Other than because she had a break down and that she slept. And now she's dead. I am at a last straw with you. Coming through here, and stating things. You wonder why I'm so angry at you? "

The radio says: "Just kill her and be done with it, you big baby."

The radio says: "So you're still butthurt I slapped a sleeper? And uh, if so why didn't you say a word to me about it those days you and Swiler and Aryn were here in Olip? And again, if you really thought I stole something you could have stepped out on the fucking road and said something about it, instead of hiding behind a radio and asking other people to come after me for you. Oh…but wait? You KNEW I didn't steal anything, and just thought it would be funny to accuse me of it anyway."

The radio says: "Nixelle Pentacross the badass here." A brief sniggering laugh is heard. "Thanks for that comment by the way. I wasn't scared by those bandits but I was aware that if it turned ugly I would likely end up dead. Anyhow, Raaj Kellan did indeed confirm earlier on the radio that he did not issue any kill orders against Avren. When I asked for confirmation of what he meant right after the reported theft, he stated Avren was wanted for questioning, and that he'd get council from other towns in the area. Also, there was at least one other person pretending to be Raaj Kellan and causing confusion."

The radio says: "We don't _kill_ for no reason. You want the full truth here? I wanted to know WHY she started this. WHY she went nuts on her spawnday. WHY she fooled around with my people, hurt others, break the hearts of two people who thought she was their friend. ANd then continued to berate us over the radio. To what end? It's my duty as a leader to look after and out for my people. So Avren. I take back the warrant. But I want to talk to you. Face to face and ask you. WHY it had to go to this? Over nothing. "

Bridget gestures toward the radio. "Sounds like the folks in San D'Oria are being fucking shitters again."

The radio says: "And like I said, couple times now? The only reason we went through there in the first place was to go let the people in Puk loose. Which, honestly, you guys could have done yourselves if you ever paid attention to what was going on around you."

The radio says: "Raaj. You were HERE. For two or three days. You had _plenty_ of chances to talk to us face to face."

The radio says: "Wow. She did all that? I gotta say, Avren sounds like a bitch. She had this coming."

The radio says: "And Avren are you a fucking idiot? I'm also a damn doctor. I HAVE TWO VERY ILL PEOPLE HERE. And you want me to abandon them? I asked for help. So I can still look after them. "

The radio says: "Yes, we were there for two, three days. And what else did that get us? You all slandering another one of my own, and making fun of her. What gives you the fucking right? I didn't want to cause issues while I was there the first time. And I didn't. We left because I had to look after my own. You have NO fucking clue all we are going through right now. "

The radio says: "Hello, I'd just like to say, it's all very well to be indignant about being framed for theft, but really, if any of the things Raaj Kellan's said about you are true, I think maybe you should drop the innocent act. People like you are disruptive and cruel, and frankly many towns would jail you on the spot for that sort of behavior, which evidently Raaj Kellan has seen fit not to do. Perhaps you should be thanking him."

The radio says: "Wait, did you say Avren filled a sleeper's hands with stuff so that he died of starvation? Maybe a DIFFERENT warrant should be issued. That's just about murder in my eyes."

The radio says: "But seriously, again, you all had plenty of chances, for two years now, to respond to the slapping thing, in person, even. That's not even the issue here. What's happening now is you lied about me being a thief, tried to get me attacked and kidnapped from my own home, and now you got called out on it and you're doing everything you can to dodge and distract. "

The radio says: "She did not starve. But she filled her hands so much we could only feed her small bits at a time. Her heart gave out after a while. But the things she filled her arms with? Items, notes… I've got them all right here. And again Avren. When I see you- what I want to know is, WHY. "

The radio says: "Excuse me, but, regardless of whatever this Avren may have done, that does not excuse putting out false accusations. If you believe she has done wrong, wouldn't it be enough to tell what she actually did?"

The radio says: "You call it kidnapping, I call it an arrest for questioning. I've owned up to my mistake. And the reason why I didn't come after you the first two years? I had other more important shit to deal with you self-centered bitch. "

The radio says: "False accusations may be wrong, but what Raaj said she's done is equally wrong. She should be punished, either way."

The radio says: "And if he is known to have made one false accusation, how do you know if anything else he says is not a lie as well? I don't believe I will be trusting San D'oria in the future or wishing to conduct trade with them. That is all."

The radio says: "A stuffed animal. A small glass bottle with 100 grams in it, and a tortoiseshell shield. Sorry if it was hard to feed her, hadn't considered that, but I think the real question is which one of you gave her five weapons and three scythes if weight was such an issue? "

The radio says: "For people listening, since this is now a big public _thing_ I guess. Lemme just point out again that Raaj drove up to Olip with two other knights and then spent multiple days awake and ignoring me. That right then would have been an _excellent_ time to talk things over, if that's what he really wanted. "

The radio says: "If it will get you all to stop talking up a storm on the radio, then I think Avren should go surrender herself to San D'Oria and they can have their talk and whatever. There. Problem solved, and everyone can stop having to listen to this."

The radio says: "Avren… for godsakes. Really? Who cares if it was that- it's what it depicted. It was what it's meaning. AND the notes. In our harbours? in the next towns over harbours? Really? Before your spawnday we were trading, and dealing with things in a good, polite fashion. Then on your spawnday you flipped the fan. I'm not going to talk to you about it over the radio anymore. I'll be coming to visit you within the next few days. To talk. And again, I want to bloody know WHY you started all of this… why you have continued to harrass my town and it's people. "

The radio says: "Y'know something tells me that lady Avren there is going to skip out on this conversation, Mr Raaj." He sounds like he's smirking.

The radio says: "She ain't no lady after all she's done. I don't care if she skips out, I'll be coming to see her anyway. She still in Olipifrovash? "

The radio says: "Probably not by the time you get there, hah!"

The radio says: "Okay, you wanna know why? Sure, let's drag this out, make an even more ridiculous scene. It was a spawnday present to myself. Might have even called it off if you guys hadn't opened up with talking all that shit about us in whispers and refused to 'reward' us with the opportunity to trade with you. But…fine. The notes didn't make the why of it obvious enough? Ivy treated us like shit for years, outlawed religion, ignored newspawns, literally would not even pause a conversation when people would drop dead right in front of her, _locked up bone needles_ for fuck's sake, straight up lied to our face about not having any wood when we wanted to build a ship and get the hell out of their. Giving her a nice little slap a few years later and writing a few funny notes wasn't even anything near what she had coming…it's just that we'd rather be funny than mean or vengeful. Or fucking liars, like you. Or hell…would you have rather us pulled a Halifax? "

The radio says: "As an unfortunate listener to some of these exchanges, I have to say Arven and Raaj are both admirable people in a few aspects, and fucking awful in most others. You're made for each other, get the sexual tension out of the way so we don't have to listen to this shit anymore."

The radio says: "She'll probably be busily on her way to rescue more people from pirates or something equally noble and selfless."

The radio says: "So she's a coward and afraid of me? Won't own up to her own crap she's done? I've said it on the radio already. I made a mistake. And I apologize for it. But I had my damn reasons. And I own up to my shit. Do you? "

The radio says: "I'm with someone, thank you very much. "

The radio says: "Anyway, fuck it. I'm done with this conversation. Anybody wants to talk more, you know where I live. Or hell…after this shit Raaj pulled, trying to frame me? Might just take all those notes and publish them in Klojt. Elyos, how's that sound to you? Something you want for your collection?"

The radio says: "This is Hawk's Port. Has everyone on Cantr turned off their radios after all this?"

The radio says: "Oh shut up, Cantr. You people have your own endless drama that WE have to put up with on our end. Go suck eggs."

The radio says: "More of the crap of slandering our town Avren? How low of you… keep it up. We'll talk it out when I get there, you damn psycho coward."

The radio says: "Are you kidding? This is way more interesting than what is usually on here. Quit your complaining and shut off your box if you don't like it."

The radio says: "Would you prefer that I turn off the repeater again?"

The radio says: "More of the crap of slandering our town Avren? How low of you… keep it up. We'll talk it out when I get there. Good bye Avren."

The radio says: "Oh be quiet, Hawk's Port. This has nothing to do with you."

The radio says: "It doesn't seem to have anything to do with half the people who are chiming in, either."

The radio says: "One, all this personal drama is flooding the radio at a time that people are on alert for a group of bandits that already made multiple victims. Two, it is personal drama. End it. Right now. And Avren, I know people who think better of you, but if what was said about the sleeper is true, then you damned better pray to whatever big invisible imaginary friend you believe in that you never come across me because you will be locked away real deep, for the rest of what would be a very short life."

The radio says: "Oh…and one more thing. I wanted to talk about the issues in Moku years ago. But the second I even brought up the smallest criticism, even as a joke…" A pause. "…hell, it wasn't even a criticism. I just referred to Ivy as She Who Must Not Be Annoyed when I mentioned how I'd been in the habit of faking sleep so often in Moku. And then I had Swiler up in my face with all that growling and glaring and glowering you guys all love so much and yet seem to exclusively limit to whispers. Gesticulating wildly at his special Baron ring and telling me to shut up and keep it to myself. And then I tried whispering to you and you just never could be bother to even acknowledge it. So, yeah, any kind of civil approach seemed kinda useless after that point. And now I don't trust you guys for shit…hmm. Not that I ever did really. Y'all both got that whole split personality thing going on with your whispers, kinda creepy, honestly. "

The radio says: "Raaj could just as easily be lying. Clearly he's done it before."

The radio says: "Look whose talking whispering princess. You and Lion, and your little posse. Really? If you had such an issue you should've left without making issues with us. You're trouble with a captial T. And to the person who thinks I'm lying. At least I have physical proof, in full decoration. "

The radio says: "Only proof I heard was from the lady that ran away from you and read out when she heard you all getting real sadistically happy about the fact she was gonna get arrested and then killed over your good up when you sent out that warrant.. That'd be proof you're all out of your minds and just as untrustworthy."

The radio says: "Never said she was going to be killed. As I stated before, brought in for questioning then seek council from the other towns. You people and your stories…"

The radio says: "You people and your needless unnecessary drama. "

The radio says: "There wouldn't be any if she had just left us alone…"

The radio says: "Only proof I'm hearing is a bunch of voices on the radio calling eachother liars. And everyone else suffering the dramashow. Knock it off. Take it to some town square, to some dark room, anywhere, but keep your shit off the radio."

The radio says: "So how bout them bandits, y'all? You know, the ones who were murdering people. Maybe we could talk about them for awhile instead."

The radio says: "I've known Raaj a long time, on and off, and he's never lied before. Avren's a well-known trouble-maker, though, always has been. Used to run through towns in her newspawn days, punching people and then running off. I always knew she'd come to no good."

The radio says: "Nixelle Pentacross here, once again throwing out there that I asked Raaj Kellan over the radio how he meant the warrant, and he quite publicly stated over the radio that he meant for questioning. Who-ever threw in the kill-wrench is a bloody idiot because obviously the dead don't answer when questioned."

The radio says: "Yeah really sounds like you want to question her when she's gagged. "Raaj said: 'Yep. Watch… One day someone will have her tied and gagged for us. That'd be great. I'm sorry I didn't come and see Swiler… I had thought they really did steal.'"

The radio barks a laugh. "Wow, you really took that literally? She talks so much I never thought I'd get a word in otherwise without her banshee screaming. "

The radio says: "Oh please, you're making a big thing out of nothing. She deserved to be arrested, theft or no. A bit of jail time would probably do her good to be honest, Raaj, if you're still at the radio. Consider it at least. She wont change."

The radio says: "And once again, Nixelle Pentacross here, reporting that I heard Raaj Kellan say 'by golly, everyone on the radio is so generous for sending us all their iron and steel'. There, I said it on the radio, so it must be true that you all are sending him all this precious iron and steel. Or maybe not, in which case, maybe the girl claiming what she heard and saw isn't exactly telling the truth either? Voices on radio's, people, it's not that hard to be so full of crap."

The radio says: "The fact she's a well know troublemaker just means she's a good scapegoat for San D'Oria's own screw ups. You want her to leave you alone then I don't see why she needs to be questioned. Can't prove her intent. So just banish her from the town and be done with it."

The radio says: "She most likely won't. But if I can at least get an apology, or some sort of written signed letter without the sarcasm from the past that she'll leave us alone, that's all I ask for. Whether I'm asking for this now, rather than before… this needs to end. "

Jenkins says: "Huh, maybe they need some pirates to shut them up?"

The radio says: "She wasn't lying because Raaj admitted and apologized for it."

Bridget says: "Ugh. Do you suppose any of those herbs down there might help with a headache?"

The radio says: "Ok, very funny whoever you are. This is Nixelle Pentacross, and I really don't appreciate people pretending to be me."

Jenkins says: "I bet booze would." He smirks.

The radio says: "Ah, second Nixelle. Are you still on the road?"

The radio says: "In any case. My apologies again everyone listening in on the radio. Lets end the issue there, and I'll be speaking to Avren about this privately. Like others have said, there are more important things going on… and I wish we could help, but we are short on man-power right now to be stretched out. "

The radio says: "Obviously she doesn't want to apologize or talk to you."

The radio says: "And why aren't you sounding like me, second Nixelle? Did Queen Ant get you again?"

The radio says: "Neither of the two people saying they were Nixelle Pentacross just before were actually Nixelle Pentacross. This is Nixelle Pentacross, and I wont be responding on this frequency from now on. So anyone else broadcasting as me, is NOT me."

Bridget says: "I won't bother putting out a transcript right now. Too damned long. I'll just summarize. Apparently San D'Oria put out a warrant for Avren, who they accused of stealing food. But, someone else who was sleeping in town drove off and got to a transmitter and broadcast exactly what they were saying in town, and they knew the accusation was false and wanted her tied up and gagged…"

The radio says: "That's just what an imposter would say."

The radio says: "This is Nixelle Pentacross. Whoever is pretending to be me CLEARLY needs to work on their wit. They were nearly funny but shouldn't give up their day job."

Bridget says: "This has literally been making up the entirety of conversation on the radio today, with people talking nonstop about it. Making it rather difficult to sleep."

The radio says: "This is Pentelle Nexacross, and I just spoke to Raaj Kellan and why, he told me he's never harmed a person in his life, oh no dear me."

The radio says: "Dude. Little late for that. You deliberately, knowingly, sent out a false report of theft to try and have me arrested. If you wanted to come to some kind of sensible resolution about the other thing, you had two years for that. Two or three days of which we were standing around together in the same town. But…whatever. I'm not coming back through Smoku. Not like I ever wanted to in the first place, it was just the most direct way to Puk. Sure as fuck didn't expect it to turn into all _this_ , but then again you're the ones who were over their cackling to yourselves and rubbing your hands together while you set this whole thing up. "

The radio says: "How about this. We're both at fault, princess. "

The radio says: "Besides, as I stated while you pranced around I had other things going on. And yes again, I was there for two-three days, listening to you while trying to be peaceful. It wasn't the right time for me to talk to you, cause I was very-very angry. "

The radio says: "This is Nixelle Pentacross, getting a little bit bent and cross here. Please stop pretending to be me, it isn't nearly as funny as you apparently think it is, you're not even a smigen as funny as you think you are, and nobody is convinced."

The radio says: "Uh, wow. Nixelle Pentacross, really and actually here this time. I'm glad you guys are having so much fun pretending to be me. I think I'll just sit here and listen to you people fail to do me justice."

The radio says: "Avren, or whoever in Olipifrovash, is it possible for me to talk to Shaudawn if he's awake? If not- then I can wait. "

The radio says: "Nixelle Pentacross here, bringing you another great quote from Raaj Kellan, whom I just spoke to privately, and he said "These impostors are just embarrassing themselves, Nixelle. Don't let it get to you, but if you like I could pretend they stole something from my town"."

The radio says: "Ok, I guess that's the last time I introduce myself by name on the radio. I get it guys. It was almost funny the first time. You just look silly now."

The radio says: "And who-ever the other impersonator is, wow, you actually are somewhat funny. But you sound a bit manly, unlike me."

The radio says: "Weighing in at 110 pounds, fresh from my victory against four huge vicious bandits, iiiiit's Nixeeellllllllee Pentacrooooooosssssss heeeeeere! Are you ready to rumble?"

The radio says: "Raaj, sure, I'm guilty of a prank that did zero harm to anyone and just made a sleeper who used to bully me look silly. It's still hilarious to this day and I have no remorse whatsoever, but I'll freely admit it was childish. Uh…newspawnish. Whatever. That was kind of the point. My thirtieth spawnday, and I wanted to put all those old bad feelings about Moku behind me. Still think it doesn't really compare to what you just pulled, seeing as you wanted me violently removed to my home. But let's give all these other people listening a break now, and, uh…to the real Nixelle, whichever one of you that is. Sorry for all this, no you're busy with the bandits. I still think you're a badass, for whatever it's worth. "

The radio says: "Alright, that one was funny. But 110 pounds? I'll have you know it's 109.5 at most. And most of it muscle. Some of it clothing. And some of it equipment. And some of it other stuff. No lard. And yes, this is Nixelle Pentacross."

The radio says: "And who's wanting to talk to Shaudawn?"

The radio says: "That would be me, Raaj. Regarding a neutral place to speak to Avren. "

The radio says: "This is Eleanor Lane again. I'm sorry to have kicked off such a huge fuss, and Raaj, I understand you may not have intended to harm her, but you said, and I quote, 'I won't take back what I said. One way or another- if she comes back here she's dead. Does everyone understand this?' You understand why I felt her life was at risk here, right? To all the other people on the radio saying that it was obvious that Raaj just wanted to talk to her, as the witness, it really wasn't obvious to me."

The radio says: "It's Nixelle Pentacross here, coming to you LIVE from Pok Mountains East, home of the Charging Mouflons, where they're squaring off against Klojt's Money Makers. The game of the century folks! I asked Raaj Kellan for a quote and he said 'They both stole from my town once'. You heard it here first!"

The radio says: "Eleanor, you really want to dig me a hole don't you. That's fine, you can state whatever 'quotes' you want that you heard from me, but you won't know the full story of what I meant. "

The radio says: "Heeey there, folks! Nixelle Pentacross here, and let me tell you, it's time to invest in stone. Ho yes, stone it is! Builds, never breaks, never decays, what CAN'T you do with stone? Buy now before the price skyrockets! "

The radio says: "The Nixelle Pentacross bit has kind of run its course, Ally. Sorry to break it to you."

The radio says: "The only one digging a hole here for you, is you. Don't go throwing the blame on others for your own mistakes. "

The radio says: "Hello, this is Nixelle Pentacross here, and I've just heard some very disturbing things from Raaj Kellan in a private conversation with him. I don't want to embarrass you Raaj, but he said: 'Sometimes I just want to choke that Avren woman to death with my bare hands so I can feel her die. I'll pencil it in for next week.'"

The radio says: "Already did-" There's a bit of shuffling. "I'm ready for the meeting. Are you? "

The radio says: "Fuck, Raaj, that was low even for you. She's trying to do the decent thing and make sure people are informed you've gone to shit."

The radio says: "Stone? Not unless it's gemstones or ores. I wouldn't need to advertise stone, anyone wanting to build already knows about stone. Also, the impersonator with the, uhm, comment that mister Vycarius said 'both stole from my town', well, I'm fairly certain that someone could confirm that no such comment would be made. Besides, all of Klojt and Pok and in between would know if I had been to Klojt to steal from them. But thanks for implying that I'm older than I really am. Just for that, I detract three points from your funny-score."

The radio says: "This is Nixelle Pentacross here, and I'm offering to mediate this conversation between Avren and Raaj Kellan, to make sure there's no foul play. "

The radio says: "Uhhh…haha.." A loud chuckle. "Now there's some bullshit I've not said. Thanks for that, whoever that is. Made me laugh a little. "

The radio says: "If that's the true Nixelle, honestly it would be great if you could. Personally I was thinking Olip North, since Avren and her buddies have named it theirs. "

The radio says: "Olip North is Texas now. Jeez, keep up."

The radio says: "Ok, this has been funny and all, but, Nixelle Pentacross here for real this time, I'm going to sleep, and wont be able to tell you all about stone investment and games between imaginary teams, and whatever else. So, anyone else saying they're me, is, guess what, not me."

The radio says: "Put it on the map and maybe I'll stop calling it Olip North?" There's a smirk in his voice. "Oh wait, I think that was something Lion said to me, regarding San D'Oria. "

The radio says: "The onew and only real Nixelle Pentacross here. Raaj, it wasn't me making that offer. I wouldn't mind offering but I'm kind of in the middle of something involving a lot of mobility right now. And my eyelids are getting heavy, so there's that, too. "

The radio says: "Before I go to bed, Nixelle Pentacross here! Yes, one last tale of bravery, I stared down an actual hawk just moments ago. It swooped at me but I fixed it with a steely glare and it swooped right back to where it came from. Still got it."

The radio says: "This is Crosselle Pentanix, and I just want to say, Pentelle Nexacross, that you're a total badass. How many bandits have you killed today? Have you ever considered a career as a professional stage bandit-wrangler? You can put on shows where you wave a little red piece of cloth and make them charge at you so you can murder them. Also, will you have sex with me? Sincerely, your number one fan, Crossacross Nixpent."

The radio says: "So, is Shaudawn not around…? Cause I'm starting to get tired here. "

The radio says: "Ok, the REAL Nixelle Pentacross speaking, Raaj, I'd love to, but I am sort of far away from you. If you could give me a few days, I can show up. "

The radio says: "Nixelle, I'm going to respectfully decline. I know you have a lot on your plate. but thank you, whichever the real one was. "

The radio says: "You can tell it's the real me because I don't mispronounce the word 'one', and I'd never be tacky enough to call myself the 'one and only'."

Shaudawn's halting baritone voice comes on the radio. "Raaj Kellan. I, Shaudawn of Olipifirovash, have heard your request. I have heard many things as the voice that travels upon the waters. My heart is in the middle of the thunderstorm on these things…these words which are like hailstones. It is difficult to find if such a neutral place exists anymore. My spirit grows tired. Since a bounty has been put out for her, Avren is now reluctant to leave, and I am reluctant to let her out of my sight. We will no longer speak of such things on this channel. Come to Olipifirovash, and then we can speak if such sacred and respected land still exists in the world. Shaudawn, out. "

The radio says: "Nixelle Pentacross here, thanks for responding, Raaj. Yeah, I've currently got the leader of the bandits in a headlock right now, and he's struggling real hard to get loose. I'm just waiting on the authorities to come pick him up."

The radio says: "Thank you Shaudawn for answering me. I'll be there within a few days time. I've withdrawn the bounty on her, but I understand why she doesn't want to leave her safe haven. As you can see I didn't mention she come here. See you soon. "

A halting mezzo-soprano voice says on the radio: "Raaj Kellan. I, Nixelle Pentacross of Bandit-Catching Fame, have heard your request. I have heard many things as the voice that travels upon the waters. My heart is in the middle of the thunderdome on these things…these words which are like stone - which you should invest in. It is difficult to find if such a bandit-free place exists anymore. My spirit grows tired. Since a bounty has been put out for them, the bandits now fear my wrath, and I am reluctant to let them escape me. We will no longer speak of such things on this channel. Come to Pok, and then we can speak if such sacred and respected land still exists in the world. Nixelle Pentacross, out."

The radio says: "Nixelle Pentacross here, my voice is NOT mezzo-soprano, you savage!"

The radio says: "Who the FUCK is Nixelle Pentacross? Shut UP."

Bridget says: "Well, in between the radio trolling, the important point of note is that Raaj Kellan of San D'Oria is going to be in Olipifuck in a few days."

Bridget adjusts the ship's heading.

The radio says: "The one and only you-know-who-Pentacross here. You silly boys and that mentally challenged girl who are impersonating me, it's not quite funny with a few rather funny exceptions, but it's still somewhat amusing as I am currently in the company of several people. Plenty of witnesses who can confirm my where-abouts. And trying to link my name to some others while those others already know better, well hey hey nana, joke's on you. And now, off to slumberland. All 109.5 pounds."

The radio says: "I am actually giggling at this, just to let you all know. I'm not due to go to bed for a few hours actually, but good to hear that you'll be too busy snoozing to impersonate me. I'm going to go live my busy life now. Yep, it's Nixelle Pentacross, actually and for real."

The radio says: "Hey Nixelle Pentacross, you want to go on a date? You sound hot. All 109.5 pounds of you."

The radio says: "Eleanor, you still listening? Since you're in Moku North, can you please see if someone there will check on the people in Puk? There was that guy on earlier saying they were freed, but a friend is pointing out now that it might have been somebody faking being one of the victims. I guess we should have continued on just to make sure, but at the time it sounded legit. Only now I'm starting to wonder. "

The radio says: "The real Nixelle Pentacross here. Nice try, impersonator, but I'm not insecure enough to lie about my weight. At 110 lbs, I may be a bit on the tubby side, but I believe in not shaming people for their bodies. Get like me. Nixelle out."

The radio says: "Wait, let me get this straight. You were on a mission to save people from Puk, which naturally brought you through San D'Oria, and then you…didn't actually go rescue them?"

The radio says: "This is Eleanor. I'll tell them or check myself on my way out. I can break them out if need be."

The radio says: "Thanks Eleanor. The dude sounded convincing, he knew details and the names of the leaders there and stuff. I guess we should have continued on just in case, but honestly, I was getting a little nervous with those bandits being two towns away. Only vehicle I had kinda came with a drunk dwarf and two sleepers as part of the package deal, and we weren't really the best put together group for an actual fight against four skilled killers."

Alex starts stirring on her sleep. She moans as she's having bad dreams.

Heimdall says: "Raaj Kellan, he seems a good target that would fetch a good coin. Good morning Alex."

Alex keeps moving, though her complains get louder.

Heimdall says: "Think of the forest."

Alex doesn't seem to hear him.

The radio says: "Oh my DAAAAYS, you people and your BLASTED talky box, for the sake of EVERYONE, please I am begging you, SHUUUUT UP! So what, some BEYATCH has talked dung about SOME OTHER beyatch. so WHAT? Back and FORTH, BACK and forth, like the tides or a saw. SHE said, HE said, NO-ONE said, WE ALL SAID SHUT UP, 'cuz who knows?! Idiots CRYING about pant thiefs 'cuz THEY can't be bothered to LOCK up there workshops, have STUPID rules and drive 'em away. MABYE lock up your NEWSPAWNS and WE wouldn't have to listen to your INANE whining! And all I ever hear over this BOX of DUNG these days are peeps either HUNTING bandtis or pirates or BEING bandits or pirates, like anyone CARES about your LOCALIZED problems?! I swear the regions NEED their own freqs so we WOULDN'T have to hear every single dog damn time SOMEONE farted or lost a pair of PANTS or had some ISSUES with some wretching little URCHIN bad guy. NO-ONE CARES! NO-ONE WANTS TO HEAR YOUR PROBLEMS! WE'VE GOT ENOUGH OF OUR OWN! SHUT THE FLYIN' F UP! Betting some radio HARD-MAN is gonna reply to this and tell ME to SHUT UP, oh no, some STRANGER, prolly a TWENTY-SOMETHIGN locked in a workshop - safest place for them, but DON'T HAVE A RADIO in there, idiots - who thinks he's clever, oh no, I must comply. YOU are part of the problem, telling you NOW, before you think to even TRY. Anyway, to wrap this up, because it's NOT good for my heart, PLEASE, no-one actually cares about YOUR drama, your PROBLEMS, your OPINIONS. Express 'em in YOUR town, with the few idiots left who're equally boring ENOUGH to care what YOU have to say. I damn the day when was INVENTED. Don't you HAVE anything BETTER to do?"

Bridget murmurs: "At least you're not listening to the radio."

The radio says: "Please! … Please. Shut up."

The radio says: "Please."

The radio says: "Stop stomping on my freedom of expression……." A sobs. "Its not my fault I'm all alone in some ghost town with no one to talk to apart from a some gravestones and a mouflon, and to be honest he isn't that chatty. Where is a handsome prince to rescue a lonely girl stuck in danger?…..what ever happened to true love ?…I don't want to be alone…………"

Alex says: "Aah…"

The radio says: "YOU are part of the PROBLEM!"

The radio says: "What problem ? If you don't like what you are hearing then turn the dial to another frequency. What else is the radio for if not to extend human contact……."

The radio giggles. "Test… Hello." A giggle again. "… ummm. I got nothing to say, just want to annoy the annoyed a little further. So… Hi there!"


	45. Revenge: Change of Plans

**Day 4832**

Alex screams, loud and longly, in terror.

The radio says: "Too loud; didn't register. Anyone care to summarize the late night radio hullabaloo?"

The radio says: "It seems it's been decided that not bowing and scraping and begging pardon every waking moment is against the law so a woman is to be tried or talked to or something for 'rudeness against humanity' or some nonsense."

Heimdall smiles. "Music to my ears. "

Alex covers her face for a minute. Rubs it and yells again. "Fuck!"

Heimdall peers from the radio and looks over to Alex with a cheesy grin. "The radio is a pain isn't it? Hey we are close to San D'Oria, Bridget but I don't know where the direction is. Lenny, Jenkins if you ever wake up the time is now."

Alex says: "What radio? Are we going to San D'Oria?"

Heimdall says: "Ah you have no more screaming?" He chuckles. "Radio talk of love, loss, bandits and the occasional advertisement."

The radio says: "Thank you sir or madam. That was perfectly succinct. "

The radio says: "Did I miss something?"

Alex rubs her head. "It was a fucking nightmare… I've had them since always. Fad kinda killed them but it seems you woke then up again…"

Heimdall claps his hands slowly. "At least I did a good job at something."

Alex says: "Ooh, yeah, bring back insanity to a barely sane person. Should I clap my hands? Don't complain, later, if I try to kill anyone while sleeping."

The radio says: "Short version, the leader of San d'Oria and some woman have a grudge against each other. The leader sent out a report of her stealing after she left his town and offered to pay someone to capture her for him. A witness came on later and read a detailed record of he and his associates realizing they'd made a mistake but then deciding not to mention that. Then a very loud airway slapfight between the framed woman and the leader ensued, while a bunch of people pretended to be Nixelle Pentacross."

Heimdall says: "Well alright." He yawns. "So…let's see where San D'Oria is again."

Alex says: "Are we going to San D'Oria, then? You could leave me there."

The radio says: "Avren, it's Inithia. You're staying in Olip North, right? Or is it West?"

Heimdall says: "Do we go…south, north?" He looks at the map. "No can do Alex." He yawns. "Time to wait for next tide."

The radio says: "Listen I'm still not convinced any of those 'quotes' are true. It's very easy to fake that sort of stuff, and Raaj Kellan has always dealt honorably in the past. Frankly, I think this 'Eleanor' woman is just Avren causing more trouble to cover her tracks."

The radio says: "People were asking what happened, so they answered. Not a big deal?"

The radio says hesitantly: "If I recall, he admitted to falsifying his allegations. The issue now is Avren's 'rudeness' and it's dubious legality."

The radio says: "No, they aren't. On the radio, it's always best to assume people are lying. I know Raaj, and I know HE'S not a liar, so what does that make you?"

The radio says: "Is this Avren person even listening?"

The radio says: "I never heard any admission, only him saying he wasn't embarrassed by the allegations. That only makes him seem like he's innocent, if you ask me. Hmmmm?"

Alex says: "Why not?"

Heimdall says: "Because I can't sail."

The radio says: "He did admit it. Several times, in fact. That's over and settled. What is not settled is Avren's refusal to face the consequences of her actions, which caused all of this. She's still hiding out in Olipifirovash."

Alex says: "That's not a reason to not leave me there once you'll arrive there."

The radio says: "This is Avren now, and just so you know there were people in the room with me while that was going on, and no, I'm not Eleanor. She's in Moku North. And I'm still kind of reeling from the whole thing too. But Raaj admitted it all, and I guess didn't think it was a big deal since I'd annoyed him two years ago, and I guess this was his way of getting back. But I'm not gonna be discussing this on the radio anymore and I wish you guys wouldn't either. Things got out of hand last night and there's more important stuff going on out there right now."

The radio says: "And Inithia, I'm in Olip, and I can arrange a ride, but if you're asleep are you okay with being dragged? Nobody really wants to deal with certain people over there right now or let this turn into an extended trip like last time."

The radio says: "Avren, I'm totally fine with that, but I'm feeling very wakeful due to all the fuss, lately. Still, if it's a problem, drag me and run. I'll make sure not to start anything new while I wait for you. Thanks for giving me a ride, considering."

Bridget adjusts the ship's course.

The radio says: "Someone with a different opinion than you does not a criminal make. No matter how much you'd like it to."

The radio says: "…brought to justice for WHAT? She didn't steal anything, I'm pretty sure that much at least has been established. Everything else is just about their personal issues and doesn't belong on the radio, nor does it require an island-wide hunt being called. They live two towns apart, for crying out loud. "

The radio says: "Raaj ought to have handled it differently, and his mistake has been revealed and he's apologized for it. No harm, no foul. You've not apologized for anything, and frankly, you seem to have caused a lot of harm. That should be rectified."

The radio says: "Deliberate actions meant to harm others are 'mistakes' now?"

The radio says: "Seems to me, Raaj made a legitimate mistake and actually thought Avren had stolen from him. I'm not sure how that's a deliberate action meant to cause harm."

The radio says: "He only apologized 'cus he got called out on it. The rest of 'em sound like nasty pieces of work too, ya know?"

The radio says: "The woman who over-loaded a sleeper and dumped nasty notes about people in multiple towns seems like a nasty piece of work as well."

The radio says: "This is Raaj Kellan…. Can we all just drop it…. at least for today…" His voice sounds hoarse, as if crying. "I'd appreciate it… "

Heimdall says: "Don't worry I'm keeping you company this time. Thanks Bridget."

Alex says: "You aren't them and you aren't going to shut the dark out."

The radio says: "She didn't overload the sleeper, even Raaj admitted that. She gave her three small items which I assume were offensive somehow. And…um, the 'deliberate' part would have come in after he REALIZED he'd made a mistake, and they were all grinning and laughing at each other about the trouble they'd caused her with no intentions of retracting the accusation or bounty."

The radio says: "Frankly I can't be bothered to remember everything that's been said, because it's so much, and you folks wont stop talking. Can anyone point out to me when Raaj said he'd faked the accusation?"

Heimdall says: "Now that I don't get." He chuckles.

The radio says: "He never actually did, I believe. It may have been implied?"

The radio says: "Here, I wrote a lot of the more interestng bits down. You know, for everyone complaining, this has actually been sort of entertaining, and I wouldn't mind too much if not for the more pressing issues facing the island at the moment." Rustling paper. "But here it is, what sounded like Raaj's voice saying, "Indeed? Well, I'm honestly not embarrassed by any means. We've have had our problems with Avren. I didn't issue ahurt, nor kill order. Just a warrant. And then I also said, I'd seek the council of the other coastal towns. We've have had MANY issues regarding her. And Avren, I knowyou can hear me. And it keeps getting escalated. Yes, I will say we were wrong to notretract the order. Obviously more so now. ""

The radio says: "It seems the real issue between them was her slapping that woman and writing those notes, I believe they said two years ago. Why they couldn't have all just dealt with that then, privately, instead of this nonsense now is what I don't understand."

The radio says: "This is Raaj Kellan, asking again…. that if you have issues, can you please leave it alone for one day…." His voice is hoarse. "I'd appreciate…. "

Alex says: "You aren't answering…"

The radio says: "This is Elyos Vycarius of Klojt University broadcasting. Would it be a terrible inconvenience if these matters were to be delayed until after the Luscent Loyals are arrested? They are currently on the run in the north-east of our island. I'd also like to point out the distance between San D'Oria and Olipifirovash is sufficiently small for a private frequency to be used."

The radio says: "Elyos, we ended this conversation last evening… people are bringing it up again. I'll be going to Olipifrovash. But for the time being- will everyone just stop? I can't…handle all of this right now…"

The radio says: "Sorry Elyos." She sighs. "And yeah, I appreciate the people defending me, but the ones that are saying there's more important stuff going on are right. Nixelle and whoever else are hunting those guys kind of need the radio clear in case there's any news."

Jenkins says: "Wait, so is this Raaj guy our target or is Swiler?"

The radio says: "Yes, it would be terribly inconvenient actually, you creepy sphere of flesh. Stay off the radio, and out of this business, we're trying to sort this out."

The radio says: "Avren… this is Raaj. I'm going to be a bit …delayed." There's a pause, then in a watery voice. "You probably don't care… but this is also for those who knew him. Earlier this morning… Baron Swiler Bee has passed away…" A heavy breath out. "Raaj out.."

The radio says: "Well fuck." She pauses awkwardly. "I'm uh, sorry to hear that, whether you believe it or not. Eleanor had mentioned he'd had a stroke or something, before, but, I hadn't expected…um. Well, sorry again. I'll let Shaudawn and the others know."

Alex says: "Well, if you use _me_ you can try to drag Raaj, seeing that he's the doctor… But you have to leave me there."

The radio says: "….. Thank you. I'm leaving the radio..Please, no more fighting. I can't…take this right now. "

Heimdall says: "I guess both. I an guessing Raaj is a big shot in San D'Oria. As for Swiler, he needs to be dragged away."

Bridget rubs her head. "Sorry, I've been sailing in my sleep again. It happens. Probably just as well. I could hardly sleep anyway."

Jenkins says: "You know what? Alex, you're alright. That's a brilliant scheme, and it does get him inside. Of course, we can't really say who you really are without revealing that we're pirates. Hm."

Bridget says: "I don't give two fucks about either of them right now. I was dreaming that my own crew was trying to kill me. Ugh, give me a bit to wake up properly."

Jenkins frowns as he looks Bridget over in concern. "Well, that's not going to happen, alright? And for some reason I don't have a key to the bridge, or else I'd be in there with you right now."

Bridget says: "I've unlocked it and set up another copy, so bring in a bit of iron." She rubs her eyes and looks at the radio again. "And… well, from the sounds of things, we're not kidnapping Swiler. He passed away this morning."

Jenkins laughs. "Well that's convenient. A little disappointing, though. Maybe we could go to his funeral?"

Bridget says: "It's amazing that I even caught that in between all the fucking nonsense on the radio the past few days. Alex, how're you doing? I don't suppose you can manage to get any of that liquid down or anything?"

Jenkins says: "Maybe you should take a break from the radio then." He glances at the rest of the crew before wrapping a comforting arm around the woman. "If it's giving you bad dreams."

Bridget says: "I've been listening to this bullshit all night, and all day yesterday." She sighs and peers off with her telescope. "Well, I can see land now. And, the Whatever. Where the fuck are they going?"

Jenkins says: "What do you mean? I thought the plan was to go to San D'Oria. I think they were going to take a roundabout course to appear to come from another direction, right?"

Bridget says: "Yeah, but they're way too close to appear to be taking a roundabout course. Lyra must've fallen asleep at the helm. They've turned aside now though."

Jenkins says: "Eh, I'm sure she knows what she's doing… If not she could always be pretending to be insane." He shrugs, looking at Bridget with almost a disappointed glance.

Bridget looks over at him tiredly. "What's up, Jenkins?"

Jenkins says: "Hm? Nothing. The radio seems to have calmed down from what you described. Something about a newspawn with a whip and corset?"

Bridget says: "I'm sure even radio trolls have to sleep sometimes. I don't know. It was pretty fucking insane yesterday and I don't really care to write it all down."

Jenkins says: "I don't blame you. Unless it was important to us, I say don't bother. "

Bridget says: "Swiler being dead is the most important bit there. That kind of takes the wind out of our sails on what we were planning on doing."

Jenkins says: "I don't know. It does seem a bit silly to take revenge on a dead guy, but didn't you say this Raaj was being terrible to a youngster and giving her false accusations?"

Bridget says: "Yeah, there is that. It kind of got drowned out in all the other shit, but that's where it started. He accused her of stealing, then someone who had actually been present in town repeated exactly what had been said there and them tittering over knowingly putting out a false accusation, and talking about how they wanted her bound and gagged in front of them and dead. The bound and gagged thing happening before the dead thing, of course. Sheesh, even I don't bound and gag people."

Jenkins says: "Yeah, that's bad if your leader is even more cruel than a group of pirates. I say we go ahead as planned and teach this guy a lesson."

Bridget says: "Admittedly, I have an injured woman in the hold who is refusing any attempts to heal her."

Jenkins says: "Hey, at least she's still free to speak. And not dead. I think you would have more of a point wit the other being dead. I'm still not happy that Summer did that. Oh hello! Apparently someone named Eleanor is going to go check up on the people we left in Puk."

Bridget says: "Yeah… she was drunk and not thinking. Again. Every time we've actually tried to plan something, it's gone to shit. The most success we've had is grabbing whatever stupid opportunities get thrown in front of us."

Jenkins says: "Maybe we should keep the girl from alcohol for a bit? I hate to limit anyone's activities, but she's proven she can't handle the responsibility. And hey, that's not true. Puk worked out quite well, didn't it?"

Bridget says: "Yeah, sure, aside from the fact that we wound up with bystanders we had to lock up, we accidentally killed one of the captives, and now we have no idea what to do with the other."

Alex says: "Let me go home would be a good idea. I still don't know why you can't. And I'm not refusing to drink that shit you gave me instead of my wine, I just cannot. And I'd throw it up if I'd try."

Jenkins rolls his eyes. "So you can go tell Swiler, or uh, I guess another Silver Knight where we are and what we plan on doing? Or we could meet up with the people checking the town and have to deal with them. And then you're still not going to learn anything. So more NewSpawns will be subjected to your bullshit."

Bridget says: "It's taken us this long just to get in sight of land again."

Alex says: "That I learned, that I cannot thrust them… But no, if you let me go I won't sell you again. I promise. And my bullshit, as you say, it's offering them a place to stay, work and basic supplies. If they stay, they always have access to the town resources. I'm not going to be all honey and sweet if I'm not. The ones that stayed, it was because they wanted. And most of the ones that left was because of the emptiness of the town, not because of me. As for Raaj, I told you, you can tell my name and play the heroes who saved me. If you want to drag him in, just change me from him, I'll walk home. If not, just let me go and I'll thank you and your her their respect, if they have any, I won't say a word."

Bridget says: "If the others were here, they'd be laughing at you. *jerks a thumb* Heimdall over there is already laughing." She wanders into the workshop, looks at all the piles of wood and iron stacked up that are meant to be made into machines, sighs and rubs her face. "Excuse me."

Bridget goes into the bridge and closes the window.

Bridget leans against a wall and slumps down to the floor. She hugs her legs to her chest and sobs quietly. "Sorry. I don't— I don't want them to see me like this. Do you… do you ever wish you could go back, and do things differently?"

Jenkins says: "Bridge…" He rushes over to her and hugs her tightly. "Where's all of this coming from? It's alright to look back at the past and learn from mistakes, but this… This is just regret. It's not going to do you any good."

Bridget buries her face in his shoulder. "I don't know. And I know you can't change the past. But you can change the future. It's never too late to take control of your own fate… right?"

Jenkins nods. "That's true. What are you wanting to change? I'm here for you. I'll listen to whatever concerns you're having. Any second thoughts, any doubts.."

Bridget says: "I'm just… kind of afraid of where all this is going. I think we just hit the breaking point of where there's too many people to hold it together any longer."

Jenkins says: "I think I understand what you mean. Between Heimdall making an ass of himself and Summer's latest fuck up, I can see it seeming like things are falling apart. I guess I don't mind a bit of chaos in what we have going here, but I'm also ulset by the results." He looks her over questioningly. "You're considering Alex's offer, aren't you?"

Bridget nods slighty. "And I'm afraid they'd kill me for it. That I was weak. Gone soft. I don't know."

Jenkins says: "No they wouldn't. Shit…" He leans his head against her with a sigh. "I think they'd be disappointed, but I hope they'd respect your decision. I know I would…" He groans. "I would go with you."

Bridget says: "I kind of half want to play hero and leave her in San D'Oria and just… go. Leave Heimdall and Lenny here and sail off. Somewhere. Away. Anywhere. Just… get away from all this."

Jenkins says: "Where? Where do you want to go? Back to Dorian? And I think it would be best to discuss it with the others first. Leave on good terms. Hell, I know we both wouldn't last long trying to be city dwellers. We'd need an outlet. But I'm wanting a bit of a break. Maybe settle down for a while. Leave the mischief to Lyra and the others."

Bridget says: "I don't know. I don't even know. It's not like piracy was all I ever wanted to do with my life. They hate trading, they hate actually having to deal with people. And I'd… kind of wanted to see the world. You know?"

Jenkins says: "See the world? Well we've already been to two other islands, and they weren't too great." He shrugs. "But you're right. We're getting older. Hell, we're closer to 30 than I am 20. We had a lot of fun being pirates, but I almost want to move on to other things. I was really excited for your ideas of running a town. Want to try it for a bit, to hell with the others? There's plenty of others to take our place. And I've always been a terrible fighter."

Bridget says: "And I'm not much better." She chuckles. "I was… kind of disappointed that that all got shot down, but I don't know that I'm ready to settle down somewhere just yet. We could always get another raker. Trade in the galleon, I'm sure this is worth a raker at least. The others would have scoffed at the idea, wanted to steal a raker, but who cares? What are we to do with stuff if we can't stash it anywhere and we can't trade it? And if we did take up somewhere on land… I'd kind of rather it be far away from anyone that might remember me as a pirate."

Jenkins nods. "Or we could just keep the galleon? It seems more like a trading vessel than a pirate one anyway. I like the idea of causing less suspicion. And where else is there to go? I don't like the idea of going somewhere in the middle of nowhere. And… Bridge?" He leans in to kiss her briefly. "Whatever we decide to do, I'm okay with it, as long as I'm with you. You mean more to me than any ship or town or possession…"

Bridget chuckles. "I think I said once that it would all be okay if I still had you." She wipes her eyes, relaxing a bit and leaning back. "I don't know. Who's to know what's out there if we never see? Hell, if we wanted, we could probably collect some people who are sick of the way things are around here and carve out our own piece of the world." She giggles softly. "Of course, if they had nowhere to run to, that would still wind up being a slave empire, wouldn't it."

Jenkins says: "Our own paradise? Where would we even go? We have enough goods we could set up anywhere and be self sufficient. It's just a matter of company and… Well people." His eyes light up at that. "Maybe. I think it would be easier to recruit youngsters. Newspawns…"

Bridget nods. "Most likely. We've already seen how easy it is to snatch people who are disillusioned with boring old people and the way they run their towns. Anywhere we go and anything we do would probably be better."

Bridget holds up an envelope labeled _Maps_.

Bridget says: "I have SO MANY maps in here. Cantr and Treefeather, of course, and Teregotha. Noniwrok, Burgeo, and Aki. The Hislands. Omeo. Eelran. Haven. Fu. Lietuva."

Jenkins says: "Heh… Now how many of these actually have people living there?"

Bridget giggles. "And more accurately, how many have people living there who speak English?"

Jenkins says: "Oh! I forgot about that. Yeah. That complicates things even more. You think people on the airwaves would have good information?"

Bridget says: "Because a lot of these places show developed roads and things… I don't know that I'd want to ask the radio, all things considered." She snickers softly. "And I'd kind of want to see what's out there for myself, but…" She snickers. "It would be positively embarrassing to go from being pirates to being pirate victims."

Jenkins says: "There are a lot of useless people on there, isn't there? Still,we could always just pick one, go there, and see what it's like." He shrugs. "Truely start over… Huh. Remember that those university people were going to some cluster of islands? Maybe they were into something."

Bridget says: "Hell, we haven't even seen all there is of Cantr and Treefeather. We just robbed the first place we went to and have hardly let up since." She shuffles through the pile of maps. "Could probably guess just by the names what people speak around there, really. Of course, that wouldn't speak much of Cantr and Treefeather. I mean, there's places with names like Puk, Olipifuck, and so on. But it's all Pok Southern Mountains whichever, and not southern mountains in whatever other language."

Jenkins says: "Terrible names. Who even came up with all of them? Why would people continue to call them that if they lived there?" He rubs the side of his head and looks at Bridget uncertainly. "So, our plan really is to split off from the others, then?"

Bridget says: "I just… I don't know that I can handle dealing with them right now. Or anymore. I don't know what happened or where we went wrong, or that I really have gone soft. Or maybe that it's easier to destroy the lives of people who are complete idiots than… I don't know. Bitches. They were bitches who were abrasive to newspawns and terrible at running a town. If being a terrible town leader is a crime worthy of death, we've got a lot of cleansing to do. And it would probably be more useful in the long run to just swipe away their newspawns. And you know, in some part, I kind of just want to get a new raker and see the world. Just the two of us. Think about collecting people to settle some lovely place we find later."

Jenkins says: "No, we chose them randomly just out of proximity the first time. Then out of spite when they did something we didn't like. I'm not sure if that makes us better or worse than them." He shrugs. "We have the power to decide if someone lives or dies. That's a power no one person has… And I don't like the idea of someone dying just because of a mistake on our part. We've grown too powerful. No longer focused on just what's best for us."

Bridget says: "I don't even know what we're doing anymore. Certainly not anything with any sort of reason or planning." She sighs. "I don't want to see myself become a monster. I don't want to go down that path. And not just because I'm afraid of people what might think of me or what other people believe is right or wrong." She shakes her head. "I don't know. I just don't know."

Jenkins says: "I think I know where you're coming from." He nods and wraps an arm around her. "I don't want to become one either. And killing for sport isn't something I want to get behind. In the past. It's either been for necessity or… Well lets face it. Some people do just deserve it. "

Bridget says: "It's… probably not a good situation to be in to be afraid of your own crewmates, isn't it."

Jenkins says: "No it's not. You're the only one I feel that I can honestly trust, Bridge."

Bridget says: "Lyra, dear Lyra, oh, she kind of came in and took charge of everything, whether she claimed to be or not. Do you think I'm just being jealous of her?"

Jenkins says: "Maybe a little?" He gives her a warm smile and hugs her a little tighter. "You two have always butted heads a little, and that's okay. She means well, but she's so reckless… You've always been the more level headed, the more responsible, the more… Attractive one."

Bridget giggles. "Still think you're a little biased about that. I… I don't think they'll be happy with just letting her go. Lyra, maybe, but the others? If they don't kill her, they'll maroon her or leave her somewhere unpleasant." She pauses. "Although, leaving her in San D'Oria is already leaving her somewhere unpleasant."

Jenkins says: "Yes,but at least closer to home. I think we've done enough shit to her, to be honest. Killing her best friend is punishment enough and then some." He reaches up a hand to brush his fingers through her hair. "San D'Oria does seem like a good dumping place. She'd be able to make it to her silly home from there. And she won't interfere with our purposes."

Bridget says: "I didn't expect Miren to die. That kind of… was a pretty clear indication this isn't just all fun and games."

Jenkins says: "No, it's not. It didn't feel as thrilling as the previous times. So, what do we do now? Go along with this plan then explain our desire to break off later?" His fingers trail down her head to her neck and over her shoulders.

Bridget takes a deep breath. "I think I'd miss the raker most."

Jenkins says: "So we get ourselves a raker. No big deal. Either trade in the galleon or go find another. I'm sure there's something we could do." He leans in to kiss her cheek. "And I'm sure the crew wouldn't mind parting with a portion of our loot."

Bridget says: "It's all the shit they wouldn't have wanted to take, anyway. I left the gemstones, precious metals, some iron and steel, in the chest on deck, and all the booze in the barrel, and plenty of food."

Jenkins says: "Exactly. To them it's just junk…" He looks at her curiously a moment before sighing. "Are you feeling any better? Maybe we should go ahead and open the window."

Bridget says: "Yeah, but I didn't want Heimdall and Lenny to hear all this."

Jenkins says: "So we're not finished speaking?"

Bridget says: "I don't know." She chuckles. "Feel like I might start crying again at any moment."

Jenkins says: "Well what can I do to cheer you up?" He gives her a warm smile. "I hate seeing you like this."

Bridget says: "I don't even know. I've been saying that a lot today, haven't I." She chuckles. "I guess it beats the flighty newspawn who knew everything, but really now. We can turn over Alex. We can stay in San D'Oria until they get there. Give them Heimdall and Lenny back." She chuckles. "If they really want Heimdall. Maybe trade for a raker there, or find someplace else that's got one."

Jenkins says: "Hey, there's nothing wrong with not having all the answers. As long as you don't pretend you do." He nods. "I still would rather talk it over with them first. I don't want to be seen as a traitor… I don't think they'd take too kindly to that." He continues to smile, but he looks a touch disappointed.

Bridget says: "And… talk to them first before we do anything." She sighs. "I suppose we owe them that much. Especially Lyra. I'm sure she would keep the others in line, if they got all weird. Things were good for a while there. It was a riot. I just… I guess my heart's not in it anymore."

Jenkins says: "That's fine. It really is, Bridge. I don't think mine is either. I've been more focused on… Other things."

Bridget rubs her eyes. "For a while there, I wanted to die myself."

Jenkins says: "No, don't ever talk like that." He hugs her tightly against him. "I couldn't handle losing you…"

Bridget leans against him. "Just us, a raker, and the open seas. I do like the sound of that."

Jenkins says: "The idea is growing on me too, honestly. I'd go anywhere with you, Bridge." He sighs and leans his head against hers as he continues to hold her. "Just the two of us?"

Bridget nods. "Yeah, it sounds nice."

Jenkins says: "Bridget?" He releases her so that he can move to make eye contact with her. "I want you to be happy. And no matter what, that is my most important goal for my life. Making you happy."

Bridget leans over to give him a quick kiss on the lips, then nods. "Yeah… Thanks." She smiles.

Jenkins smiles in return and leans in to kiss her once more, his lips lingering against hers.

Lyra's voice comes over the radio: "This is Cerise calling for Captain Therese of Port Gallagher. I heard you were in the area, and I'd love to catch up. Do you mind coming over here? We'll wait for you."

Bridget smiles and sighs softly, though more contentedly and relaxed this time. Then looks at the radio.

Jenkins pulls back almost reluctantly before sighing. "I guess Therese should answer that, huh?"

Bridget says: "Except we have no transmitter."

She opens the window.

Bridget says: "Alright, guess Lyra has heard about our planned victim's death and doesn't want to go kidnap a corpse." She peers off at the water with her telescope. "What the hell did she even mean, though?"

Jenkins says: "No transmitter? Shit…. Maybe she wants to meet up outside of San D'Oria? Has their ship stopped?"

Bridget says: "I can't see any other ships on the water."

Jenkins says: "Maybe they've already docked?"

Bridget says: "They were supposed to circle around and meet up there. Don't see a reason for a radio message unless the plan had changed." She taps her fingers on the windowsill and looks out at the water. "Though I did see them moving in the water earlier. I was wondering why they were taking that course."

Bridget adjusts the ship's heading.

Bridget says: "Taking a wild ass guess here. Sorry, Alex, you're gonna be stuck on this slow boat a little bit longer. I've pointed us off in the direction I saw them going earlier. Guessing they want to meet up with us on the water. And if I'm guessing wrong, well, we'll have wasted a few hours, whatever."

Alex says: "I don't know why you should be laughing at me. It's true, I always keep my promises. I tried to outsmart you, guys, the other time, it's true… But I said I wouldn't put the island behind you r that I wouldn't call at the radio, and I didn't, I only sent a fucking note, so I tecnically didn't lie." She grumbles.

Heimdall says: "So should we kidnap this Raj then?"

Bridget says: "Alex, ignore Heimdall. He's been a dick ever since we brought him on board, even to us. I don't know what stupid shit he's been saying while I was inside talking to Jenkins."

Alex points at Heimdall. "He is Heimdall? "

Bridget says: "Yes."

Alex says: "Because I'm not sure, with all the names he gave… But no, he said nothing, I'm answering to you and your 'they'd be laughing' after my proposal."

Bridget says: "Yeah, I said my crewmates would be laughing. Not that I am."

Heimdall says: "Understood Bridget and yes I am a dick." He shrugs.

Bridget says: "And I'm a bitch."

Heimdall says: "The comedy duo for generations to come." He laughs a little.

Bridget says: "Alex, we tend to give false names when we make port so that people don't go 'oh hey, I remember that name from the radio, they're pirates!' And Heimdall, the guy we went to kidnap died while we were sailing here."

Heimdall says: "Really? That is a shame. Man I still want myself a knight to kill. "

Alex says: "Yeah, that was clear to me. But he said he was Helmsplitter or so, before. Ivy would be a good option. She was a fucking bitch."

Heimdall says: "Yes, I am Heimdall Helmsplitter."

Bridget points at the radio. "They said Ivy is dead, also Seth."

Heimdall says: "I am smelling lies cooking."

Bridget says: "They passed away on the same day, they say."

Alex says: "Fuck!"

Heimdall says: "Man…one day I will get something. "

Bridget peers off at the water with her telescope. "Ah, there they are, I can see them now. They've slowed down to let us catch up."

Alex says: "Well, you can get Raaj. For what I know, him and Nikki are the only knights alive that I know they are still alive, so the city is helpless. "

Heimdall says: "Oh…" He chuckles. "I want a crack at Raj."

Bridget says: "Considering Raaj was just publicly humiliated on the radio, I doubt anyone would even mind."

Alex messes her hair and rubs her eyes.

Heimdall says: "Can I kill him?" He smiles.

Bridget says: "Heimdall, don't make me come out there and hit you with a waster like a hawk that keeps shitting on your shoulder."

Alex says: "Talking about hawks, I would like Talon back too, by the way."

Heimdall chuckles. "A mere joke but I do want his things."

Bridget says: "Who took your bird?" She looks over to Heimdall. "And why do you want his things? Is that the one Jenkins has?"

Heimdall says: "He is a knight. So he must have something exotic or at least foreign on him plus we can use more fancy clothing. Yeah I think that is the one." He scratches his head.

Alex says: "I don't remember who took it, I was a bit busy dying and stuff."

Jenkins says: "Yeah, considering I have the only hawk we found… I've been keeping him fed, at least. I've wanted a hawk for myself for sometime now."

Alex says: "But that's my hawk… "

Bridget says: "Hmm. I have to wonder what sort of animals there are in other lands."

Alex says: "I don't really care. I like my wolves, I hate the fucking hyenas, damn, we just had exterminated them… And I'd like my hawk back, please. Its warmth helps me sleep, and now that the nightmares are back I'd appreciate someone to sleep with."

Bridget says: "I wasn't speaking to you. I was speaking to Jenkins."

Alex says: "I know. But doesn't change anything."

Jenkins says: "Eh. He wasn't very cooperative anyway. He probably doesn't like me."

Jenkins hands a red-tailed hawk to Alex, along with a wooden plate full of feed and a mixing bowl.

The radio says:: "Nixelle Pentacross here, with more exciting news about your favorite commodity: Stone! That's right, stone is now 40% off at Nixelle Pentacross' Stone Emporium! We've got so much stone, we're practically giving it away! We've got stone, stone, limestone, and more stone! Red stone, black stone, grey stone, white stone, and regular stone! Stone made of other stones, and stones made of bones! What's that? You already have stone? Well I've got way more stone than you do, so why not come on down and get yourself some more stone to top it off with!"

Alex says: "Well, you were lucky. He tried to bite Fad's eyes off…" She scratches gently the hawk's neck, who, however, sends her a fake bite. She pokes him and they stare at each other for a moment. After that, the hawk starts cleaning his feathers, and doesn't complain when she, sometime after, she scratches him again.

Bridget hands Alex a note titled _Bridget to Alex, 4832_.

Jenkins says: "Yeah… It seems happier now." He pouts and folds his arms. "Maybe you could give me a few tips on how to get one of my own?"

The radio speaks in tones like a slow, muddy river: "This is Elyos Vycarius of Klojt University broadcasting to Djorf (or neighbouring towns): there are bandits in the northeastern mountains and it appears there is a group in the Krif area that might need temporary relocation. We've returned and called off the search due to lack of support from the north: it's mathematically unlikely we'd find the bandits in that mountainous maze alone. One associated criminal was captured alive and taken into custody along with the Dragula van." He clears his throat, speaking in a slow, tired voice. "Are any representatives of Dorian listening to the radio? It seems we've stumbled upon a collection of keys that open doors in your town. You may collect them at the university. I repeat, we've called off the search."

Alex says: "Yeah. Just get one of your own. They need a fucking lot of time to trust you, but after that, they won't want anyone else."

Jenkins says: "Oh? Hey, Bridge. Apparently one of those bandits on Treefeather had a bunch of Dorian keys. The Klojt University is saying that anyone who lives there can claim them there."

Bridget says: "Huh, weird. Who the hell would have Dorian keys?"

Alex gives Bridget a note titled _What?._

The radio says: "Hello Elyos Vycarius, Nixelle Pentacross here, I'm happy to hear that the forces of Klojt captured one of the bandits. I captured four of them with my bare hands. I was wondering if I could bring them to Klojt for their prison sentence. I spoke with my good friend Raaj Kellan, and he told me: 'What's a Dragula?' Wise words."

Alex gives Bridget a note titled _Grapes_ , and another note titled _Storm_.

Bridget tucks a few notes away in an envelope labeled _Personal_.

Alex says: "You asked me before why would i want to go back." She tosses some papers to Bridget but winces by the effort and sits down against the wall, holding her wound.. "That, for instance."

The radio says: "Elyos Vycarius this is Raven Macgregor in Drojf, we are listening and alert, any other information would be appreciated. Drojf out."

The radio says with a voice as oozing and sticky as a chocolate bar which has melted in your pocket: "This is Elyos Vycarius, Ms MacGregor, it's a pleasure to hear your voice. We have word that a troop of bandits, 6 strong, in 3 vehicles, are heading your way. I advise you flee, or make preparations to defend your home."

The radio says: "Thank you Elyos Vycarius, for the information. We'll let everyone know of there is trouble. Drojf out."

Bridget hands Alex a note titled _The Sea. Bridget, 4832._

Heimdall says: "I wonder what island we will end up at if we continue this way."

Bridget says: "The way we're pointing? That'd lead us to Rus. We're not going to Rus. Last time we were there, we met cannibals, and they were weird and creepy."

The radio says with a voice as oozing and viscous as bandit blood that’s been spilled and left on the ground to turn into a goopy, clotted mess for several hours: "This is Nixyos Pentarius of Pok University. I'd like to invite all aspiring bandit-hunters to Pok to study at the Pok University's Colosseum, to be opened on the 5000th day of our human existence. We're opening an exhibit on banditry in the attached museum, so we're also interested in any bones, scalps, viscera, loot, & other trophies you may have acquired from your own bandit killings. I asked my good friend Raaj Kellan for an endorsement, and he said: 'What's a bandit?'" A titter like birds taking flight after being startled by an axe decapitating a helpless bandit.

Jenkins says: "And oddly charming. You forgot that part, Bridge. We gave them a raker." He smirks.

Bridget says: "They were funny, yeah. But we were just going to abandon that raker anyway because I was sick of steering two ships." She chuckles. "Now I almost wish we'd kept it. Ah well. We can always get another raker."

Jenkins says: "Yeah, in hindsight, maybe the raker would have been more useful than the galleon. But you wanted it so badly…" He gives her a playful smirk.

Bridget says: "Well, it was right there in front of us. What else were we gonna do?" She grins. "That guy was nuts, too. Just, what the fuck. A rigged galleon full of fucking dung and meat. And spending all his time sailing around cooking meat with dried dung. Not even any cabins or anything. I really don't care it. If you're going to spend that much time on a ship, it should be like… a home. It seems kind of a waste to use a galleon for what we've been using it for, though, or plan to use it for."

Jenkins says: "What do you use a galleon for, anyway? They're so slow, they wouldn't be much use in case of a dangerous situation. And there's a lot of pirates out here on these waters."

Bridget says: "For a large crew, I would imagine. Or a lot of slaves. The raker was getting pretty cramped. But a large crew wouldn't have to worry much about pirates."

Remember that hideous galleon we saw near Seawood? The _Gilded Lily_? Summer said they had like nine people on board?"

The radio says: "Vycarius of the Klojt University, this is your favorite historian speaking. I understand that you are currently caught up in something that requires your solid attention so I will not be waiting for a reply. Rather, I will let you know that I have dug up some interesting notes regarding a small insurgence of the Emerald Empire, oddly dated day 2010. These notes were numbered 59, 60 and 61, so it would appear they are but passages of a larger work. However, since I do not recall ever hearing of any large Emerald Empire presence in these hills during that time, I will hold on to these notes until you find yourself in calmer waters back at the university so we could perhaps verify the authenticity of these notes without the stress of any bandit chasing."

Jenkins says: "Geez, that's insane. And yeah I only barely remember it. That's a lot of people. What are they even all doing on there? "

Bridget points to her journal. "Had to look up the name, but I recorded it."

Heimdall says: "They are traveling."

Jenkins says: "Travelling to where? For what reason?"

Heimdall says: "All around the worlds." He chuckles.

Bridget waves at the radio. "I think I figured out who broke the fucking lock on our harbor, too. What I'm gathering from this is that it's okay to break into places if it's for historical purposes."

Bridget adjusts the ship's heading.

Bridget says: "We'll be meeting up with the Whatever tomorrow, I think."

Jenkins says: "Can't be any worse than our purposes." He shrugs.

Bridget says: "Well, yeah, but we don't pretend to be legitimate."

Heimdall says: "So who do you guess Bridget?"

Bridget says: "An unnamed historian. That was who signed the note left in the harbor, and who mentioned over the radio having been examining old documents. That may or may not have sounded vaguely familiar from the Dorian library. I wasn't really paying much attention or into reading historical documents, to be honest."

Heimdall says: "The mystery begins. "

Bridget says: "Calling it a mystery assumes that I give a shit."

Heimdall begins to laugh. "Now the question is do you want to payback the historian?"

Bridget says: "Again, don't give a shit. Like fuck am I going to go around whacking guys who broke a lock because they wanted to read."

Jenkins says: "Seriously. You can't pick little petty fights with everyone who looks at you wrong. You'll end up dead that way."

The radio echoes with the thunderous roar of an older gentleman: "Had enough. Time to tell some unpleasant truths. ATTENTION, SCUM! Scum, pay attention! You are nothing. Absolutely nothing. You are: raft barnacles. Cotton parasols. Irrelevant newspawns. Sleeping mouflon. Poltroons. Consumers. Bottom mouths. Drones. Surplus hide goods. Carriers of the dung. Random phenomena. Bandit rejects. Easily offended. Raw potatoes. Slow readers. Not worth eating. Parodies of each other. Customized loin cloths. Srebrny widelec. Middle men. Priggish dullards. Peace junkies. Unnecessary. Bearded pigs. Drag artists. Locked skateboards. Plank spankers. Giddy plebs. Defensive wastrels. To blame."

Bridget whispers to Jenkins: "On the upside, maybe if we hit on each other for a few decades, we wouldn't suck so much at fighting."

Bridget swings her waster at Jenkins and fails to hurt him.

The radio says: "You should eat some shrooms and take off your pants."

The radio says: "Nixelle Pentacross here, calling PDW, do you have any biofuel? I'm afraid my engine is tuned, and I'm running out."

The radio says: "This is Nixily Pentonic, bringing you the weather in Bandit Town (Pok Mountains South on the map). It's a chilly autumn day here in Bandit Town, and it's raining blood. That is to say, bloody pieces of bandit are falling from the sky after my ferocious swings dismembered them. This has been your weather girl with the battle axe, Nixily Pentonic."

Heimdall says: "Now that is a good life lesson." He looks at the sea.

The radio emits a crackling noise. "—more words from me." Clearing her throat. "Elyos, hey. Avren here. So I heard they had to call off the chase? Or, _you_ had to call off the chase?" A faint note of incredulity. "So, does that mean…you were chasing bandits? Like, personally?" A thoughtful pause. "Huh. Well. Either way, I'm sorry to hear that, but I kinda figured once they slipped into the mountains there that that would be that." A slight sigh. "Just seems like not many towns have people willing and able to drop everything and get on out there…but, it's funny, seems like I was hearing more response from the places all around even when Aubergine's van got stolen." After a moment, "Different area of the island though, I guess, and Scyllo was never any kind of actual threat."

Avren continues on the radio: "But anyhow, I just wanted to thank Nixelle, and you, and whoever else took part in that for at least trying. Working on gettin some more reliable access to wheels for me and my friends right now, so if they pop up again I hope we're able to get out that way in time to help out." Sheepishly. "And, uh, just want to say sorry again for last night. Was kinda shocked, and REAL pissed, but probably coulda had a little more restraint there considering everything else going on."

Avren continues: "Oh, and once things get a little more settled on your end, lemme know if you think you can get a couple of your people down here to pick up this raker. *she chuckles* I mean, I figure there's no real pressing need and you guys probably got more of those than Halifax by this point, but it's still here if you want it."

The radio says: "What the hell kind of name is Nixelle Pentacross, anyway?"

The radio says: "Favorite historian with an additional message for Elyos Vycarius. A mutual friend tells me that in his storage building in Klojt there might be notes which can help in verifying the authenticity of the notes that I found. Your buddy says that you know the last three digits of the lock to his storage building in Klojt. It would not be very productive to discuss more about this right now but once you are settled back in your more steady routine, I shall look forward to hearing your thoughts on it."

Bridget adjusts the ship's heading again.

Bridget says: "Alright, we should hopefully stop about on top of them."

Alex starts moving and moaning in a bad dream again, but this time seems to be able to wake up sooner. "Damn…"

Alex hands Bridget a note titled —.


	46. Revenge: More Radio

**Day 4833**

Heimdall says: "So should we go over to them?"

Alex says: "I need a bath…"

Heimdall says: "There is always going overboard and into the salty sea." He points to some pineapples. "That has water content."

Alex says: "Not in deep water." She shakes her head. "And that only would make it worse."

Heimdall says: "Wash yourself with brandy?"

Alex says: "Very funny."

Heimdall shrugs. "Well all I can say is swim in the ocean. I don't know any other way, Alex."

Alex says: "It's too deep here. And I'm locked inside a cabin."

Heimdall says: "That is true." He looks over to the ocean. "Oh well."

Bridget says: "Bathing. Now there's an interesting concept." She grins.

Alex says: "I need it…"

Bridget says: "We'll be on top of them with the next tide. And then we're gonna have a little chat. And then we're gonna let you go."

Alex says: "Really? With my keys?"

Bridget says: "I'll see if I can get them off… I think it was Summer who picked them up."

Bridget says: "Heimdall, you wanna do something useful and help build the materials for a pot still?"

Heimdall says: "Sure. I could use some activity."

Alex says: "Hey, could I get some sea water there?"

Bridget brings her down a bucket of water.

Bridget says: "Might think about putting a bathtub or something on our new ship."

Alex says: "Or normal water. Thanks. Really." Very slowly, she takes off her clothes and starts washing her wounds.

Bridget says: "Got plenty of water, though. Been using it to grow stuff. Need some better flower boxes though. I'm sure the plants won't mind if it's slightly used."

Alex says: "It's going to be bloody…" She uses a clean-ish part of the sleeve of her shirt to wash clean the wounds. Winces lightly but she doesn't complain audibly. Moves the jacket apart and frowns. She seems slightly angry when she notices that it's tr torn where her wounds are. She seems thoughtful for a while and kinda hugs it for a moment, before continue with the wounds again.

Bridget leans her elbows on the windowsill and looks off at the water. "This little meeting is bound to be interesting. For better or worse."

Alex says: "Let's hope for better…"

The Whoever pulls up next to the Whatever and stops.

The radio says: "This is Eleanor in Moku North. I went to Puk to check on things there, and everything seems fine. There was one person inside a building called 1003 Holm St., two standing outside, and a fourth in a windowless building. No one was standing by a radio, so I told them about the bandits. I hope they've moved to a more secure location now."

The Seeker docks at the Whoever.

Lyra says: "'Allo! Glad ya got me message." She eyes the others. "Jenks, Bridge, mind steppin inta me office 'ere?" She points to the guest suite.

Jenkins says: "Still don't have a key… Bridge? Do you mind helping me with that?"

After sinking the shirt in the water and rubbing it, Alex dresses it again. Looks at the others a bit unease. After a while, she cannot avoid start shivering.

Heimdall gives Alex a hemp longcoat. He begins to yawn as he looks at the kettle* "

Alex says: "Thanks…" She takes off the shirt again and she wraps herself in the coat. She starts cleaning her jacket, with some kind of reference. It takes her some time to stop shivering.

Bridget hands Jenkins a key. "There's the key."

Lyra says: "Bridget, Jenks, are ya awake, then?"

Bridget says: "Oh, there you are, Lyra. Yeah, I'll be awake for a while. Jenkins?"

Lyra says: "I'll get 'im. Gah, carryin too much."

After shuffling things around a bit, Lyra drags Jenkins into the guest suite.

Lyra says: "Good, I ain't want Alex ta 'ear. Anyhow, Swiler's dead, as ye've likely 'eard. Kidnappin a corpse ain't seem like much fun. I reckon they deserve wo'ever they get at this point fer those false accusations against Avren, but doin it right after their mate died might be pushin it a bit."

Bridget nods. "Yeah. kind of put a damper on it. And Miren dying kind of put a damper on the idea of messing with Alex further, too."

Lyra says: "Kinda kickin 'em while they're down, yanno? I wos finkin we could go around ta Zuzi or somewher fer now, nab their leader instead, an' do the ransom scheme there."

Bridget sighs a bit and leans against the wall, looking at the floor.

Lyra says: "Aye." A sigh. "I regret 'er deaf, mate."

Bridget says: "Me and Jenkins have been talking."

Lyra says: "We shoulda 'ad enough time ta save 'er, but…" A helpless shrug. "Summer an' Sabrina wos recklessly endangerin the captives. Let's not 'ave it 'appen again. Oh?"

Bridget says: "This whole thing has kind of gotten a little out of hand. I mean, all these new people, all these crazy schemes… all these deaths. Piracy is fun, but it's not all I ever wanted to do with my life. Jenkins and me aren't the best fighters, anyway." Quietly, "I've kind of wanted to see the world."

Lyra says: "Ah. Yeah, I ain't like the deafs eivver. Fer wot it's worf, I regret advocatin killin them Puk girls. They ain't deserve ta die." She pauses, and a sad expression comes over her face. "Are ya sayin ya wanna leave?"

Bridget pauses, then gives a small nod. "Maybe trade in the galleon for another raker, and Jenkins and me can sail off to… wherever."

Lyra says: "After that talk o' slavin an' wotnot, I kinda been suspectin ya ain't too 'appy wif 'ow fings is goin, but if anyfin's wrong, ya know ya can say so an' we'll get it sorted out. Blimey, are ya sure? Yer me best mates, an' we're a bloody great team."

Bridget chuckles softly. "Maybe find a nice place somewhere far away and come back to rescue a bunch of disgruntled newspawns. Yeah. It's been a good run." She rubs her eyes.

Lyra says: "I know all o' this can be a bit much, an' I won't stand in yer way if yer mind is made up, but…" She rakes a hand through her hair and looks a bit distressed.

Jenkins says: "Yeah, sorry. Lyra. It's been fun, sure, I'm just ready for a change of pace."

Bridget says: "I'll miss you guys, you know. Maybe after we've circled Fu or wherever, we'll come back and not be so terrible at fighting." She giggles softly.

Lyra says: "Did I do somefin, or is it just too much? Well, ye'll always be welcome back if ya change yer mind."

Bridget shakes her head. "No, it wasn't you."

Lyra says: "Wos it someone else, then?"

Bridget says: "I don't even really mind you stealing the spotlight." She winks.

Lyra says: "Gahahahaha! Sorry about that, mate. I can't 'elp it if me fans love me!"

Jenkins says: "Nah, you're fine, Lyra. And I know you'll keep doing what you do best." He chuckles.

Bridget grins. "No, not really, nothing in particular. I really have always wanted to sail and see distant lands."

Lyra says: "All right. I understand. It's a lotta pressure sometimes, innit?"

Bridget says: "And… yeah, a bit of that, too. It's a bit stressful at times. There's been nights I swear I haven't slept at all."

Lyra gives an understanding nod. "I guess this went from a bit o' piracy on the side ta all piratin all the time. I reckon I get it if it's too much."

Bridget says: "You guys have had no patience for trading, when I haven't seen much point in grabbing all this crap just to haul around."

Lyra says: "Aye. It ain't about the stuff fer me. It's more about the thrill an' the chaos."

Bridget says: "We never did put up any sort of legitimate front so that people would be like 'Them? Pirates? No way, I know them and they're totally nice folks.'"

Lyra says: "S'true. Well…" She gives another helpless shrug. "If that's wot ya want, I'll abide by yer decision. Before ya go, let's work out some way ta communicate in case ya change yer mind an' wanna come back. I been givin some thought ta ways ta encode radio messages."

Bridget says: "Oh dear. This is bound to be good, but can't we just agree on a code phrase or something?" She grins. "And hell, maybe we'll swing back this way with, you know, rubies, pearls, sapphires." Her grin widens.

Lyra says: "Aye, I wouldn't mind some rubies." She gives another grin. "A code phrase is fine, but I wos finkin about this anyhow. I want a way ta communicate wo'ever message we need if we come up wif a fleet. Gimme a day or two an' I'll give you instructions."

Bridget says: "Well, I imagine it'll take a few days to finish up business and get ready anyway. We were thinking we could just drop Alex off in San D'Oria or someplace and claim that we rescued her from wherever the evil pirates dropped her off at. She said she'd go along with it and let us play the heroes."

Lyra says: "If ya convert letters ta numbers an' add 'em wif some more numbers, ya can make a message wot's impossible ta decipher wifout the key."

Jenkins says: "Sounds good. But I guess we wouldn't need to hide that we're looking for you… It's just us. You think we're going to go by our real names, Bridge?"

Bridget shrugs. "Not like anyone in who-knows-where would recognize us."

Lyra says: "Eh, if we're gonna let 'er go, I'd just as soon get on the radio an' say we're sorry fer killin Miren an' we've decided ta let Alex go by way o' apology. I can say we ambushed yer galleon an' shoved 'er at ya."

Bridget says: "Although, I'm going to pre-emptively nickname our ship-to-be, the 'Wherever', whatever we wind up calling it at any given moment."

Lyra says: "Also, if ya come around 'ere, I reckon I wouldn't mind it if ya'd give us intel on places ya visit…" She gives a grin.

Bridget says: "Well, so long as whatever story we come up with doesn't make it rather difficult to procure another raker."

Lyra says: "Aye. Ya can say ya wos comin from Rus or somewhere, an' we ambushed yer galleon near San D'Oria an' told ya ta take this girl back."

Bridget says: "Well, I already said Therese of the Destiny had just come back from Rus as it is."

Lyra says: "Sounds good ta me. 'Ow bout this, then. We docked in a sloop, told ya bout the situation, then shoved Alex in a dinghy an' let 'er dock ta yer boat. An' booked it."

Bridget says: "Could just have dragged her from the sloop, too. She's still injured and weaponless so it wouldn't have been hard. Also, can you guys cough up the keys to Puk and the galleon? If we're gonna trade it in, might as well hand over the keys too. And at this point, no real point in making her replace all her locks. And I really don't see much point in keeping a galleon around."

Lyra says: "Aye, true. I'll get 'em from Summer. So, eh, 'ow's Heimdall been?"

Jenkins says: "Crazy." He shakes his head.

Lyra says: "Eh… Crazy, 'ow so. Can ya write it down fer me? I got me reservations about 'im already."

Jenkins says: "He's definitely loyal, but some of the things he comes up with are just insane. He seems to enjoy violence just a touch too much, and wants to antagonize everyone."

Lyra covers her face with her hand. "I gotta see this fer meself."

Jenkins says: "I think you should be able to keep a handle on him, just don't let him make any decisions for himself…"

Bridget says: "Keep Sabrina's whip handy." She smirks. "It really depends on whether you're aiming for a huge fleet with as many people as possible, or keep it small and intimate."

Lyra says: "Can one o' ya write it down? I've got 'alf a mind ta dump 'im if 'e's still causin problems. I 'ad me reservations ta start wif."

Bridget says: "He's just… kind of dumb, kind of mean. Not really worth keelhauling him over, but…" She scribbles down something on paper, and hands Lyra a note titled _Heimdall is silly_. "I don't know what got up his ass about the knights in San D'Oria. Not like he's ever even met them."

Lyra reads it over, and her eyebrows rise. "I ain't like it. I vote bootin 'im off. I guess it ain't yer concern no more, though…" She gives a sigh. "'E ain't a good cultural fit. Too bloodfirsty, an' 'e's too classless. Well, anyhow, fanks fer lettin me know. I reckon we're done 'ere if ya ain't got nuffin furvver ta say. Ah, but we gotta decide on our plan. I'm 'eadin ta Olip after this. Reckon I want a word wif Avren afore we clear the area. Are ya goin back ta San D'Oria?"

Bridget nods. "I'd like to find a good spot to trade for a raker. Maybe go down the coast to see who has one available. We can leave Alex in San D'Oria and play hero. But kind of like you guys to stay around for a bit in case things go east."

Lyra says: "Will do. You reckon Olip is close enough?"

Bridget says: "We're not strong enough on our own to fight off anyone that might come after us. We could leave her in Olip instead?"

Lyra says: "Ahh, ya could do that."

Bridget says: "Someone there might be able to give her a ride back to Puk."

Lyra says: "Aye. I like that plan. From wot I gavver, they've got less o' a stick up their arses anyhow."

Bridget says: "The raker will get there well ahead of us, so it won't look like we're together. And her not liking the people in San D'Oria can be good enough reason for not dropping her off there."

Lyra says: "As ya wish. Is me plan fine, then? I do honestly feel bad about killin Miren, an' I don't want it ta tarnish our reputation. So I wanna issue a public apology ta Alex."

Bridget says: "Saying that you shoved her on our galleon? Yeah."

Lyra says: "Aye, true. Let's do that, then."

Bridget says: "But the galleon would've been locked. Who would unlock their ship for pirates?"

Lyra says: "Eh, we can do the dinghy idea. Or the reed boat, wo'ever. I reckon ye'll want ta keep one anyhow."

Bridget says: "We left the folks in Puk locked up. Leaving Alex locked up in Dorian might've been a reasonable move, and we'd just gotten there before you'd cleared the area and let out a message. A dinghy might work, yeah. I guess an innocent galleon might not think a badly wounded woman in a dinghy is much threat. But that'd require her to dock it herself, and she hasn't really shown that aptitude. She's been seasick and hates being out on the water. I tried throwing a few herbs at her trying to find something that would help that, and the ginger seemed to do the trick. Something to keep in mind for the future."

Lyra says: "Eh, no it don't. Pirate gets in wif 'er, docks it ta the galleon, then gets in a kayak an' docks back ta the sloop." She nods.

Bridget says: "I guess that'd work. Seems a bit complicated, though. But then, I've done plenty of complicated docking maneuvers."

Lyra says: "Complication just makes it more believable, don't it? Anyhow, we'll stay in Olip till ya show up in case there's trouble. 'Ow's that?"

Bridget shrugs. "I figured since we locked up the people in Puk, it might be believable that we'd locked her up too."

Lyra says: "Aye, it would be believable, but if we're releasin 'er, I want folk ta know. Again, we killed 'er friend. I feel like bein mean is called off at that point. An' I don't want folk ta fink ovverwise."

Bridget says: "Hmm, true." She nods. "Alright."

Lyra says: "Sorry ta steal yer thunder, but I got me reputation ta consider."

Bridget waves a hand. "I don't really care."

Lyra nods. "Let's go wif that, then."

Bridget chuckles. "I just want another raker and not this slow boat."

Lyra says: "Gahahaha! I don't blame ya, mate."

Bridget says: "I'm sure we can find a way to trade it. It's a perfectly fine ship, just not for what we want. It's already rigged, and we did get all the cabins up and a radio receiver."

Lyra nods. "Anyhow, I want a word wif Alex if we ain't got nuffin else ta discuss in private."

Bridget nods. "Yeah, and I'd like to get back to that kettle and tubing. I want to finish the materials for the pot still before we change over teh ship."

Lyra says: "Meetin adjourned, then."

She gives Jenkins a little pat on the back for old times' sake and pushes him out on deck.

Lyra says: "All right, meetin adjourned. Alex, I wanted a word wif ya." She regards the other woman with uncharacteristic seriousness. "On behalf o' me crew, I apologize fer yer friend's deaf. It wosn't intended. We'll be lettin ya go by way o' apology. I'll be 'avin some stern words wif crewmember wot injured 'er ta the point o' bleedin out, an' it better not 'appen again."

Bridget whispers to Lyra: "Oh, before we part ways or anything, what about the shit on the longboat? I did left all the booze and gems and precious metals in the chest on the raker, so it's mostly dead weight, but you might want some of the materials for … whatever."

Lyra nods to Bridget. "Aye, we'll do that next."

Lyra says: "Anyhow, 'ere's the plan. It seems Bridget an' Jenks 'ere find the piratin life too fast-paced, so we'll be partin ways, to me great regret." She gives a sigh. "So we'll be leavin ya wif 'em, an' they'll go ta a town where someone can drive ya back ta Puk. The story is that we felt bad about accidentally murderin Miren, so we decided ta release ya. I shoved ya in a dinghy an' got in wif ya, then docked ta their galleon, explained the situation, then got in a kayak an' returned ta me ship, leavin ya docked ta their boat. They took ya on board an' brought ya ta wherever. Lookin like we're goin ta Olip. Mayhaps ya said ya didn't wanna go ta San D'Oria. I reckon someone there will be able ta drive ya 'ome. We'll also be returnin yer keys ta ya, along wif some o' yer belongings. I won't deny we're rascals, but we ain't murderers by choice, an' the way Miren died ain't sit well wif us. If knockin 'er out 'ad been necessary, that woulda been one fing, but it wosn't."

Heimdall whispers something to Lyra.

Lyra nods. "Lenny is comin wif us too."

Heimdall says: "Understood, so where should we drag him? "

Lyra says: "Actually, Heimdall…" She frowns. "We need ta talk, but lemme finish 'ere first."

Bridget says: "Might as well keep working on this for a little bit longer."

Lyra says: "Anyhow, Alex, if ya could play along wif our story outta respect fer Bridget an' Jenkins' retirement, we'd appreciate it. I ain't got no desire ta pay ya any more visits in Puk. Unless it's ta come by an' grab yer newspawns fer recruits, anyhow." She gives a grin. "Seems like yer town is a proper pirate trainin camp!"

Lyra and Heimdall whisper amongst themselves for a while.

Heimdall says: "Hey Lyra don't forget Lenny."

Lyra says: "Aye, I ain't fergot 'im. I'm lookin at the loot. Bridget, wot did we do wif all them diamonds?"

Heimdall says: "Ah okay."

Lyra whispers to Bridget: "Also, did 'e ever get keys?"

Bridget says: "The gems, gold, and some iron and steel, are in the chest on the raker."

Bridget whispers to Lyra: "Yeah, he's got the key to the galleon, and the workshop and bridge on it."

Lyra says: "Ahhh, right ya are."

Alex nods. "I'd stay with the story. About going to San D'Oria, I wouldn't mind. They owe me that ride at least." She grumbles.

Lyra says: "Aye. We wos 'eadin ta Olip anyhow, an' from wot I 'eard, Raaj might be around in a few days once they're done mournin Swiler.Besides, I reckon Olip is like ta give Bridget an' Jenks less trouble than San D'Oria, an' I'd like ta be nearby in case anyfin 'appens."

Alex says: "That's freaking far. You say Raaj will be in Olip?"

Lyra says: "Aye. Oh, there ain't a radio in the 'old, is there?"

Heimdall says: "Now where is this gold could be… " He takes out a map.

Lyra says: "Ahhh, blimey, did ya miss all the fun? It's been blowin up over the last few days. Murderous bandits on the run in the mountains, an' apparently Raaj framed Avren Banner fer theft. 'E wos real blatant about it, too, an' they had a giant 'issy fight about it on the radio. 'E's goin ta Olip ta get it sorted out."

Alex says: "I don't know who's Avren." She takes off the coat and puts on the shirt again, though it's still slightly wet. "Here. Thanks."

Lyra says: "She's some girl wot's real moufy. Bad blood wif San D'Oria."

Alex says: "No idea."

Lyra says: "Do ya want me ta write the mess down fer ya? It's comedically villainous. They even said they wos bein evil. Some bystander read the record over the radio."

Heimdall whispers something to Lyra, who nods back.

Lyra says: "Alex, wot else 'ave we got 'o yers that ya'd like back?"

Alex says: "Everything?"

Lyra says: "I can't even remember wot we took from ya now…" She scratches her head. "Well, I'll let Bridget sort it out. Bridget, we'll take wot we want before we split, an' ya can give Alex wo'ever ya feel is appropriate. 'Ow's that?"

Alex says: "Dag bought the rapier for me, and Fad made my kite shield. I had a crowbar, knife and a battle axe or a crossbow, not sure which was I carrying at the moment."

Lyra says: "Uh… Anyone know who got it all? Wos it Summer? Anyhow, I'm poppin back over ta the ovver boat fer a moment."

Bridget says: "Summer should have the keys I think, yeah."

The Seeker undocks, then docks again.

Lyra says: "Blimey, wot did we do wif all the baskets? I'm gonna get Summer ta stash the keys in one so they don't get mixed in wif mine."

Bridget says: "Uhh…"

Lyra gives a rapier and crowbar to Alex.

Lyra says: "Not sure where the ovver stuff is… I reckon Summer 'as some. I just came over ta drop some stuff. Heimdall, I 'ave some stuff fer ya. Free up some room, mate."

Bridget says: "Alex… I'm going to give you a bunch of iron shields. I'm going to ask you to give them to newspawns. If you want them to live with your wolves, at least make sure they're protected."

Lyra points to the loot on the deck. "All that's fer Heimdall. I'm goin back fer the keys now."

The Seeker undocks, and returns after a minute.

Alex says: "I had a bunch already. And we use to give them a shield and clothes when they spawn, we are not savages. "

Lyra says: "Got the keys."

Alex says: "Another thing is if I'm awake enough for it. Won't it be weird as hell if I come back with all of them?"

Lyra says: "Hmmm? Our story is we're releasin ya cos we ain't mean ta kill yer friend, so I don't see wot's weird about it."

Bridget says: "That they dumped you on an innocent passing galleon."

Lyra nods. "I'll pass out a copy o' me broadcast after I make it so ya can keep yer story straight. We coulda believably given ya wo'ever ya like."

Alex says: "These you can keep. You said you locked the others there and that they got free, didn't you?"

Bridget says: "Anyway, hold's unlocked. Feel free to sift through this shipping crate and take what you want and stash what you don't, just please don't take the last of any particular tool, 'kay?"

Lyra says: "Gahahaha! Blimey, I wos 'opin ye'd fergot. I ain't wanna carry this junk around. We'll reclaim 'em, I guess." She stealthily deposits some keys in Bridget's pocket when her back is turned. "Anyhow, Alex, I really am sorry bout Miren. Fer all our talk, we wosn't gonna kill the two o' ya."

Alex shakes her head. "I don't know what you took and what you left there."

Bridget waves a hand. "I don't care. Don't want all this shit anyway. Gonna see if we can dump some of the extra tools off in Olip. Who really needs this many bellows? On a ship, no less?"

Lyra says: "Can ya eat yet? Yer still awful bloody-lookin."

Alex says: "Well, you did, you killed my only friend and now the nightmares are back. You couldn't had done more pain." She shakes her head. "I cannot carry much of the stuff. And as I said, I don't know what you took and what I have left."

Bridget says: "We can have whoever drives you back take it."

Heimdall says: "Hmm…" He looks around his inventory.

Lyra scratches her head and looks aside. "Fer wot it's worf, we'll be more careful next time. We won't bovver ya again."

Bridget says: "And… I don't know either. We were in a hurry to get out before the tide."

Alex holds the railing. "I don't need a lot of shit in my storage room neither. I've not been hoarding stuff as you think. Most was there. "

Bridget says: "Damn, I was hoping to get rid of some of this shit. Well, Olip can have it, then. I hope they like a pile of bellows."

Lyra says: "Let me see if we've found yer kite shield… Heimdall, did ya see yer stuff?"

Heimdall says: "Found it. "

Alex says: "Unless you'd broken our radio again, those I won't need." She turns a bit paler and holds the railing again.

Heimdall says: "Don't worry Alex we will hit land sooner or later."

Alex rubs her head. "Why do you keep giving me that flute?"

Heimdall says: "It's Miren's."

Lyra says: "We ain't touch the radio this time, Alex."

Alex says: "She didn't have a Flute."

Lyra says: "Is that the Lenny flute?" She groans. "Just leave it. Anyhow, someone gimme a 'and wif 'im. I'm gonna take the longboat over an' take wot we'll want from it."

Bridget says: "He can have the silly thing."

Lyra says: "Bridget, I ain't want that flute where someone can see it again…" She covers her face with her hand. "We'll stuff 'im in the 'old fer now, then. Or leave 'im in the sloop."

Bridget snickers. "Why did Heimdall even have it?"

Alex holds up a polished white ring inscribed with a multitude of symbols and runes.

Alex says: "This isn't mine, neither."

Heimdall says: "I found it in the crate." He chuckles.

Lyra says: "Anyhow, I'll be back wif the longboat in a minute."

Lyra gets into the _Malovicius_ and undocks.

Heimdall says: "Don't forget to get some meat and obtain meat feed for your hawk Alex. "

Alex says: "I had it for several years now… I'm not going to forget it so easily. And, if I dare, he'd remind me." She covers her mouth and moves slowly down, until she sits down.

Heimdall walks over to her and sits across from her. "So…"

Bridget says: "Well, we're stopped at the moment, at least, but it'll be at least as far from here to Olip as it was from Dorian to here."

Heimdall says: "Hmm alright."

The _Malovicius_ redocks.

Lyra says: "I reckon I took all the loot wot we'll want."

Bridget nods. "Can I convince you to take some tools? Pretty please?" She smiles sweetly.

Lyra says: "Bridget, ya already sorted out all the tools, didn't ya? I ain't looked at wot we've got."

Lyra sifts through some tools.

Bridget says: "Yeah, I left one or two of all the useful stuff over there. Might have missed a few things that are occasionally useful." She gives a wood carving to Lyra. "That's Summer's."

Alex closes her eyes strongly, trying to avoid the nausea.

Bridget says: "Hey, not all the carving knives. I did left some in the chest"

Lyra says: "Ahhh, fine, I'll leave ya one. Ah, all right then."

Bridget says: "Alex, you okay? You wanna get back in the hold and sit down?" She goes over to Alex to put a hand on her shoulder. "Sorry, trying to get everything settled here."

Lyra says: "Ye'll be wantin the sextant if yer sailin around the world, I imagine."

Bridget nods. "I'm guessing it'll be more useful than just dicking around Treefeather pissing people off."

Lyra says: "Guess we'll 'afta make one if we want one, then…" She's grumbling. "Let me go look wot tools we got in the chest."

Alex says: "No, not ok…"

The Seeker undocks, then returns. 

Bridget shoves a bunch of keys into a grass basket and hands them to Lyra.

Bridget says: "You'll want those, I imagine. Especially since that's the only key to the reed boat. Ah, wait, who is keeping the longboat? I put the longboat key in there too. Oops."

Lyra says: "You keep it, mate. Ye've got more junk than us."

Bridget says: "I gave you a basket of keys. That was my only copy of the longboat key." She giggles.

Lyra hands her a key. "There ya are, then."

Lyra says: "I'll give ya the ovver copy before we go."

Bridget slips it back on her keyring.

The Seeker undocks, then returns.

Lyra says: "Wos that knife yers, Alex?"

Alex shrugs. "I already took a couple from…" Closes her eyes to avoid another nausea. Covers her mouth a moment. "From the crate."

Lyra says: "Ah. Can I 'ave it back, then?"

Alex gives Lyra a knife.

Lyra nods and pockets it. "Wot else is there ta do, then? I reckon the loot's sorted. Bridget, wos there anyfin ya wanted from the raker?"

Bridget cancels a bunch of projects to build machines in the hold.

Bridget shakes her head. "Not really. If there's anything I've forgotten about, I can trade or collect it somewhere more readily. Do you want, like, any of the tea leaves?"

Lyra says: "Aye. I got some already but will take 'em all if ya don't mind. I reckon we've got more use fer 'em."

Bridget scratches her head. "Actually, you've got all the tea, I don't even have a few seed leaves."

Lyra says: "Ahhh, let me get ya some, then."

The Seeker undocks and returns.

Lyra passes over some tea.

Alex drags herself back inside and lies on a corner against the wall.

Lyra says: "If we're done 'ere fer now, I'd like ta get movin before the tides. I reckon the two o' ya oughta come over ta say goodbye, but we'll meet again in Olip. I'll stick around till yer done wif yer business there. I'll come up wif me scheme fer communication before then."

Bridget nods. "Okay. It'll take us a fair while to get there, but we'll get there."

Lyra waves. "We're settin off, then. This ain't goodbye yet, but I'll miss the two o' ya. Yer me best friends. Keep in touch."

The Seeker undocks, then redocks.

Lyra says: "Ah, fergot summat. Let's trade the Avenger fer the Whenever. Avenger's got more keys copied."

The Seeker undocks, and the Whenever docks.

Lyra says: "'Allo! Can we move Sabrina ta the Avenger?"

Bridget points at a key to the Avenger.

Bridget says: "I don't have the keys to Whenever."

Sabrina gets off of the Whenever and onto the Avenger.

Lyra says: "Ah, there ya are, Sabrina."

Bridget says: "Ah, there she is." She giggles. "Can you get me the keys to Whenever if you're gonna leave that one here?"

Lyra passes over the key. Sabrina gives her another key.

Lyra says: "Bye for now, then." She waves.

Bridget says: "I hope that's all sorted out. We'll have to figure it out on Olip if we forgot anything else." She rubs her head. "Ugh, and the Avenger would have looked less incriminating moving over. Damnit. Didn't think of that. Okay, renaming this sloop now." She giggles.

She starts altering the sign on the Whenever to _Shifting Winds_.

Bridget says: "Heimdall, could use a hand with this. Definitely needs to be changed before we dock." She grins. "When we move the longboat and sloop over, they'll see the names… Gonna need to change the tags on the keys, too…"

The Seeker docks at the Whoever.

Lyra says: "I fergot somefin important!" She passes over a mug with a couple notes in it to Alex. "I announced Miren's deaf on the radio. The record is in there." She waves again.

The Seeker undocks again.

Alex wakes up after a long scream. The hawk jumps a bit apart from her and starts screaming too, jumping around her. She sits down and leans her back on the wall. Covers her face with her hands, gasping.

 

* * *

**Day 4834**

The sign to the sloop now reads _Shifting Winds_.

Alex Vayle points to the furthest light. "That's Puk." She winces and looks at the land. "How long until we'll arrive?"

Heimdall says: "I am not sure Alex." He smiles. "But I guess I will have to change my name once again. "

Alex says: "I thought you were going to leave with Lyra. What about you, Bridget? Will you change your name too?" She sits down on the deck.

Heimdall stretches his arms and legs. "Ah, no, no plans change for a blood thirsty man like me. It was fun being a pirate. "

Alex says: "That's why I thought you'd go with them."

Bridget says: "I don't think anyone's going to recognize my name on Fu or wherever." She shrugs. "I want to get this stupid kettle and tubing done."

Heimdall says: "It's true but there is always back up plans for me."

The radio says: "I'm no brother. And Halifax' crew has murdered before. She gets a whole fangroup. People know they murder yet they are fans of her and her crew. Halifax does flee. Just like any other common murderer. Again, they are not heroes. They are not the victims. But hey, if you ever get attacked by bandits, feel free to broadcast for help so the rest of us who do not support pitates, bandits and murderers know who to root for on the radio. "

A bored voice says on the radio: "You know I've been sitting here listening to this entire conversation and I haven't heard a single person claiming pirates are heroes. Are those of you who keep angrily repeating that picking up broadcasts that we're not? Every one, on every side of this, mine included, is sitting safely in front of a project, let's not pretend otherwise. Not fighting pirates, not helping them either. Just giving opinions, and then getting angry at others for doing the same. Because that's so very helpful and worthwhile."

The radio says: "I'm not sitting safely behind some project. Those who gave chase to the bandits already know that. But interesting point. Are you a coward? If not, then taking part in Luscent getting stopped or those coward bandits getting stopped would be an excellent way of proving it. Stop waiting for others to die for you. Get off that ass. Don't talk, but do."

Heimdall says: "Murder? Now in the hell did they know about a murder?"

Bridget says: "She said she announced it over the radio."

A slick persuasive voice says on the radio: "Ask yourself, have YOU murdered an unlocked tandem thief or awkwardly inquisitive newspawn recently? Do your part. Get involved. Enquire about your local vigilante posse today." The voice quickens. "Applicants interested in proportionate justice need not apply.""

The radio says: "And yet you don't answer their question. Who was using 'heroes' to refer to the pirates other than you? Anonymous radio user, who I definitely believe is chasing bandits right now, no really."

Heimdall says: "Well…"

The radio says: "I used the word heroes. Because that's how people are treating them, heroes or victims in this recent case. You want to see my face? Fine, tell me where to meet you on Treefeather, meet me yourself, or have someone you know and trust meet me. Or get off your ass and travel to the Plaekur and Seatown areas to see with your own eyes."

The radio says: "Alright, we've got a deal. Who are you again? Oh wait, you won't answer that, because you're only a tough guy on the radio."

The radio says: "Did that answer your question? Or do I need to carve wooden blocks with big letters on them and spell it out for you?"

The radio says: "You can carve your name and location out in big wooden blocks, if you like?"

The radio says: "Seatown and Plaekur area, oh he who is dense of skull and hard of hearing. I said so. You can get all the verification you want right there. I will be reaching the Plaekur area from the mountains in a matter of hours. And hey, I'm, no guy. But maybe you just have your mind on guys a lot hm?"

The radio says: "You sound a lot like a guy, to be honest."

The radio says: "He sounds a lot like a very angry person on the radio who has no one else to talk to to get those feeling out. This has been therapeutic, I hope. "

The radio says: "And you sound like a provocatie little bitch. But you have all the information needed. So let's get your fat ass moving, alright? Or tell me where you are, little bitch."

The radio says: "Very, VERY angry. Goodness."

The radio says: "Yes, very angry. That is the big issue. Not bandits, not pirates, not murders, but my anger. Oh well."

The radio says: "Don't you have a heart attack now!"

The radio says: "And why on earth would anyone ever go to Seatown, let alone at your command? You Treefeatherians need to stop pretending the world revolves around you."

The radio says: "Little bitches don't give me heart attacks. Are you on the way yet? Or telling me where to come so you can verify I'm real? Because you definitely aren't answering that question. I answered yours."

The radio says: "Oh so now you are on Cantr island. Well, I am willing to book passage on a ship. What part of the island?"

The radio says: "Xendra. Happy now?"

The radio says: "Bring it on."

The radio says: "I know it's you, Nixelle. And he will be on any island that he thinks you won't be on I bet. Or on a ship, if he can't get away with imagining an island. He won't give you his location."

The radio gives a little groan. "See, this is why people don't listen to the radio. I'm not around this thing five minutes and there's already some rude shouty person calling everyone names. "

The radio says: "So you're threatening to come after people now and do what, break the laws, attack them? Lovely. So am I missing something here? This Nixelle person is planning to commit a major crime herself? I thought she was just patting herself on the back for being the only person in the world who was righteous enough to go after bandits? Well, let's see you try that in Naron."

Alex says: "I meant in Olipifirostuff."

Heimdall says: "Well, we should be at Olip by…5.00?"

The radio says: "So Nixelle is the angry shouty person? All right then. Nixelle, I understand that you're having a bad day. But since you're far more annoying than the people you're insulting, I'm going to have to ask you to please just turn the radio off a short while and take some deep breaths. "

Bridget looks off with her telescope. "That's not Olip, that's… Texas, apparently."

Heimdall says: "What is Texas?" He looks over to her.

The radio says: "Is that Halifax pissing and pooping herself again throughout all this? I find it funny we aren't hearing her while these trolls are coming to her defense."

Bridget says: "I don't know. The lighthouse says 'Star of Texas' and the harbor says 'Port Texas'. I think that might be Olip North under a new name, judging by the map."

Heimdall says: "Hmm so are we going to Olip North?"

The radio says: "I never brought up the workshop thing. That was all you, buddy. But I will be rather amused when I get to Xendra and the place is abandoned for years, or nobody knows about your messages."

The radio says: "And no, I have not heard Halifax doing that again yet, M., but she might be."

The radio says: "I never said anything about Xendra. You seem to be getting confused again, buddy."

The radio says: "Nice backpedalling. Definitely fooling me with that. But the difference between me and you, I hold to my word. I don't need twenty personas making false claims."

Bridget says: "No, we're going to Olip."

The radio says: "No-one is back-pedalling. Xendra, be there, preferably soon. I'll be waiting for you, Nixelle."

The radio says: "Okay I've just checked over the entire map and I don't even see a Xendra. Wait no I mean…one of my many fictional personas checked the map and didn't see it. Whoops! But since you say it was me I guess it must be true. "

Heimdall says: "Alright the kettle should be done by then."

The radio says: "Ummm…seriously, Nixelle. No offense but you're kind of making an ass of yourself. I think you should stop responding, and also you may just have to accept that, factoring in three islands, plus ships, there may be more than one other person out there with access to a transmitter."

Alex says: "Never heard about that name."

The radio says: "So make that twenty ONE personas. I'm onto you, bitch. You're going on the list, and once I finish with these bandits I'll track you down, now matter how long it takes, and make you pay. "

The radio says: "…okay then. You're crazy. Well, all these people are. But especially you. "

The radio says: "Don't have a heart attack. You're on to me? Well, then I guess you will be coming to the Plaekur and Seatown areas after all? Be clear, are you or are you not? Or are you somewhere on another island? Or stuck in some workshop? That's right, THIS time I said workshop. Nixelle Pentacross out. Mister Vycarius, your note with ground rules, knocking out. Nathor, still not knowing if I should call your special lady by her full name or the short version, just kidding about that, I know. OENone, what you gave me has helped keeping me safe in the mountains, even if I haven't had to use it yet. And that's all the verifications for those who I care verifying for."

The radio says: "What the hell, Nixelle. You were the one that was just accusing everyone of being fake and threatening to come after them. Not that I know how one would go about tracking down a fake person. But we all heard you, there's no backpedaling now."

Lyra's voice comes on the radio: "Sorry fer the delay, mates. I wos busy cleanin meself after all me pissin an' poopin in terror." A yawn. "Anyhow, I got a message fer me salty mate. Aye, I'm a murderer, an' I ain't apologizin fer it. We just ain't mean ta kill that particular person is all. I ain't doin nuffin ta me crewmember aside from some stern words about discipline. If ya don't like it, come an' kill me, then."

The radio says: "Oh thank goodness. Finally someone who's not Nixelle or one of her many personas."

The radio says: "And there she is, M., right on cue. So interesting. And Halifax, you know what they say? Careful what you wish for, all that stuff. You know. But carry on talking your shit for as long as you can."

The radio says: "Right on cue? How interesting? How so? Nixelle, you're not even making any sense here. Not that you were before…but at least it was no more or more less than anyone else."

The radio says: "The fanclub going on, not a peep from her pirateness. Fanclub slowing down, her pirateness on the radio. But that's probably beyond you twenty, right? So let's just not make it too complex for you. Sleep well. I'll do what I do."

The radio says: "Har! Nice catch again. Hey Halifax, can you and your many fans maybe sing a long shanty all at the same time? Bet we'd only hear two or maybe three at a time, if at all. Or all those fans magically using the same radio."

The radio says: "Yes, yep, it sure is me, Halifax, sitting here in an inland workshop this whole time and speaking in funny voices for the amusement of my companions. That whole Puk thing was completely fake, you're right. Teehee…I don't even own a ship!"

The radio says: "Damn it Nixelle. Can you PLEASE shut up? Even all the people pretending to be you before weren't this annoying. Some of us are just trying to work in peace."

The radio says: "…this fucking radio, I swear. But okay. I think I heard Halifax somewhere there in the middle of the All Nixelle, All the Time Show?"

The radio says: "And how do you know I'm the real Nixelle? And when there are imitators? I'd like to know that. Because, you know, that's interesting information."

The radio says: "Halifax, if you're still there, I'm just curious if you have any opinions or words for all these people who seem to prefer you stay off the radio, and stop releasing captives? Because it seems to me you would be less of a target for the world's anger if you in fact, murdered even MORE people, and just kept it to yourself afterward. Um…not a suggestion, by the way. I was just curious to hear your thoughts on why people are acting like that. Cause it seems to me, if they really had the safety of coastal towns in mind they wouldn't be pushing you so hard in that direction. "

The radio says: "This is the real Nixelle Pentacross. None of those other people were me. I've been trying very hard to ignore you all, but this has been enough to wear anyone's patience thin. I'm trying to hunt bandits here and if you're not going to help yourselves I'd appreciate it if you at least kept the airways clear. Now can anyone tell me if Mr. Vycarious has made it back to Klojt?"

Lyra's voice says on the radio: "Aye, it's true, mate. I knew when I got inta this that playin nice would just make me more o' a target fer tryhard wannabes, but me conscience is clear. We'll do wo'ever we like, an' if ye've got a problem wif it, come an' stop me. I'm personally invitin me mate Timmy ta come 'unt me down an' gimme a taste o' me own murderous medicine. Now, I do seem ta recall that me mate Timmy enjoys me shit-talkin an' singin, an' I 'ate ta disappoint me audience." She strums her fiddle and starts to sing brazenly.

The radio says: "Nixelle is the new Timmy. Or the female version, anyway. Goodness knows there's enough of them around."

Lyra sings on the radio: "Pirates are 'ere so ya be'er get ready / Pirates are 'ere and we're goin ta staaaaay / Until the seas dry and the winds stop their blowin / WE'RE PIRATES AND WE'RE GONNA MAKE YOU OUR PREY!"

Lyra sings on the radio: "The world's ripe fer pickin and we're keen fer 'arvest / The world's ripe fer pickin wif many a treaaaat / Until the gold rusts and the gems stop their shinin / THE WORLD IS OUR FEAST AND WE'RE GOIN TA EAT!"

The radio says: "No answer on how you know when it's really me or an imposter? How surprising. Also surprising that instead of an answer, we now hear another imposter. Mister Vycarius, from your 4830 note, the last line, based on the current weather conditions. The other one asking if you'd made it back to Klojt, the imposter. was not me. I wonder how they know so much though, that they think they can fool us."

Lyra sings on the radio: "We'll rant and we'll rooooar loik bloodfirsty pirates / We'll rant and we'll rooooar across the salt seaaas / Until the sun dies and the world stops its turnin / WE'LL LIVE BY NO LAWS AND WE'LL DO AS WE PLEASE!"

Lyra says on the radio: "An' if ya don't like it, too bloody bad fer you! Gahahahahaha!"

The radio says: "You're ALL fake. Nixelle Pentacross is not real and never has been, it's just become some kind of fad on the radio to claim that as your name now, for whatever reason. It's not even that good of a name. So all of you, shut up."

The radio says: "Yanno wot, I retract me earlier apology. Want me ta kill Alex while I'm at it? I can make a bloody show of it if ya like."

The radio says: "Still no answer. Wow. It must be a very long explanation that requires a lot of words to point out how that idiot knows how it's really me and not one of the many imposters. Or maybe they are too busy with being Halifax and others right now, desperately throwing up smokescreens. Otherwise, you know, there would be answers?"

The radio says: "GOOOOOOD MORNING RETARDIAM!!! I swear I will tear down every repeater I find."

The radio emits clapping. "A little on the short side, but I always enjoy the songs." A little worriedly. "But Lyra, come on now. Not that any of the former Puk people I've talked to ever had anything good to say about either one of them, but still…best to let her go. I mean, that's was what you were plannin to do all along. Don't let Nixelle, or fake Nixelle, or any other anonymous radio assholes change your mind. That's what was worrying me earlier…all these people pretending like they care deeply or some shit and just trying to escalate the situation at the same time, like they think they're being so subtle."

The radio says: "If Darlina shut off their repeater, at least Cantr island won't hear this anymore."

The radio says: "And Nixelle. If you're even the real Nixelle…which I hope you're not, 'cause goddamn woman, just a few days ago I thought you were some kind of awesome adventurer person. And now how quickly things have changed. But…whoever you are, please just stop. This is getting ridiculous. Not even sure what you're trying to prove here. People on the radio are dumb, we get it. But you're doing the same thing they are, now."

Lyra says on the radio: "Ahhh, mate, I'm just blowin 'ot air ta make a point. We already let 'er go. I ain't killin no one cos o' wot some daft blowhard says on the radio."

The radio says: "Cool. Good to know. And please do continue using the radio as often as you feel like, you actually seem to be the sanest and least bloodthirsty and angry person on there right now, weirdly enough."

The radio says: "I'm fairly non-bloodthirsty and just generally thirsty." A slow woman's voice pitches in. "For the record."

The radio says: "I am the real Nixelle. And you got soooo close to the point. People on the radio were being dumb, and everyone treated it as a joke. In the meantime, people die. And everyone keeps acting all stupid on the radio. And nobody does a damn thing about it, except cheering on the idiots. Well, if I'm acting like an idiot on the radio now, then start cheering like you do with the other idiots. Or get off your asses, stop bandits and pirates. Which, you know, would put a stop to ninety percent of this type of radio drama. If you don't want to fix the problem, then don't bitch about it and about the people who do try to fix it. And don't expect anyone to come to your aid should you ever need it, if you yourself haven't done shit when it was needed."

The radio says: "And a secondary point, the idiot impersonator. The one who somehow knew they were talking to me and not an imposter. Which is still interesting to know how, because, you know, only a few people would be in the know. I already have a good hunch, but if that persons, oops, person, has a valid explanation, well…"

The radio says: "We know you're not the real Nixelle. Shut up. Please, for the love of everything, just. Shut. Up."

The radio says: "I'd tell Nixelle to shut up too but then the real and/or fake Nixelle would just start getting very suspicious and paranoid and start angrily demanding to know how did I come across such incredible deductive skills?"

Heimdall says: "Hmm…maybe eradication of more radio? What do you think Bridget, Alex, Jenkins?"

The radio says: "Oh, I am. But how do you know I'm not the real one? People need to know, you know, so they can use your infinite knowledge." The voice lowers to a half-whisper. "Oops too late, your secret is out. Now you just have to be found." Resuming with a normal voice again. "And you will, you know, be found."

Bridget says: "Lyra does so love messing with people on the radio."

Heimdall says: "That is pretty true, I wonder if Fu can hear this."

Bridget shakes her head. "It only goes to Cantr, Treefeather, and Shai. It doesn't even reach as far as Rus."

Heimdall says: "Hmm interesting range." He taps at the kettle.

The radio says: "Hooooly shit. Remind me to never nap in front of this devilbox again. But okay, to answer the question that keeps getting repeatedly asked in a futile attempt to shut you all up, and for the edification of the masses: Nixelle was traveling with Elyos. Elyos called off the chase and went home. We know this. So the real Nixelle is probably the one who keeps saying things like, 'This is Nixelle Pentacross. Mr. Vycarius, and Nathor, you know it's me because of that threesome we had in a vat of overpriced mead once, while the bees looked on, remember?' Since neither Nathor or Elyos have spoken up to contradict her. And Elyos' voice is hard to fake…couple people have tried, but it's never convincing. So there you go, mystery solved through the power of hearing and understanding words, and drawing obvious conclusions. Love you all (replace love with a synonym) and now please shut up and go away forever."

The radio emits a click then an exhale. "Nice try imposter. "

Alex says: "Eradication of what? What are you taking about?"

Bridget says: "The radio has been very enthusiastically bizarre lately."

Heimdall says: "Eradication of the radio. If all the radios were say destroyed, people would panic. Chaos may ensue, a simple theory. But I agree with Bridget. "

Bridget says: "It's the repeaters, really. They rely way too much on repeaters in abandoned towns, and the network seems to be hanging by a thread. We got away with robbing one guy because we flipped the channel on the repeater in town, so when he tried to send out a message, it went nowhere."

Alex says: "I don't use it so much, to be honest, it was only helpful a couple of times, to ask for help. And I think they were all before Dag's death." She messes her hair and looks down, in a sad way.

Heimdall begins to stifle laughter. "Really? Damn that is hilarious." Snapping his fingers, "A response to Bridget. So if the people of Puk were released I would say they finally gave you literal help Alex."

The radio says: "This is Nixelle, and it is correct that I use details that only myself and those people would be able to identify me by, but no others. However, I pointedly did not make it as clear that it was me when a certain someones cornered themselves. Or himself. And the timing was interesting as well. But hey, what do I know, I'm just some silly attention seeker, hm?" A snigger is heard. "Oh, and even inside this message there are a few choice words that a certain someone can identify me by. Which words? Well, a girl's got to have her secrets, now…"

Alex says: "What are you talking about? You know I'm not listening to that stuff, do you?"

Heimdall says: "Right right, I forget. Anyway if it is possible that the people of Puk are released from help of a radio listener than the talk you told everyone on the ship before you tried talking to them for help and they didn't do a thing. You get what I am saying this time right?" He smiles.

Alex shakes her head. "Not too much, to be honest." She rubs her face and messes her hair. "Must be this dizziness…"

Bridget chuckles. "Just saying, be glad you're not listening to the radio at the moment. It's being flooded with so much nonsense that I imagine many people are just turning it off. And no, Heimdall, I don't have any idea what you mean either."

Alex says: "I have it off most of the time, to be honest."

Heimdall begins to laugh. "Good enough. "

Bridget says: "It seems that imitating someone named Nixelle Pentacross has become a running joke."

Alex rubs her face once more. "Think I'd better go back inside…"

The radio says: "Recent Treefeather news update. Bandits running to Jeb knows where, fleeing for their worthless lives. One idiot pretending to be many idiots is impersonating and mocking other people on the radio. Sleepy towns have surprisingly all had a simultanious jolt of life and used it to let out a resounding 'Humpf' before turning onto the other side for more sleep. Pirates killed somebody but insist they are innocent. This is the update from Treefeather, the world civilization leader."

Heimdall chuckles. "Everytime I go to the wrong area."

Bridget makes rude gestures toward the radio and mutters, "Just fuck them all."

Heimdall says: "Yeah, by the way isn't that Treefeather person dead? "

Bridget bonks Jenkins with a waster. "Don't you dare fall asleep on me yet, Jenkins." She grins.

Bridget bonks Heimdall with a waster. "Treefeather is the name of the island, Heimdall." She smirks.

Heimdall begins to laugh once again. "Well that clears many things up."

The radio says: "This is the Gilded Lily, currently docked in Darlina. Our next stop will be Olipifirovash, from which we will head west up the coast. We craft fine clothing, tableware, toys, and accessories. Frequently floral and brightly colored. If you are along our travel route and wish to place an order, we can craft your request and deliver it when we reach your location. Sidenote to any pirates who may be listening: My crew numbers nine and we are all wakeful and heavily armed. Thank you."

Heimdall says: "Well shit, now I was wrong on the travel. "

The radio says: "This is Elyos Vycarius for the Gilded Lily, please do radio in advance of your arrival at our city (being Klojt). You're all cordially invited to enjoy coffee and cheesecake at the university: we'll purchase your wares with a certainty, seizing every opportunity to support the arts."

The radio emits a cute giggle. "This is Clarice of the Ice Sisters for the farm people in Miron Hills East! We'll come by to give a wicked concert soon if you're still interested. Ticket prices are two days per head, and we were thinking that 4841-2 would be a good day for it. We'll try to get Stravine to drive us. If you're in the area, come here the unique and edgy music of the Ice Sisters while this stunning deal on ticket prices lasts! I guarantee you've never heard music like ours before!" Another cute giggle. "Also, we're on tour! Any of you towns out there want a totally rad band of traveling musicians to visit? Our ticket prices are reasonable, and our wicked sound will change your life!"

The radio says: "Here are some endorsements from after our last concert! "That was fucking AWESOME! Aaaaaarrrggh! That was so SIIIIIICK. That was kickass! Where did you guyslearn to play like that?" "Those songs are making me hungry!" "That was really good!" "That was a lovely concert, girls. I'll be heading back to Darlina soon, andtell them all about the awesomeness that their paranoid butts missed out on." You know you too want to hear the music of the Ice Sisters, so make sure you come to our concert at the farm!"

A delighted voice on the radio says: "Clarice! Hello again! This is Lanelle. I'm so glad to hear you're coming out to the Farm after all. Deepa will be thrilled! It was such a disappointment that we got there too late for the Naron show. 4841 sounds good to me. I'm out on the road right now but I'll be back in a day or two to let everyone know. We've never had anything like this in our town before, this will be so exciting. "

The radio says: "Hehehehehe! Okay, we'll look forward to it, Lanelle! I'll let Stravine know, and we'll get going when she wakes up."


	47. Olipifirovash: Approach

**Day 4835**

The radio says: "Ms. Reid, it's good to hear from you. I'll tell Sophie M. Valentine to contact you by radio herself. *pauses a moment* Ice Sisters, it would be an honour to have you give a concert at the university festival scheduled on the 5000th day. It can be considered an entry for the art contest. Some of the prizes: beautifully cut rubies, whole tusks of ivory, excitement of the obsidian variety, fruit of the coffee plants, dragon scales from mythical lands… and many, many more."

Heimdall adjusts the ship's heading.

Alex puffs and messes her hair. "How far are we?"

Heimdall says: "We shouldn't be far for now."

Alex says: "Maybe we should had gone to the Texas place."

Heimdall says: "Ah it's alright Alex. Once Bridget wakes up she can make the right adjustments to move the ship. Surprising I am even going towards Olip. It was one of the places I wanted to go to."

Alex says: "It's not alright, I feel like shit…"

Heimdall says: "You can go to the workshop for now Alex. Get yourself steady."

Alex says: "I know…" She rubs her hair. "But I need some air too…"

Bridget adjusts the ship's heading.

Bridget says: "Maybe another day."

Alex says: "Damn…"

The radio says: "Hello, this is some people who are concerned about the bandits. We're nearby and wanted to know whether the bandits have been caught yet, or who is chasing them. The last we heard they were in the mountains. Thank you."

The radio says: "Hi this is Nixelle Pentacross, I slaughtered all the bandits and after a liberal application of lotion I'm now wearing their skins. You're all safe now, and you're welcome."

The radio says: "This is Nixelle Pentacross. Verifiable by mister Vycarius, according to your note from day 4830 possibility C was the most likely. To the person asking about the bandits, they are still on the run. Because certain towns refused to get off their asses when the time was there to do something about a very real threat."

The radio says: "This is the real Nixelle Pentacross. For anyone who needs to believe me, Mr. Vycarius can vouch for me: remember that erotic poem I wrote you? Anyway, that previous person was fake. The bandits are definitely dead, and I am definitely wearing their skin. I've decided to turn them into a costume to fool any more bandits I might come across so I can infiltrate their ranks and destroy them from within."

The radio says: "Ugh. Word of advice, just don't respond to anyone claiming to be Nixelle Pentacross. Least of all the real one… we've all had enough. But for actual information, Klojt has called off the chase, and Nixelle is still hunting with nothing nice to say about anyone who isn't. Even people on Cantr Isle should be ashamed for their lack of assistance giving. But the bandits are still at large in the northeast mountains and will probably be staying that way for awhile, so if you travel that way, travel awake and in a group. And if you live in that area, you might consider sleeping inside."

The radio says: "Damned right I have nothing nice to say about any place that themselves benefits from others coming to their aid during what turned out to be a made-up threat by some idiot on the radio, but which flat-out refuses to get off their asses when a real threat affects the whole damned island, because "it might be a fake message". I'm not speaking about some little bundle of buildings with just two or three wakeful people, I'm talking about places that have the people and means to assist, but are too far up their own asses. Some of those places will be seeing me in the flesh with a few words for them, so they can see for themselves that the bandit situation is not some fabrication of some radio-hogging turd. Nixelle out."

The radio with a melodic feminine voice, smoothly, "Please do not make assumptions concerning the posture of certain posteriors based on a small talking box that claims twenty of you exist."

The radio says: "Ugh. Word of advice, just don't respond to anyone claiming to be calling from Seatown, Olip or Puk. Least of all the real ones. we've all had enough. But for actual information, those towns still suck. I think they got it from when they all shared a passionate night with Doryiskom. No matter what the most gifted doctors attempted, that 'social' disease just didn't go away."

The radio says: "And the radio idiot dance begins again. Suggestion. Town leaders, in your towns make it a law that only trusted officials get access to any radio's in your towns so it can be regulated. It might not stop all the idiot broadcasts, but it will cut down on enough of the trash to make the radio a viable means of communication again. And it might even help track down some of those wimpy radio-warriors who abuse the medium's anonimity. Yadda yadda, we all win. Well, not the radio idiots, but the rest of us all win."

Alex puffs and rubs her face. After a while she lies down and covers her eyes with her hand.. "Shit shit shit…"

Bridget peers off with her telescope. "We're within sight of Olipifuck. Won't be long now."

Heimdall says: "That sounds good Bridget, by the way your kettle is almost done."

Alex vomits. After throwing up she washes her face with some of the water, pouring the rest to try to clean the wood. She crawls back to the wall and covers her face. She coughs and curses again.

Heimdall says: "Drink up some water Alex, you will feel better." He waves from the window.

Alex says: "Damn it damn it damn it… I thing I had some brandy… Maybe I'm able to swallow it…"

Heimdall says: "Go on, Alex, you will feel a lot better. "

Heimdall whispers to Bridget: "She seems too tired what happens if she over does it?"

Bridget whispers to Heimdall: "Nothing, really. Just won't be able to resist dragging very much, or be strong enough to do any damage to anyone. But she was already badly wounded enough that neither would be useful to her anyway."

Alex says: "Not really…"

Bridget says: "Hang in there. We're almost there."

Heimdall whispers to Bridget: "So should I give her some of the liquid? "

Alex rubs and covers her face again. She kinda whines behind her hands.

Heimdall holds up some healing liquid. "Drink up Alex. Alright?"

Alex shakes her head.

Heimdall says: "Pour it on your wounds at least, it should help."

Alex says: "I think I'm going to need then re opened…"

Heimdall says: "Not really, just apply it on the scars."

Alex says: "Yes really, they are getting quite nasty…"

The copper kettle is finished.

Heimdall says: "Hey Bridget wake up. I think we may be here. "

Heimdall adjusts the ship's heading.

Bridget rolls her eyes. "I'm not asleep, Heimdall. Unlike you, I know better than to step outside while I'm trying to work, when the tide isn't for ages."

Heimdall begins to chuckle. "Well there is a harbor called coaster harbor. Not really sounding Olip but it is away from the Texas one."

Bridget says: "Leave the steering wheel alone, Heimdall. There aren't any other towns nearby, and the harbor is in exactly the direction of the town."

Bridget begins to dock the Whoever to the harbor.

Bridget nudges Jenkins, sighs and goes back to work.

Heimdall says: "Don't worry Bridget I will be on my way anywho." He smiles. "So I will give back the keys soon."

Bridget mutters. "I don't give a fuck." She curls up in the corner of the bridge to fiddle with trying to get the tubing right.

Heimdall chuckles.

Jenkins says: "Hm, I took a longer nap than I planned. Where are we headed?"

Bridget runs out and hugs Jenkins with a grin. "We're docking at Olipifuck. Innocent merchants waylaid by a passing pirate ship and shoved a captive to release for them. Or something like that. I think the raker has already docked ahead of us."

Jenkins says: "So what if they don't believe our story?"

Bridget says: "Then we have a raker stuffed with well-armed pirates to back us up. Got the kettle done at least, still finishing up the tubing."

Jenkins says: "Hah, good point. And worst case scenario, they have the current names of our boats. At this point, I'm beginning to think no one's able to actually hunt us… Have we even had any real pursuers?"

Bridget giggles. "Aside from the van? Any chance you could lend a hand finishing this up, Jenkins?"

Heimdall says: "I've got an envy for more cooked meat." He laughs rambunctiously. "I wonder if there will be another shouting match."

The radio says: "Oh, and for the chap who wants to make only leaders have radio access. Remind me again, how much work you've done fixing, making, maintaining or extending the radio network? In polite words, thank you for your contribution, in words."

Bridget says: "An hour or two till we dock."

The radio says: "Did I say 'only available to radio leaders'? Let me help you with that answer; No. I did say 'get access to' and 'so it can be regulated'. So, maybe you can politely put one and one together and reach two? Also, on this island 'the' radio network did not need fixing. But considering all the times that someone unwittingly neglected to think that maybe there were other people beyond your precious Cantr island who might be hearing their messages, I politely thank you for making all the resulting confusion possible. Not that there aren't dumbasses from this island who don't seem to grasp the 'multiple islands' concept, but so far, I have heard such neglect more often than from any broadcasts on this island."

The radio says: "Also, I politely thank you for making it a lot more possible for dumbasses who intentionally send out false messages about pirates and other falsified rubbish to cover multiple islands. Truly, you have done the world a great service in keeping up your radio island's network. By the way, maybe you could politely not assume that everyone on the radio is a chap, old fellow, because in these times us ladies even manage to drive cars and to have voting rights, surely pushing a button to send our words forth is not a task prohibited to you boys. Now, how ironic would it be if you yourself were not of the boyish sort, but seeing how you assume everyone on the radio is, I guess the odds for that are very muh nigh zero."

The radio says: "…what are voting rights?"

The radio sayS: "And you, too, could put one and one together. Rights to vote, voting rights, maybe you ever heard of voting? If not, then feel free to sleep on."

The radio says: "What do I, what do any, care for what you carry tween your legs? No, it's the words from your brain that matter. And, there's not much keeping the wind from L to R ear, is there? Regulate, how. How in the name of anything would you do that?"

The radio says: "I've never seen a set of laws mentioning any kind of 'right' to vote…and vote for what? You're not making any sense."

Jenkins says: "I would, but someone's got to be on deck, Bridge."

The radio says: "And what town was it where women couldn't build cars, and what does that have to do with having radio access? Sounds like you're just making things up now, honestly."

The radio says: "But evidently, you don't know or listen to the radio much, or you'd know, yes, I'm female. And? And my name, my business, my job, my work. But no. I'm glad that I can get discoruse like this. Even when it's foolish, it … sharpens, the skills of those who need it." Drily, "And I can hear, a lot of sharpening needing, my righting voter friend."

Bridget snickers. "Right, I'm used to Lenny sleeping up there all the time." She waves a hand. "Why, if I had a transmitter, I'd give the idiots on the waves at the moment a piece of my mind. Today, the idiots seem to be suggesting regulating the radio and only allowing town leaders to use it, completely oblivious to the fact that anyone can build a radio transmitter in their ship, car, or their own building."

The radio says: "You're female? Congratulations on assuming that everyone on the radio is a chap, then. Truly a testament to your womanhood. And with that, I am stepping away from the radio for a brief moment to help an acquaintance with a tiny task. Don't worry, I will be right back to give you and any other silly dense-heads that attention which all of you so very much crave. Or maybe I'll just be back to sit here and in case you don't like my replies, well, congratulations in keeping your radio network up. As for how to regulate it, maybe you remember the bit in my message how it wouldn't cut out all the bullshitters but still plenty to make the radio a more viable means of trustworthy communication? Well, I didn't say 'trustworthy' previously, but yes, that was how I meant it. By making only trusted and trustworthy people have physical access to radios, they could either make the broadcasts for people in town, or grant physical access to a radio should it be messages of a more personal nature. Surprise surprise, should during the short time that access was granted to someone, falsified messages be sent out, and no answer given after someone left the radio room, well, you're smart, you figure it out. Of course, should access be needed longer because someone is expecting an answer, it would become a bit harder to pin falsified message senders, but still not impossible. 'oh but what about people with radios in their homes, oh we have you now', if you are the authority figure in your town, and your people have any interest in the radio being trustworthy, it is not that hard to either register radios and generally keep track of where those with radios in those buildings are at the time of false messages, or to even recycle non-sanctioned radios. If you are the authority in your town and you don't give a flying hoot about false messages being thrown about and your townspeople do not want to lose the gods-given right and duty of being able to send out false messages about non-existant pirate attacks, then by all means, don't go putting in any effort."

The radio says: "And with that, I am out for a brief bit, but don't worry, I'll be right back should you want more attention from me."

A woman's voice on the radio laughs, merriment draping out. "Sorry, there was this big blob of static. Sounded like words, but it was drivel."

The radio says: "Wait, so is this bitch seriously trying to argue that only wealthy people should be allowed to set up a trade, or request a ride, or find out about a job, ask or answer a question, check on their friends, or report an emergency? Only key holders should be allowed to have their voices heard?"

The radio says: "Well, if she wants to go about, rip up every transmitter in every town, in every vehicle, in both islands…. hey, gets her out of circulation, gets her away from doing anything actually dangerous and useful. Sounds like a perfect idea. Have fun. I'll buy each and every wire, board, tube and case."

The radio says: "I thought she meant mature people with proper radio etiquette and common sense. Not ones that go around being immature and insulting for no apparent reason."

The man on the radio splutters a bit before managing to reply. "As someone who's been sat by this beastly contraption for past 3 days, I must say I quite agree with the fine feminine figure who suggests transmitters be locked away. Rather a lot of you could do with focusing on your work, rather than getting your grubby little hands on the 'broadcast' button."

The radio says: "And who has common sense and maturity? Holding some keys and being able to lock things away means you just start naturally growing it?"

The radio says: "I hear there's a dial near the microphone. It changes your ears to the sultry sounds of your own sadness. Every one I see, and I see a lot, tuned away, is a ringing endorsement of the thin hides of some crybaby."

A crunching sound comes over the radio. "Mmmm. I knew I'd find a use for that 50 kilos of corn. Continue with your words, my lovely radio show."

The radio snickers. "I have 21 keys, access to three radios, and I assure you not single a shred of maturity and common sense. But by this system I'd be the only one ever allowed to make a broadcast. I like it."

The radio says: "Back. And that brief absence was enough to probably miss something on the radio sparking. If that thin hide crybaby stuff was about me, then you are absolutely right, because surely it takes a thick hide to turn the dial and make the big bad world go away. But don't worry folks, surely SOMEONE ELSE will hunt all those reported baddies so you and your thick hide won't have to."

The radio says: "I also think she meant people that try to use sarcasm to prove a point but, instead end up making themselves sound like an ass."

The radio says: "Yes yes. You're a big swinging dick, gender unimportant. You have punished the wicked, scourged the seas, and all from the comfort of an arse shaped seat. Look forward to seeing you on the next hunt. Or, y'know. Not."

The radio says: "Considering that I am on this hunt, as can be verified by plenty already, and you are…. doing what? Oh, repairing the radio network. Yes, let's see you on this hunt. Because really, it would be great if more people actually bothered hunting baddies. But I suppose only popping your head out of that hole in the ground AFTER the damage is done and THEN complaining about how hard you've worked at fixing shit is equally important."

The radio says: "She got a point. If someone stopped who fucked up your radio network was caught before fucking up all those repeaters your life'd be easier now. But instead we now hear two whiny twats."

The radio says: "Plus, bothy you twats don't bother much listening. Too busy yelling at eachother to listen. Too eager putting words in eachothers mouths. How 'bout you two meet up, some place with a mudhole, and us guys get to watch?"

The radio says: "If someone stopped who-ever tore up those repeaters, we'd have one less radio celebrity. If more people actually gave a damn about life, about stopping murderers and trivialities like that, then I'd be one less radio celebrity as well. But hey, here we are."

The radio says: "And I don't do mudfights. Also, I bet you're more of a twat than any woman is. Wait, do we consider Halifax a woman? If so, maybe it's a draw."

The Whoever docks at the harbor.

Alex says: "We arrived?"

The copper tubing is finished.

Alex moves out, holding the walls, but she sits down exhausted as soon as she goes out.


	48. Olipifirovash: Lyra

**Day 4835**

Inithia moves quietly to the door. She moves through the shop, feeling things carefully, stopping longer on some things than others. "This is excellent work. A shame she's not still alive, she had a wonderful gift." Folding her hands, she sighs. "I'm afraid what I'm looking for is not quite here, though."

Avren's head jerks up and she leaps to her feet, scattering the notes on the table. "Lion! You're awake you're awake you're awake!"

During the funeral, Aubergine eyed everyone as if ensuring they were mourning enough; now, she waddles a flip-flop sound across the flagstones, sounding through the crisp winter air.

Avren grabs him by the shoulders and stares at him, grinning hugely, as if to assure herself that yes, eyes are open. "So, you good now? All bright eyed and bushy maned and tailed? Back to your normal self? Ohhh man, am I glad. That was almost ten days, you know, except for that one time you told me not to put you in a murder room." She releases him and steps back, still grinning. "Want another hug but I worry I might crush some ribs. Anyway, loooot going on right now, but…sounds like you already cleared your head enough to remember the important stuff."

Each of Aubergine's sandals comes to a sloppy stop.

Avren points at a note titled _aubergine parkinson's mystical emporium - what all we do._ "You misspelled my last name again. "

Inithia makes a small noise. "Avren, weren't you going to read me something earlier?"

Avren says: "Oh right, sorry." She smiles at Lion again and steps out. "It was just a note about her wanting to hire more workers, um…let's see…"

She drops a note.

Avren says in her best grumpy dwarf impersonation. "AUBERGINE P. HIRING: WORKERS." She lowers her voice to a normal tone for the rest. "'No coin so dont ask! work we need: 1. all who have magic come NOW! 2. need help making enchanted rings… need make 100!!' Pfft yeah no she is never gonna sell even a fraction of that… Um… 'others who make stuff that is magic 4. can drive?? good need driver 5. make radio ads'. Then in just says 'unique, special!' underneath with a disclaimer on the bottom… 'warning: NO THROWING AXE, EATING ALL FOOD, OR STEALING VAN! also puke outside van always.' And that's it." She nods. "All very reasonable expectations for any business."

Avren looks up and over at the coast.

Avren says: "Don't see the ship anymore…it couldn't have docked that fast, could it? Did anyone notice it docking? Lion, later when we're up again we'll have to roll dice or something to see who gets what."

Inithia smiles a little. "Can I consider myself officially hired, then? I believe I have proven my talent."

Avren says: "Inithia, think you were officially hired yesterday." She resettles some notes on the table. "And you're on a list here now for hand reading and, uh…love ceremonies?" She raises a brow. "Whatever _that_ is. "

Willow says: "Love ceremonies. Interesting."

Inithia raises an eyebrow above the blindfold. "I should probably update that list at some point to include the full repertoire of my abilities." She gives a mischievous smile. "Although I'm going to need one of you to help me test the full extent of them."

Avren says: "Willow volunteers."

Willow says: "I do—" She sighs. "Nevermind, I do volunteer. I have nothing else to do."

Iggy says: "I'm so good-looking it's basically magic. I should sell magical creams and soaps to make people's hair look as good as mine."

Inithia turns toward the voice. "I don't believe we have been properly introduced. You are Ignatius, no?"

Iggy eyes the dwarf speculatively. "If you don't mind me living here, I can do radio ads and things. It's true. I am Sir Ignatius Maximilian Fairmont, Silk Knight."

Inithia steps closer to the window. "You seem like someone with a flair for the dramatic."

Iggy says: "Hmmmm… Aubergine, what do you think about a line of beauty products? We can test them on Avren. If we can make her look better, we'll know they truly are magic. You could say that, Inithia. I just call them like I see them, really. No extra drama here." He eyes the note. "Excuse me. Who's Louisa White?"

Avren waves her middle finger at Ignatius without pausing the conversation she's having with Lion.

Inithia says, sounding dissappointed, her voice low and rich. "Oh. What a shame. I was hoping you could help me design my ceremonial outfit."

Aubergine sets down two key imprints near Ignatius and Lion, practically forcing a 10-gram lump of iron into their hands. "Here's you key, Lisa."

Iggy thinks it over. "I could probably do that. I'm a killer designer."

Inithia gives a small smile. "Do you have an eye for colour? I know texture, but cut and colour is a little…beyond me."

Avren looks up briefly. "Lion can still design that copper and gold one you wanted, just as soon as he finishes sweeping the cobwebs off his brain."

Iggy eyes his dress with satisfaction. "Ahhh, much better. Uh huh. I got you."

Avren glances over at Iggy with a faint smirk. "See how much faster that goes, when someone who actually knows how to sew is working on it?"

Iggy says: "Excuse you, I'm just very painstaking and careful."

Inithia nods in Avren's direction. "But right now I need to start with a fur coat, and after that a hooded cloak for warmer weather."

Avren says: "Oh yeah, speaking of fur." She tosses and catches a key. "I can get to the Apple again, so let us all rejoice that Igs can cease asking about it finally." She walks into the gate and rubs her nose. "Oh wait. Locked, I forgot. And, uh…" She adjusts her telescope. "Should probably stay locked, for now. Galleon called the _Destiny_? Ever been here before?"

Inithia carefully steps outside. "Aubergine, your key is ready. And I need pliers and a peen hammer, to anyone who has one."

Avren holds up her pliers. "Got a pair right here, just need to finish yanking this transmitter out. And John's got my peen hammer still." She glances over at him. "And Shaudawn's soldering iron. Can you pass them over this way when you're up?"

The _Seeker_ docks to the beach and Lyra steps out.

Inithia turns her head towards the footfalls. "Hello?"

Lyra saunters into town as if she owns it and looks around curiously. She casually picks up a hunk of bread out of a container, tears some off, and stuffs it into her mouth, chewing loudly.

Willow says: "Is it good?"

Inithia turns to Willow. "Who is it?"

Avren says: "That bread is probably like half a decade old you know."

Lyra says: "Hmm." She ponders this. "Not bad."

Willow says: "I dunno." She tilts her head. "Not bad for stale bread."

Avren says: "Also it gets rained on a lot."

Inithia taps her cane against the ground, irritated.

Willow says: "Stale, wet bread."

Lyra jumps back into the sloop and takes a seat, propping her feet up on the rail and putting her hands behind her head, and looks out at the people in the town with the air of someone who thinks she's extremely cool. "'Allo there! Me name's Lyra. Ya might've 'eard o' me. "

Willow's mouth falls open.

Lyra says: "Gahahahahaha! Surprised, are ya?!"

Inithia leans back, unimpressed. "I haven't heard of you. At all."

Lyra says: "Don't worry, we ain't 'ere fer trouble. We're just, eh, on vacation. Come ta see yer giraffes."

Willow nods and then yawns. "Giraaaaffes…"

Avren says: "Anyway, hi, I'm Avren, and—" She stops. "No fucking way." She looks at her suspiciously. "I mean, that laugh is a good imitation, but…"

Inithia stands, moving closer to the source of the voice. "And who is this Lyra supposed to be?"

Lyra says: "Gahahahaha! Aye, ya be'er believe it. Now, I don't want no trouble from you lot eivver. If ya attack us or send out a radio message, we'll be takin it as a declaration o' 'ostility, an' I reckon ya won't like that much. Me legendary pirate crew is eight strong, all wakeful."

Aubergine buries her fingers dragging up a handful of copper trinkets, practically stumbling out of the van with an arm looped through her stepladder. "EY! You pirate wom, buy some REAL magic?" She drops down the ladder for a merchant's stall, displaying all the poorly-made jewellery.

Lyra says: "Ahhhh, are ya the dwarf wot sells magic junk? Aye, ya be'er believe I want some! Wot 'ave ta got, then?" She comes out of the boat again and looks curiously over the dwarf's shoulder.

Inithia crosses her arms, one eyebrow arching elegantly over the blindfold. "She's not the only one. A pirate, hmm?" Interest flits over her face.

Lyra says: "Aye, that's right. I be the Dread Pirate, the most feared woman on Treefeavver an' Cantr, 'ere in the flesh fer a limited time only! Ya be'er get me autograph while ya can."

Inithia gives a coy smile. "Would you perhaps be in need of a wealth spell? Or a strength ceremony?" Her smile turns sly. "Maybe something to better your reputation?"

Lyra says: "I'm 'ere fer free reasons." She counts on her fingers. "One, I wanted a word wif Avren. Two, we're recruitin. Free, I wanted ta pet a giraffe."

Avren watches her with something between wariness and fascination. "Mm. Well Nixelle's busy blowing hot air all over the radio right now, no one wants to get near that thing anyway." She nods to the others. "And who's your friends?"

Willow says: "Recruiting?" Her eyebrows raise.

Lyra says: "Aye, blindy, gimme a spell wot makes me crossbow always 'it an' me crowbar always work. That's right. Willow, wos it? 'Ow do ya fancy the life o' a pirate?"

Avren blanches a little. "Oh great, now I get name dropped… Should I be worried or flattered?"

Lenny waves at Avren. "Lenny the Loony here, pleased to meet ya!"

Inithia makes a tutting noise, shaking her head, her tone deeping. "Now now, pirate, I am but a tool of the gods, it doesn't work like—" She snaps a finger. "—that."

Lyra looks at what Willow handed her, then pulls out a piece of paper, scribbles flamboyantly on it, and passes it over with a flourish.

Willow says: "Yes." She gulps. "Yes."

Lyra says: "Gahahahaha! Wonderful! Anyone else, then?"

Chin raised, Summer gives an appraising look around town as if sizing everyone up. "Summer Storm." She finally utters a bit coyly.

Lyra says: "Wot about you, Avren?" She gives her a studied look. "An' yer mate Lion? Ever thought o' takin up piracy?"

Inithia smiles, listening to their interaction. "If you're still interested in a luck ceremony, pirate…Lyra, Miss Avren's and Aubergine's handle my tithes to the gods." She gives a small smile. "And luck is hard to come by. Expensive."

Lyra says: "Lucky fer you, I'm bloody rich." She pauses to let the pun sink in. "'Ow much, then?"

Inithia raises a shoulder in elegant disinterest. "Such matters are far below my attention, who must always remain half in the world of second sight." She touches her blindfold. "Being that I have none of the first."

Lyra says: "Wot's yer name, anyhow?"

Inithia gives a sweeping bow. "I am Madame Inithia de Oduya, She Who Sees the Gods and Faces of Angels."

Lyra nods in acknowledgement, then sweeps off her hat dramatically and echoes the bow. "An' I be the Dread Pirate Lyra Halifax, Scourge o' the Seas, Singer o' Songs, an' Stealer o' Stuff."

Inithia gestures back towards Aubergine. "I was rotting in some sex-crazed family a town over when Miss Aubergine, recognizing, with similar talents, my potential, had Avren bring me back here."

Aubergine shoots a venomous glare up the pirate's brain, curling up her fist round a slender cane to introduce each fine article of enchantment. "Got you ring make all food taste good, one's you put on a man then he you -man-, is one's… uh…" She seems to have forgotten, and hurriedly starts waving around papers while wiping off some hurriedly drank brandy. "Porns what make you teats hard. Madame Inithia make you dreams all real an' stuff, read you hand and know all but not much as I…" She stumbles drunkenly around the shoddy merchant's stall, growls over towards the blind woman with a blackened fingernail extended in accusation. "…Avren ain't handle treasures—only me! She a liar try an' steal my—." She jerks her ghastly visage back to the pirate. "Do fortune cards too but ain't cheap, only rich woms."

A smile blooms on Inithia's face. "Ahh, the lovely Miss Halifax. I have so enjoyed your exploits on the radio. Spoiling good time." She turns towards Aubergine calmly. "Being that Avren seems to be rather fond of you, Aubergine, I very much doubt she will take tithe from you. But I do think Avren is slightly more well known than you, at this point, if for less pleasant reasons."

Lyra nods thoughtfully at Aubergine. "Aye, I'm interested. We can speak more once someone wakes up ta unlock the 'arbor. I'll tell ya frank, yer lock ain't gonna save ya if we decide ta attack ya, so ya may as well open it up." A grin that shows far too many teeth. "An' Inithia, it's always a pleasure ta meet me fans! Gahahahaha! 'Ere, autographs fer everyone, then!" She scribbles dramatically on a bunch of copies of a note.

Inithia turnes her head towards the water. "You know, Aubergine, I hear the water is lovely this time of year. And you and I could reach many more supplicants if we took a cruise." She holds the paper, turning a dubious expression to Halifax. "Miss Halifax, there is not much point in me having this, you understand?"

Lyra says: "Ahh, blimey, yer right. Sorry, mate, inconsiderate o' me. Well, ya can keep it as a…novelty…" She gives a shrug. "Just imagine a real dapper-lookin pirate wif a cool signature on it."

Avren has a sudden coughing fit. She takes a couple of deep breaths and smooths her hair back with a nervous grin. "Okay…wow. Sorry, this…is a lot to process. But gonna have to be a no on that offer, I think."

Lyra nods to Avren and whispers something to her.

Nyara stretches and pauses in her farming to look at Lyra with undisguised curiosity. In fact, she's staring more than a little.

Summer steps to the gangplank, unfurling her umbrella as she steps off.

Avren whispers something to Lyra, who nods again.

Lyra points at Nyara. "Wot's yer name, then?"

Avren says: "That's Nyara and she's like, allergic to water. So that would be a no go on recruitment."

Lyra says: "Also, 'ave ya got any rubies? We want some rubies. Don't worry, we'll buy 'em. As a special favor." She gives a rakish smile.

Nyara says: "Nyara." She draws out the R a little, and flips her hair back over one houlder. "I've never seen a pirate before."

Inithia's face is speculative. "And, Miss Halifax? I would have a request from you, when you have some time."

Nyara says: "What're rubies?"

Lyra says: "Shiny red rocks, Nyara. Real pretty. Go wif me 'at an' wif Summer's coat. Oh? Wot's that, then?"

Avren shakes her head. "We've been out of shinies of every description for awhile, that's all anyone we traded with ever wanted to buy."

Aubergine keeps a close eye on her enchanted merchandise, skulking round the pirate's sloop a little.

Lyra says: "Bollocks. Well, we'll get some someday, I reckon."

Nyara makes a noise, sort of purring. "Oh, I'd like to find some of those, they'd be nicely dramatic, I expect. If only they could be found nearby."

Avren looks quickly over at Willow and Nyara. "And no whispering girls, seriously…" A bit of strain in her voice. "Now's really not the time."

Lyra says: "Gahahaha! Cor blimey, I fergot ta lock that again! Dwarf, are ya stealin me boat an' me pirates, then?"

Willow says: "I doubt what I just said is appropriate for everyone." She pats her dress.

Avren can't help but grin at the dwarf. "She…uh, does that. Don't mind her."

Inithia laughs. "You'll find that's Aubergine. No one loves shiny more than her."

Lenny says: "How do you like the boat? Like to come sail with us?"

Nyara says: "It wasn't anything important. Just related to something Willow and I were discussing earlier. A certain lady scoldypants probably wouldn't have appreciated the comments being made out loud."

Inithia turns in Avren's direction. "Could we perhaps use building two for your talk with Miss Halifax, and my own request?"

With a sweep of his hat, John gives a suave bow. "Good day to you. I am John Stone, weaponsmith, chef, and pornstar."

Willow chokes. "Porn— what?"

Avren says: "Inithia, I, uh, find it very unlikely she'd just go strolling into a building here because we asked nicely."

Lyra says: "Aye, we got room fer freaks an' weirdos o' all sorts aboard our boat! I reckon a dwarf don't take up much room anyhow. I reckon we can drum up some business fer ya! Just shoot folk wot don't wanna buy." She laughs merrily as if this is a very funny joke. "Aye, I ain't goin inta no buildings. Sorry, mate."

Adrian says: "…."

Inithia's brows furrow slightly above her blindfold. "What about an unlocked room somewhere?"

Lyra points at John: "That's quite a resume. So are ya starrin in the dwarf's porn, then?" She raises an eyebrow at the old guy in the car. "Is there a problem, then? Oh. I get it. Yer jealous cos ya ain't got me autograph yet, ain't ya? Gahahahahaha!"

John says: "The writer promised me a series of lurid tales to star in, but he has since then fallen asleep."

Helgur grunts.

Adrian says: "Don't give a damn. But Halifax- that's a name on the radio I hear often. "

Inithia carefully makes her way to Avren.

Lenny doesn't say anything.

Lyra says: "Aye, it's true. Me name strikes fear inta the 'eart o' people everywhere. Adrian, innit?"

Adrian says: "And you know me how, ma'am?"

Lyra says: "A little birdy told me. Just bein friendly." She gives a friendly smile.

Avren clears her throat and eyes the people on the sloop. "Um…so anyway…not that I'm not a fan of your radio show, but, kind of a sleepy day for me, and I hope you understand that meeting you in person is, uh, not quite something I was really expecting to happen this afternoon." She coughs. "But I guess that goes for people in most of the places you dock to… I'm actually just standing here sort of quietly freaking, on a number of levels."

Lyra gives a large, sinister grin. "Ahh, ya ain't got nuffin ta fear. I'm just a workshop drone, ain't I?"

Avren bites her lip and glances over toward Adrian and Alma. "And…seriously. Do not touch the radio. Everything's been nice and peaceful here so far, kind of want to keep it that way."

Lyra says: "Aye. If ya send out a radio warnin about me, ye'll 'ave trouble on yer 'ands. Me purpose 'ere is peaceful, so don't cock it up."

Adrian frowns looking to Avren. "For you it won't be, Avren- I have a problem. "

Calmly, yet surprisingly serious, Nyara looks at Lyra and declares: "You interest me." That said, she half turns and resumes farming, though half her attention seems to be on the town instead of her work.

Adrian says: "I don't like threats, madam. I won't speak on the radio but do not threaten me. "

Lyra says: "It ain't a threat, mate, just a statement. I got no interest in trouble right now." She gives a cordial nod. "Anyhow, I reckon we're good, then."

Inithia raises her brows, drawing herself up and smoothing her skirt. "Well, Miss Halifax, if you truly mean us no harm…I will discuss my request with you on board your ship." She holds out a hand regally.

Lyra nods. "That's fine wif me. We'll let ya on once the 'arbor's unlocked, an' ye've got me word we'll let ya go again after."

Adrian eyes the woman silently then turns his attention to Avren then over to a note he carries.

Aubergine leans a chubby arm on the stepladder (one wooden leg sinks!), flailing, carelessly shoving aside the priceless copper in a drunken fall followed by a string of obscenities. "…!"

Inithia gives a small frown. "It was my understanding that Aubergine was on your ship just a moment ago."

Lyra grins at Nyara. "Well, mate, I reckon I'm quite the fascinatin figure, so I can't blame ya. Ah, ya mean the sloop? Ya can be 'eard from that."

Adrian says: "So is she a prisoner?"

Lyra says: "Eh? No, Aubergine got off again."

Adrian says: "Ah."

Inithia shrugs. "Then we will converse just off-shore." Her lip twitches. "Since you are trustworthy."

Adrian whispers something to Alma.

Lyra says: "Indeed, I take me word o' honor seriously."

Inithia holds out her hand again. "Well?"

Willow stares at the women outside, mouth agape.

Avren whispers something to Adrian.

Lyra says: "It'll take an hour ta get back ta shore, an' I'd 'afta leave one o' me crew 'ere. Ya can pass it on a note if ya like."

Inithia crosses her arms, raising an eyebrow and waiting for her to realize what she's said.

Lyra covers her face. "Blimey, I keep fergettin. Sorry, mate."

Avren says: "Um, she's blind, she doesn't do notes." She frowns a bit. "And Inithia, I don't get what has to be so private here…"

Nyara fidgets, and again completely loses focus on her farming project.

Willow begins drooling and then blinks, wiping her mouth away and moving further inside the building.

Inithia smooths her skirt primly. "I suppose I shall have to wait." She turns to Avren. "Sometimes private matters should remain private. I can discuss them with you, if you like, but it would also be…in private."

Adrian leans out the window. "Avren, I have a small bone to pick with you."

Iggy looks at the alleged pirate, then just hmphs loudly and turns back to his cotton ginning. "Fake."

Avren whispers something to John.

Avren gestures at the pirates with an exasperated expression. "That's great, Adrian, but is now _really_ the best time?"

Lyra gives a polite smile. "By all means, don't let me get in yer way."

Adrian whispers something to Avren.

Adrian says: "Obviously not." He frowns.

Avren points to Helgur and Summer.

Avren says: "So is this Jenkins and Bridgette?"

Nyara says: "Suppose-" That one word is audible, the rest of whatever she says being mumbled.

Inithia sighs. "I am going to lie down." She puts a hand on her head delicately. "Wake me up when I can be of some use. The gods are so loud, today."

Lyra looks at her crew. "Oi, you lot, I set up copy projects fer the key. Can ya work on 'em? Blimey, but a pirate's life is entirely copyin keys…" She grumbles.

Adrian says: "Should ask the Blackrocks- with the amount of people they had I'm sure their keys were worse."

Lyra says: "Nah. That's Helgur an' Summer Storm. We picked up Helgur from Puk. Them girls mistreated 'im 'orribly." She lowers her voice to a whisper that is still perfectly audible. "'E ain't quite right in the 'ead now, but 'e's a nice fellow, really."

Avren nods with a glance at Helgur. "Huh. Puk seems to have a way of churning out young people who don't like them much. I met a girl in Moku who had walked out of there…she, uh, wouldn't have voted for any of the nicer options if she'd heard your original broadcast."

Lyra says: "Gahahahaha! I ain't the least bit surprised! Blimey, but they sure are people folk, ain't they?"

Adrian whispers something to Avren.

Alma reads over the note, her eyes growing wider and wider, before she closes it, shaking her head.

Aubergine knocks back another brandy, helping herself up. "Come, come!" Restoring the display of rings to its pre-fall state, she drunkenly waves around the cane before settling it on one ring in particular, addressing/assaulting the crowd in besotted words punctuated with saliva. "W-ward off dumb camel…!"

Aubergine points at copper ring depicting copper mouths talking in circles, tugging playfully at each other's lips.

Avren whispers something to Adrian.

Lyra says: "Wot is that, dwarf, a likeness o' Avren?"

Nyara glances at Aubergine, then back at Lyra.

Aubergine crumples up a note, and tosses it.

Avren points to a key labeled _van key for camel face._ "Yeeah, I'm camel face now. It's an, uh, endearing nickname. And I also have ten mouths."

Lyra looks over the note and cackles. She studies Avren seriously. "Aye, sounds about right ta me."

Nyara says: "Suppose I did want to face the water and join, what then? *she doesn't seem to be directing the question at anyone in particular*"

Aubergine awkwardly hurts Nyara using a stick.

Willow says: "What would happen then is that I'd screech in confusion because I thought you wanted to travel with me?"

Nyara turns and hisses at Aubergine.

Lyra says: "Then I reckon we'd 'ave a real laugh goin around causin trouble fer everyone, particularly folk wot deserve it. I got quite the stock o' plans, ya see."

Summer says: "I've been called some nasty things in the past but I've never been called Bridget."

Lyra says: "Gahahahaha! I'm tellin 'er ya said that!"

Nyara then looks back between Lyra and Willow, finally settling on Willow for now. "I'd thought you were starting to make plans to set off on your own."

Willow says: "Not really. "

Lyra says: "Now, if yer finkin about joinin, ya gotta understand our policies towards violence. We will use it freely ta accomplish our objectives, but as a rule, we ain't kill folk wot don't deserve it. Ya can deserve it by bein a real shitter, provokin us needlessly once yer in captivity or ye've been released, or breakin yer word ta us."

Avren sighs with a glance at Nyara. "So is half the town seriously considering running off to be pirates now? This is _the_ best town I've ever been to, and there's no other leaders out there like Shaudawn. It's the shitty places like Puk and Moku that are supposed to turn out the pirates."

Lyra grins at Avren. "If all yer friends are leavin, maybe ya oughta come too, hmmmm?"

Nyara says: "Sounds like reasonable policies. Though I'm not very good at violence, so maybe I'd best stay on land. Does seem exciting though."

Avren coughs with a glance at Lyra. "Uh, no offense. At least they're picking a very classy crew."

Nyara looks back to Willow. "Guess I misunderstood." She shrugs. "Anyway, I have basically no plans yet."

Lyra says: "Eh, we got quite a few good fighters already. It ain't the end o' the world if yer not great at fightin. Ya just let us go first ta soften 'em up fer ya."

Avren groans a little and rubs her eyes. "Anyhow…I really, really have to sleep now. At perhaps the worst time for it ever."

Nyara says: "Going pirating is… very, surprisingly, tempting, I have to say."

Lyra grins toothily at Avren. "It's fine, mate. We'll be 'ere a while yet. We can speak later once the 'arbor's open."

Lyra and Avren whisper amongst one another.

Lenny says: "Strength in numbers, Nyara! You don't need to be the strongest fighter in the world when you have half a navy at your back."

Nyara says: "Ohhhhh…"

Lyra says: "Aye. Breakin locks is important too, an' everyone's equal there."

Lenny says: "And making keys for all the new ships we acquire. That's a ton of work right there."

Nyara says: "Willow, don't be too mad at me? I really want to go."

Summer says: "And try as I might, I can't file iron into keys any faster than I am now." She looks up, stops filing her fingernail and starts filing the iron again.

Nyara says: "Though," She glances back to Lyra. "I had best get a crowbar if I'm going to do this."

Lenny says: "Pretty sure we have a few spare crowbars hidden away. Don't need any more."

Nyara ignores Lenny for now, she holds the crowbar given to her by Willow. "You're sure? Isn't that yours?"

Willow says: "Yeah, but… "

Willow and Nyara whisper amongst themselves.

Nyara says: "Um… here." She gives Willow a leather jacket.

Lyra says: "Aye, we've got crowbars. I reckon we're runnin a bit low on weapons wif all the new recruits. Got any fer sale in this town?"

Helgur says: "Helgur copy key."

Willow blinks. "Oh?"

Lyra says: "If ya bof wanna go, I ain't see the problem…" She raises her eyebrows inquisitively.

Nyara says: "Oh?" She looks between Willow and Lyra yet again. She raises one hand slightly. "I do have a sword."

Willow says: "Wait, wha?" Her eyebrows raise as well.

Lyra says: "Aye, we've always got crew openins." She reads over the note from Aubergine and cackles loudly. "Yanno, that's real temptin! We'll uh, take that inta consideration…" She sniggers. "Dwarf, are ya gonna be 'ere fer a while, then?"

Aubergine tries to act casually drunk, but that was three brandies ago. "Ye."

Lyra says: "*nodding thoughtfully* All right. I am very seriously considerin yer offer, so stick around fer a bit."

Helena walks outside, eyeing Lyra suspiciously, then concentrates on her red-tailed hawk and lets him fly. "Well I've never thought I'll see the day when pirates cross my way."

The hawk darts down to attack a mouflon, changes his mind at the last moment and slices open the neck of a hyena.

Lyra says: "'Allo! Wot's yer name, then?"

Helena says: "Oh sorry, I'm Helena and my hawk's name is Odin." She caresses his head softly.

Avren says: "That's Helena and she definitely doesn't want to be a pirate."

Lyra gives a friendly nod. "Pleased ta meet ya, Helena."

Avren says: "The hawk though? Maybe."

Helena chuckles. "Never thought you'd want me to stick around, Avren. And Odin only goes where I go." She narrows her eyes.

Avren says: "But you guys probably aren't anywhere near violent enough, for Odin's tastes."

Helena says: "Only because you are afraid of Odin doesn't mean he'll have to go." She grins.

Summer says: "One hawk is enough, thanks."

Helena crosses her arms watching Avren for a while. "You know he's seriously not violent. You just kept on teasing him and he lost his patience." Her chin held up, she continues her work on the rope machine.

Avren watches the hawk with narrowed eyes a moment before turning back to the sloop and yawning. "Really hope you all can stick around till Lion wakes up. I know he'll want an autograph too." She gives a thoughtful pause. "And uh, don't suppose you brought any mugs? Considering this merchandise would cost us everything we own under normal circumstances, I feel we shouldn't let an opportunity for a deal like this pass is by."

Helena snorts but keeps herself from saying anything.

Lyra says: "I may have a few, but I ain't sure I'll be sellin 'em…" She gives Avren a canny look. "Feast yer eyes on me genius 'andiwork! I'm a bloomin artistic genius, I am!"

Lyra holds up a lovingly crafted wooden mug whose sides depict a panoramic relief carving of an elegant ship crashing through the sea, 'Whatever' written on its prow. The tops of the intricately carved waves protrude above the lip of the mug in a sawtooth pattern. …How are you supposed to drink out of this?

Lyra holds up an exquisitely carved but very tacky wooden mug. Crossbow bolts rain down from the top of the mug to pierce a pile of hapless figures collapsed at the bottom. In the background, a raker crashes through the waves, 'Whatever' carved on its prow. The handle is a dolphin for some reason.

Lyra holds up a strange wooden drinking vessel shaped like a miniature amphora. An elegant ship is carved on one side, 'Whatever' on the other. Inscrutable but very fancy designs are etched all over its surface. The handles are too small to use, making you wonder what the point is.

Lyra holds up a large wooden mug with a crossbow for a handle and an absurd screw-on lid that makes it look like it's wearing a feathered tricorne hat. The front sports a relief carving of an elegant raker crashing through the waves, and the back has 'Whatever' written in fancy letters.

Lyra holds up a roughly hewn hunk of wood that is approximately cup-shaped, complete with an indentation for liquid. The front is scratched with an illustration that might vaguely resemble a boat, with the letters WOTEVER under it. The craftsmanship is so poor you suspect it may have been constructed while drunk.

Lyra says: "Also, look at me cannibal plate!" She proffers it proudly. "Given ta me by real cannibals, it wos!"

Lyra holds up a wooden plate carved with the image of a bear on its hind legs poised as if doing a silly dance, a foolish grin on its face.

Summer holds up a highly prized collectable silver spoon. The handle is etched with cursive lettering 'Whatever'. It's too small to use for eating, but it's also too rare and fancy for that.

Summer says: "I also have this very limited edition spoon."

Lyra says: "Ah, I also got mugs made by ovver folks…"

Lyra holds up a wooden mug carved with the image of a man wearing a feather boa, the word 'Whatever' engraved in fancy letters beneath his feet. The other side of the mug is carved with a raker crashing through the waves.

Lyra holds up a wooden mug with the image of a welcoming open doorway carved into the side. Above the door is a sign that reads 'Guest Suite'. Below are the words 'Whatever Cruiselines'.

Helgur holds up a steel battle axe.

Helgur says: "Helgur shiny metal."

Lyra says: "Aye, mate, it's real shiny." She smiles and pats him on the back. "'E's bloody good wif it, too!"

Helgur says: "I Helgur, boat save Helgur from Puk."

Lyra says: "Aye, ya oughta tell 'em wot a frightful place Puk is, mate! Summer, yer spoon is bloomin fancy, by the way. I gotta get me one!"

Helgur says: "Puk ladies yell and be mean to new people, no life there. Tell Helgur do job, not ask. yell, yell yell."

Lenny holds up a bone flute that's ugly as fuck and reeks of dead captive.

Lenny says: "All I've got is this. It's not really for sale, but we borrow it out from time to time."

Helgur says: "Puk like wolves, bad wolve eat young as new people sleep outside, not allow in house."

Helena says: "Why would there be a man on the mug? Wouldn't it be more appropriate with a woman carved into it, as we all know you - or at least we hear from you over the radio, Ms. Halifax?" She arches a brow.

Helgur says: "Wolve ha ha ha ha ha ha."

Lyra says: "There's a whole collectible set, Helena. Bridget made mugs wif each o' the crew on it. I can't remember who got the mug wif me on it… This one is Lenny."

Willow points to herself. "This Willow is limited edition. Tall, pretty, and well dressed."

Helena says: "Ah ok, that explains it." She chuckles.

Helgur points at Willow. "Name Willow?"

Lyra says: "Aye, that's Willow, mate."

Helgur says: "Pretty."

Willow smiles. "Thank you."

Lyra says: "Also, when whoever does the tradin wakes up, I got a couple fings I wanna buy. Namely a circuitboard an' a sextant."

Olivia says: "Umm, hi. I'm Olivia."

Avren and Olivia whisper amongst themselves.

Lyra says: "'Allo there, Olivia! Nice town ya got 'ere." She gives a friendly smile.

Olivia says: "I wish I could take credit for it. I'm not originally from here." She smiles softly. "I just run the tavern."

Avren says: "Lyra, the mugs are very nice." She nods approvingly. "I like the one that looked like you were drunk when you were making it. It, uh, has more character."

Lyra says: "Aye, it's a unique piece! Ye'll never find anuvver mug quite loik it! Gahahahahaha!"

Summer says: "It looks that way because we were shitfaced when we carved it."

Avren looks at the mug again. "Oh…believe me, I can tell." She tilts her head. "By the way, is it cool if I write about this whole encounter and publish it at Klojt someday? I've kinda got this little side career as a journalist and historian now." She shrugs. "Lion has his knit toys, I figured I needed a hobby too."

Lyra says: "Aye, Summer an' I made it tagevver! It wos a bondin experience." She claps Summer on the back, slightly too hard, and grins at her. "If ya like. Fan the flames o' me legend if it suits ya."

Helgur lifts his axe into the air while admiring its perfect balance and craftmanship. "Lyra give Helgur fine blade."

Lyra says: "Aye, mate, it's a fine piece o' work! Real shame ya missed that Puk raid, though, innit? We'll find ya a chance ta use it yet, never fear! Gahahahahaha!"

Helgur says: "Helgur use now?" He glances at the town.

Lyra says: "No no, Helgur, we're just visitin. No axin 'ere, please."

Olivia looks at Avren. "Did I hear Miss Halifax has business with you?"

Lyra says: "Aye, she's expressed an interest in me mugs, an' I wos wonderin wot she'll pay fer 'em."

Adrian says: "….. No, that would be me. "

Summer snaps a towel at Helgur. "Yeah rein it in big guy. Boss says no bloodshed this time."

Olivia says: "I noticed the mugs had 'Whatever' on one side. Is that the name of your ship?"

Lyra says: "No, which is the joke. Our boat ain't even been called Wo'ever, but fer some strange reason them Puk girls reported that as bein the name o' our ship when they ratted us out ta San D'Oria. They broadcast it over the radio. We decided ta roll wif it."

Olivia says: "Ah, I'm not a fan of the radio. Annoyingly noisy."

Adrian says: "In any case…. "

Avren says: "I'll be more awake in a few minutes. But what do you want for a mug? … and don't say the key to my raker, please."

Helgur nods.

Avren sighs. "And okay, Adrian, okay, what is it? Let's hear it?"

Olivia wanders closer to the ship, smiling at Helgur. "Hello."

Lyra says: "Maybe, eh… A 'undred days?" She gives a bright smile.

Olivia says: "I saw you had a big axe."

Adrian says: "Regarding Adilah- Avren." He frowns deeply them, anger flashing over his face.

Avren raises a brow. "Yeah, what about her?" She shrugs. "Didn't even see her last time I visited, she was having a threesome with Kermit and Briar."

Adrian says: "I'm sure that's all, considering she's looking to die after all you did to her. "

Avren turnes to squint at the lopsided mug. "Um…? You know, Lion will have to wake up and tell me if that's a good deal or not…"

Olivia looks up from the note a bit confused at Adrian.

Avren blinks back at Adrian. "And what now? I didn't do a thing to her, except take back the crowbar steel I'd given her and then get kind of annoyed when she cried about it for two days straight."

Adrian says: "You mean bullied her. Hated on her. I have the damn account … And it's despicable, "

Avren says: "She quit her job with Aubergine, but she and Briar are an item now, from what Inithia tells me."

Adrian says: "Yeah? Well they aren't. And she's not there anymore. And I wonder why she quit after you were through with her."

Avren holds up a note titled _BREAKING NEWS: Olip West swept away by flood as Sadstorm Adilah drowns entire population in her tears 4822-4824._

Lyra looks on with polite interest.

Olivia sighs shaking her head as she looks over the note. "Avren…Avren…Avren… did you really tell her to go die somewhere?"

John twirls his mustache. "Lady Avren has quite the way with words at times."

Inithia rouses slightly, scowling. "You know, I left that sex-obsessed town partly to get away from Adilah. If anything she's a whiny, manipulative bully herself. Anyone not doing what she wants? 'mean' and 'a bully' and cue the tears. "

Olivia raises an eyebrow. "Sex obsessed town? I've missed some of the gossip it seems. Do tell."

Lyra says: "Oi, so have I. Gimme a copy o' that note, would ya?"

Aubergine holds up a note titled _a yellowed card: Royals._

Avren shakes her head at Olivia and then turning to Adrian. "Dude, no offense, but i don't think you know any of the context there. She was worse than useless during the Scyllo thing. She kept pretending she didn't hear me when I asked for my steel back and then lied about not having it. And she was _pissed_ Aubergine had given me the van key…that was the crux of it. I drove Aubergine out there as a favor because no one else would, then wasted two days breaking Willie out of that building, all to get their little group back together again. Adilah spent the whole time whimpering and whining for attention and…" She shrugs. "… Sure I wasn't exactly nice to her, but I just don't have a lot of patience for that kind of person on the best of days. And pretty sure she could have endured a two hour van ride back to Olip."

Avren continues: "But as far as I knew she'd hooked up with Briar, the only one able to indulge and even match her love of the melodramatic." She clears her throat. "But yeah, the Rosenbury 'family' have exactly one hobby. People standing around naked, or with whip and bite marks. Always gettin real affectionate outside and then disappearing indoors a few days." She shrugs. "I mean, whatever, their town and they can do what they like. And Tabby's okay. But it's a little uncomfortable hanging around there sometimes."

Inithia's lip curls. "One guess as to what the induction ceremony for their 'family' is like. No time to talk about setting up a government, but plenty of time for sex, and when they're not fucking you, they don't have time for you."

The _Destiny_ begins to dock to the harbor.

Lyra nods. "Now, I ain't involved in this situation, Adrian, but wif all due respect, sometimes the only way ta deal wif someone doin summat ya don't like is bein mean ta 'em."

Avren says: "That galleon is docking… _Destiny_? Lyra, more friends of yours?"

Lyra says: "Destiny, is it?" She looks amused for some reason. "Aye, that's the boat wot we shoved Alex onta. I wonder if they've gone an' brought 'er back yet. I thought they wos goin more towards San D'Oria."

Avren says: "Uh…HOW big is your crew again?"

Summer takes a drink of wine. "It's big!"

Lyra says: "Nah nah, they're just passersby. Summer's right, though, it's big. Summer, ya reckon we could take over the world?"

Helgur picks up the axe again.

Olivia steps back from the sloop. "Easy there, big guy."

Lyra says: "'Ow bout you, Helgur? You interested in world domination? Ahhh, don't mind 'im, 'e just likes 'is toy." She gives a toothy grin.

Summer says: "Maybe an island. Like Shai or something. I reckon we could take over Shai no problem."

Lyra makes a thoughtful expression. "Aye, I reckon we could do that. Wot do we do wif the island once we've got it, though? Demand regular tribute? I ain't real interested in day-to-day governance, just, eh, shiny fings?"

Avren says helpfully: "Take over Haven and then sell us some olives and obsidian for cheap. People can't get enough of that stuff."

Summer says: "Open up a mug factory."

Avren says: "Anyway, I'm more awake now. Was really struggling earlier…gimme just a minute and I'll get you guys some reading material together."

Lyra says: "S'true, ain't no one can compete wif our 'igh-class mugs."

Avren says: "In exchange for a mug."

Summer says: "Make sure the locals are gainfully employed."

Lyra says: "Nice try, mate. Haven, eh… Pretty bloody far, innit?"

Olivia says: "Olives are hard to come by."

Lyra says: "I 'ad me fill o' the open sea when we went ta Rus, an' that ain't near as bad a trip."

Olivia says: "I've been lost at sea. Spent a year or two trying to find land. Not something I'm eager to do again."

Lyra says: "Aye, we got lost a bit when we wos comin back." She sighs and passes a hand over her face. "We wos avoidin the shore cos we sailin wif a stolen boat wot 'adn't been renamed yet, an' we overshot a bit. The fing about thrillin ship chases on the open sea is it's easy ta lose yer bearins if ya ain't got a sextant. Really gotta get me one o' them."

Avren says: "Are they that hard to make?"

Lyra says: "Ya need ta be on land ta make some o' the bits is the problem. Also, I ain't know if we've got tin."

Summer flips her hair. "That stupid thing was worthless. Bridget couldn't even make heads or tails of it."

Lyra says: "That wos just cos we ain't know where it wos set to. Anyhow, I want one fer meself."

Helgur says: "Helgur like island, sail to new places and fight mean people."

Lyra nods. "Aye, we'll fight all the mean folk wot we find, mate."

Helgur says: "Olivia town mean?"

Lyra says: "Nahhh, they've been nice ta us so far." She gives a friendly smile. "Ain't Shaudawn the leader? 'E picked a fine time ta sleep, I s'pose."

Avren sorts through an envelope. "He'll be up in a little while. But, uh, can't say he's gonna be real thrilled to see you guys…"

Lyra says: "'E ain't a fan, then?"

Helgur says: "Aubergine ……witch? Witch tell omen?"

Lyra says: "Aye, she's some kind o' magic midget. Maybe bein all stumpy endows 'er wif special powers. She can see all manner o' fings wot normal folk can't. Is it cos she's so close ta the ground?" She guffaws at her own joke.

Avren rubs the back of her neck and gives him a worried glance. "Um…he doesn't listen to the radio, and can't say I remember him ever expressing a specific opinion on your crew. Just…I'm taking a wild guess that most town leaders, on general principle, don't like pirates showing up on their doorstep and then asking for the harbor to be opened." She pauses. "Though I mean…thanks for being polite about it?"

Lyra says: "We got enough landin boats fer all o' us wif room ta spare. If we intended ta raid ya, it woulda been done wif long ago."

Inithia sweeps her way outside again, turning her face towards Avren. "Didn't that John wake up? Did he not give you the hammer?" Her lips twitch for a moment before stilling again.

Avren nods. "….yeah, that's sort of what I figured. I didn't even know you all were in town until spoke up. Inithia, I think John was very excited by our celebrity visitors and so his mind probably wasn't on peen hammers right at that moment. I'm not done with the pliers yet anyhow."

Lyra says: "That's cos we landed right wif the tides, mate. We wosn't 'ere till I spoke up."

Inithia's nose twitches. "So still no open harbour, hmm?" She gives a small sigh.

Avren says: "Shaudawn will be up soon."

Inithia turns her head. "Is there _something_ I can do?"

Adrian listens to what Avren has to say then utters quietly. "Why would I believe you?"

Helgur says: "Strong wind and tide comes well for boat…..Sea gods want boat to be here………it is omen." He glares at the witch van.

Avren points at a variety of copper rings. One depicts a ferocious dragon eating its own tail. It looks frightened. One is filed in a square shape, as if to cause discomfort. One has a fearful eye watching you; copper chains restrain the monstrosity. One has rosy copper filed, hammered, and shaped into the most artistic little turd. Three opulent breasts are drooping from one of the rings. One bears some faux-ancient inscription warning about the dangers of erotica. One has copper mouths talking in circles, tugging playfully at each other's lips. Inscriptions of beer bottles & wine glasses adorn a copper band.

John says: "I am always interested in peen hammers. Although I am uncertain as to where I obtained a second one. I do have a full set of weaponsmithing tools of my own."

Avren says: "And really, at least one of you should buy a ring from Aubergine. They do…" She looks down at them and scratching her head. "…all sorts of magical things, I bet. Thanks John. And you got that one from me. And, um…my planer, and that soldering iron? Though hold onto the planer if you think you'll feel like helping me make the dwarf's booze cabinet sometime in the next couple days."

Lyra says: "Aye, Aubergine an' I 'ave been discussin prices." She gives a pleasant smile. "I find meself most interested in 'er wares."

Adrian says: "How can you tell the truth or this woman?" He looks at Avren quietly. "It's no small matter that she's willing to let herself die over it…"

Avren says: "Inithia, there's the hammer. I'll check again for pliers. "

Inithia turns towards the mans voice. "She is overdramatic, and needs attention, if you still mean Adilah. I made one teasingly grumpy comment about incessant whispering and was myself berated for being 'cruel' and 'insufferable' and 'just a bully'. She contributes nothing to the world, and she is trying to manipulate people by threatening suicide. Forgive me if I do not feel pity."

John says: "I fear I do not have a planer, Lady Avren."

Adrian says: "I'm sure people use more colourful terms… not everyone tells the truth. And no. She's not trying to manipulate us- she literally drops the food we give her. And so far has stuck to her idea." He shakes his head and looks at Avren. "Can you pass me the damn note? Does it look like I'm outside?"

Avren says: "Oh. I thought you said you'd read it? Or their version, anyway."

Adrian says: "I'd like to know if she's lying to us too, especially if you have it. I have a different version."

Avren passes him the note.

Adrian says: "Thank you," he utters, taking the note. "And I apologize if I am wrong about all of this. We don't take death lightly."

Inithia mutters darkly, "Just because she's willing to go through with it doesn't make it not manipulation."

Avren says: "There." She shrugs. "Maybe I being a jerk. But I was fed up. And nobody just up and dies because oh no someone said mean things. She had other issues long before that, if so."

Adrian gives her a look then the other woman, before looking down at the note to read.

Avren says: "And John I thought I gave you a planer? Hmm…hold on." She frowns. "This boat is a mess…"

John waves a hand. "I do not require one. I am merely grinning cotton here."

Avren gives a sad sigh. "But John, I'll be making that cupboard forever and ever if you don't help…"

Lyra starts to read over the Adilah note, and her eyes glaze over. "Blimey, 'ow do you even produce so many words?"

Avren holds up a soldering iron. "..this damn thing is going to take more than three days to fix up." She glances up with a slight smirk. "Oh, and it's because I have ten mouths. Ask anyone here."

Inithia cocks her head, interested. "What's going to take three days to repair? I'm not doing anything useful at the moment, and I tend to be skilled at repairs. Lead me to it and I'll give it a shot."

Avren says: "Look, the dwarf has even drawn fanart of me talking and written dialogue for a play. And Inithia, I've got a soldering iron Shaudawn loaned me that I want to fix up for him." She puts it in her hand. "And I'm still just barely above awful at tools…if you can figure it out, that'd be a big help. I still need to finish taking apart that transmitter, and I've lot a couple hours what with all the excitement… I'll leave it with you since I may be inside later."

Inithia nods, carefully feeling over every aspect of the soldering iron, her hands beginning to move quickly on it.

John says: "Are you going to throw food on the ground should I not assist with the cupboard?"

Lyra says: "Gahahahaha! This art is a stunnin resemblance ta ya, Avren! That dwarf oughta start peddlin portraits while she's at it! Oh, blimey, but I want 'er ta do me next!"

Inithia smoothes a frayed cord. "Do you have any silk on that ship of yours, Miss Halifax?"

Lyra says: "Silk? Eh, I don't fink so… We got ovver kinds o' clof, though."

Iggy says: "If you're looking for silk, Inithia, you should have said so. I am, after all, the Silk Knight." He looks very self-important. "I have three and a half kilos of it. I'm sure we can come to an arrangement."

Inithia taps her fingers. "I need fur, silk, and gold." She gives a beleaguered sigh. "Lots of gold." She turns to Halifax. "It helps the gods to see me better, you understand, and the more they can see me, the clearer I hear them and understand their messages."

Lyra nods thoughtfully. "Aye, I know wot ya mean. I see fings like silk an' gold, an' more gold, an' giant piles o' gold, very well meself."

Avren shakes her head at John. "Um…no? But I'll be in indentured servitude to a dwarf and stuck in that gross smelly van for six days otherwise." She makes a sad sigh.

John says: "Would this entail ruining my fabulous silk outfit?"

Avren nods along with Lyra and Inithia's conversation. "I just want some more obsidian. I was going to build the world's most ostentatious asparagus knife, then we traded what I had set aside away by accident." She looks at John and considers. "Wellll…Willie might barf on you. And you'll come out smelling like you just washed that coat in stale beer, either way. Halifax, just give her all the gold and silk you have, she's fucken magical and might put a curse on you otherwise." Smugly, "You've already given her an image of your likeness and your signature, all kiiinds of bad things she could do to you now… "

Lyra says: "S'true, any proper sailor's got a healfy fear o' the supernatural…"

Inithia smiles slowly. "I can bestow on you a great boon, Mistress Halifax, and bless your ship as well, should you ever decide to let me on board."

Lyra says: "Is that so? Well, I reckon I like boons an' blessins an' wot 'ave ya. Mayhaps that 'arbor will be unlocked someday."

Helgur whispers something to Lyra.

Lyra shakes her head.

Avren whispers something to Lyra.

Lyra gives a toothy grin.

Lyra whispers something to Avren and cackles aloud.

Avren says: "Hey now, that was…." She glances at Lion with a faint grin. "…that was a different think entirely."

Avren points at a six-sided die carved from a very pale, nearly white piece of wood, polished smooth with rounded corners. Instead of dots, bright red apples, each with a golden letter L painted across their center and sporting a jaunty green leaf like a plume from a cap.

Avren says: "Helgur, do you want this? The L stands for Lion, but you can pretend it's Lyra if you want."

Lyra says: "Ahhh, dice, now there's a thought! I been wonderin wot ta do wif all our illicit goods. Gamblin 'em away sounds like a smart notion."

Avren says: "Sometime I want to make a full set of fancy ones, I just never have time. Always getting buried in projects, seems like. Speaking of which…" She glances over her shoulder and hurries inside. "Oh and hey! Here's an idea! Next time you guys announce your visit eight to ten days in advance, and I'll make one for the entire crew." She blinks innocently.

Lyra says: "Good idea! I'll make sure ta give me description while I'm at it so ya can recognize me. An' the current name o' me boat so there ain't no mistakes."

Avren chuckles. "Well naturally."

Lyra says: "An' the color o' me knickers fer the sake o' completeness. Anyhow, this Adilah girl sounds quite a bit loik that suicidal whiner wot wos on the radio a bit back. Am I right?"

Helgur says: "Adiiii….lah."

Inithia shakes her head. "I was in the radio room of the town she was in. At the time, I believe she was busy whining to Briar."

Lyra reads farther in the note and groans. "'Ow are people like this even real? Bloody 'ell, I know Avren's rude, but breakin down sobbin in the middle o' town cos Avren wouldn't get outta someone else's van?"

Helgur says: "Whack her in head……crying stop."

Lyra nods sympathetically.

Summer says: "Do I even want to read this note? "

Avren says: "Man, I'd forgotten all about that person." She shakes her head with a faint look of disgust. "You were on there talking about Puk, and the bandits, and then right in the middle of it there's some sadbrained loser asking where they can go to get killed." She pauses, and makes a face at the radio. "Ugh. And now there's _that_ guy again…"

Lyra says: "No, you don't, but 'ere it is anyhow. Avren gave me a bloody novel worf o' readin material, so I 'ope yer bored." She holds up an envelope labeled _Stories for Bored Pirates._

Avren shrugs cheerfully. "Hey, now you've got plenty of reading material to keep you occupied. And Helgur has that wooden dice. Sounds like the perfect time for a nice looooong trip to Haven. Um, we'll even pack you a lunch?"

James says: "Hey Avren, you know I have a lot of spare time, honestly I would do much of anything to pass the time."

Inithia frowns. "I do believe I have a boon to give, before the famous lady runs off too fast."

Lyra points at James. "'Allo! Wot's yer name, then?"

James says: "Oh, my name's James."

Summer says: "Uh, maybe later." She picks the envelope up by a tiny piece of its corner, moving it away as if it was a dead rat. "I get disgusted enough by the idiots we meet without reading about the ones we haven't."

Lyra gives an understanding nod.

Avren says: "James likes a quiet, slow paced life. He enjoys long walks in the forest and getting chewed on by wolves. He'd make a terrible pirate."

Lyra says: "'Allo, James! I be the Dread Pirate Lyra Halifax, the most feared woman on the English isles." She looks very impressed with herself.

James chuckles wholeheartedly. "Well I be James of nothing, the most lazy man this side of the forest has seen."

Avren holds up a cloak made entirely out of rat skins, spaced evenly and with the tails still intact, pointing downwards.

James says: "It's a pleasure."

Avren makes a thoughtful expression. "Summer, I don't quite know _what_ just put me in mind of this, but what do you think?"

Summer sets down her file, picks up her mug and takes a drink of wine. She waits a moment longer before answering. "That's perhaps the most tasteless thing I've ever seen. I bet you Kenny likes it." She takes another sip. "Did I say Kenny? I meant Lenny."

Avren says: "Uh, excuse me? Tasteless?" She holds the cloak up in one hand and gestures at it with the other like a gameshow girl showing off the grand prize. "I'll have you know this is authentic, exotic Burgeo rat fur. It cost me 40 grams of rubies. And I'll further have you know that I was given 200 grams of rat meat and informed it would be _delicious_ in a stew."

Inithia coughs suddenly, turning towards Avren in horror. "You traded rubies for _rat fur_?!" She sounds affronted.

Adrian says: "I can't stand to be around here anymore." He sighs, then looks to Avren. "Looks like I was wrong, and you have my apologies. We have a job to do for the University, so we'll take our leave. "

Adrian whispers something to Shaudawn.

Adrian sighs and looks to Alma. "Ready to go sweetheart..? Lets finish dropping those signs off and see your birds."

Avren nods. "Well, no problem. Honestly, kind of nice to _not_ be getting yelled at for something for once. Tell Elyos hi for me. Still never have quite managed to make it up to Klojt…things just keep happening."

Inithia frowns, turning to the man. "Hey, wait, weren't you in Rosenbury when I was there? You had to have heard Adilah being a whiny little brat, and then gleefully joining the threesome with Briar."

Summer says: "You traded perfectly good rubies for that? You're daft."

Avren says: "Like eight pirates showing up on the doorstep just to chat and hang out."

Lyra looks pleasantly surprised. "Well, I'm glad that mess 'ad a better resolution than I reckoned."

Inithia gestures towards Avren. "All of which was _after_ , long after Avren left. So whatever happened with Adilah, it had nothing to do with Avren, no matter what she said."

Avren says: "Summer it was the most amazing thing I'd ever seen, and I was desperate to have it and I'm a terrible trader and Lion wasn't awake to stop me and I told the lady so."

Adrian says: "No, woman, I did not." He looks at the other, frowning at her. "I drove straight through. Last I saw Adilah was when she was headed toward my home on the road. Now that I know what's right in this matter, come off it. I've already spoken about it, so why keep bringing it up, or are you going to keep whining?"

Adrian whispers something to Avren.

Inithia huffs, turning away from him. "God forbid I try to clarify anything."

Adrian says: "Avren already did. And it was with her my conversation was with, none of your business."

Avren glances briefly at Adrian. "It's a spare. They have a better one in here already and Shaudawn said we could move it."

Inithia turns towards the man slowly. "Best watch your tone. I wasn't rude to you, no reason to be rude to me."

Avren says: "Inithia, it's cool. He's heading off, and most importantly he correctly admitted the objective fact that I was totally and completely right. Let's end this on that happy note."

Adrian says: "Ah." He nods with a slight tilt of his head toward Halifax before uttering. "I'm going to hold you to that honour you said you had, Halifax. I don't wanna see any of these folks in danger." He sighs, looking back at the other woman, narrowing his eyes. "Don't tell a Stone Knight what to do… You get me girl?"

Inithia mutters darkly under her breath, heading inside. She makes a discreet hand motion at the man as she heads for the door.

Adrian says: "I'm watching you."

Inithia turns to him as she stands by the door. "Watch me all you like, but I am not afraid of the man of stone. Stone breaks, and chips, and is ground into dust." She turns away. "And when the gods hear ill tidings of stone, that's what they turn it into."

Adrian turns then to Avren, giving her a nod. "I'll let my sister know the truth of this matter. Not yet though cause of going to Klojt, but I suggest not heading there until I do so."

Inithia goes into a building and closes the window.

Adrian shakes his head. "Thought her eyes were covered. Guess I was wrong to assume she's blind?"

John says: "The blind woman sees more than you do, Sir Adrian."

Avren frowns. "Uh, on the other hand, it's also objectively not cool driving around making thinly veiled threats to blind girls, in other people's towns?"

Adrian says: "Avren, may I remind you, she threatened me first to watch my tone." He breathes out a puff of air, shifting his hands to the wheel. "She sure did not act blind, gesturing to me the way she did. I'm not driving around making threats either. And I already fixed my previous statement regarding the girl." He waves the note. "So keep your girl off my back. It was no business of hers. Sounds good? Because like you, I want to leave here on a good note." He inclines his head.

Avren says: "I'm not her boss. She says what she wants." She shrugs. "But there's no point in turning it into some big thing or throwing your title around. She lives here and she has a right to speak her mind same as anybody. Don't have to agree with her, or listen, or care, but no reason to get mad about it either."

Adrian says: "It still wasn't her business." He murmurs. "I'm just a man as any other and I don't like being talk to like that, whether it's her home or not." He shakes his then slowly grins. "Kinda funny you're giving me advice, since you lose your cool just as easily from what I've heard. All right, Avren. Thank you. Take care of yourselves. Y'hear?"

Helgur points at Adrian.

Adrian raises a brow at Helgur out of the corner of his eye. "Yes?"

Adrian whispers something to Avren.

Adrian says: "Good bye."

Adrian gives a car down the expressway out of town.

Helgur says: "Helgur laugh………..town not like you……….town like Lyra."

John says: "So, a blind person cannot hear where you are? I am looking at the cotton gin, but I can still tell where you are, because I have ears." He rolls his eyes dramatically. "I have never been overly fond of those knights."

Helgur beats his chest. "Helgur Potato Knight."

Lyra says: "Gahahahahaha! Blimey, but I picked an awful time ta fall asleep!"

Avren says: "'Don't tell the Stone Knights what to do?' I mean seriously?"

Lyra says: "Goodness, that wos cute, 'im tellin me ta watch meself 'ere! Wot are ya gonna do, then, send a van full o' sleepers after me?"

Avren goes into a building and opens the window.

Avren says: "He's gone. And had to just go and kind of make a jackass of himself at the last minute, naturally…" She shakes her head.

Lyra says: "I know, mate." She gives a sigh. "Shame, that. I'll take me mate Helgur the Potato Knight over 'im any day!" She looks at the note she was passed and bursts out laughing.

Avren says: "And Helgur I'm sorry but I'm gonna have to object. Lion and me have Potato Knight copyrighted already, as well as Sugar and Apple Knights."

Lyra says: "Look at this, you lot!"

Lyra points at note titled _trying not to laugh._

Avren says: "I mean we'll _probably_ go with the Order of the Black Mouflon, but we're hanging on to the others until we've made our final decision."

Helgur says: "Helgur Dung Knight……Helgur High Chief of Hemp Knights."

Avren points at a young man. "That's our Dung Knight right there. Hemp….?" She frowns and considers. "…okay, yeah, Hemp Knight is fine. "

Lyra says: "Wot's 'is name, then?"

Avren says: "There's this guy named Alexander in Longinazy that's gonna want to smoke you though, just a fair warning. And that's Rian I just pointed at. He may or may not want to be a pirate, but he's not actually capable of lifting any sort of weapon with his skinny little wrists, so he's right out too, I'm afraid."

Lyra says: "'E's gonna wanna…smoke me? Gahahahaha! Are ya worried I'm stealin all yer friends, then?"

Avren says: "Smoke Helgur. If he's gonna be a Hemp Knight." She nods helpfully.

Lyra says: "Wot about that Ass Man? 'Is shoes look mighty fearsome ta me." She points at Iggy.

Avren gives a frustrated little huff. "And yeah it _does_ kind of seem like you're attempting to…."

Lyra looks smug. "It ain't me fault people flock ta me fame an' charisma."

Avren says: "But Ignatius?" She looks over, considers, shrugs. "Oh sure, you can have him. He was a hood ornament for awhile, a ship's figurehead seems a natural progression. And he's prettier than any mermaid."

Lyra nods thoughtfully.

Avren says: "He doesn't actually believe pirates exist, though. This whole situation, it must be like a herd of unicorns just wandered in."

Lyra says: "Must be 'ard ta be delusional. Poor man. I reckon that goldy fellow is Lion, then?"

Avren whispers something to John.

Avren nods, tucking her waster back under her arm. "Yep, that would be him. And he's never gonna forgive himself if he sleeps through all this…."

Lyra says: "'E better wake up if 'e wants an autograph! Blimey, I gotta find that Una girl an' give 'er one too. She wos real cute."

Avren says: "He's just coming out of the first major touch of sleeping sickness he's ever had, poor brain's still a little cobwebby, probably." She gives him a sympathetic look.

Summer says: "Who was the old guy in the van?"

Lyra says: "Stone Knight Adrian Myra. Wot a duffer. I'm impressed wif 'im admittin the whole fing wos Adilah's fault, though."

John says: "Knights." He snorts. "They talk big and bluster at anyone younger than them."

Lyra says: "'E seemed like one o' them soft-'earted but crotchety enablers ta me."

Summer says: "Hmph. I'm not. He was a pig. Did I hear him say 'be quiet woman?'"

Avren rolls her eyes. "Yeah and also that I should keep 'my girl' off his back."

Lyra says: "Aye, I ain't like 'im none. Seems the feelin wos mutual, but somehow I can live wif meself."

Shaudawn looks Helgur up and down with a set jaw, eyes lingering on his very large and somewhat stained axe. He then turns his head slightly to regard Lyra. His frown betrays neither approval, nor disgust. Fear nor ease. Next, he regards Summer, Willow, and Inithia in turn. Finally, he regards Adrian, and his jaw quivers and eyes narrow slightly. He returns his gaze to Lyra. "So. Dread Pirate Lyra Halifax. Scourge. Singer. Stealer. Here you are. In Olipifirovash." He nods and frowns. "Indeed, the power that comes from you… I must have felt it in the wind. But why did I think locking a harbor would stop someone who is so keen on… 'petting a giraffe'?"

Lyra says: "'Allo! It's a pleasure ta meet ya." She gives a wolfish grin with too many teeth. "Shaudawn, is it? Never fear, I ain't 'ere ta cause no trouble."

Avren whispers something to Shaudawn.

Shaudawn nods. "I am Shaudawn. And I appreciate your… peaceful intentions." He frowns. "Telling. That someone who claims the word 'pirate' shows more respect than someone who claims the word 'knight'." He peers towards the north at the dust. "Ah. Indeed."

Avren says: "He did admit I was right, though, so at least there's that." She shrugs. "I mean, unless he suddenly just realized that having four to eight new pirate friends was way more impressive than being a big scary Stone Knight."

Lyra says: "Aye, ye'll note I refrained from givin 'im a piece o' me mind while 'e wos 'ere." She gives a respectful nod. "Again, we ain't interested in trouble. It turns out we don't, in fact, steal from literally every person we meet."

A slow grin spreads across Avren's face as she too regards the cloud of dust. "Yeah, I'm gonna go with that. Dude is straight up terrified of me now. "

Shaudawn says: "I see you have eaten, Dread Pirate Lyra Halifax. Are your companions hungry?"

Lyra looks at them. "I dunno, are ya? We got plenty o' food on the boat, but it's all cooked meat. Giant piles o' it."

Avren glances from Lyra to Shaudawn. "But I'll let you two take it from here." She yawns. "Been kinda forcing myself to stay awake most of the day in case things got exciting in the bad way…"

Lyra says: "Say, do ya mind unlockin the 'arbor? I've arranged a trade an' need some stuff wot's on me boat."

Shaudawn nods. "Well, it is better than you breaking it."

Shaudawn goes into the harbor and opens it up.

Avren says: "I'll get that fur for you, Igs…"

Lyra says: "Fanks, mate. Avren, I've got yer gold. As ya wish, 'ere it is first. Oh, blimey, she left."

Olivia watches from inside the tavern.

Lyra says: "I brought the extra key. Someone take it, then."

Shaudawn whispers something to Olivia.

Lyra says: "Anyhow, Shaudawn, I 'ope ya don't mind me droppin in. I 'eard it on good authority that this town's got less of a stick up its arse than most places about, so I reckoned it was worf a visit. Oi, Avren, yer gold." She casually lobs a giant brick of gold over the rail of the sloop and through the window to Avren.

Shaudawn inhales and rubs his chin. "Yes. I only have half a stick." He nods. "It was not the reputation I had hoped for, but I am at least glad you are visiting and not raiding. I will take your words as a compliment. And, again, I am grateful that you are not intending to harm my People."

Avren stumbles back and then staggers out the door with it and over to the sloop. "Did you…did you just send a large chunk of heavy metal at my face at high velocity?"

Shaudawn says: "What most knights do not seem to understand is that the human being inside the title gains respect by his heart, not his sword, nor his armor. …or title." His frown deepens.

Lyra says: "Gahahaha! Half a stick it is, then. An' aye, Shaudawn, that's been me experience. Loads o' folk about expect ya ta respect 'em just by virtue o' their age or their title or wo'ever. I ain't got no truck wif people like that."

Lyra whispers something to Avren.

Lion turns back to the fun people. "Helllooooo Lyra! We, uh, we're fans. Big fans, and it's a suprising honour, pleasure and mild terror to be seeing you. We always wanted to see you, make no mistakes. Just, surprising to still have pants."

Shaudawn nods. "Is it as I heard, that you spawned in Puk and, not getting help or respect there, took to the sea and the life you have now?"

Lyra says: "'Allo!" She gives a jaunty wave. "Nice ta meet ya, Lion."

Lion says: "And ten mouths? No. Twenty. A hundred. A hundred and twenty!"

Lyra says: "I spawned in the mountains. I came ta Puk, injured an' naked an' lookin ta use simple machines, an' them girls wos frightful rude an' refused ta introduce themselves."

Lion says: "Followed, following, and anticipating your, ah, adventures. Glad to see em."

Avren nods at Shaudawn's words. "And that's why I don't like titles, period. Just an excuse for people to be bullies, most of the time." She elbows Lion with a grin. "And good to see you up. But hush, she's giving us her tragic origin story now."

Lyra says: "Ever since then, I've been takin it upon meself ta show all them old folk wot ain't got no respect fer young folk the error o' their ways. An' generally bloody the noses o' folk wot's irritatin or conceited or wot 'ave ya. The way I see it, the only enormous ego this world's got room fer is mine. Gahahahaha!"

Lion looks to Lyra. "Do you need a hug? Cost, one mug."

Avren whispers something to Lion.

Lyra gives an evil grin. "Like I told Avren, they ain't fer sale. Ya gotta earn 'em. Now, if ya really want one, we can come ta an arrangement… I'll give ya me autograph, though. Shaudawn, do ya want one too?"

Lion utters loudly: "Perplexedment!"

Shaudawn nods, pursing his lips. "Then it is true. Some spirit, taking pity upon you, has given you great … medicine… power…" He frowns. "…this language does not always mean what I say… But I know a strong spirit about when I sense it." He nods at the offer. "An autograph. Well, when all of San d'Oria comes to bear down upon Olipifirovash, at least I will be able to show them your …autograph."

Lyra says: "Are ya concerned about trouble from 'em?" She pulls out a couple more pieces of paper and scrawls a large, flamboyant signature on them.

Shaudawn looks to the sky, rubbing his chin again. "The likes of what you saw with the Stone Knight. They might be riled up enough to try do something to Avren, now that they believe her to be some kind of demon, it seems. But… I will deal with it when it comes." He nods appreciatively at the note. "A striking likeness. You or one of your crew has talent."

Lyra says: "Ye've got me backin in this matter. I ain't overly fond o' knights, especially not them Silver Knights. Do ya know they knowingly made them Puk girls break their deal wif us?" She nods in appreciation. "Fanks, mate. I got many talents, I do!"

Shaudawn's frown returns. "Break their deal? How so?"

Lyra says: "When we let 'em go the first time, we did so under the condition that they not rat us out. Several days later, they asked fer 'elp an' fer some reason decided ta give them knights all our info. Apparently they pleaded wif 'em not ta broadcast it, but Swiler Bee went an' did it anyhow, an' so we paid 'em anuvver visit." She shakes her head in disgust.

Lion carefully, fearfully unwraps the note from Halifax. "Oooooooohhhh"

Lyra says: "Can ya believe the arrogance?"

Lion says: "And thank you, for your support of her, of us, Shaudawn. As many things as we are, as we've done, we barely dip into the grey side of the world, let alone black."

Shaudawn folds his arms. "You realize that Knight Adrian will get to San d'Oria and report everything. It is my hope you will understand when the radio flares up with fire and hurricane… again… I doubt he knows your ship name, but they will be after you if they have enough of their own sticks collectively removed… sort of… Just… do not hold that against my People."

Lyra says: "That don't bovver me none. I won't blame ya fer wot them Stone Knights do. If they wanna start a fight wif me, they can be my guest. I reckon they won't loik wot 'appens, but that's on them."

Lion shrugs. "He can't call himself a knight, of use, or anything, if he can't be bothered being always near a radio. Just, adorably quaint, to not have them everywhere."

Shaudawn nods. "Again, you have my gratitude. I do not approve of your use of violence, but…all things considered… I thank you for your integrity. That, I respect."

Lion says: "There anything we can do for, or with your people Halifaxilianopolis-person?"

Lyra says: "Well, Lion, Avren just sold me yer sextant. Fanks." She grins impishly and holds it out.

Avren says: "Oh, I told her, first thing when he rolled up. 'That dude's gonna cause trouble, but he doesn't live here and it's not our fault.' I'm honestly amazed he managed to keep his fingers away from the transmitter button so long, bet they were just itching like crazy."

Lyra says: "Ovverwise I'm lookin ta buy a circuitboard. An' also steal all yer young folk wot want some trouble. Avren 'ere is quite cross wif me fer poachin 'er friends."

Shaudawn chuckles, then catches himself and returns towards a more stoic expression. "Um… the Destiny. Is there going to be a problem?"

Lyra says: "Nah, they won't give ya no trouble. That's the boat wot we shoved Alex onta when we made ta release 'er. I thought they wos gonna go closer ta Puk, but wo'ever, 'ere's close enough. I'd appreciate it if someone could drive 'er back, though."

Helgur says: "Stone Knight weak, talk bad and rude to lady. Not knight….one day Helgur find stone and toss in dung heap."

Lyra nods. "Aye, they should rename themselves Dung Knights. Them Silver Knights is no better. Wot is it about appendin Knight ta yer name wot makes ya an uptight blowhard?"

Shaudawn says: "Circuitboard." He frowns and rubs his chin. "I do not think so. I am not even sure if we have the resources for such a thing. "

Avren looks out at the galleon and blinks. "Wait, so Alex is one there? By herself? Uh…so is she gonna freak when she sees y'all here? Or are you planning to have cleared out by then?"

Avren holds up a note labeled _City of Klojt - Trade rates (updated 4647)._

Lyra says: "I reckon we've got some or all of the materials, but ye'll understand we ain't spend much time on land, an' ya need a workbench ta make it."

Avren says: "And Lyra, this Klojt note here says gold goes for 15 a day? Did…did you lie to me?" Her lower lip trembles.

Lyra says: "Nah, she's on there wif that galleon's crew. Eh? Does it? Let me see. The note I wos lookin at 'ad ten. Could be a different version. I'll give ya some more if ya like, or throw in that lens."

Lion says: "Nah, it's fine. Just hope you have fun, and use with it. Thank our largest benefactors. Couple of polish dead dudes. Well. One dude. One dudess? Dudessca?" He shrugs.

Shaudawn scratches the side of his head, peering skyward. "If … Well, it is worth a try… Let me see something…"

Avren shrugs. "But yeah…if Lion's not over there shaking his head sadly at me for getting ripped off than it's fine."

Lyra says: "Aye, this is more recent than mine. One moment, then."

Lion mutters. "Wake up, earful of noise, you bastards. Then eyefull of notes. Then pictures, then to the tradeboards, to see what's what. Mutter mutter mutter." He grins.

Lyra lobs another brick of gold at Avren.

Avren ducks.

Lion shrugs. "Actually, think it was a very fair deal. So. Woo!" He blinks. "Even fairer now. Just… hope she caught."

Avren says: "Lyra's hoping some gold teeth will make me feel more piratey."

Lyra says: "Gahahaha! Aye, I can afford ta be generous. We been known ta 'and out loot willy-nilly ta young folk anyhow."

Summer says: "My mug is empty. Excuse me one moment."

Lyra says: "Don't mind 'er, she's just a lush."

Nyara yawns. "Oh, I had something to say, I gotta remember."

Lyra says: "Anyhow, Shaudawn an' Avren an' Lion an' whoever else, if them idiots in San D'Oria or anywhere else gives ya a 'ard time fer 'arborin pirates, not that ya 'ad much choice in the ma'er, just get on the radio an' let me know. I reckon I can set 'em straight fer ya."

Shaudawn shakes his head. "Not anything close, Halifax. More of a farming town than a manufacturing one, like Klojt." He nods. "I appreciate the offer."

Nyara says: "Oh, Shaudawn, I had something to…" She gives another yawn."…to tell you."

Shaudawn looks to Nyara.

Lyra says: "Fanks anyhow."

Summer says: "Don't worry, Lyra mate. I'm taking it easy. Not going to have a repeat of the last time."

Lion says: "Ta, Lyra. Huff and puff, the knights is. Fun to watch, but …. well, part of my job is uh, being the carefull, paranoid one of us. Still, see more threat in poor James' occasional wolf-embedded arse then those arses."

Nyara says: "Actually I suppose the note would be less awkward than saying it out loud, marginally so at least."

Lyra says: "Aye, I fully expect 'em ta do nuffin. But if they 'assle ya, even if it's just wif words, I wanna 'ear about it. That bit where they framed Avren fer stealin was truly vile."

Lion says: "Mmmm. I was, uh, impressed. Like, table flipping, destroying worlds, crunching them with my mind, sort of impressed."

Nyara says: "Just to be clear, the James here, that I know of, is the wolf bait James?"

Lion nods. "Poor, poor Wolfbum James."

Shaudawn nods to Nyara. "Well, I should give you something to be fair."

Lion says: "So, I'm so sad, we'll never get to trade with Stone Knitwits. They're such a pleasant bunch, from go to whoa. With a step in a puddle of Adilah tears."

Nyara says: "You've been plenty fair - I'm kinda ditching you, after all."

Shaudawn frowns at Lyra. "You…heard about that between Lord Raaj and Avren, huh?" He shakes his head, his gaze drifting off.

Nyara says: "Besides… I've got what I need, basically."

Lion pats his pockets. "Darn. I know, we talked about this eventuality, actually meeting in person. And the idea was that we'd be sweating, swearing and furiously sewing. Shame. Well, next meet."

Lyra says: "Aye, I spend most o' me time by the radio. The network around 'ere is real spotty, though. It cuts in an' out goin along the coast norf o' ere. I reckon ya oughta put up a repeater in Olip Norf or somewhere."

Shaudawn says: "Then may the spirit that gives power to Lyra Halifax take care of you, Nyara. You have helped very much, and I thank you for your good work." He nods.

Lion coughs quietly. "Texas. Or Olipnoth." She shrugs.

Lyra says: "Texas, is it? Aye, that's a fine name."

Nyara says: "I'll keep working on this wheat until it's close to time to leave, just remind me I need to return your scythe."

Lion says: "I'll give them a few years, to get the name out and about. But I like em, so my mockery will always be gentle. Unlike my mockery of Smoku, which will always be dry and sardonic. Hrm. Wonder if there's a wine, Sardonic? Think there's a market."

Shaudawn says: "Yes. The scythe… we do not have as many of those. That way, those that need it after you can work the fields faster." He nods again.

Lyra says: "An' yes, Shaudawn, I 'eard about it. I also 'eard 'e wos plannin ta come by in a few days ta talk it over. I've got 'alf a mind ta stay an' see 'ow it goes, but I reckon I ain't want them Silver Knights ta know me face just yet."

Nyara says: "… I just mock things at random." Her tone is dry.

Lion says: "It's fun, isn't it? Best thing is, people with humour will find it funny. Thems without, won't, and reveal themselves to be the humourless numpties they are."

Nyara says: "Well, apparently my thing is to seem like I'm asleep and then interject some witty snark comment. It's not really something I do on purpose."

Lion says: "Hey, so long as it's vaguely relevant, and funny, who cares? Seen sleepers awaken, pout, then back to their fetid dreams of …. whatever it is sleepers dream of." His eyes flick about. "I uh, was undercover, trying to find out. Now, I'm not representative of sleepers, merely taking nearly a halfyear, and not holding all the…. okay, one important key, and not all the tools, but still. From my research, the dreams seemed to be filled with potatoes and licking." He shrugs.

Shaudawn tents his fingers, and puts them to his mouth. "…if… If we had the materials, it might be possible to build a circuitboard, and you could return for it. I just do not have any aluminum. Or chromium. But we have a work bench."

Lyra nods. "Aye, let me see wot we've got on the ship. It ain't urgent, really, but I'll want one at some point. Could be the only fing we're missin is the workbench."

Lion says: "We have some of either, Shaudawn. Think enough,"

Lyra says: "Ah, balls, we're missin the aluminum too. We got the chromium, though. We'll pay a fair price if anyone's got the aluminum an' wants ta put it togevver fer us."

Avren leans out the window and saying conspiratorially. "Shaudawn, you've got to be shrewd now. Make her pay an additional….whatever a workbench is worth. I mean you do sort of have a monopoly on them right now. We have, uh…" She consults a list. "…5 grams?"

Shaudawn gestures to Lion. "Lion may have some. Perhaps he would do well to make you one." He nods to Avren. "Thank you, but… it is not my way to make someone pay extra simply because I have something they do not. I think some people call that profit."

Lion says: "How's it sound. Front us the chromium, we'll put together one, pooling resources, and see about a fair trade. Got enough to make some more aluminium, just not any precooked."

Lyra nods. "I reckon we can stay fer a few days if ya don't mind 'avin us about."

Lion shrugs. "I make profits, Shazzie. But, and it's important, a fair profit, not a hideous one."

Avren chuckles at Shaudawn. "Yeah, I knew you wouldn't go for that. But worth a try."

Lion says: "Blast. Alright, setting it up time, stead of sitting on my backside time."

Lyra says: "Gahahaha! I ain't mind yer prices anyhow. We've got so much bloody stuff we leave most o' it locked up in a secret buried treasure cache somewhere."

Lion says: "I, do enjoy both."

Shaudawn says: "You may… have the …um…. gumption to squeeze a pirate, but I do not." He gives a short grin.

Lion says: "Ha! Hadn't considered that, but hrm. In the interest of self-preservation….? Nah. Part of the deal. Treat people like, y'know, people, stead of like pedestals or pederasts."

Shaudawn nods to Lyra. "If you wish to stay, that is what the spirit of Olipifirovash is about. Rest. Healing. Hopefully peace. Respect. And helping those in most need. I only mind if my People are threatened, and… spirits forgive me… I am trusting you will not harm them."

Avren's eyes go big. "Secret….buried…treasure cache?"

Lyra says: "Aye, Lion, I respect ya fer dealin wif me like ya'd deal wif anyone else." She leans over to Avren and lowers her voice dramatically. "Aye, a giant mountain o' treasure, gems an' shinin jewels an' gleamin metals all covered wif the blood o' innocents, but we washed it off so ya can't tell the nefarious means by which it wos acquired." She straightens up again and makes her voice normal. "Well, eivver that or a 'undred kilos of raw meat. You would not believe 'ow much bloody meat wos on this one bloody boat we stole."

Avren says: "But you still had to ask for rubies?" She looks smug. "You know we had almost two kilos at one point before Lion traded them all away?"

Lyra says: "Actually, I fink it was more like three or four 'undred kilos at least. We 'ad ta abandon an entire longboat stuffed full o' raw meat an' dung in the middle of the bloomin ocean just so we wouldn't go so bloody slow, an' we still had 'undreds o' kilos left."

Avren makes a face. "Now who would store fresh dung on a boat?" She looks pointedly at Rian.

Lyra says: "Well, we ain't found no one wot 'ad rubies." She gives a sigh. "I reckon we'll need ta take a more direct approach…"

Avren says: "Ours were a donation."

Lyra says: "I ain't bloody know, but ya simply wouldn't believe the amount o' meat wot wos on this boat. It wos staggerin. Who in the 'ell wants ta carry it around? On long sea trips, no less?"

Avren says: "The Polish are an extremely generous people."

Lyra says: "I oughta ask fer some donations o' rubies…" She makes a wistful expression. "We got loads o' diamonds, but those are on Cantr."

Lion mutters. "And how many of those rubies got turned into that damned cheese eating cloak? And uh, you know the thing about eyes and bellies? Yeah. Do we have any soda and bauxite floating about? And, most important, an alumina refiner. Cause, dooby doo. Cant' find one."

Avren says: "Lion, the refiner's in our building. It's the only one in town."

Shaudawn rolls his eyes. "What Avren said, Lion. You have an alumina refiner."

Lion says: "Huzzah!"

Avren blinks at the radio. "Seriously, never heard of them…? But anyway…" She glances back at Lion with a faintly indignant expression. "And I don't have to justify the price of my cloak. It squeaks for itself, thank you."

Lion says: "Time to make some, but uh, not enough. Scrounge time." He groans. "Thanks. Now I'll enjoy sleeping."

Avren says: "But seriously, what are voting rights? This lady on the radio isn't making any sense." She looks puzzled. "She's all, 'By the way, maybe you could politely not assume that everyone on the radio is a chap, old fellow, because in these times us ladies even manage to drive cars and to have voting rights…' "

Lion says: "Let me know when the radio starts making sense. Hasn't yet, ever. Anyway. Do need more coal and bauxite and soda. Eyes, definitely bigger then belly."

Summer says: "Voting rights is obviously the opposite of voting lefts."

Nyara says: "But that only negates half of the phrase. Admittedly I don't know what the opposite of voting would be."

Summer says: "Abstaining."

Lion counts on his fingers. "Obviously, it would be, uhhhhh, setting things on fire and dancing naked around it. I, think that's the opposite of most things. Or, maybe that's wishful thinkinig"

Avren pokes her head out the door and takes a peek at the coast. "So, they'll be leaving that Alex person here? That's not gonna be awkward or weird at all? And, uh, Lyra, will you be awake to tell them everything is cool here and to play nice? "

Lyra makes an expansive shrug. "Guess we'll see! Really, though, she wos quite civil ta us considerin. I've gotta give 'er credit fer that. Aye, I reckon so."

Shaudawn says: "Actually, Lion, I think that is the wisest thing you have said yet. What with the fire and the dancing."

Lion says: "Dunno whether to be proud or ashamed of that. I'll go with both."

Shaudawn chuckles. "I think I can find bits of aluminum here and there. Just barely enough, I think. But chromium… we do not have that. Nickel." He rubs his chin. "I am not sure at all about nickel…" He trails off.

Lion says: "My sense of shame is big enough to carry a kernel of pride. Or colonel. Colonel Pride. Ahh, Hali gave me the chrome and nickel, so we're okay for that. Making up another 60 grams, so we can contribute 70 or so."

Shaudawn says: "Colonel Pride?" He huffs. "Good name for a knight…."

Lion says: "But I'll add it, hard, to the buy list. Red ink. Reeeeeeddddd! Red with the blood of rubies!"

Shaudawn says: "Let me get that aluminum." He sighs. "My dreams of a functional distillation stack remain a dream…"

Avren says: "Well, that desert trip is still on the schedule. Send a bunch of sugar or whatever, we'll just clean them out of bauxite and soda."

Shaudawn carefully hands over the aluminum as if it were gold to pirates. "Just… barely… enough. I think. I hope. It was in a back corner. Right. Do you still need sugar and limestone? Something else, Avren?"

Lion says: "Okay, we can get started, soon as the soldering iron gets into it. Thank Shaudawn, this is helpful."

Avren says: "So where's _our_ soldering iron? I thought you were holding it or had it locked up somewhere I couldn't get to all this time. That one Inithia's holding is Shaudawn's. And there's another set up on the Apple that's almost finished. Just, couldn't get to it at the time."

Lion shakes his head. "What is it with blind people and soldering. Sounds terrifying, and I should know."

Lyra says: "I've got one. Who wants ta borrow it?"

Avren says: "Lion found ours, we're good."

Lion proudly wanders out of the harbour, the gas canister raised in the air. "Huzzah! Now, for the expert touch" He wraps his eyes up in a blindfold, flicks the flame on and starts working away.

Avren rolls her eyes at Lion. "There you go, showing off again…" She searches for something in her giraffe bag. "Now…Shaudawn, still awake?"

Lion grins. "Smile when you say that. And yes. Yes I am."

Shaudawn takes the shield he is working on and sits down with his back firmly against the well, facing the water and the sloop, Seeker. He gives a pensive glance at Amar, says something inaudible under his breath, and begins to work. "I must rest, now. It seems you young ones still have your energy." He gives a sad smile. "Remember that. One day, when your own hairs begin to turn pale, some new, young-spawns will point and say, 'Grubby, fat, hoarder of keys.'" He rests his head back. "I will open my eyes in a few hours, but probably will not be fully awake for a while. If… you need anything… notes, maybe…" He yawns, then looks up to Avren. "Not for long. Need something?"

Lion says: "Oh, not a big need. Just, a little token of our appreciation, and respect. Just, been waiting for the right moment. For far too long."

Avren chuckles. "Well, let's try a happier smile, 'cause you know, Lion sewed you a little present, like, um…a long time ago. Back when you were telling us stories about ghosts stealing apples."

Leonardo says: "Shaudawn, I'll take the jacket only. How much grapes should I give you?"

Avren hands Shaudawn a silk ribbon. "But after that it just seemed like one thing after another, and never had quite the right moment to give it to you. Except, today you had a bunch of pirates dock here and were still able to grin about it, so I'd say there's never been a more appropriate one."

Shaudawn chuckles at the ribbon. "Ah, but I do not have apples. I think I am safe." He winks. "Oh, thank you, Leonardo. If the jacket is enough, then that is good. Um… grapes. Let me see… "

Lion yawns. "Well, glad you like it. It, really, was something we giggled over for far too much, and too long. But the sentiment is as true, if not even truer, then it was when we were talking about it"

Leonardo says: "I wonder if anyone has a spare of plain cotton trousers and plain shirt or t shirt…"

Shaudawn scribbles. "…carry the one… Well, a new padded cotton jacket appears to be… 18 days. Um… in grapes… that would be… bone knife rate… 135 grams per day… just around 2430 grams." He looks up. "Give or take. If you want a t-shirt, I think I saw one. But it is by no means 'plain.' Probably a collector's item."

Shaudawn point at a slim fit rose colored T-shirt with a V neck and short sleeves, showing off the wearers body. On the front a colored print of a cute giraffe with a long neck and its head slightly tilted to the side. Above it in bold letters 'Olipifirovash'. The tag reads "L&L Design".

Shaudawn says: "One of Louisa's last Olipifirovash shirts. Sadly."

Avren says: "I think you showed him that one before. Sell it to Lyra instead…she came here for the giraffes, remember?"

Shaudawn says: "Ah. Well, Pirate Halifax? The last of the late Louisa's fashion designs, featuring …um… interesting colors and giraffe images. And, now that her spirit has gone West, perhaps the last of its kind."

Lyra looks it over speculatively. "'Ow much? If it's the last one, maybe ya oughta keep it ta remember 'er by."

Avren smiles. "Anyway, you have to wear your ribbon when welcoming visitors to town from now on, okay? And definitely if Raaj shows up here. "

Shaudawn shakes his head and hands her the shirt. "It brings my heart more sadness than light. I prefer to remember her good nature."

Lyra nods and accepts the shirt. "I'll take good care o' it, then."

Shaudawn says: "And price?" He taps his chin. "Maybe a gift." He nods definitively. "Yes. A gift. It seems fitting somehow. A giraffe Olipifirovash shirt for your autograph. Seems fair to me." He settles back down by the well.

Lyra gives a grin. "Aye, a fair trade, then. That autograph is a limited edition item, after all! 'Ow are ya doin over 'ere, Helgur?" She elbows him in the ribs a bit.

Avren says: "And Lyra, _you_ have to wear your shirt while making your broadcasts. I just want to be able to picture you there in front of a transmitter, in your cute giraffe shirt. "

Shaudawn smiles and looks to Leonardo. "…and grapes… talk to me if you want something more fair. Give what you want to Olivia in the tavern." He blinks long. "…think I can find some cotton cloth or… yarn… if you do not mind …taking time to make…" He yawns. "…work with you."

Helgur says: "Helgur watch town………watch road……….."

Lyra says: "I'm quite fond o' me dashin pirate outfit, but I'll take it inta consideration. Appearances are important, yanno. I s'pose I could wear it durin raids ta catch the enemy off guard, but I'd 'ate ta get blood on it. Gahahahahaha!" She pats the watchful Helgur approvingly on the arm. "Good man. Aye, ya be'er watch carefully fer any funny business."

Leonardo says: "On the second thought, I'll make my own later, Sir."

Helgur says: "Helgur kill town if funny business. Who gave dice Helgur - ten mouth?"

Lyra nods. "Aye, that'd be a shame. Let's 'ope there ain't no funny business."

Avren shakes her head quickly at Lyra's comment. "That's…one way to get the Olip name out there, sure, but not quite the kind of advertisement the town needs, I don't think." She shrugs. "Besides, not sure if Louisa would, uh, approve. "

Leonardo says: "Pirate. Do you like grapes?"

Lyra says: "Gahahahaha! Aye, grapes are me favorite food! I developed quite a taste fer 'em in Puk, yanno. Wot wif them bein forbidden fruit an' all. I reckon we stole about ten kilos the first time we wos there." A nostalgic look comes over her face.

Avren says: "And yeah, that was from me." She chuckles. "You know Aubergine started this whole ten mouths thing, but really I think it's that everyone _else_ has ten mouths or even something like…fifteen. Ah, metaphorically speaking. But I have a lot less, so I get to use them a lot more. "

Trashbucket says: "Nah. Youse actually has tenmouths."

Avren says: "….um, never mind. That made no sense so just ignore it. I'm getting at that point of sleepiness where I start to babble, I think."

Lyra nods. "So Avren, yer gonna build me a gold statue in town, right? Ta commemorate yer status as me number one fan an' all that rot." She looks over the note and nods in agreement. "Wot's yer name?"

Shaudawn says: "No one should be cold in winter."

Avren says: "Hah. Need a lot more than 300 grams for that. But maybe if you could pass us the map to the secret treasure cache we could go make a withdrawal sometime."

Trashbucket says: "Er uh. They call me Trashbucket. How'dya do?"

Lyra says: "Well that's quite the fascinatin name. 'Allo there! I'm the nefarious Dread Pirate."

Trashbucket says: "So, youse a pirate? Well youse lookin' for fortune right?"

Lyra says: "Ya want ta buy me 'at?!" She stares at Leonardo in outrage as if he just asked to purchase her leg.

Helgur rolls a wooden die and laughs.

Trashbucket says: "How bout a majik ocarina that will make you luck. You get twice the luck with this 'ere majik ocarina "

Leonardo says: "Your hat. True."

Trashbucket plays some music on an ocarina. "Roll that die again Helgur!"

Helgur rolls the die again.

Trashbucket says: "See See?"

Lyra says: "'Ell no, I ain't sellin me 'at!"

Leonardo says: "Not for grapes? Imported grapes from Longinazy. No ground stain, perfect for your wine delicacy."

Trashbucket sighs.

Lyra says: "No bloody way, mate!" She whips off her hat and clutches it to her chest as if it were a dear child.

Leonardo shrugs. "Take your time. You look terrible in it, really. Too sweet for a world class pirate. A bandana will make you look dangerous."

Lyra says: "You wot mate!" Her eyes narrow dangerously. "Are you implyin me 'at ain't the most flatterin o' all fings wot's ever been worn!"

Avren says: "Eh, if I were a pirate I'd go with a bonnet. One with like, lace and happy butterflies. Keep my enemies confused. "

Leonardo grins. "Not with that hat, I must say. The hat looks too… Pirate-ish… Back in Longinazy when once or twice I heard your story on the radio, I imagined you wear a pink bandana. Rebelious, even for rebelious pirates."

Lyra says: "Excuse you, but I run a fashionable an' dignified boat 'ere! A bandanna's too low-class fer the likes o' me!" She sets the hat back on her head with a firm gesture, looking mortally offended.

Leonardo shrugs again and pats the grapes. "Okay. A giraffe wouldn't suitable wearing a shirt with giraffe picture on it."

Lyra says: "If ya keep talkin smack about me fashion sense, ye'll 'ave a fight on yer 'ands, ya will!" She grumbles and files away at the hunk of iron angrily.

Leonardo says: "I'm terrible in fighting." He zips his mouth. "But… do you have a spare of that kind of tricorne?"

Lyra says: "I ain't blame ya fer desirin me 'at, as it is truly the finest o' all 'at's wot's ever been made, but I regret ta inform ya that it's a unique piece. Ain't just anyone can pull off summat like this, after all."

Avren leans back and squints at the hat before jotting down a sketch of it. "Hmm….think I'll have Lion mass produce these." She looks at Lyra again, then begins drawing some more of her clothes. "…or heck, why stop there? Let's sell a whole line of Dread Pirate merchandise, it'll be a sensation!"

Leonardo says: "You want to make all people look pirate-ish?" He shakes his head then look at the pirate again. "By the way, where are you going to after this?"

Lyra leans forward in the sloop, resting her hands on the railing, and smiles a very sinister and threatening smile at Avren without saying anything.

Avren meekly drops the pen.

Merry says: "What's all the racket?" She peers about. "Did we double the population overnight or something?"

Lyra nods in approval, then turns to Leonardo. "Wouldn't you like ta know. 'Allo there! Wot's yer name? I be the Dread Pirate Lyra Halifax, the most notorious pirate on the seas."

Merry scoffs. "Right, sure you are. Never heard of you. She gives the woman an unimpressed look. "I'm Vivian Vere."

Lyra says: "Gahahahaha! Ain't ya ever been by a radio, then? I'm a bloomin celebrity! Wot, 'ave ya been livin under a rock?"

Avren says matter of factly, "She's been living in a bucket."

Merry says: "Nah, living on a tub of a longboat. You know, I'm beginning to think the hermit life is the way to go."

Lyra says: "The mere sound o' me name makes folk from Seatown ta Sjoftich piss their pants. Avren, on a scale o' one ta ten, 'ow terrified were ya when I waltzed inta town?"

Merry rolls her eyes. "I've traipsed all around the Seatown area and dealt with all those lazy folk and not ONE of them mentioned a pirate named Lyra."

Avren whispers something to Lyra.

Trashbucket says: "Spazy. Er um. Nothin."

Lyra says: "Well, it ain't me fault them backwater 'icks ain't on the up an' up wif modern celebrities." She hmphs, offended, and nods to Avren.

Leonardo says: "With the hat on, you look like clown, really."

Lyra says: "Are ya tryin ta provoke me, then?"

Merry says: "Uh huh, and in Plaekur, Akypor, Klojt and the inazies too? No word of pirates." She smirks. "Sorry to break it to you."

Lyra says: "Ahh, so wot yer sayin is they're easy pickins, then." She notes this down for future reference.

Merry grins wickedly. "Oh yeah, Klojt in particular. Empty place, that. Full of gold."

Lyra says: "Eh, I reckon we could take Klojt. They been doin such a mighty fine job o' stoppin them bandits, after all."

Merry says: "Huh, haven't heard of any bandits, either. You leave the west for five minutes…" She glances towards the harbour. "Alright, maybe a year or two, and the place goes mad. Honestly."

Avren says: "Ummm…" She tilts her head back and forth as she considers that. "Well…I'd say an eight and a half at first, but then it dropped to a still very respectable five once I figured out that arriving in a full sloop and introducing yourself probably wasn't standard practice for kidnapping attempts."

Lyra nods in approval. "See, Avren 'ere knows that the only reason this town ain't razed wif all yer folks carried off an' all yer storerooms looted is by the grace o' our good will. She don't go around provokin pirates inta violence."

Avren grins. "Wellll…let's not forget the dwarf could have easily kidnapped your entire crew."

Lyra says: "That's true. She's a devious li'l fing, ain't she? Oi, dwarf, ya wanna be a pirate? I'll make ya me mascot! Gahahahaha!"

Merry says: "Pfeh." She flaps her hand dismissively. "You're about as threatening as your hat."

Lyra says: "OI! Wot did I say about the 'at! If ya talk smack about me 'at, ye'll regret it, mate!"

Merry sniffs haughtily. "Did you take a vacation just to come and bluster at us?"

Leonardo looks at Avren. "five?"

Lyra's eyes narrow, and she descends from the sloop in a slow uncoiling movement like a serpent readying to strike.

The _Destiny_ docks at the harbor.

Lyra says: "Ya wanna say that again, then?"

Merry puts her hands on her hips and grins widely. "Why, you hard of hearing?"

Lyra says: "Aye, that's right." She cups her ear and leans towards Merry.

Avren nods at Leonardo. "Well yeah, there was still a reasonable amount of lingering terror there that somebody might do something stupid, like send out a radio call or…" Her gaze slides to Vivian. "….insult her hat."

Merry flicks a glance toward Avren, then stomps over to Lyra with an eager grin and leans close to her ear. "I said, YOU'RE ALL TALK, you empty-headed excuse of a sailor!"

Avren groans and rubs her forehead. "Vivian… Let's, uh, not taunt the notorious pirate anymore, hmm? "

Merry says: "Bah, don't tell me you believe this pirate nonsense?"

Iggy nods in approval. "You tell her, Vivian! That pirate is full of hot air!"

Avren says: "Okay, then let's not taunt the…empty-headed sailor with three friends and a crossbow, then."

Lyra circles around Vivian, studying her. "'As anyone ever told ya yer bleedin ugly? Wot's wif yer nose, then? Did someone break it fer bein obnoxious?"

Merry says: "Yeah, actually." She smiles a smile as crooked as the feature in question. "But you should see the other guy!"

Lyra nods. "Aye, I ain't surprised. Wot about yer 'air, then? Did ya wash it wif lard, or ain't ya bathed since ya spawned?" She makes a big show of sniffing Merry and then gagging. "I'm goin wif the latter theory, then!"

Merry cackles, her posh accent seeming to slip slightly as she focuses on the loudmouthed pirate. "Oh you c'n talk, I can smell the cheap booze from here! Bet yer a two-pot screamer."

Avren says with a sudden disdainful little tilt of her head, "Well honestly you've be surprised _how many_ people out there fall into that 'never bathed' category…"

Lyra says: "I drink only the finest o' grog, fer yer infermation! Blimey, first me 'at, then me reputation, then me booze! Yer askin fer it, ain't ya! An' wot the bloody 'ell is a two-pot screamer? Can't ya even speak like a sensible person?"

Merry descends fully into some mongrel dialect. "I'm askin' but yer not deliverin', are ya! I knew it, all talk, yeh jumped-up jackaroo!"

With a roar of fury, Lyra winds back her arm and drives a haymaker straight into Merry's nose.

Lyra says: "I don't bloody know wot that is, BUT I'M BLOODY OFFENDED! Ye'll watch yer mouf or I'll rip it off an' feed it ta ya!"

Merry stumbles back, more startled than hurt, and guffaws. "Ha, that all ya got?"

Merry takes a swing in return. "I'll knock yer block off, ya banana-bending kangaroo fucker!"

Lyra says: "Wot did ya just call me! Wot's a fakken kangaroo, then! I'll fak yer mum, mate!"

Lyra feints to the left and then drives her fist into Merry's chin.

Merry says: "I ain't got one, ya inbred halfwit!" She takes the blow and responds by tackling Lyra to the ground.

Lyra grapples on the ground with Merry for a long moment, her fists moving in a blur of blows, then slams her head into Merry's teeth and clocks her in the side of the head. "At least I ain't bloody UGLY! Yer 'air's gross an' yer accent's stupid an' yer insults are WEAK!"

Avren looks from one to the other, seems to think about saying something, then just gives her head a shake and goes back to pulling wires out of the transmitter. "Um…yeah, think I'm staying out of this one. You girls have fun."

Merry cackles insanely and spits blood, fighting dirty and using elbows as well as fists, knocking Lyra's hat off in the scuffle. "I'm not impressed yet, ya cheap copy of a crook!"

At the loss of the hat, Lyra seems to go totally berserk, grabbing Merry's head by a handful of the frizz attached to it and slamming it into the ground with a wordless screech of fury.

Lyra says: "IF YA TOUCH ME FAKKIN 'AT AGAIN I'LL FAKKIN KILL YA!"

Merry wriggles out of the hold, leaving a hunk of frizz behind, and sinks her teeth into Lyra's arm. "Mmf AH', ff mff ah fahhffa!"

Lyra ignores the blood flowing from the wound and grabs Merry around the throat, squeezing. "NO ONE TOUCHES ME FAKKIN 'AT! NO! ONE! TOUCHES IT!"

Merry spits again, directly into Lyra's face. "Fuck… ya taste like… year-old… moldy CHEESE!" She splutters and chokes, then socks her right in the eye.

Leonardo looks at Avren. "We do nothing?"

Lyra's head rebounds with the blow, and she lies there dazed for a moment, then sees the hat lying in the dirt and sees red. She leaps to her feet and starts kicking Merry in the ribs over and over again with hard vicious blows.

Merry curls up defensively with a grunt of pain, then grabs the kicking foot and gives it a nasty twist.

Avren looks up and watching the brawl a few moments before yawning shaking her head at Leonardo. "Uh… _I'm_ sure not getting between them."

A nasty cracking sound, and Lyra falls to the ground with a grunt of pain, sweeping a punch at Merry's head on the way down.

Avren winces at the sudden crack. "I bet this is…uh, therapeutic, somehow."

Merry yowls as her nose gets knocked AGAIN and starts bleeding copiously, but manages to spring to her feet. "Ha!" She pants. "Gotcha, ya… ratbag!" She reels.

Leonardo chews a tiny bit of sugar cane, half-whispering to Avren. "She would fight better without the hat."

Lyra lurches to her feet, wobbles a bit on the injured foot. "I've got YOU, ya mangy bint!" She lunges in to clock her, but narrowly misses grazing Leonardo instead.

Leonardo dodges. "I rest my case."

Lyra lunges at Merry, undeterred, and seizes her around the waist, then slams her into the ground with a mighty suplex.

Merry vomits.

Merry says: "Hurk!" She uses the last of her strength to aim at Lyra out of sheer spite.

Helgur points at Merry. "Strong woman…….I like. Fight well."

Lyra collapses on the ground in exhaustion and makes a face of complete disgust as the vomit hits her. "Yer the…the most…vile…"

Helgur points at Leonardo: "Make into hat."

Lyra splutters in rage for a long moment, at a loss for words, then at last says in a surprisingly mild tone. "Yer not 'alf bad. Wanna join me crew?"

Leonardo looks at the pointing man. "What?"

Merry blinks at the sky in a semi-daze, one hand over her ribs and the other coming up to pinch her nose. "Yeah, alrigh'."

Lyra nods in approval, then looks down at her soiled clothes in utter disgust. "All right, yer first job is ta do me bloody laundry."

Merry says: "Pfeh, that's what the sea's for." She huffs and wipes her face.

Lyra says: "*she groans in defeat and limps off to the water in an attempt to salvage her vomit-covered clothes*"

Avren points at Jenkins.

Avren says: "So if you girls are done now, want to introduce your friend?"

Merry rolls clumsily to her feet with a hiss and staggers to the shore, half bent over. "Dunno who that is. Why'd I pick a white shirt, anyway? Bah."

Avren peers back out the window and wrinkles her nose. "And…you know, honestly, you may want to just throw those out at this point and kidnap a tailor…"

Lyra glares at Merry and just limps into the harbor.

Merry snickers until she throws the first handful of seawater on her face. Then she yelps loudly.

Lyra comes back out wearing less vomit-covered clothes and growling under her breath.

Avren makes a huge yawn and a disbelieving shake if her head. "It's hour seven, I can't believe I'm still awake. This is ridiculous. You people are ridiculous."

Lyra picks up her hat, dusts it off, and stuffs it back on her head with one last stare towards Merry.

Libby says: "Oh my…" She whispers softly, almost to herself, her eyes darting back and forth between the two women.

Avren says: "Seriously though, this guy on the galleon got a name?"

Lyra says: "'Allo! Don't worry, lady, we've got it sorted out now. Wot's yer name, then?"

Avren says: "Oh! And Libby!" She looks startled, then grins. "You're awake!"

Libby startles a bit at Avren's sudden exclamation before smiling softly and turning to the younger woman. "It looks like it, yeah…"

Merry washes most of the blood off her face and tugs at her hair. "Bah, I should just tie it all up."

Lyra nods in sympathy. "Maybe ya oughta just 'ack it all off. I reckon it's a lost cause."

Merry says: "Eh, that's salt and curls for ya." She leans over to Ignatius and murmurs, "Just give it time…"

Avren yawns and whispers to Lyra: "Well nothing like watching a good fist fight capped off with some projectile vomiting to I really can't keep my eyes open anymore… everything gonna be okay with whoever's on that galleon?"

Lyra nods to Avren. "Anyhow, I'm goin back ta me boat ta sleep an' clean off me clothes." She grumbles.

Leonardo says: "Still no chance for the hat?"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks to Merry's player for providing this log.


	49. Olipifirovash: Tattoo

**Day 4836**

Heimdall whispers something to Alex.

Alex nods. "More or less…"

Heimdall says: "Well that is a lot. I guess we gotta wait for Bridget to wake up." He sits on the deck looking out the harbor. "By the way Alex you may need to drink some of that healing liquid."

Alex says: "I know… But it's hard. And yes, steady floor seems nice… Though I'm not sure if I can move so easily right now…"

Bridget says: "Alright, let's give you a hand here."

Alex nods.

Bridget carefully helps the older woman off the ship and into the harbor.

Aubergine comes back outside running to her merchant's stall. "EY! PAY FIRST."

Bridget says: "That better at least? Nice solid land again? When you're ready I'll try and help you into town, okay?"

Alex nods. "Thanks… Damn… Even normal land seems to move…"

Bridget says: "Yeah… you'll have to get used to not being on a ship again. And I imagine you might be dizzy on top of that. I'm no doctor, I'm afraid." She looks out the window. "I don't suppose anyone here knows anything about medicine or whatnot?"

Willow says: "Drink water or tea to clam the dizziness down."

Aubergine holds up at copper ring, an ambitious attempt at experiments with facial recreation techniques in copper horribly melted down and the victims cry out in pain, their faces pressing hard to break free from their metal prison.

Bridget says: "Here, just a little bit further…" Bridget drags Alex into town.

Aubergine says: "REAL magic ring…" She tells the women from the harbour meekly. "…heal you good."

Bridget says: "Steady now…" She puts an arm around her.

Alex says: "Think I'd rather sit for a while…"

Bridget says: "No need to go anywhere else."

Heimdall comes into town.

Bridget says: "This is Alex, from Puk. I think the seasickness did as much of a number on her as the pirates."

Leonard says: "Morning! As you can see we're on quite friendly terms with the natives."

Bridget says: "You docked to land in a sloop?" She raises an eyebrow at him.

Leonard says: "Harbor was locked. Besides, it made for a dramatic entrance. *lowers her eyebrow back down*"

Bridget says: "Well, I guess that's one way to make a point about locked harbors. I always thought it was a pointless way to try to keep pirates out."

Heimdall waves to the people. "Hello there, name's Remy. I see you have a bike is it alright if I can take it?"

Alex points at a primitive mattress. "Can you help me there?"

Summer gives Bridget a note titled _They know._

Bridget puts an arm around Alex and tries to guide her over to the mattress.

Bridget points at Heimdall. "You're not going anywhere until you give me the keys to the galleon."

Alex says: "Thanks. I'm Alex, for those who doesn't know me. I need a ride to Puk…" She lies down and covers her face with her arm. "Damn, if things don't stop moving, I think I'm going to throw up again…"

A young man gives Alex some beer and honey. "Take this, Ma'am."

Alex says: "Thanks… But I cannot drink so much, it's getting hard…"

Bridget says: "Yeah, she's Alex. She needs healing and rest, though I think right now what she really needs is friends… She's a bit abrasive, and she's a terrible town leader, but aside from all that, she's okay."

Heimdall hands Bridget some keys. "There Captain. Thank you for all your time. "

Alex says: "Abrasive?"

Bridget grins. "Just a little. And swears too fucking much." She puts a hand on her shoulder gently. "If this place is half as nice as they say, you're in good hands here."

Alex says: "That, probably." She winces.

Helena moves to the window quickly, a worried expression on her face. "Hello there, I'm Helena. We do have tons of Spinach and other healing food inside of this building, I'm sure Shaudawn wouldn't mind if I gave you some." She rummages through the food.

Alex says: "I have some medicine, but I cannot eat right now…"

Helena says: "That's the only processed healing food inside here." She stops as she hears her comment. "Oh well, then you might want to wait until Shaudawn wakes, he's good with the spirits and probably knows about healing, too."

Heimdall says: "Hey Helena is it alright if I can take that bike?"

Heimdall point at a bike named _Heaven's Bike 041 - Free use for all - NO LOCK ALLOWED._

Alex says: "I think I need the wounds open, clean and stitches… "

Helena says: "Um, I'm not from this town, I can't say anything to that, sorry Remy." She sighs. "But the name seems to state that it's free to use." She chuckles.

Heimdall says: "Ah now that is a good ideal. Well whoever rode this in I am gonna take it for now. See you all later." He waves.

Heimdall gets on the bike and takes off down the expressway.

Bridget says: "So… anybody feel like radioing ahead to warn them he's an idiot?"

Merry looks at the direction he's headed and snorts. "He'll fit right in."

Nyara says: "…She's kind of right. Besides, even if any of them are near a radio, they're probably not paying attention to it."

Bridget says: "Well, just as well that he's off to bother somebody else, then. I was about to push him overboard."

Merry says: "What, no walkin' the plank?" She snickers.

Bridget says: "What are we, pirates?" She grins.

Merry raises an eyebrow, managing to look sardonic even with an obviously broken nose and a bruised cheekbone.

Bridget looks around. "A lot of people in this town. I don't think I've seen this many but in like, Zuzi maybe."

Helena says: "As far as I've been informed people here are a lot more capable than the Zuzi lot." She chuckles. "Plus everyone is welcome here, I've been sticking around for a while now." She smiles.

Bridget giggles. "Yeah, Zuzi's pretty useless, though we managed to trade there okay." She gestures toward the sloop. "These guys seriously introduced themselves as pirates?" She giggles. "That's brazen even for them. But nothing surprises me anymore where Lyra is concerned."

Merry says: "Who're you, then?" She angles her knife and clumsily hacks a matted section out of her hair.

Bridget says: "How rude of me to not introduce myself." She takes off her hat and gives a bow. "The name's Bridget."

Leonard says: "We're crazy enough to say so outright, these people are crazy enough to be nice about it. It's a perfect match!"

Bridget says: "Yeah, Lyra kind of failed to mention that to me." She giggles.

Summer says: "It was a rather last minute decision."

Bridget says: "Well enough, then. That does seem to be our specialty." She looks wistful for a moment. "Maybe I should start saying 'your' though." She runs a hand through her hair.

Inithia steps outside, she opens her mouth to say something, stopping and sniffing supiciously. "I smell blood."

Merry saws off another hunk of hair, tossing it on a nearby fire pit and huffing. "Thassit, it's all comin' off."

Summer says: "All I smell is burning hair." She crinkles her nose.

Bridget says: "Yeah, Alex here is still recovering. Been trying to take care of her but she didn't take well to sea travel. I wasn't about to dump her off in San D'Oria though." She waves. "Hey, Jenkins. Lyra here's been, uh, cheerfully telling everyone she's a pirate, and they're all cool with it." She giggles.

Inithia blows out air through her nose. "Well, yes, that is unpleasant." She turns towards the voice. "And you are?"

Bridget peers about. "Or I guess she must be on the ship. Well, whatever."

Jenkins says: "Um, well then. I was going to ask what the situation was around here…" He looks around in confusion. "There's a lot of people here, isn't there?"

Bridget says: "Seems so." She laughs softly. "But I think most of them are sleepy newspawns." She looks toward the blindfolded woman. "The name's Bridget. Nice to meet you all."

Jenkins gives Bridget a note titled _Bridge_.

Merry points to a random man. "That one's definitely a sleepy newspawn. OI, YER MISSIN' OUT ON PIRATES!" She tosses a potato at him. She pokes another man with a finger. "Though this one's normally awake an' wanderin' about."

Bridget hands Jenkins a note titled _They know_.

Inithia says to Bridget, "You're of the Halifax crew, yes? Please notify me when she awakens, I still have to bless the ship, as well as grant her that boon should she honour my request."

Jenkins says: "Halifax crew…" He mumbles. "Oh well close enough to being the case."

Bridget giggles. "Yeah, the two of us started it, but I guess Lyra has kind of stolen the spotlight. Ah, just as well. Me and Jenkins have been kind of talking about retiring, going off to see the world."

Avren nods at the man as she steps out. "Oh, hey there. Decided to come out and join us?" She notices the woman too a moment later and giving them both a little wave. "I'm Avren."

Merry says: "Retirin' pirates, pfeh. No wonder yer recruitin'."

Bridget says: "Maybe come back when you least expect us to stir up some shit again. But there's a lot out there I still want to see." She waves. "Hello, Avren. I'm Bridget."

Avren says: "And y'all are still in your twenties, what's this about retiring?" She chuckles with a little shake of her head. "But guess you'd be plenty rich enough for it by now…"

Bridget says: "Well, more like steering toward another objective. I want to see everything. Haven, Fu, all of that."

She holds up an envelope labeled _Maps_.

Bridget says: "It's a nice thought. Exciting to me, even."

Avren holds up a note titled _Mapa Fu - Orihime 4509.4:8 (z wyk.: praca zbiorowa red. Kalinan [3116])._

Inithia frowns. "They're all younger than I expected."

Jenkins says: "Something like that." He chuckles with a shrug.

Merry says: "'Steering'? Save me from punning pirates."

Bridget says: "Hey, I'm almost 28! And…" She pauses. "I think I'm the oldest one."

Jenkins says: "Is it so bad that we're all so young? We're older than you, I believe." He gives her a coy smile.

Merry says: "Oi Avren, ya like funny notes? Here."

Inithia shakes her head. "Admirable, truly, but I had expected you to be older. Still, I expect pirating favours the young."

Avren nods in understanding. "Oh yes. Fu, and Haven both…talked to a couple sailors, and we've definitely had some thoughts in that direction. Would love to check them out some day." She shrugs. "But, seeing how we've spent something like twelve years." She pauses. "…well, more like sixteen in Lion's case, just up and down this little stretch of coast, I'm not taking any bets on it happening any time soon."

Bridget says: "Yeah, we had a bit of a lucky break early on, a dying town with an unrigged raker in the harbor. Put a lot of work into that boat. And from there it was just one thing after another. Went sailing down the coast intending to scout out the coastline before hitting anywhere, but we wound up robbing it instead…"

Jenkins says: "Yes we have. I think I'm going to miss that boat as much as any of the crew. She's been an invaluable member of our team."

Inithia frowns. "What happened to it?"

Bridget says: "Nothing, but unless they decide to let us take it instead, we'll be having to trade in for a new raker to go sailing."

Jenkins says: "It's still in the harbor. It's not leaving, we are."

Bridget says: "So… yeah, if anyone has a spare raker they don't know what to do with, we'll be looking for one so we can go far, far away and not bother anyone else for a good long while." She grins.

Inithia raises her eyebrows, but doesn't say anything.

Jenkins says: "I take it you do not approve of piracy as much as the others in town seem to?" He continues to smile at her. "And I do not believe I've caught your name."

Avren says: "Well, we had a lucky break too. Lion found us this amazingly sweet rigged raker early on." She shakes her head. "But, with one thing after another always happening, or about to happen, we've still never even managed to get to Klojt. And I can't even imagine how much crazier things would be if we went out _looking_ for trouble, like you guys do."

Merry says: "I've got a boat for ya." She grins too widely and winces.

Bridget giggles. "Yeah, haven't made it to Klojt either, though I… er, found… a handful of their coins somewhere." She holds up a golden coin stamped with _Klojt Bank_.

Inithia gives a smile, slow and sultry. "My motivations are for myself and the gods to know." She bows, sweeping and low. "Madame Inithia de Oduya, She Who Sees the Faces of the Gods and Hears Their Whispers, at your service."

Avren points at Jenkins. "Jenkins, isn't it? And…" She raises a brow. "…you guys are seriously suffering from some kind of raker shortage? That's…uh. Honestly, I expected you all had so many you were whittling them down for peglegs at this point."

Jenkins gives a polite nod in return. "Jenkins is indeed my name. And it's a pleasure to meet you. Your name is as lovely as you are…"

Bridget says: "Well, the last one we had, we gave to some cannibals. And the one before that wasn't rigged and we weren't going to try to sail it anywhere so we abandoned it in a harbor somewhere. And the last ship we stole was a galleon."

Jenkins says: "Which turned out to be a bit too slow for our needs."

Bridget makes a face. "Yeah, no kidding. I don't see how anyone sails in one of those, but I guess it's nice if you're not in a hurry. Its previous owner, for some reason, spent his long sea voyages cooking meat with dried dung. So much meat. So much dung."

Jenkins says: "The guy was practically begging us to kill him, too, actively trying to prevent us from breaking in and healing him. He got his wish." He shrugs.

Bridget says: "Not like we didn't try. What was it, like, twelve attempts and that lock wouldn't break?"

Inithia says: "Oh!" A small sound of surprise escapes her. "Avren is attractive? From the way everyone talks about her, I assumed she share physical similarities with Aubergine."

Bridget says: "And Jenkins has a strange sense of beauty. I mean, he thinks _I'm_ pretty." She grins widely.

Merry snorts with laughter and immediately regrets it, a hand coming up to cover her abused nose.

Inithia turns towards Bridget. "Maybe you are."

Bridget says: "With a nose like this?" She pauses. "Well, I guess you can't see the nose."

Avren blinks and looks up, sounding sleepy and irritable. "I don't actually _have_ a camel face, or ten mouths. Inithia, you realize this, I hope?"

Bridget says: "Also, I'm an abrasive bitch who cusses too much, and… that reminds me, need to go get on the radio and bitch some people out. I've been going nuts without access to a transmitter." She turns to head back toward the harbor and bumps her nose into a ship. "Damn, I forgot I'd already handed over the keys."

Inithia shrugs. "I don't know what a camel looks like. And maybe it's normal for people to have more than one mouth. I can't tell."

Jenkins says: "Which one did you need, Bridge?" He turns back to Inithia and chuckles. "Not one for accepting compliments? That's fine."

Avren says: "And considering our original glorious escape from Moku involved puttering along to Olip in a barely seaworthy collection of boards we'd sort of haphazardly nailed together in the rough shape of an unrigged soarer…I can definitely say there's plenty of young people out there who'd be ecstatic with an unrigged raker. Hope that one you guys abandoned eventually found a good home."

Bridget says: "The ship key and the radio room key." She nods to Avren. "Yeah, hope so. And hope they aren't as much of a fucking idiot as its previous owner. I'd say it's hard to believe how stupid some people are, but… I listen to the radio."

Inithia's face turned towards Avren. "From what I've seen, she spends all her time with Aubergine, so maybe she's not used to people telling her she's pretty."

Jenkins says: "Well, Avren is attractive as well. You are certainly evasive, Madame. I hope that I have not offended you?"

Inithia is confused. "I'm not sure how you mean?"

Jenkins says: "Maybe I wasn't being clear in that it was you I was attempting to call attractive." He gives an amused smile.

Inithia laughs softly. "Ah no, it was not made clear." She dips her head gratefully. "I thank you for your compliment." She straightens. "I am waiting to have a discussion with your Miss Halifax that the wrapping match the present." She smooths her skirt. "The skirt is nice, but hardly nice enough to catch the eye of the gods." She turns towards him keenly. "Do you have a pair of pliers I could borrow, perhaps?"

Bridget says: "Probably about five of them… oh yeah, how would the town like a small donation of 'why do we even have this?' extra tools?" She grins.

Inithia smiles. "I know I would, and probably Aubergine and Avren as well."

Jenkins says: "*he chuckles and nods in agreement* Yes,tools are something that accumulate and are nearly impossible to get rid of. Let me go find one you can just have." He searches around a bit and hands Inithia a pair of pliers.

Inithia smiles, holding them. "All donations are looked upon favorably by the gods."

Jenkins gives a polite bow as he hands over the pliers. "For you, Madame."

Avren says: "Thanks Jenkins. She's been wanting those for awhile, but I'm kinda monopolizing the only pair. "

Jenkins says: "So are you leading this town, Avren? Are you in need of any particular supplies?"

Bridget says: "I'll see what we have that we don't need. Where should I put them?"

Alex says: "Hey…" She tries to sit down.

Bridget points at a building labeled _The Quilla Krang Memorial Center for Newspawns._

Bridget says: "There?"

Avren says: "Am I leading the…?" She blinks, then laughs. "Ah, no, that would be Shaudawn. And he keeps a lot of tools laid out in the newspawn center. "

Bridget says: "I'll be right back, then."

Bridget grabs the improved wheelbarrow and hauls the shipping crate off the ship and into the newspawn center.

Avren says: "If you guys happen to have a glass grinder laying around, or any random cooking stuff you con't have any use for, that would be handy."

Aubergine says: "…ain't got no style…" She stops mid-song to peer down her empty flask.

Bridget says: "By the power of improved wheelbarrow, the crate!"

Jenkins says: "Shaudawn? I don't believe I've met this person yet. But I have to say, this is one of the better towns we've come across."

Bridget dumps a vast supply of used tools out of the shipping crate.

Alex points at Shaudawn. "That'd be him…"

Willow says: "Can't sleep with all this noise…"

As Alex is able to sit down, she looks around. "Is it possible to get a ride home?"

Bridget hands Avren a note titled _Alex_.

Inithia frowns, thinking. "Do we have a bodkin?"

Bridget says: "I just put a couple in there."

Avren points at Lion. "Oh, and this is my friend Lion. He'll be up in a little while. "

Bridget says: "Though come to think, should probably keep two pickaxes if we want to mine gems. Okay, that was several sets of weaponsmithing tools, some tailoring crap, and a bunch of other stuff. Wheelbarrow, away!" She returns the crate to the ship.

Avren says: "Alex, lemme rest a little while here and I'll go find you a drink. We'll get you home somehow or other…I'd volunteer, but I have to avoid Smoku for awhile and not really feeling up to a detour through the desert. "

Bridget says: "And for all that, I forgot to dump the stupid engine parts." She dumps some engine parts in the newspawn center.

Alex says: "Smoku? I appreciate the drink… But I'm not so able to drink right now…"

Avren leans out the window watching the loaded wheelbarrow go by. "Dang, looks like a lot. Thanks Bridget, I'll go have a rummage in a bit. Were the engine parts some sort of experiment to build road-going ships to combat Zuzi's vans?" She yawns and turns to Alex. "And South Moku, or whatever they call themselves. The Silverless Knights." She shakes her head. "Ugh. Kind of a long story. …though come to think of it it was actually kind of Halifax's fault. Only reason we drove through there in the first place was to go check on Puk. Think there's notes out there still. But, I'll…" She mumbles something as her head nods and she drifts off.

Alex says: "San D'Oria? I wouldn't mind having a couple of words with Raaj…" She grumbles. Then, looks at her. "Were the people there okay? There was a newspawn and an older guy, at least."

Bridget says: "If the radio is to be believed, in between whoever Nixelle Pentracross is, Raaj may be coming here at some point in the near future."

Alex says: "Yeah, sure…"

Bridget says: "To talk to Avren about, I'm guessing, the whole framing her for stealing thing."

Summer nods. "If you wants words with him, you'll have to stand in line I think."

Alex puffs and messes her hair. "I need to go home."

Avren says: "Didn't actually make it to Puk, we were on the way to Moku North when a man came on and said they'd broke themselves out. But I got Eleanor to go and check a couple days later to make sure. She said they were fine, and warned them about the bandits in the mountains. "

Lyra emerges from the harbor looking refreshed and with a spring in her step, but she has a tremendous black eye from yesterday. "'Allo again, everyone!"

Avren says: "And Raaj just wants to come to do some very belated bitching at me for slapping Ivy a couple of years ago. That's what that whole thing was _really_ about." She shrugs. "Even though he and his friends were here not too long after and hung out a couple days, and never bothered to say anything to us about it then. "

Lyra says: "Wot 'ave I missed, then?"

Avren says: "Briget gave us all y'alls tools." She yawns. "And just chatting with Alex in between naps."

Alex's voice sounds quite resentful. "Well, Ivy is a bitch. She probably deserved it."

Bridget says: "Well, not _all_ our tools. Just most of the ones that we have no idea why we had ten of." She grins. "Lyra, have I ever mentioned that you're insane? *giggles*"

Lyra gives a thoughtful pause, rubbing absently at the black eye. "I s'pose I am a bit. Really, I just wanted ta see wot they'd do if we came in 'ere an' kicked up a fuss. Make everyone real uncomfortable, loik." She gives a roguish grin. "Anyhow, we've got about three new recruits, so I call it a win."

Inithia looks up from her work. "Hello, Miss Halifax. I trust you had a restful sleep?"

Lyra says: "Aye, I did! Me eyes are bright, me tail's bushy, I only ache in a dozen places instead o' two dozen. Did ya wanna see the boat, then?"

Inithia nods regally. "I cannot bless something I cannot touch."

Bridget says: "Well, seems like the harbor's unlocked. I'm not sure how you convinced them to open it, but I think the sloop must've had something to do with it." She grins.

Inithia smoothes her shirt. "And I must determine what kind of ceremony and ingredients will be needed for the blessing." She turns to Bridget. "Miss Halifax is not here in her pirately duties, but as a trader and consumer." She holds out a hand. "Whenever you are ready, Mistress Halifax."

Lyra says: "It wos easy, Bridget. I just asked 'em nicely ta unlock it! Gahahahaha! Anyhow, Inithia, come along wif me, then." She leads her to the ship.

Alex says: "Blessing the ship?"

Summer says: "Can I watch? I've never seen a ship blessed before."

Lyra says: "Aye, come along if ya like."

Inithia makes a dismissive motion. "Now now, this will take some time, the gods move slowly and I must determine what they require to take notice."

Alex puffs, rubs her arms and lies down again, with a light moan.

Avren rolls her eyes as Inithia walks off. "Man, she had really embraced this whole voodoo priestest oracle whatever thing… And the harbor is open because Lyra just asked so politely. "

Alex says: "Hey, you know anything bout medicine?"

Jenkins says: "I might as well go watch too… Hello there, Lyra." He chuckles in amusement as he looks up at the raker. "Say, what happened to your eye, there?"

Bridget says: "Hey, I don't suppose there's a radio transmitter someone will let me use to insult everyone at a receiver? I kind of forgot what I wanted to say, though. Maybe I should've written it down. There's been an awful lot of stupid on the radio lately to yell at."

Alex says: "Ah, shit." She closes the jacket tight and crosses her arms. Starts shivering slightly.

Summer clears her throat, trying not to sound awkward but failing. "Um, could we have a mouflon?"

Aubergine says reluctantly, giving Shaudawn a look. "Yeh, yeh, I pay for it."

Summer says: "Bridget, on me."

Bridget blinks. "What?"

Summer says: "On me."

Bridget helps Aubergine and Summer drag a mouflon into the harbor.

Bridget says: "Dare I ask why you want a mouflon?"

Avren says: "Alex, you okay?" She turns after a moment and watching Summer with a bemused expression. "Wow, you guys are _that_ hard up for new recruits?"

Summer says: "Yeah, best not to ask."

Alex says: "Nope, I'm not."

Bridget puts her face in her hands. "Look, I don't really want to know what you're getting up to with mouflons, but I don't want to see it."

Summer says: "That's fine. Just help me drag it onto the ship."

Bridget, Summer, and Aubergine drag the mouflon onto the Whatever.

Bridget shakes her head. "Is there someplace Alex can go inside, maybe with a fireplace?"

Alex says: "I need these wounds cleaned or whatever. They are getting freaking nasty."

Avren points at a cot. "Right, there we go. It was hidden beneath all the sledgehammers. And I'll get a fire going. Um…" She looks over at Alex and bites her lip. "Um…otherwise, I don't know too much about medically stuff. Getting drunk would be my best recommendation."

Jenkins says: "Not a bad suggestion. This whole situation has gotten weird." He shakes his head.

Avren says: "Hmm. We could get you a bucket of water and some cloth maybe, if you want to try and wash them out…I don't know what that has to do with healing though. Probably nothing." She grabs a few branches from the pile and lights a cozy fire to warm the room.

Bridget says: "Or pineapples. We offered her a bunch of pineapples."

Alex says: "I still have some liquid, but it hurts eating." She tries to stand up but she loses her balance. "Fuck… "

Avren waves a dismissive hand at Jenkins. "And it only got weird once your girl Summer started getting a little too close and personal with the sheep… "

Alex says: "Getting drunk sounds nice… But I've been really trying to not, lately. And I was quite achieving it…"

Avren approaches Alex and regarding her with a thoughtful frown. "All right, let's see…" She offers an arm. "Think you can pull yourself up? Or…hrm. I guess we could drag you if you're really having trouble. Need to get you out of the weather, is the main thing." She tugs her hood up to cover her ears. "This wind is pretty bad…"

Alex pulls herself up. but loses her balance again and almost falls on Avren.

Avren moves quickly to catch her. "Whoa…careful now." She wraps an arm around her for support, then glancing toward the harbor with a faint frown. "Wish Inithia were out here, could probably use that walking stick right about now… It's not too far, just right across the street."

Alex nods and starts walking very slowly, leaning most of her weight on her.

Avren leads her carefully into the building, pausing now and then to let her rest.

Alex puffs. "If things just stayed still…"

Avren gets her over to the cot and helps sit her down on it, releasing her with a relieved expression. "Okay, made it!" She gestures at the fire. "And it should be more comfortable in here soon. "Really you should just lie still and get some rest until you can try taking some medicine again. And, uh, I'll need to sleep a little while now, but we'll see how you're feeling in a little bit. Maybe Shaudawn and Olivia know something about medicine. Or, uh… Aubergine?" She looks out toward the van with a dubious expression and says apologetically. "I just really have no idea what to do if regular healing stuff isn't working…" She checks the fire again and steps out, carefully shutting the door against the draft.

Alex nods and sits still for a bit, looking at the fire. She takes out the jacket and looks at it for a while before folding it carefully and putting it aside. She takes out a knife and a bottle and puts them in front of her though she just stares at them.

Avren gives Bridget a note titled _Re: Alex._ Bridget writes something on it and hands it back.

Shaudawn lets out a long breath and finally gets up, looking around. "More pirates." He frowns. "Well, I am Shaudawn. And this is Olipifirovash." He nods and walks over to Alex. He stoops down beside her and begins to examine her wounds. His face remains stoic, save for a slight wince at the corner of his eyes. He frowns. "I know a little about herbs. Maybe a little first aide. That is it. R…" He stops and frowns again. "…there are others who know more about healing than I. But let me see if I have a tiny bit of some ointments."

Alex tries to not move much from her cot at the Center. "I saw once someone opening a wound, cleaning it and stitching it. And it wasn't as nasty as these are getting… "

Shaudawn comes back out, glancing at Bridget and Jenkins, but moving silently. He touches his headdress, adjusting it. He fully enters the Newspawn Center now. The various tools catch his eye, but he doesn't hesitate. He goes to Alex and stoops down, now examining the wounds more closely. "Now that I see you, I remember when you came to Olipifirovash the first time. With Joedi. And now I remember where I first heard the word 'Whatever'" He nods. "Now, it becomes clear." He looks around.

Alex says: "I don't really remember being here with Joedi… But ah, well, that was wrong as hell…" She shakes her head.

Shaudawn nods. "When you first brought her from Cantr Island. But that was long ago, and I do not remember if you were awake much." He frowns. "Well, no water. But these ointments can still go on." He looks at Alex. "May I touch your wounds?"

Alex shakes her head. "I never brought her from Cantr, I've never left this island. I freaking hate ships." She looks at his hands, breathes deeply and nods. "Go ahead… This should be better than the water."

Libby says: "Shau… when was the last time Sabin woke?"

Avren lifts her head a little groggily. "Think we've got water on the ship somewhere, if you need it…"

Shaudawn just gives his head a slight shake and takes her arm, examining it, then the other wounds beneath torn, stained clothing. "This… may hurt a little. "

Bridget looks away, and goes over to lean on Jenkins quietly.

Shaudawn pauses a moment, frowning, looking out the window with a sad, apologetic expression, but he says nothing to Libby. He dabs at the wounds with clean cotton fibers. His lips are tight as some of them reopen—some of them with more than just blood. His nose twitches at the scent, but he continues as quickly as his fingers allow.

Alex breathes deeply. Closes her eyes for a moment and clenches her jaws trying to not make any sound. She winces.

Shaudawn takes out a bit of cotton cloth and dabs at some of the wounds with various ointments. He then takes a glass bottle and examines it. He nods, then follows suit.

At some point, Alex holds his hand, making him stop. Breathes deeply a couple of times and releases the air slowly. Whispers, though pain can be heard on her voice. "Fuck…" She gestures him to continue.

Shaudawn pauses a moment, giving her hand a reassuring but silent squeeze. He then takes several strips of clean cotton and liberally, but respectfully and gently, wraps them around her, careful not to get clothing stuck.

Alex says: "Okay… I think that was _worse_ than being stabbed…" She half-smirks. "Thanks…" She rubs her face and messes her hair.

Shaudawn makes a few ties and knots, then sitting back, examines the makeshift bandages. He tries not to grimace when he sees a few stains seeping through. "That…is about the best I can do for now. It will hurt like crazy, but at least the wounds are clean and will have a better chance at healing." He frowns again. "I wish I had something more for your pain. But I do not think alcohol would be good right now." He blinks a couple of times, his jaw firm. "I am sorry this has happened to you."

Alex says: "It's better than nothing. Thanks." She grumbles. "At least _I_ am alive." She glances to the window. "But I lost the only other people in these islands that seemed to stand me…"

Shaudawn nods. "The world… it is changing…" He tries to give a sympathetic grin. "Rest now. Regain your strength." He gestures at the bread. "That just came out of the oven, so help yourself when you feel you can eat. Let me see if there is water. But I will figure out how to get you back to Puk. Probably have to be me driving you. I do not trust that Avren or Lion…well, almost anyone here now… will be able to make it past San d'Oria alive now." He waves his hand. "But that is not your concern now. Rest. Huh. Avren. There. Sip that. I… must go out. I will try to be awake later."

Alex says: "Well, I intend to have a couple of words with Raaj, so maybe me neither." She grumbles and lies down. "I'll need to sew Fad's jacket too…" She caresses the jacket and folds it to use it as pillow. She rubs her eyes, trying to avoid the tears.

Bridget says quietly: "Maybe more people can stand you than you think…"

Bridget whispers to Shaudawn: "For what little it might be worth, I'm sorry about all this, and about dumping her on you, but I didn't want to leave her in San D'Oria."

Alex says: "Well, if they do, they don't show it so well. And in any case, no one left for me, they are all dead. Or gone. Or both, who knows…"

Bridget whispers to Shaudawn: "I think right now she needs friends more than anything else, and I've heard there's good people here."

Bridget says: "The people here have taken you in without hesitation and haven't said a word against you."

Avren says: "Shaudawn I'm not gonna lie, there were two of those and I already grabbed the shinier one." Her expression sobers. "But thanks for helping her, I wouldn't have had any idea how to do any of that." She purses her lips and looks across the street with a sympathetic expression. "And Alex… I mean, we can drive you, we'll just cut through the desert to avoid more drama. But…um, you know you're welcome to stay here as long as you want?"

Alex says: "Thanks. But I have a newspawn that happended to be a nice-ish guy instead of a fucking bastard, and a song-writer home. I'd like to arrive before the first turns into a sleeper or whatever, and mostly before the second leaves. He was making a song about the twins. And desert is not soooo bad. If you avoid all the shitty sand getting into the motor and reaching _everywhere_." She smirks. "Or if no one punches you or tries to drown you in the bath-house… Fuck, I miss them too much…" She rubs her eyes again, now slightly angryly, as annoyed by her own tears. "And I used to have friends there. But, well, Raaj used to be some sort of friend, but I assume all the cities around stopped being interested in us once Dag died. But at least they came to help from the desert when he turned mad…"

Avren whispers something to Shaudawn.

Avren says: "Never actually been to any desert but Blojt." She shrugs. "But Mirovash was all right, wouldn't mind a chance to stop in and say hi again." She pauses while she continues on and sighing a little. "And…well. You've liven in Puk a long time, I guess I'd understand why you'd want to go back, with all the memories there." She nods. "And no matter what you decided to do, we should go out and check on the others there either way."

Inithia comes out of the harbor and walks into the water, not flinching despite the temperature. She begins to carefully rinse the blood off of her body, the water going pink, and then quickly red around her.

Avren starts to say something else, then notices Inithia out of the corner of her eye and turn to watch her in puzzlement and a bit of concern. "Uh, Inithia? …are you, okay?"

Alex says: "I've lived my all live there. And…" She messes her hair. "It'd be like betraying them. They stayed there because I wanted to be there. Now I cannot just live. I belong to that city. It's hard to explain…"

Inithia rises out of the water, turning her head in Avren's direction. "Hmm? I'm fine. Just part of the sacrificial rights, you understand."

Avren says: "Uh-huh." She considers that a moment, then shrugs and turns back to what she was working on. "Well, I just hope you're being paid well…"

Lyra emerges from the ship with large bloody designs on her face, more blood flecking the rest of her clothes, and a bemused expression on her face. "I'd like ta take this moment ta endorse Inithia's ship-blessin services. I feel very, uh, blessed. That wos definitely worf it."

Aubergine emerges from the harbour, skulking in the shadows, sipping sake.

Summer exits the harbor, a visage of horror. She is covered with blood yet she calmly walks to rest near the sloop.

Inithia dips her head at Halifax. "I take it, then, you would have no problem testifying to the strength of Miss Aubergine's and my power, to whoever you come across?"

Bridget looks over to the harbor, staring. "What in the world were you doing in there? With that sheep? Wait, wait, I don't want to know. I don't want to know!"

Lyra says: "Aye, ye'll 'ave me full recommendation. I am very impressed wif the strength o' yer magical power."

Alex grumbles something when they talked about magic.

Lyra says: "Jenks, ta answer yer earlier question, I got me black eye tusslin wif this uppity bint last night."

Inithia rises from the water, icy cold rivulets running down her exposed flesh. "And I do appreciate your compliments. The gods look upon those in proper awe of their powers with…well, not benevolence, but close."

Lyra points at Merry. "She's got quite a mouf on 'er, but she knows 'ow ta fight, I'll give 'er that. Reckon we'll take 'er wif us."

Avren says: "Aww..so did you guys sacrifice Summer's mouflon pal? That sucks." She stretches a little. "Anyway, Alex…I think the most important thing for now is just to try to rest and get your strength back. Try not to worry about anything else until you've recovered more, and then we'll see about getting you back home. "

Alex says: "You say it as if it'd be easy…"

Inithia looks a bit concerned. "They did ask permission of the owner?"

Lyra looks at her crew. "Also, you lot, don't mind the bloody 'andprints all over the boat. They're, us, blessin us. Plus I kinda like wot they do fer the decor."

Inithia dabs off the last bit of water with her shirt. "Make sure you rename that ship, Halifax. It is symbolic, and it matters." She slips the damp shirt on, and then the skirt.

Avren says: "Pretty sure that ship's gettin renamed either way…"

Summer says: "Avren, you mentioned a bath tub right?"

Inithia carefully reties her blindfold. "It would be best if you bathed in the ocean, summer. The salt negates the lingering magic." She gives a wicked smile. "You don't want the gods paying attention to you when you're not prepared for it." She turns to Halifax. "And I don't think you're going to like your luck ceremony."

Summer says: "If that's what you recommend. But you'll have to excuse my modesty." She slips back to the harbor where she can bathe in private.

Lyra says: "No? But I quite loik luck an' ceremonies an' all that."

Inithia nods, sitting. "Do you have a metal needle?"

Lyra points, then remembers Inithia can't see it. "Aye, I've got one."

Bridget says: "Alex, whatever you decide to do, just remember… not everyone's going to just hate you immediately."

Inithia holds out her hand.

Lyra passes it over.

Bridget says: "And… whatever you might think of us, you may want to reconsider living alone. There are those who would have just killed you all without a word, and nobody would have even known what happened."

Aubergine says: "…they clothes black…" She bobs her head to the sake-fuelled music inside. "…don't smile…"

Lyra says: "Aye. At the very least, keep yer 'arbor locked an' stay indoors when ships come in." She looks at the dwarf, tries hard not to snigger, fails.

Alex says: "Actually, people uses to hate me _immediately_. The ones that doesn't, it's because they give me a second chance… And no, I don't want to live alone. But what else can I do?"

Inithia gestures to the ground in front of her, holding the needle in her left hand. "Sit. Facing me."

Lyra obediently sits in front of Inithia.

Avren gives Bridget a note titled _Re: Alex._

Summer walks out of the harbor towelling her hair dry, and makes her way back to the sloop.

Inithia takes Halifax's face in one hand, pulling the skin taught while carefully avoiding the blood. With the other, she carefully positions the needle one the left edge of the woman's face, right at the edge of the blood-pattern. She mutters incomprehensibly to herself as she does so, rhythmically.

Lyra stays very still as Inithia puts a needle on her face.

Avren point at note titled _Halli pirate 4836._

Willow hisses and grabs a copy, running back inside.

Avren quickly scrawls down a copy and returns inside with a little smirk. "Nice to finally not be the main subject of one of those…"

Inithia carefully breaks the surface of Halifax's skin, mixing the blood outside with the blood inside. She does this in a line across the top of the mark carefully, before she pauses. "Did you want this to be colored?"

Lyra says: "Uh…is this gonna be…permanent?"

Inithia nods shortly, once.

Lyra says: "Wot! Ya didn't say nuffin about no tattoos from blind girls! Me anonymity is important, yanno!"

Inithia says: "The scarring will be permanent, regardless, it is your choice if it has colour or not. Black or red are the traditional colours." She frowns and holds the woman's face still. "You wanted the luck ceremony, be glad it's not a fortune-telling one. That would have required you to wear the intestines of a dead mouflon for three days."

Lyra says: "Oh, blimey… Argh, make it red, then."

Bridget scratches something on the _Re: Alex_ note and passes it back to Avren.

Lyra says: "Ya could warn a girl first, yanno!"

Inithia gives a sigh. "You're a difficult one, you know that?" She bites her lip. She turns her head. "Do we have clay around here somewhere?"

Lyra says: "Oi, does anyone know anyfin about, uh, coverin tattoos? 'Ow big is this gonna be, Inithia?"

Willow hands Inithia the clay. "Here you go."

Inithia nods. "And half that in any kind of stone?"

Lyra says: "An' does it really gotta be on me face?"

Bridget giggles, tries to stop giggling, then giggles again.

Inithia turns to Halifax. "It's to bind the magic from the blessing into your face. It's the outline of the blood there."

Bridget says: "You could always wear one of the black masks around your eyes. That would look completely not sinister at all."

Lyra says: "Bridget, if ya laugh at me, so 'elp me god I will go over there an' wallop ya!"

Willow says: "Stone and clay. Need anything else?"

Bridget says: "I hear masks are very comfortable."

Lyra says: "I dunno about wings under me eyes… Wot about, like, one? I reckon it'll look cooler if it's asymmetrical."

Inithia sits back with the needle. "I could always not do it at all, and you could wear some herbs around your neck like a housewitch, but I thought you wanted magic, and a line to the gods, not cookery. Did you think it would be easy, or fun?" She gestures at her chest, where the blood for her own wounds is soaking through in little dots. "It was not for me, but I did as you asked."

Avren is leaning comfortably against the wall, watching them all and biting back a grin.

Lyra says: "Gahhh… 'Ow am I gonna cover it up, then…"

Bridget says: "Yeah, Lyra, don't complain and take your face tattoo like a woman."

Lyra says: "You! Dwarf! 'Ave ya got anyfin fer coverin tattoos!"

Lyra points at Aubergine.

Bridget says: "Ah, come on. I don't think anyone's going to pay much attention to it anyway. I mean, we walk around dressed like _this_ and nobody notices."

Inithia takes a rock and begins pounding the clay and rock into a fine powder together. "You could always rub clay or mud on your face. Very fearsome. Or so I assume."

Nyara says: "Hm. This seems interesting…"

Lyra says: "Gahhh… Well, I do want me some luck, but this is extreme, innit?"

Nyara says: "Cant afford to scorn luck, and I bet it looks cool."

Lyra says: "Aye, that's true, it would be real fearsome… I s'pose magic ain't easy…" She eyes the needle with an alarmed expression.

Willow crosses her arms above her chest and looks at the pair. "It's not extreme. Extreme would be wearing the intestines…"

Inithia crosses her arms. "The blood is drying. The gods are going to turn a blind eye, soon."

Lyra says: "Ah, bloody 'ell. Do it, then!" She grits her teeth and assembles her face in a stoic expression.

Inithia takes up the powder, and carefully mixes it with just enough blood so that it's more liquid than solid. She dips the needle in it, and starts over, outlining the bloody mark, moving fast. In a matter of minutes she's reached the bridge of the nose, going back for more ink after every stab of the needle. It's hard, now, to tell where Lyra's blood begins the magic blood ends.

Alex says: "Hey, you know bout tattoos? I need to re-made one…"

Lyra says: "Alex, just so yanno, this girl is blind. I am currently gettin a tattoo, on me face no less, from a girl wot can't see." She keeps her face muscles still as Inithia pokes her with the needle, resisting the urge to wince.

Inithia pauses in her incomprehensible chanting to shake Halifax a little. "Hush. This is magic, it's no ordinary tattoo. This is your link to the gods. And unless you _want_ it to be messed up, stop talking." She resumes her work, halfway done with the outline now, working carefully on the bottom half.

Lyra snaps her mouth shut and remains silent as Inithia continues to work.

Alex says: "Well, I don't need _her_ to do it, but I don't know how to get the colors."

Bridget says: "I'm sure the blind girl is very good at magic tattoos."

Lyra stares evilly at Bridget while being careful not to move her head.

Inithia moves down to outline the line under her nose, over her lips, to her chin, moving quickly and carefully.

Alex says: "I don't need them magic. I just need to…" She caresses the tattoo of her left arm. "I need a D. Here-ish. Having them both."

Lyra dies a little inside as she feels the needle cover her whole goddamn face.

Inithia, having finished the outline, begins to fill in the mark, from the outside in, simply making the lines thicker and thicker. As she gets more space, she wipes away the excess blood and ink on the finished part, beginning to exposed the finished area, bit by bit. The closer and closer she gets to finishing, the faster her quiet, incomprehensible chanting gets. She finishes the sweeping hands on her face, wiping it clear, then moves down to carefully work on the small line over her mouth, muttering rapidly now.

Lyra closes her eyes and silently prays to Inithia's gods that she can come up with some way to hide this shit.

Inithia, with a final, muttered, intonation, makes the last stab into Halifax's face, wiping the whole thing free of blood as she does so. She places her hands over the designs, fitting perfectly, of course. "The gods grant you luck, Lyra Halifax, supplicant eternal." She draws one finger over the bottom mark. "The gods hear your words, Lyra Halifax, supplicant eternal." She pushes the woman away, bowing her head, then holds out the needle and the bloodstained rope.

Alex is still shivering. She curls up and, half hugging the jacket, half using it as a pillow, she seems to fall asleep. However, a bit after she rubs her eyes, drying another stupid tear.

Lyra takes the needle and rope back and staggers to her feet with a groan. "'Ow bad is it? 'Ave I got bloody 'andprints tattooed on me bloody face now?"

Inithia's voice has no inflection. "Yes."

Lyra points accusingly at Inithia, seemingly forgetting that the other girl can't see. "Mate, ye've got SOME NERVE, surprisin me wif a bloody face tattoo!"

Inithia's eyebrows creep above the blindfold. "You had the option not to take it." She leans over, dumping the remains of the ink onto the ground.

Lyra says: "Ya were all pokin me before I 'ad a say! Blimey! Ugh, this luck better be real good, then!"

Bridget starts giggling again.

Leonard says: "Well you knew what you were getting yourself into when you took the face tattoo ritual, Lyra."

Nyara says: "Are there other magic tattoos?" She seems genuinely curious, turning to Inithia.

Lyra next points accusingly at Aubergine. "DWARF! This is yer fault! Yer bloody priestess girl 'as covered me face wif tattoos! Ya be'er come up wif some kinda merchandise wot can 'ide it!"

Inithia has one eyebrow drop, and one rise higher. "What did you think I meant to do with a needle to your face?"

Alex gestures to the hawk, who has been wandering around the room, to get close. She tries to hug it but the bird complains and moves away. She grumbles to him and closes her eyes with a wince. Rubs them and hugs the jacket stronger. After a bit, the hawk climbs to the cot and moves to her side.

Aubergine hurriedly searches the trinket collection, lifting up a valuable item of totally legit merchandise. "Got real sapphs, you buy?"

Aubergine holds up a gold ring with a beautiful turquoise stone, the side of the ring engraved with 'Paradise Family' in flowing letters.

Inithia raises a shoulder in a shrug, answering Nyara's question. "The tattoo was simply part of the ritual, not the point of the ritual."

Lyra says: "Wot's a ring gonna do, dwarf! I need some kinda, some kinda…cream or summat! Or a mask!"

Nyara says: "Hm. So I suppose that extends the question to what other rituals are there? …mostly out of curiosity, I probably… wouldn't go through with one, yet."

Aubergine starts to do stuff in the darkness of the van. "Got cream." She mashes up a handful of lokum, wrapping it in reputable notepaper. "What you pay?"

Inithia says to Halifax, "I'm sure Aubergine could design a wonderful concealment mask, her stuff is less bloody than my own." She says to Nyara, "It depends…what are you looking for, dear? And what can you give to the gods in tithe?"

Lyra says: "Silver? Diamonds? Booze? Wot do ya want?"

Inithia chuckles. "She'll want booze, most like."

Nyara shrugs, apparently forgetting that Inithia can't see it, but her voice is a bit uncertain. "I don't really own much, that I could give… and I don't really know what I'm looking for yet. Adventure, maybe." She gives a sidelong glance at Lyra, but quickly returns her attention to Inithia. She scuffs one foot against the ground. "I have notes, some mostly simple tools, a chisel that I accidentally stole, some clothes I never wear." She shrugs and fidgets.

Inithia stands, sidling up to the girl, circling behind her. "Maybe what you need is a ritual of courage."

Nyara turns to face Inithia again. "Courage?"

Inithia runs a hand along the back of the girl's neck. "You could always work the tithe off, or…" Her head turns in Lyra's direction. "If you have an employer, they could pay it for you, and you owe them."

Aubergine gives Lyra some lokum.

Nyara shivers at Inithia's touch. "I don't know when Lyra is going to leave, if there's enough time for me to work the tithe then I could. If not, it may have to wait. I wouldn't trust me yet if I were her."

Inithia leans close. "Well you're not, are you?"

Lyra looks at the smashed lokum wrapped in paper, rolling some of it between her fingers, and a suspicious look comes over her face. She tries tasting some and then glares. "Wot's this, then! This ain't no concealment cream, it's some kinda…dessert!" She hurls it back at Aubergine in a rage.

Nyara says: "I'm not… what?" Lyra's reaction causes her to snort and stifle a giggle.

Lyra says: "Dwarf, ya be'er come up wif summat be'er by the time I come back 'ere again!" She makes more accusatory pointing, and her eyes narrow with evilness. "Or else! Ya 'ear me!"

Aubergine ducks, letting the package skid along the flagstones. "EY!"

Inithia turns to Lyra. "Would you like me to design a mask that our dear Aubergine can make an enchant? I admit, she's more skill with enchantment than I."

Lyra nods shortly.

Avren passes the note back to Bridget.

Aubergine gives a note to Lyra.

Lyra looks down at the note, nods shortly again.

Aubergine snorts, swallowing a mouthful of sake before resuming the familiar melody. "…girls in Puk…" and waddling off towards her van. "…ain't got no style…"

Inithia taps her cane, waiting on Halifax. "Miss Halifax?"

Lyra turns a frigid glare on Inithia. "Wot? Aye, design it, wo'ever." She stomps back to the sloop, scowling fiercely.

Inithia nods, heading in the direction of Aubergine.

Lyra passes a hand over her face in despair and leans over to Bridget, and whispers: "Bridget, tell me the truf. 'Ow does it look?"

Nyara turns in the direction of the sloop. "'ey, Lyra, when are you planning to leave?"

Bridget whispers to Lyra: "It's the most amazingly awesome and badass thing I have ever seen."

Lyra whispers back: "Are ya sure? Are ya lyin ta me? I want yer honest opinion. I ain't gonna be mad."

Lyra says: "Eh, I dunno, a day or two? Anyhow, you lot, tell me the truf. 'Ow does this tattoo look? Is it completely bloody stupid?"

Willow says: "It looks… well." She taps her chin. "Like a tattoo."

Nyara says: "Kinda cool."

Bridget whispers to Lyra: "Nope, not joking. Kind of jealous." She grins. "Thinking of getting one for myself."

Lyra flops over the railing of the sloop in deepest regret.

Inithia's voice is serious. "I don't think it looks that bad."

Nyara says: "Well… I suppose I'd best… find something to do until it's time to go." She yawns, and pulls out something to work in.

Summer says: "I think you're daft. But…I guess it could kind of grow on me. Look into getting a mask for sure."

Willow says: "Nyara, you could always help me with the yarn. "

Lyra makes an extremely rude gesture at the blind girl.

Bridget says: "Ah, come on, it's totally awesome. So are masks! Masks are awesome too."

Summer says: "You're going to have to update your autograph poster now."

Avren peers over at Lyra a moment and then nods seriously. "It looks exactly like a tattoo made by a blind girl jabbing at your face with a bone needle."

Lyra says: "Avren, do ya like crossbows?"

Inithia says seriously, "It was an iron needle."

Nyara says: "…I can fix this waster anytime." She gets up and moves. "Just so you know, I do suck at this." She joins Willow anyway.

Inithia leans against the building stretching. "Both of those ceremonies were exhausting, I really must rest."

Avren says: "What, are bolts replacing needles now, as the next level in tattoo technology? But either way…nah, I'll pass." She looks over the markings again and chuckles. "Just…um, you could always tell people you got that from the cannibals. While drunk. "

Willow shakes her head. "Help is still help. Thank you."

Avren says: "And then they made you their chief."

Lyra says: "Avren, if ya say one more word, so 'elp me god I will shoot you."

Willow says: "Woaaaah, hold up." Her eyes widen.

Nyara says: "I'd be a bit unhappy if you did, think of all the entertainment we'd lose."

Lyra says: "Not, yanno, fatally. I wos finkin maybe the leg." She eyes Avren appraisingly.

Nyara says: "Ah. Fair point. Though it would still be kinda upsetting."

Lyra gives a heavy sigh. "Anyhow, I'm gonna get drunk an' chalk up all me bad decisions ta booze."

Bridget says: "Man, if you shot her in the knee, she might have to give up traveling any and take up work as a town guard instead."

Inithia yawns.

Lyra goes into the harbor and returns with no fewer than four mugs brimming with alcohol and starts to drown her misery. "All right, Avren, ya can speak again as long as it ain't about me tattoo." She takes a long, disconsolate swig from one of the mugs.

Nyara says: "Is that one of the bad decisions you're blaming on being drunk?"

Lyra says: "Ya understand me so well already!"

Avren says: "Eh, well I do have a finger I could probably stand to lose, depending on how good your aim is." She flips her hair back and returns to her work with a little shake of her head. "But pfft. Like telling me not to say words would have worked anyway. I'm sorry but even magic can't compel _that_. My ten mouths are greater than Inithia's gods."

Willow's eyebrows raise and she moves away from the window. "Oooh…"

Bridget says: "Oh yeah, that reminds me, if any of you still have keys to the galleon, can you pass them over? Pretty sure we didn't copy those much though. Ugh, a pirate's life is copying keys, I swear."

Lyra waves her mug tipsily at Bridget. "But…wot if I wanna steal yer boat?"

Bridget says: "It's not my boat and I'm gonna leave the thing here for whoever wants the old tub. I'd like to be able to get a raker out of it, though."

Lyra says: "Blimey, I'll steal ya one if ya want! We got that one wot we ditched." She waves vaguely towards the south. "Didn't 'ave all its sails, but it 'ad some."

Avren whispers to Bridget: "And that trade works for me. Lemme rest my eyes a little while here and I'll go move Rian's stuff." She rolls her eyes a bit. "There's 12 kilos of dung in there, so you'll forgive me if I'm not a rush to go and uh, dive right in."

Inithia yawns sleepily.

Avren says: "Inithia, can you pass me that soldering iron back or do you two need if for your magic whatsits in there?"

Inithia points at a project to carve a wooden mask and turns to Aubergine. "For Halifax. You enchant it, yes? "

Lyra takes another long swig from her mug and nods in agreement with this statement.

Inithia says: "I'm not sure I needed it at all." She yawns. "I'm going to sleep."

Nyara yawns hugely and curls up, though she continues sleepily working.

Lyra wanders out of the sloop again, almost tripping on a coil of rope in her inebriation but playing it off coolly like it was intentional.

Avren goes over to their building window. "Lion, Lion, look!" She whispers excitedly, and holds up a ceramic teapot.

Lyra cranes her neck to see, sloshing a bit of wine out of her mug. "Ehhh? Wot'sh that, a teapot? Are ya makin tea, then?"

Avren says: "You need to start knitting more stuffed animals immediately! "

Summer she watches Lyra, bring her own mug of brandy to her lips. She winces at the stout drink as it hits the back of her throat. Grimaced but takes another swig. "Did you bring you carving knife mate? Maybe a mug'll take your mind off things."

Lyra says: "Ehhh, a mug… Hmmm…." She glances around town and points at a bike named _Lyra's Ride_. "Fer me? Ya shouldn't 'ave!"

Summer says: "Or plate or wo'ever."

Lyra says: "Blimey, are ya doin that fing where ya get drunk an' imitate me accent?"

Summer says: "What do you mean?"

Avren nods excitedly. "We have tea! And now Bridget donated a tea pot. So now Lion will knit a bunch more little friends and I'll set them up around a table and we'll have a doll's tea party, which is a thing I've been wanting to do for _years_ now."

Lyra says: "Yanno! That fing!" She gesticulates wildly, spilling more booze on the ground, and does a very strange impression of someone doing an impression of her. "'Allo, me name's Summer an' I wish I wos as cool as Lyra! Ahhhh, tea party! I love a good tea party! We gotsh some tea on the boat!"

Avren pauses and glances at the bike with a little chuckle. "And yeah, I've noticed that one before…"

Lyra says: "Ya wanna 'ave a tea party on me boat, Avreeeen?"

Summer says: "I don't do that. Do I? That's," she clears her throat, "I mean that would be silly."

Lyra nods vigorously. "Aye, would be really shilly, wouldn't it!" She drains the mug with a hiccup.

Summer says: "Bliley! Slow down, Lyra. We got the whole night here."

Lyra says: "It'sh okay, I got MORE!" She holds up her questionably crafted mugs, and one plain one. "All fulla BOOZE!" She makes to toss the empty mug aside, then examines its smooth surface with a scowl and retreats to the sloop, pulling out her knife.

Summer struts wobbly down the gangplank and aims herself towards the harbor again.

Avren crosses her arms. "Nope, sorry. Tea parties are very dignified things. You can't attend while drunk." She shrugs. "Besides, we need at least four stuffed animals to make polite small talk with." She looks at her again and grins. "I'm very happy you decided to wear your giraffe shirt, though."

Lyra starts modifying the mug. "'Ow bout tomorrow? Yanno ya wanna shee me boat, mate! It'sh all bloody now!" She points accusingly at Inithia.

Avren says: "Right, well that's another thing. Can't have a delightful tea party with mouflon blood smeared all over the place. It's just not allowed."

Lyra says: "Nahhhh, it'sh nice! Looksh real good!" She hiccup. "SHUMMER! I'm decoratin thish MUG!" She waves it proudly.

Summer says: "I know mate! I can see ye wif me own eyes."

Lyra is seemingly unaware of how loudly she's speaking. "GAHAHAHAHA! Yer doin it! I TOLD YA!"

Summer takes another swig and says nothing. She gets close to Lyra, squinting and examining the tattoo with one eye, shaking her head. "Ah, mate. It's not that bad. I bet it'll look nice once it heals. And if not, we can make a whole collection of masks for you. One for whatever mood you're in."

Lyra says: "It be'er look REAL niiish…" She casts an insidious glance over Aubergine and her zoo.

Summer says: "Not one made o' wood neivver." She hiccups.

Lyra says: "'Ow bout a…black mask…maybe shilk…" She hiccups thoughtfully.

Summer says: "I was thinking black leather. But silk would be pretty nice too."

Lyra says: "Black leavver, huh…" She scratches her nose and burps.

Summer says: "Well, yeah. Its pretty malleable, ya know. Make it from fitting and small so it's not it's not so…in your face if you don't mind the pun."

Lyra scrawls something on a piece of paper, slips it into Aubergine's pocket, and sniggers drunkenly. "Oi! Shaudawn, are ya awake? I wos wonderin. Ye've got quite a few buildins in yer town. Are any fer sale, then?" She leans back casually in the sloop, swilling the booze in her mug, and waits for a response.

Avren and Lyra whisper amongst themselves.

Lyra winks broadly at Avren.

Bridget hides a snicker behind a hand and says quietly. "I'm just an innocent farmer, nothing to see here." She whistles tunelessly.

Helgur says: "Helgur bored.. want hit something."

Lyra says: "Don't worry, mate, we'll be shippin out soon." She pats him on the arm like you'd pat a dog.

Jenkins says: "Whatever happened to Heimdall? Did he just wander off?"

Bridget snickers. "I shook him down for his keys and then he ran off on a free-use bike immediately afterward. Couldn't get out of town fast enough, for some reason. I don't know what sort of meeting he was late for in Olipifuck West."

Avren says: "And there we have it folks, the official new name for Rosenbury." She grins. "It's perfect, thank you Bridget."

Lyra raises an eyebrow at Avren and whispers something to her.

Avren shrugs and goes back to pulling on wires. "Well you know Lyra, you're always welcome to store any fabulous treasure caches with me and Lion. We'll take good care of it all for you." She nods.

Lyra says: "Aye, I reckon ya would. Stealin from me wouldn't be too smart, would it?" She gives a sinister smile.

Avren chuckles. "I have never been accused of being smart."

Jenkins says: "Well, he was already saying he was leaving for whatever reason…" He shrugs. "Strange guy. Way too blood thirsty for our group. He never really fit in."

Avren says curiously. "And who was this Heimdall now? Did that all happen while Inithia and I were inside?"

Bridget says: "Yeah, really. He kept going on and on and on and fucking _on_ about how he wanted to kill the Silver Knights, and while I can understand the sentiment, I couldn't understand it from the fact that he'd never even been to this part of the island before, he'd been wandering around the mountains in hide clothes with a bone club." She nods to Avren. "Yeah, he pretty much took off within less than an hour of coming ashore."

Nyara sighs. "I'm kinda bored, right now. If I had any sense of design I'd try drawing out some jewelry plans for the future… I have got to get my hands on a bunch of copper, gold too, I think."

Bridget says: "Oh, and he'd also bragged to Alex about having killed two men. You know, by himself. With his bone club." She rolls her eyes.

Lyra says: "Aye, 'is behavior wos a mite embarrassin. I asked 'im ta leave before 'e did summat we'd all regret. Nyara, yer in luck, cos we got plenty o' copper on the ship if ye'd like some."

Bridget says: "Well… maybe not quite so plenty." She holds up a copper kettle and tubing. "We were busy on the way here."

Lyra says: "Last I checked, there wos still at least two kilos in the chest."

Bridget says: "It goes fast, when you're making pot stills." She grins.

Lyra says: "Aye, this is true. Can never 'ave enough booze if ya ask me."

Avren blinks. "Huh. Yeah, you generally have to at least hang out with some knights for ten minutes or so before getting those kind of urges." She frowns. "But, yeah…glad you kicked that guy out."

Lyra says: "I'm finkin we 'ead out in a day or so." She looks at her crew. "Wot say you lot?"

Nyara says: "I should probably do something to earn it first." She tilts her head with a sly smile. "Besides, I still have to come up with what I want my eventual outfit to look like. No sense making stuff before I know what I want to make."

Lyra says: "Aye, 'is conduct wos a mite embarrassin, ta be frank. I ain't run that sort o' crew."

Nyara says: "I've got nothing more to do here, and can leave pretty much any time. Just occupying myself until it is time to go."

Lyra nods. "Willow? Are ya comin wif us? Wot about you, Vivian? Any last business 'ere?"

Bridget says: "Earn stuff?" She snorts in amusement. "It's a pirate ship. Everybody's equal. Some are just mouthier than others."

Nyara says: "I wouldn't have thought that - I assumed there was at least some kind of seniority thing, I dunno."

Avren chuckles. "Um, yeah Nyara, sounds like you don't really 'get' the whole pirate thing."

Bridget says: "Well, don't tend to hand out ship keys until nobody thinks you're likely to just sail off with the ship or anything, but yeah."

Lyra says: "I'm the Cap'n, but it's more a first among equals fing. All the loot's fer sharin equally ta whoever wants it. Only restriction is don't take all o' summat wot someone else might want."

Nyara holds up one index finger suddenly. "Oh, I just remembered, fur, and leather, gotta get those to make a thing. I should probably write plans down somewhere." She frowns at the notes she's already holding. "As I'm sure I said before, I've never met nor seen pirates before. Though I'm starting to get the idea. I think."

Lyra says: "Basically, imagine all the moufy newspawns wot ain't like authority all gavvered in one place an' armed wif crossbows."

Nyara says: "Anyway, notes, I should actually think of stuff."

Lyra says: "I ain't sure if we got fur onboard, actually. Be'er bring wo'ever ye'll want."

Nyara chuckles. "I guess I'm a bit of an outsider then. I'm mostly in it for the excitement, and-" She pauses and shakes her head. "Never mind that, just mostly excitement. Avren has me way outclassed in the mouthy department, and I'm indifferent to authority."

Lyra says: "Good enough fer me. Ain't nuffin quite so thrillin as a raid." She cackles.

Nyara says: "Hmmm…" She seems thoughtful, and gets up. She frowns momentarily at the sky. "Ick, snow."

Bridget says: "So, what, you don't mouth off to authority to its face, you just grumble and mock it behind its back?" She grins innocently.

Nyara returns to where she was, now with a smug smile. "I found enough."

Bridget says: "And really, there's authority, and then there's authority. There's a lot of authorities that just plain don't deserve the authority they claim to… authorize."

Lyra says: "Aye. I ain't got a problem wif reasonable authority figures. But quite a lot of 'em ain't reasonable."

Nyara says: "True, and that was a wonderful sentence."

Lyra says: "Shaudawn 'ere is doin remarkably well fer 'avin a load o' pirates show up in 'is town."

Nyara then nods to Lyra.

Jenkins chuckles in amusement. "Has he even been awake?"

Lyra says: "'E wos earlier. 'E wos most gracious considerin the circumstances. Even unlocked the 'arbor when I asked nicely."

Avren nods at Lyra. "Wasn't sure exactly how you were running things there, but….yeah, I'd assumed with you guys all passing keys around, it'd pretty much have to be equal-ish shares all around. If only to take away the motivation for greedy little newbie pirates to do something dumb." She glances at Jenkins. "And he spend quite awhile earlier today tending to Alex." She shrugs. "But I guess you may have been on the ship."

Jenkins shakes his head. "Usually I'm not a big fan of leadership types, but he sounds alright. And I guess I missed that, Avren. I might have been, or I simply didn't notice."

Lyra says: "Aye. Really, once ye've got some nice clothes, wot else do ya want? I've got all me material needs covered. Piratin ain't about wealf, really."

Bridget says: "And if you tried to haul around all of that wealth, you'd be going so slow a van could catch you."

Jenkins says: "Ah, yes, Bridge, we should probably figure out what all we're going to need before we part ways…"

Bridget waves a hand. "We already sorted that out when we met up the other day."

Lyra nods glumly. "If yer really sure ya wanna go… Well, ye'll always be welcome back if ya get bored o' sailin about."

Bridget says: "Just need to finalize a ship trade, move the longboat, sloop, and crate over, and we'll be set. I think. Well, if we realize we forgot something, we can pick it up somewhere before we leave civilization."

Bridget whispers to Jenkins: "One word from you and it's all called off and we go back to the pirating gig. I'm not going to drag you off to the horizon unless you really want to go too."

Jenkins says: "Yes, but so much stuff…" He chuckles. "I'm going to miss always having whatever we need at hand. Unless it's a hundred kilos of dung. I won't miss that."

Bridget giggles. "But they're leaving us most of the stuff."

Lyra says: "Aye, we ain't want it. Slows the bloody boat down."

Jenkins whispers to Bridget: "I think we need to talk more in-depth about it… After Heimdall left and things settled down, I'm feeling… More like how it used to. I don't know. I'm not completely set either way."

Bridget whispers to Jenkins: "It's boring as shit when your crew is spread across two ships. And you're stuck with an idiot and someone who apparently can't just guzzle a few kilos of booze and feel better. Mostly the latter. Can't say I don't still feel a bit bad about Miren, but there was nothing I could have done. And… I don't even know."

Lyra says: "Well, I 'ope the two o' ya 'ave a nice 'oneymoon." She kicks at an imaginary rock.

Inithia yawns, stretching a bit. "I hope you won't leave before Aubergine develops your mask, Miss Halifax. I assure you, it will be well worth the wait."

Lyra says: "'Ow long will it be, then?"

Inithia tiredly gets up, fatigue etched into her every movement as she heads towards the van.

Bridget's face flushes. "It's not… Damnit, Lyra."

Inithia examines the project with her hands. "Two and a half days, once she starts it. You'll want to discuss payment with her, first, though, I doubt she'll move a finger until you do." She sits again, sighing, rubbing her blindfold tiredly*"

Lyra gives a wicked grin. "Don't you lie ta me, Bridget." She glances at Inithia and laughs merrily. "We've already worked that out, but fanks. Could be we'll pick it up next time. We're gonna make a li'l trip soon, but we'll be back ta buy some rings an' wotnot from Aubergine."

Inithia nods. "Alright then." She gives a small smile. "Make use of that blessing, and the luck as well." She lays down again, soon asleep.

Lyra says: "Aye, we will, never ya fear."

Shaudawn rubs his chin, watching everyone without uttering a word, particularly Jenkins and Inithia. He takes out his pipe, places a certain leaf in the bowl and lights it, letting the smoke curl up before it dissipates.

Bridget whispers to Jenkins: "I'd dearly love to see what's out there, but not if you'll be unhappy or sleep the whole time. Whatever we decide on doing… I want you to be happy, you know? And if we did go… we can always come back. With priceless baubles and tales of… uh, cannibals… or something."

Shaudawn looks down at the note and unfolds it. He looks up and nods.

Olivia looks out the window.

Shaudawn gives some french fries to a man. "Sabin…" He speaks just above a whisper, frowning. He looks at a second note in his hands and nods, again frowning.

Bridget whispers to Lyra: "I'm discussing plans with Jenkins and whether we want to go sailing away or not. NOT whispering sweet nothings into his ear, damnit." She smirks.

Shaudawn nods in turn to Lyra and Avren. "Excuse me a moment. "

Lyra sniggers in Bridget's general direction.

Shaudawn chuckles and waves, turning warmly back to Olivia. "…and I, you."

Olivia nods. "You can offer my brews if you think it might help with things."

Bridget puts a hand over her face and mutters. "For all that we talked about pretending to be a couple on a honeymoon when casing a town, going to _actually_ go on a honeymoon? Come on! It's not…" She grumbles incoherently.

Shaudawn purses his lips. "Well, I am not certain. I know Aubergine would never turn down free drinks. And, after all… pirates…" He gestures out the window.

Olivia holds up some booze. "I'll let you decide."

Lyra simply smiles an infuriatingly smug smile at Bridget.

Nyara yawns, but doesn't show any other signs of going to sleep.

Lyra gives Bridget a note titled _Look at all the good shit you're missing by quitting._

_1\. can choose FIVE (REAL) magic rings (!!_   
_2\. one fortune tale for one person with cards_   
_3\. copy of full deck cards + 2 porns_   
_and_   
_4\. madm initia read you hand (not good as cards) + luck ceremonee_   
_one time_   
_offer special only._   
_—-_   
_price: raaj kellan smoku_

Bridget looks down at a note in her hand, coughs, and starts laughing.

Lyra waggles her eyebrows enticingly.

Avren leans out the window and says in a low voicet to Bridget: "Oh and hey I meant to ask you, should we be worried somebody might recognize that galleon someday, even with a new coat of paint on it?"

Bridget whispers to Avren: "It's… pooossssible. Its previous name was something like, 'ooOOooOOoo'. I don't remember how many O's that was. The guy seemed to be pointing roughly in this direction when we spotted him."

Shaudawn stands at the threshold of the door. "Olivia has offered free beer, if anyone is thirsty." He eyes Aubergine for a while. "…within some …reason." He looks back out again. "But, if you would like, I can put a sample in the container outside…which, I assure you, has a lid, Avren."

Avren nods thoughtfully and whispers to Bridget: "Well, something we'll have to keep in mind. And was that one of the ones you got out near Omeo?" She gives a pause as if unsure how to proceed. "And, is the owner still, uh…around?"

Bridget whispers to Avren: "An old fellow by the name of Hoo, apparently, who spent all his time cooking meat with dried dung and rambled at us in a deranged manner when we attacked. We spotted the ship two days out from Omeo. And, uh, that was the fellow that bled out after at least a dozen failed attempts at breaking the lock."

Shaudawn point at piece of paper hastily wrapped around the mashed lokum, sticky with honey and powdered with cornmeal. He stops after he puts the beer in the container and looks curiously at the wrapper. He notices something, and gingerly touches it. He looks for a long time, his expression one of contemplation. He catches sight of a tall head far in the distance, down by the lake, but it disappears behind a haze of white flakes.

Avren glances toward the tavern with a little smile. "Thanks Olivia. And Aubergine won't be awake for a couple more hours, so the rest of us at least have a chance…"

Olivia says: "Beer is the easier one to make with such an ease of access to wheat. I try to brew it a bit differently so it has its own crispness."

Avren whispers to Bridget: "Oh, right. I think I remember Jenkins mentioning something like that." Her brow creases and she continues after a pause. "Well, thanks for letting me know. And we'll be careful with it either way…though I guess there's no telling where he was actually from. Not a lot of people actually living in Omeo, from what I've heard."

Avren she looks at Lyra. "Oh what a shame, I don't seem to have a mug to put this beer in… "

Bridget whispers to Avren: "Yeah, I'd seen the ship around a few times but it was always so mysterious, you know? I don't think the guy was a native English speaker, either. Or, uh… quite right in the head, for that matter."

Shaudawn quickly lays some branches upon cold ashes before kneeling down and, using his own body as a wind break, uses a grey stone and his knife to make several sparks over some small pile of wood shavings. Once there is a fragile smouldering, he carefully applies dried leaves and a few twigs. Soon, branches follow, and a bonfire springs to life. He stands and positions the sleepers near the growing warmth.

Lyra nods sorrowfully towards Avren and takes a sip out of her own mug, or attempts to, but the fascinating sawtooth pattern leaks liquid everywhere and she gets it all over her chin instead.

Avren sighs in defeat and stalks to the sloop. "Fine, whatever. I don't need some silly mug, I have a bottle, with…four other bottles inside it. The superior way to enjoy a drink."

Lyra says: "Now, I'll sell ya one, but it'll cost ya yer boat."

Avren points at _Kayak One_. "Deal."

Lyra eyes the kayak. "I reckon I wouldn't mind some kayaks. We got one, but they'"

Bridget says: "Oooh, a kayak!"

Lyra coughs. "They're good fer boardin dinghies. But ye'll need ta do be'er than that if ya want me mug."

Avren chuckles. "It's not mine anyway. But if you'll be back in about four days I will happily construct one and fill it with bones and dung and other fine loot to be robbed of."

Bridget says: "Ugh." She makes a face. "You know, this one time, we broke into a dinghy. And what was inside? Twenty-three kilos of potatoes."

Avren uses her pliers and a liberal application of reality warping magic to carefully extract a pair of bottles from inside the other bottle.

Bridget whispers to Avren: "Lyra is doing her best to make it very difficult to retire. Gah! There are shitheads who need their teeth kicked in!"

Avren says: "Olivia, I can't remember if I've ever actually tried your beer before…" She dips some out, passing Lion a bottle through the window and going over to stand near the bonfire, gazing into the flames and thoughtfully sipping.

Shaudawn nods to Libby. "Of course… There you are, Libby. Oh… ummm…."

Avren takes another swallow of beer and whispers to Bridget: "Eh, the world is full of shitheads. Once you start thinking like it's like your job to kick their teeth in, you'll never run out." She shrugs. "And of course she doesn't want you guys to leave her. "

Lyra fills her newly painted bloody handprint mug with beer, then sneaks up behind Avren and shouts "BOO!" really loudly.

Shaudawn says: "Oh, and keep it, Libby. There are many of them Meem had hidden inside for some reason." He nods.

Avren jumps at the shout with a quick, startled expression, then rolls her eyes. "I was looking right at you, you know. Stick to sneaking up in sloops."

Lyra shrugs and drinks ostentatiously from her mug, then nods appreciatively. "Good beer, Olivia."

Half of Shaudawn's head dips in something like a nod, but not quite.

Bridget whispers to Avren: "Yeah, but there's shitheads, and then there's shitheads. That Raaj fellow, for instance."

Olivia smiles slightly. "Thank you"

Shaudawn says: "For a moment, if you like. I will need to call it a night. This sledgehammer will not repair itself. …and trust me, I have tried. No invocation of any god will change that."

Avren takes another sip from the bottle and nods in agreement. "It really is…nice and crisp. And getting nice and cold in that container." She studies the bottle a moment and glancing toward the tavern. "Um, you think you could ever figure out how to make an apple ale?"

Avren holds up a hand to stop Bridget.

Olivia says: "I can make an apple brandy in the pot still, but I haven't tried it yet"

Avren whispers to Bridget hastily. "And, nope, nope, gonna have to stop the conversation right there. I mean, I think everybody knows how I feel on…that subject. But don't want any names, any details, about these alleged shitheads yall are allegedly discussing."

Avren looks back at Olivia. "Yeah, we've got a little brandy. Should have more, really, but I keep forgetting to go set it up. Apple brandy, I mean. Gonna have to wait to make the stronger stuff till after that Longinazy trip." She shrugs. "Even though the apple stuff still tastes the best. I mean obviously." She finishes off her beer and blinks drowsily at the bonfire a few moments longer before letting out a huge yawn and wandering back inside.

Bridget giggles softly, grinning widely after Avren.

Lyra quirks an eyebrow at Bridget.

Shaudawn gives Libby a hug. "Let me know if you need anything else, okay?"

Libby smiles warmly. "Thank you for speaking with me, Shaudawn." She returns the hug with her one arm, she laughs a bit. "I will… thank you. Don't worry about me."

Shaudawn smiles. "Likewise." He settles down with the sledgehammer and he begins to fuss over its warps and cracks. He leans against the well, sometimes looking up at the various figures as the snow flakes dust every surface. He picks up his pipe again and, for the first time, inhales. He lets out the smoke, watching it for a time in silence.

Merry tosses a last clump of hair on the fire and scratches at her newly-styled scalp. Looking up she spots Lyra, and promptly collapses on her side and howls with laughter. "Bahahaha!! I hope that was worth it, ye dingbat!"

Lyra stares at Vivian with narrowed eyes. "I'll 'ave ya know me tattoo is blessin me wif the luck o' the gods, an' if ya make fun o' me, so 'elp me god I will give ya anuvver wallopin."

Merry continues cackling like a crow. "'Course I'm makin' fun. But I only just cleaned the blood of my shirt, I'm runnin' outta outfits!"

Lyra says: "I'll put ya on cleanin out the privy fer a year if ya keep runnin yer mouf, I will!"

Merry scoffs. "What, ya want me to be a meek little mouse, then?" She bats her eyes and tugs her uneven locks. "'Please ma'am, yes ma'am, no you look lovely, ma'am!'" She spits. "Bah!"

Lyra says: "Aye, that's more like it! I'll 'ave ya know me tattoo is most fashionable an' will be strikin fear inta the 'earts o' me enemies!" She smacks Vivian with her waster for good measure and goes back into the sloop, glaring.

Bridget watches the two in amusement, grinning. "So, Lyra… who's your new friend?"

Lyra says: "'Er name's Vivian. She's a moufy bint, an' a real munter ta boot, but I reckon she can 'andle 'erself in a fight. We got inta some fisticuffs yesterday. She's joinin the crew."

Bridget giggles. "Well, I see you two get along splendidly."

Lyra says: "I reckon she ain't bad. She's growin on me. Don't tell 'er I said so, though."

Helgur says: "Strong lady…….good."

Merry says: "Ha, haven't had a good tussle like that in an age."

Without even opening her eyes, Alex releases a long scream of terror. Still asleep, she tries to crawl back, what leads to an angry and almost squashed hawk flying to the floor and joining the scream, and her falling down the cot and hitting the floor. She screams again, now lots lighter, and covers her face with her arms as she starts crying bitterly.

Merry jumps, startled by the noise, and typically decides to scream back. "OI! WAKE UP, IN THERE! YOU'RE NOISY ENOUGH TO RECURL MY HAIR!"

Alex tries to recover, rubbing her eyes, but the terror seems to have turn into a nausea. She vomits.

Merry grumbles and stomps into the building.

Alex's stomach being mostly empty, she doesn't make much of a mess, but she moves aside almost rolling on the bird again, who had moved to peek on her. It screams. She lies on the floor, looking up and covering her face with both hands, hiding her sobs. The hawk moves between the new woman and Alex, screaming to the first one.

Merry huffs and gives Alex a poke, shooing the bird away. "Wake up. I'm no nursemaid, but no one else is up."

Alex tries to slap her back. There is some dispair in her voice. "Don't you touch me!"

Merry knocks her hand aside impatiently. "Don't make me throw water on you!"

Alex turns to stand on her four and squints at her, though, if in a normal basis could seem threatening, gets quite softened by her tears and the fear expression that is still on her face. "Don't-you-dare."

Merry says: "Hmph." She thrusts a drink at her. "Drink that and stop yer caterwaulin'."

Alex says: "I'm not going to drink that shit _anymore_ , I don't have any reason to…" She winces and can't avoid a moan of pain. Tosses the drink back to her and tries to climb on the cot again. The hawk, however, seems to find Merry threatening so he decides to act on his own and tries to bite her toes through the boots.

Merry scowls at Alex and the pesky avian equally, and knocks the bird aside with her boot. "If ye puncture my boots I'll pluck ya. And YOU! Drink or I'll make ya!" She pushes the tea under Alex's chin. "If yer lookin' fer sympathy you shoulda woken someone else up!"

Alex pushes the tea away. "I told you to not touch me!"

Merry stands up and glares down at her. "Fine! You want to stay on the floor and muck about pathetically? Or you wanna act yer age?"

Alex snorts at her from on the cot where she had managed to climb. "I won't ever more drink that shit.. "

Merry says: "Oh no? Would madam care for an exotic fruit platter, or perhaps some imported cheese instead?" She smiles sweetly, but shows far too many teeth.

Alex says: "I hate it. And you are no one to make me drink that shit. "

Merry says: "Yer right, I'm not!" She pours the tepid tea on Alex's head, throws her hands up in disgust, and marches back out.

Alex yells and shakes her head and messes her hair. "Fucking bitch!"

Merry yells back. "If ye lungs are workin' yer not that bad off!!"

Alex says: "Fuck you!" She messes her hair a bit violently and lies back, shivering.

Merry grins savagely. "You sound better already!"

Alex covers her face with both arms.


	50. Olipifirovash: Trade

**Day 4837**

Jenkins says: "What the hell? Alex has been through enough without you bullying her. Seriously, you want her to be a part of the crew, Lyra?"

Merry gives the man an incredulous look. "Are ya kiddin'? I go to wake her up from a bad dream an' give her tea, then get beset by her damn bird and cursed at, an' yer worried I'm bein' _mean_. Pfeh."

Jenkins says: "No I called you a bully. Which is exactly what you are. And a coward, if you refuse to take responsibility for your actions. Picking on an injured woman who's had a bad time of things is just bad form." He folds his arms.

Merry just rolls her eyes. "Well next time she shrieks the roof down I'll just let her roll around on the floor, yeah? It'll save my boots an' yer bleedin' heart."

Avren wakes up, rubbing her face and frowning, watching the two of them for a moment.

Willow sighs. "Good morning."

Avren says: "Um, yeah, maybe next time you could use your inside voice while you berate the heavily injured and traumatized woman." She looks at Merry and shakes her head. "And what is with the stupid accent? You didn't talk that way before."

Jenkins says: "Much better." He smirks. "You've proven you aren't mature enough to handle a task like that."

Summer says: "'Fuck you' she's says. Hmph. Famous last words from someone else I knew."

Jenkins says: "Come off it, Summer. You've done the woman enough harm as it is." He makes a face.

Merry grins. "Anyone with lungs like that won't be dyin' soon. Heh."

Summer says: "Have I? I don't recall harming her any more than you did, Jenkins. I seem to recall an equal amount of harming if I'm not mistaken by all the crew."

Merry says: "Oho, so a bit of yellin' and I'm a bully, but puttin' her in that state to begin with is, what, your way of sayin' hello?"

Willow says: "Honestly, what happened?"

Avren casts a wary eye on the hawk, but sits down besides Alex and speaks to her quietly.

Summer says: "I'll tell you later, Willow. Apparently it's a sensitive subject."

Willow says: "Oh, alright then." She shrugs.

Jenkins says: "The difference is that I admit to my wrong." He snorts. "Which is why I'm going to speak up when a bully like you is tormenting her when we said we would bring no more harm to her. And I think you should tell her, Summer. Tell her exactly what happened."

Merry says: "Ha, ye think that was tormentin'? Don't know me very well, obviously."

Willow says: "I really want to know." She blinks. "I'm a very curious person."

Avren looks up and out the window. "And Jenkins, to be fair, she doesn't really know the situation here. She probably…" She gives Vivian an uncertain look. "…well, maybe, would have toned it down a little otherwise."

Merry says: "That WAS 'toned down'. If I meant ta torment her I'd a shut the window, left her on the floor, an' gone back ta sleep."

Bridget rubs her eyes and mutters. "Why am I awake? What have I been hearing?"

Bridget whispers to Jenkins: "Ugh. The open sea is looking better and better."

Avren says: "And Willow, I guess you were sleeping earlier when they brought her in." She indicates the woman beside her. "This is Alex, from Puk. She just survived her second kidnapping, but, ah…," quietly, "…her friend didn't. They brought her here for us to look after and eventually take her home."

Willow sniffs. "Oh. Well then."

Summer says: "Oh, I don't know if I should Jenks. I wouldn't want to torment poor poor Alex by retelling it. That would be cruel." She rolls her eyes.

Bridget mumbles, "Right, thanks for making this easy on me."

Merry scratches at her head. "Sooo…. Pirates kidnap two women, kill one an' torture the other, then bring her here and yell at me for bein' a bully." She narrows her eyes and tilts her head. "Yep, I definitely know the situation, but I sure don't get it at all."

Bridget says: "We did not _torture_ her. That idiot 'Remy' taunted her endlessly when she was having nightmares and I about threw him over the side for it."

Avren says: "Well, they were healing her. She just…didn't make it."

Bridget whispers to Avren: "I think I'm going to need that ship."

Merry looks at Alex's wounds. "Uh-huh. So you had lunch with her, then. My mistake." Her tone is dryer than a camel's… hoof.

Willow says: "Lunch sometimes includes fists and forks."

Bridget says: "I have a feeling Lyra's going to sock you again when she wakes up."

Willow says: "She's going to wake up with a headache to last for days…"

Merry says: "An' just to be clear, when she does that's a lunch invitation, yeah?"

Avren says: "Anyhow, what's done is done." She looks around at everyone with a little sigh. "Seems to have been some disagreement about how things went already…don't even know who that Remy is…but no sense in continuing it here. Y'all go have more fistfights about it on the ship later if you really want. "

Bridget rubs her eyes. "Look, Vivian, I don't give a fuck what you do on your own time, but I don't imagine Lyra'll be happy with you if Shaudawn decides to throw you out of town."

Willow says: "Can't wait for the drama."

Avren whispers to Bridget: "And just gimme a little time to wake up more and I'll go clear that ship out. "

Bridget says: "Well, I'm wide awake now, for some reason. Not going to get back to sleep at this rate."

Merry says: "Ah, an' what would we do without 'drama'."

Willow says: "Probably sleep our days away."

Avren says: "Shaudawn doesn't do drama. And…" she chuckles, "ah, I doubt he'll throw anyone out, considering what he puts up with from us. But, he's kind of big on people respecting each other. Anyway, I'm too tired for this. Everyone just go have a beer and calm the heck down. Go hold hands and sing around the bonfire, fuck, I don't know."

Bridget says: "Right… We can all tell ourselves Vivian was trying to help and just has no idea what would actually be helpful. Fuck, I spent half a year with her on a ship and I have no idea what would be helpful."

Jenkins says: "Yeah, I take back what I said earlier, Bridge. If this is what we've become, I want no part of it." He glances at Lyra. "You'd better have a good plan for handling this girl. She's going to land you in the kind of trouble you're not wanting."

Bridget whispers to Jenkins: "Maybe spending several days on that galleon made us forget what they did to Miren. Oh, you were in the harbor, weren't you, you didn't see it. Sabrina was beating her with a whip…"

Avren stands up carefully. "Think Alex has fallen back asleep, I'll let her rest…"

Merry says: "Ya know what might be helpful? Stop fluttering an' wringin' yer hands and maybe get her some clean clothes an' a meal. Sympathy's all well an' good but practicality's what she needs." She snorts.

Bridget says: "She's been throwing up anything anyone tries to feed her."

Avren says: "This circuit board's almost done… Meanwhile, maybe you guys could all just go back to admiring Lyra's new tattoo?"

Merry says: "Maybe she'd have better luck if she didn't stink of old blood."

Bridget says: "Shaudawn cleaned her up as best as he could earlier." She pulls out a bunch of maps. "Sooo… let's see, where are the gemstones found…"

Avren gives Bridget a note titled _Fu is Stupidly Large and Has Pretty Rocks, Sapphires are Mysterious._

Avren says: "Little chat I had about Fu and the gems there with a sailor who was here awhile back." She nods at the Flycraft. "The one who was building that flying car.."

Jenkins whispers to Bridget: "Yeah. I did miss that. Shit and I thought Summer was bad… I'm glad Alex was being held on our ship. I hate to think what they might have done to her."

Bridget says: "Hmm, sounds good." She yawns, scanning over the note without really reading it, then stuffs it away in an envelope, presumably to read later, or forget about.

Bridget whispers to Jenkins: "Well, Avren said she'd trade us their extra raker for our galleon."

Summer says: "Can I get a copy of that note about Fu?"

Jenkins whispers to Bridget: "Is that so? Excellent. How's the rigging on it? Are we going to have to start that over again?"

Bridget whispers to Jenkins: "It's fully rigged and has a couple of cabins, not much in the way of machines. That's not so bad, at least. It's the rigging that's a pain in the ass. So long as we're not going at a snail's pace, I don't mind building machines while we're traveling."

Avren whispers something to Summer.

Summer nods. "Yes, we have some."

Helena watches Alex for a while, walking over to calm the hawk with some meat feed. "It's alright, you don't have to worry about your lady anymore. Here, take some meat feed and hop back to Alex, she needs you right now." She stands up and walks out of the building. Odin eagerly flies away an instant after she's set foot outdoors. He's a bit too excited so he misses the deadly spot on the mouflon's neck. Angrily he turns to a nearby hyena and shreds it into pieces before he returns to Helena. "Easy Odin, no reason to freak out."

Lyra groans and covers her face with her hands. "Blimey, I sleep fer a couple bloody hours an' ya all start bickerin! We'll have none o' this drama on this crew. Next time ya decide ya can't stand each ovver, please calm the bleedin 'ell down an' wait fer me ta sort out yer bloody mess." She rubs her temples as if she has a headache. "Now, look, 'ere's 'ow I see it. Vivian wos basically tryin ta 'elp, but she's got the tact an' subtlety of a crossbow bolt ta the face an' a temper like a firework wif a short fuse ta boot. That ain't an excuse fer 'arassin Alex now that we're done wif 'er, but I'm gonna give 'er the benefit of the doubt an' assume she meant well. But I ain't want this ta 'appen again, got it?" She gives Vivian a pointed look.

Lyra whispers something to Merry.

Alex rubs her face. "Actually, this was not the _second_ kidnapping…" She sits down very slowly.

Jenkins whispers something to Lyra.

Avren hauls some stuff out of the harbor and gives Bridget some keys.

Jenkins and Lyra whisper amongst themselves.

Lyra looks at Aubergine and nods.

Alex follows the woman with her eyes as she walks in. The hawk jumps a couple of times staring her, but soon he ignores her.

Bridget whispers to Avren: "Ah, thanks. Any chance I could get a hand moving the longboat and sloop over?"

Bridget hands Avren some keys.

Bridget whispers to Avren: "That's one set of keys. I've got another set I'll use to make sure to clear it out and hand those to you."

Bridget whispers to Jenkins: "You awake? Could use a hand moving the longboat and stuff over."

Avren nods at Bridget, yawning.

Bridget whispers to Avren: "Jenkins has another set, too."

Aubergine stares at the blueprint for a mask carving with a bitter scowl, tearing up hateful roses and vengeful tulips for their petals; intricate patterns form the foundation of what appears to be a very melancholy ceremony… BAM! an uncarved block of wood is placed on top, and a candle is lit.

Bridget hauls some shit from the sometime Whoever to the ship newly dubbed in her head as the Wherever.

Bridget says: "Nobody better touch my dung."

Willow says: "What if I touch it?"

Bridget says: "Then wash your hands afterward."

Lyra leans over the rail of the sloop to watch curiously as Aubergine works.

Bridget whispers to Avren: "Okay, I've moved the, uh, pile of dung. That just leaves the longboat and sloop, then."

Avren and Lyra whisper amongst themselves.

Avren still seems groggy but perks up a bit looking over to Summer. "And…you guys have sapphires? Were you serious? Can…can I see one?"

Alex messes her hair and grumbles slightly as she notices it sticky from the tea. "Is there any bath house or something like that around?"

Willow says: "Let me introduce you to sea and lake. Very good for baths, when it's not fucking cold."

Avren shakes her head apologetically. "Sorry Alex. I can get you a bucket of water and a rag. But I always have to go to Texas to take a bath."

Avren says: "They've been talking about adding a bathing room to Olivia's tavern, though."

Inithia stirs sleepily. "Bath in the sea. It purifies the soul. "

Avren says: "She's hurt, and sick, and it's snowing. So how bout no." She rubs her eyes tiredly and heads for the harbor. "Hang on…"

Willow shrugs. "She asked."

Alex says: "Well, we have bathtubs in Puk even if we are near the sea, one thing has nothing to do with the other…" She puffs. "Not sure how can I wash my hair with a bucket, but I agree with the what about no at the sea. Have you ever bathed at the sea with a wound? And I don't really need a cold…"

Avren rummages around with a frown. "Thought we had two of those things…"

Inithia sounds irritated. "Salt water helps promote natural healing. "

Alex says: "I have a bucket… If that's what you are looking for." She rolls her eyes. "It itches as hell. And the sea is full of small thingies. Dag had me looking at it for a whole afternoon because I dared to say something like that. But in any case, it's freezing."

Willow says: "I've bathed in the sea with a wound. Stings, but it's either that or blood everywhere."

Alex says: "It's going to be blood everywhere anyway, but in the sea. What does it change?"

Willow she shrugs. "I might just like the sting."

Bridget whispers to Jenkins: "Avren gave me keys for the LFE raker. When you wake up we can move over the longboat and sloop."

Alex takes her jacket and looks at it with a sight. She looks around and picks her needle. She starts stitching the torn parts.

Libby leans out the window, looking over to Alex with a soft smile. "….I can repair it, if you'd like…"

Alex caresses the fabric. "Can you do it here? I may need to use it again… It's cold… "

Libby nods. "Of course."

Alex says: "Thanks…"

Libby says: "No problem."

Alex says: "It was Fadden's."

Libby says: "I… I see." She smiles sadly at Alex. "Don't worry, I'll be careful with it."

Alex messes her hair.

Inithia taps the wood. "I'll need a paintbrush, Aubergine, if you want the blood to set right in the mask." She twists her lips. "And a carving knife, obviously." She listens to Aubergine for a moment and whispers something to her.

Lyra says: "Oi, did I 'ear on the radio that Raaj wos comin over 'ere ta sort out 'is issues? Do we know when that's gonna be? I've got 'alf a mind ta leer threateningly at 'im, but I reckon ye'll not want more trouble wif 'im over pirates in yer town, so I s'pose the polite fing ta do is clear out before 'e shows up."

Inithia turns her head towards Halifax. "Last I heard, someone important had died, so I'd imagine it would be some time before he makes it this way."

Alex looks at the window. "Who was it? Swiler, they said?"

Inithia gives a shrug. "I don't know any of them, I just heard it in passing on the radio."

Lyra says: "Aye, it wos Swiler. Shame, that. I wos lookin forward ta ya reamin 'im, Alex."

Bridget says: "Yeah, people dying kind of puts a damper on, ah, entertaining guests."

Alex grumbles lightly.

Bridget says: "It's not like we were planning on kidnapping Swiler or anything…"

Avren glances out at the north road and shrugs dismissively. "Wouldn't expect Raaj to show up any time soon either way, he's already over two years late. "

Alex says: "Over two years?"

Olivia says: "Could be something happened over there."

Bridget says: "In my extensive experience, if you want to get something done within a decade, you'll need to ask someone under 40 to do it." She makes a face. "I'm still rather annoyed by the fellow who cut the logs for our ship rigging. Which, for some reason, required him to make a peavey first, then awkwardly cut the logs and refuse help with it."

Avren says: "But yeah, can't really see him finding a good time to go on a road trip anytime soon…one less person to watch the town, and he sounded pretty upset about Swiler."

Alex says: "As far as I know Swiler was the only one leaving the town lately, so yeah, he'll probably take his time…" She grumbles.

Avren glances over toward Alex and shrugs. "And I mean, like I said, it's not like he's coming here to apologize to _me_ …this is all about him still being mad about the last time we were in town." She rolls her eyes. "Because he's a dignified old man and an honorable knight, you see, so in his mind lying to the whole island to try and get me kidnapped is totally justified."

Alex says: "Ah, well…"

Avren says: "Telling people to come here to Olip, and target Aubergine's van, even. Because we threw some funny notes around two years ago and I slapped a sleeper."

Alex says: "Ivy, you told me. She was a bitch, so, she probably deserved more than a slap."

Olivia says: "Why did you slap a sleeper?"

Avren glances over at Lion and shrugs again. "Well she's dead now, and might as well have been dead for years before that, so we're kind of over her now anyway. And anyhow, it was Raaj who was put her in Moku and just shrugged and looked the other way all those years she was running the place into the ground."

Aubergine tosses a crumpled up note at Halifax.

Avren grins a little at Olivia. "For so, so many reasons, that it would tire me out to try and list them all right now."

Olivia swirls the malt thinking.

Alex says: "Is she dead? For real?"

Avren holds up a note titled _SHAW - The maintenance and care of a dedicated sleeper - a guide._

Alex says: "What's that?"

Avren says: "Lion was able to write a scholarly paper on her, though, so that's one good thing that came of it all." She says to Alex. "And yeah…something I found out during me and Raaj's very public bitchfest the other day. She died the same day Seth did, like, over a year ago. But they just couldn't be bothered to announce it."

Alex says: "Damn…"

Lyra uncrumples the note, scrawls something at the bottom, and tosses it back.

Alex says: "He forgot the trying-to-hit-on-someone-else's-boyfriend and then get angry when she arrives at the town…"

Inithia's eyebrow climbs above the blindfold. "This woman sounds like a delight."

Avren chuckles. "Well, it was difficult to do any kind of detailed research in that kind of environment. Though I remember Ivy did pause mid-lecture once to tell Lion she had a very interesting life that led to her position training invisible knights and he should ask her about it sometime. Guess we should have taken her up on that. "

Lyra looks over something she's holding, fights not to snigger, fails, then nods approvingly.

Avren says: "I actually wasn't aware of her…uh, history with relationships myself. By the time I'd spawned she was in that transition phase between living person and vampire, and would only randomly pop awake once every six to twelve days to bitch about something trivial, and then take the only actual semi-awake, semi-competent person inside to bang on the kitchen table a few days and leave the town unwatched."

Alex says: "I'm not sure how she got there or all about the training. She was suposed to train the twins when they tried to get into the Knight stuff, though, so it probably was her job…"

Avren says: "And the knight training thing we always joke about, because Lion was there six years, and we never saw a single one." She looks suspiciously at Aubergine. "And what're you passing around that's so funny there?"

Alex says: "Well, the twins run away before she started, and Fad threatened someone to death there so…"

Lyra gives Avren a very prim look. "Nuffin."

Alex lies back.

Avren says: "There was this guy we talked to, Kermit, who apparently spent seven years doing bitch work for the town for no pay, as his 'knight training'. And they still wouldn't actually let him join their little bullshit made-up fancy title club."

Inithia nods. "Kermit's the strong one. He liked to go on at length about how strong he was. He was the one that had the threesome with Briar and Adilah."

Avren snorts a little. "Yeah, I'd kinda noticed he'd got suckered in to that whole scene in Olipifuck West. He'll never do anything productive with his life again."

Olivia says: "How do you know, Inithia? Did you see them?"

Avren gestures to Lion. "And Lion's done with your circuit board. He'll be awake in a couple hours." She purses her lips. "Um, I hope. It was kind of weird he didn't wake up last night. But I think your presence might have just awed him into silence. That or all the noise."

Inithia lookes up. "Is that a joke, Madame?"

Olivia says: "Of course not…" She facepalms. "I'm sorry. I forgot. You sound so sure though I thought you must have seen them." She groans. "Never mind." She sort of ducks below the window.

Inithia gives a huff of breath, half-laughter. "No matter. Their sexual escapades inside of the Family is not something they keep secret. In fact, Briar taunted me about it when she started berating me after I made a half-joking, teasing remark about the three hours of constant whispering I'd been listening to."

Avren smirks a bit. "I remember once there was some random weirdo offering to pay for 'companionship' on the radio once…we were joking about it and then Briar woke up and just _instantly_ ran inside to invite him to town. And this less then a day after she'd been complaining about how her tragic life experiences made her unable to ever trust anyone ever again."

Inithia gives a sigh. "She does like to use being a slave as a reason why she gets to be a bitch, but no one else does."

Olivia says: "Does she use it a lot? I don't know if I've ever met her."

Inithia gives a shrug. "She did when I was there." She turns towards the voice. "What is your name, Miss?"

Olivia says: "Oh, I thought I'd introduced myself. I'm Olivia."

Lyra says: "Oi, I wos wonderin, 'ave you lot got any extra sloops or a darter ya ain't mind sellin me?"

Inithia bows her head. "A pleasure, Madame Olivia."

Lyra says: "Though I reckon we could most likely find some if we went lookin…" She strokes her chin.

Inithia says: "I think Rosenbury had three harbours, they were redoing the locks when I left. They are likely to have ships."

Avren says: "Yeah, it came up several times while we were there." Her brow creases. "And I dunno…normally I'd be sympathetic, but she ONLY brings it up when she needs an excuse for being hypersensitive, or ultra bitchy. Which are two moods she seems to just constantly seesaw back and forth between." She shrugs. "And you know, I'd have assumed that being a very old lady who'd lived through something like that would mean you were a complete bad ass who just didn't get phased by anything at all. Not sitting there…hugging yourself because somebody was being mean to bees, or whatever." She frowns, gives Inithia a quick look and coughs. "Er… Olip West might be a good place to _buy_ ships. Tabitha has some she's selling. But uh, I'm sure if there are extras here Shaudawn would rather you just buy them from us."

Inithia shrugs. "I'm sure they could just fuck their way into the Family and get whatever they like." A piece of wood goes flying a bit harder than necessary.

Lion says: "Ahh, another notch to be done." He unwraps his blindfolded eyes. "And look! All the fingers still."

Lyra says: "Great, fanks, Lion. Wot do ya want fer it?"

Lion says: "And, I'm glad the fight had a glorious vomitty conclusion."

Lyra says: "An' mayhaps I'll see if I can buy me some boats in Olip West…" She looks thoughtful.

Avren says: "Which is good, because you don't have any spare ones. But you're still a show off."

Lion says: "No charge, from me, I simply supplied labour." She nods to Shaudawn. "He supplied the aluminium."

Avren says: "Working blindfolded, feh." She clears her throat and says hastily, "And he _meant_ to say it will cost you a sapphire!"

Lion says: "Ahh, yes. Yes, I did." He glances nervously at Avren. "I've been told I often say the wrong words, and that was the wrong one. Thankfully she divined what I meant."

Avren pats him on the head. "He's still recovering from that sleepy spell, poor kitty. Got a few cobwebs in there and can't speak too clearly yet. And, uh, 'no charge' sounds a lot like 'sapphire' after all, the two could easily be mistaken."

Lyra says: "Ye'd really like one o' them sapphires, wouldn't ya?" She smirks, then passes a handful of silver to Shaudawn. "Let me know if ye'd like summat else."

Lion grins. "Part of the partnership. One of us proposes something mad, the other has to sigh, and see how to make it a reality. Squeezing Halifax for sapphires, well. That's not so outrageous."

Lyra says: "Loik I told yer friend, if ya want some o' the good pirate loot, ya gotta be a pirate. Sorry, mate, them's the rules. Me 'ands are tied."

Inithia smiles. "Our dear Lyra's beautiful new tattoo is leading her to make some lucky decisions."

Lyra nods in agreement, then remembers Inithia can't see. "Aye, so it is. Oi, Helgur, ya wanna gamble me fer some o' them sapphires when we're back on the boat?"

Helgur says: "Shiny things good."

Lion says: "They do have a remarkable affect on," carefully not looking in Avrens direction, "lesser minds. I like my trades. Just, casually flicking through some notes, saying with a bored tone that, yes, I'll buy all you posess, and not much notice the dip in our own stocks."

Bridget stretches, hmms, unrolls maps again. "Whole big world out there. Only problem is, where to go first?"

Lyra says: "Anyhow, fine upstandin citizens like yerselves ain't gonna want me blood sapphires anyhow." She gives a regretful sigh.

Avren says to Bridget, with no hesitation. "To Haven, and then come back and bring us some obsidian. "

Inithia says: "What happened to sapphires?"

Avren rolls her eyes a bit and waving Aubergine off. "And no more trinkets. 'Sides, I've already got earrings." She tugs at one of her silver loops. "And I can totally make them magical if I want."

Avren whispers to Bridget: "Careful though. When we do get ready to go to Haven, we'll probably take as many people as possible. That little Sidonia place looks sooo tempting to visit, but, kind of like the place pirates of the decidedly less cool variety might want to hang out…"

Avren says: "Aubergine. Why are you building a bookcase inside a van?"

Inithia tries to hold back a smile. "I'm assuming she intends to make it more of a caravan."

Aubergine gives the woman an angry look, before her gaze shifts to the piles of paper.

Bridget says: "Haven seems an awfully long way to start off with. Maybe over this-a-way…" She points vaguely. "Hmm, not too sure I would want to visit Rus again…"

Lion says: "Yes, why build a bookcase. Klojt has 50 of the fuckers. Gonna sail our ship to the dock, attach ropes, and ho! The tide! and away goes us, dragging behind as much of one as we can. That's the idea, anyway."

Lyra whispers to Bridget: "So yer definitely goin, then?"

Bridget whispers to Lyra: "Yup. Avren's already given me the keys. Just waiting on Jenkins to wait up so we can move the boats over."

Jenkins says: "Sorry about that, Bridge. Fell asleep for a good while there."

Bridget giggles. "You just need your beauty sleep, right?"

Bridget whispers to Lyra: "And from the sounds of things, you're gonna have your hands full. Maybe it's just as well."

Lyra sighs and whispers back: "If that's wot ya want. If ya ask me, Jenks wos overreactin ta Vivian messin wif Alex, but I won't get in yer way if yer mind is set. I wish the two o' ya great 'appiness. Don't go till I'm done wif makin me code scheme, though. Just in case. An' make sure ya say goodbye ta the crew before ya clear out."

Bridget whispers to Lyra: "I must say, I have never seen a person assault someone with tea before."

Jenkins says: "Exactly. Just let me know when you're ready to move things around."

Bridget says: "Anytime."

Lyra and Jenkins whisper amongst themselves.

Bridget climbs onto her new ship and looks around.

Bridget whispers to Avren: "Do you… want any of these notes scattered about the deck?"

Avren whispers back: "What, on the raker?" She thinks a moment, then gives a slightly clueless shrug. "I don't even remember what all was there. But we make backup copies of everything, so just stuff em somewhere if they're in the way. Oh, and can Jenkins pass that spare set of galleon keys to Lion?"

Bridget whispers: "Yeah, we'll hand them off once we're finished moving the boats around. Got a longboat and a sloop to move over."

Bridget whispers to Jenkins: "Could I get your assistance in the harbor for a few? *grins*"

Avren says: "Oh right. Well, whenever you're done, then. Need help?"

Bridget chuckles. "If only I could just steer a boat onto a docked ship." She smirks. "Lyra, quit distracting him, I'm trying to get a boat moved here." She giggles and flicks a cotton puff at her.

Lyra says: "Fine, fine, carry on. But don't go just yet."

Bridget says: "Wasn't planning on it. We just kind of need to get those boats moved before we can hand over the keys to the galleon. And I'm not some impatient newspawn that hops on a bike and rides off a day after spawning. … anymore."

Jenkins laughs. "I was about to point that out." He winks at her.

Bridget whispers to Jenkins: "Alright, you'll have to get on the galleon, then get on the longboat from there, and undock the longboat. Don't undock the galleon. Then dock the longboat to the raker. 'Kay? Then I'll dock the raker to the harbor again, and the same with the sloop. Boats, so annoying sometimes." She grins.

Jenkins whispers to Bridget: "Alright.I think I got it. So moving the longboat first?"

Bridget says: "Whichever. I'm going to undock the raker now."

Bridget undocks the Wherever. She gathers up a bunch of notes and shoves them into her trash envelope. She sets up projects to alter the signs on the cabins, build windows, and to set up a pot still in the hold.

The _Malovicius_ docks at the Wherever.

Bridget docks the raker to the harbor again.

Jenkins says: "Yeah I picked a terrible time to fall asleep." He chuckles. "And… I messed up. Huh." He folds his arms and looks out at the water.

Bridget sighs. "You undocked the galleon and then docked the longboat to the harbor?" She snickers. "Okay, um… oh hell, just get over here and I'll do it." She giggles.

Jenkins says: "Probably for the best. Now how are you going to get to the ship?"

Bridget says: "Hold on. Oh, you docked the… to the… argh, right."

Bridget undocks the Wherever, gets into the _Malovicius_ , undocks it, and docks it to the Whoever. She then starts docking the galleon to the harbor, gets back into the longboat, undocks it and docks it to the Wherever.

Bridget says: "Now behold as a galleon magically docks itself, I guess?"

Bridget docks the Wherever to the harbor again.

Jenkins says: "Did we leave it out there?" He chuckles.

Bridget says: "It'll come back, yeah?" She peers about with a smirk.

Jenkins says: "I don't think it will…" He chuckles with a shrug. "Sometimes I wonder why you put up with me."

Bridget says: "Pretty sure it will!"

Jenkins says: "How? Doesn't someone have to be on it?"

Bridget puts up her hands helplessly. "I dunno, magic?"

Avren says: "No, it should dock on its own. We've done that before. Utilizing ghosts."

Bridget grins and reaches over to goose Jenkins. "That's okay, you don't have to be the best sailor ever. I'll just make up for it by providing specific, step-by-step instructions to mess up." She giggles.

Bridget whispers to Jenkins: "I just… now I can't help but be a little worried about what we might find out there, as exciting as it might be. And I could only hope that if we ran across pirates, that they were even half as 'nice' as these pirates. I don't want to lose you."

Jenkins laughs and shakes his head. "If you still want to sail with me after that, you have more patience than anyone I know…" His expression turns serious at the whisper as he leans in.

Jenkins whispers to Bridget: "I'm sure it'll be fine, Bridge. As long as it's the two of us, I'm sure we can't get into too much trouble… I don't want to lose you either."

Bridget whispers back: "Well, if nothing else, we know well enough to be cautious, even paranoid if necessary, and just how pirates might operate and what tricks they might use. And what tricks to use to get away. We're not some wet-behind-the-ears merchants who barely know how to steer a ship." She pauses. "I didn't say it. I'm not saying it." She grins.

Lyra gives Bridget two notes, one titled _Bridget Encryption Keys_ and the other _Encryption System Instructions._

Jenkins whispers to Bridget: "Oh hush!" He smiles playfully. "But you do have a point. And if anything, we could offer to join them in a worse case scenario? We should keep plenty of evidence of our pirating activities for our qualifications."

Bridget looks over a couple of notes, scrunches up her face in an extremely puzzled expression, looks up at Lyra, opens her mouth as if to say something, closes it again, scratches her head, then tucks them into an envelope to deal with (or forget about) later.

Bridget whispers to Jenkins: "I have an entire envelope full of incriminating documents."

Lyra gives Bridget a winning smile.

Jenkins nods. "That's what I want to hear."

Lion says: "Good grief. Can't I just talk through a bag? This should work. Like the idea."

Nyara yawns and stretches, then gets up and leans on the windowsill, looking outside.

The Whoever docks at the harbor by itself.

Bridget says: "Okay, let's do this right this time." She grins. "Go ahead and climb onto the raker."

Bridget whispers to Jenkins: "Psst. One more move?"

Willow says: "Why int' they just… fall in love with each other?"

Bridget says: "I think Jenkins fell asleep again." She pouts.

Willow says: "Jus'…" She shrugs. "Makes things easier."

Bridget blinks. "Okay, what have I missed in there waiting?"

Avren says: "You guys still haven't gotten those boats moved?"

Bridget says: "Yeah, he fell asleep right as we were about to move the sloop." She sighs.

Merry nods at Willow. "Yeah, and then left the poor woman alone. She jus' wanted ta make giraffes an' stuff!"

Bridget blinks. "Has everyone gotten drunk in the meantime?"

Willow says: "Unless one of ta' brothers was ugly… cuz then I get it if they didn't wanna…" She makes a hole with her index and thumb and drives her other index through it repeatedly.

Shaudawn points to the lake. "One became the lake. His name was Olip." He turns towards the ocean beach. "And one became the sea. Fir. And the land between them, was known as the Vash. That is why this is called Olipifirovash…it is the land of the lake and sea." He breathes deep. "If a human being stops and listens to the wind, they will hear the brothers argue. I see them every day. I smell them. I hear them. One has to be patient. Listen. Meditate. Then, one can hear the stories of a time before this one. That is what I know, Inithia. I listen."

Willow says: "How do they smell like?"

Shaudawn says: "Rain. Sometimes salt. Moisture. Earth. Sweetgrass. That is how they smell, Willow."

Merry says: "Ooh, so that's where the word-tangle of a name comes from. It's _mystical_. How come mystical things never have practical names?"

Willow says: "Moisture." She giggle-snorts.

Inithia shakes her head. "You hear in a different language than I, Shaudawn. I hear in death, and blood, and suffering, and seek to but stave off the worst of it."

Willow says: "I hear with my ears!"

Merry says: "Me too. Us ear-hearers should stick together." She laughs.

Shaudawn makes a sweeping, circular gesture. "All the land. All the animals. All the plants. All the people. It is a unity. Gods live far away and demand stupid things. The land is under my feet. The rain is in my face. The water makes my blood and the food, my skin. The stones are my bones. Your gods hear death. The spirit of Olipifirovash… and, yes… a mouthful of a name… is Life."

Bridget says: "Okay, so, wait a minute, everyone being drunk or weird aside, wouldn't that be 'Olipfirvash', then?"

Willow says: "I'm… I'm not drunk!" She walks over to Merry.

Bridget says: "You're either drunk or you've taken a head injury."

Merry says: "Sure, Willow, we all believe ya. 'Course, thousands wouldn't…"

Shaudawn says: "In the ancient language, Olip-i-fir-o-vash. The words are linked with meaning. Olip and the brother Fir surrounded, or in between, the Vash."

Willow says: "Shhh… I'm not drunk, shut up. Y'all liars!" She looks at Shaudawn. "They all lyin', right?"

Bridget says: "What language might this be?"

Inithia spreads her hands calmly. "I make no apologies for the gods. They are creatures of suffering, yes, of suffering and chaos and sex, of love so intense and bright it burns your blood and boils your brain. They only hear the heights of life, and blood and suffering most of all, because it is the language man has spoken for centuries." She waves a hand. "But I have no further wish to discuss it until my strength has been fully regained from the ceremonies." With a deep sigh, she leans against the building.

Nyara says: "I haven't gotten drunk yet. It sounds like an interesting experience." Her tone is verrrry slightly dubious.

Willow giggles. "Inithia said sex."

Shaudawn gestures to the lake. "This is the land about the lake. That is why… the changing of the old names… makes me uncomfortable." He looks to Bridget. "A language long forgotten, it seems." He sighs at Inithia. "Then your gods can go do their suffering and sex up there." He waves dismissively at the sky. "We humans, who need no priests, live here."

Nyara raises an eyebrow at Willow. "You seem unusually silly today."

Bridget shakes her head, and murmurs. "Everything changes. Whether that's a good thing or a bad thing all depends on perspective."

Willow says: "Sex and… and suffering sounds… sounds kinky." She giggles again. "Nyara, I'm gonna confess it to ya… I think I might be real drunk."

Shaudawn chuckles at Willow, and nods to Bridget.

Avren says: "Inithia's sex gods live in Rosenbury. And Willow is completely sober, I mean isn't she always like this? I have no idea why you guys think she's drunk. I mean am I the only one who remembers the squawking incident? And the dongs?"

Bridget whispers to Avren: "At this rate, I'm probably going to wind up sailing away and never coming back, with how sleepy he's been." She frowns.

Bridget rubs her eyes.

Willow says: "I was completely serious with those! Now— I might not be."

Shaudawn says: "Seasons. Day and night. The moving stars. The weather. The tides. Harvest and planting. It all changes. But I notice there are cycles. Things come and go. Time? I do not know except that it is a gift. I do know cycles, though. Towns come up. Towns go away."

Avren glances toward the harbor with a faint frown and whispers to Bridget, "Has this been like, an ongoing thing? He seemed pretty awake yesterday…"

Bridget whispers to Avren: "It's kind of crept up gradually. I've been… kind of hoping most of that was feeling overshadowed by the crew, who have mostly been better fighters than him, and are very talkative to the point of it being a little overwhelming at times. Maybe that's the case here too. I don't know. I just… I really hope he shakes out of this."

Avren whispers to Bridget: "That could be it." She nods. "It can be pretty noisy here even when we don't have a pirate crew hanging around. It can be overwhelming for some people, I know."

Libby smiles softly at Shaudawn as he speaks, turning her eyes to him for only a moment before looking back to the jacket she's working on.

Willow sits down and drags herself inside. She groans, "Heeeelp…"

Shaudawn smiles pleasantly back at Libby, giving her a wink before succumbing to a yawn. "I am glad you enjoyed the beer, Willow. I… um… are you alright?"

Merry helps roll Willow into the Center. "Oof, what, you got pockets full of rocks?"

Willow grins. "I'm not freezing anymore, so yah, I'm good… I'm never drinkin' again. Also, Vivian, it's all the muscle and the fact that I'm reaaal tall."

Merry says: "Hmph. Well don't topple over, that'd be a long fall."

Shaudawn says: "I should see if there is a coat or cloak or something warmer for you, Willow. Thankfully, the ovens are on in there, so you should be warm. And I have a bonfire out here in case you need to come outside. But…yes… it seems to blow a lot around here. And now, you know why…"

Willow giggles. "It'd be all slooow…" She looks up. "It blows a lot cause those brothers really like each other…" She winks.

Avren shakes her head at Inithia and downs the rest of her beer. "Nope! But eh, but no sense in worrying about it now."

Libby says: "If you'd like, Willow, I could find you a coat. There's probably one in my studio…If you'd like, Willow, I could find you a coat. There's probably one in my studio…"

Shaudawn says: "This should…" He yawns. "…help until I can… find something… thicker. Sorry… Sleepy…"

Avren gives a sigh. "Willow, did you seriously get _that_ drunk off of one beer?"

Libby blushes a bit. "There seems to be an echo in here…"

Willow says: "One beer? I prolly drank like, half o' that container. And, Libby, is it? Yeah, I'd like a coat." She nods at Shaudawn. "Thanks, man."

Avren yawns as well and blinks. "…dang, now he's got me doing it too. Or maybe it's just the beer." She examines the empty bottle mournfully.

Bridget says: "Oh, did you guys get those tools sorted out? Sorry a lot of them are in pretty bad shape. It was way more than we'd ever have been able to use, though."

Willow says: "Oh, nevermind! I got a jacket!"

Shaudawn only grins sleepily at Libby. "You are welcome, Willow…."

Nyara says: "I was wondering when…" She yawns. "oh, too tired for my own good."

Shaudawn says: "Mmm….thank you for your… donation, Bridget… Avren has been talking about an asparagus knife…"

Willow says: "Erryone is tired…"

Nyara takes some of the beer and drinks a tiny sip, then wrinkles her nose.

Olivia smiles softly at Shaudawn's words.

Avren says: "And they're still in there." She nods at the newspawn center. "We were just talking about that place needing organizing the other day, guess we'll really have to get to it now." She chuckles. "Might need to build another barrel for the sledgehammers alone…"

Libby leans out the window and laughs. "Looks like there's no need for me to grab you one, then… and as for being tired, for the first time in a while, I feel totally awake."

Nyara says: "I think if I'm going to get drunk, it'll have to be with something other than beer," she decides, returning to the spinning.

Merry says: "You should go up to the mountains. Tha't real snow." She staunchly refuses to shiver.

Willow says: "But beer is good…"

Bridget says: "I'm not tired."

Avren smiles at Libby. "And I noticed! Good to see you up and around again." She chuckles. "And sorry for all the noise, it's been, uh, kind of a crazy few days." To Merry, "And this ain't nothin…in Moku I would pick apples barefoot in a blizzard. "

Libby shakes her head. "It's no matter, Avren. I completely understand."

Avren gives another yawn, louder. "But…I really do need to crash. I almost never used to stay up very far into hour six. But seems like everyone else is most awake just when I'm going to sleep… And meanwhile the hours I'm most awake there's not much to do but talk to myself. Repeatedly. With all ten mouths." She gives a regretful sigh.

Willow yawns as well. "I'll try to be awake tomorrow so you can talk to me with your ten mouths…"

Lyra says: "Well, I fer one like yer gods, Inithia." She nods in approval. "Blood an' sufferin an' deaf an' all that seems about right ta me."

Willow says: "And kinky bloody sex?"

Lyra says: "Aye, why not, Willow? Mix it all up, why don't ya."

Bridget turns away and sits down on the dock and stares off at the ocean.

Bridget whispers to Jenkins: "The rocking of the waves… the wind in our sails… the sparkle of jewels… the smell of strange food… and you."

Nyara says: "I dunno, I think beer tastes kinda weird…" She makes another huge yawn.

Avren yawns again. "Nyara, best stick to milk from a saucer."

Nyara says: "Oh shut up. Mostly shut up because that sounds like a good idea."

Bridget rubs her face. "I'm going to sleep now… maybe we can finish this tomorrow."


	51. Olipifirovash: Parting Ways

**Day 4838**

Avren bonks Jenkins with a waster. "Wake up Jinkies. Harbors aren't good places to snooze…figure pirates of all people should know that."

Bridget rubs her head as she stumbles up to the harbor window. "Ugh, is everyone sober again? This whole business is off to a good start, I see."

Willow says: "I think I'm sober..?"

Bridget smirks. "Yeah, prove it." She waves a hand. "How many fingers was I briefly waving around?"

Willow says: "I think five?"

Alex puts the jacket on and nods to Libby. "Thanks."

Libby says: "No problem, Alex." She smiles softly.

Bridget says: "You better wake up today, or I might just try pushing you into the ice-cold water to see if that wakes up you."

Alex says: "Well, at least he wakes up."

Bridget sighs. "This is all an exercise in futility if he didn't."

Alex bites her lip and moves her hand to caress the thin braid on her neck. "It doesn't have to…"

Lyra says: "Oi, you lot, let's ship out today. We've got excitin adventures on the 'orizon."

Bridget says quietly. "Yeah. Yeah. You lot have fun, I guess."

Lyra says: "Aye. If ya get jealous, ya know 'ow ta get in touch." She gives a wolfish grin.

Willow says: "Oh, you're leaving already?"

Lyra says: "I reckon we could stay longer, but we've got business. Gahahahahaha! Willow, are ya comin wif us?"

Willow looks at Nyara and then at the yarn. "I think not."

Lyra and Willow whisper amongst themsleves.

Merry looks around. "Neal? Nemo? Have a longboat."

Nyara gets up and starts for the door.

Lyra and Merry whisper amongst themselves.

Lyra hops off the sloop and heads for the harbor.

Willow blinks and nods.

They head into the harbor.

Merry looks around. "This is a damn sight better'n that tub."

Lyra says: "Good. Now, ye'll get keys when ye've proven yerself. I've got business in town still, so don't go stealin me boat or me crewmember will cut ya. An' we'll be pursuin."

Lyra points at Sabrina.

Nyara leans back on the window to whisper again.

Merry cackles. "As it should be!"

Lyra vaults back into the sloop and looks around for Willow.

Nyara turns half away from the window to look at Lyra.

Lyra says: "Oi, Nyara, I'll let ya on if ya like."

Nyara says: "Which ship is the right one? One of those or that sloop?"

Willow says: "You know what?" She nods. "I'm up for a ride."

Lyra says: "Gahahaha! Great! Come along, then. It's this Indefatigable."

Aubergine whacks the floor beside Willow, and holds out a grubby hand.

Lyra says: "It's open."

Willow says: "Oh, right." She chuckles.

Alex says: "Is it cold outside?"

Willow says: "There's a blizzard out here."

Nyara says: "That's a good word. Indefatigable."

Lyra says: "Aye, it's a fine name. Too bad she'll lose it after the next raid."

Bridget says: "That ship has gone through so many names… it's no wonder people panic when they see an unknown raker approaching."

Lyra does a quick headcount. "Five 'ere an' three more on the sloop. Sounds right ta me."

Nyara makes a noise that can only be described as 'snerk'. "Nice."

Willow grabs onto the railing, gulping. "Woah."

Lyra says: "I'll tell you two wot I told Vivian. Ye'll get keys when ye've proven yerself…assumin ya decide ta stay wif us, Willow. But we're pretty easygoin bout it."

Alex says: "Damn…"

Nyara walks carefully to somewhere around the middle of the ship.

Lyra says: "I reckon we'll 'ave ya copy a whole bunch as a 'azin exercise, loik! Gahahahaha! Blimey, but we ain't do nuffin but copy keys on this boat."

Nyara says: "Makes sense. That does remind me though, I have a random key with my stuff." She frowns at it.

Lyra says: "Oh? Wot's it for?"

Nyara frowns thoughtfully. "I can only assume it's for the tandem that John had. But I think he left it in Silkwood or something, there was a girl from there he gave a key to."

Lyra says: "Let's see, ovver rules… Durin a raid, follow the plan exactly an' no improvisin on it, an' if ye've gotta sleep, say so. Don't beat on captives wot ain't resistin unless it's real funny an' yer not endangerin 'em. Don't steal me boat. If ya want some loot, it's yers unless there ain't much o' it an' ovver folks might want some. There's a radio transmitter in the Radio Room an' anuvver receiver in the 'old. Yer free ta use the radio as ya loik."

Nyara nods with Lyra's words. "No improvising during raids, warn before getting sleepy, don't mess with people who aren't fighting unless it's really funny, no stealing the ships."

Lyra says: "Aye."

Nyara does examine the various piles of loot curiously. "That's a lot of interesting stuff."

Lyra says: "Aye! Would ya loik some? 'Elp yerself! We're runnin a bit low on gold, but there's loads o' silver an' diamonds an' wotnot. Plus materials fer making clothes on the deck 'ere." She lowers her voice conspiratorially. "Don't tell Avren we ain't got no sapphires. Gahahahahahaha! Oi, Bridget! I wos finkin I might loik some more o' that wood before ya clear out. I want me a darter, but they've been scarce."

Nyara chuckles. "I've still gotta figure out what sort of stuff I want to wear. Besides my random silly thing I needed the fur for. I should probably think up some more badass stuff before making that."

Lyra says: "Aye, ya should! Reminds me…"

Nyara says: "No sapphires, bu these green stones - emeralds? - are really pretty."

Bridget says: "Why do you want a darter?"

Willow says: "I like dresses. Make me feel free." She twirls. "Emeralds?"

Lyra ducks into a private room, changes back into her killer outfit, and reemerges straightening her clothes in a self-important way.

Nyara says to Willow: "In the chest, with the other metals and shinies."

Lyra says: "Aye, we ain't got much, but it seems no one else 'as claimed 'em yet. If ye'd like some, ya can 'ave some."

Bridget says: "And would you seriously build a ship rather than steal one?"

Lyra says: "Me, I'm 'oldin out fer rubies. Match me 'at."

Willow says: "Oh wow. They're really shiny."

Nyara looks admiringly at Lyra's outfit. "Oh, now I've had an idea, at least the start of one."

Bridget says: "I want rubies… I'd like to go dig up a bunch."

Lyra says: "Bridget, I want a darter cos ya can fit five folk in it. Good fer boardin. Get a crack at a lock every two hours even after attackin whoever's on deck o' a boat. The fing about a sloop is that it'll take ya three hours ta bust a lock if ya attack first. I'd ravver steal one, but they're a bit rare. Plus, if yer takin the sloop, we'll only 'ave two, an' I'd loik anuvver boardin vessel or two."

Alex says: "I think I got emeralds at some point. And a pearl. Who got it?"

Lyra says: "But I reckon we can probably find more sometime soon…" She cackles to herself. "An' Nyara, glad ya like me duds!" She stands up proudly and brushes off an imaginary dust mote on her collar. "Bridget, if ya get any rubies, I demand ya gimme some. Or I'll steal 'em!"

Willow says: "Is 'no puking on board' a rule?"

Lyra says: "Try ta puke over the side, an' if ya can't, clean it up. Also, don't mind them bloody 'andprints on the rails. They're blessin our ship wif the luck o' the gods. Anyhow, there wos a bit more I wanted ta do before we clear out. Need a quick word wif Inithia. You lot wanna stay 'ere or come back inta town? Feel free ta pick up wo'ever cloth ye'd like fer clothes if ye've got summat in mind already."

Willow says: "Wait, could you open up? I wanna go get something."

Bridget pulls a bunch of resources out of the _Malovicius_ and into the hold of the Wherever to set up projects to build machines.

Willow says: "Alright, got it."

Lyra says: "I'll stay in the 'arbor fer now. Let me know if ya need anyfin. We'll clear out in the next hour or two if all goes well."

Bridget says: "How much wood did you want, Lyra? There's fifty kilos and a bit left."

Lyra whispers to Bridget: "Help me, would you?"

Lyra and Bridget drag Avren onto the Whatever.

Lyra says: "Oi! Someone gimme a 'and! GAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!"

Nyara says: "Did we just steal Avren?"

Lyra collapses on the deck, howling with laughter. "Aye! She's goin wif us!"

Nyara says: "…okay then."

Willow looks at Avren. "She'll be so mad."

Lyra saunters up to the guest suite window and leers in at Avren. "Well, she likes pirates so much, I reckon she'd like more intimate knowledge!"

Bridget says: "I'm going over here to obligatorily disapprove while giggling quietly." She giggles quietly.

Lyra says: "Oi, Avren, yer bein press-ganged! I 'ope ya like raidin, cos yer 'elpin us!"

Willow says: "She's in a deep sleep…"

Lyra says: "Gahahahahaha! So much the better! Oh blimey, this is rich! I wos finkin we'd 'afta leave 'er cos she was in that van, but then she stood right next ta me!"

Bridget can't hear Avren's part of the conversation.

Lyra says: "Aye, that's right, yer a guest now!" She sniggers. "Wot makes ya fink I'm gonna do that, then? Ye'll like our cruise! We'll serve ya tea. We can 'ave yer tea party! That would be me mate Sabrina. She wos watchin the radio fer us while we wos in town. One moment, please."

Leonard says: "So, what's going on here?"

Lyra says: "'Allo, Lenny! We got a new recruit!" She points at Avren.

Leonard says: "Fantastic! Welcome aboard, Avren! I see you've found one of the best spots on the ship."

Willow chuckles.

Leonard says: "I didn't fancy you the pirating type, but I'm glad to see that you reconsidered. We will have so much fun! I think you misunderstand. You generally don't get shore leave before you've been on a journey. I'm not sure why, but it's the rules."

Lyra nods sympathetically. "Aye, them's the rules."

Lyra says: "Helgur! Say 'allo to our new crewmember! She 'as most thoughtfully reconsidered me offer ta take up a life o' piracy an' agreed ta join us."

Leonard says: "This obviously doesn't apply to our other new members, since they had signed on before the rule went into effect."

Helgur says: "Ten mouth new crew!"

Willow snorts. "Yes!"

Nyara says: "I'm assuming it just seemed like a good idea at the time."

Leonard says: "Still does."

Lyra says: "Mate, I've been plannin ta grab ya since we landed. I wos finkin we'd 'afta give it up cos ya were in that van, but then ya gave me a great opportunity! Gahahahahaha! Anyhow, welcome aboard! We serve only the finest o' refreshments on this boat, an' ye'll enjoy wo'ever brisk sea blizzard air gets inta yer cabin there! It's quite bracin."

Willow says: "We should bring her food service or torture her with my dong song."

Nyara says: "You have a dong song now?"

Willow says: "Yes. Yes I do."

Lyra says: "A song! Wonderful, I love songs!"

Willow says: "It's really short though."

Lyra says: "It's fer the good o' yer brain, mate. I figured wif all that jaw-flappin ya do, ya might wanna exercise ovver parts o' yer 'ead as well!" She pays rapt attention to Willow. "Would ya like ta borrow me fiddle?"

Willow says: "I… don't think it's appropriate to sing it out loud. "

Lyra says: "I fink it is, though! Songs are fer sharin, ain't they?!"

Bridget says: "What's the point in writing a song if you don't sing it?"

Helgur says: "What happen now .. ten mouth wash Alex lion cloth?"

Willow clears her throat. "Here goes my dignity." She takes a deep breath. "Oh doooongs… They make me want to break out into soooong…"

Lyra listens with rapt attention.

Willow says: "Oh dongs!" She grimaces. "What could go wrong when you have a lovely, big… Doooooooong!" She curls up. "Why did I do that."

Lyra says: "Gahahahaha! It wos lovely, Willow! We ain't got no room fer dignity on this boat."

Bridget applauds.

Willow holds up her scissors.

Leonard says: "We could do that. Although we don't have a very high success rate with roughing people up and letting them walk away."

Bridget says: "We let Valeros get away. And left Larry, uh, in the hands of some cannibals. I'm sure he's fine…"

Willow says: "My singing voice isn't that bad…"

Leonard says: "I dunno, keelhauling sounds worse to me."

Willow says: "I don't even like men…" She closes her eyes and enters a state of reflection.

Helgur says: "Cabin better than Puk. Ten mouth too confusing. Helgur back to town"

Willow smiles. "Ooooooh dooooong… Hm." She taps her chin. "I like dongs because they're interesting, but having one near me I think would be too much. "

Lyra says: "Summer! Look wot we got!"

Summer says: "Hi. What did I miss?"

Lyra points at Avren.

Summer says: "Is she joining us? Or," she smiles evilly, "just a guest?"

Lyra says: "Well, I ain't quite sure yet. But I reckon those are the only options, an she ain't been too receptive ta the notion o' signin on…" She smiles back evilly.

Summer says: "Should I get the sloop and dock so we can leave?"

Lyra says: "Aye, let's do it. I can grab the sloop. One moment, if ya please. Aye, I reckon we got everyone. All right, Summer, undock the raker an' I'll follow wif the sloop."

The Whatever undocks. Bridget steps out into the harbor and starts repainting the sign on the Wherever.

Lyra says: "'Ere ya are, yer genuine pirate kidnappin mug! Ship's unlocked. Yer free ta go. Blimey, but we 'ad ya goin there, didn't we? I'd give ya some sapphires, but ta be quite honest…" She pauses thoughtfully. "We ain't got none. In all seriousness, if anyone gives ya trouble, let us know an' we'll set 'em straight fer ya. If Raaj tries arrestin ya, 'e'll regret it."

Bridget snorts softly. "I'll bring back some gems. Rubies, definitely. Maybe even find some sapphires."

Lyra cackles loudly. "Aye, that was the idea, mate! I like ya plenty, but yer a bit too cocky, ain't ya? Plus, I know 'ow much ya wanted a mug, an' we can't just be givin those away fer free now!"

Bridget says: "Lyra, I think you'd look stunning in sapphires." She pauses. "Provided I can ever find any, anyway."

Lyra nods in agreement. "Aye, bring me back all yer exotic gems an' I'll wear 'em all at the same time!"

Avren nods rapidly, with somewhat dazed smile. "Right, right, lesson learned. I'll write a very nice review of your performance. Seriously, there were nearly actual tears there. I don't function well away from Lion. And now I'm getting off this ship." She scurries for the gangplank.

Avren walks rapidly out of the harbor and goes straight for the van, shutting and locking the door tight behind her and then taking several deep breaths, shaking her head a little and laughing quietly to herself.

Lyra says: "Oh blimey, that wos rich! Avren, ya be'er tell 'em all about yer adventure now!" She gives a pause. "Except fer that bit where we wos discussin our plans." She points to the mugs Avren is holding now. "So wos it worf it? Gahahahahahaha!"

Lyra whispers something to Avren.

Nyara says: "So everything's normal now. Yes?"

Lyra nods to Nyara.

Avren holds up a large wooden mug with a crossbow for a handle and an absurd screw-on lid that makes it look like it's wearing a feathered tricorne hat. The front sports a relief carving of an elegant raker crashing through the waves, and the back has 'Whatever' written in fancy letters.

Avren holds up a roughly hewn hunk of wood that is approximately cup-shaped, complete with an indentation for liquid. The front is scratched with an illustration that might vaguely resemble a boat, with the letters WOTEVER under it. The craftsmanship is so poor you suspect it may have been constructed while drunk.

Helgur says: "Helgur confused, we play trick on ten mouth?"

Avren holds up the mugs. "Yes, yes, very nice. Four star experience, would be kidnapped again. I like the one that's full of shiny things best."

Lyra nods in approval.

Aubergine says: "EY! Why she get lens?"

Lyra says: "Aye, Helgur, it wos just an innocent lark! But it wos bloody funny, wosn't it?!" She gives a hearty guffaw.

Helgur says: "Ten mouth think she go to sea, ha ha ha ha."

Lyra says: "Cos I just scared 'er 'alf ta deaf, Aubergine! We can kidnap ya next if ya loik, but I'm afraid we're all outta lenses now."

Aubergine casually tips over the burning candle that she's using in her half-assed mask ceremony.

Lyra says: "OI!" She glares evilly at the dwarf. "Don't ya mess up me mask now if ya want yer payment! That be'er be a first-rate magical mask OR ELSE!"

Avren says: "I mean, look at this. Nathor and Nixelle are on the radio right now and I'm still too rattled to even feel like riling them up."

Lyra says: "Gahahahaha! 'Ave I truly silenced all ten moufs? A legendary accomplishment fer a legendary pirate, I reckon!"

Nyara yawns. "Time for a nap… should be awake later."

Jenkins says: "Ugh, my head… Sorry, Bridge. I don't know what came over me."

Bridget giggles at Jenkins. "Falling asleep in the harbor? Well, if you're awake now, we can move the sloop and hand our keys over." She grins.

Jenkins says: "It was just so comfortable out here I couldn't help myself." He chuckles.

Bridget says: "Well, you can spend long days sprawled out on the deck if you like." She giggles.

Jenkins says: "And what are we doing?"

Bridget says: "Okay, just undock that ship and wait for me. Easy. That ship, the one you're standing on right now."

Jenkins says: "Yes, seems to be the easiest way to work this out." He winks at her. "I'll be waiting for you."

The Wherever undocks. Bridget boards the Whoever and gets onto the sloop now named _Shifting Winds_. She undocks the sloop and docks it to the Wherever., climbs out, and docks the Wherever to the harbor.

Bridget grins. "There, nice and smooth that time."

Jenkins says: "Much better. No room for me to muck things up."

Bridget says: "Okay, can you hand over your keys to the galleon to Avren, then?"

Jenkins says: "Uh…" He sifts through his keys. "Which one was it, again?"

Bridget tosses a handful of keys out from the harbor window and into the building where Lion is, with excellent aim. "It's probably listed as 'Whoever'."

Jenkins holds up a key. "Is this it?" He gives it to Bridget.

Bridget says: "There should be one to the ship itself, and one to the workshop. Hey, I sorted out my keys." She jangles a grass basket. "Another bunch that needs to be reclaimed because I no longer care what they might be to."

Jenkins says: "Well shit. I still can't figure it out. What was the original name?"

Bridget whispers to Jenkins: "ooOOooOOooOOoo. Or something like that. We broke and replaced all the locks though."

Bridget says: "Ah, that."

Jenkins says: "Right. The one that says Galleon?" He chuckles and shakes his head and gives her a key. "Maybe I need another nap."

Bridget hands the keys to Avren.

Lyra nods to Avren.

Bridget starts changing the sign again. "Bah, didn't realize sailing it out for a moment would mess up my new paint job. How do you like the new name?"

Avren says: "Thanks Bridget."

Avren points at a lump of sad wax.

Avren says: "Aubergine, what is this even supposed to be, and why did you just hand it to me?"

Lyra glances around carefully at the people in the harbor.

Lyra and Inithia whisper amongst themselves.

Inithia nods, stepping back outside.

Avren says: "And now these KMN people are making more pointless smalltalk." She frowns. "I'm actually starting to think I…don't like the radio? Maybe?"

Bridget says: "Hmm…" She thoughtfully sifts through a basket and hands a couple of keys to Avren.

Bridget whispers to Avren: "Wonder if they've changed their locks recently… I've wound up with a lot of weird keys…"

Lyra says: "Anyway, I reckon we're gonna 'ead out now." She gives a jaunty wave. "Been nice stayin wif ya, an' I 'ope ya ain't mind if we come back again."

Lyra climbs onto the Whatever and undocks.

Bridget looks off at the water, to the ship sailing away into the frigid seas, with a bit of a wistful expression.

Avren steps out of the van a moment watching the ship sail off with a thoughtful frown, her cloak whipping about in the howling wind. "Well damn, with all that going on, never did get to say goodbye to Willow and Nyara…" She glances toward the SyoCast. "Um, John, I know you haven't been awake much lately…did you get a chance to talk to her at all? Nyara, I mean?" She sits back in the vehicle and and closes the door shut tight, shivering.

Avren and Aubergine whisper amongst themselves.

Aubergine says: "…dunno what you talking about," she says loudly and obnoxiously.

Avren bends to pick up some small object from the floor of the van and examine it closely, turning it this way and that.

Aubergine glares angrily at Avren. "…what you want?"

Avren whispers something to Aubergine.

Aubergine grumbles. "Hate you."

Ignatius says: "Hmmm? I can't blame you, but what has she done this time?"

Aubergine says: "Shut up Lisa." She awkwardly punches a guy.

Avren smirks.

Ignatius says: "My name is Ignatius, not Lisa." He stares at the dwarf with evil in his eyes.

Avren looks up with a faintly amused expression. "So Igs, you finally stop pissing yourself long enough to speak up again now that all…" She glances toward the harbor. "Uh, most of the scary pirates are gone?"

Bridget glances up and looks innocent. "I'm totally not scary. Me and Jenkins are totally the least scary… former pirates… really."

Ignatius gives Avren a smug look. "Maybe you should try that strategy next time so they don't abduct you again."

Avren nods. "Right then, 'least scary former pirates'. Put that on your business cards." She chuckles after a moment. "But yeah, you two are all right. Seem a little too nice to do the piratey thing in the long term, switching over to explorers was probably a good call." She shrugs. "And a hell of a lot less stressful, I bet. "

Bridget makes a face. "No kidding." She holds up her journal. "There was a day here in which I don't think I slept at all. When we captured Valeros' raker." She tosses a golden coin in the air and catches it. "Suppose we might make a stop in Klojt before heading out to parts unknown." She chuckles. "Never even had a chance to get over that way, either."

Avren's eyes follow the coin into the air and back again.

Avren whispers to Bridget: "Hey, um, can I get a closer look at that? Or if you have any other kinds. Just…curious."

Avren says: "And Igs, just keep talking. You'll eventually get kidnapped by a raccoon, or maybe a slightly underweight butterfly, and don't expect me to come running to your rescue, with that attitude."

Bridget flips a silver coin, a nickel coin, a copper coin, then an iron coin.

Bridget gives Avren an iron coin labeled _25 T &T Automotive Credits._

Bridget whispers to Avren: "Check this out, these are the really weird ones."

Avren says: "Huh. I met the guy that owned this company. He lives in Mirovash now. Wonder if they're still taking these?"

Bridget passes Avren a copper _Klojt Bank_ coin as well.

Avren hands the coins back.

Avren whispers to Bridget: "Anyway, thanks. Never actually seen a Klojt coin before. Um…can I hold on to one of the silver ones for just a second? Want to make a little etching of it, for my scrapbook."

Shaudawn looks around, then gets up and stares south towards the ocean. "They… are gone." He lets out a long, slow breath. Aubergine… if you still do readings, I would like to consult you… get another person to look out and hear the ways of things."

Inithia's head tilts to one side. "Ignatius, when you have the time, I would discuss silk with you. And clothing, should Lion not desire to work with my on my clothing."

Shaudawn nods towards Helena. "Let me see what I have next for you… There is the steel… and…" He rubs his chin. "…one moment more…"

Avren follows Shaudawn's gaze toward the ocean again and nods. "Yeah, uh, not that that wasn't…fun and all, and plenty exciting, but I feel more than ready for a few quiet days now. Hopefully she's polite enough to call ahead next time so I can mentally prepare myself, there, 'cause that about wiped me out." She gives a little sigh. "'Course, now that I went and said 'Gee I sure would like a few quiet days!' out loud, that means Raaj'll come rolling up in an hour or so. "

Shaudawn gives a slight grin. "Enjoy being …kidnapped?"

Avren says: "But I've already been kidnapped once today and that was quite enough, thanks."

Ignatius says: "But Avren, you got such a wonderful mug out of it! Didn't you want a mug?!" He makes his eyes huge and sincere.

Shaudawn chuckles, and as he does so, the tension seems to visibly leave his shoulders. He slips into the Storage building.

Avren pauses and considers that. "Well, funny after the fact, sure. Buuuut, not so much while it was happening. They were, uh.." She makes a slight clearing of her throat, "uh, pretty convincing." After a moment she gives a dismissive shrug. "But hey, free mugs! Oh, and that steel set up in the Quilla Krang is mine, by the way. I thought James was going to work on it. But I can go clear it out if anybody needs the smelter."

Shaudawn says: "It is too bad I did not get to see what was going on… the look on your face must have been… precious. Thanks for letting us know, Avren. I think you will be fine, but it is good that you have told us so we do not lose your steel."

Avren says: "I mean at first I thought it _had_ to be a joke, but then she went and undocked the damn ship…"

Shaudawn says: "Give me one more minute, Helena. If we are lucky, we will not have to make more. Meanwhile, that is all I had." He chuckles. "She really wanted to pull a prank on you. At least you keep them entertained. And…I am glad for all our sakes… it was just a prank…" He trails off, then shakes his head. "For a moment, I thought of telling Raaj you were kidnapped by pirates, but…it would not be a good plan, on second thought. "

Olivia giggles.

Avren shrugs. "Eh, even if it had been for real I knew they wouldn't hurt me or anything, I was mostly thinking of Lion waking up in a few hours and me being just vanished." She gives a pause. "Lyra said she'd said something about it out here though before they undocked." She gives a slight roll of her eyes. "And then was going on about me being press ganged and having to go raiding with them."

Shaudawn points to the sign change project in the harbor.

Shaudawn says: "So…did you sell this raker, Avren?"

Avren glances toward the harbor and nods. "Sort of. We just swapped it for the galleon."

Shaudawn nods. "Good trade."

Avren says: "Still promised a ship to Elyos though, so he might wind up with it if we can't find a replacement."

Shaudawn says: "I just need to look at these ships again, so I will be out of ear shot a while." He steps onto one.

Avren stops and shields her eyes to squint out at the ship. "Can they not make up their minds which way they're going?"

Shaudawn says: "It must be someone else steering. Who was it that was not good at sailing?" He grins.

Avren points at Jenkins. "That would be this guy right here." She chuckles. "But maybe they got Willow drunk again and put her on the wheel, who knows. "

Shaudawn's mouth makes a silent 'O' and he steps onto the next ship.*"

Avren gives a pause and a little sigh. "Really gonna miss her and Nyara."

Bridget murmurs, "I'm really going to miss the lot of those crazy bitches."

Shaudawn says: "Did you sail with them? They seem like such …interesting company. I bet there was never a dull moment."

Avren says: "Welll, you guys are civilians now, so who knows, maybe you'll just be sailing along one day and suddenly get boarded for a reunion."

Inithia puts down another clip. "Perhaps you will meet new pirates, and start another navy."

Avren coughs a little. "Ah, don't think anybody should be hoping they meet other pirates…"

Bridget says: "It all started with me and Jenkins here, a dying town and an abandoned raker, and a dream of sailing the seas." She chuckles. "Dire wolves took down the sleeping town leader and left Jenkins with the keys."

Inithia shrugs. "Whether they should or not is irrelevant if they _would_ like to meet other pirates. Maybe they would find it fun. "

Bridget says: "And neither of us had the slightest clue how to sail, but, well, I was motivated to learn fast, needless to say."

Shaudawn nods. "But how did you decide to become …a pirate… if that is the term you would use?"

Inithia's head turns up, interested. "Is it hard to sail? You just turn the wheel until you hit something, right?"

Avren listens to Bridget with interest, then glances briefly to Inithia. "Did you miss the part where they were retiring? If they wanted to hang out with pirates, not many out there up to the level of the crew they were already on." She turns back to Bridget. "So you two weren't originally from Puk either? I kinda figured you three were all hanging out there getting disgruntled together."

Bridget giggles. "Steering is one thing, though it can be tricky to point it in the right direction until you're used to it. Maneuvering a ship in sea combat requires some tricks. I once took a dinghy attached to a sloop to dock over at another raker the dinghy itself was too far from, in order to let the dinghy dock to the longboat that had just undocked from the raker…" She pauses. "It took three tries to explain to Jenkins what I was doing."

Inithia nods reasonably. "Still, they'd likely make excellent teachers. And some people retire but still dabble in their field." She gives a small grin. "Sometimes it's a calling, not a job, right?" Her brows furrow as she tries to follow that logic. "I'm not sure I understand it either."

Avren listens, blinking. "And here I was patting myself on the back the day I figured out how to shuttle a sloop back and forth between two rakers."

Bridget shakes her head. "I spawned in Zhift Forest. On day 4678, if you're curious. Jenkins spawned in Dorian. I imagined more in life than a quiet life in the forest. Being a merchant, explorer, pirate, all wild ideas."

Avren looks at Bridget thoughtfully a moment and whispers: "By the way…I get that you probably don't want to show me your journal, but if you have any other interesting notes about yall's, um, adventures that you're willing to share, I'd love to have copies."

Bridget says: "I was excited, wanting to see the world, do everything, go everywhere. We didn't really have any solid plans when we set out from Dorian. We'd been planning to sail down the coastline, check out the towns and see what they were like, but Puk was the first town we arrived at, and there we met Lyra."

Shaudawn scratches the side of his face. "I am afraid I would be with Jenkins on that one about the dingy-sloop-longboat, thing. But…go on…"

Bridget chuckles and whispers to Avren: "Nah, I was thinking someone here should have a copy, just in case something happened and we didn't make it back."

Inithia laughs. "And you helped to create the most famous pirate the world has ever known? Quite a legacy."

Bridget hands Avren a note titled _Bridget's Journal 4838._

Bridget whispers to Avren: "I'm pretty sure you already know most of our incriminating activities anyway. I forgot to give a copy to Lyra. Could you get one to her if you see her again?"

Avren says: "Well Inithia, I'm sure Bridget and Jenkins would be just as famous if they'd been spawned with proper pirate accents."

Bridget says: "I can't say that I really regret getting that transmitter built in the hold, but I had no idea that it would become what it wound up becoming. Took on more crew members, stole a raker, got chased in a van, met cannibals…"

Inithia chuckles. "I'm sure. And how lucky of Halifax to have done so." She shakes her head. "And those terrible sea chanties…"

Shaudawn nods, stepping onto the next boat.

Bridget says: "She'd been wandering around naked in the mountains. I don't know where she spawned, but if that was any indication of it, I imagine it was worse than the sleepy forest I wound up in. At least they gave me a cloak and stuff."

Avren glances down at the note and nods at Bridget. "I will. And yeah, what with the helpful public broadcasts and all I think I'm familiar with most of the major stuff.."

Bridget says: "I've still got this feathered cloak from my spawn town. Something of a souvenir I guess."

Shaudawn says: "Avren said she had spawned in the mountains… yes…"

Avren holds up a note titled _Halifax History._

Avren says: "Um, excuse me Bridget, she wasn't alone, she was _living among the wolves_. I heard it on the radio so it must be true."

Bridget says: "Yeah, everyone in the mountains lives with the wolves, or gets eaten by them. Mostly the latter. After Puk, we'd been planning to head down the coast again, after changing the ship name, but, well, San D'Oria put out a warning about us on the radio, so we sailed out of sight of land to Cantr instead. You know, I don't think many people realize just how fast a rigged raker can go. I got the feeling that a lot of people kept thinking we were still near where we were last seen, even a year or so later. I don't know. People kept opening their harbors for us, 'oh you don't look like pirates', one fellow even asked me to keep watch on the water and let him know if a ship named, the previous name of our ship, started docking."

Shaudawn chuckles. "I think many towns used to be more trusting." He frowns and shrugs. "Ours included, I guess… Probably more concerned with insulting a trader."

Inithia laughs. "They certainly don't do that anymore." She turns her head towards the water. "Not that it seems to stop you."

Shaudawn says: "It used to be much more peaceful in the English seas. I had even though piracy was gone from the world."

Bridget shrugs. "People get complacent and secure in their positions, sitting on piles of wealth and doing nothing with it, if some of the places we've seen were any indication. Throwing in a little chaos, shaking things up… if people are more paranoid being afraid of pirates who aren't out to slaughter people, maybe they'll be less likely to fall if some show up someday who are."

Avren rereads the history note and muses half to herself. "Y'know, I forgot to ask her to show me the ear of the alpha wolf she'd ripped off with her teeth and kept as a souvenir after taking over the pack." She looks back up at Bridget. "And, lot of folks don't travel at all, so they probably really don't realize how fast ship can book it if you're in a hurry to clear the neigborhood. But, not realizing that you would have repainted the thing first chance you have…" She gives a clueless shrug. "Uh, got no explanation for that. Except like, extreme dumbness, maybe."

Shaudawn nods. "Good point."

Bridget says: "For instance, I'm pretty sure they still thought we were somewhere off the eastern coast of Cantr, when we had already sailed to Rus and back to Treefeather." She giggles. "Lyra was going nuts while we were out of radio range."

Avren nods at her last comment. "And yeah, I like to think at the very least you've got more people…" She gives a slight shake of her head. "…well, not everyone, but at least some…keeping an eye on the coast and locking their harbors."

Shaudawn says: "So… there was a time on the radio when someone claimed to being boarded. A man named Dedrick, possibly? Anyway, was that you, or are there more pirates out there?"

Avren says: "Though it's kind of funny that it's your crew that's got them doing it, when I'm willing to bet that the _really_ scary fuckers have been the ones out there all along, not advertising themselves on radios or leaving survivors."

Bridget says: "Dedrick? I remember a Dedrick Rapp. We met him in Darlina. He, ah, tried to claim, insisted really, that the skimmer docked next to us was the stolen raker Legacy. Needless to say, everyone in earshot thought he was deranged. But no, we didn't attack him."

Shaudawn nods. "So… now you are thinking of trying something new… Something with … 'less stress,' as you put it." He sighs and nods. "In some ways, I can relate."

Bridget says: "I didn't really expect to be robbing and kidnapping so early in my seafaring career. I'd kind of expected to explore a bit first, take on more crew, and then see what trouble we could get up to after getting a feel for what we were up against. Well, things never work out as planned, I guess. That kind of became our official motto. 'Whatever'. We screwed up. We forgot something. Something didn't go according to plan. Whatever. We spent so much time making those silly mugs, then kept forgetting to hand them out." She giggles.

Shaudawn says: "And I never expected to be landed by pirates either. We even locked the harbor. And yet, Lyra Halifax came in a smaller boat, landed on the beach, stepped out, took a big handful of bread, and smirked like she owned the place. And, by the spirits, she did." He shrugs and frowns. "That, I was not too happy with. But she had a kind of integrity I could somehow trust. So… I opened the harbor." He shrugs. "It would have caused more trouble if I had not, and I am so busy, I did not want to spend another day making a new one…and copies of keys…"

Bridget says: "I never expected her to be quite that brazen. We had this whole story concocted, too, they'd foisted Alex onto our hapless passing galleon and buggered off. And then they land and come right out and announce themselves as pirates. Whatever. Plans change, opportunities get siezed, but…" She shrugs helplessly. "And yeah, geez, I'd copied the key to the Dorian harbor and then someone came in and broke it… to read, apparently. I may have slightly left a less than complimentary note there after that." She sighs. "That was while I was entertaining the notion of settling down in Dorian and rebuilding the town."

Shaudawn says: "Is there any chance of trying to do that again?"

Bridget says: "Realistically, I would have gone nuts within a year of not sailing, staying in one place." She giggles. "Some people are content to never leave the place where they were spawned. Me, I want to see what's out there for myself."

Shaudawn says: "Ah." He nods. "Well, it is good you figured that out now. Becoming a leader often means more staying put than exploring. Perhaps you found your goal in life, then."

Avren seems to have become absorbed in reading a long note, quirking a brow now and then at certain passages, until a name gets mentioned and she glances up curiously. "Dedrick Rapp? What brought him up?"

Bridget says: "He was the fellow who thought that the Legacy, within the span of an hour, had changed its name, morphed into a skimmer, and teleported to Hawk's Port."

Avren taps the note with a knowing little smirk. "And 'rebuilding the town and settling down', huh? Well I guess that's one way to put it…"

Bridget says: "Shaudawn asked if we'd attacked him."

Avren says: "But we met Dedrick in Olip West." She shrugs. "He seemed okay. Never heard anything about him getting attacked, though." She chuckles. "But now sure what to make of that Legacy business. Maybe Rian knows."

Shaudawn pulls the sailcloth full the snow, juggling a few other things in his arms.

Bridget says: "Yeah, everyone just was kind of standing around staring at him in bafflement going 'But it's a skimmer…'"

Avren chuckles with a nods at Lion. "'Cause, we know exactly where it was, and it sure wasn't disguised as a teleporting skimmer in Darlina."

Bridget says: "But was Dedrick attacked at some point? If so, it wasn't us."

Avren says: "Shaudawn, you sure you weren't thinking of…Redrick, or whatever his name was? The coughing guy with the galleon? I'm pretty sure that was fake."

Shaudawn says: "Oh…you are right, Avren. Reddick. Not Dedrick. Sorry. Very close names."

Avren points at Rian. "Rian was with him when we met him, anyway, and he told a couple stories of his travels, but didn't mention any recent attacks. He did bring up the Legacy again and seemed kind of mad about it, but Lion changed his shirt really fast and so all was cool."

Olivia and Shaudawn whisper amongst themselves.

Shaudawn shakes his head at Olivia, yawning. "No, thank you. I just had several grams of food in my arms that I put in the container out here." He frowns. "Wish I knew where Zoey was. Probably inside somewhere, making another room or something…"

Olivia says: "I can cook if it's needed"

Shaudawn says: "Thank you. Let me think about that and let you know in the morning, Olivia." He rubs his eyes and sits down again. "Sorry… My wakeful times are short. And…I am nearing the end of this one." He smiles and returns the gesture.

Avren says: "I stuck a kilo of roasted carrots in there last night, and John's got some more onion soup going, I wanted to set out while it was still nice and hot." She shrugs. "Don't have enough milk to put a really big pot of it on, though. And yeah I was wondering about Zoey. But don't see Rosalie either so I was assuming they were both inside." She glances back toward the water with a chuckle. "Been a hell of a few days they missed out on…"

Inithia makes an appreciative sound. "Onion soup sounds delicious, I didn't know you were an accomplished chef, Avren."

Avren starts to respond, then pauses and frowns at the radio. "So there's Mr. Stone Knight talking to that bitchy Blackrock lady…"

Inithia frowns. "I don't think I've met a knight yet who wasn't, at the very least, unenjoyable."

Avren says: "Anyway, Inithia, I'm more of an ideas person. I have the brilliant strokes of culinary inspiration," modestly, "John is the one who does the far less important job of the actual…cooking it part. Rian's a fantastic cook too, but.." She gives him a faintly worried glance. "…don't hear a whole lot from him, these days."

Avren gives Bridget a key, which she passes to Jenkins.

Avren whispers to Bridget: "Never did get around to making a second copy of the hold key, sorry."

Bridget whispers to Avren: "Thanks, no worries. I can give that one to Jenkins and leave the hold unlocked for the moment. I kept having to lock and unlock the ship it while we were moving around boats because, you know, paranoid. It would be just embarrassing for some newspawn to wander in and make off with your own ship. We didn't make many copies of the galleon keys, either, but geez. Keys to cabins, keys to longboats, keys to sloops, keys to dinghies, it got a little ridiculous. I've lost track of how much time I spent copying keys."

Avren makes a face and whispers to Bridget: "Augh, don't remind me. We don't even have half that many things with locks to keep track of, but we've got copies set up all over the place we still need to get to. And it's just such tedious, finicky work…hard to believe something that small can take so long to finish." She shifts a little in her seat, leaning her head back with a yawn.

Inithia shivers in her thin cotton shirt.

Ignatius says: "Oh, Inithia, you wanted to talk silk? I have plenty, but I'll be sleeping soon. How much were you looking to buy?"

Inithia shivers. "Enough for a big fur coat, to start. And then a dress." She pulls at her skirt. "I can give you these things once I have a dress, and I can sew it but I need someone to dye it for me."

Libby says: "I'd be happy to, if you like…"

Inithia turns to the voice. "To whom do I have the pleasure of speaking?"

Libby says: "Liberati the tailor, at your service." She does a small, wobbly curtsy, chuckling softly to herself. "Just Libby is fine, though. "

Inithia bows her head. "A pleasure, Liberati. Yes then, I would love to work with you on getting what I need from in here—" She points slowly to her temple. "—to here." She makes a sweeping, elegant gesture to her body.

Libby says: "What were you thinking, and what all do you need help with? I have everything I need for making clothes in my studio- I even have the means to start from scratch, if need be."

Inithia turns her head. "Do you have a building you can close the window in? I'd like to discuss it without whispering or waking everyone."

Libby says: "Please, do come in." She walks over to the door and pushes it open, smiling. "Er… would you like some help…?" She looks away with a sheepish, rather embarassed expression. "Forgive me…"

Inithia holds out a hand. "I can find my way with the sound of your voice, but it is easier, with assistance, the first time."

Libby says: "Ah, I understand." She steps outside, she walks over and gingerly takes Inithia's hand, carefully guiding her to the building. "Right this way."

Inithia relaxes a bit, much warmer. "When I need to make the rest of my things, may I work in here? I've been working on those clips in waist-high drifts of snow, and because I'm so terrible at it, it's taking me a long time to get it just right. It would be nicer to do it somewhere warmer."

Libby says: "Of course." She gives the younger woman another warm smile, chuckling lightly. "It really is rather miserable to be working outside in this kind of weather…"

Libby closes the window.

Alex wakes up with another scream. This time she manages to not fall down or anything. She just covers her eyes and tries to calm down.

A woman dies.

Libby opens the window.

Libby says: "Hmm… there seem to be a few tools I'm missing…"


	52. Wayward: Up the Coast

**Day 4839**

Alex walks to the window to look outside.

Shaudawn frowns. "Oh, Kajeis… I was afraid of that… I must wait before I put him in the ground." He hastily puts on a jacket and gloves. "Uhg. I let the fire go out, too. Sorry Inithia. Hopefully it will be much warmer in there."

Alex says: "Hey, Shaudawn… "

Shaudawn says: "Yes, Alex? We need to get you back to your home, yes?" He quickly lights the bonfire, pulling the sleepers even closer.

Alex nods. "That'd be nice, yes."

Shaudawn says: "I will have to think a little on the best way to do it. Tell me, do you want me to take you to Raaj or some other doctor, or shall I just take you home to rest and heal naturally?"

Alex looks at the wound on her arm. "I probably would need a doctor… But I'm not sure if I want to see Raaj. He never came, last times I asked for help and it was his Swiler who drove me to this… "

Shaudawn says: "Do you remember where he drove you?"

Alex says: "To this, no anywhere… He was the one sending the stupid message on the radio and that's why Lyra and company came back and kidnapped us again." She grumbles. "And killed Miren."

Avren stretches. "Shaudawn, we can take her in the van and just take a detour through the desert. I'm just waiting to see if Lion wants to go." She gestures to projects to build a wheeled display case, a bookcase, and a cupboard. "Not like a longer trip's gonna inconvenience anybody, no shortage of things to work on in here."

Alex looks at Avren for a moment, as if as if she's about to say something, but she just looks away and messes her hair. She grimaces as she notices is still dirty.

Avren glances at Alex. "And you might be glad to know there's this giant old castle just a couple hours down the road with a bathtub in it. It's the one I always use."

Alex says: "Yeah… That would be good." She sighs. "We have several back home." She grimaces. "I have."

Avren gives a sympathetic little wince when Alex corrects herself, but she nods and continues on, "A nice soak in a hot bath would probably make you feel a hell of a lot better." She glances over at the tailor shop. "We just, I guess, need to find you some clean clothes to change into after…"

Alex says: "I can wash them… I used to have more clothes home, but they were quite lame… They probably disappeared now."

Aubergine whispers something to Shaudawn, and looks at her earrings project rather annoyed.

Alex says: "I think no one answered me about the tattoos…"

Avren laughs suddenly at something on the radio. "Speaking of tattoos…." She reaches for the transmitter again with a little smirk, then seems to think better of it and steps back. "Anyway, Alex, Inithia's the only person I've ever seen give a tattoo, and I have no idea where she learned how to do that. And she may only give them as part of her ceremonies." She shrugs. "But Shaudawn has one, so maybe ask him. Oh, and if anyone has tips on how to _remove_ a tattoo, there's…" She grins down at the board she's smoothing. "I dunno, some woman? On the radio sounding deeply regretful about one she got a few days ago. "

Ignatius says: "So you need your tattoo touched up, Alex?" He looks it over with the air of a professional. "Lucky for you, I, Ignatius Maximilian Fairmont, am good at everything."

Alex says: "If it's Lyra, I'm happy she is regretful." She looks at the man in the dress. "Do you really are?"

Ignatius says: "Oh yes. I'm a very talented tattoo artist." He looks very important.

Alex looks at him a bit unsure. "Have you _ever_ made a tattoo before?"

Ignatius gives a dismissive wave. "Details. My genius won't be held back by such minor concerns."

Alex says: "Well, my trust will… You are wearing a dress."

Ignatius looks incredibly offended. "Excuse you? I'll have you know that my garb is very masculine and befitting a puissant warrior like myself. Are you oppressing me for my fashion choices? I fail to see what my clothing has to do with my ability to tattoo you. This is discrimination! How dare you!"

Alex says: "A dress is the most uncomfortable thing to wear for everything. I cannot imagine how anyone would choose it for anything but being a wedding or anything like that. Not at all a warrior… If your taste dressing is like that… "

Ignatius stares at her with loathing in his eyes, his gaze more frigid than the blizzard raging outside. "YOU are insulting MY fashion sense? Ha! Hahahahaha!" He laughs hysterically as if this is very funny. "Honey, I hate to break it to you, but the angsty goth getup is very passe. And what's with the multicolored hair? Do you honestly think that's attractive? Your tattoos are tacky anyway. I won't lower myself to work on them." He turns his back and ignores her, returning to his work.

Alex says: "I don't dress to be attractive. Or goth whatever is that. I dress to be comfortable and be able to work without stupid skirts not letting me move or people complaining because I cut them too short…" She makes her voice sound huskier and threatening. "And you leave my hair alone… It's _not_ multicolored, stupid…" She caresses the raven braid with some sort of devotion and messes her hair.

Ignatius says: "I'm sorry, did someone say something? I can't hear anything with all this wind."

Alex snorts.

Libby raises a brow, looking somewhat worriedly between the two of them.

Avren mutters under her breath.

Libby says: "…is everything alright, Avren?"

Alex hears Avren and grumbles lightly. "Sorry for the fuss…"

Avren shakes her head. "Just something on the radio."

Bridget snickers softly. "Of all the things on Cantr and Treefeather, I'll miss the radio the least. Who is being an idiot where now?"

Avren says: "And Alex, no worries, you can insult Igs any time. Just be aware you'll probably lose any verbal arguments because he makes up for his…" She glances his way and clears her throat in a non-committal manner. "…ah, _other_ deficiencies by being sublimely skillful in that department. "

Alex says: "My arguings use to finish with fists, no words…"

Avren says: "Bridget, it…" She makes a faint smirk. "…Lyra, actually, sans accent and asking for advice on tattoo removal. And I want to laugh at her a little more but she says she'll turn the ship around and punch my teeth out. And I believe her." She glances back at Alex. "Ah. Well, I'm afraid you'd lose there, too. Silk Knight Ignatius is a trained martial artist. His fists are are deadly as the spikes on his shoes."

Alex says: "I'm not weak, you know… You can ask Bridget, they needed like seven attempts to kill me…"

Avren says: "To…" She looks momentarily confused. "…uh, well you're hurt, but still look pretty alive to me." Politely, "Are you a vampire, then? Anyhow, fist fights in town are _usually_ frowned upon, Vivian being stupid the other day notwithstanding. Which is a good thing for us all, because I'm genuinely frightened of what terrible, closely guarded secrets of the monks Ignatius might be able to unleashed if provoked."

Bridget says: "If Jenkins doesn't wake up again briefly by the time I finish this sign, I'll need a hand pushing him on board." She chuckles. "Lyra could push him around one handed. I'm sure he'll wake up again once we get out on the water."

Alex says: "To almost kill me."

Bridget says: "And until then, he's going to get to play expert deck-sleeper."

Alex frowns slightly. "The sleeping disease is so freaking annoying… Hey, Shaudawn, how you got yours?"

Jenkins says: "I'm awake, I'm awake…" He grumbles. "And what's this about Lyra regretting her tattoo? I didn't even get to see it. Was it really that terrible? Or at least I think I am." He raises a brow as he looks in town. "Hard to see.. Is that another man wearing a dress? "

Bridget giggles. "Hey, Jenkins. I'm almost done with this sign. Before you fall asleep again, can you get on the ship and we can head out when I'm done? And that tattoo was totally bitchin' and I was quite jealous of it. Almost."

Jenkins says: "What was it of?"

Alex says: "A huge tattoo of hands on her face. Are you already leaving?"

Jenkins whispers to Bridget: "And I admit I'm going to really miss this place… I regret having slept so much through our visit."

Bridget whispers back: "Yeah, it's an interesting town, to be sure. Kind of wish we'd spawned here instead, but then we'd have missed out on some crazy adventures, too."

Bridget says: "Yeah, best be on our way. Places to go, things to do, shiny things to collect…"

Jenkins whispers to Bridget: "Ah, I don't regret our life so far at all. And now we have so many more adventure to go on. I just hope we'll make it back here someday."

Bridget whispers back: "Most likely. I may have promised to bring Avren back sapphires. Maybe. Possibly."

Alex looks down and frowns slightly.

Bridget says: "There's a whole big world out there." She takes a deep breath and looks off at the water.

Alex says: "Well, if you get tired… my offer is still there."

Ignatius stares at Jenkins. "Do you have something against men wearing dresses, sir?"

Inithia calmly turns to Ignatius. "I hope to negotiate silk with you before your slumber."

Jenkins nods at Bridget before turning to the man. "No, none at all. It is a particular sight. You're the second one I've seen…" He looks thoughtful for a moment.

Ignatius says: "Okay. I can sell you raw silk. How many grams do you want, and what are you paying for it?"

Alex says: "I have a problem with dresses. "

Ignatius says: "What's with this wind? It's so noisy."

Inithia she pauses, unsure. "You will have to speak with Liberati for details on the dress, but I should say 250 grams for the cloak, to start."

Alex smirks lightly and leans on the windowsill.

Libby says: "500 grams for the dress, I think."

Inithia nods. "So then 1200 grams of silk overall." She stretches a moment. "As for payment, I can give you the silk skirt I am currently wearing, as well as a certain amount of copper. Beyond that we may discuss cost and recompense."

Avren says: "She's too poor to buy silk, Igs. The question is whether you'll deny charity to a blind girl. And, uh, I think that's one we already all know the answer too."

Alex frowns slightly again and looks around.

Inithia frowns at Avren. "I am simply starting my journey. I have not had a chance to build wealth, unlike your esteemed self."

Alex says: "Hey, Inithia, how you make the ink for the tattoos?"

Avren looks at Inithia blankly, an expression most likely lost on the blind girl. "Okay…and what does that have to do with what I said?"

Inithia says to Alex. "It depends on what material you use. You need a liquid binder. I use blood in my ceremonies, but oil will do. Anything water based won't hold the powder together enough to form an ink."

Alex says: "I know Leonie used some ore or so… But no idea how she did it…"

Avren peers over John's shoulder at the bubbling pot of soup. "Damn that smells good. And I actually get to eat it when it's hot now instead of just sadly standing next to a radio listening to Lion talk about how good it is.."

Ignatius says: "Uh, sorry, Inithia, but I worked hard to collect this silk. I'll sell you 1200g of cocoons for a year of stuff. I want some gold for my necklace and materials to make nice soaps. I think I'm going to start a line of beauty products."

Alex says: "Hey, how you make the soap?"

Ignatius ignores Alex.

Alex says: "I've been trying to get some for quite a while…"

Inithia shakes her head. "I do not ask for charity." She turns to Ignatius. "Will you accept copper? What I do not give to you I intend to turn into jewelry. And I understand it has some electrical properties."

Avren says: "Ignatius, how much gold did you need for your necklace again?" She checks herself on the way to the harbor and looks around with a puzzled frown. "And, uh…was I dreaming, or did someone die this morning? Seems like I just suddenly remembered hearing this very familiar thudding sound."

Ignatius says: "How much copper? And I need 100 grams, I think. Avren, gimme a copy of the Klojt rates."

Alex says: "Hey, Avren, you know how to make the soap?"

Avren holds up a note titled _Ignatius Outfit Plans._

Alex says: "Because…" She smirks evilish. "You said your friend was dangerous with words, but he only seems to know how to talk about the wind."

Inithia feels her lump of copper carefully. "About 450?"

Avren says: "Eh, I gotta say, I didn't care for your necklace design. Just wasn't up to the level of the rest of the outfit. But we have some gold now, just ask Lion about trading for it when he wakes up. Don't think we have any silk left." She turns to Alex and shrugging helplessly. "And I'm sorry, I'm not good at absolutely everything the way Igs is. Maybe you could ask about it on the radio, though. I know the University people brought some here as gifts back during Louisa's wedding. Been thinking about mixing up some bath salts, though. Seems simple enough."

Ignatius rolls his eyes at Alex. "Okay. Fine. You take some bone ash, water, and meat. Grind it up and cook it over a fire." He sneers. "It'll improve your scent."

Alex says: "Okay…" She messes her hair and grimaces again. "Fuck. Well, I cannot complain about that. I've not had a proper bath since I've been kidnapped, and blood, fever and vomit doesn't help. "

Ignatius says: "The soap I intend to make will be much nicer, but I think that'll do for you."

Avren says: "The soap they brought Louisa I think was clear, with rose petals inside, if I remember right. There may be a few different ways of making it."

Libby says: "That sounds about right, though I don't know how they made it. I'm sure that Jasper has it now…"

Alex says: "And how are you going to make yours?"

Ignatius gives a superior expression. "Trade secret."

Alex rolls her eyes. "Sure…"

Ignatius says: "Also, Avren, your lack of taste is legendary, but I'll take your misguided input into consideration."

Avren stabs three helpless animals to death while looking directly at Iggy.

Inithia runs a finger over her copper patiently, turned toward Ignatius.

Alex says: "Well, she seems quite well dressed. I like the shirt. Hey, I cannot get some rice paper here, can I?" She looks through the window for a while, then, she picks the hawk and brings it to the cot where she lies down again, covering her eyes with her arm.

Avren stops suddenly and then steps awkwardly around the body on floor. "Oh. Uh, guess I didn't imagine it after all…"

Bridget finishes changing the name of the Wherever to _Fervent Seeker_.

Bridget says: "A lovely new paint job." She grins. "Someone want to help me push Jenkins up the gangplank?"

Avren crossing her arms. "Um, you know I would but I've made a personal vow not to stand next to anyone in a harbor every again. "

Bridget says: "I'll bring you sapphires." She grins widely.

Avren comes into the harbor, and Bridget and Avren drag Jenkins onto the Wherever.

Avren says: "You are clearly lying and yet I still can't help myself."

Bridget giggles. "I have no idea where I might even find them…" She looks around the town thoughtfully. "Don't think I'm forgetting anything. Or anyone." She grins. "Suppose this is goodbye for now. Maybe, in a few years, I'll swing by here again. Maybe, just maybe, even with sapphires."

Avren says: "Well, you can bring us olives and obsidian instead, then." She gives a disappointed sigh as if this is not remotely an acceptable compromis. "I _guess_. And, well, you two have a good trip, wherever you wind up going, and stay safe. "

Bridget grins and nods. "I was going to make some pithy bizarre comment here but I can't think of anything. Um… Don't let the giraffes bite? I dunno." She laughs and waves, and heads up the gangplank.

Bridget undocks the Wherever and sets a course.

Bridget stretches, and settles in to start building machines. "Plenty to do, lots to build. Whenever you wake up, you wanna get started on those signs? I'd rather not live in the Bungalow of Dungalow."

Jenkins says: "Well why ever not?" He chuckles dryly before looking out at the water with a sigh. "I do hope we made the right choice in leaving them…"

Bridget says: "Having second thoughts already? I'm a bit torn myself, but… there's the whole world out there to see… and…" she adds quietly, "I'm not really sure that I like the direction things were heading. Especially with the latest addition to the crew."

Bridget sets up a key copy project.

Bridget says: "That's a copy of the key to the hold ready to be made there."

Bridget bonks Jenkins with a waster.

Bridget says: "And plenty of time to train on our hands." She grins, and chuckles. "Fuck knows we need it."

Jenkins says: "Heh, yeah, good point. I just hope you don't end up regretting having such a sleepy companion." He chuckles lightly and shakes his head.

Bridget giggles and looks off at the water. "Well, not like you're asleep all the time, and that's okay. Probably just as well, really, with the amount of action we'd been getting into. Ugh, Lyra was making me wake up too damned early sometimes." She looks off at the water with her telescope. "Looks like the Whatever is heading into Olipifuck West. Was planning to avoid that place as it was. Didn't sound too thrilling. I'm going to point us up the coast toward Longinazy and stop in at Klojt before we leave. I've got some coins burning a hole in my pocket." She giggles.

 

* * *

**Day 4840**

Jenkins says: "Hey, they might be able to find am easy victim to try out the new recruits. That would make sense. Do we have a radio in this thing? I haven't given it a proper look over."

Bridget shakes her head. "I don't think I saw one. No matter, we'll wind up spending a lot of time out of radio range and can make one at some point." She grins. "And come on, try to hit me. It's no fun swinging at you if you don't swing back. Well, some fun, but, you know what I mean!" She giggles.

Jenkins swings a waster at him and misses.

Bridget says: "We need a loooot of practice."

Jenkins says: "Hah, well if you dodge like that, I'm not going to land a hit anyway."

Bridget says: "I think… it's been years since I've been able to just sail like this, without having to worry too much about stuff. It's kind of nice, really."

Jenkins says: "You do have a good point there. It's nice not being… On the run. Not being suspicious of every boat we see in case they know who we are…"

Bridget says: "Well, until we get away from Treefeather, that's still a possibility, but not too likely away from the eastern coast. And I imagine more people would recognize us on the coast of Cantr. For all the good that would do them."

Jenkins says: "Ah, that's right. I just don't want to meet up with anyone unpleasant like the Zuzi Guard. They might try to make themselves out to be something special by taking on two former pirates…" He snorts as he looks over at Bridget. "Just the two of us.. "

Bridget smiles. "Yeah. Just the two of us. Seems like we've hardly had time to squeeze in a moment to ourselves in between everything else that's been going on."

Jenkins says: "Yeah. How many times did I long for the old days when it was just us? And the time we've spent together… It might have been short, but those are some of my fondest memories."

Bridget chuckles. "From Dorian to Puk in an unrigged raker, that we were happy to have at the time. And now? We've got a rigged raker, a boat full of stuff, the two of us, and the open sea. Life is good." She grins. "Although, sometime between now and when we leave Klojt, we're going to have to decide on where to go first."

She puts down a map labeled _Mapa Swiata, Iszkur 3750._

Bridget says: "I have dozens of maps… well, okay, most of them are 'mapas'. Geez, maybe I should learn Polish or something."

Jenkins holds up a coin labeled _Cantrian Gold_. "I do wonder where all of these coins come from. You think this Klojt place would take them as currency? Or at least be able to tell us where they're from?"

Bridget holds up a coin labeled _Klojt Bank_. "It says 'Klojt' on it, so I assume that Klojt will take it." She holds up a note titled _Klojt Trading Rates._ "And the trade rates lists mention coins as well."

Jenkins says: "I'd certainly hope so. If they didn't make them, who did?"

Bridget holds up her sextant. "Yeah, still going to need to figure out how to work this well. But I think I'm getting the hang of it. I'll just leave it set to Dorian because, eh, why not, and sentimental whatever."

Jenkins says: "You haven't already figured it out?" He grins playfully. "Are you already losing your touch?"

Bridget says: "I've been noting down the coordinates of each location we visit as we go."

Jenkins says: "Oh? Well that sounds helpful.. How exactly does it work, anyway?"

Bridget says: "Olipifuck, for instance, is at -287, 9. We're now at -347, -39. It's based on the distance in whatever units from the origin point and angle and shit."

Bridget adjusts the ship's heading.

Bridget says: "And Dorian is currently slightly east of due north, at 349 whatevers distance. This does mean that I can unerringly steer us toward Dorian from anywhere in the world. We, uh, just might run into an island along the way if there happens to be one between wherever we are and there."

After the next tide, she holds up the sextant again. "And now we're at -348, -50."

Jenkins says: "I'm glad you understand all of that." He chuckles. "That sounds all like nonsense to me."

Bridget says: "It means that we moved like 11 or 12 whatevers in the last tide." She giggles.

Jenkins says: "What the hell is a Whatever?" He chuckles.

Bridget says: "I have no idea. It doesn't specify what the units are that it's using, so… whatever units."

 

* * *

**Day 4841**

Jenkins says: "Hey, it's as good of a name if any, I guess. You get to make up the name, then."

Bridget says: "Hmm, I can see a town on the land, but there's no harbor or lighthouse or anything. I think it's inland. A fair ways into the forest there. I'm working on getting a window installed on one of the cabins. You know. In between sitting out here building a stone table."

Bridget adjusts the ship's heading.

Bridget says: "It's exciting to see new places. Kind of funny how many places even on Cantr and Treefeather we've never seen. And we haven't even been to Shai."

Jenkins says: "You and your telescope…. Oh. I do know one thing I'd like to do. Get a bird of my own since Alex's wouldn't have anything to do with me. We can do that while we explore. Is there any place in particular you're Wanting to visit first?"

Bridget grins. "That's a wonderful idea. But what kind of bird? There's bound to be all sorts of different kinds around the world. But one of those hawks from this area could be a nice reminder of home. Although…" She chuckles softly. "My home has kind of always been on a ship. I'm aiming us first toward Klojt to see if they'll take these coins. I don't know what I might buy with them, but hey."

Jenkins says: "Well yes, Klojt first. I just hope we don't find anyone familiar there. It sounds like that's a bigger city. And I was asking about after there. Are we going to spend much time there?"

Bridget says: "Maybe take a look around and see what's there. Their trade lists seem to be all over the island. I'd kind of like to see more of what's around here before heading off into the wild blue ocean, but it could be risky if anyone realizes who we are. On the other hand, we kept cheerfully docking in ports pretending to be innocent traders and nobody batted an eye. And hey." She holds up a note. "If we run across someone who really needs their teeth kicked in, Lyra gave me this… code thing. That I might be able to figure out. Probably. Hmm." She looks over the map. "We could travel along the west coast of Cantr, head down the south coast… I'd kind of like to see the west and north coasts of Treefeather too. The main problem with that is that itinerary would take us awfully close to places that might recognize us. We'd either have to double back, or sail past the Zuzi area."

A few hours later, the ship comes in range of a harbor.

Bridget raises an eyebrow. "Welcome to Free Steel, says the sign on the harbor. Well, let's see what's there, shall we? The worst that could happen is that they imprison us, enslave us, and do horrible things to us, after all!"

Bridget starts to dock the ship.

 

* * *

**Day 4842**

The Wherever docks at Free Steel.

A young man says: "Hello there." He waves. "Welcome to Free Steel I am Schiller." He grins.

Jenkins says: "Free Steel? What kind of a name is that? I guess we're not to Klojt yet?"

Bridget says: "Ugh, I hate installing windows. Well, let's see what's out there, shall we? Oh, there's a fellow on this other ship." She waves. "Hello! My name is Jeanette!"

Bridget steps out into the harbor.

Bridget giggles. "The harbor doesn't even have a window, but at least it's unlocked."

Bridget heads into town.

Bridget waves. "Hello! I'm Jeanette." She smiles brightly and looks around. "What sort of a place is this? I'm guessing it used to be called Second Blojt… and was built before windows were invented."

Jenkins comes out of the harbor after her. "Well what sort of a town is this? Are there no laws?"

Bridget shrugs. "Looks like they must've just moved in recently. This town looks like it was old and abandoned."

Jenkins says: "Ah, excellent. Best of luck! My name is Sam. Nice to meet all of you."

Bridget says: "Nobody has said anything since I stepped outside." She shrugs. "Guess we caught them at a sleepy time."

Jenkins says: "No good birds, huh? Maybe the Next one will be better."

Bridget looks around at the vehicles. "That's a lot of carts… Ohh, is that a bus?"

Schiller nods. "Yes. But that belongs to Papa Kasta. You can use the carts if you want though, those are free." He grins.

Jenkins says: "Not sure what we would do with a cart… Do you have a name, sir?"

Schiller says: "I am Schiller nice to meet you Sam. "

Bridget scratches her head. "If you want my opinion, I'd say the carts are best chopped up for wood. To make windows with, maybe." She giggles.

Schiller says: "Windows…?" He scratches his head. "What is that? "

Bridget says: "Um… it's like… a hole in the side of the building to let you see out and talk to people. So if someone is working inside a workshop, they can still talk to people outside, and people outside can talk to people inside."

Schiller says: "Oh…hmm…"

Bridget whispers to Jenkins: "Never thought I'd have to explain to someone what a window is."

Schiller says: "By the way where are you guys from?" He smiles.

Bridget shrugs. "I didn't really stay in my spawn town long. My ship is my home, really. I've been traveling pretty much my whole life. Right now we're doing a bit of a tour of Treefeather and Cantr before heading off to see the world."

Schiller says: "Well I hope you have a good time on the tour but I recommend not visiting Longinazy Forest East." His smiles drops a little.

Bridget raises an eyebrow. "Why is that?"

Schiller pouts. "Those people exiled me for borrowing a axe I needed for wood. I even said I am borrowing this." He shakes his head. "I was going to rant on about it sorry Jeanette and Sam."

Bridget shrugs. "I've seen worse. But I don't really care to go into it. So," brightly, "What are your plans for this town?"

Schiller says: "Just remake it and just to see where this ends up. "

A man says says: "Hello Jeanette, I am Papa Kasta."

Bridget waves and smiles. "Nice to meet you!"

Papa Kasta says: "Who's your friend?"

Bridget waves a hand vaguely toward him. "This here is Sam, my dearest, wonderful man." She grins.

Papa Kasta says: "Hi Sam."

Bridget says: "Hmm, guess we should build a radio on the ship. Good luck with your town. I'm going to see about setting some stuff up on deck." She smiles and waves.

Bridget goes back to the ship and sets up projects to build the parts for a ship radio, then returns to town.

Bridget says: "Okay, Sam, I've checked our stocks, and we're going to need to trade for aluminium and copper. We've got everything else. I'd imagine we can probably get that at Klojt." She looks off at the water with her telescope. "Ship coming in. Oceanus. Rigged raker. Anyone you know? Can head out whenever you're ready, Sam." She grins.

The two of them return to the ship.

Jenkins says: "Ready to go when you are… Dear." He winks at her playfully.

Bridget giggles, reaches over and gooses him.

Bridget undocks the Wherever and sets a course.

Bridget says: "Windows. Really." She laughs aloud. She looks off at the water toward the other ship. "Kind of curious as to who they are. But I guess I can't help still being a little paranoid. At least that window is almost done now."

Jenkins says: "Heh, there were even windows in the town. I have a feeling the guy wasn't all there. At least he spoke. The others were too quiet for me to feel comfortable there."

Bridget says: "I kind of want to stop by that town he mentioned to get the skinny on his story." She giggles. "Because 'exiling' people for stealing, and letting them walk off with what they stole, doesn't really add up."

Bridget peers off at the water to the east.

Bridget says: "Huh, they just kind of stopped in the water. Weird. Damn, getting the urge to go over to investigate isn't as productive when you don't have half a dozen pirates at your back. That shitty little town of squatters couldn't have done anything about it, either."

The window in the cabin is finished.

Bridget says: "Oh look, a window!"

She adjusts the ship's heading.

Bridget says: "Huh, even weirder. They've cut their speed and are creeping up on the harbor."

 

* * *

**Day 4843**

Jenkins says: "Really? It's out of sight for me. You really think they're pirates or something?" He chuckles with a shrug* It seemed like an alright enough town. That's a shame."

Bridget shrugs. "I don't know. We're out of telescope range. There's a raker ahead of us just sitting in the water, too. Rigged, named _The Green Thing_."

Jenkins says: "Damn…" He grumbles. "It would be way too risky with just the two of us. Yeah, I definitely miss the safety of traveling with so many people."

Bridget giggles. "Hey, we could always turn this boat around right now and catch up with them again."

Jenkins says: "Hey hey… I'm not saying that just yet." He shrugs. "I don't know… If having two ships trying to coordinate wasn't such a hassle, I'd want to go back. Really what I wanted most was just to be with you. As long as I have that…" He smiles fondly at the woman as he reaches over to gently grab her hand.

Bridget says: "Having too many people kind of made turning a pirate ship into a pirate fleet inevitable, I suppose. Pretty sure I heard them talking about acquiring another raker regardless."

Jenkins says: "Hm? Don't tell me you're having second thoughts as well?" He leans in to kiss her cheek. "What are you thinking?"

Bridget shrugs helplessly, smiling at him and looking off at the water. "I don't know. It seems like there's so much to see and do, but I'm still left wondering." She practically twitches as she grips the deck railing. "And ships behaving weirdly still make me itch."

Jenkins says: "Itch?" He looks at her with a bit of concern and wraps an arm casually around her. "I'm sure it's fine, Bridge. Nothing to worry about. We see ships like this all the time… But I do admit not having a radio is making me nervous."

Bridget giggles. "I mean, itching like when seeing Valorize. I want to go over there and see what they're up to, but with just us that'd be insane."

Jenkins says: "Oh! That kind of itch!" He laughs and shakes his head. "And here I was comforting you all wrong… We'll watch it carefully. Maybe if it is abandoned… We could take a closer look."

Bridget says: "And here we don't even have enough materials to make a radio."

Jenkins says: "We should have gotten more out of them before we left, then. Ooh well. At least we have Klojt to visit. And plenty of trade materials If they don't take the coins."

Bridget says: "Yeah, they were making copper wires and a circuit board, and I'd been thinking it was for us, but nope." She pouts. "The Green Thing is still just sitting there. I think we'll be in visual range at the next tide."

Two hours pass, and Bridget checks the water with her telescope again.

Bridget says: "Okay, the Green Thing is now slowly moving south, and another rigged raker named _Tides Return Forever_ is heading this way too, fast."

Bridget adjusts the ship's heading.

Bridget says: "I do not like that ship being on an intercept course, and it's faster than us, damnit. They might be after the other ship, or meeting up at Second Blojt, Freesteel, whatever. I'm paranoid."

Another hour passes, and Bridget adjusts the heading again.

Bridget says: "Look like they're meeting up with one another."

Jenkins says: "Wait, which one has an interception course? Or you mean the two of them are meeting up, ah… "

Bridget nods. "Yeah, they were moving to meet up at the same point in the water."

Jenkins says: "Both of them? Huh… I wonder what they're up to."

Bridget says: "Yeah, one of them moved at a very low speed just to nudge it closer to the rendezvous point, even. I don't recognize either boat."

Jenkins says: "Yeah, that's definitely suspicious. They're trying to meet. That's for sure… Huh. Wonder if they're up to no good."

Bridget says: "Well… either way, I've memorized what both ships look like. I kind of hate this whole… being cautious thing." She snorts softly.

Jenkins says: "I know exactly what you mean. It's a shame we can't ask the crew to investigate."

Bridget chuckles. "Remember when we first pulled into Puk, and I was utterly befuddled at their apathy toward trying to trade? And I wound up throwing up my hands and going 'Fuck this, let's kill them and take their stuff'." She giggles. "The two of us would have failed so hard at that if we'd tried."

Bridget watches the water with her telescope.

Bridget says: "Huh, they're still nudging toward one another, and one of them dropped a longboat." She snickers. "Looks like one of them overshot and didn't realize it would be too far for the longboat." She stretches. "Maybe they're up to no good. Maybe they're secretly trading slaves. Or maybe they're just smuggling coffee."

Bridget adjusts the ship's heading as it starts to snow.

 

* * *

**Day 4844**

Bridget adjusts the ship's heading.

Bridget says: "Looks like we're rounding the tip of the peninsula."

Bridget looks off with her telescope.

Bridget says: "Huh, I didn't realize the strait ahead would be that narrow."

Bridget docks the Wherever to Longinazy and looks out briefly.

Bridget says: "Heimdall is here. I don't know that I want to go out there and have him recognize us."

 

* * *

**Day 4845**

Bridget undocks the Wherever from Longinazy.

Jenkins says: "Heimdall, you said? Huh, so this is where he ended up."

Bridget says: "Apparently. I don't remember what he was doing, but I figured it best not to take any chances. So I'm paranoid." She shrugs. "Why was he in such a hurry to get here, I wonder?"

Jenkins says: "I don't really blame you. That man is impossible to predict. I don't feel like being anywhere he is either. Ah, and it's nice to feel wakeful, finally! I've been such a bore, I know."

Bridget giggles. "Well, there hasn't been anything interesting along the coastline, anyway. There should be another town or two along this side of the bay though if you want to look for a bird."

Bridget adjusts the ship's heading.

Bridget says: "Heimdall might have been through there, or be back through, I dunno, though. We could try Shortinazy, too?"

Jenkins says: "Hm, whichever you think is best. I wouldn't mind a quieter dock to stretch my legs and go hunting for a bird. And you really think Heimdall would rat is out?"

Bridget says: "I don't know. He didn't really have a chance in Olip, seeing as we'd kind of already told them we were pirates. Lyra did give him some steel and stuff when she told him to take a hike. Well, at least there's copper at Longinazy Forest East, so failing all else we should be able to get the materials for the rest of the wires there."

Bridget starts docking the Wherever to a harbor with the sign _The Shoreman's House (All Vessels MUST Dock Here)._

Jenkins says: "This shouldn't be too bad, at least… Hm. Maybe we should have hoarded more of the rare minerals." Jenkins holds up some gold. "I have less than 300 grams of gold."

Bridget says: "Yeah, they kept most of the shinies, we kept most of the heavy goods. It's fine, though. They deserved it." She grins.

The Wherever docks.


	53. Wayward: Hawks

**Day 4846**

An older woman looks at the young couple on the raker. "Hello, I'm Pim. Where are you from?"

Bridget waves and smiles brightly. "Hello! I'm Jeanette, and this is my dear man, Sam. We're from a couple of really boring places on the other side of the island. Traded for this ship in Olip. Really eager to see the world! But want to see what else is on our own island first." She giggles. "We were hoping to get some copper to build a radio with. Oh, and Sam wanted to tame a bird. He's always wanted a bird. Do you have any birds here?" She smiles.

Pim says: "Come into to town, we have a copper drill if you have got any fuel you can use that." She smiles.

Bridget grabs some petrol from the longboat and heads into town.

Pim says: "Working hard, Kira?" She smiles.

Kira chuckles. "Yeah I'm having so many plans for my cottage that I don't really know where to begin and I try to find out what I'll need and what I already have to make things."

Bridget puts the petrol into the copper drill.

Bridget waves. "Hello. I'm Jeanette."

Kira says: "That reminds me of something I wanted to ask you: do we have axes for gathering wood? It seems kind of strange to me that we live in the forest and gather everything with our hands." She grins, then turns towards Jeanette with a smile. "Hello there, I'm Kira."

Pim nods. "I made a couple a while a ago and gave out, didn't you get one?" Pim gives Kira an axe.

Bridget says: "I ran across a fellow in Second Blojt by the name of Schiller who was quite critical of this place, saying he was exiled for borrowing an axe." She snorts softly. "His story seemed a little strange to me. I'm guessing he just picked up an axe and walked off, or something. I don't know. Newspawns are weird sometimes."

Kira says: "I'm afraid not, must've been inside when you handed those out." She chuckles. "Thanks a lot."

Bridget says: "Well, I'm 29, so won't be long before people stop mistaking me for a newspawn, at least."

Kira laughs. "Schiller? I'm not sure if I remember that name but the exile thing sounds familiar to me. Although I'm not sure what the story was, anymore. I'm getting old." She sighs.

Pim says: "I recognize the name but I don't remember him and not what he did either. "

Kira says: "You see Pim, we're remembering each a part of everything and maybe we'll find out what the story was about." She chuckles.

Pim chuckles. "Yours and my head should work together, Kira, as we remember different things."

Pim laughs heartily.

Bridget giggles. "That's why I keep a journal. Well, I'll be off to see the world soon, so maybe someday people will marvel over the tales of my adventures in some library or something."

Pim says: "I probably should too, but I'm never find things very important when they happen, it's afterwards they become useful."

Bridget says: "We were hoping to head for Fu to look for gemstones."

Pim says: "That sounds like a real adventure."

A one-eyed man says: "I remember you sent him away, Pim, since he took an axe without asking first."

Kira says: "Yeah, heads can be pretty useless when they mix up everything and I'm bad at recognizing important events, too."

Bridget says: "Yeah, he said he picked up an axe and said 'I'm borrowing this' and I had to wonder why he didn't ask _first_. Seems like common courtesy."

Kira grins broadly at the man. "Well, seems like the story unfolds…we're a pretty good team, huh? Especially as we're not people who normally say no if someone asks for anything. At least we like our newspawns to stay and become part of the community." She smiles.

Bridget says: "Well, now he's squatting in an abandoned town that seems to have been built before windows were invented, with two other newspawns who never said anything while we were there."

Pim says: "Poor one." She chuckles.

Kira shrugs. "People are strange when they spawn. Maybe we're a bit too harsh sometimes but it gets unnerving when newspawn after newspawn just picks up everything and wanders off into the forest never to be seen again."

Bridget says: "I suppose I can't really judge. I rode off on a free bike a few days after I spawned. But, there was good reason for that. I spawned in a really sleepy forest with no food, and went off in search of potatoes."

Kira says: "Well that's understandable." She nods.

A young woman says: "Hi. I'm Smiles." She smiles welcomingly.

Jenkins comes out of the harbor.

Jenkins says: "Ah, so we're drilling for the copper? Are we not trading for it instead, Jeanette? And hello there, nice to meet everyone. I'm Sam, as Jeanette here has already pointed out."

Jenkins points to a trio of domesticated red-tailed hawks.

Jenkins says: "I see you already have some tamed? Perhaps someone could give me a few pointers on how best to catch one?"

Bridget says: "It'll only take three hours to get the amount needed for the rest of the wires. We've got plenty of petrol, so I just put a little in."

Jenkins says: "Oh?" He laughs with a shrug. "Shouldn't be too bad, then. That's a nice drill… Hm, do we have any meat on the ship, dear?"

Bridget says: "Not sure. Check the longboat. Provided it's not all strewn out over the deck." She giggles.

Karly says: "Hello. I'm Karly."

Smiles says: "I think I'm going to go to Longinazy and get some grapes." She smiles pleasantly. "And maybe some apples. To go in the pot still."

Jenkins says: "I'll be right back, then." He heads back into the harbor.

A ship named _The Tempest_ starts to dock.

Jenkins returns to town. "You were right. It was all just sitting out on deck. I can't believe I didn't pay attention to it." He chuckles.

A vehicle named _Edi's Low Rider_ arrives down the road.

A woman waves. "Hey, Ediconez. How's Longinazy?"

Bridget finishes drilling the copper and takes it back aboard the ship.

Bridget says: "Okay, got the copper wires set up to be made. Is there another mixing bowl?" She giggles. "I think there was only the one. If you have enough feed to try taming one, I could make up a bunch of food for it. Say, do you guys happen to have any aluminium we could trade for? Or shall we just try and get it in Klojt or someplace? I've never actually been there before… is it quite as busy as the fact that there are notes about it everywhere would indicate?" She giggles.

_The Tempest_ docks at the harbor.

Ediconez says: "Oh hi, sorry I don't recall type name? But everything is great there, I really like that town very friendly. Sorry can't stay and chat actually I'm on a mission to see the world." He smiles.

_Edi's Low Rider_ leaves down the road.

Pim says: "Can I have the key, Mars? Smiles, we have a lot of apples and grapes if you want. But it can be nice with at trip also. Do you have a vehicle? Jeanette, how much aluminium? Maybe we have some, I'm not sure."

 

* * *

**Day 4847**

A woman waves and glances around. "Heya…I'm back."

Mars says: "Heya." He waves back.

Kira says: "Hello Liliana." She smiles and waves.

Smiles points at _PDw Traveler 1_. "That's my bike. I got it by helping someone build a boat." She brandishes her hammer with a smile. "And I have the sister too. I mean the soarer." She giggles. "If you have grapes and apples, I can just squish those instead. "

Jenkins starts taming a red-tailed hawk.

Jenkins says: "Yeah, I'll just pick out this little guy…" He slowly approaches one of the resting birds and casually tosses a chunk of meat at it.

The one-eyed man says: "I still feel uncomfortable around hawks. I don't think I can ever forgive them for destroying half of my vision."

Jenkins says: "Oh? Is that so? How exactly did that happen?"

The one-eyed man says: "A hawk came out of nowhere and started clawing at my face. One of the claws sliced straight through my eyelid and into my eye. It got infected and as a result, I lost most of my vision on that side. I can tell the difference between light and dark when I'm not wearing my eyepatch, but that's all."

Jenkins says: "I'm honestly surprised one of these birds could do so much damage. Their claws are stronger than I expected. Hm." He smiles in amusement as he watches the hawk nibble at the meat. "They might be small, but they're definitely a bird to be respected."

The one-eyed man says: "The cuts weren't deep, but apparently it had touched something dirty with its claws. Probably a dead animal?"

Jenkins says: "Ah, I see. I hadn't thought of that being a factor in a wound… Hm, definitely something to think about." He nods thoughtfully. "And I imagine that hawks often touch dead animals." He gestures towards the hawk tearing the meat into shreds. "That is how they eat."

The one-eyed man says: "Exactly."

Bridget says: "300 grams of aluminium. Working on building a radio here and already have the rest of the materials."

Bridget works on making copper wires.

 

* * *

**Day 4848**

Jenkins says: "So. Is that enough for our radio, Jeanette?"

Bridget says: "Yeah, I have enough copper, just need the aluminium now."

Mars says: "Good morrow, good visitors. I am Mars YcrewSou."

Bridget says: "Aw, poor hungry birdies."

Jenkins says: "Heh, as long as they don't go after mine's food."

Mars says: "Who are you? I did not hear your names."

 

* * *

**Day 4849**

Pim says: "You were inside I think, they are Sam and Jeanette. You may guess who's who!" She smiles.

Mars says: "I think I guessed right." He smiles.

Bridget bonks Jenkins with a waster and grins at him. "Wake up, dear. Going to adopt that birdie, Sam?" She looks over to Pim. "I'm guessing you don't have the aluminium we're looking for?"

A woman says: "I'm heading back to Longinazy now. I might be back later. Thanks everyone. Bye Pim. Bye Mars."

Bridget says: "I'm going to start building that radio." She gives Sam a quick peck on the cheek on the way to the harbor.

 

* * *

**Day 4850**

Bridget whispers to Jenkins: "You okay? Feeling sleepy again? Hope your bird doesn't starve before you can adopt it."

Bridget frowns. "Poor birds. Sam still hasn't woken up to adopt his? Do you mind if I borrow a mixing bowl so they don't starve?"

Bridget starts making some meat feed.

Bridget sighs. "Alright, poor little birdies, let's get you something to eat…"

Pim says: "Thank you Jeanette." She smiles.

Pim gets some kebabs out of a container and hands some to Smiles.

Pim says: "Gosh, I'm sorry, I didn't notice the container got locked when I made the lock. It wasn't my intention at all!"

 

* * *

**Day 4851**

Bridget finishes making some meat feed and puts it in the wooden trough. She grabs some more from her ship and starts making a larger batch.

Bridget says: "Well, that first batch should tide them over till I can get some more made." She looks at Sam with some concern.

Pim says: "Jeanette, how much aluminium did you say you needed? I have a small amount."

Bridget says: "Three hundred grams. It's not a worry, though." She flips a golden coin. "I just kind of hope this is valid currency." She giggles.

Pim says: "I have that, no problem." She hands Bridget the aluminium.

Bridget says: "Ah, what would you like for it? I've got… a bunch of stuff, some stuff, and some other stuff. Let me see."

Pim says: "I don't know, really." She smiles. She looks on her list. "Grass for a basket. Rye. That's what I can think of."

Bridget gives a note titled _Jeanette's List of 'Why do we even have this?'_ to Pim.

Pim says: "Would 8 days worth be fair for the aluminium? I'd like 400 grams of grass and then oil, if it's okay."

Bridget says: "Sure. How much oil would that be?"

Pim says: "If it's with a pump it would be 2625 but if it's manual only 525. "

Bridget says: "Yeah, but how much do you want? I don't know how it was gotten." She shrugs. "We scavenged it somewhere."

Pim says: "Let's say half of the pump rate then, 1300."

Bridget brings out some grass and oil.

Bridget says: "Sorry, that's all the oil we've got. What else?"

Pim smiles. "That's too much." She pulls the grass and some of the oil inside. "That's fine." She nods.

Bridget says: "Oh, okay. Thanks!" She takes the remainder of the oil.

Bridget accidentally kills a red-tailed hawk with a waster.

Bridget says: "Oh… oops. they're awfully weak things."

Pim says: "As long as it's not the tamed ones. *she smiles*"

The one-eyed man says: "Oh hey, it's spring!"

 

* * *

**Day 4852**

Kira says: "Yeah, the air smells a lot different in spring, I really like it." She smiles and sniffs the fresh air.

A young man comes out and gives everyone leather masks.

Kira says: "Ohhh thank you Edward, it's red, I love red." She chuckles.

Edward says: "Ta-dah!"

A woman examines it. "I like it also, thanks." She grins.

Pim says: "Thank you! When do we wear these?" She turns it around in her hands without trying it on.

Edward says: "Oh, they're just for everyday wear. It's not like they're fancy silk masks or anything."

The one-eyed man says: "I don't want to wear a mask. My face might be scarred but it tells a story. I wouldn't want to hide it."

Karly says: "You shouldn't hide it." She moves to lean against the window.

A vehicle named _Sea of Dreams_ arrives down the road, and a man gets out.

The man says: "Hey folks again." He waves.

Pim says: "Hi Alexander." She smiles.

Alexander says: "Nice to meet you again, Pim." He smiles.

Bridget waves. "Hello. I'm Jeanette."

Alexander says: "Nice to meet you." He waves. "I'm Alexander Romanov and on van with me is my girlfriend Laura."

Bridget points at Jenkins. "That's my boyfriend, Sam. But he's been asleep for days." She frowns.

Alexander says: "That reminds me… Mines been quiet too for sometime now." He frowns.

Bridget says: "He tamed that bird, and now I'm just trying to keep them from starving before he can adopt it."

Alexander says: "Oh, it's fine looking hawk.. Very kind of you"

Bridget says: "I guess I'll just have to make enough feed, and drag him and the bird back aboard ship. I want to make a circuit board while we're here, too, but first the feed."

Alexander says: "You are a sailor then?"

Bridget nods, and gestures vaguely toward the harbor. "That's our ship out there, the _Fervent Seeker_. We were planning to explore the world and seek out gemstones and other rare things."

Alexander says: "Ah… okay." He nods. "I hope he wakes up then"

Bridget says: "Well, if he sleeps on deck for a while, it's okay, so long as he wakes up again." She sighs and rubs her eyes. "Otherwise I might regret wanting to take this voyage. I don't want to travel alone. And… I really… don't want to lose him. We've been together almost since we spawned."

Alexander says: "I kinda guess what you mean.. .I have been traveling long with Laura too."

Bridget finishes up another batch of meat feed and puts it in the trough.

Bridget says: "There you go, little birdies."

She brings out the materials to craft a circuit board to the town's workshop.

Bridget says: "I'll get this circuit board done, then see about another batch of feed, I think."

The workshop has a radio, making Bridget almost immediately regret her life choices with its usual nonsense.

 

* * *

**Day 4853**

Kira says: "Pim, do we have an earthenware planter? I'd like to make an earthenware window box in my cottage and grow roses regularly. And Mars, if you want your wood back, just say so and I'll unlock my cottage." She chuckles.

Alexander points at an earthenware planter. "You need one of those?"

Kira says: "Yeah, exactly." She chuckles. "Where did you get it?"

Alexander says: "I made it myself."

Kira says: "Oh, great, are you planning on growing flowers or herbs yourself?"

Alexander says: "No… Just more like sell parts."

Kira says: "I get it." She chuckles. "I'm afraid I don't have much to trade for it."

Alexander says: "Well, what you have then? I'm not too picky you know… Even some not materialistic goes." He smiles.

Kira points at some hide.

Alexander says: "You have just hide? Hmm.. fine. You can have it for free then."

Kira chuckles. "I've got a little more, but not much, just see what I wrote on the list. Thanks for the planter, I'll help you with whatever you need help with."

Alexander says: "I think I should get Laura out of van and from radio." He chuckles. "Hmm, well I came here for wood actually"

Kira says: "Ok then, I'll give you all the wood I can gather as long as you're here." She laughs.

Alexander says: "Let's try move Laura first? She might like forest air." He chuckles. "Plus radio is noisy again." He points. "And this is Laura…" He chuckles.

A melodic female voice says on the radio: "This is Celadonia. I'm looking for a person or people on Cantr island to join me on an expedition to Fu. Preferably someone who knows something about sailing, because I've never sailed alone. Zuzi will provide a ship if you don't have one in advance."

Laura says: "I suppose forest air might do me good, but you know, forests have spiders! Or you could walk through a web. Some are really big and run fast!"

Kira grins at Laura. "Yes, they are. But they mainly run from us and try to keep away."

Laura says: "Ah, that feels safer, but as I'm new blood, I'm still cautious. Didn't catch your name miss…"

Kira says: "Oh I'm sorry, my name is Kira." She smiles.

Alexander says: "I will keep you safe, Laura."

The radio says: "Time to get the saw out folks! That lady needs her leg chopped off stat!"

The radio says: "Sir with the saw, where are you situated? It seems you are privy to radio broadcasts that do not reach Treefeather island. Are parts of the network cut off once again?"

The radio says: "I think so…I don't think Treefeather can reach Cantr Island at present, we did for a little while but its gone again."

Celadonia says on the radio: "I'm on Cantr island and I can hear you. Assuming you are on Treefeather."

The radio says: "Depends what part of the island you're on, the part near the north can usually reach us, but somewhere in land the repeater is probably disabled on Cantr island."

The radio says: "Celadonia, this is Amanda. How long will you be gone this time? I forgot what you said, are you just in Zuzi? I wish you would stay put longer since we might need the van sometime."

Celadonia says on the radio: "Yes, I'm in Zuzi. I'm trying to find company for a long sailing trip. Don't worry, I'll return the van before I go. Or maybe you can give me a ride back to Zuzi when it's time to leave."

The radio says: "This is Amanda again. Okay, no problem and yes, of course I will drive you back there if you need a lift."

A young woman suddenly spawns.

The woman says: "Hello! I'm Rune Tadmallow."

Alexander says: "Oh, hello there." He waves. "Welcome to Longinazy Forest east. I'm Alexander Romanov."

Pim says: "Hello! I'm Pim." She smiles.

Alexander says: "And.,. There comes leader of town." He smiles. "Hey Pim"

Pim says: "Fast eh?" She chuckles and gives Rune a shield.

Bridget waves absently. "Hello. I'm Jeanette."

Pim says: "You can take some foods and some food from the barrel and the container on the ground."

Rune says: "Thank you all for such a warm welcome!" She smiles and looks around at the town with interest, and pets a hawk.

Kira grins. "I think Pim meant tools and food? I'm Kira by the way." She waves.

Rune says: "Hi, Kira!"

Rune flies a grass woven kite which manages to take flight, controlled by a handheld string.

Rune says: "Is there a way I can earn an axe? Or even just earn the materials to build one with?"

Pim chuckles. "I meant clothes and some simple tools. You find them in the barrel." Pim points at a project to roast kebabs. "Rune, if you finish the kebab, I'll give you an axe. "

Rune says: "Okay, thank you."

Bridget finishes crafting the circuit board.

 

* * *

**Day 4854**

Alexander says: "Thank you Kira."

Bridget starts mixing up some more meat feed.

Kira says: "Your welcome." She chuckles.

Rune points to a dire wolf. "Ooh! It's so pretty! Can we keep it?"

Alexander says: "Those are dangerous…"

Rune says: "If we make sure to have good shields, it'll be okay, right?"

Bridget steps outside and gores the dire wolf with her claymore.

Bridget says: "No. They're more dangerous than you think. I've seen them kill people."

Alexander says: "I'm not sure.. They can hurt even with kite shields…"

Rune's jaw drops open, then her lower lip begins to quiver.

Bridget says: "Take a look at the laws note yourself. They try to keep wolves out of here to keep people safe."

Rune says: "Aww, don't h-hurt it!" She hiccups a bit as she starts to cry.

Bridget says: "You'll think differently once one of them rips you in half with hardly any effort on its part."

Alexander says: "Don't cry Rune… They are just bad animals.."

Smiles says: "Yeah, we don't like wolves here." She shows a row of pearly whites and walks to the wolf, and expertly swings her axe at it. "Bad wolfie! Shoo!"

Rune says: "Okay." She nods, but doesn't look very convinced.

Smiles says: "Pim? Can I smash some grapes?"

Bridget whispers to Jenkins: "What's with all the damned wolf-lovers, anyway?"

Yui kills a dire wolf with a crossbow. "They've caused a bit of trouble in the past."

Celadonia's voice comes over the radio: "Any takers for a trip to Fu? Cantr island or coastal Treefeather. I can arrange a ship if you don't have one. Please, I don't want to travel alone. Don't force me to make that choice. Who can even hear me? I have only heard messages from Treefeather recently, and that's pretty weird because I'm on Cantr. Or at least it sounded like all the messages were from Treefeather."

The radio says: "I've been preparing for a trip to Fu myself. But, do I really want to take you with me? I mean, it's a long journey with no real option to decide you don't like someone and want to get off. And I'm on Treefeather."

The radio says: "Jesp Unti here, what route are you taking to Fu? The route we're taking has a lot of places to drop off people who want to turn around."

Celadonia says on the radio: This is Celadonia. I'm trying to get to Raven's Hollow on Fu. According to this map I have, the shortest route goes around the east and north sides of Treefeather, then straight west across the great sea. I guess I should warn you, I'm prone to depression, but I would try my best not to be a bother. I can stay in a cabin if there is one."

The radio says: "Jesp Unti again, sorry Celadonia, we're heading the opposite way because the western route is super boring. Best of luck finding a ship that'll take you though!"

Pim says: "Here you go, Smiles." She looks out of the window. "And good you killed that wolf."

Smiles starts crushing some grapes. "Thanks Pim!"

Bridget bonks Jenkins with a waster. "Wake up, honey."

The radio says: "Hello! My name is Coral Feytk, I've just come into sight of the coast of what I believe to be the island of Treefeather. I am from the land of Durcas, also called Raj, from the city of Kokosowy Brzeg. I have come to trade for items of merchandise which are rare or valuable in my land. I am looking for birds from your islands, and other tame animals, and also turquoise. I have emeralds, sapphire, timber, and silk to trade. Can someone direct me to a town which can or is willing to trade for these items?"

The radio says: "Just be careful to be VERY polite in San d'Oria. There was a lot of drama about them on the radio awhile back…if they decide they don't like someone the leader there apparently isn't above framing them for theft and sending out calls for a lynch mob on the radio. Also, if you or any of your crew are in your twenties, expect them to assume your ship is stolen."

The radio says: "I will be careful. I have been to many 'dangerous' places. Never have I had trouble."

The radio says: "Is it true? So far I have heard three messages that this island is not safe for me. Maybe I will visit Moku South, and if it is not nice looking, I will go to the other island? I do not know much of these english islands."

The radio gives a short laugh; "For all the problems Treefeather has, Cantr Island's much worse. Empty coasts, sleepy forest savages, pirate attacks, a self-proclaimed 'empire' of one town that sends a van to rescue a man being attacked at sea. And they can't even seem to keep their network up half the time. "

The radio says: "Hello Coral from Durcas. You've come to a bad place, I'm afraid. Law and order have largely broken down on both islands - bandits run freely and unchecked on Treefeather, town leaders frame the innocent for crimes they did not commit, and thieves make off with valuables unpursued. Cantr's infrastructure has collapsed, the once-great powers are little more than paper-wolves, and its towns are filled with starved bodies and decay. Take your sapphires someplace else."

The radio says: "And I hope you're not on your ship alone - pirates have become celebrities here. I shall say nothing negative about them, lest their zealous partisans on the radio tear me down. They attack shipping and towns, and no effort is made to stop them."

The radio says: "Well that's fair enough. But as long as she makes no plans to visit the Pok Southern Northern Westeastern Northsouthern Mountains West they should be just fine. *She chuckles* Anyway, Coral, it's true the north side of the island is best avoided, but I've been to Klojt, Longinazy, Olipi*mumbles the rest*, and they're all friendly towns. Klojt is the really big one that uses the coins and where most people go when they've got serious trading to do, but there are smaller places worth visiting as well. "

The radio says: "Now that's just untrue about no one making any effort to stop pirates. Zuzi valiantly sent a van, let's not ever, ever forget."

The radio says: "Bad bad north, they don't even have Silk and good resources. Nooone wants to live there except ghosts and scary monsters. And I'm just a random pirate passing from a random northern city. We'll put exploding powder under this side." An amused chuckle.

The radio says: "You guys realize.. they can hear you. If there's no one to rob up north, where do you think they will go, huh?"

The radio says: "Literally the safest place you be from pirates is either a huge wakeful town or a town that has just been robbed. Obviously they're not going to come back to a place they just cleaned out. You're welcome."

The radio says: "Ok, well, it sounds like everyone is saying there are dangerous people around. If anyone wants: sapphire, emerald, timber, silk cloth, ceramic clay, petrol, jade, pearl, silver, steel, platinum, copper, and potatoes, I will sell in Moku South. Because of the many warnings I have gotten, I will sell directly from from my ship, Srebrny Dorsz."

The radio says: "Really, if you're in Moku South you might as well go to Olip afterwards, like those others requested. Just a short stretch of coast between them, and Olip North is a friendly place too, if a little small. It's just north of Puk you have to worry about. "

The radio chuckles. "Coral sounds too smart for you lot."

The radio says: "Coral, do not go to Olip. It is filled with some really, truly awful people. You do not want to have anything to do with them. I can't personally attest to anything about Plaekur Shores, I'm afraid."

The radio says: "Wow everyone is badmouthing towns all over the place, Treefeather sucks!"

The radio sayS: "I was thinking the same thing. It's a wonder Coral doesn't turn around and sail over to Cantr island instead. What a nice first impression for a polite foreign trader."

Jenkins says: "Huh? Crap…" He blinks and looks around in confusion. "What? Uh, yeah. I seem to be awake."

Bridget smiles brightly. "Glad to hear it! Here I was starting to think I'd have to go sailing with a depressed woman on the radio instead." She grins at him.

Jenkins says: "Hey there, don't you dare do that, uh…" He makes a face and stares at her uncertainly before clearing his throat. "I'm guessing that hawk flew away?"

Bridget points at a domesticated red-tailed hawk. "I made a batch of feed to keep them all fed. They were getting pretty hungry. I'm making another batch now. Got the circuit board done, too. Didn't want the poor thing to starve before you had a chance to make friends with it." She smiles.

Jenkins points at a hawk. "Huh, so… Is that one mine, then?"

Bridget says: "The one that's not in the flock? Yeah."

Jenkins says: "I don't really know what that's supposed to mean, but I recognized it. I thought. They all do look kinda the same." He chuckles with a shrug.

Bridget says: "The one that's sitting on the ground in front of you and not the ones that are flying around?" She grins. "Anyway, I'll get this next batch of feed done so we can take it on the ship and have it not starve or anything."

Jenkins says: "This sounds like a good idea to me. I'm sure the little guy will be fine out there for a bit while I help."

Bridget says: "I put the last batch of feed in the trough out there if you want to start trying to adopt him." She pauses thoughtfully. "Or her. I didn't really look that closely."

Jenkins says: "Her? Uh…how do you even tell with a bird? It's not like they have breasts." He makes a face.

The radio says: "There are lots of nice people and places on Treefeather! Longinazy has some of the nicest people. People on the radio say all kinds of mean things."

The radio says: "No one cares about Longinazy."

Bridget says: "Um… Check the butt, I guess? See whether it makes eggs or not? Uh, do males make eggs?"

Bridget says into the radio: "Was there someone talking about birds earlier? Someone knows something about birds, right? How do you tell if a bird is male or female?"

The radio says: "Does it lay eggs? Does it have a lot more plumage than other examples of its species? "

Smiles says: "The bigger ones are boys. The smaller ones are girls."

The radio says: "Does it's mood change without warning? Does it roll its eyes at you? "

The radio says: "Those are also good questions! Jesp Unti, by the way, Birdologist. Many species of bird have tell-tale signs of gender just from the outset. Males tend to be more decoratively plumed, females often colored to better blend in with their environment. Males tend to be more territorial, females very picky about what neighborhood to raise their chicks. A great test is to offer a bird in the midst of building its nest a set of ugly drapes. A male will always accept, because hey, free drapes! A female will decline and probably peck the shit out of your hand because you're insulting her taste and threatening her interior design dreams."

The radio says: "Avren, Aubergine. This is Trip calling. What are you guys up to? I'll be around the radio for a day or so, if you can reply. "

Avren's voice comes on the radio: "Trip! You're awake!" She sounds delighted. "We were worried about you, man." A pause and a light chuckle. "Oh, and John's already asking when you'll be able to get back on giving him the starring role in that porn series." Another pause, and another chuckle, this one awkward. "Did we, uh…did we leave you locked in the workshop?"

Trip says on the radio: "Avren, I assume? They put me in the sleeper room, wherever that was. I've already been out and about, damaging the moral character of the town and such. So, when are you guys coming back? "

Avren says on the radio: "Anyway, we'll be done here in maybe three days and heading for home. And yeah Trip it's me." A light laugh. "The really, truly awful person Olip is just full of. Remind me to put that quote on a bumper sticker or something later by the way, sourced to 'Anonymous Person on the Radio'."

The radio says: "Hahaha. There really should be a whole town full of truly awful people somewhere. Well, I'll try and stick around until you guys get back, but I'm already getting a bit bored. Inithia didn't want to tell me about her chaos gods, and that's about the only interesting thing going on around here at the moment. If I leave, it'll probably be for a nearby town though. I'll let you guys know if I can't stand it here anymore. "

The radio says: "Yeah, sorry, lot of people away right now so I know it's a little quiet. I'd really appreciate it if you could just suck it up a few more days and help keep an eye on the place, though. Use the quiet time to write or whatever…you still owe me that action adventure epic don't forget. And meanwhile we'll try and hurry things along here. Anyhow, stepping away from the radio now. Avren out."

 

* * *

**Day 4855**

Rune says: "Aww, darnit!" She leans her shield over the fire pit, keeping most of the rain from putting out the fire.

Alexander says: "You okay Rune?"

Bridget puts some meat feed in a grass basket and puts it on the ground.

Bridget whispers to Jenkins: "I was going to hand it to you, but you can't carry it. *grins*"

Bridget takes the circuit board to her ship, grabs some more meat, and starts making more meat feed.

Rune says: "Yes, Alexander, thanks. I just didn't want that sky ocean messing up the kebabs."

Alexander nods. "Yesh, rain is nasty."

A new woman suddenly appears.

Lovya says: "Hi!" She grins. "I am Lovya. What is this place?"

Bridget waves. "Hi. I'm Jeanette. This is Longinazy Forest East."

Smiles says: "Hi, I'm Smiles." She flashes a row of perfectly white teeth. "Nice to meet you."

A man says: "And I am Wilhelm von Ramm. You will also find some clothes in that barrel, and maybe other useful basic items. If not, then Pim is likely to get you settled soon enough. Oh, and some food can be found in the container. Just don't go over the top with that, take within reason."

Another new woman appears.

You notice a newspawn girl whom you haven't seen before.

The radio says: "This is Amanda James in Jakara. Celadonia, are you still in Zuzi? I am looking for some sugar. We have quite a variety of things we could trade for it."

Alexander says: "Hello there. I'm Alexander. Welcome to Longinazy Forest East."

 

* * *

**Day 4856**

Celadonia says on the radio: "Yes, Amanda, I'm still in Zuzi, although I'll probably come home soon. I asked if they have any sugar but so far, no one has replied. I did see a number of exotic resources when I visited one of the buildings here, so I wouldn't be surprised if they had sugar as well."

Yui says: "Two newspawns? That's rare. My name is Yui, by the way, Lovya."

Alexander says: "Seems there is… That's nice."

Bridget finishes another batch of meat feed, and puts it in the trough, and returns the mixing bowl to the barrel. Seeing as Jenkins will be taking some time adopting the bird, she starts building the radio case in the town workshop.

Pim says: "Hi Lovya, I'm Pim, I can see someone already gave you a shield, that's good. There is clothes and food in the container and barrel, feel free to take what you need." She smiles. She walks outside and puts some spinach pie in the container. "Kira, how's the soap making going?"

Rune says: "Pim, aside from the axe, are there other tools I could work for? A rubber tapping knife would be the next tool I'd want."

Pim says: "I made the axe and I can make tapping knife also if you want that."

Rune says: "Yes, please."

Kira smiles at Pim. "Oh I'm currently collecting wood for Alexander as he gave me a planter I need for making a window box inside of my cottage. But the roses finally have grown so I can start making soap soon."

Rune says: "The color of that soap is very pretty, Kira."

Celadonia says on the radio: "Amanda, Kitty Hawk has sugar. She's asking how much do we want?"

 

* * *

**Day 4857**

An almost frantic female voice comes on the radio: This is Piper in San D'Oria. Our leader, Raaj Kellan has just been kidnapped and dragged aboard the Sea Sprite. We trying to break the lock, but we don't know how much time we have or how many people are on the boat or if they plan to sail soon… The two culprits are two men in their twenties, one by the name of Rodger. These are the two who dragged him.. If anyone has time, please come to San D'Oria to help. Or have a boat ready to chase them. Thank you." The radio clicks off.

Lyra's distinctive voice says on the radio: "Oi! What am I, CHOPPED LIVER?!"

The radio says: "Absolutely."

The radio says: "So, guessing this is another hoax. San D'Oria has a lot of people, Raaj is very dangerous in his own right and he's protected by the Silver Knights. Pretty much as believable as the Seatown pirate attack."

The radio says: "And how did only two people drag him anywhere? They'd have to be VERY strong."

The radio says: "Why would I joke about this?! The whole town is in chaos.. The ship just set sail heading north east."

A female voice comes on the radio, soft but firm and dead serious: "This is Selene Arystaria of San D'Oria, or Moku South. Our town leader has been kidnapped. Laugh all you want, but it's true, and we require immediate assistance. If you don't like Raaj Kellan, then at least come to help the town and its people protect themselves. Any and all assistance will be appreciated and undoubtedly rewarded."

The radio says: "Remember, this was a planned, coordinated attack. Who's to say that your citizens- or perhaps even your leader- won't be taken next? The kidnappers are headed north-east-east from San D'Oria in a raker named The Sea Sprite. They must be stopped at all costs- these criminals are a threat to everyone this side of Treefeather."

Bridget says into the radio: "Raaj was kidnapped? Serves him right. What a wanker."

The radio says: "Perhaps it was deserved. Regardless, the rest of us need help. They could come after the town itself next- and though we can defend ourselves, we can't hold out forever."

Bridget says into the radio: "Was anyone else in town hurt or taken?"

The radio says: "Not as of yet, though that is still a definite possibility."

Kira says: "Thank you, Rune." She smiles and blushes slightly.

The radio says: "…I assume that there will be no negotiations to get Raaj Kellan back?"

The radio says: "This is Longinazy. Were the kidnappers heading this direction? Should we help give chase?"

The radio says: "Tell me, Sea Sprite- what is it that you want with him, anyway?"

The radio says: "That is, unfortunately, not possible. They have no radio onboard."

The radio says: "How do you know that?"

The radio says: "Celadonia, I heard you, I'm trying to find out what we need now."

The radio says: "So San D'Oria really was attacked then, this isn't another hoax like Seatown or the other guy? No Raaj on the radio later coughing a lot and calling himself a pretty pretty princess?"

The radio says: "Celadonia, or whoever, please tell Kitty Hawk that we need at least a kilo of sugar. We can use more if you can spare it. Can we trade you limestone or pineapples for it? Or something else?"

Shaudawn's halting baritone voice comes on the radio: "This is Shaudawn of Olipifirovash calling San d'Oria. I have a message to relay to Lord Raaj Kellan." He clears his throat. "Please tell him that the other signatory has not been here since I have returned home, but I hope to have that issue put to rest soon. Also… please tell Lord Raaj that we should talk more about that… other thing… of which we spoke… He will know what is meant by those words. Otherwise, the people of Olipifirovash wish the people of San d'Oria well."

The radio says: "Shaudawn, this is Rau Naedell Blackrock. The reports we've heard are that Raaj was kidnapped and is aboard a ship called Sea Sprite. Two men on board took him."

The radio makes a loud BANG! "Crap…" A scrambling sound, then Shaudawn's voice again. "Wait… what? …" A long pause. "Can I… have a confirmation on that?"

The radio says: "Nathor here, confirmed. He was abducted. One was named Roger I believe."

The radio says: "At 4857-1 the report was that the ship set sail northeast, with Raaj on board still with the kidnappers."

Shaudawn's voice says on the radio: "… Thank you… Nathor…" He sounds extra hesitant. "…How… how can that be? San d'Oria is _full_ of people. And knights… How…?" Click … click. He sighs. "How long ago was he taken? How many kidnappers? Where did they go? Ship? Land vehicle? Has there been coordination? I… I have not had anyone by the radio." He gives a deeper sigh "…told him the world was chang…"

The radio says: "Shaudawn, hey. Avren here. They said it was two guys that dragged him off, and then later there was a woman on the radio who read a statement from him. He says he's unharmed, and they said he'd be released later. Rodger and Barbara were the only names given. There was something said about a ransom, but sounds like the San D folks panicked and started trying to break into the ship, and then some girl sent out a distress call on radio so of course they undocked. Anyway, it's been a few hours and haven't heard anything more. Nothing from Aryn or Nikki at all, and like, thirty people in San D so I don't even get how this whole thing could happen, but just to be safe I think we should assume it's not a hoax, so uh, lock up the harbor and keep an eye on the coast. We'll be home soon…uh, soon-ish, and bring you the radio transcript. "

The radio says: "Anyway I'm stepping out and heading off in just a minute…you sounded like you were freaking out a little so we came back to town just to use the transmitter."

The radio says: "This is Selene of San D'Oria. I assure you, this is not a hoax. It appalls me just as much as it does you that the entire town remained silent and still while the kidnapping took place. "

The radio says: "And Avren, your information was partially correct- there are at least three of them, on a raker called The Sea Sprite. A small group of people are currently giving chase, however, they are in immediate danger, and there's no way we can contact them about it." A pause. "I have mainly been running things here in town, as all the leaders in lieu of Raaj's presence have either been asleep or gone."

The radio says: "The female kidnapper's real name is Merry- she is the one who claimed to be 'Barbara' earlier. One of the men is assumed to be named Rodger. Unfortunately, that is about the extent of our current knowledge."

Shaudawn's says over the radio: "Thank you, Avren, for the information. Yes… I was… taken off guard." A pause. "And I appreciate the confirmation, Selene. We are… convinced… sadly…" He clears his throat. "I will be coming by ship to San d'Oria for further talk with your people. We have people who will watch here in Olipifirovash as well. We also have guests from Cantr Island who have a record of the Sea Sprite. It is not the only incident or abduction, I am afraid."

The radio says: "The abductors claim that they will return Raaj safely to us in a few day's time. We can only wait and see if this is true. Regardless… many thanks to you and your people. We shall await your arrival."

Avren's voice says over the radio: "Selene, I don't think I ever met you when I was there before, but thanks for stepping up and keeping everybody informed." She clears her throat. "Not…uh, not exactly filled with warm fuzzy feelings for Smoku, generally speaking, but I really hope everything turns out okay and nobody gets hurt. Wish we'd been in town, we might've been close enough to try and help. But at this point…I dunno, the best thing to do is probably what you're already doing, just sit tight and try and keep everybody calm and hope nothing happens to escalate the situation." She sounds a bit worried. "And Shaudawn, you really think heading out in a ship is the best idea right now?"

The radio says: "That is likely due to the fact that I have predisposition to keeping to myself." A dry chuckle. "Thank you for your kind words, though. As stated previously, I have rounded up a few others, and we are doing our best to keep things under control. I am simply concerned that the criminals may choose to return with their cohorts. It is rather… disorienting not being aware of their motives."

The radio says: "Hello, this is Ruby Cherubim, I've encountered the Sea Sprite before. They lured myself and my friend Coko aboard, and then locked us in a cabin. They said they wouldn't hurt us, but they separated us…and when I saw Coko next, they'd flayed her skin off and one of them was dancing around on deck wearing her face as a mask! They let me go, although I'll never walk again."

The radio makes an exasperated huff. "And now out come the workshop goblins. Well it was nice having a serious conversation for all of five minutes. I'm gettin back on the road, won't have a transmitter for a bit. Everybody take care. Avren out."

The radio says: "Um, I actually DO know the people from the Sea Sprite. They're not bad people, at least not when I knew them. They just have an odd way of meeting new people. They kidnapped me, as well. Mostly they kept me in a cabin and gave me lots and lots of brandy and candy and told me lots of jokes and I maaaaaay have fallen a little bit in love with one of them (he's only interested in men, though). They're very sweet."

A hard, authoritative voice comes on the radio, cutting across the jibber-jabber of the radio's usual band of imbeciles and time-wasters. "Listen up, I've had enough of these kidnappers, and pirates, and bandits, and Avren Banners running about causing all manner of trouble for folk. I have a raker with masts and sails, two strong crewmen, and more claymores than we can handle. All I need are four good men or women, good at fighting, in Klojt Harbor. I mean to bring hell to these bastards, and I mean to do it fast. If you want in, get moving. Rawlins out."

The radio belts out: "hooooooooooo… Sail a boat on the ocean free. They sail a boat to follow me, But they don't know what I can see, hoooooooooooo… A fine day to be on the sea! With a hack and a slash, we carried thee, To get a new boat on the ocean free. Dump the bodies in the sea. Hooooooooooooooooooo… To be a wolf of the sea. Nice things, pretty things we took from thee. It was easy as could be. Will they ever be seen on the open sea, hoooooooooooooo… Do not chase a swarm from the sea."

The radio says: "This is Nikki Bee in San D'Oria. The kidnappers who took Raaj Kellan said they will deliver him to someone. So it sounds like a commissioned work. Not surprising at all after all the harassment from Avren against this town and it's citizens lately. Some has already died because of it and there are others loosing their will to live."

 

* * *

**Day 4858**

The radio says: "It must have been Avren, then. She needs to be stopped."

The radio says: "You can't prove it was her, and no one actually commissioned would say that when they aren't cornered."

The radio says: "How about you focus on the people you know are actually responsible, weirdos."

The radio says: "On the contrary I think it's quite clear what has happened: Avren Banner's feud with the people of San D'Oria has escalated further. First it was her contributing to the death of a sleeper, then they tried to frame her for theft, and now she's had their leader kidnapped by hired thugs. This needs to stop NOW, which means the arrest and confinement of the thugs and the person who hired them. This isn't really up for discussion at this point."

The radio says: "Wow, you are a bloodthirsty woman. You have no idea whether it was that lady or not, and you just want her arrested cause you have some dumb grudge against her. Pirates have been all over the place. They might be robbing him and dumping him somewhere. You don't know. You're out of your mind."

The radio says: "I hope people with good sense will not let a possibly innocent woman get incarcerated or killed over an assumption. I hope there are people out there better than that."

The radio says: "Do you have any other candidates for the person who hired these people? No? I didn't think so."

Bridget says into the radio transmitter: "Sorry to spoil your bullshit, but enough is enough. You wankers keep assuming anything that happens around you is the doing of Avren Banner. You know, not to defend her or anything - I've met her all of once - but for crying out loud, the world does not revolve around Avren Banner. It's positively insulting for every single ne'er-do-well out there to get ignored in favor of Avren Banner. I'm sick of hearing about Avren Banner already. And gods, even if she was responsible, don't you think that just maybe, he did something against her specifically? You know, like frame her for a crime she didn't commit? You people are ridiculous."

The radio says: "There is no proof they were commissioned in the first place! That's exactly the point. You make an assumption that they are just to have an excuse to assume Avren did it so you can have your crazy witchhunt. It's no wonder the pirates got away with it if Raaj keeps a bunch of irresponsible loons around him to protect him. Stop blaming that lady for your failures to protect your people."

Rune says: "Are we the shipbuilders of the island?"

Bridget says into the radio transmitter: "Alright, you can't see it, but this is me facepalming so hard right now. For the record, I don't give two grams of dung about Avren Banner. I traded with her once. Whatever. Now, seriously. Can you guys think of not one single other person who might possibly be inclined to do something against your town? Is it such a short list? Maybe you should get drunk and think about something that dwarfs this business. Don't trip over yourselves trying to think of one. Ring any bells? You'll make a fortune in the porn industry."

Pim says: "It sometimes looks like that." She smiles. "Maybe it's not so usual with woods all the way down to the water."

Rune nods. "We have the resources to make the ships, plus part of the resources for anything someone would want to build on a ship."

The radio says: "What are you talking about? The only person with a real grudge against anyone in San D'Oria is Avren Banner. I admit, she even has good reason to be angry, but kidnapping is beyond any reasonable response, especially when there was supposed to be peaceful arbitration."

The radio says: "My name's Martin Smith and I don't particularly care for any of you. Maybe the pirates just want you to shut up. Maybe the pirates will come for you next."

The radio says: "Nobody cares, Marty."

The radio says: "It's Martin. And yeah that's exactly right. No one cares. So why the conspiracy theories? It's simple economics. Pirates come, take what they want from you and you care, but no one else does. Some of you even think the people deserve it. Well, you're probably right, because you're all pieces of shit."

The radio says: "Except it's not just pirates. Someone has hired the pirates to do this. And we know who that someone is because they're about as subtle as a brick to the face."

The radio says: "Why should anyone put their life in danger for your people when you barely lift a finger to help anyone else in distress?"

The radio says: "Martin Smith here. You're missing the point. I'm not affiliated in any way with San D'Oria. I'm not trying to guilt trip you. I'm simply stating that if Raaj was half as obnoxious as the people on this radio he most definitely had it coming. And who are these other voices, anyway? Where are they coming from?"

The radio says: "Well, from what I've heard about her.. from numerous sources, I'd believe miss Avren put someone up to it. I hope all turns out well."

The radio says: "Many people in town….walk right in and took what I wanted….yet you complain about woman…..can smell the fear on your from here San D'Oria….can still hear your cries…."

The radio says: "I will return to you San D'Oria and lament in your woe."

The radio says: "This is Nikki Bee in San D’Oria. I don’t know who has been talking earlier, no one from here as far as I know. I’ll let you know what has been happening. Some time ago Avren came here and gave our sleeping Baroness Ivy a lot of tools and other things with customized descriptions that was nasty. Very mean. Shortly after that Ivy died. Our leader Raaj , his girlfriend Aryn and Baron Swiler Bee was in a nearby town where Avren, Lion and some others were. I was not there so I can’t say exactly what happened but they harassed Aryn and made sexual pictures or texts about her. Avren and her company has written a lot of notes that they have spread in the area about how San D’Oria is treating newspawns and visitors, words that are not at all true. They have made a note with Raaj’s signature that is not true at all. Then I made a mistake and Raaj was too fast and said on the radio that Avren had stolen food. That was not true and he did apologize for it, several times. Avren was here for one of her short harassing visits and complained we had locked the barrel with cookies. I checked the kitchen and saw that a lot of food was missing and said so and that as Avren had been there, I thought she took the food. That was wrong, my husband, Swiler Bee had moved it but unfortunately Raaj had already said wrong on the radio. But he did take it back. The bad talk about San D’Oria continued on the radio and eventually it became too much for my husband Swiler and he died of a heart attack. Then the kidnappers came, pretending to be ordinary traders and dragged Raaj onto their ship. Rodger, one of them, said they should deliver him to someone. This is the truth. Nikki out."

The radio says: "And all of this proves….. nothing. Avren annoyed you, hassled you.. that is about the extent of her damage. You can't falsely accusing someone for paying for kidnapping just because you don't get along. "

The radio says: "Yeah, sure, but she DID."

The radio says: "You don't know that for sure. You just assume it's her because you all hate her the most. It's disgusting. Focus on saving your leader and direct your insanity towards the kidnappers instead of justifying it on the radio. You're wasting time. Question THEM and ask them if they were paid or not. Then you will have proof."

The radio says: "I met Avren on the road when they were hunting for a car thief. She was very cordial and quick to introduce herself. So stop it!"

The radio says: "ENOUGH. I'm sick and tired of hearing about Avren. You have a more important situation at hand, so fucking deal with it instead of blaming. I hate the woman too, but for fucks sakes. SHUT UP!"

A baffled female voice with notes of barely restrained anger comes on the radio. "….the hell? Framing me for theft wasn't enough, so you're takin it to the next level with this crap and making it piracy now? Uh…so that's Smoku's first and only official statement on the subject of Raaj's kidnapping, a full day later? Slinging shit, just because?" A tired sigh. "For fuck's sake Nikki, just stop this. Let Selene handle the radio, at least she knows how to not completely lose it in a crisis." A slow, deep breath. "I mean, _okay_ , I realize you're under a lot of stress right now, but this is just getting beyond ridiculous. You're digging up shit Raaj and I had agreed to only talk about in person, and twisting the hell out of it too. And, um…am I missing something here? No one but you, just a few minutes ago during your other creative reinterpretations, has said anything at all about the pirates being hired by anyone, unless it was in the minute or two I was outside. Can somebody confirm that? I thought there was something about a ransom. "

The radio says: "But either way, you, are just…" A soft inaudible bit of swearing as if she'd momentarily turned her head from the transmitter, and then another sigh. "…screw it. I'm not doing this right now. Or ever. Nikki, you live _two hours down the road_. You are perfectly free to come and have a conversation in person, any day, just like you've been for the past _three years_." A pause, then continuing more calmly. "But whatever. To those of you defending me…thank you, I mean it. But, best not to even engage these people. Radio slapfights are just never worth it. "An awkward cough. "Kinda learned that the hard way last time and apparently it's still biting me in the ass. "

The radio says: "Anyway, like I said before…I hope Raaj and everyone else makes it out of this safely. Last I heard, we were supposed to be having some kind of talk about the other things, once he was done mourning Swiler. I'm still giving him the benefit of the doubt and assuming he meant that in good faith, and so until then I have nothing else to say on the subject, not to Nikki and not to random shit talkers who won't even give their names." A sharp clicking noise. "Avren out."

The radio says: "I can confirm that. All that was said, and it was said by Nikki, was that the kidnappers supposedly said they were delivering Raaj to someone. That's it. No ransom. No death. No mention of pay."

The radio says: "This is Selene Arystaria. It is correct that there was no ransom or mention of payment. The kidnappers do not want to negotiate, so it seems- when asked about that, they responded with silence. According to them, Raaj himself offered them payment for his release, and it is assumed they turned him down. However, they also claim they will return him to San D'Oria in a few day's time. Their motives and current whereabouts are, unfortunately, unknown."

Bridget says into the radio transmitter: "Maybe they haven't responded because they've sailed out of radio range? Also, the radio is really flaky in that part of Treefeather. Someone really ought to invest in some more repeaters."

The radio says: "That could very well be true, but that is beyond our scope of knowledge. For all we know, our people have chased them halfway to Cantr island by now."

Bridget says into the radio: "Yeah, you don't know, so you don't know if they were intentionally ignoring you or if they just didn't hear you. Why are you idiots even chasing them, anyway? The only thing you're going to do is put more people in trouble, and for what? Do you guys want more mugs that badly? Want to hear annoying pirate songs up close?"

The radio says: "That is fair enough. But I do not think it is very plausible that they could not hear my message a mere minute after they had been speaking with- and responding to- us."

The radio says: "I would politely ask you to refrain from calling my townspeople and I something so vulgar as 'idiots'. It was not my call to pursue the kidnappers- it was Lorum's and Aryn's. They, and the others, were well aware of the risks, and still chose that particular course of action. Taking a ship without a radio, however, was admittedly… less than wise."

The radio says: "We loves ya, San D! Join the Silver Knights today! Treefeather's most famous retirement home for the emotionally stunted and mentally deranged!"

The radio says: "This is Selene of San D'Oria. Yes, we hear you, Barbara."

As Bridget can't hear the other part of the conversation, the pirates must be close enough to San D'Oria for their radio to reach there but not the repeater network.

The radio says: "Understood on both accounts. Your efforts to lose them are much appreciated- we would prefer to avoid conflict as well."

The radio says: "However, given that Raaj's fiance and close friends are on that ship, I doubt that they will give up the chase easily."

The radio says: "I am well aware of the rumors of Avren's involvement, and I myself do not believe her to be involved. However, these misconceptions are understandable, given Ms. Banner's… past with Raaj Kellan. Nevertheless, I will see to it that no hasty actions shall be taken against her by the people of San D'Oria."

The radio says: "Raaj Kellan is a good man. As further proof of his wellbeing, I would ask that you ask him what the title of my main written work is called."

The radio says: "Selene Arystaria. He will know who I am."

The radio says: "That is correct, thank you. If you could, please let Raaj Kellan know that all is well here, and we await his safe return."

The radio says: "So this Lorum and Aryn…I wish they did have a radio because I'd like to ask them what exactly they thought they'd accomplished chasing that ship. Isn't catching up to and breaking into a moving rake just about impossible? Even when they're not holding someone you care about a helpless hostage? "

The radio says: "I agree that it is not entirely rational. However, I am sure they are all in a panic at the moment. If they do, by some stroke of misfortune, manage to catch up to you, I ask that you explain the danger that they are in and tell them to return home. Use all I have said over the radio if you must. You have, for whatever reason, become kidnappers… you need not become murderers as well."

The vehicle transmitter case is finished.

Bridget says: "Could I get a hand in moving Sam aboard our ship?"

Bridget and Rune drag Jenkins out of the workshop.

Bridget goes to try to move him into the harbor.

Bridget and Rune drag Jenkins into the harbor.

Rune says: "Once more onto the boat?"

Bridget nods, getting a hold of him one more time.

Bridget and Rune push Jenkins up onto the Wherever.

Bridget smiles. "Thanks for the help."

Bridget picks up the red-tailed hawk.

Bridget says: "Was hoping he would wake up to tame this little guy. Girl. Whatever. But maybe the constant drone of the radio put him deep into sleep. Hopefully being back out on the water again where it's quiet will stir him. Anyway, thanks for the hospitality." She smiles cheerfully. "Have a good whatever!" She skips off toward the harbor, bird in hand and trying not to get pecked.

Rune says: "I hope he wakes up soon."

Bridget puts down the hawk and the feed basket and undocks.

Bridget says: "No more radio blaring. I'll try to keep your bird from starving, but would help if you'd drop the mixing bowl so I don't have to make another." She grins.

Bridge docks at Blojt and looks around.

Bridget says: "Ye gods, there's some long-abandoned boats here."

Bridget undocks the Wherever.

Bridget says: "Maybe we can come back for a couple whenever you're awake. Can't salvage boats by myself." She chuckles. She shrugs. "Or not bother. Cracking locks is tedious and I don't think we have any dire need of them?"

Bridget redocks.

Bridget says: "Forgot to get the sextant coordinates."

Bridget undocks again.


	54. Wayward: Klojt

**Day 4859**

Bridget hits herself with a waster. "Gah! I was trying to hit _you_ there."

Bridget finishes the radio receiver.

Bridget says: "Well, for better or worse, we now have a radio. The receiver anyway. Getting started on the transmitter now."

The radio discusses trading in Klojt.

Bridget says: "I should probably figure out what all to get from Klojt."

 

* * *

**Day 4860**

The Wherever docks at Pok Harbour.

Bridget waves. "Hello. I'm Jeanette."

Bridget gathers up a small pile of salt. "

Bridget says: "Guess I'll head out before the tide, then. Tata."

The Wherever undocks.

 

* * *

**Day 4861**

The ship radio transmitter is finished.

Bridget says: "Would you look at all the ships out here… I've never seen so many ships on the water before. Three rakers and a galleon, besides us. I'm kind of regretting building the radio in that cabin instead of the hold… it made sense with a larger crew… whatever."

 

* * *

**Day 4862**

A click can be heard before female voice comes on the radio: "Hello talking box, can you reach Avren?"

A scratchy male voice comes on the radio: "We can hear you. Prettier half is dozing, so speak quickly before Ten Tonnes of Tongues gets going."

A click before female voice on the radio: "It is Suzie and Spotty. Say hi to Avren. Suzie sees that it is time to settle things"

The same fellow says on the radio: "Thank you, Suzie. We'll consider something about that, been a tumult of a time. Or, welcome to come down to us on your Platform, again in a few days."

The radio says: "Suzie was thinking something else. Not now but later. Avren owns a picnic still."

The Wherever docks at Klojt.

Bridget steps off of her ship and looks around town. "Hello. I'm Jeanette."

A man says: "Nice to meet you Jeanette. Welcome to Klojt." He waves. "I'm Erich"

Bridget takes an updated copy of the Klojt trade rates.

Bridget goes onto the ship and shuffles around materials from the longboat, now named the _Boat of Burden_ rather than _Malovicius_. She sets up projects to build a solar still, oven, and desiccator. She returns to town.

Bridget says: "So, who does the trading around here?"

A lean man points to another man.

The lean man says: "Depends. If you need resource to resource it's Kent. If you want to exchange coins you're shit out of luck."

Bridget says: "Why's that?"

The lean man says: "Because Coventina isn't here. She's the leader, but she's out chasing bandits, and she left him in charge but only with limited access."

Bridget says: "I can wait. Do you know when she'll be back?"

Erich says: "Really no idea about that.."

The lean man says: "Nope. She didn't say, and I've been waiting for a while myself. About seven days probably."

Bridget says: "I'm planning a world trip, and would like to sort through some supplies before I head out. I suppose I can keep the coins around to look at them?" She giggles.

The lean man chuckles. "That's about all they're good for right now."

Bridget says: "Still, I've got some resources I'd like to trade, too."

Another man says: "Does anyone know anything about these bandits? I've heard the name Luscent's Loyals thrown about earlier, but the last I knew—they were a mercenary force based here in Klojt. Are they the same men?"

He drops a note.

The lean man says: "They weren't really based in Klojt from what I understand. They just traded here. But yeah you're thinking of the same people."

Kent says: "Ah yes I am awake .. I will have a look at our stocks, Mr. Loreis, and see what can be arranged.. the gas is in limited amount unfortunately but I will see what we can spare the others I think we have more available. And welcome to Klojt, Jeanette. I am Kent Veritas, armory manager."

A man says: "My name is Abdican Charles. I am seeking Elyos Vycarius, or another from the university. I bring a long awaited delivery for them. "

The lean man says: "Elyos isn't here. Not sure about the rest of the University though."

Kent says: "Stocks were not quite as I had thought…."

Abdican says: "Do you know where Elyos has gone?"

The lean man says: "Nope. Hasn't been around for a while now. Kent might know."

Abdican says: "Kent?"

The lean man points. "Yeah. Armory Manager."

Kent says: "Elyos is on the other side of the island I believe after trades for rare gems"

Abdican says: "Ah. He should have stayed. I carry rare gems as well." She shakes his head in frustration. "The… 'other side of the island'. Do you know of a particular location he may be visiting?"

Kent says: "No, sorrym I do not know any specific places he went."

The lean man says: "Why not just radio and ask?"

Kent says: "I will see if i can reach him by radio.. what is your name by the way sir? I didn't catch it."

A woman says: "Hello! I'm Mirth Noel, from Bhak."

Abdican says: "My name is Abdican Charles. He will recognize it."

Kent says: "Hello Mirth, welcome to Klojt, and nice to meet you, Abdican. Welcome as well."

Mirth says: "Mr. Kent, I do not see a rate for reed on the note here. Is there a particular rate?"

Kent says: "I have sent him a message asking where he might be and mentioned you were seeking him. No reed.. oh that is unfortunate.. in all honestly i am not much of a trader, i just.. trade by what is listed.. for anything else we would need Lady Coventina to make a rate. We had a ruby trader but as i really have no idea on the value of rubies.. I could not trade much what my own personal belongings for a few in hopes the rate was favorable to exchange when Lady Coventina returns."

Abdican says: "If anyone is interested, I have a wide variety of items to trade. Rubies, emeralds, pearls, ivory, cucumbers, coffee cherries, raspberries, maple syrup. Any number of other things. I shall post a list here for all to see. "

Kent says: "Hmmm.. if only I had some things to trade for more rubies and those emeralds and pearls sound nice. Alas, none of those are on the klojt trade list. Good news though, received a message from Elyos."

Bridget says: "Ah, I'm planning a long journey myself, in hopes of obtaining a number of gemstones, and see the world." She chuckles. "I may have promised someone to bring them sapphires, but I have no idea where I might even begin."

Kent says: "heading to a party in Longinazy"

Bridget says: "Kent, do you have radio parts made up on hand? Copper wires and a vehicle receiver case? Or a mixing bowl?"

Kent says: "… gemstones indeed perhaps …" He looks at the coins in his hand. "A while before i can get a sloop.. I have considered sailing and as poorly as I am trying to keep Klojt together it may fair better without me in the long run…" He looks up. "Oh, uh… perhaps i could see what we have in the component storage, I have access to that but not the tool storage."

Abdican says: "I also do not know where one can obtain sapphires. There are rumors and whispers of them, nothing more. Sometimes I wonder if they truly exist." He looks down at the note. "Thank you, Kent."

Kent says: "Unfortunately we have no copper wires nor vehicle receiver cases at the moment."

Bridget says: "Okay, no worries. I'll stop by Longinazy Forest East on the way back out of the bay." She smiles. "How about window glass?" She grins at Abdican. "Well, maybe I'll find them, then."

The ghost of a smile passes briefly over Abdican's face. "Maybe so. Perhaps we will meet again there, someday."

Kent says: "Window glass? Let me check. We have a good stock of window glass"

Braeden says: "Oh, welcome back, mister Luc!"

Masayo says: "Welcome back."

Braeden says: "Hey m..mister Masayo." She smiles. "H..how are you doing?"

Masayo says: "I'm doing alright." He nods.

Kent says: "Hmm.. those gems seem interesting.. but alas all I have of my own available would be.. 1.5 IK worth of tin.. and of course some of my own coins."

Braeden says: "I f..finally got Octavius to w..wake up." She giggles softly. "We were t..thinking about finding something new to do." She glances around curiously. "O..oh, I know!"

Abdican says: "I am afraid I do not require tin, and as I do not often visit the same place twice, rarely accept coins as barter." He pauses a moment. "I used to have rare coins from the south side of Laika, but I believe I gifted them to Elyos last I saw him."

The lean man says: "Abdican, where are you headed after this?"

Braeden says: "Aww… s..someone's using the well." She pulls the hide into her lap instead.

Bridget hands a note to Kent. "Alright, what do you think of this?"

Masayo says: "The project is like two years old Braeden, you can use the well."

Braeden says: "Oh, I.. I can…?" She gets up curiously, peering into the well.

Masayo says: "That project is almost done too, easy."

Braeden pulls the old bucket out, her face lighting up. "O..oh, that's wonderful! I'm g..gonna go plant some more clove!"

Kent says: "Yes, i can definitely do this, I will go get the window glass."

Braeden says: "You w..work on the kites Octavius." She smiles. "I'm g..going to get some water."

Kent gives Bridget some window glass. Bridget takes it aboard her ship and pulls a pile of limestone and hemp out from the Boat of Burden and into town.

Bridget says: "Alright, there's the goods." She smiles. "Thank you!"

Kent says: "Thank you. Jeanette." He smiles. "Oh.. Mr. Loreis, there is another 22000 or 5 IK of limestone available now."

Luc says: "Hello. And thank you. That chick hasn't back yet?"

Braeden says: "Wh.what chick?"

Luc says: "Coventina."

Masayo says: "They are still away"

Braeden says: "Oh, yeah." She sighs a bit as she glances around the town.

Octavius says: "I'm sure there are plenty of things i haven't thing. There's new things all the time."

Braeden nods. "Well this is one you c..can cross off the list." She looks towards Luc. "A…are you going to be staying long? I know I st..still owe you that bath. I'm sorry." She flushes a little, reaching up to tug on her hood. "I even have tow..towels now, so you can wrap up in one and then use another to dry, see?" She digs through her pockets before blushing. "Oh, they're inside."

Masayo hands Braeden a towel. 

Braeden says: "Oh, b.but this one is yours." She tilts her head.

Luc says: "I don't know yet, Braeden. It can be short or out can be long."

Braeden nods her head. "W..well I know you waited your last two visits and I w..went inside so any time you want it, I d..do believe you should get it. That was quite rude of me and I'm.. well, I'm sorry," she says, tugging on the edge of her hood again.

Karl says: "Well, I'll meet you in town if your going to be there. Nice chat." He goes into town. "Hi everyone, my name is Karl. Nice to meet all of you and finally see Klojt."

Braeden glances up at the man and freezes for just a second, seeming a bit startled before she turns her gaze away and focuses on the well. "I.I'm Braeden," she says softly.

Masayo says: "Welcome Karl." He tips his hat. "I'm Masayo"

Karl slightly nods. "Hi Braeden and Masayo. I also like your name Masayo, it's very appealing."

Masayo chuckles a little. "Thank you Karl."

Braeden nods as she lets the bucket sink a little lower.

Karl says: "Anything you guys, or girls, need help with? I like to work a lot while I wait or if I'm not doing anything."

Luc says: "Hello Mr. Loreis. Nice to meet you again."

Mr. Loreis says: "Hello there, Luc—and the same to you. How is your life going? Well, I hope." He turns away from Luc for a moment and motions to the sleepy men and women in town. "Is this the norm in Klojt these days? Do they ever wake up?"

Bridget shrugs. "I don't know. I just got here." She waves to Karl. "Hello. I'm Jeanette."

Braeden says: "M..most people work."

Karl says: "Oh, cool nice to meet to meet you, Jeanette. Where do you come from?"

Octavius says: "Nice to meet you, I'm Octavius."

Bridget says: "I travel, mostly. I spawned," she waves a hand vaguely, "somewhere in those shitty mountains in northeastern Treefeather. Someplace useless. Doesn't really matter anymore. My ship is my home."

Octavius says: "Should we maybe have only made one kite to share? This is going to take six days."

Karl says: "Hi Octavius, and it sounds like you didn't like the place where you spawned at."

Bridget says: "That whole area is just about deserted. Lots of empty mud huts."

Braeden says: "Oh, y..you can if you want. I just thought w..we could both have one and you could take one home." She blushes. "Want me to change it?"

Octavius says: "Nah, I think I'd have to undo the work before we'd cancel it."

Braeden says: "I can just st..start a new one?"

Octavius rubs his chin. "I guess that depends. You'll help once you are done with your water?"

Braeden says: "I s..set up the water to ta..take just as long." She giggles softly. "Um.. I.. I guess I'll just start a new one then."

Karl says: "That sounds rather dull and plain. Well hopefully you like your life better now that you left."

Luc says: "Mr. Loreis, the roads toward Dragonloft need to be upgraded when there is chance. That is crucial for the success of the towns in the Shortinazy peninsula."

Octavius says: "Maybe we should trade jobs? I'm terrible at sewing and you're not so good at fetching water. I an expert water fetcher."

Luc says: "And oh, do you have a copy of Dragonloft's most recent trade rate sheet, Sir?"

Braeden says: "Oh, you are?" she says in surprise. "Um.. S..sure."

Kent says: "295 Ik trade… we do have an excess of gold….. Lady Coventina is a very nice lady but.. if I went through with this trade I wonder if execution would cross her mind. 300 IK actually with the other 5 IK of limestone…. I wonder if I should try contacting her in regards.. though she is in the middle of a bandit hunt. Actually hunting those Luscent bandits that were based in the mountains not far from here."

The lean man says: "Why didn't she send some muscle out there? She's been gone a long ass time."

Kent says: "She brought some people with her including half the workers who were in the armory and are in a coalition force with other groups from around the island including Pok."

Braeden says: "That's a .. a lot of coins.." she says in shock. "I.. I hoe I can get that many some day."

Octavius says: "I had closer to that before I bought that motorcycle for you."

The lean man says: "Yeah, so why not send them, and have her stay here if she was going to be gone so long. Seems weird. She must have wanted a break or something."

Bridget chuckles. "What's this about gold?"

Kent says: "Know what.. I am gping to call her.. I have to.. we have so many gems in town and excess gold.. I am really not equipped for this sort of thing."

Octavius says: "She might but that gold from you, but i sold her about 200 IK worth awhile ago. I'm not really sure."

Braeden says: "Really?" She blinks a few times, flushed completely. "H..how did you get that many? You sp..spent that much?" She furrows her brow.

Octavius says: "I think i sold her like…. 2500 grams of iron? Ahem," he clears his throat, "gold."

Bridget says: "I've got a bunch of coins I was hoping to spend before heading far away from here, and hoped to obtain some light valuables, gold or diamonds."

Luc says: "Mr. Loreis, let me buy 200 IK of your gold to ease Mr. Veritas' burden."

Braeden watches all the pricey offers with the continuous look of shock, tugging on her hood.

Karl says: "This coinage system is impressive. I've never seen anything like it before."

Luc says: "It would be bad for Klojt's reputation of the biggest trade hub in the region if a visiting trader's mission is failed miserably."

Kent says: "I must stay close to this receiver in anticipation of Lady Coventinas response to both trading inquiries I made."

Octavius says: "That reminds me, I still need to buy a day of steel."

Mr. Loreis says: "The roads could use for some improvement indeed—that's something I'm looking to get finished soon. Anyway, as regards the trade sheet, I'm afraid I do not have one, Luc. We have vast quantities of all types of resources, though, so I'm sure we could work out some deal if you stop by. Additionally, the numerous personally-owned shops are a wonder to behold and may be able to sell anything else that we don't have in our base stocks. Luc, do you have 200 IK on you to trade the gold for, or are you wishing to trade in materials?"

Braeden rubs her cheek for a moment, thoughtfully. "I'm… I'm gonna go sit down for a few minutes."

Bridget says: "I have some more goods as well. Some limestone, and so forth, that I wouldn't mind lightening off my ship before heading out."

Kent says: "Well.. if you are seeking gold, Jeanette, and Mr. Loreis is seeking limestone.. I am sure that would help you both to some extent. Also, we do have some diamonds.. let me just check the sheet here.. Oh yes..excess diamonds as well. 95 steel Octavius, what goods are you exchanging?"

A woman says: "I have no need of trading here. We can leave when you want." She nods slightly and moves away to the penguin waddling away from her.

Luc says: "200 in cash, Sir."

Kent says: "Here you go.. I think any of the 3 would be fine."

Octavius says: "Thank you very much."

Kent says: "Thank you, Octavius."

Octavius says: "Excuse me for a bit."

Bridget gives a note titled _Jeanette Stock 4862_ to Mr. Loreis.

Kent gasps. "Almost forgot.. reed as well.."

Mr. Loreis says: "Here you are, Luc. Whenever you are able, just pass the satchel of coins my way." He smiles and turns to Jeanette. "Let me look this over for a moment. Jeanette, I would like to purchase all of your limestone, gas, and soda please. Could you tally up how much that would be, in Iron Klojts? I will then make the trade in gold from there. Mr. Veritas, this is for the limestone, water, and bauxite. That is for the soda."

Luc says: "Mr. Loreis, if coins are not demanded in Dragonloft, you actually can use them immediately to buy the resources that you need from Klojt, exactly like your initial plan. I was informed by Mr. Veritas that Klojt's rate will be used. But if it's that important for you to make profit, even minuscule, on each transaction, let's just consider it done. By the way, that is very interesting…"

Mr. Loreis says: "No, my friend—we pay our workers there in Klojt coins. That is the beauty of this trade in its entirety: the coins themselves are what I'm seeking—in addition, of course, to some resources as well."

Bridget says: "Well, if you're looking for coins, I've got some of those too." She scratches down some numbers on a piece of paper thoughtfully.

Mr. Loreis shakes his head. "Unfortunately, madam, I'm more interested in purchasing your resources than I am in obtaining your coins. I need some coins, but not too many." He smiles. "I appreciate you putting that out there on the table though. Actually, if you'd personally prefer to be paid in Klojt coins, though, I may actually like to pay for my purchase partially in them—alongside the gold."

Bridget chuckles. "No, I'm hoping to get rid of these coins before leaving. Looks like those resources comes out to seven days."

Mr. Loreis nods. "Not a problem. Here you are, madam." He passes her some gold.

Bridget hauls the limestone, gas, and soda out from the Boat of Burden.

Bridget says: "Here you go. And the limestone is on the ground."

Mr. Loreis says: "Thank you very much, Jeanette. Once our trade is completed, Mister Veritas, I'll be heading home for a short period of time. I've just thought of a few things that I must relay back to my advisors and employees there—in person. I'll return once Coventina is back to complete further transactions, but this one I would like to get completed at this time. How long was it, again, until the Madam was expected to return?"

The lean man says: "She never said. No one bloody knows."

Mr. Loreis says: "By the Divine, that's no good. Perhaps I'll send someone out in search of her." He looks over a few notes. "Has anyone tried calling for her on the radio as of yet?"

The lean man says: "Kent just did." He frowns slightly before sighing and plucking a note from the ground. "What's the situation with your town, Novus? Why do you need guards?"

Bridget chuckles. "I could stay and wait for her, I suppose, but I'm likely to turn thirty before she gets back." She grins.

Mr. Loreis says: "Ah, I see, I see. Hopefully she'll answer soon. Anyway, I'm looking to hire a few good men to protect and serve the people there. With bandits roving about, having strong, dedicated gentlemen ready to defend our city is a necessity. Are you interested in such a life?"

Mr. Loreis glances over towards Bridget and whispers to her: "What are you planning on doing with those coins if she doesn't make it back in time? If you're interested, I could invest them in one of our many companies in your absence and repay you, plus interest, upon your return! Such an investment would allow us to create something quite interesting, indeed." He smiles. "And you know that I'll be good for it—I've single-handedly crafted a business empire from scratch and am currently in the process of developing a capitalistic utopia in my hometown. What do you think?"

Mr. Loreis says: "Well…" He puts a hand to his chin. "How long are you going to be here in Klojt? I can return and purchase it then, after I've spoken with our chef, to see if they would like it!"

A man with red-streaked black hair says: "Anyone interested in mud, sand, soda, or bauxite? Last time I'm going to ask before I search elsewhere."

The lean man says: "I am, yeah." He looks over. "What are the details? I'm already equipped and have what I need, but what's the pay. I'm guessing an IK a day?"

Luc says: "No one really knows how long will I be here, Sir, not even myself."

Mr. Loreis says: "It'll be something like that—18 a year, I believe, is the base salary—meals and housing included. That's regardless of what you actually physically do each day—you'll be paid it no matter what. Your equipment will be upgraded, as well, and you'll have plenty of other perks in your time with us, as well as plenty of potential for promotions and the like."

Bridget whispers to Mr. Loreis: "Ah, sorry, I'll have to pass on that." She grins. "But good luck with that."

The lean man says: "Not sure you're can get better than a scutum and an axe." He runs a hand through his hair, looking contemplative. "I'm interested, and more than capable."

Braeden rubs her eyes in exhaustion as she gathers the kite materials into her lap.

An unremarkable old woman takes a brief look around.. "Coventina hasn't returned yet..oh dear."

Erich says: "Yeah.. She's still away"

The old woman says: "These are some lovely things to trade for, she'd be disappointed about missing them."

Luc says: "Hello KC."

KC says: "Hi Luc, long time no see. Did that trader already leave?"

 

* * *

**Day 4863**

Klojt is a large city beset by constant inane conversation. Bridget finishes digging some stone and returns to the Wherever.

Bridget says: "Well, it looks like Coventina's away and there's nobody around that will take my coins. What a setup. I was able to offload a bunch of limestone and hemp for some window glass, at least. Stuff's too annoying to make when you live on a ship. I also dug up some stone for the ovens. And some guy wanted me to give him all my money as an 'investment' and give me a bunch of stuff when I got back." She snorts softly. "As if."

Bridget sets up a project to build a bed on deck, then returns to town.

Bridget says: "Okay, is anyone willing to sell me absolutely anything for coins?" She runs a hand over her face.

Bridget returns to the harbor.

Bridget says: "Can't get anyone to take my coins, and I can't stand the place any longer. Too much wibbling."

The Wherever undocks from Klojt.

Bridget says: "At least I got rid of our limestone and crap."

 

* * *

**Day 4864**

Jenkins says: "What's this? Did I really sleep through a whole town?"

Bridget snickers. "Yeah, didn't stay there long. Couldn't stand the place."

Bridget adjusts the ship's heading.

Bridget says: "If I had to spend one more day listening to all the mindless chatter, crying, stuttering, whining, and everyone ignoring me when I tried to trade. Their leader was out, and who knows when she'd get back. And there was this woman named Braeden who kept wibbling constantly."

Jenkins says: "Ah, their leader was away? I suppose that is one reason to have one around if a group can't take care of themselves." He snorts. "I am a bit glad I missed it."

Bridget says: "Yeah, couldn't even trade in these stupid coins. Nobody would take them."

Jenkins says: "Maybe the town isn't all that it's hyped up to be." He chuckles with a shrug.

Bridget says: "Yeah, I'd say I liked that last place we were at better. Pim gave me good rates on aluminium and stuff, too. Oh yeah, before I forget, can you put away the mixing bowl so I can make more feed later and not have to make another one?" She grins. "I borrowed one in LFE to make a few batches of feed, left most of it there though. As something of thanks for all the help they gave."

Jenkins says: "Yeah, I'll just keep it on deck until one of us needs it, then. Huh. So we have a little bird friend, then? I think I like our new crewmate. He seems easy to get along with."

Bridget grins. "Yeah, at least he let me pick him up to bring him on board. I was worried I might have to try to get him to trust me first."

Jenkins says: "So he's not such a bad guy." He grins as he watches her move around. "And sorry for all that sleeping. Is there anything I can do to make it up to you?"

Bridget giggles. "Just so long as I'm not winding up having to shove your body overboard. Or creepily cuddle it for the next couple decades. And I'm sure you can think of something." She grins.

Jenkins makes a face. "You wouldn't… That's just creepy, Bridge. If I'm dead, I'm dead. Not that that's going to happen anytime soon…" He moves in and casually walks behind her to wrap his arms around her, leaning his head against hers. When he speaks, it's quietly and sincerely. "I am truly sorry."

Bridget leans back against him, grinning. "Definitely not going to die anytime soon. Too much to live for."

Jenkins says: "Good." He moves a hand up to twist her curls around his fingers. "I agree completely. It's just the two of us against the world now. Well, three." He smirks and indicates his head towards the hawk.

Bridget says: "It's kind of nice, getting away from it all. I thought about working in the room with the radio, but then realized I didn't really care what the radio was saying. Too much time fighting, running in fear for our lives and our freedom, sleeping, sitting around in towns doing stuff… Well, I would so hate to disappoint." She winks.

Jenkins says: "You could never disappoint me."

Bridget says: "Not even if I completely fail at sailing and leave us wandering around at sea trying to find land for several years until finally bumping into Fu because it would be hard to miss Fu? Speaking of which…" She chuckles. "Better make sure we're still moving and not about to ram into a cliff or something."

Bridget adjusts the ship's heading.

 

* * *

**Day 4865**

Bridget says: "Hmm." She looks off at the water with her telescope and pulls out her map. "I suppose maybe we should figure out our general course here. I hadn't really thought that far ahead." She giggles.

Jenkins says: "Hm? What is our next destination, anyway? Should we see if any other towns take the coins?"

Bridget says: "I have no idea." She grins. "Maybe Doryiskom would take them. I didn't really have any solid plan beyond 'sail all over the place'."

She pokes at the map

Bridget says: "Let's see. Don't want to sail down the northeast coast of Cantr. They might recognize us there. Don't really care to sail down the southeast coast of Treefeather. They'd definitely recognize us there, for good or ill. Maybe the west and north coast of Treefeather, or the west and south coast of Cantr. We can stop by Longinazy and see if Heimdall isn't there, Shortinazy, maybe do some trading — I'd like to offload some of this wood and crap. Then sail around the west side to Doryiskom on the offchance they might take these silly coins. Akypor, Plaekur, Seatown."

Bridget adjusts the ship's heading.


	55. Wayward: Elyos Vycarius

**Day 4866**

Bridget finishes a key and hands it to Jenkins.

Bridget says: "There's a key for the hold. Just in case. I don't know. Going to need a planer for this bed, too, and we don't have one, so I'll make one."

She checks the hold.

Bridget grins. "Oh, nice, you got that kitchen table done. Not that we're in dire need of food, thanks to Hoo, but hey. It'll be good to have the machines in here."

The Wherever docks at Longinazy.

 

* * *

**Day 4867**

Bridget stretches. "We're back in Longinazy. Hopefully Heimdall has moved on by now."

Bridget heads into town.

Bridget waves and smiles brightly. "Hello! I'm Jeanette."

Alexander says: "Nice to see you again Jeanette."

Bridget says: "I'm hoping to do some trading. Got some petrol and stuff I don't really have any use for on a ship and like to offload it before leaving Treefeather. Maybe get some silver or something." She waves to Alexander.

Alexander says: "Nev is one to talk about trade. Did you try Klojt already?"

Bridget says: "Yeah." She makes a face. "Coventina's away, nobody would take my coins, and I wound up offloading a pile of limestone on a fellow by the name of Mr. Loreis in exchange for some gold instead."

Alexander says: "Yeah… Everything goes there by Coventina so.. Guess that's results then."

Smiles says: "Hi again Jeanette." She smiles politely.

A small woman with curly hair says: "That one doesn't have much medicine, but hopefully it will last until I can make more." She peeks outside. "Hey Nev. This time I need some peppermint, sage and lemon juice. Do we have that?"

A tall, lanky man says: "Nev, do you need help with anything for the party?"

Bridget says: "There's a party?"

Reynold says: "I guess I'll go back to farming apples for now even though sleeping and farming almost killed me…… Twice."

Nev says: "Reynold we don't need more apples. Save your energy for the party."

The Klojt University bus arrives down the road.

Nev says: "Well there's Elyos. Good to see you"

Anna rubs her eyes sleepily.

A man says: "Hello" He smiles, a bit tired, and gives a respectful nod. "I'm Raylan Givens, of the Klojt University. Hello again, Nev."

Whitney steps from the ship, moving lightly to the window. "Hello, I'm Whitney. I sail with Abdican."

Alexander says: "Nice to meet you, I'm Alexander." He waves.

 

* * *

**Day 4868**

Oscar grins. "Hey!"

A man parks the bus next to the road, appearing in the doorway shortly after. "It's been a while since last we visited, but how good to see familiar faces. However, to those unfamiliar faces: my name is Elyos Vycarius of Klojt University."

Bridget recognized the name and voice from the radio, where he'd regularly talked about the university and its activities.

Elyos says: "Mr. Charles, it's so very good to see you." He shuffles slowly towards the ship. "Please, accept my apologies for the wait. We hadn't expected to arrive for another two days. I'll be in the university bus, but hopefully we can discuss business—both avian and ordinary—as well as culture: stories from your travels abroad."

Elyos and Oscar whisper amongst themselves.

Elyos says: "Mhm." He nods, pulls a backpack into his lap to search for something to read.

Whitney says: "Hello Elyos. I'm Whitney." She smiles with a brief wave.

Christopher rubs his eyes. "Oh. Uhm, to anyone who doesn't know me, I'm Christopher, hi. "

Abdican says: "Elyos, Raylan, John… if we may request your assistance? The ostriches are challenging to move for just Whitney and myself."

Elyos says: "I shall make a list, Ms. Whitney, of both our wares and our zoology department's birds. —. Ah, Mr. Romanov, it is good to see you. How is business these days?"

Alexander says: "Well, I have been mostly traveling now and.. Took effort to build transmitter to my van. But trading is been going well."

Elyos starts to usher the birds out of the harbour.

Bridget says: "Ah, good day, Klojt people! My name is Jeanette. Um… I don't suppose any of you would take some of your town's coins? Sell me absolutely anything? Coventina was out when I was there and I couldn't get rid of the things." She sighs.

Alexander says: "I could take, depending what you have."

Bridget says: "And tell me, someone mentioned a party but didn't elaborate when I asked, and people keep showing up! Is there a party?"

Alexander says: "Yeah, we have party here soon.. 4870 I think."

Bridget says: "I have 47.5 in Klojt coins. I'm preparing for a trip around the world, and they would not exactly be useful somewhere far away."

Alexander says: "You wish to turn them into stuff then?"

Abdican says: "I do not know if they will breed, Elyos. They have a pair in Omeo City that has resided there some time without spawning offspring, we are told. But it is possible it takes time, or that they were not fed or cared for properly."

Bridget says: "Yeah. Anything. If someone is going to Klojt at some point in the near future, they can use them, but I wasn't planning to stick around long enough to wait for Coventina to come back from… chasing bandits, I think they said?" She frowns. "I suppose it must have been dire if she had to run off without leaving anyone able to do much trading."

Alexander says: "I think problem with Klojt is that… Nobody doesn't want to take responsibilities so it's up to few people to run it. And I will go at Klojt on some point."

Bridget goes into her ship's hold.

Bridget says: "Hey, there's apparently going to be a party here in a couple days. I, uh, hope nobody shows up that might recognize us. I think someone here might take these damned coins, though."

She returns to town.

Bridget flips a golden coin.

Alexander says: "So.. I could do the trade with you."

Bridget nods. "That's good." She smiles. "What are you willing to part with?"

Alexander says: "Well.. I have nickel, soda, apples, onions and grapes."

Bridget says: "Oh, I was hoping for some apples while I was here. I finished the parts for a pot still and just have to install it on my ship now." She smiles.

Alexander says: "I have 2493 grams of apples so that's good start then."

Bridget says: "And the grapes would be good too." She giggles and waves a general hand toward the orchards and vineyards. "I'm good with farming, but terrible with trees. And what's the difference between a tomato vine and a grape vine, anyway?"

Alexander says: "Alright.. that sounds good. Do we go by Klojt rates?"

Smiles says: "I bet there's a big difference. I mean I bet tomato vines gotta be nice and thick to hold the weight of the tomato. Did you move the birdies? I wanna see them." She smiles bemused. "Oh! Uh hi everyone I haven't met. My name is Smiles."

Bridget passes a pile of various coins to Alexander.

Bridget says: "I don't honestly care about the rates. Anything is better than them sitting useless in my pockets while I'm sailing around Fu or Pangea or somewhere." She giggles. "I've got a bunch of some others that I'm not even sure what they're for or where they're from."

Bridget points at a copper coin labeled _Copper House Press 1_ and an iron coin labeled _25 T &T Automotive Credits._

Alexander gives Bridget a pile of apples and grapes, plus some onions.

Bridget says: "Thanks! Oh, these are lovely ones. I'm sure they'll make some excellent brandy."

Christopher plays some music on an ocarina, goes into a building labeled _Memorial of Eternal Peace_ , then drags out the dead bodies of two old women.

Reynold's eyes snap open.

Alexander says: "Why are you moving bodies?"

Reynold says: "Get back here damn it!" He runs after him.

Reynold and Christopher run in and out of buildings.

Reynold says: "Grrrrrr!!!!! I'LL KILL YOU!!!!!"

Christopher says: "I was just looking for a screwdriver! I didn't mean to grab her, leave me ALONE!"

Alexander says: "What a heck is going on?"

Reynold says: "You're dead Chris do you hear me?! You're DEAD!!!! Uhg……" He holds the sides of his head and falls to his knees.

Christopher says: "I'm out of here."

Christopher drops a bunch of tools then walks down the road toward the forest.

Alexander says: "Oh my…" He frowns.

Reynold says: "COWARD!!!!" He runs after him.

Reynold leaves down the road toward the forest.

Alexander says: "Ehrm… What a heck."

James says: "Um, I think that there's about to be one less person alive in this world."

Alexander says: "I'm not sure that's good."

James says: "Yeah, me neither."

Raylan says: "What in the world is going on? Did he not just say it was accidental? Did he hurt someone or is Reynold going to kill him for accidentally touching someone?" His eyes wide. "I hardly think we need more murder in the world."

Alexander says: "I don't know…"

Smiles says: "Noooo!"

Smiles leaves down the road toward the forest.

Alexander says: "I go there too."

Alexander gets into his vehicle _Sea of Dreams_ and leaves down the road toward the forest.

Bridget says: "I… have no idea."

Bridget goes onto her ship and puts the fruit and onions onto the Boat of Burden.

Bridget says: "Managed to trade those coins in for some apples and grapes."

Bridget returns to town.

Valor says: "Uhh, is it a bad time? Well, if it isn't, my name is Valor. Nice to meet all of you."

Raylan says: "Hello again Valor." He smiles.

Valor says: "Oh, hey Raylan. Good to see people I already know in unfamiliar places. Makes me feel a little more comfortable." He slightly smiles.

Bridget looks around nervously. "Yeah, lots of people here."

Valor says: "Yeah, I haven't seen this many people since….I never have actually."

Bridget looks off at the water with her telescope. "There's a skimmer out there, too. Not moving. _Freedom's Wake._ I think I recognize that one. Wonder what they're doing. Guess they must've fallen asleep at the helm."

Valor says: "Sounds likely. Also I was wondering if anyone wanted to trade. I have wood and hematite. "

Nev says: "Ugh, I'm sorry everyone. And that skimmer has visited before."

Bridget says: "Yeah, I saw them visiting another town." She chews her lower lip.

Nev drags bodies around, moving one into a building labeled _Kamil's Greenhouse._

Isidore says: "Yawn… Oh, Oscar! Where are we?"

Oscar says: "Longinazy." He smiles.

Selene yawns softly and looks about, her eyes heavy with sleep. "Greetings, Oscar, Valor… and to all those I have not yet come to know, I am Selene Arystaria, of the Klojt University. It is a pleasure to meet you all."

Oscar says: "Selene, the pleasure is mine." He waves at her. "I'm Oscar, just so you know." He nods.

Selene says: "I am well aware." She chuckles a bit. "Do you not remember me back from San D'Oria?"

Bridget shifts uncomfortably. "You were in San D'Oria?"

Oscar grips the wheel. "I was. I d-don't… I don't remember much. I'm sorry—" He bites his lip.

Selene says: "Indeed." She tips her head towards Bridget, gaze shifting to her. "Jeanette, was it? And Oscar, there is no need for your apologies- however, it seems like there is use for mine. I was just attempting to give a reminder of where we knew one another from, that is all."

Bridget nods to her. "Yeah… Jeanette."

Selene says: "It is indeed my pleasure to meet you." She lightly bows her head. "You have my sincere apologies if I caused you any discomfort."

Bridget shakes her head. "It's not your fault. It's not like I've ever even been there. I just… heard things. I don't know. Maybe that's unfair."

Selene says: "Though I am quite curious as to what you may have heard, I will drop the subject, as it seems it is a rather… sensitive one." er lips curl into what is almost a smile* I presume that you live here in Longinazy, yes?"

Bridget shakes her head. "I'm a sailor, just visiting."

Reynold and the _Sea of Dreams_ arrive back in Longinazy.

Selene says: "Oh, forgive me, then. If I may be so bold, could I inquire as to where you are originally from?"

Alexander says: "Well, that was.. something"

Bridget waves a hand. "Somewhere in those mountains. I don't remember exactly. The names were all very confusing, and the place I spawned was incredibly boring and pretty well dead. I went off after a few days to try to find potatoes, because the place didn't even have food. That was almost ten years ago now, though. I've mostly been traveling since then, never stayed in one place for too long. The sea's my home now." She smiles.

Reynold says: "That was a waste of my time. I didn't even hurt him and he still refuses to come back."

Alexander says: "And Smiles will miss the party…"

Reynold says: "It was her choice to stay with him. Though I…. Talked her into it. Rather then against it. I figured he wouldn't risk letting her get hurt. Maybe they will go to LFE together. Whatever Smiles has planned will be better than him getting mauled by animals. Now if you'll excuse me I need to check on Kamil….."

Reynold goes into the Memorial of Eternal Peace.

Reynold says: "Where the hell is she?!" He comes outside flipping out. "There are two doors I can't get into but how the hell does HE have a key to those?! NEV!!!! Wake up before I decide to kill Chris! I just spared his life but now I can't find Kamil! I saw him put her in the home of eternal peace but she's not in there!"

Bridget points at Kamil's Greenhouse.

Selene watches all this with a neutral, calm expression, tilting her head softly to the side. "Oh my…"

Reynold says: "What is she doing outside of her burial chamber?! She was suppose to be in the backroom of HER greenhouse!!!"

Alexander says: "Ehrm… It was accident okay"

Reynold says: "LIKE HELL!!!! Where is she?!"

Bridget says: "I mean, she was moved into that greenhouse while you were away. Did you even look there?"

Reynold says: "What?….."

Bridget says: "Why don't you just look in there before you freak out about it?"

Reynold says: "I can't get in but….. I believe you Jeanette….. Thank you….." He finally calms down. The surge of adrenaline wears off. He now seems fatigued. "…….. I don't feel well….. I need a nap….." He goes into the apartment building.

Alexander says: "Well, this sure was weird."

Valor says: "I don't get to see too much conflict."

A small woman with curly hair comes out of the apartment building and looks around. "What's going on?"

Anna frowns. "I am so sorry, everybody."

Alexander says: "About what, Anna? It wasn't your fault."

Anna says: "That you all had to witness that." She frowns at Reynold. "I can't believe how mean you were for something that was clearly an accident. Chris has been nice and helpful for so long."

Alexander says: "Seems Chris is a bit suicidal… "

Whitney says: "Elyos, I'll be on the ship if you wish to trade for anything on that list."

Alexander says: "He wanted to hug bears or something and… Seems quietness here got him too much."

Reynold says: "He shouldn't have touched Kamil. Either on accident or otherwise."

Ruth rolls her eyes at all the yelling. "Unbelievable…" She mumbles between teeth, a dry smile slightly curling up her lips in an ugly smile, then shakes head and looks around. "Anyone said to have wood to sell? I have a fair amount of grapes, if you're interested. I have a pair of skilled hands to work in exchange, too."

As more people arrive, a number of other introductions and trades take place.

Anna says: "I'm going to go talk to Chris. He has just as much right to be here as Reynold."

Anna leaves town by the road to the forest.

Reynold says: "God damn it…."

Reynold leaves town by the road to the forest.

Reynold and Anna return to town.

Reynold addresses the town. Sounding a bit annoyed. "I'm…… Sorry for my outburst everyone….. There I said I. I'm sorry and I admit I'm a crazy asshole."

Selene presses a hand to her mouth, trying to muffle a light laugh.

Abdican says: "Does anyone have a sextant they might be interested in trading, or the materials to make one?"

Bridget says: "Sorry, I'm pretty attached to mine."

Elyos whispers to Bridget: "It's a pleasure to make your acquaintances, Ms. Jeanette." He offers a plastic smile, staring into her eyes. "You'll be travelling the world, and I shall gladly support you in this endeavour. Where will you sail? Might I persuade you to do some academic research on the side, perhaps some collection of foreign literature, abandoned envelopes and the like for our university library? It seems you have already traded with Mr. Romanov, but we shall gladly purchase your remaining coins."

Bridget hands the odd coins to Elyos.

Elyos shuffles up towards the ostrich couple, grimacing uncomfortably. "Why, they're so big. I suppose we ought to— Ah. Would someone lend a hand in loading them aboard the bus?"

Bridget whispers to Elyos: "You might as well have these if you like. I don't know what they're for. Put them on a display of old currency if you want. I visited the University while I was in Klojt a few days ago."

Oscar's eyes widen. "Big…"

Bridget whispers: "I've been keeping a detailed journal of my travels, although I haven't gone beyond Cantr and Treefeather yet. I left a copy with a friend in the event that I wind up not coming back. Hmm, no, that's not quite true, I made a brief visit to Rus as well."

Elyos whispers: "It saddens me to have missed your visit; I imagine your experience was hollow, a mere shadow in the flicker of its future. After all, the university library's shelves stand mostly empty, but come 5000th they shall be filled with worldly literature. The museum, too, is only an architectural skeleton whose vital organs have been brutally misplaced— Why, if you're interested, we've brought the collection along and you're welcome to a look." He admires the coins with a scholar's interest, but smiles pitifully. "Modern science has yet to figure out a way to insert coins into displays; physics, they call it. It's a strange world."

Elyos starts to move the second ostrich, apparently uncertain whether eye contact is a terrible or merely a bad idea.

Bridget whispers: "I noticed, the visit to Klojt was disappointing all in all." She shuffles through some envelopes enthusiastically. "I've run across a fascinating collection of scraps here, trash envelopes within trash envelopes, maps of strange places. Probably nothing you haven't seen already — oh! Was that 'historian' friend of yours the one that broke the lock on my harbor to get at the library in Dorian?"

Elyos whispers: "The historian friend puzzled me, but apparently it was a lunatic let loose in the Seatown region. He has no affiliation with the university nor the resources to get to Dorian." He narrows his eyes, intrigued. "Dorian, now, is that where you're from? We'd found it empty when we visited. When was the lock broken? —; As for these envelopes, it is the trash that so often offers up its treasures. We'd gladly accept them as a contribution to our library. Otherwise please allow me a look at your full collection, if you would allow me to copy what is lacking in our own?"

Anna blinks at the ostrich. "That's a bird?"

Bridget chuckles and whispers: "Well, it's not a big deal either way, I never spent much time in that dusty old place. I just felt a little silly having spent the time to copy the keys." She takes out her journal and flips through it, running a finger down a page. "At some point between 4822 and 4830, I think." She closes it again and puts it away. "I'm not originally from Dorian, but I wound up there after leaving the desolate mountains I spawned in."

Bridget hands envelopes to Elyos labeled _Trash_ and _Maps_.

Bridget whispers: "Here, you can keep the 'trash' one. It's fascinating but I've read through it all already and I don't have much use for it now. I'd like the maps one back though."

Elyos says: "Yes, my dear, they're birds indeed— See here, its feathered wings, it's beak and… other features. Why, it's got the proud attitude commonly associated with avian creatures." He starts to usher it unceremoniously into the bus, reluctantly. "Now, off into the bus you go, but do not ruin my lacquered chests." He titters uneasily.

Elyos passes back the maps envelope.

Elyos whispers: "Thank you kindly. I take it your journal is private until your death?" He purses his lips in disappointment, as if to excite some response. "Mm— Yes, yes, you might have noticed my fondness of the biography & journal: the university library has, what was it, well over a hundred? Did you see them? People fascinate me."

Elyos gives Bridget a ruby.

Elyos says: "…it is but a trifle, a bauble for your pleasure." He smiles as the gemstone departs from his awkward fingers. "Would someone please help me with these overweight creatures? If I didn't know better, why, I'd say they were protesting!"

Bridget and Valor help Elyos move the ostrich.

Valor says: "There you go." He slight smiles.

Bridget's her eyes flicker covetously toward the gemstones, and she whispers to Elyos: "Oh, goodness, I'd always thought I'd look good in rubies." She giggles. "And, ah, yes, I'm afraid my journal has some things of a sensitive nature." She glances around shiftily in hopes of making sure no one might be overhearing her. "And if I accidentally slipped anything potentially incriminating in that 'trash' envelope, I assure you it most certainly had nothing to do with me."

Elyos steps aside, revealing another frustrated bird and smiles apologetically at the man. "…would you be so kind? If it isn't too much trouble."

Oscar says: "They're really big and heavy…"

They move the ostrich again.

Valor smiles. "No problem, _a lot_ easier with help."

Elyos smiles dryly, chest shaking with contained joy, and whispers: "Oh, but what's a journal without an appropriate amount of inappropriate content? Surely it'd be dreadfully dull, a life lived without the occasional law broken? Why, you'll be worlds away— but, won't you allow me at least a glance? You have my word that I shall not judge; for that— that would be truly inappropriate."

Elyos pulls a gilded casket out of the bus. He pushes up, there, the lacquered lid; reveals a large collection of art. "Come, feel free to feast your eyes upon the museum collection. While we're here we'll be looking for artists in need of financial support. That is, materials: be it silver, gold, or gemstones— or cloth for the young designer— or whatever please the artist's eye."

Elyos points at the gilded casket. Mahogany lacquered an unforgiving black, its original red shines through in feeble attempts to resurface. The golden filigree inlay is much capable of portraying: domestics! The hunter… hunted by his wife, wielding a saucepan; the neighbours at their gossip; someone in an attic cannot sleep.

Valor goes over to take a short glance.

Valor points at a carved wooden mask in the casket. Dusty relic reminiscent of death, a faint smell of olive oil permeates its aura. Hollow eyes stare into the soul, grasping at life's essence. No other facial features are portrayed.

Valor says: "That carved mask is rather cool looking. All the stuff in this are rather amazing." He slightly smiles. "Good job to all the artist's and designer's who made these."

Bridget opens up her journal again, spending several minutes reading through it again, sighing softly.

Elyos says: "The three masks; highly personal works, but have a look at my written explanation. It was a lands strangely distorted, a temporal anomaly that unwelcomes strangers." He smiles mysteriously, handing the paper over. "Why, even the water seemed to resist our presence. One day, a galleon rose from the depths of sea, to disappear mere moments later— Swallowed whole by what creatures I do not know."

Valor says: "Wow, so these stories and adventures were inspirations for the masks? Is it possible to copy this note or exclusive? Is it exclusive?"

Bridget shifts uneasily and whispers: "I feel rather guilty about some of this in hindsight, of the things I was involved in. I— well. I'll give you a copy. But, don't breathe a word of this, please."

Bridget gives Elyos a note titled _Bridget's Journal 4868._

Bridget glances uneasily toward the harbor, anxious and as if ready to bolt at any moment. She keeps a bright smile on her face, but it's clearly forced.

Elyos says: "Oh, the copy's yours to keep, my good man." He seems utterly delighted, floating on metaphorical clouds as a licked finger races through the pages of a particular exciting work of literature. "My, my— It's a strange world we live in, yet it offers delights unending." He titters a hearty sound, shaking with meek laughter as two beady eyes lift themselves off the paper, like a rat in the headlights. "Mere bijous won't do: let us celebrate this joyful occasion. Are you fond of cheesecake, Ms. Jeanette?"

Bridget relaxes a bit and looks over to him. "I can't say I've ever had it. I would have thought that cheese and cake would be things that didn't go good together."

Elyos brings out a silver platter.

Elyos says: "It's filled with delectable strawberries." He smiles pleasantly upon Selene entering the scene, making suggestive looks at the cheesecake. "Please, everyone, help yourselves."

Bridget whispers to Elyos: "It's kind of funny in hindsight what I thought important at the time and what I neglected to mention entirely." She chuckles.

Elyos points at the silver platter. Birds of paradise & windswept trees engraved; this oval salver is carried by twin handles.

Bridget says: "Oh, that's a lovely design. Huh, I've never seen birds like those before." She stops being distracted by the design to take a small piece of cheese cake and nibble on it messily, licking her fingers.

Elyos whispers: "Oh, life is too large to contain within a single journal." He pouts pleasantly, teasing her with his beady eyes. "What neglect ought not have been? Oh, I simply must ask after that particular merchandise." He locks eyes with her excitedly. "I daren't mention it by word, but for drinking? Yes? It'd make a wonderful addition to our museum."

Valor eats some of the cheesecake. "Oh! It's rather creamy and it taste more sweet than cheesy. This is good. Who made this?"

Bridget hands Elyos notes labeled _Addendum to Bridget's Journal_ and _Whatever Commemorative Shit._

Raylan's eyes widen and he moves to whichever end of the bus is furthest from the large birds, looking a bit pale.

Bridget glances conspiratorily toward Elyos, then holds up a finger and runs toward the harbor with a grin.

Bridget goes to the Boat of Burden and drops the ruby, and looks around before returning to town.

Bridget comes back out again with a pout.

Bridget whispers: "I thought I might have had something interesting there, but no dice." She pauses. "Well, there were dice, but they were boring ones." She giggles.

Elyos says: "The cheesecake was baked by our Raylan Givens, a remarkable mix of ingredients I'd say. Strawberries are a blessed gift." He presses a hand to his heart, sighing. "Oh, thank you ever so kindly Ms. Jeanette. Mm, well, I ought to return the favour appropriately— It'll take me some time to think of a worthwhile gift."

Elyos gives Bridget a decorative cotton napkin and a gold ring.

Elyos whispers: "Merely a taste of things to come, my dear. May you wear the university ring with pride— It is a symbol of connection. Mm." He creeps there, a subdued smile upon his lips. "In my position it's never an option to pass judgement, for we cannot risk the observer's paradox; politics we remain neutral in, culture we delight in. Yes, who are we to say what is wrong and what is right? —;" He stares patiently at his slippered feet, submerged in sheaths of grass. "Ours is merely the task to offer a window into the world."

Bridget whispers: "It's hard to say sometimes." She stares off toward the water. "Things happen. Whether they're good things or bad things in the long run I can't say. When I set out from my spawn town, I wanted to see the world. I never expected half the things that happened since then, or that a group of ambitious youngsters might turn the world upside down right before my eyes. But it would be pretty ignorant to think that the world consists of three islands and a bit of a fourth. I still want to see the world. And I still dream of what I might see beyond the horizon." She grins dreamily.

Selene chuckles lightly, giving Elyos a small nod.

Another person comes out of the harbor.

Nev says: "Hey Nizhoni."

Nizhoni waves. "Hi, Nev. The party's started, I see."

Nev says: "Yeah, officially in a couple days but many guests have come."

Bridget holds up a finger. "Some of us accidentally." She giggles. "I wonder if my sleepy boyfriend will wake up and wander out before the party."


	56. Wayward: Party

**Day 4869**

Alexander says: "So… Do we have this party or do we still do something for Chris?"

Nev says: "Well if he's been invited back multiple times we can't wait for him. We'll have our party tomorrow. Valor, is there anything in particular you'd like for the wood?"

The _Freedom's Wake_ begins to dock to the harbor.

Valor says: "Well, I was looking to trade some wood for petrol also."

Bridget says: "I have petrol I'd like to get rid of. I don't really need more wood, though, but I guess I could trade it somewhere for something." She frowns. "Right, hey, Nev? You were the one I was supposed to talk to about trading? You want my wood and petrol and stuff?"

Nev says: "I don't have petrol, but if you trade for hers I can trade the wood "

Bridget says: "Nev, do you have silver?"

Valor says: "How much wood do you need Jeanette?"

Bridget says: "Precisely zero." She giggles. "But I can trade you my petrol and trade the wood to Nev. Or just trade Nev my petrol and wood… whatever."

Valor says: "The second option seems a little easier. I also have hematite if you want that."

Bridget says: "Just need to find out how much of what he can — hell no. I have hematite I'd like to get rid of, too." She laughs softly. "Can't smelt iron on a ship. Be right back, let me see how much of what I have."

Valor says: "How much wood do you need Nev?"

Bridget goes back to the Boat of Burden and takes stock.

Bridget says: "I have 15 kilos of petrol and 48 kilos of wood. Ah, and 16 kilos of hematite, too. A kilo or so of iron ore I wouldn't mind getting rid of, too. I'm trying to lighten my load of things that won't be useful aboardship on a long voyage and pick up some light valuables. I'd like to keep a bit of the wood in case I need to craft something, so maybe offload 45 kilos of wood?"

Elyos looks up from a bag filled with dozens of ruby dice and whispers: "Oh— the university would gladly purchase the entirety of your wood. After all… you've seen how poorly furnished the university!" He titters shamefully, rummaging through a bag and appearing generally distracted. "I'm planning to make a few travel suggestions before your departure. Ah, what manner of payment?"

Elyos gives Bridget a fancy candle.

Elyos holds up a green spherical candle, a little note attached reads: "You're cordially invited to the Klojt University celebrations on day 5000."

Alexander says: "Oh my.. definitely will try be there"

Bridget whispers: "I'm mainly looking for gold, silver, diamonds - light valuables that won't weigh my ship down. Cotton or salt would be good too."

Elyos hands out some candles throughout town. "To whomever interested, we've brought a limited supply of candle invitations." He looks up to the ship. "Ms. Whitney, I've given one for the both of you to Mr. Charles."

Bridget snickers and whispers: "Probably the cotton or salt would be the more useful ones. I can do some tailoring along the way."

Elyos whispers: "Oh, if only we'd anticipated your material needs." He smiles apologetically, shaking his head. "None of cotton, nor of salt. However, payment in iron or steel is an option."

Bridget says: "Nev, do you have cotton or salt?"

Bridget giggles and whispers: "I didn't figure you'd be carrying around a merchant's manifest, but it was worth asking, anyway. That'd be fine. I'm planning to head to Doryiskom and past the north coast of the island on the way out. I'm sure I can probably find something there."

Elyos whispers: "The peninsula city of Akypor is wonderful for trade. We've found its leader to be most generous— Err ahh— Yes. We're dedicated to setting up an islandwide bus line, and they've most generously donated their bus." He smiles adventurously. "Who knows, we may meet again when we go to pick it up. How much metal for all the wood?"

Bridget whispers: "Hmm, looks like it would be 75 days at tooled rates. Being next to a forest it would be silly to expect more."

Bridget goes to the Boat of Burden and hauls out a pile of wood, hematite, iron ore, and petrol.

Bridget says: "I probably should have remembered that I have a wheelbarrow." She giggles.

Bridget whispers to Elyos: "Here's the wood out here."

Elyos pulls the wood into the bus and drags out some iron and steel.

Elyos whispers: "Thank you kindly. Will this suffice?"

Elyos says: "We've brought some rubies for the local artists. Please speak up if you consider yourself among them—" He looks around with bold, searching eyes; straightens himself regally. "It is our responsibility at the university to fund the arts, such as the kind this young man is engaged in."

Bridget drags the iron and steel back into the Boat of Burden.

Bridget says: "That's good, thank you." She smiles brightly at Elyos.

Valor holds up some coffee cherries. "Does anyone know what these are used for?"

Bridget says: "I wish I could expand my ship cabins to give them a bit more space. I always wanted to put in a bed, curtains, and such. But then it would be hard to squeeze in if you could fit two people at all." She frowns.

Elyos says: "Might I suggest investing in a longboat for storage, freeing up the cargo hold for a living space? It ought be sufficient even with machinery. Mm. They're used to brew a delectable drink, Mr. Valor."

Valor says: "Oh, what kind of drink?"

Elyos brings out a goblet from the bus.

Bridget says: "Oh, I've already got a longboat." She giggles. "It was kind of funny when I first got one and was like 'Hey, if I shove everything on this boat, I won't be tripping over it on deck constantly!' And the shipping crate was the best investment I ever made. Moving around piles of tools and miscellaneous stuff was really annoying without it."

Elyos gestures to the goblet, filled to the brim with a black drink. "Please, try some for yourselves, everyone: coffee is an experience that simply must be shared. Oh, yes, yes, shipping crates—" He beckons her towards the bus, unlocking the door. "Won't you have a look? We employ three of the buggers." He titters, climbing aboard.

Bridget looks dubiously at the beverage and takes a small sip, and her eyes widen. "Where did you _get_ this?" She climbs onto the bus. "Wow, look at that stuff." She looks around curiously, staring at everything.

Elyos goes through the bus. Click follows after click as each chest is opened; he settles down onto a comfortable seat, smiling. "Coffee— why, I recall we bought our first batch from an alleged pirate. The late Ms. Jordan, so recently passed away of heart disease." He sighs, averting his melancholy eyes theatrically. "Please, please, have a look wherever you please."

Valor takes a sip of the coffee and coughs a little. "Well…it is a little bitter."

Bridget says: "You've got a veritable mobile museum here." She looks through the various fans and napkins, although her attention lingers longer upon the jewelry and clothing. "I hope to get a lovely collection of gems during my travels."

Elyos gives Bridget a couple of maps.

Raylan says: "It's quite good with a bit of milk and sugar, also."

Bridget unrolls the large map Elyos gave her, peering over it for several minutes intently. "They really could have put the legend in a better spot…"

Selene lightly muffles a yawn with her sleeve, her eyes fluttering open and looking about with a tired, nonchalant expression.

The _Freedom's Wake_ docks at the harbor.

Nev says: "So I do have some silver. As for the wood I do not need any but I can trade for some depending on what you want in return."

Bridget says: "Nev, I already traded most of my wood to Elyos, so I'll just be selling petrol now. I have 15 kilos of petrol."

Nev says: "Oh, well that's fine too. What is your rate on it?"

Reynold groans as he slowly opens his eyes.

Selene nods to the waking man, her lips curling into something almost like a smile. "Hello."

Bridget says: "How about 500? So, 30 days for it all."

Nev says: "Well I don't have that much silver so what else are you after?"

Bridget says: "Copper?"

Nev says: "Probably don't have enough of that either, but we have some. So if we go off of Klojt rates I can do ten days of silver and ten of copper." He brings out some for her.

Bridget says: "Rubber then?"

Nev says: "Let me check the rubber." He brings out some rubber. "And there's that"

Bridget says: "Thanks! That'll do nicely."

More people are arriving and introducing themselves.

Isidore says: "Wow! So this is Longinazy! It's _busy_ here!"

Oscar says: "It is."

Forest and Azurine come out from the harbor.

Forest's eyes widen as he sees the horde of people.

Azurine says: "Haii, I'm Azurine and we came from Zuzi to the party! Whoa, so many people!"

Forest says: "Hello everyone. My name is Forest Evergreen. From Zuzi."

Bridget's anxiety is quietly ramping up as more people arrive. If they were from Zuzi, she might have introduced herself to them as 'Izzy'. She hoped no one addressed her by name.

Valor says: "If anyone else wants to trade for wood or hematite, I'm available."

Nev says: "Valor, I can still trade you for wood. What were you wanting in return?"

Valor says: "I would like petrol."

Nev says: "Okay well I happen to have some of that now."

Valor says: "How much wood would you like?"

Nev says: "How much did you have?"

Nev says: "Uhm give me a second to see how much petrol I already have. You said you have 16 kilos? I can trade for it al"

Bridget says: "The petrol is on the ground, Nev."

Nev says: "I know, thank you. I was just seeing what I already had so I have a number for a total"

Valor says: "Is it also possible to trade the wood for another resource or are you only willing to trade it for petrol?"

Bridget tunes out the trading.

Forest says: "Hey, Charly and Som."

Bridget goes quiet, hoping to get lost in the crowd.

Nev says: "I need someone from Longinazy who can be unbiased and judge our performance competition. Not me. Or a few people would be good too, they can consult each other."

Forest says: "Performance competition?"

Azurine says: "Competition?" She grins at him.

Nev says: "Yes we figured it would be fun to allow people the chance to perform or share art."

Forest returns the grin.

Nev says: "This party is mostly just going to be light entertainment. Bonfires on the beach, swimming, a little drinking and eating pie. Reynold is going to have a sparring competition too, if there are enough who want to participate."

Isidore says: "Nev, have you guys thrown parties before, or is this the first one?"

Azurine says: "And dice games?" she suggests.

Nev says: "This is the first. And yes, dice games."

Azurine grins at Forest. "Dice games!"

Forest laughs. "Yeah this sounds like our kind of party."

Azurine chuckles. "I bet we're gonna win all games."

Forest says: "How do we sign up for the competition?"

Nev says: "I guess I should maybe make a note."

Amidst talk of trade and horses, Bridget returns to her ship and drops the goods on the Boat of Burden, and speaks toward Jenkins.

Bridget sighs. "This was a terrible idea. I didn't realize they were having a party here right after we arrived, and people are coming who I recognize and I can't remember what name I introduced myself as. Well… there's a lot of people here, so hopefully nobody will ask. I got the trading done I'd meant to, so I'll just quietly mill about, I guess…"

She returns to town.

Nev says: "Unfortunately, because Christopher has left, the kissing booth will not be happening."

Forest says: "Serene, you said you were from Klojt University. Do you know a man named Elyos? Pardon, I meant Selene."

Nev points at Elyos Vycarius. "That is Elyos"

Selene says: "Indeed, I am well acquainted with Mr. Vycarius. He ought to be around here somewhere, if you wish to speak with him." She squinting against the bright sunlight, she shades her eyes with her hand, looking about. As Nev points him out, she startles a bit, before nodding. "Indeed, that is him."

Reynold points at a note titled _The ultimate warrior challenge sign up sheet._

Forest says: "Oh! He is here? I'll tell Charly."

Selene says: "Will you be partaking in any of the contests?"

Valor grins. "I'm trying out for this. I might not be the strongest or the best fighter, but it sounds fun. Are you going to participate in it also Selene?"

Selene says: "Ah, so a battle of strength and dexterity?" She chuckles lightly and gives a soft shake of her head. "Myself? Oh, goodness, no. I much prefer engagements of the mental sort- I fear that if I ever attempted to partake in such a physical sport, I would as soon faint as be defeated by my opponent. However, you yourself look far more capable than I. Thus, I wish you the best of luck in your endeavor."

Forest says: "A fighting competition, too?"

Valor says: "Well…I never really saw myself as a very capable fighter. I'm hoping to get a little stronger or learn something from this."

Forest says: "I'll give it my best."

Selene says: "Well, there is no doubt that there are benefits to be gained not just from this event, but from any one could select to participate in. This is, after all, a unique opportunity to gain experience in certain fields, is it not?"

People are cooing over the cheesecake.

As more and more people come in, another woman seems comfortable keeping a low profile, but now and then listens to some conversations and waves when someone arrives, curious enough to get closer to read notes. "…this sparring thing, is it open? If so, I'm in." She looks at Reynold with a subtle smirk.

Nev says: "You may join, Ruth. Everyone can. We'll of course providing healing goods for any bruises when it's over."

Bridget would dearly like to join the fighting competition, but it would require picking a name to put down on paper.

Ruth says: "Nice to meet you too." As she notices her white hair she can't help but glancing quickly at Selene. "Hope the contest will be fun. I imagined you'd be more on the arts side, but first impressions are usually wrong, I guess." She points at her guitar. "Glad you're in, anyways."

Selene catches Ruth's look and turns to the woman, lips curved in what is almost a smile. "Ah, forgive me… but was that addressed to me, perchance?"

Azurine says: "We're musicians too, Forest and I! We like to play lots of music!"

Raylan looks a bit wary of the ostriches as they seem agitated.

Forest says: "I signed up for the fighting challenge and I think we're going to being a duet in the performance competition. And I'll take part in whatever dice games are being played."

Forest holds up a pyramid shaped copper die with numbers etched at each apex.

Forest says: "I even brought my own dice."

Nev says: "I think the dice games will be more for fun really. I have a couple of them too. The one mentioned was to see who can roll the longest streak, that one we'll get a prize to the winner for."

Selene, as the conversation continues, realizes her error and turns from Ruth, looking to Forest and tilting her head a bit to the side.

Ruth waves dismissively with a hand, with a small grin. "Just wondering if you were related in any way…" She points at her own hair, looking the white strands of Selene with what it seems pure curiosity, more than any prejudice. "We're more dark haired here, had never seen these features and I wondered if they were natural from any part of the island."

Azurine says: "Forest has really light hair too!" She grins.

Selene lightly chuckles. "I am afraid that I personally would not know. Where I spawned, there were a great many individuals about, with a wide variety of hair colours. I too have not seen any others like myself as of yet, though I am partially compelled to seek out any who fit into that category. Azurine is correct… Forest here is the closest I have come to finding one who resembles myself."

Ruth says: "Sounds like I'll definitively have to include visiting these forests in my to do list. Didn't realize how few I know about the world until this party." She chuckles.

Azurine says: "And me!" She chuckles.

Forest says: "Azurine is the only other person I met with my hair color until now."

Selene Arystaria says: "Indeed. I apologize, Azurine." She turns to the other woman, studying her for a long moment- though, at a closer glance, her gaze doesn't appear to be completely focused, her eyes distant. "…may I inquire as to where you are originally from? And you as well, Forest. I am quite intruiged, seeing as we all bear a remarkable likeness to one another."

Azurine says: "We're from Zuzi! And yeah we all look alike but your eyes are lighter and Forest's has a grey tint on them."

Selene says: "Indeed. However… it is still rather uncanny, don't you think?" She almost seems to grin a bit. "Please, do enlighten me… do you suffer from an aversion to the sun, as I so unfortunately do?"

Azurine says: "Well, not really but I don't seem to tan and Forest doesn't grow a beard, and I dont get frostbite from snow, is that what happens to you?"

Forest says: "I don't but I personally feel that rain is a good omen. And I feel very comfortable under a forest canopy."

Selene says: "I do not suffer from the cold, as others seem to." She tilts her head a bit to the side before gesturing upwards towards the sunny, bright sky. "I do, however, quite easily burn due to the harsh light from above. It is not just my flesh, however, but the eyes as well…" Reaching up, she gently taps a finger next to her left eye. "I cannot look directly at it."

Azurine says: "Hmmm… maybe you're more sensitive? Do you have a fuzzy mind too?"

Forest says: "I guess you could say I probably prefer overcast, foggy or dim settings. But I don't shy from the sun."

Azurine says: "Is it hard to concentrate for you?"

Selene shakes her head. "On the contary, I excel at focus. Given my… limited range of sight, it is quite easy for me to direct my immediate attention to my writings." She glances to Forest. "Dimly-lit days are a blessing, but I can manage brief periods in the rays of the sun. It is just… uncomfortable, that is all."

Azurine holds his hand and smiles. "I have to touch hair to focus or drink coffee, because otherwise it's hard not to move to many things at once!"

Forest squeezes her hand. "You've improved a lot since I met you, though."

Forest says: "I have a question about the warrior challenge. Will we be holding shields during the bout?"

Nev says: "Reynold is determining the rules of that, but as long as everyone either is or is not so it's even it shouldn't matter.. fists can do no more than leave a bruise."

Selene says: "Pardon me if this is incorrect, but is the coffee drink not supposed to make one unable to concentrate?"

Ruth took a step back as the conversation goes on, but still now and then glances curiously.

Azurine grins. "I thought your hait a lot now!" She looks to Selene. "Biin said the same and they were scared because I'm almost always full of energy but when I tried it made my head clearer and less… you know many thoughts at once!"

Selene says: "Most fascinating." She smiles a bit before looking to Ruth. "So, you say you have not encountered many like us, yes?"

Raylan seems interested as Selene speaks, jotting down a quick note.

Selene says: "Good morning, Mr. Givens."

Raylan says: "Hello." He smiles softly. "how are you, Ms. Arystaria?"

Selene says: "As well as to be expected, given the… rather harsh state of the weather." She chuckles a bit. "And yourself?"

Raylan says: "It is a bit warm.. I'm doing quite well, it's nice to hear so many people talking about different things. I'm actually quite interested in physical mysteries myself, I've seen many colorless or pale colored people but I didn't know it might affect cold and light sensitivity, that's fascinating…"

Selene says: "So you have seen those of my type, then? Pray, do tell." She chuckles softly, musing to herself. "Not, to say, that I have any particular type, nor that any such group would have me as the standard. By 'type', I simply mean those who are pale of flesh and light of eyes, perhaps with my afflictions in addition to their unique physical traits."

Raylan says: "I know of Pepper, who owns a fashion business in Dragonloft. She's pale with white hair, I don't remember her eyes, perhaps a pale purple, I failed to write it down.. she wears black lip paint, which looks interesting. Also Tessa, her eyes are pink, but the hair and skin is the same."

Selene says: "Most intriguing. And they do not have an averse reaction to certain elements as I do?"

Raylan says: "They didn't mention, and I never thought to ask. Though I do believe Pepper may have enjoyed cold weather, I'm not positive though…"

Selene says: "Fascinating." She grins ever so slightly. "That happens to remind me of the way I spawned…"

Raylan says: "I spawned in cold weather as well, it was not so pleasant though, picking carrots from the ground.. but luckily Elyos happened along."

Selene says: "And where might your spawntown be, Mr. Givens?"

Raylan says: "Doryiskom." He nods.

Alexander says: "Doryiskom? Oh, it used to be way more than town of sleepers."

Selene looks up as Elyos stirs. "Hello, Mr. Vycarius."

Elyos says: "Ms. Arystaria." He steps away into the back. "It seems Mr. Charles has already continued his journey. Let's see about these birds, we ought to buy some feed. They're starving." He straightens himself, smiling. "Yes. Welcome to those latest arrivals to the party. My name is Elyos Vycarius of Klojt University. We've wanted to visit Zuzi for a while."

 

* * *

**Day 4870**

Charly and Som come out of the harbor. Bridget subtly tenses up. She couldn't count on her mask to actually conceal her identity.

Som says: "It's at least as big as Zuzi, maybe larger." He sounds impressed, stepping out behind Charly.

Charly says: "Lot bigger than last time I was here I think."

Alexander says: "Charly! Nice to meet you again. Thank you for my first diamonds. How you been? My my… lots of people. Almost like Klojt now."

Forest says: "Or like Zuzi."

Alexander says: "Never been there."

Forest says: "It's a bit far from here. On Cantr island on the northeast coast. Maybe half a year of sailing."

Alexander says: "Alright. Interesting."

Reynold holds up a diamond encrusted steel sabre. A shining blade with a map of the Longinazy region and the Nazy Bay engraved on it. The whole Longinazy shoreline fits along the sabre perfectly.

Reynold says: "The sparring tournament prize is ready."

Bridget wants it really, really badly.

Raylan says: "That's a beautiful piece, Reynold.. *he smiles*"

Forest says: "Indeed it is. I hope to win it." He goes through a few stretching exercises, flexing and relaxing and rolling his shoulders and neck muscles.

Valor says: "Well, I never participated in competition before, so I'm kind of nervous. What time does the party start?"

A light-skinned woman looks out the window, notices the bus and gulps. "Oh gods…"

Raylan says: "I'm not competitive myself, but I'm sure it will be interesting to watch.. as long as no one gets too rough. I recall a disturbing sparring session in which a man broke someone's nose. Hardly necessary for a game, but he was of a rather violent disposition.." He shakes his head a bit.

Oscar says: "Ouch." He winces.

Ruth says: "Would be good to know the sparring rules. I doubt a bare fist can cause much harm, though. I'm in even if shields are not allowed."

Leonardo says: "Can I join the competition?"

Valor says: "Yeah you can Leonardo. Put your name on here." He points at the note _The ultimate warrior challenge sign up sheet._

James says: "May I join the competition?"

Valor says: "Hello, sorry I don't know your name. Reynold said sign-up for the competition on this."

James says: "Yes?"

Valor points at the note again.

James says: "Ok, and I am James." He scribbles on the note. "Hopefully I put my name in the right place"

Valor says: "Yeah you did. Nice to meet you James. My name is Valor if you didn't know."

James says: "Nice to meet you, Valor. Hopefully you're brave. So when's the fighting start?"

Forest says: "I was wondering too."

Valor says: "I was also. Maybe there is a slight delay of the party."

Nev says: "Well the fighting can start when Reynold is awake. The performance can start when I have a couple people to help me judge. Anna, your bag can be for that. I need to get the wood and drinks. "

Selene whispers something to Nev.

Nev says: "Selene." He smiles warmly. "That would be wonderful. So if one or two more want to help judge that would be great."

Nev goes in and brings out some wood.

Nev frowns as he sees the firepits full. "Well it seems even those will have to wait a few hours."

He brings out several glass bottles and some apple pie.

Nev says: "And here is an assortment of drinks made with our towns fruit, picked in it's prime. I can top these bottles off, so there should be enough for everyone."

Selene gestures to one of the bottles on the ground. "May I…?"

Nev says: "Yes of course."

Selene delicately raises the bottle to her lips, sampling some wine and immediately choking on the sudden, intense flavor. "Oh my… that's quite strong, isn't it…?"

Nev's lips curl up. "It's not as strong as the other drinks, so if that's strong avoid the brandy."

Selene says: "I have never tasted anything quite like this before."

Nev says: "In a good way?"

Selene says: "I suppose… it's a bit difficult to tell." She takes another sip of the drink, and gags a bit on it, though less than the first time.

Nev says: "Well some like it, and some don't care for it. If you've not drank before don't overdo it."

Selene says: "I will most certainly keep that in mind."

 

* * *

**Day 4871**

Nev says: "Make sure to share the drinks too." He chuckles. He kneels next to the pit on the beach and works to ignite a small fire. "It's warmer now, but this always brings a good atmosphere."

Raylan says: "Good morning.." He smiles. "For those who I haven't met, I am Raylan Givens, of the Klojt University." He glances at the ostriches briefly, remaining on the other end of the bus.

Anna sits beside one of the fires. "Welcome one and all! I'm Anna."

Nev says: "Okay does anyone else want to help judge? And what happened to that sign up?"

The _Wave Breaker_ begins to dock.

Forest says: "I was wondering about that too. We didn't get to sign up."

Som looks over his shoulder. "The sparring competition? You're signed up, Forest. Azurine, too."

Forest says: "No, the other one. The performance contest. We were going to sing a duet."

Som says: "I don't know about that one, but this party'll need music either way. It's a bit quiet so far."

Valor says: "Maybe a little more time is needed before the party can begin."

Som says: "I think that's the reason for the quiet." He notes, straightening back up with a stretch. "Everyone is waiting for a beginning."

Alexander says: "Yeah, it's a bit but it will get better."

Selene says: "Indeed, I most certainly agree with Som in regards to this matter." She chuckles. "It is the same as it has always been, regardless of circumstance- no one wishes for himself to go first."

Forest says: "Nev lit the bonfire so I think it's safe to say it has begun."

Selene says: "Perhaps physically, yes, but the partying spirit has yet to arrive."

Forest walks over to the bonfire, enjoying the glow. He then sits cross-legged in the sand and takes out his mandolin. He sways slightly as he plays, looking down and allowing his hair to flow loosely in the wind. The tune is lively and has a few complex chords. He looks up to watch the flames flicking into the air, the smoke rising up and out into the bay, the crackling sound of the fire. His music trying to mimic the fiery scene.

Som scoops up the bottle, holding it loosely by the neck, and glances to the side. "Well, I'll need a dance partner until Charly wakes up. Takers?"

Selene chuckles a bit. "I would accept, be it not for my lack of experience regarding that particular ability."

James says: "So, has anything started yet?"

Som lifts his shoulder up in an easy shrug, humming a few short notes. "It's all about confidence. Truthfully, I've never danced a day in my life before."

Selene lets out a light laugh, extending her hand to him. "Shall we, then?"

Som grins, taking the hand offered, and dips his head in a nod. "Yes, ma'am. At least until Charly wakes - then I'm hers." He steps closer, his other hand settling - if allowed - high on the woman's hip.

Selene says: "But of course." She makes no move to adjust his hand, lips curling into what is nearly a smile. "I assume you wish to lead, my good sir?"

Som says: "May as well." He holds still for a moment longer, humming a few notes again, and then springs into motion the moment the mandolin hits them, pulling that small, creepy girl closer to the fire, turning around it in circles with her, sort of hop-skipping to the tune with a stupid grin on his face. It may even be dancing.

Selene lets out an airy chuckle as she attempts to move in time with both him and the music, finding herself to be lighter on her feet than she originally anticipated. Returning his grin, she quickly spins on her toes, clearly enjoying herself.

Som throws a look back over his shoulder as he turns, making a dizzying circuit of the bonfire. "Join in, James! I'll pass her to you in a moment!" For the moment, though, he seems perfectly content to dance to that lively music, humming refrains under his breath.

As they spin and twirl near to the fire, Selene too begins humming along to the music, the tune one that could easily get stuck in one's head for hours on end- not due to being catchy, but due to it's sprightly, energetic beauty.

Forest stands, smiling at the dance partners. He keeps playing, humming as week then opens his mouth to sing melodically.

Forest sings: "The flickering flame that once burned so bright, Now only be distinguished in the darkest of night, Breathing in the black and crying on its knees, It aches for the caress of the gentlest breeze. But the night is still and the River still runs, And all she can see is the setting of suns. Around the world, they crash into the waves, Embracing at last their watery graves. But for this one fire, there is no such place. And so she dreams of a lesser disgrace: The touch of the wind and a whispered word, To ease the death of the flame that stirred. Just one little breath to tuck her to sleep, To make her feel loved and not so cheap."

Som seems to falter minutely as the lyrics creep in, his humming arrested, but dances awhile longer anyway before breaking away with a laugh and a nod in the direction of, well, everybody else. "James or Valor may still be awake. Don't let them be too bashful, ma'am. You're fine on your feet!"

Selene says: "I fear I am not exactly what one would call dexterous or graceful… I suppose I am doing alright." She appears to have expected the lyrics, and momentarily leads as he falters before returning that role to him. "However, I do agree that the others ought to join in." She specifically eyes Valor. "That does indeed mean you."

Anna joins Forest following his tune on her lyre.

Som dips his head in another nod, turning the gesture into a half-bow as he backs away, breathing a bit harder and a touch sweaty from the proximity to the fire in the summer heat. "I'll beg off until Charly's awake. It was a pleasure." That said, he retreats back to the other woman's side.

Selene nods and gives him a low curtsy in return. "Indeed. I thank you." Not seeming tired in the least, she calmly steps away from the fire, taking a long, deep breath.

Ruth moves tiptoes slightly with the rhythm of the song, the rest of her body standing still, an amused grin in her face looking at the dancers.

Selene nods in greeting to Ruth, grinning just a bit. "Salutations."

Ruth's smile widens a bit at Selene. She takes one of the bottles and raises it in a silent toast to her before taking a sip.

Forest nods with a smile as the lyre player joins in the tune, walking near her as he plays.

Nev says: "Okay, lets get this party started. Anna and Selene will be our performance judges, so everyone who wants to participate lets get a list started and in the next 3 days you can perform how and when you'd like. Music, dance, poetry really anything goes. When Reynold wakes the sparring can start."

Ruth says: "Nev, this brandy feels like drinking the sun." A small cough-chuckle, and she rubs her throat. "It's very good, though. I won't need to warm up for the sparring contest. Who's the brewing master?"

Nev says: "That'd be me. I need to make time to do it more."

Selene says: "Oh, so you are the genius behind these delectable drinks, than?"

Nev says: "Mmhmm." He nods, though humbly. "There's apple pie too."

Selene says: "You have quite the talent, indeed." She chuckles softly. "Pie, you say? I have yet to sample any such thing within the span of my relatively short life. It sounds… interesting."

Nev says: "I put it in the barrel since the coons like the fruit too."

Selene takes a small piece of the pie and gently places it into her mouth, her eyes widening as the dessert melts on her tongue. "Oh my…"

Nev says: "Liana is the mastermind behind that."

Som looks toward the bonfire again, then holds his hand out to Charly, brow lifting questioningly.

Charly takes his hand curling her fingers to lock with his, turning to step in close.

Som says: "I like what we have." He quips, resting his hand low on her hip with an easy familiarity, and keeps her close as he steps back toward the bonfire again, looking her over slowly. "And the dress."

Charly says: "Me too." She curls her lips up in an easy smile wrapping her arm high on his shoulder following his lead comfortably. "I love what we have."

Som says: "And the dress." He echoes in amusement, leading into a slower sort of high-spirited romp around the bonfire, keeping her close at every curve. He looks past her shoulder once toward Forest, meaningfully, and then back again.

Forest, seeing Charly and Som begin to dance, starts playing again. The tune is familiar to those who know him.

Anna smiles hearing Forest play and joins him.

Forest opens his mouth again to sing, this to the lyrics much more in line with his lively style of music. "Rainy days, oh springtime showers, Calling forth sweet scented flowers, Like the bud soon will bloom. So too my heart opens to you, My friend, you are until the end, My friend, the rain will one day end, My friend, my friend… And at the end of spring I will find you, Where the wild flowers grow. Season change but you're still the same, Any way the wind blows…"

Reynold watches Anna and glances at Forest, then starts to play his flute. It sounds more like he's practicing rather than playing along with Forest and Anna.

Reynold says: "So then is this day 1 of the party? I've missed a bit as I've slept…."

Forest sings: "The warmth of summer sunlit skies, It lifts the heart and soon beguiles, Like music on a cooling breeze, My joyful heart will bend to thee, My friend, let's never fade away, My friend, my heart is here to stay, My friend, my friend… And at the end of summer I will find you, With the sand between your toes, Season change but you're still the same, Any way the wind blows…"

Reynold says: "If anyone is ready to fight. We can begin the sparring tournament right now, but first I'd like some input on whether to use fists or wasters? And do I need to give you young people weight tests or can I trust you won't use healing items to cheat?….." He shakes his head a bit. "Quite a few newspawns in this tournament. None of you better ruin it somehow……"

Forest plays a sweeping melody during this part of the song. He hums along and let's the mandolin be his voice.

Anna motions with her head for Nev to join them as she continues along.

Forest winds down and when he resumes singing his voice is a bit more quiet. "And then the leaves fall and fade, The flowers of our youth decay, The fires in the hearth are lit, Our bones grow weary and we must sit, My friend, you stay by my side, My friend, my heart is open wide, My friend, my friend… And at the end of autumn I will find you, As the chill begins to grow, Season change but you're still the same, Any way the wind blows…"

Forest stops playing the mandolin. His voice us barely a whisper as he sings the last verse a cappella.

Forest says: "And now the drifting snow descends, To blanket over once green lands, Though biting cold could not undo, The lasting love I hold for you, My friend, you are until the end, My friend, this love will never end, My friend, my friend…"

Forest belts out the final chorus, an explosion of music accompanying.

Forest says: "And at the end of winter I will find you, A beacon in the snow, Season change but you're still the same, Any way the wind blows… Any way the wind blows… Any way the wind blows…"

Forest stops the song and joins his friends at the bonfire. "I am ready for the tournament any time. I will not cheat. And fists or wasters is fine, though if we use wasters we may very well end up with a draw. It's rare that one sustains damage."

Ruth says: "Personally, I don't cheat," she says to Reynold with a calm tone, but keeping her eyes in the mandolin player, a spark of amusement on them. "Fists sound more interesting than wasters, but I'm in to any option."

Forest says: "As well, if we use shields, it's likely that most people will walk away unharmed. If you're worried about unfair tactics, you could examine each combatant after each strike and take note of the damage they sustain."

Som straightens up, still holding Charly, but standing still now.. "Are we pairing off, or is it a free-for-all?"

Charly lays her head against Som's shoulder.

Reynold says: "I've never had a true fight using my waster. I wasn't sure how well they would work. I've only ever used em for training, and I don't train much anyway. Never have. I've always been a talented fighter. And I spawned with a very strong body as well. A good thing too. I wouldn't have lived with my illness for this many years if I was small and weak. Newspawns are sometimes more trouble then they are worth so yes I AM worried about unfair tactics….. However there seem to be enough spectators…… It would be difficult to cheat with so many observers. The only remaining issue is one match at a time may take too long so….. We will have to have multiple fights going on at once."

Forest says: "Som and I are not newspawn, by the way. We're both nearly 30."

Nev says: "Okay here is another sign up for the performance competition since my other disappeared."

Reynold says: "The sign up period is already done. There is room for one more fighter….. And I'm not letting you all walk away without facing me. I may be old and sick and well….. I may have almost died a handful of times and……maybe I'm not the most wakeful or….. Healthy person in town …….but….." The more he debates it the more he's coming to the conclusion he probably shouldn't fight. He checks himself finding one note in particular, and decides to simply discard it. "I had it….. No names on it though…. Sorry. We have 7 participants so far. Can we get one more please? I'd rather challenge the winner for sport rather than competing for my own prize…."

Bridget looks around shiftily, then ducks her head again and pays close attention to what she's doing as if finding the tomatoes incredibly fascinating.

The _Wave Breaker_ docks at the harbor and a man comes out.

Selene looks up curiously to the man, giving him a nod. "Greetings."

Karl looks around. "A lot of people here. Name's Karl, nice to meet you all."

Others introduce themselves to him.

Selene says: "You have come for the festivities, I presume?"

Karl says: "Yeah, I can't remember if I heard about the party here from Bhak or from Klojt. "

Nev says: "Okay well here's what I'm thinking for the dice. So you'll roll a number. Then you have to guess if the next number will be higher or lower. Whoever rolls the longest streak without guessing wrong will win. Not too difficult I don't think at least.. and we can play as we're awake. We can play some other games too, but I'll get a prize for that one. I've got a couple 6 sided die we can use for it."

Karl says: "That game sounds simple and fun."

Nev says: "Karl, we've got a sparring competition we need one more to join in if you're much for that, or you are welcome to participate in our performance competition. There's just one doing that so far."

Bridget itches to join badly, but keeps quiet.

Valor slightly waves his hand with only two fingers. "I wouldn't mind playing the dice game either."

Nev says: "Go ahead. I'll start keeping track of the straights. If at any point you're comfortable in the length of your run you can stop so you don't risk busting.. and as long as you didn't bust before you can try again for a longer one later."

Karl says: "Does it matter how good or bad you are at fighting for the sparring competition?"

Nev says: "Karl, not really though I'd say the better you are the more likely your chances of succeeding."

Selene says: "The dice game does indeed sound intriguing… however, I am not certain that I am one to gamble." She chuckles before looking to Karl, shaking her head. "I do not believe so, no."

Nev says: "Well, it's not really gambling. You don't have to pay to play or risk anything, it's all for fun."

Karl begins to stretch and limber up. "Oh good! I hope your ready for my sweet fighting and dice skills. Although I've never used dice…"

Selene says: "Than I suppose I shall participate." She gives Karl a bit of a grin. "That would make two of us."

Valor says: "Then so shall I." He nods and slightly grins to Karl and Selene.

Nev says: "Okay Reynold add Karl to the sparring list." He nods to the die on the ground. "As you're ready it's there. Do you understand the rules or you want me to go to show you? I don't want you to be at a disadvantage"

Forest says: "What if you roll the same number consecutively?"

Karl says: "Oh yeah. Forest has a good idea."

Nev says: "It'll count as part of the streak I'd say, and you can keep going."

Karl says: "Okay! Let's do _this_. I'm pretty sure I get the rules anyway."

Karl rolls a 6.

Selene laughs. "Lower."

Karl says: "Lower!"

Karl rolls a 4.

Karl says: "Hmm…Lower."

Selene says: "Hmm…" She pauses a moment, tapping her chin thoughtfully. "Higher."

Valor says: "I call lower also." He slightly smiles.

Karl rolls a 5.

Karl stares at the dice blankly.

Valor says: "Well darn…"

Selene says: "It appears that I have won."

Karl says: "Uhh…well I got a streak of 2 then. Or a streak of one?"

Nev says: "Well that just means Karl has busted with a streak of one. Everyone will roll for themself."

Karl looks around. "Who's next?"

Selene says: "This would be far more fascinating were we to use a ten-sided die, as opposed to one with only six faces."

Selene picks up the die and rolls a 3.

Selene says: "Higher."

Valor watches Selene roll the dice and guess.

Karl says: "I think so too. Would be much cooler."

Selene rolls a 5.

Karl says: "Also should we guess along with the person rolling or let them guess while everyone just watches?"

Nev says: "Yeah, I should have made one. We can make one real fast."

Selene says: "Oh dear." She cracks a smile. "A 50/50 chance… intriguing."

Selene says: "I say… lower."

Selene rolls a 6.

Nev says: "You can guess but it only matters what the person rolling guesses."

Selene says: "Ah, that is unfortunate."

Valor chuckles slightly. "Almost had it."

Nev says: "Alright well I'm going to make a bigger die if anyone wants to help, it won't take long."

Selene says: "I fear blind luck has never quite been on my side." She chuckles softly. "I believe it is your turn, Valor."

Nev says: "Sorry I should have thought it through better, then we can start over with the ten sided."

Valor says: "It's okay Nev, it's still fun with 6." He turns to Selene. "Oh, so it seems."

Valor takes the die and rolls a 6.

Valor slightly grins. "Lower."

Valor rolls a 5.

Valor says: "Lower…"

Valor rolls a 5.

Valor says: "Good enough. I call lower again."

Valor rolls a 4.

Valor says: "Streak of 3 so far I think."

Selene laughs lightly. "I do believe you have already won, yes?"

Valor says: "Well, lets see how far I can make it." He slightly shrugs. "Lower"

Valor rolls a 3.

Valor says: "Higher."

Valor rolls a 6.

Valor says: "Lower."

Nev says: "Dang." He chuckles. "Well, someone has the luck."

Valor rolls a 3.

Valor nods. "This is kind of fun."

Selene says: "Were we to start a game of gambling… do remind me not to play against Valor."

Karl says: "Yeah, Valor you're really good at this."

Valor slightly grins at the comments. "Thank you. Lower"

Valor rolls a 4.

Valor says: "Darn, and that ends it."

Selene says: "And thus, your streak of fortune ends. Still, there is no question that you soundly and thoroughly defeated both Karl and myself."

Karl says: "He kind of beat us pretty badly."

Valor says: "Never expected to get a streak that good."

Nev says: "So seven? Does that seem right?"

Selene says: "Ah… but you are both participating in the sparring competition, are you not? So you will have another chance to claim victory over him soon enough."

Valor says: "I think I got a streak of six and yeah Karl, you'll get your chance in the competition."

Karl chuckles. "Trust me, I'm pretty sure there are people much better than me in the competition. Especially ones that will beat me first before I get to you."

Selene says: "Not necessarily so. The art of combat relies on not only strength and fighting ability, but wits as well." She chuckles a little. "Not that I myself would know firsthand. If you truly wish to feel better about your own situation, Karl, I would gladly participate in the contest."

Karl begins to slightly laugh. "You don't have to join just for me. Especially if you don't want to. Although you do make a good point."

Selene tilts her head with a thoughtful expression. "Were I to engage in such, I would undoubtedly be hopelessly trounced- though, it may serve as a unique experience. However, all in all, I suppose I would prefer to avoid any damage to my already admittedly feeble constitution."

Karl says: "I think it would be best to stay that way also Selene."

Selene says: "Perhaps for myself, yes." She laughs. "But by all means, I encourage you to go ahead. After all, every experience benefits you in some form or another, provided it doesn't leave you lying cold and lifeless on the ground. And even that could very well be up for debate, given what occurs after we pass from this world."

Karl says: "I mean if it's a sparring competition then I should be able to learning a good amount. I shouldn't die though at least." He nods.

Selene says: "I should hope not, seeing as it is only fisticuffs."

Nev says: "No one will get more than a bruise, and at that we've plenty of alcohol to help when it's over."

Som sloshes the contents of a small bottle back and forth, then brings it up for a swig, his face screwing up as he swallows.

Charly says: "Morning you." She nudges Som. "how is it?"

Som says: "See for yourself." He holds the bottle out to her.

Charly says: "Thanks." She glares at the fluid then raises it throwing back a quick swig, her tongue smoothing over her lips after. "It's not bad. Not bad at all. Now i see why Mona was so interested in the fruit here."

Som grins, leaning against her lightly, watching her. "We could pick up a few kilos of it while we're here."

Charly says: "We should at least farm for the fruit for it, but yeah we can see what we can buy."

 

* * *

**Day 4872**

A small woman with curly hair says: "Here is to Longinazy!" She slowly drinks from the bottle.

Reynold points at a note titled _The ultimate warrior challenge matching list._

Reynold says: "It's started. We have until 4.00 to find one final contender. Oh and yes everyone fights at the same time "

Nev says: "Karl wants to fight."

James says: "Could someone please point me to Leonardo Adamo?"

Nev points. "This is Leon there."

James says: "Ok, thank you, Nev."

Nev says: "And there is a bigger die if we want to start another round of the game with that. "

Mirth laughs. "Karl, make Bhak proud!"

Forest takes a ten-sided die and rolls a 6.

Forest says: "Lower."

Forest rolls a 7.

Forest says: "Dang."

Nev says: "Well that one seems just as unlucky. Alright lets get more fire going. The water is good too, if anyone wants to go out and swim I'd not blame you."

Reynold says: "Just don't drown….. Swim at your own risk. I gave you all an extra day you didn't even need…… And then took it away. The details of the first round are finalized."

Nev says: "So they hit the same person 3 times?"

Reynold says: "Just to make this perfectly clear….. I am NOT a merciful man. If you heal yourself, use anything other than a fist, or attack before or after the allowed round time, you lose automatically." He nods to Nev.

Nev says: "Uhm.. well that seems it will take a lot longer, especially since not everyone is awake every day.. and Som seems to have disappeared so I guess in that timetable he and Azurine can't play."

Forest says: "I doubt I will be awake at 4.0 today. Can I go earlier?"

Reynold says: "That's not my problem. They signed up, they are in, and if them being away from the fight is gonna alter the results then I'll disqualify them. Also there is an extra 7 hours they have to work with. Enough time for them to be sleepy and yet still compete at a fair level. Well then how early do you wake up? There is plenty of time to complete all three rounds. There shouldn't be a reason to start sooner."

Forest says: "I cannot really say. I usually wake up around this time and will be awake until around 6.15 but today feels like it will be an especially sleepy day for me. I will probably be awake for another hour, then perhaps for a small window much later. Then again tomorrow around this time. Also, was it decided if we will use shields?"

Reynold says: "You should be fine as long as you wake up at least once a day. No shields. Obviously. I figured that spoke for itself….. This should also take place inside somewhere where the animals won't bother us"

Forest says: "I'll need to store mine somewhere."

Reynold says: "It's far from ideal but either the brewery or the hay company can be used as a safe building. An official sparring building has not been made."

Forest says: "I'd like to finish this hay and free up the haystack. I can move a little later, stow my shield, and wait somewhere all before I go to sleep. Just let me know where to wait."

Nev says: "The headquarters is probably best. The hay company is Nizhoni's private building, and the brewery could work but I'd need to move everything out from it."

Reynold says: "Headquarters it is…… This is why your in charge. I'd have Nizhoni screaming at me for having a bunch of people brawling in her house."

Nev says: "The main room of apartments and harbour are available too."

Reynold says: "I think all the details have now been figured out."

James says: "Ok, I'm vulnerable once again."

Forest says: "Som is awake at odd hours. I'll see if I can notify him of the contest."

Reynold says: "I'd prefer the headquarters. People work in the apartments main room."

Forest says: "Charly's ship is locked and she and Som are inside a cabin. I wasn't able to notify him."

Alexander rolls his eyes. "Obviously, yeah."

Reynold says: "Do they even know the party has started?….."

Alexander says: "I think they started their _own_."

Oscar giggles.

James looks down at the ground. "Wow, really Alex?"

Forest says: "It's been kind of an ongoing party, yes." He clears his throat. "And yeah, they are aware. They were dancing around the fire yesterday."

Ruth says: "Ok, no shield now. Who was I supposed to spar with…?" She looks up on the note. "Karl."

Reynold says: "If you're gonna drop your shield and prepare for the fight you should go into the headquarters so the animals don't bother you."

Forest hands a steel scutum to Azurine.

Forest says: "I'll step inside now. Azu, hold my shield. Give it to Charly to put on the ship later if you're going to be in the tournament."

Ruth nods. "Just wanted to introduce myself." She looks at the man with the face wrap, maybe thinking about her possibilities. "I'm Ruth. Think I heard you're Karl. I'll be waiting in the headquarters, when the contest begin, go ahead."

Mirth walks in grinning with excitement. "Hello Ruth. Hello sir." She nods to the other man in the Headquarters, before looking back to Ruth. "I'm Mirth Noel. If you beat my pal Karl, I'll have to heckle him about it for years to come."

Ruth says: "Nice to meet you." She chuckles, and stretches her arms and back. "Well, I'll do my best to give you something to heckle about."

Mirth chuckles. "I considered joining the competition, but I have no idea how my fighting skills are. Maybe that's a good thing in most cases. Well, there was the time I fought with a stubborn board that refused to be planed smoothly, but perhaps that doesn't count."

Valor says: "I'll be heading into the headquarters now also."

Karl says: "So, I guess that also means I should head into the headquarters also." He puts his thumb up signifying that he's got this. "I got this Mirth. Prepare for my skills."

Mirth grins at Karl. "You got this."

Nev says: "Does anyone else want to try to roll a longer streak?"

Karl says: "Are you also in on this too Mirth?"

Mirth raises his arms slightly, placing his hands palms outward in a mock defensive gesture. "Oh, noooo, I'm not looking to get beaten by a lady."

Mirth says: "Selene, since you are from the university, might I give you an envelope to pass on to Elyos Vycarius?"

Selene says: "Indeed, go right ahead." She smiles at him.

Nizhoni says: "There's not a lot of food in the container, Styxx. I think you might need to cook some more or something."

Mirth says: "That is from Maturin, chief librarian at the Teregotha Thinkery in Bhak." She looks around to the crowd. "Is there someone I could speak with about trading? We have reed in fair quantity."

Elyos says: "My name is Elyos Vycarius of Klojt University; it's been dreadfully busy upstairs." He titters, cleaning up the messy piles of notes. "The university would gladly purchase reed, it's a commodity we've been long in need of to sponsor an art project featuring that particular material."

Ruth says: "It's time to spar, then?" She hides a yawn, and shakes head with a slight frown, trying to focus. "I'd prefer to fight the first round before I get too tired. Karl, you ready?" She raises fists to a fighting position.

Mirth looks down to the artwork in his hands, then looks up in surprise. "Does such a place as this exist? It looks as though some giant creature made himself a grand cozy fire pit in the middle of the mountain."

Elyos says: "Certainly, Mt. Sidonia is not fictional. It's risen from the sea just north of the olive gardens, Haven & Sanctum. It was a Spaniard woman that guarded the gate leading up to it from the beach, but we were granted access and strolled along the taconite mines and picked up our obsidian prizes."

Ruth gives a last glance to the rules and takes a sip of brandy to warm up. "Okay… Wish me luck. Let's begin with this." After some moments watching Karl, she throws a punch towards him, not totally sure in her movements.

Forest says: "Valor. I'm ready if you are."

Mirth says: "Ruth! Ruth! Ruth!" she chants while stomping one foot on the floor.

Forest blinks. "Nice hit Ruth." He squares up against the man, sizing him up before winding back.

Ruth says: "Hey, Mirth, weren't you his friend?" A quite satisfied smirk appears in her face as she checks the hit was pretty accurated, then adopts a defensive posture. "Sorry for the bruise, Karl. I have grapes to heal at the end. Go ahead, don't be merciful."

Forest lobs a clenched fist at Valor as hard as he can, the blow connecting at the left cheekbone.

Mirth nods to Ruth. "I plan to cheer for everyone."

Bridget gathers up her tomatoes in her arms, opens up her mouth as if to say something, frowns, sighs, and turns to scurry off toward the harbor.

Bridget sighs heavily as she drops a pile of tomatoes unceremoniously on to the longboat. "For a moment there I panicked when I didn't see you on the deck before I remembered you'd gone down into the hold. Let's get out of here. Stayed here too long as it is."

Bridget undocks the Wherever and sets a course.

Bridget slumps down on the deck, tension bleeding from her, looking almost as though she's about to cry. "There were so many people there. And people I'd introduced myself to under different names. And I had no idea what to say. And stayed quiet and pretended to be asleep for most of the time, and just wished they'd stop talking about inane things and their stupid party shit." She pants softly, letting out a heavy breath. "And I couldn't wait to leave, and thought it would look suspicious if I ran out just before a party or just when it started."

Bridget continues: "And they— they were having a fighting tournament, hitting each other with bare fists. And I wanted to fight. Damnit I wanted to fight. But that would have drawn attention to me and I didn't want to have to explain who I was or why people knew me by different names, and… fuck. Fuck all this shit. Getting out of here. Getting someplace where we don't need to hide anymore. I'm not so brash or bold as to stroll into town telling everyone I'm a pirate."


	57. Wayward: Despair

**Day 4873**

Bridget sighs, pulling her hair out of her face. "I am all messed up today. I just wish…" She sighs. "You've got it, don't you. That plague we were so afraid we'd gotten from Dorian, from those empty, dead towns. That the Puk girls said people just gave up on living. I don't believe it. I still don't believe that most people would voluntarily give up their lives. Not when they have so much to live for."

Bridget adjusts the ship's heading.

Bridget sighs. "This stretch of coast is feeling longer than it is."

 

* * *

**Day 4877**

The Wherever docks at Doryiskom, and Bridget comes out into town.

Bridget says: "Hello everyone. My name is Jeanette."

A man drives into town. "Hello, sirs and madames. My name is Marco Francesco. I have come on request to pick up Mr. Borgby."

Mr. Borgby nods. "Again thank you for my time in Doryiskom, I greatly appreciate the opportunity given to me. Your prompt arrival is much appreciated Marco. If you need to drag me I understand, expeditious transport is paramount."

Stephanie says: "Thank you for the explanation Horace. You're certainly welcome in Doryiskom whenever it's convenient, and you can let them know that we will trade with them if they're interested."

Marco says: "I have unlocked it for you, Mr. Borgby."

Alexis says: "Hi Jeanette. I'm Alexis, or Ally!" She beams warmly and waves.

Marco says: "Unless your invitation to move you was also an indication of your wakefulness." He smooths his moustache. "In which case I may ask the good citizens for their assistance in moving him. Perhaps we best do that now before slumber takes others. May I have assistance please?"

Mr. Borgby gives a grateful look to Stephanie. "That is incredibly comforting Councillor, thank you." He nods to Marco as he enters the vehicle.

Marco says: "Ah, good. How have you been, Mr. Borgby? Right, well we should head back. I have a business trip to prepare for. It was lovely seeing you all once again. I will be through here again soon during my trip."

The vehicle drives off again.

 

* * *

**Day 4878**

Bridget says: "I didn't expect my would be spending might 30th spawn day farming a cotton in an unfamiliar town, instead of relaxing with my boyfriend. But I don't think he's going to make it. He hasn't stirred a long time. "

A man says: "That's sad. I'm sorry to hear that."

Alexis says: "I'm sowwy to hear it as well, Jeany." She frowns a bit. "Happy spawnday regardless."

Bridget says: "I keep hoping he will come out of the harbor. But I'm not getting my hopes up. He was already asleep before we got to Longinazy."

 

* * *

**Day 4879**

A young man suddenly appears.

The man says: "Hey I'm Raz." He leans against a wall.

Bridget says: "Hello. I'm Jeanette."

Raz says: "Hey. How goes it?"

Bridget says: "Could be better. It's quiet here, but that's all right."

She goes and drops a pile of cotton onto the Boat of Burden and returns to town.

Bridget says: "I keep looking in hopes of seeing that he has moved, and he has started to do something. I think I should just give up hope. He's not waking up." She sighs.

Alexis says: "Hi Raz… I'm Alexis, or Ally. I'm from one town over in Klojt." She frowns as the sky begins to pour on the harvester.

Stephanie says: "Hello Raz, I'm Stephanie. We don't seem to have a large storage of carrots like we used to, but food is still free if you ever need it." She hands him an iron shield. "And you never know when you might need a shield."

 

* * *

**Day 4880**

Raz says: "It is very nice to meet all of you."

Alexis says: "You too, Raz!" She exclaims happily and beams a smile.

Raz says: "So, Alexis is it? What should I do around here to help out?"

Alexis says: "I am Alexis." She smiles and then shrugs her shoulders. "I dunno.. Stephanie is the leader here. I just visiting."

Raz says: "Oh I see a visitor. I just spawned." He sighs looking around. "No one seems to awake around here."

Alexis says: "I'm from Klojt - it's bigger and more wake, but I spawned here and I do like coming back sometimes. In fact, I gonna go home now. You want to come with?"

Bridget says: "I'm just a visitor here too. I will probably be leaving again at some point in the near future, but my heart really isn't in it and I am waiting to see if my boyfriend will survive."

Alexis frowns. "I sowwy.. I wanna go home and see my boyfriend again."

Bridget smiles faintly at her.

Ally's car drives off down the road toward Klojt.

Raz says: "I missed a ride of exploring. Shame."

Bridget says: "Did you ever think about sailing?"

Raz says: "I haven't, but it doesn't sound bad at all. I just want to see the world."

Bridget says: "Yep. I know what you mean. When I left my boring spawn town, I hoped to see all the world. I sailed around the local islands, doing some trading, many getting into a little trouble here and there. But then I made arrangements to go sailing off in a world tour with my boyfriend. I should have known better. He had already been asleep most of the time before we left."

Raz says: "Oh I see… where is he now?"

Bridget points at the harbor. "On our ship, down in the hold. It has been almost a year since he said anything."

Raz says: "Well then, if you want to set sail at any point. I can at least keep you company for a time. I'm fairly wakeful during this time of day."

Bridget says: "I wanted to stay here a few days more to see if he would wake up. Because if he has really taken the sleeping sickness so badly, I don't think he will last much longer. There was a least one other person I want to call on the radio to see if she was interested in sailing with me still. If it was just going to be a lovely world tour with just me and my boyfriend, as it had originally been intended, I wouldn't exactly have minded if it were just us. But I don't want to sail alone."

Raz says: "I understand that." He nods his head. "Like I said though, I'd be interested in being a person to talk to at least. Still, if he wakes I'm assuming you'll want your privacy together."

Bridget says: "We've been together almost since we spawned…"

Raz says: "Oh, you spawned together soon." He pats her shoulder. "Well I'm sorry for the troubles."

Bridget says: "Almost. We spawned in different towns, but I ran across in shortly after leaving my boring town to see the world."

Raz says: "This place seems mind boggingly quiet as well. How long have you been here?"

Bridget opens up her journal and glances at the most recent entry. "Three days."

Raz says: "Oh… and how long has he slept?"

Bridget says: "17 days. That's how long has been since he last said or do anything. How long since he last assured me that he wouldn't fall asleep. It's not his fault. I can see the lie for what it was. Making assurances, when I knew how long he had been sick."

Raz frowns a bit and shifts. "I'm seriously sympathetic to that situation… I can't even imagine how that would feel… I'd hug you but not sure I should risk him waking a jealous man." He chuckles a bit.

 

* * *

**Day 4881**

Two vehicles drive in. A man climbs out of one of them and points to a young man.

The man says: "That is the missing Mr. Bushido. He still has not awoken since he departed."

Raz says: "How is everyone?"

Bridget says: "I'm fine. Hello." She waves. "I'm Jeanette."

The man looks at the nickel drill, frowning slightly. "And may I finish this project, and keep the results?" He turns to first the man, and then the woman, smiling broadly. "But where are my manners? I do apologize." He chuckles, bowing teasingly. "Hello, Miss Jeanette. I am Alexandros Kappas of Seatown Gardens. I am afraid I quite forgot my manners, chasing after Mr. Bushido has me very distracted."

Raz says: "I'm Raz, I somehow seem to have missed your arrival, if you have been here a time."

Alexandros dips his head. "Hello, Mr. Raz."

Bushido says: "Hi Alexander when I woke up I was already not on the road with you anymore. and yes I have heard over the radio that my people have been looking for me and I am currently on my way back."

Alexandros looks up with a smile. "It is quite alright, Mr. Bushido. Shall we get on the road again?"

Bushido says: "I had heard they were looking for me because I have a receiver but not a transmitter, so I found a transmitter a few days ago and sent them a reply… After listening to the radio it seems that they did not hear my reply and have sent out scouts. Yes I am ready to head back on the road."

Alexandros nods.

Bushido waves at the people. "See you guys later."

They drive off.

 

* * *

**Day 4882**

Stephanie says: "Raz, there are usually projects in this building that you can work on for pay. We still need to reestablish our pay rate.." She looks down at a note and pauses. "100 grams of iron or steel per day I can pay for work. You can also earn Klojt coins or many other things. We should build up a storage of carrots as well."

A man says: "I would like to work for some tools and window glass if that's possible."

Another man says: "Speaking of, I should get some food before I get hungry. "

Bridget takes another load of cotton to the ship and bonks Jenkins with a waster.

Bridget says: "I'm sorry there was nothing I could do to help you."

She returns to town.

Bridget says quietly. "Still asleep."

Raz says: "I half expected more to do."

A mouflon attacks Bridget. Raz punches the mouflon.

Raz says: "BAD!" He growls. "Bad animal."

 

* * *

**Day 4883**

Bridget takes some more cotton to the ship and checks in on Jenkins.

Bridget bows her head. "Still asleep…" She sighs. "He's going to die. I just know it. It's like I'm waiting on the inevitable here."

Raz says: "You okay, Jeanette?"

Bridget says: "Not really."

Raz says: "I am here if you need to talk." He frowns looking over.

A van drives in.

Bridget says: "Waiting on the inevitable." She sighs, flipping through her journal wistfully.

Raz says to you: "If you travel if that happens.. I would like to join. You needn't be alone."

Bridget nods distantly toward Raz.

Raz says: "Where is he? Can I see him?"

A woman in a van speaks softly with a faint smile. "Hello there. I'm Serana, and this is my good friend Cora. We are traders just passing through. Apologies for the interruption."

The van drives off again.

Bridget shakes her head. "Inside the hold. I kind of… don't want to be there… to see…" She frowns and looks at the ground.

Raz says: "Maybe he has woken but not emerged? Signs of activity could be there."

Bridget shakes her head. "I looked earlier. Still not doing anything. I just… don't want to be there when…"

Raz says: "I understand." He places his hand out to her shoulder. "I am sorry for your pain."

 

* * *

**Day 4884**

Bridget says: "I think at this point I've pretty much… I dunno, accepted? That he's not waking up again. But just the fact that he's still there alive makes me not want to just collect a bunch of people as a new crew."

Raz says: "I understand your feelings. I just don't think you should need to be alone… when it happens or after. Isolation can be our greatest enemy."

Bridget sighs and plops back down in the cotton field.

Raz walks over to Jeanette with a frown. "Did… it happen?"

Bridget shakes her head. "If it were, I'd be going by now."

 

* * *

**Day 4885**

Bridget says: "To hell with this."

Bridget whispers to Raz: "I'm going onto my ship to use the radio. I'll leave it unlocked."

Bridget goes onto her ship and to the bridge, and starts building a lock on the cabin.

Bridget says into the radio transmitter in a strained female voice: "Celadonia… if you're near a radio, were you still looking for someone to sail with?"

Bridget says: "Alright, I'm sorry, but it's been a year since you moved." She sighs. "That's as long as I'm going to wait." She frowns. "I'm going to find some crew because I don't want to sail alone. I was afraid you were going to die, and I didn't want to be on the ship to see you go." She frowns. "But maybe I should be here… You've been at my side all this way…"

The radio makes a burst of static, followed by highly amused female voice: "There was once a man from San D, who was as much of an ass as could be! Then one day he got 'napped, and the whole world laughed, 'cause the man was so rude and whiny. "

The radio starts going in on its usual nonsense and inane chatter.

Bridget pokes her head out and whispers to Raz: "It dawned on me that I forgot to tell you which ship is mine. It's the Fervent Seeker. I'm inside a cabin waiting on a reply from the radio."

Bridget says into the radio: "Jeanette here. Has anyone heard anything about Celadonia? Did she leave for Fu already?"

 

* * *

**Day 4886**

Bridget goes out and hits Raz with a waster, then ducks back into the bridge to listen to the radio babble some more.

A few hours later she comes out and whispers to Raz tentatively and somewhat strained: "Hey… um… are you going to come, or…" She sighs.

She starts changing the sign on the ship to _Wayward Seeker_.

 

* * *

**Day 4887**

Bridget says: "Alright." She sighs. "I'm leaving once this sign is done. I'm sorry, Raz. I guess I should have gone sooner."

The sign is finished.

Bridget says: "I'm heading off now. It's been nice hanging with you guys… quietly farming cotton." She shrugs. "Longinazy was too busy and talkative. I couldn't handle it. If Raz wakes up and wants to go sailing, tell him to call me on the radio. I'll probably be around the Treefeather and Cantr area for the next year or so."

Bridget gets onto her ship and undocks.

Bridget says: "I feel so very tired. Not in the way of wanting to give up on life, or anything. I just don't know what I'm doing anymore."

Bridget says into the radio: "Celadonia, I don't know if you can hear me, but I'll be heading over to the east coast of Cantr soon. I'll check on the repeaters, too. If anyone else is looking to sail to Fu or wherever else, or wants to go on a world tour or something, go exploring, I don't know, whatever, drop me a line."

Bridget shuffles papers and by carefully enunciates into the radio: "HKXNE, uh… G… uh…" She crumbles the paper. "Oh, whatever, forget this stupid code."

Bridget says into the radio: "Whatever. There was a hurricane on the coast of Treefeather? I heard the thunder. Is it cold clouds there now, or sunny blue skies?"

The radio says: "Oh, you know. Looks like everyone's battening down the hatches and seeking shelter in case of a storm. But you know we all prefer sunny weather."

Bridget says into the radio: "Yeah, don't want lightning to strike in the wrong place. But things can get too sunny, too. I'd rather not pass out from heatstroke, either."

The radio goes on at length about people trying to sell or give away cars and ships.

The Wherever docks at Klojt and Bridget heads into town.

Bridget waves. "Hello again. I'm Jeanette. I don't suppose Coventina is back yet?"

Masayo points at an old woman. "There she is"

Bridget says: "Ah! Thank you."

The radio says: "So, what's with these summer storms? I see a sloop out there getting tossed around like it's being steered by a blind person." A little click of the tongue. "Can't say I'm too happy with the suddenness of it…"

Bridget grabs a copy of the latest Klojt trade rates.

Bridget whispers to Coventina: "What rates can you give me on pineapples, coconuts, and papayas?"

Bridget looks through the university.

A man lifts his head from his relaxed position and hits his head. "Son of a…" He looks around looking ridiculously hunched over. "This the place?"

Bridget goes to the ship and pets the hawk.

Bridget says: "Guess I better make you some more food soon." She frowns.

Coventina whispers to Bridget: "Are you buying or selling? Not that it matters, we use currently bone knife rates for both."

Other trades and conversations are going on in Klojt, but Bridget pays little attention to them.

 

* * *

**Day 4888**

Bridget whispers to Coventina: "Selling a whole bunch of stuff, and I want gold for it all. Here, let me finish writing it up with the rates on the fruit." She grins.

Coventina whispers back: "Oh, I'd be very happy to get rid of our gold."

Bridget hands Coventina a massive, detailed trade sheet with neat tables of amounts and rates.

Bridget whispers to Coventina: "Let me know if that looks good to you and I'll drag out everything."

Coventina whispers: "I'm not going to start double-checking your calculations. I trust you did them accurately. The gold is here in the Armory."

Bridget picks up her wheelbarrow and hauls a massive pile of various resources out of the longboat, through town, and into the armory.

Bridget takes 4441 grams of gold.

Bridget hefts the wheelbarrow. "Phew. Glad to be rid of all that. Finally I can fit everything on the longboat again. Between that and all the wood I sold to Elyos."

Coventina whispers: "Are you traveling by longboat?"

Bridget whispers: "No, no, just use a longboat for storage on my raker. Gods, if I had all that crap and didn't have a decent ship, I'd just buy one. Which, well, I did." She giggles.

Coventina whispers: "That sounds handy. At least if you got the longboat for free. They're as common as dirt."

Bridget whispers: "It was attached to a salvaged galleon. Traded the galleon for a raker. That thing was way too slow."

Coventina whispers: "You got lucky."

Bridget whispers: "Great improvement, poor galleon. Instead of sitting forgotten in the harbor of an abandoned town, now it can sit forgotten in the harbor of a large town."

Coventina chuckles silently. "Where did you sell it to?"

Bridget whispers: "Olipi… Olip."

Coventina whispers: "Did they have several rakers available? They're not all that common as far as I know."

Bridget whispers: "There were a couple. I think I got the only one nobody was using, though, that belonged to the town."

Coventina whispers: "Sometimes people come here asking for rakers and I have to turn them away because we don't have any to spare."

Bridget gathers up her fish. "Tide's coming in. I'd best be off. Got a long way to go." She waves and heads back to the harbor.

Bridget deposits the pile of gold on the Boat of Burden and undocks.

Bridget says: "Well, Coventina was back, so I was able to offload a lot of our crap."

The hawk can't find anything to eat.

Bridget says: "Yeah, sorry little guy, I'll get you something to eat."

 

* * *

**Day 4889**

Bridget finishes making some meat feed and puts it in the grass basket.

Bridget hits herself in the face with her waster and rubs her head.

 

* * *

**Day 4891**

Bridget adjusts the ship's course through the strait.

Bridget says into the radio: "This is Jeanette, calling again for Celadonia. Celadonia, do you read me? I'm going to check the repeaters, I guess…"

The radio says: "Depends where you are. But Longinazy can hear you"

Bridget gives a tired chuckle and says into the radio: "Yes, I'm right next to Longinazy. Wayward Seeker. You can probably see me from there."

The radio says: "Zuzi can hear you."

The radio says: "I hear you on some road."

The radio says: "Yes we can see you. It seems we have some repeater problems here.. I mean you are first person to use radio today or at least one we can hear."

Bridget sighs, leaning against the wall of the cabin.

Alex's husky, female voice comes on the radio: "If you need machines or materials for your project you can come to Puk. We'll gladly help you. We need citizens and workers of all kinds. If you know anyone that needs a change or wants a new start, please, spread the word."

The radio says: "Hello Puk. Yes we can spread word.. It seems we have repeater problems here which need to be located and fixed. I mean.. 2 people on a day on radio? Sounds pretty shady to me."

Alex's husky voice says over the radio: "Thanks. I've been outside most of the day so I cannot tell if there were much chat around. Anyway. I really need awake people around, so if you know anyone, please, send him by."

The radio says: "Like most do.. I could at one point pay a visit there and help around for a while. Maybe even get some people too and at least spread a word."

The radio says: "And if you need booze, Nathor in Pok, has you covered. This is the Booze baron saying drink responsibly."

The radio says: "Oh yeah. Think I have bought booze from you actually."

The radio says: "Have you? Awesome. When are you coming around for more?"

The radio says: If you remember me.. I'm Alexander." A chuckle can be heard. "I have been kinda busy lately with getting lost on mountains and all"

Alex's voice says on the radio: "Actually, booze is the thing I have the most. We have a brewery and a tavern here too, you know… And it's what I do…"

The radio says: "I remember Alex, if you don't mind me calling you that. And to the female, that's great and all, but I haven't heard a single advert from, or about your tavern. Not to mention I've been doing this, literally my entire life. Now introducing, Smokey flavor brandy. So come and get it. Booze baron out."

The radio says: "Too many Alex's on the radio these days! I get so confused! And hey, does weed smoking Alex still live in Longinazy?"

The radio says: "Weed smoking? Well I am Alexander or Alex like most call me and I do live in Longinazy… But sorry no weed smoking yet"

Alex's husky voice says on the radio: "Yeah, all that people called Alex too annoys me quite a lot… Maybe you are not _so_ old, baron, because this tavern had a party when opened, Puk had a party where we were selling booze a bit after I spawned, and, yeah, _this_ Alex here have been making booze and selling it my entire life too, actually, it's what Puk lives from…"

The radio says: "Oh wow, paradise for me."

The radio says: "Fifty eight, and I've came up with more than one type of brandy, herb infused wine, sweet and sour mead, and now have the means to make Tepache if that's how you pronounce it. There's a reason someone in radio land gave me the name baron."

The radio says: "Eighty three. Told you."

The radio says: "Then I look forward to hearing the names of your drink creations. What are they?"

The radio makes a slight grumble. "I don't make creations. I brew drinks. Wine, two brandies, sake and cider, mostly. We had some beer and some mulled wine, but it's hard to do anything else when you lack stuff and people."

The radio says: "Uh, 'baron' ain't a compliment where I come from, but I guess it's apt enough. But Alex, don't give that blowhard more excuses to ramble on about himself, his favorite subject. You got better things to do."

Alex's voice says on the radio: "It's my only chat in days… I think right now I don't even mind people ranting about themselves…"

The radio says: "You are all alone? "

Bridget says in a tired voice into the radio: "How's Puk doing?"

The radio says: "Oh young one. Of course I'm my favorite subject, and booze. Because I'm passionate about it. What are you passionate about? Masturbation? Now. Be gone child. To Puk however, maybe we can come to an agreement. I show you some of my recipes in return, you advertise my shop as well when you have parties and such. How about it?"

Alex's voice says on the radio: "Not exactly alone, but the other two sleep quite a lot. In any case… Why would I want recipes I cannot make in exchange of sending possible clients to another town? Where in hell does that make sense?" She puffs. "Puk is still here, I think we already manage to repair most of the pirate shit and… well, I don't know why in hell I keep saying -we- when I'm the only real citizen here… The rest are just visiting. Though I hope they'll stay longer. "

The radio says: "I was referring to after you sell your alcohol, maybe you could say that Beekeeper has an exotic Varity? That way you still get to sell, and if they want some exotic stuff too, then they get it. I was actually trying to be nice here. "

The radio says: "Yeah, sure…" There is still some silence before she switches off the transmitter.

 

* * *

**Day 4892**

Bridget steers the ship down the south coast of Treefeather past Free Steel again.


	58. Reunion: Together Again

**Day 4895**

Floating in the water between Treefeather and Cantr, Bridget spots two ships. One of them named _The Man in Black_ , and the other _The Lady in Red_. Despite the new coat of paint, she recognizes the latter as her familiar Whatever.

Bridget pulls up the Wherever right next to them, climbs into the _Shifting Winds_ , docks at the Whatever and climbs on board. After a moment she realizes that it was left unlocked and she didn't still have a key to it. No one is in sight, but the cabins are locked and the windows are closed.

Bridget slides a note titled _The hell are you up to?_ under the door to the cargo hold, and one titled _You guys can come out now_ into the radio room, and knocks on the doors.

Bridget climbs back onto the sloop. A moment later, Summer comes out on deck.

Bridget waves. "Hey, Summer."

Summer says: "Bridget? What the fuck?"

Bridget says: "I spotted you guys on the way from Klojt. I'd recognize that ship anywhere." She chuckles.

Summer says: "Ah, damn it, we were trying to lure some unsuspecting sailors and rob them."

Bridget giggles. "Sorry to have screwed up your clever trap. Fucking Jenkins fell asleep in the hold. I'm pissed."

Summer says: "Jenkins… Damn it I don't know whether to hug you or punch you."

Bridget says: "Sailing alone is shit. I was considering hooking up with some old lady just so I didn't have to."

Summer says: "We kidnapped Raaj."

Bridget says: "Yeah, I heard."

Summer says: "Dumped him on some deserted beach on Omeo."

Summer opens the windows.

Helgur says: "Ha ha ha ha ha."

Bridget giggles. "Serves him right."

Summer says: "Hey look who decided to drop in and say hi."

Helgur says: "Well met Bridget! Helgur surprised."

Bridget waves. "Hi, guys."

Bridget says: "I'll bribe you in rubies not to kidnap me." She winks.

Summer says: "It's ok, Inithia. Its just fucking Bridget."

Bridget says: "In fact… be right back."

Shifting Winds undocks, docks to Wherever, and Bridget grabs the rubies from the Boat of Burden before undocking and redocking back to the Whatever.

Bridget carefully passes over the shinies to Summer.

Willow says: "Uuugh."

Summer says: "Oh, we stole another raker and also 'kidnapped' Inithia."

Bridget says: "Keep finding rakers everywhere, Coventina complained that she was always short on them, but it seems people can't keep a hold of theirs."

Helgur points at her. "Klojt man say you tell stories about us?"

Summer's eyes zone in on the rubies and suddenly nothing else matters.

Bridget peers about. "He paid me in rubies!"

Helgur says: "You still Bridget the bitch then." He grins.

Bridget says: "So, you kidnapped Raaj and marooned him. I miss anything else?"

Inithia points at a ruby she's carrying. "You mean this?" She holds up the twinkling gem. "Elyos gave me some."

Willow says: "Uh…"

Inithia raises her nose in the air. "I have told them we need to sacrifice Raaj in Rosenbury, but they do not believe me."

Summer says: "We went back to Olip and got Inithia and scared the shit out of the whole town. Oh…" She looks suddenly very sad.

Bridget says: "I guess Lyra's steering the other ship… and also hiding?" She chuckles.

Summer whispers: "We lost Lyra."

Bridget says: "What."

Summer nods solemnly.

Bridget says: "Shit…" She grips the deck rail, swaying a bit.

Summer says: "It was the curse."

Willow sniffs. "Uh."

Bridget says: "How? When?"

Helgur nods. "Helgur seek vengeance"

Summer says: "She fell asleep outside Olip West. Then her heart gave out a year later while we were being chased by Raaj's rescuers. We also lost Sabrina."

Bridget bows her head. "And Jenkins is asleep and I'm afraid he might go at any moment…" She sighs and shakes her head. "Who is left?"

Summer says: "Where were you? I thought you were sailing to Fu or some shit? Everyone you see here and Lenny and Merry are on the other ship."

Bridget says: "I went to Klojt first. Managed to get rid of my coins and trade off a good bit of crap. Let me rest for a few and think a bit." She sighs.

Helgur says: "Where Jenkins?"

Inithia makes her way outside, cane thudding dully next to her. She inclines her head, pulling her skirts under her to sit, and listen. "Wherever you put my tools, may I have them back? I can do nothing without them."

Summer says: "We're on our way to stash one of the ship's and then raid Olip West. "

Inithia smooths her skirt, jewelry tinkling. "I have told her we needed to find Raaj, but she does not listen to me."

Summer scoots it all in a neat pile next to Inithia. "I think that's everything."

Inithia sniffs, jerking her head away from the onions. "No, you can take the raws back, I only needed the tools."

Bridget says: "Jenkins is in the hold. He fell asleep there and I couldn't move him onto the deck on my own, making sailing rather obnoxious."

Summer says: "You need help moving him?"

Helgur says: "Helgur can help move him an slap him around a bit. We pretend it a pirate raid?"

Summer says: "I wouldn't mind moving him right off the edge of the ship. "

Bridget says: "Well, he's useful propped up against the wheel up until he croaks." She sighs. "It was supposed to be a fun trip, just the two of us, seeing new sites, exploring new lands. I wouldn't have even minded him sleeping for a lot of it if he at least quietly did stuff or slept on the deck." She grumbles. "Sailing alone kind of doesn't really have much appeal, though, even after just sailing from here to Klojt."

Inithia turns the bodkin over. "I like the Klojt. Elyos was going to give me a galleon for free. And more rubies. He is quite smart, that one."

Summer says: "Never met the guy."

Bridget says: "Yeah, he seemed like an alright fellow. I don't know that I'd want a galleon even for free though." She grins. "It took long enough just to sail to Klojt. But then, it probably seemed long for not having anyone to talk to. Or even being able to be in the radio room. So what're you planning to do with the extra ship?"

Summer says: "Well, we were going to have one for storing stuff and another for raids. But it's really a pain in the ass sailing two ships. It's getting old."

Inithia pushes away the bodkin, sitting back. "You should sell it. Klojt has a shortage, you just said so."

Summer says: "What are you going to do, Bridget? Yeah we could sell it, I guess. Just more stuff to weigh us down, really. Maybe park one of them in Dorian or some other safe port."

Bridget says: "I missed you guys, you know. I'm sick of sailing alone, and from the sounds of things, you could use another hand." She grins.

Summer says: "Yeah, we really could."

Bridget says: "We could sell both of the extra rakers in Klojt. Or trade off. I'm sure people will recognize the Whatever, at this point."

Summer says: "They might. I guess it wouldn't hurt to have at least one extra ship."

Helgur says: "Boat too heavy, Helgur make chest to start organising items, got messy after Raaj."

Summer says: "I'd be glad to have you back on the crew Bridget. I'm a little peeved about the thing with Elyos but Whatever. Yeah we have shit scattered everywhere."

Inithia sighs. "Pity you can't fit a car on—" She frowns, turning to Summer. "What 'shit with Elyos'?"

Summer says: "Um." She rustles a paper. "Bridget kind of gave some of our secrets away to him."

Inithia frowns. "What secrets?"

Summer says: "It's a journal. It documents everything from the time this ship was stolen until the time we parted ways in Olip."

Inithia's eyebrows shoot above the blindfold. "Why in the hells would she do that?!"

Bridget grins at Summer. "Ruuuubies."

Willow points at a ruby she's holding.

Bridget says: "I'm sure he's sensible enough not to put anything up unedited, right?" She shrugs. "But still. Rubies. Plus a ton of iron and steel. And I got over four kilos of gold from Klojt, too."

Inithia's head whips back towards Bridget. "You don't say?"

Bridget says: "I wanted to go find sapphires and use it for jewelry, but…" She sighs.

Summer gets a wide grin. "Sapphires. Were you in Olip when we kidnapped Avren?"

Bridget says: "Yeah, I helped drag Avren on board, even." She chuckles.

Inithia sniffs. "You're terrible at kidnapping, you know that? No one ever dies and you put her back."

Summer says: "I wouldn't say nobody dies. We've killed our share."

Interest crosses Inithia's face, and she leans forward. "Do tell."

Summer says: "We told Avren we had sapphires on the ship and she was foolish enough to believe it. And once she was on board, we locked her in the guest suite and took her out for a bit. Think she cried a little bit. We've killed three since I came on board. And I think there were two before that. Bridget and Lyra killed two people in the town where this ship was stolen. Then we killed a prisoner that we called Randy. I forget his real name. It isn't important. Then we killed a guy named Boo Hoo and stole his galleon. And then I killed Miren because she was a real bitch."

Inithia nods firmly, face approving. "A good reason." She raises an eyebrow.

Bridget holds up a finger. "Jenkins finished off an old woman who was knocked out by dire wolves." She holds up another, counting. "I killed a sleeper in a pickup for a telescope." A third finger. "I finished off Mace, an idiot who acted stupidly assuming we were just going to kill him anyway." A fourth finger. "Hoo died of his wounds before we could break into his ship." All five fingers. "Then there was Miren. Have I missed anyone?"

Inithia says: "Then why did you spare the life of Raaj?"

Summer says: "We were supposed to deliver him to Aubergine in exchange for some real magic, whatever that means. But when Lyra died, we decided to just cut our losses. He wasn't a terrible prisoner. We don't kill all of them. Just if they give us reason to or act like total shitheads."

Inithia wrinkles her nose in disgust. "Clearly he was on his best behavior, then." She sighs deeply. "Aubergine's magic on top of things makes it…complicated."

Summer says: "We robbed him blind. Left him naked with a wooden shield and a mug. If that's any consolation."

Bridget says: "But what about the porns?"

Summer says: "We got a ton of clothes, Bridget. I mean you're not going to believe how much clothes." She holds up a burlap sack.

Helgur says: "Helgur want lens for eyepieces."

Summer says: "I want diamond and ruby earrings. We need to find a work bench."

Inithia sniffs, flicking the bodkin again. "You need a safe port."

Inithia says: "I'm sure there is some backwater empty little coastal town you could use as your secret workshop."

Summer says: "We have one. It's on the other side of the Treefeather. A town called Dorian."

Inithia looks speculative. "And no one resides there?"

Summer says: "No, it's completely empty."

Inithia says: "Why did you not go there to change your name, then?"

Summer says: "Empty of people I mean."

Inithia says: "No need for stories and cover-ups. And you could store your needed items there, a workbench, a…" She waves a hand vaguely. "Work, things."

Summer says: "We have to pass San D'Oria to get there. And it's far. We still plan to go after Olip West."

Helgur says: "Helgur like to drive through San D'Oria in car."

Bridget says: "I'm sure Jakara Hills is still empty. I'm also quite sure that they never even fixed my tampering with the repeater. So far as that goes, could always use a less known ship to scout with someone aboard who isn't widely known yet. But, even if you change a ship name, people may recognize it if they've seen it before. I certainly knew the ship on sight."

Summer says: "I forgot about Jakara Hills. That's close to where we found Valeros, right? Bridget, do you have a spare planer by any chance? Or a steel flatter?"

Inithia scowls fiercely at the bodkin. "I am always keen to do something more than sit in harbours or open water."

Bridget says: "Probably one in the crate. Lemme look."

Bridget hops over to the Wherever and pulls a planer and flatter out of the chipping crate, redocks to the Whatever and hands them to Summer.

Summer says: "Yeah, I'm ready to get moving again. I got excited that we might rob someone today and it was just Bridget."

Bridget says: "Yeah, there was one of each." She grins. "Sorry to disappoint."

Summer says: "You want someone to help you with Jenkins? Seem to remember he was pretty weak. You probably don't need more than one other person do you?"

Bridget says: "Second Blojt might be okay. I think there was just a couple people there who were young squatters and rather naive. Yeah, I almost got him moved on my own. But, almost isn't good enough." She goes over to unlock the sloop.

Shifting Winds undocks and docks to the Wherever.

Bridget waves. "Hey, sleepyhead, look who I found!"

Summer hits Jenkins with a towel.

Summer says: "I bet you missed me, didn't you?"

Bridget and Summer drag Jenkins out of the hold.

Summer pets the red-tailed hawk.

Summer says: "Nice bird."

Bridget says: "Poor hawk. He tamed it in Longinazy Forest East, but then never adopted it."

Summer says: "I bet Inithia would like it." She grins.

Summer and Bridget get back into Shifting Winds and hop over to the Whatever.

Bridget says: "I handed over my ship keys before heading off, just in case. But I guess I'm not heading off after all." She chuckles.

Summer hands Bridget a pile of keys.

Helgur says: "We need basket for key - have too many in my bag."

Bridget slips them all onto her keyring, and holds it up. "That's why I've got a keyring. As for extras that need to be reclaimed… eh, whatever."

Summer says: "So I guess it would probably raise some suspicions if we sailed into Rosenbury on three ships. How should we do this? Want to find a safe port first?"

Bridget says: "Second Blojt is probably the closest good bet."

Summer says: "You know the way?"

Bridget says: "Yeah. Just head straight west from here."

Summer says: "Straight west?"

Bridget says: "Yeah. I came almost straight east from there, and then turned a little north toward the coast, but then I spotted you guys and turned south again. Straight west should get us in sight of it, anyway."

Summer says: "Alright. I will have to steer the other raker. And I need to swap sloops again so that the weight is more even. Let me do the sloop swap real quick."

Bridget says: "Yeah, I'll get the Wherever moving. I'm going to… hang out with you guys and let Jenkins steer it, 'kay?" She grins.

Shifting Winds undocks, and Bridget sets a speed and course for the Wherever before hopping back over to the Whatever.

Bridget says: "I don't know if the Wherever is the most laden, but probably."

Helgur says: "We the slowest yes."

Summer says: "We got it pretty even. The Avenger has a lot of cargo so we can easily distribute weight now. We just need to swap sloops around before sailing."

Bridget says: "The Wherever." She points off the deck. "That's what I call the ship Avren traded me. The _Wayward Seeker_ , at the moment. Because I was going to sail… wherever."

Summer says: "You looked like you were coming in pretty fast to me."

Bridget says: "I suppose. I offloaded a lot of weight in Klojt. Well, only one way to find out and adjust speeds accordingly."

Summer says: "Right. Shall we?"

Bridget says: "Let's."

Summer says: "Inithia, not sure how good you are at carpentry, but there's a spare planer for making the chest."

Bridget gestures toward the other ship. "Got a shipping crate we were using for tools and miscellaneous crap."

Summer says: "And i put the flatter in the other chest so we can make those kite shields finally."

Bridget says: "Beats hauling around a bunch of loose items. Plus it's portable."

Summer says: "We're using our chest here kind of like a spare hold. Since the hold gets used a lot and we ran out of room in there once already. It's got a lock and key and everything."

Bridget says: "For storing resources and stuff? That's what the longboat was for. Ugh, storing things in the hold? Terrible, terrible. I'll bring over the longboat again once we get everything sorted."

Summer says: "When we were being chased by San D'Oria, we thought we were going to have to have a bunch of prisoners. We cleared out the hold of everything and shoved it in the chest with a lock."

Bridget says: "Chest is good for keeping food, healing food in. Yeah, I guess I kind of took the best storage stuff with me."

Summer says: "A longboat would be nice. We're using the sloops for extra storage right now."

Bridget says: "What's the wakes of the ships compare? I got the Wherever started."

Summer sets a course for the Whatever.

Bridget says: "Hmm, those look almost the same."

Summer says: "You're just a little faster than us. but probably even once we both undock. Let me start up the other raker."

Bridget hops back to the Whatever in Shifting Winds and adjusts its speed. She grabs the hawk and drags the shipping crate into the sloop, then returns to the Whatever and drags the crate out on deck.

Summer says: "Looks like we're pretty even when we're all on separate ships. To Second Blojt, then!"

Bridget says: "Like hell am I going to sail alone again. How's it looking at the moment?"

Summer says: "Heh. Well I have no choice. There's nobody on deck on the Man in Black. We dragged Lenny and Merry into the hold earlier when we thought you were our next prisoner. I don't mind going over there, though. It should be a short trip."

Bridget says: "Can drag someone on deck. Lenny's not too hard to move, I don't think."

Summer says: "Yeah, we could. We'd have to adjust it's speed too. Right now it's the fastest ship."

Bridget says: "Yeah."

Summer says: "Until I'm on board with one extra sloop."

Summer and Bridget get into the sloop _Southern Comfort_ , undock and dock to the Man in Black.

Bridget waves. "Hi guys!"

Summer and Bridget drag Lenny out of the hold onto the deck.

Summer says: "Hey Lenny. So instead of robbing and murdering someone, it turns out it was just Bridget, and she's rejoining the crew. Isn't that weird?"

Summer and Bridget get back into the Southern Comfort and return to the Whatever.

Summer says: "They might still be a little faster. I bumped the speed down a little bit. We can always adjust later if needed."

Bridget glomps Summer.

Inithia points at the manufacturing chest project insistently.

Bridget points at the lone planer between them.

Inithia sighs wearily. "I need the wood, one of you." She holds up the planer. "Or I'll give this back, I suppose."

Bridget points at the shipping crate. "Do you need another chest?"

Inithia shrugs. "Summer instructed me to make one."

Helgur says: "Ladies need not fight over Helgur's wood! Helgur make chest for more storage."

Bridget says: "I mean, there's two projects for additional chests."

Inithia groans, picking up the bodkin reluctantly. She sweeps away her own, feeling her way to…Helgur's. "How was I supposed to know?"

Bridget says: "Helgur could be polite and mention it." She grins. "Be right back."

Bridget returns to the Wherever and grabs some meat out of the Boat of Burden, takes it back to the Whatever and starts making meat feed.

Bridget looks over to the cooing bird. "Yes, yes, little guy, I'll make you some more food."

Helgur says: "What that flying rat doing here?"

Bridget bonks Helgur with a waster.

Bridget says: "Jenkins tamed it. Then forgot to adopt it and left me to feed it."

Inithia looks vaguely horrified. "Rats can fly?" She scowls. "Can someone hand me the flatter? This is impossible. Shields make much more sense." She frowns. "Where did my chisel and sledgehammer get off to?" She rummages around in her bag. "There we are."

Summer says: "Ok, I'll take over on building the chest. Can I have the planer again? Here's the steel flatter."

Bridget says: "Inithia, it's a hawk."

Inithia says: "Ah. "

Summer says: "Future blood sacrifice."

Bridget raises an eyebrow. "Was that… the mouflon… You weren't just having wild parties up here?"

Summer gestures with her eyes at Inithia without saying anything.

Helgur says: "Need more man on boat!"

Inithia says: "No, I sacrificed the mouflon. It needed bigger sacrifice; birds are for very small requests. Humans are for the biggest boons you ask of the gods." She sighs irritably. "Who are never quiet."

Summer says: "Helgur, you're enough man to make up for it."

Bridget says: "But, then, what happened to Lyra?"

Inithia's face grows pensive. "She intended to remove her personal blessing. And then, when the gods punished her, two debts went unpaid."

Bridget says: "What do you mean?"

Inithia gestures at her own face. "She was trying to find someone to remove the tattoo. I warned her, once on, it could not be removed."

Nyara stirs sleepily and slowly pushes herself up to a sitting position. She mumbles something incomprehensible.

Bridget says: "What debts do you mean? Does that mean anything else bad for the crew?"

Helgur says: "Nyara awake finally!"

Nyara still mumbles. "Dunno if'n this's wake…"

Summer says: "Hi Nyara. Glad to see you…uh, sort of awake?"

Nyara rubs her eyes. "Hello."

Summer says: "We're going to try to find a safe port. You'll be happy to know there will be dry land under your feet once we do."

Nyara says: "That'll be good."

Bridget says: "Hi, Nyara. We're heading for Second Blojt."

Nyara says: "That's an odd place name." She gives a huge yawn. "With any luck I'll be awake when we get there."

Summer says: "I think we need to slow down the other ship."

Bridget says: "They're calling it Freesteel these days. There were a couple young squatters when I was there before. I had to explain to them what windows were. Which one?"

Summer says: "And I guess I should stop calling it the 'other ship's. Man in Black. Whichever? Whenever? However? "

Bridget giggles.

Summer says: "We've pretty much got a fleet now." She climbs into the Seeker. "I'll be back."

The Seeker undocks, then redocks again a minute later.

Bridget says: "You mentioned a Merry earlier. Who's that? Is that Vivian?"

Summer says: "Yeah. Vivian wasn't her real name."

Bridget says: "No great shock there. Half the island now knows me as Jeanette."

Inithia says: "Elyos doesn't. I overhead him and Avren talking about you."

Bridget says: "Yes, I introduced myself to that town as Jeanette and only told him who I was, and he still publicly referred to me as 'Ms. Jeanette'."

Nyara yawns. "I should probably come up with a fake name at some point."

Helgur says: "You be Grace Furr."

Nyara says: "That might work… At least, I don't have any better ideas."

Inithia smirks. "The next peaceful town we go to, I'm going to be Avren Banner. "

Nyara says: "…Oh goodness."

Helgur says: "I be Raaj"

Inithia nods seriously. "We can inform them all that we've decided to elope. "

Summer says: "I gave Elyos a few extra goodies. Well, I gave them to Avren because she's nosy and wouldn't point him out to me. Insisted that I give them to her and she'd pass them on."

Inithia nods. "That's Avren for you. I can tell most people by voice, if you ever need it. "

 

* * *

**Day 4896**

Willow yawns. "Hrm."

Summer says: "We probably need to head north."

Helgur says: "Sail past San Doria in three boats." He grins.

Bridget says: "The land curves a good ways southwards." She points off to the north. "It's already curving that way." She chuckles. "Around Second Blojt, you can actually see the lighthouses on the inside of the bay."

Summer looks through her telescope. "I can just barely see it, but there is another ship on the horizon."

Inithia says: "Name?"

Bridget says: "The Silly Sod, or something like that."

Helgur looks up from the chest. "Helgur go to radio. Need key for radio room"

Inithia says: "I'll do it, Helgur."

Helgur says: "Willow, Nyara gonna wake up?" He frowns. "Need action to make life exciting."

Bridget looks off at the water with her telescope. "Silly Sod is on a course due north. Moving awfully slowly for a raker. If it were going any faster it'd be on an intercept course with us, but as it is, we'll miss it by a longshot."

Summer says: "I imagine once the get sight of land they'll turn either west or east. Of course, the sight of three ships moving in tandem like this will probably make them back off."

Bridget says: "Yeah, wonder if they have a telescope, or are even awake and paying attention."

Helgur says: "Helgur see them south."

Bridget looks off to the west with her telescope. "We might want to adjust course slightly to the south so we don't hit land before we reach Second Blojt. Provided you don't want to attempt to ambush this raker." She grins.

Helgur says: "They might have radio, we need sort out boats and goods and take time but Helgur happy to hit people anytime. But often sleepy time for crew now."

Bridget says: "Yeah, they're going slow, we can always hit them on the way out if we saw which way they're going."

Inithia says: "Do we have enough wakeful to attempt a boarding?"

Helgur says: "Not enough awake."


	59. Reunion: Freesteel

**Day 4897**

Willow says: "I'm awake now…" She sighs.

Summer says: "Shit. Bridget, your ship stopped." She gets into the Seeker and undocks for a moment to check. "Jenkins is still alive at least. But we'll have to wait for Bridget to be awake to move again."

Inithia says: "Why, Summer? Do you not have the key to her ship?"

Summer says: "Nope."

Bridget says: "Well, got to docking range at any rate. I'll go tell it to dock."

Bridget hops over to the Wherever using Shifting Winds and starts it docking before returning.

Bridget says: "I should probably go with and make sure the place is like I remember it. So, see you there in a few. Or back out here, if you haven't docked yet and I discover they're all unfriendly cannibals. As opposed to friendly cannibals."

Bridget returns to the Wherever.

The Wherever docks at Freesteel. Bridget steps out into the harbor.

Schiller taps the cart with an axe. "Thing is too old." He sighs and looks at the boy. "Hey there baby welcome to Free Steel. No steel intended." He winks.

Bridget steps back onto the Wherever and addresses the crew.

Bridget says: "Well, more people there than there were before, but all young."

She steps back into the harbor.

Bridget waves. "Hello again, Schiller."

Schiller says: "Hey, Jeanette. Are you guys giving us presents?" He chuckles.

Bridget giggles. "Maybe. Who knows? You got some more people here? Newspawns? Hi, I'm Jeanette."

Helgur says: "I go sleep now."

Bridget says: "Can you let us in?"

Schiller says: "I can't unfortunately, Davin has the harbour key."

Bridget says: "Well, no worries, he can open it up when he wakes up." She smiles. "Just assure him this is not, like, a pirate armada or anything." She giggles. "Been doing some salvaging."

Lyric lifts a hand. "Hey there. I'm Lyric."

Bridget waves. "I'll be on my ship."

Bridget climbs back onto the Wherever.

Summer says: "Harbor locked?"

Bridget says: "Yeah, and the guy who was awake doesn't have the key. But they recognize me, anyway."

Helgur says: "Someone has been trying the lock with crowbar."

Summer says: "Whoever you saw must have gone inside. Town look deserted from the window. Never mind. I must be blind. Sorry, Inithia. No offense."

Davin says: "Oh, Jeanette. .. hello! You gave us a bit of a scare, I must say." He chuckles. "Hello also, Sam and Vivian. who are your friends?"

Bridget says: "Can't say I know who's in the soarer, though, but I find it hard to be worried about anyone that's sailing around in an unrigged soarer." She giggles. "Maybe they'd be willing to buy a raker…"

The _Koper_ docks at Freesteel.

Davin chuckles. "We were actually more concerned with three big and unfamiliar ships docking at the same time. However, it looks as though you have had better luck salvaging than I have. Congratulations!"

Bridget waves up at the soarer. "Hello! I'm Jeanette."

Davin says: "Hello." He nods to the young couple with a smile." Welcome to Freesteel. I'm Davin Maxwell. Feel free to step inside!"

Bridget says: "The Silly Sod is coming this way too? When I saw it in the water I was wondering if they were going to wake up and turn, or just keep plowing right into the land. Guess they finally woke up."

Davin says: "How lovely to see the town so full." He grins. "So exciting. Jeanette, is there anything we can do for you? I'm sorry I am NOT being a very good host. I am a little tired right now."

Bridget waves a hand. "I'm just picking some tomatoes until the others wake up. I'm not sure what they had in mind. I think there was some talk in trying to sell one of the extra rakers in Klojt or somewhere."

Maezie turns her head peering out from behind the car just long enough to eye the visitors before ducking away.

Davin says: "Come here Maezie." He smiles, opening an inviting arm. "They're old friends, so it's alright."

Maezie tilts her head eyeing him though rises stepping over to him before nodding to them. "I'm Maezie"

Davin reaches through the window and pats her on the shoulder. "Don't be afraid."

Maezie says: "I know.. I trust you."

Davin says: "I'm glad." He hugs her gently around the shoulder.

Maezie turns to lean against his side.

Davin says: "If you'd like, you can work on my sabre?" He offers her a tired smile, fingers idly stroking her shoulder.

Maezie says: "I'll try, yes." She tilts her head against him as she glance at the blade.

A man says: "Nice to meet you!" He smiles brightly. "I'm Tom Undertoe. Could someone help me to drag my friend from the boat?"

Helgur grunts.

Tom chortles. "I should give her less food, then I wouldn't need help to drag her." He smiles at the man. "I am Tom, thanks for your help. Could I work for 500 grams iron? I have a few locks and keys to make."

Davin says: "We're no good for it, sorry Tom." He laughs softly. "We're poor, but only in material wealth!"

Tom says: "I see," he says visibly disappointed. "I should wait a bit for Maria to wake up then and we probably should sail. Would you mind me gathering some stuff in here?"

Davin says: "Not at all! I'm sorry we can't help. Although Lyric or Schiller might have some in their personal stash that they are willing to trade."

Tom scratches his beard. "Yeah… Only that we are poor folks, we do not have anything to trade." He shrugs. "We spawned in Nraam and nothing was happening in there, so we walked to another town and earned a boat in there. And now we're traveling." He looks at Maria with a frown. "I am starting to worry though, she hasn't woken up in a while." He chortles. "It's funny, that you have no iron in FreeSTEEL."

Davin blinks and chortles. "No shit! I spawned there too and left for the same reason." He grins and stands, dusting his hand before extending it out the window. "Nice to you meet you, man! I'm sorry about your friend, though. And yes, yes… we're still getting to the place's namesake."

Bridget says: "I have plenty of iron, but I sadly can't trade it for my boyfriend waking up."

Tom chortles and shakes Davin's hand. "Nice to meet ya, mate! How did you get here? It took us over a year before we got that boat." He points at the soarer with his thumb. "We earned it in Bhak." He scratches his beard again. "Do you have a waster? I could use some sparring."

Davin says: "I ended up being super lucky and a trader there offered to give me a lift and drop me off when I was ready. I chose to stay here and start up my own town. Had a raker, but I gave it away." He looks to Jeanette. "Who's your boyfriend?"

Tom says: "I assume, that I can train with you." He chortles and swats Davin. "I would like to have a raker some day. Maybe I'll find a place to sell that soarer."

Lyric says: "I'm heading out, Davin. I'll be back in some days, not sure how long."

Tom takes a step back then. "Oh… sorry, I didn't mean to bruise you."

Davin says: "Oh, where are you going, Lyric?" He tries to lift his shield, then grins widely. "Don't apologize. I need all the practice I can get. I'm the world's worst fighter and with no strength to back that claim to boot."

Tom says: "Can I keep the waster for now, or should I give it back to you?" He nods with understanding. "That sucks, Davin. I was graced with both, strength and skill."

Davin says: "Well damn, don't brag about it! Especially not in front of the ladies!" He winks and brushes himself off. "How about let me have a go with it and then you can hold onto it?"

Tom looks at the women around and makes a show off deflecting the blow with his shield. "Nice to meet ya, ladies." He chortles.

Davin says: "Hey, not so bad I suppose." He chuckles. "The other day I missed 67% of the shots I took. Hey now, if anyone's going to impress the ladies…." He pauses, grin, then waves a dismissive hand.

Bridget gestures toward the harbor. "Sam, on my ship. He's been asleep since we left Klojt."

Davin says: "I'm sorry to hear that, Jeanette. I thought that might be him, but I didn't remember if you had mentioned it at your last visit or not."

Tom looks at Jeanette sadly. "I know how you feel. Maria's been sleeping for a few days and I am already worried like hell." He chortles. "Even though we are just friends."

Davin sighs, propping a hand on his chin through the window sill. "At least you two have had the pleasure. I'm still waiting on one to come along." He laughs softly.

Tom gives Davin a confused look. "Pleasure? What pleasure? Oh, you thought that I and Maria…?" He chortles. "Davin, I told ya, we're just friends."

Davin says: "Well at least you have female company." He winks. "There's a bit too much testosterone here… Even the giraffes seem to be affected. Maezie here only spawned three or so days ago. And I've been here for nearly six years."

Lyric says: "Out." He shrugs lightly. "For trade and whatever. I'll see you around. Take care."

Davin says: "Alright, if you wanted to borrow the car…? Huh… what an odd man."

Tom says: "Davin, to you have a map of this island?"

Davin says: "Hmmmmm, I have many versions, but there's a few?" He grins.

 

* * *

**Day 4898**

Maezie says: "I.. I been here 7 days."

Davin says: "Oh I'm sorry, dear. I didn't realize it had been that long."

Maezie says: "It's okay.. it's not long."

Davin says: "I've also been unusually sleepy. So that doesn't help much." He grins.

Maezie says: "Me too…" She reuses her place at his side. "We will be up more soon.. I hope."

Davin nods, gently placing an arm back around her shoulder and smiling. "Yes.. if not by tomorrow, then the day after, I should be much better."

Maezie says: "Me too I think.. I will try at least." She bows to the side to rest against his forearm.

The _Silly Sod_ docks at Freesteel.

A man emerges from the harbor. He waves and chuckles. "'Lo chummerskis. Snail here, welcome to your land. Looking for much, finding many."

Davin says: "hello Snail." He smiles. "Welcome to Freesteel. I'm Davin Maxwell. you've certainly come to see us at a great time!" He laughs, then nods to the two in the harbor. "Feel free to come in. No biting will take place. When I'm more awake tomorrow, I'd love to get to know all of you better. These are exciting times! 15 visitors at once." He whistles. "What I wouldn't give to keep you all here."

A woman emerges from the harbor. "My name is Bernadice, it's nice to meet you all. I'm going back to the ship."

Willow says: "Davin Maxwell." She steps outside, looking around. "Ah. Hm, yes. My name's Willow." She nods.

Maezie runs her teeth over the corner of her lip before speaking. "I… I am Maezie."

Willow looks at Maezie for a moment before shrugging her shoulders. "Hello there. Is it okay if I join you inside? It's drizzling and my girlfriend wouldn't want me wet."

Davin says: "Any of you are free to step inside." He smiles. "I'm terribly awful company today though." He winks. "I've never seen this many women all my life. .." he says with some awe.

Willow skips inside. "Oh? Why is that?" She quirks a brow. "My crew is mostly women."

Davin says: "Just haven't." He shrugs.

Willow says: "Where'd he go?"

Maezie's lip curls out as he disappears from sight.

Willow says: "I meant to ask— why are you _awful_ company?" She snickers. "Y'know before you left."

Davin says: "Oh, I'm just far, far more tired than usual." He chuckles. "I'd be bouncing off my toes in excitement, normally."

Willow says: "Aw." She chuckles.

Davin says: "Mmhm, I'm pretty much known for ranting about how we need a more feminine touch in this place." He flashes a tired smile.

Willow says: "Throw flowers around." She nods. "Wear nice, frilly dresses or furry ears. Sway your hips when you walk. Put stuff under your shirt." She clicks her tongue.

Davin says: "Maezie, are you alright?" He looks out in concern.

Maezie says: "Yes.. it's okay… I will just finish this."

 

* * *

**Day 4899**

Willow frowns. "Still raining?"

Davin says: "Good morning, Maezie." He smiles. "I can trade in your tools for better ones now, if you'd like?"

Maezie says: "Yes.. that'd be nice. Or I can wait."

Davin says: "Here.. let me see what I gave you then." He holds out his hands. "Whoops. Willow, please give that to Maezie."

Willow says: "Pfft."

Davin says: "Agh…" He bops his head. "Would you get out of the way?"

Willow says: "I think you're just sleepy."

Davin says: "Well, a bit, yes. But at least awake. Sorry about that."

Willow says: "It's okay." She looks outside. "Could you open the harbour for me?"

Davin says: "And Maezie, it seems we didn't have tools in better condition. But I'll make you new ones once these radios are installed. Thank you Willow, and yes."

Maezie says: "It's okay.. these are fine. Thank you for them."

Summer gives Bridget a note titled _What are we doing?._

Bridget gathers up an armload of tomatoes, then promptly bumps into the harbor door, almost squishing them in the process*"

A young man dies. Davin picks up some clothes he dropped.

Davin says: "Guy never even got dressed." He sighs and grins sheepishly and opens the harbor door. "Sorry Jeanette. You might need a bath after that."

Bridget giggles. "Well, I was planning to put it on a pizza anyway…"

Davin says: "Oooh nice! Half the job done already!"

Bridget goes and dumps the tomatoes onto the Boat of Burden.

 

* * *

**Day 4900**

Bridget says: "Fuck sake. Now that I'm not locked out of the harbor, awake, and Davin isn't watching me… I thought you had an idea what we were doing here. I just pointed us to a safe harbor. I didn't think everyone and their lover was going to show up at the same time to this useless place."

Inithia's head snaps up, grin widening. "Can we thieve?"

Bridget says: "They're poor as dirt. The people on the soarer are poor as dirt, too. The Silly Sod, on the other hand, I don't know."

Inithia says: "There's people with marble?" She shrugs.

Bridget says: "Here? I don't think so."

Inithia shakes her head, gesturing at the radio. "But whatever you do, do NOT ask about it." She groans.

Summer says: "Hey Bridget. You were locked in town." She sighs. "I had an idea, but I think we were all waiting on some kind of scouting report. To see if this was a safe port. I don't care about robbing this town. I just want somewhere we can safely leave two of our ships while we go fuck up Rosenbury. Bridget, what's your opinion. Can we shift some items and people around here in harbor, then all go down the coast in one raker, pillage and plunder in Risenbury, then come back for our other ships?"

Bridget says: "Seems to me like the young folks here are the sort trying to scratch out a life from nothing, not the thieving type. That fellow on the soarer wanted to work for a few hundred grams of iron, and they didn't even have that much that they could give him. Though honestly." She snorts softly. "I'm not sure if I would care overly much if someone stole an extra raker, if they actually did something with it."

Summer says: "We got too many ships. We need maybe two at most, one for our loot and other with just healing foods so we can do quick raids."

Bridget says: "How would the logistics of that work?"

Summer clicks the radio off for a moment. "I suppose we could use the shipping crate. And we could easily drag Jenkins and Lenny. Merry is a different story."

Bridget chuckles. "Yeah, I'd just be a little afraid if Jenkins or Lenny were alone on a ship of being attacked by pirates." She giggles.

Summer says: "So, then what do you think? We're all a little restless and ready to move on."

Bridget says: "Yeah, absolutely. I thought I was going to sit in town farming tomatoes forever with them keeping locking the harbor."

Summer says: "Which ship do you think we should take. I think we all have keys to this one, but it's probably also the slowest."

Bridget says: "Why, because of the machines?"

Summer says: "Yeah. We could lighten the load a lot by moving all the stuff onto a different ship, but we can only do so much. But considering that we have extra keys to all the cabins, maybe it's best."

Bridget says: "I don't know that we'd want to leave a ship laden with everything here. But we could take it to sea and leave an empty one here. Which I'm guessing is what you meant, duh." She laughs at herself and rubs her head.

Summer says: "Yeah, that's what we were attempting to do when you caught up with us. We were going to leave one ship in the Naron Bay in a low traffic area."

Bridget says: "This town is getting way more activity than seemed likely given the fact that its population was three people in their twenties who were in hides."

Summer says: "Yeah, as far as safe ports go, it doesn't seem that safe. Especially not with that raker full of heavily armed people in the harbor."

Bridget says: "Trouble is, sailing two ships for an extended period of time gets tedious. Sleeper on deck works, I suppose, but aside from making quick strikes, people are going to want to hang out on the ship where there's stuff to do, machines and such."

Bridget flips back the radio receiver frequency.

Bridget says: "Was wondering why it was so quiet in here. Can you just filter it out? I like to know what's going on."

Summer says: "Yeah, sorry I meant to turn it back on after we were done talking. Anyway, I don't know what you're suggesting. You don't want to leave the ships but you don't want to sail them. Should we just cram everything and everyone on one ship and abandon the others to their fate?"

Inithia says: "You should have one slow cargo ship and one fast raiding ship. You can dock a galleon to a raker, can't you? Slower, but if not on the run, who cares? And I'd you acquire a galleon, you can hide the raker on it." She yawns deeply. "So tedious."

Summer says: "No, you can't dock a galleon to a raker or vice versa."

Bridget chuckles. "No, I'm just bitching. And from my trip to Klojt… even a fast raker can seem like it's taking forever to get somewhere. Same with sailing to Rus and back."

The radio says: "So what's the price for making sure Raaj never makes it home?"

The radio says: "Don't be a dick."

The radio says: "For those of us that are curious and haven't been near the radio, are there any updates on Raaj?"

The radio says: "Today, on the radio, a man thinks he's a wolf and wears no pants, marble causes pointless drama, and Davin Maxwell needs a girlfriend. That is all."

A clearing of the throat on the radio. "My apologies. I stepped away from the radio for a bit of quiet. This is Raaj speaking, I heard through another source someone was wondering about me…?"

The radio says: "Yeah we were wondering if there's any updates on your situation? Do you need help or anything?"

The radio says: "Rau Naedell Blackrock here Raaj. I was just wondering an update on your status. Good to hear you're still alive and kicking."

The radio says: "Hey, someone said Raaj was just on?"

The radio says: "I'm alive and kicking. A little worse for wear but all right. Finally made it to some sort of civilization rather than empty towns." A faint chuckle. "Good to hear from you Rau Naedell. I guess this whole situation has reached you as well. I'm staying put briefly to get my bearings before I head my way home. "

The radio says: "Yeah, I'm on."

The radio says: "Any information you can pass on to help the rest of us watch out for your kidnappers and what they were in, where they were heading?"

The radio says: "Yessss, indeed. Words said, need retracting. From you, from yours. But glad to hear the legendary silver knight fortitude survived. Or something legendary, at least."

The transmitter crackles a moment. "…hi Raaj. Glad you're okay." An awkward cough. "Uh, I'll let Shaudawn know. "

The radio says: "Honestly regarding those who took me… I rather not say. All I need and want right now is to get home in one piece. And thank you… Hum. Whose this telling Shaudawn?"

The radio says: "This group is kidnapping town leaders and you'd 'rather not say'. What kind of bullshit is that? The rest of us need to know Raaj so spill."

A rustle of paper, and he comes back on. "Show of good faith, then. Reiterate your apologies, which your own knights did shamefully breach and break the moment this all occurred. I do wish you a safe return, and understand the hesitance to name names. Bit different, being under the focal point then throwing one on someone else, isn't it?"

The radio says: "…..you know why they kidnapped me? Because someone separate from them asked them to. And instead of delivering me, they dropped me off on some barren island. It's the same group everyone was ranting and raving about before… And I want nothing more to do with it. So please… Just- don't. "

A long pause on the radio. "Uh, this is Avren. Hi. And, uh, somebody tell Timmy there to shut up 'cause he has no idea what he's talking about. Giving out info would be the stupidest thing he could possibly do right now." Stopping a moment when the man's voice with the rustling paper speaks. "Eh. Gimme juuust a second…" Sounds of a door opening and shutting.

The radio says: "Then he's a fucking coward and putting the rest of the world at risk. Of all the fucked up stupidity. Just when I thought my opinions of the man couldn't be any less…"

The radio says: "Stop being so mean! He's been through a lot. You don't know anything!"

The radio says: "Raaj?" Her voice comes across quietly. "It's me. Everyone here can't wait for you to come home."

The radio says: "…..I may be a coward. But I protect what I still can… People have information from previous sources. I won't may a problem happen to us like it did for Puk. Call me whatever you like, I don't care… Also, Avren- this may be late in whatever it is… But for everything. I am sorry… And I wish I could do so apologize in person. "

The radio says: "Stay safe Raaj. Even those who don't see eye to eye, wish you the best. Head down, all that."

Bridget says into the transmitter: "They could have killed him, and didn't. They let him go alive and well. And you know, maybe they had a reason for not delivering him. You don't know that."

The radio says: "Conspiring to hide kidnappers. *chuckles* Best hide Raaj, you now have an even bigger target on your back now. "

Bridget says into the transmitter: "And for fuck's sake, are you seriously threatening a guy who just got kidnapped?"

The radio says: "Like I said. Information about them already exist. I don't need to add to it. "

The radio says: "Bloody hell. The Timmy's really come out to play when there's blood in the water, pirate or non. Cool your boots Timmy. Put another load of hematite on the table."

The radio says: "They kidnapped him under someone else's orders. That makes them just as guilty. And what's to say that someone else isn't next. You're all cowards, all it boils down to. As long as your pathetic little lives are happy, the rest of the world can be screwed for all you care."

The radio says: "You don't know what they put him through." She speaks quietly. "How many times has the ship's name been broadcasted over the radio. Even if he did give the information, what will stop them from changing everything?"

Bridget laughs riotously into the transmitter. "Oh gods, you guys have no idea what the fuck you're talking about. Yeah, 'on someone else's orders', you are fucking idiots, you know that? You always read the worst into everything."

The radio says: "Hey Raaj, if you can hear this, this is James, from San'D, I'm sorry about what happened back then"

The radio says: "I asked about the people ON the ship. Who we should be watching for. He made a CHOICE to say he didn't want to talk about it instead of giving that information so the rest of us can be watchful for them. It's important information for those living on the coast."

Bridget says into the transmitter: "So, would you really rather that people get kidnapped and murdered quietly? Is that the sort of pirate you'd prefer? And not the ones who pull pranks and sing songs?"

The radio says: "And to the laughing idiot. He's the one that said it was due to someone else asking it to be done. You want to laugh, laugh at the coward that is putting the rest of us at risk"

The radio says: "… Hey James. It's fine. It's all fine… Sorta. I guess. "

The radio says: "I just wanted you to know that I am sorry"

The radio says: "I just hope you make it back to San'D safely"

The radio says: "… I rather no one get kidnapped or mustered quietly… Or at all. But me speaking out won't make anything at all better or worse. Again- others all over have information… I want no part…"

The radio says: "I will try. Thank you. "

The radio says: "You're welcome"

Bridget laughs into the transmitter again. "Ah, don't worry. You wouldn't know pirates if they were sitting merrily in your harbor."

The radio says: "Avren again." A pause. "Eh…Raaj, just focus on getting home safe and recovering. We do need to talk, but, not on the radio."

The radio says: "Sounds good. Take care of yourselves too. I'm stepping away from the radio as well. Raaj out.. And home? Miss you. Greatly. "

Shaudawn's halting baritone voice comes on the radio: "Raaj Kellan. I was just handed the news. I am relieved to hear that you are alive. It makes my heart glad, and I share the joy of your people. I will continue to offer good words to the good spirits that you may finally set your feet upon the ground of your homeland. My people here are willing to offer a hand should you and your people be in need. Be well and travel safe."

Summer says: "Damn, guys. Are you hearing this?"

Bridget says: "Ye gods, the truth is even more ridiculous that whatever stupid shit they imagine."

Helgur says: "What radio saying?"

Summer says: "It had been absolutely headache inducing today. I had to turn it off for a while earlier. But Raaj has been on the radio, and he was smart enough not to eat on us when people asked about us. I'm sure behind the scenes he's put a bounty on our heads, but he's not involving the whole island at least."

Helgur says: "Who cares what he does." He grins. "But if I see him again." He runs a finger along his throat. "Who on radio asking about us, Helgur might song song for radio."

Summer says: "Some anonymous dipshit. Begging Raaj to rat on us and then sticking his head up his ass when Raaj wouldn't give any details on the air. I'd like a song, though. I suck at writing them but I think our fans need another shanty. Maybe one about Raaj and the Kraken."

Helgur grins. "Helgur think of song, Helgur song about Puk not very good as drunk. But Helgur sing song about Raaj and all silly people on coast."

Inithia sighs. "Let Willow sing. Might as well." She stands abruptly. "I would like to discuss the attack on Rosenbury. I would like to make some… Stipulations. I am the one who asked for the original attack, and I did so for a reason. "

Bridget hums to herself. "Raaj Kellan, Raaj Kellan, head like a melon… yeah, best that I not write music."

Summer says: "Merry wrote a nice little limerick about him once." She turns to Inithia. "Go ahead."

Inithia says: "I want to take Tabitha, as you did Raaj." She smiles wickedly. "It will increase your reputation, but I want her to think she is going to die. I want to dress her in a sack and a wooden mask of Auberginian beauty. Then I want to drop her in some desolate wasteland where she is nothing. And with nothing."

Helgur says: "Helgur write song for Raaj." He clears his nose on his shirt. "Who Tabitha. Helgur in Rosenbury with Lyra, Kermits and Briar awake no others."

Inithia snarls. "Tabitha only wakes up to hunt for her next bed partner."

Helgur says: "Helgur bait for sex beast?"

Inithia pauses. "That might be a good idea. Come here, Helgur. "

Helgur says: "Inithia on deck? Other people in harbour hear?"

Inithia makes an irritated face. "Then stop locking all of the doors."

Helgur says: "Hold not locked."

Bridget smirks. "You're supposed to lock people in things, not out of things. Except the radio room."

Inithia pushes on the door demonstrably. "Locked or no, it's not moving. How many of you are in there?"

Bridget sighs. "Look guys, you can be in any of the cabins, hold, or any of the sloops, and we can all hear you from there, and they can't hear you from elsewhere in the harbor. We don't all need to try to cram in the hold. It only holds five people."

Helgur says: "She blind and not see or something."

Inithia rubs her face. "You know what? Never mind. I'm sure you're attractive enough for the beast. I'm sure Adilah was hideous. "

Helgur says: "Helgur look like dire wolf bite face."

Bridget says: "Summer had the radio off down here for a while. Did we miss anything important? Like Davin figuring out there's suspicious people in the harbor and having an armada of idiots coming our way now?"

Inithia waves away his words. "Your biggest hurdle will be Kermit, if he's awake. He is the strongest person I've ever known, and an expert fighter. He's also one of the most wakeful. We need to send a scout to fake sleep for several days while gathering some idiotic resource so they forget about them. Which one of you looks the most pathetic? Or should we have Avren drive through?"

Helgur says: "That what Helgur do last time, then Lyra die."

Inithia nods somberly. "If I die it will be with a blade to my throat or a bolt to my chest and I won't regret either."

 

* * *

**Day 4901**

Bridget says: "Gah, do we really need to leave so many extra copies of the same maps scattered all over the deck?" She chuckles, shoving some of them into her trash envelope.

Helgur whispers something to Summer.

Summer says: "I have them, Helgur. Be careful what you whisper while you're on deck. She what?! How long ago did these ships leave? The haven't gotten far. They're probably going to warn Olip West about our attack."

Helgur shrugs.

The radio gives a sigh, followed by a husky, female voice. "Would you leave Puk away of the drama? Raaj, I'm glad you are okay, but eh, not sure if it's so nice from you to back off when your town is the one in trouble and have your guys sending the pirates back when it was mine… Anyway, as I said, glad you are alive… And… for the rest of the people. Puk is still looking for citizens. Not sure what else can I offer, honestly. But yeah…"

Inithia's head shoots up. "What? What's happening? Who's left?"

Summer says: "Two ships left the harbor. Silly Sod and the soarer I presume. They are sailing on opposite directions. One towards Longinazy and the other towards Olip West. I'm not certain if you were overheard talking about kidnapping Tabitha, but we may need to assume so."

Inithia's eyebrow lifts to the sky. "I was in the cabin the entire time, so I rather much doubt it."

Summer says: "Oh?" She sighs in relief. "Helgur passed a note saying that you were on deck when talking about kidnapping. Perhaps his sight is not quite right either?" She shoots dagger eyes at Helgur.

Inithia crosses her arms. "I was on the deck attempting to touch Helgur's face to see if he was attractive enough as bait, but I am afraid our dear Helgur is a bit of a simpleton."

Helgur yawns.

Inithia says: "We should drop the spare ship with the ship givers. Solve our problem."

Bridget chuckles. "Yeah, true. I don't think we've decided which ships we're keeping yet, though. And is that even nearby?"

Inithia shrugs. "No idea. You want me to ask?"

 

* * *

**Day 4902**

Summer says: "I think we've put the most time and effort into this ship. If we picked one of the others, we'd have to start almost from scratch."

Inithia says: "Just pick the one with the least amount of useful machines."

Bridget chuckles. "We could always leave the Wayward Seeker back with Avren. I'm sure she'd love to see us again. I suggest that we leave the Man in Black here, in case we need it, and return the Wayward Seeker to Olip. I'm sure Avren would be _delighted_ to see us again." She smirks. "And most all the boats over to the Whatever and take that. I don't know that we really have enough people to make two ships viable, and there's safety in numbers. Even if we were boarded, it would take a serious fighting force just to get past the deck sleepers, never mind break into the ship and multiple cabins. Most likely anyone attacking us would find the tables turned on them painfully. We've lost a couple excellent fighters, but we also have gotten in new blood as well."

Inithia says: "Do we want to risk alerting our present? We can deal with the boat later."

Bridget says: "Alerting what? I told them we were scavenging, and moving boats around is hardly weird. Anyway, I don't want to leave that stuff here."

Inithia says: "But then they know you've returned to the fold."

Bridget says: "What are you talking about? Nobody in this town knows we're pirates. Or did you mean Olip? I didn't mean right now." She chuckles. "There's still Rosenbury to think about, anyway." She grins fondly. "When Jenkins and I left Dorian, we were already planning to be pirates, just the two of us, neither of us amazing fighters. It was kind of adorable, really. Things changed, circumstances changed, people came and people went, but one thing always remains. To shake up this world and open people's eyes, yank their heads out of their asses with force if need be. To make fools of towns who think too much of themselves. To take old people who hoard their wealth and abuse young people, and leave them with far less than they had before."

Inithia nods. "In Olip. If we are doing the raid in Rosenbury first, then it is no trouble. Do you have any objection to my stipulation about Tabitha?"

Bridget grins. "Absolutely."

A wicked smile blooms on Inithia's face. "Then I have no objections. When will we be off? I'd like to make a very dramatic entrance."

Bridget says: "Let me see about clearing out what's on the Wayward Seeker, first off." She sighs. "I've a mind to tear down some of the projects that just got barely started. I think I'll do that with the poor bed."

Bridget goes over to the Wherever and starts canceling projects and shoving resources onto the Boat of Burden.

Bridget waves over to the Man in Black. "Looks like the other surprise guests are gone. We're probably going to be leaving the other ships here for the moment. Can you guys head over to the — uh — whatever that ship is called at the moment. Well. Whatever." She giggles. "We've got some plans to make."

Bridget returns to the Whatever.

Bridget says: "Where the fuck did I put that planer? Oh, Helgur was using it to build a chest?"

Leonard says: "Don't mind if I do. This ship is kind of dull."

Bridget says: "Could I use it for a bit to remove the bed I'd started on the deck of the other ship? It should only take an hour or two."

Helgur passes it over.

Bridget says: "Thanks." She grins. "I will fail to overly care much about the kitchen table and such, but might as well yank the bed since I got so little work done on it. Alternatively…" She grumbles. "Someone who isn't even good at _breaking things_ could do it, maybe? Whatever. Oh well, I will attempt to take it apart. I only poorly slapped a couple of boards together as it was."

Leonard says: "The burning stuff? Do you mean wood? Brandy? Hemp?"

Helgur says: "I not want you all sleepy again."

Bridget snorts softly. "I'm not going to get sleepy. Not now, not anymore, never was in the first place." She grins and pokes Jenkins in the ribs.

Bridget finishes tearing down the bed project.

Bridget brushes off her hands. "Okay, bed's down." She returns the planer to Helgur.

Merry says: "Righto, where to?"

Inithia says: "Rosenbury."

Merry says: "Ugh, not that place."

Inithia scowls. "If you had bothered to wake up, you would know we are attacking it, finally. The aim is to capture Tabitha Rosenbury."

Merry squints. "Why?"

Inithia's face is stony. "Because you were paid to do so a very long time ago."

Merry sneers. "I don't think much of ya coin, girl."

Inithia says: "I doubt you think much at all."

Merry grins. "Or maybe I think too much for ya. Not used to yeh clients seein' through ya, maybe? Lucky tattoos, what a load a' twaddle." She snorts.

Inithia says: "I am quite sure all of thinking you do is very much concerned with yourself." She pulls a thread taught. "I offered other options for Halifax, but she wanted the tattoo. I did warn her."

Merry says: "'Course it is. I like bein' straightforward, rather'n flappin' my arms about makin' vague 'predictions'."

Inithia sniffs haughtily. "I am sorry you are jealous of my gifts. I promise you, they are a heavy burden to bear."

Merry sniggers. "Ah, I knew ye were a delicate wee thing."

Inithia nods wearily. "My constitution is very delicate, of late. The visions come with cease. I am, indeed, very put upon. I thank you for your concern, Merry."

Merry clasps her hands, wringing them melodramatically. "Oh, yeh poor girl! Life c'n be _so_ hard. Maybe ya need a vacation, warnin' crabs 'a loomin' thunderstorms on a beach somewhere?"

Inithia reaches through the window and pats Merry's shoulder condescendingly. "Oh, I'm sorry, dear, there is nothing you can do."

Merry says: "Ah, good. I'm late fer my evenin' snooze."

Inithia nods sympathetically. "I am sure it must be exhausting talking for ten minutes."

Merry says: "Depends who I'm talkin' to." She grins toothily.

 

* * *

**Day 4903**

Helgur says: "Helgur not sleep with that noise."

Merry whacks him on the head. "Does that help?"

Inithia hides a grin.

Merry waits a few moments. "Huh, guess it did." She holds up her waster and gives it a skeptical look.

Bridget rubs her eyes. "We still need to move the boats and such over first, but yeah. And Inithia, they were on the other ship. They weren't exactly in a position to hear what we were discussing over here regardless of how wakeful they were being at any given moment."

Summer says: "Ok, let's start moving stuff."

Bridget says: "We'll need three people in order to move the boats. Two? Guh." She rubs her head. "I think I'm still tired."

Leonard says: "Sure, I'm awake."

Bridget says: "Okay. I'll go get the longboat. Someone just needs to undock after I get off the ship."

Bridget climbs over onto the Wherever.

Bridget waves from the other deck.

Bridget gets onto the Boat of Burden, undocks, and docks to the Whatever.

Bridget says: "Okay, great. There's the longboat. Next, the sloop."

Leonard says: "More boats?"

Bridget says: "One more."

Leonard says: "I'm assuming you want to leave this one behind."

Bridget says: "For the moment, yeah." She chuckles. "The additional weight is going to make us wait until after the tide to dock again, though."

Leonard says: "Good, good. At last count we had more ship's boats than crewmembers."

Bridget says: "Well, we can move both Jenkins and the sloop then."

Summer says: "There's a loaded down sloop on the Man in Black."

Bridget says: "Different kinds of boats are useful for different things." She nods to Summer.

Summer says: "Avenger."

Bridget says: "It's good to have enough sloops to carry everyone comfortably, dinghies are good for docking to smaller boats, longboat is good for storage."

Leonard says: "Sure. Two sloops, a dinghy and a longboat are definitely good to have. But we've been carrying with us more boats than are docked in some cities."

Bridget raises a finger. "Four people fit on a longboat. If you're trying to capture someone from another boat, you need enough room to fit them. A sloop, that is. Dinghies are small and we definitely needed multiple dinghies during the Valeros incident."

Summer says: "Bridget, I can take you to get the other two sloops."

Leonard says: "Enough sloops for everyone, enough longboats for everyone and enough dinghies for everyone, then? And a few rafts to capture someone who tries to escape in a dinghy?"

Bridget drags a bunch of stuff off the Seeker and onto the Boat of Burden.

Leonard says: "I agree that it's nice to have a navy, but it weighed us down a lot when we kidnapped Raaj."

Bridget says: "A dinghy weighs 5 kilos. A sloop weighs 14."

Summer says: "Bridget, come on. I'll take you over so you can get the sloops."

Bridget says: "And anyway, it's easier to bring along a sloop and sell it if necessary than it is to sail several rakers. When sailing multiple ships, it's very important to have enough sloops to travel between the ships."

Bridget gets into the Seeker, and they undock.

Bridget says: "Let's do this, then."

Summer says: "Damn. Too slow."

Bridget shrugs. "Well, whatever."

Summer says: "Tide is coming. We'll have it sorted soon."

Bridget says: "Gods, there were times I wish we'd had four sloops."

Summer says: "The Avenger and Southern Comfort aren't rigged, though. What about yours?"

Bridget shakes her head. "We could rig another, or two. Could even rig the dinghies. That'd be funny."

Summer says: "I don't know if we have enough logs. I would have rigged Avenger by now if we had the materials. Hopefully we can steal some in Rosenbury."

Bridget giggles. "Well, we could always trade for them somewhere, too, failing that. Sometimes they don't have exactly what you need to steal."

Summer says: "I know." She grumbles. "I hate that. You know, I've been waiting forever for those rubies. And now that I have them, I need a stupid work bench."

Bridget chuckles. "Did you ask in town if they had one when we got here?"

Summer says: "No, I didn't go into town at all. I was trying to stay incognito."

The Seeker docks at the harbor.

Bridget says: "*chuckles* That was well-planned. Lenny, you'll need to undock the ship again.: She giggles. "Oh, wait. Damn, Summer's already out of sight."

Bridget gets onto the Wherever.

Bridget says: "We need to move Jenkins." She giggles. "Don't want to forget about him."

Summer says: "Start dragging him. I'll help pull from the harbor."

Bridget pushes him to the edge of the deck

Leonard says: "Undock now? Or do you want to move something else first?"

Summer and Bridget drag Jenkins onto the Whatever.

Bridget says: "Okay."

Summer says: "Ok, I'm just going to move some stuff around on the Avenger sloop. Is there anything on Whatever we want to leave behind to lower our weight?"

Bridget snorts. "Not unless you want to leave Jenkins. He weighs more than most of that crap combined. But I'm not leaving him, no matter how sleepy he's being." She goes back to the Wherever and he grunts. "Anyway, I'm ready to move when you undock."

Summer says: "Ok, I moved about 60 kilos off the sloop. I'm ready to move it whenever."

Bridget rubs her head. "Did they fall asleep again? Oh, whatever."

Leonard jerks into wakefulness. "Sorry, I dozed off. Ready?"

Helgur says: "Chest nearly done."

Summer says: "We need one person to move the Seeker. And another person to undock the Whatever."

Leonard says: "Is that all the moving that's left?"

Bridget says: "Well, aside from the sloop we just docked to the harbor. But yeah. We could do that all with just two people, it just takes a bit more time with docking and undocking. If we can get all the ships at once, that'd be quicker."

Leonard says: "So do you need Helgur as well? Or should we just undock right now?"

Summer says: "Helgur too if he is still awake."

Bridget says: "If Helgur can get the sloop docked to the harbor, that'd be great."

Helgur grunts. "What? Dock seeker to harbour? Or Comfort boat?"

Summer says: "Seeker is already in the harbor, we need you to come and undock it. But not until after Lenny undocks the raker. Then you will need to dock to the raker."

Helgur nods.

Bridget says: "Well, you can get in the sloop and be ready for Lenny to undock, at any rate."

Bridget gets into Shifting Winds, undocks, and docks to the Whatever.

Bridget says: "Almost didn't notice you'd undocked there."

The Avenger docks to the Whatever.

Summer says: "Ugh. Seriously. Do we need 40 kilos of cooked meat and 40 kilos of dried dung?"

Bridget says: "Well, the dung can certainly go. The cooked meat is at least decent food. I was hoping to offload the dung off somewhere, but I don't think anyone is insane enough to want huge piles of dung. I couldn't even sell it in Klojt."

Inithia snorts. "I happen to know where you can _sell_ dung." She jerks a thumb at the radio. "Watch."

Summer adjusts the ship's speed and heading.

Bridget dumps a ton of tools from the chest into the shipping crate.

Bridget says: "Sheesh, going to need to sort out all these notes, too."

Helgur says: "Where we go now?"

Inithia says: "Will the attack take place today or tomorrow?"

Summer says: "We'll probably get there tomorrow or the day after. So we've got some time to plan the attack. "

Inithia nods somberly. "Then I will rest."

Summer says: "We're moving slow and it's a good distance up the coast "

Helgur says: "They met me before with Lyra but don't remember what name used."

Inithia says: "Perhaps Helgur should stay on the boat, then. And I should stay hidden until the big reveal."

Summer says: "They don't know my face."

Helgur says: "Helgur stay on boat, not like this place." He sighs. "Where we lost her and troubles began."

Bridget says: "They've never seen me before. But for the record, I'm still not sure that this is a good idea. The place is cursed, I think."

Inithia inclines her head. "And we will lift it. Along with it's leader."

Nyara mumbles, still mostly asleep but starting to sit up. "'r we still curs'd?"

Helgur says: "Helgur finish chest. Helgur only cursed with magnificent strength, warrior skill and charm."

Merry says: "Yep, we're cursed alright. She's still here." She jerks a thumb at Inithia and grins.

Bridget says: "I don't know about anyone else, but I'm eager to get away from this part of the coast." She chuckles. "And… Merry, they said your name was? Don't think we've been properly introduced."

Merry says: "Yeah, I'm Merry, sometimes Vivian. Hey."

Bridget says: "I'm Bridget. Also Jeanette. And a few other names I've forgotten." She snickers. "I know I wrote these down somewhere. Whatever."

Merry says: "Yeah, it happens." She shrugs. "I remember ya. An' tha wee bleedin' heart over there." She bops Jenkins with a small bone shaft.

Bridget grumbles something about 'didn't even have the courtesy to fall asleep on deck'.

Merry says: "Men. What pains, amiright?" She glances at Helgur for his reaction.

Helgur says: "You make fun of Helgur."


	60. Reunion: Rosenbury

**Day 4904**

Merry says: "Yyyyep." She pops the 'p' obnoxiously.

Willow says: "Bah, all this radio and no one speaking!" She runs her hands through her hair, growling.

Summer says: "Slow moving galleon up ahead. I bet you it's loaded down with a bunch of stuff. Oh wait, it has no sails. No wonder it's moving slow."

Summer moves a lot of stuff from the sloops onto the Boat of Burden.

Summer says: "Holy shit this is a lot of stuff."

Summer adjusts the ship's heading.

Bridget says: "Yeah, that's a lot of crap. We should take it to Klojt and trade it in for gold. Klojt is overstocked on gold and Coventina was eager to get rid of it."

Helgur says: "Helgur sick of this coast, we hit Rosenbury and then go beat up jestem?" He looks around.

Summer sighs. "No matter how many times I look at it, this mountain of stuff just seems impossible to sort. It's better now I think. But holy shit."

Inithia says: "When will we attack? Please say it is soon." She sighs, feeling the wind on her face.

Bridget looks off at the water through her telescope. "Still a ways away. Hmm. I see the wake of another ship in front of us, but can't make out who or what it is."

Inithia sighs, moving slowly back to the cabin. "Any idea on when we'll get there? How will we do the approach?"

Helgur says: "Helgur not know. We dump whatever off shore and go in on one?"

 

* * *

**Day 4905**

Summer says: "It's that slow ass soarer we saw at Free Steel. Looks like they may be docking at Rosenbury."

Helgur says: "Helgur go in cabin before we dock."

Summer says: "I wonder if they'll even open the harbor for us. Maybe if I stand out there wearing this." She snorts with disdain and holds up a silk chiffon negligee.

Inithia tilts her head. "What is it?"

Helgur says: "Helgur put on silk lady clothes too?"

Inithia holds up a cape that drags the floor, heavy and satin smooth. It is dried blood red, with black arcane symbols on all edges. A large black cross shape is covered in the symbols on the middle.

Inithia smiles. "Would you like to be my terrifying assistant, Helgur? We could cover you in blood and make you look proper ghastly."

Helgur picks up a leather corset, furry leg warmers, a cotton bra, a rubber rain hat, and a feather boa.

Helgur prances around on deck. "Look at me sexiness." He shows some leg. "Merry my name, proper princess of boat. Merry so tough." He clenches a fist. "Merry so smart." He rolls his eyes. "Helgur like silk on his skin so yes Helgur need new clothes"

Summer smirks, giving him a wink. "Uh, looking good Helgur. Maybe you should let one of us pick the clothes, though."

Inithia says: "They will know me, so it will do no good to hide. I will wear my white dress."

Bridget finishes a key and hands it to Summer.

Summer says: "Is that for the shipping crate, Bridget?"

Bridget nods. "I labeled it as such, too."

Summer says: "Yeah. I just have so many damned keys. I found it after I asked you, right in the middle of this mess of keys."

Bridget chuckles. "Might I recommend a keyring?"

Inithia stretches, sniffing the air. "Do either of you have a bag I could put my things in? I don't want to leave with anything I'm not wearing except my shield and sword."

Summer says: "I have a keyring. It's full. I need another one."

Bridget says: "What, did you use it to store junk keys or something?"

Summer says: "Actually, I guess I have that keyring back. It had all the keys to Puk. I wish I'd kept them. I didn't want to give them back to Alex but I felt pressured to."

Inithia snorts gracelessly. "Should have made her wait until someone happened buy with a crowbar to break into her own town. Some of these town leaders could do with living like newspawns for a while."

Bridget says: "Ugh. I am _so_ over Puk."

Inithia sighs. "May I have a bag or container of some kind?"

Summer gives Inithia a hide bag.

Summer says: "There you go."

Helgur says: "Did we ever get any stone?"

Bridget looks in the Boat of Burden and points at some stone.

Bridget says: "Twelve kilos of it. Probably more than necessary." She snickers.

Inithia says: "I have dropped everything of any possible value, and am storing it in the radio room." She holds up a key. "I will return or drop this before I leave. How close are we?"

Summer says: "Half a day to a day maybe."

Inithia nods somberly. "I will be ready." She frowns. "Is someone in the radio room?"

Summer says: "So who all is going in?" She turns to Inithia. "Big guy is in there."

Inithia turns to Summer. "I will be out of sight in a cabin until we are ready to attack. I can attack with you, or I can wait until you have secured the town. It is up to you." She motions with her empty hands. "I have prepared myself for any eventuality." She drops the silk cape with a sober smile. "I didn't make this with anyone in mind, but since Helgur is fond of dress-up, it appears, he can wear the cape if he likes."

Helgur says: "Helgur make grinder in radio room unless Inithia want to be in here and make it. Then Helgur stay in room and wait for time to make Helgur surprise."

Bridget says: "Secured the town? That's not how this is going to work, most likely. We'll probably have to do a snatch-and-grab. I won't bet the safety of the crew on the gamble that only one person will have keys to anything."

Inithia nods. "I don't know how you do things. They do all seem to share keys, and they've finally got the harbours locked, so it is likely more than one will have the keys. Does anyone know what Tabitha looks like?" She turns her head to Helgur. "I can make the grinder."

Summer says: "Yeah, more than likely all the dirty work will happen here. That's typically how it goes. We shove them in the guest suite and poke holes in them until keys spill out."

Bridget says: "Ugh." She looks off at the water. "And from the looks of things, they'll have guests, too. That shitty soarer is docking there now."

Helgur comes out of the radio room. "Helgur out now. Helgur and Lyra in town before." He rolls his eyes around deep in thought. "Kermit has brewery key and lots of booze, Briar went into many buildings."

Summer says: "We're going to be sitting pretty low in the water with our guest. I think we might need to dump the dung while we're here. Bridget, you been here before?"

Inithia goes into the radio room and purses her lips. "Why not use it as a decoy ship? Grab a sleeper on the way out, prop them against the wheel, and set them in the opposite direction, forcing them to split their forces?"

Summer says: "What? We left the other ships in Free Steel. This is the only ship we're sailing right now."

Inithia motions impatiently. "The ship full of dung that you don't want, I thought you were just discussing dropping it."

Summer says: "Oh, I see. Hmm. I don't know if we have a ship we would want to use as a decoy. That would be funny though. Grab one of their sleepers and push them off in a longboat full of dung."

Bridget says: "No, I didn't land here. And we don't have a ship full of dung. We have forty kilos of dung on the storage longboat, along with a lot of other stuff that we wouldn't really want to just dump, never mind wanting to keep the longboat because those are bloody useful. Honestly, forty kilos isn't going to make that much of a difference in speed."

Inithia's lip twitches. "Imagine it though; a frantic chase, they finally board it….and it's their own sleeper, on top of a pile of dung."

Bridget says: "We have sloops, I can't imagine they'd mistake a sloop as an abduction vessel. They don't even have cabins to lock people in."

Summer says: "We could also get rid of the 40 kilos of raw meat. Oh, never mind it's only 15 kilos of raw meat."

Bridget says: "Yeah, I used a lot of it to feed the bird brain over there."

Merry says: "I've been here before." She wrinkles her nose.

Inithia says: "How will it happen and what do you wish me to do?" She takes a deep breath.

Summer says: "Ugh, too tired to deal with this now. We'll dock in the morning."

 

* * *

**Day 4906**

Summer says: "Right, we should probably not all stand on deck while we go marauding and masquerading."

Inithia says: "What is the plan?"

Summer says: "A couple people stay on deck. Try to get them to unlock the harbor. Find the right person, then snatch and grab and sail away…slowly." She shrugs. "Saying that out loud it sounds like a horrible plan. Especially the part where we slowly sail away."

Inithia bites her lip. "We will do this right before the tide, the grabbing?" She gives a small smile. "Perhaps you should dress in hide or hemp, to appear poor. And hide or drop all of your tools."

Helgur says: "Helgur crush grapes with big feet."

Inithia sighs, stretching. "We will move any time soon? If not I will nap."

 

* * *

**Day 4907**

Summer says: "I honestly don't know what we're doing. So many of us just sleep now. Or just really quiet."

Willow says: "I'm starting to worry."

Inithia listens to them quietly for a moment. "What will you do? You cannot disband."

Willow says: "No. No we can't." She shakes her head. "It's not an option."

Summer says: "Yeah, not an option. I suggested two days ago that we not have so many people on deck and nobody moved an inch. That tells me either people aren't awake or they don't care. I don't know if it's apathy or just something in the air. If it's apathy, we can fix that somehow I think. But if people just sleep away no matter what…well we need to do something about that. I keep hearing people say they're tired of this coast. Maybe we just need to give up the ghost and relocate. I suggest we find a safe port. A real one. And if sleepers want to sleep, they can do it in town. Just take our active people out for swift and deadly raids. We don't always agree on what needs to be done, but that gets us in more trouble than anything. We end up just sitting and doing nothing. We need someone stepping up and calling some shots."

Inithia nods shortly. "I agree with relocation. I've said you needed to take over a town. Some place that can supply you with things you cannot steal."

Helgur says: "Helgur always wake, moved to hold to wait word to come out."

Summer says: "Yeah, Helgur. I know I can count on you. Taking over a town would be tricky. But there's probably plenty of abandoned towns we can claim."

Bridget says: "I'm sleeping because I don't give a fuck about this town and I'm sure not going to lead an attack against it. I'll follow if you guys want to attack, but I don't care enough to organize something. I want to get away from this coast. Maybe go trade in some crap at Klojt or someplace to lighten our load, and see what's on the west and north coast of Treefeather."

Helgur says: "Good idea."

Summer says: "I'd like to go fuck up Teregotha personally. Trade is boring."

Bridget says: "That's why I always did our trading." She smirks. "Do you want to sail around with all this crap… or get a bunch of gold for it? I mean, sure, we could dump it somewhere… but gold! What's the point in stealing shit if you can't fence it for shinies?"

Inithia says: "I am quite fond of gold, but I would that we captured Tabitha before we made good our escape."

Bridget says: "And we're just going to sit here in the water because nobody wants to do it."

Inithia makes a face of irritation. "I thought you all were pirates? What is difficult about snatching one person? Or did you suddenly become traders and not tell me?"

Bridget says: "Yeah, fuck off. You're not in charge here. If we don't want to abduct that one person, and would rather pillage someplace else, you're not going to tell us what to do and lead this crew to a stall because we don't give a shit about your grudges. We waited years to get revenge on Puk. You don't get to call the shots here, and if you're going to get all pushy and whiny about it, you can happily get put ashore back where you came from. You think I blame you for Lyra's death? Damn fucking right I do."

Summer matches her irritated look and tone. "What's so difficult about it, you say? How about the difficulty in finding four active people at the same time? How about the difficulty it appearing as innocent passers by? How about the difficulty in making a clean getaway? You think this is easy?! You think we can just waltz in with a two people and a half passed plan and somehow live through it? You got a lot to learn if you think that this was going to be easy!"

Willow covers her ears, frowning.

Inithia says: "I am not trying to _tell_ you what to do, but I paid for this raid a very long time ago and am eager to see it done. I am more than prepared to die to see it so. I have no qualms, and have waited on your expertise this entire time. If you did not want to do this, there was plenty of time before now to say so."

Bridget says: "Paid? We're pirates, not mercenaries for hire. Like we really need more crap. From the sounds of things, most of us were pretty wishy-washy on the whole thing to begin with, but didn't want to be the ones to speak up to say something. Well, I'm going to damned well say something."

Willow sighs, moving her hands away from her ears. "I just joined because Nyara wanted to. Now Lyra's dead and she's asleep. And we're… hrm."

Inithia stands. "Then drop me back in Olip. I cannot help you, and have no further reason to be here. And certainly no desire to. With no Lyra, and no raid, there is nothing."

Bridget says: "We're? We're going somewhere else to loot and pillage, to fence and scavenge like fucking vultures if we have to, take a fucking trip to Fu to try to pillage some gems or something, but I'm damned well not going to sit on my ass like a goddamned old guy holding all the keys to the town and being generally useless."

Willow's eyes light up. "Gems..? Oh… Yes."

Bridget says: "Inithia, if all you were interested in was your personal grudge, and you weren't interested in piracy at all, why are you even here?"

A muscle in Inithia's jaw twitches. "I did not know Lyra was dead, though I feared it."

Bridget says: "What does Lyra have to do with anything? Much as the radio might say otherwise, the world does not revolve around Lyra. I was the original captain of this ship, you know. Lyra wound up being enthusiastic on the radio to the point most people didn't realize that. Now, I didn't come back here just to take over again, but it seems like nobody else is stepping up."

Willow says: "Hasn't Summer been the captain for a while? I mean, it's felt like it."

Bridget says: "For a while? Since you got on board, maybe, since I wasn't even here at the time. You weren't here for our glory days. And you know what? Those days don't have to be over with. We're not the Halifax pirates and never were. We're the Whatever pirates, and we will do whatever, wherever, whenever, to whoever, however we please."

Willow says: "Since then, yeah." She smiles weakly. "I'm up for bringing back the glory."

Helgur says: "Helgur like gems, like Willow Nyara to wake and make furry hats."

Summer says: "I was just pushing us along because we needed someone to push us along. I'm not captain material. As far as I'm concerned, whatever deals Lyra struck with people in Olip were nullified when she died. Just like her deal with Aubergine and Raj."

Inithia's face tightens. "I was here for Lyra and nothing else."

Summer says: "We all agreed at the time that we needed Inithia to lift a curse, but I'm not sure I even believe in curses. If anything, I think this coast is cursed."

Bridget says: "If anything, it's Inithia that's the curse."

Summer says: "We were sitting in this very spot when Lyra went to sleep. And she never woke up."

Willow says: "Willow and Nyara like Helgur, too."

Bridget says: "You remember how those fuckwits we robbed claimed they were going to pray to the gods of Cantr to strike us down? And nothing ever came of it? I don't know why he'd pray to the gods of Cantr when he was on Rus, but whatever."

Summer says: "Bridget, you can't blame Inithia for Lyra. I get why you're upset, but don't go placing blame for that on her."

Nyara says: "I don't care what we do, as long as we do something."

Bridget says: "Blaming her would require that I gave a shit about gods and curses and all that. It's fake. It's all fake. And Lyra just got a bad tattoo."

Willow says: "And she wakes up." She sighs.

Nyara says: "I'm going back to napping in a bit, but for now, yes, I'm awake."

Bridget says: "What're you sighing about?"

Willow says: "Relief."

Bridget says: "Ah." She smiles. "So, Inithia. You want to go back to Olipifuck? Or shall we leave you with your buddies in Olipifuck West?" She grins widely.

Inithia scowls. "I'd rather go to Klojt, but if it means being rid of you, take me to Olip."

Bridget says: "They don't call me Bridget the Bitch for no reason." She chuckles.

Summer changes out of her silk clothing. "Thank god I don't have to wear that stupid costume any more."

Summer lays in a speed and heading.

Bridget snickers. "I never bothered with costumes. I always went into town conspicuously dressed like a pirate, and nobody ever noticed. We could always save ourselves the trip and shove Inithia on a sloop so she can sail back there herself."

Summer says: "My outfit is unique, though. For me, it's not about appearing less threatening. It's about avoiding being recognized."

Bridget says: "Hmm, true."

Summer says: "Plus we have a huge ass bag of clothes, so why not, right?"

Bridget says: "Or hey, a reed boat. Make her sail back in a fucking reed boat."

Inithia sniffs. "Only if you rename it 'Hey Tabitha fuck you.'"

Summer just shrugs. "Whatever."

Bridget says: "Now, I am going to make a plate. So, shall we dock, or just take a sloop across? I'd imagine they'll recognize us, of course." She looks off with her telescope. "Rigged raker leaving Olip and heading east. Name looks foreign."

Summer says: "Wow, a bunch of ships in the water."

Summer giggles at Bridget's plate design.

Bridget says: "I'm sure Olip will be delighted to see us again." She chuckles.

Bridget adjusts the ship's heading.

 

* * *

**Day 4908**

Willow says: "Olip… heh." She smiles sadly. "Good memories."

The Whatever docks at Olipifirovash.

Inithia growls. "Let me out."

Summer says: "Well, here we are. On this, go ahead and hand over any keys we gave you. Alright, now don't go telling none of our secrets. We know how to find you. If it ever gets out you put us in danger…." She puts a finger to her neck and makes a cutting motion. "….krrreeeeeckkk."

Inithia makes a face. "If I could roll my eyes at you right now Summer, I would."

Inithia climbs down the gangplank into the harbor. A smile spreads over her face "Little little pig, let me in…"

Summer goes down into the harbor, whistling to the tune of Girls from Puk.

Summer flips her hair and narrows her eyes. "Special delivery for Olipifirovash." She points at Inithia. "And I do mean special." She rolls her eyes. She goes back to whistling her tune. "See you later, Olip."

Summer climbs back on board the Whatever, and points at Alice, on board another familiar ship.

Summer grins. "I recognize you."

Summer fills the wheelbarrow with dung, unceremoniously dropping it in the harbor. "Is it true what they say? That when you lose your sight, your other senses are heightened? I hope for your sake that doesn't apply to your sense of smell." She cackle.

Inithia says sarcastically. "I lived in a town with Rian and close quarters with the dwarf. My nose can handle many unpleasant things."

Alice says: "Hi Hi! I'm Alice! I do believe we met in Omeo, Miss Storm."

Alice whispers to Bridget: "Hi hi! nice ta see ya again how's it been?"

Summer says: "Yes, we did." She grins.

Alice says: "You can have all her loot we just want her." She giggles and coughs.

Willow goes into the harbor. "Olipifirovash! Ahh…"

Summer says: "Hmmm. One moment, Alice."

Inithia whispers something to Shaudawn.

Summer says: "So our old friend Alice the cannibal just told me that they have beef with the leader of Reniov Forest East and she wants to know if we want to help go kidnap her."

Inithia turns in irritation. "Why can you not drop me on shore?" She turns to the other women. "And who the hell are you? Who's 'loot' do you plan on giving to Summer?"

Summer says: "Calm your tits, Inithia. Just be glad you're here and not left floating on a reed boat."

Bridget says: "Huh, where's Avren?"

Summer says: "And remember what I told you about putting our crew in danger."

Bridget waves. "Hello, Alice."

Summer says: "I didn't see Avren, but that Galleon is here. The one we got from Boo Boo."

Alice says: "Avren just left to Pok. She'll be back in a few days."

Inithia feels her breasts in confusion, her face irritated. "They are quite away, thank you, snotty little brat."

Alice stares at the girls in dreads. "Hi Hi! I'm Alice! You're pretty! Do you like music?"

Bridget says: "Pok? Oh well, probably just as well." She shrugs. "Now, Inithia, one thing. Don't tell anyone I'm back with the pirates." She grins wickedly.

Summer and Alice whisper amongst themselves

Bridget giggles. "They have a beef? Hmm, Reniov Forest East? Which one was that?"

Summer whispers to Bridget: "Don't let Inithia hear our plans. I don't trust her to keep her fucking mouth shut."

Bridget whispers to Summer Storm: "Plans? What plans? I'm trying to remember which town that was, but if it's the one I'm thinking of, I don't want to go anywhere near that place."

Inithia smiles. "Of course I would never do that /Summer/. "

Bridget says: "They have beeeeef."

Alice says: "We have other kinds of meat too." She giggles.

Inithia sniffs imperiously at the other woman. "I do not have any interest in music. "

Alice says: "It must suck to be so boring." She sticks her tongue out.

Inithia turns her back. "Yes I imagine so, but I have no interest in learning about your lifestyle." Her face turns sour. "Although my life _has_ been empty or purpose of late. My dress is still white."

Alice says: "I wasn't asking you to. Hey Summer, can you make this brat shut up?"

Bridget says: "Anyway, you know what? I say we stay the hell away from the eastern coast for a good long time. You can tell Avren she can relax, we're probably not going to kidnap her anytime soon. Probably." She flashes a grin.

Inithia smiles slowly. "Why would I tell her that? It's terribly fun hearing her worry. "

Bridget giggles, opens her journal and flips through it thoughtfully, closes it with a slam. "Nope, nope, nope."

Bridget whispers to Summer: "No, no, and fuck no. It's a terrible idea, especially given our current strength, even with the Ice Sisters backing us up. How many of them are there, anyway?"

Summer says: "Alice, no. Well I know one way, but I'm trying to give her the benefit of a doubt."

Inithia sighs wistfully. "Did she really cry when you kidnapped her? "

Summer says: "Yes. Yes she did."

Alice giggles cutely.

Inithia smiles. "Ah, wish I could have been there. "

Bridget whispers to Summer: "Also, you see how it went last time we tried to do an op someone else wanted us to do."

Summer says to you: "Alice suggested a port town on the west side of Cantr called Xiria if we want to go after Teregotha."

Bridget whispers to Summer: "Do you know what's on Teregotha? One way or another, I really think we should stop by Klojt and get some more gold. The west and north coast of Treefeather might be a good place to visit."

Summer whispers to Bridget: "It looks like a small island that we could do quick snatch and grabs. "

A woman on the Ice Sisters boat says: "FUCK YEAH I'M AWAKE!" She rips her fingers across the strings, causing an explosive outburst of ragged, distorted notes to echo across the harbor. "Hello, peoples! I'm Dorice, lead singer of the ICE SISTERS, the coolest, hippest, and LOUDEST band in the world! IM NOT SUPER GOOD AT MODERATING MY VOLUME BUT MOST PEOPLE DON'T COMPLAIN!"

Willow claps. "Woo!"

Bridget says: "HI DORICE. I'm BRIDGET."

Summer says: "Hey there. I'm Summer Storm."

Alice giggles. "So I never asked, what brings you guys to Olip. We're about to do a gig here in about a week."

Summer says: "Just making a drop off."

Bridget says: "Yup. Then we'll be back in business. Somewhere far, far away from here. But not too far. *giggles*"

Alice giggles cutely. "Has business been good as of late? We've had mixed results."

Nyara yawns.

Summer says: "Business has been a bit slow lately. We had a few losses and hit a bit of a slump, but we're anxious to get back into full swing again."

Alice says: "Well that's a shame. But best of luck to you and your ilk!" She giggles.

Summer says: "Thanks, and you too, Alice. Wish we could stay for you show. Something tells me we'd probably be run out of town eventually, though. Willow, you coming?"

Willow takes a deep breath. "Yeah."

Summer says: "Let's go."

The Whatever undocks from Olipifirovash.

Summer says: "So those that didn't know, Alice is a friend we made on Omeo island after we stole Valeros' raker. The ship they are sailing is actually that raker. She wanted us to help her kidnap the leader of Reniov Forest East. We declined, but told her we'd consider it in the future. We're supposed to use code word 'loud ones' and tell them to 'simmer down' when we want to meet them in New Shambon. So now we just need to decide where to go next. I'd like to go to west Cantr and check on a possible safe port, and run raids in that area as well as in Teregotha. Bridget wants to go to Klojt and northern Treefeather. Both are far enough away from this messed up coast that we can put it behind us for a good long time."

Bridget nods. "We might be able to find gemstones in Akypor or Plaekur. They're on the outside edge of the island and may get traders from other lands."

Summer says: "I just want to see some action, and soon. Raaj was our last victim and that was too long ago and not quite satisfying enough."

Bridget says: "From the sounds of things, that took way too long and there was way too much of a mess involved. Second Blojt is a soft, poor target and not really worth the trouble for a handful of newspawns. Wasn't there an old guy there hanging around though?"

Summer says: "Yeah, I don't think we should attack Second Blojt. I just don't see any reason to leave our ships there."

Bridget says: "We could probably sell them in Klojt if we wanted. Longinazy's too populated to bother with." She taps her lip. "Didn't go to Shortinazy. Blojt was deserted but had a ton of boats in the harbor. Pok Harbour had only a couple people hanging around I think. Did I even go to Pok Harbour? Think I did. Longinazy Forest East was quiet and had some people. There was an old lady in LFE, but I wouldn't want to hit her, since she was really friendly and gave me a _really_ good deal on a trade. We could check out Shortinazy."

Summer says: "How long do you think it would be before we saw some action if we stay on Treefeather?"

Bridget says: "Probably less long than it would take to get to Cantr." She chuckles.

Summer says: "I mean it sounds like you want to do trading first then sail to the other side of the island."

Bridget says: "No, I want to check out Shortinazy first." She giggles. "It didn't sound like it was as well-populated as Longinazy. They totally ignored it while having a party right next door, and nobody from Shortinazy came. If it's empty, it could be a good safe harbor. If there's a few people there, it might be a good target."

Bridget steps into the radio room.

Bridget says: "With Inithia off the ship, someone needs to monitor the radio. Ugh, I wouldn't have trusted her to do it anyway."

The radio says:"So what's the situation in Puk now?"

Summer says: "There's a receiver here in the hold."

Bridget says: "Yeah, but I'm dying to bitch at people. I was going crazy on ships without transmitters, wanting to yell at idiots. There seems to be something going on in Puk, too. This ought to be good."

Summer gives Bridget a note.

Summer says: "I heard it. It really isn't too interesting. A newspawn was attacked and fled towards Puk, and Alex ignored her for a while before finally letting her inside a building."

Bridget stares at the transcript. "No… the woman she described actually sounds exactly like the one who attacked me in the mountains near there who tried to kill me when I was a newspawn and barely escaped."

Bridget says into the radio transmitter: "How old was the woman who attacked this newspawn near Puk, and where exactly did this take place?"

Summer says: "Oh really?" She quirks a brow. "Well that is interesting."

The radio says: "I missed a lot of whatever was going on earlier, can someone fill us in?"

Bridget grins. "I would be delighted to ruin her life, if it's true. I can't be sure without more information, and I'd recognize her on sight if we were anywhere near there, but yeah, not even close."

Summer says: "Maybe you ought to write a song about it and sing it over the radio. Maybe our adoring public will hunt her down and kill her for you."

The radio says: "This is Stravine, currently in Zuzi. Looking to buy one or more used large boats, rakers or galleons along the coast of Cantr island. I have plenty of wood, coal, hemp, rubber, alumina, iron, steel and petrol."

Helgur says: "Zuzi want to buy ships"

Summer says: "Hmm, what if we lured them to Xiria, sell them a boat, then rob them."

Helgur says: "Jakara want to buy raker too via Zuzi?"

Bridget says: "I don't know that people without boats would be willing to go to the other side of the island for a boat."

Summer says: "Maybe they have a car. Or maybe they want a boat collection."

The radio says: "'I am speaking for Anne. The woman who allegedly assaulted her showed up and she wants to know where the people coming for her are. She is fine, but scared.'""

Helgur says: "Hungry!" He rummages around and stuffs chips into his mouth, dropping bits of chip all over the deck.

The radio says: "Yes, Anne is in Puk. Are the people who were planning to pick her up; are they anywhere near?"

Bridget says into the transmitter: "I would like more information on the attack near Puk. How old was the woman who attacked her, and where did this take place? In the mountains near there?"

The radio says: "Don't know the details of the girl in Puk, just that she was chased there and is being protected now, and I guess the attacker's still on the loose."

Summer says: "Bridget, what was the name of the woman that attacked you? Did you ever find out?"

Bridget shakes her head. "She introduced herself by attacking me and calling me a thief, not by name."

Summer folds up her copy of the journal after reading it for a bit. "Crazy Potato Lady. C.P.L. We'll call her Ceepiel."

Avren's on the radio talking about some unrelated nonsense.

Summer says: "Avren on the radio now. Alice said she was going to Pok. I wonder if she meant Puk. If anyone can ruin someone's life, it would be Avren. She seems like she gets off on it."

Bridget laughs aloud. "So, does anyone else outside this ship and that blind tart know what happened to Lyra? Raaj I assume?"

Summer says: "And Avren. But I warned her in no uncertain term to keep her big mouth shut about it."

Bridget says: "So we're making like Lyra is still alive?"

Summer says: "We're just not announcing to the world that she's gone. We were going to have someone dress like her and pretend to be her. But it's best if she just lives on in spirit."

Cute giggling emerges from the radio. "Hi Hello! This is Alice the kickass drummer of the Ice Sisters! I'm letting you - YEAH YOU - know that we are having a Show for your listening pleasure at Here at the lovely city of Olipifirovash! Come far and wide to see a musical masterpiece and performance like you've never seen before! Music so Hard and technically stunning it will leave your jaws glued to the floor! We are having at day 4914 at Olip! Tickets are 3 days a pop! Come one, Come all!"

Bridget snorts softly. "I already dress like her. Sort of. But I bet I can do a bloody fine accent and write songs that aren't horrible! Spirit my ass. Spirit can haunt the radio forever."

Merry says: "I'm keepin' the hat." She folds her arms as if daring someone to take it from her.

 

* * *

**Day 4909**

The radio says: "Miss Olivia, Miss Raven, hi this is Sunny! We just made it here and met the girl who was attacked. The Puk leader lady was able to heal her up and hide her when her attacker showed up. It seems like this Jin-Jin woman chased her all the way here in a murderous rage because…um, because she was working on old coin project in an abandoned town called Dorian? I'm not sure where she'd gotten off too now, but we're trying to figure it out so we can warn people in nearby towns. Oh, and it seems there's also a woman named Lydia connected to this Jin-Jin woman somehow, though I don't know if they're traveling together or what. I'll keep you updated as we find out more."

The radio says: "Okay, so never mind about that Lydia woman. But if anyone has any information about a woman in her thirties named Jin-Jin, please speak up. She has a medium-build, brown hair and tan skin, and a good posture, last seen riding a tandem bike called the Longbike. She was taking apart more bikes in Dorian before this whole attempted axe-murder incident, and should be considered dangerous to anyone alone. Though it does seem she can be quite twisty and have dramatic personality changes when around people she doesn't consider easy targets."

The radio says: "Hehehe, yes this is Alice "Fast Hands" Webster of the Ice Sisters, I'm listening. What's up stranger?"

Helgur says: "People on Dorian killing others and breaking into things "

Bridget says into the radio: "This is Jeanette of Dorian. That town has been abandoned for ten years. I took everything with me when I left aside from animal parts and an ancient coin project, and I left the buildings unlocked. It remained abandoned every time I visited there afterward, and I still hold the keys to the town. As such, I really don't care what people take apart there."

Helgur says: "Some lady Jeanette say Dorian is her town."

Bridget says into the radio: "As for this attacker… When I was a young newspawn, a woman attacked me in the mountains, accusing me of being a thief and chasing me on a tandem. Interestingly enough, the description matches that of the woman described, and the age would be correct as well. I last saw her on the road to Baaak and barely evaded her on the roads in the mountains, after she attacked me multiple times."

Bridget says: "That's me." She holds up the Dorian keys.

Helgur says: "Ha ha Helgur not think."

The radio says: "Interesting, Jeanette, and thank you. Sounds like exactly the same situation young Anne faced, right down to being accused of thievery for working on that old coin project." A long pause. "Um, wow. I don't like the implication that Jin-Jin's done this before…and how many times has, I wonder? We figured it was enough to verify that Anne was safe, but I wonder how many others in the area are at risk now as long as that woman stays on the loose with her battleaxe?"

The radio says: "I'm new to this island, and not familiar at all with the area around Dorian and Baaak, other than Drojf. Are there any major towns there we could be spreading the word and the woman's description to in person? And Jeanette, where are you living now? I assume you could identify Jin-Jin if she were detained, if she was your attacker as well?"

Bridget says into the radio: "I would recognize her on sight, yes, but I've been on the water a lot lately and am nowhere near Puk at the moment, unfortunately. Most of the area is abandoned, though last time I was there, admittedly over ten years ago, there were a couple inhabited towns." She shuffles papers. "Zhift Forest. Baaak Hills south, who protected me and gave me food after I was attacked, and commented that she could probably break the locks in Baaak in plain sight and nobody would notice." She snickers soflty. "Yes, she had a crowbar and was in her twenties when I encountered her in Baaak Hills West around ten years ago now."

The radio says: "Nicolai in Baaak here, this woman has been through here before the one named Jin Jin and did claim that she was chasing a young woman back then as well. She usually left so quickly that there was no time to comment on anything."

Bridget says: "Wow, it really was the same woman. Eat that, Crazy Potato Lady."

The radio says: "Nicolai in Baaak here again..there are still vehicles available free of charge. Pick up with a radio receiver,and transmitter, engine b. Stationar with engine A.Sportcar with engine B, 2 radio receivers, radio transmitter. Sportcar with engine B. Passenger car with engine B, transmitter and receiver. Rigged galleon with no cabins, but it has mainmast, foremast, gaff mainsail, jib, staysail, staysail, and topsail. Raker with mainmast, gaff mainsail, jib,and foremast - deck grill, 2 earthenware windowboxes, a dinghy, 1 small cabin, 1 medium cabin,1 medium cargo hold. If there is any interest from those who need something out of that collection let me know via radio or stop by please. All fueled vehicles will have fuel inside."

Summer says: "Now it's herturn to run for her life."

Helgur says: "We should hunt her."

Someone named Biin Hejj sings a song on the radio, and follows it up with, "Woo-hoo! Thank you, Cantrland. Again, that one was dedicated to our good friends, the traders! Without you, we'd all be eating raw potatoes and dried cod. And that's about it! Join me next time, shall we, as I pay tribute to the inspiration entrepreneurs of the sea who first used the radio as a force for good whilst using their ships as a force for …er…not so good. I bring you next time, the Ballad of Whatever! Until next time, Biin Hejj, over and out!"

Summer Storm says: "Someone on the radio is going to sing a ballad about us it sounds like."

 

* * *

**Day 4910**

The radio says: "This is Helena, currently in Pok. The town is pretty dead but recently some guys in a raker called _The Silly Sod_ docked and dragged a man out, saying he'd be an idiot and we should take care of him. As there are only two people here showing signs of life - one of which is me - and we're leaving in the near future, I wanted to ask for advice what to do with this man. And seriously, what a strange habit just to dock and drop off unwanted passengers to nowhere *a pause* Can anyone pick him up or anything like that? I'd feel bad to just leave him here…although he hasn't said anything so far."

The radio says: "Pok Harbor you mean?"

The radio says: "Sounds like none of anyone's business. I would leave him there."

The radio says: "That's very nice of you to worry, but if you're just passing through I'd say you shouldn't feel like he's your responsibility. Give him some food and put him out of reach of the animals, and if he wakes up I'm sure he's capable of radioing for a ride from wherever."

Alex's husky female voice comes on the radio: "Is there even a harbor in Pok? I could take care of him in Puk, if he wants. Actually, we are thinking on a _sleepers care_ system, so if anyone is interested, you can bring your sleepers here and we'll feed them and keep them safe."

The radio says: "Pok is an inland town. There is no harbor. But there is a place called Pok Harbor, two separate places. "

The radio says: "That I know. But she said Pok, not Pok harbor. Anyway, the offer still stands."

The radio says: "Yeah she was definitely mistaken, a raker can't make it to the town of Pok unless its riding the waves of sand."

Bridget puts another batch of meat feed in the basket.

Bridget says: "There's some more feed for you, bird brain." She pulls out her sextant and compares it to a piece of paper. "We're only about thirty whatevers to Longinazy."

Summer says: "How many whatever's do we go in a day?"

Bridget says: "I'll check at the next tide."

Helgur points to the sea. "Velvet Vendetta slow galleon"

Bridget grunts. "Yeah, so are we. We really need to bleed off some of this weight. If we can't catch a galleon… And checking our speed with the sextant would have worked better had I made note of the right number."

Helgur says: "Be good to have Merry and Lenny back now angry blind serpent has gone."

Bridget says: "Yeah. Kind of wish Jenkins would wake up, too."

Helgur says: "Helgur hit him he might wake up?"

Merry says: "Hmmmmmmf."

Helgur says: "Hmmmmmmmmf." He chuckles.


	61. Freesteel: Davin Maxwell

**Day 4911**

Summer says: "Are we stopping in Second Blojt?"

Bridget says: "Do we want to move those ships? Do something with them?"

Summer says: "Yeah I mean I guess. We're moving pretty slow here."

Bridget says: "I was hoping we could trade some of this crap somewhere. Gold. Diamonds. Something. Just dumping it somewhere seems wasteful and pointless."

Summer says: "That's…not what I meant." She sighs. "Ok go do your trade. I'll just toil away here in the hold. Maybe we'll find a boat to rob along the way."

Bridget says: "So what did you mean? You're not still insisting that we shove all the crap onto one boat so we can attack with another? Uggghhhh. Either one person gets bored as shit sailing alone, or we run the risk of losing it due to having a sleeper on deck."

Summer says: "I just want to find a safe port. But Whatever. Let's go spend years trying to trade this carp. And earrings. I want fucking earrings, damn it."

Bridget points her finger to a map. "Blojt is deserted." She points to another spot. "Pok Harbour probably is too."

Bridget starts to dock to Freesteel.

Willow says: "Here? Again?"

Bridget says: "We left the ships here."

Willow says: "Ugh. But it's so boring… Man." She sighs.

Bridget says: "Yes. Yes it is. We'll sure as hell not hang around for long. And if you really want to make me steer a second ship, I can come up with a new radio code. I think it's a terrible idea on one hand, and on the other hand, it's also probably a terrible idea to slow down the ship like this."

Helgur says: "We need to do something, Helgur feel like sleeping for ever."

Summer says: "I agree with Helgur."

Bridget says: "Yeah, 'cuz we were going around in circles and sitting around on the word of a fucking blind bitch, apparently."

Helgur says: "Sort out boats and move around west of island. Drop all shit heavy things or make some newspawn rich."

Bridget snorts softly and kicks the shipping crate. "Donate some tools to someone, maybe those poor bastards in Second Blojt. Whatever."

Helgur says: "They poor so give small happiness, then sail and find stupid people to beat up or kill. Helgur should of gone on Raaj friend boat and died in battle than live boredom."

Bridget says: "Fuck boredom. Let's pillage something."

Willow says: "Let's write songs about dicks. Dong song was a hit."

Bridget says: "*snickers softly*"

Helgur says: "Dong Dong Dong. New ships name." He grins. "The mighty dong."

Bridget says: "Ding, dong, the bitch is gone…"

The Whatever docks at Freesteel.

Davin Maxwell is sitting on the deck of the Wherever, currently working on breaking the lock on the hold.

Bridget hits Davin with a waster.

Bridget whispers to Davin: "Get your grubby hands off of my ship. You kept your hands to yourself we might have just given it to you, along with a bunch of other crap we don't want. Did you seriously think we wouldn't be back for our ships? Fuck sake, we were only gone for a few days, and that was to deliver someone back to Olip."

Bridget says: "Sorry, folks, looks like we're going to need to find someone else to give presents to. Whenever someone wakes up, come over to the Wayward Seeker and give me a hand."

Helgur says: "They no want nice things? Shame."

Bridget says: "By which I mean, assist me." She grins. "Let's see if he's smart. Helgur! I'm going to the other ship. Please come over and assist me? Or anyone else if you wake up? Over to the Wayward Seeker."

Bridget goes onto the deck of the Wherever and starts dragging Davin into the hold.

Helgur says: "Yes."

Bridget says: "Give me a hand here?"

Bridget and Summer drag Davin into the hold.

Bridget says: "Alright, thanks!"

Summer grins.

Bridget says: "He's locked in here now." She grins. "What shall we do with him?"

Summer says: "Let me in."

Helgur grunts. "I hungry"

Davin he rubs his eyes and grins sheepishly. "Hello."

Summer says: "What's your name?"

Helgur scratches his head.

Davin says: "So, I have some explaining to do…" He chuckles, rubbing the back of his neck.

Bridget says: "He's Davin Maxwell. Apparently decided it was a good idea to go breaking locks right after we left."

Bridget whispers to Summer and Helgur: "Come in quick." They come down to the hold.

Davin says: "No no no…" He waves a hand around, laughing. "It was an honest mistake. Here…" He fishes around in his clothes and hands Bridget a key.

Summer says: "You call that an explanation?"

Davin says: "When you departed, Maezie and I were inside, I suppose. I noticed you had gone, but not that the ships where left. Well, several days after you left, Schiller told me that you… or rather, he thought it was Vivian, had told us they left a gift in the harbour."

Bridget folds her arms across her chest. "Here we were planning on coming back here and offloading a lot of goods we don't need that we figured you might be able to use, and maybe even give you a ship. Oh, so we're going to have to lock up Schiller, too?"

Davin says: "I didn't know what he was referring to, so I came out, and he said it must be the ships. One was unlocked, you see. We thought maybe someone was sleeping on the other ship, so we put a lock on the first to keep it secure. That's the key I just gave you."

Helgur runs his fingers along his axe blade.

Davin says: "We waited, knocked on the boat a couple times, but nobody answered, so I figured that perhaps Schiller was right. Boy oh boy… I certainly did think it was a crazy gift."

Bridget says: "And here we even might have given you stuff in exchange for keeping our ships safe."

Summer says: "Unlocked, huh? I'm not buying it."

Davin says: "It was." He nods. "Not this one, but the other. You can even check it… not an item has been removed. Anyways…" He chuckles. "Maezie told us you were returning, and we even stated how embarrassing this might be, but that we were fully willing to give you the new keys." He shrugs. "And so I have. You can confirm this with anyone in town, as well. It's not like i've had the chance to talk to them and corroborate a story."

Bridget says: "Oh, we'll be having words with Schiller, too. Word of advice, make sure that ships are actually abandoned before breaking into them. Or that you can get away before their owners come back."

Davin says: "He did figure you were pirates. So did I. Didn't care." He sighs. "Apparently you're not to forgive an honest mistake. Fine. Not like my life was interesting anyways."

Summer says: "Who's this Schiller person?"

Davin says: "I figure you want all my belongings. We don't have anything worthwhile, but you're welcome to them." He frowns and drops everything he's carrying. "I suppose a weight test is next. Can we just get it over with?"

Bridget says: "We really don't care about your shit."

Davin says: "I have no interest in playing a pirate's slave or captive or whatever, so I'll be sleeping now. Kill me or whatever."

Summer says: "Wow. This one rolled over faster than a pregnant cat."

Bridget dies laughing. "Seriously?"

Davin says: "I just don't have any interest in asses not being willing to accept an honest mistake because they want to be asses. Good night." He nods.

Bridget says: "We've hardly even said a thing."

Davin says: "It's clear what your intent is."

Bridget says: "Quick to make assumptions, are you?"

Summer says: "What do you think it is?"

Davin says: "As I said, I've no interest in it. I won't be taking note of your actions as of now. Good luck with the rest."

Bridget says: "Well, hell, here I was just going to try to recruit him, but if he's going to be a bad sport, let's just kill him. I can't believe we managed to find a dumber target than Randy."

Summer uncorks the bottle and takes a nice long draw of beer. "Yeah. I wonder what his report card will look like."

Bridget says: "Here I figured breaking into abandoned ships showed some pretty good initiative."

Helgur says: "We take town too?"

Bridget says: "Schiller obviously told him that the ships were available. I can point him out. There's not many people here."

Summer says: "Yeah, this wasn't a lone job. Let's get the other guy too."

Bridget says: "And to think, all we were really looking for in the first place was a safe harbor. Welp. Looks like we got some action after all. Alright, wanna hit it now? I can case the joint."

Summer says: "Sure. I guess we have some locks to replace, too."

Bridget says: "Not like we'd copied the keys to these ships much anyway." She nods toward the deck. "Let's do it."

Davin runs out of the hold.

Bridget says: "Silly."

Davin says: "They plan on taking over."

Bridget says: "You're an idiot. You broke into our ships when we were just gone on a quick trip for a few days."

Davin says: "It was more than a few days and you were given the keys and an explanation." He nods. "I'll be sleeping now. Guys, they have all my keys and belongings. I don't have the energy for this. I figured I'd at least save you all the trouble, though."

Maezie says: "I'm not leaving town.. I am staying with you."

Bridget says: "Seriously, you already had multiple locks down and were replacing them."

Davin says: "Schiller, they plan on detaining you as well, so I'd get out if I were you. I've submitted to my death or imprisonment or whatever they'll be doing to me."

Bridget says: "You obviously hardly waited a day before breaking in."

Davin says: "Jeanette, you were given the truth. I'm not playing this game."

Maezie says: "They misunderstood… they heard something about a gift and misunderstood."

Davin says: "Maezie, I'm going to sleep now and I won't be waking up. I told them. they won't listen because they're intent on their own agenda. Go ahead and leave, darling. Just go find another life."

Bridget rolls her eyes. "Davin, seriously, if we wanted you dead you would be dead already."

Maezie looks at him with a pained expression. "What do you mean?"

Bridget says: "And I told you the truth, too. We just wanted a place where we could leave our ships without them being stolen."

Davin says: "I don't have the time or energy for this. My dreams are consuming enough. I'm sorry."

Bridget says: "You're certainly talking a lot for someone who doesn't have the time or energy."

Maezie says: "So that's it? You told me everyone just gives up… and you are just giving up."

Davin says: "I just wanted to at least give you guys the chance, before the pirates took me away. they locked me up and I was going to sleep, but I woke up to see the door unlocked for a moment." He nods to Jeanette. "You can take me back. I at least owed these people that."

Bridget says: "And we never said anything about a gift. If we meant to give you gifts, it would have been abundantly clear. And guess what? We'd meant to give you gifts when we came back. We've got plenty of stuff we have no use for. But then we came back to see you'd broken into our ships and were replacing the locks."

Davin says: "And I gave you the keys, so really there was no harm done. But you insist on trouble. That makes your intents clear. Do you want me to walk back to the cabin or what? I'll sleep now. I just wanted to warn everyone else, since you're talking about taking over the town and imprisoning Schiller."

Bridget says: "Now, if you're going to be an idiot about it, that's your choice, but we never planned to kill you or anything in the first place. Why the hell would we want your shithole?"

Davin says: "I am not going to try and find out. Since you're not telling me what you want, I'll sleep now. You figure it out." He waves a hand with a sigh.

Bridget folds her arms across her chest. "Apparently you don't get it even after being told five times, I guess."

Summer whispers to Bridget: "Which one is Sciller?"

Bridget whispers back: "The feminine-looking man."

Bridget whispers to Davin: "Here's a clue. If I actually meant you harm, I wouldn't have hit you with a waster."

Davin whispers: "You locked me up. I honestly do _not_ have the energy for this shit…"

Maezie drags her palms over her eyes as tears sting them.

Summer whispers: "What about the old guy in the galleon?"

Bridget whispers back: "I don't know him from jack."

Davin whispers: "I'm supposed to be sleeping, but I'm here playing fucking games with you instead… after we were honest and gave you the fucking keys. IT was a stupid mistake. Even if you ARE a pirate, we would have let you use our harbour all you wanted. It was a damn mistake, but you're too stubborn to let it rest at that."

Bridget says: "Gods, is everyone around here so melodramatic?"

Bridget whispers: "Yeah, because you're too dumb to take it in good grace. We were, most likely, going to let you go unharmed after ribbing you a bit about it. What the hell do you think we are?"

Davin whispers something to Maezie.

Davin whispers: "Just tell me what's happening from here on out. Can we just cut the conversation and come to an agreement? I'm tired, and I woke up being dragged around and not even being given the chance to prove my honesty. Then I try and you give me no wiggle room. How else is that supposed to look, honestly? You didn't talk about leaving me unharmed, some guy is practically licking an axe blade, and you start talking about casing our town and locking up other people. Honestly? You get upset because of the way I take it?"

Bridget giggles and whispers: "I don't actually care about your honesty. Yeah, we were trying to scare you a bit, because it's funny."

Davin runs his hand through his hair in frustration.

Bridget giggles uncontrollably. "Gods, you people are amazing."

Davin stares at her flatly. "I'm going to sleep now. I'm normally asleep now. This was not a pleasant way to wake up."

Bridget says: "You are so amazingly serious about everything."

Davin says: "I'll at least wake up in the morning to see if your words are honest, but…" He shakes his head. "I don't exactly have a reason to trust you right now."

Summer says: "Yeah, you pretty much stepped in it."

Davin says: "If you think it's funny, it's not. If you're lying, it's cruel. Some people have dreams that are pretty occupying, and they can't put up with shit like this. I know I'm not willing to. That's all I can say."

Bridget says: "And I certainly wasn't lying that we were talking when we arrived about just giving you all the stuff we didn't want."

Davin says: "And on the ship you had changed your mind. Maybe take it as a compliment that you're convincing? Maybe tone it down just a bit?"

Bridget waves a hand. "But go ahead. Sleep. Be my guest. Sleep when you say you're going to sleep. This silly stuff isn't worth losing sleep over."

Davin says: "I don't know what to think, because you're either totally pyscho and you don't realize that the joke is cruel… or you're lying and trying to fool around with me… which is just as irritating."

Bridget wiggles her fingers at Davin. "Sleeeeep. Your eyelids are getting very heeeavy." She giggles. "Oh man, how does anyone take that voodoo shit seriously, either?"

Davin says: "But to everyone here…" He eyes them. "They did mention taking over this town, they had me locked up and were talking of killing me, and they have all my belongings, including the keys. I'd like you all to leave and be safe, just in case. Because what they're saying out here is not what they said when they had me locked in a cabin. I'd like to believe it's a mean joke, but I don't know." He shakes his head and sighs, moving to rest on.. something.

Summer crunches some potato chips. "I should have brought popcorn."

Bridget gives Summer a note titled _Targets._

Bridget waves a hand. "Clue! We didn't attack you and let you go after scaring you a bit." She laughs aloud.

Davin he nods to Jeanette and the nameless woman. "Good night."

Bridget gives Summer a note titled _Cabins_. Summer scribbles something on it and hands it back.

Bridget yawns. "Geez, anyway, enough with the silly melodrama, what do you guys need in the way of supplies? We've got plenty of food, metal, wood, whatever."

4911-6: Davin whispers: "(OOC: I as a player have an apology to make to you. My intent was NOT to trick you through an ooc message. I woke up half asleep to pump breast milk (just had a baby), and got irritated. I did not intend on playing Davin for real, because I don't have the energy for rp situations like this. I HAD turned off the notifications, curiosity got the better of me, and I (obviously) saw the unlocked door. I wanted to warn the others so that they had the chance to escape. It was totally uncool of me after saying I wouldn't be playing. I'd blame it on no sleep, but really, it was just uncool. I was pissed off and being a poor rp'er. I guess that could be considered a rule break, but I'm not sure how that's handled? Should I just tell a staff member or something? I mean, I gained an unfair advantage through an ooc message, though it wasn't my intent. I want to at least say sorry to you because it was unfair to you and your crew. I'm feeling pretty guilty about it.)"

Bridget whispers: "Ssss, is that the wind whispering? Couldn't hear a thing. Pity you couldn't just chill and play along and have a little fun, even if you were pretty sleepy for it. We're all about fun, not murder, after all. But everyone freaks out so easily. I even made a plate for you! It's beautiful!"

Davin nods and runs a hand through his hair with a sigh and whispers: "I'm sorry. I'm not normally wound so tight. In fact, I normally would have probably laughed a bit, but I guess I got upset when you didn't even seem to consider the fact that I was telling you the truth. After all, us putting new locks on your ships DID look bad, so how was I to know you were or weren't upset? As I said… compliment for being convincing? You got me emotional, anyways."

Bridget hands him a wooden plate.

Davin whispers: "A plate?" He chuckles tiredly. "Oh gods.. am I going to make that big of an ass of myself? Now there's something to laugh about." He nods to the others tiredly. "I… might have reacted emotionally. I'm sorry. I'm a fool and you can forever brand me as such." He glances at the plate and chuckles. "Ugh…. I suppose the stick figure is me right now." He chews a lip and holds a hand out. "Maezie, dear, are you still awake?"

Maezie nods timidly. "Yes."

Davin says: "Come here…" He chews his lip. "I… I think they're okay. I hope they are. I guess I don' take jokes about killing me and attacking my town too well."

Bridget whispers: "Now, you might wake up locked in a cabin tomorrow, but if you do, relax. We're not really in a habit of killing people who don't deserve it."

Davin nods weakly at Jeanette. "Fair enough…."

Bridget whispers: "We're here to stir up the old folks who are set in their ways, sitting on hoards of crap they don't need, and we saw you here as a bunch of young folks and figured you could use some stuff."

Maezie steps in to hug his middle tightly.

Davin lifts a brow and laughs. "Well… you and I might have more in common that you think, then. I've said the same thing. That's the whole point behind this town, actually…" He nods around.

Davin whispers: "It's slow in growing, but that's why I founded it. Old people hoarding shit. That's why this is called Freesteel."

Bridget whispers: "Unfortunately for you, you broke into the ship we were planning to use, 'cuz the other one is too heavy and slow, with all the machines on it and stuff. Of course, the longboat full of junk we need to get rid of is an issue too. Might just stick with the ship we've got though if we can offload some crap. Never did get curtains put on the guest suite."

Davin whispers: "Well, the lock was being remade. I was planning on finishing it and giving you the key if it turned out we WERE mistaken. I knew it was too good to be true." He sighs. "Should've listened to my gut. To be fair though, I waited quite some time. I didn't break into it the next day or anything. And I was totally willing to right any wrongs. I may be stupid, but I'm not dishonest."

Bridget whispers: "Stupid bitch had us waiting forever in the water off Rosenbury and we never even docked and just wound up dumping her in Olip."

Davin whispers: "I feel I got a little lost in this conversation?"

Davin says: "No…" He says with a gentle smile. "That's to keep you safe, dear. You hold onto it. I'll be okay."

Maezie says: "I don't need it.. I will find something else."

Bridget whispers: "A woman on our ship was very insistent that we go to Rosenbury as soon as possible, but we didn't want to go to Rosenbury, so we dumped her. She wasn't very happy about it. That's why we wound up leaving suddenly. Oh, and I was a little miffed about being locked out of the harbor and stuck in town all day."

Davin whispers: "Ah.. I apologize." He rubs the back of his neck. "There were 15 people docked, and it made me a little nervous. I hadn't intended on staying inside very long, but Maezie wanted to spend some time with me indoors and I stayed in longer than I intended. When I came out, everyone was gone. Then…. I dunno… half a year later he mentioned that someone had talked about leaving us a gift? And.. well, you know the rest. I had meant to stay in town and let people in and out as they requested. IT was poor leadership on my part."

Bridget whispers: "An important note, a locked harbor won't keep you safe. All it'll do is piss people off, and they'll just go around it in sloops anyway."

Davin whispers: "I figured it could buy everyone a little time if it was needed. I know it's not fool proof." He pauses. "I really should sleep now. If you want me back on your cabin, I'll submit myself for the just repercussions of my actions. I can at least save you the hassle of dragging me."

Bridget whispers: "Sure, you can have a nice rest in our guest suite, nice and safe." She giggles.

Davin whispers: "Let me just reassure Maezie and the others… keep them out of trouble, you know."

Bridget whispers: "We can have a nice little party with tea and cookies. Hmm, wait, do we even have cookies?"

Davin, with his arms around Maezie, nods to the town. "I am a fool and you can take note of it. Miss Jeanette and her crew have the right to detain me and I'm submitting myself to the punishment for my crime." He gives them a tired smile. "Don't stir up any shit or anything. I'll be safe and unharmed." He kisses Maezie softly on the head. "I love you darling. When I am able to come back, we'll work on making you something pretty, okay?"

Summer says: "Sorry, B, but I need my beauty rest. Wake me if for some reason we're dead."

Bridget whispers to Helgur: "Play it cool for now. He says he's coming on board."

Davin whispers: "I had a cookie. Just one. I gave it to Maezie." He chuckles. "She said they were good."

Davin says: "I have vastly overstayed my bit of wakefulness. I will probably regret it. I desperately need to pass out, so I'll mention again, please don't raise hell on my account, guys. They're good people…. mostly." He says with a small smirk. "Good night everyone."

Bridget whispers: "It's open."

Bridget ushers Davin on board and into the guest suite.

Davin glances around for a moment. "Ah, so miss Vere IS with you guys. Gods I feel confused. Was Becka with you guys too, or was that another ship?" He groans. "I'm too tired for this. Good night."

Bridget says: "Damn, we really did forget the curtains. I always wanted to put up curtains. Yeah, good night."

She grins and goes down to the hold.

Bridget says: "So, hey folks, since you missed out on most of the convo there, a bit of a recap here. Apparently after we left, Schiller? Said that we'd left a gift in the harbor or something, and they went and broke the locks on the ships and were replacing them. Of course, he says that the Man in Black was left unlocked. Mind you, I'm hardly one to judge someone for salvaging, but we shoved him into the hold, which I still had the key to, and gave him a damned good scare for sitting in the harbor on a ship he'd just broken into while its previous owners were just coming back. That's not wise." She giggles. "But then he decided to be a spoilsport about it and said he was going to sleep forever." She waves a hand. "And then ran off to tell the townsfolk that we were evil murdering villains or something and they got melodramatic and we were laughing and it was silly. Anyway, seriously, can we get rid of some of this crap? After giving them a good scare first? Gods, if they can't be good sports about it, everyone's always freaking out and overreacting. Nobody can just relax and go with it. Life's a voyage, and the tide rises and falls… and like… stuff. Okay, that was almost profound."

Bridget points at a project to craft a trowel.

Bridget says: "Are we in dire need of more trowels?"

Bridget points to four trowels in the shipping crate.

Bridget says: "Troooowels. What is it about trowels? Too many trowels! The world is like trowels. You need them to build stuff, but then you wind up with too many of them and you don't know what to do with them."

Bridget grabs an armload of tools and throws some clothes at Davin.

Bridget says: "Dude, put some clothes on, you smell like you just came out of a grave."

Helgur says: "Trowels are fun."

Bridget goes into town and throws a bunch of tools on the ground.

Bridget says: "TROOOOOWELS!"

Bridget returns to her ship.

Bridget clears her throat. "What was I saying again?" She sifts around in the shippping crate for a bit.

Bridget plays into the radio transmitter some truly atrocious violin music emerges over the airwaves, sounding somewhat like a small, furry animal is being tortured to death/

Bridget sings into the radio: "Trooooowels. I'll sing you a song about trooooowels. When your back is turned, you'll suddenly learn, you soon have another trowel. They multiply, they come and spy, you better look out for the trowels. You better look out for the trowels. We don't want to steal your trowels. Entirely too many trowels. What we will do with the trowels? Oh trooooooowels."

Leonard says: "Ah goddamn. So basically all our loot is gone?"

Bridget says: "Huh? No? We didn't leave anything here. Not unless you guys left stuff on the Man in Black that you shouldn't've. Most everything was in the longboat, and we took that with us. I figured there was a good likelihood someone would try to break into the ships. Davin said we left the Man in Black unlocked."

Davin says: "There was stuff on it.." He mumbles in half sleep. "It's in the cargo hold, untouched." He quickly gets dressed, then lays himself back down after a small yawn. "'Night…."

Bridget says: "Oh, and I dumped all the crap you were carrying in town." She waves a hand. "We don't need more trowels."

The radio says: "Hey, so can anyone tell me anything about a soarer called the Koper, and the gross creep named Tom Undertoe who likes to abuse his girlfriend and call women cunts who sails it? Originally from Nraam, supposedly?"

Helgur says: "Build new lock on boat?"

Merry says: "Wait, he tried to steal my ship?" She plants a shoddily-aimed bolt in the cabin wall. "Seriously?!"

Davin sighs. "Were you _not_ listening, miss Vere?"

Merry says: "I got half a conversation and a locked ship. Do you know how long it took me to get that ship??"

Davin says: "Well, Jeanette has your key, and it was an honest mistake." He frowns. "Maybe you shouldn't…or whoever it was… shouldn't have mentioned a gift in the harbour and then left an unlocked boat for over half a year…"

Merry says: "Don't be an idiot. 'Honest mistake' my ass."

 

* * *

**Day 4912**

Davin says: "You more than anyone should know I'm willing to.. and have.. given away my own personal raker. I have no interest in material goods. You'll even see that as piss poor as our town is, every ounce of goods you left is still on that ship. Miss Vere, I remember you to be a sensible woman. I'm saddened that apparently my memory is wrong."

Merry snorts. "You've no idea."

Davin says: "So I see." He sighs and rests the back of his head against the cabin wall.

Merry and Helgur whisper amongst themselves.

Davin says: "I got along so cordially with all of you." He furrows his brow. "It's a shame that some of you are willing to toss that out the window for one small mistake which was immediately rectified and in which you had partial blame. Maybe not much, but some. If I was intent on stealing your belongings, I would have emptied the first ship, then undocked the second one when I noticed you were returning." He shakes his head. "I thought most of you were kind people, and looked forward to your return."

Willow bursts out laughing.

Merry says: "Oops." She grins widely.

Davin lifts a brow.

Willow says: "Davin, boy, relax! You're our _guest_! You'll get a most special performance from my behalf, a face… massage, from our special masseuse (dearest Merry and her violent hands, clients love her), and you'll feast upon the most delicious foods! Mister Maxwell, get ready to have the time of your life."

Davin says: "I had a crossbow fired at me…."

Willow says: "That's part of our extreme acupuncture."

Merry says: "Cures what ails ya. Oi Helgur, you got a sore back?" She wiggles the weapon in question.

Davin says: "Well, I'm glad you find it fun, but it's not fun for me. I'm going to get some sleep."

Willow says: "Get some food in you, first! I call that 'cooked meat that has been in my pockets for a few days'. Enjoy!"

Merry says: "Positively gourmet. Such luxury!"

Willow says: "He's a lucky man, indeed!"

Summer yawns. "Oh, we have a new guest? Wonderful."

Bridget gives a key to Merry.

Helgur says: "Not even radio message to say is ship for us?"

Bridget says: "Maybe someone should go over there and finish the lock on the Wayward Seeker before someone else makes off with it. We might have to cheer them on from the sidelines as we fail to catch up to them in our slow-ass boat to nowhere."

Summer says: "Sure. Are we going to do that thing?"

The radio says: "Adrian, hey it's Avren. Disregard my message from before, situation's been sorted, everybody's happy, it's cool to bring Shyla whenever. Oh and uh, all your people in Rosenbury still? Mm. I hear there was some interesting conversations going on." She clears her throat. "Anyway! The Ice Sisters are putting on a rock concert here on 4914 if you or anyone else in the area hadn't heard, be nice if a few more could make it. Tickets are three days per person. "

Bridget hands Summer a note titled _Schiller._

Bridget says: "So, Schiller hiding, or did he run off?"

Summer writes something on it and hands it back.

Bridget drags Maezie out of town and into the guest suite.

Bridget picks up the girl and gently puts her in the guest suite next to Davin.

Bridget says: "Hello, Maezie." She smiles. "Hope you enjoy your stay on our luxurious cruise line."

Willow giggles.

Bridget shuffles around in the chest.

She gives a cookie to Maezie.

Bridget says: "Fine dining, a nice view of the water, imaginary curtains…" She lets out a sound like a dying weasel from the violin. "And excellent music."

Maezie tugs at a curl pulling it across her mouth as she shrinks down almost as if she is trying to disappear.

Willow says: "Acupuncture, yes? And music, mhm! Featuring hits like the dong song! Don't eat your hair, girl, that can't be healthy."

Bridget says: "Hey, I figured you might like some private time with Davin. He's your boyfriend, right?"

Maezie moves only her eyes remaining still otherwise to look over him then just a slight nod of the chin. "He.. he is.. yes."

Willow says: "There's a nice bed in there, right?" She wiggles her brows. "For anything dong-related."

Summer says: "Did Schiller really run off and leave you? What a coward."

Bridget says: "Yeah, I'm dying to see if he claims we're pirates or something. Every town on the west side of the coast knows who I am and that the Seeker is mine. And he did encourage breaking into it." She grins.

Summer says: "Should we take the Seeker out?"

Bridget says into the radio transmitter. "This is Jeanette, with a warning. Schiller is a thief and thought it was a good idea to break into my ship. I've retrieved it now, but he ran off and I'm not sure which way he went. He was last seen in Second Blojt. He is in his twenties and has a feminine-looking face."

Summer says: "Helgur, we don't know exactly. We just know he's not there. "

Bridget shrugs. "Well, he's not going to find solace in LFE, at any rate. He stole from them and was talking shit about them."

Summer says: "I think it was probably Bridget that locked it, Helgur."

Bridget says: "What's that? Summer's talking to herself out here."

Summer says: "Helgur says the harbor is locked."

Bridget says: "Yeah, I locked it. Pretty sure this was the only key?"

Summer says: "Should we go after the galleon now?"

Bridget looks off at the water. "Gods, it is so slooooow."

Summer says: "I mean we could probably wait one more tide easily. But three of us are awake. That's enough, right? We just need to move a sloop."

Bridget says: "Locks and slow-ass galleons." She grunts. "We'll need a sloop."

Summer says: "I can move a sloop if someone undocks the Seeker."

Bridget gives Summer a note titled _Galleon_.

Davin sits up and blinks, clearly upset. "What the fuck? why are you punishing Maezie???"

Bridget waves a hand. "Relax, she's not hurt and I gave her cookies even."

Davin frowns a little, letting his eyes check the young girl in concern.

Bridget says: "Your buddy Schiller seems to have run off, though."

Davin says: "Well good…" He huffs softly.

Bridget says: "Not so good for him. LFE knows he's a thief already, even before this."

Davin and Maezie start whispering amongst themselves.

Davin says: "Well he's been nothing but good to us and every town around us. I'm not concerned with his past."

Bridget says: "I'm not talking about you. That's going to bite him in the ass, though." She whistles tunelessly to herself while trying to fix the violin.

Maezie hugs his arm. "It.. it isn't your fault."

Bridget says: "Sorry, we don't have anymore cookies."

Willow holds up a cookie.

Summer says: "I'd suggest getting drunk instead. But I'm not sharing my booze. You'll just have to settle for watching me drink." She tilts her mug back. "I'll go help Helgur for a bit now."

Bridget says: "You guys are at least staying put until we can get a lock on that other ship. And then, well, hey, don't really see any need to bother you and we still got a lot of crap we don't want. Oh, gods, Summer's been drinking again, hasn't she."

Davin says: "So there are few here I don't know?"

Bridget shrugs. "We're not much for introductions, and more often than not, the name we give isn't our real name anyway."

Davin says: "Well….. okay then."

Maezie hugs Davin's side.

Bridget says: "Oh, do relax, girl, all the wibbling is getting on my nerves."

Willow says: "Need more cookies, Maezie dear?"

Davin says: "She's relaxed, Jeanette… I pulled her into a hug and she was responding."

Maezie says: "I am okay.. sorry to disturb you.. I don't.. I have enough cookies thank you." She chews the inside of her cheek then takes a deep breath to relax.

Davin and Maezie continue to whisper amongst themselves.

Bridget says: "Caaaan't hear you, not hearing you over here, not at all." She clears her throat.

Maezie says: "No it doesn't." She speaks a bit louder, her head shaking.

Davin glares softly out, muttering. "Yeah, I'm grumpy, okay? You coulda left Maezie in town…. And I hate not having anything to do. I get restless." He mutters some more, incoherently as his fingers lightly stroke Maezie's arm, his grasp on her protective.

Bridget says: "Yeah, I hear you there. And hell, I figured it beat you both hanging out by yourselves wondering what was happening." She waves a hand. "I don't know how any of them can stand to not be doing something."

Davin says: "I don't either.." He shakes his head a bit stiffly. "It makes me jittery."

Bridget hands him a worn-out cotton paintbrush. "Here, have fun with that!"

Bridget ominously whisper into the radio transmitter: "The trowels are coming, the trowels are coming, the trowels are coming…"

Davin says: "Ah.. Thanks." He sighs in relief, sitting back and attempting to pull Maezie into his lap. If successful, he wraps his arms around her, paintbrush in front of them as he rests his chin on her shoulder to observe his work, straightening little hairs meticulously.

Bridget says: "This violin is being very stubborn, and I think even when I get it in good shape, I'll still be terrible at it."

Maezie shifts her weight as he guides her to his lap, her legs crossing sideways over his as she leans into his chest.

Davin says: "Don't ask me. I've never played an instrument my whole life, nor touched one."

Maezie says: "I have a flute.. I don't know how to use it though."

Bridget says: "I dunno. I guess you just kind of put it to your lips and blow?"

Davin says: "Oh yes, so I have touched one. When I gave it to you." He chortles just slightly.

Bridget says: "With enough practice, you could become quite good with that bone flute Davin gave you."

Leonard shoots Davin with a crossbow.

Davin says: "What the…. Seriously? You said I wouldn't be harmed… And this is the second damn time you all have shot at me with a crossbow… Maezie's right next to me.. you could have hit her, you imbecile!" He grimaces, placing his hand over the shoulder wound, face livid.

Merry says: "Oh, should we do that instead? You might've said somethin'."

Davin says: "All I've done is been cooperative, and this is how I get treated? This is your special guest treatment? Well fuck."

Maezie turns to her head away wincing at the wound. "I don't understand.. "

Davin says: "Don't you dare touch her.. she's done absolutely nothing to any of you."

Leonard says: "It's for your own good. You'll understand later."

Davin says: "Fuck you! Maybe someone ought to stick a crossbow bolt up your ass and tell you it's good for you!"

Leonard says: "Really. This stuff is all the rage at the medical institute of San d'Oria. Learned it from the chief physician himself."

Merry nods. "Acupuncture. Good for the soul."

Bridget holds up a finger. "I said you hadn't been."

Davin says: "So you had a piss poor experience and you justify yourself in subjecting others to the same? Does that really make all of you feel good about yourselves? Yeah, because you know what.. you're so much better than whoever the hell your physician was. Bravo."

Leonard says: "No, he's actually a very skilled man and I learned a lot from him."

Davin says: "You also said the fact that you hadn't harmed me meant you were really just playing and not really going to do real harm. Well what the fuck do you call this, huh?"

Leonard holds up notes titled _The Art Of Healing_ and _Of Medicines and That Which Heals._

Davin says: "I don't give a shit what your stupid notes say, mister who can't even give his name in cowardice."

Bridget says: "Eh, he's just some lunatic."

Leonard says: "Oh, I'm sorry. I'm Leonard Face, or Lenny the Loony among friends and victims. You must be Dave?"

Davin says: "I gave you the keys to your boat, didn't take a single thing off it. I gave you all our keys to the whole fucking town… so you have access to any of our meager shitty supplies you want. I came aboard your ship _willingly_. How the fuck do I deserve this?" He waves them off. "Never mind, because I know you'll justify it somehow. Assholes. Gods…" He mutters, shifting his weight to try and keep the blood off of Maezie.

Leonard says: "We're pirates, if that tells you anything."

Davin says: "I told you I don't have energy for this kind of shit. This is just pure idiocy. And really? 'Cause there seems to be discrepancies about who you are and what you do. You all have done nothing but be two faced liars since you got here."

Merry snickers. "There once was a man called Davin… A good time, he wasn't havin'." She shakes her head sadly.

Leonard says: "Lying and stealing in that order is our core business."

Merry says: "But steal my ship and you get the whip!"

Davin says: "Every word that comes out of your damn mouths is a lie. I didn't steal your damn ship."

Leonard says: "Well, yeah. That's the point."

Merry taps her chin thoughtfully. "…and also a mighty thrashin'."

Bridget says: "Liars, huh? I could put on a funny accent and tell you my name is Lyra the Liar."

Merry says: "I could give ya her coat, would that help?"

Bridget says: "Oy, ya cheeky bastid, ain't nuffin ya kin do ta be not bloody… bloody." She giggles. "Okay, I think I'm bad at that."

Merry says: "Bloody wot then ay? Gahahaha!"

Bridget says: "Not bloody bloody. With blood." She grins.

Merry says: "Oooh, I gettit."

Davin says: "So basically." He glares out. "You've been lying to me. You said no real harm. If this is what's going down, I'd rather not play this game. You can at least have the decency to own up to it if you're going to kill us. But even if you say you won't, you've clearly shown that your word means nothing."

Merry says: "Eh? What word?"

Davin says: "I woke up on the promise that this was silly games. Clearly it's not."

Bridget says: "As for myself." She takes off her hat and gives a bow. "I'm Bridget the Bitch. Eh, fact of the matter is, it's not like we'd decided what to do with you yet at that point anyway. Still haven't, for that matter." She shrugs.

Davin says: "Well I told you I don't have the time and energy and emotions for this kind of shit. It'd be nice to know if I should just go to sleep now. And I do mean without waking up. If you're going to harm Maezie or kill me, I'd just as soon not be a part of it and sleep away. And I don't care if you think I'm damn weak for it. I'm not too concerned with your opinions."

Merry rolls her eyes. "Borin'."

Davin says: "I'm watching out for me and my emotional well-being. And Maezie has let me know she'll sleep through it too, if that's what you all are going to be up to."

Bridget says: "Dude, relax. Live or die, but there's no need to get all emotional about it. You wibblers always keep freaking out over the slightest thing, like life is all serious or something."

Davin says: "That's the whole point, miss Vere. If you're aiming to get enjoyment of pissing people off, I'd much rather bore you to death while you kill me, thank you very much."

Merry shrugs. "Dead is dead is dead! It don't matter to me."

Davin says: "If you want people to entertain you, it'd be nice to give them SOME leeway." He closes the window.

Bridget says: "People keep _doing_ that. We should really put a lock on it, if we keep this ship."

Merry says: "I got it." She shrugs.

Bridget says: "And yeah, honestly, even if people might recognize it, I'd rather keep this ship. I don't look forward to another mess of wondering who has the keys to what, and spending years copying keys."

Merry says: "Anyone got another 10 grams a iron?"

Bridget says: "Speaking of keys. Right, you don't have the longboat key." She chuckles and grabs some iron from the Boat of Burden, and passes it to Merry.

Merry says: "Don't mind ol' me." She whistles cheerfully, digging a screwdriver out of a pocket.

Davin says: "Okay, I won't." He closes the window again.

Merry opens the window again. "Quit tha' or I'll shoot her next."

Davin says: "Wasn't it one of you guys I tried to give my raker to all those years ago? So nice to be rewarded this way."

Merry says: "Uh, no? Seein' as these ships are ours. An' if ya had a raker why would ya break into mine, then?"

Davin says: "We already explained it. If you're too daft to get it the first dozen times, there's no sense in explaining again."

Merry says: "Nah, I jus' don't believe ya."

4912-6: Davin whispers: "(It'd be nice to know if I am wasting my time and emotions. I get it. You are all on the agenda to prove that players are too emotionally involved in the game. Got it. But I have zero interest in role playing this situation and was led to believe that it was not going to be such a one as this. This is a game that's meant to be fun, and this role playing is not fun for me. It'd be nice if you at least could let me as a player know, so that I can contentedly step away at this point. After apologizing yesterday to you as a player, I thought you were telling me it wouldn't go down this way. If I had known that was untrue, I never would have kept playing Davin, and I'd prefer to know if I misunderstood. And if you're just trying to 'provide role playing opportunities', cool, but this kind of opportunity is not my thing and not something I want to take on.)"

Bridget whispers: "I wasn't planning to hurt you. If they decide otherwise, that's not my fault. And whatever that windy noise is going on, I'm going to need to batten down the hatches. Looks like Merry's decided to be merry."

Bridget says: "Batten down the hatches! We've got a stiff breeze coming through here."

Bridget whispers to Merry: "You got the key to the private quarters? I think I was building a bed in there before. I'd like to make sure we've got enough wood and cotton to build one on deck before dumping all the cotton and shit."

Merry hands her a key.

Bridget hauls a bunch of stuff out of the longboat and into the harbor, sets up a project to build a bed on deck, and steps into town.

Bridget says: "Hey, folks. Davin and Maezie are going to love their all-expense-paid honeymoon in our luxurious guest suite."

Bridget moves a bunch of stuff around.

Bridget stretches. "Sorry about the noise."

Bridget returns to the Whatever. 

Bridget whispers to Davin: "Anyway, honestly, I'd just been wanting to let you go. But people have other ideas, and you've been a poor sport."

Davin whispers to Bridget: "I can't help it." He mutters, then sighs. "Don't worry. I told Maezie I'm done. you all want a show and I've been giving it to you. I'm going to be quiet and still until either Maezie and I are both free, or I'm dead. I'm only going to awaken if they harm Maezie. I'm not sleeping for good. Just until… _this_.." He gestures in distaste, "is over. I DID try to be a good sport before I was shot at and made to believe that everything I was told was a lie."

Bridget whispers: "Nope, wasn't a show we were looking for. We were the ones to be putting on a show. Never have found a good audience yet."

Davin whispers: "You expect to, with this kind of treatment?" He raises a brow and chuckles very lightly. "Like I said, if you want a good audience, you need to give SOME leeway…"

Bridget whispers: "Yeah, and our leeway possibly led to our being outed, too. Instead, you went on tirades, said you were going to sleep forever, yelled at us, whatever."

Davin whispers: "I know, and I apologized. Thought I'm not sure what you mean by being outed?"

Bridget whispers: "I'd write a song about you, but I'm no good at writing songs and this is too pathetic. Almost as bad as the time Zuzi sent a van to chase us."

Davin whispers: "No need for a song. This isn't my cup of tea." He shrugs. "I wouldn't imagine it is for most."

Bridget whispers: "Alex lived. We let Valeros and Larry go. Raaj just got marooned."

Davin whispers: "I don't know who any of those people are."

Bridget whispers: "Previous guests."

Davin whispers: "Ah."

Bridget whispers: "Anyway, them's the breaks. Looks like Merry wasn't too happy about you messing with her ship. I was going to let you go, but she woke up pissed, sorry."

Davin whispers: "I guess that means I'm going to die. Alright. Well.. thanks for letting me know, at least. Stupid shit though, considering it was an honest mistake and you were given the key, so there was literally no harm done whatsoever. It's not like I tried to keep the boat or argue my right to it." He shrugs and sighs. "Alright. I'll just say goodbye to Maezie then." He pauses. "I'd wish you all good luck, but I also wouldn't wish this on anyone else."

Willow sighs. "Fucking hell."

Bridget says: "What?"

Willow says: "She sleeps so muuuuuch!" She pouts, watching Nyara. "She's missing out on so many things!"

Bridget says: "Aww. Maybe we shouldn't build a bed on deck after all." She giggles. "People already sleep sprawled out on it enough."

Willow says: "Psshh, she sleeps inside like a lady, excuse you." She snickers. "Nah. I just worry."

Bridget says: "She's woken up more recently than Jenkins, at least."


	62. Freesteel: Maezie

**Day 4913**

Bridget says: "Did you guys lock the other ships? And could i get the key to the Wayward Seeker just in case?"

Nyara gives an unintelligible sleepy mumble, her eyes still closed.

Willow stretches. "Boring day."

Maezie tugs at a curl. "So this is it? There is no way we can make it right?"

Willow says: "Don't ask me." She shrugs.

Bridget says: "Pfft, totally not boring. There's talk about napkins on the radio, Nyara snoozing on the deck, and I think they must still be on the other ship finishing the lock."

Willow pats Nyara's head like a creep.

Bridget says: "Hey, we were itching for some action after the mess that was Raaj, gods I wasn't even there and that still sounds like a clusterfuck. And the bullshit about the blind bitch on top of that. It wasn't exactly planned to go after a bunch of poor-ass newspawns. And Schiller's probably going to run off and tell everyone we're pirates because Davin couldn't keep his big mouth shut or take in good grace that we let him go. Except," she scratches an itch, "Everywhere near here either knows me or is deserted or inland."

Willow says: "Ehh. You're popular."

Summer says: "The lock is probably done now."

Helgur says: "Yes it is done. Why poor people here?"

Maezie says: "It is just a new town, without much yet.. and what we have we have given to Jeanette. Not sure what else you want from us."

Helgur shrugs. "Let poor people go, give things to them to learn lesson. Bang Schiller in head lots." He gives Bridget a key.

Bridget says: "Never wanted your stuff in the first place. We came here to give you stuff and make a deal to use the place as a safe harbor. Up until we saw people breaking into our ships."

Maezie says: "Yeah but you have it.. and now you have us so what do you want from us? "

Bridget says: "Nothing. And really, we still would've just let you go even then, if it weren't for the whole stupid business," mocking voice, "Oh, I'm going to sleep forever." She rolls her eyes. "Being stupid gets you killed. And we're not the sort of 'quietly sails around murdering everyone in coastal towns'. If we were those sort, you wouldn't have a chance at all in the first place. Your locked harbor wouldn't save you. Your wibbling would just be responded to with silence."

Maezie says: "I am not wibbling.. I am scared, sure. One of your crew has shot Davin and I still don't even understand why." She blinks her eyes quickly. "I just don't know what you want. If you're just going to keep us stuck here forever waiting for us to get bored to death I see no reason not to just sleep."

Davin and Maezie whisper incessantly amongst themselves.

Nyara says: "I'm not on th' deck…" She gives a huge yawn. "Starting to wake up, too…"

Willow says: "Nyaraaaaaa…"

Bridget says: "Forever? Hardly." She chuckles.

Bridget says: "You've been in there, like, a day. And we had to replace the lock on that ship. And no, like I said, we don't really want anything. Some of us are out for blood, some of us just want to let you go and dump a bunch of junk on you. So, we're going to need to decide what to do with you. That's all. Now, my thoughts on the matter are, we're looking to piss off rich old people, not poor young people. As for the ships, you did nothing I wouldn't have done myself. I might've been a little more careful about it, but that's all."

Nyara says: "I just want to do something adventurous. Willowwwwwww…. Why is being awake so hard?"

Bridget says: "Hey, we did something adventurous, kind of, and you slept through it." She grins. "But now we're gonna need to find a way to track down Schiller and shiv him for telling people our ships were gifts and running off."

Willow says: "Because we're quiet and kinda boring." She snickers.. "But we're gonna hunt some guy down, see? That's fun!"

Bridget says: "And if we can find some old people to piss off, beat up, and take their stuff, that'd be even better. Doubly so if we had a place to put it." She frowns.

Willow says: "Beating up old people? That's too cruel! What are we, pira— oh. Right." She smirks.

Bridget says: "Yeah." She giggles. "They're old, and tough, and rich, and self-important, and greedy. And don't go saying stuff is boring just because nobody has said anything for an hour." She giggles.

Willow giggles too. "I'll try."

Bridget says: "I'd have to whack you with a waster every time you said it, and I'd get tired first."

Willow giggles once more. "Don't do that."

Helgur says: "Too much giggling, not enough dong."

Willow stops giggling. "Oh! Ooooh, dongs! They make me want to break out into song! Oooh, dongs! What can go wrong when you have a lovely, biiiiig, doooooong?"

Summer says: "Why am I building a cotton gin? I'm getting drunk."

Helgur rolls his eyes. "Your a booze hag"

Summer says: "Shut up and drink."

Helgur holds up some mead and wine.

Bridget says: "Summer, does drunk you want them dead or alive?"

Summer says: "I miss Lyra."

Bridget says: "Yeah, who doesn't."

Summer says: "I think you know the answer, Bridget."

Bridget says: "If I knew the answer I wouldn't ask." She grins. "Or maybe I do know the answer and it's just funny."

Summer says: "The last time we had prisoners and I had a drink…well let's just say they're lucky there's no room in there for me."

Bridget says: "I mean, when you get drunk, people tend to die."

Summer says: "I'll sharpen my blade." She licks her finger and feels the edge. "Never mind. It doesn't need it."

Bridget says: "And what does sober you think?"

Summer says: "Try asking when I'm sober. Damn, Davin. Why are you such a pussy? I can 'lmos' drag you me'self. Fuck, you guys lucky."

Bridget says: "Why don't you just lick the edge of it instead? Pfft." She sits back against the cabin wall, fiddling with the key she's working on. "Why is it that every single person we've ever let go has immediately gone to squeal on us? Do they just want us to kill them instead? Seriously?"

Summer says: "Wot? Who's bein' a squeal? I'll cut'm up." She swings her sabre drunkenly.

Bridget says: "Alex. Randy. Larry. Valeros. Pretty sure they all went and squealed. Well, Larry squealed like a pig mostly, but still. It's so bleeding stupid. After Alex ran off ant told San Dong about us, we were like, nope, not gonna let any of them go again. Then we went and let Randy go, and he ran straight to the radio."

Summer says: "Raaj didn't. Neiver did Avren." She cackles. "'Course, Raaj was way outta radio range. But 'e dinnit say nuffin' once 'e got back neiver."

Bridget says: "Pretty sure it was really obvious you kidnapped Raaj, though." She giggles.

Summer slumps, then starts poking holes in the wood of the deck with her sabre.

Bridget says: "Hey, if you sink us and we have to swim to shore, you're totally paying for drinks next time."

Summer says: "Bah! Th' Seeker's still unlocked. An' I got no key t' the other ship."

Bridget says: "Who wound up with the key to the Seeker?"

Summer says: "It wasn't on the deck. I guess Helgur picked it up."

Helgur says: "I gave it to you, didn't I?"

Bridget says: "Oh?" She sifts around in her pockets. "Oh."

She goes over to the Wherever for a moment.

Bridget says: "Okay. Locked 'er up."

Bridget ominously whispers into the radio transmitter: "The trowels are watching you sleep…"

Merry says: "Oh, hey, I forgot." Merry expertly hurts Davin with her crossbow and grins. "Ha, didn't miss that time!"

Maezie ducks her head down as she sees the bolt fly trying to hide the forming tears.

Merry says: "Aw, don't cry! I can give ya an acupuncture session too, plenty fer all!"

Maezie quickly drags her palm over her eyes. "I.. I am not. Just please.. just please let us go now. "

Merry says: "Well sure, how about I promise ta let you go, then actually don't an' take all ye stuff instead? Isn't that how you folks do it?"

Maezie says: "You took our stuff.. we have nothing now."

Merry says: "Ah, that must be so freein'! Nothin' ta worry about in tha world now, eh?"

Bridget snickers. "They're a bunch of poor as dirt newspawns. We should've gone after the old guy on the boat."

Merry says: "We gotta ditch some a this loot first, we'll be too low in tha water. Too many people on board."

Bridget says: "I already did. Would you believe we had over forty kilos of asparagus? I shoved the junk onto the other boat. Pity, would've been nice to be able to give it to some aspiring newspawn."

Merry says: "Huh, righto then. Should we take off?"

Bridget says: "Anytime. I wanna see how fast we're moving now. There's still a few things we could probably part with. The galleon was heading due south, last I saw. It's out of sight now, but it was sloooow."

Maezie says: "Please just let us stay here.. We won't.. we won't go tell people about you."

Bridget says: "Try attempting to cut a deal without wibbling about it. It's obnoxious."

Maezie says: "What do you want from me." She dries her eyes. "What can I give you? I'm _not_ wibbling. I am pulling at straws because you've already taken everything."

Bridget snorts. "Junk is of no value to us. We just offloaded a ton of junk we didn't want as it was, that was probably worth hundreds of days of work. The things of real value in this world are, like, friendship, trust, booze, chaos, adventure, potatoes, fear, love, um… where was I going with this again?"

Merry says: "Booze, pretty sure you were headed fer booze."

Bridget says: "That's it." She holds up a finger. "Can't build casks on ships. Stills are pretty nice, though. Hmm, what tastes better, stolen booze, or booze made by slave labor?"

Merry says: "What a hard-knock life, tha life of a pirate… Water errywhere an' nothin' but brandy ta drink!" She pats Maezie, not unkindly. "Hey, wanna job? Ya can be a …pirate in trainin'. Do pirates got interns?"

Maezie says: "I just want to go… I want Davin to go too.. I will do anything for that."

Merry says: "Eh, yeah, might wanna give up on tha' one. How 'bout a nice pair a boots instead?"

Maezie says: "I don't want boots.. if you're not going to let us go then you should have just said so."

Merry blinks slowly. "'Kay. We might let ya go, but not him. Feel better now?"

Maezie says: "Why would I feel better? You took the _only_ thing that means anything to me. "

Bridget says: "So, you expect us to know in advance anything that might happen to change our minds, or immediately decide on everything before the crew even had a chance to say anything? If a man is the only thing that means anything to you, maybe you should re-examine your life."

Maezie says: "I haven't even been alive a year, how would I have anything else?"

Bridget says: "You don't need to be beholden to any man. Be your own woman! There's a world of opportunity out there. There's a whole life ahead of you."

Merry says: "Yeah! Boots are way better'n men!"

Bridget says: "You know, provided you don't sleep forever or insist that we kill you."

Maezie says: "NOT WHEN I'M LOCKED ON YOU SHITTY ASS SHIP. SURE A HELL OF A WORLD IN HERE. Sleeps looking mighty good now."

Merry cackles at Maezie's shout. "THA'S MORE LIKE IT!"

Bridget says: "Maybe if you weren't being such a doofus you'd notice we were offering you an opportunity. And my ship is not shitty!"

Maezie says: "I said I would take it… but not for boots. For Davin. For me. This isn't my life, this is your life."

Bridget giggles.

Merry says: "Yeah, ye're not gettin' Davin. What else would ya like?"

Bridget says: "Fuck Davin, seriously, he was ready to abandon you and sleep forever just because someone looked at him funny. You've at least got some backbone on you. You've got potential."

Merry says: "An' maybe crossbow'd him a little. Walk it off, ya pansy." She frowns at Davin.

Bridget says: "This ship is the greatest thing of value to me, I gave it up for a while on the idea of going to sail to Fu alone with a man. It was going to be, you know, fucking romantic. And there, there he sits!" She points at Jenkins.

Merry looks over. "Aw, it's tha wee bleedin' heart! Whatsis name again?"

Maezie says: "How the hell is he supposed to 'walk it off' when he's stuck in this tiny ass closet." Tears sting her cheeks as she finally allows her emotions to betray her. "You want friendship but you're never going to have it, not when you're forcing people to be around you." She vomits.

Bridget flips through journal. "He last moved on 4864."

Merry says: "Uh, no, we want ya ta stop cryin', give up on the sorry dong, an' take a job with us. Pay attention."

Bridget snorts. "Oh, come on. That's nothing a bit of booze can't solve. Or bananas. Got plenty of bananas. Shoved them on the other boat 'cuz we don't want em. And friendship? I got friends." She gestures around. "Friends I can trust to back me up through blood and fire." She looks at Jenkins. "Well. He'll stand on deck and be a target dummy, at least."

Merry says: "Ooh, can I poke him?"

Bridget says: "I was regularly training on him with a waster while we were sailing by ourselves. And hey, if we get attacked, he can be a distraction."

Merry says: "I'm gonna poke him!" She pokes him with a small bone shaft.

Maezie closes the window.

Merry frowns as the window slams. "Curse it."

Bridget rolls her eyes. "Yeah, better finish that stupid lock."

Merry goes in and opens the window. "I told ya ta quit that."

Bridget says: "Here you were starting to show promise, and then you started crying and freaking out again. Who vomits at the sight of blood? Seriously? And she just bopped him over the head, she didn't shoot him or anything, fuck sake."

Merry says: "I could." She looks interested.

Bridget says: "Oh, oh, hey, I've got an idea." She giggles. "You stab Davin, and we'll let you go. Stab him good and hard. In the throat."

Merry says: "Really, Bitchy?" She groans. "That one's as old as dirt. …….Has she even got a knife?"

Maezie says: "I've got a sword… if I wanted to try to hurt someone it wouldn't be him."

Bridget says: "She's weak as fuck. She'll need a good bit of help, but she can still cut his throat."

Merry turns back to Maezie. "Oh yeah? Go on, then!"

Bridget says: "Hey, it's an oldie but goodie!"

Maezie says: "If I try.. will you give him to me?"

Bridget says: "Especially when they get so attached to each other like that."

Merry snorts. "No."

Maezie says: "Not dead?"

Bridget says: "Nope! You have to cut his throat. You have to kill him."

Maezie says: "Then no… I am not leaving with anymore of his blood on me than you've already put on me."

Merry says: "Yep! Slicey slice, off we go, chop chop, it won't hurt ya! It ain't that much blood. Pull the bolt out, then ye'll see blood." She grins widely.

Maezie says: "You realize you are going after the wrong person? Schiller is the one who said the boat was his"

Bridget says: "We'll even give you a whole pile of stuff. And a ship. Everything you could ever want. All you need to do is finish off an asshole who's dead anyway."

Maezie says: "Just like you weren't going to hurt him? You'll probably just do the same to me after."

Merry says: "Ooh, yep. A big, pretty ship full of bananas an' asparagus. And booze."

Bridget says: "Never promised him that. Just said he hadn't been hurt yet."

Maezie says: "I don't want a boat. I don't want boots. I want _him_."

Merry sighs in disappointment. "She don't want a boat. Not good pirate material, Bitchy."

Bridget says: "Pfft. You know even if we let you both go, he'll just break your heart anyway. It'd be a few years of bliss, then poof! Off he goes to slumberland, and you're left wondering if he'll ever wake up. It'd be dreadful, emotional, probably involve weeping inconsolably, and all in all stupid."

Maezie says: "Even if he does.. at least he didn't die for something that wasn't his fault"

Merry says: "Total waste a' time when ya could have a ship. An' booze."

Bridget says: "Who ever said we were upset over the ship?"

Merry holds up a finger. "I'm a _little_ upset over my ship. It was a spawnday present!"

Bridget says: "I'd've patted him on the back for his int—tiniat—- nitit… whatever, I'm not drunk or anything, just failing at that word. Ahem. Anyway. But no. He reacted like a total idiot over it. Started screaming that he'd sleep forever, and then when we let him go, he went and immediately ran into town and told everyone we were going to kill everyone or something."

Maezie says: "And you're not exactly being reasonable yourselves." She lays tiredly clinging to Davin's side. "Killing people when you gain nothing."

Bridget says: "Reasonable?" She giggles. "We're pirates! We're crazy, evil bitches!"

Bridget says: "And we've given you plenty of unreasonable opportunities."

Maezie says: "You gave me one. Said I could have my life if I did something that would take my life away so really I gain nothing."

Bridget says: "Well, hell, if he's the only thing that could ever possibly matter in your life, then you'll just have to go with him. But you're insane, deluded, and obsessed. And that was not the only opportunity presented."

Merry says: "'Cept the aforemention'd ship, food, booze… ooh, an' freedom from the dong!" She cackles.

Bridget holds up a finger. "I could live without my lover." She holds up another. "I could live without my crew." She holds up a third. "I could live without my ship." She holds up a fourth. "I could live without my loot."

Maezie says: "But if you were asked to you would kill them?"

Bridget says: "I might be less happy, for a time, but you know what? I'd live. I'd move on. I'd find something else to do with my life."

Maezie says: "You would willingly just kill them?"

Merry pipes up, seemingly unable to resist, her tone as dry as rice paper. "I can't live without my boots."

Bridget says: "Yes. I might be upset about it, sure, but if it were my life or his? Fuck, you know what he'd say? He'd say to do it and save myself. And Davin would probably say the same thing. Your life is nobody's but your own. What do you really want to do with it? What opportunities might you find it life if you weren't so blindly obsessed over one man?"

Maezie says: "I don't want to spend it with his blood on my hands.. that's what."

Bridget says: "And you don't want boots, either. We could always just toss you in the hold and make you make booze."

Merry says: "Yep. You gotta decide whatcha want. Somethin' that isn't this dork." She makes a face at Davin. "Hey Bitchy, do ya think there's a market fer Pirate Interventions? We c'n take people's loved ones an' beat some sense into 'em, cure the tear plague, make a mint!"

Bridget says: "How'd that go with Raaj?"

Merry says: "Hilariously. We played a game called 'if you were left on a desert island what would ya want?'. I wonder how he went walkin' home 'cross the sea with nothin' but a set a newspawn clothes an' his shield."

Bridget says: "And yet he survived." She looks to Maezie. "Which still seems to be more than this one wants to do."

Merry says: "Well, he teared up 'bout his girlfriend at tha start but when we threatened to go back an' get 'er to shut him up, he stopped." She grins.

Maezie says: "Of course I want to survive."

Merry says: "Well, sugarplum, ye sure don't sound like ya do."

Bridget says: "You say you just spawned not even a year ago? How have you decided that this twit here is all you'll ever want in life?"

Maezie says: "I didn't say it's all I want.. he's all I've had and we've taken care of each other"

Bridget says: "If all you've had is a pair of hide pants, would you go tearing up about the prospect of losing your pants? Even at the prospect of getting something else, maybe even something better?"

Maezie says: "I wouldn't cry about something material. I spawned with no clothes you can have them I don't care."

Merry huffs impatiently. "We don't want ye trousers, she's tryin'a make a point."

Bridget says: "You could trade in your hide pants for a swanky set of boots."

Merry says: "Or a glittery gold ring."

Maezie says: "But what good are those if you're alone?"

Bridget says: "Or a fancy had with a big purple feather in it. Pfft, there's plenty of fish in the sea, so they say."

Merry says: "Yep. An' the shinier ya are, the more fishies ya attract. Or wait, is that birds."

Bridget says: "I've met hundreds of people in my time, some of them more worthwhile to spend time around than others."

Merry says: "I mostly hate people, gotta admit. But even I met a couple I didn't mind. After I punched 'em, anyway."

Bridget says: "I had a fine ship and all the riches I could want, and my dear love over there," she waves a waster at him, "was asleep. I'd've traded in all my loot for some friends. And so when I spotted my own friends sitting in the water on my way by, I had to come over to say hi."

Maezie says: "But you could have friends, if you weren't locking them up making them kill each other."

Bridget says: "I was about ready to go sailing with some old lady, if it meant I didn't have to be alone. But you see? There's always people, there's always people you could spend time around."

Merry says: "We've got friends. Bitchy, ain't we friends?"

Bridget says: "Have you punched me yet?"

Merry says: "Hmm, good point. I punched yer wee love there, 'zat count?"

Bridget giggles. "He's not me, though it was pretty funny." She jerks a thumb at Maezie. "See there? I'm not defined by my wee love, as she says."

Merry says: "Well, if it means tha' much to ya. Jus' no more hair-pullin', it ain't grown back from the last bondin' session."

Bridget says: "It was the two of us together from less than a year since we spawned. And it didn't stay the two of us forever."

Maezie says: "Davin said you were his friend.. guess he was wrong. Friends don't hurt each other on purpose for laughs."

Bridget says: "Why not? And sure as fuck Davin's not my friend and never was. If he thought I was, he was sadly mistaken."

Merry reaches into the radio room. "Dammit, come out an' let me befriend you." She laughs.

Bridget comes out of the radio room. She swings her fist and manages to firmly plant it into the wall.

Merry swings at Bridget. She cracks up, barely scoring a hit as she doubles over in laughter.

Bridget rubs her knuckles, giggling and looking over at her. "Did you win that round, or the wall?"

Merry says: "We'll call it even. The wall got revenge for when I shot it earlier. I say we win!"

Bridget doubles over giggling.

Merry says: "Ya see, Maezie? Truer friends there ain't never been."

Bridget says: "Was a point, we never really trusted a new crew member until we'd shed blood together."

Merry clasps her hands together. "Awww, I love you all too, honeybugs!"

Maezie says: "How do I know.. if I do it.. How do I know you will do what you said?"

Bridget says: "You don't. You've gotta take our word on it."

Davin glances out with a flat face. "If you spare her the cruelty, I will work for you the rest of my life. I'm 28 and have lived in that town alone for around 5 years, then spent another 3 in a mostly dull atmosphere, so I'm not someone to go to sleep because I'm bored. Free labor, no lip. I will grovel at your feet and do whatever humiliating things you want me to, if that's what floats your boat and gets her free."

Merry says: "This ain't about you, our deal's with her. She's gotta negotiate with us herself, that's tha point." She smirks.

Maezie nods timidly. "You can have him.. as your slave, if I can go."

Davin and Maezie whisper intently amongst themselves.

Merry rolls her eyes. "We already told ya our terms. Ya gotta pick somethin' else." She sighs at Bridget*. "Honestly, do they not get that we're callin' the shots, here? Said it themselves, they ain't got nothin' ta negotiate with." She pauses. "Eh heh, shots." She nudges Davin with one booted toe. "Oi, quit puttin' a bug in her ear. Let her speak fer herself."

Bridget says: "At least they're trying and not wibbling for a change. And all that whispering! You know we might hear anything you say, don't you?"

Bridget jangles some keys.

Maezie says: "I don't care if you hear me." She is crying again not even fighting it as she presses her lips to Davin's. "I love you. I am sorry." She pulls out her blade clenching her eyes tight, and awkwardly swings it at Davin.

Merry bursts into a round of applause.

Davin holds his hand out for her sword. He gets to his feet as quickly as he can, wincing. "What are you doing with her?"

Maezie says: "Please leave me.. please."

Merry says: "Hiya Summer! Whatcha doin'?"

Summer skillfully gives Davin a fatal wound with her steel sabre.

Summer says: "No suicide in my watch."

Maezie says: "Please… please let me have him. I did what you asked, just please."

Bridget says: "Nope. I asked for his throat."

Davin says: "You want me dead, what's the difference if I do it versus you?" He sighs.

Maezie says: "I am not strong enough"

Davin wipes a hand across his throat. "She tried. I'm cut, can't you see that?"

Bridget says: "Honestly? I don't care one whit about you one way or another."

Summer says: "Let's shove her back in now. Give me a hand."

Merry shrugs and pulls out a knife. "We done with this one?"

Bridget tries to drag Maezie, but she won't fit.

Summer says: "Damn it."

Bridget says: "Fuck sake, there was more shit in the hold I didn't notice?"

Bridget starts throwing stuff out on deck.

Summer says: "Merry, step out a minute."

Bridget kicks some more crap off the ship.

Merry says: "But I wanna murder him. Ya know, live up to my nickname." She grins.

Summer says: "Yeah, just come out one minute."

Bridget says: "Merry?"

Merry says: "What?"

Bridget says: "Is that your nickname?"

Leonard says: "Half of it, anyway."

Summer and Bridget shove Maezie back into the guest suite.

Merry says: "It's 'The Merry Murderess'. *She cackles*"

Summer says: "Couldn't get Maezie past your fat ass."

Merry slaps the body part in question. "It takes a lot of space to be this awesome."

With that, Summer goes back to her drunken stupor*"

Bridget says: "Seems like a fine one. And I meant the nickname, not the ass."

Merry says: "Aww, an' I was so flattered." She crouches near Davin. "You ready, then?"

Davin says: "I want Maezie freed."

Merry says: "Yep, I think ye're done."

Merry finishes off Davin Maxwell.

Maezie opens her mouth to answer him then sees them complete the process, her tears falling from her face. "Goodbye Davin.. I love you."

Merry jumps back and splutters. "Gah, note explosion!"

Maezie says: "Can I go now.. please."

Merry bats furiously at a few papers fluttering gaily in the air.

Bridget says: "You need help moving shit out of there?"

Merry says: "Yep, hang on." She grabs a foot and tugs.

Maezie grips for his foot. "Please, don't take him. You promised.. you promised!"

Bridget says: "What? We're not going to leave him in the fucking cabin forever. Who promised anything about a dead body?"

Bridget drags Maezie out on deck.

Bridget says: "Really should just kill you too after all the shit you've pulled. But whatever. Shall we dump her, folks?"

Merry says: "Works fer me!"

Bridget shoves Maezie off the ship.

Leonard Face says: "Did she get her cup?"

Bridget says: "Oh!"

Bridget grabs a mug and hands it to Maezie.

Bridget says: "There you go. A lovely souvenir for you."

Merry says: "Check this out!"

Merry points at a note titled _WARNING..THIEF, PIRATE, KIDNAPPER ? possibly Stone Knights abducted according to notes found? day 3380 Omeo Island._

Merry says: "Ha, a familiar port, I didn't realise it was famous!"

Bridget says: "Oh?"

Merry says: "An' that's what ya get for tryin' ta get me ta trade 'favours'," she sneers at this word, "for a ship ya don't even own. RIP Davin, ya cad."

Bridget snickers. "He annoyed the ever-living shit out of me and I can't even explain why."

Merry says: "Bein' a whiny fucker? He didn't even appreciate tha Dong Song."

Bridget says: "It was like he thought the universe revolved around him."

Merry says: "Right, when clearly it revolves 'round this ship."

Bridget says: "So, shall we blow this shitstand? We still might be able to catch that galleon, and I want to see how fast we are now."

Merry says: "Yeah sure, hoist the whatevers and weigh the thingo."

Helgur says: "Why him not Schiller?"

Merry says: "Schiller ran away. An' I met Davin before. He was a creeper. Kept propositioning me 'in exchange for a raker'."

Bridget says: "Don't know where Schiller went, but anywhere he could have walked will be inland. Well, I do have the key to a stationcar."

Merry says: "Count me out. I hate tha' island."

Bridget says: "Yeah, no shit. I'll stick to the water, thanks."

The Whatever undocks from Freesteel and Bridget sets a course and speed.

Bridget says: "Hmm." She looks out at the water. "That speed is definitely better."

Merry strips the suit and shoes from Davin's body.

Bridget says: "I've almost got another key to the private quarters made up. I'll copy a longboat key for you next."

At the next tide, Bridget checks her sextant. "We're moving at 9 whatevers each tide now. We should pick up a bit more speed once this dead weight is off the deck, hopefully."


	63. Algorythem

**Day 4914**

Davin's body has been thrown overboard.

Bridget hums to herself as she goes to finish the key she was working on. "I didn't actually give her the ship keys. Although I considered giving her them and not giving her the harbor key. That'd be funny. But nah. Still, I wasn't nearly as attached to that ship as I am to this one." She runs a hand down the cabin wall. "This was where Lyra sat, where she sang her songs…" She smiles distantly. "I was never good at singing, and possibly even worse at attempting her accent." She chuckles.

Willow says: "What the fuck. He's dead?"

Summer says: "A ship coming in towards Second Blojt. He wanted to die. Kept saying so, then tried to have his girlfriend finish him off. Are we coming back for our ships or leaving them there? One had a lot of stuff on it."

Willow bites her lip. "I don't know if I…"

Summer says: "Don't know if you what?"

Willow finishes scribbling. "Don't know if I should give Nyara this drawing, but whatever. I gave it to her." She smiles.

Summer says: "Was it a dong?"

Willow says: "Yes. I mean, no. It was a cat."

Bridget says: "A lot of stuff we desperately wanted to get rid of." She waves her arms around and sings off-key. "FORTY-TWO KILOS OF ASPARAGUUUUUS."

Summer says: "Cotton and hemp though. I mean, sure what are we really going to do with it all. But it was a lot of cotton and hemp."

Bridget shrugs. "Was really hoping to give some aspiring newspawns a present. Too bad they were so awful. Maybe someone worthwhile will come along, or if it's still there when we go back next time, we'll move it somewhere."

Summer says: "We're pretty ass backwards pirates, aren't we?"

Bridget says: "Call it buried treasure or something."

Summer says: "Call it dropping fat from the booty."

A shaky, small, timid voice comes on the radio: "Can anyone.. please.. I.. I need help."

The radio replies: "And what's the problem?"

The radio says: "They.. they'll come back.. I should go."

The radio says: "Name, location, situation. All of these are useful things when making a genuine request for help, just saying."

The voice sniffles as it's evident she's crying. "I can't.. they.. they'll be back.. they'll kill me.. they killed him."

The radio says: "That sounds really bad.."

The radio sighs. "All right so someone anonymous is saying something bad happened to an unspecified person in an unspecified place. Get to somewhere safe, that's all I can say. Can't do any more than that with no info, and I'm not even sure why you're on the radio about it if you're not willing to give it… "

Nyara says: "I think I kind of suck at art." She offers a note to Willow with a sheepish smile.

Bridget giggles. "Did you see the plate I made?" Bridget searches about. "Where did that thing wind up, anyway? Whatever. Anyway, it was atrocious."

Bridget goes into the guest suite and cleans up a massive pile of notes. She puts them in an envelope titled _Davin Maxwell_ , and puts that into an envelope titled _Stolen Notes_.

Bridget shuffles through some notes, then taps the radio. "Guess what? She promptly went to a radio to squeal. People do so love to not want to live."

Helgur says: "Fun always happens while Helgur sleep. He complained a lot even after he was being let go, the he do silly things"

Bridget says into the radio transmitter: "Got a question for you, anonymous scared person. If someone murdered 'him', and apparently let you live, why do you think it's a good idea to get on the radio immediately? Sure, maybe they'll come back for you because you said something. Maybe they'll make sure to kill people instead of letting them go. Count your blessings and be glad you survived whatever it was."

Summer says: "I can see the wake on the galleon now."

Bridget says: "Gods, what a slow ship."

Summer says: "It will probably still take a couple days to catch up. But we'll be out on open waters then."

Bridget says: "Might be out of radio range, even."

Summer says: "Probably. We'll be between Miron and Second Blojt by then. "

Bridget flips through an envelope. "Seems Avren gave him some stuff and was friendly with him. Maybe she didn't realize what a douchewaffle he was."

One of the notes mentions Avren giving Davin a number of items, including a crowbar described as a 'lovely lateral lockbreaker'.

Bridget says into the radio transmitter: "There was a young man from Treefeather, with a lovely lateral lockbreaker. Upon the wrong locks, the wrong people vexed, he cried he would sleep forever."

Summer whaps Jenkins with a towel.

A different female voice says on the radio: "Another young man from Treefeather, complaining about the weather. To sunny to work, to foggy to shirk. Couldn’t get his act together."

Helgur says: "Avren." He rolls his eyes.

Summer says: "I for one will be happy to leave the Avren coast."

Bridget says: "Yeah, no shit. West coast sounds good to me!"

Summer says: "Let's see where we end up after we nab the galleon. We might end up closer to Cantr than Treefeather if the lock is a bastard. I'm setting my sextant now."

Bridget says: "I've got mine set to Dorian, but I haven't been to Cantr before." She mutters, shuffling through some notes. "Damnit, where did I put my Mapa Swiata? Aha!" She holds it aloft. "There it is. In the maps envelope. Imagine that. Second Blojt is like 350 whatevers south of Dorian, not counting the east-west distance." She peers at the map. "Just eyeballing it, I'd say it might be 250-300 whatevers from Second Blojt to the coast of Cantr." She holds up another paper. "And we're only 50 whatevers south of Second Blojt so far."

Summer says: "What do you mean you've never been to Cantr? You don't remember picking me up, killing Randy and stealing the Valorize? And yeah, looks like we went a distance of 10 on the last tide. So we'd probably make it to Cantr in 4 or 5 days if we maintain this speed. What I forgot was that we'll have to match the gallery's speed. So we'll end up much closer to Treefeather I think. "

Bridget says: "Since I got the sextant, I mean." She holds up a note titled _Coordinates Relative to Dorian._ "And definitely not to this part of Cantr. I've been marking the coordinates of every town I've visited since I got it."

Willow says: "Did you like the drawing?"

Bridget says: "Where? What?"

Willow says: "Oh, I asked Nyara."

Bridget says: "Oh."

Willow says: "That's awkward, heh." She chuckles.

Bridget says: "Not as awkward as my attempts to rhyme."

Nyara says: "It's a cute drawing, I did like it. I tried to draw something for you but it didn't work very well, did you see? I think I need lessons."

Willow says: "Yup, I saw the trees! I liked the kitty best though." She nods.

Bridget taps her sextant. "I think we're going 10 whatevers each tide without that body on board, maybe."

Helgur says: "Should put lock on window "

Bridget says: "I thought Merry was doing that."

Helgur says: "Merry busy murdering, Helgur finish screwing." He winks.

A woman's excited voice comes on the radio: "Holy shiiiiit. All of you who didn't make it to Olip for the Ice Sisters concert, you have NO IDEA what you missed." Slightly inebriated laughter. "That was INTENSE!"

The radio says: "Elyos, you hearing me? You are gonna _love_ these girls when they get to you! And all the rest of you! If you hear of the Ice Sisters doing another show, fuckin go there! Take a moment now to feel sadness and shame and regret if you live within four days of Olip and didn't bother to come. And next time, if you have a pulse and two brain cells to rub together there is no, absolutely _no_ reason to miss out!" Breathing hard. "Seriously, you owe it to yourself to see what they can do with those guitars at least once. And be sure to ask for the Kraken song if your town books a show with 'em. "

Bridget says: "We're gaining on that galleon at a good clip."

Merry says: "So we are. Heh, lookit that little wake."

Bridget says: "We are _so_ leaving that damned thing out to sea. I am not sailing that thing anywhere."

Merry says: "Yep. We can grab tha good crap, ditch some more dead weight, an' scupper it."

 

* * *

**Day 4915**

Merry closes and opens the window in the guest suite. "Ha-ha! Lock's done."

Willow says: "Mmf, let's play something. It's boring here."

Merry says: "'Kay. Whatcha wanna play?"

A husky, grumpy, female voice comes on the radio: "Well, there are reasons to miss it, you know. Like having to leave your city unattended or so. So no reason to open old wounds…"

Willow says: "Uuuh… a question game? I barely know you."

Merry says: "Heh, fair point. Trade ya questions?"

Willow says: "I have a few questions already. Like, uhm. Where'd you spawn? "

Merry says: "Place called 'Luan'. Awful. It's on the north coast a' Pok island. How 'bout you? Did ya start in Avren Town or did ya walk there?"

Willow says: "Avren town?" She chuckles. "Yeah. But I walked through the whole coastal area for my first years. Luan… how awful?"

Merry says: "Awful 'nough fer two of us ta walk off with no food an' never go back."

Willow says: "Two of you? Damn." She grimaces.

Merry says: "Yup. An' if they'd actually had any more newspawns, it would'a been more."

Willow says: "What made it so awful?"

Merry says: "Nuh-uh, I get a question first! When'd you meet Nyara?"

Willow says: "Oh." She laughs softly. "When I returned from my coastal walk, I guess. Maybe I knew her before, but I never talked. I might've been… 23? 22?"

Merry says: "Hmm. 'Kay then, Luan was awful 'cause the first person ta talk ta me after I spawned threatened ta beat me up an' lock me in his house unless I slept with him. An' when I took offence ta that, the town leader woke up an' told me ta stop 'causin' trouble'."

Willow says: "Eww." She grimaces again. "So, why'd you join the crew? I know you picked a fight with Lyra and all."

Willow and Merry start whispering amongst themselves.

Merry says: "Figured it'd get me off tha damn island. Decent people're hard ta find, an' Lyra's the best I met. So here I am. And yeself? How're ya likin' tha pirate life?"

Willow says: "I joined because of Nyara. And I was bored, making clothes and yawning and listening to the ten mouths all day. I'm… liking the life-ish? I mean, the Raaj thing was fun." She smirks.

Merry says: "The Raaj thing WAS fun. Let's find another. We c'n be nice pirates, ya know - take from tha rich an' entitled an' give ta newspawns. Not like we need more loot." She snorts.

Willow says: "Give to newspawns? Hell yeah! We'll be like… like that radical bitch on the radio. The one that's throwing marble at people. Just giving away stuff and looking like good guys."

Merry nods enthusiastically. "Yeah, yeah! An' we can set up decent people ta be leaders, do our part ta solve tha plague 'a sleepy shitheads in tha world. All philanthropic-like." She smirks.

Willow says: "Decent an' wakeful people, like Shaudawn?" She smiles fondly. "Best leader I've ever known. We need more like him! And— imagine. Everyone would be happier and less shitty."

Merry says: "Ha haa!! Can yas imagine turnin' up an' giftin' him with a galleon full a stuff?" She grins widely, showing all her teeth as she clearly imagines this scenario.

Willow says: "He'd cry and then just… 'ooh the gods showed me this dream where I got stuff mmmmumumu my gods are awesome'." She snorts.

Merry gives a cackle. "Hey, one leader we c'n trust ta pass on tha wealth ta places we can't reach, yeah?"

Willow says: "That's Shaudawn, yep yep. He's super cool and on my 'awesome pants' list." She smiles. "Any more questions? Cause I got some questions…"

Merry tugs on a ragged lock. "Yeah, how 'bout - what did ya think a pirate life'd be like, before ya joined?"

Willow says: "Singing shanties, yelling, picking fights, stealing stuff from assholes and killing dickwads."

Merry says: "Haa! Guess ya thought right, then! 'Kay, ya got more questions? Sheesh, ya gotta stop bottlin' things up like this." She grins.

Willow says: "Yip, yip." She grins. "Women or men?"

Merry says: "*She pauses a moment, blinking, then inexplicably roars with laughter* HA! I like ya, Willow. An' I guess, in a choice 'tween women 'r men, I'll go with whichever's not a fuckin' jerk."

Willow says: "But most men are aaaawful!" She looks to the men on board. "No offense. But your kind are a buncha jerks."

Merry says: "Hey, so'm I. Kinda ironic that I'm called 'Merry' ta be honest."

Leonard says: "To be fair, you guys are kinda awful as well."

Merry says: "An' I've met a fair amount a' women who're fuckin' jerks. I'm an equal opportunity hater." She chuckles at her own words.

Merry crunches some fries, talking with her mouth full. "What's yer favorite colour?"

Willow says: "M' a nice kind of awful, Lenny boy. Mm, I like yellow."

Merry nods, plunking herself down against a cabin. "'Sat it? I've gotta nap soon. Eatin' makes me tired."

Willow says: "Humm, yeah. It was a good game." She nods.

Merry says: "Yep. Les' play again sometime. Maybe drunk. An' invite Helgur." She grins lazily and curls up to nap.

Willow says: "Drunk Willow is fun Willow."

Summer adjusts the ship's heading.

Summer says: "Looks like the old man woke up."

Bridget says: "So he did. Too bad for him we're like, more than twice as fast as him. I spawned in Zhift Forest. It was boring, sleepy, and generally useless. I wanted more adventure in my life, not to mention food. They didn't have any food there, so the first thing I went looking for was potatoes." She snorts softly. "Now my life seems to be finding potatoes all over the place."

Summer says: "I just barely noticed before the tide that he changed course. I put us on an intercept course. So who do we want on the boarding party?"

Summer adjusts the ship's course and speed to match the galleon as they pull up next to it.

Summer says: "Well, here we are. So who's going?"

Bridget says: "I'm awake."

Summer says: "Anyone else? Helgur?"

Nyara blink, blink, sits up. "Wha's going on? Interesting things?"

Bridget says: "There's some old guy on a really slow galleon."

Willow says: "We played a game."

Bridget says: "We should be close enough to board, so we're taking a sloop across."

Nyara says: "Oh, that's interesting."

Bridget snickers. "Yeah, hitting people with crossbows and battle axes usually is. So, who wants to beat up some old guy?"

Willow says: "Yeah, Merry talked shit about her spawn town." She shrugs. "Has the guy done anything?"

Summer says: "He's a witness."

Willow says: "…oh."

Bridget says: "He's old, alone, and on a slow galleon. And that, too. Might as well finish this key real quick. But yeah. Who's in?"

Bridget finishes the key and passes it to Merry, and absently tests the edge of her claymore.

Helgur says: "Helgur sleepy but can come."

Summer says: "I'm a little sleepy to but awake at the moment."

Bridget says: "Well, we don't need to hit him all at once. If it turns out he's got an army hiding belowdecks, I can always bring us back." She snickers.

Helgur says: "Which boat."

Bridget says: "We're on the rigged sloop."

Helgur climbs onto the Seeker with them.

Bridget says: "Alright, let's do this. Anyone else that wants to hit him, we've got other sloops. And if something fucks up and we wind up stuck on the water, please don't sail off on us." She giggles. "That kind of happened once."

The Seeker undocks, and docks to the _Algorythem_.

Bridget says: "Well, hello there! Fancy meeting you out here."

Bridget wounds the old man with her claymore.

Summer grins, and shoots him with a crossbow.

They start trying to break the lock.

Summer says: "You know, if it wasn't bad enough that you sail alone on a slow ship, you're not very bright to not carry a shield."

Bridget says: "Either incredibly arrogant or outright suicidal."

Helgur says: "Or no fear."

Bridget says: "Would that be arrogance?"

Helgur says: "You call me arrogant?"

Summer says: "Helgur, look." She points at the old man. "Helgur hit. Make head crack."

Helgur gives the old man a fatal wound with his battle axe.

Helgur says: "Like that."

Summer says: "Good man."

Helgur says: "Old man, I just want things, no be idiot."

Bridget says: "Going to need the others to help with the lock. Helgur, you can be fearless without being stupid. And hell, you can be stupid without being suicidal. Wait, do the others even have a key to any of the sloops?"

Helgur says: "Merry and Lenny should."

Bridget says: "Well, hopefully they can bring the others across to help with this lock, or we're gonna wind up with another Boo Hoo. What a shame that would be."

Summer says: "I think we all need to work together on the lock. Like from the same sloop, I mean. If we get one more person helping, we can try once every couple of hours until it's open."

Bridget says: "Yeah, but we can only fit four in the sloop. Another group in another sloop, three or four there, could make for additional attempts."

Summer says: "We should slow down the other ship before we can get back. Us being here is probably makes by it even slower than it was."

Bridget looks off at the water. "Yeah, I see what you mean, we've fallen behind a bit with the last tide."

The Seeker undocks and docks to the Whatever. Bridget gets out and adjusts the ship's speed.

Bridget says: "We've knocked the guy out and are working on the lock. Could use a hand once people wake up and can get another sloop over or something."

She climbs back into the Seeker.

Bridget says: "Think 60% speed should do it? Or should I drop it to 50%? Hmm."

Summer says: "Hope so."

The Seeker undocks and redocks to the _Algorythem_.

Bridget says: "Either way, let's get this lock going. If we get out of range, one of the crew on the raker can fix it when they wake up and notice."

Summer says: "Yeah. I think we fine. At these speeds, I think the rigged raker won't be out of docking range even if we drift further away."

Shifting Winds docks to the _Algorythem_.

Leonard says: "Hey guys, what's going on here?"

Summer says: "Hey Lenny. Well the old man is knocked on his ass. And we need a fourth person helping us with the lock. Bridget wants another group of people doing lock breaking with a different ship. If we had that darter back there in Second Blojt we could use a lot more of us at one time."

Bridget says: "Probably going to need to unlock a sloop for them if they don't have any keys."

Summer says: "Well, we can at least get one more person on our sloop helping us. Lenny, you still awake? I guess 50% speed would have been better."

Bridget says: "Damn, probably because of the extra weight from Lenny. Hopefully someone over there is awake to slow it down."

Summer sighs. "Well I hope whoever it is wakes up soon and actually pays attention to what's going on."

Bridget grumbles. "Nyara and Willow were both awake right before we went over… Maybe Merry will wake up soon. Does she at least know how to steer a ship?"

The first lockpicking attempt fails.

Bridget says: "Looks like someone woke up on the raker. Aaand it looks like this lock isn't going to be popping right open."

Southern Comfort docks at _Algorythem._

Merry says: "Ho there, what'd I miss?"

 

* * *

**Day 4916**

The old man says: "Nice move fellas. Enjoy your wild nature."

Summer says: "What's your name, old man?"

The second lockpicking attempt fails.

Bridget waves at the old guy. "Ahoy. The name's Bridget the Bitch. I mean, not that it's likely to matter to you for long, but hey." She looks at her sextant. "We're still about a hundred whatevers west of the longitude Olip is at. Still got plenty of time before we hit land wherever. Probably near Hawk's Port." She kisses her sextant. "I love this thing."

The third lockpicking attempt succeeds.

Helgur climbs onto the galleon and starts healing the old man.

Helgur nods. "Yes I know not heal but allow him chance to tell tale of life"

Bridget climbs aboard and furls the sails, bringing the ship to a halt. "There. We're not going anywhere till we're done here."

Helgur claps his hands. "Got telescope "

Bridget grabs the keys from the deck.

They explore the ship and take stock of its loot.

Bridget says: "Wow, what a load of shit. Well, at least there was less shit on this one."

Bridget shoves all the notes into an envelope titled _Algorythem_ and puts it into _Stolen Notes_.

Bridget puts her arms out and spins around on the deck singing. "TRoooooowels."

Summer grabs some tools and weapons.

Bridget says: "So this is your life? You have an shitty ship with no sails, a pile of crap, and a bunch of tools?" She scratches her head and sifts through an envelope. "And not even much in the way of interesting notes, unless Helgur grabbed them first or I missed something."

Helgur says: "Helgur dumb, just get scope and screwdriver. Room empty."

Bridget points to a project to repair a stone pot.

Bridget says: "Heh." She turns the pot end over end. "So, a pot. This is the last thing you want to have done in your life? Who are you? What were you doing? A magical sea voyage, with mermaids and singing sealife?" She murmurs. "I probably would have wanted to die, myself, if I were sailing alone for long periods of time. Probably would have started to see mermaids, too."

 

* * *

**Day 4917**

Summer says: "Great. The others passed us and now we have company incoming."

Leonard says: "Wow, you've got a lot of meat here. I guess you must get hungry at sea." He laughs awkwardly.

Bridget says: "No, looks like the raker's stopped on top of us. As for the company…" She looks off at the water. "Heading for Hawk's Port or Olipifuck? Let's hope they're asleep."

Summer says: "They aren't asleep. They were on an intercept course until we started moving. And the Whatever changed course as well. "

Bridget says: "Oh, guess I was so fast asleep I didn't even notice we'd moved."

Bridget pulls some cooked meat onto the Seeker.

Bridget says: "We needed more cooked meat, didn't we?" She grins. "Did anyone bring a mug or anything?"

The Seeker undocks, and docks back at the Whatever. Bridget dumps a bunch of tools into the shipping crate and grabs a mug. Their loot includes a new sextant. They return to the _Algorythem_ , and Bridget leaves the mug on deck.

Bridget says: "Come on, let's blow this and get out of here. I doubt they're any real threat to us or anything, but we've nothing more here."

Summer says: "Do you want another longboat?"

Bridget says: "Not unless we're going to start hauling a bunch of junk around on a second ship. Helgur, Lenny, you guys awake?"

Leonard says: "Yeah. Might as well patch him up before we leave. We'll have him in just a bit if one of you help out as well."

Bridget says: "I am not helping. I wasn't going to heal him in the first place." She sighs and rubs her face.

Leonard says: "Suit yourself, it won't kill me to stay here for an hour more."

Bridget says: "What was even the point of this if we didn't get to kill someone?"

Leonard says: "Looting?"

Bridget says: "He had nothing! And it's not like we needed more junk anyway."

Leonard says: "Are you saying you knew that he didn't have anything beforehand?"

Bridget says: "No. I'm saying I didn't care if he had anything beforehand. We just dumped a bazillion days of goods back in that town. If it was loot we were after, we could have just hauled it all somewhere to trade it for gold or diamonds or something."

Leonard says: "Didn't dump any telescopes though."

Summer says: "We could take the old man with us. It's always nice having a guest."

Bridget says: "He had a telescope and sextant. We took them. The cabins and boat were empty."

Leonard says: "I know."

Bridget grumbles, "But if you're going to insist on staying and healing him." She goes over to the old man. "Don't think I'm doing this for you, old man." She gestures toward Summer. "Might as well finish this first."

Helgur says: "He got nothing, not said so let him go wherever he go and live life."

Bridget says: "He's already lived a long life… kind of sad what he's done with it. If he's going to sail around in a slow galleon he might as well be hauling around a bunch of loot."

Helgur says: "Maybe he stole boat and is disguise. Make look like poor dung herder but secretly he rich and slay many women in bed."

Bridget says: "If I were going to steal a boat, it would at least be a raker. Oh come _on_." She kicks the old man in the shins. "I'm going back to the Whatever."

The Seeker undocks, and redocks at the Whatever.

Bridget says: "So what are we going to do about that passing ship? They're moving fast. Can't have a huge crew or much on board."

Summer says: "Kill!"

Bridget snorts. "We couldn't even kill that old guy. I wanted him dead, and then they were healing him." She scowls. "That other ship is too damned fast for us to catch." She scowls again. "Damnit, I want blood. Merry! Some retard on the galleon decided to heal the old dude. I can't be the only one who wants to kill someone here."

Summer says: "Killlll."

Bridget taps the radio. "Sounds like some stupid shit has been going on in Doryiskom. Someone was attacked for entering a public workshop."

The _Alfabet_ docks at Whatever, one of the boats from the _Algorythem_.

Helgur says: "Helgur not have key to other boat so bring man boat. Only key Seeker." He holds up a telescope. "Got telescope though."

Bridget says: "What about Lenny? That other ship seems to be moving on."

Helgur says: "Lenny on sloop but not awake. Give me key to other sloop Helgur go back and, leave longboat and take sloop"

Summer says: "Do we want or need another longboat?"

Bridget says: "I want a head, not a longboat."

Helgur gives a confused stare. "Your head on shoulders?"

The radio drama continues at length.

The radio says: "I never once said I was acting as leader of the town. Never once dragged anyone to a back room and assaulted anyone. It's not in my nature to so."

Bridget snorts softly. "I mean blood. I mean death. I mean murder. I mean someone else's head separated from his shoulders."

Bridget says into the radio transmitter: "Character defense is not evidence. Or did the victim in question simply imagine being attacked and dragged? Were there any witnesses?"

The radio says: "Everyone in town saw it. The acting town leader, Suogo talked to me about it right after she left. I also have a written log if you would like to come pick it up."

Helgur smiles. "That will come. Old man on boat not do anything so I let him live, Davin man idiot so he die."

Summer says: "Let's go get Lenny and get out of here."

Helgur says: "Helgur not have key."

Summer says: "Get in the Seeker. I'll take the other sloop and you can take the Seeker back. Or take the longboat."

Helgur says: "Helgur confused."

Bridget says: "We'll put copying fucking keys on the agenda again."

Bridget and Summer get on the Seeker and dock over at the _Algorythem_.

Bridget waves. "Consider yourself fortunate, old man. Enjoy the souvenir."

Summer says: "You want to bring the old man?"

Bridget gets into Shifting Winds and undocks it, and docks it back at the Whatever.

The Seeker docks at the Whatever.

Bridget says: "Keeeeeys. It's everyone's favorite pastime!" She dances around the radio room, bumping her head, rubs it, sits down again.

Summer sets a speed and heading.

Summer says: "Fuck this coast. Fuck Treefeather. Let's get out of here."

Bridget says: "Sounds good to me. Cantr sounds like a vacation. And I'm going to sit at in here and copy keys."

Helgur starts to dance around the deck. "complaining blind bitch gone, Helgur hit some people in the head." He claps his hands. "Happy."

Bridget scribbles on a paper. "In the extra key bag in the crate there, there's two ship keys, four keys to the Ichabod dinghy, one key to the Argo, and one to the Avenger. And, as usual, I have no idea who has which keys, but we're definitely going to need enough keys to the sloop, guest suite, and cargo hold."

Helgur says: "Helgur all key to whatever boat, 1 key to bitch boat. Bitch boat?"

Summer says: "I have one key to Shifting Winds and two keys for Bitch Boat."

Helgur says: "Bitchboat your boat."

Helgur points at Shifting Winds.

Helgur says: "Or other one - Wayward Seeker."

Summer says: "Oh, I though Bitch Boat was the Boat of Burden."

Helgur shrugs. "Any boat Bridget on is bitch boat. Helgur ask old man if he want sexy time with pirate girl." He smirks. "He just moan and go to sleep."

Bridget says: "Ah." She giggles. "I'm working on a copy for Shifting Winds. I got Merry a copy of the longboat, and the private quarters."

Summer says: "I'm putting a lock on our newest boat."

Leonard says: "Bridget, could you set up some projects for copying the boat keys? I don't have the one for Southern Comfort or Boat of Burden."

Bridget sets up some key copy projects.

Bridget says: "Those are for Boat of Burden. And I don't have a key for Southern Comfort."

Helgur says: "Too many key confuse Helgur."

Bridget says: "The longboat used to be named Malasomethingorother, I renamed it to something i could pronounce. And remember."

Merry holds up a key. "That's the Southern Comfort."

The sound of tapping the microphone comes over the radio. "Hello there, this is Jin Jin. I've just arrived home from my gathering and trading trip. This is a message for Puk, about the thief who stole a rickshaw, and a bunch of other tools and resources that was detained. What was the punishment?"

A trembling, angry voice comes on the radio: "I wasn't detained. I was locked up so you couldn't get to me, and I'm free now with people who will protect me. They bought me things."

The radio says: "With whom am I speaking? The thief in the mountains near Dorian? I never did get your name. Why are you free? What lies did you tell them? Lydia and others saw you stealing so there's no question you're a thief. The question is why did people believe a 20-something newspawn thief?"

The radio says: "They are coming to find you, my new friends are. They are going to bring you to justice. We heard from other people who told the truth about you, Jin-Jin the Horrible."

The radio she breaks into laughter. "Whaaat?" she says incredulously. "This is incredible - someone has gone from stealing and being a thief, to raising an army against me on a false pretense? This is crazy, mad. Who are these people? Anyone in my hometown and home region can vouch for me."

The radio says: "Except we got confirmation that you have been attacking people in that region for at least a decade. Other people. Not just me."

The radio says: "That's insane. From who did you hear this? Anyone could make up anything on the radio. There was one thief many years ago who only just got away, they were running in and out of buildings. That's the only other time I've used violence in my life. While I'm enjoying the idea of being some bigger-than-life murderer, it's just not the case, I'm sorry."

The sound of ruffling through notes on the radio. "A lady called Bridget on 4688. I have the records of that event. Stupidly, I didn't keep a record of events for your theft, but if I thought hard enough I would remember. What was your name anyway?"

The radio says: "Maybe if you'd bother to ask before trying to murder me, you'd know. Did you know the first words I ever spoke in my life were 'I didn't steal anything?' You struck me, a defenseless, weaponless, newspawn, with a battle axe, for entering a harbour in an abandoned town where you were taking apart a bike. That was the only building I entered before you attacked me the first time, besides the one I found the abandoned project in, and there were no laws on the ground to say otherwise. The woman with the keys to the town called and told us the town was abandoned, you monster. You are the thief."

The radio says: "Did you steal a rickshaw?"

The radio says: "I freely admitted to taking a rickshaw from another abandoned town, after when I left Dorian, you chased me to the town after, informed me you were going to kill me, and tried to put me on your bike. That rickshaw is the only reason I survived your attention, and is currently sitting in Puk, where I left it. So you could argue that I borrowed it in a life-and-death situation, and have since abdicated it, possibly to save another of your victims."

Bridget says into the radio transmitter: "Wow, you can remember the names and dates of every newspawn you've tried to murder? Impressive! Bet if you think back hard enough, you'll remember when you last took a bath, too."

The radio says: "And I freely admit to trying to subdue you through force after you refused to return the stolen goods and then threatened to "tell the first guards" lies about me - which, unsurprisingly, is exactly what you ended up doing. And got away with it. I'm done with you." The sound of a thud is heard.

The radio says: "You didn't try to subdue me, you tried to murder me. For walking into a harbour, in a town in which there was nothing to take. The people in Puk not only saw how wounded I was, but read the transcripts of the things you said. They all know what you look like, and the name of your bike, as do most of the radio people. Where are these people meant to vouch for you? Where are you supposedly broadcasting from?"

Helgur says: "Black Pearl sloop - southeast."

 

* * *

**Day 4918**

Merry says: "Oooh, shall we get it? We should probably get rid of some of these boats, though. They're weighing us down."

The radio says: "To me, it sounds like Jin Jin is the only honest one. I wouldn't trust that thief, I mean they even admitted to stealing, and have clearly spun a web of lies. The only time I've run into Jin Jin was when she was trying to apprehend that thief who came on the radio earlier, and she seemed reasonable. This area is ripe with cunning thieves as it's so underpopulated. Just my two cents."

The radio says: "I can also vouch for Jin Jin, having traded with her several times. She was only in the mountains to gather hematite as I recall, not to go murdering people. If she says this lady stole something, I believe her. Shame that feeble minds are so easily swayed by young'uns these days."

The radio says: "This is Jin Jin, I'm flattered to hear two vouches of support so quickly. I'm guessing the second voice is… Rose? And the first… Well, who are you? Again thank you both."

The radio says: "Yes darl, this is Rose. Did you have a description of the thief? We are putting together a sortie to find this thief so they stop spreading lies."

Alex's husky voice comes on the radio: "Puk is still looking for citizens. We offer a house and help to start your business. We can offer vehicles too. We are thinking in organizing a care center for sleepers so if you have any in your town and you are tired of take care of them, you can bring them here."

The radio says: "STOP CLUTCHING THE DEAD! REACH FOR LIFE INSTEAD!"

Alex says on the radio: "Come here then, and show your liveness. If not, you can well shut up cause I'm not interested in your opinion of how I try to manage this. In the meanwhile, live people is as welcome as sleepers."

The radio says: "EXCUSE me I do NOT float that way thank you. Gross."

Another woman's voice on the radio, with barely restrained anger. "Excuse me, _Jin-Jin_ , but would you care to explain how it's possible for someone to steal from a town that's been abandoned for years? Is working on an old coin project somehow a heinous crime, in the very place you were ripping apart vehicles? The former leader of Dorian has already spoken…the town has been abandoned for over a decade. Taking an abandoned rickshaw from another abandoned town, is also not a crime. And I too, would be interested in knowing WHERE you're broadcasting from, this area where you're supposedly well known and have people who will vouch for your behavior, however much it might differ from your behavior when you're alone with girls you consider easy targets. "

The radio says: "Is Jeanette listening?"

The radio says: "For those who aren't familiar with the area, my group traveled through recently. There's nothing to steal and no one to steal from. But certainly no place for a newspawn or even a more prepared traveler to be in alone, there are violent, dangerous people wandering about."

The radio says: "The woman who traded with Jin Jin, Rose? What town are you from Rose?"

The radio says: "Okay, so this is Lydia. Jin-Jin..do not throw my name around like a witness to some fact." A low female voice, customary drawl somewhat clipped. "I don't know you, barely know Anne and did not see anybody stealin anything cause I was sleepin in the car while Cecily drove. As I told Anne in Puk, we drove through some town and I just happened to hear her yell at you right before the sound of your battle axe. That's the sum-up of what I know. I don't know why any of it happened and that's all I heard or saw before Cecily pulled out of town and I went back to sleep. Now, you got to solve your thing without pushin me into it cause it's got nothin to do with me and I don't want anybody thinkin I can shed any light on whatever this mess is. Good luck."

The radio says: "I'd like to know where this Rose is from too. Please, do tell us what town puts together a 'sortie' to go after a terrified defenseless girl who borrowed an abandoned rickshaw from an abandoned mountain to save her life? Who's permission was Anne supposed to ask there, since this is being painted as some terrible act of thievery now? She was one hit away from being murdered when she arrived in Puk."

Bridget says: "Huh, a sloop? Nah. It's moving fast unrigged, there's probably only one person on it with hardly anything. Moving almost as fast as us, geez. Merry's got a point, but I still don't think it's just the boats. We've got quite a bit of dead weight here." She glances toward Nyara and Willow and smirks.

Bridget says into the radio transmitter: "This is Nixelle Pentacross, and I can totally vouch for Jin-Jin. Don't give those evil bandits an inch!"

The radio says: "Who's Nixelle Pentacross, does anyone know? Is she someone with a reputation?"

The radio says: "No one has heard hide nor hair from Nixelle in ages. If you are her..what town did you spawn in? And on top of that..Rose from Baaak was asleep long term when Jin Jin came through. Rose eventually passed away and never said a word to Jinjin so I hope that isn't the Rose being referred to."

Bridget says into the radio: "Jeanette here. This is still going on?" She sighs. "You know, I'd wanted to get Dorian back on its feet again at one point. I liked the place. But it just wasn't going to happen and I wasn't going to live there alone. Aside from the fact that I was afraid some crazy woman on a tandem was going to try to kill me over an imagined theft. Did she leave out the part where I gave her food?"

The radio says quietly: "She said you were a thief too, Miss Jeanette, although she kept calling you 'Bridget' for some reason."

Bridget says into the radio: "Didn't steal a damned thing. Like with Anne, it was an abandoned town and there was nothing there but animal parts. She was farming potatoes and I felt sorry for her so I gave her some meat, then the next thing I knew she was chasing me and trying to kill me for some reason."

The radio says: "Bridget might have been someone else entirely. Jin-Jin's done what she's done twice that we know of, to Anne and Jeanette, she could just as easily have targeted a third young woman as well. Or more. In such an empty, lawless area, there's no telling what goes on without the victims ever being able to reach a town where they can report it."

Bridget says into the radio: "The whole area is abandoned for the most part, with a couple tiny towns here and there. One squatter does not a town make. And we really can't take "don't enter buildings" as some sort of universal truth. That's a law in some towns, sure, not every town, and certainly doesn't apply in places that aren't even a town anymore. Criticizing people for going into empty, unlocked buildings in abandoned towns is madness."

The radio gives a small chuckle. "If just criticizing someone for it is madness, than what do you call chasing them for several days while swinging a battleaxe?"

The radio says: "If one squatter does not a town leader make, then why were you squatting as the town leader in Dorian?"

The radio says: "As for this Jeanette, I can now confirm she was originally Bridget and changed her name, probably because she was a thief. She was running in and out of buildings. She did indeed give me meat and comment on the potatoes I was harvesting. But now she's just exposed herself as a thief."

The radio says: "We met Jeanette and though she caused no trouble in my town she was certainly recognized as someone who had changed their name. "

Bridget says into the radio: "Didn't say I was the town leader. Said I had the keys. I don't know who the leader was before. There was an old person there who was killed by dire wolves."

The radio says: "Jin-Jin, if you're so confident that I'm a thief and you're supported, why not say where you are? I'll tell you where I am. I'm in Djorf. Where are you?"

Bridget says into the radio: "When I met Jin-Jin, I wasn't even 21 yet, and had yet to steal anything. I found town after town of empty buildings, and nowhere did I ever see anything saying "don't enter buildings"."

Someone clears a dusty throat over the radio. "Klojt University offers to compensate all mmhm victims of bike, rickshaw and material theft below a year's wages. The world's people will no longer suffer such losses, as all are encouraged to contact us instead of resorting to violence. Thank you kindly."

The radio says: "Bridget or Jeanette, just confirm one thing for m. After running in and out of buildings did you say this:LOCK ALLOWED.4687-6.18: Bridget thief says: "Anyway, there isn't even anything worth taking here,so I left some stuff I don't want in the storage room. Tata!"4687-6.17: Bridget thief says: "Oh, come on, the only interesting building here islocked? Tsk, what a pity.""

Bridget says into the radio: "That's a lot of numbers. Did you write them all down just so you could rattle them off?"

The radio says: "The stuff you left in the storage room were some bones you had just picked up, right in front of me. If anyone has met this Jeanette or Bridget I have a history of events and wouldn't trust her at all. She's a hypocrite too; claiming one inhabitant in a town is just a squatter when she herself was a sole inhabitant in Dorian."

The radio says: "You tried to murder someone over BONES?? DON'T MURDER THE LIVING YOU BREATHING MEATSUIT."

Bridget says into the radio: "I wouldn't trust someone who rattles off a bunch of numbers as if it's proof of anything."

Bridget says into the radio: "Jeanette here. Yep, I squatted in Dorian for a while. And no, I wasn't the sole inhabitant. There were two other people there. Like I said, though, I wasn't exactly a town leader. I just had the keys. And really, I scavenged more crap from a dead town than I could ever use, so at that point, stealing anything or not would be irrelevant anyway."

The radio gives bubbly laughter. "Okay I know this woman is full of it now. I have never in my life heard of a person running around reciting numbers like that. Who even talks like that?"

The radio says: "Jin-Jin, it's no secret where Anne is. We rescued her several days ago. Please do come to Drojf and let's hear you say what you've been saying face to face. Try and take another swing at her, really. "

The radio says: "Put on your funny fake Rose voice and bring your invisible sortie too, 'darl'. We'll be waiting for you. "

The radio says: "Um, and you've already been proven a liar. This Rose that you were pretending to be has been dead for a long time. No one can vouch for you, because you're a lying attempted murderer."

Bridget says: "Also, I'll back up the Klojt University's suggestion myself. I've been finding it hard to reverse-thieve lately and have no idea what I'm going to do with all the crap I've accumulated."

The radio says: "It must be hard to have discovered all the bullshit Anne has fed you on Drojf are lies. Look, at the end of the day she is both a petty thief and showing signs of further thievery into the future. You're just enabling her. If you want to talk further, come to Baak Hills South, who will act as a medium to mediate things. I warn you though, you might all be imprisoned on account of supporting thievery. Jin Jin over and out."

The radio says: "Retards, all of you."

Bridget says into the radio: "Maybe people wind up becoming bandits and pirates because someone tried to kill them when they were young for no good reason."

Bridget says into the radio: "So, just to clarify here, I'm still unclear on what you are saying that Anne or Bridget or whatever her name is actually stole?"

The radio says: "Bridget stole bones and Anne tried to finish an ancient coin project. Off with both their heads, and to the dungeon with anyone who protests! This message brought to you by Jin-Jin the Terrible, leader of Baak Hills South."

The radio says: "Baaak Hills South is run by Samuel. What happened to him?"

The radio says: "Haven't you been listening? Jin-Jin killed him!"

Summer says: "Yeah, really. Only thing I can think to do is fill a harbor full of ships and have one for every day of the year. Have a pirate fleet and turn the sea red with blood. We'd need to do some heavy recruiting for that if course."

Bridget snickers.

Bridget gives a note titled _Willow and Nyara_ to Summer.

The radio says: "Now, hicks and crones may steal my bones / but nobody touch my radio rep! It's yo girl Olives, what's up?" A woman's laughing. "Uh, uh, uh. Now you sit there all alones / fighting over bones; / …ya name's Jin-Jin? / well, we all cringin'! … uh, uh! I see you drojfing around in ya big ass car / thinking you's rich, yeah you gettin' pretty far; / Got ya golden rings / lots of pretty things; But I say you ain't rich / you a poor, ass […]"

Summer scribbles something on the note and passes it back.

Bridget scribbles something on a bit of paper, humming off-key to herself.

Bridget gives a note titled _Pirate song!_ to everyone.

Helgur gives Bridget a note titled _Helgur Song - Ode to Raj._

Helgur says: "Good - Leave in kill - still kill plenty. Need to kill more. maybe we listen radio and target everyone that speak. Or sail to Klojt party and kill during it."

Bridget says: "Have we ever even stolen a pie?"

Helgur says: "No but Summer eat a lot of them."

Summer's eyes narrow. "What's that suppose to mean?"

Bridget says: "Ooooh snap. Helgur, you're not calling her fat, are you?"

Willow grimaces. "Helgur, run."

Helgur says: "She wear all that rubber, Helgur not see her naked yet."

Willow says: "Ooh, you're just making it worse…"

Summer says: "I wore the negligee. Not my problem your too dumb to look."

Helgur says: "Helgur busy looking at Merry, not see Summer in negglegee."

Willow says: "Ooh."

Helgur rests against the railing. "Helgur only live with Alex and Miren, too old lady like dried fruit. Lucky on ship with young ladies now. But Willow and Nyara not move or help in long time….get fat too."

Bridget hits Willow and Nyara with a waster.

Bridget says: "Gotta do more exercise. Spar! Work! Break locks!"

Summer hits Helgur with a towel.

Summer says: "Clean your butt, Helgur. It stinks."

Summer hits Willow with a toothbrush.

Summer says: "Brush your teeth, Willow. Your breath smells like dong."

The radio says: "Samuel is not dead, he's right here. He's visiting the town of Baaak right next door. My name is Nicolai and I'm looking right at Samuel from BHS, the leader."

Nyara hisses in irritation and finally rouses herself. She awkwardly swats people with her waster, then dramatically flops onto the rug*"

The radio says: "Then let's hear from this Samuel. What's his relationship with Jin-Jin, and has he really offered to mediate for her and potentially lock people up on her behalf for…what was it? Supporting petty thievery? Or is she as quick to spread lies on the radio as she is in person?"

The radio says: "Is that how mediation even works? Come here to this town, and we'll lock you up?"

Summer swats Nyara with a towel for good measure.

Merry hits Helgur with a waster.

Helgur says: "You hit on me?"

Bridget finishes copying a key and hands it to Helgur. She looks at the key. "I could swear that I've copied this one a million times already."

Merry says: "I'm always hittin' on people."


	64. Two Disembark in Naron

**Day 4919**

Willow says: "My breath doesn't stink like dong…"

Helgur says: "Where we going?"

Summer says: "Cantr."

Bridget says: "Away from fucking Treefeather. Away from Olipifuck. Somewhere we haven't been. Somewhere they won't recognize us. Also I need a new alias." She snickers.

Summer says: "Can I pick it?"

Helgur says: "Helgur be _Brutus_!"

Nyara says: "I should probably come up with any alias…" She yawns and looks around.

Helgur says: "How about …..yawn."

Bridget grins at Summer. "What would you call me?"

Summer says: "How about Avren Banner." She looks out the telescope. "Land ho!"

Summer adjusts the ship's heading.

Bridget says: "Bah! I can't be Avren Banner. I'm not nearly Avren enough. Besides. Fuck Avren."

Summer says: "Yeah, that's the point. Fuck Avren. I don't blame you for not wanting the name. How about Bree? It's sort of short for Bridget."

Bridget says: "I was thinking something elegant. Like Talia! From Omeo." She strikes a pose. "I will steal your heaaart! You will all be my friends!"

Merry says: "Be 'Nerva' then. The anti-Avren."

 

* * *

**Day 4920**

Summer says: "Yes. Be Nerva Rennab."

Summer adusts the ship's heading.

Bridget says: "Talia, damnit." She pouts. "Not Avren, not Nerva, nothing. Nothing to do with fucking Avren Banner."

Summer says: "How about Lioness. That's a nice name, don't you think?"

Willow says: "Talioness."

Bridget groans.

Summer says: "Are we stopping here?"

Bridget says: "Aren't we? Why not? We haven't been here before. No one's going to know us, right? If we're going to scourge this coast for a while, we'd best get a feel for what we're looking at."

Helgur says: "Yes, trade some of this shit to them. Or find angry newspawn who hates town and arm him to the teeth and make rich."

Bridget says: "Yeah, it'll help to get rid of some of the dead weight."

Helgur says: "Clear deck if we dock?"

Willow says: "Huh."

Bridget says: "Huh, what? We shouldn't look like we've got a huge crew. Makes people nervous. So, out of curiosity. Willow. Nyara. Why is it that you're the only ones aside from Jenkins who is quite sound asleep, that I never see working on anything?"

Willow grins. She suddenly working on something. Wow, look at her go! so productive. "This trowel needs attention."

Bridget picks up a whip out of the shipping crate and hits Willow with it.

Bridget says: "Work, slave! What are we paying you for here?" She giggles.

Willow raises her shield up just in time, grimacing. "The fuck— hey!"

Bridget hits Nyara with the whip.

Bridget says: "Wake up, pussycat! The world's sailing away from you here!"

Bridget gets back into the radio room.

Bridget says: "Though seriously, gods, I might mock people who sit around repairing tools needlessly, but even the weapons and tools we're actively using are likely to fall apart on us." She scratches her head. "See no reason if someone doesn't have anything better to do to work on _something_ , even if it's just stupid tool repairs."

Summer says: "I'm too pretty to work."

Helgur says: "Or too fat."

Willow stares at Helgur like he's dead.

Bridget's eyes flick to Helgur and she gives a wry grin. "Summer, do you need the whip?"

Summer says: "Yeah, hand it to me."

Helgur says: "Too many ladies, too many complaining."

Summer says: "No need, Bridget." She holds up a steel dagger.

Helgur picks up Jenkins with one hand. "Helgur always work, keep strong."

Summer says: "We'll have one more lady on board if thou don't stop calling me fat." She flicks her wrist so the dagger is level with his dong. "I'm sure Willow would like a new plaything."

Willow claps. "Eeeee!"

Helgur says: "Helgur sleepy when Autumn talk." He yawns.

Summer says: "I honestly don't give a shit if people work while we're sailing. I just want more people helping during raids."

Bridget tosses the whip to Summer and snickers. "Yeah. Seriously. You better believe I was fucking pissed when we attacked that galleon. If you wanted an old man to die, you could have said so, and not just sat on your asses while we were trying to break the lock. He couldn't have been healed until we got inside. And who adjusted the ship's course and speed? Willow? Or was it Merry?"

Willow says: "I don't steer ships. Unless you want to die."

Bridget says: "We're not going to _die_ if you slow a ship down so that it doesn't run into the coast. Anyway. Like I asked Inithia. Are you here to be pirates? Do you want to be pirates?"

The Whatever docks at Naron.

Merry says: "Yeah, it was me. I could see ya were busy on the other ship, figured I should keep up on this one."

Helgur says: "Helgur like Merry Tricorne hat - where get?"

Merry gives Helgur the hairy eyeball. "Uh, from Lyra."

Helgur says: "Helgur make one. Helgur want nice hat, white silk shirt and leather pants with big boots."

Merry says: "Snakeskin boots're tha best." She grins.

Helgur says: "Helgur find snake."

 

* * *

**Day 4921**

Willow says: "Oh. Well, of course we do! There's a reason why we're here. But uh, we were thinking of going somewhere for a while."

Willow whispers to Bridget: "Cause, uh, err, we, uhm. Yeah."

Summer says: "I checked all the ships in the harbor. None of them unlocked. But someone left 20 kilos of rice in the harbor, so I nabbed it. What are we doing here? Other than stealing rice?"

Bridget smirks. "Scouting? So that we know what we have to deal with along this coast? Which towns are abandoned, which are sleepy, which are active?"

The radio incessantly discusses property distribution and the disenfranchisement of newspawns.

Helgur says: "The radio is telling us now, isn't it. Naron sleepy, Miron Hills east poor but lots of people."

Bridget rubs her head. "It's kind of hard to concentrate over it. And I don't trust any information I hear second-hand. Every time we've relied on that, it's come back and bitten us in the ass."

Bridget gives Helgur and Summer a note titled _The real reason_.

Summer says: "Ugh, sorry Bridge. This fucking radio."

The radio says: "Jin Jin is guilty and we will pay 1000 iron to anyone who brings her dead body to Klojt. Get here and get on the radio and we will show up, or send an agent to pay you."

Bridget says: "Just… filter it out I guess." She rubs her head again. "It's not normally quite this loud. Loud, yes, but all the screaming, geez."

Summer says: "Anyway, I just stole 20 kilos of rice from their harbor. I guess if we have other business, we should get to it."

Bridget says: "How many people were there?"

Summer scribbles something on the note and hands it back. "Like ten people I think." She pokes her head out. "More like 15. About a third of them hungry looking."

The radio says: "And if anyone has any ideas on what naughty towns need a visit from the Ghosts of Cantr Island, let us know." A spooky whisper. "We're always listening."

Helgur says: "Ha ha, ghost of Cantr."

Bridget says: "Miron Hills East is inland. Not going to be pirating there anyway. Is Naron worth bothering with? What about Miron? Also maybe we should change the ship name. The folks from Second Blojt and the old man will recognize the name and might put out a notice on the radio. But if we're going to change it in, what was it, Xiria Seaside? Then it won't matter. Not like we're relying on trading here or anything."

Helgur says: "Helgur agree. Change names and then strike terror"

Nyara says: "We've gotten somewhere new?" She gives a huge yawn. "I've got to be awake more… hate being so tired all the time."

Bridget says: "Nyara. Can you answer my question? And Willow too? Do you girls really want to be pirates? We've had several raids since you came aboard and you didn't exactly help in them… like, at all, so far as I know?"

Nyara says: "I… don't really want to be a real pirate, anymore anyway. I mostly joined out of adventure and a slight crush on Lyra, and I'm more than ready to be back on land. Course, I don't want to die, either, so I dunno. I can try to be more awake. If that'll help."

Bridget chuckles. "I wasn't suggesting killing you. We're at land now and you can certainly get off here, no strings attached beyond not ratting us out. I'm sure there's plenty of adventure to be had here if you look for it."

Nyara says: "Fair enough, didn't think you would kill us for leaving. I won't rat you all out."

Bridget says: "Did you get any keys while you were with us?"

Nyara says: "Yeah, I've got a bunch to hand back. And one that isn't for anything on the ship but you guys may as well reuse the iron for if you want." She shrug. "Hold on a sec. Pretty sure Willow's with me on the going on land bit, but she'd best speak for herself." Nyara hands Bridget a handful of keys. "That's all of the ship keys. You want the random useless one to do something with? I've got no use for it."

Helgur says: "We give them stuff to buy way out or off island?"

Bridget snickers. "I've always got piles to reclaim." She gives a kilo of iron and steel each to Nyara and Willow. "Wouldn't want you to be poor or anything."

The radio says: "This is Adrian Miyra. I have a question regarding a woman riding Ziyeni's Stone Knight traveler. Motorbike or whatnot. She was asked where she recieved it, and she took off. I'd just like an answer if anyone has stolen or sold anything belonging to the Stone Knights. I don't like thieves. If someone wanted something, all they had to do was ask. Any information is appreciated."

Bridget gives a note titled _One more thing_ to Summer. They write back and forth on that a few times.

The radio says: "Someone named Rellik owns that, they were in Klojt for quite some time before going on the road again. "

Bridget says: "Anyway, yeah. Ship's open if you want to get solid land under your feet again."

Nyara says: "Seriously, what am I going to do with this?" She smile. "Thanks, Bridget. Hey Willow, I'll be on land."

Summer says: "Bye Nyar…oh. Bye Willow. I will kind of miss the songs about dongs."

Bridget gives a note titled _Jenkins_ to Summer.

Bridget says: "That's okay. We can sing about all the dongs we want."

The radio says: "No idea who Rellik is, but I wonder if the girl. She has a crossbow, and a cruddy shield and no crowbar. Why would she run when I just asked why she had a stone knight vehicle. And no, I won't just kill them. I want to know the answers. "

Bridget says into the radio transmitter: "Maybe she didn't even hear you and was just continuing on her trip minding her own business?"

Bridget says: "Dong dong dongalong, dongy dongy dooong… or something."

The radio says: "Which way did she go? Though you know, it's just a motorcycle. Hard to get worked up over. I doubt whatever town she found it in is exactly suffering a shortage."

The radio says: "Olip Forest West, and like I said. I don't care that she has it. I want to know how she has it. If they took it from the West forest, I want to know. That place…. A lot of you don't understand."

The radio says: "I'm looking at my map here and shockingly, both Olip forests are right next to each other. If there are vehicles you're concerned about there, have you considered moving them?"

The radio says: "We tried. Most of them anyway… But when you're town isn't as wakeful and things have been happening, it takes more time. I always thought it'd be protected. The forests have always been… "

Bridget says into the radio: "If it's not important enough to keep an eye on or move to a place you can do so, or even notice that it's been gone for a while, how important can it be? Especially considering one of your friends may have just sold it or given it away and you weren't informed or forgot yourself."

Bridget clears her throat into the radio. "Oy! Who wants to hear a song?"

Bridget says: "Tsk, what a shame. Seems like the radio network in the area is shit." She shrugs. "Either nobody's heard me or they're ignoring me. Imagine that, with all the nonsense that has been flooding it lately."

Merry shrugs. "I ain't been to this island yet. Wonder if it'll be any better'n the other."

Bridget says: "The coast I've been to was shit. Don't know if this side of it will be any better. But hey, where there's assholes, there's opportunity to shank them."

Bridget hands notes to Merry titled _Willow_ and _Willow, pt 2._

The radio says: "Adrian, this is Coventina. I gave that motorcycle to Rellik and asked her to change the name so that it wouldn't cause confusion. Stone Knight Ziyeni gave the bike to me before she died. She was a good friend."

 

* * *

**Day 4922**

Bridget yawns, kicks the radio, glares about herself. "Guess Willow hasn't woken up yet?"

Willow groans

Bridget says: "Oy, hey you!"

Willow says: "Yeah. I heard all."

Bridget says: "Ah, great, I was afraid I was going to have to recap." She chuckles.

Willow gives Bridget a handful of keys.

Bridget says: "Nyara seems she would rather be on dry land, and I didn't figure you'd want to be parted from your girlfriend."

Willow says: "I promise I'll be on the radio. Singing the dong song." She smiles. "It was fun while it lasted. I'm going after her now. Thank you for everything."

Willow leaves the ship.

Bridget giggles. "Hey, who needed the longboat key? Anyway." She waves down at the dock. "You girls have fun now. That metal I gave you should be enough to jumpstart you with whatever you're looking to do now."

Summer says: "Bye you two. Good luck."

Helgur says: "Helgur got hat."

Bridget says: "So, shall we head out?"

Helgur says: "Let's go."

Bridget undocks the Whatever and sets a course.

Bridget says: "Look at that. Our wake's already improved." She grins.

Helgur says: "Helgur make key ring while get tan."

Bridget looks off at the water, squinting against the snow. "The Mouth of the Crane? Now there's a pretentious sounding name for a harbor."

Helgur says: "Mouth of Helgur eat Mouth of Crane."

Summer says: "I agree, it's a stupid name. Also I spy with my little eye a fully rigged raker floating in the water."

Helgur says: "Mintaka mean helgurtakeher." He grins and chuckles at the same time …a grinuckle.

Bridget says: "Huh, wonder what they're up to."

Summer says: "Looks like they undocked and have set a course. Probably too risky to take. I mean they could just throw out a rope and dock like that." She snaps her fingers.

Bridget says: "Especially without really knowing what's waiting in town."

Summer says: "You want to investigate? Circus Seaside is around the bend and up the coast I think."

Bridget says: "Let's check out the town first. See if they move by then. They're sitting right outside. If they're not going anywhere, they're not going anywhere."

Summer says: "So which town did you want to check out? Miron or Xiria Seaside?"

Merry says: "Which is closer?"

Summer says: "Miron. It's right here."

Merry says: "Righto, let's go!"

Bridget says: "Yeah, definitely gotta see who is pretentious enough to name their harbor something like that. Also find out what the fuck is up with that raker."


	65. Freesteel: Avren

**Day 4924**

The van _Aubergine P. the Fortune Teller_ arrives at Second Blojt carrying Avren, Lion, Rian, and Aubergine.

Avren says: "More people here than I expected." She looks around as if for someone in particular and then sighs with a slight shake of her head.

Maezie chews at the corner of her lip as she notices the van, then sinking down as if trying to disappear.

Avren says: "So… Anyone able to tell us what happened here?"

Maezie tilts her head. "With what.. "

Avren sighs again with just the tiniest hint of exasperation. "Is there anybody still docked in the harbor? Can we start with that?"

Maezie says: "No.. they.. they left."

Schiller says: "Two ships locked up. Free for taking if you can bust the lock. Well at least some people came to help us…I think." He scratches his head. "I know the pirates will be back later on. "

Avren says: "Mm-hmm." She makes a thoughtful pause. "Anybody have a harbor key? Or did they take it? I just want to see what's in there for now, I don't know about taking any ships." She looks at him. "I mean, sounded like that might have been what got Davin killed. Or was it more a matter of general stupidity?"

Maezie says: "They.. they took a key. No.. they.. they took him… and me.. they took us for the boat.. even though…" Her lips curl down sadly. "Even though the boats are there"

Schiller says: "I have the spare."

Avren recites half to herself. "…upon the wrong locks, the wrong people vexed, he cried he would sleep forever. You know I had encouraged Davin to go into salvaging, but never thought he'd be ballsy enough to go after pirate ships while their owners were still around…"

Maezie says: "They.. they said they had a present.. they left.. He didn't know. He thought it was the present."

Avren says: "Well." She gives a sigh. "I'm sorry things happened that way. I really had hope things would work out here when I heard he was starting up a town…" She blows some wood dust off the plaque she's carving and straightens up in her seat. "Anyway, I guess we all skipped the introduction part of this little meeting. I'm Avren Banner, and you guys are? And is the plan to stay here still, or what?"

Maezie says: "I.. I am Maezie."

Avren nod. "Would you be willing to write the whole incident written down in detail, by the way?"

Maezie says: "I can try.. I don't.. I don't want to think bout it much."

Maezie holds up a lovingly crafted wooden mug whose sides depict a panoramic relief carving of an elegant ship crashing through the sea, "Whatever" written on its prow. The tops of the intricately carved waves protrude above the lip of the mug in a sawtooth pattern. …How are you supposed to drink out of this?

Maezie says: "She.. she brought me back after.. just left that and locked it.. locked the door.. then left."

Aubergine holds out an eager hand for the mug. "Lemme see."

Maezie says: "What.. what are you doing.."

Aubergine brings out the cider, pouring herself a nice, long drink.

Maezie frowns deeply. "Please? Can I.. can I have it back? It's mine."

Avren nods. "Write it down for me if you could." She gestures at Schiller. "And who's this here? He's got a harbor key? Don't suppose I could borrow it a second, I just want to get a good look at those ships in there."

Maezie says: "It.. it is unlocked. Please give me my mug back You asked to see it.. not to have it."

The radio says: "Where is this Tabitha?"

The radio says: "In Rosenbury, living her life with her saggy… ah."

The radio says: "Rosenbury is Olipifirovash West. Give us your names so we can make sure we know you when you get here."

The radio says: "My name is Sexual Wolf."

The radio says: "Stop with your saggy comments. You'll get old one day. I hope people treat you the same horrible way you've treated people now. We know who you are. You should have stayed longer when you passed through. We'd have given you a greeting you've long deserved."

Avren blinks at the radio. "Wow, is that Tabitha threatening to attack me? Over comments I somehow made without the use of a transmitter?"

Avren steps into the harbor and points at the _Wayward Seeker_ , which she recognized as being formerly named the LFE raker.

Avren says: "Uh-oh. I sure know that one…"

Avren whispers to Lion: "So I guess so much for Bridget going to Fu…" She frowns. "…erm, so question is, are we brave enough to take our raker back?"

Maezie gives Avren a note titled _Wayward Seeker, Lady in Red, Man in Black (4912)._

Maezie says: "Those are them.. the people"

Avren looks it over and nodding to herself. "Okay, thanks. But, um, the incident itself?"

Rian says: "Who is this sexual wolf?"

Lion blinks. "And lo, craziness did descend on the land, once more."

Lion whispers to Avren: "That would be fairly hilarious, riding back in our own ship, again. But, when and where, are they all."

Avren says: "That's gotta be Topher. But now we'll have to stop and talk with Tabitha on the way back, 'cause I'm wondering if she's aware of how violent and crazy Briar is always making them sound lately."

Lion snorts. "Welcome we've deserved. Well, I'm sure she can scowl at newspawns, and attack them. But actual people, well. Might be a bit more then she could chew on."

Avren whispers to Lion: "Not in telescope sight is the important thing. We could make our first attempt in three hours or so, if everybody got on it." She glances over at Rian with a slight roll of her eyes. "I wish he hadn't been running around hitting people with that damn toothbrush… And hey, if we get caught…we were just helpfully swapping the LFE back for the galleon. Bridget probably regretting that trade and all, now that she's changed her mind about Fu."

Avren straightens up and claps her hands. "Okay, who's awake and feel like busting a lock? Rian, we must reclaim your rightful property. I'll get started. And uh, everybody prepare to pile back in and drive like hell if we spot a sail on the horizon."

Avren goes back into the harbor and starts breaking the lock on the Wayward Seeker.

Maezie says: "Uhm.. how much.. how much detail do you want Avren?"

Lion comes into the harbor, pats and squints. "You look familiar. This feels familiar! Except, less giraffey Avren for once, less windsweptness as well." He looks up at the snow. "Nope, I was wrong, it's pretty much the same weather."

Aubergine whispers to Avren: "You gotta key?" She holds on to her mug protectively, like it were a dragon's hoard. "Ain't trust that dumb bitch."

Avren gives Aubergine a note titled _Auby, I considered that too…_

Avren says: "Maezie, as thorough a log of events as you're able to give. I'm pretty curious as to what those pirates' tactics are these days. And I won't spread it around if you're worried for your safety. I do consider myself a bit of a historian though." She shrugs lightly. "So I admit that might be a bit of ulterior motive of mine, though." She adds after a pause. "Um, eventually when they're stopped, it'll be good to have as many records of what they've done as possible, you know?"

Maezie says: "Yes.. they talked about others.. someone named Raaj.. and Puk? They talked about them"

Schiller says: "If you can do something or me can you take three sleepy people with you to San D'Oria? You can have the car there as a spare if there is no room." He gestures to several people. "I need them dropped off so in case if they are in a high populated area more likely they won't get killed. Sorry about that but overall you can have their boats as well the materials here as part of the bargain."

Avren's brows shoot up and she has a sudden coughing fit at something the man says. "Uh…I can take them as far as Olip or Texas, maybe." She clears her throat. "San d'Oria's kind of not on our route. Ever. "

Lion coughs awkwardly. "Ahh, we're not best friends with Smoku. Ha, and your friends probably won't appreciate being dumped in such a wonderfully boring town, neither."

Avren says: "Never did catch your name, by the way?"

Lion grins. "And that was what I would have suggested, as well."

Avren says: "But…yeah, don't know if you've been keeping up with the news lately, but Smoku's not exactly pirate-proof these days, either. Anyway, I'm not real sure we'll be quite up to taking _both_ ships, but the one that used to be ours, is definitely coming home with us. "

Schiller says: "Right, I am Schiller. Nice to meet you, overall any place that is full of people is fine by me, I was planning to drop the off to the Kjolt but I don't have the strength to take them."

Lion says: "Still, commendable, looking after your own as you can."

Avren nods. "Nice to meet you, Schiller. So is the plan for you all to clear out of here too? Maybe not the safest place to be, since you know they'll be back."

Schiller says: "Not really I am going to come back." He smiles. "I still need to help the other possible sleepy people here that might pop up out of nowhere."

Maezie says: "I.. I am not staying.. I just.. I just wanted stuff before I left.. I just.. I don't know where is safe."

Avren muses a bit* Those pirates now, they've kidnapped the Puk leaders twice, and the leader of Smoku not too long ago, but didn't kill either. I was always under the impression they tried to avoid that unless their victims were just being really uncooperative….and, you guys don't exactly strike me as the type they usually go after." She rubs the back of her neck and sighing a bit. "But, they might be doing things a little different these days… "

Schiller says: "Actually they are working with those bandits." He sits down and yawns. "Blonde guy. Something on that a long time ago."

Avren says with polite interest. "Oh, is that so?" She speaks up after a moment's hesitation. "Oh, and..ah, Maezie, we could always take you to Olip too if you wanted. But, we'll see how things are once we're done here." She gives an awkward smile. "I uh, give it pretty good odds you won't like me very much in oh…" She glances questioningly at her companions. "I think two days is about where it usually sets it?"

Schiller says: "Yeah, at first I thought the people were normal then learned of their banditry before Maezie and the others showed up here. Overall they are likely working together now. Oh right can all of you help me drag Lira to the car please?" He smiles. "As well Amos and Rodin?"

Avren says: "Schiller, there's plenty of room in the van, I'd rather take them all together when we leave then split up the group to have somebody drive. Can you tell me which is which? Maezie might as well have the car, we don't really need it."

Schiller says: "Ah even better." Schiller points to each in turn and introduces them.

Avren says: "Do you need any petrol?"

Schiller says: "Oh I am fine for a trip to Kjolt." He nods. "Not sure going back though, feel free to take some food."

Avren nods and glances at each in turn. "How long have they been sleeping? Lira's working, at least."

Schiller says: "Lira is second most active as Amos for third and Rodin….uh…well that man is lazy. Lira slept from half a year. Amos is two and Rodin never woke. Damn all of that work. *He shakes his head in disbelief*"

 

* * *

**Day 4925**

Rian says: "Can I get out?"

Avren says: "Oh hey, good timing." She steps out and stretches. "Come on and help me in the harbor."

Lion trundles off.

Rian holds up a key. "You seriously don't even have room to hold a key?"

Avren says: "Oh, you still have your copy? Eh, I doubt it'll work, I'm sure they changed it first thing."

Rian holds up a key labeled _The bungalow of dungalow_ , for the hold.

Avren says: "Oh, that one may work. Hang on…" She gives some honey to Rian, who hands her the two keys.

Rian says: "Can I have them back if they don't?"

Avren gives them back and points at a key she has. "Hah, just realized I still have this one on the keychain. It's possible they didn't get around to changing the hold lock, that'll save us some time once we're in there if so."

Rian says: "Why are they destroying this raker, and what do they plan to do with all that stuff? I want in."

Avren looks over at what Schiller's working on and shrugs. "Looks like somebody started building one and didn't finish. Just taking it apart for the wood, I guess."

Maezie says: "Why is this lady stealing my mug.. "

Avren says: "Sorry Maezie, I have no control over the dwarf. She is like the wind. …from a camel's backside. As a general rule though it's uh, probably best not to hand her things you ever get back again. Ever want back again, I mean."

Maezie frowns deeply. "She wanted to see it. I.. I didn't know she would just steal it"

Avren says: "Damn… that thing's just hanging on by a shred. Thought I'd have it this time for sure."

The lockpicking attempt fails. Avren starts another try.

Avren whispers to Lion: "Hey, can you check and see if you have, somewhere in the depths of a bottomless envelope, a copy of that note I gave Davin way back when? That was back when I still had poor documentation practices…I guess I didn't save a copy, but I might have passed it to you."

Schiller says: "Are you guy going to drag Lira and the rest in your van now?" He scratches his head.

Avren looks at the sleepers and shrugs. "Eh, they don't look like they're in a rush. We'll load them up when we're ready to go. It'll be a few days yet before we've got things sorted with that ship. "

Lion says to you: "Doesn't looks so. Unless it was something about a gift, not the lateral lockbreaker, for him?" He looks at the mug and sighs, grumbling and ripping up a note. "Everytime I do, she makes me scrub something out. My apologies Maezie, she …. looks to have a deathgrip on that mug. I'm sure we can recompense in some way, when we get back to home Olip."

Maezie says: "I don't want that… I want that mug.. it's all I have."

Lion says: "Sorry Maezie Mugless, there's not much that can be done for that."

Maezie says: "So she just gets to take what she wants?" Tears well in the corner of her eyes.

Lion waves around a strange, eldritch blob of wool. "I can make you something adorably commemorative. To commemorate the mugging of a mug."

Maezie says: "Why would I want that?"

Lion says: "Lets see. If I pull it out, and shape it like clay, it'll be muggish shaped. Wouldn't drink from it, but what else."

Maezie says: "Someone will just take it too."

Lion looks up, and grins at the childish new spawn folks. "Ahh, you young whippersnappers. I suppose the mug will commemorate something else as well."

Aubergine holds up a copper ring, filed in a square shape, as if to cause discomfort, and hands it to Maezie.

Maezie says: "I want _my_ mug." Her tears begin to fall as she pulls away from the town moving to the shore where she sits hugging her knees with her face hiding against her knees. She looks up long enough to throw the band back.

Aubergine looks up from her awesome mug just long enough to catch it.

Lion cackles madly and starts performing the eldritch art known as knitting on the animal. "Yessss, my creation. Live. Live! LIVE!" He pats his own rings. "Searcher and Seeker, you're a useless pair of blobs y'self, but ahh, you do warm the heart."

Avren whispers to Lion: "That line was in the body of it; it was like, an invoice with commentary. I just can't remember the title." She idly scratches the side of her neck. "Might've been something about a gift, or something with his name in it, or something about A & L Industries, damned if I can remember." She shrugs after a moment. "Eh, not a big deal, it's just that it's kind of historical-ish thing, now that Davin's uh…history. "

Avren watches Maezie's hysterics, then thoughtfully checks the time. "Huh. One day! I overestimated. Well, seven hours." She looks questioningly at the others. "Does it count though, when it's not my fault this time?"

Lion says: "Where you in the vicinity? Within radio network reach? Then yes, Avren. I'm sorry, but them's the rules."

Avren points at Aubergine. "Nnnnooooo, Aubergine comes before Avren in the alphabet. _Them's_ the rules, it's her fault." She points at Amos. "Wait. Amos comes before us both." She slumps back in her seat, wiping her forehead with a relieved expression. "Whew! Blame averted. We should carry that guy around with us, always."

Lion says: "We need a few extra A names, indeed. Aabed, Aezkiel, Aaaesop. Or just," he looks at Rian, "AaaaRian Cant."

Avren points at a project to modify a wood carving. "Meh. Should I bother finishing this, I wonder? It's kind of wordy. "

The radio says: "This is Moku North, we have limestone, magnesium, asparagus, potatoes, tomatoes and wheat available for trade, we look forward to hearing what anyone interested might have to offer in return"

Avren says: "Guys, guys! They have _limestone and potatoes_! Let's drop everything and go THERE instead."

Aubergine snorts, a small projectile lost in the van debris.

Lion says: "Mokun?" He emphasis the Muk. "Muk No."

Avren says: "Now now, we should be nice. There are worse things than being trading impaired when you're in the family of the Mokus. "

The radio says: "Our wedding is in five days and you run off with another man? *the voice is high, pain in it* Fuck you, Jasper. Fuck you. I told you I would continue to live.. for YOU. This is what you do after all we've been through? Nearly ten years? FUCK YOU."

The radio says: "I was working so hard to make everything so lovely… I was going to make it beautiful. Fuck you. *the transmitter is thrown against something, the transmission ending with a clatter*"

The radio says: "Jasper lady I seen you you nasty shut up."

The radio says: "Woah, buddy! Angry much?"

The radio says: "Jasper left cause you real ugly yeah."

Avren grins at the radio. "Okay, now this is getting good…"

The radio says: "See cause you real flat and ugly and dumb."

The radio says: "Stop being so mean!"

The radio says: "Why though. She gonna come be all vomit on the radio I vomit on her face."

The radio says: "Cause her face do the vomit. That what it look like."

The radio says: "Gurl have you seen vomit? It can't solidify! Unless her face is liquid."

The radio says: "Yeah her face liquid. You seen her? So ugly." Retching noises.

The radio says: "Jasper lady big fat slut." Strange noises.

The radio says: "Is that the Jasper that was with Libby?"

The radio says: "Yeah yeah big ugly slut couple."

Avren stumbles into the harbor and collapses against the lock, laughing breathlessly. "Wait that's OUR Jasper? Is that Libby pitching a fit? Ahahaha… You guys better be writing this down. Don't think I did a bit of good on the lock there, oh well." She's still snickering to herself.

Aubergine holds up a plaque: Excellence in Bodyguarding, Awarded to ……Marv. (Allowing Aubergine's van to be stolen. While you were in it. Sleeping two years. Walking off for two years…… Walking back in, throwing loud, unprompted, abusive fit. ……grrr!!! Storming off in a huff to live among the wolves. Dots. You're #1 lil buddy!)

Avren says: "Oh, you finished it?" She looks it over with a critical eye. "I guess it's all right. Might be too subtle for him, though. Or just too many words for him to follow. He'll fall asleep halfway through, poor guy."

The radio says: "Hey sorry you can't keep a man and he turned gay. I turned a gay man straight now we getting married. Sorry you suck."

The radio says: "You vomit on radio get vomit in face sorry not sorry."

The radio says: "Why are all three parties involved in this monogamous, anyway? This whole issue could easily be solved by not placing strange arbitrary rules on whatever you call your weird obsession for each other."

The radio says: "Yeah see clearly you were just frigid and couldn't deal and you sucked and also no one likes you go away."

Lion looks at the radio in awe. "And this, is just so bizarre."

The radio says: "Whoever that troll on the radio is… Go away. You seem to be projecting your own inadequacies on to this poor lady."

Lion says: "And the white knight, knowing nothing, yet knowing all, springs to the rescue."

The radio says: "Just don't respond to her. She's attention seeking. "

The radio says: "She's the one who came on screaming about how she sucked so much she got ditched before her wedding? For a man? Barking up the wrong tree maybe." Raucous laughter.

 

* * *

**Day 4926**

Avren blinks and looks around the harbor in confusion. "Buh? How'd I get in here? Why'm I even 'wake right now…" She stumbles back into the van and instantly passes out.

Lion snores along.

Avren finishes making a shirt.

Avren says: "Hey, so I'm thinking once we get into the ship, we just slap on a new lock and then take these sleepers to safety? Then come back for it after we do take care of our other business? Schiller, by the way, can I see that harbour key and set up a copy? Anyway, sounds like Marco's coming with my jewelry boxes soon, so I wanna be there to meet him." She frownis at a note she's making annotations on. "And for real, we're gonna have to have some words with Tabitha. I might ask Gil to meet us there as a representative of Mirovash, too. Whether it's Briar acting alone, or Briar dictating town policy, I wanna hear Tabby say it to our faces. This shit's gone far enough. This is a civilized island, you can't just casually declare your town's intention to attack travelers in their sleep based on one woman's personal grudge and not expect a response from the neighbors."

Avren starts making a steel flask.

Avren says: "Who's got a peen hammer?" She walks around behind the van and quickly wriggles out of her silk shirt and into her new and comfier casual one.

Avren gets back into the van and picks up a peen hammer.

Avren says: "Oh wait, nevermind. Hmm…" She pauses discontentedly through the wadded up clothes in her bag. "Guess I need to think about getting a nice casual jacket, too. Right now I got the two fancy things from Igs and Louisa, the ratskin cloak and then my old crappy hyena one. "

Avren pauses and paws discontentedly. She peeks in the dusty library and comes out shaking her head.

Avren says: "Not a damn thing but a handful of maps…too bad. Wonder if this place ever had any kind of history. Meh, I'll radio Marco later. Tired now." She snores.

A while later, Avren says: "Schiller, you don't have an iron shield?"

The lockpicking attempt on the Wayward Seeker has finished successfully.

Aubergine bumps into the locked workshop door. "Ey! What you hidin'?"

Avren hauls a bunch of stuff off of the Wayward Seeker and into the van.

Avren says: "Well, nothing to get _too_ excited about, but there were some useful things in there."

She hands a few things to Schiller.

Avren says: "Anyway, I'll get started on the lock."

Avren whispers to Schiller: "Hey Schiller, would you be able to think back and write down for me everything that happened during the attack? I still only have the vaguest idea of what happened here. I know you won't have all the details Maezie would, but she doesn't seem inclined to be helpful there." She gives a slight roll of her eyes with a glance at the girl. "Meh. I mean, not a surprise I guess. These shy little helpless girls are all alike, pretty much. Uh, you taking her to Klojt, by the way? 'Cause, she never really answered when I asked if she needed a ride."

Schiller whispers to Avren: "I was planning to bring the whole group but I only have such room in the car. Plus without much muscle it's hard to move one person. I was planning to take Amos, Lira and Maezie or Rodin with me. I will be outside if you need me."

Avren taps the van window and whispers to Lion: "Hey you. That's right, you, the fuzzy lion man." She grins. "Happy spawnday! Only a day late this time, too! I uh, hope a hug and a raker will suffice for your present."

Aubergine is mopey.

Avren glances up. "Hmm? What's up?" She prods at the machinery. "Oh cool, they put in a radio. Hold would've been more useful." After a moment's though, "But, guess they had to account for…um, guests."

Each step a drunkard's choice, Aubergine's loose feet navigates the cabin floor, until they navigate her face— thud, faceplant. "Wussa… ow! Wussa ya doin' camel— camelwossname?"

Avren says into the radio transmitter: "Marco, this is Avren from Olip. Just letting you know I heard you message the other day, just, haven't had access to a transmitter in awhile. No big deal on the aluminium, I think we know a place to get some now. Are you headed our way now? I'm out of town right now actually, helping out some folks who are moving." A little snort. "Well, that and listening to random death threats from the neighbors we haven't been able to respond to." You can practically hear her eyes rolling. "Which is always fun. But if you can give me some kind of ETA a few days in advance we'll do our best to make it out there and not keep you waiting. Are silk pods all right for the jewelry boxes? Oh and Topher, can you—" A thudding sound and some static. "…bah. Hang on, got this dwarf all drunk and trippin on things in here…"

Avren nudges the dwarf with her foot. "Uh. You need me to carry you back to the van?"

Aubergine throws something copper in self defense. "Ey, wossname, camel face!"

Avren tries unsuccessfully to squeeze the ring into a more ring-shaped shape. "Meh. Aubergine, I already got three shitty rings from you, don't need another."

The radio says: "Hello, Ms. Avren. This is Marco. I'm currently heading towards Klojt. I do plan to make it your way, though I can't predict when that may be. I need to stop in Dragonloft first. I have designed the jewelry box and started carving it. I think you'll like it. It's quite unique. I am no longer in need of silk really, but I will accept it since that is what I originally sought when you asked about the aluminum."

Avren says: "I feel like it's worth pointing out though that I forgot my magical lock breaking ring at home, and yet we cracked this one in record time."

Avren says into the radio: "'S cool Marco, we'll figure something out whenever you get here. And no rush, I realize it's kind of a small order so don't feel like you gotta make some hugely out of the way trip to deliver it or anything. Oh right, and Topher, never mind for now…I was gonna get you to pass along a message to Gil, but on second thought I'll wait to talk to him in person. Anyway it'll be a good half year before we're ready to go chat with the rest of the Mirovash folks, probably."

The radio says: "I can check in Dragonloft if we have more aluminium and make a delivery when I come that way. It sounded as if you have plans to make use of whatever amount you can get."

Lion boards the ship.

Lion grins. "Ahh, the most familiar deck I've had, after staring at it for days and days." He sniffs. "Pity the owners didn't leave the same loot behind." He grins. "Or, was that the movement of stuff I saw? And, this is nearly the best spawnday present. Stealing from a pirate, stealing my ship back, traded fairly, again. Well. Word's do not suffice. Thanks, the both of you. Or, I guess Rian might like it. And, that might be good for him, but eh. That's for later."

 

* * *

**Day 4927**

Avren whispers to Lion: "If Rian gets it, he gets it after the Klojt trip. Taking a risk here… and I mean, we _know_ there's a good chance they'll see it in the Olip harbour someday… but I feel very strongly about not trying to sail a fatass galleon around to Blojt, so, worth it."

Avren says: "'Sides, I'm sort of terrified of the thought of him being turned loose in a raker alone. There's no telling where he might wind up after a few of those wheel spins, bless his heart. Surprised he hasn't started in with calling it _his_ ship yet." A moment's thought. "It would actually be really helpful if he could sail it home for us. But he's geographically challenged, poor lad. He'd get lost and wind up off the coast of Fun. Fu, I mean. Which might be Fun, even if the trip there, maybe not so much."

The lock is finished.

Avren says: "Heh, sorry Auby." She's smiling way too much to look truly sorry. "Wasn't sure how sleepy you'd be today." She tosses and catches the key. "Didn't want to be stuck guarding the deck till you could lock up."

Avren drags Aubergine off the ship and into the van.

Avren hunches protectively over the apple pile like a mother hen and goes to work filing on the copy. "Schiller, can I see that harbor key for a second? We need to set up a copy of that too. We'll be taking the sleepers somewhere safe before we come back for the ship, and I'd rather not leave the gate open while we're gone."

Schiller hands her a key. She sets up a copy project and hands it back to him.

Avren says: "Thanks."

Rian says: "I'm hungry "

Lion says: "Alright, let's get to it. Who's being moved aboard the LFE, soon to be rebadged to such a name?" He hits Avren with a waster.

Avren says: "Buh! Wha-?"

She wakes up abruptly and does some wild flailing in self defense.

Avren says: "Blah." She yawns and rubs the sleep from her eyes. "Um, okay, so might be a couple of days till I'm back to my usual bouncy self. But, I've been doing some thinking on the logistics of this. The problem is, it's looking like it's gonna have to be either you or me alone. Whoever's driving is gonna be transporting sleepers and potentially dealing with one of them waking up and freaking out, the way dumb and lazy people who can't be bothered to think back a little ways will sometimes do. And Rosenbury needs to be avoided just now, so I guess we're going with the Mirovash route? So, this is gonna be annoying to do. That's why I mentioned the possibility of dropping the sleepers off first and coming back for it. I was thinking, maybe pick up Topher and have him drive back while we sail?" Her brow creasing a little in thought. "But I mean, I don't mind sailing alone if I had too. I guess. "

Avren starts idly doodling on a copy of her map, lots of little swords and arrows pointing at Rosenbury.

Avren hits Rian with a waster. "Hey. Help me with this key."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks to Avren's player for providing this log.


	66. Freesteel: Epilogue

**Day 4928**

Something comes up on the radio about a newspawn stealing a ship.

Avren says: "Dang, too bad we don't have a sloop on the LFE… we're not too far from Shortinazy. If they came this way we could say hi and see what sort of newspawn they are. " She stretches. "Oh well. We'll probably be out of here soon, just as soon as everybody wakes up and we can start moving these sleepers. I like how they just say 'newspawn' with no other details whatsoever."

Schiller says: "I understand."

Avren says: "Hmm?" She glanci up from the radio* Oh hey Schiller. So what's the plan on your end? You guys heading out pretty soon too? And anything else we can help with, besides moving those folks?"

Schiller says: "I am not sure. You can have those takers though. Well if you can steal them while the pirates ain't here." He yawns. "Rakers. Overall just dropping them off in Kjolt should be fine. I will plan to leave and come back eventually."

Avren says: "Mm. Little leery of touching the other, but we'll think about it."

Avren whispers to Lion: "Unless…hrm, I don't know. When we had back this way for the aluminium, if the coast is still clear…uh, literally, maybe we could pop it open and just clear out any loot? Then relock the harbour and say it was fine the last time we saw it, and shrug a lot, if the question is ever put to us."

The radio says: "Th.. thank you for the information. H…how do I get use of. ..of the taxi?"

Avren says into the radio: "First step in the summoning ritual involves sawing off a hand"

Avren says: "And well…Schiller, good luck to you, and just so you know, you'd be welcome in Olipifirovash any time." She looks around town with a slightly doubtful expression. "Gotta say, I just don't see the appeal of hanging around a place once it's emptied out, unless it's just to salvage and go. If you'll take my advice…if you must come back, come back with friends. I'd also recommend settling Blojt instead, it's got better resources, and it's a bit more inconvenient for pirates to get in and out of the bay."

Avren gives an iron shield and some clothes to Schiller.

Avren says: "And here, take these, get yourself looking a little more presentable. Some people get all weird and suspicious about seeing a young person driving a car around, even in this day and age."

Schiller says: "Thank you, by chance can you help me bring Lira first to the car then Amos?"

Avren says: "We can still take the sleepers to Olip if space is going to be an issue in your car, that's no problem. "

Schiller says: "So far I can only bring three. So I will leave Rodin in your hands."

Avren says: "Gonna be a tight fit in there with all four of you. Might not work out, depending on how much stuff everyone is carrying. But, Lira seems the most likely to wake up, so probably best she goes with you, since she knows you."

Schiller says: "Amos is the heaviest. It's possible she may wake up but I don't know if she will in a month or so."

Avren gives Lira a tug, then steps back with a shake of her head. "Gonna have to wait till someone else is up. I went and wore myself out sparring."

Schiller says: "I will continue to drag Lira for the time being because I may fall asleep soon so whenever you can please help me." He smiles.

Avren nods. "Might be a couple hours till Lion's up yet, but I'll see what I can manage after a little rest."

Avren whispers to Schiller: "Oh, and Schiller." She snaps her fingers. "I _thought_ your name sounded familiar. I just remembered, not too long ago that Jeanette said on the radio that you'd stolen a bike." She shakes her head a little. "Probably trying to discredit you a little if you showed up somewhere with wild stories about pirates. I doubt it's anything to worry about, most people aren't gonna remember a little detail like that even if they pay attention to the radio. But just a heads up in case you notice anyone looking at you funny."

Schiller says: "Are you serious? Man what a misunderstanding." He shakes his head. "She needs to be more smart about it. Well I guess I will be more wary."

The radio says: "For those of the Baaak and Seatown region that have heard previous radio events about Jin Jin: Her bike has been changed to Mithraem and she has started using the name Miss Mithraem. "

Avren shrugs and whispers: "Oh, I doubt it was a misunderstanding. She was just making up a story to cast some doubt on you if you rode over to the next town and started telling everyone she was a pirate, probably."

She pauses and then she gives him a serious look.

Avren goes on: "Which, I'd really advise against, by the way. I still don't quite no what happened here that led to Davin being killed, but, we've encountered these pirates before. And when they say bad things will happen if you tell people about them, they mean it. They left the Puk leader at our town to be returned home after the second time they kidnapped her. The whole reason for that second raid on Puk, and for the San D leader being kidnapped, apparently, was because someone in San D went and reported the first Puk attack on the radio after being told not to."

She frowns a bit and rubbing at the back of her neck.

Avren continues: "Though I mean, dangerous as they are, at least back then they didn't seem to actually want to kill anyone. Alex and Raaj both made it home alive, and once we found out who they were, they promised they would leave peacefully as long as no one got on the radio about them, and they did keep their word there, I'll give them that. I mean, there were a lot of them. They could have kidnapped our leader, or made other trouble for our town. Or killed you and Maizie pretty easily too…so really, I think it's probably best for everyone that the witnesses they leave behind don't go stirring up a lot of trouble for them and giving them reasons to _stop_ leaving witnesses, when they do make these attacks."

The radio bursts out an introduction of clapping, feet tapping, and a voice starts singing. "San D'Oria: my heart's devotion…"

The radio sighs like a lover kissed. "…let it sink back in the ocean! / Yeah, Olives, what's up, this my new jam."

The radio makes a jolly good tune whistled, before moving into a musical song. "I like to be in San D'Oria / O.K. by me in San D'Oria; / Everyone sleeps in San D'Oria / silver knights are in San D'Oria!"

The radio emits feet tapping to the music. "Working for free it is so nice / No pay for me though I ask twice!; / When I wake up in San D'Oria / take roads away from San D'Oria!; / I'll do my own wash 'n clean / in this queendom ain't got a queen!; / Medical doctors sleep in San D'Oria / silver knights sleep in San D'Oria; / Everyone sleeps in San D'Oria / …no opportunities in San D'Oria!"

The radio emits hands clapping along to the music. "Industry, none in San D'Oria / twelve in a bed in San D'Oria!; / Lots of empty houses but no space / for an actress what got my face! *upbeat clapping* Life can be bright in San D'Oria / if you wake up in San D'Oria; / Life is alright in San D'Oria / if you a knight in San D'Oria!"

The radio emits an interlude of WHISTLING and possibly DANCING. "Here you are free and you have pride / long as you stay on a knight's side!; / Free to be anything you choose / free to work long days with no shoes!; / Baroness sleeps in San D'Oria / baron he sleeps in San D'Oria!; / Anytime I'm in San D'Oria / …everyone sleeps in San D'Oria! 

The radio emits clapping, feet tapping with the beat, a cheer. "Olives, out! Hope you enjoyed my latest production, "I like to be in San D'Oria"."

The radio says: "YOU TAKE BACK EVERYTHING YOU JUST SAID ABOUT THAT AWESOME PLACE! WE ARE GREAT HERE!"

Avren blinks blearily awake at the sound of clapping, then stares at the radio a moment before bursting out laughing. She falls out of the van, still giggling to herself.

Avren says into the radio some gasps for air at the tail end of a laughing fit. "Oh come on now Olives, let's not….ahaha, sorry, give me a second." More laughter and a click.

Avren steps back from the transmitter and stumbles back against a wall, a huge grin splitting her face as while she seems to be struggling mightily not to descend into another laughing fit. After a few moments she composes herself and wipes her eyes. "Okay, let's try that again…"

Avren gives the radio another click and her voice returns, slightly more composed. "….let's not say unkind things about San d'Oria now. After the good Baroness was finished running Moku into the ground for them they eventually got around to throwing her into the back of a truck and brought her over where she served out her last years as…I don't know, a kind of weapon rack? I think that's the effect they were going for. She was extremely valuable to the town. I mean…come on, it's hard to find a weapon rack that's also titled nobility. A real collector's piece. Would've been worth a fortune in Klojt I bet." Snickering. "Anyway, love your raps and stuff, Olives. Between you and Biin, the radio's a lot of fun these days."

The radio says: "Then your town SUCKS buddy."

The radio says: "Also I don't know who you're talking to. But still you SUCK. You're a FUN SUCKER. SUCKER OF FUN."

The radio says: "Oh I'm suuuuuuure you're a town leader, TOTALLY not hoarding yeah, yeah a hundred percent. *heavy sarcasm blasts over the radio waves*"

The radio says: You know what guy? That's great! Honestly, I hope that's true. But if you're a SUCKER OF FUN, then you still suck. I bet you won't give things to people cause they didn't say 'yes sir' and 'no sir' and that makes them _rude_. Well sometimes people you think are RUDE go and get stuff DONE ok, boring 'nice' people aren't going to leave the comfort of their insular little pats-on-the-back to go explore places where people MIGHT NOT BE NICE TO THEM. *melodramatic gasp*"

The radio says: "And what's drama to you?"

Avren says into the radio: "Will you Cantr people fix your network already so we don't all have to listen to what sounds like one guy having a conversation with the voices in his head?"

The radio says: "Cause Cantr island is lazy."

The radio says: "Yeah, and the wankers here are too lazy and sleepy to fix it. Cantr island is full of fat, lazy, sleeping, HOARDERS."

The radio continues ranting at length about nothing.

Avren sets her key down suddenly and looks at her companions with an exasperated sigh. "Why y'all so lazy today? I wanna discuss Operation: Make Briar Piss Herself." She gives a moment's pause, then a regretful sigh. "Even if in practice it'll probably just be Operation: Shaudawn Makes Them Feel Bad For Being Jerks."

Lion blinks, and cocks his ear at the song. "Oh, wow. I did think it was a Biin special, but guess not. Guess there's a few who know Smoku as well as we." He shakes his head. "Alright, Operation Briar Bollocking. We want people from a few towns, Olip and Mirovash. I…. should we extend an invite to Stone Knight topia, and Texas? Texas, yes. Wolfforestians, well. They're as likely to be okay with her, so maybe they're stage two of the operation."

Avren says: "Heh. I actually did briefly consider Fleatown. Just to make Adrian feel included, poor guy. But, the others there would likely jump in and sabotage the whole thing before we could even ask." She shakes her head at it. "You reckon that's why he hangs out with them? So people will go 'oh, I guess Adrian is the civilized and reasonable one of the family'? Which like, is a conclusion that can only be drawn when he's standing in a line up with the others."

Avren steps outside.

Avren says: "Yo, help Schiller and me move Lira to his car while you're up. Anyway, I figure we get five from Olip. Maybe six if Marie's on board. Gil will definitely come if we point out that Aubergine's in danger any time we roll through there. And then grab somebody from Texas so it can be like a…multi-town task force, squad thingy. Gotta get Shaudawn's blessing first so we can say we're officially representing Olip. *sighs a little sadly* Which unfortunately means we've gotta be all diplomatic and crap and can't open the conversation by dragging Briar around a little and beating her with wasters to make a point."

Schiller says: "Man why is Lira so heavy…" He sighs.

Schiller, Avren, and Lion drag Lira into the car.

Lion says: "I think the secret is potatoes. As in, eating them all the time. Forever."

Avren says: "Shall we get the other two into the Van of Fun while we're all up? I got Amos…" She scrabbles her boots in the dirt and HEAVES. "..he's uh, even fatter."

Lion scrabbles and helps. "So…. FAT"

Avren says: "Schiller, you helping?" She kicks some dirt and pebbles at the van door. "Aubergine? We almost got him…"

Lion sighs. "He's a little too fat for today, maybe. Or just the three, or two of us."

Avren waves for Aubergine's attention. "Hellllooooo? Or how 'bout you, Rian? Last chance to contribute something on this trip, you know? Or even you Mae—- hahaha." She shakes her head with a grin. "Nevermind. Almost said that with a straight face. But damn. We're so close, too."

Lion taps his mug hat, and hands it over. He hands Avren a wool stuffed animal. This woolen blob has been shaped into walrus, complete with a strange, pouty expression. Possibly from stuffing misplacement, possibly from deep mental disturbances. The back is a hollow depression, resembling a mug, but quite comfortably covers a head, with the strange pouty expression to the front, and upside down.

Avren says: "Awww, I saw you knitting on this. Is it for Maezie? That was sweet of you." She beams and turns the frown upside down. "I hope she cherishes it forever. "

Lion says: "Nuhuh!" He shakes his head. "It's my mug now, to commemorate the event. Unless she does cherish it more then the first mug. Y'know, the one she got mugged from."

Avren says: "Give it to her, and then ask her if you can hold it for a minute…"

Lion scratches his face. "Noooo, cause, no. That would be my invitation to look walrusy at the walrus, and who knows where that would end."

Lion pokes Amos in the face a bit.

Lion says: "Hellooooooo, we're helping you to your bright, happy future."

Avren says: " _Now_ she helps. Schiller, you still up? If not, guess we'll just stand here all night, clinging to this old man in inappropriate fashion."

Lion says: "You've just guaranteed where and when Aubergine's hands will go."

Avren, Lion, Schiller, and Aubergine push Amos into the van.

Lion says: "Yaaaay."

Schiller says: "Maezie then Rodin."

Maezie says: "Not me…"

Maezie climbs onto a bike.

Schiller says: "Well alright Maezie." He nods. "Okay now it's Rodin. At least it is nice to see you're awake Maezie."

Avren says: "Heh. Yeah, no, Maezie's going with you."

Maezie climbs off the bike.

Schiller says: "Eh it's fine she wants to take the trip with me and the others to Kjolt." He smiles. "She can use the bike if she wants."

Schiller hands Maezie some potato chips.

Lion looks at Mugless. "Can I see those chips for a second?"

Schiller points at a barrel. "Chips are in there." He nods with a grin. "Those chips I gave Maezie are her hard earned share."

Avren says: "Schiller, do you have any healing stuff for the trip? It's a long drive and through mountains and stuff."

Schiller says: "Oh no need. I am pretty good with maps. As for healing items I am fine currently."

Lion says: "But ….. Maezie's are better. And need proper," rubs his goatee, "inspecting."

Avren says: "Does everyone have a hand on this strapping young loincloth clad newspawn right now?"

Lion grimly nods.

Schiller shakes his head. "It is a final no, I am afraid. Those other chips you can have. They are over 1000 grams."

Lion inspects the hell out of some chips, with his mouth. "Still, need to be sure. Scientific and testing about this thing."

Schiller says: "It seems we are in need of another person. Rodin seems unexplainably heavy."

Maezie says: "You.. you take everything."

Avren blinks at Maezie, then looks at Lion, looks at the dwarf, nods to herself. "It's an uncanny resemblance. Easy mistake for anyone to make, really… Maezie being wide awake and all, she could always lend a hand…"

Lion, Avren, Aubergine, Schiller, and Maezie manage to push Rodin into the car.

Lion says: "Huzzah. Now the ones who are left, could theoretically walk themselves to their vehicle of choice."

Avren says: "Oh wait. Schiller, you put him in your car? Um, might want to check you and Maezie can both fit. Though I guess Maezie could always take her tandem like she wanted." She shrugs.

Schiller nods. "Yes. Maezie do you want to go with your bike or ride with me, Lira and Rodin to Kjolt?"

Maezie says: "Uhm.. is there room? I can.. I can go alone if not. "

Schiller says: "There should be room come on in."

Avren says: "Really depends on how much you're all holding. But, I guess Rodin can't have much…"

Schiller says: "The car has more than enough capacity. There we go that should lighten up the load. You could come in now Maezie." Schiller bonks Rodin with a waster. "Rodin I should have known you're awake. Help me with the projects here."

Avren says: "With four of you in there, that would leave about forty kilos total for cargo space. So, if everybody's carrying no more than ten kilos, should be fine. Oh, is he awake?"

Schiller says: "Seems like it the man took the rations." He shakes his head. "Oh well. Yeah we definitely have more than enough room. Alright come on in Maezie. "

Avren says: "He took it all? Need more?"

Avren whispers to Schiller: "Also umm, I guess this goes without saying, but, careful stepping out of the car while you're transporting around people you don't know very well. Or if you must, make sure to empty out the tank and hold on to all the fuel."

Lion says: "Alright, I'll ride the majestic, wondrous and slightly pre-owned raker back to civilisation, coasting past the not-civilisation towns?"

Avren shrugs. "Or I could. Or we could flip a coin. Guess we should head out in an hour or so. Whoever's driving will take the Mirovash route. Makes me nervous though, you sailing without a sloop…"

Avren points to two sloops on the shore.

Avren says: "Schiller, either of these available for borrowing? Or we'd buy the darter, but it's a matter of you probably not having room in there for much pay."

Lion snaps fingers. "Aye, a good away boat could and should be on board. Nothing worse then not having an option."

Maezie says: "I don't fit.. it.. it is okay."

Avren points to some honey and ice cream.

Avren says: "Take stupid amounts of sugary stuff too, I think that goes without saying. Or I've got my brandy here if you need it. And you'll take the telescope. Um….I could loan you this dwarf, too? She's awake a lot of times when you're not."

Aubergine hits Avren with a stick and shoves some valuables into a cupboard.

Avren says: "Ow." She points at the cupboard and rattles the lock. "Hey, what gives? Don't trust me?"

Aubergine glares not at her, but the other inhabitants of the vehicle.

Avren follows her gaze and shrugs. "Well, far be it from me to call anyone else too paranoid, Rian thinks dung's more valuable than rubies and our new buddy Amos is concerned only with the sheep he's counting. You go on with Lion, I'll keep an eye on the rest. I'll lock the harbor once you two head out. We should wait and see if Schiller has the darter key, though."

Aubergine unlocks the cupboard with some censored cussing 'n fussing, waving the world's angriest stick in the air; doublequick, the wood flits through the air to point out a particularly mugged mug. "Ain't want sniffles in my van." Rapidly, she swats down the stick on a piece of paper. "There's you dumb writing contest: I win. Now you gone give me glass bottle an' olives as prize."

Aubergine holds up a note titled _Aubergine's better-than-rice-sisters song, 4926._

Avren says: "Sniffles Mugless ain't gettin in the van, no worries there. She started up out of a dead sleep and jumped on her bike when she thought for a second there we were going to put her in."

Avren says: "What the—when'd you do this?" She reads over it with a broad grin and something like awe. "Oh my goodness, yes, this is going on my bookshelf…" She waves the note. "Lion, did you know of this? I bet we'll get back home and find out absolutely _no one's_ done their homework, too. Well…," resolutely, "…guess I'll just have to write their biographies _for_ them in that case, huh?"

Maezie says: "My name.. my name is Maezie."

Avren says: "Auby, who's Troy?"

Lion peruses the note, with consternation and glee. "Yessss, this'll be a fine addition on the squawk box."

Avren leans over to make a show of looking at the note again, 'accidentally' bumps the ruby out of the cupboard and puts her foot over it. "Seriously, I want to know who Troy is? This is some former suitor we never knew of?" She bends to tighten her shoelaces and picks up the ruby.

Lion says: "From the song, sounds he didn't measure … up. Or, y'know, in. WHatever the distance, he didn't reach it."

Aubergine says: "…my ex-husband." She drinks from her flask: as if it contained some terrible draught that sickens the soul, sours the face. "He dead to me."

Avren reads over the note again, still grinning. "I'm just sorry I missed this somehow. I'm gonna show it to Shaudawn as proof the radio is a force for good. Or at least hilarity. Auby, we'll go find him in his dumb desert someday, show him a transcript of your wedding with Gil so he can weep salty tears of regret at the empty loveless ruin of squandered opportunity his life has become, how's that sound?"

Aubergine throws up a fist. "Yeh, fucken show 'im who's small."

 

* * *

**Day 4929**

Avren hands Maezie some cotton. "Maezie, there's five days of cotton, which is way more than a mug is worth. I'd have happily given you a whole lot more if you weren't refusing to give me any information whatsoever about the pirate attack." She gives a slight frown. "Which kind of suggests to me you might be hiding something." She gives a slight frown, then a shrug. "Who knows though, maybe I'll get a chance to hear it from the pirates themselves, someday. I mean, we know they'll be back here eventually." She makes a thoughtful glance at the harbour. "I'll get a real interview somehow or other, and won't _that_ be interesting.."

Lion taps his lapels meaningfully. "Do I need to put the Officer Lion hat on as well? Can only do so much, or believe so much, when the information is scarcer then breaths." He mutters to himself. "Nonisobbing ones, at least."

Lion whispers to Avren: "A kind donation from our other Sobber. A nice synchronisity, really."

Lion coughs and clears his throat. "So. Aubergine and I, aboard the LFE, with a sloop or small ship in case we need a hastier departure."

Avren watches him with a little grin. "You're really enjoying that promotion, huh?" She taps him on the chest. "Really gotta get around to fixing that little whoopsie Louisa made with the spelling someday… Or is that part of the authentic L&L charm?" She nods after a moment. "But yep, think that's the plan. Just a matter of seeing if Schiller can help with one of the smaller boats or if we need to get into it ourselves. What's a darter worth? Got a few things we could pay if it saves the inconvenience of breaking the lock…"

Lion looks at the name in horror. "Zooks! My eyes must have glazed at Olipfirofarifoasfa-something something."

Maezie gives Avren back the cotton. "It's not worth that.. it's not about cost.. it's cause it's mine. I said I would.. haven't been awake to."

Lion scratches his face. "There's places and times to play the non-observant game. This, after the history? Might not be one of them."

Avren nods very seriously. "Well then my apologies, Maezie. It had been my impression you were awake and just quiet, but maybe I made a mistake there. Looking forward to seeing your note then." She huffs a hot breath on her new ruby in her cupped hands and then polishes it on the end of her shirt, glancing over at the chopsticks Aubergine's carving on and then taking another quick look, reddening slightly and choking on a laugh. "Auby, that's…uh, that's…" She shakes her head. "…damn woman, no one's gonna want to eat with those things. Schiller, you want to scoot Lori on over with us later so you have room for Maezie?"

Avren whispers to Aubergine: "On second thought, you probably had the right idea. Lock up everything important, 'specially if Schiller tries to shove Rodin off on us. He's only fake sleeping, apparently, and I don't know a thing about him otherwise except that he's poor and unsocialized and needs to put on some damn pants already.. "

Aubergine pauses her carving of an intricate willy. "You ain't understand, is called metapho cause knights always showin' off they massolinity. Wavin' they little swords, hehehe."

Avren squints at the carvings. "Heh. Yeah, looks like 'little' is the operative word, there. "

Lion mutters. "Ahh, couldn't wait for a Biin song, for such a valuable message."

Avren says: "Ahaha…was that was she was on there about the other day?" She chuckles to herself. "Scar has this fascinating ability of making the most mundane things sound like a crisis. Not that I would wish Shyla on anyone." She smirks. "But, if she rejected the one person who _wanted_ to care for her…some of the remaining options are definitely funnier than others. "

Tears sting Maezie's eyes as she writes on a note. "Avren.. you mean.. you mean they attacked you too? And you still.. you still don't care, even about a mug?"

Lion says: "There there, Mugless. There there. I offered a replacement, we've given you more then it's worth, and you're maintaining a death grip on, what I don't even know."

Maezie says: "I gave it back.. I have nothing of yours."

Lion says: "Nor do we or she of yours."

Maezie says: "I know.. that little person does."

Lion looks around at eye level, completely missing some people. "I see no such personage about."

Maezie gives Avren a note titled _Pirate Attack in Freesteel 4911._

Avren drops the note on the floor of the van, as well as another note with the headline _That note is biased and stupid and tells us absolutely nothing we can rely on. Not what I asked for._

Avren reads over the note with a thoughtful frown. "Hmm. Well, I was hoping for a little more detail and objectivity, but I guess this is better than nothing." She folds it up and tucking it away. "Thank you Maezie. Schiller…how about you? Any chance we could see your version of things? "

Maezie says: "He left.. after they took Davin he left."

Avren points at the note: "I'm still trying to figure out just what exactly went wrong here, since most of the other people I know of they've attacked they didn't actually kill."

Maezie says: "I do not know.. I just know.. they killed him.. and.. I know it's not the first time."

Avren studies the note awhile longer. "I'm sure finding him on one of their ships didn't put them in the best mood. Guessing he'd replaced the lock already..or the locks to both? This keeps saying keys and boats, plural. But, from what I know of them, fatal mistake was probably running out here and hollering about them being pirates. Or at least the start of it. This uh, all gets kind of muddled…that's why I would have preferred a more exact account of what was actually said. But I'm guessing things just kept escalating from there."

Maezie says: "Everything before was on the boat.. they came.. and Davin was on one of the boats. So we didn't see anything, or hear anything."

Avren nods, :Well, guessing things would've gone a lot smoother for you guys if he'd just stayed in there and talked things out. Telling you all they were pirates actually could have put you at risk, if they'd been of the mind to not leave witnesses." She sighs. "Well, too late now…" She glances back up after a moment. "Gotta say, you getting on the radio after they left probably wasn't the brightest move, though at least you knew enough to not give details." She grimaces a bit. "They really, really hate that. That's what got Alex kidnapped for round two, and Raaj marooned on Rus… "

Maezie says: "I didn't know what to do.. I still don't."

Avren says: "Move to a populated town. Inland. I don't know what else to tell you. Pirates are always gonna be a risk if you live in a coastal town, especially in an empty region like this. That crew is more organized, but less inclined to kill than most." She looks at the note again and shaking her head. "Still dangerous if you piss them off though, no doubt about that. Anybody who can't keep a level head when running into trouble like that has no business living on the coast or sailing, though. People get so complacent, I never understand it. Davin had a lot of potential back when he was a newspawn. That's why we helped him out." She sighs again. "But, sounds like he just lost his head here, and it cost him his life."

Schiller says: "My idea on it well I planned to deliver the news first hand than on radio I knew saying it on radio would kill him. That idea didn't work out because the people were too…say idiotic and cowardly. Alright come on in Maezie." He nods. "Plus Baelor and Jeff Sube weren't at their normal places. So I got really irritated."

Avren says: "Baelor? From Blojt? He's dead I think."

Schiller says: "Alright are you ready Maezie?"

Maezie says: "One second."

Schiller says: "Are you sure?" He scratches his neck. "There was a eighties man, a woman and a polish man. Alright Maezie take your time. Those people were there when I got there to deliver news but I guess you may be right on that. Baelor might have died but doesn't explain where his wife is…I think her name was Marie?"

Avren says: "Marie lives in Olip now. And as for Jeff…that's one of those forest hermits, right?" She shakes her head a bit. "Not sure if either of them could have helped, really. Best thing in a situation like that…though for your sakes I hope you're never in one again…is just to stay calm and cooperate."

Schiller says: "Right." He nods lightly." Can you give Marie my condolences for Baelor if he has passed?"

Avren nods. "I'll tell her that. Did you used to live in Blojt?"

Schiller smiles. "Well I want to say thank you all for your help, you are welcome to whatever you need except breaking down that potato harvester." He chuckles. "I worked hard on that thing. Anyway you all take care and may good luck find your way." He waves his hand. "Unfortunately no, I am a exile from a village Longinazy East, all for taking a axe I needed to use for wood." He stretches. "But I thought this place could be a good restart of my life and better for the sleepers and new comers. Please take care of Amos, he is a good man." He nods.

Avren returns his wave. "Good luck to you too. Hope things work out better for you wherever you wind up after this. We'll probably see you in Klojt if you hang around for the festival."

Schiller nods and waves good bye with a smile continuing on his face.

Avren smiles and waves and then drops her hand abruptly with a roll of her eyes once the car is out of site. "So, how the hell'd those two survive a pirate attack? I mean, Schiller at least has a few shreds of sense. But that Maezie…" She shakes her head. "Anyway, time to load up and set sail I guess. Though he never did answer us about the darter. Dammit..hang on, I'll ask…"

The _Aubergine P. the Fortune Teller_ van leaves Second Blojt, taking the road toward Blojt Forest West.

Schiller says: "Hopefully they can treat Amos with respect, as for Lira I hope she wakes. Man I am a horrible co-leader aren't I." He looks on with a sad look on his face.

Avren rolls the van a little ways out on the road, sticking her arm out the window and waving for attention. "Whoops, hold up guys. Schiller, you still awake? I'd forgotten all about the smaller boats. Wasn't sure if you heard us earlier…would you have a key to the darter or that sloop by any chance? Really not safe sailing a raker without a smaller escape boat tied on."

Schiller he looks on over. "I'm sorry but I don't have it."

Avren says: "Aww darn." She shrugs and turns the van around. "Oh well, just figured we'd ask before you got too far ahead.. Anyway, have a good trip."

Schiller says: "You too." He nods.

The radio says: "Oh, Avreeeen! Hello? It's meeee! The one and only! I need you to come here, like now? And uh, help?"

The van arrives back at Second Blojt.

Avren says: "Was that Topher? Anyway, so what's the plan guys? We breaking into this darter first or just taking our chances?" She looks at Rian and wistfully sighs. "I have a dream that one day he'll do something useful…"

Avren goes into the workshop.

Avren says into the radio: "Hey it's Avren. Somebody called me? What's up?"

Lion says: "Chances! Huzzah!"

The radio says: "Mmmuh, hi! My beard is itchy and I need to make a design for the festival. Your stuff is done. Bring me bone clay."

Avren says into the radio: "Uh-huh. I'm glad you radioed us about this emergency situation, Toph. Anyway we got a little sidetracked with some stuff and we're spawnsitting a sleeper for somebody now, but we'll be heading home in a couple days."

Avren yawns. "So, leave the darter then?" She shrugs. "I dunno, I was getting kind of fond of the idea of having a rigged darter. Don't got one of those in our collection yet."

Lion says: "Suppose we could take a few hours, to pop the lock. Got luck on our side, wouldn't take more then two or three cracks. Heh. It is a collection, and we could nest it all. A darter in a raker, a dinghy to that, and kayak to that? Hrm, should go and pick up the only thing Pepper has ever accomplished, after all."

The radio says: "This yo girl Marypop / in the saddle giddy-up; / got my girlfrien' Joy-Z / yeah, we gettin' busy." Stomps her foot excitedly. "Now all the towns but San D'Oria ('cause that'll bore ya!), what's up, what's poppin'? Hope y'all getting ready for me to drop my next rhymes in a few days, because that stuff's fire! Ha, ha, ha! Now, where do we go touring's what I gotta know, and who's it wants some free marble? Olives, out!"

Avren grins at the radio. "There's the rapper lady again… 'Course, got this guy to watch out for now. But, no objections to taking another day or two, if no one else is in a rush"

Lion gives a hip, a hop, and hippety hops inside the van.

Avren gives Lion a note titled yo girl Marypop.

Avren yawns again. "Anyway, I'm gonna rest a couple hours, then get cracking on that darter… Just getting people hyped for later, I think." She glances hopefully at the radio. "About that time for Biin to come on, though, if he'll be singing tonight…"

Lion pats the darter in a friendlylike manner, with crowbar.

Avren says: "Meh, guess it's safe to sleep out here. But, I'm a little tired from whoever it was I hit last, gonna be an extra hour at this…"

Lion nods to the van and whispers to Avren: "We don't want a Scyllo situation, do we."

Avren says: "Oh, and there's an almost-done harbor key, if we need another…"

Lion nods. "I'll finish it up"

Avren looks back toward it and whispers to Lion: "Maybe if I just empty the tank…?"

Avren takes the petrol out of the car engine.

Avren whispers to Lion: "Is stealing a van a thing men of a respectable 50-whatever age even do?" She gives a little snort. "Or were you referring to Rian?" After a pause, reluctantly putting her crowbar away. "But, could still inconvenience the heck out of us even if there was no real risk. Guess I'll just play it safe and chill in here a couple hours till I'm more awake…"

Lion whispers to Avren: "I was thinking old fellow would be the Scyllo, and Rian the Marv. But the hats could be reversed, and either way just as annoying."

 

* * *

**Day 4930**

Avren says: "Gah! I keep oversleeping!" She stamps her feet around on the floorboard in a minor tantrum.

Lion says: "We'll manage. And, gives more time for the Klojt few to klojt further, and further away, in case of return of the pirates, and muggings. Oh! Reminded." He points at Aubergine. "You may never, ever ever, ever ever, swipe something so precious, from someone so vague, again. At least, not without more taunting. I was trying not to laugh in her face, so much. How do you get mugged of your mug? By being a mug, that's how."

The radio says: "Miss Olivia! Hi this is Sunny! We're on our way home now! Jin-Jin gave us the slip, but we've learned she changed the name of her tandem to the Mithraem and she's changed her name to that as well. She's also been upgraded from an attempted murderess to an actual one after the grisly scene we found in her old Baaak Hills West hideout, I'm sorry to say. Anyway, there was some kind of lion man who rescued the man we saw in Luan, and we'll be heading back through there soon to run the gauntlet, since it sounds like besides whoever locked him up, they've got a rapist they're harboring, too. Try to keep an ear out because we may need some assistance there in a hurry if they try to start trouble."

Avren starts quietly banging her head against the steering wheel. "So I did it again! I'm just useless today, sorry. But Maezie, yes…holy hell." She shakes her head. "Neither of those dear, preciously newspawnish newspawns have any business living in a place like this, or anywhere on the coast, really. But Maezie was something else. I'm _trying_ , so hard, to do this thing where I'm reasonable and understanding and nice to people…" She lays her head against the steering wheel with a pained sigh. "Whhhyyy must the universe test me so."

Lion says: "As payback, for all those years and years of being nice to them. This is the reward, them wandering off, finger up nose."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks to Avren's player for providing this log.


	67. Asleep in Miron

**Day 4923**

Summer says: "The harbor is locked and there is no window. And it looks like that raker is on the move."

Helgur says: "We break in? "

Summer says: "If we want in, it's a lot easier than breaking a lock. That's why we have sloops."

Bridget says: "Huh, yeah, what a lovely place. Might just be abandoned entirely? I can't imagine any sane, populated town wouldn't know what windows are. Then again, I had to tell the idiots in Second Blojt what windows are, but we already know their intelligence level. So, wanna knock and see if anyone politely responds? I'm sure they have to have realized we're here if they were paying attention at all. But fuck knows."

Helgur says: "Let Helgur know. Need leather or hide salt."

Bridget points at the sloop _Rexplorer_ docked in the harbor.

Bridget says: "Huh, I know that ship. Saw it in Xendra."

An old man comes into the harbor. "Hello and welcome. Do you wish to come outside or trade?"

Bridget looks about elegantly. "Good day, sir. My name is Talia. May I come inside?"

He says: "Welcome Talia, my name is Kraven. Yes you may, the door is open, I will lock it but you can just tell me when you are ready to get back to your ship and I shall unlock it again."

Bridget goes into town. 

Kraven says: "Do you sail around a lot? Ah, and this is Nasiriana." He points to a woman.

Bridget says: "Indeed. My ship is my home. She is a fine vessel and has been with me for many years."

Kraven nods. "I can understand that." He nods out at the sea. "Do you recognize that vessel? Might you know the people on it I mean, it has been floating out there for a few days."

Bridget shakes her head. "I have not seen it before."

Kraven nods. "Thank you anyways." He smiles. "So where are you and your people sailing to?"

Bridget says: "We've mostly sailed around Treefeather. We haven't really been to Cantr before. Naron seemed rather sleepy. Do you know much of what else is in the area?"

Kraven shakes his head. "Not by boat. There is the town, I think it's called Windfarm, they are down the road. Might you be interested in doing some trading?"

Bridget says: "Oh, yes. One of my crewmates was looking for leather, but we didn't have any. I think we must have traded it all somewhere. I'm not sure whether we still have any salt, but if we do, hide would suffice. I find it hard to believe that we might have dumped all the hide somewhere, but I couldn't find any."

Kraven nods. "I should have hide, not sure about the leather but we have a curing tub so we could make some or if you want you could make your own here. I'll go have a look."

He checks a building.

Kraven says: "Yes, only 400 grams of leather, but plenty of salt and hide."

Nasiriana says: "And what is your name?"

Kraven says: "Sorry about that Nasiriana, her name is Talia, she introduced herself in the harbor."

Nasiriana says: "Oh, no problem, Kraven. How many are in your crew, miss Talia?"

Kraven says: "Nasiriana, do you want to make more dried dung? I think I have a load of each inside."

Nasiriana says: "I do not mind. There is much on the sloop, but I figured it is more useful dried than wet."

Kraven nods. "Most likely true. Hmm, I think I should try and gather gas while I'm out here for when Bert is suppose to come back. Want to make a propane powered machine?"

Nasiriana says: "I do not mind. There is plenty of hay for Lyric's horse, I believe. What would its purpose be?"

Kraven says: "To cook the meat Bert dropped off here. I only have one gas valve but I want to gather gas and work on that machine."

Nasiriana says: "Sure, I can do that for you."

Bridget says: "How many? Honestly I'm not actually sure at the moment." She chuckles, smoothing her hair. "We dropped a couple off in Naron who we'd brought over from Treefeather. They decided they weren't especially fond of the sea after all."

Kraven says: "Actually, which are you better with, the gas maybe?"

Nasiriana says: "I am equally skilled in both, Kraven." She glances over at the woman. "It is a poor crew member who does not know the size of their own crew. Either that, or your crew must be quite large. It is odd that they are all inside, if such is the case."

Bridget says: "No, just that it has changed recently. As I said, we just dropped off some people at the last port."

Nasiriana says: "Even more a reason to remember the number?" She shrugs, concentrating on her work. "I expect that more recent events are simpler to recall than older ones. Either that, or you are terrible at counting? Or perhaps simple math? It is odd, indeed."

Bridget says: "And it doesn't help that my dear boyfriend has been asleep for years. So I'm not sure whether I'd even count him or not."

Kraven says: "Work on the gas please."

Nasiriana says: "Alright, Kraven."

Bridget says: "Anyway, would you open the harbor for me? I would prefer to sleep on my ship, and I must check our stocks and see how much leather my friend needs."

Kraven says: "Also Nasiriana, that was rude what you said to Talia. You drew a conclusion that was was terrible at crewing just because she didn't have a number to give you. Alright Talia, the harbor is now open."

Bridget says: "Thank you, good sir. Good night to you."

Kraven says: "*he nods* Good night."

Bridget returns to her ship, drops a copy of the laws note, and peers about.

Bridget says: "That fellow, Kraven, keeps the harbor locked at all times and only unlocks it briefly to let one person through."

Summer says: "Bridget! Some guy sang a song about us on the radio."

Bridget says: "Damn, I missed it. And we're in a spotty radio area, too, so no way of even replying."

Summer gives Bridget a note titled _Biin Hejj radio song._

Summer says: "Yeah, I tried reaching him but I don't think he heard."

Helgur says: "Laws stupid. Helgur law. Helgur not like you, Helgur hit you. Law here like Puk law. Puk law not like young person."

Bridget reads over the note, snickers softly and nods. "And this woman in town was telling me how I couldn't count and wasn't a good sailor. Anyway, I asked to trade for leather. Because I could swear someone said we wouldn't need to make anymore clothes, so I left the leather and salt and crap behind."

Helgur says: "Helgur get fashion advice from merry, need leather sorry."

Bridget says: "Well, we can still make a pretext to trade for some, so he'll open the damned door, but we're probably going to need to sloop it. There was only him and this other woman awake in town. They were fairly wakeful, though. At least standing around in town gives a good idea on who is actually awake and doing stuff."

Helgur says: "They be awake all they want. We are thunder from the sea, waves of destruction breaking on the shore."

 

* * *

**Day 4924**

Helgur says: "Raker is sailing away."

Summer says: "So what's the plan? Think we should nab the town leader and solve him in the guest suite?"

Helgur says: "Yes."

Bridget nods. "We'd have to use sloops, and there's another wakeful woman in town, too, who might do something."

Summer says: "What could she do, honestly? Not like the radio will reach anywhere. And if she tries to chase us…She's one against many."

Bridget says: "Hmm, you've got a point about the radio. The worst she could do is head down the road and try to get the next sleepy town up in arms. But." She holds up a finger. "She was also incredibly rude to me."

Summer says: "What did she say?"

Bridget says: "She said I was a very bad sailor and couldn't count and didn't give a shit about my crew."

Summer says: "She sounds like she's be a fun guest."

Helgur says: "She can clean loin cloth."

 

* * *

**Day 4925**

Merry says: "Hmph. Yeah, sounds good ta me."

Helgur says: "When do we plan to do this?"

Bridget yawns, shrugs. "When we can be awake? Dunno."

Merry says: "Not fer a coupl'a days, I think."

Bridget says: "Yeah, this seems like a good time for sleep." She chuckles. "Maybe not the best place for it, but whatever."

Jenkins dies.

Helgur says: "Well, bye bye Jenkins."

Helgur takes his boots.

 

* * *

**Day 4926**

Bridget strips the body.

Leonard says: "Damn. Jenkins was here when I first signed on. I know he'd been gone mentally for years, but it's still sad to see him go."

Bridget grabs all his notes and keys, shoves the resources he was carrying into the Boat of Burden, and the tools into the shipping crate.

Bridget says: "Why was he even carrying all this junk? No wonder I couldn't hand him much."

Summer says: "Bridget, you keep dragging the grapes away. I'm using those." She looks down at Jenkins' cold dead body and just stares for a few minutes. "I think he hated me."

Bridget says: "I thought Jenkins was carrying them along with all the other junk."

Summer says: "Someone help me move him."

Helgur says: "He heavier now than when alive."

Bridget says: "Ah, you got the wheelbarrow."

Summer says: "Yeah. "

 

* * *

**Day 4927**

Helgur says: "Dwarf on radio. We should tell Raaj she hired us. Let Avren coast set itself on fire."

Bridget snickers. "That dwarf… I have no idea what they all might do." She giggles. "But it would be funny. And we wouldn't have to deal with the consequences. Because I have no intention of going back to that area for at least a decade or two."

 

* * *

**Day 4928**

Summer says: "I'm getting restless. Anyone up for a raid?"

Helgur says: "Sleep two more days."

**Day 4929**

They continue to sleep.

**Day 4930**

Helgur says: "Helgur awake now. Radio say Raaj die not know if true. Helgur want to frame Avren and dwarf for kidnapping."

 

* * *

**Day 4931**

Helgur says: "Bored BORED BORED."

Merry says: "Yeah, me too. I'm startin' ta feel a bit more awake, we c'n do somethin' in a coupl'a days maybe?"

Bridget says: "Yeah. Sounds good."

Helgur says: "Helgur like."

Summer says: "Sign me up."

 

* * *

**Day 4932**

Leonard says: "Sure, let's start some shit."

Helgur says: "Yes."

Summer says: "I'm ready."

Bridget yawns.

Summer says: "No yawning!"

Bridget says: "What, you don't want to just sit around repairing tools forever?" She smirks.

Helgur says: "Helgur raid you if you don't wake up."

Bridget says: "Oh, kinky."

Merry says: "I told ya, I c'n be up in a day or so."

Bridget says: "Yup."

 

* * *

**Day 4933**

Bridget says: "Ugh, who made a mess of the deck? I am _not_ cleaning up after you."

Summer says: "No idea. But I put these clothes in with the rest."

Bridget says: "I hope whoever wears them again cleans them first. Ugh. They smell like idiot."

 

* * *

**Day 4934**

Merry says: "Hmm, someone's docking. Huh, I don' have a key ta the Hold."

Bridget says: "Check the basket in the crate. Jenkins should have had one."

Merry says: "Ya mean tha _locked_ crate??"

Bridget says: "Didn't I give you a key to that? Ugh, I can't keep track of keys for shit."

Bridget pulls a key out of the shipping crate and hands it to Merry, then starts copying another key.

 

* * *

**Day 4935**

Summer says: "I have no idea why I keep copying all of these keys."

Bridget says: "Don't look at me. Check the key basket in the crate, there's extra copies of most of them in there. Except, apparently, the crate itself." She snickers.

Leonard says: "There. Plenty of cargo hold keys."

Bridget says: "I already gave her one. I'm copying the crate key now."

Helgur says: "Who docked to us, you not wake soon me go talk."

Bridget gives another key to Merry.

Helgur says: "Man gone."

 

* * *

**Day 4937**

Bridget says: "Are we wakeful enough today to do anything?"

Helgur says: "Awake now."

Summer says: "Yeah, I'm awake."

Bridget says: "Think we can get Kraven, the three of us? Don't think we'd get another chance."

Summer says: "If we're going to use a sloop to drag him into the ship, we can only be three anyway. Let's do it."

Helgur says: "I sleep now."

Summer says: "Hmph."

Bridget says: "Okay…" She chuckles. "Maybe someone will be awake later."

Leonard says: "I'm awake."

Merry says: "Dammit, who's got the key to the radio room?"

Summer says: "I only have one copy. You can use it if you want, though."

Merry says: "Sure, I'll make some copies."

Helgur says: "I have key. Man spoke to me as I on deck. He say knock on door and leave note if you want to trade. Helgur gonna get drunk."

Helgur holds up some wine and sake.

Helgur swigs at his sake. "Helgur like booze, Booze make Helgur sing. Helgur, Helgur, HEEEEEEEEEEEEEELLLLLLGUR, Helgur helgur, helgurrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrr. Helgur like booze, Helgur like spoons, Helgur like boobs, Helgur like moons. Helgur, Helgur," hiccup, "Helgur, Helgur HELGURRRRRRRRRRRRR. Helgur not like Dongs, Helgur sing great songs, Helgur is weary, Helgur like Merry. Helgur, Helgur, HEEEEEEEEEEEEEELLLLLLGUR, Helgur helgur, helgurrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrr"

Helgur swigs at his Sake, spilling it on his crotch.

Helgur says: "I sing for radio"

Summer says: "You like spoons, huh?"

Merry cackles. "Great singin', Helgurrrr!"

 

* * *

**Day 4939**

They continue to sleep.

**Day 4940**

Bridget says: "Who wants poultry? Y'know, someone more sentimental might be going 'Oh, this stupid bird is the last thing I have to remember my beloved by, I am going to hug it and feed it for-fucking-ever!' But I'm sure as fuck not feeding the thing. It's a sentimental perpetual reminder of how he bloody well fell asleep while taming the damned thing and I had to drag him and the bird on board."

Helgur says: "It smells. Radio says man pay for killing someone on this island. Helgur find out."

Helgur holds up a cotton shirt with the words _Aubergine and Avren Hired Me to Kidnap Raj Kellan and all I got was this lousy T-shirt - Whatever Fashion Studio._

Merry says: "Har har! Tha's great, Helgur!"

Helgur says: "Helgur need more cotton, maybe use hide."

Merry says: "Hmm. We wanna go find 'n kill this Gin person?"

Helgur says: "Sounds like silly goose chase , probably inland too."

 

* * *

**Day 4941**

Bridget says: "Obligatory wakefulness check."

Helgur grunts. Fin leader name! Radio say pirate attack Avren coast, sound like bullshit."

Bridget snorts softly. "Yeah, we're kind of nowhere nearby."

Helgur says: "Helgur try wake soon long enough beat up people. Maybe Helgur go hold, radio too tempting speak into."

 

* * *

**Day 4942**

Helgur says: "Boat sailing past heading west."

Bridget rubs her face.

 

* * *

**Day 4943**

Helgur point at the shirt he'd made. "Helgur need scissors." He points at a project to sew a scarf.

Merry says: "I ain't got none."

Bridget says: "Check the crate."

Helgur says: "Locked no key. When we leave?"

Bridget grumbles. "Why didn't you say so sooner? I did ask."

She takes a pair of scissors out of the crate and hands them to him, and starts on another key copy.

Bridget says: "And you want to leave now? I thought we were going to kidnap a grumpy old man, but it seems we can't really coordinate a simple kidnapping anymore." She sighs and rubs her forehead. "We really ought to get to the town that was supposed to be abandoned and change the ship name, if nothing else."

Helgur says: "Awake tomorrow, we do."

 

* * *

**Day 4944**

Bridget says: "Either way, we better get our asses in gear, or I'm taking this ship back to Puk." She grins wickedly.

Helgur says: "Would take us 20 years to get back to Puk the speed we go."

Bridget says: "Pfft, nonsense, I left most of our junk in Second Blojt. We go fucking super fast now. Besides." She points at her journal. "We have now been sitting here a year today, in this fucking harbor."

Helgur says: "Then lets do something about it."

Bridget says: "Yeah, I've been trying. Seems we're having trouble waking up at the same time."

Helgur says: "We go into town later, hit some people and take things?"

Bridget says: "Once Summer or Merry wakes up we can try."

Summer says: "I'm awake."

Helgur says: "So am I, though making this scarf made me sleepy."

Bridget says: "So, are we going to do this? Or just say 'fuck it all' and sail off to look for sapphires?"

Helgur says: "Do or die trying!" He spits off the side. "Hmpf ! Where we get gems from, Helgur so bored, almost steal sloop to leave."

Bridget snickers. "Well, if you want to sail off, you don't need to settle for a sloop. There's plenty of spare rakers around. But I'm bored as shit, too. _And_ there's no good gems around here. Just diamonds. And turquoises. So dull. Out there over the horizon, there's rubies and emeralds and sapphires! Topaz and pearl! Well, I don't know where the sapphires are, but I'd rather go look for them than sit here failing at piracy."

Helgur says: "Helgur like to sail and find nice things, not beat up people all the time, just when we find them and they annoy Helgur. But lots of nice things make Helgur happy too."

Bridget says: "I'd been planning to sail around the world, but after Jenkins went to sleep, I didn't want to sail alone." She grumbles. "Especially since he didn't even have the courtesy to fall asleep on deck, but he would have had a heart attack eventually anyway. I always wanted to see the world, and to be quite frank, I am pretty sick of this part of the world."

Helgur nods. "Maybe new lands make crew happy and wakeful."

Bridget says: "At least it'd be a change of pace from sitting in a locked, blind harbor, sailing along the same coast over and over, or floating out in the water wondering which way we're going."

Helgur says: "No ten mouth too."

Merry shrugs.

Bridget says: "Well, what _do_ you think?" She shrugs. "Whatever?" She tosses a key carelessly to Helgur. "Okay, I trust everyone has a key to the crate now? And there's a basket of extra keys inside that crate. And if you're still missing a key that isn't in the basket, yell and I'll copy one, and not complain in a year that you don't have one." She chuckles.

Merry says: "I'm doin' radio room copies."

Bridget slides a note titled _Sorry we've been so sleepy_ into town.

Bridget says: "Let's go. I want sapphires."

Bridget undocks the Whatever and sets a course.

Bridget says: "Bye, Jenkins." She goes to shove the body overboard.

Merry says: "Bye, wee bleedin' heart." She snorts.

Bridget sighs, leaning against the railing. "So much better. I live for the water and the wind… Don't like staying in one place for too long without damned good reason."

She finishes burying Jenkins at sea.

Bridget brushes off her hands. "There he goes, down into the waves."

Bridget grins wickedly, leans over to the crate, sifts through it, and pulls out a stone cleaver. She points at a domesticated red-tailed hawk.

Bridget says: "Jenkins, you're not here anymore to protest anything we might do to your stupid bird!"

She starts slaughtering the hawk.

Helgur grins. "You happier already "

Merry says: "Kill it with fire! Rotisserie style!"

Bridget says: "And I'm tired of cleaning dung and feathers off of my deck!" She chases after the bird with a cleaver.

Merry says: "Yer pretty good a' that."

Bridget says: "Oh yeah, I'd be real good at shearing fucking mouflons, picking fucking cotton, and farming fucking potatoes, too, but like fuck am I going to if I can possibly help it. Ugghh."

Helgur says: "Captain Helgur." She looks off into the distance.

Merry says: "I meant killin' it but whatever." She grins.

Bridget says: "Slaughtering it! Absolutely slaughtering it!" She plants the cleaver into the deck rail.

 

* * *

**Day 4945**

Bridget says: "Hmmm." She taps her fingers on the deck. "Why is Naron the center of the world?"

Bridget points at a note titled _The Bauer Nautical Chart - V3280._

Helgur says: "I make silk cloth, maybe make ladies cloth of nice things."

The Whatever docks at Xiria Seaside.

Helgur says: "Young lady in car in town."

 

* * *

**Day 4946**

Merry says: "Dunno who she is."

Bridget goes out into town.

Lanelle glances up from her slow, careful knitting and spotting the woman in the harbor. "Oh! Hello!" She chuckles. "You startled me. I'm Lanelle Reed from the Windmill Farm. That's hmm, Miron Hills East on the map? Have you been here long?" She looks around and shrugs slightly. "Not much to see here, I'm afraid. This town's been abandoned awhile. I was just fixing to head on back home. You might try Naron if you're looking for a more populated town."

Bridget glides into town with exaggerated poise. "Greetings. I am Talia. It is a pleasure to meet you. This town is abandoned, you say? Yes, we had been to Naron, but it was quite sleepy when we were there. And Miron, well, the chap there was somewhat impolite and we sat in a locked harbor for a year." She sighs. "But despite my crewmates' lethargy, I decided that it was time enough to be gone, so we decided to stop in here before heading off into the great blue yonder in search of sapphires. I do think sapphires would look good on me, do you think so?"

Lanelle smiles. "Nice to meet you Talia." She gives a knowing nod at the mention of Naron. "Yes, that can be a problem there, I'm afraid. Jethra is nice enough, if you can catch him awake, but the rest of the town might as well be dead. As for Miron…" Her lips tighten a bit. "Yes, well, if I'd run into you in Naron I could have told you not to waste any time with that old ogre and his squalid little collection of mud huts."

Bridget chuckles, glancing darkly toward the harbor, her pleasant visage slipping for a moment. "Mm. Yes. Regardless, better shores await, in the gleaming gemstones of distant lands and their bright colours, so unlike the pale diamonds of this land. We stopped in here to change the ship name. I wish to change it to something that does not obviously sound like we are English, as we will be traveling to foreign lands and it may attract unwelcome attention."

Lanelle notices the expression with a hint of amusement. "Not a fan either, I take it?" She shakes her head. "We've had a lot of trouble with Kraven in the past. Bad enough he's sitting on the only source of gas around here and not caring to let anyone gather or trade, but the last time we had to deal with him he interrupted our summer festival looking for the body of a young man he'd killed over 'insignificant things he didn't care about'." She gives a sour expression. "Sort of ruined the party mood, needless to say." She nods and smiles. "Well, good luck to you on your trip. Seems like everyone is leaving this island and I can't say I blame them."

Bridget scowls darkly, a momentary murderous look in her eyes that she smooths away quickly. "Yes. He sounds like quite the pleasant sort indeed."

Lanelle gives her a thoughtful look, then shrugs. "Well, it's not pleasant for anyone, but nothing can really be done with sorts like that except avoid them. We had friends who were going to set up a horse ranch there once…would've been nice having respectable neighbors. But they've gone off to Treefeather somewhere now, and we're doing what we can in Naron. It sounds like you and your friends will be gone for some years, but if you ever come back this way again do stop by Naron, will you?" She chuckles. "Especially if you've got some gemstones with you. We've got a building there now and hoping to turn it into a proper trade office, since the locals aren't doing much with the port."

Bridget grins wickedly. "Oh, there's certainly things that could be done. They just require both the willingness to get one's hands dirty and the numbers and coordination to actually pull it off." She chuckles and shrugs. "We'll be stopping in at Naron before we leave, regardless, to set my sextant there, since it appears that the navigational map I have has Naron as the centerpoint."

She points at the note _The Bauer Nautical Chart - V3280._

Lanelle raises a brow but nods a bit. "I started to think like that after he murdered that young man, but unfortunately most of the others on the farm didn't agree in interfering with anyone else's town." She shakes her head with a small sigh. "Though I don't quite understand how one man and his twenty-something girlfriend squatting in a hut and refusing to even trade can be considered a 'town'.." Sshe pauses and looks at the note with interest. "Could I have a look at that?"

Bridget hands her a copy.

Lanelle says: "Thank you." She chuckles. "I'm woefully ignorant of geography I'm afraid. Though I'm hoping to at least explore _this_ island further soon. "

Bridget says: "There can never be change if people are unwilling to raise a hand to do something." She sighs and looks to the sky. "When I first entered town, I was insulted and told that I was a poor sailor, bad at maths, and awful to my crew."

Lanelle spreads the map and studies it blankly a moment, then gets a startled look and laughs. "Oh my goodness. That's Cantr island? We're so tiny…" She looks up, brow creasing and expression growing more serious as Talia continues. "Oh dear. That's worse than what happened when my friend tried to trade there. I'm sorry to hear it." She scowls a bit. "Unpleasant, through and through, that one."

Bridget says: "And then my boyfriend died a little while after, and my crew didn't have the motivation to even undock, never mind even think about kidnapping anyone or anything like that. Yes." She nods in agreement. "I have spent my whole life around the Cantr and Treefeather area, with a short jaunt to Rus that turned out to be more interesting than I had imagined. I always wanted to see the world."

Lanelle gives a pause and a sympathetic look. "I'm sorry about your boyfriend, too. You just haven't had a very good time of it lately, have you?" She sighs. "Well, I hope your trip brings you happiness. Best just to forget about people like Kraven and remember the ones you care about. I admit I really would like to see something done about Kraven. But it's difficult enough keeping things running just day to day around the farm, without thinking of things like that too."

Bridget sighs. "Yes. I lost my boyfriend and my closest friend, that we had traveled together almost since we'd spawned. But I met up with some friends, old and new, that I wound up traveling with again. I am glad for it. I did not wish to sail alone." She sifts through some envelopes with a sigh. "I could have sworn I had some dictionaries around here somewhere. Maybe I shoved them into a cabin for some reason." She smooths her hair.

Bridget puts her notes away and heads back to the harbor.

Bridget says: "The woman in town is named Lanelle Reed, from a nearby town. I told her that we were stopping in here to change the ship name to something less English as we would be visiting foreign lands. Does anyone happen to have any dictionaries on hand? I cannot find any. Wait! I have foreign maps. Problem solved!"

Bridget settles into the harbor to start repainting the ship with the new name 'Rubina'.

Summer comes out and shoots a bunch of animals with her crossbow.

Summer says: "God that felt good." She steps back into the harbor to help Bridget with the sign.

Lanelle says: "Oh, are you one of Talia's friends?" She gives a friendly nod. "I'm Lanelle Reed of the Windmill Farm. Nice to meet you. Talia was just telling me you were all going exploring to find gemstones. That sounds exciting…" She gestures at an atlas she's holding. "I've never seen a map of the whole world before. I can't believe how small this island is. Anyhow…" She stretches. "I suppose I'd better head on back home soon. Got a couple of horses to tame. But good luck to you both on your trip."

Lanelle starts the engine and lets it rumble a minute."

Lanelle says: "Well, so long. Talia, nice meeting you!" She waves.

Bridget says: "Lanelle was telling me about how Kraven came to her farm interrupting a festival with the body of a young man he'd murdered over something trivial."

Summer says: "Too bad we couldn't get it together long enough to do something about him."

Bridget says: "Yeah. Oh well. At least exploring the world won't require us to be quite as wakeful or organized, and we're tough enough that nobody will be able to mess with us too easily. And me and Lenny can get some much-needed training in."

 

* * *

**Day 4947**

The ship's name has been changed to _Rubina_.

Lanelle says: "Hi again Talia." She steps out of the car a moment and looking around. "Have you seen a woman on a motorcycle come through here?" She scribbles out a note and pins it to the side of a shack. "Well, if she does come this way hopefully she'll see that…" She yawns and starts the engine. "Well, I'm off again. So long Talia, and good luck to you and your friends on your treasure hunt."

Bridget says: "So, the lovely lady in red is now a ruby girl. Let us be off, shall we?"

She climbs back aboard the ship and undocks.

Bridget says: "Hey, Lenny, you could use some fighting training, huh?" She pauses. "Hope you haven't fallen asleep, too. I think we've buried enough friends lately."

Summer says: "Where are we headed?"

Bridget says: "Stopping in at Naron again first to set sextant there. This navigation map is centered on Naron."

Summer points at the note _The Bauer Nautical Chart - V3280._

Summer says: "This one?"

Bridget says: "Yeah. Since we're so close to Naron anyway already, might as well."

 

* * *

**Day 4948**

Merry holds up a key to the radio room. "Who needs one a' these?" She points to the chest. "An' who's got tha key ta this'n? Throw me some molds, I'll copy 'em."

Bridget sets up a new copy project. "There's one."

Bridget adjusts the ship's heading.

Summer says: "I never got a chance to make my earrings." She pouts.

Bridget says: "Oh, you need a work bench for them or something?"

Summer says: "Yeah. I have plenty of copies to the chest key. No need to make any more. I thought everyone had a copy already."

Bridget cancels the project. "Yeah, can everyone check which keys they need so we can tally up the extras and sort out which ones we need to copy? The cabins, the deck containers, the sloops, the longboat."

Summer says: "I need one for the radio room and the southern comfort sloop. I must have lent out my copies and never got them back."

Helgur gives Bridget a couple of keys.

Bridget makes an obscene gesture toward the harbor they're passing.

Merry drops a shower of keys. "Make 'a those what ya will, I got copies a' everythin' now."

Helgur says: "Mouth of crane. Inithia had mouth like cranes asshole."

Bridget picks up the keys and sifts through them. "Right, I'll… sort these out."

Merry says: "Ta, Bitchy." She grins.

Bridget says: "Key basket's back in the crate. If you, for some reason, still don't have a crate key, bitch incessantly until you do. We've got tons of spare copies of some keys, so no need to make more."

 

* * *

**Day 4949**

The Whatever docks to Naron.

Helgur says: "Is this where we left Wallow and Sleepface?"

Merry says: "Prob'ly?"

Bridget says: "Yeah. Are they still here asleep or something? Most importantly, got my sextant set now."

Merry says: "Didn't see 'em."

Helgur says: "Sextant set for me too."

Summer says: "Set mine as well."

Helgur says: "We still get lost probably"

Bridget points at the nautical chart. "I have faith in some guy who had far more time on his or her hands than me, quite a few years ago! If we get lost, we'll find whoever made that map and kidnap them."

The Whatever undocks from Naron, and Bridget sets a course.

Bridget says: "More likely we'll get lost by being unable to deduce north and south than the map."

Summer says: "So where to?"

Bridget says: "Away from here! Which, well, unless we want to break across open water straight toward Fu, is going to involve going through that shitty straight where Olipifuck is."

Helgur says: "We can get get near radio sell Avren and Dwarf out to Raaj man. They be too busy hitting each other to see us."

Bridget holds up a key. "What's this to?"

Helgur says: "Helgur not know number."

Merry says: "The window, ain't it?" She looks around and points at a display case. "Nah, this thing."

Bridget says: "Ah, great." She pauses thoughtfully. "What were we planning to do with that again?"

She shoves a violin and two kite shields plated in gold and silver into the display case.

Helgur says: "Helgur make plates celebrating each dead crew member." He coughs. "Except Inithia. When she die she can have dung pile."

Bridget says: "I think the thought was to put jewels and stuff in there to show it off? Dunno." She shrugs. "Whatever. I have a lot of lovely coins I wish I could figure out a way to stick in there."

Summer says: "We should put Lyra's things in there."

Bridget says: "Hey, we got another key to copy! Weren't you guys looking forward to that?"

Helgur says: "I might make some things one the voyage."

Bridget says: "So, who wants to stop by Omeo again?" She giggles. "I doubt there'll be anymore cannibals there."

Helgur says: "You have map of Omeo?"

Bridget holds up a map titled _Paul Paulsens compiled Map: Vol 1 (Omeo Island, complete) - 2606._

Bridget says: "I got a lot of maps from Larry. A lot of them aren't in English, though, but I really wanted to see some of these places sometime. If people just see the name of our ship, they'll think we're Polish or whatever. Mind you, the minute they actually look at us and we open our mouths, they'll realize we're English, but whatever."

Helgur says: "We should name ship polish word for dung"

Bridget says: "I don't even have a dictionary. I grabbed the word from a map of Fu."

Helgur says: "Suszone lajno."

He gives Bridget notes titled _Wielki słownik mowy Zamordków_ and _English Polish_.

 

* * *

**Day 4950**

Merry says: "We don't really need to speak Polish. We c'n just say somethin' like… 'Pzolyszynolka wtasta szorsztat'."

Helgur says: "Pzoly potato puk pooh "

Summer says: "I have no idea what I'm going to do on this long trip."

Helgur wiggles his eye brows suggestively.

Summer taps the dagger against her palm. "I guess I could customize weapons. Those that don't need an anvil anyway."

Helgur wiggles his eye brows nervously.

Bridget says: "Take the opportunity to compose stupid songs?"

Helgur says: "Helgur need to finish outfit."

Bridget says: "Do some training?" She pokes Summer with a waster.

Helgur says: "Helgur gonna make something. Helgur make jewelry."

 

* * *

**Day 4951**

Bridget says: "All this gold and jewels have to be good for something. That's why I got all the gold. I figured it would be good for jewelry, with rubies and stuff."

Helgur says: "Helgur make earrings for Merry."


	68. Mintaka

**Day 4952**

Helgur says: "Stationary raker north east. Mintaka fully rigged. We look?"

Summer says: "Arrrr."

Helgur says: "Helgur change course of we keep going? See lighthouse too. Keep on this course and see what else near it."

Summer says: "I can see land now."

Helgur says: "Me too, and I see raker." He grins.

The bed has been finished.

Summer flips on the bed, making herself at home.

Summer says: "Well, so much for customizing our weapons. I need an anvil for that. I guess I need a new job. And before you say copying keys," she shoots a look to Bridget, "No."

Bridget says: "Well, there's a raker floating in the water, not moving. Mintaka, wasn't that one we saw near Miron? I'm quite sure it was, because I left myself a mental note that I'd seen it near Miron."

Helgur nods.

Bridget says: "So, who wants to go see what's up?" She grins.

Helgur says: "Helgur did an hour ago."

Bridget says: "Yeah, that's about how it goes these days, isn't it."

Helgur says: "Helgur can now."

Bridget says: "I mean, it would be a few hours before we could get there."

Bridget adjusts the ship's heading to point straight at the _Mintaka_.

Bridget says: "But it's just siiiiitting there."

Helgur grins. "Just waiting for us"

Summer says: "I'm up for it."

Bridget says: "It was the one that was just sitting outside Miron too, wasn't it? Whoever's on it clearly isn't very attentive."

Merry says: "Yep, definitely seen it near Miron. Didn't it just sorta… float there fer a while?"

Helgur says: "A few hours since seen."

Bridget directs the ship's course and speed over the next few hours to bring them right up next to the _Mintaka_.

Summer rubs her eyes. "I'm going to try to be awake for this, but I can make no promises."

Helgur grips the handle of his axe. He peers at the ship.

Bridget brings the Whatever to a stop beside the _Mintaka_.

Bridget says: "So, shall we take a look-see?"

She hops onto the sloop Seeker.

Bridget says: "Who's awake? Helgur? Merry? Summer?" She glances vaguely hopefully toward the cargo hold door. "Lenny?"

Summer joins her on the Seeker.

Summer smacks her lips and holds her sabre out stiffly. "Just point me at someone to stab and push me."

Helgur nods and climbs on after them.

The Seeker undocks, and docks to the _Mintaka_. There is one old woman on board, foreign-looking.

Bridget says: "Hi there! Couldn't help but notice you seem to be having navigational troubles. Maybe your rudder is out!"

Bridget hits the old woman with her claymore.

Bridget says: "Whoops! Don't think that'll fix it."

Bridget starts trying to break the lock.

Summer says: "How clumsy of you."

Bridget says: "Let's see if we can get in for some repairs."

Summer and Helgur shoot at her with their crossbows.

Helgur says: "Missed fish got lady."

Bridget says: "Tsk, how clumsy of us. Well, we can still get in and see what her ship's problem is. People never leave the doors open for maintenance when the repair pirates come knocking."

Helgur holds up a steel set hammer. "Ready to fix up rudder."

Summer holds up a steel dagger. "I bet you if I can this in the right place, it will work."

 

* * *

**Day 4953**

The old woman takes the ship's wheel and sets a course, and attacks each of them with a battle axe.

The old woman says: "Hijos de puta… Do not you have anything better to do than bother others?" She denies. "For what? A Ship? Things?" She looks at them. "Kill someone who you don't know just for take things that you couldn't earn with work… don't you? oh! Maybe kill people is your work. Well… It's a choice, but I know, what goes around comes around. Maybe, at least, you take me the things, you take me ship and take my life." She denies. "It's your choice. I'm a sailor, you're a killer. Well." She shrugs. "Everyone needs a job. But yours… it's disgusting. It's embarrassing thing have a life to take another's life."

The lockpicking attempt is successful.

Summer goes onto the ship to take a look around.

Helgur says: "Anything?" He climbs on deck. "Yuck dead body on board."

Bridget hops out of the sloop to look around.

Bridget says: "Hi. We're pirates. You might have noticed."

Bridget returns to the sloop.

Bridget says: "So, we going to make her our guest?"

The Seeker undocks and docks back at the Whatever.

Bridget says: "First things first."

She pulls a kilo of popcorn out of the healing food chest and shoves it in her mouth.

Bridget says: "Okay, much better."

The Seeker undocks and redocks to the _Mintaka_. Bridget scoops up all the healing food off the deck and returns to the Whatever to dump it in the chest.

Bridget says: "She's got a good hold onto the railing. I can't drag her onto the sloop. When you guys wake up, you can come over and take a swing. Looks like that's the way it'll be. The lock's open so we can steer when she's asleep though."

The Seeker returns to the _Mintaka_.

Bridget says: "We never did get the curtains built on the guest suite anyway. Meanwhile, guys, let's break these cabins open, shall we?" She starts breaking locks.

Summer picks up a silver coin with the word _Kraken_ stamped on it.

Bridget says: "It's kind of refreshing to attack someone who isn't an idiot for a change. Hey, Summer, want to give me a hand with this? And yeah, she's got some lovely shinies." She grins.

Summer says: "I'll take your Kraken, and give you another."

Summer accidentally helps Puta drag herself into a locked cabin.

Bridget says: "Oh for fuck sake, I already said she was holding onto the railing. Welp. Help me with this lock here, then, I guess."

She points at the lockpicking project in question.

Bridget says: "Whatever. Anyway, old lady, we're the pirates of the vicious pirate ship Whatever. I'd say it's a pleasure, but it's really not." She grins. "Anyway, I'm Bridget the Bitch. What's your name? And if you don't tell us a name, we'll call you something stupid. We might just call you something stupid anyway. Let's see. What was it you called us? _Hijos de puta_? Okay, you're Puta now."

Helgur says: "Not kill you lady, I like you you very pretty. Just I like to take nice things"

Bridget says: "Hey, Helgur, can you help with this lock?"

Helgur points at a note titled _sometimes I hate high libido_ , then at the old corpse.

Helgur says: "Lady you no food?"

Bridget says: "I already took the stuff that was on dead that Puta could eat. And the body… I don't know? Maybe she stopped feeding her, like a puta."

Helgur says: "Not understand …. Puta?"

Bridget says: "Me either! But she called us that so I'm guessing it's a rude word!"

Summer says: "It sounds so pretty though"

Helgur reads a note. "Hablamos como yo, y tu?"

Bridget picks up a bunch of notes and put them into an enveloped labeled _Mintaka_ , and puts that into her folder of stolen notes.

Bridget adjusts the ship's heading, then uses the Seeker to return to the Whatever.

Bridget says: "The woman's locked inside a cabin."

She sets a course and speed for the Whatever.

Bridget says: "I'm going to point us toward open water."

Bridget returns to the _Mintaka_ in the Seeker.

Bridget says: "Bah, the other ship's too fast now."

Bridget drags a pile of resources around.

Bridget says: "I'll see about evening this out."

She dumps a pile of stuff on the Whatever.

Bridget says: "Still a bit too fast."

She schleps another load of stuff onto the Whatever.

Bridget says: "There we go, perfect."

Bridget drops a note titled _Pirates_.

Summer gives Bridget a thumbs up.

Bridget says: "Hey, do we have a song for the lady? And did anyone think to bring a mug to leave her when we go?"

Helgur thumps chest. "Mug in my pocket." He scratches his head.

Bridget says: "Yo ho something something, gods I'm bad at this."

Helgur says: "Pretty lady like to float, pretty lady got a nice boat. Pretty lady meet nice man, Pretty lady not follow his plan. Pretty lady has dirty note, Pretty lady not like to gloat. Pretty lady stay in Room, Pretty lady make my heart go boom." He grins most dashing.

Bridget says: "Ah, a lovely song. Truly a work of fine art. It should be commemorated in the Klojt University library." She scratches down on a note while mumbling. "Pretty lady, hmm hmm hmmmm…"

The Southern Comfort docks to the _Mintaka_ and Merry comes out.

Bridget waves. "Hey. We're working on this lock here."

Merry says: "Yeah, figured. Needa hand?"

Bridget says: "Not right now. We'll see whether this try works or not in an hour."

Merry says: "Lemme try this one, then!"

Bridget gives Merry a note titled _Our course._

Helgur says: "Pretty lady all around!"

Merry scribbles something on the note and hands it back to Bridget. They pass it back and forth a few more times.

Merry says: "There sure are!" She strikes a pose.

Bridget puts her pig nose in the air, sticks out her flat chest, puts a hand on her boyish hips, in what's supposedly a seductive pose.

Merry whistles. She flicks her short, ragged hair with a toss of her head.

Helgur says: "Truly blessed is me, surrounded of ladies most pretty. Even pretty lady pretty." He smiles.

Bridget says: "Puta doesn't want our sort of entertainment, I don't think. Such a pity. So unappreciated."

Merry says: "No one understands us, Bitchy. My ocarina shall gently weep."

Bridget says: "I'll go make sure the other ship stays on course. I'll be back to help with the lock."

The Seeker goes over to the Whatever.

Bridget says: "Hey, Lenny. If you're paying the least bit of attention and aren't sleeping yourself to death, it'd be a good time to wake up. We could use someone to steer or at least monitor the radio."

The Seeker returns to the _Mintaka_.

Bridget says: "I don't suppose anyone's strong enough to move Lenny to the deck?" She grumbles something about people who fall asleep in holds.

Helgur says: "Me can go try but I remember he fat."

Bridget shakes her head and says to Helgur: "He's the weakest of us. We should certainly be able to get him together."

The lockpicking attempt finishes successfully.

Bridget says: "Oh, would you look at that. Can I get a hand here?"

Bridget and Helgur drag Puta out of the cabin and onto the Seeker.

Helgur says: "We go?"

The Seeker moves over to the Whatever.

Bridget says: "Two more… Up ot the deck and into the guest suite." She grins.

Bridget and Helgur drag Puta into the guest suite.

Bridget says: "In you go, into our luxury accommodations!" She brushes off her hands. "All locked up tight, excellent. I'll go let the others know we're done here."

The Seeker returns to the _Mintaka_.

Bridget says: "Puta's locked up tight. We want to just leave the ship here? Drop a mug on it and skedaddle? We already got the real valuables. Eh, she's probably got some crap locked up in the ships or the cabins, but considering there were four kilos of silk on deck, I'm not worried."

Summer says: "We haven't even checked the hold."

Bridget says: "Who puts anything in holds? Probably just spindles and shit in there."

Summer says: "We could knock her out and get her keys."

Bridget says: "True, though we're a little spent on that at the moment. But we can see what sort of luck we have with beating her up when we've rested a bit. And for fuck's sake, can we kill this one? I mean, she called us something possibly rude in some language I don't speak!"

Summer says: "Do you even need to ask me?"

Bridget giggles. "Well, Helgur keeps going on about sparing people and it's getting a little annoying."

Bridget goes over to the Whatever in the Seeker.

Bridget says: "Okay, Lenny, up you go. Helgur, can you give me a hand? They wanted to break into the hold. Maybe we should just hit her until keys pop out. I doubt there'd be much else, though, considering she had silk just laying around on deck."

Bridget and Helgur drag Lenny onto the deck.

The Southern Comfort docks at the Whatever.

Merry says: "We forgot someone. Anyway, need me ta shoot someone?" She grins.

Bridget points at Puta.

Bridget says: "Have at." She grins. "And I thought she'd come back with you?"

Merry says: "Eh, I'll go back an' get her in a sec."

Merry steps into the guest suite and she gracefully plunks a bolt into the wall. "Blast!"

Bridget says: "Ah, damn, did you miss?"

Merry stomps off, grumbling.

Bridget says: "Well, she's locked up tight, so we'll surely get another shot."

Merry says: "Hope so. Back soon."

Merry gets into the Seeker and undocks.

Bridget says: "Not like she can use all three of those crowbars at once."

Summer says: "Can't bring myself to do it. Give me some time to think about it. Maybe I'll feel like it in an hour."

Bridget says: "Ah, great, we're all here. We gonna leave the ship here? Anything else we want to drag off? Oh yeah, did anyone leave a mug or a note or anything? But hell, even just a pile of silk and the blood of a rude foreign woman is a great haul."

Helgur says: "Forgot mug! I go?"

Bridget says: "Have at." She grins.

Bridget shoves some stuff onto the Boat of Burden.

Bridget says: "Why did I take the potatoes?"

She continues shoving things.

Bridget says: "When you go back over there, take the potatoes with you." She kicks them.

Merry says: "Shove em in. I can take the mug if ya like."

Bridget dumps the potatoes onto the Seeker.

Bridget says: "I think I only grabbed them because I was balancing weight between the ships." She hands Merry a mug.

Merry says: "Anythin' else ya wanna ditch? Some of the longboats or somethin'?"

Bridget says: "We've only got one longboat, and using that for storage. Oh wait, we did grab another longboat."

She gets on the _Alfabet_ and looks around in puzzlement.

Bridget says: "Huh, I'd totally forgotten about this one. Well, whatever. It could still come in handy as ballast."

Merry says: "Slows us down."

Bridget says: "Yeah, we don't really need a second longboat. I'll go take it over."

Merry says: "Meet ya there."

Bridget says: "And hop back with you."

Bridget undocks the _Alfabet_ and docks to the _Mintaka._

Bridget strips the old corpse of its leather clothing.

Merry tosses the mug onto the deck.

Bridget says: "I stole the boots off the body. And left a repair bill for the rudder. Considering the starved body here, someone might think this was just a salvage job."

The Seeker returns to the Whatever.

Bridget says: "And away we go!"

Merry says: "Hn, maybe."

Bridget says: "Hmm?"

Merry says: "Do we really care if people know it was us?"

Summer says: "We're seriously not going to check the cabins or hold? This old broad probably has like gems and shit."

Merry says: "We could sail it away a bit if you really wanna check."

Bridget says: "There was nothing in the cabin I found her in. Really though, why leave 4 kilos of silk laying on deck if you thought to put it somewhere better?"

Summer says: "There's really no reason why we shouldn't at least check. We just need to have one person sail it just long enough to grab Puta's keys."

Merry says: "I can do it, if we pick one direction. Easy."

Summer says: "You have no idea what's in there. It's only a guess. Maybe you're right, but what if you're wrong?"

Merry shrugs. "Let's sail west until we're outta range then, raid the cabins with the keys, then scoot."

Bridget says: "I left decades worth of crap in Second Blojt and don't even really care what happens to it. Really, I'm just afraid we burned up our lock luck for a while breaking into the ship and the cabin on the first try. It'll probably take us a year just to break the rest of them. And if you wanna haul it along with us to break them all, we'd better be heading into the open water toward Rus. I don't trust heading toward Teregotha."

Summer says: "I don't want to break any locks. I want to poke holes in the old broad until she bleeds keys. Tide's coming, though so I guess we better decide quick."

Bridget says: "Oh, yes, that too. Sadly Merry missed. I'll trust you can handle that if you want. I'll just nap here."

Summer says: "Merry, you wanna take the helm over there? Or me? Or I guess we could both hang out over there for the day or so we need."

Merry says: "Yeah, sure. May as well try fer some keys."

Summer says: "Alright. I'm going to head over there in a few minutes. Alright. I'll be back in a few."

Bridget hops over after them using the Shifting Winds.

Bridget says: "Oh, I thought you'd be trying to break the locks. Oh whatever. Yeah, probably more reliable to just shoot her."

Merry says: "Depends if ya miss 'r not." She scowls like a thundercloud.

The Shifting Winds returns to the Whatever.

Summer says: "Mmm. Brandy. My old friend."

Bridget says: "Just brandy? Not beer, mead, or wine?" She grins.

Summer says: "Sometimes we all get together for a girl's night out. "

Bridget says: "Ah, but I'm a fine wine con— conno— connosseir— conosseur. However you pronounce that stupid word. Oh, beer!"

Summer says: "I like wine, but it makes me a bit…what's the word? Murderous."

Bridget says: "You say that like it's a bad thing."

Summer just sips more brandy, eyes flicking towards the guest suite.

There is a storm.

Summer looks up at the sudden summer storm with a grin.

Bridget uses the Seeker to hop over to the _Mintaka_ and adjusts the ship's speed.

Bridget says: "Did Summer leave you here with no way to get back?" She chuckles. "Well, I'm going to go shoot a Puta." She grins wickedly.

The Seeker returns to the Whatever.

Bridget says: "We've rounded the peninsula. I was going to wait a little longer, but there's still no chance they'll see us from here anyway."

Bridget goes into the guest suite, grins maliciously, then slices the woman almost in two, covering herself in blood.

Summer says: "Ah good." She kicks back the rest of her cup. "Now. Should we get down to business?"

Bridget says: "Fuck yes. Although." She looks down at her bloody clothes as she comes out on deck. "Maybe we should invest in a bathtub sometime."

Summer goes into the guest suite and lets fly into the woman's abdomen, blood spraying through the air. She opens her umbrella to catch the bloody mist.

Summer says: "You just not wearing the proper attire."

Bridget says: "You might have a point about that."

Leonard says: "Bloody hell. I go to sleep for a short year, and this is what I wake up to?"

Bridget says: "Wow, Lenny! I thought for sure you were out for good like Jenks."

Leonard says: "Not quite. Got a key to the guest suite?"

Bridget hands him a key.

Leonard says: "I already have that one."

Summer says: "Lenny!"

Bridget says: "Huh? You asked for a key to the guest suite. That's a key to the guest suite."

Leonard says: "Hey Summer."

Summer says: "Fine weather we having, huh?"

Leonard says: "Ah, I'm too tired. Went knocking on the private quarters instead."

Leonard steps in and takes a shot with his crossbow.

Summer says: "Nice shooting."

Leonard says: "Thank you. I like this crossbow!"

Bridget says: "Anyway, welcome back to the land of the mobile. Meet our guest, Puta. She taught us how to swear in her native tongue. Very nice of her." She waves her waster at him. "I'd bonk you with this if I didn't want to save my strength for fighting if need be. Right. And! Next time you pass out for a few years, would you please do it on the deck instead?" She giggles.

Helgur expertly gives Puta a fatal wound with his crossbow.

Bridget applauds. "Oh, that is lovely."

Helgur says: "Sleep now."

Bridget says: "Can we kill her? We're going to kill her, right? You better not heal this one. If Lyra were still alive, she'd be disapproving of us murdering people, but she's not, so we can kill whoever we want, right?" She grins wickedly.

Bridget goes into the guest suite and picks up a bunch of keys.

Summer says: "What interesting notes will we find now? More writings about her libido?"

Bridget snickers. "I'll take a look in a bit and stuff them in my lovely donation envelopes for the Klojt University library. I'll take these keys and go over and see what's on her boat."

Summer says: "I wanna go."

They take the Seeker over to the _Mintaka_.

Bridget says: "Jingle jangle." She holds up a bunch of keys. "Puta's on the floor." She hands Merry some keys.

Merry says: "Oh hells yes. Let us in!"

They start looking around the ship.

Merry says: "Hmm, borin' in here."

Bridget shoves a bunch of junk around.

Merry says: "Sand n' corn."

Bridget says: "Animal parts EVERYWHERE. Why would someone store sand on a sloop?"

Merry says: "Because they're stupid, obviously."

Bridget kicks stuff with a foot. "Well, let's sort out what if this we actually want to take."

Merry says: "Got the silver! Do we need any coal fer tha still?"

Bridget says: "I honestly can't remember what shit we have in storage. Can't hurt, though."

Merry looks at the explosive powder. "We should make fireworks ta mark the deaths of our victims." She grins evilly.

Bridget says: "I took half the wood already. We can make more mugs out of it. I don't think we need… quite _that_ much wood. Can't see anything else I'd be bothered with."

Merry says: "Do we need more rope?"

Bridget says: "We could make a hammock in the radio room I guess. Was thinking of that earlier."

Merry says: "Eh. I was thinkin' a the other sloops."

Bridget says: "Other than that, not really." She shrugs. "So, wanna make up for missing and missing some of the action by finishing her off?" She grins wickedly. "Provided they haven't already done so."

Merry says: "Hmph. Yeah."

They return to the Whatever in the Seeker.

Merry rubs her hands together. "My turn again? Heh."

Bridget grins, licks her lips, realizes she's still covered in blood, giggles. "Fuck yeah."

Bridget sorts loot.

Merry stands over the woman, hands on her hips, a demented grin on her face. "S'only fair since I missed before."

Bridget says: "Sorting out this loot is more important than your life, Puta! Also if you didn't want to be called that you really should have introduced yourself."

Merry says: "Puta? That 'er name- oh, eh heh. Guess not." She shrugs. "Doesn't matter now, eh?"

Bridget says: "Yep! Don't give a fuck."

Merry says: "Gotta ask, why a sloop full a' sand? S'one a' the stupidest things I ever heard."

Bridget says: "Yeah, at least the dinghy full of potatoes was, while still stupid, at least you can eat potatoes…"

Merry says: "Borin' treasure. But at least I found somethin' nicer!" She holds up the silver.

Bridget says: "There was a silver crown, too!"

Merry says: "So ta fer the shinies, sugarplum."

Merry says: "Whaaaat?"

Bridget holds up a silver crown.

Merry turns back to the victim. "Well why ain't ya WEARIN' it then? UGH, you are the WORST captain ever. No wonder ya got pirated!" She sniggers cruelly.

Bridget says: "I'll stick it in the display case to commemorate Puta and the loota. Mostly the loota."

Merry says: "Any last words fer our latest guest?" She looks around, aiming her crossbow (closer this time).

Bridget says: "Not from me, at least."

Helgur says: "Hurt feelings calling me puta."

Merry says with a terrible accent: "Dank je wel, vrouw!"

Merry finishes off Puta.

Merry says: "That was 'Thank you, woman!' in Nederlands or something." She waves a dictionary. "Because we're bloody cultured, we are! Didn't miss that time, heh."

Bridget applauds.

Merry gets the wheelbarrow and hauls the body on deck.

Bridget says: "Be sure to strip her before dumping her!"

Bridget grabs a bunch of notes. 

Merry points at the _Kraken_ silver coins. "Oooooh!"

Merry picks up some envelopes, then points at a note titled PROHIBIDO LA PROSTITUCIÓN.

Merry chuckles, going through the notes, then stops. "Wait, she was Spanish, not Dutch? ……….Meh." She jingles a handful of silver coins. "Anyone wanna gamble with Krakens?"

Bridget says: "Oh, she had envelopes too? Didn't notice. I stuffed all the loose notes into my 'stolen notes' envelope already."

Merry says: "There's ten each an' two ta start tha pot."

Merry passes out coins.

Bridget holds up a note _It will happen now, be awake. I will go with you, so opens the door as soon as you hop on. Undocks north as soon as I be onboard,_ then another one labeled _Get out of Victoria and get in the room 4. Don't talk. Sarah._

Helgur says: "Can Helgur read note?"

Merry says: "Eh? Which one?"

Bridget drops an envelope labeled _Mintaka_.

Bridget says: "There, take a look, copy whatever, and then I will seal them away in my little hoardy hoard because I am a hoarding note thief."

Merry sets up a project for a silver jewelry box. 

Merry says: "Gonna make us a Kraken box!"

Bridget looks over and giggles. "Nice design. Oh, oh, I should attempt some more woodcarving sometime, too. I'm sure it'll come out stunningly, like that lovely plate I made."

Merry says: "Ha! Yeah."

Helgur takes a note titled Diario encontrado out of the envelope and points at it.

Helgur says: "She Faith or Sarah, both dead." He shrugs." Not understand many notes."

Merry says: "Puta." She laughs.

Helgur says: "Bye bye, Mintaka."

 

* * *

**Day 4954**

Summer says: "So the old broad had silver, yeah? How much?"

Merry gives her the silver.

Merry says: "I used some on this box. Eh, you c'n have the rest."

Summer says: "Oooh, shinies. I'm going to go work on the Private Quarters. I'm building an armoire. But first I'll finish installing the window."

Helgur says: "There be silver in Boat of Burden"

Bridget says: "There's lots of shinies in there, I hope."

Helgur says: "That it be."

Summer finishes installing the window.

Summer says: "Boo."

Bridget says: "Hm?"

Bridget scoops up some keys.

Bridget says: "I'm going to reclaim a bunch of these fucking keys. Either I don't know what they're to, or they're to locks I _know_ are broken. That we had just broken." She snickers.

Another storm rolls in.

Bridget says: "These summer storms are quite vicious lately. I think we were planning to put a bookcase in there or somewhere, too, weren't we? How much room is in one of those little rooms, anyway? I couldn't fit in there with you."

Helgur says: "Sparkly ears for killing."

Helgur hands Merry some diamond earrings.

 

* * *

**Day 4955**

Merry says: "WELL now." She holds them up to the light.

Summer says: "There's room enough for two, but I'd have to drop a bunch of stuff."

Merry finishes admiring the shiny new earrings and hooks them into her ears, dropping her old pair on the deck with a jingle of gold.

The body of Puta has been buried at sea.

Bridget rubs her eyes. "Puta's punted, and we're off to Rus. It was a lovely visit last time we were there, wasn't it? Met some nice cannibals, beat up some weird old guy in a pickup, stole all his notes and left him with a pile of onions."

Helgur says: "Never heard of Rus. That Omeo."

Bridget says: "Omeo, Rus, maps can't agree on what it's called. Treefeather is Pok, Pok is a town on Treefeather. Rus is Omeo, Omeo is a town on Rus. I dunno."

Summer says: "We should sing ourselves out if we're leaving the area for a while. One last shanty for our adoring fans."

Helgur says: "Helgur song? "

Bridget says: "Are we still in radio range? If so, absolutely, annoy the shit out of Treefeather."

Bridget steps up to the radio transmitter and says into it: "GOOD MORNING TREEFEATHER! Wait, can anyone even hear me?"

The radio says: "My ears are ringing."

The radio says: "Good morning to you as well, please could you not shout so loudly?"

Bridget transmits tuneless strumming of an instrument so badly played that it's unclear just what it even is. "How about a song, then?"

The radio says: "If you wish, sure. May I know your name? I'm Samantha"

Bridget says into the radio: "Arrr. I'm Bridget the Bitch, semi-retired pirate. And bad at songs. I'm not Lyra, that's really her gig."

The radio says: "I sometimes play my guitar and sing on the radio, but I have no lyrics to my songs so I just make up the words."

Bridget transmits more tuneless strumming, a bit of humming, then some truly terrible singing. She sings badly and loudly into the transmitter.

Bridget sings: "A wily band of pirates, 'round the seas they sailed, and people shook their angry fists and fearfully they wailed."

Bridget sings: "But none could ever catch them, lock them up, or pin them down. Out beyond the coastline all the islands they came around."

Bridget sings: "They laughed and sang a shanty, leaving sorrow in their wake. And off into the distance riding off with all they'd take."

Bridget sings: "Look off and see the raker with its sails all unfurled. The last you'll see of scallywags, they sail around the world."

Bridget finishes up with more torture of an innocent musical instrument before going quiet.

The other girl over the radio plays her guitar and sings a nonsense song.

Bridget drops a note titled _Pirate shanty, by Bridget, 4955_ and slides it out on deck.

Bridget says: "Well, it was reaching one person, at least. Hopefully that means it was getting to the island. Whatever."

Summer points at a note titled _Sea Shanties._

Helgur says: "Helgur song more unique."

Summer says: "We could sing some of Lyra's shanties."

The radio says: "C-c-can you tell us more about b-b-being…being a pirate?"

Bridget says into the radio: "Well, it's simple. You get a ship, and then you steal stuff. I don't think there's any manual. Having some friends helps. If you don't have a ship and you steal stuff, you're a bandit and not a pirate. And if you have a ship and don't steal stuff, you're just a sailor."

The radio says: "Wh- what if you have to kill s-somebody?"

Bridget says into the radio: "Eh. People are terrible about mercy. You let them go, and the first thing they do is run to a radio to scream about you. It's like they don't want you to let them go. People are dumb. People constantly doing that is the main reason why a lot of pirates kill — because so many people are so dumb that they don't even wait for the pirates to sail off before getting to a transmitter and screaming about it. Think about this. If pirates let you go, and you immediately report them… they're going to go "Welp, guess we better just kill people." And that's a shame."

The radio says: "Maybe try working for a living instead so you don't have to carry that shame? Just sayin.."

Bridget steps out on deck and Helgur gets into the radio room.

Bridget says: "Damnit Helgur, shoo, I was going to say something. Gah, I hate all these tight cabins. I only left so I could work on this key for five minutes, but someone just said something dumb and I need to call them dumb." She whines.

Helgur says: "Just went to fix knife. Out.

Bridget says: "If I see you repairing a bone knife, I'm gonna smack you." She snickers.

Helgur says: "Got bored. Now make nice thing for Autumn."

Bridget says into the radio: "Work? Oh, are you one of those people who thinks you're supposed to work two years for one of a town's dozen rusty bikes? Look, kid. I was rich before I ever sailed. There's more resources sitting around collecting dust in back rooms and abandoned towns than anyone could ever use."

Bridget says: "I'm carrying too much crap, and it's mostly keys." She grumbles. "Silly people thinking people are supposed to work for a living."

Bridget says into the radio: "Anyway, do you seriously think pirates don't work? I've seen towns where three-fourths of people are just standing around doing nothing. Everyone on this ship is working all the time."

Helgur says: "We do work! Though when we work other people not get paid. We sail and work and get paid. High risk high reward. Except cooked meat man."

Bridget snickers. "Seriously. So many keys to copy. Not to mention mugs to carve and stuff. Sorry I'm bogarting the radio here, but people need mocked!"

Bridget says: "Okay, I really need to sift through some of this crap. And put out these shitty keys to be reclaimed."

The radio says: "Do you s-seriously th-think that people who have back rooms with s-s-some s-stuff in it don't work?"

Bridget says into the radio: "No. I said your towns are full of people who don't work. And that you keep slaving away to scrape together a tiny amount of stuff so you can do something you want, while your town has millions of grams, hundreds of days worth, of stuff in back rooms, that you're not allowed to touch, all because a sleepy old person has the keys, who probably didn't work for it either and just inherited it from someone else who croaked. You know why I was rich before I turned 21? Because some sleepy old person croaked, torn apart by dire wolves, and the only ones left in town were a couple of newspawns. Do you think, had that old person lived, that they'd have let us see a gram of that without working for ages, and maybe not even then? Do you think the world is just and fair, and that your slaving away your fingers to the bone is the only way you can ever hope to live? The true theft is by the old people 'inheriting' goods that didn't belong to them in the first place, and keeping them from people who could actually use them. Now, tell me again how you think pirates are layabouts who don't want to work. Tell me that you think pirates are just out to kill people. That the old people who steal your work and hoard goods that were never theirs, and kill young people for imagined crimes are the good guys. Then I will tell you, you know nothing."

Bridget says: "Okay. I think I've said my piece. And that was more than I meant to say."

The radio says: "Defensive much? "

The radio says: "There are many towns giving people what they need and letting them have vehicles, good resources. I can understand economic advantages, but attacking travellers and stealing their life saved goods can't have excuses. "

Bridget says into the radio: "You know nothing."

Bridget says: "I can't say I'll be sorry to leave Treefeather in our wake for a damned good while."

Bridget says into the radio in a harsh whisper: "I speak for a thousand murdered newspawns who cannot speak, their voices silenced before their time."

The radio says: "Meh."

The radio says: "Pirate person you keep telling yourself that if it makes you feel better about your life. The rest of us will keep working and hoping you don't kill our innocent traders and steal the fruits of our labor before they can get it to the other people who need it."

Bridget says into the radio: "Every time I think to retire, I hear tell of another newspawn murdered over something trivial and insignificant. How is that justice? You keep going on living your life and working for nothing. My conscience is clear. And you won't hear from me again, anyway. My ship's about to drop out of range of the repeaters."

The radio says: "How many of them were killed by the latest person you killed? As another person said, there's no excuse."

Samantha plays her guitar on the radio and sings nonsense lyrics. "Do you think it's better with both or should I sometimes just do one of the two?"

Bridget says into the radio: "This is why Lyra was always better at this than me. She just wanted to sing and entertain people and insisted that we never kill. Me, I have to yell at people and lecture people. Because you are fools. You can look the other way while injustice is being perpetuated on newspawns. Because it's not happening to you. Because the ones who were attacked, imprisoned, murdered, cannot speak for themselves any longer. Because you can't take things in good cheer. You take a song as an excuse to berate people. You think you're right. You don't want to hear the truth. Don't ask any questions you don't want to hear the answers to. You think you live in safety only because you don't see the crimes your own leaders instigate every day. You think you have it good, and think things must be good everywhere, when they're not. They're really not. But by all means, go ahead. Stick your head in the sand. Ignore the fact that Kraven of Miron killed a newspawn over something insignificant and casually wiped his hands of the matter. Casually, like it's nothing, like it was hardly the first and by all means will not be the last. And people just let it happen. Go ask him why. Go ask him what he thinks of that, why don't you?"

Bridget leaves the radio room, and Helgur goes in.

Helgur says: "I fix bone knife."

Bridget says: "Lemme know if you hear anything worth breath from those dumbfucks. I'm through with them."

Helgur says: "What dumbfuck?"

Bridget says: "The idiots on the radio shit-talking us."

Helgur says: "Not hear anything."

Bridget says: "Yeah, either my ranting shut them up or we've sailed out of range."

Helgur says: "No Helgur mean not hear radio before."

Bridget says: "Oh. Well, I'll paraphrase." She clears her throat and says mockingly. "Y-Y-Y-You are b-b-b-b-b-bad p-p-p-p-p-p-p-p-p-p-people."

Helgur says: "Helgur not bad, just simple."

Merry says: "I ain't bad, I jus' spawned that way." She grins. "Done!" She lifts it up. "Why it's a MASTERPIECE, it is!"

Merry point at a silver jewelry box. Despite the luxurious material this box is basic in structure. Engraved on the lid is a crudely-etched octopus with large googly eyes.

Bridget claps her hands. "It's gorgeous! What a fine piece of craftsmanship."

Helgur leans out window. "Pretty box"

 

* * *

**Day 4956**

Helgur says: "Inithia dead."

Bridget says: "Oh, is she? Well, that's a bloody shame, isn't it. I'm going over here to the deck railing to cry big salty tears of sorrow over missing her tragically." She goes over to the deck railing and makes exaggerated mourning gestures, but no actual tears come.

Bridget piles a bunch of keys onto the stone table and picks up a hammer.

Bridget says: "Okay. Lesse about clearing out some of these keys I _know_ aren't good for anything anymore."

Leonard says: "Did the radio say who killed her?"

Helgur says: "No. She would have complained they did not kill her properly anyway."


	69. Sleepy Shores

**Day 4957**

Bridget looks at map, looks at sextant, look at map again. "According to this thing, we should be currently in Xendra." She crumples it up.

Helgur says: "We lost?"

Bridget says: "Nope! I know precisely where we are." She holds up a map, and gestures vaguely at the ocean between Cantr/Treefeather and Rus."

Helgur says: "We in Sea." He laughs. "This is good."

 

* * *

**Day 4958**

Helgur says: "I see lighthouse."

Summer squints. "Yeah, just barely."

Bridget says: "Question is, what lighthouse is it?" She snickers.

Bridget adjusts the ship's heading.

Bridget says: "I think it's probably on Cantr. But it might be on Rus? I'm pretty sure last time we went to Rus, it was a trip of five days."

Summer says: "Pretty sure Rus isn't to the southwest."

Bridget says: "No, but we went northeast for several days and might have passed it." She pauses. "I'm not going to admit that I have no idea where we are."

Bridget adjusts the ship's heading.

Summer says: "Yeah, I think we're west of Omeo. Maybe a little bit southwest. So says the sextant."

Helgur holds up a silver ring featuring a single large diamond, cut in the form of a serpent's head set in gold atop a rose thorn yellow gold band.

Helgur says: "Now make Bridget nice thing from Helgur."

Summer says: "Aww, how nice. You getting sweet on us Helgur? Can you do anything with that? I don't like the design so I don't wear it."

Helgur says: "It mean I can take nice things when you die."

Bridget says: "I'm not going to die until I'm cursed by the gods like Lyra." She scowls.

Merry says: "Ugh, fuck tha gods. Amiright?"

Bridget says: "And fuck that blind bitch who thought it was a good idea to invoke them."

Helgur nods whilst stumbling around deck. "Booze, Inithia need booze stop visions."

Merry says: "Brandy?" She tips the mug towards Helgur.

Helgur nods. "Bitch, brandy to Inithia! Now attack Rosenbury." He stumbles and falls.

 

* * *

**Day 4959**

Helgur says: "Maybe we go more North west a little? Nor east."

 

* * *

**Day 4960**

Merry stares through the telescope. "I dunno what you're talkin' 'bout. I can't see shit."

Bridget says: "If the sextant is at all accurate, we should be hitting the west coast of Rus soon. Probably just don't have a lit lighthouse in this stretch of coastline."

Helgur smiles like someone who has sniffed too much petrol. "We go way Helgur mention?"

Bridget says: "Maybe we should turn more north…"

 

* * *

**Day 4961**

Bridget says: "If these maps are the least bit accurate, we should see land soon."

Helgur says: "Helgur hope so."

Two more tides pass.

Helgur says: "Land HO!"

Bridget says: "Hey, look at that, the map wasn't shitty after all. I mean, I totally knew where we were going."

Helgur says: "Good, Helgur need to walk on land and throw people about."

Merry says: "Lemme see. Huh. Green land, even. I thought it'd look totally different."

Bridget adjusts the ship's heading.

Bridget says: "If I'm reading the map right, we're near… *this* curve of the island… south of where we landed when we met those cannibals."

Merry squints at the mention of cannibals. "Why am I not bloody surprised, stupid bloody woman a COURSE she'd make pals outta…" She grumbles.

 

* * *

**Day 4962**

Merry tosses a pair of boots at Helgur. "There ya go, all fancy-like."

Bridget says: "Hey, look! I can see a lighthouse!"

Summer says: "Looks sorta familiar."

Merry says: "You been here before?"

Helgur says: "Thanks Strong woman!"

Bridget says: "We didn't actually go to Omeo-town. But I met some people from there once. They were annoying. Pirates who," mockingly, "steal your heart." She rolls her eyes.

Merry says: "Yeah no worries." She flaps a hand as if shooing a fly. "Heart stealin'?" She whistles. "Hardcore. How do ya preserve 'em I wonder? Bottles?"

Bridget says: "No, no, not even in the fun sounding sort of way. They committed piracy by… being nice to people and making friends." She makes a face. "Who has the nerve to call themselves a Pirate Queen when that is what they mean?"

Helgur says: "The take Helgur heart, Helgur punch in face"

Merry says: "Uhhh. Maybe they need a lesson. Or twelve."

 

* * *

**Day 4963**

Leonard says: "Sounds like an easy target."

The Whatever docks at Omeo.

Bridget says: "I'm Izzy."

Bridget goes down into the harbor.

Bridget looks out the window hesitantly. "Hello! I'm Izzy. Oh, hey, I remember some of you!"

Gantras says: "Hey Izzy. Welcome to Omeo."

Safiya looks up, smiles and waves enthusiastically. "Hiii Izzy!"

Luna says: "Hello Izzy." She waves. "How are you?"

A young woman says to Bridget: "I'm Princess Meridian. The polite way to address me is 'your highness'."

Bridget says: "Hi Safiya, Luna. I'm good! Looking to see the world! And," she clears her throat, and barely manages to speak with a straight face, "Surely a pleasure to meet you, your highness." She bows so hard she slips and falls onto the dock face-first. "That was intentional. This is groveling. Really."

Safiya giggles brightly. "Ohh! Are you okay?"

Bridget climbs to her feet and brushes herself off. "S'okay, nothing's hurt but my dignity."

Safiya giggles. "Ohh, good! So did you see much world yet?"

Gantras chuckles a bit at Izzy. "If we've met, I don't recognize you. I'm Gantras."

Luna says: "I'll be right back in few."

Bridget steps onto the Whatever.

Bridget says: "The harbor's unlocked."

Helgur says: "I stay here, too well dresssed."

Summer says: "Are we stabbing someone or are we still pretending we're not murderers?"

Bridget says: "The pirates here will steal your hearts." She giggles.

Helgur says: "Helgur keep token of each person. Make decoration and fashionable pirate wear."

Merry grins. "Are those, uh… heart pirates here?"

Bridget says: "I recognized several names in town from the ones I met in Xendra all those years back."

Helgur says: "We have decoration case, need things in it. Maybe hearts."

Merry says: "Shall we kidnap the leader again maybe?"

 

* * *

**Day 4964**

Helgur says: "Helgur go look around town? Has taken fancy clothes off."

Bridget nods. "And now's a good time to speak up if we need any goods we forgot about back on Treefeather."

Summer says: "I don't want to have to talk to anyone that's not one of us."

Helgur says: "Maybe more hide or salt to make leather?"

Merry says: "Stuff to make booze!" She holds up her mug full of brandy.

 

* * *

**Day 4965**

Bridget says: "Well, if anyone wants to do anything in town, let's do it, otherwise, I'm not going to sit in this harbor for a year again."

Summer says: "I'm not doing anything. I'll just want to slit someone's throat. "

Bridget says: "That _is_ what I meant."

Summer says: "Oh, I thought you wanted to trade or something boring."

Helgur says: "Helgur just wants Omeo map."

He goes off the ship and returns.

Helgur says: "Island boring, we go? Helgur make radio call, say off coast but hungry for food."

Bridget says: "Yeah, I can't think of anything we're in dire need of here. Let's go find something shiny."

Summer says: "Did someone at least check every ship in the harbor?"

Helgur says: "Helgur will."

He goes into the harbor and returns.

Helgur says: "All locked."

 

* * *

**Day 4967**

The Whatever undocks, and Bridget sets a course.

Summer says: "The armoire is finally finished. You said you wanted curtains in the guest suite, right?"

Helgur says: "What armoire?"

Summer says: "It's in the private quarters."

Helgur shakes head. "No, what is armoiree?"

Summer says: "Oh. Big fucking cabinet to put all your clothes."

 

* * *

**Day 4968**

Helgur says: "Next town I kill someone, don't care who."

 

* * *

**Day 4969**

The harbor for Cape Kerena comes into view.

Helgur says: "We dock or keep sailing?"

Bridget says: "Might as well see what's there."

Summer says: "We need more cotton."

Helgur give some cotton cloth to Summer.

The Whatever docks.

Helgur says: "One man in town, many many buildings, one raker, one sloop. Cotton there too."

 

* * *

**Day 4970**

Helgur says: "Helgur go get cotton. Helgur name in town Hadrad"

Merry yawns. "We gonna kill anyone here?"

Bridget says: "Hope so. Helgur said there's one man in town."

Merry says: "Pff, easy. Hope he's rich."

Summer says: "That guy doesn't look very rich. But who knows. There's an unlocked darter in the harbor. I took a few thinks but it's mostly animal parts and some crumbling tools and shields. The longboat are also unlocked. It seems like this place was picked over."

 

* * *

**Day 4971**

Summer says: "Guess I'll go help him collect cotton for a while."

 

* * *

**Day 4972**

Helgur points at a note titled _Paul Paulsens compiled Map: Vol 1 (Omeo Island, complete) - 2606._

Helgur says: "Better map of island or only one?"

Bridget says: "I already have that one."

 

* * *

**Day 4973**

4973-3: Helgur says: "This your town ?"

**Day 4974-4976**

****

They collect cotton quietly.

 

* * *

**Day 4977**

A wolf attacks Leonard. Leonard shoots it with acrossbow.

Leonard says: "Hey fuck you! Damn that hurt. I need a drink."

He goes into the harbor and returns.

Leonard says: "All the booze is locked up, I can't get to it."

Merry shoves a mug at him.

Leonard says: "Cheers!"

Helgur says: "We go?"

 

* * *

**Day 4978**

They successfully break the lock on the ship _The Golden Marlin_.

Merry says: "It's EMPTY!"

Leonard says: "Did you check the boats?"

Merry says: "Every fuckin' cabin an' boat."

Leonard says: "Bloody hell. Say we kill him for wasting our time?"

Merry says: "Yeah."

Helgur says: "It all empty."

Merry grits her teeth. "RRRRRRRRRR- oh, let's just kill the guy."

She stomps off the ship.

Merry smiles sweetly. "Oh hi there, can I come in?" She goes to knock again and somehow hits the door with her crowbar. "Oooops, my bad."

They successfully break the lock on the building _Joe's Gas Station_.

Helgur says: "Rooms full of things, me go back boat." He slaps them all on the back. "Have at it ya scurvy dogs !"

Bridget says: "Let's do it, huh?"

She swings her claymore at the man, but only hits his shield.

Helgur shrugs. "Just stealing"

Bridget says: "KILL HIM GODDAMNIT. I'm tired of all this fucking mercy shit. I just want to kill everyone we can find that we can get away with. We don't need to steal anything. We've got a fuckton of stuff that we have no idea what to do with."

Helgur shoots at the man with his crossbow and grunts as the bolt embeds in the wall behind.

Summer says: "Calm your tits, Bridge."

Summer shoots at him and fails to hurt him.

Summer says: "The fuck? Let's just grab him and poke holes in him at our leisure."

Bridget says: "Dude's got the luck of the nonexistent gods." She grabs onto him. "I didn't actually think of kidnapping him." She smirks.

Helgur grabs his collar.

Summer says: "Need to rest up it looks like."

Helgur says: "Lets just go?"

Bridget says: "Murder! Blood! Death! We've been here too long to go without killing this dude already."

Helgur says: "We get others on ship, if they wake then good but not leave standing here."

Merry shoots at the man with her crossbow. She squints at the man. "Hrm."

Bridget, Summer, Merry, and Helgur drag the man out of the building.

Merry says: "Try again." She huffs.

Summer Storm says: "Little help, Bridge."

The four of them drag him into the harbor and onto the Whatever.

Helgur says: "Heave."

Summer says: "Heave, Lenny!"

Bridget, Summer, Helgur, and Leonard shoves the man into the guest suite.

Bridget applauds. "Can we leave now? Maybe steal his fucking propane or something. Whatever."

Helgur says: "Got some but want more."

 

* * *

**Day 4979**

Summer Storm says: "Yes."

Helgur says: "What?"

Leonard says: "Aye."

Helgur says: "Radio is talking."

Leonard says: "What are you doing, interrogating him?"

Summer says: "Bleeding him out. Let's not forget to leave a mug this time."

Summer holds up a carved wood mug. Carving of a crew on a ship. All of them are sleeping. Drool runs down the cheek of the biggest one.

Summer says: "This one alright? I don't feel like wasting one of Lyra's designs on this shit show."

Leonard says: "Yeah, sure. You're right, no point in wasting the good stuff on some guy who's comatose already."

They keep trying to shoot at him.

Summer says: "Hmph!"

Merry kicks the wall. "Stupid curse. If I ever see that woman again I'll kick 'er right into tha sea."

Bridget wiffs the air with her claymore. Damnit."

Helgur taps Merry on the shoulder with a bone knife and then shrugs.

Summer says: "Oh yeah. The mug."

She heads into town and returns.

 

* * *

**Day 4980**

Helgur says: "We sail?"

They continue to fail to hurt the man.

Summer says: "I guess I need to adjust the tension on my crossbow or something."

Leonard says: "Maybe he's some kind of god?"

Merry expertly injures the man with her crossbow.

Merry grins widely. "Nope. Guess the trick is ta stand as clooose as ya can!"

Bridget gives the man a fatal wound with her claymore.

Bridget grins even wider. "Yeeeah!" She sticks the blade in him a few more times for good measure.

Merry says: "Pull 'im out!"

Bridget says: "What a load of junk."

Bridget drags the man out on deck.

Merry says: "I got tha last one, who wants him?" She rubs her hands together.

Summer stands over the body, sabre raised. "Can I finish him?"

Merry says: "Yeah, go fer it!"

Summer circles the man in a slow steady walk, looking on with curiosity as the blood flows from his wounds. She bends down and looks closer, a smile widening on her face. She casually takes the dagger in her hand, sliding it into the claymore wound. She twists her wrist back and forth, opening the wound wider and wider.

Merry applauds.

When Summer is sure the man is dead, she wipes the blood off the dagger using his clothes then resheathess it.

Summer says: "Nothing left to loot, not even with his keys." She kicks the dead body.

Merry shrugs. "Not like we need more loot. An' hey, one less sleeping asshole in the world!"

 

* * *

**Day 4981**

Helgur says: "We sail in one hour ? Sail around find more people."

Bridget says: "Yeah, whenever to wherever. Been here too damned long already."

The Whatever undocks and Helgur sets a course.

Helgur salutes to the sea. "Wolf from the Sea name Helgur!"

Helgur points at the man's body.

Helgur says: "He Branden?"

Merry says: "Dunno."

Helgur says: "He Branden from note. Only man in Town, maybe Pirate who take heart get bored and take head."

Merry says: "Huh. I've been callin' him Joe, after the buildin' he was hidin' in."

Summer says: "Not like we are on a strictly first name basis with our guest. I think most of them probably think my name is Autumn."

Helgur says: "Your name not Autumn?" Helgur points to Leonard. "Loenel?"

Merry says: "Well my name ain't really Vivian OR Merry, so what?"

Summer looks deadpan at Helgur. "Seriously?"

Helgur nods. "Autumn name, Summer fake name? Merry not Merry? Helgur Helgur or Hadrada. Helgur Helgur Helgur helgur!"

Summer says: "Summer is my real name."

The harbor of New Karnon comes into view.

Helgur says: "Next town or keep going?"

Leonard says: "Let's stop by and have a look. Might have something worthwhile."

 

* * *

**Day 4982**

Merry says: "Bye Joe, or whoever ya were."

The Whatever docks at New Karnon.

Leonard says: "If there's anyone here, call me Rudy."

He pokes his head out into town.

Leonard says: "Completely abandoned."

The Whatever undocks and Leonard sets a course.

Bridget says: "This fairly new asparagus harvest knife really needs polishing. Whee." She yawns.

Helgur says: "Can you use it as a weapon?"

Leonard says: "Maybe if we boarded a ship manned by asparagi."

Merry says: "I bet you could poke someone in the eye with it."

 

* * *

**Day 4983**

Merry knocks down a mug of brandy, drunkenly hiccups noisily, then passes out.

Helgur says: "Merry !" He looks down at her. "She sick?"

Merry drunkenly says: "Girrrrlsh frm Puk ain go no shhhtyle!" She hiccups again and starts to snore loudly.

Helgur nudges her with his boot. "She loud."

Summer says: "Hey that looks like fun." She grabs a bottle and dips it into the chest, pulling out some mead. "To us!" She tilts the bottle back and drains it, then falls over.

Helgur shakes his head.

Summer's lids droop and her cheeks redden. "I like mead very much. Gooood schtuff." She tries to swat at Helgur but just flails around a bit before just giving up and resting her head against the deck. "Sumbuddy stop dee oshun. Uhhh."

Bridget says: "I think maybe you've drunk enough."

Summer drunkenly says: "I had nuff when I say nuff." She tries to sit up but can't. "Somebuddy get my wine."

Merry drunkenly says: "Whoop!" She lurches with the waves and topples into Helgur. "Sugar." She staggers out of the hold.

Summer Storm drunkenly says: "Soogah. I dun wan be drunk enny more."

Merry drunkenly says: "Uh oh." She rolls into the hold.

Summer sobs loudly. "I can't move..waaahhh."

Merry drunkenly says: "Think 'a chopped corn. Smashed carrots. 'n curdled milk." She sniggers.

Helgur laughs. "Helgur like drunk Merry and Summer."

 

* * *

**Day 4985**

Merry flattens a grape with her fist. "Smooosh."

Summer stumbles around. "Uggghhhh."

Leonard says: "Ow! Bloody hell, Helgur, what did you do that for?"

Leonard picks up a medium log then hits Helgur with it, then takes a drink.

Leonard drunkenly says: "You try anything like that again, you try anything like that again, you hear me? I'll gonna, I'mma tie you to the mainmast and keelhaul the whole damn thing!"

Helgur says: "You drink like woman."

Helgur adjusts the ship's course.

Summer drunkenly says: "Lenny noooo. You'll be drunk for daaaaays. Ughhhh." She falls out of the hammock. "Owww. C'mon." She stumbles over and tries to carry him in her drunken state.

Summer and Helgur shove Leonard into the hold.

Helgur says: "Helgur put all in hold or you vomit everywhere."

Summer drunkenly says: "Watch your paws Hugler."

Leonard drunkenly says: "Lemme go you bastards! I shwer when I get up I'll kick yer asses."

Merry cackles and pelts everyone with grapes.

Summer drunkenly says: "Merry you're talking kind of funny."

Merry says: "Ain't my fault ye lot can't hold yer liquor."

Summer drunkenly says: "I can hold it just fine!" She pushes her mug out but it's empty. She looks at it cockeyed.

Merry snorts, nearly falls over, and ends up leaning on the wall.

Summer drunkenly says: "Sooooogah."

Leonard plays some music on his bone flute.

Summer puts her hands up to her temples. "Tooo loud." She whaps Leonard with her toothbrush and hiccups.

Leonard flails around him with the log from his supine position. "I'll play if I want to and there ain't shit you can do about it. I'll play on this damn log if I have to."

Summer says: "Hey watch that log. No rum for you if you keep that up."

Helgur says: "Helgur want booze."

 

* * *

**Day 4986**

A port named Mithlond comes into view.

Helgur says: "We dock!"

The Whatever docks at Mithlond.

Summer looks out the window. "Mithlond. The fuck?"

Helgur says: "Town empty."

Helgur points at a young man.

Helgur says: "Steal boat?"

The Whatever undocks and Helgur sets a course.

Helgur says: "Only lighthouse in town, nothing in it."

Summer says: "We're getting soft, I guess. Young guy stealing the boat. Could have at least fucked with him a little bit. Break him in, you know."

Helgur says: "He had tricorne hat - we go back? Helgur like young person who steal boat and wear tricorne hat."

Summer says: "Yeah, I saw that. I don't care one way or the other."

Helgur shrugs. "Find old people with gems"

Merry says: "Eh."

 

* * *

**Day 4987**

Helgur says: "Helgur make fireworks. Aran Krupp Harbour." He rubs his stubbly chin. "We dock?"

Bridget says: "Sure, why not? The worst that happens is that we get shanked by cannibals while drunk. And that still beats dying of boredom."

The Whatever docks at Aran Krupp.

A woman says: "Greetings, welcome to Reemslidon. I am Angharad."

Helgur says: "Five people in town, two buildings and one raker."

Angharad looks at the ship name. "Witamy w Reemslidon, jestem Angharad."

 

* * *

**Day 4988**

Helgur says: "We go?"

Leonard says: "Unless any of you want to pillage this place, sure."

The Whatever undocks and Helgur sets a course.

Helgur says: "Too many people."

 

* * *

**Day 4989**

Summer says: "Where the fuck are we?"

Merry says: "Dunno. Bitchy's got the sextant."

Bridget says: "Helgur and Summer also have sextants." She points to a spot on the nautical map. "Just southeast of Rus, if this is to be believed."

Summer says: "I guess we'll eventually hit land then. "

Helgur says: "We east of Omeo."

 

* * *

**Day 4992**

Helgur says: "Grafti bay."

Summer Storm says: "Whati what?"

 

* * *

**Day 4993**

Helgur adjusts the ship's course.

Helgur says: "This island is shit."

Helgur points at a note titled _Angharad's Story, or the Ills of Our Society._

Helgur says: "Funny note, like Helgur life but better. Are there pretty gems on any other islands?"

Summer says: "Can I see the note?"

Summer points at a note titled _Fu is Stupidly Large and Has Pretty Rocks, Sapphires are Mysterious._

Summer says: "Avren gave me this note. She had this weird obsession with sapphires."

Helgur says: "We sail past Raj and then west of Fu?"

Summer says: "Yeah, I think we could get to Fu that way. Probably best to sail along the south coast of Raj."

Helgur nods. "You know more than Helgur, Helgur only good close to land. Sail East then?"

Summer says: "Um. I don't actually know exactly where we are. East is probably right though."

Helgur says: "We off Grafti Bay, east coast Omeo."

 

* * *

**Day 4994**

Bridget swings a waster at Helgur and misses.

Bridget says: "I really should practice more."

Summer says: "Sparring is hard work."

Helgur says: "You need more practice."

Voices start coming on the radio again, but now they're in Polish.

Helgur says: "Any limestone?"

 

* * *

**Day 4995**

Merry says: "Nope."

Summer says: "Someone's talking nonsense on the radio."

Merry goes back to sleep.

Summer says: "Hmm. Where are we now?"

Helgur says: "We in between Omeo and Rus."

Merry gives everyone a lazy whack with her flowery stick. Apparently too lazy, as the blow goes swishing right by Summer and hits the wall.

The Polish on the radio is loud and incessant.

Merry says: "Ugh, what is that?" She squints at the radio.

Helgur says: "Who on radio?"

Merry says: "Some crazy talk."

Helgur says: "They want Crazy talk Helgur get on radio!"

Merry snorts* Helgur should. Off ya go."

Summer says: "It's all kzroky psrazikimi bolo ktomi. Those are even close to words. Someone must be talking in code."

Merry says: "OR they're drunk!"

Helgur grunts.

Helgur points at a note titled _English Polish._

 

* * *

**Day 4996**

Helgur says: "Land."

Helgur adjusts the ship's heading.

 

* * *

**Day 4997**

The radio talks in Polish extensively.

 

* * *

**Day 4998**

Helgur says: "We have a look here?"

Summer says: "Sure."

The Whatever docks at Hillman.

 

* * *

**Day 5000**

Summer takes domesticated great horned owl.

A young woman says: "Umm is that our owl? If not it's fine, just have been a sleep a bit. Not sure what is here any more."

She starts taming another owl.

 

* * *

**Day 5001**

Helgur says: "Girl annoyed you take her owl. They marooned here by other ship . Seaside paradise."

Summer says: "Tell that whiny bitch to fuck off."

Helgur says: "Ha ha ha. Map says big town called Dom Hofran is important. It different colour on map"

Summer says: "Ok. Hopefully Merry joins us soon."

Helgur says: "Need key for chest. Let's leave."

 

* * *

**Day 5002**

The Whatever undocks from Hillman.

Helgur says: "Lighthouse." He scratches his head. "Must be on other side of island"

Bridget hands Helgur a key.

Helgur says: "Just finish key copy myself."

 

* * *

**Day 5004**

Helgur says: "Wonder if gems here."

Summer point at soft cotton curtains swaying with the wind through the open window. Black as a pirate's heart with a classic grinning skull and crossbones. Embroidered beneath are the words "Welcome Guests".

Summer says: "Curtains are finished. I guess we never cleaned up after our last guest. There's a lot of crumbling tools in here."

Merry says: "Har, good one!" She cackles at the curtains. "Now we jus' need a guest!"

Bridget applauds.

Leonard says: "Lovely!"

 

* * *

**Day 5005**

Summer says: "I should learn to sew. We have all these boring clothes. I could make them less boring."

Summer sifts through the shipping crate.

Summer says: "We have 18 crowbars."

 

* * *

**Day 5006**

Helgur says: "We dock and see if any people know Obsidian or trade for it."

The Whatever docks at Dom Hofran.

Helgur says: "I am Hardrada, looking for obsidian or gems."

He goes into the hold.

Helgur says: "Many people only have shield, lots of young with shields and swords. Go back to deck now."

An old man says: "Hello. My name is Harvey Spats. Welcome to Dom Hofran! The Port is unlocked now."

 

* * *

**Day 5007**

Summer holds up some rum. "We have a new drink now."

Helgur says: "Do you know obsidian location?"

He returns to the ship.

Helgur says: "Town poor, many people but poor. No obsidian, find near Sewilla."

Another old man says: "Hello, lad!" He tips his cap to the other ship's crew. "And, lass. The name's Mac and I'm afraid I don't know about obsidian. Another young fellow at a port town on this island mentioned it to me as well, though, so I suppose it must be here somewhere. Hard to read the bloody map to be sure. "

Helgur says: "Near Sewilla on map, across bay but in mountain."

Mac says: "Ah, alright." He nods. "I'm not after it myself so don't know much about it, but mountains make sense if it's a gem or some kind of precious rock."

Helgur says: "Gold, diamonds, silver on islands, have lots so far. Want to find special gems Polish trader showed on Omeo."

Mac says: "Ah..well, the ladies do fancy the shiny things." He gives an amused wink to no one in particular. "So, I'd say you've a wise start to your life. I'll be right back." He disappears for a moment, then appears at the railing again. "I don't trade very much so don't stock that sort of thing, but I did pick up a blue rock that might interest you. I'm not sure I'd call it a special gem, though." He extends his hand across the railings between them.

Mac says: "You can have that, and if you like it I have another 125 grams I could trade. I've no use for it and am not sure I even like it." He chuckles.

Helgur says: "Ah blue rock from Treefeather I have, make jewelry. Thank you anyways."

Mac says: "You're welcome." He nods, pocketing it again with another chuckle. "Can't even give the damn stuff away."

 

* * *

**Day 5009**

Merry says: "Well, this place is hella borin'."

Helgur says: "Yeah we go Sewilla. Think this place from story."

The Whatever undocks and Helgur sets a course.

 

* * *

**Day 5009**

Helgur says: "Ship heading straight at us "

Summer says: "Looks like it just unlocked. Think we could take them?"

Summer holds up a brown t-shirt with the image of a ship. On the prow of the old sea-hardened raker stand an eclectic crew, huddled together as if posing. Their expressions range from mirthful to vile. Arms are raised with weapons and flagons of booze in hand. The word "WHATEVER" is written below in crimson red and gold.

Summer says: "What do you think of this shirt?"

Helgur says: "They change heading." He grins. "Shirt is good"

Bridget says: "Are we being chased by pirates?"

Helgur shrugs. "They head towards us and then change direction when I dock. Maybe just they sail to shithole town we left."

Summer says: "Yeah it looks like they just undocked and went away from shore a little bit before changing course."

The Whatever docks at Wilczy Port briefly, then undocks again.

Helgur says: "All funny speaking people."

Summer says: "I bet they still bleed red."

Helgur says: "There lots of them, forty people."

Summer sighs. "Fine…" She mutters something about blood.

 

* * *

**Day 5010**

The Whatever docks at Sewilla.

 

* * *

**Day 5012**

Summer says: "Those people were weird. They kept looking at us funny. I bet they're rich. Did you see all the marble buildings?"

Merry says: "Snatched their ivory."

Summer says: "Nice."

Helgur says: "One marble."

 

* * *

**Day 5013**

Summer says: "Did you go inside it? There's a bunch of marble buildings inside it too."

Helgur says: "No, stayed outside. Girl and man had diamonds."

Helgur sits down to test his crossbow, aiming at birds flying around.

Summer says: "Are we planning to raid them?"

Helgur shrugs. "Polish girl spoke at me funny, based on my language note."

Summer says: "Rude."

 

* * *

**Day 5016**

Helgur says: "Must be something worth stealing on this island."

 

* * *

**Day 5017**

Helgur says: "30 now. We find ship."

Helgur adjusts the ship's heading.

 

* * *

**Day 5018**

Leonard says: "Ship, you say?"

Merry says: "There's gotta be one 'round here somewhere."

Helgur says: "Sail one day otherwise hang around bay."

 

* * *

**Day 5019**

Helgur says: "Raker passed us."

The Whatever docks at Kalila.

Helgur says: "Locked."

Summer says: "Harbor's locked. So are all the ships."

 

* * *

**Day 5020**

Helgur says: "Sleepy one more day then chase ship."

Leonard says: "We're gonna need more keys. I can't get into the reed boat, Southern Comfort, Triplets or the chest. Also, we need more stone."

 

* * *

**Day 5021**

Merry sets up key copy projects. "That's the Southern Comfort. An' the chest."

Leonard says: "Lovely. Helgur already gave me the chest key, though."

Helgur says: "Fuck."

The Whatever docks at Kalila, then undocks and Helgur sets a course.

Merry says: "That's some good steerin', Helgur."

 

* * *

**Day 5023**

Helgur steers the ship.

Helgur says: "Nothing. Go back Dom Hofran soon."

 

* * *

**Day 5026**

Helgur says: "We go Dom Hofran and kidnap."

 

* * *

**Day 5027**

Merry yawns. "Yeah okay. Who?"

Helgur says: "Don't care who , we just make trouble."

Bridget says: "Whoever is annoying."

Helgur says: "Small ship heading to Hofran. Sloop."

 

* * *

**Day 5028**

Summer says: "What are we doing? We're right on top of that sloop."

Merry says: "Dunno, Helgur's at the helm."

Summer says: "Well we've got one dinghy and one reed boat. If the plan is to take that sloop then it's going to be a pain."

Bridget says: "There's two more dinghies on the Seeker."

Helgur says: "Helgur sleepy."

The Whatever docks at Dom Hofran.

 

* * *

**Day 5030**

Helgur says: "Raker had four on it."

Summer says: "What are we doing?"

Helgur says: "Nothing, what else to do."

Leonard says: "Have you went into town and talked with anyone?"

Helgur says: "They won't unlock harbour."

The Whatever undocks.

Helgur says: "We follow ship."

Helgur adjusts the ship's heading.

Summer says: "Are we following them or are they following us?"

Helgur says: "They dock wrong way but will pass us."


	70. Cannibal Pirate

**Day 5032**

The radio makes the sound of roaring static followed by the harsh squealch of feedback then an obnoxious high-pitched feminine voice. "Hay everyone! It's Alice 'Fast-Hands' Webster of the Ice Sisters! Anyone have a working radio in these parts?"

Bridget snaps awake and runs up to the radio room and transmits the sound of something hitting a radio. "Wait, what? I haven't heard English out of this thing in ages. Not to mention a familiar voice! Hello again, Alice! This is an old friend. We met in Z-Z-Z-Whatever Forest. How's your ship treating you?"

Bridget says: "Hey, Summer, remember Alice? Sounds like she wound up in this part of the world. She's on the radio. Hmm, didn't we run into them in Olipifuck or somewhere? Agh, thinking is hard. I swear, I need to be able to filter out fucking Polish. If I hear another word of that buzzing drone of nonsense, it'll be too soon."

Helgur says: "Who Alice?"

Merry shrugs. "Dunno."

Bridget says: "The cannibal slaver girl we met on Rus before you guys joined up. Cannibal slavers? Slaving cannibals? Whatever. Had a couple friends, called themselves the Ice Sisters. We had a hot ship we needed to get off our hands and I was tired of hauling it around, so we dumped it on them and told them to have fun."

Merry says: "Heh. Some friends you are."

Helgur says: "No fun here. Everyone poor, our ship too slow nothing to do."

Summer says: "I remember those chicks, yeah. We last saw them in Olip when we dumped Inithia back on them. Where did they end up?"

Bridget says: "Lost in the land of gobblygook and calling out in vain for anyone with a radio that can understand them, apparently." She shrugs. "Didn't say where they were, but somewhere this radio will reach in… wherever the fuck we are."

Helgur says: "Off south Raj. South of Dom Hofran."

 

* * *

**Day 5033**

Summer adjusts the ship's heading.

Helgur says: "Ice sister boat near."

Bridget says: "Why don't we stop and say hi?"

Bridget says into the radio: "Ahoy, Alice! I see you there. Why don't you stop for a chat? It'll be like old times."

Bridget adjusts the ship's heading.

Helgur says: "Third raker."

 

* * *

**Day 5034**

Bridget says: "Wonder where they're going."

Merry says: "Looks like these're busy waters." She scowls. "Let's pick one of 'em off."

Helgur says: "Helgur going to sleep."

Summer says: "So many ships in the water."

Bridget says: "Yeah. Busy place. Which probably makes this a bad place for an ambush, too."

Summer says: "We're we planning one? An ambush?"

 

* * *

**Day 5035**

Summer says: "It looks like the Ice Sisters are going to that town we were last at."

The radio emits static then obnoxious giggling then an annoying feminine. "Dom Hofram! Dom Hofram! Paging Dom Hofram! I've been following your light for days! It was yours I saw it all the way at the tip of Rus!" Her voice cracks then you hear snorting in giggleglee. "Right off the tip. You better be worth it. I went all the way around the side of this isle for you."

Bridget cleans out an ear with a finger. "Oh yeah, I remember that giggling. That _giggling_. Nice to know those girls are still perky. Wonder if they still have a habit of eating people."

 

* * *

**Day 5036**

Summer says: "This fucking owl weighs a tonne."

Merry says: "Wait, where did we get an owl?"

Summer says: "I stole it from some whiny cunt back in Hillman Whatever. She had it almost nearly tamed and so I just finished it off and grabbed it while she slept. Then I pretended I didn't speak her language."

Summer pets a domesticated great horned owl.

Summer says: "There's Dom Heffer. What are we doing?"

Bridget says: "Alice said over the radio that she was heading there. Let's head in and see what she's up to — I can't imagine she'll get a better reception there than we did. Hell, maybe with the sisters and us working together we might be able to pull of a heist, or a kidnapping, or _something_."

The radio emits the squealch of feedback then an obnoxious female voice intermittent with popping and static. "Hey Rubina Raker! Can you hear me?" _pop_ , "Dom Hof is locked up! They won't even let," _pop pop_ , "you come and go to your ship freely," static, "It's so lame and these people are super paranoid babies." _pop_ , "I hope you aren't looking for," _pop pop_ static, "hospitality." _pop_ , "Or freedom." An annoyed huff.

Helgur says: "If she bitch on radio she annoying"

Summer says: "More annoying than Inithia?"

The Whatever docks at Dom Hofran.

The radio says: "Where is Dom Hof locked???"

Summer says: "I don't see any Ice Sisters."

Bridget says: "Ship is docked here. I don't see them on deck or in town. Must be in a cabin?"

Bridget says into the radio: "What's popping over there? That you, Alice? Or maybe it's Clarice or Callice? What've you girls been up to? Rubina out."

Merry says: "A woman came earlier 'n held up a note 'bout the harbour. She must be dumb."

 

* * *

**Day 5037**

Summer says: "Holy shit. Look who the hell it is."

Merry points at Alice. "We've met before." She squints. "Can't remember where though."

Summer says: "Probably in Olip. Maybe. I think that's the last place we saw you chicks. When we dumped Inithia."

Bridget says: "Heyyyy, Alice!" She waves from the deck. "Long time no see. How's life treating you?"

Summer says: "Should we go into town?" She checks the harbor. "Nevermind it's locked again."

Helgur says: "Fuck these people locking the harbour. We should sail in and fuck em up."

A woman smiles and waves hello to the people on the ships again as she unlocks the harbor.

Summer grins. "It's almost like they heard you Helgur. Harbor's unlocked now."

Bridget says: "Yeah, but will they just lock it again behind us?"

Summer says: "Probably."

Alice says: "Hi hi Bridget! Things are well. Been exploring and kicking back. I'd say the same about the band but all my sister's are dead." She giggles. "Yeah we had a good run… But we flew too close to the sun, y'know. We Sisters lived a hardcore lifestyle. Clarice got THE PLAGUE. Callice had a heart attack from sheer awesomeness. Then we decapitated her as her dying wish. If you wanna see it it's pretty brutal. And Dorice slipped on a screwdriver. She slipped on it nine times…." She trails off grinning from ear to ear. "Dorice was just tragically clumsy." She places the back of her hand on her forehead overdramaticly. "So, what's new with you fine people?"

Bridget says: "Complicated. And… wow, that's a terrible tragedy, what happened to your sisters. So, what's up with us? Well, it's a long story. Fortunately, long stories can have summaries. To summarize, I went off with Jenkins to explore the world, Jenkins fell asleep and died, I joined back up with the crew, half of them had fallen asleep and died, Cantr and Treefeather sucked so we went off to explore the world anyway and hopefully find something shiny and something to do."

Summer says: "Wow she should have been more careful. We've had some clumsy guests too. A few ran right into my sabre. Chest first."

Alice giggles. "Oof that sabre must have smarted. Yeah, sweet Dee fell eyeball first. Took me a while to get the eye juices out of my hair. I guess her lack of sight contributed to the other falls… Bit yeah, i agree. Treefeather sucks. So how big's the crew these days? "

Bridget says: "So you're by yourself now?"

Alice blinks. "Yep… I'm the last of the sisterhood. Lookin for a new gig. Finding other musician with my style has been rather difficult. Know anyone who shreds the guitar?"

Summer says: "Lyra used to play the fiddle. Horribly I might add. But that's about it. "

Alice giggles. "Oh well."

Summer says: "Oh, I forgot. Helmut sings. Maybe he'll serenade you some time."

Summer goes down into the harbor.

Summer waves through the window. "Hi I'm Autumn. My friends are kind of sleepy right now. "

Bridget says: "Hey, I wrote a song, once! And attempted to play that fiddle! Maybe even worse than Lyra…"

Alice claps." That's lovely, Bridget! Can I hear a few bars?"

Bridget sifts around in an envelope and finds a note, and hands it to her.

Alice says: "Brutal. Your first attempts sound vaguely of our songs. But I'm no good at lyric myself either. I just wrote all the beats and rhythms."

Summer comes back to the ship and drops a note.

Summer says: "Here's a copy of their shitty laws."

Bridget says: "They tax potatoes? Really?"

Alice says: "Hahhaha. What a potato tax? Is this here?"

Summer says: "Fucking A they do. Yes here. 20% tater tax. I told them you all were sleepy and I was going to wait on you to wake up."

Helgur says: "Town tax potato!!! Town like Puk! They poor, keep young downtrodden."

Alice says: "Hahhaha. What impressive little shits." She licks her lips idly. "I wonder…"

Bridget says: "There's an awful lot of people in town." She frowns thoughtfully.

Helgur says: "Many have weapon but no crowbar."

Bridget says: "A lot of young people. Wonder if any of them would like to be free of this shithole?"

Alice says: "I bet they are all too scared or unable to leave. Any idea of who's the boss. Perhaps we can cut his head off and free the peons."

Bridget says: "The laws note lists Harvey Spats, Angeline, Bayan Roder, and Anna, as being on the town council."

Alice says: "Angeline is that mute bitch who locks up this harbor restricting my freedom."

Summer says: "All the older people are indoors I noticed. They have a shitload of saddled horses I noticed."

Alice's eyes dart from side to side. "How fast can we pick a lock?"

Summer says: "With our current streak of luck with locks?" She scoffs. "Be lucky to get it in any less than three days."

Alice says: "Well damn."

Summer says: "What did you have in mind?"

Alice says: "Oh y'know, dictator removal."

Summer says: "We should probably work something out so we're not accidentally overheard. We usually use cabins."

Alice says: "True True. Can't be overheard." She gestures a lip-zipping sign and whispers something to Summer.

Summer says: "Note passing also works. "

Alice says: "Also they can't hear if we shout boat to boat. You just have to have your eyes open."

She points at Helgur.

Alice says: "Hey who's this disheveled lump of manmeat?"

Summer says: "That's our man. His name is Helgur."

Bridget says: "Well, if you want to come aboard and have a visit in our guest suite, I promise we won't eat you."

Alice waves obnoxiously. "Hi Hi Hi! I'm Alice, the Ice Queen." She bursts out a roaring laugh. "AHhahahAHHAHAHHhhAhha. Nah. I ain't scared."

Bridget says: "We even got curtains in!" She waves to the gangplank. "It's open."

Summer says: "Helgur. Change your shirt." She shakes her head. "I mean that's fucking hilarious but you don't wanna blow our cover."

Alice snorts as she comes aboard.

Bridget glances over at Helgur and lean close to read the writing, then dies laughing.

Bridget points at the guest suite. "It's open. Curtains and all."

Alice wanders aboard. "Ooooh nice place you got here! What's a bed doing on deck? Don't the sheets get soggy?"

Summer says: "Whatever." She shrugs.

Helgur says: "Bed for animals."

Bridget says: "Bed for sleeping on deck to keep the ship moving, because Jenkins fell asleep in the hold and I bitched about it to no end because I couldn't get him on deck and was stuck up there. Except that wasn't this ship, and I was by myself, and it sucked and I was bored."

Alice giggles. "Okay. So I have a halfbrained idea. So where can we talk?"

Bridget gestures to the guest suite. Do you dare? Only a few people have gone in there and survived!"

Alice points at the soft cotton curtains swaying with the wind through the open window. Black as a pirate's heart with a classic grinning skull and crossbones. Embroidered beneath are the words "Welcome Guests".

Bridget says: "Maybe it's stained with blood, smeared with gore, and has the shattered bones of previous prisoners in it. Or maybe it has nice curtains in it." She grins widely.

Alice says: "Oooh pretty. Yeah, blood ain't no thing. At least the poor saps weren't bleeding all over your curtains."

Alice points at some salted meat.

Alice laughs stupidly. "Did you salt him to death?"

Bridget says: "Oh, that's probably from the salty tears we got out of that moron we murdered in Second Blojt and his whiny girlfriend. One of the few people we let go was that girl, after killing the dude, we gave her a mug and tossed her ashore."

Summer says: "Oh yeah, we forgot to clean up after the last guest. Shit, we're slipping. What kind of luxury cruise line have we become?"

Alice says: "Ooof, bad idea. That's how you get squealers."

Bridget says: "Of course, she immediately repaid our mercy by running to the nearest radio. Ungrateful little twerp."

Alice snorts. "Spoke too soon."

Bridget says: "So, hey. No more mercy! Death to all!" She grins.

Alice claps. "YES YES DEATH TO THE LESSER BEINGS! SUPREMACY THROUGH FORCE! CULL THE WEAK!" She raises a fist.

Helgur says: "You a pirate?"

Bridget says: "I swear we were all on the verge of falling asleep to death for a while there. And I've been listening to this gods-damned radio babbling in gobbledygook ever since we got in the area, and it's only slightly more useless than the radio around Cantr and Treefeather."

Alice says: "Nope. Not a pirate. I just have eclectic tastes." She licks her lips.

Bridget says: "Oh, Helgur, back before you joined up, before we returned to Treefeather and visited Puk, we met the Ice Sisters on Omeo. Gave them their ship, actually, which was stolen from Valeros, of Zuzi Van fame. We beat the crap out of some moron in a pickup with them and gave them his crap."

Alice says: "BUT Anyhow that mute lady Angeline has the keys to the harbor and probably all the buildings. She is currently in Dom Hofran Ranger Headquarters, I peeked and grabbed a copy of the laws saw her in there. I want to free this city from the tyranny of it's corrupt SUPER TAX SOCIETY. Perhaps if we kill one of them we can pass out the keys. and abscond with the loot if you feel so inclined." She nods to Bridget. "I traded a bottle of beer for the ship. Best deal ever."

Bridget says: "Hell, before we left the Cantr/Treefeather area, we were at this place called Miron, run by some old useless dude named Kraven. It was just him and some bitch. They kept the harbor locked all the time, had stupid taxes, hated windows, and the bitch said I was a bad sailor. We were going to kidnap him, but we couldn't quite get our shit together for it." She rubs her eyes.

Alice says: "But first, we should spend a day or so watching their habits and making a distraction. And I think I can be just your girl for the job." She thumps arrhythmical on her drum in a staccato fashion, then pauses. "Wait. Why would you hate windows? What did they ever do to him?"

Bridget says: "I have no idea. There wasn't a single window in town. Not on the harbor, not on any of the buildings."

Alice says: "How strange. I guess he just liked sitting in the dark… alone."

Bridget says: "Yeah. Lately we've mostly been picking off soft targets, people alone in coastal towns or on ships. Preying on the weak, it's got to be done, you know? They wandered away from the herd…" She grins toothily.

Alice says: "Yeah, We used to do that in between gigs." She giggles. "The shy and lonely ones are always the tastiest. But I don't have a cook anymore after Callice died of sheer awesomeness." She sighs. "The meats never as good when I grill it."

Bridget says: "It just so happens that I'm a good cook." She pauses to re-parse what Alice just said, then clears her throat with a half-choke. "Although I'm afraid I've never cooked human flesh before."

Alice idly grabs a handfull of the salted meat on the ground and chews. "But But… Wait." Her mouth falls agape. "Wait…" She points to a lump of meat on her tongue. "Then what is this?"

Bridget looks over and shrugs. "Some… meat of a completely unidentifiable source that I have no idea how it got there that was probably left behind by our previous guest."

Summer says: "Goat probably."

Alice says: "Tastesh likesh long pig." She shrugs and swallows.

Bridget says: "There were a lot of big, salty tears in there."

Alice stares blankly*. "You guys don't know what you are missing. Mmmhmmm! It's the most mouth watering and finest of meats." She licks her fingers. "Once you try it, I promise, You'll love it." She giggles.

Bridget smirks. "You know, we could always just eat _you_." She giggles.

Alice bursts out laughing. "Okay, miss dry-heave. And best of all you consumption ensures that you are imbued with the powers and abilities of your prey." She flexes.

Bridget says: "Hey, I am _not_ dry-heaving. Really, you think a little thing like cannibalism bothers me? Now, try to make me wear a feather boa, _that_ will bother me." She shifts a little and whistles, trying to play cool and kind of failing at it.

Alice says: "So no for you guys on helping me topple this POTATO TAX MAN. Someone like that needs to be put down."

Bridget says: "Never said that. I thought the discussion was on whether to grill him or salt him afterward?"

Alice yawns and stretches. "Well I'ma go take a nap on my throne. Pass me a note if you have schemes. I'm down for what ever."

Bridget says: "Which, by the way, I have no idea how we got on that subject."

Alice giggles. "I just am passionate about meats."

Bridget says: "Sleep well. Dream of tasty meats?" She giggles.

Alice disembarks.

Merry yawns. "Lots'a talkin' but no action. I'm gonna go stand in town again an' listen in."

 

* * *

**Day 5038**

A young woman says: "Tak, to jakieś inne miejsce."

Angeline the mute bitch holds up a note: "Welcome to Dom Hofran. I'm Angeline. The harbor is unlocked so please feel free to visit. I'm not our leader or trader, but if you want to trade I can try to help you if he is still sleeping when you are ready."

Angeline holds up a note: "Alice and Joy, if you will please give me a list of items you are looking for in trade, and what you have to offer, we can see about a trade when you are ready." held by Angeline the mute bitch.

An old woman says: "Wysiadamy?"

A young woman says: "Ceres…?"

Angeline smiles and waves hello to the Due West then holds up a sign.

Joseph says: "Hi, I'm Joseph and these are my friends Morgan and Alia. Alia is Polish and we're trying to find other Polish people for her to live with."

A woman says: "Let's move Alia and at last get a map. She speaks English so I don't think this is the place but we'll see."

Alice says: "Wow it's really poppin here! Hi hi everyone new! I'm Alice, the Ice Queen."

The young woman whispers something to Alice.

Alice nods. "Fascinating. Wow."

 

* * *

**Day 5040**

A young woman runs a hand over her face, then stretches.

Alice whispers to Bridget: "Psst! I'm bored here. Lets do something."

Alice hands Bridget a note titled _Is this a pirate crew or a nap boat?_

A young woman says: "I am." She nods looking over at someone else. "Been waiting on you to wake to say goodbye. I'll be back eventually but heading out for a while. "

Helgur says: "Stupid silly language on radio. We give stone tools to young people here ? Help them make way in life."

Helgur passes out tools.

 

* * *

**Day 5042**

A woman says: "Don't suppose this moment you are? Alright well be off then. Thanks for the info. Let's get Alia moved."

Joseph says: "Bye, everyone." He waves.

Bridget crumples up a note and gives a rude gesture in the general direction of the open water.

A young woman says: "Dziwne miejsce…"

Helgur whispers to Bridget: "Why we in this shit place again?"

Helgur says: "Angharad from here?"

Bridget whispers to Helgur: "We were here to meet up with Alice and see what she was up to. Damnit."

A woman turns watching the water. "Yeah somethings fishy. They're not as slow as they made themselves out as."

Repeated explosions of green and orange light burst in the sky over the Ice Sisters ship.

Summer says: "What the…?"

Helgur says: "What happen?"

Summer says: "A whole bunch of booming explosions in the air. All coming from the direction of that ship."

Bright, colorful explosions continue to bloom in the air.

Bridget says: "Well, someone's sure showing off." She rubs her eyes.

Bridget gets into the radio room and flips the frequency 122 as they'd arranged by notes.

Bridget says into the radio: "Alice, what in blazes are you doing? Hell no I'm not steering another ship again."

Alice says from the radio: "I'll steer my own. I can follow."

Bridget says into the radio: "What's with the lightshow? Also you are absolutely insane if you think that's even remotely likely to be effectual."

Alice says from the radio: "Hehehe, I gave my new pet some fireworks. It keeps her distracted. And we both got radios right?"

Bridget says into the radio: "I couldn't go anywhere, never mind reply to your note, because half the crew was sitting on the dock."

Alice says from the radio: "What a shame. Need a hand to drag some asses?"

Bridget says into the radio: "Do you seriously have any idea how this actually works? No, I think they came on board again when you started shooting off lights."

Alice says from the radio: "Nope. But I my boat is my home. I shure as hell ain't leaving it."

Bridget says into the radio: "And like fuck am I leaving mine. Now, I'm sure it's possible to have one zip around and the other haul loot, but most likely it's likely to get lost, disorganized, out of range, confused, whatever."

Alice says from the radio: "But, anyhow. I'm forced into a career change. I can't make that sweet loot and shiny stuff off music anymore. Need a cahoot?"

Bridget says from the radio: "Absolutely."

Alice says into the radio: "I don't have to sail at 100% speed, ya know?"

Bridget hits the transmitter loudly: "I am extremely experienced in attempting to sail more than one ship at once. It sucks. And no, you saying you'll sail your own ship doesn't help — in fact, it makes things worse."

Alice says from the radio: "Ah, Ah. okay. What about rendezvous points? We could pick a destination and meet up in case we get separated. I'm confused. How exactly is it a problem for me to sail my ship rather than one of you to come up in here in do it?"

Bridget says into the radio: "I don't know. Do you have a sextant?"

Alice says from the radio: "Nope. Ain't got one. People don't give out those as payment for anything. Legal business sucks."

Bridget says into the radio: "It's a problem to sail your own ship because it implies that no one else can come do a course or speed correction so if you're asleep and wind up sailing off by mistake or something…"

Alice says from the radio: "And everytime I go to trade for one they're like, "oooof hooo we are too poor or stupid" or "why would you want that""

Bridget says into the radio: "Well, we got three of them floating around. I'm sure someone can spare one. I mean, I'm not sure that Helgur even knows how to read his. Or even knows how to read, for that matter."

The radio emits obnoxious giggling. "I'd love it. But to be honest, it would be nice to have another human to talk to rather than just my pet."

Bridget says into the radio: "Well, geez, if you wanted another human to talk to, why in the world would you want to go sailing off on a ship by yourself? All the fun and parties and drinking takes place over here. You're missing out."

Alice says from the radio: "Talk to? You all were all passed the fuck out. And I wanted to break in my new pet. Ooooh and we stole pie from a nearby polish town. Was fun. Laughs were had. I gotta sail off for a bit when i get a new one. Some times the mere act of letting them on board causes unnecessary screaming."

Bridget says into the radio: "Oh, fuck you. Like we were going to prattle on about questionable activities while on deck docked in a large town."

Alice says from the radio: "And screaming must be dealt with discipline." She giggles. "Can't have the locals freaking out, y'know?"

Bridget says into the radio: "Or did you not notice how much we yammered on when you came on board and we were able to talk privately in cabins?"

Bridget says: "Whining-fake-gods do I hate that bitch. She needs a bout of friendship straight to the nose."

Alice says from the radio: "Nah. She's chill now. And yes, but with just me I can't drag them as quickly. I feel we may be talking across each other. I just got bored and fattened up my new pet, Elana. She's super tender and succulent. A real keeper. But I'm back now. So what now? Any plans? Heists you need help with? or are you mostly playing it by ear these days?"

Bridget says into the radio: "Been picking off the weak looking for a juicy target that isn't too far out of reach. And that ain't here."

Alice says from the radio: "What about Hillman? I passed it on the way here but was too sleepy to stop."

Bridget says into the radio: "I have no clue. Were there people there?"

Bridget says: "Were there people in Hillman?"

Alice says from the radio: "Dunno. Maybe. Got a lighthouse. It's on the west side of this island. and all my maps show some towns on the north west tip of this island. Maybe worth a try? Wanna rendezvous there, at Hillman? I'm super done with boring old Dom."

Bridget says from the radio: "No, I'm trying to ask my crew if anyone was paying more attention than me if they know what was in Hillman. And I'm pretty sure that's the way we came in and we didn't find much. I don't know. Fuck, girl, chill. You're a hyperactive little termite. You can at least wait five minutes for someone to answer. I am, however, pretty damned sure that if we ran across anything interesting, that someone would have said something, that I would have remembered."

Helgur says: "Yes . Rob and Arie."

Bridget says: "I have no idea who those people are. Alice was wondering if the place would be good to hit."

Helgur says: "Two people were stranded there by some sailor. They were Dutch. They not have anything."

Bridget says into the radio: "Okay, Alice, if you're still listening, here's the scoop on Hillman. There were two people there that were stranded by some sailor. They were poor. And Dutch. I'm sure these two statements have nothing to do with one another. I'm guessing we ladies didn't bother to murderize them because they were broke, but since when did that ever stop us? Or maybe it was that leaving them there was more sadistic? I have no idea."

Merry says: "We stayin' longer? I'm gonna make a goddamn crown."

Helgur says: "We came all this way for annoying girl and she leave."

 

* * *

**Day 5043**

Alice says from the radio: "Shucks! Well then. What about the towns on the northwest tip of Raj?"

Bridget says: "Let's get the fuck out of here. I don't give a fuck where we go. Still want to punch the little bitch, though. Dragged us out to this shithole, and for what?" She snorts.

The Whatever undocks, and Bridget sets an intercept course for Alice's ship.

Summer says: "Nice sailing, Bridge. You must really want to punch her. You stopped us right on top of her ship."

Bridget grins widely. "Oh yes, yes indeed."

Bridget gets into the Shifting Winds and docks over at _The Ice Sisters_.

Bridget says: "Hi!" She flicks a rock at the cabin door. "Come out so I can sock you!" She giggles.

A young woman on deck says: "Uh…" She chuckles. "Alice, we got company." She grins and waves at the woman. "Hello there, I'm Elana."

Bridget giggles, waves back. "Hiiii! I'm Bridget, an old, old friend — well, not _too_ old, I mean, I'm not even forty yet! — ahem. Hi!" She giggles.

Elana says: "Are you one of the Rubina crew? I've been told that you're friends of Alice's."

Alice says: "Ahoy Sailor! Sup Bridget."

Bridget says: "That's my ship, indeed!"

Bridget giggles, clumsily swinging her fist over the deck railing*

Alice giggle-snorts and gives one back.

Alice says: "Hahahha, you're too far, my arms are short." She huffs.

Bridget giggles. "Alright, I'ma give this stupid place the laugh. They can be boring shitheads pointing at notes on their own time. Not gonna hang around the doldrums an hour longer."

Alice says: "Doors unlocked! Come aboard!" She waves over exaggeratedly. "But yeah, just ask Elana. This place is snoresville"

Bridget boards the ship and glances around. It is incredibly gory and there's a dead body stuffed into a crate.

Bridget says: "Hi Dorice! Oh, are you going to give me the guided tour? I'm dying to see what you've done with the place, ever since I foisted the thing off on you. And not in a literal way."

Alice grabs dorice's lips and mummbles out the side of her mouth. "Hi Bridget! It's been awhile." She claps. "Yes yes!"

Alice points at a dark, rusty meat locker.

Alice says: "This is where we keep our tastey meats!"

Alice points at a blood-stained slave pen.

Bridget says: "That's where you keep your tasty meats while they're still moving?"

Alice nods profusely. "And follow me and I'll show you where we eat and to say hi to Clarice and Callice."

Alice leads her into a fancy dining room and points to two wooden coffins.

Bridget says: "Oh, those are lovely. Truly tragic, how people just seem to keel over in your presence."

Alice says: "And here Callice and Clarice! Forever guiding my boat and terrorizing the spirit realm!" She shrugs.

Bridget says: "I didn't expect you would be the one to survive. Then again, when I first met you girls, I couldn't really tell you apart, either." She giggles.

Alice says: "Hey! We were all unique! And Callice was even a brunette!"

Bridget says: "And you were all positively fabulous." She giggles.

Alice grins widely. "Thank you! And we rocked it!"

Bridget says: "I'm just a bit sad that I never got to hear you play."

Alice says: "So you gonna ride with us for a while?"

Bridget says: "No, I just came over to punch you in the face." She giggles. "So unless you're going to kidnap me, I'll just get back to my ship and sail off and whatever."

Alice says: "Whoops door is locked!" She giggles.

Bridget says: "Can't imagine how that would happen." She grins.

Alice sets a course and speed away from the Whatever.

Elana chuckles at the two.

Bridget says: "Not that it would be hard." She snickers. "Got too damned much crap on my ship."

Elana says: "Aww man, my fireworks crumbled away."

Bridget says: "You still had any left after that lightshow? Though really, can you let me back to my ship? All the booze is there."

Alice squints. "How can I assure you won't run off?" She gestures at Bridget's hat. "Gimme gimme."

Bridget says: "Your ship is faster than my ship." She giggles and clutches her hat to her chest and puts it back on. "Ye shall not part a girl from her hat!"

Alice says: "Sounds like you wont run off if you left it." She sticks out her tongue.

Bridget says: "But," waggles a finger, waggles her eyebrows, "Just think. There's four skilled fighters over on my ship who are quite bored and dying to do something fun."

Alice sighs. "I just wanted to wear it."

Bridget says: "Actually I think Lyra's is around somewhere… that's a _much_ better hat." She winks, and laughs. "How's about I go find you a hat?"

With the ship unlocked again, Bridget gets into the Shifting Winds.

Alice perks up. "I wanna try Lyra's in. But I'd like tho see what head hear you have."

Shifting Winds undocks and docks back at the Whatever.

Bridget says: "I totally punched her in the face."

Summer says: "Ok. Now what? "

Bridget says: "Now she wants a hat. Do we have a spare hat laying around somewhere?"

Summer says: "Check the private quarters. There's a headwrap I know for sure I got bored and started mending and altering everything in sight. But I barely even scratched the surface really."

Bridget goes into the private quarters and sifts through the clothes in the armoire.

Summer says: "Check the armoire if you don't find anything on the pile on the floor."

Bridget says: "I see your point. Where in the world did we even get all those? Probably from people we beat the snot out of, I guess. Never let perfectly good clothes full of blade slashes and bolt holes go to waste."

Bridget gets back into Shifting Winds and returns to the Ice Sisters ship.

Bridget says: "Okay! Turns out we've got a whole fucking armoire and have been mending and customizing clothes due to boredom. Also I found Lenny's shitty flute."

Bridget holds up a bone flute, ugly as fuck and reeks of dead captive.

Bridget says: "Have no idea where he even got the thing."

Bridget holds up a silk headwrap. The midnight blue silk clings closely to the scalp. Tiny specks of white and yellow dot the entire cloth, some clustered closely together like a nebula up in the heavens above. A long trailing tail slips down to the middle of the back when it is not waving like a flag in the wind.

Bridget holds up a brimmed leather hat. The black leather hat has an oversize floppy brim that hangs loosely around the shoulders and back like a large black halo when worn towards the back of the head. The dome shaped crown has a distinctive white strip of leather which surrounds it.

Bridget holds up a leather corset. Small pieces of tanned red leather are stitched together to form a sexy corset. It shows off cleavage and midriff alike. The back features criss-crossing black leather ties and a single cross of ties are at the bust, allowing the wearer to create more cleavage when desired.

Bridget says: "The leather hat here belonged to Jenkins. My dear, departed, beloved, sleepy dude whose bird I slaughtered out of spite."

Elana chuckles glancing at Alice, then nodding at Bridget. "See, she seems like my kinda people too"

Bridget says: "Also Lyra's hat seems to be being worn by the merry scary girl who I don't want to annoy." She grins and tips her hat to Elana. "A pleasure, I'm sure."

Alice says: "Hmmm hmmm. That corset is hella sexy. But I think I'll remain the Queeen."

Alice holds up a wool beanie. A knitted cap of black wool fits snugly over the wearer's head. A blood-red pixelated image of a skull is stitched across the front - the brim is folded up revealing the words "QUEEN OF ICE" in thick Gothic print.

Bridget gives Alice the leather corset.

Bridget says: "I'm sure it would look grand on you!"

Alice slips in the corset. "Ooof it's soo tight! Eeeeeee. Tie me up,will ya?"

Bridget says: "Can't reach, and I'm not coming up there." She winks.

Alice says: "Ugggh…. Elana!"

Bridget plays some music on the bone flute.

Bridget says: "Awaaaay!" She looses the rope.

Shifting Winds returns to the Whatever.

Bridget says: "Unless anyone has any objections involving pointy objects, let's get the fuck out of here."

Bridget transmits terrible flute music into the radio.

Bridget says into the radio: "This violin was in terrible shape. Best get it fixed up. Then people can complain about violins on the radio again."

 

* * *

**Day 5044**

Summer says: "There's a harbor."

Bridget says: "Yeah, that's probably the Polish town Alice said she stole a pie from." She snickers. "Let's give it a pass. Kind of like to put some distance between us and Dom Hofran. We probably looked hella suspicious. Or just weird. Or mostly that was Alice I guess. On both accounts." She rolls her eyes. "I usually try to be a _little_ more subtle, you know?"

The _Sloopice_ docks at the Whatever.

Alice says: "Hey! You guys! What's happenin? Where we going? We gonna turn soon?"

Summer whaps Alice with a toothbrush.

Alice giggles. "What a formidable weapon!"

Summer says: "I don't know. Bridge is steering. Hygiene is important."

Alice rubs her hands in her hair releasing a cloud of red dust. "Whaa what do you mean?" She looks confused.

Summer says: "Did you leave that piddle newbie on your ship by herself? Awfully trusting of you."

Alice says: "The wind don't blow for quite sometime, and nothing important is on deck." She grins. "She'll be fine and it's not like she has a crowbar. And if she acts up, the grill is nice and warmed up." She giggles.

Summer says: "Did you like your hat?"

Alice points at her QUEEN OF ICE beanie.

Alice says: "I'm the queen! Of course I love my hat?"

Summer says: "I thought Bridget gave you one."

Alice says: "Nope. But she gave me his hella corset! I've never looked so swell!" She grins. "Hehehe, I bet I can use it to make men weak at the knees. and more trusting! Oh Oh! Any of you guys want this shirt? It was some of our old band merch. But it's a particular favorite of mine, but y'know I don't want to cover up my curves!"

Alice holds up a cotton shirt. A slim fitting dark blue T-shirt with a V-neck and short sleeves. On the front a print of a massive orange squid constricting a galleon at sea. The crew are amidst a losing battle against the foul beast - with one poor soul dangling hopelessly above the monster's hungry beak. Underneath the word "AWAKEN" is written.

Summer says: "Yeah, I got pretty bored on the way to Raj and started altering all of the clothes."

Alice says: "You did this? I love it!"

Summer holds up a note titled _The Kraken_ and hands a copy to Alice.

Alice says: "Thanks Summer!" She peers at the note wide eyed and pauses.

Summer says: "One of our guest drew that for us. I think he just didn't want us to kill him and was being a total try hard."

Alice says: "Wow. That's actually pretty close to what he looks like. The eyes are MUUUUCH BIGGER though. "

Summer says: "He drew him based on my description. I agree he fucked up the eyes, though. I didn't see which corset she gave you. Is it the one with the half skirt?"

Alice stands up tall at leans over the side of Sloopice. "See? See? I'd take it off… but," she takes a small breath. "It's super tight."

Summer says: "Can't see it with you jacket is buttoned up. Doesn't matter. Glad you like it."

Summer point at a leather corset made of tar black leather and designed with a petite woman in mind. It's more stylish than functional. It gives the wearer a few more curves but is made to be worn more as a shirt than an undergarment. It has a v-neck design that's not too plunging and not too modest. A half-skirt of leather pleats extends in the back.

Summer says: "This is the one with the half skirt."

Alice says: "Oh Oh speaking of the Kraken! We wrote a song about him! You guys never got the privilege of seeing us play! This was our closer! It really blew the minds of our audience!"

Alice holds up a note titled " _The Kraken" - Ice Sisters 4799._

Summer point at a cotton shirt. A brown t-shirt with the image of a ship. On the prow of the old sea-hardened raker stand an eclectic crew, huddled together as if posing. Their expressions range from mirthful to vile. Arms are raised with weapons and flagons of booze in hand. The word "WHATEVER" is written below in crimson red and gold.

Alice says: "Whatever? Why whatever?"

Summer says: "And here's our t shirt." She looks at the note being waved. "Yeah, let me see. Whatever is the name of the ship. Sort of. Also kind of our motto. It's a whole thing."

Alice says: "Ah, yeah I've never seen this ship have the same name."

Summer points at a silver spoon. A highly prized collectable spoon. The handle is etched with cursive lettering "Whatever". It's too small to use for eating, but it's also too rare and fancy for that.

Summer point at a big red rubber ball. On one side is the image of an attractive woman wearing a rain hat, raincoat, and rain boots. She holds an umbrella in one hand and a crossbow in the other. One the other side is an image of a raker crashing through the waves and that word "Whatever" beneath.

Alice says: "Well this song is how we made our money back in the day. Clarice was very specific about the importance of intellectual property. But we can't make much more off playing it. I tell you what, I'll trade it for a big ol' bottle of booze. It was our show stopper. This was Clarice's best work, in my opinion." She nods.

Summer says: "Define big bottle."

Alice holds up a small glass bottle and giggles.

Alice says: "I got this. 300 grams should be enough. As long as its good stuff."

Bridget waves. "Hi Alice. And don't let me having steered a course give the wrong impression. I have no idea where we're going." She giggles. "Whatever."

Alice says: "Hokay!" She giggles. "Lets not crash into that coast ahead of us. Mapa Swiata says we should be close! Oh Oh! And theres a town called," she makes air quotes, "Sewilla coming up. If its on the map it's gotta be big right? What to do with Elana?" She rubs her chin and ponders to herself. "Hmmm Hmmm."

Alice rolls a 3 on a four-sided copper die. Unnumbered, the copper monstrosity has a suggestion for each side when rolled: 1. Kiss, 2. Kill, 3. Kill, 4. Kill.

Summer says: "Ok give me your bottle."

Alice says: "Sweeeet."

Summer says: "Made from the finest ill gotten grapes from Puk. Do you have any sugar? Or corn?"

Alice claps. "Enjoy! Honestly it's better performed, but the lyrics are righteous! Corn, no. Sugar, sort of but I've been using it for fireworks. But I have LOTS of moroni and polished rice. And some wort. Come on over if you want it. All I ask is 50% of the booze if you got casks!"

Summer says: "Meh. I made a small batch of rum by mixing corn into sugar. We have two pot stills. No casks."

Alice says: "Rats! Can you even have casks on a boat?"

Summer says: "Nope."

Alice says: "Well that sucks, perhaps I can trade it to a booze maker somewhere. Alrighty! Nice hangin' out witcha all, but I gotta check on my pet." She grins and pushes off. "Byeeeeeeee."

Merry rolls her eyes. "Hofran won't be suspicious. They kept tellin' me I should wait fer the leader ta wake up, and then the mute bitch would apologize every day he didn't. They prob'ly think we jus' got bored 'a waitin'."


	71. Sewilla: Attack

**Day 5045**

Leonard says: "We should make more stills. I'm still making juice faster than I can distill it."

Summer says: "We're about to hit land."

Bridget says: "I hope the mumbling I heard meant that we should dock here and that someone was waiting for me to pull a rope for some reason." She giggles.

Bridget says into the radio: "Hey, Alice. I'm docking at Sewilla."

Merry smacks her with a crowbar, producing a metallic clang, and frowns quizzically.

Bridget hides behind her shield. "Hey! That'd have probably hurt!"

Summer says: "There's just two people here. One in his thirties and another in his fifties."

Leonard says: "Have they said anything yet? Is there something of interest on shore?"

Summer says: "Not really. There's some mountains really close. They didn't say anything yet."

Helgur says: "We been here before."

Leonard says: "We could take the mountains, I suppose."

Bridget says: "Were we going to shake them down, beat them up, feed them to cannibals, or what?"

Summer says: "I feel the itch."

Bridget says: "And it was Alice's idea! I think. Maybe. I don't know. All this shitty little spots with one or two people on the coast are just inviting piracy."

Summer says: "I don't know how to read these damn maps, but there's probably something worth stealing here."

Bridget says: "If nothing else, we can just murder them. I haven't killed anyone in a while."

Summer says: "Ok let's do that."

Summer whispers something to Alice, then her eyes fall on Elana.

Summer says: "Um…hey. Who're you?" A pause. "Oh, alright. I knew she made a friend but I never caught your name."

Helgur says: "She a Ranger?"

Bridget comes out of the cabin.

Bridget says: "Hey, nice place, isn't it? I see two guys out there. One really boring, the other looks foreign." She taps her lip thoughtfully.

Helgur says: "Last time we here there was six."

Alice says: "Think we could bum rush them? And take their loot? Do they even look rich?"

Elana points to Helgur. "Who are you? And no, not a Ranger. I was sick of the place so Alice rescued me."

Bridget says: "One of them had a crossbow. Oh, and a kite shield and a silk shirt."

Alice says: "Yeah we can totally take them! I got lemon drops if we get tired!" She grins ear to ear. "Mkay, yeah if we knock the old guy out first the foreign guy with chitin shield should be easy pickins."

Summer says: "I'm up."

Alice winks at Summer. "Mkay Mkay, Lets go in."

They head into town.

Alice says: "Oh wow! Radios!"

Elana says: "Never seen a building with that stuff before."

Elana goes into a building labeled Zamek Sewillski.

Bridget says: "Oh? Where?"

Alice shakes her head and points at a building labeled Pracownia Sewillska.

Alice says: "That one has lots of machines and radios and a transmitter."

Alice whispers to Bridget: "Elana says there is another lady in the back rooms of Zamek."

Alice and Summer whisper amongst themselves.

Alice nods. "I SAID KNEEL BEFORE YOUR QUEEN!"

Alice points at the two people in town.

Summer whispers to Bridget: "Alice sucks at this."

Alice shoots at crossbow at one of the men.

Alice says: "Fuck! He's a dodgy little peon!"

Elana says: "Shall I try?" She raises a brow.

Summer says: "Are you crazy?! Just grab him!"

Summer and Elana drag the man out of the building.

Elana chuckles lightly.

Summer says: "Again."

Summer, Elana, and Bridget drag the other man into the harbor.

Elana says: "Yep, but we apparently now need help"

Summer and Bridget drag the first man into the harbor, but then Bridget drags him into the guest suite by herself.

Bridget says: "Oh gods this guy is weak!"

Summer, Elana, and Bridget drag the other man into the harbor.

Summer says: "Elena come here. Or Alice. One of you. Or both. Just do it quickly."

Elana comes aboard the Whatever, and helps Bridget and Summer shove the other man into the guest suite.

Summer says: "There."

Bridget says: "Two guests situated in the suite." She brushes her hands. "Was there another in town?"

Alice nods.

Summer says: "A woman in the marble building apparently."

Alice says: "I got room in the pen." She grins.

Bridget says: "Guest suite won't hold anymore. Shall we put her in your meat locker, then?" She snickers.

Elana says: "Yeah, I didn't want to draw out too many people at once, so I didn't check the other buildings. Damn, I wanted to try out this new axe of mine too."

Merry says: "Want a hand?"

Bridget says: "It's always easier to try out axes on folks that aren't going anywhere."

Summer says: "Hell yes, Merry."

Elana points at Merry. "Ooo I haven't met you. Who are you?" She smiles. "I'm Elana."

Bridget says: "We learned the hard way not to rely on any plan that requires knocking someone out right away."

Elana says: "You could have made it a lot easier on you as well by quietly dragging off the one out in the the middle of town. Guy in the building wouldn't have seen it til you were ready to grab him. Course this time he didn't wake so it wasn't an issue. Next time, might be."

Bridget says: "I could throw around that old guy with one hand, and I'm not even the strongest person on this crew."

Summer says: "Yeah he was a pussy."

Elana says: "And…depending on how long we intend to stick around here…we might could toss a lock on a building in there with as many of us as there are, and toss the woman in there fairly quickly if need be."

Merry says: "Ha! Who d'ya want shot? Or maimed? …Or dragged?"

Bridget says: "There's a woman in one of the buildings and might be more somewhere."

Elana grins glancing at the woman. "I like her too!"

Summer says: "Some chick is hiding out inside a building."

Alice says: "Hey she's in KATAKUMBY. That's the one in the marble building."

Merry says: "I'm Merry. Don't let the name fool ya."

They head into _Zamek Sewillski_ and the back room _KATAKUMBY_ and drag the woman out of it and into the harbor.

Merry says: "Her name is Lola."

Bridget says: "Lola? Really?"

Elana says: "Nobody else in that building."

Alice and Bridget shove Lola up onto _The Ice Sisters_.

Merry says: "Anyone else?"

Elana says: "Not so far, checking the others now."

Summer says: "I didn't check."

Alice wipes a drop of sweat off her brow. "A little help?"

Elana points at a building labeled Dom na wzgórzu.

Elana says: "That one is the only one locked. Can't get in to check. No one else in the others"

Merry climbs onto _The Ice Sisters_ and tries to help.

Merry says: "She won't bloody fit."

Alice says: "Lets try the locker."

Bridget says: "Man. Lola. It's a mercy killing."

Alice giggles. "I think I may have too much meat in the pen."

Elana chuckles lightly.

Merry returns to the Whatever and points at one of the men. "That one is Jabamol."

Alice says: "Woah, Merry when'd you meet my loyal subjects?"

Summer says: "That's what I'm saying. Jab em all."

Bridget points at the other man. "Anyone recognize him, then?"

Summer says: "I don't recognize any of them."

Alice shrugs.

Merry says: "Nuh."

Bridget swings her claymore at him and misses.

Bridget says: "Right, I'm calling him 'dodgy foreigner', damned people, stand still and get bisected."

Summer says: "Let's call him Macho."

Bridget says: "Macho? Really?"

Merry shoots at the two men.

Bridget says: "Come on, it doesn't end in Y. They're supposed to end in Y! Like Dodgy. Dodgy's a funny stupid name, right? Honestly, we can't possibly give a stupider name to Lola, though."

Alice snorts. "I hope he doesn't live up to the name for long! hehehehe."

Bridget says: "Merry is a _much_ better Murderess than me."

Merry grins smugly, resetting her crossbow and patting it in satisfaction.

Summer points at the curtains. "Mind the curtains."

Merry points at Jabamol. "That one is softer than cheese. My shot went straight through!"

Elana chuckles at the group and shakes her head. "Alice, I'm definitely glad you rescued me. This has been…quite interesting to say the least."

Bridget says: "Yeah, Merry, he was so weak I could pick him up and lug him around by myself! But I couldn't tell you whether or not he actually tastes like cheese." She smirks.

Alice says: "Oooh. Can I get a sniff?" She licks her lips. "Or a little nibble. Lola stinks of flowers and hippy stank."

Elana says: "Yeah let her! I don't want to be her next snack." She smirks.

Summer shoots at the two men.

Bridget says: "I'm sure she's less likely to try to eat someone who can help drag." She giggles.

Merry says: "Can I shoot Lola now?"

Alice says: "'sides. You smell bitter, Elana. We've been over this. At least the smell of flowers from Lola can be remedied by taking off her silly crown. Sure why not, I'd help with the flower stink, Merry."

Elana says: "Dragging ain't the only thing I'm good at." She chuckles.

Bridget hits Jabamol with her claymore.

Alice says: "Well show me what you can do."

Alice points at Lola.

Bridget wipes off her claymore. "Well, Jab-'em-all is happy to be jabbed."

Summer says: "Was there any loot? They're bound to have marble right?"

Merry holds her hand out. "Key, then!"

Elana says: "Let Merry have her fun." She chuckles. "Then if you want me to do so I'll get to try out this axe."

Merry points at a dead body on Alice's ship. "Ha! Good old Tom Undertoe is dead!" She kicks the corpse gleefully.

Alice says: "Mkay, you should fit now! That was a bad bad dog! And he was all old and stringy." She sticks her tongue out in disgust.

Summer says: "Hey I recognize that dead guy. That's Tom Undertoe."

Alice giggles. "Avren gave us him and paid us to take him away!" She holds out her hand at Merry. "Key me?"

Summer says: "Oh yeah, I remember that. That's when we dumped annoying ass Inithia off in Olip."

Alice says: "So we used him to grind lots of explosive powder. His filthy old ass kept trying to come on to us." She giggles. "You can imagine how that went over."

Merry says: "Eurgh. I hope you shot him."

Alice says: "Many Many times"

Merry smirks.

Bridget grumbles. "Inithia should have been glad we didn't shank her. She was more annoying and bitchy than any of us here combined, and considering who we are, I mean, fuck, I'm Bridget the Bitch." She giggles.

Elana says: "Oh yay!" She grins, wrapping her hand around the key.

Alice giggle-snorts. "Inithia was hella fun to mock. She took everything so seriously. And what was up with that wannabe fortune teller shtick?"

Alice whispers something to Elana.

Elana says: "OOps." She chuckles.

Summer says: "You didn't have to sail with her Bridget. Believe me, you have no idea the depth of her repulsiveness."

Alice and Elana whisper amongst themselves.

Merry says: "Hmph. Looks like Lola must be smarter 'n her name. Not hard, though."

Bridget says: "Yeah, I can't believe she wasn't being tossed overboard when I caught up to you guys. Anyway, yes, I do believe I have been remiss in introducing myself! I am Bridget the Bitch, as I just said. Welcome to Whatever Cruise Lines. Cruiselines? Is that one word or two? Whatever. Anyway. Yeah. Thanks to people shitting on our mercy and running to the nearest radio at every opportunity, we've since decided upon a no-mercy policy. Also we've teamed up with one or more cannibals, so that's a win-win!"

Alice claps. "That's me! As for you Lola! I like them best when they are marinated in their own juices!" She giggles.

Summer says: "Oh. Yeah. I introductions. I'm Summer Storm. Those fine curtains you're seeing are my handy work. Try not to bleed on them."

Merry says: "Merry, usually called the Merry Murderess. The nicknames are a pirate thing, or somethin'."

Alice whispers to Bridget: "Psst! Psst! We gonna keep traveling or stay here for the night?"

Bridget whispers to Alice: "Why're you asking me? Was there anything else interesting in town? I didn't really look. Any loot? That door worth breaking into, maybe?"

Bridget says: "Was there any loot in town? Think we should bother with that locked door?"

Alice whispers to Bridget: "I dunno, who's in charge now that Halifax is super dead?"

Merry says: "Let's just knock the keys outta this lot."

Alice whispers: "You seem to be in charge of steering. *she shrugs*"

Alice says: "Yeah, it looked pretty empty. Some locked buildings though. The light house and another one. And too many rooms with in rooms. Could be something hidden."

Elana says: "Only one building was locked. There's a van though so might be something decent in either place. The rest of the buildings were empty. And unlocked."

Alice says: "Oh right. Just the lighthouse."

Elana shakes her head. "Last building out there is the one locked."

Alice shrugs. "I haven't the foggiest."

Bridget mumbles. "Lyra wasn't actually in charge in the first place."

Alice says: "Oh, she was just the loudest. I guess I got the false impression."

Bridget says: "Yeah, pretty much. She kind of gave that impression, and I didn't really care enough to dispute it. 'Captain' is a cool title and all, but we just kind of do whatever, and whoever feels like being awake and pointing us in some direction can sail." She shrugs. "Nothing gets the blood stirring more than the prospect of blood and booze, though. Although not blood _in_ the booze or blood _as_ the booze. I'll leave the blood-drinking to you. Really. You can have it. All you want." She coughs lightly. "Anyway. Yeah. I probably forfeited any right I had to the title of 'captain' when I decided to run off with my boyfriend in search of treasure, and then he fell asleep and died, which sucked."

Alice and Elana whisper amongst themselves.

Bridget grumbles. "Didn't even have the courtesy to fall asleep on deck, either. Anyway, hey, Elana! We've got to show you the ropes!" She points at the ship rigging. "Those are the ropes."

Elana laughs lightly. "Nice ropes." She grins at Bridget.

Someone starts trying to break the lock from inside the guest suite.

Jabamol says: "Don't kill me please. I'll pay." He whispers something to the other man. "Can i say bye to Lola please?"

Leonard says: "Welcome aboard! I'm Lenny the Loony."

Jabamol says: "Can I? I know it's the end. You guys are bastards. I want to speak with Lola, she is my fiancee. We want to live. We are poor. How could you kill innocent people?"

Helgur says: "Rob them and let them go."

Jabamol says: "And break our dreams."

Helgur says: "This island is shit, everyone poor. This part yes. Please don't kill us."

 

* * *

**Day 5046**

Leonard says: "I have a plate, at least …"

Alice says: "You just got a free ticket to the most exciting ride of your life! Hosted by Me the Queen of Ice! And my lovely assistant, Elana!"

Merry says: "Ha, did yer guest jus' wake up too?"

Jabamol says: "Let me speak last time with Lola "

Alice says: "Yeah, he's aboard the other ship in our fabulous cruise line!" She grins a little too wide showing her excessively sharp pearly whites. "Too bad for him though, the wait staff is super terrible on that boat."

Jabamol says: "Please."

Alice giggles. "Who am I kidding? He's probably been served too well."

Alice and Merry whisper amongst themselves.

Alice says: "Yap this is a two ship fleet! Frigid-Whatever Cruises (TM) Sailing in the up-most style! The only price is your life." She has a mild gigglefit. "You don't think this out-of-this-world service is free do ya?" She snorts. "Why would I do that? That doesn't effect your flavor." She licks her lips.

Summer says: "Nuh uh, no mercy. You bought a one-way ticket, Jab-'em-all. At the low low price of an unlocked harbor."

Jabamol says: "Why you doing this? Please let me speak. It's nothing for you. Fucking bastards. I hope they gonna kill you all. Jebane zamorodki.'

Summer says: "Aww, it's so cute when they cuss in their language. What was it that Puta said?"

Jabamol says: "You going to die. You will see."

Alice says: "Nope your broken English doesn't effect your flavor not at all! Heyyyy, want some more cake?"

Jabamol says: "They going to send hunters for you when they find Sewilla empty."

Alice holds up some strawberry cheesecake. "Yum Yum cake! You want more?"

Jabamol says: "They ask for you before. You're living nearby."

Summer says: "Everyone dies, Jab-'em-all. Your time is now. Mine will be later. "

Jabamol says: "But I want to live. You maybe not. Maybe you guys been bored of life .You just coming here and ruining our lifes. Yes you have been bored that's why you're acting like this. You like doing bad thing? You feel better now? And you don't let me speak with my Lola. You're so fucking bad. I wish you to have nightmares at night."

Alice says: "Oof it's not looking good for that Jab'emall guy, Lola. He's not even getting cake."

Bridget says: "Hey, I'll have you know, I'm a _bitch_ , not a bastard. Do try to get that straight." She grins toothily.

Merry says: "I am a nightmare at night." She snickers.

Jabamol says: "Fuck you."

Merry roars with laughter.

Alice says: "Jabamol is dead. No cake either."

Bridget giggles. "Jab-'em-all, let me tell you, I _live_ for slaughtering the innocent and crushing people's dreams. It's not like I need wealth, got too much of it as it is, love left me, whatever, and entertaining people and shaking up the status quo? All that got us was the wrath of the gods, thanks to that blind bitch tattooing Lyra's face to 'turn the eye of the gods'. You know, I didn't believe in gods. Thought they were bullshit. But that's hard to deny. And we used to try to show mercy, give people a good scare. Ungrateful little bitches always just ran to a radio to try to warn people about us immediately. So yeah, thanks to them, no more mercy. No more fun. Just murder and mayhem. Why the fuck didn't we murder the blind bitch again, anyway? This was really all her fault."

She glares and starts polishing her sword, having gone from bubbly to bitchy practically in mid-sentence.

Alice grins. "Probably cuz he got on the wrong boat. You lucked out miss. "

Jabamol says: "So show mercy and let me speak with Lola. That's not much."

Bridget says: "Give me one good reason why."

Jabamol says: "It's nothing for you. For me everything I like to say good bye to her. You show mercy for some one and you saved her live I want just say good bye. How many people did you kill? You guys still don't have enough?"

Alice says: "You got on the boat with the sweet treats! I'd say that's pretty lucky, Little Lola."

Alice gives Bridget a note titled _Hey when you off that Jabemall guy, let me have his corpse. I wanna traumatize Little Lola_.

Bridget says: "Eh, don't know how many people we've killed. We didn't used to. We used to let people go. We used to entertain them, give them a mug, and drop them off ashore. And you know what? Every single one of them ran off to a radio immediately. Nobody was grateful for our mercy. And so, it's them you have to thank for the fact that we don't show mercy anymore."

Jabamol says: "Fuck sake, you're stupid? She is on this ship? So whats the problem? She's not?"

Summer says: "No."

Jabamol says: "So she will survived?"

Summer says: "We don't have her. "

Bridget says: "Who the fuck are you talking about? Oh, wait, are you talking about Lola? Oh, her. Yeah, we fed her to cannibals."

Alice says: "What a shame." She shrugs. "Should have tied the knot… Before it was too late. Ask what?" She looks confused.

Helgur says: "Where is other man?"

Bridget points at the dodgy foreigner. "Who, him?"

Jabamol says: "Cannibals? Where is she?"

Helgur says: "They are visitors to the town, they arrived when we were last here, there should be two other people"

Jabamol says: "Can I speak with Lola?"

Leonard says: "I don't think you know what a cannibal is. Do you?"

Alice says: "I doubt it Lola." She smirks.

Jabamol says: "I want to see Lola before i die."

Summer says: "You know that trying to break our lock isn't going to buy you any special favors right?"

Jabamol says: "I'm dead anyway."

Bridget shrugs. "Suit yourself, if you think you're lucky enough to break two locks before several talented fighters can finish you off. Oh, did I say two locks? Never mind! Every cabin on this ship is locked. We have four cabins we can shove you in." She giggles. "And, over there, is another ship, also with locked cabins. You might get a taste of Lola before you die, if you're really, really lucky!"

Jabamol says: "I'm going to die trying get out."

Leonard says: "Then why try to get out? And even if you do, what's the plan then?"

Jabamol says: "Find Lola."

Leonard says: "That's a nice end goal, but you need to add some steps in between. How do you intend to find her?"

Bridget says: "Well, obviously, we just told him where she is. On board the cannibal ship over there." She gestures vaguely. "So his brilliant plan is going to involve trying to break _in_ to a place full of cannibals."

Leonard says: "We don't know that. I'm trying to find out how he thinks, not if he's clever enough to piece together what we've told him. I think this one might have what it takes. He's persistent."

Alice hands Bridget some grilled meat, giggles, and whispers, "Tell him this is her."

Alice says: "But if he doesn't eat it I want it back. Say hi to Dorice. She's in your hands." She giggles.

Bridget giggles madly. "You're in luck, Jabby! You wanted to see Lola, didn't you? Here she is!"

She hands him the grilled meat.

Merry says: "Which one should I shoot first?" She leers at them both.

Merry shoots the dodgy foreigner with her crossbow.

Merry says: "Your turn, Jabber mole."

Merry fires at Jabamol but misses, and curses at the misfire*"

Summer looks at the younger man. "You friend here gave you a shield, did he?"

Summer shoots at both of them.

Summer says: "Since you like sharing so much, you both get a taste of Bolt." She pats her trusty crossbow.

Merry says: "We should take some bets." She grins nastily. "Five Krakens says I get the last shot on the nameless one!" She flips a silver coin labeled _Kraken_.

Bridget thumbs her claymore. "I don't even know what that is. How about we bet on booze instead?"

Bridget swings her claymore at the dodgy foreigner and whacks a wall. "Dodgy is still dodgy." She whacks the other wall. "And so is Jabby."

 

* * *

**Day 5047**

Alice points to her head and shouts. "AND MY HEAD TELLS ME TO EAT YOU!" She walks like a robot over to the meat locker window. She sticks her head through the window and chomps her teeth in an over-exaggerated fashion. She pulls her head out of the window with a loud pop. "Oh Elana. Passed out there. You up?"

Merry says: "Whatcha doin' over there?"

Leonard says: "Oh, you know. Making booze and juice. Just wish we had a cask. We're up to 3200 grams of brandy here, and I figure we have juice enough for 600 more. Then there's the apples afterward."

Merry says: "We gotta make grog."

Alice points to the dead body of Dorice: "Dorice is meat. We are all meat." A pause. "Nope!" She giggles. "Couldn't be happier!" She scratches her head. "I'm not sure how you get unhappiness out of meat. Meat makes me happy." She drools a little. "Especially when it's young supple well-cooked and tender."

Another pause.

Alice says: "There is no freedom. It's all an illusion. Even I were to let you go, you'd be stuck doing what your happy little brain chemicals tell you." She grins. "But I can't do that. My head tells me not to. No No, my head tells me you'd be delicious. But the little bit of meat you have is extratender by the looks of it." She licks her fingers.

Another pause.

Alice says: "There is no want. I do what I must. Like I said choice is an illusion." She grins and shrugs.

Alice and Merry whisper amongst themselves.

Merry grins nastily. "There she is, the last one. Is yer name _really_ Lola?"

Alice says: "Yep that's her!" She giggles.

Summer says: "I don't get it. What's wrong with the name Lola?"

Alice says: "Ooh she's feisty!" She giggles. "You've got that backwards."

Alice points at a wool beanie. A knitted cap of black wool fits snugly over the wearer's head. A blood-red pixelated image of a skull is stitched across the front - the brim is folded up revealing the words "QUEEN OF ICE" in thick Gothic print.

Alice sniffs. "What? I don't smell anything stinky." She blinks and scratches her head. "I know not of what you speak."

Bridget yawns, flops down on the bed. "Dodgy little bastards. You've gotta know you can't win." She giggles.

Jabamol says: "Fat bitch."

Merry cleans some blood off her face. "Ugh, yer little fiancee bleeds like a stuck pig."

Bridget drags Jabamol away from the lock.

Jabamol says: "Jebane zamorodki. Z wiosek z trawy."

Merry clicks her tongue. "Well that sounds rude."

Bridget says: "Hijo de puta. See? I can be impolite in other languages, too." She pauses. "Admittedly, that's the only thing I know how to say in that language. You can guess the circumstances where I learned it. I'll have to make note of yours."

Merry says: "Yeah. How do you spell that? Like, with four 'j's and a couple of zeds?"

When Merry enters the guest suite, Jabamol awkwardly tries to shook her with a crossbow. She snickers as the bolt bounces harmlessly off her shield.

Alice and Elana whisper amongst themselves.

Alice says: "Also if you are up now, can you help me with some summertime cleaning?"

Merry takes shots at the two men again.

Merry roars with laughter. "You get a reprieve, Jabby!"

Summer takes a shot.

Summer Storm says: "Thump."

Leonard Face says: "Hey guys, watch this!"

Leonard gives Jabamol a fatal wound with his crossbow.

Leonard tosses a bunch of garbage out of the guest suite, mostly old tools.

Leonard says: "Look at all this sweet loot I found! Man, these people really are poor as dirt. Didn't get in everywhere, but there are just a few more locks that we need to get past."

Merry drags Jabamol out on deck.

Merry says: "Whose turn is it?"

 

* * *

**Day 5048**

Jabamol says: "…Lola…"

Merry says: "You wanna see her?" She grins.

Merry goes over to Alice's ship.

Merry kicks Tom's body. "Hmph, Wondered what ye were lookin' at."

Leonard pulls some meat out of the Boat of Burden.

Leonard says: "There. Happy now?"

Merry says: "Oi Alice, got a guest for ya!" She points at Jabamol. "Is the feisty little one still alive?"

Leonard says: "Give me a hand with him."

Merry says: "Oi, open up!" She knocks on the hull of the Ice Sisters' ship.

Alice perks up. "Come in come in!"

Merry and Lenny drag Jabamol over to the other ship.

Merry waves Lenny over.

Leonard says: "Hello! Charming ship you've got here. Love the throne." He points at Lola. "And who is this lovely lady?"

Merry says: "Yup. Tha's princess Lola. Nah, Queen's taken." She cackles.

Merry points at the stone throne. A massive throne comprised of hundreds of skulls carved out of dark grey stone. Above the headboard it is carved "QUEEN OF THE DAMNED" the surrounding skulls appear to be laughing.

Alice says: "That's me, bitch." She giggles.

Alice points at four-sided copper die. Unnumbered, the copper monstrosity has a suggestion for each side when rolled: 1. Kiss, 2. Kill, 3. Kill, 4. Kill.

Alice rolls a 4.

Merry says: "Hey, seeing as yer both gonna die an' all, ya wanna get married?" She laughs.

A pause.

Merry wolf whistles. "Damn, I like a girl with priorities. The romance is dead already."

Leonard says: "See, I told you these people have what it takes. We should just let them join the crew already."

Merry says: "I dunno, this one is a sad sack a' bad insults." She points at Jabamol.

Leonard says: "Yes, but he has persistence! He kept picking and picking at that lock, just to get over here."

Merry says: "Hmmmmm. He called Bitchy 'fat' though. I mean, fair 'nuff, we kidnapped yeh an' got all bloody, but 'fat', really, tha's jus' low."

Leonard says: "Since when have we turned people away for being mean?"

Merry says: "Inithia."

Leonard says: "Except for that bloody prophet or whatever she was."

Merry says: "Yeh mean the bloody nuisance?" She shrugs. "Whatcha think, princess? Jabby? Wanna be pirates?"

A pause.

Merry says: "No. On the sea, stupid. Pirates live on ships. Never on vans, jus' so ya know."

A pause.

Merry says: "Would ya prefer moron, then?" Her tone is as dry as the desert.

A pause.

Merry snorts. "So is that a no on the piracy? Jus' so we're clear, yer other option is 'crossbow to face'."

Merry points at Alice.

Merry says: "That one's Alice."

Merry points at herself.

Merry says: "Merry. Keep up, princess moron."

A pause.

Merry says: "Good on ya. So, yes or no?"

A pause.

Merry says: "Nope." She pops the 'p' obnoxiously. "Gotta give me an answer, sugar pie."

Leonard says: "Hell no. But piracy isn't about trust. I'm Leonard Face, Lenny among friends."

Alice says: "Hey now. Don't make my new meal a pirate! "

Merry laughs. "Princess Moron." She cracks up. "She's a riot, this one!"

Leonard says: "Lots of sass. Just what we need!"

Merry says: "Aww, I jus' wanna pat her little head. Adorable! So, princess, yes or no?" She grins wider.

A pause.

Merry says: "Guess that's a no." She sighs sadly. "Well if ye're too scared to answer… Aww, she is!"

Leonard says: "Disappointing. You won't get your wedding night this way."

Summer goes over to the other ship.

Summer says: "Am I missing the party?"

Merry says: "Princess Moron's refusing to join the crew." She grins. "Even after we offered her the great alternative of 'crossbow to the face'"

Summer says: "This one is kind of feisty, huh?"

Merry says: "Oh yeah. Not great at English, though."

Summer says: "We have met, obviously if you think it's a nice meeting."

Summer points at Jabamol. "So that's your man, huh? He's not the sharpest knife is he?"

Jabamol starts to moan, and whispers something to Lola.

Bridget hits the dodgy foreigner with her claymore.

Bridget says: "Finally hit this punk."

Jabamol continues to whisper to Lola.

Merry says: "Boring."

Summer says: "He's bleeding a lot. Not bad. I've had better. Buckets full. I'm Summer Storm. "

Alice points accusingly at Leonard. "You. Off my throne." She glares.

Leonard says: "If you insist."

Alice says: "Last I checked you weren't a queen." She sticks her tongue out.

Leonard says: "Can't a man dream?"

Alice gives Bridget a note titled _I'm bored with Lola, Lets jump her. But she seems to have a big ol stack of healing food. We gotta do it fast._

Alice giggles. "You'd need some corrective surgery."

Merry nods.

Bridget fingers her claymore and goes over to the _Ice Sisters_ ship in time to see Merry shoot Lola with a crossbow.

After taking his own turn, Leonard gives Bridget the key to the meat locker.

Bridget smirks. "Oh, Lola."

Alice says: "BUCKETS OF BLOOD!" She has a giggle fit.

Bridget goes in and takes a swing but misses. "Damnit." She gives the key back to Alice. "I keep missing everything lately."

Alice pokes Elana.

Leonard says: "God damn. Why do you have to be so uncooperative, Lola?"

Lola send a kiss.

Leonard says: "Looks like you'll get your wedding night after all."

Leonard finishes off Jabamol.

Lola says: "Bloody hell."

Merry says: "Oops." She grins.

Leonard says: "Can someone give me a hand?"

Alice kicks Jabamol's lifeless corpse hollering in glee.

Leonard, Merry, and Alice drag the dead body of Jabamol into the meat locker.

Alice says: "Heheheehe, snuggle up! It's gonna be long night."

Bridget returns to the Whatever, jams her claymore into the deck, and flops onto the bed. "Useless thing."

Alice says: "Hey can you guys help me with some chores! I've got too many corpse lying around."

Merry says: "Stick with the crossbow." She pats hers.

Alice says: "They are all cold and picked over. Shouldn't be heavy."

Leonard says: "I've heard people get an erection after they die, but I've never checked, to be honest."

Alice says: "Eh? Lenny? I got this old squid girl stinking up my pen."

Leonard says: "Yeah, I'm on it. Need some more help though."

Alice says: "Summer? Damn. Merry! Merry!! Can you help?"

Bridget gets up and goes back over to the other ship in time to see the corpse of a woman she doesn't recognize being hauled out of the slave pen.

Alice shouts. "HEAVE!"

Bridget and Alice dump the body into the harbor.

Bridget brushes off her hands. "Lovely."

Alice dusts off her hands. "Thanks! Now I can fit more in there!"

Bridget says: "That everything, or can I go back to bed?" She snickers.

Alice says: "It was a shame I had to keep Lola in the meat locker. The pen has better ambiance." She nods. "That's it!"

Bridget returns to the Whatever and sprawls back out on the bed. "And you were wondering why we had a bed on deck."

Alice giggles. "It still seems like it'd get soggy. My throne is totally resistant to the elements." She shrugs. "Just seems impractical and squishy!"

Bridget says: "Can always like, tent a canvas over it or something when it rains. Or when it's too sunny. Or whatever."

Alice nods. "I guess that makes sense."

Summer says: "Damn, I missed the party again."

Alice says: "Sooo we gonna stay here longer and loot the place or bugger off? Looks pretty empty and poor. How'd it go?" She peers at Summer.

Summer says: "She's kind of a motor mouth, isn't she? She's alive. Barely."

Alice giggles. "I'ma open up the window! I hope she's horrified."

Summer says: "One more shot ought to do it. She's just as cheeky as before. It's like slowly bleeding to death doesn't even register."

Alice snorts. "Hehehe, I love 'em feisty."

Summer says: "I don't know how I'll sleep at night."

Bridget says: "Did they leave any keys?"

Alice whispers to Bridget: "Ain't dead yet. My pet should finish 'er off!"

Bridget whispers back: "Well, Jab-'em-all is."

Alice whispers: "I think he dropped all his stuff over there. Anything Good?"

Helgur says: "Old man is dead."

Alice says: "What truth?"

Summer says: "She's just babbling. Probably due to the loss of blood. They tend to all do that towards the end."

Alice says: "Probably." She sticks out her tongue. "So how's your magic wedding night going?" She grins. "Better than expected?" She giggles.

Summer shoots the dodghy foreigner with a crossbow.

Summer Storm says: "Boooriiiing."

Merry gives the dodgy foreigner a fatal wound with her crossbow.

Bridget says: "Oh, nice one, Dodgy Foreigner finally stopped dodging for good."

Merry drags some crap out of the guest suite.

Merry says: "Got some keys!"

Merry goes out into town.

Merry says: "Jackpot. The light house is where it's at." She grins. "I'm gonna shovel everythin' into the harbour."

Merry hauls some stuff onto the ship a drops a bucket full of diamonds. "Got the key to the light house an' a mini-van. Guess they weren't as poor as we thought, eh?" She holds up a key, then points at some kebabs. "So, uh, do we need 42 kilograms of kebabs? If we come back in a year we can get another 14 kilograms o' honey, too. They left the hive enough flowers." She snorts. "Plenty o' limestone in town, too."

Bridget says: "That sounds like a good excuse to have a kebab eating contest. Beats that potato eating contest we had that one time, where I was the only one who entered, and stuffed myself with potatoes, and hence lost by default, because it was potatoes."


	72. Sewilla: Sandbagging

**Day 5049**

Merry says: "Please tell me they were cooked potatoes."

Leonard says: "I think they're poisonous in large amounts otherwise."

Merry says: "They also kill the spirit. Which is ironic, since ye can make spirit out of 'em."

The dodgy foreigner dies from his injuries.

Merry says: "Damn, forgot to pull 'im out. Oi, someone gimme a hand."

Alice says: "Aww she didn't have the fortitude to stay alive. All her tough talk and this is how she goes out! Hehehe, what a baby." She salivates ever so slightly as the meat hits the flame.

Leonard stares with a curious look. "Is it good? Also will you really eat someone who just had sex with a corpse?"

Alice shrugs. "Shouldn't effect the flavor."

Merry picks up a ton of notes in Polish and shoves them into an envelope.

Merry says: "Ugh, Dodgy had a lotta bullshit. Didya kill the little princess yet?"

Leonard says: "Alice is frying her up as we speak. She croaked just after she went down."

Merry says: "Heh. Dull."

Summer says: "Are we leaving those bodies in the harbor or what?"

Leonard says: "I don't want them personally, but maybe Princess Stupid does?"

Summer says: "I prefer not to leave blatant evidence of our time here just lying around. I think we should change the ship's name too."

Merry says: "Yeah, alright. I guess callin' it somethin' foreign 'd be best."

Merry points at note titled Cześć Kochanie. Jak się czujesz? wyspany jesteś? Co robimy? Gdie idziemy?

Merry says: "I think 'Kochanie' is a Polish name?" She scratches her head.

Merry point at a note titled Cześć. Jestem Elza. To prawie wszystko to goście, co się odzywali.

Merry says: "Or 'Elza'?"

Summer says: "Elza sounds better than Kochanie in my opinion."

Merry says: "Eh. We'll be changin' it again soon enough." She starts changing the sign.

Leonard says: "I think Kochanie sounds good."

Bridget says: "And there is one good purpose for limestone. Starving sleepers." She snickers softly. "I wonder how many people in Dom Hofran would die if we quietly filled up everyone's arms with limestone."

Merry says: "There's enough there ta load up the whole 'a Klojt."

Bridget says: "It would serve them right for being big and boring and sleepy."

Merry says: "Yeah. Load it up, then. I left it all opened up."

Leonard says: "That would be our worst massacre yet. Let's do it."

Merry says: "In that case, let's wait on the name changin'. It'll look suspicious goin' back with a different name."

Bridget picks up some kebabs and shoves them in her mouth. She says with her mouth full: "I gan fif free an' a haff gilos of gebabs in my mouff!"

Merry squints at Bridget. "Talk English, ya mucky mongrel."

Bridget swallows. "Uff! That sure as fuck beats raw potatoes at a tax! Man, to think of all the free potatoes we've run across that we weren't even looking for."

Alice perks up. "Let me know when we are leaving."

Merry drops a bunch of things with loud clangs. "We need any 'a this crap?" She kicks at a pile of clothing.

Bridget says: "Oh, sure, just throw the clothes in the private quarters or wherever it was with the rest of the crap, we surely must spend a world tour making corsets for some reason."

Merry sighs and starts kicking them on the ship, somehow avoiding kicking any into the slimy harbour water.

Bridget says: "Give me all their notes, though! I must see what stupid shit they've been up to. And save them. For posterity. And the potential for great littering. Littering is the greatest use of literacy."

Merry gives Bridget an envelope labeled _Dodgy's Polish Bullshit._

Merry says: "Sure. I don' want a bunch 'a foreign nonsensical shit." She tosses the envelope.

Bridget looks over a few notes, squinting, tilting her head, then shoving it back into the envelope and shoving _that_ envelope into a larger one labeled _Stolen Notes._

Summer says: "I hope we catch these sleepers at the right time. If they have food in their hands already then all we'll really do is make it harder for them to be kept fed. "

Bridget says: "Someone wanna give me a hand with Dodgy?"

Summer says: "Almost got him. So are we just dumping the bodies in the harbor?"

Bridget says: "Alice left a couple there too that she… was done with, so hell, whatever. Wanna leave a fucking mug or something with them?" She smirks.

Summer says: "Yeah a mug. Just don't say I didn't warn you if there's some angry poles on the radio soon shouting about murder victims in their harbor. This town has more residents than just the ones we've killed. According to Helgur and Princess Lola anyway. I guess we could frame someone. Maybe a mug that says 'The Dom Hofran Rangers were here'."

Bridget snickers. "They won't know what our ship name was, though. We can monitor the radio and see if someone says anything that remotely sounds like some name we used once." She pauses. "Or most likely, get droned to sleep by gobbledygook. Whatever."

Helgur says: "They dead , in marble building."

Bridget says: "Helgur! A hand, please?"

Bridget, Summer, and Helgur drag the body into the harbor.

Bridget strips the body of Tom Undertoe and puts a bunch of tools in the chipping crate. 

Bridget sings. "Trowels! TROOOOWELLS! Hey, I know. Let's leave them a pile of trowels to confuse the fuck out of them!"

Summer holds up a carved wood mug. A dire lack of skill, talent, and good taste has gone into this crudely carved drinking vessel. There's a design on one side that consists of a triangle with a line pointing off of it. Is that supposed to be a ship?

Summer says: "That must be your doing, Bridget."

Elana says: "Are they all dead now?" She glances over at Alice raising a brow as she watches the woman.

Alice flips the meat on the grill. The meat sizzles and releases a waft of savory deliciousness. "Yep Yep! All dead!"

Elana scrunches her nose a bit at the smell.

Alice says: "Bridget! Bridget!" She grabs a pieces of meat and tosses it up in her mouth. "Nom Om. I like that limestone idea you had!" She giggles. "I think it's time to thin the herd. It's not like anyone will miss them. Oww ow ow!" Her hand recoils from grill. "Sheesh that muther is hella hot!"

Bridget says: "Hell, if we were sneaky about it and quietly hurled limestone rocks at them from a trebuchet in the harbor, they wouldn't even notice until we were gone and people started dying."

Alice chews. "But It's sooo good though. Want some Bridget?" She giggles. "Lovely. They wouldn't even see it coming!"

Bridget says: "Um… I… Hey, I just stuffed myself with three and a half kilos of kebabs and I could not possibly eat another gram. No, I didn't check what the kebabs were made of first."

Alice snorts. "Mystery meat! Hey Elana! Could you do me a favor and grab some of dat limestone out there?" She rubs her chin. "We've got plans! Oh, speaking of out there. Bridget! Did you get any keys?"

Bridget says: "No, I wasn't the one who looted the bodies. Someone may have mentioned something about… I think it was a lighthouse? Being full of loot. Like limestone."

Alice says: "Aha! That's where the limestone was! Elana! What do you think of Bridget's plan?"

Summer says: "The limestone is in the stone building with the window. It's called Jzgdrwubrie Wubi Z W J Czezbrjnowie. Or something."

Elana says: "You mean loading up the Dom Hofran sleepers?" She chuckles. "Not as exciting as dragging off that sleepy idiot leader Harvey."

Alice says: "I guess we got a new passenger. Lenny you're such a productive little guy." She reaches up on her tip toes and pats Lenny's head. "Wanna roll with us? I gots tons of instruments and exotic meats!" She nods at Summer then at Elana. "Lets get some limestone, Elana. And uh Harvey is that ranger guy? The real downer?"

Alice points at some stone.

Alice says: "Where are the limes? I found was this regular kind. Polish is so hard."

Summer says: "Stone, sand, limestone. It doesn't matter. "

Elana says: "No..no he's not a Ranger. He's just the leader of them all and the leader of the town."

Merry says: "He's asleep, then. Maybe permanently. The mute annoying woman kept apologisin' to me an' tellin' me ta wait. A real economic hub, that town." She snorts in total derision.

Alice says: "But he's the guy who stole your freedom and made your life suck, right?"

Merry says: "Eh? I ain't ever been here before now."

Alice says: "I was asking Elana. Anyhow! I'm bored of this place. Wanna head back to Dom to stuff them pockets?"

Bridget says: "Absolutely. Should we both go, or meet up afterward? Might look weird if we both came and went at the same time."

Alice says: "Mkay. But I'm takin' Lenny! I've weirded them out enough. I don't think we can be anymore conspicuous. "

Bridget tosses a bone at Alice. "Don't forget his flute."

Alice says: "Ew. No thanks. I'm a percussionist."

Bridget says: "That's Lenny's flute."

Alice says: "And it's not even fresh! Ewwww!"

Bridget says: "Yeah, he used to carry it around in the open very conspicuously in towns." She giggles.

Alice tosses it at Lenny then promptly wipes off her hand.

Bridget says: "Anyway, you got the rocks? Where should we meet up, then? I don't really know much about this area."

Summer says: "Oh and be aware, Lenny may insist you all wear feather boas."

Merry drags a bunch of sand and limestone onto the Whatever.

Merry says: "Righto, let's go."

Bridget goes into the radio room and says into the transmitter: "Ho, Alice. Are we both heading to Dom Hofran? Got a little mixed up there, we're all loaded up to take the goods there. What's the plan?"

Bridget scratches her head and shrugs. "I thought we were going to split up to avoid suspicion, but she's heading straight for Dom Hofran and we've got the goods, so whatever."

The Whatever undocks and Bridget sets a course.

Bridget uses Shifting Winds to hop over to the other ship.

Bridget says: "So, hey, what's the plan? Insofar as we plan. Or insofar as we say words like 'insofar', at any rate. We've loaded up on goods to deliver."

Alice says: "Oh Heh! I thought we were off to Dom. I don't think I can get anymore suspicious to them then steal a newspawn then pop fireworks in their harbor." She giggles.

Bridget says: "Yeah, I wasn't talking about you, I was talking about _us_. I thought that meant you were going to go deliver the stuff, but then we got loaded up on the stuff. And what I meant was more that us sailing around _together_ might look suspicious. I don't know."

Alice says: "Oh Oh. yeah, that works. Don't want the whole crew acting all a fool." She smirks.

Bridget says: "But obviously we're not working together, blah blah idiot sleeper dude, everyone's dead asleep, isn't paying attention, or doesn't care, except the folks in the harbor who wondered about the fireworks and hell, commented on your ship speed."

Alice says: "We can carry much more stuff on this here boat." She nods. "'sapose I should get back on land."

Bridget waves a hand. "Whatever."

 _The Ice Sisters_ docks at Sewilla.

Alice says: "Where's all the junk?"

Elana chuckles. "No idea. Do we even have a plan or know what we're going to do now."

Alice says: "Lets go get more limestone. We're gonna fill the pockets of all the Dom sleepers. You down?"

Elana says: "Sounds good to me." She chuckles. "Harvey keeps shoving food at them"

Alice says: "Not if their arms are full." She giggles. "Come on now." She waves her off the boat.

Bridget rubs her head. "I was trying to say we didn't need to dock… Alice! I was trying to say there's no reason to dock…"

Alice blushes and giggles.

Bridget says: "We already loaded up the crap, as I said, but if we were going to move the crap over from my ship to yours, that could be done on the water."

Alice says: "Come on back, Elana. Turns out they have the limestone."

Bridget says: "A lot of sand, too." She giggles.

Elana says: "Was wondering if you meant the stone or limestone"

 _The Ice Sisters_ undocks.

Alice shrugs. "Oh the upside! Dinner is served!"

Bridget says: "Nah nah, stone is light and useful! Comparatively at least." She giggles. "Oh, it's a pity I'm all stuffed, I'm dying to try your cooking." She giggles.

Elana looks at the meat for a moment then raises a brow glancing at Alice. "Is this cooked up Lola?"

Alice nods profusely then grabs a piece and places it in her mouth. "MMmmmmm!" She rubs her belly. "Fresshh Meat."

Bridget says: "Just say no to po-tay-toes!" She snickers a little uneasily.

Alice chews. "Now that Jabamol guy. He's all saggy and stinky. His meat would be awful. But Lola is fabulous!" She pinches her hand together, brings it to her lips and makes a kiss. "Soo tender."

Elana chuckles lightly handing the meat back to Alice. "Here….I think I'm pretty full myself."

Alice giggles. "Your loss!"

Bridget says: "Hey, we all have our own flavors of madness." She pauses. "No pun intended."

Alice flexes. "It's guaranteed to make you stronger." She grins. "And it's packed fulla vitamins and nutrients!"

Elana says: "I have a feeling I'm going to end up preferring vegetables on this ship." She chuckles glancing at Bridget.

Bridget says: "Aw, you'd rather be a pirate than a cannibal? Or a cannibal pirate? Or a pirate cannibal?"

Alice rolls her eyes. "All that meat I gave you earlier is from the wildlife. Newspawn is a delicacy. It's not all I got on the boat, Elana." She chews. "I got blueberries and uh… sushi? Is that meat? "

Elana says: "I can leave the cannibal part out." She chuckles. "Alice can have those. Now the pirate thing…I'm rather enjoying"

Alice points at some ice cream. "We've got ice cream!"

Bridget says: "There's plenty of crap to eat on my ship, too. Although a lot of it is probably potatoes."

Elana says: "Are you inviting me on board?" She chuckles at Alice as she is handed the ice cream. "So…no surprising in the ice cream then?"

Bridget says: "I don't know that Alice wants to let you out of her evil clutches for a tour." She giggles and winks. "We have curtains!"

Alice says: "Nope, nothing but frozen sweet milk. Not from anything weird."

Bridget leans against the rope for a moment and grows suddenly somber. "That ship is my whole life. And I almost left that life behind. It was a terrible mistake, and all for nothing."

Elana says: "That's a relief." She grins at Alice and takes a bite of the ice cream. "Mmm…curtains are great!" She looks over at Bridget. "Sounds like you got quite a story. "

Alice says: "And go ahead, Elana. Go have a tour. But watch out, you've seen how deranged these people are." She giggles. "Oh and bring back limestone!"

Elana chuckles lightly. "Hey they're your friends." She smiles. "Bridget, ok if I come on board?"

Bridget unlocks the sloop for her. "Sure thing."

Elana climbs on board. "Thanks Alice. "She smiles. "Ok Bridget, show me your awesome ship and tell me your story?"

Shifting Winds undocks and returns to the Whatever.

Bridget says: "Ahoy! I brought a guest."

Bridget unlocks the ship.

Bridget says: "It's unlocked. Head on up."

Helgur says: "Is she as annoying as the other one ?"

Bridget says: "Nah."

Elana chuckles stepping on board. "The other one?" She grins at Bridget. "Glad I'm not among the annoying" She looks at the man. "Still don't know your name."

Bridget says: "Oh, just between you and me and everyone else within earshot and anyone that happens to read my journal, Alice has a very punchable face. Anyway, you wanted to hear a story, huh? It's quite the tale, spanning almost twenty years, four islands, a lot of blood, death, accidents, getting lost, confusion, and 'Whatever'." She giggles.

Helgur thumps his chest. "Helgur."

Elana says: "She does, but I couldn't very well do so when I didn't have a key to her ship or a crowbar to get off if I chose to." She chuckles. "I don't particularly like the idea of maybe becoming a meal either." She smiles warmly giving a nod. "Good to meet you Helgur, I'm Elana." Her attention focuses back on Bridget and she grins as the woman giggles. "Sounds like my kind of story. My life has been boring from day one and dull. I only wish my life had some sort of excitement."

Helgur says: "Helgur meet you in poor town, with note pointer and spat man."

Bridget says: "Oh, I wouldn't be too worried. I'm sure she'd never just lure a newspawn aboard her ship just to eat them, right?" She makes a weird face.

Merry says: "Howdy, Elana. Come ta join the better-smellin' ship?" She takes a whiff. "Not a huge improvement, but less flies anyhow."

Elana says: "I'm not sure who note pointer and spat man are, but I remember seeing you. Just never heard your name." She laughs lightly at Merry's words. "Actually considering sticking with you folks if you'll have me. Think I'm more comfortable over here. "

Merry says: "Ehh." She squints at Elana. "So long as we don't hafta trade off Lenny, s'fine with me. You'll need a piratey name though."

Elana says: "Don't have to trade him off as far as I know." She chuckles. "Never been real fond of my name anyway."

Helgur says: "Chuckles your name."

Merry says: "Chuckles?" She snorts. "Tha's almost as bad as Lola."

Elana says: "Oh hell no." She grins. "I'll have to think of something though."

Bridget says: "Here, take a look in the guest suite! There's lovely curtains in there! And we won't even lock you in and murder you. Also that meat in there isn't human flesh."

Merry says: "Gonna murder these eggs." She piles wood on the grill.

Elana chuckles at Bridget's words and steps inside looking around. "Interesting….Absolutely love the curtains too." She leans into the windowsill. "So what started you on the pirate's path anyway?"

Bridget says: "So, let's see, shall I start at the beginning?"

Elana says: "Best place to start…" She grins propping elbows in the windowsill and resting her chin in her hands.

Merry says: "Yep. Make sure ya got at least one fight scene." She grins, expression ghastly.

Bridget says: "I'm thirty-eight. Gods, I feel so fucking old. Yeah. I spawned in Zhift Forest. Shitty, sleepy as fuck place. Bored out of my skull. There was a free-use bike there though, so I rode off in search of adventure. And so, I rode through several empty towns. I was like, what the fuck happened here? Everyone is dead? There were buildings, notes, what-have-you, but no people, nothing worth taking, it was a little eerie. Then, after a few abandoned towns, I ran across the first person I had seen since I left my shitty spawn town. She was young, too, and I thought she was a scavenger too, hell she was cooking potatoes there. So I introduced myself and complained that there was nothing worth taking here too. Next thing I knew, she was chasing after me on shitty bikes trying to shoot at me and calling me a thief."

Elana says: "Interesting way to start out your life I suppose." She raises a brow as she listens to the story.

Bridget says: "I was pretty confused. I mean, how can you be a thief when there's nothing to take and nobody to take it from?" She rolls her eyes. "Anyway, I managed to lose her near Baaak and rode off. Funny, I didn't learn her name at the time, up until years and years later when I heard of her pulling the same shit again on another newspawn near Dorian. The crazy potato lady who was shooting at me was named Jin-Jin." She snickers.

Merry says: "…….Jin-Jin. I take it back, Lola is fine."

Bridget grabs a trowel out of the crate and starts polishing it, quietly humming something like 'trowwwwwels'.

Elana chuckles. "Jin Jin…" She shakes her head. "I'm with Merry. Sounds like she was somewhat of a troublemaker and uh…killer."

Bridget says: "I rode my bike to Dorian." She taps the trowel. "Met a guy named Jenkins. He'd just spawned a few days ago, into another dying, sleepy, dead town. Met him with me rifling through the buildings and him telling me not to bother, he'd already looked and there wasn't anything worth taking." She giggles. "He certainly didn't shoot at me over it. I was trying to make a crowbar so I could break into some of the buildings in the empty, dead towns I'd been through. Thanks to poor planning, I got everything ready to smelt steel, only to realize I didn't have a bellows. 'Poor planning', that's my motto, right behind 'Whatever'. Words to live by, or something, am I right?" She giggles.

Elana smiles. "Been trying to get one of those since I spawned. Dom Hofran was useless and Alice didn't want to trust me with one yet. Which I don't really understand since she handed me a key to the ship and a weapon." She tilts her head. "Jenkins sounds great…"

Merry snorts again. "Jenkins, the wee bleedin' heart, rest 'is soul."

Bridget leans over to peer into the shipping crate. "Got nineteen of them now. Not counting however many we've got stuck in our pockets. Maybe she was thinking of eating you after all once you weren't useful anymore." She snickers. "After all, just having the key to the ship wouldn't help if you didn't have keys to the cabins…" She waves a hand. "Whatever. I haven't lived this long without being a little paranoid. Honestly, I think the only reason I even stepped onto her ship in the first place was because I was bored enough not to care."

Bridget continues: "Anyway, where was I? Right, Dorian. So, Dorian has salt in it, so I figured I'd go back there and make a fucking bellows and then smelt my steel and make a crowbar. Well, by the time I got there, Jenkins had murdered the old guy with the keys — well, assisted in his death at least, after a dire wolf ripped him up. There was a raker I'd seen in the harbor the first time that I'd told Jenkins I wanted to see if I could break into. This raker." She grins. "And now we had the keys to the town, the ship, and more crap than we knew what to do with."

Elana nods. "Yep, got keys to the cabins too, so makes no sense to me. But then Alice doesn't seem the most..uh…well yeah." She grins. "Here I had to fight to get people to even fucking talk to me in Dom Hofran to find out how to get the hell out of that place, and you just happen across all that shit."

Bridget pulls a crowbar out of the shipping crate and tosses it end over end in her hand. "When we set sail, the ship was shit to start off with. No sails, no cabins or anything, no machines. We were still lucky, though. We weren't even twenty-one and suddenly we were rich. And I donned this getup I'm wearing now and haven't changed anything but the boots since then. This old feathered cloak here was the only thing I got from my spawntown."

She gives the crowbar to Elana.

Bridget says: "So we set off in hopes of finding other young people and giving them an opportunity. We got lucky, but there were only two of us. We needed a crew. The next town we landed at was Puk…" Her voice takes on a strange note. "Oh, fateful Puk." She snickers. "I'd say that was the day that would change our lives, but then that was probably every day leading up to that, and quite a large number of days afterward too. Everything changes, right?"

Elana seems a bit surprised as the woman hands over the crowbar and then she focuses more intently on her as she continues her story. "Everything does change evenrually." She nods.

There is a storm.

Merry says: "Ooh, ominous." She flicks water off her boots.

Bridget says: "Nah, not eventually. Things change every single day. Puk, though… That was where we really got started. We got the goods and ship in Dorian, but in Puk… we got Lyra." She shakes her head and waves a hand. "Gods, Lyra. Such a fucking loudmouth. But she was the best fighter of any of us, and shifted things from 'we probably can't kidnap this old bitch' to 'yep, we totally just kidnapped this old bitch'."

Elana grins a bit wider seeming to be more drawn into the story.

Bridget says: "Lyra had arrived in town naked and alone, lost in the mountains after her spawn town — well, if you believed her, she was raised by wolves, but she didn't look nearly scarred up enough for that. The bitches, though, after having refused to trade with us — we stayed in the harbor even after failing at trading so we could finish the lock on the guest suite. Well, the bitches were bitches to Lyra, wouldn't give her clothes or food, yelled at her not to go in buildings and not to collect grapes. Yeah, maybe a lot of towns do that, we've been to some that aren't any less bitchy, Dom Hofran notwithstanding, but they were really rude about it. We had no idea what the fuck we were doing and it's a wonder we pulled it off at all. Shook them down, took their loot. Took apart their radio for good measure. Dumped them ashore."

Elana says: "Should have taken and dumped them off in some abandoned town on some far off island."

Merry snickers. "Funny ye should say that…"

Bridget says: "Oh, yeah, we were pretty young and naive at the time. We hurriedly got our radio finished in the hold, afraid that they'd get to a radio and report something about us. And then a message came out over the radio talking about pirates having attacked Puk. But they got the name of our ship wrong. At the time, the ship name was Wind Waker. They asked people to be on the lookout for the dread pirate ship 'Whatever'. That was the name of the sloop we stole from Puk…" She giggles incoherently.

Elana laughs now moving a hand to rest at her stomach. "Are you serious??? You'd think if pirates attacked you'd be smart enough to at least get the ship name correct."

Bridget says: "I know, right?" She giggles some more. "We took the appellation and ran with it though, wound up calling ourselves the pirates of the dread ship Whatever. As we changed the ship name at least once a year. We went back to Dorian to change the ship name _just in case_ some idiot realized their mistake, and then made for open water and toward the next island, giving the towns that might have been alerted to us a wide berth. Maybe it wasn't necessary. Maybe our opposition was really incompetent. It frequently was. But I was always paranoid. I don't remember what we changed it to. Hell, I don't remember what it is _now_ , for that matter." She leans over the side to try to read the latest layer of paint slapped on the hull. "Rubina? Oh, right, that. I got that from a map." She snickers.

Elana says: "I wondered about that." She grins at the woman. "Seemed an odd name for a pirate ship."

Bridget says: "Well, yeah, that's the point, isn't it? We always tried to go for names that didn't sound like pirate ships. And almost never introduced ourselves in towns by our real names. You have any idea how much suspicion and investigation you can throw off solely with a bit of paint and by lying about your identity? I've used about six names, myself, maybe more, don't remember, since I was often the one going into town and trading, and also I was paranoid. I used the name 'Jeanette' too much and almost got called out on it."

Merry says: "I'm usually 'Joy'. For the irony."

Elana nods. "Makes sense. Can't be too careful with your lifestyle."

Bridget says: "Yeah. We got to Cantr Island safely, got a radio transmitter installed — and Lyra wasted no time in getting into the spotlight with her hit debut single, 'Girls from Puk'." She giggles. "And we hadn't even gotten the ship rigging finished yet!"

Elana says: "Not sure Alice is much good for you though." She nods out toward the other ship. "I knew you were pirates before you ever mentioned it. She told me, said not to mention to you that I knew because she wasn't sure how you'd take it. Makes me wonder how many others she's just decided to mention it to. Or maybe she just liked me that much." She raises a brow. "Girls from Puk?"

Bridget hums a few bars. "Oh, man, I've got to have a copy around here somewhere." She sifts through an envelope. "My 'personal' envelope needs to have more cool things than just trade lists and incriminating notes. Eh, I'm really not all that worried. She was probably just either planning on eating you or figured she could trust you. *shrugs* She's also a ditz, but then I guess I can be sometimes too." She giggles. "'Sides, nobody's ever really managed to put two and two together, and we've been through some crazy shit. If push comes to fuck, we can probably take most anyone that would come after us, if we can get the jump on them. Maybe my paranoia has gotten a little complacent at this point after the sheer volume of incompetence I've seen." She shrugs. "This part of the world seems, by and large, Polish or sleepy. If we need speed, we're carrying a ton of junk and extra sloops. And this is totally so that we can dump ballast if need be, and not because I'm a packrat."

Elana chuckles. "Noticed the ditzy part with her. I certainly would have handled things back in that town a bit differently."

Bridget says: "There has got to be some middle point between 'falling asleep' and 'running off after every butterfly'."

Merry shrugs. "Town that small, it ain't a danger. Place like Hofran though, that needs some coordinatin'."

Bridget nods. "I didn't want to risk attacking Dom Hofran directly, not unless I could be _sure_ we had enough muscle and open doors to manage it. Usually we go in for attacking ships, or kidnapping people in small groups from coastal towns."

Elana says: "I had this idea in my head that someday when I actually managed to get a ship of my own and crew, I wanted to kidnap Harvey..take him to some far off island and dump him with nothing but a bit of food to get by on." She chuckles. "I just hated Dom Hofran enough to screw with them."

Bridget says: "Like the first ship we hit was called Valorize, off the coast of Zuzi… we'd gone down the east coast of Cantr, getting the ship rigged up and pretending to be traders, and set up Jakara Hills as a safe harbor where we could slip in and change the ship name and poof. Then we saw this ship just sitting in the water off of a town that didn't have a harbor… of course we went in to investigate."

She gestures off the deck railing toward the 'Ice Sisters' ship.

Bridget says: "That was the Valorize. Turns out, for some inexplicable reason, its crew were ashore collecting coconuts. And not, you know, ashore in the next town over where they'd have a harbor and a bunch of people to protect them."

Elana shakes her head. "Stupidity doesn't help people much. "

Bridget says: "Zuzi had too many people to want to attack them directly, but gods were they incompetent. The ship's previous owner freaked out and sent out a radio message asking for help — with the wrong names and no descriptions. Zuzi sent a van to investigate. This inspired Lyra's sophomore hit, The Saga of Loki Stack. Ugh, come on, I can't just name songs, does anyone have lyric sheets around?"

Bridget searches the ship.

Bridget says: "Do we seriously not have any lyric sheets on hand? Really?" She throws up her hands after wandering all over the ship looking. "Ugh."

Merry says: "*She shrugs* Prob'ly with Avren."

Bridget says: "And Elyos. I gave him a bunch of old notes — don't look at me." She snickers. "Ruuuuubies…" She blinks. "Whatever happened to those rubies? Oh, right, I think I gave them to Summer to mollify her for telling Elyos shit about us."

Merry says: "Oh yeah. Elana, want any diamonds? We got a stack from Jabby and company." She jerks a thumb toward the longboat.

Bridget clears her throat. "Anyway. Oh yeah, I'm not exactly locking you in there, the hold's open too if you feel like poking at a machine or goggling the stuff in the display case. Unlike the leaders of silly towns, if I don't want someone to go somewhere, I lock it, so I'm not gonna get annoyed about people going in unlocked rooms."

Helgur says: "Helgur from Puk."

Bridget says: "And if I don't want people getting in containers? I lock them. And if I don't want people picking up stuff on the ground? I put it away."

Elana says: "I wouldn't mind some diamonds." She smiles. "One of the few things I told Alice I wanted to do now that I was free and able to go places was to cover myself in jewels." She grins wider.

Bridget says: "And we honestly have more crap than we know what to do with, but gotta keep the healing food and shit locked up just in case." She thinks. "Right, where was I? Right, the Valorize. We were afraid that, after hearing Valeros or whatever his name was that he named his stupid ship after himself, after he got on the radio alerting people about us, we were afraid that might actually be a threat, you know? So we decided to make a break for it and cut across to Rus. Well, decided to make a break for Jakara Hills and change the names of both ships, and _then_ jaunt over to Rus. And that was where we met the Ice Sisters, heavy with a stolen ship that we didn't want but hadn't had the opportunity to abandon it somewhere. Since we were going to abandon it anyway, and the girls seemed 'interesting', not to mention likely to just break into it if we left it nearby, we decided to just toss them the keys."

Elana says: "From what I hear, they were quite the interesting group." She chuckles. "Mostly heard from Alice though."

Bridget says: "Yeah, I didn't actually interact with them much since that day until we got to Dom Hofran. Can't complain about missing their concerts or anything, since I got to sit next to Lyra while she mocked the world." She shakes her head. "And I'm getting to the part you were wondering about, too. You might think I'm babbling, rambling, tangenting, failing to get to the point, when I could summarize and all, you know, but I'm even glossing over a lot of unimportant footnotes, like my first kill!" She snickers. "Sleeper in Dorian in a pickup. Not very interesting." Bridget holds up a telescope. Bridget says: "Killed her for her telescope."

Elana says: "If there' one lesson Dom Hofran taught me, it was that if you want shit you'll have to learn how to get it all on your own no matter how you have to do it. Doubt that's what they intended to teach though"

Bridget snickers. "Yeah. I was never one to sit around and wait for shit, work for shit, whatever. I was fully willing to walk if I had to, just to take my fate into my own hands. Or feet. Or whatever." She flips the trowel end over end, almost hits herself with it, scowls at it and puts it down. "Sometimes it might seem like it's all just a game, to fly in the face of chance and sail away laughing. There's blood on my hands, and it wasn't all sleepers. Fellow we ran into on the way back to Treefeather, name of Hoo, in a galleon, bled out before we could break open the lock on his ship. Insulting us all the while. I proceeded to start complaining about sailing two ships again."

Bridget continues: "Let's never mind Randy, who we ran across in — New Shambon? Shambon North? Somewhere thereabouts. Another minor footnote, who was very much still bitching when I cut his throat. All because we were going to let him go, and he ran to the radio and called for help before we'd even left the harbor. Joke was on him, I'd flipped the channel on the repeater, the shitty little radio in town went nowhere without it. No one ever appreciates mercy." Bridget yawns. "Yeah, when I say 'long story', that's even without taking into account my meandering rivers of thought. Eh, whatever. Life's there to be lived, isn't it? What's the point in it if you don't love every minute and do all you can with your days?" She glances down at the trowel she's repairing and snickers.

Merry says: "If ye gotta rely on stupid sleepy morons ta get anywhere, ye're gonna have a shit life." She scowls.

 

* * *

**Day 5050**

Summer says: "Hey Elena, welcome aboard. So in case you didn't pick up on it earlier, my name isn't Autumn. It's Summer Storm. I joined the crew right around the time we took the Valorize. Bridget fell asleep before telling the good parts. So after we met the cannibal chicks, we sailed back to Puk to make those birches pay for their deception. But before we got there we ran across a galleon called 'ooOOooOOooOOoo'. We called it the ghost ship. When we caught up to it there was one old dude on board named Hoo. We gave him the nickname Boo Hoo. He bled out before we got the lock broken."

Bridget rubs her eyes. "And I fell asleep mid-story, but probably just as well as I think I droned everyone else to sleep, too."

Summer says: "Oh, right in cue. I'll let Bridget finish the story."

Bridget waves. "By all means. I wasn't there for part of it, remember. We went back to Puk, found Helgur there, he'd spawned while we were gone and they were giving him the same stupid treatment. Don't do this, don't do that, blah blah blah. Anyway we kidnapped the bitches again, one of them died accidentally because Summer got a little too enthusiastic. We took the other one to Olip, and I parted ways with the crew and went off with Jenkins in hopes of exploring the world and finding shiny things."

Summer says: "Yeah, Helgur joined the crew and we all went to Olip together. For some reason we thought it would be funny to not even mask our identity. Lyra waltzed right in to town and announced to everyone she was the Dread Pirate Lyra Halifax. Keep in mind we were well known by this time. A lot of people wanted us dead. Somehow we didn't get killed and we made some friends. Avren, Lion, Aubergine and Inithia. Lyra agreed to have that Inithia chick do some sort of blood ritual on the ship. Slaughtered a sheep right over there" She points to the prow of the ship. "But Lyra had to agree to get her face tattooed. She looked fucking ridiculous."

Summer continues: "Then we kidnapped Avren for like an hour and made her totally piss in her pants and cry. Then Aubergine hired us to kidnap the leader of San D'Oria, Raaj Kellan. But first, we made a quick trip to Rosenbury to try to rob and harass a town full of perverts. That's when the sleep sickness began to take Lyra. We didn't get to harass the perverts so we headed for San D'Oria."

Summer continues: "When we get to San D we plot our attack and while Raaj is distracted we storm in to town, grab the old asshole and drag him to our ship. Then at the perfect moment, we weigh anchor and get the fuck out of there to try to deliver him to Olip. We had to shake some pursuers though. For once someone actually chased us and they even almost caught up to us. It's during that Chase that Lyra's heart gave out."

Summer continues: "We were all devastated. And we had this crusty old captive and all we wanted to do was sail off and mourn. We took a vote and decided not to kill him. We robbed him and dropped him off naked on a deserted area of Omeo island then made our way back to Olip. We blamed Inithia for the fate of Lyra and we decided to kidnap her and make her lift the curse. Somehow she ended up joining the crew, but she was completely insufferable. None of us could stand being on the ship with her. So we dumped her back in Olip."

Summer continues: "After that we sailed sort of aimlessly for about a year or so. Nobody was leading us into adventures or anything. We went to Naron and Hawk's Port but mostly we just slept. Then somewhere between Cantr Island and Treefeather we caught sight of Bridget's ship. I guess the honeymoon was over because she was looking to join the crew again." She clears her throat. "So that covers all the time between when Bridget was not with us. Oh Merry joined us during the first stop in Olip. Her and Lyra really hit it off. When Lyra died we even considered dressing Merry like Lyra and having her take over the radio show."

Merry says: "Hit it off. Very funny." She snickers.

Summer holds up an envelope labeled _Pirate Things_ and notes titled _An Autographed Illustration, Pirate Radio Scripts_ , and _Sea Shanties._

Summer says: "Here's the stuff Bridget was talking about. Lyra's pirate shanties."

Bridget says: "Meanwhile, I was off sailing around the Nazy Bay and visiting boring towns and Jenkins slept. And slept and slept and slept. I'd finally decided to get away from Treefeather and set a course for Rus down the strait between the two islands, where I ran across a very familiar ship just sitting in the water between Olip and Hawk's Port." She snickers. "When I went over to say hi, they tried to ambush me, until they recognized me."

Summer says: "Actually we had two ships at the time when we hooked back up with Bridget. We had ambushed and stole a ship called Southern Comfort. Hers made three. So for a little while there we had a small fleet. We went looking for a safe port on Treefeather and found a little place called Free Steel. That place was really boring and the people there were poor. Just had settled there I think. It was an otherwise decent place to use as a safe port. We thought about hitting Klojt and maybe Shortinazy. I forget where we actually went but we left two ships there and went for a short sail. When we got back, we found that our ships had been broken into by the Free Steel idiots and they were putting new locks on them. We captured one of them and interrogated him. He practically begged to be killed and so we obliged him."

Helgur says: "That where we meet Tom Undertoe."

Summer says: "Did we still have Inithia then?"

Helgur says: "No."

Bridget says: "No, you missed the part where the blind bitch wanted us to attack Rosenbury, and we sat in the water outside for days and I guess nobody really wanted to dock, up until I spoke up and said 'fuck this' and dumped the blind bitch in Olip. Should've dumped her overboard. _Then_ we went to Free Steel." She pauses. "Did we stop at Free Steel before or… oh yeah! We left the other two ships at Free Steel so we could attack Rosenbury and then didn't attack Rosenbury so we went back to Free Steel."

Summer says: "All I know is that we ran into the Ice Sisters when we went to Olip to dump Inithia. They asked for our help to get Tom Undertoe onto their ship. And then they taunted Inithia while she was locked in the harbor. I thought for a moment she was going to get off our ship and onto theirs. After Free Steel, we ambushed an unrigged galleon called Algoritheum that was slowly trying to escape. We knocked out the old man, broke into his ship, stole his shiny things and helped him up."

Elana chuckles and rubs a hand over her face. "Ok now…gotta catch up with this story. By the way, Bridget, would you be alright with turning over some keys back to Alice since I'm sticking around over here. So long as you are good with it and all. And I am so not disappointed with the story." She chuckles. "Just as exciting as I figured it was. "

Bridget waves a hand. "Do what you like." She chuckles. "Been trying to convince her to give up on the ship as it is. There's nothing worse than sailing alone. I mean, for one thing, you have to keep steering yourself." She giggles. "You're certainly welcome here." She grins. "We generally didn't fully trust people until they'd shed blood with us. You have. There were a couple of people who… didn't quite work out for various reasons. Oh, gods, that idiot we picked up in Dorian, what the fuck was his name? No, never mind, don't think I want to remember it. I'll go back to trying to forget about him again."

Bridget goes into the radio room and says into the transmitter: "Hey, Alice. Your girlfriend wants to stay with us. Guess you weirded her out too much. You sure you want to stay over there? I mean, it's a pain in the ass to sail alone, never mind boring and lonely, and I can't imagine Lenny would want to stay forever. Unless you kidnap Lenny, in which case we'll be forced to kill you and dump your body into the ocean without eating it."

Elana says: "You all gave me some excitement in my life. And I've enough hatred for people as it is thanks to Dom Hofran. I like you folks though."

Elana hands Bridget some keys.

Elana says: "Those are her keys."

Bridget opens up the shipping crate, pulls out a very jangly basket, jangles around some keys within. "Ugh, half these things are mislabeled. Whatever."

Bridget throws several keys at Elana.

Bridget says: "Alright, I'm locking up that again because I'm always afraid we'll forget it unlocked when we try to stash someone in there. Also I'm carrying way too many loose keys, and I don't even know what half of them are for, and some aren't even labeled in English."

Bridget holds up a key labeled _Peacemaker Tandem #01 (tandem bike) - Blojt Forest South._

Bridget says: "Like this. Why do I even have this?"

Summer says: "Heimdall. That was that idiot's name. Then there was Nyara and Willow."

Elana blinks seeming surprised once again as she tucks the keys away. "Thank you." She points at Summer. "What about you…I've heard you called two things." She chuckles. "Who are you really?"

Summer says: "Hmm? I guess I ran my mouth too much earlier and you breezed past that part. It's Summer Storm. I'm only Autumn Snow when I want to keep my identity secret."

Bridget says: "Willow and Nyara. Right, was trying to forget those too, as well. I hope they happily fell asleep on shore where they weren't weighing anyone down or being whiny."

Summer says: "Yeah about all they were good for was making Raaj real comfortable after we kidnapped him. Too comfortable."

Alice says from the radio: "Hey Whatever! It's Alice! Where's the limestone?"

Bridget says: "And then there was Una. Cute kid. Too naive. Wanted autographs of pirates. Never did get to give her one."

Bridget says into the radio: "Alice, have you been paying any attention whatever to your radio the past day or so?"

Alice says from the radio: "Nope." She giggles obnoxiously. "I've been on deck chillin' with Lenny."

Bridget snorts into the radio. "I stole your newspawn, sorry."

Elana says: "Ah that's right. Forgive me, it's been a lot to take in and I was sleepy earlier today."

Alice says from the radio: "I stole your pirate, sorry not sorry. So you coming back with limestone or what?"

Bridget says into the radio: "You want limestone?"

Alice says from the radio: "Wasn't that the plan? Must suck to have a ship so slow."

Bridget says from the radio: "Fuck off, Alice." She giggles. "We do not have a slow ship. We have a fuckton of limestone and sand on board. If you want to zip off and meet us at another port, by all means."

Alice says from the radio: "Share the load, baby." Sgiggling*"

Merry says: "Free Steel was where we killed Davin. Ahh, good times. He was such a fuckin' creep."

Bridget says: "And notably, the last time I'm ever going to show mercy to anyone." She snorts softly, then snickers. "Admittedly, I was being _pretty_ well bitchy by telling his girlfriend I'd give her a ship full of loot if she killed him. But I really did mean it." She giggles. "And she tried, in the most pathetic way possible, but couldn't manage to cut the throat of a guy laying there on the floor bleeding out. So I just threw her ashore with a mug as a consolation prize. And, of course, once we're gone, she gets on the radio and starts fucking wibbling about us." She rolls her eyes. "Really now."

 

* * *

**Day 5051**

Helgur says: "Where Lenny?"

Summer says: "Shit! We left Lenny."

Helgur says: "Too many people on deck, Helgur cannot leave room."

Summer says: "Try now."

Helgur says: "You joke we leave behind or he with meat face?"

Summer says: "Yes."

Helgur says: "Rename ship Bitch boat, only one Helgur but many women."

Elana says: "We didn't leave him behind, he's just visiting with Alice at the moment on her ship."

Bridget says: "Pfft, Lenny's practically a woman, too. I'm more of a man than he is. He tried me make me wear a feather boa once and I strangled him with it."

Elana chuckles lightly at Bridget's words.

Summer says: "So who's ready for some slow paced mercy killing?"

Elana chuckles. "I'm all for it. Though more of a faster pace is more fun. "

Summer says: "Alright. Let's do it."

Elana looks back toward Dom Hofran. "Only one person I cared about there at all. Should have asked him to come with me when I left."

Summer says: "Elena, do you think you'd be able to stealthily point out to us which ones are sleepers? The ones most likely not to notice their arms are being filled up with sand and limestone. I mean, don't literally point them out, just give us descriptions or something."

Elana says: "I really couldn't tell you I'm afraid Autumn. Some of them were starving at the time, so that's all I could tell with them, but I mostly kept away from everyone and didn't bother."

Helgur says: "Old people who only have wooden shield good target."

Elana says: "If we didn't have a town full of people to take, I'd ask to grab Creighton and take him with us."

Helgur says: "We grab him, save him from Dom Puk."

Elana says: "I don't know how he'd handle the lifestyle here though. That's my worry. He may not be as…accepting of it as I was."

Helgur shrugs. "Then we give him tools, weapon and valuable things to make his life better if he stay."

Elana chews on her lip gently as she looks off toward the town.

The Whatever docks at Dom Hofran.

Helgur points at a project to craft a small orange firework. "Big light, big boom"

Elana says to you: "Hey Bridget, can I get Alice's keys back so I can get them to her?"

 

* * *

**Day 5052**

Stepping on board, Elana seems less cheerful than normal and settles onto the deck, back against the cabin wall.

Helgur says: "He not want to come?"

Elana shakes her head. "Nope…no, he doesn't want to come. This is his home apparently."

Bridget says: "So it goes. Can't save people who don't want to be saved. All you can do is give them the opportunity."

Bridget whispers to Elana: "Shhh, trying to pretend that I forgot that I still have those keys. Also paranoid about her locking me up again."

Elana gives Bridget a note titled _Easy fix for that._

They set up projects to copy the keys.

Bridget gives Elana the thumbs up.

Elana says: "Thanks Bridget." She gives Alice a small smile. "Guess I stupidly thought I might be worth leaving for with him. Here Alice, got something for you."

Helgur says: "Slap him around." He mimics a backhand slap.

Alice says from the radio: "Bridget? You on the radio??? I'm going to slip a note under the door to get access to Dom then fill their pockets. I'll give a signal when the port lock is open. I'll mention olives. You down for this plan?"

Summer says: "So how are we going to do this? Just load up everyone with consolation gifts right before we leave?"

Helgur says: "Can we overload harbour so no one can get in it?"

Summer says: "I don't want to haul around all this crap so whatever we don't use is staying in their harbor."

Helgur says: "We need boat of dung and potato."

Summer says: "I don't think that would work, Helgur. They could just drag stuff out of it without even stepping foot inside."

Alice says from the radio: "My plan: Slip note, chit chat, fill pockets with assistance of course, then zip out of here blastin' fireworks. Too audacious?" Obnoxious giggling. "What do you think? "

Summer says: "I think someone needs to memorize everyone's face in town before they start handing stuff through the window. Do it real methodical and shit."

Bridget points to the radio. "Alice says she's going to slip a note in to get access to town and… what?" She grumbles and turns to the radio.

Bridget says into the radio: "Alice, you big silly, you don't need the harbor to be unlocked to load people up with stuff, and if you do it from the harbor they won't see it."

Bridget says: "Also she wants to shoot up more fireworks, and she's giggling and I want to punch her again."

Elana chuckles lightly. "Now you know how I felt over there…."

Alice says from the radio: "Oh really. I wasn't sure that sheer volume of material would fit through the windows. So wanna just do it?"

Bridget says into the radio: "Baby you can throw a mountain through those windows and nobody will notice."

Alice says from the radio: "Fabulous. Shall we?"

Bridget says into the radio: "Eh, why not? All this trying to figure out who's a sleeper and who's not, feh, whatever."

Alice and Bridget go out into the harbor and methodically fill up people's inventories with limestone, sand, and stone.

Bridget says: "It's done. I loaded up everyone who didn't look like they were moving and left the extra sand and limestone in the harbor."

Bridget hands Alice a note titled _Delivery, 5052._ Alice writes something on it and returns it.

Bridget says: "Alice is going to make a huge racket again and buzz off. We should stay here a day or two more, make them think it was her who was responsible when and if they notice. She said she'll meet up with us at the town past Sewilla."

Elana says: "And there she goes…."

Bridget says: "She makes a good scapegoat, I guess." She snickers.

 

* * *

**Day 5053**

Summer says: "I only wish we could be here for the inevitable genocide. Should we top off people before we head out?"

Bridget says: "If they haven't noticed by now and removed the crap from the harbor, sure. By then. By whenever we're leaving."

Merry says: "There's a bunch of sand and limestone in the harbour. Have we filled everyone up yet?"

Bridget says: "Yeah. I left the extra there after stuffing everyone that wasn't doing anything. Alice sailed off first to play scapegoat."


	73. Sewilla: The Chase Begins

**Day 5054**

Polish words buzz over the common radio frequency.

The radio says: "Natka do Heralda."

The radio says: "Tak Natka? Herald."

The radio says: "Właśnie byłam w Sewilli, w porcie trzy ciał, które wyglądają jakby ktoś je z kuszy postrzelił... na statku dwie kobiety ale żadna kuszy nie miała. Kluczy brak, w mieście wszystko pootwierane, bałagan straszny, zamki do pojazdów naruszone, wygląda jakby kilka dni temu ktoś tam był. W mauzoleum znalazłam ciało Robolka, zarządcy, raczej zmarł na serce. A przekaźnik stoi i dobrze ustawiony jest. Jadę w stronę Wilczych teraz."

The radio says: "Dobrze, uważaj na siebie. Herald."

The radio says: "Wy też. Szabrownik z portu nazywa się sake jakby co. Ruszam dalej, Natka."

The radio says: "Ja zawsze uważam. Herald."

The radio says: "Ale teraz odchodzę od radia i idę zrobić środek znieczulający. Herald."

Helgur says: "Sewilla has been mentioned on the radio."

 

* * *

**Day 5055**

Bridget says: "Was it? All I heard was cha-cha-cha sha-sha-sha zha-zha-zha."

Elana says: "What the hell is Sewilla?"

Bridget says: "Shh, there's company in the harbor. Talk in a cabin. Sewilla was that town where we slightly murdered three people."

Elana chuckles. "Ah I see….if I'd known it was the name of the place I'd have stepped in first. "

Bridget says: "Well, I suppose it's not likely if you didn't know what it was, that anyone in the harbor would think you'd been whacking people there."

Elana says: "Nobody here would ever think me capable of it. So how long are we going to stick around here?"

Summer says: "I'm getting restless again."

Elana says: "You and me both…" She nods.

Helgur says: "it say cha-cha-cha sha-sha-sha zha-zha-zha Sewilla cha-cha-cha sha-sha-sha zha-zha-zha"

Bridget says: "We can certainly go anytime. Alice has gotten a good head start on us and we don't look like we're traveling together anymore."

Summer says: "Alright. I'll take us out then."

Helgur says: "Maybe not take us to places we been twice now radio say town name."

The Whatever undocks and Summer sets a course.

Summer says: "We gotta go get Lenny. I don't like that he's alone with that psycho. That means a lot coming from me. I still think we should change the ship name. We don't know for sure if anybody saw our ship from afar heading towards or away from Sewilla."

Bridget snickers. "Yeah, it'll have to wait until we get where we're going though. Can't really do it at Sewilla or Dom Hofran or wherever. And anyway." She jangles some keys. "Just finished making copies of her ship keys. So if we find her gnawing on Lenny's bones, well, we can give her what-for."

Summer says: "There's a town up here that's before we get to Sewilla."

Elana says: "You're welcome." She smirks at Bridget.

Bridget grins at Elana. "Were you guys in that town before? Do we have any idea what's there?"

Elana says: "See I ain't just any young idiot newspawn." She chuckles.

Bridget says: "Didn't say you were."

Summer says: "I don't think we did. Then again I didn't remember ever stopping in Sewilla the first time. Helgur might remember."

Elana says: "I know. Guess it's habit to point it out." She chuckles.

Bridget says: "We were all in our twenties when we joined this crew."

Elana grins. "Really? Back in Dom Hofran they seemed to think those of us that were young were idiots."

Bridget says: "Yeah, that would be one reason _why_ many of us decided to become pirates." She giggles.

Elana says: "I've got an interesting story now at least. Dying, bored out of my mind until one day these pirates and a cannibal crossed my path." She chuckles.

Bridget says: "Here I had this ship before I'd even turned twenty-one, sailed off and had no idea what I was doing, but eventually I figured out how to point it in the right direction and not run into a coast." She pauses thoughtfully* Maybe twenty-two, tops." She pulls out a journal and pages through it.

Elana chuckles. "And to think this all started out with Alice trying to shove a spike in my nose"

Bridget chuckles. "Spawned 4678, left my shitty spawn town on 4683, I certainly gave them a lot of time to be non-boring. Oh well, they gave me a cloak. Let's see…"

Elana chuckles.

Summer says: "I spent half of my twenties just making my clothes and crossbow. The second half spent in a murder spree. I think you can guess which half I enjoyed more."

Bridget says: "4696, I stole limestone from Dorian, that's adorable. I shoved all the limestone that I could fit on my shitty bike."

Elana nods at Summer keeping as serious a face as she could. "The clothes…." She then grins wide.

Bridget points to the journal. "4705 was when I got this ship. Well, I'm not sure how much in advance of that Jenkins shook the keys out of that corpse, but it couldn't have been more than a day or two. So yeah, I was twenty-one. And you know what I've gained since then? Not wisdom, that's for sure. Some friends and stupid stories that go something like, 'Did I tell you about that time I leapfrogged a dinghy?'" She grins.

Summer says: "Don't forget about the longboat full of stolen goods. Oh and the reputation as heartless marauders. That's one of my favorite accomplishments."

Merry says: "Ye'd think by now they'd know tha' bein' cruel ta newspawns invites piracy." She shrugs.

Bridget says: "Come now. It's not _all_ stolen goods. Some of it is legitimately purchased goods fenced from stolen goods. And some of it is perfectly legitimate salvage. And some of it is post-mortem salvage." She grins toothily.

Merry says: "An' some of it's sentimental." She pats her flowery wooden sword. A crude wooden training weapon. Swirling, open-petalled flowers with trailing leaves are carved all over the wooden 'blade'.

Bridget says: "I hauled a fuckton of crap to Klojt and sold it there in exchange for gold. Mind you, they were heavily overstocked on gold at the time and willing to let it go for cheaper than usual, and never wondered twice where I'd gotten all that junk. And didn't double-check my trade note, either. I meticulously calculated appropriate days of value for every item in a very long list. I can't guarantee a few computational errors didn't slip through. Everyone makes mathematical mistakes from time to time, right?"

 

* * *

**Day 5056**

Helgur says: "Make bejeweled crown."

Summer says: "We should be in port the next hour for a quick name change. Provided there's nobody in town."

Elana says: "There is. I believe this is the town that we visited..Creighton and I. They have a few wakeful people."

Bridget says: "I don't like changing names in places where there's people." She snickers. "Got away with changing the ship name to 'Rubina' by saying we were going to foreign lands and didn't want a name that's obviously English."

The Whatever docks at Wilczy Port.

Summer says: "There's a bunch of people here."

Elana says: "Yep, this is the town we visited. Only know a couple names of folks though."

Summer says: "English or Polish?"

Elana says: "I believe they are Polish. But they could speak our language. The couple I met. Most of this town speaks Polish and couldn't understand us though."

Summer says: "We either way, we need somewhere else to change the ship's name."

Bridget says: "Alice said she stole a pie from here."

Helgur says: "We been here three times now."

Summer says: "Would have been nice if someone mentioned all that when I brought it up."

The Whatever undocks and Summer sets a course.

 

* * *

**Day 5057**

Summer says: "We've got pursuers."

Helgur says: "Sleepy but see what happen. Clear deck "

Summer says: "So are we gonna try to shake these fools or what?"

Bridget says: "Coincidence? They might be heading to that town over there."

Summer says: "There's no harbor at that town. I'm inclined not to make any sudden moves. That ship seems kind of familiar though."

Bridget says: "Well, we would have to be turning south anyway to avoid running into land. East, that is."

Bridget says into the radio: "Alice, if you can hear me, we might be delayed. There's a ship that might be after us. You seen the Zimna Wo—something before?"

Bridget moves a ton of crap around. 

Bridget says: "Ugh." She rubs her face. "I meant to do that a while ago. Anyway, I dumped some heavy and extra crap we wouldn't miss onto Shifting Winds. If we ever absolutely need some extra speed, we can drop it. Hell, we can probably stand to shove some more crap onto it, too."

She returns to the radio room.

Bridget says: "It's still no guarantee they're even after us. It's probably not weird to be sailing at that angle around here, and they might well be heading for that town or beyond. Is there a harbor there? That'll have to do, I guess. Anyway," she looks over the map, "There's a long stretch of going east along this coast. We'll have to turn anyway, and so will they. Unless they're aiming for some location along that coast, there's no way to shake them until we get to the edge of that coast, that I can see." She taps the deck rail. "Dropping the sloop would speed us up a lot but make it obvious we knew we were being pursued. But they'd certainly catch up and pass us if they're sailing past us, if we just turned east. And it would look suspicious if we didn't just turn east."

Bridget adjusts the ship's course.

Bridget rubs her face. "Seems like a terrible idea. But still don't want to hit a coast. If it's a coincidence, they will probably continue another tide or two until they are closer to the coast and then turn south."

Helgur says: "We kill them. They dock , we pretend they pirates and fight. Cry on radio about we attacked by pirates "

Bridget says: "If they aren't prepared to be fighting us, either, they'd be a soft target probably." She snorts softly. "No way. Radio is all cha-cha-cha."

She takes a deep breath, watching the water nervously.

Bridget says: "Ship turned. Intercept course. Wake up, everyone! All hands somewhere other than on deck!"

Bridget peers off at the water.

Bridget says: "Looks like unless we change course and/or drop ballast, they'll be on us at the next tide or two. Still _possible_ it's a coincidence. Hell, it's possible _they're_ pirates."

Bridget says to Elana and Merry: "Wake up!"

Helgur says: "I let off firework?"

Bridget raises an eyebrow. "Why?"

Helgur says: "Maybe it scare them."

Bridget taps the railing some more. "You know, the more I think about it, the more likely I think that _they're_ pirates."

Bridget shoves some more stuff onto Shifting Winds.

Bridget says: "If they're trying to intercept us, the best way to ambush them would be to get everyone in the cabins and unlock the ship. Thoughts? They come on board, can't actually attack anyone, we shove them in the guest suite and lock the ship behind them. Alternatively, we can just drop ballast and attempt to flee. But unless they've got some seriously good timing and the luck of the gods, we may be able to turn the tides on them."

She points off at the water.

Bridget says: "They did turn less than a minute before the tide, so they've got that at least. We could also, of course, just say fuckit and attack them, if there's enough of us awake."

Summer says: "I'd like to avoid having a bunch of Polish ships scouring the waters looking for us."

Bridget scribbles some lines on a piece of paper. "Alright, if we both keep this course, they'll be on top of us in two tides." She shrugs. "If we can get to an empty town with a harbor unmolested long enough we can change the ship name and avoid attention from anyone that didn't see us directly."

Summer says: "If we attack or let them board us, we need to make damn sure they can't use the radio to call for backup."

Bridget says: "Besides, did we come to Polish lands to play it safe and quiet? We're at a disadvantage, radio-wise, since none of us speak Polish. Helgur, anyone saying anything about cha-cha-cha Rubina cha-cha-cha on the radio?"

Helgur says: "Not hear anything. This is all giggling bitch fault."

Summer says: "Is Shifting Winds the ballast boat?"

Bridget says: "Yeah. Hmm. Do you think they're at top speed for a raker? Light load and all? It's hard to tell. Whatever we do, we should probably have everyone in cabins who isn't awake and steering at that moment."

Helgur says: "Help Helgur drag Merry."

Bridget says: "Found a shitty map of this island. In Polish, of course, but at least it's got the towns and shit."

Helgur, Bridget, and Summer drag Merry into the cargo hold.

Bridget says: "Let's get Elana now. Ugh, she's heavy too."

Bridget, Helgur, and Summer drag Elana into the cargo hold.

Bridget nods. "Alright. How long will you guys be awake?"

Helgur says: "Many hours."

Bridget says: "Likewise. Elana and Merry might be awake by the time they'd reach us, too. Can't really do much fancy maneuvering with them being clearly faster than us and the coast being right there. Think we're out of radio range of Alice. Might be able to get a coded message to her over the open airwaves but that's a trick especially over a radio that's almost entirely Polish."

Summer says: "I just hope we can play it cool. I feel like if we make any audiences they'll be on to us and call out the polish fucking national guard or some shit. "

Bridget says: "So long as we can quietly get to a town where we can change the ship name, that _shouldn't_ be a problem. We can play it safe and go the long way around to do so if need be, too."

Helgur says: "Helgur wskazuje na statek."

Bridget snorts softly. "If anyone docks, we should just call them jeddy zedmorkies or whatever it was. Bet that'd confuse them."

Helgur reads a note. "No, mi origen no es hispano. Estamos aqui por la madera. Nos preguntamos si seria posible larecoleccion. Necesitamos una gran cantidad."

Helgur flips a silver coin.

Helgur says: "We need dump all these heavy boat."

Bridget says: "That's why I shoved everything we could spare onto the fucking Shifting Winds sloop. Just the pile of rice we had alone weighed as much as two sloops. But yes, if we need speed, we dump Shifting Winds. Won't help if they're faster, unless we're clever about it."

Bridget looks out at the water.

Bridget says: "Is it just me or did they adjust their course again?"

Summer says: "They might be closed see enough to dock."

Elana says: "I am up, I'm up! There's some radio chatter but I can't hear it. Er…understand it rather."

Helgur nods. "Helgur watch the ship, safe to stay in hold in case they shoot arrow , or they just sail co-incidence. What radio say?"

Elana says: "I doubt it's coincidence. They're right on us. It's a bunch of Polish jumble."

Helgur says: "You have healing medicine and weapon?"

Elana says: "Very little healing food and a weapon, yes."

Bridget says: "Did I give you a key to the healing food chest? And I haven't heard anything on the radio since they started chasing us at least."

Helgur says: "This great fun, let us know we alive and on edge of life. Death by battle, Helgur vision in Puk."

Bridget says: "Beats death by boredom, at any rate. But look at it this way. They can't hurt us if we're in cabins, they can't break into cabins unless they're on deck, and if they're on deck we can push them into the guest suite."

Elana says: "Not sure…What key number is it? Or is it labeled?" She looks over her keys. "Why would they be chasing us anyway? not like they saw us do anything. We didn't leave anyone alive."

Bridget sifts through the shipping crate. "Well, I'm not seeing a duplicate of it in there, so never mind. Probably pirates, I think."

Elana chuckles. "Well wouldn't that be a coincidence."

Bridget shrugs. "And if they're pirate hunters, we can lie through our teeth at them."

Bridget gives three kilos of brandy to Elana.

Bridget says: "Alright, everyone keep some extra healing food on you just in case."

Elana nods. "Thanks. Not going to outrun them. Might be best to slow down and let them dock, while we're awake or …slow down at the tide to see if we can tell for sure they're following."

Helgur says: "Just sail on as normal as they pass us if not after us. If they dock then we lie or they die."

Bridget says: "That's why I put crap on that one sloop. We can drop ballast if we want to run for it. But that's not really the best plan. And Elana, I'm sure. They were making adjustments each tide to get on an intercept course."

Helgur says: "Helgur protect strong lady."

Merry rolls her eyes. "Sure, Helgur."

Helgur says: "Not sure they slow down."

Summer says: "Right now they're probably saying 'Ok guys, so now what?'"

Bridget chuckles. "Taking roll to see if everyone is awake, maybe? Well, they're close enough to dock and keeping on a course that'll take them slowly moving closer. But yeah, unless they slow down, they'll be passing us soon. And hey, we could always 'accidentally' forget to have someone at the wheel." She giggles.

Bridget says into the radio: "Bridget to Alice. Do you read me? Do you copy? Do you plagiarize me? Do you giggle?"

Bridget says: "Can we tell from here if one of these towns has a harbor?"

Summer says: "I looked, I didn't see one."

Helgur says: "Helgur not see any port unless we too far out."

Bridget says: "Yeah, we'd probably _see_ one even if we weren't close enough to dock, wouldn't we? You'd think this would be one thing I'd have learned to guesstimate by now. I'm still trying to raise Alice on the radio. No response."

Helgur says: "She too self involved." He spits over the railing.

Bridget says: "We do have one small complication, though."

She points at the lockpicking project inside the guest suite.

Bridget says: "Jabby had almost finished trying to pry his way out, and it's too recent to get the door to set right again."

Summer says: "We can use the hold or another cabin in a pinch. We can also try finishing picking the lock and hope it fails."

Bridget says: "There's the private quarters, too. But yeah, if I'd thought about it, I'd have taken care of that before we left Sewilla. Failing all else, we'd have had time to replace the lock. Well, I guess we didn't expect to be needing it again so soon."

She scowls off at the water.

Bridget says: "I don't like them sailing so close to us on parallel. Be kind of annoying to sleep and not know when, if at all, you're going to get attacked. I'd like us to get a little closer to the shore, too, so we can dock when we find a harbor. Provided she hasn't buggered off, Alice said she'd be at the next harbor waiting for us."

Summer says: "Yeah, let's try to put some distance between us."

Bridget adjusts the ship's heading and returns to the radio room.

Alice says from the radio: "LOUD AND CLEAR WE ARE AT PORT KALILA! YOUSE ON YOUR WAY OR WHAT???"

Bridget says into the radio: "I'd say I'm glad to hear you but my ears disagree. Where the fuck is Kalila? Yeah, we just ran into a slight complication, there's a Polish ship tailing us."

Bridget says: "Alice says she's at Port Kalila."

Bridget says into the radio: "Never mind, I found it on the map. We're just passing the location just west of where you're at, haven't seen a harbor yet. The Zimna something-or-other has been moving on an intercept course and is in docking range but they haven't moved to dock."

Alice says from the radio: "Oh it's…" She giggles. "Yeah just at the bend of the island. So, how you gonna lose them? Don't tell me Kalila is going to have an extra guest."

Bridget says: "Come to think, Alice is as likely to cause an incident as anything."

Bridget says into the radio: "The bend? The island's got a lot of bends. Bends in, bends out, bends in, bends out, like a cheap Polish whore."

Alice says from the radio: "The next bend you see I mean. It'll be the next harbor you see after Sewilla. And ooooh? Are the little Polish girls extra flexible?"

Bridget says into the radio: "Dunno, haven't met any. Alright, I'm gonna step out and check our course. If I get murdered you'll have to avenge me and eat me or something."

Bridget says: "I'm guessing we're barely in radio range. Can't even see the island bend yet."

Alice says from the radio: "That can be arranged." Obnoxious giggling. "So how you gonna lose them? Any tricks up your sleeve?"

Summer says: "At least we have backup if we need it."

Bridget says into the radio: "We're currently between," pauses, saying slowly, "Gorskie Wibber-zees, and Iskeria. We've got one of the sloops loaded up with ballast that we can drop if we really have to, but meh. Plan is that we've got everyone sleeping in cabins who isn't awake and out steering, so if they try to board they can't attack us, and then we can lie through our teeth if they're pirate hunters, and kick their teeth out if they're pirates. Thing is, they're in range to dock _already_ but they haven't. I'm trying to steer us toward the coast a little ways, that should put us out of range, because as much as I think we can take them I'd rather not be sleeping with them on my starboard. I'd rather sleep in your meat locker." She snorts softly. "At least then I'd know what to expect. Honestly, I'd think I'm just being paranoid if it weren't for the fact that they adjusted their heading to put them on an intercept course moments before the tide, more than once."

Alice says from the radio: "Hey now!! That locker is the safest place! If you're meat." She giggle-snorts. "And good plans. Good plans. Let us know if things go sour. Lenny and I got your back. Well that's disturbing. Sooo they are totally stalking you. I hope your axes and crossbows are well sharpened."

Bridget says into the radio: "So, out of curiosity, would a leg regrow if you lopped it off and drank enough booze? Did you ever test that?"

Alice says from the radio: "Bloody brilliant! Hummm hummm… Nope never tried it. I say we test it out with our next guests! hehehehe. Perhaps that guy following you would be a good candidate for such experimenting. "

Bridget says: "Okay, great, I can see the bend now. If we keep this course we can round the bend and land at Kalila and meet up with the crazy giggling cannibal. We will be totally safe then."

Bridget says into the radio: "I can see the bend now, and the other ship didn't adjust course to match. We're aiming to head around the angle."

Summer says: "I wish we could somehow ditch this polish raker. They'll probably see us docking at the next port and we still won't be able to change the ship name."

Bridget says into the radio: "Hey, Alice, what's the town you're at look like? How many people?"

Alice says from the radio: "Well that's dandy! See you soon, love. Uhhh in the teens. No more than twenty people. Looks like they are all Polish. I've been hiding out in the dining room though."

Bridget says: "No more than twenty people? Seriously? Fuck this island."

Bridget hits the transmitter hard. "Are you serious? Fuck I hate this place. Is there anywhere deserted that we didn't murder anyone in that we can change ship names and cast off suspicion?"

Alice says from the radio: "Ooof. Dunno girl, We can always keep searching. There gotsta be another harbor that's empty somewhere."

Bridget says into the radio: "Well, right now I'll just be happy for us to get back together. I mean, I've missed Lenny absolutely terribly, after all."

Summer says: "What?"

Bridget says: "Alice says there's like twenty people at the next port."

Alice says from the radio: "Awww… I've missed you too, doll. I'll send your regards to Lenny too."

Helgur nods. "We sail to this town before we turn back to Hofram. Helgur make mistake and dock twice"

Bridget says: "They adjusted course. And they still might just be going to Kalila too…" She rubs her head. "There are too gods-damned many people in this part of the world. How are we supposed to get some good murder and mayhem going?"

Bridget adjusts the ship's heading.

Bridget says into the radio: "Looks like they're heading to Kalila too. Either that or they're still trying to be really cagey about chasing us. This place is making me jumpy and there's too many people around."

Bridget says: "Okay guys, they're like, matching our course and speed and are on top of us now."

Bridget says into the radio: "They've matched our course and speed and are on top of us now."

Bridget says: "So why aren't they docking? If I didn't want to conserve my energy, I would give Elana a good whack for falling asleep on deck. Because I'd kind of wanted to leave the option open of stopping at a tide without them being able to notice our maneuvers. But yes, Elana, for the love of gold, please get back in the hold. I don't think we've got enough people awake right now to move anyone again. And hoping Helgur didn't fall asleep at the helm either." She rubs her eyes. "Were they just waiting for us to fall asleep or what?"

A boat named Drewniany kubeczek docks at the Whatever. A man and a woman are on deck.

Bridget says: "Oh, there you are, HI GUYS!"

The Polish man says: "Dobry. Hello."

Bridget says: "I was wondering if you were ever going to come over here."

The Polish man says: "Yep. Just checking out who you are."

The Polish woman says: "Dobry."

Bridget says: "We're from Treefeather. Pok. Whatever the map calls the thing. We usually called it things like 'this damned island' and 'that fucking coast'."

The Polish woman says: "Zapytaj co się tak czaili w Wilczych i czy wiedzą coś o Sewilli. Ja nie kumam ni słowa."

Bridget says: "Been watching you tailing us, make someone nervous doing that. There was a lot of trouble with pirates back home before we left."

The Polish man says: "Just wanted to ask you why you didn't say hello or something in Wilcze Wzgórza. And about Sewilla. Do you know something about it? Mówią że problemy z piratami mieli."

Bridget says: "Wil-whatsa? Sorry, I have a lot of trouble with your names."

The Polish woman says: "Zapytaj o tych piratów. Co za statek i tak dalej, może to ten drugi co Sauda widziała."

Bridget says: "I was asleep at the time but I think we'd gotten the wrong port. We're heading for… Kalila I think?"

The Polish man says: "Wolf's Hills."

Bridget says: "Map is hard to read."

The Polish man says: "Oh. Okay. And about these pirates. You know name of their ship?"

Bridget says: "Ah, they were quite infamous. Their captain was Lyra Halifax, who got all over the radio bragging about her crimes. Their ship was called the Whatever."

The Polish man says: "Whatever się statek nazywa."

Bridget says: "Not a good time to be sailing, certainly. They even kidnapped a town leader once."

The Polish man says: "Some pirates slaughtered people of Sewilla some days ago. Definitely not a good time."

Bridget pulls out map and tries to find the location, then pales. "Shit. Good thing we didn't dock, then."

The Polish man says: "Wydaje mi się że są czyści."

The Polish woman says: "O Sewilli coś wiedzą?"

The Polish man says: "Nie. Tylko tyle że dobrze że tam nie zadokowali."

Bridget says: "We were just at Dom Hofran, but they were too sleepy to trade. We've been looking for rare gems."

The Polish man says: "Have you been in Kalila? Or is it your first time?"

Bridget says: "I don't think we've been there yet, or if we were, I was dead asleep at the time. I was pretty sleepy after we left Rus for a while."

The Polish woman says: "Toć byli tam, Sauda gadała, że ich widziała, jak płyną tam i stamtąd z jakimś drugim statkiem. I sześć dni siedzieli."

The Polish man says: "W Sewilli?"

The Polish woman says: "No tak."

The Polish man says: "Czy może płynęli do Kalila?"

Bridget says: "I don't suppose you could give directions? I can't read this map, where could we find gems?"

The Polish woman says: "A gada, że byli w Kalila? Nie wiem czy z Wilczych widać Sewillę, ale Sauda o niej gadała."

The Polish man says: "Dunno. Płyną, więc może tam już byli."

Bridget says into the radio: "Zimna-whatever-the-fuck docked at us. They're pirate hunters asking about Sewilla. I'm assuring them that we had nothing to do with it and are quite glad that we didn't dock."

The Polish man says: "And wrong. You were here."

Bridget says: "Were we? I've been asleep a long time, I have no idea where we've been."

The Polish man says: "You are the captain?"

The Polish woman says: "To popłyniemy z nimi i zapytamy. Poza tym zapytam o ten przekaźnik przy okazji bo ta kobita co tu była miała się jeszcze rozejrzeć. I o szczegóły Sewilli."

The Polish man says: "Rżnie głupa że spała i nie wie że tu była."

The Polish woman says: "No tak."

Bridget says: "It's my ship, yeah. Gods, I fell asleep in front of the radio and couldn't shake myself out of the constant drone of it."

The Polish man says: "I want to speak with your crew. See ya in Kalila."

The Polish woman says: "Powiedz, że eskortujemy ich do Kalila, żeby piraci żadni nie napadli." She grins. "Jesteśmy strażnikami tej okolicy."

Bridget says: "Sure, see you." She waves. "No idea who was steering at the time."

The Polish boat undocks.

Bridget says into the radio: "I think they're 'escorting' us to Kalila."

Bridget says: "Well… that went well? I think? I hate this island."

The radio says: "Kalila słyszy? Eva mówi."

Bridget says: "They're calling up Kalila."

Merry says: "Eh, let em call. Better get our names straight, eh Bitchy?"

Elana says: "So he came to see why we didn't say hello?" She blinks. "Guess I should have said hi to the two people ones I knew there." She chuckles. "Shame I can't even remember their names now. "

The radio says: "Natka słyszy."

The radio says: "Eva znów. Płyną do Was dwa szabrowniki, na jednym jesteśmy my, na drugim zamordki, próbujemy wybadać tę sytuację ostatnią, więc bądźcie ostrożni. Gadaliśmy z nimi i niby spoko, ale nigdy nic nie wiadomo."

The radio says: "Rozumiem, daleko jesteście? Niestety nie ma mnie teraz w mieście, dotrę najwcześniej wieczorem. Natka."

Bridget says: "Uh, I forgot what name I was calling myself last. Well, I haven't introduced myself on this island yet, anyway. Alright, I will be Cassie on this island."

The radio says: "Do wieczora raczej jeszcze nie dotrzemy więc luzik."

Elana says: "Out of curiosity, was it just the two on that ship?"

The radio says: "Dobrze, dziękuję za informacje. Natka."

Merry says: "Think I was Joy in Hofran, so call me that."

Elana says: "Wondering if I should send a radio call out to Dom Hofran about 'pirates' in the area. If this guy is still at the radio…he'll hear me sending out a warning call and maybe be less suspicious we were involved."

Merry says: "Huh, not a bad idea." She points at Bridget. "Too bad Bitch- uh, 'Cassie' there's takin' up too much space." She flings the door open and starts tugging. "Oi, come on, B- uh, Cassie."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Game note: The word I've translated here as "murderer", _zamordki_ , is actually a Cantr-specific Polish term for English-speaking people. I'm pretty sure it's as uncomplimentary as it sounds.


	74. Sewilla: Dropping Ballast

**Day 5058**

Helgur says: "They can fuck off. Helgur in Kalili looking for obsidian."

Summer says: "Ugh. I got a bad feeling about this."

Alice says from the radio: "You say "they" How many people? Do you know if there are more? Could you just shove 'em in a cabin? Then we'd have one less detective."

Summer says: "We need to buy some time. I'm going to stop the ship at the tide and make it look like we hit the coast. Shit. I missed the damn tide."

Bridget says: "Sorry, was carrying too much healing food."

Bridget says over the radio: "They were on a locked sloop and I don't know if they had more on the ship, and they already called ahead to Kalila about us. We're going to lie through our teeth about this all. There's too many people around."

Bridget says: "And that's the only receiver tuned to Alice's channel. They didn't seem _too_ mad or suspicious at us. We can still lie through our teeth. What do we need time for?"

Summer says: "We need a plan. Also, fuck this escort bullshit. I don't like that they're sailing right next to us."

Bridget says: "You got a better plan than lying that doesn't get every would-be pirate hunter on this apparently overpopulated island coming after us?"

Summer says: "They're going to see right through whatever lies we tell them."

Bridget says: "You sure about that?"

Bridget says into the radio on the public frequency: "Dom Hofran, and anyone else that speaks English that can hear this, this is the Rubina. We've received reports about pirates in the area. They attacked Sewilla. You're probably safe, but be on the lookout."

Bridget says over the private frequency: "Alice, if you have a better plan, I'm listening."

Alice says from the radio: "Is the other ship still sailing? If not sail out into the blue and bust open that sloop! If it is, they have no evidence. I think we'll be fine."

Bridget says into the radio: "Damnit, Alice, they already called Kalila about us, and no, their sloop isn't still attached to us. They went back to their ship after a brief chat."

Bridget rubs her head. "This is all Alice's fault somehow."

Summer says: "Of course I'm not sure about that, but you know how it goes. It'll be the fucking inquisition and they'll try their hardest to catch us in a lie, and even if they can't prove shit they'll still try to hang is. "

Alice says from the radio: "Fiddlesticks! What did they say? Should we pretend to not know you?"

Bridget says: "Well _I'm_ sure as fuck not setting foot off this ship. If they want to interrogate us, they can do it from the deck. Maybe that makes them trust us less, but I don't care. I haven't gotten this far by not being paranoid. We get there, grab Alice and Lenny, and leave. I could even just tell Alice to get the fuck out of there now."

Summer says: "Shouldn't have left those corpses in the harbor. I told you we shouldn't have. We got sloppy."

Bridget says: "That was Alice's stupid idea. Hell, I can tell her to leave and she can play scapegoat after all. I tell them that I recognized her ship, after she's well out of reach."

Summer says: "She's an idiot. We're smarter than that. "

Bridget says: "Then we can meet up later. Maybe have her drop off bloody Lenny on the way by." She rubs her eyes.

Bridget says into the radio: "They asked if we'd been to Kalila before — they had but I was asleep so I didn't know — they asked why we docked in Wil-something without saying hi, which was stupid. You wanna play scapegoat? You can sail off fast and once you're out of reach I can tell them I recognized your ship, and we can fuck off and meet up somewhere."

Alice says from the radio: "Um, I'm not exactly okay with that. I'll do it if need be. But But. I need to know how fast they are. And I need to have an extra hand on board incase things get sour." She sighs. "I can't find Lenny anywhere."

Bridget sighs into the radio: "I don't know what else to tell them. You sailed off to play scapegoat in the first place but now we've got the attention of the Poles which isn't unexpected since the people were Polish. We shouldn't have left those bodies in the harbor. That was a terrible idea."

Alice says from the radio: "Yeeeeeeeeaaaaaah. I'm still not doing it if I don't have someone to help me fight them off. But if Lenny gets back on board I'll do it in a heartbeat. I'll sail into the wild blue yonder and loose them good. Can you tell if they are faster than me?"

Bridget says into the radio: "I don't know. They've been matching our speed. And it's really hard to eyeball it. They're fast, yeah, but I'd sure as fuck give you a head start. They wouldn't be able to catch you in open water. Fuck, we can meet up in fucking Omeo if we have to and wipe down the ships."

Bridget says: "I propose that if we get out of this shit, we leave this shitty island and never come back. I already hate it here."

Alice says from the radio: "Mkay! Yeah Omeo sounds good. Just not the town of OMEO. Those filthy buggers hate my guts. There's a town on the south east side of the island that is friendly to me. Can't remember the name. It's just east of the lighthouse called "OMEO/RUS SUCKS""

Bridget says into the radio: "I already hate this island. Once we get out of this shit, I suggest we leave and never come back. There's too many people here and too many Poles."

Alice obnoxiously giggling over the radio: "Oh silly me. The pen has a closed window. Lenny must be in there. Were good for the plan. I'll be on deck and look suspicious. should I leave as soon as you dock?"

Bridget says over the radio: "No, leave as soon as possible. Any way you look at it, getting out of here is best."

Summer says: "I agree. Fuck this island."

Summer adjusts the ship's heading.

Helgur says: "We dump some of this shit "

Summer says: "Anything we do at this point will look suspicious. We're stuck just going to this next town and hoping we can lie our assets off and not get caught."

Bridget says: "We're obviously just innocent traders looking to buy obsidian."

Summer says: "Yes, five heavily armed, well outfitted, young wealthy traders looking for obsidian that had absolutely nothing to do with recent pirate attacks."

Helgur says: "I hide my weapons "

Bridget says: "Five well-outfited almost-forty traders who are well-armed due to being afraid of pirates since we had so much trouble with them back home." She looks around shiftily. "Really wish I'd passed that spawnday yet. I'm thirty-nine, damnit." She grumbles.

Summer says: "Today is my 38th spawnday."

Helgur says: "Helgur thirty two today. So Lenny in Kalila , Helgur not give shit about these ugly language people. Get Lenny sail south east till they run out of food"

Bridget says: "Alice and Lenny left Kalila I think. I told them to skedaddle while they could."

Bridget says into the radio: "Alice, how active did the town seem to you? How many do you think would be willing and able to chase pirates?"

Alice says from the radio: "Mkay! We're about to be two gusts out from Kalila. Any news on your end?"

Bridget says into the radio: "I can see you now. We're still moving along the coast with the other ship parallel to us. No word from them again."

Helgur says: "Ice boat in view."

Alice says from the radio: "Hey! I stepped out for a hot second. Did you respond?"

Bridget says into the radio: "Yes. And just so you know, once we get to safety, I'm punching you in the face again."

Bridget looks off at the water through her telescope. "What the fuck is she doing? Playing distraction I guess, I'd told her to get to open water."

Summer says: "Wow."

Bridget says into the radio: "Fuck sake, Alice, don't look like you're coming at _us_."

Summer says: "Who's up for a chase? I have a feeling things are about to get hairy."

Alice says from the radio: "Sheesh girl just wanna be seen. I've just for my peepers guiding me."

Elana raises a brow. "You realize that Alice said lots of people in that other town. They could be leading US into a trap. If we get there and they get ten people boarding their ship, we could be screwed. I say stop. If they board us again, just explain that they're making us nervous and he's more than welcome to talk to the crew here. This escorting us back so he can talk to the crew is bullshit. And likely means he's got a plan up his sleeve once we get around more people for him to gain help from. After all..for all we know THEY could be the pirates leading US into a trap."

Bridget says: "Mostly it was so we could hook up with our backup. Who are on the way now." She points off at the water. "They've said the town is pretty sleepy, but sleepy towns have a bad habit of waking up all at once when a crime is committed."

Bridget says into the radio: "Alice, do hope you're ready for a fight. Honestly, this escorting us to town is bullshit and it's making us all nervous. We're way too close to town for my comfort, but fuck."

Bridget says: "If we get everyone off deck we'll stop at the tide without them having a chance to react. Oh gods, I just had a thought. We could give them the ballast. They'd have to figure out how to get rid of it themselves."

Helgur says: "So Helgur go in hold?"

Bridget says: "Person A undocks the sloop, person B undocks the dinghy and docks it to the sloop, sloop docks to the other ship, Persons A and B get in the dinghy and dock back to our ship. Sure, they could dump it easily enough if they have a dinghy themselves, but it amuses me. Takes two people awake to do that, and I can't say if they even have a dinghy though they'd be dumb not to."

Helgur grins.

Summer says: "I don't think you can undock a dinghy from a sloop that's docked to a raker."

Bridget says: "You totally can."

Summer says: "I guess I could be wrong."

Bridget says: "Hell, remember that time I stole a sloop from a raker that was docked in a harbor, for that matter? But yeah, I'm quite sure of it, and we've done it before. Never mind the fact that said sloop had a dinghy attached to it named 'Ichabod Storebox' but it turned out to be full of potatoes."

Elana says: "And …we don't know that it will actually slow them down enough either. And if we did that, they'll just assume we're the pirates they were asking about"

Bridget says: "We'd have to drop it anyway to gain speed. They'd be perfectly well suspicious of us if we changed course or stopped."

Summer says: "They'd have to break into the sloop to dump it."

Bridget says: "Oh yeah, true!" She giggles. "Most likely, the change in weight would be enough to speed us up and slow them down enough that we'd be faster than them. Then we make for open water."

Bridget gets onto Shifting Winds.

Bridget says: "Does anyone have a key to Shifting Winds? It's 15359100. We should have plenty of keys for that. Both people would need a key. Hmm. We also need to be close enough, and this sloop is heavily laden. Do we want to take another tide to shift us a little closer, or do you think we're close enough? Because if we're not close enough to dock immediately, we're screwed. The raker would have to stop for us and the jig would be up."

Summer says: "We're not close enough right this moment "

Bridget nods. "We can shift closer and do it next tide if we're going to do it. It's bound to give a big 'what the fuck?' factor too." She snickers.

Helgur says: "Helgur not really awake later"

Summer says: "The dinghy would be too slow to catch a speeding raker unless you're right on top of it. It should take place right before the tide I think."

Bridget says into the radio: "Alright, Alice, we have a stupid plan. We can try to get closer to them on the next tide, on top of them if we can, and then give them the ballast boat. That'll slow them down and speed us up, and they'd have to break into the boat to get rid of it. It'd blow any chance of cover we have, so we'd need to make for open water, but I'd say we have a good chance."

Bridget says: "Yeah, that too. Let's try to maneuver directly on top of them the next tide."

Summer says: "Otherwise they just hop over in their sloop and we have to deal with that."

Bridget says: "Sorry, Helgur. We're like three tides out from Kalila and that's already too close. If they hop over on their sloop, they will get dragged along with us and killed, and they won't be able to break into our ship and most of us will be in cabins. In cabins except to steer, preferably."

Summer says: "They decreased their speed but it looks like they are still going faster. We may not be able to get right on top."

Bridget says: "I don't know."

Elana says: "Could stop and wait for them to come back and dock to us. The ship would be closer then and we could drop it and then run. They'll be stuck on their sloop on our ship for us to deal with, or they'll undock for their 'faster' ship…."

Bridget says: "That might be close enough."

Summer says: "Yeah hopefully."

Bridget says: "If this course doesn't work, well."

Summer grabs a handful of meat and shoves it on her mouth.

Bridget says: "We also need to check that two people can fit on the sloop and on the dinghy, and drop some stuff if we can't. And that both people have keys to the sloop _and_ the dinghy."

Summer says: "Mmmfph. I migh' gi' sick."

Bridget says: "And tell them we think they're pirates trying to lure us to their pirate base."

Elana chuckles lightly. "Was about to say, just drop the ship on them, say 'We know you're the pirates and are just trying to steal from us! Here take this ship and leave us be!'"

Bridget giggles. "Yes, here's our loot, please leave us alone, byeeeee. And then they break in and find it's full of wood and rice."

Elana says: "They'll just think we're scared then." She chuckles.

Summer says: "Face it, if this doesn't work then it's a suicide mission for whoever goes on the dinghy. Here's a Plan B. Or is it Plan C. Whatever. We go dock to their ship and tell them we decided to chase the Ice Sisters because they took something from us. Maybe they still follow us but probably they're the only ones putting up a chase and we can deal with them out at sea where they can't call for backup."

Bridget says: "Yeah, we need to be really close to dock a heavy loaded sloop and a dinghy. We've done it before, but… That time I leapfrogged a dinghy… I took a dinghy further than it could go because I had it attached to a sloop. Gods, that'd take another person awake and complicate the plan considerably." She shakes her head. "Wouldn't work, and anyway even if it did it'd be so complicated we'd fuck it up anyway. Here's one thing, at any rate. It's hard to dock to a dinghy. We'd have to stop so they could catch up if they weren't close enough, but the ones on the dinghy would be okay." She snickers. "Hell, we could also invite them along to chase the Ice Sisters and murder them once we're in the open water. That'd work better if we were faster." She grumbles. "Doesn't work very well if _we_ couldn't catch the Ice Sisters to begin with."

Summer says: "Ok look, let merge plan B and C. We go over there, tell them we're chasing the Ice Sisters, tell them we need to unload some cargo so we're fast enough, ask them to take care of our cargo ship. Make it look like we're not intentionally slowing them down. Maybe. And then if it doesn't work, we have an alibi."

Bridget says: "We were going to sell this stuff in Kalila in exchange for obsidian, right. If necessary we can ask Alice to slow down enough that it looks like we could 'catch' her."

Bridget says into the radio: "We could also tell them that we're going to chase you because you stole from us, like we paid for a concert and you made off with the goods, even invite them to come along then murder them once we get to open water. Don't think anyone else is close enough to give chase that's fast enough to get here."

Alice says from the radio: "Sounds good. "

Bridget says: "Something else occurred to me. You can't see a dinghy undock from a sloop from the deck of the raker the sloop is docked to. If they weren't paying close attention they might not even realize we'd left it there."

Summer says: "It would be baffling to them I'm sure, but they'd likely figure it out. Sloops don't just up and dock themselves to other ships."

Bridget says: "I mean, if we went up and docked the sloop and said the thing about the Ice Sisters then quietly undocked the dinghy without mentioning the ballast." She looks off at the water. "Dunno that we got close enough for a dinghy. Don't even know that we're close enough for the sloop. Well, we can give it a shot, anyway. It's kind of hard to tell."

Summer says: "It's pretty darn close."

Bridget says: "Before we do anything, let's weight-test the sloop and dinghy. Make sure two people can fit on both or we'll have to drop some stuff."

Summer says: "We need to decide who is going. I don't fit."

Bridget says: "Whoever is awake. That seems to be you and me at the moment, unless you're not gonna be awake before the tide." Bridget puts some stuff away. "And if anyone wants to keep any of the stuff in here, or wants to get rid of anything else, now's the time to speak up."

Summer says: "I still don't fit."

Bridget says: "I don't really want to drop _all_ the healing food, but… Let's try the dinghy, that'll be a matter of what we're carrying and not what's on the boat. Well, I don't have a key for Triplets, we could try one of the ones on the rigged sloop. Unless you've got a spare Triplets key around somewhere."

Summer says: "I'm carrying under 9 kilos. Mostly healing food. How about you?"

Bridget says: "A little over seven kilos, and yeah. Healing food, weapon, shield, two crowbars, telescope. We're gonna want both of the boats locked, ideally."

Summer says: "I have only one key to Triplets."

Bridget says: "I have a key to Nothing, and there's extras for Ichabod Storebox too. Nothing's keys might be labeled Argo. Can we try that one? That name would amuse me if they wound up having to see it in the water." She smirks.

Summer says: "I don't see a sloop called 'Nothing'."

Bridget says: "Inside the Seeker. There's two dinghies docked to the rigged sloop."

Summer says: "I don't fit inside Nothing."

Bridget says: "Ugh, there's nothing in Nothing, we're still carrying too much. It's exactly half full with me in here."

Summer says: "I bet all these fucking keys are weighing me down."

Bridget says: "Not gonna drop a ton of shit in the sloop. I've offloaded my extra keys into the crate. Can reclaim them later. Ugh, I don't even know what most of them are for."

Bridget puts some more stuff away and gets into the Nothing.

Bridget says: "Tight squeeze." She snickers. "You sure you're not carrying anything else? I swapped some healing food for lighter healing food."

Summer says: "I guess the keys were the problem."

Bridget says: "Ugh, I wasn't just gonna leave them on the floor of somewhere. Well, we can reclaim the shit later."

Summer says: "Let's try the Shifting Winds now."

Bridget says: "And if we get horribly killed, they'll have to deal with our litter. Gods, that's a tight squeeze too, but we can do it."

Summer says: "Yeah. Just barley."

Bridget says: "Before we go, let's stop the ship. So that someone on board doesn't have to turn around if we fuck up."

Summer says: "Are we going now or just before the tide."

Bridget says: "I've relayed the plan to Alice and she said it sounds good. Which do you think would be better? The latter gives us a potential head start, the former more legitimacy to our already illegitimate plan, and they've already shown to move just before the tide anyway."

Summer says: "Let's give it at least a little while. I need to catch my breath."

Bridget says: "Yeah." She snickers. "All things considered… we don't need to convince them, just confuse them." She giggles. "I'll watch the radio a bit." She pauses. "Listen. Listen to the radio, that would work better."

Alice says from the radio: "Just tell me what lies you are telling so we can keep the story straight."

Bridget says into the radio: "We paid you to perform a concert and you ran off giggling with the goods and didn't perform. Then I spotted your ship in the water again and wanted to punch you in the face. Oh yeah, did you want that meat back? Sorry, I ate it by accident." She giggle-snorts.

Alice says from the radio with obnoxious giggling: "How's Dorice taste? Hehehehhe I thought she was extra tender, if not a little bitter."

Summer says: "Ok, I'm just about ready. Do you want to steer the dinghy?"

Bridget says: "I was going to take the sloop, but whichever."

Bridget says into the radio: "Like luck. I'm gonna need it. Starting stupid boat maneuver now. See you on the other side."

Bridget stops the ship.

Bridget lets out a heavy breath. "Just in case."

Summer says: "You're more familiar with the dinghy. I'd feel more comfortable if you steered it."

Bridget says: "Alright. Let's review the plan one more time. You undock the sloop, then wait for me. I undock the dinghy, dock to the sloop. Then we dock the sloop to the other ship, give our spiel, then both get in the dinghy and fuck off."

Summer says: "Good idea. Who's going to do the talking?"

Bridget says: "Do you wanna? Otherwise I'll babble incoherently like I did before." She makes shifty eyes. "Hell, I could even stay on the dinghy and they wouldn't know I was there. You can call me a sleepy idiot who has no idea what she's doing, too!"

Summer says: "Sure. I can keep it concise."

Bridget says: "Alright. Let's boogie." She gestures to the sloop. "After you."

Summer says: "Ok. So I undock first, wait for you, then dock to them. Give a little speech, the get in the dinghy. Then we hope to gods we can get back here. Sound about right?"

Bridget says: "Yeah."

Summer says: "Alright." She takes a deep breath. "Here I go."

Bridget nods.

Summer gets into Shifting Winds and undocks. Bridget gets into the Nothing and undocks, and docks to the Shifting Winds.

Bridget gives thumbs up.

Shifting Winds docks at the Zimna Wódeczka.

Summer says: "Hey guys. We're going to go after that other ship. They took something from us and they have one of our crew members. It's a long story. We need to drop some weight though. Sorry."

Summer gets into the Nothing. Bridget undocks the Nothing and starts trying to dock to the Whatever, but it's too far to get to instantly.

Bridget says: "Damnit."

Summer says: "Damn."

Bridget says: "Oh well. At least we stopped the ship first. Still. Thought we weren't going to mention the weight thing? Oh well, whatever." She cackles and points. "Look at their wake!"

Summer says: "I was vague about it. Figured it might take some of the edge off."

Bridget says: "Aw, but if we didn't mention the weight thing until they were suddenly gone they might not realize it." She giggles. "Oh well. We get back to the ship next tide and then we book it for open water. Man, I can see the coaster harbor from here, we probably put it off too long."

Summer says: "Their wake is probably deceiving. I think they were sailing at decreased speeds."

Bridget says: "Probably not the gods we should be praying to, anyway. They never did any good for us. Yeah, I know, they were matching our speed."

Summer says: "There's only two of them by the way."

Bridget says: "Unless they were hiding in a closed cabin."

Summer says: "Unless someone was in a cabin with closed windows."

Bridget nods. "So, I ate the meat. For luck." She peers about.

Summer says: "I ate a bunch too. I'm so bloated right now."

Bridget says: "Not that meat. The, uh, special meat Alice left us." She snickers.

Summer says: "Oh gross "

Bridget giggles. "Eh, it's just meat. And it beats that pile of raw potatoes I ate that one time, now _that_ was gross."

Summer says: "No it's not just meat, it's people."

Bridget shrugs. "We've killed a lot of people. I totally bathed in blood at least once, I swear. Licked it, too." She gives shifty eyes.

Summer says: "That's different. That meat is…" She retches a bit.

Bridget says: "More likely to actually give us strength and good fortune than the gods. At this point, we need everything we can get."

Summer says: "I don't want it to end like this."

Bridget says: "It'll be okay. If they dock to our ship, hopefully everyone is sensible enough to be in cabins, and either way there's only two of them and they can't break the lock very fast, and if they stick to us we'll drag them with us to open water."

Summer says: "We're going to be chased, you know that right?"

Bridget says: "Of course. But hopefully anyone trying to pursue us will be far enough out that we can lose them before they start. Wish we'd been close enough to get back there this tide, but no help for it. And if anyone catches up to us, we fight. I'm not going out without a fight."

Summer says: "Yeah that's the hope. We need to get far from here. And we need to restock at some point. We just gave away all our wood and iron and just about all the basics. How are we going to make mugs now?"

Bridget says: "No, that was only like half the iron. Damn, we should have left a mug on the boat. Well, we've got plenty of food, and all our shinies, and still spares of every kind of tool." She peers at her map. "We break for open water, head southeast, east, make for Fu, Noniwrok, whatever. At least we can't possibly miss Fu…"

Summer says: "Alright. You know, I was actually starting to miss Treefeather after we told Elana all those stories. I kind of hoped one day we'd go back and surprise everyone."

Bridget says: "Yeah, me too. It'd be a long way around to get there from here, though. Hell, we could get there by circumnavigating the world and picking up some shinies along the way. What the hell do you _do_ when you have a boatload of stolen goods? Take out a bank account? Damn, we didn't even leave them a snarky note or anything. Inside the sloop." She giggles.

Summer says: "Use it for ballast apparently. Ah well. "

Bridget says: "Hey, we kept the lighter stuff and a lot of food and booze. Gold, gems, and so forth."

Summer says: "Do you think Alice is sailing full speed? Her ship looks kind of low in the water."

Bridget says: "I told her that we'd be coming after her, so she might have dropped speed so we could catch up."

Summer says: "This was almost the perfect idea. If we had been just a little closer…"

Bridget says: "Wasn't much help for that, I got us as close as I could with them being slightly faster. We might have pulled it off on the way here if we'd thought of it sooner. But damn, I like Elana. At least someone here has good sense, and that someone isn't me." She snickers.

Summer says: "Well now she'll have a story to tell new crew members if we ever get more. The story of how the notorious Whatever crew _almost_ got caught."

Bridget says: "Hey, I hear you guys had a good run of it after you kidnapped whatsisname."

Summer says: "Pfft. I wasn't worried for a moment."

Bridget says: "They stopped. If nothing else… our crew are good fighters with good shields, and two people are damned unlikely to bring one down at once."

Summer says: "Yeah I'm not too worried about them. Keep an eye out for ships leaving the port."

Bridget says: "Hopefully Alice and Helgur have their eyes on the water, too."

Summer says: "When we do finally dock, expect them to board us soon and bark orders at us."

Bridget says: "I'm sure they'll be quite happy with us. At least we're in control of the situation now. Damned well rather fight on water than on land. I know the water better. I have terrible memories of sailing around in circles trying to dock a sloop to land that one time."

Summer says: "I hope they don't board the ship before we get there. Or if they do, the crew has enough sense to evade any questions."

Bridget says: "And Merry doesn't wake up again having no idea what's going on." She smirks.

Summer says: "I guess at least you and I can get the story straight before we get there. I told them that the Ice Sisters stole from us and have one of our crew."

Bridget says: "Yeah, I could hear you from the dinghy. The trouble is that your lie is _completely true_ , it just omits certain details." She snickers.

Summer says: "So we just go with that if they press us. The best lies contain a grain of truth."

Bridget says: "And even if they complain, they can't reasonably tell us we shouldn't want our crew member back, I suppose."

Summer says: "Ugh. It's getting late."

Bridget says: "Yeah. I can dock us if you fall asleep. Well. We're already magically docking. I can steer the raker?" She snickers.

Summer says: "Ok. I probably won't be up for the tide after this one. I'll be up for a while, just not that late."

The Nothing docks at the Whatever, and the two climb out.

Bridget says: "Alright, delivery successfully made. Any news on this end?"

Elana says: "Nope, but they slowed and were trying to get closer so might dock here soon"

Bridget says: "No, they stopped. The wake you saw was the dinghy. That would have worked better if we'd been able to get close enough to get the dinghy back immediately."

Elana says: "Ahh well they're pretty close so we might try getting the fuck out of here."

Helgur says: "Giggle bitch on radio talking nonsense."

Bridget gets to the helm and sets a course hard for open water.

Bridget says: "Absolutely getting the fuck out of here. What did Alice say? And, into the cabins, everyone that's not steering."

Helgur says: "Hows it going, Helgur what you doing." He sighs. "And Helgur make cakes"

Summer gets onto the Seeker.

Bridget says: "Just because there's only two of them doesn't mean I'm not still paranoid." She smirks. "Cabins. They can still attack you if you're on a boat. You need a window to block it."

Summer says: "I was just getting the keys I dropped earlier."

Bridget says into the radio: "Alice, I've dumped the load of ballast on them, and am getting the fuck out of here now. They stopped and I don't know what they're gonna do now. Also, Summer told them that you'd taken something from us and have one of our crew members."

Bridget says: "Oh, those. I just shoved mine into the shipping crate. There's a pile on the table on deck to smash, can stand to do another couple batches."

Summer says: "Hell of a way to spend a spawnday."

Bridget giggles.

Alice says from the radio: "Oh wow you guys are soo clever! Ballast was freakin' brilliant! Oh man Oh man. I'm speeding away from you now. You can't catch me alive! HA HA HA HA." Static and banging intermittent with annoying goofy giggles.

Bridget snickers into the radio: "Try to make it look like we could plausibly catch up to you, okay?"

Alice says from the radio: "Whew. Mkay. Is that better?"

Bridget says into the radio: "Yeah. We'll worry about adjusting speed and course once we put some space between us and the pirate hunters and decrease the space between us."

Summer says: "If they dock here and ask for they key to that sloop, tell them I have the only copy and I'll pretend to be asleep."

Elana chuckles. "What did you say to them?"

Bridget says: "Something about the Ice Sisters having taken something from us and they had a crew member and we needed to go over and punch them in the face."

Alice says from the radio: "Sounds Dandy. and Hey girl! You need to let me get my hands on one of those telescopes and that wooden thing with a silly name. Or at least let me buy a pair off ya. This two boat fleet business sure is tricky."

Bridget says into the radio: "Will do. I'm sure we have a spare around here somewhere, until we can 'find' more."

Bridget says: "There haven't been any cha-cha-cha's on the radio? They're either keeping quiet or have a private channel, and the latter wouldn't go very far."

The radio says: "Eva do Kalila. Zamordki skręciły dwie wioski przed Wami. Płyniemy za nimi, jesteśmy na wysokości Cichych Wzgórz, czy tak jakoś, na południowy wschód płyniemy. Jakiś drugi zamordkowy statek się tu pojawił, więc jak możecie wyślijcie kogoś pływającego tu w okolicę, tak na wszelki."

Elana says: "Chatter going on. Can't understand it though"

Bridget says: "Well, I caught the first three words of it at least. Our pirate hunter is talking to Kalila. I can't imagine she's saying anything complimentary. Wonder why they haven't just come over to talk." She snickers.

Bridget says into the radio: "Sounds like they've alerted Kalila to us. But they're definitely slower than us now. Just need to put some space between us and them and the town."

Elana says: "Probably calling out the troops to come help."

Bridget says: "Alright, we're fleeing for our lives, and I'm gonna sit here and repair a broom."

Summer says: "Well it looks like we should be faster than them now at least."

Bridget says: "Yeah. Now we just need to get far enough from land that nobody else can catch up."

Elana says: "Let's hope so." She chuckles lightly.

Summer says: "Not sure if Alice is sailing at reduced speed or what. "

Helgur says: "She must be, she have big wake before"

Bridget says: "Yeah, I told her to cut the sails a little bit."

Alice says from the radio: "Hot Diggity Damn!"

Summer says: "Oh man I bet they're pissed."

The radio says: "Eva, będzie ciężko bo Laura sporo śpi a tak to tylko ja mam dostęp do statków. Ruszam dopiero w stronę Krynicy. Natka."

Bridget says: "More gibberish on the radio."

Bridget says into the radio: "Hey, Alice, can you angle straight away again? We can turn out toward open water once we get out of sight of land."

Merry says: "Looks like they're keepin' up alright."

Bridget says into the radio: "So far so good. No sign of anyone else on the scope but the pair on us. There's only two of them. We can take them if we can lure them out of range." She giggles.

Bridget says: "Yeah, we're still faster, though. So unless they turn back, it looks like we'll be luring them out to sea. Still no sign of anyone else coming up yet. Faster than we were before, that is. But hey, just think. We can kill them and get our garbage back."

Merry says: "Ha! Any idea how many're on their ship? We could lure 'em over."

Bridget says: "Two. No more than two. They don't seem eager to keep docking at us, though. You notice how quick they left the last time? We must've made them nervous. I just wanna get out of radio range, or at the very least well out of sight of land, before whacking them."

The radio says: "Laura wstaje, Herald."

Bridget says: "I think they're out of docking range of us. And their course is sub-optimal. Wonder if they're trying to catch the Ice Sisters ship instead now."

Bridget says into the radio: "Keep an eye on your aft. I think they fell asleep at the helm, their course is not really optimal. I don't know if they're aiming for you or for us right now."


	75. Sewilla: Pursuit

**Day 5059**

Summer says: "Yeah it looks like they're going for the Ice Sisters. They also seem to be going faster now than before."

Alice says from the radio: "Heh, Just moved to line up with you. I think we can lose them. Also What the heck? they are still super fast."

The radio says: "Eva, jak sytuacja? Natka."

The radio says: "Natka słyszy?"

The radio says: "Słyszę, jestem już w domu, jak sytuacja. Natka."

The radio says: "Jedna dziołcha od nich przyczepiła do nas slupa z rana i wróciła na swój statek łodką, pewnie po to by nas spowolnić. Jak dla mnie to na sto procent oni wybili ludzi w Sewilli. Jesteśmy na południe od Krynicy mniej więcej, ale cięzko powiedzieć dokładnie bo już prawie lądu nie widać. Macie jakieś szybkie statki i żywych ludzi?"

The radio says: "Mam jeden szybki statek, jeszcze nie wodowany ale bez radia, w dwa dni zamontuję odbiornik. Ludzi może zaraz skołuję. Natka."

The radio says: "To kołuj, ja zaraz Ci może podam pozycję dokładniej, porównam ten skrawek brzegu co widzę z mapą jakoś. zara wracam do radia."

The radio says: "No, tak gdzieś na wysokości Krynicy i płyniemy na południe obok nich. Waszą latarnię widzę tak mniej więcej w kierunku 15 stopni. Eva."

The radio says: "A ten Wasz statek jak się zwie? Żebym wiedziała, że to Wy. Na zamordkowym jednym jest pięć osób, wszyscy uzbrojeni, nie wiem jak na tym drugim, tak jakby od Was wczoraj płynął to może u Was ktoś coś o nim wie."

The radio says: "Eva, ja Cię słyszę aby nie słyszę drugiej strony. Potrzebujecie pomocy? Sauda."

The radio says: "Sauda, gonimy tych zamordków bo coś kręcą i zwiewają. Z Kalila podpłyną bo z Wilczych to trochę daleko macie."

The radio says: "Nasz to Czarny Wilk. Wczoraj mi Herald nadawał, że mieliśmy tu gościa, jednego zamordka co zbierał szpinak ale nie mam pojęcia jak się jego statek zwał. Natka."

The radio says: "A jakby ich z Wilczych na północny zachód ścignąć? Sauda."

The radio says: "Sauda, to może traficie, weź jakiś szybki statek z radiem to będę nadawała o zmianach kierunku. Tylko nie wiem kto z Wilczych by się wybrał prócz Ciebie, może goście? Te statki to Rubina i The Ice Sisters."

The radio says: "To te dwa co żem widziała jak krążą do Sewilii i z powrotem. Może kogo zara dobudzę. Sauda."

Bridget says: "Lots of cha-cha-chaing on the radio, and if I weren't so narcissistic I'd say they're talking about us." She mumbles. "Keep a trowel on hand at all times, they're terrifying."

Summer says: "Who knows. They might be. It all sounds like marble mouth mumbo jumbo to me."

The radio says: "Eva, wypływy we trzy osoby, do jutra może skręcimy odbiornik to nadawaj jutro jaki kurs macie. Odchodzę od radia, Natka."

Summer says: "I suggest everyone fill their arms so that they can't offload any of their crap on us if the dock. Looks like they will be in docking range on this next tide."

Summer adjusts the ship's heading.

Alice says from the radio: "Hey-o! I'm going to adjust the sails back to the south right before the winds blow. Look alive! I wanna mess with their heads and make it fun. Hehe heh."

The radio says: "Sauda, oni skręcili, my za nimi. Płyniemy prosto na południe, więc pewnie niebawem stracę zasięg. Ale od Wilczych prosto na południe płyniemy teraz. Eva"

The radio says: "Tfu, na wschód nie południe!"

The radio says: "A to dupa, to was nie dogonimy. Sauda"

Alice says from the radio: "Oh Oh! And if slash when we waste these two poles, lets put someone on their ship and sail it somewhere we can loot it. If we wait out floating and breaking locks we might get more visitors. I don't wanna waste their loot. There's gotta be something in that raker."

The radio says: "A wypłynęliście?"

The radio says: "Nie bo wszyscy śpią i nie zanosi się by kto wstał."

The radio says: "No dobra, to i tak raczej nas nie dogonicie jak utrzymają ten kurs. Z Kalila trzy osoby płyną, oni mają bliżej."

The radio says: "Dobra, siedzę pod radiem, jak będziecie bliżej Wilczych to daj znać, najwyżej sama wypłynę ale liczę, że się goście ockną prędzej."

Bridget snickers. "Gods, I'd love to be somewhere that speaks English again, and not this shitty cha-cha-cha garbage."

Helgur says: "Put out a distress call."

Summer says: "What did you say?"

Alice says from the radio: "Turn south SOON!!!"

Helgur says: "Make a fake call about pirates off Hillman."

Summer adjusts the ship's heading.

Bridget says: "I don't think we've been sailing out from Kalila long enough for that to be plausible. Hey, if we wanna have two people in the radio room I can drop some crap and we can cram in here."

Summer says: "I reset my sextant when this chase began so we can find our way back to civilization later. I think we're pretty much due west of Fu right now. All we would need to do is sail until my sextant reads 270 degrees from the reference point then turn east to get to Fu."

Bridget says: "I've got a sextant still set to Naron, too, so we can use the shitty navigation map if we have to. It's… more or less accurate-ish."

Helgur says: "Helgur sextant Naron as well."

Bridget says: "Alice wants a sextant and a telescope too." She snorts softly. "I guess if she wants to keep sailing that ship out there and we're heading off together to distant lands it'd make sense. Well. At this point she doesn't really have any other company."

Summer says: "Give her some binoculars." She points at a pair in the shipping crate.

Bridget says: "We can always just leave a sextant on deck, too. Don't really need it that often. You can look at it when it's on the floor just as well."

Summer says: "We have like four of them right?"

Bridget says: "Three, I think, unless Lenny has one down his pants."

Bridget gives some terrible singing onto the public radio frequency. "Troooowwwwellllss. Trowels, trowels, troooweells. They wait until you're sleeping, but you can hear them creeping, TROWWWEELLS. They multiply, they terrify, they … diversify? Um…. TROWWWEELLLS! When your back is turned, your lesson will be learned…" Stage whisper, "The trowels are coming."

Bridget says into the radio on the private frequency: "I make no apologies for my terrible singing, if you heard that."

Helgur says: "They change course."

Bridget says: "I'll feel better once we're out of this bay."

Helgur grins. "Helgur like Bay, Helgur like Hay. Helgur like Poles, Helgur make hole."

Bridget says: "Do you think we're likely to run into the curve of the island where Dom Hofran is on, if we keep this course?"

Helgur says: "We be close, hard to tell. But see Hofram lighthouse when close as always lit."

Summer says: "If they changed course earlier then they changed it back."

Helgur says: "Helgur see lights in distance."

Bridget says: "I'm going to take a nap. Anyone else want to man the radio for a bit?"

Helgur says: "Helgur like radio."

Elana says: "He might have a point about sending out the radio call. Not sure if Dom Hofran can hear us but we could send out a call about Polish pirates chasing us down."

Summer says: "Dom Hofran may not exactly be on our side. Not if they've already figured out we fucked over their sleepers."

Helgur says: "Helgur mean radio call, scare everyone but make them jump at shadows. Or Helgur sing radio song. Hellllllguuuuuuuuuuurrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrr! Helgur! Helgur Helgur Helgur!"

Elana says: "Hmm send out a fake call that some other town is being attacked currently? Only problem is they're all Polish around here."

Helgur says: "English on south coast, Polish speaking English on west coast."

Summer says: "I think we should start heading out to more open water. Then it won't really matter what people around here think. We could sing Lyra's pirate shanties while bragging about our latest kill for all that it matters. "

Bridget yawns, rubs her eyes. "Yeah, I hadn't realized we were that close to the peninsula until I looked at the sextant. Are they trying to intercept us now? That can't end well for them."

Summer says: "Who knows. I figured they just don't want to lose sight of us. Probably still hoping for backup. We should head more southeast now."

Bridget says: "Hell, if they wanted to stay in docking range of us, we could start up a game of locks-and-crossbows with them. Easy to bounce back and forth between the tides. And yeah, turning southeast further is a good idea. Get us to open water as soon as we can."

Summer says: "And yeah we're not that far from the coast. Distance is 54. A fast raker could make that trip in half a day."

Bridget says: "We're moving at 11 whatevers each tide, last I checked." She checks her sextant, and nods. "Yeah. Our advantage here is that we can lose them in open water easy. I wish I had taken a look at those two when they came over, but I was tired. I don't know if they had telescopes or a sextant, but sextants are kind of rare so I doubt it."

Summer says: "Yeah, and I was in a rush to leave their ship when we boarded them, so I didn't look real close either. Should we tell Alice to change course this time?"

Helgur says: "What heading?"

Summer says: "Southeast. 125 I guess."

Helgur says: "She babbling on nonsense about 131."

Bridget says: "I'm guessing that's the course she intends?"

Bridget slips on the wheel and winds up pointing it right in the direction she started with. "Oops."

Bridget makes rapid adjustments to the ship's course.

Elana chuckles. "They're staying on us"

Bridget says: "They're having fun on the wheel." She points off at the water. "There's another ship out there."

Elana says: "Looks like we may have company anytime. They're right on top of us."

Summer says: "There's another ship now."

Bridget says: "Plan? Don't know how fast this other ship is, but I doubt they're any slouch."

Summer says: "It'll still be days before they catch up. I don't know. Maybe we should attack."

Bridget says: "Well, we're in docking range of the Zimna. We certainly can attack, and crack at their lock. We could bounce back and forth easily enough at the moment."

Summer says: "If we manage to knock one or both of them out they may back off."

Elana says: "We'd have to dock, concentrate on attacking one in particular with all our strength and anyone awake. That way we have a better chance of knocking one out"

Helgur says: "She ask if she should speed up?"

Summer says: "We have a little trick we learned too about lockpicking. You can start to pick a lock from a sloop, then disembark. When you go back you can just pick up where you left off. You can be in and out within seconds. With luck and enough people you can get a lock broken in a couple of hours with no risk."

Elana says: "Problem is I'll be going to sleep soon and likely will be for several hours. So if we're going to do something, we'll have to do it soon and I'll have to get back into a cabin. Unless you got another plan."

Merry says: "Huh, I see another ship."

Bridget says: "The other ship isn't likely to catch up with us for a while yet, but so long as we're this close to the Zimna we can hop back and forth with sloops all we like. Everyone can go over and give a whack themselves if we just want to annoy them into wasting their healing food, but yeah."

Summer says: "Yeah I won't be up long enough for that tonight either. Maybe we can get in one pass tonight and see what they do. "

Bridget says: "We'd probably need at least three people taking a swing at once to have a serious shot at taking one down."

Summer says: "We'd need more than three probably."

Bridget says: "You could stay on the sloop with your crowbar ready to hit the lock while you zone out, but you'd be vulnerable there. Still, it would probably give us a crack of it quick enough."

Merry shrugs. "I'm game."

Elana says: "Whatever you need me to do."

Bridget says: "You guys wanna take a crack at some heads before you go to sleep?"

Elana says: "Yep." She nods. "They're not going to back off, they made that clear."

Summer says: "We could also swap out awake people on the lock breaking. It doesn't always have to be the same people."

Bridget says: "If they're smart, they're in a cabin though." She nods. "Yeah, just saying if you wanted risk sleeping on it, awake people could bring you over to hit it."

Summer says: "I could always just hold one of the scutums. Nothing's getting past that thing."

Merry says: "Might be alright if there's only two of 'em."

Bridget stares off at the water. "I can't tell which wake is ours and which is theirs. Yeah, that other ship isn't going to be here in the next few hours."

Summer says: "Do a course change."

Bridget adjusts the ship's heading.

Bridget says: "Okay, well, that's exactly their course now. Heh."

Elana says: "I don't have the key to that sloop."

Bridget says: "No spares. I can let you on but I'll have to lock it after."

Elana says: "That's fine." She nods. "So we hitting the man or woman first? "

Merry says: "Point at the target, Bitchy."

Bridget says: "If both are on deck, hit the woman, she's annoying. Otherwise, just hit whoever is on deck. And if nobody is on deck… well, I'm hitting this lock either way. They might come out if we come over. Well, fuck it, let's do this."

The Seeker undocks, and docks at Zimna Wódeczka.

Bridget swings at the woman, presumably called Eva, with her claymore and misses.

Bridget says: "Hi!"

As Summer, Merry, and Elana take swings with crossbows and battle axes, Bridget starts a lockpicking project.

The Seeker undocks and returns to the Whatever.

Elana says: "Well that didn't work out so well." She frowns.

Bridget says: "It happens."

Summer says: "She has a scutum too."

Bridget says: "Did you take a look at the other?"

Merry says: "Yeah, I just grazed her I think."

Bridget says: "I didn't even hit."

Summer says: "I barely got past the shield. I didn't get a chance to look at the guy."

Bridget says: "Either way, well, we can take a breather then go hit the lock, or Helgur can come take a crack at it. Helgur! Tell Alice we're murdering them. Well, I think she already figured that out, but yeah."

Summer says: "He had kind of a hungry look on his face though. I can stay on the sloop tonight and have my crowbar in hand."

Merry says: "We should accuse 'em of bein' pirates. Pickin' on poor helpless traders like us. Why, the bloody nerve." She cackles.

Elana says: "Don't think we'd have a good chance of getting him? I mean I know we're tired a bit but he's hungry and we might be able to get him."

Bridget snickers. "'Course, if we hadn't attacked them, we could've gotten a lot further on the lock." She shrugs. "Whatever."

Merry says: "We should brew more tea."

Bridget raises her crowbar to the sky. "Rah! I will die as I lived! Fumbling, bloody, crazy, and occasionally drunken!"

Summer says: "We don't have much water left."

Merry says: "Fuck yeah!" She swings her crowbar in a circle.

Bridget says: "More like, we should have brewed more tea well before now. Now it's a little late to be pouring a cuppa."

Merry whacks Bridget with her crowbar.

Bridget says: "Hey, watch it!" She snickers. "Save it for the pirate hunters!"

Elana says: "Can't we hit this lock and then hit that guy too before we undock?"

Summer says: "I have half a mug of coffee I've been carrying around forever."

Bridget says: "Yeah, could, it'd tire us out a lot, but that's why we have beds, rugs, hammocks, whatever."

Elana says: "Good, cause he's annoying too."

Summer says: "Let's not forget to have someone on deck for the next tide either."

Merry says: "Least I clarified all tha' honey. Ugh, I hate cookin'."

Bridget says: "Yeah, I haven't forgotten." She giggles. "Still a while before then though."

Helgur says: "Someone else listen."

Summer says: "Helgur is less tired. Maybe he should tap in."

Bridget says: "What's on the radio?"

Merry steps off the sloop. "Yeah, I c'n listen fer a bit. Take Helgur 'n lean on tha lock, then get him ta hit the old crone."

Bridget waves Helgur over.

Helgur climbs onto the sloop. "Girl say too far away."

Bridget says: "Well of course she is right now."

Helgur says: "Alice."

Merry plonks down next to the radio.

Bridget points at the lockpicking project.

Bridget says: "Helgur, you ready?"

Summer says: "Come on you big lug."

Helgur says: "Yeah."

The Seeker undocks and docks at the Zimna Wódeczka.

Bridget says: "Hi again." She snickers.

Eva? shoots Summer and Bridget with her crossbow, actually doing a significant amount of damage to Bridget even through her steel scutum.

Eva says: "No hej."

Someone starts trying to break the lock on the sloop.

Bridget says: "What I wanna know is, why do you wanna follow after us so badly when we outnumber you so much?" She drinks some brandy.

Eva says: "Mów normalnie bo ni słowa nie kumam z tego szczekania."

Bridget says: "Bah, it's the stupid cha-cha-cha language."

Summer says: "What's your name, huh? I'm Summer."

Helgur says: "Nie moge bez Ciebie zyc."

Elana says: "We certainly don't appreciate being followed."

Summer says: "You're interfering with our chase."

Bridget says: "Tell you what. You leave us alone, and we go away and never come back. You keep following us? Well, we're going to play locks-and-crossbows. It'll be fun. Freaking knew you were pirates when we saw you and you tried to lure us to your pirate port. But you know what? We're not going to just sit around and let ourselves get pirated at. We'll fight back, and there's more of us. You really wanna do this?"

Elana, Bridget, and Helgur take swings at the man.

Bridget says: "Anyway, tata! Come over to chat anytime and we'll have tea and crossbow bolts."

Eva says: "Sieroty."

Elana says: "Fucking hate pirates." She glares at the man.

The Seeker returns to the Whaever.

Helgur says: "Helgur not shot woman?"

Bridget climbs out of the sloop and into the cargo hold.

Summer says: "Damn. I was about to take my shit. "

Bridget says: "Didn't you? Well, go back and do it then. Sorry, was a little quick on the ropes there."

Elana says: "We can go back." She chuckles. "Quickly though."

Summer says: "He's weak."

Bridget returns to the Seeker, undocks, and docks at the Polish ship.

Bridget says: "Oh, and another thing."

Summer says: "He has a scutum, though. The woman seems strong."

Summer shoots at the man with her crossbow, and Helgur shoots Eva with his.

Helgur says: "Never come to Helgur ship again."

The Seeker returns to the Whatever.

Bridget says: "Merry, the man is weak and wounded if you wanna take a crack at him."

Elana says: "Come on Merry!" She chuckles.

Summer flips onto the bed.

Bridget says: "I think the man was the only one of them who spoke English."

Summer says: "You alright Bridget? She got you pretty good. There's a couple of spare scutums in the shipping crate. "

Bridget points at the steel scutum she's holding.

Bridget says: "Yeah, I'll be fine. I just really should know better than to binge eat. It seems every time I do so, I get shot at almost immediately. I suppose I could always just vomit it up, but those were really good kebabs and that would be gross… As it turns out, though." She holds up some brandy. "Booze is better for making you strong and healthy than cannibalism! Don't tell Alice I said that." She snickers.

Summer says: "Well just get some rest and you can heal tomorrow. Maybe carry a bigger shield next time."

Bridget says: "I've got a steel scutum, how do I improve on that? Carry three of them?"

Summer says: "Oh. Huh. Must have been a really lucky shot."

Bridget says: "Really, at this point, I'm kind of impressed. Nobody's put up this good of a fight before. Makes me wonder how ragged those two are getting from lack of sleep."

Summer says: "I wonder if old crusty is kind of a sleeper. Seems odd he would be that hungry. Did she say her name is Sieroty? Is that like polish for Shorty?"

Bridget says: "No, I'm pretty sure her name is Eva."

Summer says: "I'm going to call her Shorty."

The radio says: "Wilcze słyszą?"

Helgur says: "Radio in cha cha cha."

Bridget says: "Other ship's on an intercept course too."

Helgur says: "Maybe that stupid bitch might slow down to help us?"

Bridget says: "I dunno, she's not going full speed, but hardly slow enough to catch her anytime soon. Did either of you let Alice know we have company? She won't be able to see them from over there."

Helgur says: "Merry take all space on radio room, Helgur tell Alice we attack." He grimaces. "It raining. An omen from the gods Helgur to bath in blood tomorrow."

Bridget adjusts the ship's heading.

Bridget says: "Ship stopped changed course at the last moment. They're heading back to land. Maybe leaving us to their friends? I think we gave them a damned good scare. And damn, that other ship is fast. If they keep at us, there's no way we're going to outrun them, either. Not that we were going to outrun anyone, really."

She adjusts the heading again.

Bridget says: "Why the fuck are we still so slow? We dumped a full sloop on them!"

Elana says: "Probably didn't realize we were all as awake as we are."

Helgur says: "Today a good day, Helgur shoot well."

Elana says: "Mind letting me off this sloop since they turned back?"

Bridget goes over and unlocks it.

Bridget says: "We should really make more copies of that key. Copying keys, a pirate's work is never done." She snickers.

Elana says: "Thanks."

Bridget says: "Well, we can worry about fucking _keys_ once we shake these scurvy dogs."

Bridget brings out some iron and sets up some more key copies.

Bridget brandishes a file. "I will die the way I lived! Endlessly copying keys!"

She looks off at the water.

Bridget says: "So, I'm guessing one of two things. Three things. Whatever. Is going to happen here. Either they both bugger off, or the Zimna buggers off, or they both turn around to attack us together."

Elana says: "I'm guessing that the second ship is loaded on healing food and the Zimna wasn't..so they're turning back to get the guy healed up"

Bridget says: "And I'd guess that depends on how scared they are of us, and if they're willing to keep sailing out here after us. I don't know. It'll probably come down to a fight, and we need to line up with Alice." She snickers. "So, still glad you took the crazy boat out of Dom Hofran, Elana? Merry, let Alice know we've got company on the way and we need to get sailing on top of each other. We need to prepare for a fight, and I don't know how many they've brought."

Helgur says: "They know what taste of Helgur fury like, they be wary or dumb."

Merry says: "Heh. Okay, I told her. What other keys do ya need, Elana?"


	76. Sewilla: Escape

**Day 5060**

Merry says: "Huh, another ship again. We're so popular."

Summer says: "Both ships heading this way again."

Merry says: "You see a third too or is it my eyes?"

Summer says: "Hmm. You might be right. Just barely on the horizon. Once we catch up to Alice we may have to rebalance things some more so we're going a bit faster. Someone else may have to ride on her ship. Probably will want to bring one of these spare ships over there too. Can you tell Alice to slow just a little more so we can get into docking range this next tide?"

Bridget says: "Well, this is great…" She frowns. "I don't know if we can outrun them even if we drop everything."

Summer says: "What key are you copying, Bridget?"

Merry says: "….'kay."

Bridget says: "The rigged sloop. There's only so much weight we can still drop, with our hides and whatever we can't exactly pry up anytime soon. They've probably got nothing but people and food aboard." She rubs her eyes. "And I don't know about you, but i prefer my blood where it is. If we drop crap and they still catch up to us, if we kill them we can still go back and get our crap. If it lets us get away, well, we're still alive and can get more stuff. And I don't know about anyone else, but I'm not willing to die over stuff."

Summer gives Bridget a key, which she passes to Elana.

Summer says: "We can try redistribute weight between the two ships. That will at least help."

Bridget says: "We can redistribute weight that we can't live without."

Summer says: "It looks like that's probably what they did. Seems like both those ships are moving at the same speed now."

Bridget says: "They were still breaking that lock when we popped over there yesterday. Actually, _she_ was still breaking the lock. He was standing around sleeping."

Summer says: "They could have moved some of their own cargo. Or moved the old guy."

Bridget says: "Maybe."

Summer says: "Or they make get have broken our lock. Who knows."

Bridget says: "I don't know how the fuck many sleepers they might have roused for a chase that fast. But hell, we almost killed that man yesterday and probably would have if we hadn't been already tired by the time we attacked him. They might rethink what they're doing once throats start getting cut."

Summer says: "I don't know. We can keep running though and probably at least outrun one of their ships. Two one two isn't that bad. We probably still have more people."

Bridget says: "I'm not suggesting stopping to fight. We keep on our course, draw them further from land, they're not getting _more_ reinforcements."

Summer says: "No. me either. Let them keep chasing and fight when it's at our advantage. We still have the advantage here."

Bridget says: "Maybe pull some fancy maneuvering when they're on top of us. to confuse them." She nods. "They can sail, but I wonder how experienced they are at fighting at sea."

Summer says: "We're still too far to dock to Alice. She didn't slow down I don't think."

Merry says: "No answer from that bloody woman."

Summer says: "We'll be in docking range next tide if she keeps her current speed and course."

Merry says: "Fuck me, what a lot o' crap we got. Welp, which boat we ditchin' next?"

Summer says: "Either Southern Comfort or Avenger. Southern Comfort probably weighs more. It has a few machines. Ditch some crowbar. We have too many. Maybe some battle axes too."

Bridget says: "Ditch every damned thing we wouldn't miss, at this point."

Summer holds up a burlap sack. "How about a kilo of clothes."

Elana says: "I can't even see those ships that are coming"

Summer says: "Oh they're out there."

Summer says: "Alright, well that's that. Unless anyone else has some stuff they want to add to the pile."

Merry points at a lasso. "Do we really need these?" She points at the kebabs.

Summer adjusts the ship's heading.

Summer says: "Something going on. They're changing course and speed. So one of them is leaving and the other two are meeting up. Oh, two of them are turning back now."

Helgur says: "They turn around, little boat in water."

Elana says: "I can't see shit. So does that mean no one's following us anymore?"

Helgur says: "At moment yes they stop. Look in goggle pipe."

Elana takes a look through the telescope then nods and hands it back. "Thanks. Probably too worried about us dragging them off too far from home."

Summer says: "Yeah! That's right bitches! Go home." She shouts from over the rail. "You can't handle this!" She makes a lewd gesture in the direction of the retreating ships.

Helgur says: "I let off firework?"

Elana chuckles lightly.

Summer says: "Go ahead."

Helgur lights a small firework, which quickly shoots up into the air and then explodes into an orange light.

Summer says: "Might as well keep lighting it big guy."

Summer and Helgur set off another six fireworks, exploding in the sky in orange and green light.

Helgur chuckles.

Bridget says: "They're booking it for land? Praise booze! Fuck you all, cha-cha bastards."

Bridget puts some notes into an envelope.

Bridget says: "I can put away the insulting notes I wrote just in case they were needed." She snickers. "But gods-damn, look at those wakes, they're carrying _nothing_ , we wouldn't have been able to outrun them anyway. Still. Next port we're at, we're dropping some crap anyway. Let's keep this course until they're out of telescope range."

Summer says: "Want to head over there in a sloop and make sure Lenny isn't a meat pie? They need to speed up anyway."

Bridget says: "We close enough? I'll hop over."

Bridget goes over to the _Ice Sisters_ in the Seeker.

Bridget says: "Hey guys! Looks like we scared them off. Three fucking fast rakers, and they've all turned back toward land."

Bridget gives a pair of binoculars to Alice.

Bridget says: "Better speed up a bit, once they're out of telescope range we can figure out where we're going from here and change course. And Lenny! Good to see you're not a meat pie. How's things over here?"

Leonard says: "Oh hey there! Things are not bad at all. We haven't really been in any risk. Did you have fun?"

Bridget says: "I don't know, those ships were _fast_ , so fast I'd bet some of them only even had one person on them."

Bridget adjusts the ship's course and speed.

Bridget says: "Lemme make sure we've matched speeds. We were going to ditch some more stuff, and really we're gonna need to pile off some tools and shit at the next port."

Bridget returns to the Whatever.

Bridget says: "Those speeds close enough? Looks like."

Summer says: "Yeah pretty close. We could stand to be a little closer to them so if we're going faster that's ok."

Bridget says: "They're at 85% speed. Not as fast as I thought they were. They wouldn't have been able to outrun those rakers either."

Helgur says: "Helgur make fun on radio?"

Elana points to the Triplets dinghy, the Southern Comfort and Avenger sloops, the Boat of Burden, and the reed boat.

Elana says: "Someone asked me about keys I needed. I'm not sure which I still need but I don't have keys to those."

Elana points at a chest.

Elana says: "Or to the healing food chest"

Bridget says: "I don't have Triples and the Reed Boat myself. I'll check the spares."

Elana says: "Eventually I'd like to get my hands on one of them fancy telescopes too." She chuckles. "Someday."

Bridget says: "Pretty sure we all killed for them." She giggles.

Bridget pulls some keys out of the shipping crate and hands them to Elana.

Bridget says: "I don't see any spare keys for the shipping crate or deck chest."

Helgur says: "Helgur have scope parts somewhere."

Bridget steps onto the sloop, reconsiders, gets off again. "I am not going to undock right as the tide comes in. Nope nope."

She sets up two more key copy projects.

Bridget says: "Deck chest and longboat. Grab a file and have at." She grins.

Bridget climbs up on deck.

Bridget looks off at the water with her telescope. "All clear."

Bridget goes over to the other ship in the Seeker.

Bridget waves. "Hey, was gonna come back for this but realized the tide was almost here so I waited." She tosses a pile of keys at Alice. "I copied your keys, so it's only fair."

Bridget returns to the Whatever.

Bridget says: "Does anyone have keys to Triplets and the reed boat to copy?"

Helgur says: "No. Alice on radio want speak with you."

Bridget goes into the radio room and transmits: "Yo, Bitch here."

Alice says from the radio: "Hey Bridget you shure are one tricky bitch! Wow you hold on to my keys for two seconds and now I got copies everywhere." Tisk tisk tisk. "I suppose I should have expected as much. And thanks for the binoculars! Couldn't find anything better?" She giggles. "But fair's fair. I'm gonna test these out…. Could be fake," static and klanking, "Yeah they are made of metal."

Bridget says into the radio: "Yeah, feel free to drop over any time for a picnic. Kind of a pity we didn't sail out of that with more blood on our hands, but probably just as well they fucked off. As for the binocs, yeah, you might be able to convince one of them to part with them. Maybe. Failing that, we can probably pry one from someone's cold, dead hands sometime."

Alice says from the radio: "Don't worry, miss. There are plenty of other places to terrorize. NO ONE IS SAFE! But yeah. I'll pop over later and say hallo. Also we need to discuss plans and safer business tactics." She giggles. "These poles are serious sleuths."

Bridget says into the radio: "Yeah, we can figure out where the hell we're going, and change course once we've safely put some distance between us and these Polish barbarians. The coast is clear right now, with us sailing at full speed away from one another, but I'll be more comfortable once we're like a day away. I was more concerned about getting 'anywhere-but-here' than going anywhere in particular. It's like they say, it's not important where you're running _to_ , just what you're running _from_."

Summer says: "Ok, let's see what keys I can share. I have one copy each of Triplets, Reed Boat, Deck Chest and Shipping Crate." She sets up a couple of projects. "That's for the dinghy and reed boat." She holds up another key. "How the hell did I end up with a key to Aubergine's van?"

Alice says from the radio: "Lets at least turn a little westward to straighten out. I know a safe place in Omeo we can stop at and reorganize. I think we should head west eventually."

Bridget says: "I certainly have no idea."

Bridget says into the radio: "We haven't cleared the Dom Hofran peninsula yet. Let's keep on course till we get safely around that. I can navigate us through open water safely, don't worry."

Bridget says: "Alice suggests stopping at some safe place in Omeo. I don't know that I want to go back to Omeo. Not even the island." She snickers.

Bridget says into the radio: "Omeo is still pretty close to Raj. They probably get the same radio out there."

Elana says: "I say we pick a different island to stop at."

Summer says: "We're in for a long sail if we want a different island."

Helgur says: "Fuck Omeo, that stupid bitch keep taking us back to places we been. She fuck up again like Sewilla then we deal with mess."

Summer says: "I kind of miss harassing Treefeather and Cantr. At least they understood our insults."

Bridget snickers. "Well, there's places on other islands with English-sounding names. And at the moment, honestly, I'd rather have a long sail than another five-ship chase. I promise not to fall asleep this time." She snickers.

Bridget says into the radio: "My crew says 'fuck Omeo'."

Alice says from the radio: "I don't think this place on Omeo has a radio. Unpopulated harbor. I changed the name on the lighthouse to better reflect reality. It's not far from the peninsula. At least to change ship names. Just a stop for a bit. "

Bridget says: "From where we are, Noniwrok and Fu wouldn't be any further than Treefeather."

Alice says from the radio: "If you hate Omeo you'll love the name of this harbor's lighthouse."

Bridget says into the radio: "No. We'd still be very close to Raj if we went that way, and they radioed the whole of the Polish islands, I swear. If we cut across open water, we can arrive on Noniwrok or Fu or somewhere and nobody will recognize our ship names anyway, we can always change it there."

Summer lets off two more fireworks.

Alice says from the radio: "Ugggggh. That's sooooo far away. Don't be so paranoid. We can avoid Raj and still sail west."

Elana says: "Never been to either one. I've never been off the Dom Hofran island."

Bridget hands a note titled _Bridget's Journal 5060_ to Elana.

The Sloopice docks at Whatever.

Bridget says: "Have a read, if you like. That's what the world we've visited is like." She snickers.

Alice says: "Hey! I wanna see land before I'm 40!"

Bridget says into the radio: "And where, praytell, did you plan to go from Omeo? Back to Treefeather? Around the coast of Raj?"

Bridget goes out on deck and punches Alice hard in the face.

Bridget says: "Hi."

Alice takes a swing with her fist and misses.

Summer says: "Stick with us, Elana. You'll see all kinds of places. Meet and murder lots of people. Give them demeaning nicknames and write silly songs about them."

Bridget says: "As I was saying, where, praytell, would you want to go from Omeo, then? Anywhere is going to be a long sail."

Alice giggles. "Don't be so paranoid. If we rename we can avoid suspicion. And Omeo is closer. "

Bridget says: "Even going back to Treefeather would be a long sail from there, and I don't wanna go back to Treefeather just yet. If we sail dead away from Raj into open water we avoid suspicion. It's not like they're going to sail to Fu and tell them all about us."

Alice waves her arms dismissively. "No, let's not go to Treefeather."

Bridget says: "My opinion is, I say we make for Fu, maybe stop at those little islands to the south of it while we're there, maybe check out that bay with those little islands inside, too."

Alice says: "It's a matter of scale. Both are long far away. One is just massively further."

Bridget says: "And… more importantly, scout properly first and be more careful."

Summer says: "There's a bunch of islands north of Raj. Probably all cha-cha-cha land though."

Bridget says: "Have you _looked_ at a map? Treefeather is just as far as Fu from here, and we gain nothing by going back to shit-land Omeo. It would just make the trip longer to backtrack like that and we'd risk running into cha-cha assholes. _Your_ lack of paranoia almost got us killed."

Alice snorts. "Bitch please, you also dumped a corpse. And yes. Fu and Noniwrok are much much much farther than Omeo island."

Bridget says: "It was your idea! We should have never hung around there to begin with. Yes, but going to fucking Omeo would make it further to Fu than going directly from here."

Summer says: "The thing about Fu is, yes it's far but also fucking huge. We'd probably have to sail a year after sailing a year just to find a little action."

Bridget says: "There's no point in going to Omeo whatsoever unless we're going to stay in cha-cha land or go back to English lands. You don't know that. I don't know that. We assumed that Raj would be similarly populated to Treefeather and Cantr, that is, half-deserted complacent towns all along the coast. It wasn't, and it fucked us over. Who's to say Fu doesn't have even more people? We don't know what's there unless we go there. Also, there's rubies." She makes shifty eyes.

Alice says: "Yeah, Lets stay in the cha cha. I'd just rather not go to fu. not yet. Lets sail through the 7 isles!"

Bridget says: "I say 'no'. I already hate this place and I don't want to come back. And right now they're gonna be on alert for English speakers."

Summer says: "I don't care about rubies unless it's made of the hardened blood of my victims."

Bridget says: "We can _steal_ a pile of rubies from a corpse. I wasn't planning on _mining_ or _trading_ for them."

Alice nods in agreement with Summer.

Summer says: "I haven't felt more alive than in these past few days than I have in years. Why not stay in cha cha land and see how many more we puss off."

Bridget says: "We don't know what's out there and we can't assume it's all going to be more of the same."

Alice says: "That could also be true for the rest of the seven isles."

Bridget snickers. "They'll definitely be on alert for English speakers, and especially for two rakers, and the group on those ships who got close enough to see us will probably recognize our ships."

Alice says: "I'm with Summer. Don't be scared of them being looking for the english speakers. It's a big isle and a bigger group of islands."

Bridget says: "We just… we need to be more careful. One." She holds up a finger. "No mercy. We've already got that down. Two." She holds up another finger. " _No evidence_. We could get away with that shit in English lands. And three." She holds up her middle finger. "Don't shit where you sleep."

Alice nods. "Yeah. The English were the worst at sleuthing."

Summer says: "Do we have any cha cha dictionaries? We could like, make signs and point at them like the mute bitch in Dumb Hofran."

Alice giggles. "I have a few."

Bridget says: "I don't know, probably, but I don't think it'll fool anyone."

Alice says: "Sides we look like foreigners. But we can at least make up a front for our shenanigans."

Bridget says: "Another thing. They're going to be on alert for people in their thirties, most likely. I'm about to turn forty. Fuck, maybe I could even bother with a _disguise_ , English people were so inattentive."

Alice nods. "Unfortunately So am I. It was a good first twenty. Yeah. Dressing like pirates all the time really gives it away." She smirks.

Bridget snorts, giggles, giggles again. "Hey, we could name our ships something official-sounding from Treefeather. Like, Klojt University or something."

Alice says: "Ooooh yes. I call dibs on Klojt University"

Summer says: "Ha! Man I bet we could pull a major scam. Pretend to be important travelers or something."

Alice says: "But all i'm saying is Omeo island is close and I know some friendly English speakers there. and there are harbors we can rename at. If we make a re-appearance in the seven isle we can a least on arrive there in disguise."

Summer says: "Hmm. It would probably be safer going that way than around the eastern coast of Raj. Where are the safe ports on Omeo?"

Alice says: "Yeah no one ever suspected the Sisters of anything." She gasps. "Heinous activity. We were genuine Rockstars. But it did distract from any suspicion."

Bridget says: "I could put on a fancy dress or something, uh, pad my bra," she looks around shiftily, "ask them for local literature and artwork, and then murder people."

Helgur says: "Klojt University Bovine Expedition."

Bridget says: "Do they have bovines here? I haven't really been paying attention."

Alice says: "And by safe port i mean empty with people who are English nearby. We don't have to stop in a town with a radio."

Bridget nods. "Good. I hate trying to change ship names in ports with people."

Alice says: "It's on the south east side. The town has a lighthouse with the name 'OMEO/RUS SUCKS' Or something like that. I defaced it." She has a mild gigglefit. "Oh and left Dorice's crap there in a locked up sloop. nothing incriminating me in there." She nods. "Just Incriminating stuff on Dee From her life before the Ice and Frost."

Summer says: "If we go to Omeo, let's give Raj a wide berth. At least that area near Dumb Hofran. Maybe we can stop in Hilman though."

Alice says: "Certainly."

Summer says: "Maybe I can give that whiny woman her owl back… in her face."

Alice says: "Sooo tell me about this attack you did on that pirate hunter that scared him off."

Summer says: "It was glorious."

Alice says: "Yeah?"

Summer says: "Four of us piled into a sloop when they maneuvered themselves right next to us. We started picking the lock and attacked the woman."

Alice says: "Any clever banter?"

Helgur says: "Helgur tell her she break his heart in cha cha language. Then I shoot her."

Summer says: "She was strong and had a scutum so we barely even nicked her. But the old man." She licks her lips. "Oh he was weak one. He had a scutum too but that pussy could barely even hold it up straight. We were all tired but we still all landed our shots. He was pretty busted up. We probably would have knocked him out of we hadn't been so weak from attacking the woman."

Alice says: "Hehehe aweshum. You, Helgur, that tricky bitch, and who else went?"

Summer says: "Dude looked sleepy as shit too. Half starved and just standing there all weak and pathetic."

Alice says: "Then it was probably just that woman who was giving chase and her dying schmuck as a boat sleeper. She stood no chance. I wonder why the two other rakers fled too?"

Summer says: "Bridget was with us. And Merry. We traded Merry for Helgur on our second pass. We also broke there lock about half way."

Alice says: "Noice!" She giggles.

Summer points to the lockpicking project in the sloop.

Summer says: "I think we'll keep that there as a trophy. The crumbling pieces of the 'mighty' pirate hunter's lock."

Alice snorts. "Lovely, just lovely."

Summer nods. "How was that pie, by the way?"

Alice says: "Deeelicious. I got some back at the ship leftover. Speaking of which." She points at Helgur. "Why is Mister Helgur making dough in the radio room? Hmmm. Where is that dough. I guess it wasn't in the room. I hope he washed his hands."

Helgur says: "Helgur grind flour to make bread."

Alice says: "You should start making Whatever brand pirate cakes to give to your victims." She flashes her teeth at him.

Summer says: "What kind of pie was it?" She points at a domesticated great horned owl. "Check out this awesome owl I stole. I think it's the only thing beside you pie that we took worth a dam from Raj. Well that an Elana. That was a nice grab too." She grins.

Alice claps. "Was that from Dom?"

Summer says: "Hillman. Some whiny chick was taming it. Had it almost tame and I swooped in, finished taming it and claimed it as my own."

Bridget says: "I did talk to the man before this whole chase began, so I guess he fell asleep along the way. She was trying to break into the gift we left her, but he was just sitting around."

Alice says: "Oh got bored during the chase."

Bridget says: "You were bored? Or he was?"

Alice point at a snakeskin jacket. A vicious looking jacket fashioned out of well-treated extra tough snakeskin plastered with shiny chrome studs. On the back, 'Choice is an Illusion' is written in Gothic print over an image of a steam powered mechanical man busting an angular dance move. It is worn unzipped and open showing her corset underneath.

Bridget says: "Oh." She snickers. "You know they could have caught you too? Judging by your speed and their wakes, they were faster than you too. Oh yeah, and don't miss the tide."

Alice says: "I fluffed up my jacket and took off my name. Thought the name would turn inconvenient." She holds a hand off the wind. "I still got time."

Bridget says: "But yeah, after we hacked the man almost dead, that ship turned about _hard_."

Alice snorts. "What terrified babies."

Bridget says: "I'm betting they went over to their cha-cha friends to tell them we're vicious, bloodthirsty killers who are skilled, organized, and uh… excellent musicians?" She snickers. "Did you hear my trowel song?"

Alice says: "Nope. I only got one radio. If it wasn't on 122 then I didn't hear it."

Bridget clears her throat. "Lalalala… TROOOOOWWELLLLLSSSS… They wait until you're sleeping, but you can hear them creeping… You're going to cut loose and go 'Oh my, I'd best catch the tide, I'll listen to your excellent song later!' aren't you?"

Alice quickly gets into Sloopice.

Bridget says: "TROOOOWEEELLLLSSSS."

Alice says: "Nooooooo." She ducks behind the pile of meat in the sloop. "Why ever would you think that?"

Bridget says: "They multiply, they terrify, they… something-y…"

Alice raises her electric triangle high in the air and swings a drumstick at it while shrieking. "STAAAAAAAAAAAAHP"

Summer says: "Hey maybe Alice can come up with some new pirate shanties." She looks at Bridget and just shakes her head.

Alice strikes the triangle with full force releasing a deafeningly loud blood curdling squealch and leaves ringing in your ears - upon impact she flys off the boat and sizzles.

Sloopice undocks.

Summer shoots off a couple more fireworks.

Summer says: "I like the idea of going around Raj and to the southeast coast of Omeo. There's safe ports according to Alice. It'll be like old times. With a nice safe spot to do our business. Then nearby places to explore and exploit."

Bridget chuckles. "Yeah. We just… need to not make the same mistakes we made all around. But then, that's sort of what we've been doing all along. Learning from our mistakes, by making every possible one you can think of."

Summer says: "Exactly. We learned a lot from this little foray. Gods, we're like super pirates."

Bridget says: "We just keep finding all new ways to be stupid." She giggles.

Summer says: "We don't even have to go deep into cha cha land. Just keep the open sea next to us and bang out the far edges."

Bridget nods. "You know, you guys always mocked me for scouting coastlines pretending to be traders, but it _did_ give us a good idea what to expect as well as provided a cover of legitimacy."

Elana chuckles.

Summer says: "I didn't mind trading that much. I just hated doing it myself. I'm glad someone on the crew doesn't mind. We need to restock so some 'legitimate' trading wouldn't go amiss."

Helgur says: "We can also get rid of some of this shit"

Summer says: "So are we agreed? We can sail around Raj and go back to Omeo and regroup, restock, then harass some more cha chas?"

Bridget says: "They're assholes and need their throats cut. Yeah, I dumped the wood because it's cheap, common, and heavy. It's not hard to get more of it."

Sloopice docks at Whatever.

Alice says: "Hey-o Any decisions yet are we going to Rus to change names." She pauses dramatically. "… and identities?"

Elana chuckles. "I'm not sure yet, I think so?" She leans back against the railing crossing her arms and chuckles. "You ain't been munching on Lenny have you?"

Alice wipes her mouth and blushes. "Um no. He's fine. Just fine."

Elana says: "Uh huh." She chuckles.

Alice's eyes dart back and forth. "Fine and dandy."

Alice holds up a cotton napkin. Ethereal clouds drifting apart, revealing an ominous squid: o, great proportions! Bulbous eyes inspire a sense of helplessness, its slimy tentacles tear apart the sky in wrestling manoeuvres. Klojt University.

Alice says: "I dropped a napkin in there for your future clients. Y'know for the fluids and blood. Cleanliness is important, y'know?"

Bridget says: "He looked Lenny-shaped and in good health when I was over there."

Elana says: "Oh good, no bites out of him?" She smirks.

Bridget snickers. "Maybe 'Pok Brewing Company' or something. Here to find exotic ingredients for fine beverages?"

Alice says: "Anyhow, I came here looking to see if you guys had any charcoal or sugar for…" She holds up some explosive powder. She nods. "I doo have a lot of moroni I could lend to the cause! But I kinda quite partial to the pose as Klojt university traveling scholars idea. It sound exploitable and easy to fabricate!"

Bridget says: "But, you're forgetting one thing." She raises a finger. "We have two ships. They will be alert for two English ships. We have to pretend not to be traveling together."

Elana says: "I knew it! She's gonna cook Lenny up after she soaks him in sugar." She chuckles.

Alice says: "Fair. But I need better eyewear to be able to stay reasonably at bay and vice versa. Y'know for encounters. You come in, I come in. and the like."

Bridget says: "I have no idea yet how this might even work. We had quite the mess earlier trying to get shit together. Some way to get a coded message across the main airwaves would work better for when we're not in radio range of one another, if necessary. If I could have messaged you to leave Kalila once we ran into trouble, I would have, but you were out of range."

Alice nods. "You got radio parts? 'cuz I only have one radio. I've got lots of wires i think and the tools to do it. but second radio I do not."

Alice turns the wheel. "Whoops!"

Summer says: "Hey, hands off the wheel bitch." She fixes the ship's heading. "We don't have sugar. I used it all to make rum. I have enough explosive powder to make one more firework, though." She grins.

Alice says: "Rats, All I gots is enough for sparklers."

Summer says: "Did we save any limestone?"

Alice says: "Buuuut I can make charcoal with my oven, if you have any wood to spare, that'd be rad."

Bridget says: "Nope, I left it all in Dom Hofran's harbor. And no, we gave our pirate-chasers all our wood."

Summer says: "We used it as ballast."

Alice mutters.

Summer says: "Which one of those lighthouses do you suppose is Dom Hofran? Probably the one furthest west? I mean south. I say what we should do is sail south until that's the only lighthouse we see, then we turn west."

Bridget holds up her sextant: "I _can_ tell exactly where we are." She chuckles.

Alice says: "So which is it, wiseguy?"

Bridget says: "We haven't yet rounded the peninsula."

Elana stretches her arms over her head and groans. "So how long will it take to get to wherever the hell we're going?"

Bridget says: "Well, we're sailing at a brisk 11 whatevers each tide."

Alice says: "A while but an eternity if we head to Fu."

Bridget says: "And probably around… 300 whatevers to Rus." She grabs a file out of the shipping crate and tosses it end-over-end to Elana. "I set up key copies for you."

Alice points at a spiked collar. A black leather collar studded with vicious looking rusty metal spikes and fastened with a buckle shaped like hand giving a vulgar gesture.

Alice points at a cotton shirt. An ill fitting green T-shirt with a short sleeves. On the front is a print of a cute blond lady in pigtails and massive boots in mid-stomp above the head of a hideous pig. Her head is thrown back and appears to be howling in manic bliss. Across the back the word 'DOMINATION' is written.

Alice points at a cotton shirt. An ill fitting black T-shirt with a short sleeves. On the front is a print of a once bustling city - now charred, ruined, and engulfed in flame. Standing in the middle of the conflagration, a disheveled looking young woman with long dark hair bears a sinister grin. Across the back the word 'DESOLATION' is written.

Alice points at a cotton shirt. An ill fitting black T-shirt with a short sleeves. On the front is a print of a steaming hot, golden brown pie. A wedge is sliced out revealing a variety of animal bits. From fox tails through otterpaws to elephant tusks this pie's got it all. Across the back, 'FUCK YOUR APPLES' is written in what appears to be blood.

Alice points at a cotton shirt. A slim fitting dark blue T-shirt with a V-neck and short sleeves. On the front a print of a massive orange squid constricting a galleon at sea. The crew are amidst a losing battle against the foul beast - with one poor soul dangling hopelessly above the monster's hungry beak. Underneath the word 'AWAKEN' is written.

Alice says: "Anyone interested in some of my wears! Old band merchandise. You can brag and say you knew them before they were famous."

Summer says: "I'll trade you for a pirate shirt."

Summer points at a cotton shirt. A brown t-shirt with the image of a ship. On the prow of the old sea-hardened raker stand an eclectic crew, huddled together as if posing. Their expressions range from mirthful to vile. Arms are raised with weapons and flagons of booze in hand. The word 'WHATEVER' is written below in crimson red and gold.

Elana says: "Those shirts are likely to get you stabbed these days." She chuckles.

Alice says: "Whatcha got? I'll also take booze, or better looking devices." She grins. "Or cool stuffs too. Hey, my shirts are all the rage in Treefeather!"

Summer says: "How about a leather jacket? If you throw in something else?"

Alice says: "What's it look like? I got a hella jacket already. But I could always expand my wardrobe."

Elana says: "I'm thinking they CAUSE rage…" She snickers.

Alice says: "Nah, I people loved our shows. We were booked all over for ridiculous fees. And our merchline sold like HOT CAKES! Freakin' HOT CAKES!"

Bridget says: "And not meat pies?"

Alice says: "Hot meat cakes!"

Summer says: "It's a plain leather jacket but I can make it look badass. How about booze and a t shirt and I'll make the jacket."

Alice points at a spiked collar. A thick leather collar studded with hundreds of small pyramid shaped spikes. The words 'Pretty Kitty' are engraved on small metal tag hanging from the buckle.

Alice says: "How bout this as extra?" She giggles. "It's super fun to put on cute lil' pets. FUUUCK! I missed the tide. I hope i can make it."

Bridget says: "Is there some reason why you changed the heading of one ship but not the other?" She smirks.

Alice says: "I _WAS_ going to." She sighs.

Alice gets into Sloopice.

Bridget says: "Remember my comments about how it's a pain in the ass to sail two ships?"

Alice says: "Hey I was just being stupid. I need to cut it out. Lenny needs to wisen up too." She stares at her boat. "All his fault!"

Sloopice undocks, then returns a minute later.

Alice says: "s'all good!"

Bridget looks off at the water. "Need I point out that your ship is _still_ sailing away from us?"

Summer says: "Aww crap that sucks."

Alice says: "Hey Summer. How bout the meat pie shirt, and the pretty kitty collar for some booze, the whatever shirt and that leather jacket unaltered?"

Summer says: "Anyway, we have a diamond collar already. I don't think I can alter it unless I get to a work bench."

Alice points at a ten-sided ruby die. Its imperfections are like starlight captured. Colour, cut and carat are anyone's best friend: see lurking there, each volcanic detail stirring dangerously flirtatious within. Blackened pips like coagulated pigeon's blood account for one to ten. Klojt University.

Summer says: "Does this port you know have a workshop by any chance?"

Alice says: "I'll trade that for a _LOT_ of booze." She squints. "I think so."

Bridget says: "Alice? Alice? I really don't feel like hitting you again just now, you kind of hurt my hand the last time, but, aren't you going to fix your ship's course?"

Summer says: "I want to make some ruby earrings."

Alice says: "Yeah, but I'll be a while till the next tide. I was just checking to see if I could reach it or was gonna get marooned - gotta live dangerously!" She giggles. "I got a fair amount of rubies!" She claps.

Alice gets into Sloopice again and undocks.

Bridget says: "I mean, all it would take is going over there, shifting the wheel a bit, propping Lenny against it, then coming back." She snickers. She lays back on the deck. "The open sea is beautiful. Dunno why people would complain about not seeing land."

Sloopice docks. Alice holds up a ruby.

Summer says: "You have rubies! I must have some!"

Alice says: "How much do you need!"

Bridget glances up from the deck. "And you, what're you complaining about not seeing land for? Well. Actually it was a little more unnerving before I got a sextant."

Summer says: "Ahhh. Ahhh. Lets see. 30 grams. Do we have a grinder?"

Alice says: "I have one if you don't. But I'd have to make another trip."

Bridget says: "There's probably one in the shipping crate if we didn't toss it."

Helgur says: "Helgur made grinder so must be somewhere unless Inithia stole it."

Summer pours a bunch of liquid in a bottle and shakes it up. "Maybe this cocktail will persuade you. I NEED THOSE RUBIES."

Alice gives a shirt to Summer.

Summer says: "I hope we have some nickel."

Alice says: "But I demand a Whatever shirt and eww. Fill this up with more brandy."

Bridget says: "Pretty sure we dumped the nickel. Feel free to punch me." She checks the Boat of Burden. "Okay, good news and bad news. Bad news is we did dump the nickel. Good news? We have a ton of nickel coins." She holds up a coin stamped with _Cantrian Nickel_. "Almost four hundred of those alone."

Alice grins. "I got some of that too. The nickel not the coins." She yawns. "Radio if you need it."

Alice gets into Sloopice and undocks.

Summer says: "Oh cool. That works. I don't need much nickel."

Bridget looks back at the aft. "Can't see Kalila's lighthouse anymore. Good fucking riddance."


	77. Open Water

**Day 5061**

Summer says: "I think we can start heading southwest now. I can only see one lighthouse. It must be Dom Hofran."

Bridget checks her sextant, compares the map. "You know, I need like, a straight line to actually read this thing."

Bridget adjusts the ship's heading.

Bridget goes over to the other ship with the Seeker.

Bridget waves. "Hi. We're turning now."

Bridget hops on deck, adjusts the ship's heading, gets back into the Seeker and returns to the Whatever.

Bridget says: "The wind! The sun! The water! Why did I ever sleep through this? Well, I'm fucking awake now, and I intend to stay that way."

Summer says: "We're about at distance 200 from the coast near Kalila if that helps. Oh that key to Triplets is done. Do we need more copies?"

Bridget says: "I don't know. I've long since lost track of who has the keys to what. Even my own."

Summer says: "Do we still have that spare key basket?" She takes a grass basket out of the shipping crate. "There it is." She dumps a pile of keys into it. "Ok Ok put in all my spares."

Bridget says: "Just need to remember to lock up the basket again before we take on our next guest."

Summer says: "Yeah we can put it away once Elana has what she needs. I started copying the deck chest and Shipping Crate already. Oh wait never mind, I set up copies of Triplets and Reed Boat."

Bridget says: "Yeah, I started the copies of the deck chest and the… longboat I think. Okay, really, I don't even remember what keys are being copied and will have to compare them when they're doing." She snickers.

Helgur says: "Helgur have Dorian keys."

Summer says: "I still have keys to the galleon we stole from Boo Hoo. I think you traded that galleon to Avren for that raker you tried to sail to Fu. We always end up sailing multiple ships." She waves over at the other raker.

Bridget says: "I still have the keys to the rakers we left in Second Blojt. And Dorian. And Jakara Hills. Wonder if anyone's broken in there and fixed the repeater yet."

She sorts through some keys.

Bridget says: "Okay. I've dumped all the junk keys into the barrel. They can be reclaimed whenever."

Summer says: "I forgot we even had that barrel."

Summer dumps a bunch of keys into the barrel.

Bridget says: "It's fortunate that the stink of taxed potatoes doesn't reach as far as Dom Hofran's lighthouse."

Summer says: "I wonder if any of their sleepers fell over yet."

Bridget giggles. "I wish I could see the look on that mute bitch's face when she realized it."

Summer says: "Yeah." She sighs. "That was pretty evil of us, but it just doesn't feel the same." She shrugs. "I'll just have to imagine them all dropping like flies one by one."

Bridget says: "Yeah, true. It's nice when it's more direct, and you can feel your victim's blood spurting out onto your hands." She bonks Elana with a waster.

Summer says: "Oh yeah. I should pick up training again." She swings at everyone with a toothbrush.

Elana chuckles lightly and rubs at her arm. "Damn it Bridget…sneaking up on me like that." She points a finger at Summer. "And I hope you don't actually put that thing in your mouth!"

Summer says: "No. It's touched Helgur after all."

Elana grins.

Sloopice docks.

Alice says: "Hey so we are going westist now. So It's official were headed to Omeo to swap names and identities? Even Lenny says… and I quote 'FUCK FU'."

Bridget says: "Pfft. We can get around to Fu eventually! I still want to see those islands. But yeah, guess so. I've got a hankering for more Polish blood. They kind of pissed me off."

Alice claps. "Lovely! "

Bridget says: "Now, if only I knew how to properly insult them in their shitty language."

Alice says: "I'm sure if we keep one stuck in a cabin long enough He'll teach us!" She giggles.

Bridget snickers. "Teach us to swear, and we'll let you go! Oops, we lied!"

Alice says: "I bet after the bait and switch he'd teach us the good ones! Hehehehe."

Bridget says: "Man, I think I ate too much, I could hardly swill brandy after that lot."

Summer says: "We learned a couple already. What was it again? Jedny zamdirky?"

Bridget says: "Jebby zedmorky? Ugh, I can't remember, and couldn't spell it to write it down."

Summer says: "And what did Eva call us? Sieroty."

Bridget says: "Was that it? I thought she called is 'shitty'."

Summer says: "It sounded like 'she-rotty'. I thought she said Shorty. "

Alice snorts and giggles.

Summer says: "That's after I asked her name. But I think Bridget was right and her name was Eva. So she-rotty is probably some insult."

Alice stumbles over the word. "Shierotty? Sieroty?"

Bridget says: "So we just need to interrogate the next cha-cha bastard we see on the nuances of whatever this is. Like is it 'fuck off' or 'bastard'? Those are used in very different contexts! You can tell someone who is killing you to fuck off and call them a bastard, but if you call someone you're killing to fuck off, that just sounds weird."

Alice nods. "It's gotta be used right to hurt. Like a crossbow."

Bridget says: "I know, I could claim to be doing a linguistic study of cursing in every language. This would make for a very important dictionary and I am certain that many people around the world would be glad for it."

Alice says: "Ooooh. That'd be a good identity for the Klojt University cover. A filthy word linguistic scholar. Dictionaries in the English zones don't have those words, dontcha know?"

Bridget giggles. "Indeed."

Alice taps a finger on her chin. "But you'll have to fake having _somewhat_ know cha cha speak"

Bridget says: "Yeah, I can't do that and really don't care to." She snickers.

Alice says: "Still you could at least fake trying to learn. Or some one could." She pauses and rubs the back of her head. "I um.. Don't think I'd be good at that."

Bridget says: "You don't say." She grins. "Eva and the sleepy bastard would recognize any of those on this ship, so we'll need to keep an eye out."

Helgur holds up a note titled Wielki słownik mowy Zamordków.

Bridget says: "I don't know if the others were smart enough to memorize our ships. And I doubt they would have broadcast our descriptions. Nobody ever seems to do that."

Alice says: "They did run after us unprepared for a fight. That's preeeeetty dumb."

Bridget says: "True. Shove your worst fighters in your fastest ships, I don't know what they even shoved, but well. I'm not complaining."

Helgur says: "Helgur know ships. Seen before."

Alice says: "I wanna pose as a Klojt University Anthropology Envoy. Specializing in foreign fashion, customs and music. I think it'd be reasonable to have two ships sailing out of Klojt U for investigative research of foreign lands. That wouldn't be too suspicious as long as we keep our murderings and pillagings on the down low. We should all wear spectacles and look like total nerds."

Bridget shakes her head. "That might not have been suspicious _before_ they had word out about two English ships sailing around. No."

Alice says: "Are you shure that they will be that suspicious if we have good enough cover?"

Bridget says: "Yes. Absolutely. One English raker, no big deal, plenty of them probably come through. Two English rakers, traveling together, here, away from English lands, immediately after two English rakers murdered a Polish town? Not a chance they'd miss it."

Alice says: "Pssht. How certain are you that they radioed about two english rakers? Are you shure did they say two? I mean the one guy saw one english raker, Me. And a polish named one. And it's not like he saw us leave the port after the event."

Summer says: "I just so happen to have a pair of spectacles."

Alice says: "Righteous. I'll trade you for them. I think I'm gonna make me a nerd outfit. Unless you one of you want to be a linguist. I call dibs on Klojt U. Find another cover, since we can't travel together." She sticks out her tongue at Bridget.

Bridget says: "I was suggesting the booze boat." She snickers.

Alice says: "Noice noice."

Bridget says: "Or like, gathering rare foods to bring back to English lands. But the booze would have a double benefit of giving an excuse to trade for shit for healing food. And wood. For mugs. To drink beverages out of." She makes shifty eyes. "Maybe, you know, glass bottles and paper labels while we're at it."

Summer says: "The spectacles were part of my disguise back when I used to disguise myself. I don't think anyone looks honestly."

Alice says: "A good costume will go a long way i think. Especially If I don't look like a rockergirl cannibal. Don't get me wrong I love my style and badass look, but I'm willing to go all in for a convincing con." She grins.

Summer says: "If anyone wants some custom clothes, I can do alterations. We ended up with an entire clothing store worth of clothes when we kidnapped Raaj Kellan."

Alice says: "Same! I'm like a total expert seamwomanship! I dressed my whole Band!"

Summer says: "I mean that literally. He was holding an overstuffed bag of clothes he said belonged to a dead tailor."

Alice says: "I love the rain gear, Summer." She grins. "You are always ready for a storm! Woah. entirely. Can I get a look see?"

Summer says: "I don't know if you fit in here with me. You can try."

Alice shakes her head.

Summer leaves the private quarters. "Alright, have a look. Don't take anything but let me know if anything catches your eye."

Alice nods and goes inside, looks around, and points at a beret and a cotton cash, and a wool cardigan and scarf in the burlap sack.

Alice says: "I can do some stuff with this." She giggles. "Aaaand I need some kind of hella boring bookish skirt."

Summer says: "Yeah I've had my eye on the beret too. I think that was part of my costume before. Did you look in the armoire too?"

Alice points at a pleated wool skirt. A black wool skirt with elaborate pleats rests lightly on the hips. The hem descends smoothly past the knees.

Bridget says: "And maybe I should wear something that doesn't scream 'pirate' sometime, as stylish as it is." She poses.

Alice says: "Perfectly simple." She giggles. "I can't believe I didn't see this armoire till now."

Alice points at a pair of wingtips. Dark brown leather makes up the tops of these sensible, elegant shoes, while the soles are black. The semi-pointed toes are perforated with a diamond pattern.

Summer says: "Some of that is stuff I've altered. Some of it was stolen in that condition."

Alice says: "Woah these are super fly!" She exits the cabin. "Yeah, the tricorne hats are really a tip off." She snickers and elbows Bridget.

Summer says: "I've also got this business suit I found on some dead guy."

Summer points at a leather vest. A dapper gray leather waistcoat that gives its wearer an air of sophistication. The buttons are shiny brass, and a small red handkerchief sits in the breast pocket.

Summer points at a blazer. Bespoke single-breasted suit jacket with notched lapels in charcoal grey worsted wool, with canvassed lining allowing a clean, well put-together look.

Summer points at a silk necktie. A medium width band of burgundy silk fabric is worn around the neck, tied in an intricate knot close to the throat, and hanging down to the waistband.

Summer points at a pair of suit trousers. Bespoke suit trousers in charcoal grey worsted wool with single pleat front and straight leg.

Summer points at a silk dress shirt. A plain yet stylish, white silk shirt with a spread collar. It's closed in front with tiny bone buttons and has long sleeves that end in double buttoned cuffs. There's a small tag with a curly letter C in the back of the collar, on the inside.

Summer point at a pair of wingtips. Dark brown wingtips in calfskin with decorative broguing on the toecaps for a smart-casual look.

Summer point at narrow leather belt. Narrow dark brown belt in full-grain calfskin with brass finish plain single buckle and a smooth, polished finish.

Alice says: "Ha Ha eheheh. We could shove Helgur in it."

Summer says: "So you want a skirt, cardigan, sash, scarf and beret then?"

Alice says: "Yess. And wingtipss!"

Summer says: "Ok. How about this deal, if you help write some new pirate songs I'll give you the outfit."

Alice nods. "Sound like a plan. So what kind of pirate songs we talkin'? Like chronologuing your misadventures? Or boastful songs of revelry?"

Bridget says: "Usually we stick to mocking other people than mocking ourselves." She snickers. "At least publicly. That reminds me." She smacks Alice with her fist. "You hadn't had your daily punch yet."

Alice says: "Insulting songs! Hahaha. Okay. Dorice and I had a ramble in that genre about Inithia. That blind creepy girl you freed into Olip. She sat out in the harbor and just pouted and talked nonsense. We had a ball. She was soo much fun to mock."

Bridget says: "Although I wouldn't mind an epic ballad devoted to my epicness." She poses again, looking increasingly silly. "Beginning with that time that crazy bitch Jin-Jin accused me of being a newspawn thief and shot at me, to falling head over heads for that gods-damned sleeper Jenkins, to running off looking for true love and treasure and crawling back like a lost puppy… yeah, maybe not. Maybe skip those bits."

Alice says: "Jin-Jin?" She giggles. "What you were assaulted by Jin-Jin? Hahaaha." She falls to the deck laughing. "Oh boy. THat's HILAROUS! Hahahha hahah Oh Bridget Tell me it isn't so? Jin Jin Got the best of you, no?"

Bridget says: "You met her?" She sniggers. "Yeah, she was in her twenties with a crowbar and accused _me_ of being a newspawn thief. Must've been almost twenty years ago now. She was literally the first person I ran into outside my shitty sleepy spawntown. Nah, not really. She chased after me on a shitty tandem and shot at me, I shot back, she didn't actually really hurt me, and I lost her with some tricky maneuvering on the road to Baaak."

Alice snorts. "Me and Dorice found her running from the Law. We hired her as a merch rep. She was always too chickenshit to go out and DO HER JOB. I dumped her ass in Klojt before I came here. Really psychobitch, but kind of a wuss."

Bridget says: "Before I was a dastardly pirate, I scavenged the shitty, abandoned mountains of northeastern Treefeather on a shitty tandem, and lived off of forgotten potato chips. Alas, a sad state of affairs. But here I have arisen from my humble origins! Gods, I would have thought she'd have been all over your gig."

Alice says: "Oooh let me see if I still have the Jin Jin the Terrible story writen by her runaway victim."

Alice gives Bridget notes titled _Jin-Jin the Terrible Meets the Red Protectors, Volumes One and Two._

Bridget says: "I didn't even know her name until I heard about her years later on the radio chasing someone else, forgot their name, what was it, eh whatever. And someone actually bothered to give a description of her and I was like waaaait that sounds familiar. And then it turned out Baaak knew of her and mentioned her coming into town around that time babbling about a newspawn thief. Around the time she'd attacked me that is. And then!" She giggles. "And then she started rambling numbers on the radio as if it were some proof I'd said or done something."

Alice giggles. "These stories are freakin' comic gold. She liked to chase her victims from town to town. and make tons of false accusations."

Bridget squints at the notes. "Gods, these things need line breaks."

Alice says: "But yeah. It seems she had a pattern. Oh, that's written by the girl Jin Jin let get away."

Bridget says: "It's just, accusing people of being a newspawn thief, sure, whatever, but in hindsight I found it particularly hilarious when she was in her twenties herself, and she had a crowbar and I didn't. But hey, Dorian turned everything upside down overnight, or rightside up maybe. Suddenly I wasn't just a scavenger on a tandem, but a sailor with a shipmate and a town full of goods."

Summer says: "Lyra used to write shanties but none of us are good at it. We just need some songs we can sing over the airwaves when we're bored."

Bridget says: "Hey, I'm great at it! The trowel song was pure gold!"

Summer says: "No."

Alice nods at Summer. "Any specifics, themes, or things to mention?" She writes down some notes then mutters to herself. "Nottrowels."

Summer says: "I don't know. Songs about sailing around cutting people up and taking their stuff. Pirate stuff. Something you can swing a mug to and makes men want to grab a wench and swash some buckles."

Bridget says: "Oh yeah! We're supposed to sing about piratey things!"

Alice says: "Sailing. Cutting people. Mhmmm. Mugs. yes yes, Men grabbing wenches. Uh-huh. Buckling swash. Pirate stuff." She pulls a strand of hair out of the mess on her head and twirls a strand in thought.

Summer says: "I'll see if I can think of some specifics. We've had a hell of a run. Lots of victims." She snaps. "Ah, how about one detailing how we escaped three polish hunter ships while sailing in foreign waters."

Bridget gives a note titled _Bridget's Journal 5061_ to Alice.

Bridget says: "Here's my notes!"

Alice says: "Mkay!" She perks up. "Hand me those clothes and I'll work on it while I make them look all bookish and educated."

Bridget says: "Gotta be some inspiration in there."

Alice says: "Hmmm. Can any of you play instruments?"

Bridget says: "Well, I attempted to play Lyra's old fiddle once or twice… it even sounded just as good as Lyra could play it! Don't like the fiddle." She snickers.

Summer says: "No, but I'm willing to learn."

Bridget takes a wooden flute out of the shipping crate. "Hey, if you stuck a flute in my mouth, it'd keep me from singing about trowels"

Alice says: "Coool cool. I used to writing metal so bear with me if they don't sound like shanties at first!" She giggles then winks at Bridget.

Bridget twirls about the wooden flute in her fingers, then almost drops it. "Well, this one is less incriminating than that bone one."

Alice gets into Sloopice, undocks, and returns to give Bridget a harmonica.

Alice says: "This might suit your talents better than singing." She sticks her tongue out at Bridget.

Alice points at a guitar. A well made instrument, unadorned and robustly made. The sweeping lines vaguely reminds of a violin. It has a rich and crisp sound. Signed 'Three guitars for three sisters. To the Ice Sisters from Stravine 4812'.

Alice says: "Oh and can anyone play guitar?" She puts the guitar down on the deck. "I'll leave this here to let people try it. It's our loaner. The other ones are ELECTRIC!"

Summer picks up the guitar.

Alice says: "Sweet, thanks Summer. I'll see what I can do. Quick questions do pirates actually say Yarr and Yo-ho? Or is that silly talk." She giggles.

Summer says: "Lyra used some of the yo-ho stuff in her shanties but even she wouldn't say 'yarr' I think that's a myth."

Alice says: "Oh, I see. I best get back before the tide this time." She giggles.

Sloopice undocks.

Summer says: "Alright. I'll try to figure out this guitar thing." Summe produces completely musicless strumming.

Bridget says: "I don't tend to say either, myself, no. I've said 'Land ho!' a few times. Because really? Seeing land after days and days of empty sea is worth exclaiming over." She giggles.

Elana stretches and mumbles. "Hey now, some of us are trying to sleep. You two chatterboxes make it difficult." She opens one eye and smirks at them.

Bridget says: "No sympathy! No mercy for our incessant chatter!" She giggles. "Would you prefer days upon days of silence on top of the empty sea?"

Elana says: "Nope, definitely not." She chuckles. "I just tend to have odd dreams when you all have your talks."

Bridget tries to play the harmonica and produces a noise that sounds even more horrible than a harmonica even should sound. She carefully sets the harmonica down on the deck and steps away from it slowly as though it's about to bite her.

Elana says: "Ah!" She quickly lifts a hand to cover one ear and cringes.

Helgur grunts. "Women talk too much."

Merry swats at him with the spoon. "Howzat fer talkin', eh? Can we have a song 'bout Davin the Creep an' his mouse girlfriend?"

Helgur grins. "Davin town here we meet Undertoe first time."

 

* * *

**Day 5062**

Summer says: "Ugh, we cut it a little close. I can see the curve of the coast from here."

Bridget says: "Was this coast populated? We can cut south again."

Summer says: "Just the two people in Hillman that I recall."

Bridget says: "If anyone mis-recalls there being some huge Polish town on this coast, I'm going to start punching faces again." She snickers.

Summer says: "Yeah, don't rely on me to remember if there were any big towns over here. I think I spent most of the trip down here altering clothes."

Sloopice docks, and Alice and Lenny emerge.

Leonard says: "Hey guys!"

Alice says: "Hey Bridget!" She points south-west. "Raj HO! We're super close to Raj! *she mocks* I thought you were too much of a scaredy-cat to get this close."

Summer says: "Lenny. Good to see you again buddy. Yeah, we were just talking about that. We might want to head more south. "

Alice nods. "Yeah, Lets stay the hell away till we get our new Identities! Got your boozeboat one figured out yet? Have you guys even decided who to be?"

Summer says: "No, we're all still kind of waking up. I think it will need to be something realistic for a group of 6 English speakers though. Like explorers or settlers or something other than traders."

Bridget says: "Unless we want to split more evenly across the boats, although it's certainly possible to hide some of us in the hold too so they don't see too many of us at once. And yeah, being in visual range of Raj wasn't intentional."

Alice nods. "Hey I made an insult song for the Dom's Rangers. First draft. I'm not used to making sea shanties, It's certainly not like the hardcore metal sonnets We SISTERS used to write." She nods. "I'm down to take on few more pirates on to my crew. As long as they are entertaining."

Bridget says: "Well, it's still music though, right?"

Alice says: "Yep yep."

Bridget tries to play some music on her wooden flute. She really clearly would need a lot of practice to not sound like a dying bird.

Alice says: "I think i'm gonna broadcast it! It's not super obvious as to who we are." She cringes. "Try that harmonica."

Bridget says: "That sounded even worse! It was horrible! Where did you even get that thing?"

Alice says: "Oh, that polish guy in Omeo in that truck had it. We swiped it waaaay back in the day."

Bridget says: "Larry? No wonder he was so dumb."

Alice says: "Anyhow here's the song." She does a boisterous drumroll.

Alice sings: "Rangers of power!" Kick of a bass drum. "Rangers of might!" Bass kick. "Always acting tough!" Bass kick. "But not enough to fight!" Bass kick. "Rangers of Boredom. "Bass kick. "Rangers of Piss." Bass kick. "Endless sleeper feeding." Bass kick. "For what? Fighting off Loneliness." Bass kick. "For what? Fighting off Loneliness." Bass kick. "Rangers of fraud!" Bass kick. "Rangers of Sorrow!" Bass kick. "The Dom’s population is a farse!" Bass kick. "When buried in limestone, TIME IS BORROWED!." Flourishing double Bass kick.

Alice says: "That's my first rough attempt." She grins widely.

Bridget giggles.

Alice says: "TA-DAAAA!" She twirls her drumsticks and poses spreading her limps out.

Bridget says: "Do you think any of them is even at a radio?"

Alice says: "Dunno, could be funny if they are."

Bridget says: "And maybe we should get a little further away from the peninsula before broadcasting something like that, we're still pretty close to Dom Hofran, and they might just, I don't know, send some rangers after us on foot or something."

Alice snorts. "They couldn't catch us. Not by foot. Hehhee."

Bridget says: "Even Zuzi could afford to send a van." She giggles.

Alice says: "How'd that work out?" She smirks.

Alice says to Bridget: "I'm gonna broadcast." She sticks out her tongue.

Bridget says: "Did you see the song Lyra wrote about it?" She snickers.

Alice says: "No. No I haven't."

Alice says to Bridget: "Just about to broadcast." She lifts up the receiver.

Bridget adjusts the ship's course, hops over to the other ship in the Seeker and adjusts it as well, then returns.

Bridget snickers.

Alice emerges from the radio room, giggling intensely. "Hehehe ho." She wipes a tear from her eye. "Heh hehehe heh." She goes back in.

Bridget says: "It would be a shame if nobody is listening."

Alice says: "I'm keeping my head in here to hear a response." She grins.

Bridget says: "Doubt you'll get one. Especially not anytime soon. There's a receiver in the hold too."

Summer says: "Aww damn, I missed the broadcast." She points at the guitar. "How do you play this thing, Alice?"

Alice says: "You hold it in your arms with one your more dominate arm and strum with your hand. Then With the other hand hold strings while you strum. You can make most any sound with the right combination on strings held down."

Bridget takes a guitar and tunelessly strums out a few notes.

Alice says: "Ooof. It's out of tune. Who messed with the knobs?"

Bridget says: "What knobs?" She peers at the thing. "What are those for?"

Alice says: "They make the strings stay taught and make the right sounds." She shakes her head and giggles. "Bridget, try holding down all the strings near the top with one finger and strum hard. Sometimes loudness can substitute for talent."

Bridget says: "Uhh… Won't I break it if I do that?"

Alice snickers. "Don't snap the neck. But the strings can take a wallop!"

Summer takes the guitar and tries to play with slightly more success than Bridget.

Helgur pokes cotton into his ears.

Alice pokes Helgur in the ear.

Helgur says: "Helgur is Clarence, look after animals."

Bridget makes a few more very noisy attempts at the guitar.

Alice says: "On a boozeboat, Helgur? That sounds unsanitary."

Helgur says: "Klojt University."

Alice says: "Oh so you're gonna roll with me then?"

Helgur says: "Helgur thought this Klojt boat Helgur been sleepy. Helgur confused."

Bridget says: "Alice insists on being the Klojt boat and I am highly concerned about her causing another incident." She grins.

Alice says: "Woah, Hey now? You don't think I can pull it off. I'm a master of deception."

Summer says: "Animal research. That's not a bad idea."

Alice says: "Another incident? Ha. Remember you put a corpse out there too." She sticks out her tongue.

Bridget says: "I still say I should've insisted we leave sooner, too. Smash and grab. No witnesses, no warning, gone before anyone realizes what happened."

Alice says: "But you didn't say anything. And waited there. I'm just saying. Why do think I'd be more likely to mess things up when you're just as guilty."

Bridget says: "Because I'm a bitch." She giggles.

Alice says: "Bitch, please. No one knew of my murders and cannibalistic tendencies in the English zones when I was at large." She smirks. "I remember hearing a few radio broadcasts of your escaped passengers though. Sides, you don't even wanna be Klojt U. You wanna be a boozeboat don't you?"

Bridget says: "You didn't leave witnesses. You didn't show mercy. At first we just wanted to shake people up, upend the status quo, Lyra wanted to entertain people… But they treated us like killers anyway, like monsters, and when people expect you to be a monster, why not be a monster? It's just more fun, for us. Much less fun for them."

Summer says: "I just hope there's not a real University Boat sailing around before us because that would look weird. "

Alice says: "Yep. That's the trick. Lets just vow never to leave our trash out again."

Summer says: "A-fucking-men to that. I mean, except for mugs and t-shirts. "

Alice giggles. "I'll just say we left like 15 years ago. And visited Hislands first. I got a spanish dictionary I can fake it. I bet we can lie our way out of not knowing them." She feigns sorrow. "What? What? Elyos is dead?"

Summer says: "Alice, don't let your ship drift. Tide is coming up."

Alice says: "Right! Be right back! Oh can I get someone to trade places with Lenny and man the sails? Hmm? I'd be nice to have company. I promise not to bite." She grins.

Bridget whistles tunelessly and lounges against the deck.

Alice hops back over in Sloopice, then returns a few minutes later.

Helgur says: "You have things to do on boat?"

Alice says: "Loads!" She does jazz-hands. "I got a wheel barrow too from Lola. So we can start bringing animals on deck too!"

Summer says: "What's the name of the safe harbor on Omeo Alice? Do you have a map?"

Alice says: "Zuwari Desert by the sea, on this map."

Alice holds up a note titled _Paul Paulsens compiled Map: Vol 1 (Omeo Island, complete) - 2606_ , and hands a copy to Summer.

Alice says: "The north one. But the lighthouse will be dead giveaway."

Bridget points at a couple of improved wheelbarrows in the shipping crate.

Alice says: "Well aren't you fancy?"

Bridget says: "We had about five regular ones, too." She snickers. "Suffice it to say, if there's any tools you need, PLEASE FUCKING TAKE THE THINGS." She giggles.

Alice nods. "Will do."

Summer says: "Ok, so once we round this bend we go pretty must straight west then, right?"

Alice says: "Yeah, that's what my maps tell me!" She pets the great horned owl. "You gotta name for this fabulous beast?"

Summer says: "I was thinking of calling him Halifax. Hal for short."

Alice says: "Oooh! Can you use him to hunt or even attack people. Being pecked to death my a raptor sounds like a brutal way to die." She giggles.

Summer says: "Totally."

Alice says: "Righteous!"

Summer waves the owl in Alice's face. "Here, have a closer look."

Alice ducks behind her shield laughing like a stupid child, then points to the radio. "Hey, did they ever respond to my song?"

Summer says: "Nope. Didn't hear a peep. Sleepy assholes."

Alice says: "Tisk Tisk!"

Alice hops over to her ship in Sloopice and returns.

Alice points at a wool cardigan. A loose dark grey wool cardigan worn unbuttoned and lightly ruffled. It bears a large round button reading 'Klojt University Anthropology Envoy: TELL ME EVERYTHING'.

Alice says: "Convincing?"

Bridget says: "No."

Alice says: "What'd make it better?"

Bridget snaps her fingers. "Do you have one of those stupid rings?"

Bridget points at a gold ring. Two golden hands meet halfway in friendly greeting.

Alice says: "I got a silver one of those."

Alice points at a silver ring. Two silver hands meet halfway in friendly greeting.

Bridget says: "Okay, I think everyone pretending to be with the Klojt University needs to wear those, and no gloves so they're visible."

Bridget gives Alice the ring, and looks almost pained in handing off the shiny trinket.

Alice nods.

Summer says: "We'll have to make some fakes."

Bridget says: "How many will we need?"

Summer points at a cotton napkin. Sugarsweet pastels and playful curvings hint at an elaborate rococo artstyle. The scenery displayed involves birds of paradise in an untamed jungle. The Klojt University.

Summer points at a cotton napkin. Hidden in the bushes is the glint of a silvery dagger, the beady eyes of bandits: no tranquil scenery of an old man driving a cartful of apples on his trusty steed, but a brutal robbery. Klojt University.

Summer points at a cotton napkin. Sleek lines appearing prominently in art deco, playful colours breathing life into abstract features. Its geometrics are reminiscent of city architecture. The Klojt University.

Summer says: "We have these things too."

Alice says: "Fancy. I got a kraken themed one."

Alice points at a cotton napkin. Ethereal clouds drifting apart, revealing an ominous squid: o, great proportions! Bulbous eyes inspire a sense of helplessness, its slimy tentacles tear apart the sky in wrestling manoeuvres.

Alice says: "And I took Klojt U off it. but it's an easy fix to stitch it back."

Summer says: "It doesn't have the University emblem though. Oh." She laughs.

Summer points at an ivory ring. Two ivory hands meet halfway in friendly greeting.

Summer says: "Found another one of those rings."

Alice says: "Oh and I left a spare in the guest room!" She snickers.

Alice points at a cotton napkin. Ethereal clouds drifting apart, revealing an ominous squid: o, great proportions! Bulbous eyes inspire a sense of helplessness, its slimy tentacles tear apart the sky in wrestling manoeuvres.

Alice points at a ten-sided ruby die. Its imperfections are like starlight captured. Colour, cut and carat are anyone's best friend: see lurking there, each volcanic detail stirring dangerously flirtatious within. Blackened pips like coagulated pigeon's blood account for one to ten. Klojt University.

Alice says: "Oh and I got this sweet Klojt die."

Summer says: "Ok so three rings, four napkins and a die. So we use the cover of Klojt University exploration ship to scout around then. Is that the plan?"

Alice says: "Sounds good to me. I don't think I'll be very convincing to go alone. I'm assuming I'll get Helgur at least? And hopefully someone more verbose too?"

Summer says: "We've got time to plan it all out. Let's get to the safe port."

Alice nods. "Yeah no need to stress over it now. But we should use this time to at least make costumes. I'm on it for my disguise. Hmmmm…. So how does a traveling booze saleswoman wear? Lots of aprons? Oh and Summer could I wear those spectacles too?"

Summer says: "I'll think about it. Those are my best disguise pieces. I have a fancy kimono I might use. "

Alice says: "Actually. Come to think of it I have all the bits to make a pair of silver ones for myself." She does a fistpump. "Or do you think iron ones would be better?" She rubs her chin in deep thought. "A kimono eh? Yeah, being world traveling liquor sellers should be wealthy and sharply dressed." She nods. "Can I see the kimono? Is it fabulous? "

Summer points at a silk kimono. An elegant solid black silk kimono with full sleeves, a wide obi belt, and soft yellow, orange-edged, wild, curling dyed flames burning around the ankles and wrists.

Summer points at a silk sash. A narrow strip of violet silk circles the wearer's waist, the extra length hanging to the side and approximately knee level.

Alice ogles enviously, pulls herself away bravely. "I cant keep my eyes off that kimono. It's so gorgeous. Mister Helgur! Come on over in one of those ships if you wanna hang out on my Rock'n'roll horrorshow cruiseship! I got Piiiiiiiie!"

Alice gets into Sloopice and undocks.

Summer says: "Let's remember we ought to dock the Nothing dinghy to a sloop when we get back to land."

Helgur gets into Avenger and undocks.

Sloopice docks.

Alice says: "Soooo… Wanna take a hard left turn now?"

Bridget says: "No, we're still getting into open water. I can still see the land, and it'll still be curving out a bit more. Unless someone wants to stop by this Hillman place to mess with someone." She shrugs.

Alice says: "Whatever!" She makes a -W- with her fingers then giggles. "Hillman sounds cool. What's it got?"

Bridget says: "Someone mentioned there were a couple people there, and I think that was where that owl came from?"

Alice says: "Are there suspicious Cha-Cha men there? Do we need to be on alert? Or is this side mostly english?"

Bridget says: "Don't look at me."

Summer says: "A man and a woman. Dirt poor from what I could tell. After I stole to woman's owl she whined in my ear like an obnoxious little insect. She's lucky her owl is all I took from her."

Alice says: "You aching to return, Summer?"

Summer says: "Meh. They're poor. It might be fun but I haven't forgotten we're still escaping Raj. Last thing we need is one of them managing to get to a radio and broadcasting our location."

Bridget says: "We could always snatch them after we change names. Nobody the wiser. Does anyone even know they're there, do you suppose? Do they even have a radio? Or sit behind locks all the time?"

Alice shakes her head. "WESTWARD BOUND THEN!"

Summer says: "It didn't look like they had a way of getting away. No boat. No car. Helgur said they were marooned there."

Bridget says: "So then, it's really a question of what's in the rest of the towns on the coast. _One_ of us had to have been awake. What was in them? _No_ , Alice, not yet. Not unless you want to slam into the coast. We haven't cleared the peninsula yet."

Alice jumps back on her Sloopice and blows kisses. "Okay Make up your mind. Or something. Blah blah blah. I'm out! Gotta go do rad Alice things and stuff."

Sloopice undocks.

Bridget says: "I'm going to punch her again next time I see her." She rolls her eyes.

Summer says: "Yeah still way too early to turn west."

Sloopice docks again.

Alice says: "Hey Helgur has a note on the two people that got dropped off in Hillman!"

Alice points at a note titled _Dear Rob and Arie._

Alice says: "They were marooned apparently. I highly doubt they can afford radios!"

Merry says: "Go on then, Bitchy." She grins evilly.

Alice says: "Hmm? I'm just sharing info."

Merry points at Bridget. "Nah, that's Bitchy there."

Bridget glances over the note and chuckles. "I don't care if they have anything worth taking. I say we just kill as many people as we can. Run the oceans red, and leave only deserted coastline in our wake."

Alice says: "Aye Aye? Before or after the change up?"

Bridget says: "I'm speaking in general. But yes, so long as we're going by that stretch of coastline, _assuming_ there aren't any other real towns along the way, let's do it. I just want to be clear on the lack of people around."

Alice says: "Mkay. Mkay. I think I can manage that. It's the least I can do." She grins. "No. I must."

Alice points at a snakeskin jacket. A vicious looking jacket fashioned out of well-treated extra tough snakeskin plastered with shiny chrome studs. On the back, 'Choice is an Illusion' is written in Gothic print over an image of a steam powered mechanical man busting an angular dance move. It is worn unzipped and open showing her corset underneath.

Alice walks backwards to her sloop doing a robot dance in reverse.

Sloopice undocks.

Merry says: "Bitchy, I'm disappointed, ye didn't punch her!"

Sloopice docks.

Alice says: "Beep Booop Beeep." She busts a series of sweet angular dance moves.

Sloopice undocks.

Bridget swings at the air. "I forgot."

Merry playfully decks Bridget. "I didn't!" She gives a cackle.

Bridget punches Merry hard in the face. "Pow! Take yer fists of friendship up the kisser." She giggles.

Merry says: "Oof. Nice shot." She works her jaw, making a variety of stupid faces.

 

* * *

**Day 5063**

Summer says: "I think we can turn west now."

Bridget adjusts the ship's heading, then hops over to the other ship in the Seeker to do likewise.

Bridget waves. "Turning west now! Hopefully we've gone far enough not to run into the coast."

The Seeker returns to the Whatever.

Bridget says: "Hopefully we've gone far enough not to run into the coast."

Summer says: "Yeah pretty sure we have. Can still see the Dom Hofran lighthouse and it's to our north. So I'm sure we're around the bend and with enough distance from the coast to get to Omeo unseen."

Bridget says: " _Do_ you wanna stop at Hillman?" She licks her lips, glancing around shiftily.

Summer says: "Not if it gets us killed. Really I just want to get this ship's name changed again."

Bridget says: "Sure, sure. And _then_ can we murder the people in Hillman?"

Summer says: "Yeah, I mean it's not far from where we're going so don't see why not."

Bridget says: "They're a nice, soft target…" She giggles madly.

Bridget finishes copying a key and hands it to Elana.

Bridget says: "I dunno, I kind of like seeing lighthouses very far away." She grins. "That means they're close enough to navigate by but far enough that there's no way they'll see us anywhere nearby."

Sloopice docks.

Alice says: "So miss knowswherethehellshe'sgoing? How much longer till we hit Omeo?"

Bridget says: "Fuck if I know. Probably want to slow your ship down a hair when you get back over there, though. Sextant says we're at latitude 220, longitude 1353."

Alice nods. "I did. I speed up a little and overshot. So uh, Where is Omeo in relation to that? like? a few more numbers?"

Bridget says: "That places us about even with Dom Hofran on the south side. Which you could tell by the lighthouse anyway."

Alice says: "Yep Yep." She giggles and punches Alice. "BOTHER BOTHER!"

Bridget smacks Alice with a waster.

Bridget points at the note _The Bauer Nautical Chart - V3280._

Bridget says: "South tip of Rus is around like… 300,1200-ish. We're moving at around 11 whatevers each tide, so we should be there in another few days."

Alice says: "Oh that's cute! I had my first concert at zero zero." She grins. "Ever been to Naron? Lovely, just lovely. Plenty of hemp to smoke and money flying everywhere."

Bridget says: "My sextant is set to Naron. We marooned a couple of lazy, whiny idiots there once." She giggles. "They didn't like to hurt people, Oh boo-fucking-hoo."

Alice scowls. "What a shame!"

Bridget says: "Wish we could have killed that twit in Miron, though. Maybe if he's still alive there, sitting behind windowless, locked harbor with a windowless, locked mud hut for a workshop, with random taxes, and insulting everyone that comes through, we'll rip out his spine then."

Alice snorts. "That's very specific." She twists a finger into her cheek and twists. "You been planning this out for some time, eh?"

Bridget says: "Eh, we were there before but we all hit a sleepy bout at around the same time, bad time of the century I guess, not to mention it would have been tricky to get enough of us awake to get in past the harbor, and I finally said fuckit and we left. I heard from a local farmer there that the old bastard once killed a newspawn over a bucket or something too and then dumped the body in the middle of a festival."

Alice giggles. "Wow that's intense. Over a bucket? Hahaha. Aren't you the one who once killed a man over a plate. I think his name was Larry. But that wasn't really murder. "

Bridget says: "No, we let Larry go for some gods-awful reason. Should've killed him, too, but we were still in the 'letting people go' phase at that point. Actually, we left him to _you_ girls. He was still alive when we left. So did you kill him?"

Alice says: "Nah. We sent him back with a message." She giggles. "Omeo City needed to know about the rise of something great."

Bridget says: "And you criticized _us_ for letting people go." She snickers.

Alice says: "That was back when we we young and naive. We told him to tell them about our music. And played for him. Ooooh and we gave him Bear snacks! Yummy Yummy Bear snacks!"

Bridget says: "You ate the bear? Of course you did." She snickers.

Alice says: "Hmm? Uh." She grins widely. "I - um." She blushes. "Once you have your first bite, there isn't anything like it. Hehehe. Bear was our first."

Bridget says: "Really? He was still alive when we were there, and you girls already seemed like crazy slaving cannibals at the time." She giggles.

Alice says: "Okay. There was that other newspawn. But he was barely a person. S-s-sailor." She fakes a stutter then bursts out in gigglefit.

Bridget says: "Hey, newspawns are people too. And perfectly full of meat and blood as anyone else, right?" She snickers.

Alice taps her chin. "But what really does a person make? If they are fresh from the mists of time and have no experiences or knowledge or relationships - do they really qualify. "

Bridget says: "Certainly, why not? They're still full of potential. Maybe they'd fall asleep and die, but anyone can fall asleep and die. The old ones who fall asleep and don't die are the worst. At one point, I would have hesitated to bathe in the blood of newspawns. You know, they were young and hadn't done anything to me. Don't care anymore. Let the world burn. The seas will run red with blood and newspawns will drown upon the beaches."

Alice says: "But-but. They are so juicy and fresh and," she drools, "tender. Oh my." She wipes her chin and blush. "Especially when they turn out to have soft little personalities and boring little dreams to crush." She stares to the sea and feels her teeth.

Bridget snickers. "So, since I was asleep and my crew's memories are patchy, what can you tell me about what's around this part of Raj, around the coast of Rus, that you've been to?"

Alice says: "On Raj. Landed near Hillman, but was too sleepy to stop and missed it. On Rus, there is a town called Reesmildon or something like that. It's farther down east got's a fair amount of people who are dirt poor. I sailed there from the town we'll be headed to It'll have the lighthouse 'OMEO/RUS SUCKS' on it. You can't miss it. That's where there is an empty port. And west of that there are some mostly empty towns. Uh I sailed there from Omeo city which was my landing spot after rushing out of Klojt like a bat OUT OF HELL That's the south side that i've been on. I've never seen the nort side of the island. The farthest north I been on the isle is the town we met at."

Bridget says: "Like how many people? And how old were they? Anyone to be worried about, or anyone to make for good victims?"

Alice says: "Um. I didn't take a head count and it was a long while ago. Uh… like no more than eight in Reeslimedon - didn't even have anything good to trade- and up west of there there was a town of like three, I think, was poor and empty left promptly. Not much that way too be honest? I assume you know how big Omeo city is?"

Bridget says: "Yeah, I would have dearly loved to slaughter everyone in Omeo, but that would have been biting off a tad more than we could chew."

Summer says: "They would only let one person in town in Omeo."

Bridget says: "Those fucking so-called pirates." She rolls her eyes and makes gagging sounds.

Alice nods. "I grew up in that conformist-oppressive hippy-trash crybaby shithole. I certainly share that sentiment." She giggles then has a serious face.

Bridget makes simpering gestures and a mocking tone. "We're happy happy Heart Pirates! We will make wealth by love and friendship!"

Alice says: "Ewww. I don't think I ever met those people."

Bridget says: "I ran into them in Xendra I think it was. Forgot their names. Luna or something?"

Alice raise her goblet. "Shall we meet again! I could totally go for a heart pirate's still beating heart."

Bridget giggles. "Yeah. I was hoping we could catch them in the water sometime, but timing didn't work out."

Alice swills and wipes her chin. "You guys have the worst luck. "

Bridget says: "Tell me about it."

Alice says: "Hey Bridget?" She points at her hair. "Got any magic untangling potions in your hold there?"

Summer says: "I'd like to scout out some of the islands north of Raj. There's bound to be a good place to hit or a ship to plunder."

Bridget tilts her head, pulls off her hat to show a mess of hat-hair. "No."

Alice says: "Mine just has a mind of it's own. I made the mistake of releasing my bows in the wind." She sighs.

Summer says: "Have you tried taking a bath?"

Bridget nods to Summer. "We'll have to see what we can find." She grins.

Summer says: "Eww gross. You released your bowels in the wind?"

Alice says: "I had one in a newfangled bath machine in Klojt. Did wonders for the skin." She grins. "No. Bows not Bowels." She sticks her tongue out.

Alice points at a pair of cotton ribbons. The wearer's hair is secured by two cotton ribbons: one red, one black.

Summer says: "Oh. For a second I thought you said bowels. I thought you were going to say it flew back and landed on your head."

Alice says: "Sick. "

Summer says: "I was going to start calling you Shithead."

Bridget looks askance at Summer. "Okay, you have no cause to call cannibalism gross, now."

Summer says: "I do and it is."

Bridget says: "Shitting in the breeze? Really?"

Alice shakes her head at Summer.

A rare smile forms on Summer's face. "Wow, did I honestly just make you guys disgusted? I didn't think that was possible."

Bridget says: "Yep, totally." She giggles. "I prefer to bathe in people's vital fluids, not their waste products."

Alice says: "Yeah, Poop is gross. Everyone does it, but bleh. It's sick."

Bridget says: "You're looking a mite peckish over there, Alice. Better eat something that isn't poop."

Alice hiccups. "Not hungry."

Bridget snickers. "Right." She swats Alice again. "Go on back to yer ship, girlfriend." She giggles. "Tide's coming in."

Alice gets into Sloopice and undocks.

Bridget says: "Ugh. The trouble with trying to direct two ships is the fine tuning of course and speed." She rubs her eyes. "Maybe I'm just obsessed with everything being perfect and overthinking things to the point where I just say fuckit and get blood everywhere?"


	78. Stupid Port: Approach

**Day 5064**

Bridget finishes another key copy and hands it to Elana.

Bridget adjusts the ship's heading, hops over to the other ship in the Seeker and adjusts it as well.

Bridget says: "Too soon to veer further north, but can make a minor course adjustment now."

She returns to the Whatever.

Bridget says: "Don't wanna veer too far north too soon, but can make a minor course adjustment now that we're around the penisula."

Summer says: "I think we'd be fine if we just move due west right? Since we're headed to the south coast of Omeo."

Bridget says: "I'm not sure just where on the south coast, though." She sifts through her maps. "Huh, didn't find the map of Rus yet, but this is interesting."

Bridget gives Summer a note titled Mapa Wszechswiata Moqueza z dnia 2744. Siatka geograficzna, punkt odniesienia: VLOTRYAN. Pamieci Leny.

Bridget says: "Can't read a word of it, but the way the crossbars come together there would imply there's a major Polish town at that location."

Summer says: "Giggles gave me a map."

Bridget says: "Yeah, I found it on the map of Rus. I have so many maps." She looks at her sextant, compares it to the navigation chart. "Actually we might still want to veer a tiny bit more north, or we'll wind up hitting land at the southwest region of Rus."

Summer says: "Hmm. I guess. It seems like it would be due west from this position to me."

Bridget says: "The coast of Raj curves in quite a bit to the north from the point of the penisula, though."

Summer says: "Yeah. And there's that narrow channel the runs between the two islands. I think if we turn to far north we'll end up in the channel."

Bridget says: "Yeah, I meant just a little bit north-ish, not all the way north."

Summer says: "So what, like 5 more degrees?"

Bridget says: "Eh, this should be fine. I don't think we'll _miss_ Rus with this course, at any rate."

Summer says: "Hopefully before long we see Alice's lighthouse and we just follow that. We should start writing down the latitude and longitude of the places we visit."

Bridget says: "I have. I just was asleep for a lot of them."

Bridget points at a note titled _Coordinates Relative to Naron._

Bridget says: "I only have Naron, Omeo, Dom Hofran, and Sewilla on here. Gods, I really _was_ sleepy. Omeo city is at 221,714. Seeing as we're pretty much due east from there, we're going to want to be a little further north for where we're going, yes. And I'm damned well not going to miss writing down any towns from here on out, but at least I can be sure where _islands_ are? You know, that's not all that reassuring." She snickers. "Actually, I had a bunch of them with Dorian as the origin point, but since the navigation chart has Naron as the origin I shifted to that. Although, not like it would be hard to convert the damned things. Naron is at -696,-128 by the Dorian list."

Elana says: "Hey Lenny, good to see you haven't become a meal."

Bridget rubs her head. "Ugh, I'll do the math later."

Sloopice docks.

Alice says: "Yo ho! Hey evry one! What's goin' on?" She waves her arms. "Ssssss-what's goin' on?"

Alice climbs on board and adjusts the ship's heading. She pokes the sails and reminds them to keep going.

Elana says: "Hey there trouble."

Summer says: "Hey Alice. How's the pirate song writing coming along?"

Alice says: "It's good to see you awake, Elana. Long journeys like this can make a girl drowsy. And uh. I'm still throwing things together and seeing what sticks. It's a tab bit out of my genre. But the creative juices are a-flowing! Can I get my acoustic guitar back? I wanna arrange some melodies. "

Elana says: "I'm awake more than I may seem to be."

Alice says: "I got plenty of rhythm." She grins.

Summer says: "Oh. Sure. I haven't had much luck figuring it out on my own."

Alice squints. "Always nappin' when I come over, eh Elana? Idle hands too, Don't cha know idle hands are dark gods play things?"

Summer strums it once before handing it back.

Bridget says: "I'm just lounging around with a headache and not wanting to do math."

Alice says: "Thanks Summer!" She raises the guitar up in her hands and taps out a jaunty rhythm with her other hand. "Ho Ho! Ho Ho! into the deepest blue!" She taps some more. "Hey! Hey! Ho Ho! No where go but killing you!" She snickers at Bridget. She plays some music on the guitar and clangs out a sound most foul. "Ugghg!" She cringes. "Did no one tune it?"

Bridget rubs her head. "I shouldn't have oughta said that."

Summer says: "Nope."

Elana says: "Maybe I like the dark gods." She smirks.

Alice shrugs then giggles before plunking the strings inharmoniously while fiddling with the knobs and making strange faces.

Bridget punches Alice and Elana. "Punches for you both." She giggles.

Alice says: "You bitch!" She squints.

Elana says: "Hey now…" She chuckles. "This is the thanks I get for being awake."

Alice expertly plants a punch into Bridget's steel scutum. She huffs, looking flustered.

Bridget says: "Pfft, why would you need to be thanked for that? Now, being awake when people need shanking, sure." She giggles. "Nah, your reward! Your reward is listening to our inane babble! Also, if you're not gonna use that file, seeing as I already made your keys because I was bored, just put it back in the crate." She snickers.

Alice says: "The dark gods are strong with little miss idle hands." She winks at Elana.

Bridget says: "Eh, whatever. I spent a ton of time repairing shitty tools that we dumped anyway." She shrugs.

Alice says: "That's just silly, now."

Bridget says: "Can't argue with that."

Alice says: "Elana while you are up, have you thought of a new identity to masquerade as on our debaucherous tour of the Seven Isles? I mean know one really knows you, but It'd be useful for keeping up appearances."

Bridget says: "Really wish we could just load up the hold with casks." She snickers. "Oh, Alice, I ran across this while sifting through my maps envelope."

Summer says: "What's your new identity going to be, Alice?"

Bridget gives the Vlotryan map to Alice.

Alice says: "Hold that thought. I gotta tinker with something."

Bridget says: "I have _no_ idea what it says, but the thick lines on that one spot make me guess that it might be a big city."

Alice says: "I'm going to be a traveling Klojt university scholar. Studying foreign cultures and the flora and fauna of the distant islands."

Summer says: "Do you have a name picked out?"

Alice says: "And woah, Bridget, a agree. Naron is zero zero on the other map. Naron is a big city, I wouldn't be surprised if it was a big one too." She shakes her head. "I suppose I should lose the ice. "

Summer says: "So… Al then?"

Alice giggles. "Al is a dudes name. No thanks."

Summer says: "After we kidnapped Raaj, I used the name Barbara on the radio. But the only other false name I've used is Autumn Snow. I should come up with something different."

Bridget says: "I've been Izzy, Lydia, Jeanette, Therese, Talia, and now Cassie. Seeing as I hadn't had a chance to tell anyone that name yet, might as well still use it. Also I may have forgotten a couple names I've used." She snickers.

Summer says: "Maybe I'll be Wendy Winters."

Alice says: "I might try Hannah, or Anna or Gertrude with some sort of bookish lastname like Booksaplenty or Studies or Wordsmith"

Summer says: "I guess it doesn't matter much. Not like anyone out here knows our names. We could all use our real names and nobody would know any better."

Bridget says: "Not like some English ship _couldn't_ be out here, though."

Alice says: "Yeah, I'd rather not leave breadcrumbs of info." She chatters, "Alicehasbeenhere Alicehasbeenhere."

Elana says: "How about Delilah?" She raises a brow.

Alice says: "That's certainly a name? So tell me who is Delilah? what does she do? Why is she on a boozeboat?"

Bridget giggles. "Maybe we could dress Lenny up like Elyos."

Alice snorts. "Think he could pull of the sound of his voice? I never saw the guy before he kicked the can, but negotiated venue terms with him." She shudders.

Bridget says: "I don't know if _anyone_ could manage to sound as slimy as him." She giggles.

Alice says: "Not a voice for radio. I expected him to have as similar face." She giggles. "But he was underground by 5000."

Bridget says: "Wait, so he actually _is_ dead?"

Alice says: "Yeah super dead. Coventina is still ruling with an iron fist last I checked."

Bridget says: "We were dicking around somewhere around Rus and Raj around 5000. I'm not quite sure where, but we'd been out of radio range for years at that point."

Alice says: "Shame, they threw an epic party! It was fairly debaucherous. At least the part I was involved in." She chuckles.

Summer says: "I met him once in Olip. Well he was asleep at the time. But Avren pointed him out so I could give him pirate memorabilia. He was definitely creepy looking."

Bridget says: "I traded with him in Longinazy at a party there. Although I spent a lot of that party being quiet so as not to draw attention to the fact that all the people there knew me by three different names." She smirks.

Alice smirks. "I never pictured you as a wallflower, Bridget. "

Bridget says: "They were having a fighting contest there, too, and needed _just one more_ participant. I was twitching, twitching, twitching, to restrain myself from jumping in. Because then they'd have to figure out what to call me."

Alice says: "Hehehe, that must have been a real test of fortitude."

Bridget says: "And Jenkins slept the whole fucking thing away in the hold." She rolls her eyes. "I should've started smacking him with something firmer than a waster to see if he would wake up, but you know, I actually still gave a shit at the time." She sighs.

Alice says: "Jenkins' dead now right?" She spits. "Did he just rot away?"

Bridget says: "Dumped him overboard. Slaughtered his stupid bird, too."

Alice says: "SPLOOSH! Hehehe. Me and Helgur just did that with what was left of Wee little Lola and Jab-em-all"

Bridget says: "I guess in some twisted way he would have wanted to be buried at sea." She shrugs. "Way I see it though, you probably aren't going to much care what happens to you after you die."

Alice nods and gazes back at her ship.

Bridget says: "I mean, sure, I can say something silly like 'take my hat, eat my heart, and sing something stupid about me' but I'm really not in any position at that point to make sure you do anything, or to watch it be done, right?"

Alice says: "Yeah, Afterwords you are just a corpse. What do you care at that point? Right?"

Bridget says: "Personally, I'll just prefer to not be a corpse in the first place." She smirks. "And I swear if I do feel the need to fall asleep for a few years, I can do it on the deck and might even flop over on top of a project, too. Well. Let's never mind that I kind of _was_ asleep for a few years and did exactly that. Whatever."

Alice says: "Oh my. I'm thirty-nine now." She blinks. "I'm so glad I didn't have any sleepybouts. I have had a wild twenties and thirties." She giggles. "How soon till you are," she gasps, "Old? If I'm not mistaken, Bridget, you are just a little bit older than me." She pinches two fingers together.

Bridget says: "4678 was my spawnday, in Zhift Forest if you must know." She smirks.

Alice sticks her tongue out. "Oh I must. You are just six days older! Ha."

Merry squints. "Did I really spawn the same day tha' woman did?"

 

* * *

**Day 5065**

Bridget says: "Okay, lesse. We do still have some wood and water, could use a bit of coal, and some more of those couldn't hurt. If we're pretending to be a booze boat it wouldn't seem weird to ask for stuff to make booze with. And if anyone else has any better suggestions, I'm all ears."

The Whatever stops. Bridget grumbles and resets its course and speed.

Bridget says: "Who the fuck steered this thing to stop? I blame Alice."

Summer says: "It had to have been Alice. She isn't allowed to touch the wheel again."

Elana says: "Yeah she keeps coming over and nudging the wheel whichever way she wants. It's irritating."

Bridget says: "Little Bitch. Well, I suppose it's fair, since I keep going over to her ship and doing the same, but I know how to fucking sail, damnit! It's a wonder she even managed to bump around from island to island at all."

Bridget gets into the Seeker, undocks and goes over to the Ice Sisters ship.

Bridget punches Alice. "Here's for mucking with the wheel and making my ship stop." She giggles.

The Seeker returns to the Whatever.

Bridget says: "I punched Alice in the face."

Merry says: "Finally!"

 

* * *

**Day 5066**

Sloopice docks.

Alice says: "Hallo Hallo! Where we at now? Like one more day or what?"

Bridget says: "Lemme seee. We're at 233,1094. We're still almost due east of Omeo. The city, that is. Which means… we want to turn northwest."

Alice says: "That's like really close according to that map. I suppose you can't see any land with that fancy telescope of yours. Uh, Bridget you do know that Omeo city is on the far west side of the isle, right?"

Bridget says: "Duh. Omeo is at 221,714. What I'm saying is, we're at a position that would be due east from there. You know, through the land. You get what I'm saying? Like, draw a line straight down from Omeo. And no, I don't see anything yet."

Alice says: "Oh Oh Oh. I see. No lies the empty harbor is like directly south of Omeo city. We don't want to hit the east tip of first if we can avoid it. Sooo not too north."

Bridget says: "Okay, if we keep this course, we'll hit land around the spot where it curves, I think."

Alice says: "Perfect! That should be close enough to see the lighthouse."

Bridget says: "So, how's things been on the flip side? Eat any good books lately?"

Alice says: "Blegh, no. But hmmm THAT would be a good source of fiber. Buuut To be honest I think I've only seen a few books. They had them at Klojt U…. just looked like a collection of notes. "

Bridget says: "Gods, I gave Elyos a huuuuuge fat envelope stuffed full of disorganized notes stolen from various victims. I hope he had fun sorting the damned things."

Alice snorts. "Were they self-incriminating? Those people are crazy good at sorting. I swear they got a jolly out of it."

Bridget says: "I have no idea. Most of them weren't even in English and a lot of the ones that I could read were pretty mundane."

Alice says: "Coolio. So are you guys wanted in the english isles?"

Summer says: "Um. Only slightly."

Bridget says: "They're kind of dumb and it's easy to lie about who you are. Elyos knew who I was and didn't call for my head."

Summer says: "I'm pretty sure if we got anywhere near San D'Oria they'd all suddenly spring to life and chase us anywhere in the world."

Alice giggles. "I'm pretty sure that I am. I ran off with like 250 days of payment when Dorice passed out and couldn't sing. I kinda hope they send assassins, but I doubt those nerds would."

Bridget says: "Probably not. Trouble with you is, you introduced yourself with your real name all over the place, and they know you as the thief by your real name. Me, I never used the name Bridget except with crewmates and people who weren't going to live past the day."

Summer says: "Zuzi, too though those incompetent blowhards couldn't even chase their own tails if they had them attached to their own hands."

Bridget says: "Valeros called out that someone named Lydia Carver had stolen his ship… but nobody knew a Lydia Carver. The coastline knew me as Izzy."

Alice says: "Yep yep! I was pretty famous. And uuuh, it was kinda a high profile escape. I snuck out through Djorf at the height of the 5000 day festival." She blushes. "It was super fun."

Summer says: "Oh and we probably couldn't go to Puk. Or Second Blojt. Possibly Olip. Or Quillanoi Seaside."

Bridget giggles. "All things considered, just as well to take a nice long vacation away from the place."

Alice nods profusely. "Exactly my idea."

Bridget says: "They might think that we died or retired or just fucked off for good. And anyone that would recognize us might just keel over, too."

Summer says: "But the north side of Treefeather and the south and west side of Cantr are probably safe. Maybe. I don't know."

Bridget says: "I spent two years in Doryiskom farming cotton and WAITING FOR JENKINS TO WAKE UP." She punches a bulkhead. "Boring as shit place. There was a newspawn there who sounded almost promising. He went to sleep two days after he spawned."

Alice says: "Good for you. I circled both islands. People know me everywhere." She grins. "Ew… You're right Doryiskom is hella lame."

Bridget says: "I'm not bitter or anything. In fact, I'd like to think I'm rather spicy."

Alice leans into Bridget and licks her on the forehead.

Bridget giggles.

Alice wipes off her tongue over-dramatically. "Oooh Baby, You are crazy hot. Such spice!"

Bridget says: "And here Jenkins was always afraid that I'd be the sort to be licked by girls."

Alice says: "That's terrible, just terrible." She winks. "Uh, Soo are you?"

Bridget shrugs. "At this point? The only thing I'm attracted to is blood."

Alice says: "Kinky!" She giggles.

Bridget says: "Though, that was probably the case back then, too. I swear, I was just fucking fooling myself if I thought sailing off alone with a guy to explore the world was ever going to actually be satisfying."

Alice nods approvingly.

Bridget says: "I'm addicted to killing." She chuckles.

Alice says: "There is nothing satisfying about men." She shakes her head dismissively. "Except eating them. Oh Oh. You meant not killing was dissatisfying." She whistles innocently.

Bridget says: "I hardly notice the genders of the people I hack up sometimes."

Alice holds her finger up to the wind. "I best get going. Catch you on the flipside!"

Bridget waves.

Merry snickers. "I was wanted north a' Klojt before I ever met you lot."

Bridget says: "Heh. What did _you_ do?"

 

* * *

**Day 5067**

Sloopice docks at the Whatever.

Alice points at the lighthouse. "That's it! That's it! LAND HO!"

Alice adjusts the ship's heading to point them toward it.

Summer says: "Oh thank the gods."

Merry smiles, wide and toothy, cackles, but says nothing.

Bridget says: "Ah, I see we're arriving. So, has anyone come up with a better cover than a booze company?"

Summer says: "Um, no. But I'll go on the record to say I don't think it's the greatest cover story. Fucking Alice is using the one I'd rather use."

Bridget says: "Yeah, it's all I can think of. And you know, I'm not sailing on that ship just to pretend to be with the Klojt University. It stinks of rotting meat."

The Whatever docks at Mithlond.

Summer says: "I agree, Bridget."

They disembark. Alice hits Bridget with a fist, who returns a punch.

Summer says: "I love it."

Bridget snickers.

The lighthouse is named _RUS/OMEO IS TOTALLY LAME AND THIS PORT IS STUPID._

Merry says: "Oi, we should ditch some extra boats while we're here."

Alice says: "Kewl. Light's out now, but I'm not going to say I didn't totally do that."

 

* * *

**Day 5068**

Bridget says: "Did I miss anything opening the lock to an empty motorcycle?"

Summer says: "No. Not really. We're renaming the ship but that's about it."

Bridget says: "Did we decide on a cover story?"

Summer says: "I think Booze Boat won because there was no other ideas put forward. To me it seems unlikely that five or six people would decide to sail together from English lands to cha cha lands to… wait what exactly was the cover story? Do something with booze… sell it? Gather supplies? "

Bridget says: "They don't have to know there's five or six people on board. Looking for exotic ingredients? What might you make booze out of or put in booze that you can't find in English lands? Of course, it could also be to claim when you go back to Treefeather that you have genuine imported booze and try to get more money out of it, I suppose."

Summer says: "Some we're supposed to just all stay in cabins while one or two do all the scouting? Merry was making something out of blackberries. I guess we could say we're sailing around looking for different kinds of berries "

Bridget says: "Can you make booze out of berries?"

Summer says: "I don't know. You can make berry juice though. We have some. If it's anything like grape juice or apple juice then yeah probably."

5068-3: You enter Cargo Hold, where you see 1 people, leaving Whatever.

5068-3: You enter Whatever, where you see 1 people, leaving Cargo Hold.

5068-3: Bridget says: "I kind of don't want to talk to any cha-chas at all, myself."

5068-3: Summer says: "Like he'll am I going to try to figure out that rat's nest if a language."

5068-3: Bridget says: "No shit. I can hardly manage to cuss in it."

5068-3: Summer says: "Well it's not like we have to actually conduct business. We're just looking for weak targets. We can just talk normally and if they don't understand us, tough shit."

5068-3: Bridget says: "Those fuckers who were chasing us were for some reason concerned that we docked somewhere and didn't even say hi."

5068-3: Summer says: "I might not hurt to pick up a couple of words. I wonder how to say booze in cha cha."

5068-3: Bridget says: "*looks at a dictionary, rolls her eyes, crumples it up* Why do these shitty dictionaries always tell you how to say useless shit and lack important words?"

5068-4: Alice says: "Hey Bridget you find anything in Rocco 1?"

5068-4: Summer says: "Maybe part of our scouting can be finding out of any of these places have English speakers."

5068-4: Bridget says: "The motorcycle was empty."

5068-4: Bridget says: "Just an engine."

5068-4: Alice says: "Lame. Terrible lame."

5068-4: Bridget says: "I didn't even bother to check the rickshaw. Anyone using a rickshaw is probably poor as fuck."

5068-4: Bridget says: "I mean, it's locked and all, but yeah."

5068-4: Alice says: "*she shrugs* Yeaaaah that's true. "

5068-4: Alice says: "*she giggles* Summer you are so bad at this! Luckily I have all the right tools."

5068-4: You see Merry expertly hurt Alice using a waster.

5068-4: You see Merry expertly hurt Summer Storm using a waster.

5068-4: You see Merry entering Whatever, coming from Mithlond.

5068-4: Merry expertly hurts you using a waster. You lose 0 percent strength. You efficiently saved 0 percent using your steel scutum.

5068-4: You see Merry expertly hurt Elana using a waster.

5068-4: You efficiently hurt Merry using a waster, who loses 0 percent strength.

5068-4: You cancelled project "Repairing sextant".

5068-4: You efficiently hurt Alice using a bare fist, who loses 0 percent strength.

5068-4: You efficiently hurt Elana using a waster, who loses 0 percent strength.

5068-4: Bridget says: "I need the practice more than you. *giggles*"

5068-4: Merry says: "Yeah you do. Put yer back innit!"

5068-4: Summer says: "*she hmpfs* I'm not that bad at it. "

5068-4: Alice says: "*she smirks* Okay at best"

5068-4: Summer says: "I didn't hear you complain too much about your new wardrobe."

5068-4: Elana says: "That's it, I want one of them smackin' stick"

5068-4: Summer says: "There should be several in the shipping crate "

5068-4: You see Elana take a brand new waster out of shipping crate and pick it up.

5068-4: Elana says: "Aha!"

5068-4: Elana expertly hurts you using a waster. You lose 1 percent strength. Your shield was ineffective against the blow.

5068-4: Bridget says: "Ow, nice hit. *rubs her arm*"

5068-4: Elana says: "*She chuckles* Sorry about that"

5068-5: Bridget says: "*giggles* I've clocked Alice some good ones."

5068-5: Alice says: "Well Sumner, it's true you make an inspired design - but your craftmanship is merely satisfactory. *she sticks her tongue out*"

5068-6: You efficiently hurt Summer Storm using a waster, who loses 0 percent strength.

5068-6: You enter Guest Suite, where you see 0 people, leaving Whatever.

5068-6: You enter Whatever, where you see 2 people, leaving Guest Suite.

5068-6: You enter Cargo Hold, where you see 1 people, leaving Whatever.

5068-6: You attack Leonard Face using a waster, but you miss.

5068-6: You enter Whatever, where you see 2 people, leaving Cargo Hold.

5068-6: You see Elana expertly hurt Alice using a waster.

5068-6: Elana says: "Hi there!"

5068-6: It's the first day of winter.

 

* * *

**Day 5069**

Alice says: "Hey everyone? How do I look?" She does a slow spin. "Convincing or is the drum too much?" She pounds out a rhythmic rant on the drum. "Also, You guys got any Klojt U memorabilia? Like napkins? Or candles?" She points at the private quarters. "I think I remember seeing some in there. Also I think Summer has the Klojt doll I dropped in there."

Summer says: "Oh yeah, I picked it up. You want it back? We have each couple of rings and some napkins."

Alice says: "Yeah I think if me and Helgur had a bunch of Klojt stuff we'd be more believable."

Summer says: "I was about to ask if Helgur was actually planning to join you."

Bridget says: "I already handed over my shiny, shiny ring. And yeah, whoever wants to be on which boat better pick before we leave cuz we'll be parting ways for a while. And… we should probably figure out how to get in touch and meet up, too."

Alice says: "What I thought you were going to be pretending to be studying the mating habits of goats, Mister Helgur? You don't have to eat people to roll with me, but you will be missing out." She smirks.

Bridget says: "You might want to put up some air fresheners though, or they'll be able to smell your ship an island away."

Alice says: "I freshened up! There are zero rotting corpses on board." She claps. "And I keep the meat locked up. Yeah, About meet up and such. I'mma need one of those sextant things. Oh boy! Thanks Helgur! And we're gonna split up for a while and scout the seven. then periodically meet up and rob people. You stickin' with me for the freaky goat studies? The Seven Polish islands to the north east of here."

Summer hits Alice with a towel. Alice giggles.

Summer says: "We should have code words or something we can use over the radio network in case we need to call the troops back to the safe port."

Alice nods. "Good idea! Any suggestions?"

Summer says: "Maybe Helgur can sing the Helgur song if you need us. And our code word will be Halifax."

Bridget says: "I could swing about trowels. Sing, that is. I could swing them about too."

Summer says: "Or that, I guess."

Alice says: "Trowels could work. but No singing. Pleaase."

Bridget says: "How would we indicate where to meet up, though?"

Alice says: "What would trowels mean?"

Bridget says: "Man, at one point, I had this huge list of code words and phrases. Actually, two of them. Neither would work here since they're in English and don't have the same inane Treefeather convo on the radio."

Alice says: "Exactly. I think it would be tooo obvious to say and actual town name, but what about sextant coordinates? Helgur's sextant is," she squints at it, "sSet.. to Naron."

Bridget hands Alice notes titled _Whatever Code Words 4895_ and _Code Words 4739_.

Bridget says: "So is mine. They'd have to be disguised though, in like, I don't know, grams of shit."

Alice says: "Yeah. that sounds good we can have elaborate trades… ooh can we do it in bad polish?"

Bridget says: "I have 249 grams of brandy and 1017 grams of wine. Ugh, do you have a better Polish dictionary, though? The one I was looking at is shite."

Alice nods. "Yeahh… I have a few bad ones. that's it. I don't really know how to string a cha cha sentence together exactly. Like how do verbs work?"

Bridget says: "If anyone guessed what the numbers were for we'd be pretty screwed. Probably best to round them, anyway. 250 grams of brandy and 1000 grams of wine would get you close enough to this port to figure out where you mean."

Alice nods. "yeah, no one trades in odds and bits." She looks at the code notes. "Ice means abandoned town." She chuckles.

Bridget says: "I think we must have used that code effectively… maybe once."

Alice says: "Everything's Cold with a sister in your midst." She winks.

Bridget says: "Or hey, I could even sing about trowels EVERY DAY as a status report! That'd be awesome wouldn't it?"

Alice rolls her eyes. "Yeah that'd be great. Except. The Raj people know you as the crazy english bitch that sings about trowels." She sticks her tongue out at Bridget.

Bridget says: "They can't prove it was me!" She giggles. "Also I can't be sure it went anywhere except possibly the other ships, and I don't know if it even went that far. I hadn't heard anything from the radio in a while, and while they might have had radios on board — the third ship did turn back without meeting up with the others — I don't know that they would have had two receivers like this ship."

Alice shrugs. "I just don't think trowels should be a code word. Especially not sing about them."

Bridget clears her throat. "Hem hem hem…" She belts out loudly. "TROOOOOWEELLLLLSSSSS!"

Alice winces. "Ughghghhghhhhhh why did put away my triangle? Please no more. Please."

Bridget says: "Come on, the crowd will just eat it up!"

Elana says: "Geez you two make it hard to sleep. Some reason I was having this terrifying dream about trowels….."

Bridget says in an ominous whisper: "They wait until you're sleeping, but you can hear them creeping…"

Elana says: "If you were closer and I didn't have to stop being lazy, I'd come smack you." She smirks at Bridget. "What plans are we making exactly?"

Bridget says: "Figuring out who wants to go on which ship and how to contact and meet up. Alice's ship is pretending to be with the Klojt University, and this one is like… booze or something. We're pretending to be too drunk to figure out what we're doing here and got lost I guess."

Elana says: "Invading the Seven? What do you mean the seven?"

Bridget says: "Seven Isles. The cha-cha shithole. Seven stinking shitholes sitting in the sea…"

Elana says: "Ah!" She shakes her head. "Nope, don't have any maps"

Bridget points to notes titled _Mapa Swiata, Iszkur 3750_ and _Mapa drogowa Kontynentu. Cezariusz '2966_.

Bridget punches Alice hard. "Mustn't forget that!"

Alice returns the punch.

Alice says: "That Cezarius map doesn't have all the islands. We HAVE to get a better one. "

Bridget says: "Maybe there's a later version of it somewhere. But, first things first, any victims around here we can do? And can we hit Hillman? There are people we can get away with murdering!"

Alice says: "The only place I know Of close on Rus is Reeslimedon. But there are like eight people there. And About a plan of attack! I say we sail up northwest the coast of Raj past Gazoport and sail around to the other six."

Summer says: "I want to keep the open sea to our sides in case something happens when we do attack. So I'd rather scout the town's nearest the west coast. Gazoport, Zayoka, Eden, Blotna Plaza and Oorc all look like good places to check. Maybe smaller towns near those places."

Bridget says: "Yeah, agreed, Summer. If the dung hits the rudder, I want to be halfway to the Hislands before they know what's up."

Alice nods. "I like it. Hey you filthy bilge rats!" She giggles. What do you think of my disguise?"

Bridget says: "That reminds me."

Summer looks at both of them and nods several times. "Yep. A lot less like serial killers. Good job. I guess I should change too."

Helgur says: "Helgur make animal keeper clothes."

Bridget takes off some articles of clothing, shoves wadded up cloth into her shirt, and messily smears her face a few times and wiping it off again before finally turning to the others. "There, how do I look?"

Alice giggles. "Overcompensating much?"

Bridget says: "Hey, it's supposed to be a _disguise_!"

Alice says: "Not an obvious one." She giggles. "Your tits look fake. Yes, Helgur, use as much as you want."

Summer says: "All this silk feels… clingy."

Alice wolf whistles. "Ooh Summer, you look stunning."

Bridget says: "Do you have any better suggestions for my tits? Maybe a fucking coconut bra?"

Alice giggles at Bridget. "Yeah I'm sure that'll do it."

Bridget says: "Anyway, lemme see what sort of rags we've got that I can toss on that might not scream 'pirate'."

She goes into the private quarters and sifts through a bunch of clothes. Bridget comes out of the cabin, almost stumbling over the hem of the dress. 

Bridget says: "Oof. Okay, does this scream 'empty headed rich douchewaffle'?"

Alice smirks and bites her lip. "Yeah, a little but I think that would come with being a successful booze wench. "

Summer says: "I think I'll play the part of the shy cute girl that's used to getting her way." She softens her voice a bit, speaking more quietly and looking to the floor a lot. "Excuse me, does anyone here speak our language? We'd really like some help if it's not too much trouble." She bats her eyes.

Bridget says: "Is Lenny staying on this ship? If so, if we should happen to pop into a port where Shorty is, we should kind of all hide in a cabin, have him pop out and say hi, and then leave. Unless, of course, she's for some reason sitting alone in a town with her sleepy man, in which case we shank her."

Alice says: "Perfect." She shoots a finger gun at Summer then turns to Bridget. "Who's Shorty?"

Bridget tries to pronounce it better. "Sieroty. Eva. That's what she said to us. Or called us. I'm not sure which it was."

Alice says: "Was that the person in Hillman?"

Bridget says: "No, no, the bitch that was chasing us."

Alice says: "Oh Oh oh. Yeah, keep Lenny just in case. I can do the same with Helgur hiding if she meets me."

Bridget says: "Yeah, she might recognize Helgur from his… whatever the fuck he said to her in cha-cha before whacking her, but she didn't see you."

Alice nods profusely. "What was that boat called again? I know I'd recognize it if I saw it, but the chacha name escapes me."

Bridget says: "Zimna… something or other. The first word was Zimna, at any rate."

Alice says: "Yes Yes! That sounds right!"

Bridget says: "Yeah, I couldn't hope to pronounce the names of that or the other two ships, but I made note of what they look like, in case I see them again."

Alice says: "Helgur, What if we meet english people?"

Helgur says: "Then they lost and vulnerable."

Alice holds up a grass basket. "Helgur, here is my modest costume supply. Disguise better, mister!"


	79. Stupid Port: Martin

**Day 5070**

Summer says: "So when do we head out? And where are we going? It sounds like we want to hit Hillman, right? Are we all going or just one ship? I suppose one ship could check along the east coast of Omeo while the other heads north to the seven islands. In other words one stays relatively close to the safe port while the other explores further out."

Bridget says: "Yeah, hit Hillman. Alice's boat is faster and has a better cover story, so maybe she should scout. Which isn't very useful if we don't meet up to compare notes now and then…" She snickers. "Which is probably best to do in open water or abandoned towns, and I'd trust open water more."

Summer says: "That sounds good. And maybe we'll find a more central port somewhere to. Like on the north end of Omeo."

Bridget nods. "That'd be good."

Summer says: "What does your sextant read, Bridget? The longitude and latitude?"

Bridget says: "249,1017."

Summer says: "If I zero in here, I should be able to just add those numbers to my readings and I'll have the same reading as you right?"

Bridget says: "Ugh, that'd require _math_ , but yeah."

Summer says: "Simple math, yeah. I mean it makes sense right? If we go 10 whatever's south then yours will read 249,1027 and mine will read 0,10. I just add 249,1017 and I'm at 249,1027 just like you. Doesn't matter how far or what direction I go, adding those numbers will give me the same reading as you as long as I keep zeroed in here."

Bridget says: "Yeah."

Summer says: "There's a ship headed this way. It's a intrigued sloop named _Spirit of Freedom_. Could be easy pickings."

Bridget says: "Wow, yeah, no way they'd be able to outrun us, though we'd need to use dinghies. Unless they came in to dock."

Summer says: "The dinghies only hold two. It takes more than two attackers to take out a victim. "

Bridget says: "We do have more than one dinghy, and even if we only had one dinghy we could take more than one trip."

Summer says: "Yeah, I think we could pull it off."

Bridget says: "The only problem is that, unless we got very lucky with our attacks, they might be able to get to the next port before we could kill them."

Summer says: "I don't think there's a harbor there but I guess they don't need one. Should we wait to see if they dock here?"

Alice says: "Absolutely. and we also want to see if we can dock to them before the tide." She shrugs. "Ideally. So they gotta be like super close to pull this off. Either way they won't be able to escape." She giggles.

Bridget says: "I want to see if they dock here."

Alice howls. "Woooo hooo! Jingo Jango! They are coming in for a visit!"

Bridget looks off at the water. "How nice of them." She grins toothily.

Alice says: "We should act nicely and woo them off of their boats."

Helgur says: "How I look?"

Alice says: "I'm gonna pretend to make some stuff out in the harbor." She giggles. "Like a filthy cha-cha man"

Helgur says: "Jestem Hadrad, witaj cha cha."

Alice says: "No no. We are gonna be English Klojt people Helgur. You can't be a cha-cha man." She shakes her head.

Merry bonks Bridget with a waster.

Bridget says: "Pfft, I'm saving my strength for murder. Dunno if you heard, but we might be killing people in a few hours." She grins.

Merry says: "Yarp. Nah. S'pretty funny."

Elana says: "Bah, so much for sleeping in."

Summer says: "Haha, wouldn't it be funny if you tricked someone into helping you drag their self?"

Bridget giggles. "Did we do that to Avren? I don't remember."

Summer says: "Oh, you're the only one awake. Can you help me drag this shipping crate onto my ship? Then when they bend over to push, shove them right onto the ship." She points at the shipping crate. "I don't know. Should we try it?"

Alice says: "Although it'd be a little weird being this stuffed with weapons?"

Bridget says: "'My friend fell asleep in the harbor' is the excuse, I'd think. And, pretty sure we're out of radio range of cha-cha land, seeing as I haven't heard a peep from the radio in a while. Dunno if there's even any English traffic on it around here either. This place is shite."

Alice says: "I'm more than willing to be that friend." She yawns. "Don't know If i'll be up when they land"

Summer says: "I probably won't either. They still look kind of far off."

Alice says: "But they could be docking to either the town or harbor." She rubs her chin.

Bridget shrugs. "Can't see why they wouldn't at least try the harbor if there's one, and just dock to land if the harbor is locked."

Summer says: "Maybe Merry knows. She might have had a better perspective when they started docking."

Alice says: "Fair Fair. Yeah people tend to dock to harbors first for nicety."

Bridget says: "And anyway, if there aren't enough of us awake when they dock, we could always just keep them around with chatter." She snickers.

Alice says: "I was in the harbor at the time. And it looked like the town to me. So I dunno." She shrugs. "So you guys wanna try the shipping crate con? I say we fill it fulla something other than weapons if we do it."

Summer says: "Nah, on second thought that would probably take some hair trigger timing. We could just open fire at the right moment and then if the run we can chase."

Alice says: "Yeah. If we are up at the same time as them lets try it. But I say we play it by ear and don't jump the gun. if we can avoid the chase lets do it."

Bridget says: "Shipping crate con is bloody stupid."

Alice says: "Really you don't think they'd step out at least?"

Bridget says: "And yeah, we're faster than them, they can't run from us, the only thing they can do is get to a populated port before we can kill them."

Alice says: "I'd like to avoid that with our new names."

Bridget says: "It's a fucking shipping crate. Nobody's going to believe you couldn't just use a wheelbarrow or move part of the shit in it. And how far is it to the next port down the coast?"

Alice shrugs. "I don't have the key? It's a delivery?"

Summer says: "Yeah it was just a joke. Calm your tits Bridget."

Alice giggles.

Bridget jiggles her fake tits.

Alice giggles more obnoxiously. "Be we should totally try to grab them when they step out."

Summer says: "Yeah if we can grab them, that would be great." She just stares at Bridget's display with half a crooked smile. "I said calm them, not make them fall out."

Alice says: "I'mma stay outside in the harbor and try to coax them out if I'm awake. Also it's sorta weird for two ships hanging out in an empty harbor."

Bridget says: "Convince them that they should totally come into town to harvest… uh what the fuck is even in this town?"

Alice says: "Deer! Just Deer."

Bridget says: "Are there potatoes? Everywhere has potatoes."

Alice says: "Uuuum don't really remember. Nothing of note." She squints at her Paulson map. "Sand, salt, soda. Like I said. Just deer." She smirks.

The ship docks, and Bridget takes a peek out to see.

Bridget says: "It's one guy in his twenties."

Elana says: "Looks like they docked to town. Ah man. If he wasn't stuck on his ship I'd see if I could keep him." She smirks.

Bridget says: "Yeah, he's young, but looked fairly well dressed and equipped. Anyone else awake?"

Elana says: "I am but only for a very short time longer."

Helgur says: "Yes."

Bridget says: "Wonder if we could recruit this guy. Either that or kill him." She shrugs. "Either way, we wanna go beat the crap out of him?" She grins.

Bridget and Elana head out into town.

Bridget says: "Ahoy there! Can't help but notice that your ride is shite!"

Elana gives Bridget a note titled _Bridget._

The young man says: "Shite? She's nearly as fast as a raker on a bad day."

He climbs out of his sloop, _Spirit of Freedom_.

Merry snorts. "I guess you ain't seen a raker on a good day."

Bridget writes something on the note and passes it back to Elana.

Elana chuckles then gives a warm smile. "Hello there. "

Bridget says: "Pfft, raker on a bad day is still twice as fast. So hey, what's your name? And welcome to Stupid Port."

He says: "I can't argue with you there. I'm Martin."

Elana says: "At least he speaks English. "

Bridget says: "Name's Cassie. And yeah, that's always a plus."

Merry says: "Yeah, I'm so sick a' that cha-za-ja language."

Bridget says: "You ever think of hooking up with a real ship? Can't say I'd want to be out on the water alone, myself."

Martin says: "If there was a good reason, maybe. And who'd attack a shite little ship like mine?"

Elana says: "You'd be surprised." She smiles. "Where do you come from, Martin? "

Martin says: "Nraam."

Merry says: "Can we interest you in some trowels?"

Bridget says: "I'd go nuts just sitting around on deck with nothing to do."

Martin says: "Gods, no. No more trowels."

Bridget dies laughing.

Bridget says: "Goddamned trowels!"

Merry sniggers. "Okay, okay. We got other things."

Bridget says: "Yeah, got lots of stuff we could trade."

Martin says: "In fact, I'll donate a trowel." He takes a trowel off his ship and drops it on the ground.

Elana laughs lightly. "I am having nightmares of trowels in my sleep already. "

Bridget tries to hide behind the rickshaw. "Nooooo!"

Elana says: "Can't say I know where Nraam is, myself."

Merry says: "Nemesis, we meet again." She glares at the trowel, stomping on it with one fashionable boot.

Martin says: "Opposite of Omeo, just head west."

Bridget says: "Back up where they speak English, yeah?"

Martin says: "Yeah, more or less."

Bridget says: "Don't know that you'll get a lot of English if you keep on this way. Well, there's Dom Hofran, but that place is terrible. Where's about you heading, anyway?"

Martin says: "Lots of people around here, though? The only places I've stopped so far have been empty."

Merry says: "Lots o' za-cha-ja people from here on. They ain't very nice, though."

Elana nods. "Don't know where that is either. I've only recently come on board with Cassie and the lot of them."

Martin says: "Competent not-nice, or retarded not-nice?"

Merry says: "Uh, shoot-ya-in-the-back not-nice."

Bridget says: "Eh, they'd probably try to kill you just for being in your twenties and not wearing hides and wielding a bone knife."

Martin says: "Probably not the best neighbors, then."

Merry says: "We got chased a while ago fer not stoppin' ta say hello." She snorts loudly.

Bridget says: "I don't even _know_ how to say hello in cha-cha."

Merry says: "'Hello' is 'axe-in-yer-face', remember? I learned that one."

Bridget says: "So what's 'goodbye'? 'crossbow-to-your-back'?"

Elana says: "Out of curiosity, are you just an explorer or trader or something, Martin?"

Merry says: "Think we scarpered 'fore they could tell us. Shame. It's such an expressive language." She raises a brow.

Martin says: "Trader, actually, though so far it hasn't gone well."

Bridget says: "Yeah, I'll bet."

Merry says: "Yeah, the trowel market's a doozy." She cracks up.

Martin says: "I think it'll turn around. I just need to find the right market."

Bridget says: "We tried to trade in Dom Hofran and we just got 'sorry you'll have to wait for the leader' who never woke up."

Merry says: "Whatcha sellin'?"

Bridget says: "How much can you even manage to haul on that little thing?"

Martin says: "At the moment, nothing. Most of what I had in silver ended up swindled away."

Bridget says: "Well, I can see why your trading isn't going well." She giggles.

Martin says: "I came down this way to look for a quiet place to regroup, consider my options, and look into stocking other products."

Merry says: "Tough luck, mate. You gotta be harsh ta make a profit." She grins.

Martin says: "That's what I'm finding. I'll regroup and recoup, though. I've learned my lesson. Ah, only a hundred and fifty grams of silver."

Merry says: "Hmmm. An' whatcha lookin' for?"

Martin says: "At the moment, or in trade?"

Merry shrugs. "Either. We got tons o' stock."

Bridget says: "Well, you wanna hook up with my ship? She's fast and well-equipped, hold full of machines that we… well, mostly use to make booze and get drunk, but never mind that… and you'll be hard-pressed to find English conversation out this way. I like you, kid, hate to see you putting across unfriendly seas in a little boat with no sails."

Martin says: "Stepping stones on the way to greatness, right? You're just sailing around for the sake of it, or do you have a goal in mind? And what would the terms be? Am I just tagging along?"

Bridget says: "Booze and shinies." She grins widely. "I'd love to get my hands on some more rubies, but I don't know if they've got them in these parts. Can't read their damned maps."

Merry glances at Cassie. "Reckon we could pay him? I hate cookin'."

Martin says: "Cooking I can do, if it needs to be done."

Bridget says: "Well, got a pile of apples being pressed in the hold, yeah. And there's booze and shinies your way. Not to mention our astounding company." She floofs her boobs, tries to pose. One of them falls out and she goes to pick up the bit of cloth again.

Merry smacks her face into one palm.

Helgur says: "Why act like you never see man before?"

Martin says: "That settles it, then. I'm in."

Elana shakes her head giving a light laugh. "I think she's trying to convince him to stick with us. I hate seeing him out here all alone too. "

Merry claps Martin on the back. "Great choice. Good ta have ya. Oh, an' I'm Joy. No funny comments on the name, if ya don't mind."

Bridget says: "You wanna keep your sloop and dock it to our raker? Cuz… well, I'll be honest, we got too many sloops and we might wind up leaving one here anyway. I'm not even sure where we got all the things. Overenthusiastic scavenging, I think."

Merry says: "One was fer my spawnday. I wanna keep that!"

Martin says: "Moment. Feeling narcoleptic. But, yeah. I'll dock in a bit."

Bridget says: "Yeah, no worries, it happens." She chuckles.

Bridget, Elana, Helgur, and Merry climb aboard the Whatever.

Merry flings an assortment of fruit, birds, and water out of the hold.

Bridget says: "Okay, guys, we got a guest coming on board. Of his own free will. Possible recruit."

Merry points to a barrel. "How 'bout all these keys?"

Bridget says: "They're junk to be reclaimed."

Merry starts taking keys out of the barrel.

Bridget says: "Nooooo!"

Merry continues removing keys.

Bridget says: "They're junk! They go to nothing nowhere! Kill them dead!" She hides behind the shipping crate.

Merry removes quite a lot more keys.

Bridget says: "Those keys all go to nothing."

More keys.

Bridget says: "NOTHING!"

Yet more keys.

Bridget says: "I'm totally not going near the stone table."

Merry gives her a dry look, pointing at the table. "I got a mean swing with the sledgehammer."

Bridget says: "Is that going to be as noisy as all the jangling to get them out?"

Merry starts putting keys on the table to be reclaimed.

Elana says: "Safe bet to say yes it is."

More keys go onto the table.

Merry rattles her pockets, sounding like a street full of smithies. "WHAT?"

Merry points at a trowel.

Merry says: "WHY???"

Bridget ducks behind the salting barrel.

Merry says: "There's still a fucking tyre in here! WHY DO WE HAVE A TYRE? What possible use c'n we have fer a fuckin' tyre?! We gonna roll tha ship ta cha-cha land??"

Bridget says: "I… have no idea where that came from."

Merry grumbles and kicks at a few things, then yelping and hopping about. "Gaahh, we really need ta clean house. Right, think we're ready fer guests now."

Bridget says: "Yeah, don't see anything incriminating around. Aside from possibly the blood on the bed." She peers about. "Maybe we should try and wash that sometime. Hard to get the blood out of everything sometimes."

Merry says: "Eh, tell 'em it was from the crossbows. Righto, go get yer new friend."

Bridget says: "Probably won't notice anyway. I think he said he'd dock his damned sloop to us, like we really need more sloops. Eh, whatever."

Merry says: "Well ye can swap it with the trowel sloop."

Bridget says: "I can let him know we're undocking and then undock."

Bridget pokes her head out into town.

Bridget says: "Hey, Martin, I'm gonna undock now and wait in the water for you, 'kay? Undocking to the southeast."

Bridget gets back aboard and undocks.

Bridget says: "Okay. We can wait for him here." She grins.

Merry says: "'Kay. Then what?"

Bridget says: "Then we let him on board, show him around the hold. Lots of apples to be pressed and he said he's good at cooking, right?" She grins.

Merry says: "Yeah, I guess."

The _Spirit of Freedom_ docks at the Whatever.

Martin says: "Quite the crew."

Merry says: "Sure is! Welcome aboard. 'Scuse the mess. We've been at sea fer aaages."

Martin says: "I know you and Cassie, but not the others. I can't keep calling the girl 'Trowelhead', either."

Merry says: "Ha! Sure yeh can." She points at Summer. "So that's Autumn."

Martin says: "That just leaves the big brute with the unruly chest hair."

Merry snorts a laugh. "Har! Yeh should just give 'em names. If they ain't gonna wake up an' introduce 'emselves, why not?"

Martin says: "For the record, then, I'm Martin. M-a-r-t-i-n."

Merry points at a chest. "Anyway, getcha food here. Don't bother Autumn, she gets cranky. An' the hold's where the booze production goes on." She points at the hold.

Martin says: "I should have enough food to last me a little while, but thanks."

Merry says: "We got plenty a' shiny things ta pay ya with, so keep count, 'kay?" She points at some coins.

Martin says: "You're planning on continuing along One? …One."

Merry says: "Eh?"

Martin says: "For the love of… Omeo. Oh me oh."

Merry squints at him. "Uhh. Cat got yer tongue?"

Martin says: "I've been a long time to myself in that little boat."

Merry says: "Uh _huh_." She tilts a brow. "Well, I dunno. I ain't in charge of navigatin'. Plus we gotta wait on our mates." She points back to the harbour.

Martin says: "I wasn't suggesting we leave right this minute. I only just got here."

Merry says: "Yep. Take a look around if ye want."

Martin says: "The ship, or the featureless desert hellscape?"

Merry cackles. "Which is more innerestin'?"

Martin says: "I was going to be polite and not mention the scabby bed sitting on deck, but very much that."

Merry says: "Oi! Stitched that up ourselves, we did! …Sure the blood don't really go with the yellow…"

Martin says: "Fortunately we're near a plentiful supply of caustic soda. It should wash right out with a bit of elbow grease."

Merry says: "Hmm. Not a bad idea. You familiar with washin' out red stains, then?" She grins.

Martin says: "Though I won't step on any toes if there's sentimental value attached to the décor. Never from a bed. In fact, I should be more dazzled than I feel; that's the first bed I've ever seen."

Merry says: "Oh yeah? From other things, yeah? Can't blame us fer bein' curious 'bout ya, we ain't met someone we c'n talk to fer a bloody long time."

Martin says: "I understand, though I'll caution you that I'm usually much quieter than this. As I've said, it was awhile without conversation."

Merry shrugs. "Fine. If ye keel over we're takin' all yer stuff, though. So jus' twitch every so often." She snickers. "An' tell me yer story while yer still feelin' chatty!"

Leonard says: "Hello, Martin! I'm Leonard. Leonard Face."

Martin says: "I don't think I'll keel over any time soon, but should I, I bequeath my other trowel to the girl. As for my story, there isn't much of one. I worked myself to the bone for years for my sloop and some silver, went off to trade in the big wide world, and the first town I came to must have pegged me for a small town Nraam bumpkin. I made a loss, and salvaged from another town down the way to make up for it. While I was there, an old crone in a van showed up with her young boy toy and immediately tried to steal my dinky little boat. I said some choice things, because my blood was up, and she took a swing at me, and I quickly left."

Merry snorts yet again. "What is it with old people feelin' entitled? Bah."

Martin says: "Another town, another salvage operation, and a kindly young woman in another van gave me a weapon, and… something. Iron, I think. Then I decided that island, for all the kindness of one stranger, was still terrible."

Merry says: "Ha! Was it Treefeather? Bet it was Treefeather. Stupid bloody place that is."

Martin says: "Cantr, actually. I hadn't visited Treefeather yet."

Merry says: "Oh yeah? Still ain't surprised. That whole area was full o' bullshit."

Martin says: "I won't disagree."

Merry says: "Take it from someone who knows." She taps her nose.

Martin says: "Nraam wasn't the worst, in hindsight. Most people slept and died. The leader was increasingly more desperate and depressed by the day, but no one overtly robbed me there."

Merry sniffs haughtily. "In my opinion, if all town leaders keeled over tomorrow from heart trouble, the world'd be a nicer place."

 

* * *

**Day 5071**

Bridget says: "Cantr might be even worse than Treefeather in some ways. And welcome aboard."

The Whatever docks at Stupid Port.

Bridget turns to her. "Hey, you wanna dump that sloop while we're here? Gonna need to be docked for that."

Martin says: "Martin! I'm Martin. It's got a great marketing campaign behind it. I saw the sign."

Bridget says: "What sign? Fine, I guess I can move the stupid extra old sloop myself."

Bridget gets into Southern Comfort, undocks, and docks it to the harbor.

Bridget says: "Hoy, hoy! Maybe I should rename this sloop something stupid. Like 'full of trowels'."

Martin says: "Could do."

Summer takes one look at the note and her face screws up. "Jill, this doesn't seem like a very good deal to me." She looks the man over speculatively. "Autumn Snow." She adjusts her kimono, pulling the cape tighter around herself. "Cassie, was there anything worth keeping in the sloop?"

Bridget says: "I didn't really look too closely. Look yourself. I'd kind of like to trade some of it, but whatever."

Alice says: "These are some really rare and valuable olives. All the way from Haven. You won't find them anywhere else, Autumn. So, anything else you looking for? I've got all sorts of stuff."

Bridget says: "Can you make booze out of olives?"

Summer says: "Eww. "

Alice sighs. "Nooo."

Summer says: "Let me check that sloop. One tic." She shuffles some things around.

Bridget fumbles about. "Where are my boobs? Has anyone seen my boobs? Did I drop them in the water?"

Martin says: "Uh."

Bridget says: "Ah! Found them! Guess I dropped them by the juice press." She giggles.

Alice snorts. "Cassie I'm sure you can find a replacement."

Bridget says: "Do we have everything sorted out? Do we need to do anything else before we go? And no, damnit, I am not drinking olive oil."

Alice says: "I still wanna buy some of that fine ass brandy! Anything you guys need? I got lots of polished rice and moroni! I get it, you don't want my fancy rare olives all the way from the top of the swiata, the Isle of Haven!" She points at some moromi.

Bridget says: "Moroni, what's that made of, pressed morons?"

Alice says: "If only." She smirks. "You can make saki out of it!"

Bridget says: "I don't wanna drink socks. Anyway, look, I don't want your moron juice unless it's actually made with the blood of morons, 'kay?"

Alice says: "Hehehe. I think I have a vial of that somewhere from the depraved spanish islands. They sold me it for a shiny bead." She dives into an unsorted pile of paper. "One spanish bottle of genuine spanish Moron blood!" She holds up a bottle.

Bridget squints across at her.

Alice says: "It's real! I just came from the Spanish lands. ¿Cuál es tu nombre? Me llamo Jill. It's been a long voyage from Haven I've picked up some brilliant trinkets from me and Harry's travels. There was a crazy shaman in Basil Brush. He sold me this bottle said with was cursed."

Alice holds up a note titled Dictionary English - Spanish // Diccionario Inglés - Español.

Alice holds up a note titled Haven + Sanctum Isle Map 3047 - by Liz Haven.

Alice says: "It's got the blood of spanish guy in it. He said. If you ask me all those soymen spanyards are morons."

Elana says: "Still as noisy as ever." he rubs at her eyes as she wakes*"

Alice says: "Hi! I'm Jill from Klojt. Who are you? But yeah, Cassie, It's a bottle of moron blood."

Bridget bonks Elana with a waster. "You keep talking like that and people will think you prefer to sleep."

Alice adjusts her spectacles. "Ahem. Miss Cassie, I'll trade you it for 50 grams of that apple brandy? And throw in some moroni on top for free."

Elana says: "Hey!" She chuckles. "I do like my sleep but it ain't all I like." She smacks Bridget with her waster.

Bridget says: "This is the finest apple brandy, with genuine apples from… where the fuck were the apples from, anyway? I think I was asleep. Or drunk. Or both."

Alice says: "Rus. According to my maps. Just landed chasing the light house. But I think there's some in Cantr and Treefeather too. Apples ain't that rare. What's the rate for the brandy?"

Bridget says: "Fuck if I know."

Martin says: "Is it 80 grams?"

Alice squints. "What? Aren't you boozemerchants?"

Bridget says: "Feh. It's hard to do math while drunk. We're more… boozedrinkers than boozesellers." She snickers. "Maybe we'd make more of a profit if we didn't drink half our stock. Who the fuck are we fooling, I'm not selling one gram of that sweet, sweet nectar."

Alice says: "Well shucks. You can have the Moron blood. It's really Spanish. Not sure if really cursed." She hands her the bottle.

Bridget sniffs at the bottle.

Merry says: "Autumn, PLEASE tell me yeh didn't keep the fuckin' tyre." She digs in the crates suspiciously.

Merry holds up a vacuum tube. "The hell is this thing?"

Alice says: "A mold to sculpt hot liquid glass into a tube specially designed for for radios." She adjusts her spectacles.

Summer says: "Yeah, I figured you never know when we might need to build another radio. I didn't keep the tire. I don't even know where that thing came from."

Martin says: "You could tie a rope to it. Put it in the water. Put somebody on it. And with a good headwind. —Whoosh!"

Elana chuckles lightly.

Bridget says: "You don't need a fucking vacuum tube to build a radio."

Merry says: "You first." She squints at the tube.

Bridget says: "You use wires and circuit boards for those. Sure, maybe the bullshit ones on land, and repeaters, use them, but do we really need that?"

Merry says: "Nope!!"

Alice says: "Yeah, It's the land ones."

Summer says: "Oh. Well what do I know about building radios. I just thought it looked important and it's the only one we have."

Merry jingles her pockets. "Here we go again…"

Merry throws another large pile of keys onto the stone table.

Bridget brandishes a hammer. "DIE KEYS DIE!"


	80. Stupid Port: Recruitment

**Day 5072**

Martin says: "That's quite a few keys."

Bridget says: "I keep trying to sort through the mess but it never quite gets done. You'd be amazed how many keys you wind up with when people die in front of you."

Martin says: "Can't say I have too much experience there. I think only one person back home went with keys, and they were behind a locked door when they died anyway."

Bridget says: "Unfortunately, most of them are to useless shit like tandems or empty buildings or ones whose locks were already broken. Yeah, we had a bit of a lucky start. My old boyfriend spawned in a town with two dying sleepers, and one of them was shortly eaten by dire wolves and left all the keys, including ones to this very ship. Well, at the time, it was shite. I mean, no sails, only a hold, and very few machines, like a deck grill or something I think. We put a lot of work and love into her."

Martin says: "Good fortune. I had to trade for my sloop, but I'd do it again. I didn't want to sleep-work until I was eighty in the hope I inherited a bum town."

Elana says: "I spawned in a boring dull town. These folks were lucky I didn't die of boredom before I came along with them."

Bridget says: "Yeah, fuck that. You know, I think most old people didn't earn what they have anyway. They just inherit it from everyone who died around them. They make young people work their bones off for simple tools and then when those young people get bored and fall asleep and die, the old people effectively got that work for free."

Martin says: "My town leader was wakeful, and she did try. She just wasn't meant to lead. She kept asking how she could make things less boring, but never did anything. People kept leaving, or dying. She would get more desperate and depressed. It isn't fun watching someone slowly crack."

Bridget says: "They think you're suspicious if you're in your twenties and have a weapon or crowbar, like they feel threatened if you go to scavenge in abandoned towns. If you were trying to break locks in their city in front of them, and they were too sleepy to notice, that's their own fault. And I tell you, I got shot at for it shortly after I left my spawn town. So stupid. They have no idea what they're doing sometimes. They run around in circles chasing their own tails. They complain that things are boring while continuing on boring patterns, rather than think to try to break out of those patterns themselves."

Martin says: "You're over the hill now. You'll only get more and more trustworthy from here on out."

Bridget snickers. "You're telling me, I'm about to turn forty. Nobody's going to bat an eyebrow at me carrying a crowbar or wearing silks, even though I didn't actually make or buy these clothes." She chuckles.

Martin says: "And I agree there. Sometimes things have to be shaken to their core to really wake people up. Are those dead people's clothes?"

Bridget says: "Eh, I don't actually remember. We seem to have acquired a lot of clothes and I have no idea where we got most of them." She shakes a finger. "Now, if someone comes along and shakes things up, then they'll complain that things aren't boring, and then they'll probably still be talking about it decades down the road because it'll still be the most interesting thing ever to happen in their shitty town."

Martin says: "I had to trade for my clothes. I specifically asked for no dead people's clothing. I don't want to have to over-analyze every stain. Plus, glasses make me look friendly and approachable. Friendliness is important when you trade."

Bridget says: "Well, by that logic you'd be wondering about any used clothes either, whether or not anyone happened to be wearing them when they died. And what if they just put on their fresh, shiny new outfit and then promptly had a heart attack?"

Martin says: "Or, more worryingly, what strange perversions they enacted in aforementioned clothing."

Bridget says: "Ugghhh. You ever wonder if you're using a pair of scissors that someone had sex while repairing once?"

Martin says: "Precisely. Why, someone might have made that very sound while being beaten by that fancy belt."

Elana says: "I got these from Alice over there. Better than what I used to wear."

Martin says: "Wait. Repairing scissors that someone had sex with? How?"

Bridget says: "Repairing scissors _while_ having sex." She looks at her. "Did Dom Hofran even give you clothes at all? Anyway yeah, being squeamish about bodily fluids and imagining what people might have once done with them is… I don't know, _I_ wasn't wondering what people did in them, you were?" She giggles.

Martin says: "Alice… Alice. Did I meet her?"

Bridget says: "I dunno, did you?"

Martin says: "I don't think so. Was she in the desert?"

Bridget shakes her head. "No, she's with the other ship. So far as bodily fluids go, though, I prefer blood. The other ones are kind of weird to think about, you know? But blood is simple."

Elana whispers to Bridget: "Oops." She chuckles. "I think she introduced herself as Jill."

Bridget rolls her eyes at her.

Elana says: "We going to stick around here much longer?"

Bridget says: "No, probably not."

Summer says: "No, let's get moving soon. Getting restless."

Bridget says: "There's just been some stuff to do before we leave."

Martin says: "I can agree with that. I rarely spend more than a few days in any one place."

Bridget says: "Yeah, I'm sure as fuck not going to spend my fortieth sitting in a harbor. I was born to sail. Martin, my good lad, maybe you've had such troubles in life by attempting to work for things that their previous owners didn't really earn either. They don't want newspawns to get crowbars because one newspawn can take it and take control of their destiny, rather than becoming a work-slave to their whims."

Martin points at a knit wool stuffed animal. A tawny, tufted lion, head tilted back in a joyful roar. Strapped to his back in a bandolier are several items, including a crowbar and claymore, and several smaller cubs with a range of expressions and weaponry. A sprig of ivy has been viciously chomped. One paw is raised, turned towards himself, one claw extended.

Martin says: "Is that lion stuffy giving the finger?"

Bridget peers over and squints at it, then giggles. "Could be, I didn't really look that closely!"

Martin says: "Delightful. As for working, I do enjoy salvage and sailing. But there is no legitimacy in it."

Bridget says: "Legitimacy?" She snickers. "Like anyone would respect that, anyway."

Elana gives Bridget a note titled _Bridget._

Bridget says: "And you'd be surprised how much fucking work goes into this job, let me tell you."

Martin says: "Indeed, first you must crush the apples, and then you must drink the apples."

Bridget writes something on it and passes it back.

Bridget says: "We built the cabins, we built the machines, we raised these sails, we spent several years copying keys endlessly…"

Martin says: "It is a beautiful ship."

Bridget waves a finger. "Comes to a point when you've got more shit than you know what to do with, you get this critical mass of shit beyond which point there's no point to more shit but you keep getting shit anyway because dumbshit old people told you you're supposed to want all your shit. They charge newspawns an arm and a leg for shit, when they already have more shit than they could ever possibly use, what's the sense in that shit?"

Martin says: "So expand? I'm not sure I follow."

Elana writes something on it and hands it back.

Bridget says: "They make you value and validate your whole fucking existence by your shit, by how much shit you have, not that they even care how much work you did to get that shit."

Summer says: "Shit. There she goes."

Martin says: "Most old people in these dying towns worship the wrong resources. The only resource worth anything, the only true marker of wealth and influence, is people."

Bridget says: "Oh, come on, I do _not_ rant about societal ills and promotion of equality at everyone we meet!"

Martin says: "Resources are infinite. Outside of small variations here and there, they do not rot. They are hardly ever consumed. Nothing infinite and easily attainable is valuable, from the perspective of, ahem, a trader."

Summer says: "I think what my bombastic friend here is trying to say is that we're mad at the world and we're not gonna take it."

Martin says: "People are one resource, however, that is constantly in flux. It is limited, and it is in high demand because it decays."

Elana says: "Can't say I agree with that Martin. Place I come from was full of people. Useless dying starving people."

Summer says: "Ugh, this isn't going to turn into a slavery rant is it?"

Bridget says: "Decays? Not at all. People who are over a hundred years old can still be as energetic and spry as a newspawn, and a newspawn can fall asleep the day they spawn and never utter a word."

Martin says: "I should refine my definition of 'people' then."

Bridget says: "No, no, I already mentioned the newspawn slavery thing."

Martin says: "At any rate, I agree with the sentiment behind your rant."

Summer says: "Most people are expendable. I can count on two hands the ones I care about and still have fingers left over." She folds down four fingers on one hand, leaving the middle extended and points it to nobody or nothing in particular. "And those people are all right here on this ship."

Martin puts his eyebrows up; game face on. "I am honoured."

Bridget says: "She said that the people she cares about are all on this ship, not that she cares about all the people on the ship." She winks.

Martin says: "There is still hope."

Bridget says: "Well, that all depends on you, I guess, doesn't it?" She chuckles.

Summer says: "Yeah, what Bridget said. Most of us have been through some real tough shit together and we know we've got each other's backs. Sorry Martin, you're still one of the expendable ones. Convince me you're not."

Martin says: "At the risk of offending your sensibilities, I cannot say I support the complete redistribution of all wealth equally."

Bridget snorts softly. "Never suggested it." She waves a hand vaguely toward the longboat. "Loaded down with stuff, and you know what? I'd have cut it with no regrets if it meant my friends got away safely."

Martin says: "…And that points to my earlier point about people being more valid a measure of wealth than resources."

Elana climbs up to sit on the railing of the ship listening quietly.

Martin says: "Points to my point. Pretend I did not say that. It points to my earlier assumption? My earlier theory?"

Bridget says: "Whatever."

Martin says: "Ah well. Suffice to say success should not be measured by the size of your storage room but by the quantity AND quality of the people you surround yourself with."

Bridget says: "I wouldn't want to lose the ship, either. I mean, she's practically a crew member and I'm quite attached to her." She chuckles.

Elana says: "Now that I can agree with. "

Bridget says: "Exactly. Friends will help you move a shipping crate. True friends will help you dispose of bodies."

Martin says: "The ship part, or what I said? Ah. Good, then. Wait, who is Bridget?"

Summer points to Bridget.

Martin says: "Oh dear. Spawned with two first names."

Summer says: "That's Bridget."

Bridget laughs lightly. "Nah, I have a dozen or so that I use."

Summer says: "Uh, not exactly. More like spawned with silver spoon in her mouth. Now where is my spoon."

Martin says: "Well, I am just Martin."

Bridget says: "But, Bridget's my real name."

Summer points at a silver spoon. A highly prized collectable spoon. The handle is etched with cursive lettering "Whatever". It's too small to use for eating, but it's also too rare and fancy for that.

Summer says: "Ah, there it is."

Bridget giggles. "Nice."

Martin says: "I could always be Martin with a 'y'."

Bridget says: "I'm 'just Bridget', too, unless you count a title as a last name. Bridget the Bitch."

Martin says: "Martini."

Bridget says: "Oh, now that's just silly."

Summer hits Bridget with the spoon.

Bridget says: "You'd make a fine Martin the Mad or something, though, if you were mad enough."

Martin says: "I hope I'm not mad at all."

Bridget says: "What a pity. We're all mad here."

Martin says: "If I were more of a fighter, Martin the Warrior, but alas."

Elana says: "And I'm Elana. "

Bridget says: "What, can't fight for crap? I'm pretty middling at it myself, but I'm rather strong."

Martin says: "I've been thinking of you as 'Trowelhead'."

Summer says: "Tsk. That is a pity. I'm Summer Storm. Not Autumn Snow."

Martin says: "That description fits me. Quite strong, but not really born to it."

Bridget says: "Still, sometimes what's more important isn't the strength behind it, but the willingness to take a swing at all."

Martin points at Leonard. "Not Leonard?"

Bridget says: "He's Lenny the Loony."

Elana says: "Lenny the Loony."

Martin says: "Not Face, I see."

Bridget says: "Yes, Face."

Elana hops back down off the railing. "You don't seem very worried about the multiple names thing."

Martin says: "And Joy is… Happy?"

Bridget says: "Loony's a title."

Summer says: "No he really is Leonard. Leonard Face aka Lenny the Loony."

Bridget says: "The Merry Murderess. Merry will do." She giggles.

Martin says: "If I were going to be worried, I'd have been worried at the bloody bed and key Holocaust."

Elana says: "Good point." She chuckles.

Bridget laughs. "The curtains in the guest suite have skulls on them!"

Martin says: "The most worrisome thing about names is that I'll need to learn them all over again, now."

Summer points at Alice. "That's Alice the Ice Sister."

Bridget says: "Sorry about that. Uh, we get just as confused sometimes…"

Martin says: "I think I see how the madness sets in."

Bridget says: "I swear, I need to remember to make mental notes of the fake names we're telling people. You know, I used to have them all written down."

Summer points at Helgur. "Helgur. Just Helgur. No fancy titles. Just Helgur."

Martin says: "Helgur, Merry, Alice… Summer and, oh… shoot. Bridget."

Summer says: "Blotchy"

Bridget poses. "… argh, you know, maybe I should just give it up and dress like a man instead."

Martin says: "Did I forget… Ah, and Elena."

Summer says: "Bitchy. Blotchy. Whatever."

Martin says: "Blotchy?"

Bridget says: "If you're making notes of names, be sure to get the ship too. She's the good ship Whatever, whatever stupid shit might be painted on her side at any given time."

Summer says: "Whatever."

Bridget says: "That's kind of our motto, too. Whatever."

Martin says: "I was quite impressed by her current name, actually."

Elana says: "Yeah, I'm pretty forgettable…"

Martin says: "Unforgettable."

Bridget says: "Dunno who came up with that one. They were changing the name while I was in town breaking the lock on an empty bike."

Summer has to look over the side to remember the new name. "Oh, huh yeah. Nice one. Merry picked this time. Paint is still wet too."

Elana says: "Not according to the people over in Dom Hofran. I'm lucky I ran into these folks. At least I matter here."

Bridget says: "We were Rubina before, but, well, … hopefully won't be recognized by angry Poles, unless we can scare them off again. Three fast rakers coming after us! One of them pulled up right next to us, so we said fuck it and piled into a sloop and gave them a good whacking, almost killed the man, too. They came to a dead fucking stop at the tide and made a hard left back toward land again, met up with their friends, and they all decided it was a good time to skedaddle."

Martin says: "My sloop was originally Forest Sorrow, but I didn't want anyone getting the wrong impression. It was a gloomy name."

Summer says: "Where did you say you were from again?"

Martin says: "Nraam."

Summer says: "That's on Teregotha, right?"

Bridget says: "You ever heard of us, then?"

Martin says: "It's… let me find a map. Hmm? No, unless you came to trade another another bunch of names."

Bridget says: "I don't think we ever went there, but we got a good bit of attention on the radio."

Summer says: "Where was Puta from? Dhung or something right? Or am I thinking of someone else?"

Martin points at a note titled _Map of Teregotha Island._

Bridget says: "Went to all along most of the coasts of Cantr and Treefeather though. Hell, I think some of the keys in this pile might have been to the prison in Dhung… I have no idea where those came from."

Martin says: "Also called Shai."

Bridget says: "Yeah, that dinky little bit of dhung between the two bigger shitpiles."

Martin says: "It won't win any awards, but I did spawn there."

Bridget says: "I spawned in Zhift Forest. Left after like five days and never looked back."

Summer says: "We ransacked a ship near Naron with someone that claimed to be a trader from Dhung or somewhere on Teregotha. That's probably where we got the keys."

Martin says: "I've never been to Dhung, but I went to Sring-something and Shai."

Bridget says: "I guess that would make sense. I don't think I was paying too much attention to that bit."

Summer says: "Think that's where we got the silver too."

Martin says: "Oh, that may have been Nraam."

Stepping over, Elana quietly settles in next to Martin to help with the apples.

Summer says: "Maybe. Did you guys have a trader go missing?"

Martin says: "Not to my knowledge. But then I don't think we had any traders."

Bridget snickers. "Remember that dude, Randy, who claimed that he was given his boat by a prostitute in Klojt, turned out he didn't have a _single_ copy of Klojt's trade rates on him, but a bunch of notes from Alexilad? I swear, as bad as our cover stories get sometimes, we run across people who have worse ones…"

Martin says: "We had the leader, her name started with a… P? And a man who made shields. And everyone else slept."

Summer says: "Oh well. Would have been cool if you knew one of our victims but whatever."

Bridget says: "Sounds like a shitty place, and good on you for getting far, far away from there. Huzzah! Another pile of keys dead!"

Martin says: "Should I have heard of you, though?"

Bridget says: "Eh, you might've heard of Lyra on the radio. She was a bit of a loudmouth. They fucking started calling us the Halifax pirates." She rolls her eyes. "Go figure that they'd name you after the most vocal one, we called ourselves Whatever."

Martin says: "The only time I sat in front of a radio was probably… three years ago?"

Bridget looks him over and snickers. "Never mind. You're too young. Lyra's been gone ten years now."

Martin says: "Nraam had a radio, but I never went inside. It may have been locked."

Bridget says: "That's okay. Nothing wrong with being young. Not like some fuckwits would think."

Martin says: "Oh, well. I am nearly eight years old now."

Bridget says: "Man, I can't believe it's been over ten years."

Summer says: "Yeah, crazy."

Bridget says: "Fuck, where did you guys put the pirate shanties when you cleared the incriminating evidence off the deck?"

Summer says: "A lot happened in those twenty years. Uh…I don't know. Didn't do any house cleaning myself."

Martin says: "The bed wasn't considered incriminating? Caustic soda would clean the stains."

Bridget says: "At the time I think I thought it was funny. Oh, wait! I got a copy of them."

Bridget passes Martin notes titled _Sea Shanties_ and _Pirate Radio Scripts_.

Bridget says: "Okay, there you go! Enjoy."

Martin says: "Lyra the Lyricist."

Bridget says: "That's a good one. She usually went in for Lyra the Liar, but that's probably more fitting… she didn't really do a lot of lying."

Martin says: "And she is on the other ship?"

Summer says: "She died."

Bridget's face falls suddenly. "No… She's been dead longer than you've been on this world. She didn't even make it to thirty before… well."

Martin says: "Oh, dear. I apologize."

Summer says: "She died in the middle of one of our biggest heists. It was a huge blow. We almost didn't recover."

Bridget says: "Rather remember the good times." She smiles. "That and a bunch of shit kind of shook us up, but we got our shit together again, regrouped, and got back into the action. It's Complicated. She's not the only person we've lost to the death of sleep, but she was… well, quite the personality. Captivated the whole of Cantr and Treefeather into shaking their fists at us futilely while sending vans at us, with many people not sure whether they should hate us or love us."

Elana says: "Unfortunately I never knew her."

Bridget says: "It was a crazy decade, that. After Lyra's death, when we did manage to regroup and get sailing again, we changed tacks a bit." She sighs. "We had this habit of capturing people and letting them go with a souvenir mug. It was funny. It was cute. It was completely unappreciated and got people sending out warnings over the radio every single time. It was stupid."

Martin says: "Hence the blood?"

Bridget says: "Yeah, I guess. I built the bed after I hooked back up with the crew after Lyra's death. Long story. And Elana can tell you that it's a long story, I babbled it out at her over the course of two days when she came on board." She giggles. "And now we have an epic chase scene fleeing from angry Poles to add to it, too."

Elana says: "Yes but at that point, I was desperate for decent conversation and loved listening."

Bridget says: "There is that. And yeah, stick with us and you'll get lots of decent conversation." She snickers. "I think everyone must've been quiet today because we weren't sure how to break the 'by the way, we kill people' thing to you."

Martin says: "Lana or Lena?"

Bridget says: "I mean, it's hard not to make it sound like a threat when you're locked on the ship and all when we really _didn't_ just lure you on board to murder you or anything."

Martin says: "I was going to ask about that. Eventually."

Bridget giggles. "Well, you were young, armed, well-dressed, and hated trowels."

Martin says: "I knew glasses would make me friendly and approachable."

Elana says: "We wanted to give you the choice to come with us first. "

Bridget says: "We might _not_ have murdered you had you declined." She snickers.

Elana says: "Yeah, I did ask Bridget to let me keep you." She chuckles.

Martin says: "Now I feel bad for calling you Trowelhead."

Bridget says: "But yeah, hence the fake names. We might, after all, have felt sorry for you and handed you like five kilos of propane, patted you on the head, and sent you on your merry way back into non-poverty."

Martin says: "So then I won't be spending my remaining days enslaved in an apple press?"

Bridget says: "Nah, nah. We're not big on the slavery thing. That's more Alice's thing." She jerks a finger over toward the other ship. "Oh yeah, we're traveling with a slaver cannibal. Maybe you should be glad we saw you first."

Elana chuckles. "Yeah, I traveled with Alice for a bit. She's not kidding."

Martin says: "Well, there are worse ways to go. For instance, you might have been a Polish ship and told me that whole grand story in cha-cha."

Bridget says: "Oh dear fucking gods no."

Elana glances at Martin and then bursts out laughing.

Bridget says: "I don't know about actually, you know, distributing wealth or whatever the shit, but I'd consider everyone equal on this crew. I mean, there's seniority and all, but that's partly that you haven't been through all that shit with us and we don't know you very well yet, you know? We spend ages copying keys because everyone gets keys to everything. And you know? That's a fuck of a lot better than shitty towns where one sleeper sits on all the keys. There's a modicum of trust and all, but no fucking _point_ in having to wait for one person to wake up so you can _do_ anything."

Martin says: "I understand completely. It would only be fair to provide key copies to my sloop in return."

Merry jingles more keys. "Well that went better'n expected. I thought fer sure the 'murderess' thing'd send 'im runnin'."

Martin says: "Wait, were you Merry?"

Merry says: "Yeah, that's me!"

Elana says: "That is Merry." She nods.

Martin says: "There. All sorted now."

Merry says: "Heh. Now ya know the sorry tales a' this motley crew, an' how we made life better fer ourselves, yeah?"

Bridget says: "Or at least bits and pieces of said sorry tales."

Helgur points at a blazer. A fine spun wool blazer. Its left pocket emblazoned with the image of a book on a rose bed, below a laurel wreath reads "Knowledge and Science".

Martin says: "I wish my own story were half as interesting."

Merry says: "Oi Bitchy, should I make friends with 'im?" She cackles.

Bridget giggles. "Of course!"

Martin says: "Oh, dear. What does that entail?"

Merry grins at Martin. "So I once met this loudmouth pirate. She was s'posed ta be famous or somethin', I dunno. We didn't get off on the right foot, yeah? Ya know how it goes! I insult her hat, Lyra insults my hair, I call her a fake, she takes a swing… An' we had a right good brawl, there in town, an' we were great friends after. So now it's tradition!"

Martin says: "I see. However, you have me at a disadvantage."

Merry says: "Eh?"

Martin says: "You do not have a single disagreeable feature. True, your nose looks to have been broken once, twice, three times, perhaps, and badly set. And your hair may have once been home to bees. And you appear naturally constipated. But, alas, not a single disagreeable thing that I could badger you about with."

Bridget dies giggling.

Merry cracks up, leaning on the hold wall. "I like this one, e's got guts. An' maybe a silver tongue, ta match 'is four pretty eyes!" She grins widely, crowing. "Got the soul of a poet, 'e does! I mean he ain't no Lyra. Needs ta work on delivery, figure out how ta properly insult people. Silver's good, but ya need a bit a' colour in yer language, ye bucket-kickin' basket case!"

Martin says: "So I have managed to 'duck' the hazing, then?"

Merry says: "Nope. Ya might manna take off yer pretty eyes, though. Guests first?" She grins wider, almost tauntingly. "Or are yer arms too spindly?"

Bridget says: "Hell, I make friends with Alice right to the face every day." She punches Alice with a fist. "Mustn't forget!"

Merry says: "Team bondin' is an important part a' life at sea." She nods.

Martin says: "One moment."

Bridget says: "Where did I put that popcorn?"

Merry says: "Eh. Yeh might need ta show 'im how, Bitchy."

Martin says: "No, no. I am now appropriately arrayed." Shirt off, glasses tucked delicately into a back pocket. The body of a goddamn gorilla that skipped leg day. And yet, he surges forward with the grace of a ballerina. The kind of ballerina that ends up playing the stage in Tuva, but still. Dainty.

Merry snorts at the now-shirtless man. "Really? Yeh don' hafta make a thing of it, just take a swing, see. Ain't like I'm gonna shoot at ya- whoop!"

Bridget giggle-snorts. "Okay, maybe just as well I didn't grab the popcorn, I'd be choking on it."

Merry smirks as the blow connects, teetering towards the wall but shaking it off with a grin. "Ain't bad! But I'm gonna leave me shirt _on_."

Martin says: "In the spirit of banter, that is perhaps for the best."

Merry charges forward (as much as the small space will allow, anyway), cackling gleefully.

Martin doesn't duck it. He just lifts his shield. Bonk.

Merry connects with a shout of triumph. Is there a dent in that shield…?

Elana says: "Where's the fun in that, Merry."

Martin says: "Hm. Forgive me if I am trodding on a time honoured tradition, but was the point not to trade insults?"

Merry says: "Nope. The point was ta trade fists."

Martin says: "May I offer a suggestion?"

Merry says: "Nope!" She grins.

Martin says: "Well, then… advice, perhaps?"

Bridget says: "Psst. Just doing it rather than asking permission works better." She grins widely. "You being afraid of pissing off the crazy, bloodthirsty pirates?"

Martin says: "You might, in the future, when dignity demands it, call me a country bumpkin putting on airs. Or, even, make a play on 'Dhung' and insinuate I spawned on the dingleberry of the world's derriere. That's all."

Merry says: "The fuck is a dingleberry?"

Martin says: "Poop. It… It's poop. Really?"

Elana snickers.

Martin says: "Because of how Shai is shaped. And the name 'Dhung.'"

Merry says: "Yeh talk weird, Martin."

Martin says: "It certainly isn't because I'm a country bumpkin putting on airs."

Merry says: "Could be. Can't be worse'n the place I spawned."

Martin says: "Now, then… Where did my shirt get to? Ah-ha! Did you spawn in Dhung?"

Bridget says: "You were the one talking about weird clothes stains."

Merry says: "Ha! I spawned in a lurvely place called 'Luan'." She draws the name out, Loooo-aaahn, tone bitter.

Martin says: "We are near a limitless source of soda!"

Leonard says: "I spawned in Zuzi, I think. And what is it with this soda?"

Martin says: "Luan?"

Merry says: "Yeah. Town on the north a' Pok Island. Or should I say 'shithole undeservin' o' me spit after a three-day bender'."

Martin says: "I have not had the privilege of visiting it yet."

Merry says: "Lucky you."

Martin says: "As for soda, it lifts stains. Lifts and separates."

Bridget says: "Well, we're probably not likely to be wanting to sail back to those parts anytime soon."

Merry says: "Nah? Shame. I got a bolt with a bitch's name on it." She pauses. "Uh, a different bitch, Bitchy."

Bridget giggles. "Harassing the cha-chas, now that's another story. They don't send vans after us. And by 'harassing' I mean 'murdered an entire town'. Okay, there were only three people in said town, but still."

Merry says: "Guess they send one raker per person, then?"

Bridget says: "Bet by the time we do sail around Treefeather-Cantr-wise, they'll have forgotten alllll about us, or think us dead and gone or skedaddled or Whatever, and think they're safe."

Martin says: "Hm. Spanish blood."

Merry says: "Whatever." She snickers.

Bridget says: "Hey, I can speak some Spanish. 'Hijos de puta.' Learned it from a Spanish bitch we were beating the shit out of."

Merry says: "She was kinda rude."

Martin says: "Oh, no. She was trying to trade you a bottle of Spanish blood earlier."

Bridget says: "Fuck of a lot easier to pronounce than cha-cha bullshit, though. What was it that one guy called us? Jebby zedmorkies? Yeah, I don't know where she got that."

Martin says: "I have had a sudden realization. That is all."

Bridget giggles. "Yes, I was indeed asking a cannibal for moron blood right in front of you."

Merry eyes him. "Is it that we kill people? Yeah, the 'murderess' thing ain't a fancy title."

Martin says: "No, no. I thought Spanish blood might have been a signature blend of alcohols. My realization was that it was, in fact, Spanish blood."

Merry says: "It's a blend of spite, vitriol, an' pain. Prob'ly some iron, I dunno."

Martin says: "And these apples are apples?"

Merry says: "Far as I know." She sits in the hammock, going through a pocket. "Hey, I found those shanties!"

Martin says: "But on the topic of murder, if you expect me to contribute, I may wish to exchange the bow for brute force, as much as the proximity might ruin my attire."

Merry says: "We'll get ya some soda." She smirks.

Martin says: "Fortunately we are located near a limitless supply."

Merry says: "So ya keep sayin'."

Bridget tosses him a very large sword in a very unsafe manner. "Try that on for size!"

The sword probably gets stuck in the mass of cured meat and spinach he's backpacking around. In other words: try now, brown cow.

Martin says: "It is rather large."

Bridget sifts through a basket full of keys muttering. "Why do I still have a key to the Dorian harbor… what did we rename that sloop to… what was this even FOR? Argh, and I'd already sorted out most of the ones I didn't know what they were for or thought or knew they were useless." She looks over the sloops, counts the sloops, frowns. "Where's Avenger? Yes, I'm counting two! I can count to two! Alice, Helgur, did Avenger wind up over there?"

Elana smiles and nudges Martin with her elbow. "Glad you are sticking around."

Bridget says: "Fuck sake, how many keys to that dinghy could we _possibly_ need?"

Merry says: "I ain't got a dinghy key."

Martin says: "I'm glad to be sticking around. Again, thank you for speaking up on my behalf. Elena Trowelhead."

Bridget throws keys around wantonly, tossing several to Martin and a couple to Merry.

Bridget says: "Disclaimer that if you try to steal our longboat and run off, we're a lot faster than a longboat and we will mock you incessantly before you skin you alive. Not that there's a spare longboat key at the moment… need to make another copy of that."

Merry tosses another pile of keys onto the stone table.

Bridget says: "And the shipping crate. And the chest… yeah, just a moment, I'll set up those and get you a file. Kind of hard to grab tools from the tool crate when you don't have a key to the tool crate."

Merry holds up a key to the Dhung prison. "Oi Martin, you want this one?"

Bridget sets up some key copies and hands Martin a file.

Merry points at a key labeled Dorian Seaview Luxury Apartments. "Dorian? Really?"

Bridget giggles. "Hey, it was something of a base for us for a while there."

Merry says: "Musta been before my time."

Bridget says: "Totally, yeah. That was where we got the ship, after all!"

Helgur says: "Been Dorian and took keys off Jenkins carcass."

Bridget says: "Always good to have empty towns you can stop in and repaint your ship real quick to throw off any morons trying to chase you but too dumb to memorize what your ship looks like. And to put out warnings on the radio with fake names and no descriptions."

Merry says: "Morons do half our jobs for us, I swear."

Martin says: "Hmm, yes. What was I having again?"


	81. Stupid Port: Departure

**Day 5073**

Summer says: "Is Avenger the one we dumped on the poles? Or no, that was Shifting Winds."

Bridget says: "And Southern Comfort we left here. I'm assuming Avenger wound up on the other ship. I'm a little attached to it! It was our first sloop, the original Whatever, that they got our ship name mixed up with." She pauses. "At least, I _think_ it was that ship. Whatever."

Helgur says: "Avenger here."

Bridget says: "Okay, great."

Helgur says: "Shifting Wind dumped on Pole I think."

Bridget says: "Yeah. Okay, last call! Whoever wants to ride the smelly cannibal boat, speak up now!"

Martin says: "I'll pass."

Merry says: "Nope."

Summer says: "I'm good."

Helgur says: "Helgur have normal food to last some time."

Elana whispers to Bridget: "Not sure Helgur wants to stay over there. You might check with him first. "

Bridget whispers back: "Oh, he did answer, you couldn't hear it from the hold."

Summer says: "I guess we could have been working on making telescope parts while we were here. I didn't expect that we'd stay this long."

Bridget says: "Neither did I, but hey, stuff came up, and I was hoping we could get out today. I didn't think there were any machines in town, though? I'm gonna blame Alice. Somehow, this is Alice's fault!" She giggles.

Alice says: "Heyyyy! What I can't promise both a safe harbor and great machines."

Summer says: "There's a few machines in the harbor. There's a work bench which is all we would have really needed. At least we know where one is and we don't have to beg to use one."

Bridget says: "True, yeah might's well go for it. It's safe and they're damned useful." She snickers. "How about a ton of soda for our new friend, too?"

Alice says: "New Friend? You talkin' bout Martin or did someone else show up? "

Bridget says: "Yup! Martin. He's a riot, let me tell you. How much did you hear from over there?"

Alice says: "Yeah fill his pockets with soda ash." She giggles. "It's a shame he's so funny." She grins. "He looks succulent. Most of it. All of it if you are on deck." She stretches. "I've been sleeping hard as of late. It will come to me." She squints and rubs her chin. "I haven't heard anything said by Martin in like a day."

Alice takes a swing at Bridget and misses.

Alice giggles. "Shite, you are so dodgy. So why you hiding that little lad in the cargo hold?"

Elana says: "No eating the new guy." She smirks.

Alice points at Martin. "MARTIN! Muh-muh-Martin. Hey now. I'm not gonna do that." She sticks out her tongue.

Bridget giggles.

Alice says: "I just want a good sniff."

Bridget says: "I'm thinking of dubbing him Martin the Mad and refusing to say otherwise."

Alice wanders over to Martin and leans into him and takes a deep sniff. "Mmmmmm mmmm mmm! He's exceptionally savory." She licks her lips then wipes a small dab of drool off her chin.

Bridget says: "Friend, not food."

Alice says: "Are you shuuure you wanna keep him?" She giggles.

Bridget says: "I'm sure there's plenty of other people you can eat who aren't down with this gig."

Alice says: "Awwww." She whines and pouts. "Shucks. Uhhh… So when are we gonna leave? Also are we gonna go to Hillman together next or what? Or split up asap." She glances out to sea. "We really shouldn't been seen together in the seven. Not with these shipnames. But I doubt anyone will pass by. Hillman seems like a quiet area."

Summer says: "Yeah let's go poke the whiny bitch and steal more owls."

Alice says: "Sounds lovely to me!"

Martin says: "Do owls make for good eating?"

Bridget says: "Eh, if anyone passes by while we're together and not near any major cities, let's just kill the witnesses."

Alice claps. "Great Idea! And uh, never tried, but I'm totally gonna pick up one to barbecue!"

Bridget says: "I can't imagine there's much meat on them."

Martin says: "There's not a lot of meat on snakes, either, but we eat those."

Alice says: "Yeah I doubt it, but WHO KNOWS about the flavor? Hmm? Could be the best thing ever."

Summer says: "I don't actually care about owls I just want to steal another one from whatshername because she got so upset the first time."

Alice giggles. "Yes, lets do that." She points at the owl. "Oooh you fattened it! "

Martin says: "Though, they're sort of adorable. Perhaps I could trade in owls on the side."

Alice says: "I find," she pauses and smirks, "the most adorable things are the tastiest!"

Summer says: "Where did all the notes go anyway?"

Alice says: "Often times… Sometimes the cute ones can be super bitter. Blegh."

Summer says: "Maybe you can get an owl to eat people with you, Alice." Summer points at some meat feed.

Bridget says: "Dunno, I've been trying to keep the incriminating notes to the private quarters but I guess they didn't get shuffled into there."

Alice says: "Perhaps, Summer, Perhaps perhaps." She pets the owl. "So Wanna leave with the next tide? I starting to have flashbacks Omeo. This island is complete dogshit lets get out of here before we all become drowned in boredom narrowly survive by becoming filthy boring hippytrash people. Or. It's one or the other. or you are a cha-cha man, and who wants that? Death by boredom is the worst way to go." She shakes her head.

Martin says: "I'm hearing only a small part of the conversation, I think."

Alice squints at Martin. "That's cuz you were in a cabin. You can't hear me when I'm on my ship deck." She giggles. "That's why I barged in."

Bridget says: "I _was_ — by the way, fuck you, Alice — planning to leave — well, days ago, really, but then Martin showed up — but definitely today. Then Summer asked if we could use the work bench in town to make telescope parts while we're here and you want a telescope don't you, Alice?"

Alice giggles. "Yeaah I totally do."

Martin says: "How can you be both a cannibal and a slaver?"

Alice spits. "No, I'm not a slaver. I'm a Rock Star!" She does a well timed backflip and sticks it. "Fiddlesticks, I left my drums on the ship. They don't match my disguise. "

Martin says: "My mistake."

Alice says: "I've never even owned a slave."

Bridget holds up a finger. "Are you forgetting Ziri Forest?"

Alice says: "But Bridget, I can totally borrow lean on Helgur's eyes for now. I'm sure I can find a workbench elsewhere or better yet we can aquir- What hardly a slave. He didn't do anything but write psycho poetry. But I dooo have slavepen. But that mostly for atmosphere. We were the most genuine Horror metal group out there."

Martin says: "I spawned in Nraam."

Alice says: "Wooah, that's far. Did you go this whole way in a sloop?"

Martin says: "I'm afraid I haven't heard of you before."

Alice says: "Huh, that's one of the only English isles we didn't tour."

Martin says: "…Yes, but first I sailed partially around Cantr."

Alice says: "We toured Cantr and Treefeather and made our debut on this isle. Let me go get the guitars. You'll dig this. I played drums, but my sisters played these bad boys! "

Alice points at an electric guitar. A cruel-looking electric bass guitar whose body is shaped like an axe. A large white skull is emblazoned on its glossy black surface, and red paint is spattered over the edge as if it was just used in a bloody kill. Its harsh, deep thrum throbs in your skull and makes your teeth chatter.

Alice points at an electric guitar. A brutal-looking electric guitar with a triangular body that splits into a pair of wickedly curved spikes. It's been painted glossy jet black, and a sinister pattern of grinning skulls wreathed in flame crawls over its surface. When played, it lets out a harsh distorted keen that burns itself into your brain.

Martin says: "Lots of skulls."

Alice says: "They were kinda our symbol. It was on all our hats and merchandise. I've even got a throne made of hundreds of stone skulls." She points back at her ship.

Alice points at some obsidian ear spikes. A tapered spike of murky-black obsidian pierced through each earlobe. On the wide ends of spike each, a tiny pissed-off looking skull is carved.

Alice says: "And my spikes!" She grins.

Martin says: "And your sisters were sisters in battle, too?"

Alice says: "No, we played shows and got rich off tickets. To be perfectly honest robbin' and killin' would have been more lucrative. But I mean, if we were in a scrap we backed each other up."

Martin says: "Delightful."

Merry snickers.

Bridget says: "I would have thought there'd be more, I dunno, snowflakes or icicles or something."

Martin says: "It's sounding like I will need a nickname eventually. Or a title."

Merry says: "Yeh should make one up 'fore someone else does."

Alice says: "Nah, the ice was more of a cutesy _all our names end in ice_ sorta thing, but we were also some ice cold bitches." She giggles.

Martin says: "That's not in the spirit of nicknaming, is it?"

Bridget says: "Yeah, real hoarfrost there."

Martin says: "Oh, clever."

Alice says: "I'm with Bridget! Martin the Mad."

Martin says: "But I'm not crazy or angry."

Bridget says: "You're on this ship."

Alice giggles. "Oh but living on this ship… you will be soon. Crazy that is. I don't think you could be angry for long with a crossbow bolt to the head."

Martin says: "I suppose I can't complain. Does this mean I can nickname Elena Trowelhead?"

Alice snorts. "Haw haw! or Elana idlehands."

Martin says: "Trowelhead! It has a ring to it. Is it Lena or Lana?"

Alice says: " _Ah_. Or at least That's how I say it. Eee-lah-na Trowelhead."

Martin says: "Hmm."

Elana says: "Only if you fancy losing your tongue. "

Alice giggles.

Bridget says: "Well, we've committed plenty of sins, sloth was one we hadn't had covered yet!"

Martin says: "So it is 'eh'?"

Alice says: "Ah."

Elana says: "It's Elana. "

Bridget says: "Lana the Lazy?" She grins.

Elana smacks Bridget with a waster and smirks.

Alice has a mild to moderate gigglefit.

Bridget rubs her head, giggling.

Elana hits Alice with her waster.

Alice says: "Lana the Lazy is a winner, i think!"

Merry hits Alice with her crowbar. "Ooops. Miss yer shield, did I?" She cackles.

Alice says: "Ow Ow. I didn't see you coming." She grins. "Got any booze, Merry?"

Bridget takes a swing at Elana.

Elana says: "That's it Merry, get her." She ducks a bit at Bridget's swing. "Ack!"

Merry gives Alice some booze and snorts. "Apple brandy. Apply liberally. Oi Elana, did we ever make friends??" She grins, smacking her fist.

Alice says: "Thanks!" She sips liberally.

Bridget says: "What's the fun of being a pirate if you can't have drunken brawls every day?"

Merry hits Bridget's shield with a hammer. "Hammer time!" She falls over laughing at the sound it makes against her shield.

Alice stabs Merry with a screwdiver and cackles.

Merry says: "Gah! Thanks Alice, I needed that like a hole in the head."

Martin says: "Eenie, meenie, mine-ee, mo." He swings at sledgehammer at Elana.

Alice hits Elana with a kite shield. "Hehehe, I blocked for you it's okay, Elana."

Bridget swings at hammer a Merry. She hammers a nail on the deck and pretends she meant to do that.

Martin says: "For a sledge, it had an unsatisfying thump." He swings it at Alice. "Hrm. Perhaps it is me."

Alice nods. "They are more satisfying thumping when breaking little kid's bikes!"

Summer hits Alice with a toothbrush.

Martin says: "What is that beautiful thing?" He points at Summer.

Alice says: "That's Summer." She giggles.

Summer says: "Flattery will get you nowhere."

Martin says: "Not… In your hand."

Merry says: "That's a crossbow."

Martin says: "Other hand."

Alice says: "A sextant?"

Merry says: "….a claymore?"

Elana says: "Fucking hell Alice!" She rubs at her arm.

Summer whaps Martin with a towel.

Martin says: "Ah."

Summer says: "Towel. I try to keep up with the crew's hygiene. Because nobody else will."

Martin says: "You have a partner in hygiene now."

Alice hits Martin with a whip and blushes. "Okay I may have had some practice at slavedriving."

Bridget says: "You know, you know what, fuck this dressing like a woman shit, I keep almost falling over my dress and my tits keep falling out and it's awful."

Martin says: "Ow."

Alice says: "Have you tried a bra or corset?"

Summer says: "I think we have just enough coconuts."

Bridget says: "No! No coconuts!" She shoves some clothes in the armoire.

Summer says: "C'mon . It will fill out that dress nicely."

Alice shakes her head dismissively. "I don't thinks there's much a corset can do for you." She looks out to sea. "Wanna push off? The tides about to come it."

Bridget says: "What about the fucking telescope?! Make up your damned minds! Ugh…" She grabs a towel and wipes off her face.

Summer says: "I think we're going to wait in the telescope. Maybe if we had started sooner. Let's go."

Bridget comes out wearing all leathers and grumbling bitchily.

Alice says: "Awww what. Can't we just steal on from the chacha men?"

Bridget says: "Bye, Alice! See you in hell! Or whatever!"

Summer says: "We don't have any copper anyway."

The Whatever undocks and Bridget sets a course and speed.

Bridget says: "Fuck delays and bullshit and sleep and whatever the fuck. That woman is impossible. I could punch her again for good measure." She smacks herself with the towel. "Damned well love to spend my spawnday out of sight of land. Bleh. And get drunk. And punch someone."

Merry says: "I got some o' Lyra's stuff if you want it."

Merry points at a ruffled cotton shirt. A white cotton shirt with elaborate ruffles spilling from the throat to the stomach. The high collar is laced shut around the wearer's throat, and the billowing sleeves are gathered at the wrists by broad cuffs.

Merry says: "Ooh." She rummages in the bag and pulls something out. "Hot damn, I am so wearing this."

Merry points at a leather mask. A mask in red leather, covering the entire face. Holes for the eyes, nostrils and mouth.

Merry tugs it on, snickering. "Was this to cover up that stupid tat?"

Bridget says: "I have a longcoat in which to hide an improbably large sword." She shifts uneasily. "These pants seem awfully tight, though."

Summer says: "I've got a suit you can wear."

Summer points at a leather vest. A dapper gray leather waistcoat that gives its wearer an air of sophistication. The buttons are shiny brass, and a small red handkerchief sits in the breast pocket.

Summer points at a blazer. Bespoke single-breasted suit jacket with notched lapels in charcoal grey worsted wool, with canvassed lining allowing a clean, well put-together look.

Summer points at a silk necktie. A medium width band of burgundy silk fabric is worn around the neck, tied in an intricate knot close to the throat, and hanging down to the waistband.

Summer points at suit trousers. Bespoke suit trousers in charcoal grey worsted wool with single pleat front and straight leg.

Summer points at a silk dress shirt. A plain yet stylish, white silk shirt with a spread collar. It's closed in front with tiny bone buttons and has long sleeves that end in double buttoned cuffs. There's a small tag with a curly letter C in the back of the collar, on the inside.

Summer points at wingtips. Dark brown wingtips in calfskin with decorative broguing on the toecaps for a smart-casual look.

Summer points at a narrow leather belt. Narrow dark brown belt in full-grain calfskin with brass finish plain single buckle and a smooth, polished finish.

Bridget says: "I'm not used to having something between my legs, okay!?" She snickers.

Sloopice docks at the Whatever and Alice climbs out.

Alice says: "I'm back, bitches! Speaking of which Bridget, you don't wanna play dress up anymore?"

Bridget says: "No, fuck that. I'm going to give my best Alex the Goth Bitch impression. Minus the tattoos, because I am never, ever, ever getting a tattoo."

Alice says: "Heh, I thought you pirates would have more of them by now."

Summer says: "Lyra was the only dumb one to get a tattoo"

Alice giggles. "Halifax was not real good at subtlety. "

Bridget says: "Lyra also has made damned sure none of the rest of us would ever want to. The brand of the curse of the gods."

Alice sticks her head out of the radio room and yells. "Yeah, sounds like it would be a easy identifier." She points aggressively. "I SEEE IT! YOU'RE A PIRATE!"

Bridget says: "Curse of the fucking gods!"

Alice points at Lyra's autographed illustration. "I guess that's why she always wore long sleeves." She smirks.

Bridget says: "No, no, no. It was on her fucking FACE. And she fell asleep for good immediately after getting it!"

Alice says: "Oh that's just superstitious gobbly gook." She grins. "Ain't no way that's what gave her the heart attack."

Alice goes into the hold.

Alice says: "Humm… I need a second radio receiver to scan both the secret channel and listen to the cha-cha noise. What can I do to steal this one?" She giggles and points.

Bridget says: "Hey, we totally need three receivers. The radio room is the control room, but it's good to hear shit while working in the hold, too! Anyway, you can probably just make one, you know."

Alice says: "Fiddlesticks. I ain't got the parts. I'll have to do some scrounging."

Bridget says: "Pfft, I meant make the parts. It's just iron, rubber, and a bit of shiny crap."

Alice says: "I think I may be good. hum. We just stole parts to make our set up. That Valeros guy didn't even have a radio. Unless you guy had jacked it."

Bridget says: "No, we wouldn't need to or bother, they're pretty cheap. It's the _transmitters_ that are tough to make."

Alice says: "Cool Cool, I'm go do that. Let me know when we are going to turn. Or Helgur. He's got the sails."

Alice gets into Sloopice and undocks.

 

* * *

**Day 5074**

Merry reclaims some more keys.

Bridget says: "Ah, good to be on the water again. Smell that salty sea air, possibly tinged with vomit and bird shit."

Merry says: "That's it for the loose keys, Bitchy. Got any more?"

Bridget says: "Nope, that was all of 'em. Not unless someone else picked up some junk keys and has them jangling around in their pockets. I'm keeping a few on a just-in-case basis to stuff that may or may not have been broken by the time I see it again, but whatever. Like that sloop we left back there. If, at some point, we have a dire need of another sloop and it hasn't been scavenged by that point… Sheesh, if it wouldn't require carrying around a ton of shit slowing us down all the time, I'd suggest keeping a junk boat to toss at people trying to chase us all the time, but that's silly."

Bridget looks off at the water and rolls her eyes.

Bridget says: "Bitch can't sail."

Summer watches as the land disappears on the horizon. "Goodbye Omeo. Good riddance."

Bridget says: "Yep yep, bye Omeo, you're only good for a place to hide, because nobody in their right mind goes there."

Summer says: "I hope that couple is still in Hillman. If they had any sense they would have left. But lucky for us they probably don't have a lick of sense. Should we start heading north to the northeast?"

Bridget says: "Eh, I can still see a bit of that shitty island." She rolls her eyes. "And Alice sailed off out of range. Oh well, she'll figure it out." She snickers.

Bridget gets into the radio room and says into the transmitter: "Alice, we're going to start turning toward Raj."

Bridget says: "Okay, I radioed her."

Bridget adjusts the ship's heading.

Merry says: "I see a harbour over there. We been there?"

Bridget says: "I don't think so, probably when I or we were asleep? Alice didn't mention anything about it."

Martin says: "I don't see anything."

 

* * *

**Day 5075**

Merry peers at Martin through the telescope. "I see a mountain! Oh wait jus' yer nose. E heh heh!"

Martin says: "My nose is perfectly adequate!"

Merry tosses the empty keyring. "Okay, that's done. What else?"

Sloopice docks at the Whatever.

Alice says: "What's goin' on you depraved lunatics?"

Martin says: "Somebody saw a mountain."

Alice says: "Which direction? I haven't a telescope just a trusty pair of binocs." She scans the horizons - spinning aimlessly in circles.

Martin says: "Me."

Alice says: "Um, okay. But that's not a direction."

Bridget says: "I'm trying to navigate us toward where I think Hillman is."

Martin says: "Merry claimed that my nose was a mountain. It clearly is not."

Bridget says: "Because Summer said there were two people there who were really dumb and annoying that nobody would notice missing."

Alice says: "Yeah, yeah. Helgur confirms that story, Bridget."

Martin says: "What island is Hillman on?"

Alice says: "Raj." She points northeast.

Martin says: "I should have grabbed a map."

Alice points at the note Mapa Swiata, Iszkur 3750.

Alice adjusts her spectacle. "Oooooh buddy! Martin next time you step out remind me to duck! Your Snouzer swings like a boom!"

Martin says: "Aw, but it really doesn't."

Alice says: "Merry was right. That Honker is ginormous."

Bridget punches Alice in the nose.

Alice says: "Hey now!" She giggles. "You sneaky bitch!" She swings back.

Bridget grins. "Can't miss your daily punch in the face."

Alice eyes the sails and scrawls in a notepad.

Summer says: "Are we going in the right direction?"

Alice says: "Yeah yeah totally. I'm scrawling up a plan of attack." She grins. "Anywhere in the Seven that you guys want to hit?"

Summer says: "I have no idea. We were thinking that one ship could sail around Raj and Omeo while the other went further out to scout the western coast of the islands."

Alice says: "Yeah yeah! That's the plan but I'm working on a potential idea for a route."

Bridget says: "I'm not sure where exactly on Raj Hillman is… I should probably just look at a map."

Summer says: "It's not far from Hofran."

Bridget peers at the big map of Raj. "Right, it's right in that little nook by the balls of the penisula. We might wanna turn a few degrees further north-ish. All head for the taint!"

Alice says: "Mkay. I'll follow your lead. Oh and here's an old relic from the past." She giggles. "I picked that up in Blackrock land. I'm not sure if I've shown you it."

Alice points at a note titled _Halifax Pirate Crew Details._

Bridget snickers. "Valeros had a last name? Who knew!"

Bridget adjusts the ship's heading.

Bridget says: "That's probably a good angle there."

Alice says: "Yeah." She giggles. "Never met the guy, but he does know I have his ship. Rau Blackrock told him. Then there was the empty radio threats and us being like 'nah, we salvaged this thing off the coast of Omeo. TUFF LUCK'."

Alice says: "I best get turning!" She does a curtsey then pushes off.

Alice returns after a few minutes.

Bridget says: "I'd really rather not go in between the islands unless we can confirm an escape route if things go east. At any rate, there's probably a lot more towns than just the ones mentioned on the world map."

Alice nods. "To all you others this is my idea for a potential route what do you think."

Alice points at a note titled _Alice's potential course for debauchery._

Bridget says: "Yes, I looked at it, and that was what Summer said before." She smirks. "And I quite agree with wanting to be able to make a break for the open sea if something goes wrong."

Alice says: "Oh snap. Well I can zip around the islands and scout. But as a general course - up then over? what about that?"

Bridget says: "Also, how can you be sure there isn't anything in that bay there, with that route of yours, just because there's nothing mentioned on the _world_ map? Look at the map of Raj. We can probably find some good victims in little-populated towns along the coast away from the big cities."

Alice says: "Yeah. I'm more making general course suggestions with places highlighted where I definitely want to check."

Bridget says: "We just need to be out of the area by the time anyone realizes they're gone."

Alice nods. "Let me try again."

Bridget says: "And yeah, I do want to scout around, but they still might be on alert for English people. Since we won't be around the same coast area, we might attract less attention, but …"

Alice says: "But I don't want to go along the south side of Raj. That's where we had that kerffufle. Instead I think i would be best to go between Omeo and Raj up northwest then around to attack the other six."

Bridget says: "I didn't say anything about going along the south side of Raj. I said we _wouldn't_ be going around the south side of Raj. I thought going between Omeo and Raj was a given?" She smirks.

Alice says: "Oh Oh. Yeah. Good good. What do you propose then after up and over as I've drawn?"

Bridget says: "I'm trying to point out that you're pointing toward the major cities. Those are exactly where we _don't_ want to cause trouble."

Alice says: "Yeah I just want to scope them out as a scout. You never know whats at store."

Martin says: "What about Port Gallagher?"

Bridget says: "We're going to want to scout the coast away from the places that appear to be major cities. Their includion on the world map isn't an indication that there's a lot of people still living there, but they're in good locations — NO. That's on Fu. We're not going there yet. And we wouldn't be going down that coast to get to Fu, anyway. We're planning to go pick off some fucking cha-chas who have wandered away from the herd. Anyway, Alice, what about that bay?"

Martin says: "It looked close to Hillman."

Bridget says: "No, it's not. It's a long, long way away. At least a couple years trip."

Alice says: "Which bay?"

Bridget jabs a finger at the map to the bay her line is cutting across. "THAT bay. The anus of Raj. You've got this line going right across the two butt cheeks without going into the rectum. It might, admittedly, be dangerous going in there."

Alice says: "I'm not sure, I'm anxious to see the other six sooner."

Bridget says: "But there might be good targets around the asshole. If we're going to the other six first, we might as well skip the coast of Raj entirely, because the points on the butt cheeks are the ones most likely to be heavily populated. In which case we should sail into open water and touch land coming in from the west so it doesn't look like we came from the south."

Alice says: "So we hug the coast of Rus till we are close enough then sail out and back in. Kay kay."

Alice gets into Sloopice.

Alice says: "Be right back"

Sloopice undocks.

Summer twists her head and looks at the map. "I don't know what you're calling the asshole. Could you just use normal directions?"

Bridget gestures to the map. "You see that long gap between the two penisulas of Raj on the west side?"

Sloopice docks.

Alice points at a note titled _Alice's nonsense route map for getting lost and killed._

Alice says: "This one's better."

Bridget says: "Mm. I really hope there's something juicy on the north coast of Rus. That place deserves a good skewering. Maybe there's other people who have wandered away from the herd there. And by 'juicy' I do not mean in a meat sort of way."

Alice nods profusely. "Aw whut. You got me all excited there."

Bridget says: "Well, you can eat them if you like, too."

Alice says: "Good. Good. Good. Very nice!" She grins widely.

Bridget says: "To all indications I've seen so far, Omeo is the biggest town on Rus. We haven't been up the north coast, though, yet."

Alice says: "Yeah. and should we go into the little bay inside Rus on the east side?"

Bridget says: "Dunno. Fuck knows what we might find. Maybe a secret stash of sapphires, for all I know."

Summer says: "I thought we were splitting up. And I thought we were keeping the open sea to our side."

Alice says: "This is more of a general course. I imagine I'll be just out of telescope view weaving in and out. We gotta go between Raj and Rus. South Raj knows us."

Summer says: "Yeah. I thought you were going to scout the west coast of the Seven while we scouted the 'asshole' as Bridget puts it. The bay big circular gulf/bay thingy between Rus and Raj."

Bridget says: "No, the asshole was the bay between the two western arms of Raj. Alice just can't get enough of our company." She grins.

Summer says: "Yeah but might as well include the east coast of Rus"

Bridget says: "Now, if we wanted to be thorough, Whatever could sail up the north coast of Rus and Ice could sail up the coast of Raj opposite it, and we could meat up and compare notes somewhere."

Alice says: "Oh Oh and we should be in radio range right? I like it."

Summer says: "There's a lot of coast in that circular gulf we could scout while Alice's faster ship goes deeper into cha cha land. We could meet up again near Gazoport."

Bridget says: "I don't think that would be close enough to be in radio range. The radio doesn't seem to reach from Raj to Rus so far as I can guess?"

Alice rubs her chin.

Bridget says: "It would be close enough if they had repeaters in the right spot, but we'd be able to hear cha-cha talk on the radio if there were. Speaking of which. Merry, give a yell when you start hearing cha-cha again."

Alice scribbles all over the map.

Summer says: "From what I can tell you can sail about a day and a half or two days before your transmitter doesn't reach. So I guess that would be like 150 whatever's."

Bridget says: "Though, we might want to meet up before Gazoport, if there's anywhere on the coast that we'd want to hit and would need more muscle for."

Summer says: "When we kidnapped Raaj Kellan, we were able to keep San D'Oria on the radio for a pretty fair distance. I don't know who stopped hearing whom first but yeah, we might be able to communicate when we're at the more narrow sections of the bay/gulf thing."

Alice says: "Hmm Hmm. Well We can always adjust the route and play it by ear." She drops another version of her map. "I really wanna check out Omeo more than Raj. I think i'll sail ahead of you on the coast and scout then go into mouth of Omeo's river."

Bridget sighs. "The point of splitting up was to be able to cover more ground, not to have one of us get there first. We could always run along Raj instead if you're so attached to Rus. Well. The point of splitting up was to not look like we were traveling together, but still."

Alice nods. "Yeah I'd prefer Omeo."

Sloopice undocks.

Bridget sighs and pinches the bridge of her nose. "Alice needs to be punched in the face more often."

Sloopice docks.

Alice cracks a whip at Martin and giggles. "It's a love whip. It's shows your I care."

Alice crashes down on the deck bed and stretches out - taking up as much space as possible.

Martin says: "Ow."

Bridget says: "Well, it will be a terrible pity when we part ways, since I'm sure we will all miss your company absolutely terribly. I'll just have to repeatedly face-punch someone else." She smirks.

Alice raises up a middle finger. "Come get it, bitch." She giggles.

Bridget throws a handful of feathers in Alice's face.

Alice breaths in a just the wrong moment and starts hacking and coughing uncontrollably.

Martin says: " _BONZAI!_ " He hits Alice with a sledgehammer.

Alice wheezes and coughs. She hacks up a lump of feathers and bones at the impact of the sledgehammer. "Pfuuuuu! Thanks, Martin. That really cleared me up." She grasp her chest and bows a little.

Martin says: "I've done my charitable deed for the day. Which was entirely my intention."

Bridget snickers.

Summer says: "Lighthouse ahead."

Martin says: "What?" He comes up on deck. "Oh, I see it!"

Alice says: "Eh? Shall we turn to 50?"

Martin says: "How exciting."

Summer says: "My guess is it's Dom Hofran."

Alice says: "Then probably not." She rolls around on the bed.

Bridget says: "Yeah, doubt the spot we're going has a lighthouse from the sounds of things. We can get our bearings once we get back in sight of the coast and adjust."

Alice snores.

Alice gets into Sloopice and undocks.

Martin says: "Why do you call it the boat of burden?"

Merry says: "Ain't nothin' on the airwaves but Alice's yammerin'. An' a bunch a' static that miiiiight be a guitar."

Bridget says: "Because it's for storage. A beast of burden is an animal that carries stuff, right?"

Martin says: "Am I supposed to have a key to every boat, or only the essential ones? And the crates?"

Bridget says: "I set them up to copy, didn't I? And left you some iron so you could copy your sloop key? And no, you don't get the radio room and the private quarters." She grins. "Otherwise, well… trying to steal from pirates seems like a poor life choice. So yeah. You got keys to stuff, you can do stuff, you can make stuff, Whatever. And if you try to sail off in a longboat or something stupid like that, we will greatly mock you before handing you over to Alice." She giggles.

Bridget continues: "You don't get to steal my gold. Though if you like making jewelry, have at." She chuckles. "Man, I remember this one fellow we picked up one time, name of Heimdall, helped us kidnap the Puk bitches the second time. Was weird and annoying. We fired him, basically. By which I mean that we dumped him ashore with like a kilo of iron. Fortunately for him in a populated area." She snickers.

Bridget continues: "And then there were Willow and Nyara. Useless, whiny muffdivers. Left them in Naron. Were worse than dead weight. And let's not even get into that blind bitch Inithia." She scowls. "I have no idea why she was even on board in the first place, didn't want to be a pirate, just wanted us to kill some bitches who, admittedly, sounded pretty lame, but it wasn't worth it, and it wasn't worth her obnoxiousness. Wish we'd just keelhauled her."

Merry says: "Then there was Avren!"

Martin says: "I've copied every key but one, and set up copies of my sloop key already, but I still don't have access to some of the boats. Just not sure if the keys all work or not."

Merry says: "Gimme some copies here. I'll sit near the radio but I'm bored sick."

Bridget says: "Well, hand me the unlabeled keys and I'll slap labels on them."

Martin passes her some keys.

Bridget says: "I set up to be copied the longboat, shipping crate, and healing food chest. I didn't set up copies for the reed boat and Triplets, we need more copies of those, I think I just got copies of those myself. Yeah, _I_ didn't have copies to all the boats, don't feel bad." She giggles.

Martin says: "I've got a key to a dinghy I can't see."

Bridget says: "Named what?"

Martin says: "Ichabod."

Bridget says: "I don't have a key that matches the first one I just handed you, is that your sloop? Ichabod is currently docked to Seeker."

Martin holds up a key. "What's this one to, again?"

Bridget says: "That's what I just asked you. I don't have a key that matches that."

Martin says: "No, it was one of the ones set up… Oh, I think I understand now. Alice nabbed the key when the project finished, and gave it back to me after whipping me. She probably threw back the wrong one."

Bridget says: "If it's not your sloop, then I have no idea what it's to." She giggles.

Martin says: "No doubt a terrible accident."

Bridget says: "I have keys to Alice's ship too, it didn't match any of those. So, uh… no fucking clue."

Martin says: "That's all I can think of. I don't have the key to the shipping crate, and the only key I had beforehand was to my sloop, which I gave to Joy, ah, Merry, to copy."

Bridget rolls her eyes. "Remind me to punch her again next time she sticks her nose over here. Do you have a copy of the key to the longboat at least, or did she take that one too?"

Merry squints. "Boaty McWhatNow? What a stupid name fer a ship."

Bridget says: "Don't go tossing dinghy keys at me, we have too many of those as it is." She laughs.

Merry says: "File please!" She kicks the bucket out of the radio room.

Bridget says: "I have no idea how we wound up with so many keys to Nothing and Ichabod." She tosses Merry a file.

Merry says: "Ta."

Bridget says: "Overenthusiastic key copying I guess. Anyway, guess we might as well make more copies of those stupid things, since it seems we're always short on those. The crate and longboat, not the dinghies."

Martin says: "Was I supposed to have a key to the longboat? I don't. Nothing, Seeker, Ichabod… And keys to Whatever, the cargo hold, and the guest suite. Then the healing food crate, and the mysterious key."

Bridget says: "Yeah, I asked you that. Did she take two keys?" She points to a copy project. "No, that's the longboat key."

Martin says: "Then it's just the shipping crate."

Bridget gets into the Seeker and goes over to the other ship.

Bridget says: "I have to wonder… why did you take the key to the shipping crate I was making Martin copy… and what in the world does that key you gave him instead go to?" She snickers.

The Seeker undocks and returns to the Whatever.

Bridget says: "Okay, I have poked Alice in bafflement. Back to repairing a soldering iron for no good reason."

Merry says: "At least it ain't trowels again."

Bridget says: "We're much more likely to actually want to use a soldering iron, yeah." She snickers.

Merry says: "Might need ta take apart a radio somewhere." She snickers.

 

* * *

**Day 5076**

Sloopice docks at the Whatever.

Alice climbs out and fishes around in the shipping crate. She takes out the bottle of blood and spins the cap loose before quaffing the whole thing* "

Alice giggles. "Bridget, Martin just has clumsy fingers. You can't blame him for picking up the wrong key."

Summer says: "Alice, didn't you trade that bottle to us? "

Alice says: "I gave it to Bridget for nothing. It was just in there spoiling." She smirks. "Can't let it go to waste."

Alice climbs back into Sloopice, waves and undocks.

Summer says: "Land. Also a second lighthouse. "

Martin says: "What a wonderfully crisp morning."

Bridget looks off with her telescope. "Looks like we've coming in to the curve of the butt and into the taint. Hillman should be at the crook of the taint."

Martin says: "Truly, there is no better way to start such a wonderful morning."

Bridget says: "Well, it sounds like someone here has been nipping into the booze storage. And it sounds like he's a happy drunk, too." She snickers.

Martin says: "Unfortunately, I am merely cheerful sober."

Sloopice docks.

Alice says: "Two light houses now. One's almost due north. okay at derection 20. 43 must be the Dom. Suppose there is another town nearby. I don't think Hillman has a lighthouse."

Summer says: "You can't see it but there's land over there that Bridget keeps coming up with more and more lewd names for. The town I see is probably Kandet, which looks like it's about 50 whatever's west of Hillman. So we should be at Hillman in about a day."

Alice says: "Oh Cool. I can't wait, Hillman will be a laugh-riot. But Me thinks I'll scout out what is it? Kandet? Yeah I'll check that out after."

Summer says: "Well, I don't see a harbor. Just a spec on the beach where it looks like a town should be."

Martin says: "That shouldn't be a problem, right?"

Alice says: "Do you see the harbor from Hillman? Or is that spec Kandet?"

Summer says: "I don't see Hillman yet. I think the spec is Kandet. I'm not positive. If we are where Bridget thinks we are then that's most likely Kandet."

Alice says: "Interdasting. Do we know if Kandet has any people? "

Bridget says: "If it doesn't even have a harbor, probably not. If you really want to go land a sloop there, feel free."

Alice says: "Mkay Mkay." She takes some water out of the shipping crate and whistles.

Alice gets into Sloopice and undocks.

Summer says: "That bitch stole our water. We're low on water. Why does she even have keys to everything?"

Bridget says: "Because she stole the ones Martin was copying." She snorts softly.

Elana says: "Was kind of curious considering people's feelings about her why she had keys to this ship anyway. "

Summer says: "If she didn't have Helgur I'd say we just fuck off without her. Which keys did she steal?"

Bridget says: "Shipping crate. Why was there water in the shipping crate, anyway? Alright, I'm going to go give her a piece of my mind and/or punch her in the face and tell her to knock it the fuck off. If she wants to be an annoying bitch she can go the way of Inithia, and not get any tasty fucking morsels, but if she wants to tag along and eat our fucking victims she's going to have to behave."

Bridget gets into the Seeker and goes over to the Ice Sisters ship.

Bridget says: "Hey. Alice. If you're going to go swiping our keys and tossing garbage at us instead, you're going to need to bloody copy them yourself. I don't put scrubs to slave labor to have you waltz in and swipe what they've been making." Bridget punches Alice in the face. "And quit being a raging bitch. If you're worse than Inithia, you won't get any tasty morsels." She grins.

The Seeker returns to the Whatever.

Bridget says: "Face punch and bitching delivered. Being less annoying than Inithia should be a pretty low bar to reach…" She scowls. "And having one person as backup should not be strictly worse than not having them along at all. She took our fucking cover story, she demanded the coast I wanted to cover, if she keeps this up I might start aiming a claymore at her instead of a fist."

Sloopice docks at the Whatever. Alice climbs out and puts down the water.

Alice giggles. "Just messing with ya, sheesh. A booze boat needs extra water! Here have some from my still. Oh." She grins. "Almost forgot. Martin, here's that key back. I had my fun."

Alice gets into Sloopice and undocks.

Bridget smirks. "Our ship has a better name anyway."

Martin says: "That must have been some talking to."

Bridget says: "Fists speak louder than words."

Merry says: "Lemme know if I need ta shoot her."

Summer says: "There's Hillman."

Martin says: "I still see ocean everywhere."

Bridget taps her telescope. "Can't imagine navigating without one of these babies. Got it off my first kill, a sleeper in a pickup who apparently just rode into town and never left and people kept coming by and handing her food."

Martin says: "I've never used one before. It was on my list, though."

Bridget says: "We all killed for ours. Seems people are a little testy about letting them go, and I can't really blame them." She snickers and puffs out a frosty breath. "Crisp my bad ass. Fuck snow."

Martin says: "It is warm in here."

Elana says: "I'm guessing she started a key copy over there before tossing it back to Martin. Might be best to just start replacing these locks Bridget."

Bridget says: "Fuck no. Fuck and ever-fuck no. I don't give a fuck if she takes a trowel. Don't see you volunteering to copy keys, either." She grins at her. "Anyway if she pisses us off we skin her alive."

Martin says: "Who volunteered to help copy keys?"


	82. Kapkan: Introduction

**Day 5077**

Martin says: "Hey, there's cha-cha on the radio. Nab ze Orc, sly Steve. That makes sense. We're here. And possibly in danger of crashing."

Merry adjusts the ship's heading.

Martin says: "I hope I don't have the bad luck to sleep through this encounter."

Merry says: "If ya do we'll smack ya with things till ye wake up."

Martin says: "Now I really hope I don't sleep through this encounter."

The Whatever docks at Hillman.

Merry says: "Right, who's up?" She clangs her shield obnoxiously.

Summer says: "I need a few more minutes." She rubs her face.

Martin says: "Up and able. Or up, anyway. Alas, sleep beckons. I'll keep an ear to the radio. I'll feel useful that way."

Alice says: "Psst. Psst. Anyone awake? Mkay, I'mma go in and introduce myself as Jill. I just see one guy in his thirties here. In the warehouse/workshop."

Merry says: "One man in town locked in the warehouse, ain't no sign of others. 'Nother raker in the harbour, though."

Alice says: "So what say you guys? Bust open that lock and take the poor stooge?"

Summer says: "So yeah, I don't know where the annoying bitch is."

Alice says: "He seems real sleepy. I think we can get em if we all bust that lock."

Bridget says: "Ugh, another sleeper? What happened to the couple?"

Alice says: "Yeah its just one dude. Hiding behind a lock. Unless he's got the girl hiding in a room."

Bridget says: "He's working on something, he can't be _that_ sleepy. Maybe the couple left and he came here in that ship to use the smelter. But if he has the key… Well, we could always break the lock… could also ask to come in to use a machine."

Alice says: "Mkay Ill be out there to see if he wakes. I'll make up some lies about machinery if he does."

Bridget heads out into town.

The man says: "Dobryj den devuski, ja Kapkan. Ne ocen to ponymaju cto govorite."

Bridget says: "Uhhh… right then."

Bridget pokes her head back onto the ship.

Bridget says: "Okay, so, man in the workshop is wakeful and he's cha-cha. Wonderful." She snorts. "The lock on his building looks shiny and new. He must've just put it in. I don't know if he might have a radio in there to alert the cha-chas about us if we tried anything."

Bridget goes back into town.

Alice whispers to Bridget: "While you were gone he yelled some cha cha at me "

Alice says: "I'm sorry, I don't understand."

Helgur says: "Rob and Arie not here?"

Alice says: "Doesn't look like it, Harry."

The man points at himself. "Ja Kapkan." He points at Bridget. "Kak imia?"

Bridget says: "I don't understand. Uhh… I'm Cassie."

Alice says: "Hi Kapkan!" She points at herself. "Jestem Alice"

Alice whispers to Bridget: "Fuck"

Bridget passes Alice a note titled _Shh_.

Bridget goes back to the ship.

Bridget rubs her eyes. "Fuck sake, he's awake, he's Polish, and fuck. And Alice, I'd punch you in the face if I didn't want to reverse my strength for fighting or lockpicking here."

5077-3: You enter An Exquisite Port to Hillman, where you see 0 people, leaving Whatever.

5077-3: You try to break lock no. 14866097 at Latający Holender.

5077-3: You enter Whatever, where you see 3 people, leaving An Exquisite Port to Hillman.

Bridget rubs her eyes. "Alright, somebody give a yell when they wake up, 'kay?"

Alice says: "Kay."

Bridget says: "I'm not gonna be stopped by a locked door."

Alice says: "Happy spawnday. Have you guys heard anything on the polish radio?"

Summer says: "No."

Alice says: "Good. Good. We'll know if he has a radio if we crack that lock." She giggles.

Leonard stretches and yawns. "What's happening?"

Bridget says: "We're in Hillman. There's a Polish dude in town. Wakeful. Inside a locked room. When you guys were here before, do you remember anything useful in town? Did the annoying couple have a radio?"

Alice says: "His name is Kapkan. Keep an ear out for that name."

Bridget says: "Or, obviously, our own names or ship names. He might've been inside when we docked and didn't see our ship names, but he might have."

Alice says: "I saw him walk in the port. Hes definitely seen our ships."

Bridget nods.

Alice says: "That sounds like a death sentence to me." She giggles.

Bridget says: "Well, I'm not gonna sail off and let him think we're suspicious — which, we already have been bloody suspicious, thanks Alice — and I'm not gonna sit in a harbor another year waiting to see if we're gonna do something."

Martin says: "I'm awake."

Alice blushes. "Sorry won't happen again."

Martin says: "We'll need four to break him out quickly, right?"

Bridget says: "Do you think this ship in the harbor is his? It wasn't here when you guys were here before?"

Alice says: "It is a Polish ship." She notes.

Bridget says: "If he gets spooked, he might run to his ship to try to flee, but we'd have an advantage there and he'd be vulnerable."

Alice nods. "But lets try to avoid that. He's more likely to have a radio aboard."

Martin says: "So we break his ship's lock first. Would that not work?"

Bridget says: "I don't think there were any Polish towns nearby, but we'd want to break for open water to the south if something stupid happened again. We can do that, yes, but we already look suspicious and weird. Because Alice kept whispering to me, I handed her a nose telling her to shut up, and she went waving it around where he could see." She smirks.

Martin says: "He hasn't made any radio calls that I have heard, so there probably isn't a radio in that room."

Bridget says: "A note, handed her a note."

Alice frowns and looks down.

Martin says: "If we're worried about the ship, then we break it open first and then try the room."

Bridget says: "There's no window in the harbor, so he can't readily see what we're doing out here unless he comes out."

Martin says: "I don't think he will hear the lock break from within that room?"

Bridget says: "Nope, he won't hear it, won't even see us working at it even if we just stood out there."

Martin says: "Unless he checks, and then if we're paying attention, we can move him. Or kill him, however you wish to play it out."

Bridget says: "Easier to drag then kill." She holds up a finger. "Never rely on any plan that requires you to knock out an opponent in one strike." She makes a face. "Learned that one during Puk Two. It took seven people to bring down Alex the Goth Bitch to get her keys. Terrible idea."

Martin says: "Seven, my."

Bridget says: "There we were, praying that the idiot new guy would wake up and give her one last whack before either of the bitches woke up."

Alice sticks her tongue out at Bridget. "Maybe with your fighting skill."

Bridget says: "Admittedly we had her locked up already, but the other was — shut the fuck up Alice, I'm not seven people."

Helgur says: "No ships here before."

Martin says: "So then, what is our plan?"

Alice giggles obnoxiously.

Bridget says: "And if you're going to imply that everyone here is a shitty fighter you might get some crossbows pointed at you to prove otherwise."

Alice says: "I'm just implying about you." She winks.

Bridget says: "We can break into his ship and leave it floating in the water like we did with Randy. Fuck off, Alice. We're trying to fucking arrange a battle plan here, we don't need your fucking stupid insults distracting from that."

Martin says: "Does the harbour have a lock?"

Bridget says: "No lock on the harbor, just the room he's in. It's a shiny new lock on his room, too. I'm guessing he put that in after he arrived."

Alice says: "Did one of you start this project?"

Bridget says: "I did."

Alice says: "Okay okay. Wasn't sure. If it was here before we arrived chances are it ain't his ship. But nevermind."

Martin says: "We could always lock the harbour. Which is to say, we could build a lock, then lock it if he enters again."

Bridget shakes her head. "I thought of it, wouldn't be practical. We'd need to keep it locked to be effective, otherwise he could just get to his ship anytime. And we're not going to copy a key to a harbor we're not gonna stay at fifty times. Better to just take his ship."

Alice says: "So what do? Just bust in to his little room and quickly grab him if he steps out??"

Bridget says: "Alice, if you were _paying fucking attention_ you'd have heard me saying to take his ship!"

Martin says: "Break his ship open, hope he charges us in a mad rage? Failing that, it will come to breaking the building open later, no doubt."

Bridget says: "Take his ship, leave it in the water just offshore, he won't be able to get to it. Or we could just fucking go in and get it and kill him if he tries to flee on ship because fuck his ship. Shitty thing isn't even rigged, not worried about him escaping."

Alice says: "Right. Right. From the context of when you said it I thought you meant the project."

Bridget says: "It's just funny to strand their ships in the water. What the fuck are you talking about, the project? You have no idea how hard I am restraining the urge to punch you, Alice. Alright. Fuck the ship, it sucks and he's not going anywhere fast in it, if it's unrigged it's probably got shit for cabins and machines anyway, not many ships have radios and they generally consider rigging more important than a radio."

Martin says: "Ladies, ladies. Let us strand his ship, then murder him. Oh, or that."

Alice says: "Lock project." She makes a popping sound bringing her open palm to her mouth.

Bridget says: "What about the project? You asked if I'd started it, I said yes."

Alice says: "I doesn't matter. So we gonna kill the guy?"

Bridget says: "YES. Fuck subtlety, fuck waiting around in a harbor, fuck worrying about what one fucking guy might do. We are not that close to any major towns."

Alice says: "Okay then. Shall we?"

Martin says: "Alas, fuck mischief?"

Bridget says: "And he probably only even has one lock. Let's do it. Whoever wakes up, come out and help with the lock unless you're gonna stay glued to the radio."

Bridget goes out into town.

Bridget says: "Ahoy, Kapkan the Cha-Cha Man!" She starts picking the lock on the warehouse he's in. "Oops, I accidentally your lock!"

Alice giggles. "We need to use those machines!"

Bridget pokes her head into the harbor.

Bridget says: "Come on, Martin, bring your crowbar and earn your keep." She grins.

Bridget returns to town.

Alice says: "Ropes to make."

Bridget says: "Glass to make! Bottles!"

Martin comes into town, followed shortly by Leonard and Merry.

Merry says: "We goin' straight for it, then? What'd I miss?"

Bridget says: "You missed me barely restraining myself from punching Alice in the face again. This here is Kapkan the Cha-Cha Man. Guessing that's his ship in the harbor. Don't know what happened to the couple who were here. Maybe he killed them."

Merry says: "Oh yeah? Done our work fer us then."

Bridget says: "He's slightly wakeful, but doesn't seem to speak English. He spoke a few cha-cha words at us."

Merry says: "Bah. Startin' ta hate that language. Oi Kapkan, how do ya say 'speak bloody English!' in cha-cha?"

Martin says: "Ahem."

Bridget says: "Yeah, seriously."

Martin says: "."

Bridget says: "Bless you."

Martin says: " _Slyhumhumsky_. It's what the radio said earlier."

Elana and Summer comes out of the harbor.

Summer walks to the door and leans on it, eyes barely open.

The first lockpicking attempt fails.

Martin says: "Pile in, everyone."

Summer says: "Hmm?" She blinks and shifts her weight again, also taking a shot at an elephant.

Elana smirks glancing over at Martin. "You seem to be taking all this in rather well"

Bridget grins. "Not everyone is invited to be a part of our fine organization."

Martin says: "Nothing terrible has actually happened yet."

Bridget jerks a thumb. "Summer committed some terrible aim toward a large gray beast with a broken crossbow. That's pretty terrible. You lean right there against that door and let me show you how it's done."

Bridget takes her claymore and expertly cuts a swath through the local wildlife.

Bridget flexes impressively.

Elana does likewise with her battle axe.

Martin says: "Ahm."

Bridget says: "Take that in your shitty fighter, Alice! Those stupid animals never saw it coming! Give it your best shot, huh? Let's see you take down that big gray monster!"

Martin finishes off the elephant with his claymore.

Martin says: "That… was a terrible idea. I should have brought the bow. Now I'm covered in it."

Bridget falls over laughing. "You wouldn't have been even able to hit it with the bow. At least with the sword you just managed to cram it in there."

Martin says: "In there? But that was the mouth!"

Bridget bounces. "Can't hit a big gray target with a bow." She grins. "In there! Into its flesh and hide and bloood! There's enough of it you could make a hut out of it!"

Kapkan says: "Vy hotite zaidti siuda? Click…" He unlocks the lock.

Bridget goes inside.

Bridget says: "Great, thanks! Whatever it was you said! Right neighborly of you!" She waves out the window. "Hey, guys! We're gonna have bottles of stuff! Give me a hand here, will you?"

Martin says: "Nab z Oorc, sir."

Bridget says: "What does that even _mean_? Now, I got called a zedmorky once, and I have no idea what that means, either."

Martin says: "Oorc is a place, is it not? 'Go to Oorc, dear friend.'"

Elana says: "Do we have to kill him? After all he is cooperating and unlocking the door."

Bridget says: "Oh no, don't you be saying shit like that instead of helping. Discuss after!"

Bridget, Martin, and Elana drag Kapkan outside.

Elana chuckles lightly. "I wasn't not helping…"

Kapkan goes into the port.

Elana nods toward the raker.

Bridget says: "So, okay, he got into his shitty unrigged raker and is sailing off very slowly. Let's go kill him. Off to the ship, folks, all aboard!"

Bridget boards the Whatever.

Bridget says: "Dude got spooked and is trying to sail away in his shitty unrigged raker." She snickers. "Let's get the crew back aboard and go get him. We're… wow, yeah, quite a bit faster than him." She smirks. "He wasn't cooperating, he was messing with us, trying to screw up our lockbreaking."

Elana chuckles. "Figured that was the case. And I wanted to like him at first. Now he's a pain in the ass."

Bridget says: "Can't understand a word he was saying, not that either me or him really seemed to be trying all that hard."

Martin says: "Do we need to drag people back aboard?"

Bridget says: "We'll see who's still asleep closer to the tide. I'm not worried about losing him."

Martin says: "This is rather entertaining."

Bridget says: "Ugh, really rather not have to spend the energy dragging them aboard, and they're heavy too." She giggles. "Much better to be on this end of the chase, but still. There wasn't a radio in that building, by the way."

Martin says: "We couldn't take him with just the three of us?"

Bridget holds up a finger. "Never rely on any plan that requires being able to knock someone out in one go. We can certainly go over and take a swing and re-dock, though."

Martin says: "Yes, I do remember. But he seems like a scavenger. Surely be isn't so well prepared."

Bridget says: "Doesn't matter if they're prepared or not, just a logistical observation based on pure biological whatever."

Martin says: "And where are your spectacles?"

Bridget says: "Elana, don't tell me you're too lazy to rest. I don't wear spectacles. Never have, never will. That was Summer, wasn't it?"

Martin says: "It was an observation."

Bridget says: "We're not supposed to be wearing spectacles, anyway, this is the booze boat! Alice stole our goddamned cover story." She scowls. "And I'm drunk even if I haven't been drinking!" She giggles.

Elana chuckles. She takes a leap into the bed laying on her stomach.

Martin says: "I feel privileged."

Summer climbs aboard. "This was the stupidest plan ever."

Bridget says: "Why is that?" She waves off at the water. "He's slow as fuck over there. Exactly what I predicted would happen, just as I said it possibly would!"

Elana says: "Personally, I'd have just put a lock on the harbour before trying anything with him. Then he couldn't have left except down a road on foot."

Martin says: "Cough."

Leonard climbs aboard.

Bridget says: "That'd have been really pointless. We wouldn't have been able to get in and out ourselves without whoever had the key to open it. Anyway, wasn't worried about him getting away by ship. We're _way_ faster than him. Martin, you might want to take something for that cough. We've got some herbs around here somewhere. Anyway, BLAME ALICE for everything, she's the one who flubbed the presentation in the first place." She giggles, and bounces.

Martin says: "Brandy should smooth it out."

Bridget pokes her head out into town.

Bridget waves. "Hey, ladies, we're leaving."

She returns to the ship.

Bridget says: "Shall we head over and say hi? Anyone wanting first swing at him get on the Seeker." She grins.

Summer says: "What about Merry?"

Bridget says: "Yes, not leaving her with the crazy cannibal, we can re-dock before the tide and not have gone anywhere. He's just a sitting duck out there in the water just off the pier right now though."

Elana frowns a bit and heads over to the ship.

Martin and Elana get into the Seeker.

Bridget says: "Or… whatever." She shrugs. "Fuckit."

The Whatever undocks. Bridget gets into the Seeker.

Bridget says: "Never let it be said that common sense guided my hand."

The Seeker undocks and docks to the Latający Holender.

Bridget says: "Hi! I don't think we've properly made friends."

She barely nicks him with her claymore.

Bridget says: "And that could have been a little friendlier."

She starts to pick the lock.

Martin swings his claymore at Kapkan.

Bridget says: "Huh, looks like you got him a little better than me, at least. Elana?"

Martin says: "He's not wearing pants."

Bridget says: "Yes. I have observed that he is not wearing pants. After seeing naked, screaming newspawns, this is not very remarkable."

Martin says: "Or a shirt. Yes, but newspawn are uniformly naked."

Bridget says: "They aren't uniformly crazy though."

Martin says: "To wear boots, but nothing else, must be a stylistic choice."

Bridget says: "Well, he'll die wearing boots and nothing else, then. And then I will steal his boots."

Martin says: "And he is?"

Bridget says: "Oh yeah, that reminds me." She hands Martin some soda. "For the elephant dung."

Martin says: "My thanks."

The Seeker returns to the Whatever, and Bridget redocks to Hillman.

Bridget says: "Eh, we didn't hurt him much and he healed anyway." She smirks.

Martin says: "He might be out here seeking his fortune. He can't be too old."

Bridget says: "I didn't really notice. He wasn't too young, he wasn't really old either."

Martin says: "Your age, isn't he?"

Bridget grumbles. "I'll be 40 tomorrow. And if I'd spent all that time scraping out an honest living, I'd be puttering around in a shitty unrigged raker futzing into abandoned towns in hopes of being able to use a few machines unmolested by crazy pirates and one cannibal."

Martin says: "He would be better served to sail a small sloop about, searching for a conveniently placed fast raker."

Kapkan's ship redocks, and he swings his claymore at Bridget and misses.

Bridget laughs. "Really?"

Bridget peeks out into town briefly.

Bridget laughs. "He's back in the workshop. Now he's just fucking with us. Well, if this is the sort of game he wants to play… break the workshop, break the raker, and get him."

Martin says: "Hm."

Bridget steps out into town.

Bridget giggles. "Ah, you're a sneaky one."

Bridget returns to the harbor.

Bridget says: "Alice, he got into his ship to sail off, then docked again, tried to hit me, and went back inside."

Martin says: "I am tempted to admire his balls."

Bridget says: "Me and Martin stuck him up a bit but he healed up. Well, if you swing that way, sure."

Alice giggles. "What a chump."

Martin says: "In the face of overwhelming odds. Huhn."

Bridget says: "Too bad he doesn't speak English and so can't appreciate all the babbling we're doing. He doesn't seem to have a radio anywhere, so let's see about getting these locks open."

Bridget steps out into town again.

Martin says: "My capacity for pronunciation does not extend that far."

Bridget says: "Okay, Kap, your new name is Ballsy. Ballsy balls, swingin' to and fro, no pants to cover them up, and they're made of brass."

Martin says: "Okay. Ty jestem Ballsy." He points to Kapkan.

Kapkan points to himself.

Martin says: "Dobranoc?"

Elana says: "You speak their language Martin?"

Kapkan the Ballsy says: "

Bridget says: "You Ballsy!" Aside to Elana, "I'm guessing he glanced at a dictionary."

Martin points at Kapkan. "Tak. Ty Ballsy."

Kapkan laughs. " Nu dobro dlia tebia ja mogu byt Ballsy."

Martin says: "I am bridging worlds."

Elana says: "Ah, I see." She nods and quietly moves back to work on the lock.

Martin says: "Nie, nie."

Bridget returns to the ship.

Bridget says: "Ballsy's funny and annoying, too bad he doesn't speak English, I'm sure this would be all the more hilarious. Well, it's actually pretty hilarious as it is."

Bridget goes back to town.

Bridget says: "So, out of curiosity and in the interests of having no idea what you're saying… why are you not wearing pants?" She holds up some leather pants. "Pants. Paaaaaants."

Merry scratches her head. "This is the weirdest raid yet."

Martin says: "To cover your jablaka. Ty jablaka."

Bridget giggles. "Yes, yes it is."

Martin says: "These dictionaries are woefully inadequate for what I wish to convey."

Merry says: "Try gestures. They usually work." She holds up her crossbow, points at Kapkan, and leers.

Kapkan looks at his feet. "Nu net paaaants, mne tak udobno."

Bridget laughs.

Merry says: "Oh, someone at least give him pants. Oi, fella, Kapkan is it? I'm Merry. Meh-reee." She points to herself. "Merry. The Merry Murderess." She holds up a crossbow, battle axe, and wooden spoon.

Bridget says: "Oh, yeah. My name is Bridget, actually. Bridget the Bitch, they call me. Because I bitch at people and swear a lot." She pauses thoughtfully, then points to herself. "Bridget. The Bitch. Okay, I say 'they call me', but _I_ call me, I don't know what 'they' do, usually they're calling out reports about the wrong name or something or just call me a bitch, and not _the_ Bitch."

Martin says: "Zedmorky, correct?"

Bridget says: "Jebby zedmorky or something or other. There was that Spanish bitch who called us 'hijos de puta', too."

Merry says: "Oh yeah. It was 'jab hey en zed more key' or somethin' like it."

Martin says: "Ja dobry jablaka."

Bridget says: "Hey, Ballsy, you can cha-cha at us all you like, I don't mind, it's really not going to put me to sleep or anything."

Kapkan says: "A vam obiazatelno ubit Kapkan?" He shows his hand across his throat.

Merry says: "Uh, what?"

Martin says: "Nie, nie. Nie Kakpan. Ty Ballsy. Tak?"

Bridget draws her finger across her throat. "Murder! Muuuurrrrder. Murder. Kill. Slay. Disembowel. Slaughter. Butcher. Dismember. Uhh… I'm out of murder-type words."

Merry reaches over to prod Martin. "Don't you start with the cha-za-ja."

Bridget says: "Give me a moment and I'm sure I can think of some more."

Martin says: "Shh, I am connecting with him."

Bridget says: "You totally are not."

Merry says: "Is 'obazaltno' in that dictionary?"

Bridget looks in the window. "You know, it's too bad you don't speak English. You're funny and clever and we just recruited Martin here, but it's my spawnday tomorrow and I haven't gotten my murder on in a while and I'm not about to sit around in a harbor doing nothing again."

Martin says: "I don't think so. It's laid out terribly."

Bridget says: "Aaaand you have no idea what I'm saying and I'm babbling, anyway."

Martin says: "If we kept him, I would order him to make a useful dictionary."

Bridget snickers.

Merry says: "Let's make him an' Martin fight ta the death, an' we keep the winner?"

Martin says: "Aw, I don't really think…"

Bridget points at note titled _Polish-English Dictionary._

Bridget says: "Dictionary! Ballsy, you have better dictionary?"

Merry points at a note titled _Merry to 'cha-cha-za-ese'._

Bridget says: "Fuck cha-cha. I fucking hate cha-cha though and I wouldn't speak it even if I had a better dictionary."

Kapkan points at a note titled _English - Polish - Spanish Dictionary._

Kapkan says: "Moj jazyk pohoz na polish, no ja jest russkij. A russkij dictionary u menia net."

Elana says: "I think he was asking if we are going to kill him."

Merry says: "Russkij? What the hell is a russkij?"

Bridget says: "He doesn't have a 'rusky dictionary', whatever a rusky is. Hmmmm…." She digs around through an envelope.

Kapkan says: "Ja dolgo zhyl na Omeo island - Kroi on the sea."

Bridget says: "Hmm… no, damn, I sold my old trash envelope to Elyos. Oh well, probably nothing good in there anyway."

Kapkan points at the note _Paul Paulsens compiled Map: Vol 1 (Omeo Island) - 2356._

Bridget says: "Omeo sucks. Omeo is shit."

Merry says: "Ugh, Omeo."

Bridget points at some fresh dung. "Shit."

Martin says: "'on the sea's was our babble."

Merry points at some meat. "Meatheads."

Bridget says: "*laughs*"

Kapkan says: "Aha, situacija savsem shit."

Martin says: "I am beginning to think he is wonderful."

Bridget says: "He's cute." She giggles.

Merry says: "Maybe we c'n keep 'im!"

Martin says: "I wouldn't go that far."

Merry says: "Eh, not forever."

Martin says: "With the jablaka. Keeping him I have no issue with."

Bridget says: "Are there many ruskies out there?"

Martin says: "Oh, that is in the dictionary."

Elana says: "No, but I don't see the reason in killing him either. Kinda like the guy."

Martin says: "Duzo ty ruskies?"

Kapkan sit on the floor and quiet speak with himself. "Shit shit shit, gavno gavno gavno, sto delat Kapkan?"

Martin says: "Nie, we have been over this."

Kapkan says: "Da, ja russkij."

Martin says: "Ty Ballsy. Ruskie, duzo?"

Merry says: "Come on, Bitchy, don't ya want a Russkij parrot?"

Bridget says: "Your ship is shit, too." She gestures vaguely toward the harbor trying to point at the boats. "Ship. Your ship, is shit. Heh, kind of wish we could pretend to be something other than English sometimes, but we are _so_ damned obvious sometimes."

Merry looks at Bridget. "We could make it up. 'Itch osprey larp banana midge hat boom'."

Bridget says: "So, hey, Ballsy, what're you doing out here, anyway? You were… smelting iron in there earlier." She gestures vaguely through the window toward the smelting furnace. "Iron. Like. Stuff."

Elana shakes her head and pulls back from the lock heading to the harbour. "I'll be on the ship."

Bridget glares after her. "What the fuck?"

Bridget follows her into the harbor.

Bridget says: "What the fuck, Elana? I'm standing there trying to make friends here! What's wrong with you? You think we weren't listening? You fucking think I was wasting my fucking time waving my hands around for nothing?"

Elana says: "Just don't see the point in killing the guy." She flops back onto her back on the bed. "Or screwing with him for that matter. I like him. But mostly I'm about to doze off and I don't want to get left behind if I'm out there asleep."

Bridget says: "Nobody is leaving _anyone_ behind."

Elana says: "I know that." She nods. "I just didn't want you to all be waiting on me because I know I'm going to be asleep a few hours."

Bridget says: "You really think I'd just sail off and leave my friends ashore? Alice is probably asleep out there on the lock on the ship."

Elana says: "But that guy out there ain't a threat and he ain't much of a challenge to deal with. And he's not not like most idiots we come across."

Bridget says: "And yes, I like him too, but we talk about things, not just walk off."

Elana says: "I tried to talk about it, You told me to help now, talk later. "

Bridget says: "It might not seem like it sometimes, but nobody's ignoring you. Yes, when we were _in the middle of dragging_. That's not a good time to talk. When standing around outside prying open a lock, that's another matter entirely. Now, I don't give a fuck if we're killing or not killing or whatever the fuck, but I was having fun here and I haven't had such a laugh in ages watching the clever shit he was pulling. And now I'm pissed."

Bridget stomps out of the harbor glaring.

Merry whispers to her: "She goin' Willow on us?"

Bridget punches a door. "I am going to KILL her."

Merry scowls, expression thunderous.

Bridget shakes her finger at Martin. "Take note there. Discuss shit. Voice opinions. But don't walk off in the middle of a fucking raid or ask questions while you're trying to drag. If you or her or anyone else didn't want to be here, we'll drop you off with a fucking severance package with fringe benefits and a nice dental plan."

Bridget points at Kapkan and snaps her fingers at him. "You! Ballsy. Rusky dude. You wanna be a pirate? We might just have a crew opening." She snickers.

Martin says: "I would be so happy. Unless it involved me fighting him."

Merry whispers to Bridget: "We need ta move the bitty baby softie somewhere secure?"

Martin says: "Or dying."

Bridget whispers to Merry: "I've got the keys to Alice's ship and cabins."

Merry says: "Martin, yer my new favorite. Elana's in the bad books."

Martin says: "So she would fight the Ruskie? I could watch that, yes."

Bridget says: "And no one gets left behind. She seemed to seriously think that I would have left her or Merry or anyone else here without a second thought? What the fuck, man?"

Merry says: "Hmmm. What'd she say?"

Bridget says: "If it was really absolutely necessary for some stupid reason, we still had Alice and her ship here, but I'd just intended to re-dock immediately. She said she was going to sleep and she didn't want to get left behind."

Merry says: "Uh huh." She rolls her eyes.

Merry whispers to Bridget: "Lenny's still on board, right?"

Bridget whispers back: "And Summer."

Bridget says: "This was supposed to be my spawnday present to myself from nobody!"

Merry whispers: "We need ta move 'er?"

Bridget whispers to Merry: "I don't know."

Martin says: "Happy spawnday."

Bridget says: "It's not every day a girl turns 40 and quits being a girl. By which I mean that I'm old, and not that I've decided to wear pants and be more masculine than I already am!"

Merry grins. "Helgur's pretty 'nuff fer the whole ship."

Martin says: "You're already wearing pants."

Bridget says: "I might go back to wearing a skirt. It's all tight and weird." Bridget points at Kapkan. "If I were as ballsy as that guy, well… Fucking gods I want to kill something."

Kapkan says: "Shto ballsy?"

Bridget says: "You're ballsy. You don't wear pants. I wear pants. I'm not that ballsy."

Kapkan says: "Pants - shtany po russkij. Naucuchiu tebia russkovo. Bridget. The Bitch"

Bridget says: "Sh… shtany? Well, it beats cha-cha I guess."

Martin says: "He appears to understand you are a 'the' and not a 'y'. Or a… a. Ja lodz noz. Ty want to become a Lodz noz?"

Bridget says: "What the fuck are you talking about?"

Martin says: "Shtany duzo lodz noz. I asked if he wants to become a boat knife."

Merry bonks Martin with a wooden spoon. "Dingbat."

Martin says: "Then I parroted some things back to him in shitnay language, oof."

Bridget says: "That sounds so stupid."

Martin says: "There's no word for pirate! It is a flawed publication."

Bridget says: "Yo, Ballsy! We're pirates! You feel piraty?"

Martin says: "There should be worse for pirate, help, mercy, slave, murder, it's derivatives, loot…"

Merry says: "Pirate, yeah! Ship thieves. Water bandits. Sea brigands!"

Martin says: "Worse… words. Words. Too much cha-cha. My mind is melting."

Bridget pats Martin on the back. "Let's not forget fuck, shit, and dozens of ways to insult people. Man, if we wrote the dictionaries, the world would be a dirtier place."

Martin says: "Exactly!"

Merry says: "I ain't seen the dictionary what translates 'banana bendin' kangaroo fucker'."

Martin says: "If he doesn't end up murdered and eaten, he can write it."

Merry points to a pack of kangaroos.

Bridget says: "No, you can't get a pet kangaroo."

Merry says: "An' I TOLD ye lot they were real."

Bridget says: "I did not dispute this. Nor recall your saying so."

Merry says: "Was prolly Lyra."

Bridget says: "Prolly. She was a bitch like that."

Merry says: "Pry."

Bridget says: "Gods no."

Merry cackles.

Bridget says: "Pry pry pry your fuckin' screwdriver up your fuckin' skull."

Kapkan sighs. "Ponimaju cto vy piraty."

Martin says: "Yes! Tak! Join us!"

Merry says: "Piraty! Yes! Ya! Ja! Da! Ba! …One of those has got ta mean 'yes'."

Martin says: "Ty piraty… "

Bridget laughs. "That sounded more resigned… Maybe we should give him a written invitation, an application… drawn in crayon."

Martin says: "Ja pirate. Ty piraty. Come wodo with us. How did you know the word for pirate, anyway?"

Merry says: "Draw a boat with angry eyes an' write '+ Kapkan'."

Bridget says: "I didn't. Piraty is an adjective, isn't it?"

Merry says: "Ain't it piratey? See, ya need ta get t' inflection right."

Bridget says: "I don't care if you feel like elongating your eeee sound there, we're doing piraty things and singing about piraty things. You talk funny anyway."

Merry says: "Ain't true."

Martin says: "I cannot draw."

Kapkan says: "Ja piraty? Vy." Kapkan points at Bridget, Merry, and Martin.

Merry says: "Yes. Pirates." She points at herself. "Pirate. Boat, stab, death."

Bridget scribbles on a piece of paper. "I'm going to get realllly artistic here."

Kapkan says: "Vy, plius Kapkan -piraty?"

Martin says: "Piraty."

Bridget gives Kapkan a piece of paper scribbled like a drunk. "Hope you like my drawing!" She drops a copy on the ground. "It's a real work of art. I better keep a copy for posterioty. Poserior. Pos-posss… butts. For butts."

Merry says: "For ass superiority."

Martin says: "Hmm."

Bridget says: "Ugh, I better make sure Elana hasn't done something stupid."

Bridget takes a quick peek onto the ship and returns.

Bridget says: "Okay, nothing looked noticeably weird, at any rate. Just her lazing about as usual. Fuck, she never works, but that's okay if she helps to break locks and fights. If she won't even do _that_ …"

Martin says: "I made a note, too."

Bridget peers at it. "Mine has more balls. Or were you afraid of being pornographic?"

Kapkan looks at the notes. "Piraty…" He walks like a drunk. "Pjannyje piraty…" He smiles. "Interesno."

Bridget says: "We haven't stolen any pianos yet. But hey, what I say is, never trust anyone over 40. Well. uh, never mind me about to get an awful less trustworthy than I already am. I mean, I'm _totally_ trustworthy. Depending on what you're trusting me to do to whom."

Martin says: "So… tak? Because I'm pretty 'nie' ends badly for ty."

Bridget says: "It's always these poor young bastards."

Kapkan says: "Jesli eto seryozno, tagda tak."

Bridget says: "Uhh… and I still have no idea what you're saying, but everyone gets drunk and that doesn't matter, right? Drunken… piano pirates."

Martin says: "So… Tak piraty?"

Kapkan says: "Tak, pjannyje piraty." He laughs. "Oooj Kapkan Kapkan."

Merry says: "This'll be fun. Let's get him a mug and some booze."

Bridget says: "Yeah!" She holds aloft some brandy. "Booze!"

Merry points at a carved wood mug. An exquisitely carved but very tacky wooden mug. Crossbow bolts rain down from the top of the mug to pierce a pile of hapless figures collapsed at the bottom. In the background, a raker crashes through the waves, "Whatever" carved on its prow. The handle is a dolphin for some reason.

Martin says: "Piraty Kapkan!"

Merry gives Bridget the mug.

Martin says: "I am certainly gifted."

Bridget puts the brandy in the mug. She drinks, wobbles, giggles. "I love you guys." She falls over.

Martin says: "I should have brought alcohol with me."

Kapkan says: "Tak kakoj plan? Bridget The Bitch, predlagajesh brandy? Nu jesli netu vodka, tagda budet dobro i brandy." He smiles.

Martin says: "Ty come with us and piraty. Unlock ja doorsky, we go on Lodz and drink."


	83. Kapkan: Elana

**Day 5078**

The lockpicking project finishes successfully.

Kapkan points at his iron refining project. "Zelezo piratam nuzna?"

Martin says: "Where we're going, you don't need iron."

Martin goes into the workshop and points at the iron project.

Martin says: "Nie."

Kapkan points at a kitchen, a storage room, and a tool closet.

Martin says: "Nie, nie, nie."

Kapkan says: "Tam vsiakovo est."

Martin says: "Tak. Let's see… Miec zelazo duzo. Ahem. Piraty."

Kapkan says: "Vau, kakoj stil. I shtany \- pants jest." He smiles.

Martin says: "There are more women pirates than men. We are in high demand, my friend ruskie. So let's not keep the ladies waiting. Shoo."

Kapkan says: "Daaa…" He points to the clothes on the picture. "Pants, rubashka, shapka… mne nravitsa." He nods his head.

Martin says: "There are probably pants on the ship. Pants on the ship. Pants… Rubashka. On the ship. Lodz."

Kapkan says: "Plyviom?" He points to the sea.

Martin says: "Follow me now, that's it. Isc, isc."

Martin goes to the harbor, Kapkan following behind him. Bridget heads after them and onto the ship.

Kapkan says: "Martin, a v mojom korable." He points to the raker 'Latajacy Holender'. "Ostalis spinat, water, limestone…"

Bridget blinks, rubs her eyes. "He put on pants?"

Bridget passes a note titled _Dinner_ to Alice.

Bridget goes through the town storerooms to loot whatever is worthwhile and brings some stuff back to the ship.

Bridget holds up some coconuts. "Coconuts!" She dances. "I've got a lovely bunch of coconuts!" She drops the coconuts and heads back out to town.

Bridget prances back in, conspicuously carrying a flower pot, knitting needles, and a campstove.

Kapkan says: "Da, yes, novye pants." He turns around, and demonstrates his pants. "Nravitsa? Nemnozhko…" He corrects the pants between the legs. "Podzhymajet…"

Bridget says: "Tight?" She giggles. "Your new pants are very stylish! Even if they're, uh… neeee-mosky but shy majet. Whatever that is."

Alice writes something on the note and passes it back.

Martin says: "I gave him pants, and he's going to write a pirate dictionary, too. Alas, I could find no shirts or hats. I think he was suggesting earlier his ship had water on it."

Bridget goes into the private quarters, shuffles through the armoire, and brings out an ushanka.

Bridget says: "This is the only hat I could find."

Bridget points at a leather ushanka. A fur-lined leather black hat with earflaps, which have leather cords attached to allow tying them under the chin, or out of the way on warmer weather.

Bridget gives it to Kapkan. "Hat!"

Martin says: "It is certainly a hat."

Alice gives Bridget a burlap sack. "Happy fourtieth!" She plants a kiss on Bridget's forehead and runs off giggling.

Bridget says: "Aw, how sweet!"

Alice says: "Aw… I'm glad you like it!"

Elana raises a brow.

Bridget says: "It's not meat." She smirks, licks her lips at Elana and grins. "Or were you hoping it was and wanting to share?"

Bridget writes up a note titled _Personnel Report_ and passes copies of it to Summer, Leonard, Helgur, Merry, and Alice, then hands Alice an addendum.

Elana says: "Uh, hell no." She chuckles.

Helgur says: "Helgur forget jobs on boat."

Alice gives Bridget a note titled _Personnel Report (Alice discusses)._ Bridget writes something on it and hands it back.

Alice holds up some spinach. "Hey now! What the hell is this? What do you mean you left stuff in there!?! Is thissss some kinda joke?" She giggles. "That's all that was in there!" She frowns and huffs in exasperation.

Bridget smirks. "In the inner rooms, silly."

Alice says: "Oh Oh!" She gives a stupid laugh.

Helgur nods. "Helgur can have Helowl. Need bowl and meat feed"

Alice says: "I saw some meat feed in the Whatever raker's shipping crate." She smirks. "And uh. We can make one, fast. I don't think you need a bowl to tame it."

Helgur says: "I need store to put things."

Alice says: "Martin. This lock is so close! Halllp! Wait, you are. Lovely just lovely." She smacks the lock and blows a kiss with her free hand.

Bridget says: "Oh for crying out loud." She kicks the lock. "Hey, Martin, did you see where Alice went?"

Alice comes out of the harbor.

Bridget says: "Oh, there you are."

Alice glances at Bridget and makes the eyes at her.

Bridget says: "*grins toothily* Hiiiii."

Alice says: "Hallo, you."

Bridget says: "Been really quiet today… Not much of a party. Well, hopefully someone will wake up so we can start the party." She grins disturbingly.

Alice says: "What? Quiet on your spawnday? Sooo why aren't we drinking?"

Bridget says: "I don't know, I prefer blood to booze."

Alice grins matching Bridget. "I feel ya, girl. Spawnday girls wishes!"

Bridget goes into the harbor and passes a note to Alice titled _Blood for the party._ She hops around from foot to foot.

Martin says: "Hmm, yes."

Alice comes into the harbor, writes something on the note and gives it back.

Bridget says: "Ohh, Martin, you're awake, great! Wanna have a party?"

Martin says: "As awake as I can be."

Bridget says: "Arrite then!"

Martin says: "Ahem, I suppose, yes."

Alice grins. "Lovely."

Bridget says: "Give me a hand here real quick, would you?"

Bridget, Alice, and Martin drag Elana off the ship.

Bridget says: "And again."

Bridget, Alice, and Martin drag Elana onto the Ice Sisters ship.

Bridget bounces around excitedly.

Alice smiles politely. "Oh and I could use a hand too."

Alice, Bridget, and Martin drag Elana into a blood-stained slave pen.

Elana blinks. "Why am I over here…"

Martin says: "Oh, my."

Alice giggles obnoxiously.

Bridget cackles.

Helgur says: "What happening?"

Bridget says: "Party!"

Alice turns to Bridget. "Happy Spawnday, Girl!"

Elana blinks. "What's going on….why am I being put in here?"

Bridget drops a burlap sack and a campstove.

Bridget says: "Fuck sake that room is tight."

Bridget stops a carved wood mug, sextant, and crowbar.

Elana leans into the windowsill with a frown. "Going to answer me?"

Bridget squeezes into the slave pen.

Alice says: "You heard the lady! It's a party!"

Bridget says: "Geez you're fat. I was busy trying to cram myself in here next to your fat, lazy ass."

Helgur rubs his head. "Helgur not want to know"

Elana says: "I don't have a fat ass and I've been helping you drag folks when the time came to do so. I also helped you on the locks when I wasn't needing to sleep."

Bridget bounces from foot to foot. "Today is my spawnday! I just turned forty!"

Elana, turning to press her back to the wall, nods crossing her arms. "Happy Spawnday. So is this the part where you decide to kill me then?"

Bridget says: "Now, see, there was this funny rusky fellow that we were busy making friends with… And _you_." She jabs a finger at her. "Did not trust me. You thought it was a good idea to try to discuss things in the middle of dragging. You stormed off right as things were getting good, and you missed a hell of a riot. And all because you didn't trust me, not to leave you behind? Not to, what, instantly kill everyone we meet?"

Alice licks her lips.

Elana says: "Yes, and I had to sleep so I went to the ship so you all wouldn't have to drag my supposed fat ass to the ship when the time came. All I did Bridget was leave to go the ship. I helped you drag Bridget… Despite not liking the situation I still helped you and did it anyway. You told me to stop discussing it then and I did. I didn't say you were leaving me behind!"

Bridget says: "No, I told you not to discuss it while we were literally in the middle of dragging him."

Elana says: "And I stopped talking about it, and helped you drag. I went to the ship to sleep. Nothing more. You came to talk to me and yes, I was a bit irritated. But it was just because I needed sleep at that time. I didn't say you were leaving me behind. I said that i was going to sleep on the ship so I wouldn't. I wasn't fucking serous"

Bridget says: "You don't work. That's fine, except when you refuse to hurt or break. You wouldn't attack him, you wouldn't help drag him, you wouldn't help with the lock. You were a bit irritated. I was _furious_."

Elana says: "I was dozing when you attacked him, I didn't get the fucking chance before you undocked! I DID help with the lock until I needed to sleep!"

Bridget says: "And how many people were helping with the lock even while asleep? Summer was practically sleepwalking out there."

Elana says: "How the fuck do I know that? I don't know who was awake out there and who was asleep while doing it. I didn't know. All I know is that it's not safe to sit out there in the middle of town when I'm asleep and I don't know what will happen in my sleep. I went to the ship because it was safer and didn't require you all dragging me if it came down to it or trouble came up. I went to the ship to sleep because I didn't know how long at that time I would be out."

Alice sings softly. "Lana the lazy, loitering and loafing."

Bridget rolls her eyes and sighs. "You don't get it. Anyway. No, I'm not angry anymore." She licks her lips. "But all I wanted for my spawnday was blood. And since we're not killing the rusky…"

Alice continues softly singing. "Lana the Lazy, lamenting ludicrously."

Bridget plants her claymore into the wall. "I missed you on purpose." She steps out of the cabin.

Elana says: "Oh for fuck's sake, I did everything you asked of me while I was awake, and slept on the ship when I couldn't be awake to do much to help. I helped attack the Polish people when you asked, I didn't hesitate. And I'd have continued following whatever the hell you wanted for as long as I was on your fucking ship. "

Alice shouts: "Tag in!"

Bridget says: "Don't worry."

Alice drops some meat, a burlap sack, and a bunch of tools.

Bridget giggles at Alice. "YOU SEE WHAT I MEAN?"

Alice goes into the cabin.

Martin says: "I was… led to believe there would be alcohol."

Bridget says: "There will!" She holds up a carved wood mug.

Alice shoots Elana with her crossbow, then leaves the cabin.

Bridget goes inside and bounces from foot to foot, grinning wildly. "Is that blood I see there? Mm?" She leans in to try to take a lick.

Alice claps. "Lovely, init?"

Elana says: "Fucking hell." She gasps grabbing hold of the bolt in her side, tears filling her eyes. She leans back against the wall and shakes her head.

Bridget goes back on deck, retrieves her sack and sextant, and hands the mug to Martin.

Alice grins from ear to ear. "I told you she'd be good, right?"

Bridget says: "Alright, I'm satisfied. In this world there are two people. Friends and victims."

Elana says: "I shed blood for you and I would have fought for any one of you til my last breath Bridget. "

Bridget just looks in, leaning against the window. "I don't think you really understood that. It's not about whether they're rich or poor, young or old."

Elana slides down the wall to sit on the ground. "You people were everything to me. All I had." She looks up at the woman. "It didn't matter what I understood. I helped while I was awake despite my feelings. Because you were my friends, you were all I had in my life. And I would have never…ever betrayed you."

Martin says: "Present tense."

Alice giggles. "Bitch please. You don't just hand over keys lest you are leaving me. Wouldn't it be nice, if you would have held on to them?"

Bridget says: "Friend, or victim." She shakes her head. "You didn't trust me, so how can I trust you?"

Elana says: "You were traveling with us, Alice, on a ship with us. I WAS leaving YOU, I came to this crew to sail under Bridget. I DID trust you Bridget. I told you, I wasn't fucking serious about you leaving me behind. I had to sleep, damn it! That's all it was!"

Bridget says: "It wasn't about leaving you behind. It was about refusing to help because you liked him."

Martin says: "Present… ahm."

Bridget says: "As if just breaking a lock or dragging him were immediately killing him."

Elana says: "I liked him yes, I didn't refuse to help. Not once did I say I wouldn't help. I had to fucking sleep!!!"

Alice says: "Shuuure Shure."

Bridget says: "And I slept in town to make sure the lock got open, trusting that my friends would be able to handle things."

Elana says: "I dragged him when you wanted me to. I jumped on the sloop to help attack but fell asleep and couldn't before you undocked. I didn't refuse ANYTHING! If you'd wanted me to stay on the lock in my sleep after I TOLD you I had to sleep when you came after me, you could have just said so! I would have gone back out to get back on the lock. You didn't even give me that chance, or say anything about it then"

Bridget leans against the wall. "I once wondered whether killing was right or wrong. I once was young and naive. I wanted to have a party and have fun. Whether that involved killing or not didn't really matter. Just that it involved friends. You know?" She rubs her eyes.

Martin says: "Here, here."

Elana says: "I don't know if it's right or wrong, but it didn't matter to me. It's what you were doing and I would have followed that. I was following that. "

Alice says: "Cheers, Bridget! Here Here!"

Bridget says: "And no matter what happens, I will not harm a friend or leave them behind and will protect them with my life. It's us against the world. That's the way it has to be."

Martin drunkenly says: "May I ask about the elephant in the… on the ship?"

Elana leans her head back against the wall tears slipping down her face now, her hand holding around the bolt in her side. "Here I thought I was one of those friends. "

Bridget says: "… how did we manage to drag one aboard?"

Alice says: "Elephant?"

Bridget looks at Elana with a sigh, her own face wet. "Me too."

Alice says: "We talkin' about Lana right? Is she the elephant?"

Martin drunkenly says: "That… is a good queshtion, but it was not my question."

Elana says: "Could be breaking a lock. Could be drowning myself in this brandy or all this honey, fighting all this.She stares up at the ceiling* But if you really want to kill me so be it. I don't have a reason to hurt any of you."

Bridget says: "You understand I was furious and shocked and felt betrayed."

Martin drunkenly says: "Yesh. I feel oblived to ashk on her behalf, she gonna die?"

Elana says: "Imagine how I feel now." She looks out at Bridget tears still falling. "But I get it."

Bridget says: "That's up to her."

Martin drunkenly says: "I gonna speak up on 'er half because she done it for me. But, my… yes. Heeee."

Alice raises her goblet.

Martin drunkenly says: "Here, here!"

Bridget says: "You're drunk, Martin."

Martin passes out. "Pfbtpft." Plonk.

Bridget drops the sack and sextant again and squeezes into the slave pen. She goes over to put an arm around Elana and curls up.

Alice snorts and breaks into a gigglefit. "Ahahahah Martin your are soo mad! I was just about to give you the key and Plunk! ahahah!"

Elana winces a bit as Bridget's arm surrounds her but she leans into the woman, her own tears still falling.

Bridget brushes Elana's hair out of her face.

Martin drunkenly says: "'ave-the-keeey. She, sh, but no. No. See, have… keys, keys. We should all be frienshends."

Bridget says: "We're all mad here."

Elana says: "Believe me, I learned my lesson. I'll keep my mouth shut from now on and just do what I'm told." She looks back at Bridget as she brushes hair out of her face. "I didn't mean anything by what I said, honestly Bridget. I wasn't serious. I really wasn't. "

Martin drunkenly says: "Hey, hey. Itsh my spawnday too!"

Alice claps twice. "Hot diggity! But yourse isn't quite a decade. How old are you now, Marty?"

Bridget glances out at Martin. "Shouldn't you be unconscious?"

Martin drunkenly says: "Shhh, I am all the conches."

Bridget kisses Elana's cheek. "Nah, it's much more fun when people talk shit at each other all the time. And punch each other for no good reason."

Fine, Martin's micro-blacking out in the annoying habit of teenage girls - awake, chatty, then BAM, then awake again oh em gee.

Elana manages a light chuckle through her tears. "Mmm. I suppose it is." She gives another wince tightening her hand around the bolt. Her eyes turn to glance out the window at Martin. "You should find some coal or something and draw on him in his drunken state. Might cheer you all up."

Alice pokes Martin the Mad with a screwdriver. "Hmmm Hmmm." She rubs her chin. "Hmmm."

Bridget says: "And all I wanted was a little bit of blood. It excites me." She licks her lips and grins. "I didn't want to lose a friend. Got a new one, too! He's funny and cool and we all liked him."

Alice giggles. "Cheer up? Cheer up? I'm plenty happy." She licks her lips and smacks. "I've been waiting to have you in that cabin for a while now. "

Bridget says: "And we're all crazy." She giggles.

Elana gives a slight nod. "So what's the plan then Bridget? "

Alice squeezes her fingers together approximating a small thing. "Maybe just a lil'."

Bridget says: "Eh. Get drunk? It's a party, right? Did you bring your own booze?"

Elana says: "I did. Got a whole bunch of it. But Id' rather be out there if I'm partying with you folks instead of tucked away in ..here.." She looks around the room slowly, then looks back at Bridget. "Are we good, you and me?"

Bridget giggles. "You don't want to get drunk and snog in the back of the slave pen?"

Elana manages a light chuckle then gives a wince. "Not particularly no. If I'm getting the fucking lazy Lana title, I want to be drunk and laying out sprawled on that bed on the other ship. "

Alice twirls the slave pen window key on her finger and whistles. "I can make it all quiet and romantic, If you want spawnday girl?" She blushes and looks away.

Bridget giggles. "Nobody ever wants to ride on this ship, Alice. You might want to freshen up the decor."

Alice sighs. "I suppose. Looks totally horrorshow, though." She grins toothily.

Bridget says: "We really need to balance out the crews, we're getting too many people to cram onto one ship." She holds up a hand to Elana. "Friends? Friends forever till the world manages to strike us down?"

Alice nods.

Alice whispers to Bridget: "If you want Elana over here, she stays in the pen."

Elana says: "That it does." She gives a nod, then turns to look at Bridget reaching her hand out to take the woman's. "You were my friend from the day I met you. That hasn't changed. This crew…are family to me. And I meant what I said. You're my friend and you always will be. The world won't strike us down, we'll live forever." She gives a slight smirk.

Bridget grin. "And I still wouldn't have killed you in your sleep without giving you a chance to say anything even if I thought you'd betrayed me horribly."

Elana says: "Well, that's a comforting thought." She chuckles but it causes her to wince again.

Bridget says: "Ah, come on, let's get drunk out in the cold, unless you like it cozy and warm in here."

Elana says: "No..no outside in the cold is perfectly fine today." She chuckles and slowly moves to her feet holding her hand at her side, and heads out on deck.

Bridget leaves the cabin and picks up her sack and sextant again.

Alice giggles. "Don't let the gankplank hit you on the way out, Lazy."

Bridget laughs and leans over to try to lick Alice on the face.

Martin drunkenly says: "Hee."

Elana nods toward the locked door. "Mind? I'd like to go lay down on the bed and drink a bit. Numb some of this pain and snuggle down in the mattress. Going to have to sleep soon and I'm wanting to likely be drunk when I do…" She looks over at Martin with a light chuckle. "Poor guy."

Elana climbs off the ship and onto the other.

Alice leans in to Bridget.

Bridget gives Alice a big lick.

Elana says: "You two are…odd. Anyone ever tell you that?" As she speaks she lays out on the bed.

Bridget goes over to the other ship.

Alice giggles obnoxiously then wipes her face off. "Oh Bridget. You're totally rad."

Bridget flops down next to Elana and drapes an arm over her. "Totally."

Elana chuckles and carefully eases a bit closer to Bridget. "One minute you're hacking at me, the next you're in bed with me. Geez your mood is everywhere today." She turns her head to the side to give a slight grin at the woman.

Bridget giggles. "What, just today? I think that's pretty much every day."

Elana says: "You have a good point." She chuckles. Closing her eyes she gives a slight groan. "I'm going to have to sleep. I'll deal with this bolt in my side tomorrow and tend to it. Too tired right now. We going to move to the next location soon or will we be here for a little while?"

Martin drunkenly says: "Ffpptpfbt. Oi, did someone booze up the rusky? M'gonna drink lotta water 'en not even ganna 'alf haaaaan'ova -"

Bridget says: "Never know where I'll be at the end of a day. I'd be steering us out on the open water if it weren't for this whole two ships and sorting out crew thing. Also I left Martin locked on the cannibal boat passed out drunk. I'm sure he'll be fine."

Elana whispers: "We need another ship….one that doesn't require anyone having to ride along with Alice. Seems no one wants to in particular. And having been there before, I don't blame them."

Merry gives a mug to Kapkan.

Bridget giggle-snorts. "'Course, technically, that was kind of _our_ boat to begin with, too. We sailed these two ships together from Cantr to Omeo before we handed that one off to some newspawns we ran across."

Martin drunkenly says: "Twennny-ate."

Merry points to an amphora full of wine. "There, tha's a proper fuckin' fancy storage right there."

Bridget says: "Niiiice."

Elana nods. "Mmm. Well if we do manage to run across a decent one along the way, already fully sailed of course…wouldn't be a bad thing to have."

Merry gulps down a mug of wine in one swig.

Bridget says: "Be nice to get the thing cleaned up a bit and so it's not just, you know, people riding with Alice so much as Alice is riding with them. There's no Ice Sisters anymore."

Martin drunkenly says: "M'ganna drink water sosh hydrated, shimportant to say hydrated."

Bridget says: "I'm sure she'd be thrilled." She snickers.

Merry points to some gold in the amphora. "Ooh, look, now it's fancier than ever." She snickers, rattling the amphora. "Wine made outta gold, see?"

Bridget says: "Ah, well, it's not so bad."

Martin drunkenly says: "Wash in muh hurrk."

Bridget says: "I hate to split up friends, you know?" She grins crookedly.

Merry knocks back another cup, taking a knife to the now-empty mug.

Martin drunkenly says: "S'shokay, shwallowed it." Conk.

Bridget giggles. "Maybe I shouldn't have given him quite so much brandy. Here's to friends! And another decade of mayhem!"

Merry says: "Aaayyyy." She holds up the empty mug. "Uh wait. Gonna need more taters."

Bridget holds up some mulled wine. "Alice gave me this! Mm, I wonder if it's mulled with blood or something."

Merry drunkenly says: "One way ta find out. Wave it'under Alices beak, eh?"

Bridget says: "I gave Martin my mug." She giggles, and tosses back the bottle. "Mmm, pretty tasty at any rate." She slips a bottle of brandy under Elana's arm and kisses her on the forehead, then giggles.

Kapkan says: "Oooo, ushanka. Hat." He tries it on. "Ushanka - russkij hat. Spasibo." Kapkan holds up a mug. "Vodka." He smiles and raise the mug to the top. "Na zdorovye." He drink and frowns. "Ohohohooo… krepkaya. Daaa."


	84. Kapkan: Recruitment

**Day 5079**

Merry says: "Nah zedrov yeah!" She staggers into the hold. "Ooh, too many waves…" She points at a project for crushing apples. "Apples! Then…" She points at some apple brandy. "Applebooze!" She points at a mug of apple brandy. "Thar she blows!"

Martin drunkenly says: "Ionna feel so good."

Kapkan corrects the hat and take a smell of brandy. "Aha, nemnozhko aromat apples, chiustvujetsa leghkyj alkohol." The cup touches his lips. "Mm.." He tries to feel the taste. "… good, elegantnyj privkus apples. Vy liuxevyje mastera alkoholnix napitkov."

Merry points at him (or close enough). "Alkoholnicks! I know that one!"

Summer falls over on top of the press.

Bridget holds up a scribbled-on piece of paper triumphantly. "My finest work of art!" She puts a copy on the deck and hands one to Kapkan, giggling.

Martin drunkenly says: "Hhrruk." He vomits.

Bridget looks over. "Aw, what a waste of perfectly good booze. Hope you managed to get to the railing. Not that that ship isn't already a smelly mess."

Martin says: "Why'm… How, why am I over here? I didn't…?"

Bridget says: "There was a party. There was booze and blood and stuff."

Bridget passes Alice a copy of _English verbs, picture guide._

Bridget says: "Hey, Alice, check out my work of art!" She waves Martin at the gangplank. "It's open if you think you can stumble down to the dock without falling into the water."

Martin says: "I'll crawl."

Martin climbs down off _The Ice Sisters_.

Martin says: "I feel terrible."

Bridget says: "Drank too much."

Martin says: "So long as that was all I did. My poor head."

Bridget says: "Oh, I forgot to mention the part where you danced naked with Alice while pouring blood all over yourself. Took forever to clean you up."

Bridget starts trying to break the lock on the Latający Holender again.

Alice says: "Oh my! this is freakin' great! Does Ballsy understand it? Also sooo. Whats the game plan? I wanna scout the coast a little of this island a little. But also I wanna see explore that little bay on Omeo. I'm just not sure. You were talking about evening out the crews? What about that? I guess," she sighs, "I can clean up." She nods. "Yes Helgur!" She waves her arms. "Any one Awake?"

Alice crawls in bed with Elana and Bridget and snuggles up to Elana on the other side.

Alice whispers loudly, "Guess not."

Martin says: "Nngh."

Alice whispers loudly, "Marty, you still drunk?"

Merry gives a loud obnoxious snore.

Bridget says: "I want to see all the places." She grins. "And kill them all."

Elana says: "Ugh…" She stirs from her sleep with a pained groan. "Fucking hell I think I passed out before I even got to drink a damn thing. And fuck my side hurts…"

Bridget says: "Sounds like a good time to get drunk, then. Sorry, I think I might have slept on you." She grins crookedly.

Elana says: "No wonder my side hurts. Probably nudged that bolt around a bit." She chuckles and noticing the bottle of brandy nearby she lifts it to her lips to take a good sized drink.

Bridget says: "It's no wonder the bed is always bloody." She chuckles.

Alice cuddles Elana and reaches to her side, she runs her fingers over the bolt and twists, softly giggling, before pulling it out. "AHHHHH!" She screams then tosses the bolt and licks her fingers.

Bridget punches Alice.

Elana screams out in pain as the bolt is pulled from her side and she covers the wound with her hand pressing down tightly. "Fuck!"

Summer says: "What the fff… Why the fuck does Elena have a bolt in her? And why the fuck is everyone drunk? And who the fuck is that?" She points at Kapkan.

Bridget says: "Because Alice shot her. Because we had a party. And that's Kapkan the Ballsy."

Summer says: "Where the fuck is Helgur?"

Bridget says: "In Alice's dining room, last I looked. Not being a meat pie."

Alice sits up. "Yeah yeah. Helgur's super chill. I like him."

Elana grits her teeth frmo the pain then quickly takes another drink of the brandy. "Cassie and I had a misunderstanding….She was going to kill me, now she's not."

Bridget says: "Better actually drink that stuff down."

Alice says: "And I helped!" She sighs. "But i'm just the slightest bit disappointed of the outcome."

Bridget says: "I totally wasn't. And my name is Bridget. We're all friends here." She smiles broadly.

Elana whispers to Bridget: "And that…" she looks toward Alice, "is why I won't be riding with her."

Elana says: "Bridget…" She chuckles and takes a look at the wound shaking her head. She takes another large drink. "Certainly had me fooled either way."

Bridget whispers to Elana: "You'll note I'm not volunteering to hop over there myself."

Elana nods and whispers to Bridget: "Good thing too, I'd be worried about you. She's the only one of the group here that I don't trust."

Martin says: "I do not think I am drunk at all. I think I am whatever horrible thing the opposite of being drunk is."

Bridget says: "Hangover. It's called a hangover."

Martin says: "I should have hung over the side of the ship."

Bridget leans against the side of the bed and props her chin on the mattress next to Elana. "Bet you can't drink it all." She pauses. "Hmm, maybe not such a good idea considering Martin over there. Bet you can't drink just enough to be slightly tipsy and not be vomiting."

Summer says: "Wait it was your spawnday? Yesterday?"

Bridget says: "Yeah. Hence the blood and booze and gifts and stuff. Look at me, all forty years old and totally respectable." She giggles.

Martin says: "I turned twenty-eight."

Alice says: "Siiicck! You didn't hang over the side! That what my boat Marty! What the hell man!"

Martin says: "Why was I even on your boat? Did… we…?"

Bridget says: "Told you. Dancing naked with blood. I'm sure Alice can back me up." She winks.

Alice says: "Yeah. The whole debacle was over here."

Summer says: "Oh. Hmm. I guess we share a spawn day. Wait, did we already talk about that once? Ugh. I'm still a mess. I think I'm allergic to cha chas."

Alice says: "Yep yep! It was a riot!"

Bridget says: "Yeah, can you imagine my relief when I realized Ballsy's not a cha-cha but a rusky?"

Alice mops up the deck frantically. "Grroooooossss," she wails.

Summer says: "I'm 39 now." She blinks. "The fuck's a rusky?"

Alice says: "Wait. What's a Rusky?"

Bridget says: "Dunno! But he talks a whole nother language and there's no dictionaries."

Alice says: "Crazy. Think he can make picture and teach us his strange backwards language. I'm assuming there's more of them somewhere. Right? Do we even know that? Like I know Cha-cha men are everywhere down here, but where the heck is he from? "

Bridget says: "He said there were some in some town I don't remember where. At least I _think_ he said that. I'm not quite clear."

Martin says: "Ballsy is creating a pirate dictionary for us in Ruskie."

Bridget whispers to Elana: "You're not nearly drunk enough." She grins.

Bridget says: "He's funny. Can we keep him?" She giggles.

Alice says: "I suppose. Unless he's trouble. I'm always interested in sampling exotic cuisine." She grins.

Bridget wets her towel and tries to wipe up some of the blood.

Summer says: "Ugh. We gonna keep everyone we come across now?" She eyes the rusky. "Pirate dictionary?"

Bridget passes her a note titled _English verbs, picture guide._

Elana passes out.

Summer points at the note. "The fuck?"

Elana drunkenly says: "Nope…not drunk." She tips the drink back again.

Alice laughs as the Elana's drink hits the deck.

Bridget says: "Good thing you were already in bed. Just, I'll just sit here and make sure you don't roll off, 'kay?"

Elana drunkenly says: "Didn't I say I…." She pauses confused for a moment. "Wait…what did I say?"

Alice says: "So uh. Wanna see if Ballsy will let us in his boat so we don't have to bust it." She cringes at Lana's unconscious wailing and moaning. "She shure is a helluva noisy sleeper."

Bridget says: "Feel free to try to tell ask him that."

Alice says: "Mkay. Let me see what I can do with pictures."

Helgur says: "Helgur stay on ice boat, need break from Bitchy face."

Bridget says: "Love you too, Helgur."

Bridget absently runs her fingers through Elana's hair, then purses her lips mischievously and starts to make a small braid out of her bangs.

Alice scrawls a note and slips it to Ballsy. "Kapkan! Kapkan! Unlock Boat? Whoops that's not right. Here ya go, Kapkan."

Martin says: "Hhm… To get the spinach, water and limestone."

Alice says: "Also, Martin lets get in there. Leave no lock unturned! He could always be hiding something! It's not like he could tell us what's in it." She giggles and brandishes her crowbar. "Kapkan! Open or Crowbar."

Martin says: "He did tell us, I think. Something about water, spinach and limestone."

Alice says: "I dunno, He cooooould be lying."

Bridget says: "I don't think he handed anyone a key."

Martin says: "He'd never lie. He has integrity."

Alice squints. "That's rather presumptuous."

Martin says: "As is assuming that he is a liar."

Alice says: "Well there's only one find out?" She grins. "Pop dat lock!"

Bridget says: "Pfft, come on, guys. Why would he lie about what was on his ship when he thought his shit was important or valuable?"

Martin says: "He is hopelessly crushing on Bridget, is writing us a dictionary, and will help us kill the cha-cha. These are facts! All else is conjecture."

Bridget says: "Anyway, I'm not going without seeing what's there and making sure not to leave it behind."

Alice says: "Really he wants to kill cha-chas." She claps. "Oh that's lovely."

Martin says: "Ballsy is our ruskie piraty."

Alice says: "Yeah If we wants his stuff, we better grab it. Cuz i doubt we're coming back any time soon." She giggles.

Martin says: "Cold, cold, cold."

Alice pokes Kapkan.

Merry says: "Don't poke, s'rude…" She rolls over.

Martin swings a sledgehammer at Alice.

Alice sings. "Diiiiiiing!"

Martin says: "I blame the throbbing inside my skull."

Alice says: "Nah it's just my cat-like reflexes."

Bridget says: "I'm not getting up to go punch you again."

Alice says: "Oi Everyone! Lets pop this lock quickly! Come on now dont be shy lets smash it! Helgur? Halp?"

Bridget rolls her eyes. She takes some glass hair beads out of the shipping crate and quietly secures the little braids she has turned Elana's hair into in her sleep and goes down to the dock.

Helgur says: "Helgur remember dragging Raaj to boat as town chase us down dock."

Alice says: "Oh Yeah? Tell me moar!"

Helgur says: "Silly old man crying for help as stupid girl ask what we doing." He leans into the crowbar. "What she think man in pirate hat do ……make potato soup." He gives a hearty laugh. "NO pirate hat man is PIRATE!"

Alice giggles. "Oh Helgur, you cray."

Bridget says: "Nobody ever notices the hats."

Helgur nods. "Good time, walk into town with thirty people and walk out with leader. But Helgur return one day to San D'Oria, return with fire and steel."

Alice holds up a crown of daisies. "No one will even suspect me of piracy in this hat." She smirks. "Never."

Helgur dusts fluff of his blazer. "Helgur look good?"

Alice says: "Hmm. Hide pants are a wee bit uncivilized don'tcha think? I have some cotton shorts on deck if you want them. Think you could rock shorts and a blazer." She grins and snaps her fingers at him. "Hmm?"

Helgur nods. "Helgur improve clothes to make University look good."

Bridget hides under the bed covers again. "Remind me again why I thought it was a good idea to put a bed on deck."

Elana's teeth chatter as she groans tugging the covers closer. "S'cold…"

Helgur says: "If you feel cold at least you know you not dead "

Bridget curls up next to Elana and huddles close. "Warm…"

Elana gives a content sigh feeling Bridget curl up next to her and she seems to calm as well, falling asleep.

Kapkan points at a note titled _Kapkan! Open your Boat?_

Kapkan says: "Yes, idiom, atkroju. Tam spinaty, water, escio vsiakovo jest." He points to the lock. "Otkroite. Bridget the Bitch…!" He invites her to come.

Bridget mumbles and crawls out of bed. "Cold." She shivers.

Bridget goes over to Kapkan's ship to take a look around.

Kapkan points to some limestone, wood, and spinach.

Bridget says: "You see my note?" She points to the verb guide. "Meh. Limestone is shit." She points to some sailcloth and rope. "You were going to make sails with that? You just had no timber." She gestures up and down toward the middle of the ship.

Merry climbs onto the ship. "Hey there!" She points at the spinach. "That's a looooot of spinach."

Bridget waves to her. "Man, this ship is even more bare than I guessed it was, aside from the stuff on the deck."

Merry says: "Yeah, where's the cabins?"

Bridget says: "Well, get your shit, Ballsy, but no limestone." She giggles. "Can just drag shit over, I guess."

Kapkan says: "Tak shto beriom?" He points at the spinach. "Ok?"

Bridget says: "Spinach, ok, I guess." She chuckles.

Kapkan hauls the spinach off the ship.

Bridget points to the sailcloth. "Sailcloth?"

Merry shrugs. "Spinach? Eh. We've still got like a ton of kebabs."

Bridget points to the rope. "Rope?"

Merry says: "We could rig up the sloops with that stuff."

Bridget points to the wood. "Wood?"

Bridget points to the water. "Water?"

Merry says: "Uhh… for the still?"

Bridget says: "The rest is shit." She shrugs.

Kapkan points at all the stuff around with asking what they need.

Merry points at a knit wool stuffed animal. A small fox doll with bright orange wool. It's wool tail is stuff with cotton giving it a full fluffy illusion. It's eyes are made of two tiny copper buttons.

Kapkan says: "Water ok?"

Bridget says: "Yeah."

Merry says: "Let's give this to Elana to cuddle when she ain't up ta piratin'." She snorts.

Bridget says: "Eh, she'll be fine. We made friends. That's why she came back all bloody. Friendship is bloody." She chuckles.

Kapkan hauls the water off the ship.

Bridget says: "Sailcloth, rope? We can put sails on the boats."

Merry says: "Yeah, tha's true." She punches Bridget hard.

Bridget says: "Do we need more wood? Yeah, we do."

Kapkan points at the sailcloth. "Ok?"

Merry says: "Wham!" She cackles.

Bridget says: "Ow. Wow, good one." She tries to stop her nose from bleeding.

Kapkan hauls the sailcloth and rope off the ship.

Merry says: "Ooh, I broke a nail."

Bridget points at some salt. "Salt? Do we need salt?"

Merry points at some garlic. "Garlic! Does garlic ward away the cha-cha-chas?"

Bridget cuddles the stuffed fox and giggles, then hands it to Kapkan.

Bridget says: "Wood?"

Kapkan points at the stuffed animal. "Cha, krasivaja lisa." He smiles.

Bridget shoves the pile of cloth and rope onto the longboat. "Anymore shit?" She shrugs helplessly. "Okay? That's good, yeah? Let's go back?" She gestures toward her ship. "Lisa can sail with us too." She giggles. "She can be friends with Lion."

Merry says: "Okay! Ready, Kapkan?"

Kapkan points at some wood. "Derevo ok?"

Merry says: "Sure, take the wood if ya want." She shrugs and nods.

Kapkan picks up a bucket and screwdriver.

Bridget groans. "Not more tools…"

Kapkan says: "Vsio, go?"

Merry points at the pile of spinach. "Gah! Spinach Mountain, tha's the next ship name, yep."

Bridget laughs. "Maybe we could put clothes on it and sneak it into Alice's dining room."

Kapkan comes over to the Whatever.

Bridget gives Kapkan a file, sets up a key copy project and points at it. "Copy, key to longboat." She points at the Boat of Burden.

Bridget takes a shirt, trousers, and shoes out of the private quarters. She drags a large pile of spinach over to Alice's ship, puts the clothes on top of it along with a note titled _Best Wishes_. Bridget titters as she sneaks through the harbor, up to no good.

Bridget yawns and curls back up in the bed. "Mh,… back to warm."

 

* * *

**Day 5080**

Merry points at a carved wood mug. Hacked at by a talentless… hack, until it resembles a postmodern narrative on the ennui of an apathetic world.

Merry says: "Ha-ha! Whatcha think?"

Kapkan points at the picture guide. "Eto jest ocen good dictionary. Spasibo."

Martin says: "Spasibo?"

Kapkan says: "Spasibo…" He look into his notes, speaking with himself. "Tak tak tak… spasibo… Polish - English…"

Martin says: "You will add to this?"

Kapkan find. "Vot \- polski dziękuje. Spasibo \- thank you."

Martin says: "Oh, I see now. Spasibo."

Merry says: "Ey, we should learn this russkij thing, pretend we're not English. Russkij piraty?"

Alice says: "Mkay! My curiosity is quenched. We ready to get out or what?" She glances about her ship and points at the spinach. "Heeey what the hell guys?"

Merry says: "Spinach Mountain!" She cackles.

Merry says: "Say 'spasibo' to the thoughtful russkij, yeah?"

Alice says: "That's freakin' disgusting! And you tainted my meats!" She spits and goes over to punch Merry.

Merry says: "Har har har!"

Bridget says: "Russkij piraty!" She laughs. "Would that confuse the cha-chas?"

Bridget drops a note titled _English/Russkij - 5079._

Bridget says: "There's what I got so far." She rubs her nose. "Ugh, still hurts and feels funny. What did you do, break it or something? Does this look broken to you?"

Bridget points at a wool stuffed animal. A tawny, tufted lion, head tilted back in a joyful roar. Strapped to his back in a bandolier are several items, including a crowbar and claymore, and several smaller cubs with a range of expressions and weaponry. A sprig of ivy has been viciously chomped. One paw is raised, turned towards himself, one claw extended.

Bridget says: "Lion!" She grins. "Ballsy, did you see him?" She giggles.

Bridget moves some stuff around.

Bridget says: "You guys want to stay one more day to make enough thick rope to rig the Spirit of Freedom, or shall we just head out now? Well. Probably more like a few hours with a couple hands at it."

Martin says: "Up to you, boss. By which I mean to say I am ambivalent."

Bridget says: "Wouldn't take long, might as well, wanna help?"

Bridget and Martin head into the workshop in town and get to work.

Martin says: "I feel the need to clarify that I, unlike Elana, am not opposed to killing. I sought to spare the Ruskie because I felt that he was in a situation similar to our own, and he handled it well. I will not attempt to save others, though I do enjoy mischief. Bricking people into a back room, say, alive but naked. With a hundred kilos of potatoes. Or tattooing the word 'murderer' or 'pirate' onto someone's forehead who has yet to earn the title. Or making, perhaps, two captured individuals fight to the death against one another."

Bridget giggles. "He was clever and amusing, yeah. I haven't seen many people respond to immanent death by pirates in with such trickery. Usually they just start blubbering and begging for mercy, which just pisses me off. And yeah, all good thoughts." She grins widely. 

Bridget continues: "One time we kidnapped the two residents of a town who had previously betrayed us — we'd let them go and they said they wouldn't radio about us. There were three other witnesses in town though and we didn't have room to handle them even if we wanted to bother. We locked them up in a room without crowbars and sailed off, then several days later once we were well away we sent out over the radio that they were there and someone should go get them." She snickers. "And this one town leader… I wasn't there for it, but I understand that they marooned him in bumfuck Rus empty-handed and naked."

Martin says: "That is the mischief I speak of."

Bridget says: "Nobody actually appreciates _mercy_ , to be sure, and there were way too many people back in Cantr and Treefeather who might have recognized us on sight."

Martin says: "Though, if I ever retire it will be to start a small town on a quiet island. And everyone you do not kill shall end up in it, in a back room, naked and empty-handed, together. A town within a town. No one shall know but myself and the captives and the ship — and everyone will see my gracious nature. My pleasant glasses. Approachable face. I find the idea hilarious. But I am not adverse to killing. To some, dying is the only thing they understand."

Bridget chuckles. "I once planned to set up a slave workshop in a back room of Dorian. I had all the keys, I had everything set up, I had the storerooms, but the rest of the crew didn't like the idea. They were to be bringing me captives while me and Jenkins stayed ashore." She shrugs. "Among other things, though, I realized I'd never be happy on land for long. I was born to sail."

Martin says: "I do not mind sailing, but I have given it some consideration, too. I could retire — years from now, you see, and not desperately miss it. And then I might be a successful trader, trading in the only true commodity of any value. I was not, alas, made for sailing if rope making is an indication of skill."

Bridget says: "Twenty years, and I still feel like I've only seen a tiny corner of the world." She giggles. "This one time, I might have mentioned Randy earlier? We found him in an abandoned town, docked to it with a raker, disassembling a radio. We took his ship and left it anchored just offshore and out of reach. He tried to call for help over the radio in town… and didn't notice I'd changed the frequency of the repeater in town and the shitty radio there couldn't reach anywhere."

Martin says: "The true colours of a man often come forward in such a situation."

Bridget laughs softly to herself. "You know, when we ran across Alice again outside of Dom Hofran, and I brought my ship up next to hers so I could go over and punch her for being a nuisance — she'd just set off a bunch of fireworks and had been spectacularly annoying in town. I didn't mention she'd locked me up in her slave pen then." She snickers. "I'm sure she was just screwing around and didn't mean to do anything, you know? I mean, there was a crew full of bloodthirsty pirates sitting right next to her who might have eventually done something if I didn't come back in a day or two."

Bridget continues: "Though all things considered, her ship was faster and there wasn't a damned thing they would have been able to do if she'd decided to just sail off with me." She shrugs. "Either way, I wasn't about to start panicking and wibbling over it. I realized… she's alone now. Her sisters are dead. One person can't drag all but the weakest of victims. She had little way of carrying on her, lifestyle, by herself. So I told her, if she came along with us, she could get the corpses of our victims to do with as she pleased. And logistics of dragging people notwithstanding… it's a lonely life sailing alone on the open sea with no one to talk to and do anything with and share your experiences with."

Martin says: "Eugh, if you are trying to convince me she is a worthwhile companion so as to make splitting the crew simpler… I had been sailing alone. I did not mind it."

Bridget says: "No, no, not at all. Just as to why I'm putting up with her tagging along with us at all." She chuckles. "You were on a sloop. You didn't have any cabins to be doing things in. I was sailing for a while on a raker with cabins with machines in them, along with my former boyfriend who now sleeps with the fishes. He had fallen asleep in the hold. I was stuck on deck steering because he hadn't even had the courtesy to fall asleep propped up by the rudder. There were things I wanted to do in the hold that I couldn't do."

Martin says: "I suppose if you had machines on board, it would be different."

Bridget says: "And even that aside… I don't know, maybe I'm more social than you, but I couldn't stand the silence, and felt like it was all pointless. I'd give up my junk, my ship, all of it, if I could keep my friends. Even if we were left to goofing off in a fucking shanty town on a beach somewhere wearing hides and eating raw potatoes." She giggles.

Martin says: "I was never socialized properly as a newspawn. Perhaps. When I make close connections it may be different, but I always enjoyed seeing new sights and exploring. Put succinctly, I was stuck somewhere in hide, eating potatoes — carrots, I think, actually. It was not my favorite."

Bridget chuckles. "Spawntown bored me to tears and there wasn't even any food. Nobody talked and I stole a bike just to go find potatoes or something at all. Then the first person I ran into outside my spawntown thought I was a thief and tried to kill me."

Martin says: "Not an inaccurate assumption."

Bridget says: "Well, I hadn't stolen anything _yet_. Mostly for lack of opportunity." She giggles.

Martin says: "One of the first towns I visited when I left home had a single man in it. He kept the harbour locked and wouldn't let me in because he said he was working inside and couldn't keep an eye on me. So I docked to the town, and saw he had a horse. I took the fancy plate he had lovingly crafted for his steed, and all the hay in town. Then I left."

Bridget laughs. "Oh man, I bet he was pissed."

Martin says: "I imagine, given his assertion that he was spending some time indoors, he would have ventured back out and found his horse had gone."

Bridget says: "Was it Miron, by chance? Was his name Kraven? Workshop in a mud hut with no windows, no window on the harbor?"

Martin says: "Hmm, it was the north side. Let me consult a map."

Bridget says: "The only ports on the north side are Miron, Naron, and Hawk's Port, and the latter two are well-populated. Miron… is just one old asshole who hates windows and open doors."

Martin says: "Miron or Naron… I think it was indeed Miron. Yes, it must have been him."

Bridget says: "Just, geez, if he were worried about someone being in town while he was working indoors, maybe he should have realized windows are a thing by now. We almost killed him, when we were there last. The only thing that stopped us was that it was a sleepy year and we couldn't get enough people awake at once to drag him onto a sloop docked to town. We'd almost have had to send two sloops just to make sure."

Martin says: "Well, if we ever return, I would be curious to see if his horse still lives."

Bridget says: "He was incredibly rude to me and said I was a terrible sailor who didn't care about her crew, when I couldn't give him an accurate count of my crew because I'd just gotten aboard again, we'd picked up three people, two people had died, then we'd dropped off two people. Fuck, I couldn't even tell you off the top of my head how many people are on board _now_." She rolls her eyes. "Not to mention I wasn't about to tell him that we had more than three people aboard, people tend to get suspicious about 'huge' crews, probably because they're too busy sitting in their shithole towns full of sleepers and can't imagine more than five people are actually wakeful."

Martin says: "Nine? Nine or ten. Rival to most towns."

Bridget says: "Yeah. They should be worried. If you get four people awake at once, and there's no locks in the way, you can kidnap an entire town, provided you've got somewhere to stash them. And if there's locks in the way… locking the harbor won't do any good, it'll just inconvenience the pirates. Sitting in a locked workshop will at least make them break in first, but again if you've got four people awake, you can crack that thing fast. It was me, Jenkins, and Lyra to start off with. We pulled off our first raid with just us three, barely, very barely. If it weren't for Lyra's muscle we wouldn't have managed it."

Martin says: "The first sign of old age is a love of reminiscing on the past. Fortunately, I enjoy the stories."

Bridget laugh. "Nah, we were reminiscing about that days later and never shut up about it. Have to make sure _every_ new crew member knows all the stupid shit we pulled off." She taps her lip. "That's going to be a particular challenge with Ballsy. I might have to draw him a comic strip."

Martin says: "I feel like the visual dictionary was a good start."

Bridget nods. "It's easy to point at an object and say what it is. Less easy to try to mime an action."

Martin says: "Eventually we will need to illustrate more complex ideas."

Helgur hunts with his crossbow.

Alice says: "Helgur! We haven't any plates or feeding bowls! I'mma check the warehouse."

Bridget says: "Rope just needs a tiny bit more. Martin, go on and head on back to the ship if you want, I think I can finish this last little bit myself."

Alice says: "Oh hey It's Bridget and Marty! Hi guys! I'm looking for a bowl or plate or something. Helgur needs to have something to feed animals on for his alternate identity as an animal researcher."

Bridget says: "Check the shipping crate. There's probably some in there."

Alice shrugs. "Ain't got a key."

Martin says: "I dropped a plate of hay in the ship."

Bridget says: "If you don't still have the one you took, Helgur does."

Alice says: "Kewl, Kewl. I'll grab that. Thanks Marty! Nah, I gave that back to Marty. I just being silly. Also I HAAAD to get my tastey blood bottle back."

Martin says: "Eh."

Alice winks at Martin. "Ehhh."

Martin says: "Eeh."

Bridget snickers.

Alice wipes the sweat off her forehead. "Being civilized is hard, man. What's with this eating off plates stuff anyways?"

Bridget waves toward the ship. "Might as well go back and settle in. We can set off right after this is done. I'm itching to be on the water again."

Martin says: "Aye aye." He returns to the harbor.

Bridget finishes with the rope and returns to the ship.

Bridget says: "Going to head out now. The sea calls! Just trying to make sure everyone is accounted for."

Alice punches her. She returns the punch.

Bridget says: "We'll weigh anchor with the next tide. So still the course planned? You head up along Omeo and we'll head up Rus? Er, Raj?"

Alice giggles. "Hey, me and Helgur are going to scout the coast of this island for a bit then head toward Omeo once we get bored or find something juicy."

Bridget says: "Or the other way around? We'll head over to Omeo? Sounds good. I wanted to poke at Omeo a bit more before plunging into cha-cha land."

Martin says: "So long as something happens soon."

Alice looks confused. "I thought you wanted to stay off the coast of cha-cha land till we left this coast of Raj."

Bridget says: "Absolutely. No sitting in harbors forever wondering what to do. At least checking out empty towns is doing something." She grins widely. "Looking for victims." She looks at Alice in confusion. "I did say we'd head up Omeo, but this wasn't the coast of Raj I meant, I was referring to the coast that they were trying to kill us from."

Alice says: "Yep yep. We are going to interact with the locals and mine data and info through 'research' - I have a bunch of cha-cha dictionaries. It should go fine. Hmm. Well Which way do you want to go now? I'd like to sail into the bay of Omeo at some point but I kinda wanna scout Raj too."

Bridget nods. "Good luck, then. Maybe there'll be some good targets, too." She smirks. "Didn't we just cover that? My ship will cut over to Omeo and yours will sail up Raj. Right?"

Alice says: "Yes. I wanted to be clear on that."

Bridget says: "We can meet up uh, somewhere. Cover it all. Keep someone at the radio."

Alice says: "Lets meet up at the mouth of Omeo bay. I should have a second radio in like 4 days."

Bridget says: "Sounds good. If you get angry Poles after us, we'll kill them and then I will punch you in the face."

Alice snorts. "We'll try to avoid that. Jill and Harry are no fan of violence. Soo uh." She stretches her arms out widely and grins. "Bridget, you said you wanted to spread out the crews the other night." She shows some teeth. "I promise not to bite anyone you toss over… at least not too hard." She giggles. "But it shuuure is crowded in here."

Bridget says: "We've had this many on the crew before. And by this point I think if anyone wanted to ride with you they'd have spoken up by now."

Alice giggles obnoxiously. "Yeah that's probably true. I can be a little intimidating. Good luck on your cover. Just try to at least have something to 'sell' in case of situations of bullshit." She winks, blows kisses then kicks off.

Bridget says: "Alright then! Anchors aweigh!"

The Whatever undocks and Bridget sets a course.

Bridget says: "I was starting to get worried someone might show up and realize we were up to no good. Glad to be heading for open water again. So, question. Should we rig a dinghy or sloop? We don't have enough logs to rig both just yet. I could have sworn we had more logs, oh well. We'll get some more when we can."

Kapkan says: "Vau…" He's overturned from the sudden ship movement, and falls to the floor. "Bliat…"

Bridget says: "Good morning." She grins.

Martin says: "Bliat to you, too, Ballsy."

Bridget says: "This ship sails faster than yours, certainly." She waves off the railing toward the other ship. "Alice is faster, but she's carrying almost nothing. Better get your sea legs back" She grins, pointing to her legs. "Been ashore too long, all wobbly." She wobbles, giggles.

Kapkan says: "Good morning, good sail, good ship." He's impressed by the speed. Idu apple vizymat."

Bridget says: "Crush apples?"

Kapkan says: "Aha."

Bridget points at the project on the pot still. "Distilling apple brandy." She smiles widely. "Mm. The pot still is wonderful." She giggles. "We will all be 'Three Sheets to the Wind'. The ship's name is a way to say 'drunk'. P… pjannyje, was it?"

Kapkan says: "'Three Sheets to the Wind' znacit 'pjannyje \- drunk'?"

Bridget says: "It's a saying. Idiom. Thing. Merry was feeling very clever. Think it was Merry who came up with it." She snickers. "When you're 'three sheets to the wind', it means you're drunk."

Kapkan laugh. "Pjannyj russkij pirtat."

Martin says: "Da!"

 

* * *

**Day 5081**

Merry prods Elana with the butt of her waster. "Oi, you alive?"

Bridget says: "I hope so." She goes to fix up Elana's braids again.

Bridget moves some things around.

Bridget says: "I put on another batch of apple brandy."

She moves some more things.

Bridget sighs and leans against the railing. "I always miss the water when I'm on land. Can't imagine not being able to see it."

Summer says: "Bitch stole my owl."

Bridget says: "Oh dear. Well, I doubt she's going to eat it, at least. Maybe feed it owl meat or something."

Summer says: "Fuck it. It's just a stupid owl. I hope it bites her."

Bridget whispers to Elana: "Are you okay?"

Bridget sets aside the paper she was scribbling on and goes to look out across the water. "Alice is pulling out of sight. Be the last we see of her for a while. Hope Helgur knows what he's doing."

Elana whispers to Bridget: "Ugh…drank way too much. I'm not sure I see the fun in drinking that much at the moment." She gives a small smile.

Bridget chuckles and whispers to Elana: "You and Martin both, I think you still haven't even quite recovered. Though I suppose it's my own fault I gave you guys so much of the strong stuff. I barely took a few sips myself."

Elana rubs at her temple with another groan pushing herself to sit up on the bed. "Yes, you should be ashamed of yourself." She chuckles lightly. "I know I'll be careful with the drinking from now on"

Bridget says: "And just as well that the one navigating was perfectly sober while doing so."

Elana says: "Probably a good thing." She chuckles. "Where are we off to now? And is Alice leaving us?"

Bridget whispers to Elana: "Better look out, you pass out too badly and someone will be playing with your hair and you won't even notice." She hides a grin, trying to look innocent.

Elana says: "And yes Merry…quite alive, if a bit sore and hung over."

Bridget says: "We parted ways for the moment. We're heading up the coast on the left and she's heading up the coast on the right."

Elana reaches a hand up and pulls at the pigtails. "Hey!!!" She chuckles.

Bridget giggles. "They make you look cute!"

Summer rolls her eyes and slams the lid to the press down.

Bridget says: "And I must have been bored to make so many little braids…"

Summer says: "I thought those apples would never finish. Do you know how long I've carried those cheese curds around?"

Bridget laughs. "We have more apples, too!"

Elana chuckles. "Might keep them in my hair for a while. Kinda like the beads."

Summer says: "Nope. It's cheese time."

Bridget says: "And I'm getting around to spinning some yarn and it makes me feel old. Where did we even get the silk cocoons, anyway? Definitely need to replenish out booze stocks after that, though." She laughs.

Summer says: "I thought you three put all the cotton on that ballast boat maneuver we did."

Bridget says: "This was on Martin's boat. And let's make a note that as clever as it was, it wasn't nearly as helpful as I'd hoped. With a crew this size, we're probably meant more for fighting than fleeing."

Summer says: "No shit. We couldn't flee a sloop at this place."

Bridget snickers. "You know, complaining about having too much stuff, and then complaining about having not enough stuff…"

Bridget whispers to Elana: "You might wake up with ribbons next time."

Bridget holds up a note titled _Whatever Comic 1 - Bridget the Bitch._

Summer says: "Who me?" She looks around in confusion.

Bridget says: "I'm working on continuing my wonderful art. Maybe I could draw out all of our adventures in glorious stick figures!"

Martin says: "What was on my boat?"

Bridget says: "Cotton, wood, stone, iron, moromi, silver, dung. "

Martin says: "Aw, you put dung aboard my ship? And moron juice?"

Bridget says: "No, I took dung off of your ship."

Martin says: "There was never…"

Bridget says: "Anyone on deck can vouch that I totally dragged dung off of your ship." She grins.

Martin says: "I put neither poo nor moroni aboard that vessel."

 

* * *

**Day 5082**

Merry says: "Jus' draw like a ton a' black scribbles on a page, that'll be the fight I had with Lyra, eh heh heh. Heh. Jus' like makin' a bicycle." She whacks at the mast.

Martin swings a sledgehammer at Merry. "This sledge has been incredibly disappointing."

Merry smacks Martin with a hammer. "Oops, thought ye were a pole. An' we hate Poles, geddit?" She guffaws, elbowing him. "Geddit??"

Bridget hauls a large pile of silk up to the spindle. She puts her telescope to her eye and scans the horizon in all directions. "Nothing but open water. Wonderful. We should be arriving at the south tip of Rus in… you know, I haven't even actually calculated." She looks at her sextant, compares with her map, shrugs. "Maybe a day or two?"

Martin says: "A pirate is never late, but arrives precisely when he, she, means to."

Bridget snickers. "Not like we had to be anywhere at any particular time. Oh, now I see land. So yeah, we'll make landfall tomorrow. Time to see what's out there."

Summer says: "Don't see a harbor here. Should probably move north."

Bridget shrugs. "We could always check the ones without harbors, too, if we wanted. Probably not going to be much there, but who knows."

Martin says: "I hope you do not mind if I join you."

Kapkan yawns and stretches. He looks around. "Kuda sail?"

 

* * *

**Day 5083**

Martin says: "I'm going to have to kill for a telescope."

Merry says: "Don' even think about it." She tucks hers in a pocket.

Martin says: "First cha-cha we meet, provided they have in their possession a telescope."

Merry says: "An' maybe even if they don't."

Bridget scowls. "No harbors. I still kind of want to see what's there. Probably nothing, probably nothing, but I'm curious!"

Bridget moves some materials from the Boat of Burden onto the Spirit of Freedom.

Bridget says: "Got the stuff for the jib laid out. There might be cannibals out there, after all."

Kapkan says: "Shto takoje est cha-cha?"

Martin says: "Yes, we are going to take 'shto' from the cha-cha. Telescopes, lives."

Bridget continues to scribble on her notes. "'Bliat' at the cha-chas."

Martin says: "Bliat? I forgot that one."

Bridget points at the note titled _Whatever Comic 1 - Bridget the Bitch._

Bridget holds aloft her papers triumphantly. "That took me longer than I thought it would, but true art cannot be rushed."

She proceeds to distribute copies of her horrible stick figure comic everywhere.

Martin says: "May I see?"

Bridget hands him a copy. "I put a copy on deck, too."

Martin says: "Quite a work of art."

Elana finally sits up with a groan. "I gotta get up and move. "

Bridget chuckles. "Probably not a bad idea. You've been laying there for a while. Just don't get all wobbly and fall overboard. The water's probably cold and it would suck having to pull you out again." She grins.

Elana says: "It'd suck freezing my ass off out there too." She chuckles moving to her feet.

Bridget holds up a towel. "Totally, but fortunately I have a towel! I didn't expect just the riding around the mountains on a shitty bike to involve so much drawing." She smirks thoughtfully. "Then again, I tend to fail at brevity sometimes. I just keep babbling on and on and on about every single inconsequential detail and … I'm not babbling right now, really. Nope, not at all."

Bridget whaps Merry and Elana with a towel.

Bridget grins, then looks off at the water with her telescope. "Hmm. Seaside forest up ahead. Maybe it's full of cannibals. We met Alice and company in a seaside forest, after all…." She snickers.

Martin says: "Hopefully the cannibals have a telescope I may procure."

Elana says: "Don't scare me like that. I thought you said trowel." She gives an exaggerated shiver. "And you wait your turn." She points at Martin. "I been waiting on one of those longer." She chuckles.

Martin says: "If I kill someone with it, it's mine. If you do the killing, you may have it. I am, after all, a gentleman."

Bridget says: "Towels are far superior than trowels in every possible way. They're soft, and fluffy, and absorb liquids, and can be used to wrap things, and carry things, and can cover your privates in a pinch, and they can wipe terrible attempts at makeup off your face, and… I'm sure I'm missing some things."

Martin says: "A sling."

Bridget says: "A bandage? A curtain? A blanket?"

Elana says: "What is this? A new game?" She chuckles. "101 uses for a towel."

Bridget says: "I'm sure we could come up with them."

Martin says: "They can shine your shoes, or wipe your… face."

Merry says: "Mopping up blood?"

Kapkan reads 'Whatever Comic 1 - Bridget the Bitch'. "Oho Bridget, u tebia mnogo talantov."

Kapkan points to the clarifying honey project and the bucket he's holding.

Kapkan says: "Mozhete i mne mjoda ir water dat, parabotaju."

Merry says: "Water? Sure." She points at some water.

Kapkan says: "A mjod?"

Merry says: "There ya go, matey."

Martin says: "I think he called you talented."

Merry squints. "How can ya tell?"


	85. The Ellyrian Cat

**Day 5084**

Martin says: "He said 'talentov.'"

Kapkan says: "Yes, u Bridget the Bitch jest talent."

Martin says: "See? Bridget is an artist."

Merry says: "Huh. I guess that makes me 'murderov'?"

Martin says: "Kap, how does one say 'murder'?"

Kapkan says: "Not artist, u Bridget the Bitch drugoi talent."

Martin says: "Ahm, yes, but if you gush over her much more it will become embarrassing for everyone, Ballsy."

Kapkan says: "Murder?" He searches in the dictionaries. "Neznaju." He shakes his head, later tries slowly ask in English. "Wat do 'murder' do?"

Martin says: "It is what pirates do. Murder, kill?" A finger across his throat. "To murder is to kill someone without consent."

Kapkan says: "A, ponial. Kill - ubit, murder - ubijca."

He points at the clarifying honey project.

Kapkan says: "Miod nuzen, tagda smagu rabotat."

Martin says: "Rabotat? Honey?"

Kapkan says: "Da da, honey - miod. Yes."

Merry says: "Ubijca!! Yeah, all the ubijca." She grins and smacks Martin with a wooden spoon.

Bridget adjusts the ship's heading.

Bridget says: "No harbor at the forest either."

Summer says: "We should have taken the other route."

Elana says: "Which island is this?"

Bridget says: "Rus." She shrugs. "Better to know than to wonder. It'll be a quick enough trip. Besides, we've only been past three towns, there might be people up ahead. Didn't Kapkan say he was from somewhere around here? Or am I misremembering?"

Kapkan says: "Shto Kapkan?"

Bridget says: "Where are you from? What town? Let's see, the spot we're currently passing looks to be inland, but there's one on the coast coming up ahead."

Martin says: "Do you intend to check it out?"

Summer says: "Can't see any harbors anywhere from this location."

Bridget says: "We haven't actually passed anywhere yet that we could dock at without using a sloop — and chances are that nobody is likely to be living at the places without a harbor. Not seeing a harbor here either."

Elana says: "Well this is a boring island so far. "

Bridget says: "Totally. Maybe there's people in hide pants skulking around in bone huts cooking meat with dried dung on one of those beaches. Don't care."

Merry says: "Eh. Might have ta go back ta Luan if yer wantin' victims an' loot!" She grins eagerly.

 

* * *

**Day 5085**

Martin says: "How far back is Luan?"

Merry says: "North coast 'a Treefeather."

Bridget says: "I'm seeing ships in the water. An unrigged galleon and an unrigged raker. One of them is moving slowly due south. English names. Cyan Hawk and Ellyrian Cat."

Bridget adjusts the ship's heading.

Summer says: "Fresh victims."

Bridget grins toothily. "And we know damned well that the rest of this coastline in the way they're going is deserted. There will be no help for them here. Hope some of you guys will be awake in a few hours."

Summer says: "Just no more crew members, alright? "

Bridget snickers. "Anyone we don't murder gets sent to Alice."

Martin says: "Excellent."

Summer says: "Or, you know just tip your hat and sail away. "

Martin says: "Oh, this is positively exciting! Perhaps they even have a telescope. Well, then, are we away?"

Bridget says: "Meh, we're not close enough. Well, maybe, but I don't trust that distance. Sloop might make it unloaded but you load it down with people, well… You know, we really ought to check that sometime…" She snicker.

Bridget adjusts the ship's heading.

Bridget says: "Mkay, intercept course."

Martin says: "I will… endeavor to be awake when next we strike, but I may be groggy. Alas."

Bridget says: "If you want to take the chance we can try it. Worst thing happens, we miss a couple tides as we have to re-dock, though. I'd kind of rather wait for the sure thing than be stuck swirling boats around, and I think some of us tend to wake up a bit later."

Martin says: "Let us wait. I will only be groggy, after all. Delayed, but still rousable."

Summer climbs onto the Seeker and licks her lips. "I'll wait here. Ready."

Bridget nods. "Great. I'll take us over after the tide and we can see what we're dealing with."

Elana says: "That ship isn't moving very fast. Must be loaded down."

Bridget says: "It doesn't have sails, that's one big reason."

Martin says: "I don't see a raker, though."

Bridget says: "It's sitting adrift in the water just off the coast to the north."

Martin says: "Sails?"

Bridget says: "Neither of them have sails. Cyan Hawk and Ellyrian Cat. Wonder if they're hanging together."

Martin says: "This far from English islands? What other option is there?"

Summer says: "Looks like maybe the galleon was scoping out the raker. Maybe trying to salvage. Raker might be stopped to check the nearby town. "

Bridget says: "Raker might have hit the coast from having blindly sailed out here. Tide's coming up, our mark still hasn't changed course. Probably asleep, haven't noticed, or realize they won't get away."

Bridget adjusts the ship's speed and heading.

Bridget says: "Okay, we're on top of them and I've matched our course and speed." She hops into the Seeker.

Elana says: "Want me along?"

Bridget says: "If you want."

Elana climbs into the Seeker.

Bridget says: "Going over to take a look now."

The Seeker undocks and docks at the Ellyrian Cat.

Bridget laughs lightly. "Would you look at that. Hello!"

Elana says: "Do you know him?"

The Seeker returns to the Whatever.

Bridget says: "It's a man in his twenties, and possibly a salvager, he's picking a lock on a cabin there. Main ship is locked, and isn't that recent it doesn't look like."

The Seeker undocks.

Bridget says: "No, I don't recognize him."

The Seeker docks at the Ellyrian Cat.

Bridget says: "So, hey, what are you doing out here all by yourself?"

Elana leans on the railing giving the man a wave.

Bridget says: "Probably asleep, not paying any attention to where he's going or what he's doing."

Elana says: "Well he can't be watching where he's sailing when he's breaking locks. "

Bridget says: "Also, he's wearing silk pantaloons." She starts trying to break the lock.

Elana says: "OOo he's all fancy."

Bridget says: "That's a fashion crime in and of itself."

Martin says: "If I put out his other eye, will he need two eye patches?"

Bridget snickers. "If the guy fancies himself a pirate, he'd best get new pants. And a crew. Pity we're full up." She cackles. "I'm sure Alice would love him, though."

Martin says: "In what way?"

Bridget says: "For dinner."

Martin says: "In what way? Fricasseed?"

Bridget says: "Hmm, she grilled Dorice. You know, I think she's missing a trick here. There's all sorts of ways that you can prepare meat. Cooking and grilling, so dull. I should give her some pointers."

Martin says: "It has just occurred to me he has no visible telescope. Perhaps the raker."

Bridget says: "Yeah, it's a pity."

The Seeker returns to the Whatever.

Bridget says: "That's a bother, everyone's slightly tired and scratched up."

Martin says: "I am not."

Bridget says: "Yeah, you are. Not much, but enough that we're not going to get this done in an hour."

Martin says: "If another wakes up, perhaps? No, no… hmm."

Bridget shakes her head. "Well, no worries. We could always just go over and kick his ass, if we're not going to get in just yet anyway."

Martin says: "That works for me. He may be encouraged to surrender peacefully."

The Seeker returns to the Ellyrian Cat.

Bridget says: "Hello again!" She hits him with her claymore.

Martin says: "Cheerio."

Bridget licks her lips.

Martin swings his claymore. "Aw. I missed. I need, evidently, an even larger sword."

Bridget says: "Nah, you just need practice. And luck. He's got a good shield, hard to get through that without luck."

The Seeker returns to the Whatever.

Bridget says: "Gonna see if I can match speeds with the adjustement from the sloop."

Bridget adjusts the ship's speed.

The Seeker returns to the Ellyrian Cat.

Bridget says: "That'll do."

Elana says: "Well he's awake. He ain't picking the lock anymore."

Martin says: "I still feel inclined to embiggen my blade."

Bridget says: "No, he probably finished up that attempt."

Martin says: "No, no. He finished."

Elana says: "Ah, I see." She hits him with a battle axe.

Bridget snickers. "That's the biggest sword there is, you want an extra big version of an already big sword? Ooh, nice hit there. That one had to hurt."

Martin says: "That was a very attractive swing, Trowelhead. And yes."

Elana swats playfully at his arm and chuckles. "Don't call me that. "

Martin says: "Attractive? Alas, if you insist."

Bridget says: "If anything, that should be me. I was the one who serenaded five islands with trowels."

Elana says: "No, Trowelhead. You didn't call me attractive."

Martin says: "I'm not Trowelhead. And, fine, if you insist."

Bridget snickers.

Martin says: "You shall be Trowelhead, and she shall be Lazy. Lazy, and yet possessing the brute arm strength of a… Hm. A very large man. Manhands."

Bridget says: "Pfft. I'm way manlier than her."

Martin says: "I would not say 'manly'. Boyish, perhaps."

Elana raises a brow at Martin. "You're just begging for a punch in the nose, aren't you?"

Bridget rolls her eyes. "Look at these muscles, seriously. I'm _much_ stronger than the average woman, and stronger than most men!"

Martin says: "I would not say no to such treatment, though perhaps it should wait. A freakishly well developed boy, then."

Bridget says: "I will repeatedly smack you with a towel once we're done here and I can spare the energy."

Elana says: "I might join you in that endeavor. He deserves it…." She grumbles. "Manly indeed…."

Martin says: "My, the attentions of two such as yourselves. I will need to remove my glasses, first."

Bridget says: "Yes, best do that before I punch you in the face over and over. I don't have Alice around to daily punch."

Martin says: "My jaw is chiseled as if out of marble. My cheekbones could cut sailcloth. Do your worst."

Bridget says: "Hey, tryhard wannabe pirate over there on the shitty galleon! Do you actually have a bad eye or do you just wear that thing for show? You know they'll kill your depth perception, don't you? And what kind of a pirate wears fucking silk pantaloons, anyway?"

Martin says: "And a tree shirt?"

Elana looks over the man. "He doesn't fill them out very well does he."

Martin says: "His shirt is made of weeds."

Bridget says: "And look at those hide shoes, it's like he couldn't find enough real clothes to make himself not look like a poor-ass newspawn."

Elana says: "You sure that's just a shirt and not his skin? Maybe he's a tree man."

Martin says: "No doubt the silk pantaloons came from a corpse. And we are all aware of how corpses, ahem."

Bridget says: "I'm sure a bit of soda can fix that." She smirks.

Elana says: "Oh fucking hell….now there's a thought I could have done without."

Bridget says: "Besides, it's not like all corpses are messy. How many corpses _have_ you been around, anyway, Marty?"

Martin says: "Corpses void themselves! It is known. Though I speak of those dead by sleeping. It has more time to accumulate. Perhaps those who meet a violent end void themselves sooner."

Bridget says: "Nonsense. Those dead by sleeping haven't eaten anything recently. Usually, the people who have met a violent end in my presence have been thoroughly disemboweled, so were quite messy and hardly mattered where the mess came from."

Martin says: "Those who die by sleeping still eat. Those who starve, on the other hand."

Bridget says: "You still haven't answered me with how many corpses you've seen. You can't just say 'everyone knows that'. You're just going to have to examine a lot of corpses. For science."

Martin says: "Maybe… six?"

Elana blinks looking between them. "Are we really arguing about this ?"

Bridget says: "Martin does seem to have an obsession. You might say it's a pretty unhealthy one, all in all."

Martin says: "I do not! It was merely an observation, made in good faith."

Bridget says: "Either way, I'm sure Alice will clean him up and preserve him properly when we send him off to her."

Elana says: "Mhm. Now we know what you spend your spare time doing…"

Martin says: "Spare time? I do not believe in idle hands."

Elana says: "I mean before you came to us. Sounds like you did a lot of playing with corpses." She smirks.

Martin says: "Oh, not at all. They're very gross."

Elana says: "Well we can agree on that at least."

Bridget says: "And that's why we tend to dump them overboard expediently and not keep them laying around for days and days." She shrugs. "Blood is nice, though."

Martin says: "I have yet to see enough of it to come to a final decision."

Elana says: "When you've seen what I have sailing with Alice for a bit, you don't mind the blood so much."

Bridget says: "It's gotta be fresh, though." She looks off at the water. "Hmm, our ship is moving a teeny bit faster. Won't matter soon enough, though, we're about to hit land if we keep this course. Ah well, we can deal with that when this tryhard wakes up and decides to change course."

 

* * *

**Day 5086**

The first lockpicking project on the Ellyrian Cat fails.

Martin says: "Sigh. It never seems to go on the first try, does it?"

The tryhard hits Martin, Bridget, Elana, and Summer with a steel battle axe. He pants, retreating back from the edge of the boat and pauses to catch his breath. "You bastards. Want to eat me, eh? Maybe when this is done I'll eat all of you instead."

Martin says: "Not I. Hm. Does he not realize his boat will stop if he is not present to guide it? Though, perhaps he intends to race out every few hours."

Bridget yawns, takes a swig of apple brandy. "That stung a tad." She glances out at the water. "No, looks like he's just gonna hide. Good things someone on our ship woke up and noticed before getting too far away. Or hit the coast. Not like they could have gone further that way."

The Spirit of Freedom docks at the Ellyrian Cat.

Merry says: "Yo."

Bridget waves. "Ho, Merry. Little punk got scared and hid belowdecks." She grins widely.

Merry says: "Pfff. Whatta coward."

Bridget says: "He took a swung at all of us first. Nicked me a bit, doesn't look like he shaved anyone else. He's quite the expert fighter, though, and he's got a steel scutum. Won't do him any good but staving off the inevitable, with how badly outnumbered and outmatched he is."

Merry says: "Hm. Six ta one, though?"

Bridget says: "I doubt he even has keys to the cabins. He was breaking into one of them when we first came over."

The tryhard comes out on deck and sets a course and speed. Summer and Merry react quickly and shoot him with their crossbows, dealing him a fatal wound.

Merry says: "Hahahaha! Take that!"

Bridget applause.

Summer says: "Some scutum. Now we get to play a game of Lock Break versus Bleedin Death. Which will happen first?"

Merry wags a finger. "Tha's fer tryin' ta be sneaky an' give us the runaround."

Bridget says: "Or we shall see if Elana or Martin would like to do the honors." She grins toothily.

Merry says: "Stabby death! Stabby death!" She chants completely arrhythmically.

Bridget says: "Merry, you wanna go fix our course and speed, or shall I?"

Summer says: "I don't think his ship is going anywhere."

Bridget says: "So long as he's still alive it will, even if he's knocked out. Who's left on our ship, anyway?"

Merry says: "Lenny an' the russkij. An' we c'n just kill him. Then it'll stop."

Bridget says: "True."

Merry says: "Lights out, sneaky." Merry finishes him off. "Problem solved, by the Merry Murderess!"

Bridget licks her lips and cackles.

Merry says: "Come get me when the lock busts, yeah?"

Bridget says: "Will do."

Summer says: "I wonder if we should check the raker now that the galleon is secure."

Bridget says: "We can check it out once the lock breaks."

Summer says: "Let's hope our luck holds."

Martin says: "Aw, I missed my chance."

Bridget says: "You already took a swing last night. Or did you mean on finishing him off?" She chuckles. "Yeah, Merry's a bit overeager sometimes." She grins. "From the looks of things, there's some locked cabins too, that might or might not have any loot in them."

Martin says: "I missed him then. I've only blooded myself on Ruskie thus far."

Bridget says: "There'll be plenty more idiots in the sea, at any rate. Man, the rusky opposed us cleverly and competently. This guy made a poor move in thinking himself safe enough to come out of his hole."

Martin says: "Indeed. Were I he, I would have launched in a smaller skiff, made landfall, and picked a road to travel down. He may have even made it."

Bridget says: "Yeah." She flicks her hand at the ship. "He may not have had the lock to one, though, if there's even one attached… I suspect this ship was stolen."

Martin says: "He should have had the foresight, then, to have one."

Bridget holds up a finger. "He had the key to the main ship but not any of the cabins." She holds up another finger. "That means he either bought the ship from a moron who didn't have the keys to the cabins, orrr he grabbed the key off the ground." She holds up a third finger. "Which means he either killed someone, or more likely, was simply present when some older person died. And he couldn't even afford shoes, so there's no way that he _bought_ the thing legitimately."

Martin says: "A large ship is quite limiting without a smaller one."

Bridget says: "Indeed. If he were in a situation where he either killed someone somehow by himself, or found someone dead in an otherwise empty or small town… he would have just grabbed all the keys, and it's unlikely that its previous owner would have been missing the keys to the cabins. Hmm."

Martin says: "The main lock may not have been an original?"

Bridget shakes her head. "It wasn't a new one. He didn't put that on himself. This lock looks like it's older than he is." She chuckles.

Martin says: "Then perhaps he was already aboard."

Bridget says: "My guess is, an older person in a larger town died, and he just grabbed a key to a galleon and nothing else, and skedaddled. If I were locked aboard a ship, my first priority would be breaking the lock of the main ship, not the cabins."

Martin says: "He may have joined on as crew, then fled with it while the owner made a pit stop in whatever passes here for a city. Yes, yours is more likely. Well, then, he should have grabbed all the keys."

Bridget says: "Yeah. And if someone was silly enough to trust the main ship key to a guy they couldn't even give a pair of boots to, they deserve the trouble."

Martin says: "This has gone more smoothly than with the Risky. The.. cough. Ahem. Ballsy."

Bridget chuckles. "Yeah. He was clever and tricky. He knew to put up his own locks on things as soon as possible, too. Personally, I never trust someone alone on my ship until I'm pretty sure I can trust them. Given the size of the crew, that's generally not a problem. Earlier on, I kept being afraid Lyra would swipe my ship." She giggles.

Martin says: "A ship isn't worth the loss of its crew."

Bridget says: "Not everyone is sensible."

Martin says: "The insensible sort can be keelhauled. Survivors may be forgiven. Or, perhaps, keelhauled a second time. But then you would need to scrub the meaty bits from the ship hull."

Bridget giggles. "The fishes can take care of that."

Summer says: "Yeah, this ship was definitely stolen. I still wonder how the raker comes into play, though. I guess we'll have to wait to piece it all together once we get a peek inside."

Bridget says: "Could be coincidence, but it sure looked like the galleon was coming from that direction."

Martin says: "You'd think for an individual, a raker is more valuable than a galleon. Perhaps some secret, abandoned harbour is bleeding boats."

Bridget snickers. "The raker could have just hit the coast from a sleepy helmsman. Maybe Tryhard here couldn't get the raker because he didn't have a boat he could dock to it with, and maybe didn't even realize it?"

The Spirit of Freedom docks at the Ellyrian Cat.

Kapkan says: "Oh, net kak vam help. Plyvu nazat."

The second lockpicking attempt fails.

Elana says: "Hello Kapkan."

Martin says: "We'll have to have him punch Merry."

Bridget says: "You'll have to punch Merry, too." She chuckles. "Swat her with a towel. Or a trowel."

Martin says: "Who was it, then, that I squared off against earlier?"

Bridget says: "Huh? I don't know, I mean it was Merry that stole your kill." She grins.

Martin says: "I meant the hazing from earlier. I had to insult someone, and then punch them to complete a ritual of acceptance."

Bridget says: "Oh, right, that." She snickers. "I mean, punching one another in the face winds up being a daily sport." She giggles. "Gotta keep in shape."

Martin says: "Yes, but our dear Ruskie friend has not yet had the pleasure."

Bridget says: "True. Well, hey, you can both punch her. Plenty of punching to go around."

Martin says: "Indeed."

Bridget says: "In fact, I'd punch you all right now, but I want this lock to get popped faster." She snickers.

Martin says: "I had considered it."

The third lockpicking attempt fails.

Bridget says: "'Faster' being a relative term… I'd punch the lock if it would go faster. Did I tell you about the time it took us so long to crack a lock that the guy we'd wounded inside bled to death before we could get in?"

Martin says: "No, but is it usually this slow?"

Bridget says: "We have the damndest luck with locks sometimes. Valeros' lock popped on the first try. Think we used up our luck on that one." She waves a hand vaguely at the water. "That was the ship Alice is sailing now."

Martin says: "I do not have much experience with locks."

Bridget snickers. "This one time, I struggled and struggled with the lock on a dinghy… only to find out that it was full of potatoes. Twenty kilos of potatoes."

Martin says: "From potatoes, chips. The potato is an honest vegetable. There is no shame in potatoes. Now, bones on the other hand."

Bridget says: "If there are potatoes on this boat, I'm gonna kill someone. Oh, wait." She giggles.

Martin says: "I should solder another sword to this one. An obscenely long, wide blade. How could it miss?"

The Spirit of Freedom docks at the Ellyrian Cat.

Merry says: "How's it goin'?"

 

* * *

**Day 5087**

Martin says: "Slow. Steady, perhaps? You should haze our ruskie friend."

The fourth lockpicking attempt fails.

Merry says: "Dunno if he'll unnerstand, an' it's less fun then."

Summer says: "Merry, you're hogging the lock. We can't get to it with you in the way. Oh, you know never mind I figured out a way."

Merry says: "Huh?"

Summer says: "We got it. Stupid lock being moody as usual. Did anyone bring a mug?"

Merry points at a silver plate. A sterling silver plate and the center is the finely engraved portrait of a rugged looking man holding an Axe and a potato. The outer rim is a weaving pattern of snakes, with a smaller ring of vines and the words 'HELGUR LUV POTATO'.

Merry says: "I got this?"

Summer says: "Bwahahaha. Potato pirates. "

Bridget says: "Aw, but that's shiny silver."

Summer says: "We probably have something back on the Whatever. Let's just try not to forget to leave something this time. If nothing else, I think there's a t-shirt."

Martin says: "I have this mug, but I do not believe it is mine to give away."

Martin points at a carved wood mug. An exquisitely carved but very tacky wooden mug. Crossbow bolts rain down from the top of the mug to pierce a pile of hapless figures collapsed at the bottom. In the background, a raker crashes through the waves, 'Whatever' carved on its prow. The handle is a dolphin for some reason.

Summer says: "Oh! That's one of Lyra's designs. Where'd you find that?"

Bridget says: "I gave it to him full of brandy."

Martin says: "Not entirely full. Half full."

Summer says: "Or was it half empty?"

Bridget groans.

The fifth lockpicking attempt fails.

The Spirit of Freedom docks at The Ellyrian Cat.

Merry tries the lock. "Bah, stubborn thing…"

Bridget says: "Yeah, here's to attempt number six."

Martin says: "Feels longer."

Bridget says: "We've been here for two days."

Martin says: "Feels… boring. I confess that this part is not thrilling me."

Merry says: "There'd better be a bunch of loot on here." She grumbles.

Martin says: "Empty. Though there are soiled silk pantaloons aboard."

Merry says: "Eh. We c'n park these two ships over in our new port in case we need 'em. Like we should get another ship if we go back ta Pok… People prob'ly reconnise the Whatever."

Bridget says: "And they'd probably recognize the Ice Sisters ship too, for that matter. I hate to leave the Whatever behind, though, she's practically another crew member. But then I don't really care to go back to Treefeather again anytime soon, personally." She prods Martin in the shoulder. "We can have a party on the fucking sloop if you're bored. Pirating isn't all about shanking people. Picking locks is a good part of it, too."

Merry says: "Ye c'n have the next one, Marty!"

Martin says: "The next one?"

Bridget says: "'Sides, if this ship was stolen, which I'll bet you an Iron Klojt that it was, it could very well have some shiny things on it. Probably not Iron Klojts."

Merry says: "Be ya a Kraken!" She tosses a silver coin labeled Kraken in the air.

Martin says: "The cabin may yield results, but alas I doubt I will find a telescope."

Bridget says: "Maybe there's a chest full of crumbling telescopes that turn to dust in your hands when you touch them."

Elana says: "That would make me sad…."

Martin says: "They can't all rot away."

There's a blizzard!

Martin says: "By gum, what a turn of luck."

Bridget says: "Oh, buck up." She giggles. "If you want to go back and curl up in the hold, by all means, but we'll get the treasure… to like, shove on the boat with the rest of the treasure that we're not really bothering keeping track of shares of or whatever. That'd be silly."

The sixth lockpicking attempt fails.

Bridget whistles to herself. "Number seven? Number seven, is it?"

Martin says: "Seven is a lucky number, however."


End file.
